<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ALTR]HĐ by chocopie911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740292">[ALTR]HĐ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911'>chocopie911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>বাংলা</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (30)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ ngày hôm qua cực lớn khen thưởng Thiên Sứ đoàn! Chẳng lẽ là bị ta hù đến vì vậy tự cấp dào dạt góp vốn cầu đừng chết không che mặt, yên tâm yên tâm, Dương Trừng còn chưa tới mở hành hạ thời điểm đâu rồi, thật sự! Yêu các ngươi, bầy ôm bầy sao sao! !</p><p>	Vì vậy ta hôm nay còn là lại canh, bởi vì đêm qua xác thực lại đã viết thật nhiều, gần nhất đoạn này nội dung cốt truyện ghi thật sự man như ý đấy. . .</p><p>	* tấu chương còn là Dương Trừng, Ngụy ca lại bị Trừng đơn phương Q đến</p><p>	* hôm nay nghiêm chỉnh chương đều là tại một cái địa điểm cùng rất trong thời gian ngắn phát sinh đấy. . . Ta còn cho tới bây giờ không có đã viết 4k nhiều chữ rồi lại trong thời gian ngắn như vậy như vậy chật vật địa điểm trong đâu! Phá kỷ lục</p><p>	* sẽ đối a Meow có lòng tin nha, chương trước không phải nói tiết Trừng hành hạ còn sớm, chính là còn chưa bắt đầu hành hạ đâu ý tứ! Yên tâm đi</p><p>	* tình bạn nhắc nhở một cái, cái kia tự xưng "Bản thể" không biết tên sinh vật xác thực cho Trừng cùng ao ước thay đổi tính mạng không sai, nhưng lời hắn nói nửa thật nửa giả, hơn nữa hơn phân nửa đều là nói dối, vì vậy không dùng tin hoàn toàn. Hơn nữa kỳ thật hắn cũng cũng không có cay bao lớn năng lực (vừa phát hiện thiếu đi nửa câu, mọi người là bị nội dung cốt truyện khí đã tới chưa cũng không có chú ý ta nói còn chưa dứt lời che mặt)</p><p>	*4k6+</p><p>	====================</p><p>	Chương 30:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sau nửa ngày đều không có từ cái kia vô cùng chấn động "Mộng" trong phục hồi tinh thần lại.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ, đây không phải là mộng, cái kia chính là kiếp trước chân thật phát sinh qua sự tình.</p><p>	Tiết Dương, Tiết Dương. . . Kim gia Khách khanh, Tiết Thành Mỹ.</p><p>	Khó trách. . . Khi đó hắn sẽ cảm thấy danh tự có chút quen thuộc!</p><p>	Vị này có tiếng xấu Kim gia Khách khanh Giang Trừng tự nhiên nghe nói qua, kiếp trước Thường gia diệt môn thảm án cũng không phải là việc nhỏ, thế nhưng lúc việc này là Kim gia Khách khanh dẫn phát, Nhiếp gia Lam gia tổng cộng tra xét. Lúc ấy Xích Phong Tôn nhất định phải Kim Quang Dao cho người trong thiên hạ cái giao cho, đó là Ngụy Vô Tiện bách quỷ cắn sau lưng năm thứ hai, Kim Lăng vẫn đường đều đi không lớn như ý, Kim Lân Đài bởi vì này chút ít việc vặt vãnh một đoàn hỗn loạn, Giang Trừng sẽ đem Kim Lăng tiếp đến Liên Hoa Ổ chăm sóc rồi. Chuyện này phát sinh thời điểm hắn và Giang gia cũng không có tham dự trong đó, liền cái kia đầu sỏ gây nên Kim gia Khách khanh, cũng chỉ mơ mơ hồ hồ nhìn cái bên mặt. Nửa  trước mặt duyên phận, người nọ cười ngọt chán rồi lại trong mắt sát khí, cùng Giang Trừng đời này nhặt được cái này mang theo cỗ quật cường chơi liều con trai, thực sự thập phần đáng yêu chín tuổi nhỏ khất nhi (*ăn mày), vô luận như thế nào cũng không có lại để cho hắn nghĩ đến một chỗ đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một thân mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm quần áo trong, miễn cưỡng bình phục hô hấp nhìn người bên cạnh. Tiết Dương ở bên cạnh hắn từ trước đến nay ngủ trầm, lúc này cũng không có bị hắn cứu tỉnh, khó khăn lắm nẩy nở vẫn mang theo tám phần ngây thơ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn mượt mà đáng yêu, khẽ nhếch miệng lộ ra viên kia đáng yêu răng mèo. Gương mặt này cùng "Trong mộng" cái kia trương kỹ xảo thanh niên mặt trùng hợp cùng một chỗ, Ngụy Vô Tiện câu kia mang theo vô cùng ghét cay ghét đắng "Tiết Dương phải chết" bỗng nhiên lại tại trong đầu hắn vang lên. Giang Trừng một kích linh, cúi người dùng sức ôm lấy Tiết Dương, đem tiểu thiếu niên chăm chú đặt tại ngực.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cái này có thể đã bị giày vò tỉnh, tỉnh tỉnh mà mở mắt ra rồi lại chỉ thấy xanh trắng cổ, trong mũi tràn đầy Giang Trừng trên người thanh màu xanh nhạt liên hương. Giang Trừng ôm thật chặt, Tiết Dương hơi chút kiếm một cái, hắn rõ ràng bắt tay cánh tay thu chặc hơn. Tiết Dương đã Kết Đan, Giang Trừng sớm liền không phải là đối thủ của hắn, nhưng Tiết Dương làm sao có thể cam lòng thực dùng lực tránh ra hắn, cố gắng đem cái mũi từ Giang Trừng trong váy áo cọ đi ra thở, ngọt nhơn nhớt mà rầm rì: "Của ta Trừng Trừng a, hơn nửa đêm đây là làm gì vậy, ta muốn cho ngươi kìm nén mà chết rồi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng giật mình, hơi hơi nới lỏng chút ít lực lượng, nhưng vẫn là ôm hắn không có buông tay.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cũng không ngốc, trở lên cọ xát, đưa tay quay về ôm lấy Giang Trừng, đầu tại hắn cổ trong cọ xát: "Làm sao vậy Trừng Trừng, thấy ác mộng? Không có việc gì không có việc gì không sợ, ta ở chỗ này đây, ai khi dễ ta và ngươi đánh bại đầu hắn, không sợ a ~ đến ta cho ngươi vỗ vỗ, ngươi ngủ tiếp đi, không sợ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương so với Giang Trừng vóc người vẫn nhỏ một chút, rồi lại nỗ lực học Giang Trừng lúc trước dỗ dành hắn lúc động tác, thò tay tại Giang Trừng sau lưng chậm rãi nhẹ nhàng mà vỗ, từng cái vuốt hắn lưng, muốn cho trong ngực thân thể trầm tĩnh lại.</p><p>	Có thể Giang Trừng muốn như thế nào trầm tĩnh lại.</p><p>	Hắn cái này mới ý thức tới, có một số việc, hắn chỉ sợ sớm đã làm sai.</p><p>	Lặp lại cả đời, hắn lúc ban đầu mục đích đúng là vì bảo vệ tất cả mọi người không việc gì, bảo trụ cha mẹ tỷ tỷ, bảo trụ Giang gia, bảo trụ Kim Tử Hiên. . . Đương nhiên còn có Ngụy Anh. Nhưng hắn vẫn đã quên, đây hết thảy điều kiện tiên quyết vốn là, hắn muốn cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện không tiếp tục gút mắc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đợi hắn quá tốt, hắn thời gian dần qua ngay cả mình đều quên kiếp trước trước khi lâm chung hơi tàn lấy lúc cái kia lại để cho hắn oán đến không chịu tắt thở oán niệm.</p><p>	Hắn muốn, hiện tại đã đều đã nhận được, nhưng hắn trả giá vẫn còn xa không có đủ. Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này không thể không tu quỷ đạo, tâm tính sớm đã tổn hao nhiều, vả lại. . . Sang năm, kiếp trước là qua sang năm, hắn sẽ ở bãi tha ma bị bản thân dẫn đầu tứ đại thế gia tu sĩ vây công, bách quỷ cắn thân mà chết.</p><p>	Nhưng những...này năm, hắn qua rồi lại dị thường thích ý tự tại, thậm chí nhặt nguyên bản sẽ ở hai năm sau dẫn phát Thường gia huyết án Tiết Dương. Hiện nay xem ra, hắn không chỉ sửa lại Tiết Dương tính mạng, còn có thể làm cho mình tránh được vốn nên thay Ngụy Anh gánh chịu tử kiếp.</p><p>	Vì vậy. . . Chẳng lẽ người nọ có ý tứ là, hắn cũng phải thay Ngụy Anh chết qua một lần, tài năng triệt để đổi mệnh số?</p><p>	Nếu như Giang Trừng không có đoán sai, người nọ sợ đang dùng Tiết Dương uy hiếp hắn, không nên mưu toan tránh được vốn nên thay Ngụy Anh thừa nhận mệnh số.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể nhuộm dần quỷ khí, bản thân đã không tính toàn bộ còn sống, liền Ôn Tình đều làm không được triệt để nhổ quỷ khí, khi đó nàng liền nói cho Giang Trừng, hắn số tuổi thọ chỉ còn lại không tới mười năm, nếu có thể ở lại Ôn Tình bên người làm cho nàng chậm rãi thi cứu liền còn có thể nhiều hơn nữa kéo dài chút ít thời gian, cuối cùng bị nàng tìm được biện pháp cũng nói không chừng.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn lúc ấy cự tuyệt, lựa chọn mang theo Tiết Dương dạo chơi các nơi, cuối cùng vài năm, hắn nghĩ tới thoáng qua một cái kiếp trước vài thập niên đều không có qua qua thời gian. Đợi đến lúc mười năm về sau, Tiết Dương cũng đã thành người, hắn cảm thấy có thể an tâm.</p><p>	Tại bãi tha ma lúc Giang Trừng không muốn chết, đem hết toàn lực sống sót là muốn về nhà, nhưng đương gia đều không thể quay về thời điểm, sinh tử với hắn mà nói ý nghĩa đã không lớn. Hoặc là nói, ở kiếp trước, tại Liên Hoa Ổ rách nát thời điểm, mạng của hắn liền đã không phải là tính mạng rồi.</p><p>	Từ nay về sau hắn sống sót, không có có một ngày là vì mình sống. Hắn vì báo thù, vì cho dài tỷ dựa vào, vì trọng chấn Giang gia. Càng về sau vì Kim Lăng, vì Giang gia có thể tại tu giới ngật đứng không ngã —— kiếp trước trước khi lâm chung, hắn đã đem hết thảy đều chuẩn bị thỏa đáng, Giang gia sẽ giao cho Đại đệ tử Giang Trục, Kim Lăng tại Kim gia đã ngồi vững vàng, treo cuối cùng một hơi không chết muốn nhưng là muốn như thế nào đem trong đan điền viên này lại để cho hắn không cách nào nhắm mắt đồ vật trả lại.</p><p>	Cho đến trùng sinh hậu thế, hắn khổ tâm kinh doanh cơ quan tính toán tường tận, bảo vệ cha mẹ Giang gia không việc gì, cũng sống giống như một trương căng thẳng cung. Thẳng đến mười sáu tuổi sinh nhật ngày ấy Ngụy Anh tỏ tình, mới khiến cho hắn tỉnh dậy đi qua. Lam Trạm thư, Mạnh Dao thẳng thắn thành khẩn, Kim Tử Hiên lấy lòng, những thứ này cũng làm cho Giang Trừng cảm thấy, hắn ở kiếp này có thể một lần nữa sống một lần, sống rất tốt một lần. Vì vậy về sau hắn và Ngụy Anh trao đổi tâm ý, hắn cho rằng hết thảy đều kết thúc, hắn có thể sống rất tốt xuống dưới, hảo hảo cùng Ngụy Anh, người nhà, tất cả bạn bè cùng nhau sống rất tốt xuống dưới, vì vậy hắn từ bãi tha ma ghim tránh ra đến muốn về nhà ——</p><p>	Nhưng cuối cùng, hắn bị gia tộc buông tha cho, hắn không thể quay về cái nhà kia rồi.</p><p>	Cái này bốn năm thoạt nhìn qua thô lậu, nhưng là Giang Trừng hầu như chưa bao giờ có nhẹ nhõm tự tại. Hắn muốn, hắn có lẽ coi như là vì chính mình tại sống đi.</p><p>	Nhưng tựa hồ, còn chưa đủ a.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tại trong lòng ngực của hắn vây quanh, còn là làm không rõ rút cuộc là nhiều dọa người ác mộng, lại để cho Giang Trừng như vậy cả buổi cũng không có hồi phục tinh thần. Giang Trừng ôm Tiết Dương, ngón tay chậm rãi vuốt lưng hắn: "Ta không sao, ngươi ngủ tiếp đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong lòng tự nhủ ngươi đều như vậy vào ta như thế nào ngủ, nhưng nhu thuận mà lên tiếng, cọ đi lên cầm răng mèo gặm Giang Trừng lỗ tai. Giang Trừng lại để cho hắn làm cho ngứa, khí cho hắn một cái.</p><p>	Gặp đánh người rồi, cái này bình thường hơn nhiều. Tiết Dương an tâm một ít, ôm Giang Trừng nói: "Không có việc gì, đừng sợ, ta là rất nghiêm túc, ta đến bảo hộ ngươi, ngươi mơ tới cái gì cũng không việc gì!"</p><p>	"Ừ, liền ngươi lợi hại." Giang Trừng nhẹ nói, sờ lên Tiết Dương tóc, rồi lại còn không có buông tay, như ôm lấy cái gì lớn gối mềm tựa như đem Tiết Dương kéo vào trong ngực, cái cằm chống đỡ lấy bả vai hắn, ôm chăm chú đấy. Tiết Dương cũng không giãy giụa, cũng không nhiều lời nữa, từ nào đó Giang Trừng như vậy ôm hắn, đem Giang Trừng so với thường nhân lạnh hơn thân thể ngộ hâm nóng đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã nhớ lại hết năm đó Kim gia Khách khanh phạm phải Thường gia huyết án rồi, hơn nữa mượn Ngụy Vô Tiện chi nhãn thấy Nghĩa Thành sự tình, còn có cái gì không rõ ràng lắm đấy.</p><p>	Kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ làm chuyện ác Giang Trừng sẽ không thay hắn cãi lại, hắn cũng thừa nhận xác thực tội không thể xá, không thể vãn hồi. Nhưng là bây giờ trong lòng ngực của hắn cái này dính dán nghịch ngợm hài tử rồi lại hoàn toàn không phải là như vậy, đã làm ác độc nhất sự tình cũng không quá đáng là tìm cách giết chết đầu khi dễ bản thân Dã Cẩu, hắn làm sao có thể gặp lại lại để cho trong ngực đứa bé này ra lại sự tình.</p><p>	Hắn tại ý mọi người đã mất bệnh nhẹ, cha mẹ của hắn thân hữu, lòng của hắn vui mừng người, cũng đã sống rất tốt, hơn nữa cũng không cần hắn. Hắn hiện tại chỉ có Tiết Dương rồi. Tuy rằng lúc ban đầu đối đãi các ngươi Tiết Dương tốt quả thật có vài phần đổ hắn suy nghĩ người ý vị tại, nhưng nhiều như vậy năm qua đi, hắn sớm đem Tiết Dương làm thân đệ đệ giống nhau, dù cho biết rõ kiếp trước hắn là như thế nào ác nhân, hắn cũng không cách nào "Thay trời hành đạo" .</p><p>	Mặc dù biết lại để cho kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ chết thảm những sự tình kia bây giờ Tiết Dương đều chưa làm qua, cũng khả năng không lớn đi làm, thế nhưng là Giang Trừng rất rõ ràng, bọn hắn đều là một người. Bọn hắn tâm niệm giống nhau, quan niệm nhất trí, bọn hắn yêu như nhau ăn ngọt, giống nhau có đáng yêu răng mèo, giữa lông mày cũng giống nhau có bẩm sinh kỹ xảo lệ khí. Nghĩ đến Tiết Dương có khả năng sẽ chết, Giang Trừng còn là toàn thân rét run.</p><p>	"Ngủ không ngủ?" Giang Trừng hỏi hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương lập tức lắc đầu: "Không ngủ, ngươi muốn trò chuyện?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, hơi chút thả Tiết Dương một chút, nhưng tay vẫn ôm vào hắn trên lưng. Giữa hai người không xuất nửa xích hơn không gian, lại để cho hai người có thể nhìn thẳng đối phương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sờ lên Tiết Dương tay trái, nói: "Ngươi muốn báo thù sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, sau đó đối với Giang Trừng cười cười: "Đương nhiên muốn báo thù."</p><p>	Bọn hắn không có mảnh tán gẫu qua chuyện này, Giang Trừng tuy rằng sớm đoán được hắn gặp báo thù, hơn nữa chính hắn cũng không phản đối giết chết cái kia có thể như vậy tàn bạo ngược đãi chỉ có bảy tuổi Tiết Dương ác đồ, nhưng hắn vẫn không nghĩ tới Tiết Dương trả thù thủ đoạn gặp như vậy máu tanh vô cùng thê thảm.</p><p>	"Ta không phản đối." Giang Trừng nói, "Lấy ơn báo oán làm sao nhằm báo thù đức, cái kia hình dáng đối đãi ngươi là hắn đáng chết. Nhưng. . . Ngươi nhớ kỹ lúc trước ta đã nói với ngươi a?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương một tay gối lên dưới đầu  trước mặt, nhìn xem Giang Trừng gật đầu, cười nói: "Đương nhiên nhớ kỹ, hơn nữa là tốt biện pháp. Ngươi yên tâm, ta nhất định sẽ làm người không biết quỷ chưa phát giác ra, không cho mình gây phiền toái."</p><p>	Giang Trừng do dự xuống, nói khẽ: "Khi đó ta không có ở đây bên cạnh ngươi, không biết ngươi có bao nhiêu đau nhức, nhiều hận, ta cũng không có tư cách thay ngươi làm quyết định. Nhưng sát nghiệt quá nhiều, chỉ biết cắn trả bản thân, ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?" Tiết Dương nhíu mày, "Trừng Trừng, ngươi là lạ đấy. Vừa mới mơ tới cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi vuốt tóc của hắn, thở dài: "Ta mơ tới ngươi rồi. Ngươi đã xảy ra chuyện. Ngươi đi tìm cái kia đả thương tay ngươi người báo thù, nhưng thủ đoạn quá mức dữ dằn, gây ngươi bị tiên môn Bách gia đuổi giết. . . Ngươi lại giết rất nhiều người vô tội vô can người, cuối cùng. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong nháy mắt: "Cuối cùng chết rồi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đưa tay theo đầu hắn liền một cái tát, quát lên: "Có hay không điểm kiêng kị! ?"</p><p>	"Ta cầm đau chết!" Tiết Dương ôm đầu phẫn nộ, "Ngươi thực ra sức con a! Ngươi không thương ta rồi, Giang Trừng ngươi thay đổi!" Nhìn Giang Trừng trong mắt đã có chút ít phiếm hồng, ngón tay đã ở nhẹ rung, Tiết Dương ý thức được Giang Trừng thật sự bị bản thân vừa mới hời hợt nói ra được cái chữ kia hù đến rồi, cũng đau lòng đứng lên, đuổi cầm chặt Giang Trừng tay xoa xoa chà xát chà xát: "Ta sai rồi, ta không nói nữa, phì phì phì, không gì kiêng kỵ không gì kiêng kỵ. Ngươi đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ không cho mình gây phiền toái lớn như vậy đấy. Người nọ ta chính là sẽ không bỏ qua, cái này không có cách nào khác, hơn nữa ta được đem hắn ngón tay từng đám cây băm mất lại giết, bằng không thì cũng giải không được của ta hận. Bất quá ta biết làm vô cùng ẩn nấp đấy, ngươi đừng lo lắng ta."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cười cười, lại lộ ra đáng yêu răng mèo: "Bị người phát hiện mà nói ta sẽ phải chọc đại phiền toái, phải trả một mực cùng theo Trừng Trừng mà nói liền khẳng định phải liên lụy ngươi, ta như thế nào cam lòng đi ~ "</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	Hắn thiếu chút nữa hỏi ra lời, chỉ là như vậy mà thôi?</p><p>	Sau đó hắn nghĩ đến, lúc trước tại Cô Tô học ở trường thời điểm, mỗi lần bản thân tự chủ trương cho Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm "Chế tạo cơ hội", hai người đều là vẻ mặt chết sâu lông ấn đến đế giày biểu lộ. Đời này quả thật có rất nhiều hình dạng hóa, những cái kia ở kiếp trước phát sinh qua sự tình, kiếp trước người ưa thích sự tình, ở kiếp này bọn hắn chưa hẳn vẫn sẽ thích. Tiết Dương tại bên cạnh mình nuôi bốn năm, tuy rằng Giang Trừng tự xưng là không phải là cái gì người tốt, nhưng nghĩ đến cũng so với kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ trải qua muốn tốt rất nhiều, vì vậy tuy rằng giữa lông mày cái kia từ nhỏ lệ khí biến mất không đi, Tiết Dương thực sự chưa bao giờ kiếp trước hắn nặng như vậy sát khí.</p><p>	Nếu như hắn sẽ không đi diệt Thường thị cả nhà mà đầu giết một người, làm sạch sẽ mà nói nghĩ đến sẽ không chọc phiền toái, tựu cũng không lại để cho vừa xuống núi Hiểu Tinh bụi khóa tỉnh đuổi giết, cũng sẽ không dẫn phát về sau cái kia một loạt đấy. . .</p><p>	Tuy rằng Giang Trừng trong nội tâm biết bao nhiêu che chở Tiết Dương một ít, nhưng hắn cũng biết hai vị đạo trưởng cùng a thiến cô nương thật sự không nên đạt được bết bát như vậy kết cục, huống chi còn có nhiều như vậy vô tội Nghĩa Thành thôn dân.</p><p>	"Oan có đầu, nợ có chủ." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, "Ngươi hướng cái kia ác nhân trả thù ta sẽ không ngăn trở. Nhưng. . . Nhớ lấy không nên tạo quá nhiều sát nghiệt. Ngươi cũng biết ta bản thân không có tu qua Quỷ đạo, chẳng qua là quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể liền biến thành hiện tại bộ dạng này bộ dáng, tu giả tối kỵ nhất cầm tâm bất chính, Tâm Ma vào ngăn cách khó khăn nhất vãn hồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cũng không hoàn toàn đồng ý lời này, hắn đặc biệt không thích Giang Trừng cầm chính hắn nói sự tình, cau mày nói: "Ngươi lại không phải mình muốn tu quỷ đạo, chẳng lẽ điều này cũng có thể đem sổ sách tính đến ngươi trên đầu? Nếu thật là như thế, cái này chịu trách nhiệm bấm đốt ngón tay thiên đạo trong đầu tiến nước chát rồi a?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi nói chuyện thật sự không có kiêng kị. . . Cái này lộn xộn cái gì. Được rồi, hôm nay cùng ngươi đem chuyện này nói rõ ta cũng yên tâm, ngươi không được quên là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương mất hứng: "Ngươi nói sự tình ta lúc nào không để vào trong lòng qua, ngươi rõ ràng hoài nghi ta, ta mất hứng, ta có tâm tình, ngươi dỗ dành không tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bóp hắn mặt: "Ngày mai trước khi đi mua cho ngươi một cái ba tầng hộp cơm, nhồi vào đấy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cười ra răng mèo: "Tốt!"</p><p>	"Thực mẹ nó dễ dụ." Giang Trừng liếc hắn một cái, bỗng nhiên thò tay xoa xoa đầu hắn, lại hỏi một câu: "Vẫn đau không?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương lập tức lắc đầu. Giang Trừng là hỏi vừa mới hắn nói "Chết" chữ sau đó, quất hắn cái kia bàn tay.</p><p>	Vừa nhặt được Tiết Dương thời điểm, Giang Trừng ngược lại thật sự ra tay đánh qua hắn mấy lần, khi đó nhỏ khất nhi (*ăn mày) lại dã lại không nghe lời, căn bản không quản được. Nhưng mà cũng chỉ có bắt đầu cái kia một hai ngày, về sau cũng không phải thực đánh cho, đá một cái đập hai cái lực đạo cũng không nặng, chẳng qua là chơi đùa mà thôi. Giang Trừng biết rõ, Tiết Dương kỳ thật rất không khỏi đau.</p><p>	Từ nhỏ liền lang thang đầu đường, cái gì đau khổ cái gì đau đều nếm qua, cũng chính vì như thế, hắn ghét nhất đau, cũng sợ đau, chỉ là vì không yếu thế cho tới bây giờ cũng không nói. Giang Trừng nếu như biết rõ hắn sợ đau như thế nào lại thật sự làm đau hắn, bao nhiêu năm không có cam lòng xuống nặng tay rồi. Nhưng vừa mới mắt thấy cái kia kiếp trước hắn chết thảm đấy, tiểu hài này lại không có kiêng kị mà nói lung tung, nhất thời mạnh tay rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tự nhiên sẽ không chân khí Giang Trừng đánh hắn, Giang Trừng đợi hắn tốt hắn rõ ràng nhất bất quá. Thấy Giang Trừng tâm tình đỡ một ít rồi, lại nhiều dỗ dành vài câu, làm thật nhiều cam đoan, dụ dỗ Giang Trừng nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục ngủ.</p><p>	Bất quá Giang Trừng nhắm mắt con ngươi không có mấy hơi, bỗng nhiên lại trợn mắt nói: "Ngươi lúc nào đi tìm kẻ thù nhớ kỹ kêu ta, không cho phép gạt ta đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nở nụ cười: "Được rồi." Cái này khen ngược, Giang Trừng so với hắn muốn toàn bộ, vẫn còn so sánh hắn thiếu đạo đức, mang theo hắn cùng một chỗ làm việc dễ dàng hơn.</p><p>	Đương nhiên, tại Tiết Dương nơi đây thiếu đạo đức tuyệt đối là cái tán dương từ con trai.</p><p>	Tiết Dương biết rõ Giang Trừng đợi hắn tốt, nhưng hắn còn không biết, Giang Trừng đợi hắn có bao nhiêu tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã làm tốt một cái quyết định.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Tiết Dương bẩm sinh lệ sát khí là rất khó hóa giải đấy, dù cho Thường gia cái bàn bị hắn tránh mất, mạng của hắn mấy cũng khó nói sẽ không cùng Huyết Sát dây dưa không rõ.</p><p>	Mà Giang Trừng bản thân nhưng là một thân quỷ khí, sớm cũng không phải là bình thường người sống, đối với tu giả mà nói, chém giết hắn và chém giết quỷ quái Yêu vật cũng không phân biệt, không chỉ có không tổn hao gì, trái lại công đức.</p><p>	Mà hắn vốn là sống không lâu.</p><p>	Nếu như đến đó mặt trời, lại để cho Tiết Dương để làm mà nói. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở mắt ra, Tiết Dương đến cùng tuổi còn nhỏ cảm giác nhiều, an tĩnh một lát sau liền ngủ mất rồi. Hắn nhẹ nhàng sờ lên thiếu niên non nớt hình dáng, than nhẹ một tiếng.</p><p>	Như vậy sẽ rất tốt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương có thể ngăn cản vừa đỡ tính mạng bên trong Huyết Sát tích lũy chút ít âm đức. Mà Ngụy Anh bọn hắn, vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết mình ở trong bãi tha ma còn sống, lại gặp không lâu sau chết đi chuyện này.</p><p>	Thuộc về Ngụy Anh trúng mục tiêu cuối cùng một kiếp, cũng có thể bị bản thân đã ngăn được.</p><p>	Năm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện tại bãi tha ma bách quỷ cắn thân mà chết, nhưng bởi vì cái này "Di Lăng Lão Tổ" danh hào tại mười ba năm sau từ Mạc Huyền Vũ hiến xá trở về. Có thể Giang Trừng không hề tu vi, thế nhân cũng sẽ không biết được sự hiện hữu của hắn, càng không khả năng sẽ có người hiến xá với hắn.</p><p>	Hắn nếu như chết đi, liền là thật đã chết rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại hoàn toàn không có đi cân nhắc điểm này. Không bằng nói, như vậy càng hợp ý của hắn.</p><p>	===========TBC===========</p><p>【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (31)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Ôm lấy của ta khen thưởng Thiên Sứ đoàn mọi người nặng nề mà sao sao đát! Vô cùng cảm tạ, yêu các ngươi! ! Liền thật sự. . . Khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám không nên lo lắng cũng không nên không dám nói lời nào, các ngươi nói cái gì ta đều cao hứng đấy, các ngươi thật là cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không đâm ta lôi điểm. Đôi khi chứng kiến rất sốt ruột bình luận ta sẽ muốn mắng người, sau đó lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất đi xem có thể hay không đánh cho ta phần thưởng qua ly biệt ngộ thương, nhưng là. . . Căn bản là, chưa từng có qua! Thật sự, gặp đánh cho ta phần thưởng tiểu thiên sứ dù sao vẫn là lo lắng không cẩn thận nói chút gì đó sợ ta mất hứng, thật là ôn nhu đến mức tận cùng rồi, sẽ chọc cho ta mất hứng người thế nhưng là chưa bao giờ gặp đánh cho ta phần thưởng một tiền đồng đấy.</p><p>	Thiên Sứ là rõ đầu rõ đuôi Thiên Sứ, lũ khốn kiếp cũng cho tới bây giờ đều hỗn đản người thiết lập không sụp đổ a thật là</p><p>	Yêu ta khen thưởng dài bình luận cùng sở hữu vui vẻ nhìn văn tiểu thiên sứ đám!</p><p>	Hôm nay phần yêu đưa lên ↓</p><p>	* chủ Dương Trừng, ngậm các loại Tiện Trừng tản ra vỡ điểm nhỏ, tấu chương có một chút một Trừng mịt mờ miêu tả</p><p>	* dù cho không có đánh tag, Tiện Trừng vẫn như cũ không chỗ nào không có hàng loạt</p><p>	* riêng thiết lập rất nhiều tu chân tri thức</p><p>	* bởi vì về Tiết Trừng hành hạ hơi lớn nhà hầu như toàn bộ đoán kém, vì vậy nếu như sau văn phát triển hoàn toàn không có phát sinh các ngươi cho rằng những cái kia, xin đừng quá thất vọng ha. . .</p><p>	* Tiết Dương có động tác nguy hiểm, hảo hài tử xin chớ bắt chước! ! An toàn cưỡi ngựa, người người có trách!</p><p>	*5k7+</p><p>	================</p><p>	Chương 31:.</p><p>	Tiết Dương vượt qua ngồi ở trên ngựa cũng không thành thật một chút, một chân tại chân đạp con cái trong, khác một chân rồi lại để ngang trên yên ngựa, lảo đảo mà bày biện. Giang Trừng biết rõ hắn bản tính, quản giáo thời điểm chưa bao giờ gặp dùng thế tục lễ phép quá mức trách móc nặng nề, Tiết Dương làm việc cho tới bây giờ tùy tâm, qua thập phần tự tại. Giống như bây giờ ngồi không có ngồi Tướng bộ dạng rất hư không tưởng nổi, nhưng Giang Trừng nhìn chính hắn có thể ngồi vững vàng mất không được liền cũng không đi nói hắn (*). Tiết Dương trên ngựa thảnh thơi mà tới lui, nhớ tới cái gì bỗng nhiên lộ ra cái cười đắc ý, Giang Trừng lựa chọn lông mày: "Nghĩ gì thế."</p><p>	Tiết Dương vui thích nói: "Suy nghĩ những cái kia xú nữ nhân phát hiện ngươi không thấy thời điểm cái gì đức hạnh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ khiển trách một câu: "Êm đẹp đấy, các nàng lại không trêu chọc ngươi, không nên nói như vậy người."</p><p>	Tiết Dương hừ lạnh: "Các nàng không có việc gì nhìn ngươi, chính là chọc ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến kiếp trước Tiết Dương đem đã cười nhạo Hiểu Tinh Trần mắt đui mù bình thường thôn nhân đều giết sự tình, nắm chặt cương ngựa ngón tay nắm thật chặt, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi không thoải mái liền nói cho ta biết, ta tìm cách tránh các nàng chút ít, ngươi không muốn đi tìm người khác phiền toái. Trên đời này quả thật có chút ác nhân đáng chết, nhưng có người tội không đáng chết, chẳng qua là nhất thời chán ghét mà thôi. Ngươi tổng không thu liễm loại này oán niệm đi đối đãi các ngươi tất cả mọi người, đối với tâm tính cũng có tổn hại."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hắn một cái: "Trừng Trừng, ngươi làm sao vậy? Loại lời này ta lúc trước cũng nói, ngươi cũng biết ta không mắng mắng những người kia liền khó con trai, như thế nào bây giờ nói cũng không thể nói?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn hỏi ách ở, sau nửa ngày nói: "Mà thôi, ta là hơn nói một miệng, ngươi tâm lý nắm chắc liền biến thành."</p><p>	Tiết Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, giục ngựa dựa vào là Giang Trừng thân cận chút ít, cầm chân đi đá Giang Trừng chân đạp con cái: "Bởi vì ngày hôm qua ác mộng sao? Đáng sợ như vậy hay sao? Ngươi đừng sợ, ta sẽ không để cho ta sẽ tự bỏ ra sự tình đấy. Thật muốn làm cho thảm như vậy ta cũng không cách nào một mực với ngươi đối đãi các ngươi ở cùng một chỗ đi, coi như là thường xuyên gặp được trên vội vàng muốn chết đấy, ta cũng sẽ khắc chế một cái nha."</p><p>	Hắn nói cũng không phải hay nói giỡn, Tiết Dương đúng là bởi vì khi còn bé bị Thường Từ An lừa gạt còn đối với nhân thế tràn ngập ác niệm, nhưng hắn kiếp trước sở dĩ có thể trở thành cái kia tội ác tày trời Tiết Thành Mỹ cũng là cùng thiên tính của hắn kiếp trước quan hệ. Tiết Dương người này sanh ra đã có lấy một cỗ tà tính, đối với hắn mà nói, không nên đem cãi nhau khung người ám sát mất loại này người bình thường muốn cũng sẽ không muốn ý niệm trong đầu, đúng là cần hơi chút khắc chế một cái mới có thể làm được đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn Tiết Dương cặp kia sáng sáng mắt đen lòe lòe đấy, màu sắc thập phần chăm chú, liền cũng nhẹ gật đầu. Vô luận như thế nào, hắn vẫn tin tưởng trước mắt cái này hắn nuôi lớn hài tử đấy.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cười lộ ra răng mèo, rất là đáng yêu.  hắn nhìn đến cái kia cùng Giang Trừng đen nhánh sợi tóc bóp tại một chỗ màu tím dây cột tóc, cũng cảm giác hết sức hài lòng.</p><p>	Hai người đã đã đi ra Ngư Dương, đi về phía nam chuẩn bị tiến vào Lan Lăng, tìm tốt linh thiết liền xuôi nam đi Lâm An.</p><p>	Gặp tới trước Lan Lăng một là Lan Lăng Kim thị nhiều khí tu, bên này linh thiết quặng mỏ nhiều vả lại sản lượng lớn, trên thị trường tản ra mua cũng so với nơi khác dễ bán chút ít. Giang Trừng không trông chờ có thể tìm được thượng đẳng nhất linh thiết, chỉ cầu tiện tay dùng tốt, lại để cho Tiết Dương có thể trước dùng đến là tốt rồi. Về phần tốt hơn, các loại Tiết Dương tu vi cho dù tốt chút ít, hắn ngược lại là có thể dẫn hắn đi Linh Sơn Thượng tìm một chút có sẵn đấy.</p><p>	Cái này hai sao. . . Giang Trừng muốn nghe được một ít Kim Lăng tin tức.</p><p>	Bên cạnh cũng được, những năm này hắn không có ngoại giới tin tức, ngoại trừ Ngụy Anh cùng cha mẹ tỷ tỷ sau cùng nhớ thương đúng là Kim Lăng rồi. Hắn bị ném bãi tha ma thời điểm Giang Yếm Ly cùng Kim Tử Hiên còn là từ hôn trạng thái, về sau Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh bắt đầu, hắn cũng không có thăm dò được thêm nữa chi tiết, hơn nữa lúc này đây Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh chấm dứt xa so với hắn kinh nghiệm bản thân lần kia nhanh, cũng không biết tỷ tỷ cùng Kim Tử Hiên về sau như thế nào cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	Bây giờ là trung tuần tháng năm, trời đã bắt đầu nóng lên, giữa trưa đỡ đòn Thái Dương chạy đi cũng không hơn gì, Giang Trừng liền mang Tiết Dương tại quan đạo phụ cận một chỗ quán trà nghỉ chân. Giống như bọn hắn nghĩ như vậy người hiển nhiên không ít, cũng không lâu lắm, vậy mà vào được bốn cái mang theo Tiên Kiếm tu sĩ, nhìn quần áo và trang sức là Thanh Hà Nhiếp gia người.</p><p>	Tiết Dương chính liền quán trà trà thô ăn kèm theo điểm tâm, ăn vẻ mặt bánh ngọt mảnh, Giang Trừng nhìn xem buồn cười, thò tay đi cho hắn cọ, chợt nghe sát vách chuyện phiếm nhắc tới bản thân tên quen thuộc.</p><p>	"Ngươi đừng nói, ta thực cảm thấy tông chủ là tốt hơn nhiều, may mắn mà có Liễm Phương Tôn a."</p><p>	"Cũng không phải là, tính khí cũng không có trước kia lớn hơn. Nếu cái này thanh tâm âm thật có thể có tác dụng, đây chính là ta Nhiếp gia tin mừng rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho Tiết Dương lau xong mặt, bất động thanh sắc mà thu tay lại  ngón tay, trong nội tâm nhưng là một mảnh sóng to gió lớn.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao. . . Đã tự cấp Nhiếp Minh Quyết tấu "Thanh tâm âm" sao?</p><p>	Đã từng Nhiếp Minh Quyết chết bất đắc kỳ tử tuy rằng cho tu giới đã mang đến không ít ảnh hưởng, nhưng cuối cùng là ngoại nhân sự tình. Giang Trừng Giang gia cùng Nhiếp gia luôn luôn chỉ có bình thường vãng lai mà thôi, cũng không thân thiết, về sau ngày xưa đồng môn Nhiếp Hoài Tang thượng vị, hắn cũng chỉ tại tình cảm ở trong đã cho một chút viện thủ. Khi đó chỉ sợ không chỉ hắn, liền Kim Quang Dao cũng thật không ngờ, chuyện này sẽ ảnh hưởng lớn như vậy, hầu như trực tiếp đưa đến về sau sở hữu sự tình.</p><p>	Hiện nay đến xem, Ngụy Anh sẽ không chết lại đi, vì vậy nếu như Nhiếp Minh Quyết gặp chuyện không may, Nhiếp Hoài Tang coi như là muốn trả thù cũng sẽ tìm phương pháp khác sẽ không lại lợi dụng "Di Lăng Lão Tổ", nhưng không ai có thể biết Nhiếp Hoài Tang thủ đoạn lúc này đây lại sẽ đem bao nhiêu người liên lụy vào, lại có phải hay không kể cả Giang gia.</p><p>	Hơn nữa, Kim Quang Dao nếu như hay là muốn giết Nhiếp Minh Quyết mà nói, hắn phải hay không phải lại cùng kiếp trước giống nhau trên tay nhiễm lên này chút ít máu tanh cùng tội nghiệt? Hắn vẫn. . . Tới kịp quay đầu lại sao?</p><p>	Hắn bên này nghĩ đến, mấy cái tu sĩ vẫn còn chuyện phiếm.</p><p>	"Cũng không biết Liễm Phương Tôn lần sau lúc nào đến. . . Hiện tại tông chủ một phát giận ta đã nghĩ niệm Liễm Phương Tôn."</p><p>	Mấy người tu sĩ đều nở nụ cười, một cái trong đó nói: "Liễm Phương Tôn tại Kim gia chính sự khá nhiều loại, giúp đỡ tông chủ chẳng qua là tình cảm."</p><p>	Lại một cái nói: "Đáng tiếc chúng ta Nhị công tử không tốt tu. Ngươi xem một chút, Cô Tô có song bích, Lan Lăng có song tuyệt, chúng ta Thanh Hà Nhiếp gia rõ ràng cũng là hai huynh đệ, muốn cũng có thể gom góp cái song hùng gì gì đó thì tốt rồi."</p><p>	"Liền chúng ta Nhị công tử. . . Vẫn song hùng? ?"</p><p>	Mấy người lại là một hồi xùy xùy tiếng cười, bất quá trong giọng nói trêu chọc chiếm đa số, nhập lại không có bao nhiêu cố ý mỉa mai, nghĩ đến đều là cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm đệ tử. Lúc này một người bỗng nhiên nói: "Được rồi, rất tốt, coi như là Nhị công tử không thương tu hành, hắn tại là được, liền so với cái gì cũng tốt. Các ngươi nhìn Giang gia. . ."</p><p>	Ngắn ngủi mà đã trầm mặc mấy hơi, một người tu sĩ thở dài: "Đáng tiếc, Giang tiểu công tử như tại, Vân Mộng cũng sẽ có song kiệt đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhấm nuốt động tác bỗng nhiên dừng lại, giương mắt nhìn Giang Trừng liếc. Giang Trừng cúi đầu tại uống trước mặt trà, Tiết Dương nhìn không thấy ánh mắt của hắn, cũng đoán không được hắn bây giờ thần tình.</p><p>	Lại một cái Nhiếp gia tu sĩ giảm thấp xuống thanh âm: "Có thể ta nghe nói cái kia Giang tiểu công tử khi còn sống sửa tà thuật, là. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong mắt trong nháy mắt khắp nơi lên một đoàn sát khí, Giang Trừng một chút đè lại tay của hắn, khuỷu tay rẽ ngang sẽ đem trên bàn ấm trà đổ lên trên mặt đất. Sắt ấm rơi ở một bên trên ghế dài lại nện trên mặt đất, một hồi đinh cạch loạn hưởng, mấy người tu sĩ cũng bị thanh âm này chấn động một cái, nhất thời ngừng lời nói đến xem bên này náo nhiệt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cao giọng nói: "Xin lỗi chủ quán, tay trượt, cái này ấm tiền ta cùng cho ngài a."</p><p>	Quán trà lão bản là một cái hòa ái trung niên hán tử, đã chạy tới chỉnh đốn, cười nói: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, sắt không sợ rơi vỡ, người bình thường cho tiền trà nước tựu thành."</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là thanh toán gấp đôi tiền trà nước làm đền bù tổn thất, kéo Tiết Dương đứng lên: "Nghỉ không sai biệt lắm, tiếp tục chạy đi a."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hắn một cái, nắm kiếm đứng lên, ngón tay đốt ngón tay nắm trắng bệch.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một mực nắm tay của hắn, đem hắn dẫn ra quán trà.</p><p>	Hai người rất nhanh lên ngựa tuyệt trần mà đi, thực sự trời đưa đất đẩy đấy, không nghe thấy mấy người tu sĩ câu nói kế tiếp.</p><p>	"Để cho bọn họ đã cắt đứt, " lúc trước tu sĩ kia nói, "Ta nghe nói cái kia Giang tiểu công tử —— "</p><p>	"Phù!" Một người khác tranh thủ thời gian đập hắn, "Đừng nói nữa! Ngươi thế nào còn không có quên lời này, đừng nói nữa! Việc này bốn năm trước đã bị tứ đại gia bác bỏ tin đồn rồi, nhà chúng ta còn là Nhị công tử mang người đi nói, bất quá xác thực chúng ta tham dự người vốn là ít, các ngươi không biết cũng bình thường. Cái kia Giang tiểu công tử cái nào là cái gì tà tu, hắn vì cứu hắn nhà Thiếu chủ bị khi đó Ôn gia người chộp tới, cuối cùng cùng với 'Hóa Đan Thủ' đồng quy vu tận. Nếu không phải Giang tiểu công tử liều chết một trận chiến, Ôn gia có ... hay không giảm chiến lực Hóa Đan Thủ tại, Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh không chừng còn muốn phiền toái hơn bao nhiêu, những cái kia nói hắn là tà tu mà nói đều là gian nhân vu hãm. Quan trọng hơn là. . . Lời này của ngươi chúng ta mấy cái nói một chút vẫn còn tốt, ngàn vạn đừng đi ra nói làm cho người nghe thấy được, cái kia Giang gia Thiếu chủ có người nhắm trúng lên không có? Cái kia cay tính khí lên đây cái gì tình cảm cũng không chịu nói, phải gọi hắn nghe thấy nói hắn sư đệ nói bậy, vậy thì thật là không cần tính mạng rồi. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bên này mang theo Tiết Dương tiếp tục chạy đi, Tiết Dương xoay mặt nhìn hắn: "Bọn hắn nói người có phải hay không ngươi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lườm hắn một cái: "Tính Giang Đích hơn nhiều đi, hơn nữa ta hiện tại họ Tiết, ly biệt nói mò."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghe xong lời này lập tức lại vui vẻ, cười ngây ngô cả buổi mới nhớ tới câu chuyện lại bị lệch ra, cả giận nói: "Ly biệt kéo cái khác, ngươi theo ta có cái gì có thể giấu giếm đấy, dù sao chúng ta bây giờ đi ra, những thứ ngổn ngang kia chuyện xưa ta sớm muộn gì muốn cũng nghe được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài: "Ngươi muốn nghe những thứ này có cái gì hữu dụng, bao nhiêu năm trước chuyện. . . Mà thôi, không nói cho ngươi chính ngươi bất định loạn nghĩ đến cái gì đi, đi nghe ngóng cũng sẽ toàn bộ nghe chút ít không thật đồn đại, còn là ta nói a. Cũng chính là ta vừa gặp ngươi trước đó không lâu sự tình, trong nhà của ta gặp không may khó, lúc ấy thế gia trong thế lực lớn nhất Ôn gia thiêu hủy vào ta Giang gia Tiên Phủ, bất quá cũng may người hầu như đều trốn thoát. Không kể cả ta, ta không cẩn thận bị bắt, bị bọn hắn hóa Kim Đan ném vào bãi tha ma, quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể kéo lại được tính mạng, không chết, nhưng biến thành hiện tại cái dạng này. Ta lúc trước cũng xác thực dùng chút ít thiên môn thủ pháp đối phó Ôn gia người, nhưng bị người đã biết. Tiên môn chuyện của người khác ngươi ước chừng không hiểu, nhưng thanh danh là rất quan trọng đấy, ta đây tà tu tên tuổi vốn là ngồi thực, hiện tại một thân quỷ khí, về nhà gặp cho nhà gây phiền toái rất lớn, dứt khoát không quay về rồi. Vì vậy ta đã nói với ngươi, hại ta người sớm chết rồi, Ôn gia đã tại bốn năm trước Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh trong hoàn toàn bị diệt sạch, mà người nhà của ta không biết ta sống, ta không muốn cho bọn hắn gây phiền toái, cũng liền không muốn trở về." Giang Trừng quay đầu đối với Tiết Dương cười cười, "Đây không phải là cũng không có gì, ít nhất bây giờ còn có ngươi phụng bồi ta."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong nội tâm nói không nên lời là cái gì tư vị, nhìn xem Giang Trừng mắt hạnh cong cong, tựa hồ là thật sự không ngại, hắn ngược lại càng chú ý khó chịu.</p><p>	Hắn nếu như là Giang Trừng người nhà, muốn cái rắm tốt thanh danh, Giang Trừng mới là trọng yếu nhất!</p><p>	Tiết Dương lại nghĩ tới cái kia Giang Trừng đã từng nói qua mình và hắn có chút giống người, lại ghen ghét vừa giận lửa.</p><p>	"Ta không có khả năng ly khai ngươi." Tiết Dương quyết đoán nói, "Ta một mực phụng bồi ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lựa chọn lông mày: "Ừ, ngươi tốt nhất rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trừng hắn: "Ta là rất nghiêm túc!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ: "Cái kia liền đa tạ ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong lòng vẫn là không rất cao hứng, hắn cảm thấy ở trên đời này sau cùng người tốt nhất rõ ràng bị như vậy khi dễ qua —— thế nhưng là nghĩ lại nhớ tới, nếu như Giang Trừng không có trải qua những cái kia, không có có nhà nhưng không thể trở về, hắn cũng sẽ không nhặt được bản thân nuôi chính mình rồi, coi như là còn có thể bị hắn nhặt được, cũng không có khả năng giống như bây giờ bản thân có thể một người bá chiếm hắn.</p><p>	. . . Thực mâu thuẫn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cảm giác mình không am hiểu suy nghĩ loại sự tình này, gãi gãi đầu buông tha cho. Dù sao hắn bây giờ đang ở Giang Trừng bên người, chỉ có hắn phụng bồi, hơn nữa gặp một mực phụng bồi. Về sau vẫn luôn như vậy. . . Liền rất tốt. Tiết Dương quay đầu hỏi Giang Trừng: "Chúng ta bây giờ là hướng đi đâu kia mà?"</p><p>	"Lan Lăng." Giang Trừng nói, "Cho ngươi chọn khối linh thiết."</p><p>	Nhưng hiện tại ngoại trừ linh thiết cùng Kim Lăng, Giang Trừng lại có thứ ba kiện chuyện muốn làm rồi.</p><p>	Hắn muốn biết Kim Quang Dao đã làm được một bước kia, vẫn có thể hay không vãn hồi.</p><p>	Đã đến Lan Lăng, Giang Trừng tìm khách sạn đem ngựa con buông liền chuẩn bị đi chọn linh thiết, tiện đường cùng có Tiên gia con đường lão bản nghe ngóng chút ít Kim gia sự tình. Vốn muốn có muốn hay không lại để cho Tiết Dương cùng theo một lúc đi cũng dạy hắn chút ít chọn nghiệm linh thiết bí quyết, rồi lại kinh ngạc phát hiện Tiết Dương đối với Lan Lăng hết sức cảm thấy hứng thú, tựa hồ rất muốn đi trên đường vui đùa một chút.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhớ tới kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ cái tuổi này lúc đúng là Kim gia Khách khanh, nghĩ đến đúng là cuối cùng Lan Lăng khắp nơi chiêu mèo trêu chọc con chó đấy. Giang Trừng chưa bao giờ nguyện hạn chế Tiết Dương làm một chuyện gì, lên đường: "Ngươi đi chơi dừng, chớ chọc phiền toái là được. Gặp được người đáng ghét cũng ly biệt lên xung đột chính diện, mua đồ nhớ kỹ trả thù lao, cảm thấy điểm tâm không thể ăn cũng ly biệt nhấc lên người ta sạp hàng, còn có. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không thể tin mà nhìn hắn: "Ngươi có bị bệnh không, còn là ngươi cho rằng ta có bệnh?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc một cái, yên lặng che mắt.</p><p>	. . . Từ khi cái kia mộng về sau, hắn cũng nhớ tới kiếp trước vị kia Kim gia Khách khanh gió bình luận, hiện tại lại là tại Lan Lăng, liền không nhịn được lắm mồm. . . Như vậy không tốt, đây không phải là đúng.</p><p>	". . . Dù sao ngươi đi chơi đi, không gây phiền toái là tốt rồi." Giang Trừng xoa xoa Tiết Dương đầu.</p><p>	Tiết Dương thử lấy răng mèo uy hiếp hắn: "Nếu không phải ta dụ dỗ ngươi, liền thực đi cho ngươi gây điểm phiền toái ngó ngó, cho ngươi cằn nhằn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ, tự nhiên biết rõ Tiết Dương không có khả năng làm như vậy đấy.</p><p>	Hai người từ khách sạn đi ra, triều Tướng trái ngược riêng phần mình đi. Giang Trừng ở tiền thế ngoại trừ nhà mình Vân Mộng, đến tối đa đúng là cái này Kim gia Lan Lăng. Kim gia linh thiết quặng mỏ tốt nhất, Giang Trừng kiếp trước cũng không ít cùng Kim Quang Dao trên đường nhìn những thứ này tản ra bán linh thiết, xác thực biết rõ mấy nhà có thể mua được tốt linh thiết địa phương.</p><p>	Rất nhanh đã tìm được hắn quen thuộc một cửa tiệm. Tiệm này bán chính là chút ít bình thường phàm nhân có thể sử dụng tu giới dùng vật, ép chỗ ở Phù Lục Pháp Khí, tịch tà gỗ đào chu sa đợi, cũng tiếp đính chế tạo các loại vật việc, lão bản cùng Kim gia có vãng lai, có thể mời được Kim gia tu sĩ {vì:là} đồ vật rót linh. Bình thường dân chúng có chút tiền nhiều gặp nguyện ý lấy chút ít Tiên gia vật cái ép chỗ ở, sinh ý vẫn là tương đối thật tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sẽ đến là vì, hắn biết rõ lão bản này có một thân thiết tại Lan Lăng có tòa riêng quặng mỏ, quy mô tự nhiên không so sánh được tứ đại thế gia trong tay khống chế lấy những cái kia tuyệt hảo mạch khoáng, nhưng mấy trăm cân linh thiết trong chắc chắn sẽ có một chút cân thượng đẳng phẩm Tướng, ngẫu nhiên là có thể đào đến hàng tốt đấy. Giang Trừng hiện tại một không có đại thế gia linh quáng mạch môn đường, hai không có vung tiền như rác cầu sắt năng lực, chỉ có thể đi vừa đi như vậy mặt tiền cửa hàng thử thời vận rồi.</p><p>	Chủ tiệm thấy Giang Trừng tiến vào khách điếm cũng không liếc mắt nhìn những cái kia bình thường nhỏ Pháp Khí tiểu phù nguyền rủa, mà thẳng đến để đó Linh Thạch nguyên liệu cái giá, đã biết đây là tới vị trí người trong nghề. Lão bản bản thân từ thương lượng nhiều năm, nhãn lực cũng độc vô cùng, liếc nhìn ra khách này người mặt nạ trên mặt tính chất không phải vàng không phải sắt, nhìn qua đã biết không phải là phàm vật, cũng không dám tồn lấy đối với có tiền ngốc nghếch thiếu gia nhà giàu những cái kia lừa gạt tâm tư, hướng Giang Trừng cười nói: "Vị khách nhân này là muốn chọn Linh Thạch? Cái dạng gì hay sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn lão bản liếc, cái này người hắn cũng nhận thức, kiếp trước đã từng quen biết đấy. Biết rõ hắn tuy rằng tham lợi, rồi lại không phải người xấu, hơn nữa nhát gan cẩn thận, bản thân chỉ cần cho thấy hiểu công việc tựu cũng không bị lừa bịp lãng phí thời gian. Một bên từng khối mơn trớn những cái kia vẫn khóa lại núi đá trong thành khối linh thiết đá, vừa nói: "Tìm linh thiết cho xá đệ đánh thanh tiên kiếm. Xá đệ đã Kết Đan, còn không có tiện tay binh khí, cũng không cầu trên nhất phẩm linh thiết, có thể tạm dùng là được."</p><p>	Lão bản nhìn hắn thủ pháp đã biết là vị đại hành gia, lập tức nói: "Hôm qua thật đúng là tiến vào một đống mới đá, đều là không có cắt phần qua đấy, khách nhân có thể nhìn sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Có thể."</p><p>	Linh thiết là mạch khoáng trong đào ra, bình thường chỉ ở Linh sơn tiên sơn trong sẽ có, có thể nạp nhật nguyệt tinh hoa, Linh khí đầy đủ chỗ tại mới có thể lại để cho tinh thiết trong cũng dựng vào Linh khí. Những thứ này linh thiết quặng mỏ cùng núi đá giao hòa tại một chỗ, khai thác đi ra lúc cũng hầu như không phải là cả khối sắt, đều là như thế này cùng núi đá hòa hợp tại một chỗ tảng đá lớn. Hiểu công việc người biết là linh thiết phôi, người không biết chỉ biết làm đều là bình thường tảng đá lớn. Đem bên ngoài bao lấy vật liệu đá chấn vỡ cắt tới, chính là lão bản nói "Cắt phần" rồi.</p><p>	Cắt phần sau tinh khiết sắt trải qua chuyên môn khí tu đánh bóng chế tạo, gia nhập đặc thù Linh thảo cọ sát chế tạo tương nhựa, mới có thể luyện thành Tiên Kiếm. Tiên Kiếm có linh, thì sẽ nhận chủ, đại thế gia đệ tử đã đến có thể sử dụng Tiên Kiếm niên kỷ bình thường đều từ sư trưởng dẫn vào nhà mình Kiếm Các đi chọn lựa, người chọn kiếm, kiếm cũng chọn người. Năm đó Giang Trừng Tam Độc cùng Ngụy Anh Tùy Tiện cũng là như thế đến đến. Giống như bây giờ Tiết Dương như vậy tán tu sẽ không tốt như vậy điều kiện, Giang Trừng muốn chọn trước tốt linh thiết, lại đi mua hợp Tiết Dương công pháp tính chất đặc biệt tiên thảo chế tạo tương, cuối cùng mời khí đã tu luyện rèn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bản thân mặc dù không có Linh lực không cách nào tự quyết đúc kiếm, nhưng hắn cũng không phải phàm nhân thân thể, này là từng có kim đan thân thể tựa như một cái đồ đựng, có thể cảm thụ cùng tiếp nhận Linh lực. Vì vậy hắn từng khối Linh Thạch mơn trớn, cảm thụ trong đó chất chứa Linh lực sâu cạn tính chất đặc biệt, đến chọn chính thức thượng phẩm linh thiết.</p><p>	Lão bản đem đằng sau thả một ít xe nguyên thạch cũng đẩy ra cho Giang Trừng chọn. Xe con một đẩy ra, Giang Trừng ánh mắt chính là sáng ngời. Hắn đều không cần đi sờ soạng, trong đó một khối Linh Thạch Linh lực mạnh, hắn tại ngoài một trượng liền có thể cảm giác được. Hơn nữa cái này cỗ Linh lực không chỉ có mạnh mẽ, vẫn lộ ra cỗ. . . Không an phận tà tính, như là cái bất hảo đứa bé, không phục quản giáo không kiêng nể gì cả địa ngoại tràn lấy xao động Linh lực.</p><p>	Giang Trừng Tam Độc nhẹ nhàng sắc bén, cực kỳ khó khống chế, Ngụy Anh Tùy Tiện linh hoạt khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn, bản tính xảo trá, đều là kiếm như chủ nhân. Có chúng nó bản tính như thế, cũng có nhận chủ sau lẫn nhau ảnh hưởng. Mà cái này khối linh thiết trong ẩn chứa cường đại Linh lực vẻn vẹn tại Tam Độc Tùy Tiện như vậy siêu phẩm linh dưới thân kiếm, như cùng chủ nhân tâm niệm tương thông, chủ nhân lại dưỡng kiếm mấy năm mà nói, sợ sẽ không so với Tam Độc Tùy Tiện kém.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn cách một trượng xa, đã biết rõ cái này khối sắt thích hợp nhất Tiết Dương bất quá, nên là hắn đấy.</p><p>	"Lão bản, ta sẽ phải cái này. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói còn chưa dứt lời, bởi vì hắn vừa mới bắt tay phóng tới cái kia khối Linh Thạch lên, liền phát hiện hòn đá một chỗ khác, cũng có cánh tay đè lên, ngón tay thon dài đẹp mắt, hoa lệ màu vàng mũi tên tay áo phủ lên cổ tay.</p><p>	Người đối diện hơi ngẩn ra, ngữ khí ôn hòa mà nói: "Thật có lỗi, tựa hồ cùng các hạ chọn trúng cùng một khối?"</p><p>	Lão bản kinh hãi, bề bộn đối với người nọ thi lễ, quay người đối với Giang Trừng cúi đầu khom lưng mà cười: "Vị khách nhân này, thật sự xấu hổ, Liễm Phương Tôn là của chúng ta khách quen rồi, có tốt tảng đá đều là cho lão nhân gia người chọn trước, nếu không người. . . Nhìn xem cái khác?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chứng kiến cái tay kia cũng không có ngẩng đầu, không dùng lão bản nói, hắn cũng biết hắn sẽ thấy người nào.</p><p>	Đôi tay này hắn cự tuyệt không xa lạ gì, kiếp trước tại Liên Hoa Ổ còn là Kim Lân Đài, đôi tay này vì chính mình ngược lại qua vô số lần tốt nhất tiên trà, có lúc là cùng bàn bạc thế gia sự vụ, có lúc là bản thân táo bạo nói Kim Lăng Xú tiểu tử không nghe lời, nhưng mặc kệ lúc nào, chủ nhân của đôi tay này đều điểm tốt một ly trà, cười ôn nhu thoả đáng, đem trà chén nhỏ đưa tới trong tay mình, sau đó nói một câu: "Giang tông chủ, trước trau chuốt trau chuốt cửa a."</p><p>	Cái kia trương sạch sẽ trắng nõn mặt nhìn rất đẹp, giữa lông mày một chút chu sa, biết cười ôn hòa nhạt nhẽo rồi lại vừa đúng, là một trương thập phần lấy thích mặt.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao muốn đồ vật đoạn không để cho người bên ngoài cầm lấy đi đạo lý, nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ giúp mọi người làm điều tốt, thái độ vẫn rất tốt. Phủ lên thoả đáng mỉm cười, nhìn về phía cái này cùng hắn chọn trúng đồng nhất khối Linh Thạch người trẻ tuổi, đang chuẩn bị nói vài lời khách khí lời nói, lại một lần giật mình.</p><p>	Người trẻ tuổi cúi đầu, trên mặt đeo một trương mặt nạ, ăn mặc bình thường vải thô thanh sam, tóc cũng là tản ra xuống đấy, nhưng này thân hình, rồi lại cùng hắn giấu ở đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất chính là cái kia xinh đẹp thiếu niên. . . Như thế tương tự.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã thu tay quay người phải đi, cổ tay bỗng nhiên xiết chặt, lại là bị người cầm. Kim Quang Dao nhìn về phía Giang Trừng trên đầu cái kia màu tím dây cột tóc, đồng tử hơi hơi nới rộng ra, trầm giọng nói: "Các hạ xin dừng bước."</p><p>	==========TBC==========</p><p>	* cường thịnh trở lại điều một lần, dào dạt động tác nguy hiểm xin chớ bắt chước! Cưỡi ngựa cưỡi xe đều không được!</p><p>	Thúc càng hỏi càng yếu điểm mặt đi. . . Được không? Làm người không tốt sao?</p><p>	Cùng với, bây giờ mặt trời càng là ra tại ưa thích của mình cùng đánh nhau phần thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám bọn chúng hồi quỹ, mời có chút không biết xấu hổ thúc càng nhân sĩ không nên trở thành là chuyện phải làm, ta ba lượt nguyên cũng không rảnh rỗi, tùy thời có thể sẽ không tiếp tục mặt trời càng, đoạn càng thời điểm nhất định sẽ có người bb, mời những người này tự trọng</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (32)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Ông trời ơi rồi khen thưởng các thiên sứ như thế nào càng ngày càng nhiều. . . Các ngươi cũng thật tốt quá bá! Hôm nay cái này chương một cái ghi bốc lên 8k+, vốn muốn có muốn hay không hủy đi thành hai chương. . . Nhìn qua cái này khen thưởng mức, không nên hủy đi! Chương mấy ít điểm các ngươi còn có thể ít khen thưởng điểm. . . Tiểu thiên sứ đám không dùng khen thưởng nhiều như vậy thật sự, bình thường mua đồ ăn vặt tiền có nặng lắm không a cho ăn QAQ</p><p>	Đến bá hôm nay phần yêu ↓ thật sự thích nhất, yêu nhất các ngươi anh anh anh QAQ!</p><p>	* tấu chương Dao Trừng mập mờ hướng phần diễn rất nặng, Dương Trừng, Tiện Trừng, một câu trong suốt Trừng sẽ không đánh tag</p><p>	* kỳ thật Ngụy ca vốn chương kế tiếp mới là chính thức gặt hái, bất quá hôm nay phần diễn cũng man nặng, vì vậy đã lâu mà có thể đánh Tiện Trừng tag rồi!</p><p>	* Ngụy ca chính là Trừng ánh trăng sáng a. . .</p><p>	* nội dung cốt truyện có chút ít phức tạp, bởi vì mỗi người thị giác đều là giới hạn tại bản thân đấy, vì vậy bọn hắn thấy đồ vật là phiến diện đấy, cũng là thiệt giả nửa nọ nửa kia đấy. Vì vậy không nên đem cái nào đó nhân vật bản thân ý tưởng hoàn toàn coi như chân thật, nhân vật bản thân đối với cả chuyện này là gặp sinh ra hiểu lầm a.</p><p>	* kỳ thật tiếp qua mấy chương, nội dung cốt truyện đều liên hệ tới nhập lại có giải thích về sau, sẽ tốt hơn nhiều. Bất quá cái này dù sao cũng là quyển sách nhỏ nhiều người đồng nghiệp văn nha, ta đoán chừng rất nhiều tiểu thiên sứ là sẽ không tái diễn nhìn hoặc là nhìn kỹ đấy, vì vậy tại văn bên ngoài hơi chút nói một chút, có thân nhìn xóa liễu nhưng vẫn không muốn liên hệ với văn mà nói gặp tạo thành lý giải sai lầm, những thứ này lý giải sai lầm ta có thể sẽ không từng cái giải đáp cáp</p><p>	*8k2</p><p>	======================</p><p>	Chương 32:</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng bước, hơi hơi đóng dưới mắt, xoay người lại mặt hướng Kim Quang Dao, ánh mắt đã trở nên thập phần ôn hòa, thậm chí có thể nói có chút ôn nhu.</p><p>	"Tiên Tôn gọi là tại dưới có việc?" Giang Trừng ấm giọng hỏi, âm thanh tuyến thập phần kéo dài nhu hòa, tay cũng không có đi giãy giụa, mặc cho hắn như vậy nắm, đầu hơi hơi giơ lên ý bảo.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao liền giật mình, hiển nhiên ánh mắt như vậy cùng ngữ khí hoàn toàn cùng hắn trong trí nhớ cái kia ngạo khí còn có chút dí dỏm tiểu công tử không giống vậy. Chứng kiến đối phương mảnh khảnh cổ tay bởi vì bị bản thân bóp thật chặt mà có chút phát run, Kim Quang Dao ý thức được bản thân thất thố, bề bộn thu tay, lại thay đổi thuộc về Liễm Phương Tôn thoả đáng mỉm cười: "Thất lễ, vị công tử này lại để cho Kim mỗ cảm giác có chút quen thuộc, vì vậy. . ."</p><p>	Hắn lúc nói chuyện một mực ở nhìn Giang Trừng ánh mắt, đã ở tìm tòi nghiên cứu hắn mặt nạ trên mặt. Giang Trừng biết không lại để cho  hắn nhìn đến dưới mặt nạ  trước mặt chắc là sẽ không hết hy vọng đấy, chủ động nói: "Sợ là Tiên Tôn nhận sai, tại dưới cùng xá đệ tại Ngư Dương sinh hoạt nhiều năm, chưa bao giờ đã tới Lan Lăng. Hơn nữa. . ." Giang Trừng đưa tay đem mặt nạ vén lên, không có toàn bộ hái, đem cái mũi cùng hé mở mặt hiện ra, nhưng đã đầy đủ thấy rõ trên mặt hắn những cái kia tung hoành đáng sợ vết sẹo.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn khẽ giật mình, Giang Trừng liền càng làm mặt nạ mang tốt rồi: "Dơ Tiên Tôn mắt. Tại dưới họ Tiết, tiếng đồng hồ bị ngoài ý muốn hủy tướng mạo, như tiên cỗ thật sự tại Ngư Dương bái kiến tại dưới, sợ là sẽ không quên đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tự nhiên biết đạo Kim Quang Dao có đã gặp qua là không quên được khả năng, hắn cử động lần này cũng là có chút ít mạo hiểm đấy. Nhưng hắn cùng tiền thế mạnh vì gạo, bạo vì tiền Liễm Phương Tôn đánh qua vô số quan hệ, biết rõ cùng giống như Kim Quang Dao như vậy tâm tế như phát lại cực kỳ đa nghi người chơi tâm kế là trên cơ bản cũng bị xong bạo phát, chẳng bằng bằng phẳng lay động, ngược lại sẽ lại để cho hắn không biết nên không nên nghi.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn thấy những cái kia xấu xí vết sẹo tự nhiên cũng là âm thầm nhíu mày, xin lỗi nói: "Xin lỗi, Kim mỗ vốn không có bức bách tiết ý của công tử. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tùy ý khoát tay áo: "Không ngại, ta mình thì không sao cái này, che lấp đến miễn cho hù đến người bên ngoài mà thôi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao hơi ngẩn ra. Hắn nhớ tới mấy năm trước, bản thân còn là "Mạnh Dao", tại Nhiếp gia làm lấy trên danh nghĩa phó sứ lại bị tất cả mọi người miệt thị vũ nhục. Khi đó bản thân lòng tràn đầy đều là hận ý, hắn thậm chí có qua dựa vào tưởng tượng thấy trở mình thời điểm những người này tử trạng tài năng đến một lát yên giấc dài dằng dặc thời gian.</p><p>	Nhưng có một ngày, một cái so với chính mình còn nhỏ chút ít thiếu niên ra tay dạy dỗ vũ nhục mình và mẹ thân nhân, thậm chí đều muốn cho mình một chỗ chỗ an thân. Thiếu niên kia đối với chính mình nói, thả người thụ trăm đau khổ nghìn khó, bằng sức một mình đi ra mới là bổn sự, đem ngu ngốc người ngu ngôn luận toàn bộ yên tâm đầu là kẻ yếu hành vi.</p><p>	Mạnh Dao một mực mà nhớ kỹ những lời này.</p><p>	Hắn muốn, nếu như mình bởi vì ngoại nhân vu oan khiến cho hận oán thao túng toàn bộ suy nghĩ, cái kia thật đúng liền chỉ là một cái kẻ yếu mà thôi.</p><p>	Vừa mới thoáng nhìn phía dưới, tuy rằng chỉ có thấy được hé mở mặt, nhưng nhìn ra thiếu niên này người bất quá mười sáu mười bảy bộ dạng, từ rất mũi cao đẹp cùng nhọn xinh đẹp cái cằm nhìn ra, cái này vốn nên là một cái hình dáng rõ ràng tuấn tú thiếu niên, cũng tại tốt nhất niên kỷ hủy dung vẻ mặt, việc này chỉ sợ thả tại cái gì trên thân người đều là tai hoạ ngập đầu. Có người gặp chưa gượng dậy nổi, có người gặp đầy cõi lòng oán tăng, có thể hắn. . .</p><p>	Cái kia trong hai mắt, thanh tịnh thấy đáy, ẩn mang ngạo khí.</p><p>	Là đối với chính mình đến cỡ nào cường đại tự tin, mới có thể lại để cho hắn thân không Linh lực, tướng mạo hủy hết, vẫn đang thản nhiên nói ra một câu: Tự chính mình không sao cả.</p><p>	Thật sự rất giống.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ngoắc một cái khóe môi, trong mắt rồi lại lộ ra vẻ cô đơn.</p><p>	Vừa mới hắn nhất thời thất thố, hiện tại tỉnh táo lại cũng biết, thiếu niên ở trước mắt nhìn xem chỉ có mười sáu mười bảy tuổi bộ dạng, coi như là người nọ còn sống, năm nay cũng nên cập quan rồi, lại tại sao có thể là như vậy thân hình. Cũng là bởi vì thân hình như năm đó người cũ, mới càng không khả năng là hắn.</p><p>	Hơn nữa. . . Tại sao có thể là hắn đâu rồi, hắn đã sớm. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy Kim Quang Dao dời ánh mắt, đã biết bản thân tạm thời an toàn, cảm thấy hơi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hướng Kim Quang Dao thi lễ: "Vị này Tiên Tôn như vô sự, tại dưới trước xin lỗi không tiếp được rồi, còn muốn đi nơi khác {vì:là} xá đệ tìm đúc kiếm linh thiết."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười: "Tiết công tử dừng bước. Cái này khối sắt nếu là công tử trước nhìn trúng đấy, Kim mỗ không có hoành đao đoạt ái đạo lý."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, cũng không nghĩ tới hắn chịu bỏ những thứ yêu thích. Bất quá hắn vừa mới cũng là bởi vì cái này Linh lực thật sự quá hợp Tiết Dương, nhất thời cao hứng đã quên hình, cái này ngược lại nhớ tới tiền của mình là căn bản chưa đủ mua cái này khối sắt đấy, bất đắc dĩ cười nói: "Đa tạ Tiên Tôn, tại dưới xấu hổ vì trong ví tiền rỗng tuếch, cái này khối linh thiết là thượng phẩm, sợ là. . ."</p><p>	"Không ngại." Kim Quang Dao từ trong tay áo lấy ra một túi tiền, đưa tới chủ quán trong tay, "Cái này khối linh thiết tiền Kim mỗ thay Tiết công tử ra." Kim Quang Dao vừa cười cười, không đợi hắn cự tuyệt liền nói: "Tiết công tử vạn chớ nhạy cảm. Không dối gạt công tử, Kim mỗ có một vị. . . Cố nhân, thân hình cùng công tử thật sự tương tự, vì vậy vừa rồi nhận sai. Kim mỗ chịu được cố nhân đại ân, đều muốn báo đáp lúc cũng đã quá muộn. Bất quá một khối linh thiết, công tử xin hãy nhận lấy, coi như là Kim mỗ tặng cho cố nhân đấy."</p><p>	Hắn lời này nói ngôn từ khẩn thiết, Giang Trừng ngược lại không tốt chống đẩy. Liễm Phương Tôn từ trước đến nay lưỡi rực rỡ hoa sen, hắn nếu như là thiệt tình muốn làm chuyện gì, bằng vào cái này há miệng có thể nói thành. Nhưng Giang Trừng cũng biết, hắn vừa mới mà nói ngược lại không hoàn toàn là lí do thoái thác, chỉ sợ rất có vài phần thật lòng.</p><p>	Năm đó Mạnh Dao lại cũng vẫn chưa quên hắn cái này hai mặt duyên phận bằng hữu cũ, Giang Trừng trong lòng cũng là có chút cảm thán.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tự nhiên là thật tâm đấy. Hắn vẫn chưa quên mẫu thân bên ngoài cái thứ nhất đối đãi các ngươi bản thân người tốt. Ngày ấy Mạnh Dao từ chối nhã nhặn Giang Trừng muốn lưu lại hắn tại Giang gia hảo ý, trở lại Nhiếp gia tiếp tục làm hắn phó sứ, hắn tại Nhiếp gia thời gian xác thực cũng không tốt qua, thường xuyên đã bị xa lánh. Chuyển lệch hắn năng lực xuất chúng, đến Nhiếp Minh Quyết coi trọng, mà Nhiếp Minh Quyết vừa không có thận trọng đến sẽ đi chú ý tình cảnh của hắn, khi đó Mạnh Dao lén lút thời gian qua vô cùng hỏng bét. Nếu là ở lúc trước, Mạnh Dao có lẽ thật sự gặp nhịn không được động thủ giết vũ nhục mẫu thân hắn người, nhưng mỗi lần tại cũng bị hận ý choáng váng đầu óc thời điểm, hắn đều sẽ nghĩ tới Giang Trừng khi đó mà nói.</p><p>	Hắn không muốn làm kẻ yếu.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn cắn răng chống đỡ xuống dưới.</p><p>	Chuyển cơ chính là Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh, hắn cơ duyên xảo hợp cứu trốn chết trong Lam gia mấy vị nhân vật trọng yếu, cho Lam Hoán đám người tìm chỗ an toàn trụ sở, cẩn thận chăm sóc, về sau càng là cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết Lam Hoán cùng một chỗ chế định nằm vùng Ôn gia kế hoạch.</p><p>	Tại Ôn gia lúc Kim Quang Dao liền nghe nói Giang Trừng sự tình, nhưng hắn an nguy của mình vốn là khó có thể cam đoan, có thể thăm dò được tin tức thập phần có hạn, đầu nghe nói Giang Trừng bị ném vào bãi tha ma, về sau tuy rằng Ngụy Anh cơ hồ là đào sâu ba thước mà đi tìm tòi một lần, nhưng vẫn nhưng không thu hoạch được gì.</p><p>	Hắn đã sớm biết, cái kia một bộ tử y, hạnh mâu trong trẻo tiểu công tử, chỉ sợ đã không có ở đây nhân thế rồi.</p><p>	Bây giờ đối với trước mắt cái này thân hình cùng năm đó Giang Trừng có vài phần tương tự chính là Tiết công tử tốt, cũng thật là đang mượn này tưởng niệm người cũ rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã cám ơn Kim Quang Dao, tiếp linh thiết liền chuẩn bị đi về trước. Kim Quang Dao phiền toái trình độ hắn rõ ràng nhất, có thể ít nói với hắn một câu là một câu, dù cho so với trước mắt cái này Kim Quang Dao sống lâu vài thập niên, Giang Trừng cũng không có tự tin mình nhất định có thể tại tâm cơ trên đùa nghịch qua hắn. Bất quá hắn hiện tại đến nắm chắc là không có Linh lực thân thể yếu, cái này khối linh thiết vừa mới đơn giản cắt phần qua, nhưng có thật nhiều vật liệu đá bám vào, tăng thêm tinh thiết bản thân sức nặng, chừng hơn mười cân, Giang Trừng cầm vậy mà một cái lảo đảo suýt nữa không có đứng vững.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khoảng cách thân cận, bề bộn giúp đỡ một chút, tay mới chạm được Giang Trừng cánh tay, sắc mặt lập tức biến đổi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn bộ không có phát hiện khác thường, nói cám ơn vừa muốn đi ra, Kim Quang Dao bỗng nhiên khẽ vươn tay, một tay đem cái kia khối linh thiết cầm đi, đối với Giang Trừng cười nói: "Là Kim mỗ sơ sót, Tiết công tử nghĩ đến cũng không phải chuyên tại đúc kiếm tu sĩ, cũng là muốn tìm Tiên Kiếm đúc các chế tạo đi? Nếu như thế, không bằng từ Kim mỗ mang về Kim gia Kiếm Các, trực tiếp {vì:là} Tiết công tử đánh tốt rồi đưa tới, chẳng phải dễ dàng hơn?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, như vậy hoàn toàn chính xác tốt nhất, Kim gia chú kiếm sư đừng nói Lan Lăng, chính là tại tiên môn Bách gia trong đều có thể sắp xếp đến cùng một vị đi, có thể làm cho Kim gia chú kiếm sư đến chế tạo thanh kiếm này, nó tài năng biến thành chân chính đáp xuống tai họa.</p><p>	Đúng vậy, cái này khối linh thiết, nhất định chính là tương lai đáp xuống tai họa.</p><p>	Vừa bắt đầu Giang Trừng cảm ứng được linh lực của nó lúc, chỉ cảm thấy rất thích hợp Tiết Dương, nhưng làm phát hiện cùng Kim Quang Dao chọn trúng đồng nhất khối thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã biết rõ, cái này nhất định là đúc đáp xuống tai họa dùng cái kia khối linh thiết. Tiết Thành Mỹ kiếm nguyên bản chính là Kim gia đúc đấy.</p><p>	Đây đối với Giang Trừng mà nói nhiều hơn rất nhiều phiền toái không cần thiết, nhịn không được có chút do dự, nhưng như vậy mới là đối với Tiết Dương tốt hơn. . .</p><p>	Hắn còn đang suy nghĩ, Kim Quang Dao thấy hắn do dự, lại mở miệng, lộ ra cái có vài phần cô đơn cười: "Tiết công tử thật sự rất giống ta vị cố nhân kia, Kim mỗ nhìn một lần liền càng tưởng niệm một lần. Một là công tử có thể được tốt nhất kiếm lư đúc kiếm, cũng không cô phụ cái này tốt sắt, hai. . . Cũng có thể trò chuyện giải Kim mỗ tưởng niệm chi tâm, tốt chứ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng nhất thời lộp bộp một cái.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cái này cô đơn ánh mắt thái chân thành rồi, nghe thấy người thương tâm thấy người rơi lệ, nếu như Giang Trừng không phải là cùng hắn chung sống qua vài chục năm lại đang cuối cùng bị hắn vũng hố ra thật lớn một cái máu lỗ thủng mà nói, hắn đều thư.</p><p>	Hắn lại rõ ràng bất quá khi Kim Quang Dao lộ ra loại này thoạt nhìn chân thành đến không hề kẽ hở biểu lộ lúc, chính là hắn tại cân nhắc cái gì điểm quan trọng thời điểm. Mà loại này điểm quan trọng tám chín thành đều là thiếu đạo đức cái chủng loại kia.</p><p>	Hắn nhận ra mình sao? Đây là Giang Trừng sau cùng xách tâm đấy. Nhưng rất nhanh hắn đã cảm thấy không hề giống, bản thân dù sao tại Bách gia theo như đồn đãi đã sớm là một cái người chết, mà Kim Quang Dao ngay từ đầu cũng không có biểu hiện ra quá phận thân cận ý tứ, thật sự đem mình làm một cái nhất thời cao hứng thi lấy viện thủ người qua đường đấy. Cái này đột nhiên lại là. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng tâm như điện chuyển, trên mặt vẫn như cũ bất động thanh sắc, do dự mấy hơi nói: "Vô công bất thụ lộc, không duyên cớ thụ Tiên Tôn đại ân tại dưới. . ."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ngôn từ càng khẩn thiết: "Chỉ cầu Tiết công tử lại để cho Kim mỗ có thể có cơ hội hoài niệm cố nhân. Nếu như Tiết công tử cao thượng, ngại gì cùng lệnh đệ cùng nhau vào Kim gia {vì:là} Khách khanh? Kim gia Khách khanh dùng Kim gia kiếm liền lại tự nhiên nhất." Không đều Giang Trừng cự tuyệt, lại nói, "Tiết công tử mặc dù không có Linh lực, cảm giác lực lại hết sức ra vẻ yếu kém. Như cái này linh thiết là cho lệnh đệ chuẩn bị, lệnh đệ tiềm lực chắc hẳn cũng tuyệt không phải bình thường, nếu không ngại Kim gia bôi nhọ nhị vị, thành mời nhị vị vào Kim gia."</p><p>	Tốt ngươi Kim Quang Dao, có ngươi đấy!</p><p>	Lời này Kim Quang Dao nói cũng không nhẹ, Giang Trừng hiện tại nếu là thật trực tiếp cự tuyệt, cái kia chính là xem thường Lan Lăng Kim thị, vậy hắn phiền toái liền lớn hơn!</p><p>	Trong nội tâm đã tại tốn hơi thừa lời tức giận mắng rồi, Giang Trừng cửa ra ngữ khí còn muốn gắng giữ tỉnh táo: "Đa tạ Tiên Tôn nâng đỡ, kính xin sắc mặt tại dưới trở về thông báo xá đệ một tiếng. . ."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười: "Không nhanh, thượng phẩm Tiên Kiếm muốn bảy bảy bốn mươi chín mặt trời phương hướng thành, Tiết công tử có thể tùy thời đến Kim gia giám sát nhìn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với hắn cũng mỉm cười, ấp lễ nói lời cảm tạ, cảm giác mình trên mặt thịt đều muốn cười cứng: "Vậy làm phiền Tiên Tôn rồi, tại dưới trước. . ."</p><p>	"Đi trước chọn lựa Linh thảo sao?" Kim Quang Dao tiếp tục mỉm cười, "Những thứ này cũng không phải trên phố dễ bán đấy, không bằng cũng đi Kim gia Bách Thảo Đường nhìn xem?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mọi nơi nhìn xem, hắn muốn biết Lan Lăng chung quanh đây có hay không sông, hắn hiện tại muốn nhảy vào đi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương trên đường đi dạo thập phần vui vẻ, cái này Lan Lăng hắn rõ ràng là lần đầu tiên, đã có loại trước đó chưa từng có thân cận cảm giác, ở chỗ này so với trở về nhà vẫn tự tại. Rất dễ dàng đã tìm được các loại điểm tâm cửa hàng, nhìn xem đẹp mắt lần lượt hình dáng mua thật nhiều, tuy rằng vẫn có cá biệt không hài lòng thời điểm, ví dụ như rượu cất bánh trôi làm chưa đủ ngọt, bất quá hắn tâm tình không tệ, cũng không có phát giận.</p><p>	Chính là quay về khách sạn thời điểm có chút ít chột dạ, hắn biết rõ Giang Trừng phải đi cho mình chọn làm Tiên Kiếm linh thiết đấy, vốn đến chính mình cũng nên đi theo, chẳng những không có cùng theo đi ngược lại ở bên ngoài sóng đến đèn rực rỡ mới lên mới quay về, cũng không biết Giang Trừng có tức giận hay không.</p><p>	Kết quả trở về khách sạn nhìn qua gian phòng, trống không. Vừa hỏi lão bản, thỏa, hắn muốn trước tức giận.</p><p>	—— Giang Trừng như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại! ?</p><p>	Cũng may Tiết Dương không có sinh thật lâu khí, nói ra kiếm chuẩn bị lao ra tìm người thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã trở về.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bộ dạng nhìn xem có chút lạ, muốn cứng rắn nói lời. . . Tiết Dương cảm giác mình bị lúc trước nhà hàng xóm trong năm tuổi tiểu quỷ đầu náo loạn ba canh giờ sau đó, không sai biệt lắm cũng là như vậy mềm nhũn bộ dạng.</p><p>	"Ngươi làm sao vậy?" Tiết Dương kỳ quái hỏi.</p><p>	". . . Trở về phòng đi." Giang Trừng một chữ đều không muốn nhiều lời, hắn muốn mệt mỏi thành phi phi rồi.</p><p>	Cùng Kim Quang Dao đấu tâm cơ thực mẹ nó không phải người làm sự tình a! !</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật có chút không hiểu nổi Kim Quang Dao vì cái gì đột nhiên đối với hắn như vậy thân cận. Nên còn là không tới nhận định mình chính là Giang Trừng tình trạng, nhưng giống như. . . Giống như đang thử dò xét.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhớ tới một cái tương đối tương tự chính là đối lập rồi, có điểm giống kiếp trước thời điểm, một số người đối với Mạc Huyền Vũ thăm dò.</p><p>	. . . Chẳng lẽ lại hắn hoài nghi mình là bị hiến xá hoặc là dù thế nào hoàn hồn bản thân?</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút dở khóc dở cười.</p><p>	Vừa rồi xác thực rất mệt a, tuy rằng Giang Trừng lại nói cẩn thận chặt chẽ, Kim Quang Dao nhưng vẫn tại nói bóng nói gió, nói gần nói xa đều một bộ muốn đem cái này "Tiết công tử" quẹo vào Kim gia bộ dạng. Giang Trừng vô luận lời nói thuật còn là tính toán, mưu trí, khôn ngoan thực đều không phải là đối thủ của hắn, toàn bộ nhờ lấy so với hắn sống lâu cái kia ba mươi năm cùng đối với tiên đốc kim tông chủ rất hiểu rõ, lúc này mới khó khăn lắm ngang hàng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem Kim Quang Dao cái kia trương lấy thích khuôn mặt tươi cười, liền muốn biết cái kia bản thân cho đóng gói củ ấu giòn ngó sen thời điểm đều xấu hổ lấy cúi đầu vẫn thập phần đáng yêu Tiểu Mạnh Dao đi đâu! Mẹ ngươi Kim Quang Thiện, đem cái kia đáng yêu Tiểu Mạnh Dao trả trở về! Liễm Phương Tôn quá mẹ nó khó chơi rồi! !</p><p>	Giang Trừng gặp được Kim Quang Dao sau liền không an lòng, tại cửa phòng trên cửa đều dán bình chướng phù sau mới buông lỏng xuống, ngồi phịch ở trên giường sinh hờn dỗi, Tiết Dương tri kỷ mà giúp hắn hái được mặt nạ, nước tắm đều chuẩn bị tốt. Giang Trừng lười nằm sấp nằm sấp đấy, cởi quần áo ra ngâm vào đi, nằm ở thùng tắm xuôi theo trên thổi một đám rủ xuống đến tóc, chợt nhớ tới cái gì, quay đầu lại gọi là giúp hắn kỳ lưng Tiết Dương: "A dương."</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy? Phỏng?" Tiết Dương đem tay vươn vào trong nước thử nước ấm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Còn không có hỏi ngươi hôm nay đùa thế nào. Ta liền không nói trước rồi, mệt chết đi được, bất quá ngược lại là đem kiếm của ngươi tìm cách bắt lại rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hắn không muốn nói, liền nhìn theo hắn mà nói nói: "Ta đùa rất tốt a, nơi này ta thật thích đấy, không biết vì cái gì, đợi cũng rất thoải mái."</p><p>	Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, không có nói thêm cái gì: "Vậy ngươi ưa thích nơi đây sao? Muốn không nên ở chỗ này thường ở?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương lập tức gật đầu: "Tốt!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng do dự xuống, còn là không có nói tiếp.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Tiết Dương cùng Kim Quang Dao kiếp trước tựa hồ cảm tình cũng coi như không tệ, tuy rằng hắn biết chi không rõ, nhưng có thể tưởng tượng.</p><p>	Bọn họ đều là đã tao ngộ thường nhân khó có thể tưởng tượng cực khổ người, có thể bọn hắn lại độc nhất vô nhị cũng không đáng thương, đều tuân theo lấy giống nhau lấy ác vẫn ác lý niệm, hỏng thông thấu lại không uổng ngụy. Giang Trừng có thể tưởng tượng, hai người này tới một mức độ nào đó, chỉ sợ cũng coi như là tri kỷ rồi.</p><p>	Chỉ là. . . Tuy rằng không giống nhau, nhưng Giang Trừng cũng không biết lúc này khiến cho Tiết Dương một lần nữa cùng Kim Quang Dao giao tốt có phải hay không phù hợp.</p><p>	Hay là trước chờ hắn tìm hiểu một cái thanh tâm âm sự tình đi.</p><p>	"Chúng ta xác thực muốn thường ở một hồi rồi." Giang Trừng nói, "Kiếm của ngươi ta lấy,nhờ Kim gia tại đúc, phải đợi hơn một tháng. Kim gia mời chúng ta làm khách khanh, nhưng ta không có toàn bộ đáp ứng, cho nên vẫn là trước ở khách sạn, ngươi bình thường như cũ đi trên đường chơi. Chẳng qua nếu như Kim gia có chuyện tìm chúng ta phải thay bọn hắn đi làm, tính là của ngươi kiếm tiền."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không có ý kiến: "Được a. Cái này Kim gia cũng là một trong tứ đại thế gia đi, ngươi như thế nào mời được bọn hắn cho đúc kiếm hay sao?"</p><p>	"Cái này nói rất dài dòng rồi." Giang Trừng nâng trán, "Vừa được ta cột thật cũng không muốn nói ra, mệt chết đi được, cùng người này tinh đánh Thái Cực ta có thể ít sống một năm. . . Ta trước ngủ, muốn mệt chết."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khó được thấy Giang Trừng cái này kinh ngạc bộ dạng, cười răng mèo đều hiện ra: "Được, ngươi ngủ đi, đợi chút nữa tắm xong ta cho ngươi thay đổi quần áo ôm ngươi đi trên giường ngủ. Bất quá là ai có thể đem ngươi làm thành như vậy đấy, ta thật đúng là muốn gặp thấy."</p><p>	"Đoán chừng sớm muộn gì ngươi cũng muốn gặp đến đấy. . ." Giang Trừng là mệt mỏi thật sự, trong giọng nói dẫn theo chút ít buồn ngủ, "Người nọ còn là rất khó dây dưa, sau đó cùng Kim gia giao tiếp cũng phiền toái, ngươi cẩn thận chút ở trước mặt hắn đừng nói lỡ miệng, ta ngày mai đến tìm cách cho mặt làm điểm tay chân, Kim gia có người quen quá phiền toái. . . A..., ta thực muốn ngủ. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khó được thấy Giang Trừng lộ ra có chút hài khí bộ dạng, lại mới lạ lại ưu thích, gom góp qua hôn một cái Giang Trừng gương mặt, sẽ đem người từ trong nước ôm đi ra.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đem linh thiết cùng cùng Giang Trừng cùng một chỗ chọn tiên thảo đều tiễn đưa Kiếm Các, cẩn thận dặn dò hảo sinh luyện rèn sau trở về phòng rồi. Trên đường đi ngón tay nửa ẩn tại trong tay áo, đầu ngón tay chậm rãi vuốt ve một thứ gì.</p><p>	Là miếng màu tím nút buộc, đánh thành hoa sen hình dạng, tinh xảo đẹp mắt.</p><p>	Đây là Giang Trừng năm đó cho tín vật của hắn, nói cho hắn biết tùy thời có thể tới Giang gia, chỉ cần đưa ra cái này, mặc kệ hắn có ở đấy không, Giang gia đều sẽ thu lưu hắn.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao những năm này mỗi lần nghĩ tới đây lúc, đều muốn, Giang Trừng tại sao phải nói câu kia "Mặc kệ ta đang cùng không có ở đây" đây? Thật giống như hắn biết mình có thể sẽ không có ở đây giống nhau.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nguyên bản xác thực chẳng qua là thuận tay giúp đỡ vị kia Tiết công tử một chút, chính là một khối linh thiết tiền đối với Liễm Phương Tôn thật sự mà nói không coi vào đâu. Nhưng về sau đột nhiên lại là cho đúc kiếm lại là muốn lôi kéo Khách khanh đấy, là bởi vì hắn tại giúp đỡ vị kia Tiết công tử một chút thời điểm, trong lòng ngực của hắn hoa sen kết bỗng nhiên triển khai.</p><p>	Hoa sen kết bị dẫn dắt tràn ra vài phần Linh lực, hơi hơi nóng lên, phát nhiệt.</p><p>	Cái này cũng không phải giống như không giống vấn đề.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao chính suy nghĩ sâu xa lấy, bỗng nhiên bị người trên vai vỗ một cái, quay đầu lại liền thấy được Kim Tử Hiên.</p><p>	"Huynh trưởng." Kim Quang Dao vội vàng hành lễ, Kim Tử Hiên khoát tay áo: "Nghĩ gì thế? Bảo ngươi cũng không trả lời."</p><p>	". . . Không có gì." Kim Quang Dao cười cười, đem trong tay nút buộc lặng lẽ cất kỹ.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên thấy được động tác của hắn, cũng thõng xuống mắt.</p><p>	Những năm này tứ đại thế gia phát triển không ngừng, càng thêm lớn mạnh đắc nhân tâm, mặc dù mình cùng Ngụy Anh vẫn cũng chỉ là Thiếu chủ, nhưng đời trước đều đã là nửa ẩn lui trạng thái, tứ đại thế gia trên thực tế đã đều là một đời tuổi trẻ tại nắm trong tay rồi. Cô Tô song bích, Lan Lăng song tuyệt, hơn nữa Thanh Hà cái kia nhắc tới đã đều là giễu cợt "Song hùng", những người tuổi trẻ này không chỉ có gánh vác tu giới tương lai, lẫn nhau quan hệ trong đó cũng đều rất muốn tốt, Kim gia cùng Giang gia vãng lai càng là tối đa đấy.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là, ai cũng gặp tránh cho đi xách vốn nên cũng cùng bọn họ nổi danh Vân Mộng song kiệt.</p><p>	Cái kia lãnh ngạo lại tuấn tú tử y tiểu công tử, là bọn hắn đáy lòng tổn thương.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lại sờ lên xúc cảm tinh tế tỉ mỉ nút buộc, bỗng nhiên nói: "Đại ca, Ngụy Vô Tiện bên kia. . . Làm cho những vật kia, gần nhất có cái gì mới động tĩnh sao?"</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên mặt hơi hơi trầm xuống, thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi quản những cái kia làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao thấp giọng nói: "Ta chỉ là đang nghĩ. . . Có thể hay không hắn loay hoay bốn năm, cuối cùng là hữu hiệu đấy."</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên lông mày lập tức nhíu chặc hơn.</p><p>	Kim gia huynh đệ nói chuyện cái gì hoặc là suy nghĩ cái gì, Giang Trừng tự nhiên là sẽ không biết đấy. Hắn bên này đã cùng Tiết Dương tại Lan Lăng ở lại rồi, tuy rằng phải đề phòng lấy Kim Quang Dao tập kích —— hắn lần trước xuất hiện ở hắn ngủ lại cửa khách sạn thời điểm thật sự không hề dấu hiệu, Giang Trừng thiếu chút nữa bị hắn hù chết —— nhưng Tiết Dương đối đãi các ngươi hoàn toàn chính xác thực vui vẻ, Giang Trừng cũng có thể đi nghe ngóng một ít hắn muốn biết sự tình.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết sự tình cũng làm cho Giang Trừng buông chút ít tâm. Hắn nói bóng nói gió hỏi qua, cũng không có phát sinh qua Nhiếp Minh Quyết trước mặt mọi người đánh vào đít Kim Quang Dao sự tình, ba cỗ vẫn như cũ kết nghĩa, nhưng lại tựa hồ như không có kiếp trước như vậy chặt chẽ, Nhiếp Minh Quyết đối đãi các ngươi Kim Quang Dao cũng không phải cái loại này trên cao nhìn xuống chỉ giáo thái độ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe xong rất nhiều, ngược lại là nghe xong rất nhiều kiếp trước chưa từng có huynh hữu đệ cung chuyện xưa, hơn nữa hiện nay thế cục xem ra, tứ đại thế gia hợp tác đều thập phần chặt chẽ, Nhiếp gia nếu thật đột nhiên ngược lại kế tiếp tông chủ xuất hiện nội loạn, Kim gia nhập lại không hẳn như vậy có thể mò được chỗ tốt gì.</p><p>	Nghe như thế nào cũng không giống như Kim Quang Dao còn có thể đi dùng loạn phách sao bộ dạng.</p><p>	Chuyện này cũng liền tạm thời buông chút ít tâm, nhưng một chuyện khác đối với Giang Trừng mà nói chính là ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh rồi.</p><p>	Kim gia Thiếu chủ Kim Tử Hiên, đến nay chưa hôn phối.</p><p>	"Thật đúng?" Giang Trừng khó có thể tin hỏi lấy đến tiễn đưa trà người hầu trà, đem người hầu trà đều nhìn bối rối: "Thực. . . Thật sự a, ta Lan Lăng người cũng biết, coi như là nơi khác cảm giác cũng ít nhiều biết chút ít đi. . . Kỳ thật ta Thiếu chủ cùng Giang gia đại tiểu thư quan hệ một mực rất tốt, lúc trước nghe nói còn có qua hôn ước đâu rồi, cũng không biết thế nào đã nhiều năm như vậy còn không có tin tức, đây là rụt rè cái gì đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từng lần một chuyển lấy trong tay chung trà, có chút ngồi nằm khó có thể bình an.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ nhà mình tỷ tỷ tâm rất nhiều Kim Tử Hiên, Kim Tử Hiên tuy rằng kiếp trước đã từng xem thường tỷ tỷ của hắn, về sau còn không phải Giang cô nương Giang cô nương mà đỏ mặt từng lần một gọi là. . . Hắn tuy rằng từng có qua lo lắng, nhưng khi biết hắn hai cái thật sự không thể lập gia đình lúc vẫn bị kinh sợ đến, quả thực có chút mất định hướng .</p><p>	. . . Hắn lớn như vậy một cái cháu ngoại trai, năm nay vốn đều nên một tuổi cháu ngoại trai, rõ ràng còn liền bị mang thai khả năng đều không có! ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng vậy mà không bị khống chế mà muốn cho tới bây giờ có lẽ còn bị hắn vòng tại lân Châu Thành bên ngoài kết giới trong cốc nhỏ Ôn Uyển, tính tính toán toán đều nhanh bốn tuổi rồi, có thể Kim Lăng ——</p><p>	Người hầu trà không có phát hiện khách tâm thần người ta đại loạn, vẫn còn nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà nói cho hắn bản thân nghe được Kim gia Thiếu chủ tin tức. Giang Trừng lại nghe chút ít, nghe vào mặc dù không có lập gia đình, nhưng Kim Tử Hiên tựa hồ cùng tỷ tỷ quan hệ rất tốt. . . Xung quanh rất nhiều đồn đại đều nhận định hắn hai cái cuối cùng gặp cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe đến đó lại có chút ít an tâm, tự mình an ủi chẳng qua là chậm chút. . . Tối đa Kim Lăng bàn nhỏ tuổi sao, có Ngụy Anh che chở, tương lai coi như là thực gặp được Ôn Uyển cũng chắc chắn sẽ không bị khi phụ sỉ nhục.</p><p>	. . . Hơn nữa không gặp được, Ôn Ninh nếu dám chạy nữa đến Ngụy Anh trước mặt sáng ngời, liền cắt ngang chân của hắn.</p><p>	Bất kể thế nào nói, mặc dù có chút hơi khác biệt, nhưng thân thể to lớn cũng khỏe.</p><p>	Cha mẹ qua vô cùng tốt, trong tông sự vụ đã hơn phân nửa giao từ Ngụy Anh xử lý, nghe nói hiện tại qua giống như ẩn thế Tiên Nhân bình thường. Ngụy Anh cũng rất tốt, Giang gia Thiếu chủ uy danh tu giới đều biết. Lam Trạm cũng rất tốt, Cô Tô song bích nổi danh cùng kiếp trước tương xứng. Kim gia cũng rất tốt, Kim Quang Dao không có đi hại Nhiếp Minh Quyết, không có cầu hôn Tần gia con gái, Kim Tử Hiên bình yên vô sự mà làm lấy hắn Kim gia Thiếu chủ.</p><p>	Mọi chuyện đều tốt, hắn liền an tâm hơn nhiều.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mang theo Tiết Dương tại Lan Lăng một ở chính là hơn tháng, còn có mấy ngày kiếm sẽ phải đúc đã thành, Giang Trừng ý định kiếm một đúc tốt liền mang theo Tiết Dương ly khai.</p><p>	Cái này trong vòng hơn một tháng Kim Quang Dao ngẫu nhiên sẽ tìm đến bọn hắn, ngược lại không nhiều lần, ba bốn mặt trời một lần, có khi để cho bọn họ đi cùng đi đêm săn, có khi thì là chút ít không quan hệ đau khổ việc nhỏ. Lại để cho Giang Trừng cảm giác được có chút nguy hiểm chính là, hắn thường xuyên cầm mình thích hoặc đã từng thường dùng đồ vật hữu ý vô ý mà phóng tới trước mặt mình đến xò xét. Chỉ cần tại Kim Quang Dao bên cạnh, Giang Trừng phải xốc lại hoàn toàn tinh thần ứng đối, cuối cùng là không có ra cái gì đường rẽ. Mắt thấy kiếm nhanh đúc thành, Kim Quang Dao thật cũng không tỏ vẻ ra là không có ý định thả người bộ dạng, Giang Trừng thật sự thụ đã đủ rồi, hắn cảm giác cùng Kim Quang Dao giao tiếp quá mẹ nó giảm thọ rồi, phải chạy, tranh thủ thời gian chạy, bắt được kiếm trước tiên bỏ chạy.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là còn chưa nghĩ ra như thế nào chạy, Lan Lăng trong thành một cái mới tin tức lại để cho Giang Trừng tâm một cái rối loạn.</p><p>	Lan Lăng bàn suông gặp đem mở, cùng Kim gia từ trước đến nay giao hảo Giang gia Thiếu chủ nói trước ba ngày tới trước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đỡ đòn tiết thành tên tính nửa cái Kim gia Khách khanh, tự nhiên có thể xuất nhập Kim gia, nghe được chuyện này thời điểm, hắn có chút cứng lại rồi.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ hắn không thể thấy Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Tựa như kiếp trước lớn phạm trên núi hắn lần đầu tiên liền nhận ra núp ở Mạc Huyền Vũ vỏ bọc bên trong Ngụy Vô Tiện giống nhau, hắn biết rõ, đừng nói chẳng qua là đeo mặt nạ, coi như là hắn thực ra tay đem gương mặt này hủy hoàn toàn thay đổi, Ngụy Anh cũng có thể liếc liền nhận ra hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đúng là vẫn còn nhịn không được, hắn muốn nhìn Ngụy Anh liếc.</p><p>	Đầu liếc mắt nhìn là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Hắn. . . Quá nhớ hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho mình dán ba trương cường lực lượng ẩn nấp phù, sớm đem Tiết Dương chi mở đi ra chơi, một người chạy tới Kim gia sơn môn phụ cận trên cây ẩn núp đi, ý định tại Ngụy Anh trải qua thời điểm xa xa liếc hắn một cái.</p><p>	Hắn đến quá sớm, so với chờ đón Kim gia huynh đệ còn sớm, đợi chừng một nén nhang công phu, Kim Tử Hiên cùng Kim Quang Dao mới đến, lại đợi một nén nhang còn nhiều, hắn mới xa xa thấy được một cái màu tím bóng dáng.</p><p>	. . . Màu tím đấy, thật đúng là có điểm lạ mắt a.</p><p>	Giang gia nhà bào tuy rằng đều là màu tím, nhưng Ngụy Anh yêu thích màu đỏ thẫm, Giang Phong ngủ cũng chưa bao giờ siết sắc hắn, vì vậy cho tới bây giờ liền hắn một cái mặc không giống người thường. Giang Trừng ngoài miệng mắng hắn, trong nội tâm rồi lại cũng không ngại, hắn cũng thích xem Ngụy Anh một bộ hắc y, cao cao đuôi ngựa theo màu đỏ sa tanh dây cột tóc phiêu trong gió, bừa bãi gió.</p><p>	Hiện tại nơi này một bộ Giang gia Thiếu chủ chế tạo kiểu áo bào tím, trầm ổn lạnh lùng Ngụy Anh, Giang Trừng nhìn xem lại có chút ít lạ lẫm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trên người áo bào tím cùng Giang Trừng thường mặc khoản tiền chắc chắn kiểu có chút giống, phát quan cũng giống như. Chẳng qua là hắn không có giống Giang Trừng giống nhau cẩn thận tỉ mỉ mà đem sợi tóc toàn bộ luồng xuất phát quan bên trong, hai bên tóc mai tóc xõa tất cả luồng một chi mảnh đuôi sam thu nạp xuất phát quan trong, hơn phân nửa tóc xanh như trước tản ra xuống, đem cái này thân lão luyện mũi tên tay áo trang phục xuyên ra thêm vài phần phiêu dật cảm giác.</p><p>	Không tính cái kia hai cây mảnh đuôi sam mà nói, hắn cái này tóc ngược lại là cùng từng đã là Di Lăng Lão Tổ thói quen sơ đầu kia toả ra rất giống. Giang Trừng không tự giác sờ lên tóc của mình, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được, hắn mặc dù đang tránh cho sơ bản thân đã từng thói quen kiểu tóc, rồi lại sơ lúc trước Ngụy Vô Tiện kiểu tóc.</p><p>	Mà cái kia hai cái hắn không hề đi biên mảnh đuôi sam, rồi lại xuất hiện ở Ngụy Anh tóc mai.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sắc mặt lạnh trầm, thoạt nhìn có loại khó tả tối tăm phiền muộn cảm giác. Cho dù là Di Lăng Lão Tổ sau cùng sa sút tinh thần thời điểm, cặp kia hoa đào trong mắt cũng dù sao vẫn là mang theo chút ít nhẹ nhàng nụ cười, Giang Trừng phát hiện mình giống như cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua như vậy Ngụy Anh. Bất kể là Ngụy Anh, còn là Ngụy Vô Tiện, đều không có như vậy một mảnh không khí trầm lặng cảm giác qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có phát hiện, bản thân lại không tự chủ xoa ngón trỏ phải  ngón tay cột.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh. . . Vẫn đeo sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa đúng tại Ngụy Anh bên trái bên kia trên cây, Ngụy Anh tay phải lại nắm Tùy Tiện, hắn nhìn không thấy. Chính là muốn không nên vụng trộm đốt trương cùng mắt phù nhìn cẩn thận một chút, một cái màu trắng bóng dáng bỗng nhiên chặn tầm mắt của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	Dĩ nhiên là Lam Trạm.</p><p>	Vẫn là cái kia phù hợp lành lạnh giống như Trích Tiên bộ dáng, chẳng qua là thân hình lại cao rất nhiều, hơn hai mươi tuổi thiếu niên thân hình đã hầu như trưởng thành, cùng kiếp trước cái kia lạnh lùng Hàm Quang Quân càng lúc càng giống rồi. Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn, hầu như có chút nghĩ không ra hai người gắn bó lấy tại Lam gia phía sau núi cùng một chỗ đọc sách thời điểm. . . Là cái gì quang cảnh rồi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm hơi hơi bên cạnh dưới thân, nghiêng đầu tựa hồ đối với Ngụy Anh nói câu cái gì. Ngụy Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái, gật gật đầu, cũng trở về câu cái gì, hai người lần lượt vô cùng thân cận. Cũng không có nhiều lời, hai người đồng loạt đi về hướng sơn môn, cùng Kim gia huynh đệ lẫn nhau chào.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười mời đến: "Lam Nhị công tử quả nhiên lại cùng Giang gia Thiếu chủ cùng đi rồi. Giang thiếu chủ, Giang cô nương đã tới?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhẹ gật đầu: "Sư tỷ ở phía sau đầu, ta có việc muốn cùng nhị vị nói, cùng với Lam Nhị công tử cùng một chỗ trước chạy tới."</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên nói: "Trên đường vất vả, nhị vị mời a."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm để cho chủ nhà, Kim Tử Hiên đi đầu, Kim Quang Dao cùng tại khách nhân sau đó, Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm liền kề vai sát cánh mà đi, cùng theo Kim Tử Hiên đi vào Kim gia chánh điện.</p><p>	Mãi cho đến bốn người bọn họ đều đi vào nhìn không thấy rồi, Giang Trừng mới lấy lại tinh thần, cái này mới phát hiện tay phải ngón trỏ đã bị mình bóp ra mấy vết máu. Hắn thể chất đặc thù, huyết dịch cũng không có thường nhân lưu động tự nhiên, màu sắc tái đi, mấy vết máu triền miên tại  ngón tay cột chỗ, giống như đeo miếng chiếc nhẫn tựa như.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dùng tay trái phủ lên tay phải, thấp giọng nói: "Cái này cũng rất tốt."</p><p>	Rất tốt, có cái gì không tốt đây này.</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ, vốn là nên cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	Tựa như Mạnh Dao dù cho gặp mình cũng sẽ không tiến vào Giang gia mà lại có ba cỗ kết nghĩa, tựa như Tiết Dương vẫn đang thích nhất Lan Lăng, Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm. . . Cũng tóm lại sẽ đi đến cùng một chỗ a.</p><p>	Kiếm nhanh đúc tốt rồi.</p><p>	Đúc tốt về sau, liền nhanh chút ít ly khai a.</p><p>	===============TBC==============</p><p>	Trừng: Chúc các ngươi trăm năm tốt hợp</p><p>	Ao ước &amp; trong suốt: Dừng tay! ! !</p><p>	PS một cái: Trừng bây giờ thân cao là 172</p><p>	Thúc càng hỏi càng không cần hỏi, mời trực tiếp từ cầu vồng nhảy đi xuống một đường lọt vào diệt bá chủ ôm ấp hoài bão! Tạm biệt không tiễn!</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Mỗi ngày đều gặp ôm lấy khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám giống như da lông tộc giống nhau Tạp Lỗ mùa thu ~~~ yêu các ngươi! Như thế nào cảm giác càng ngày càng nhiều tiểu thiên sứ thưởng, nhân số tăng trưởng ta đều có điểm choáng váng, che mặt, vậy thì mời mọi người nhận lấy hôm nay phần yêu bá! ↓</p><p>	* tấu chương Dương Trừng, Tiện Trừng</p><p>	* hôm nay Trừng vẫn như cũ nhìn thấy Ngụy ca rồi</p><p>	* hôm nay có chút ít hành hạ</p><p>	* bài này hiện đang không có về sau cũng sẽ không có hiên khoảng cách đấy, hiên cách cái chết phấn nhớ kỹ kịp thời vứt bỏ văn a</p><p>	* Kim Lăng xảy ra trận, nhưng đã khuya, hơn nữa tương quan phần diễn vô cùng phức tạp, ta cảm thấy đến hiện giai đoạn không ai có thể đoán được hắn xuất hiện phương thức cùng dẫn xuất đến lớn nội dung cốt truyện Aha ha.</p><p>	* Giang Yếm Ly sẽ không gả cho người khác, nàng độc thân</p><p>	* rồi hãy nói một kiện không biết có người hay không chú ý qua sự tình, cái này quyển sách văn Tiện Trừng không thể nghi ngờ, nhưng gặp đánh Trạm Trừng cùng Tiết Trừng tag. Cá nhân ta là từ sẽ không đánh lẻ mũi tên tag a</p><p>	* không thích Tiện Trừng mời vứt bỏ văn, không hiểu thấu không đây không phải</p><p>	*4k7+</p><p>	===================</p><p>	Chương 33:.</p><p>	Bàn suông gặp một ngày trước đúng là Tiết Dương kiếm thành ngày, Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương đang đợi kiếm, liền mắt thấy Kim gia càng ngày càng náo nhiệt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương kiếm ngày mai đúc thành, lúc này Bách gia trung hoà Kim gia quen biết mấy nhà đã đều đã đến, phần lớn đều ở tại kim nhà cung cấp trong phòng khách. Những ngày này Kim gia nhiều người sự tình hỗn tạp, Kim Quang Dao cũng không quá có thể chú ý đến Giang Trừng hai cái. Kim Tử Hiên rút cuộc là Thiếu chủ, chỉ biết tiếp đãi ngang nhau địa vị tiên đầu, việc vặt vãnh từ trên xuống dưới đều muốn Kim Quang Dao đi làm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đến sau ngày thứ hai, Giang gia đệ tử che chở Giang Yếm Ly cũng đã đến. Giang Trừng xa xa nhìn tỷ tỷ vài lần, thấy tỷ tỷ khí sắc còn tốt, cùng Kim Tử Hiên rất quen thuộc nhẫm, trong nội tâm cũng yên tâm hơn nhiều.</p><p>	Lần này tới Lan Lăng thật tốt, muốn gặp người hầu như đều gặp được. Mặc dù không có gặp lại cha mẹ một mặt có chút tiếc nuối, nhưng biết rõ bọn hắn đều bình yên vô sự cũng vậy là đủ rồi.</p><p>	Tại Lan Lăng nhiều ngày như vậy, Giang Trừng thám thính rất nhiều, phát hiện cũng không có xuất hiện một cái "Mạt lăng Tô thị", Kim Quang Dao bên người cũng cũng không có họ Tô đệ tử hoặc Khách khanh, trong nội tâm an tâm không ít. Nghĩ đến Tô Thiệp là được giải quyết, cũng không biết có phải hay không là Ngụy Anh làm. . . Tuy rằng tên kia rất nguyện ý giúp bản thân bề bộn, nhưng hắn làm người tương đối chính phái, không có lý do gì chắc có lẽ không cố ý đi giết người. . .</p><p>	Nghĩ đến Ngụy Anh liền một cái nghĩ tới ngày ấy tại Kim gia sơn môn trước, hắn và Lam Trạm kề vai sát cánh mà đi cảnh tượng, Giang Trừng không muốn xuống muốn đi rồi.</p><p>	Tuy rằng Ngụy Anh hình dung cách ăn mặc cũng không cùng, nhưng Giang Trừng còn là sẽ nghĩ tới Quan Âm trong miếu, đỡ đòn Mạc Huyền Vũ vỏ bọc Ngụy Vô Tiện nhào vào Lam Vong Cơ trong ngực tình cảnh.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng không có gì tiếc nuối, cũng không nên có gì gì đó. Hắn kiếp trước không nhanh mà chết một tia tình cảm tại kiếp này cũng tốt xấu được một chút đáp lại, hắn và Ngụy Anh ở kiếp này cũng không có sụp đổ, thẳng đến cuối cùng cũng đều là Vân Mộng song kiệt nên có bộ dạng.</p><p>	Không có gì hay tiếc nuối đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vân vê một cái túi tiền xuất thần, nghe được Tiết Dương trở về thanh âm mới đem túi thu vào. Tiểu tử này phiền nhất người, điều này cũng không vui vậy cũng không vui, hắn sẽ không thích xem hắn loay hoay cái kia cái túi, Giang Trừng cũng không có lý do gì không nên ở trước mặt hắn trêu chọc, về sau cũng liền chỉ ở hắn không có ở đây thời điểm lấy ra vuốt vuốt vài cái rồi.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng Trừng Trừng!" Tiết Dương thật vui vẻ mà chạy vào, "Ngươi xem ta mua được cái gì!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ thấy Tiết Dương đem bọc mấy tầng giấy dầu đồ vật cẩn thận từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra, vẫn bốc hơi nóng đâu rồi, gia hỏa này nhất định là dùng Linh lực ôn gặp. Giang Trừng mở ra bọc giấy, thấy là nổ khô vàng bóng loáng mấy cái ngó sen hộp, cũng hiểu được mới lạ: "Bên này còn có cái này bán?"</p><p>	"Cũng không phải là! Chính là rất ít, cái này toàn bộ Lan Lăng thành ngoại trừ Kim gia bên trong cũng liền thành bắc cái kia trong hồ lớn loại chút ít hoa sen, cũng là bắt kịp mùa, bình thường nghe nói cũng không có đến ngó sen ăn." Tiết Dương dương dương đắc ý, "Ngươi ưa thích cái này đi? Mau nếm thử!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ, hắn xác thực ưa thích ngó sen làm thức ăn, tuy rằng ngó sen hộp với hắn mà nói có chút đầy mỡ ăn ít, nhưng đã nhiều năm như vậy, nhìn về đến trong nhà lúc trước thường làm tiểu thực vẫn còn có chút cảm khái đấy. Xoa xoa Tiết Dương đầu, trước hết vê thành một cái ăn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhai vô cùng chậm rất nhỏ, bảo đảm ngó sen mảnh tại trong miệng bị mớm mới xuống nuốt. Hắn xúc giác vị giác cũng không nhạy cảm, từ khi bãi tha ma đi ra sau vẫn đặc biệt thích chuyển lệch mềm thức ăn, bởi vì hắn cảm giác không rõ lắm, rất dễ dàng không có nhai hoàn toàn liền nuốt xuống rồi. Khi đó mang theo Tiết Dương từ Quỳ Châu một đường tiến đến Lân Châu tìm Ôn Tình, trên đường chỉ có thể ăn mua được làm lương khô cứng rắn bánh bột ngô, bị nghẹn đã đến cũng không biết, có hai lần đi tới đi ý thức đến bản thân sự khó thở mới phát hiện, giày vò bị giày vò.</p><p>	"Ăn ngon không?" Tiết Dương nháy mắt hỏi hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng nếm thử không được sao." Giang Trừng cầm lấy một cái ngó sen hộp nhét vào trong miệng hắn, "Ta cảm thấy thật tốt ăn."</p><p>	Hắn cái này đầu lưỡi có thể cảm giác ra cái gì đến.</p><p>	Tiết Dương biết rõ hắn là dỗ dành bản thân đấy, bản thân đem trong miệng cái này nhai ăn. Vị giòn non nớt đấy, bánh nhân thịt nổ tơi xốp tươi sống hương, độ dày vừa phải ngó sen mảnh mang theo cỗ trong veo, tốt lắm trung hoà có chút đầy mỡ ngoài da, một cái xuống dưới có thể nói là mồm miệng Lưu Hương.</p><p>	Tiệm này làm ngược lại coi như không tệ. Tiết Dương nghĩ thầm.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc Giang Trừng nếm không đi ra.</p><p>	Tiết Dương khi còn bé đã từng lấy {vì:là} Giang Trừng so với người bình thường ngốc, bằng không thì như thế nào không biết lạnh nóng không biết đau đấy. Về sau năm nào tuổi phát triển, cũng bắt đầu tu luyện, dần dần đã minh bạch rất nhiều Giang Trừng không có đã nói với chuyện của hắn.</p><p>	Ví dụ như Giang Trừng trước ngực cái kia mảnh tản ra quỷ dị khí tức hoa văn, ví dụ như Giang Trừng không giống thường nhân xanh trắng hôi bại màu da, lại ví dụ như, Giang Trừng khờ ngũ giác.</p><p>	Hắn xúc giác, khứu giác, vị giác đều rất khờ sắc nhọn, thân thể mấy ngày ăn uống một lần cũng đủ để duy trì, bây giờ nghe cảm giác cùng thị giác ngược lại còn không có đã bị quá lớn ảnh hưởng, nhưng Tiết Dương biết rõ, thân thể của hắn đang tại biến kém, càng ngày càng kém.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không lừa gạt hắn, vì vậy hắn thủy chung không có tự nói với mình thân thể của hắn biến thành như vậy nguyên nhân cùng muốn như thế nào quản lý. Tiết Dương mơ hồ nhớ kỹ tại Lân Châu thành thời điểm cái kia họ Ôn nữ nhân nói qua có thể để hóa giải các loại lời nói, cái kia. . .</p><p>	Họ Ôn?</p><p>	Tiết Dương bỗng nhiên nói: "Trừng Trừng, trước ngươi nói hại ngươi biến thành như vậy cừu nhân là Ôn gia người?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn về phía hắn: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Ta khi còn bé ngươi dẫn ta đi nhìn tay địa phương, bọn họ là không phải là cũng họ Ôn?" Tiết Dương hỏi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lập tức biết rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì: "Ngươi đừng có hiểu lầm, bọn họ là họ Ôn, nhưng cùng ta nói chính là cái kia ôn không giống vậy. Bọn họ là Kỳ Sơn Ôn Thị bàng chi —— dù sao ngươi bây giờ đi ra ngoài Tùy Tiện nghe ngóng một cái đều có thể biết năm đó Kỳ Sơn Ôn Thị sự tình, ta ta cũng không gạt ngươi —— nhưng bọn hắn không có làm qua ác, chẳng những không có hại qua ta, Ôn Ninh vẫn tại ta bị Ôn gia nhốt tại trong địa lao thời điểm vụng trộm cho ta tiễn đưa qua dược. Vì vậy tuy rằng về sau Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh Bách gia chinh phạt ôn, ta vẫn phải là bảo vệ của bọn hắn, báo ân."</p><p>	Tiết Dương như có điều suy nghĩ gật đầu: "Nguyên lai là như vậy, ta cảm thấy đến cái kia Ôn Ninh ngây người bẹp đấy, sớm biết như vậy hắn đã cứu ta và ngươi khi đó sẽ không khi dễ hắn. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dở khóc dở cười, theo đầu hắn chọc lấy chỉ một cái đầu: "Ngươi khi đó đánh nhau cũng sẽ không, đó là người ta nhường cho ngươi mới từ ngươi làm loạn." Lại nói, "Đừng tìm người nói biết rõ chuyện của bọn hắn. Coi như là ra cốc bọn hắn cũng sẽ đổi tên đổi họ sinh hoạt, không thể để cho người phát hiện thân phận của bọn hắn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương ứng, đem thừa ngó sen hộp ăn, vỗ vỗ tay: "Đi xem kiếm của ta a, vài ngày không có đi nhìn rồi, không phải nói nhanh tốt rồi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoa xoa trên tay dính vào dầu: "Chính ngươi nhìn là được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngày đó một người từ Kim gia khi trở về dĩ nhiên là một bộ có chút thất hồn lạc phách bộ dạng, Tiết Dương vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn như vậy. Bất kể là cùng bản thân phàn nàn Liễm Phương Tôn lúc tính trẻ con bộ dạng còn là ngày ấy đần độn bộ dạng, đều là Tiết Dương từ chưa thấy qua đấy. Tiết Dương bỗng nhiên sẽ hiểu, Giang Trừng qua hắn rút cuộc là chưa bao giờ tham dự trong đó, hắn không biết quá nhiều rồi.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng." Tiết Dương còn gọi là hắn.</p><p>	Từ Tiết Dương bị Giang Trừng nhặt về đi không bao lâu bắt đầu, Tiết Dương cứ như vậy gọi hắn rồi, cũng không gọi ca cũng không cần cái gì kính xưng, dinh dính cháo không biết lớn nhỏ. Giang Trừng khi hắn tiểu hài tử từ hắn đi, sẽ chờ chính hắn cảm thấy chán ngấy lại đổi giọng: "Thì thế nào."</p><p>	"Ngươi thật sự không muốn trở về sao?" Tiết Dương hỏi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngón tay lại bắt đầu không tự chủ đi vuốt ve ngón trỏ phải  ngón tay cột, phía trên quấn băng bó còn không có hủy đi, Giang Trừng sờ đến cái kia một vòng thô ráp cảm nhận giật mình, chậm rãi nói: "Sẽ không trở về."</p><p>	Sẽ không.</p><p>	Đó là không muốn sao?</p><p>	Tiết Dương không có lại hỏi nhiều, vượt qua cái bàn đi đến Giang Trừng bên người, từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, toàn bộ người đều áp vào trên lưng hắn, cái cằm đệm lên Giang Trừng hõm vai, ngọt nhơn nhớt mà ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Vậy ly biệt đi trở về, dù sao có ta một mực phụng bồi ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đưa thay sờ sờ đầu của hắn: "Ngươi ưa thích Lan Lăng sao?"</p><p>	Cái này tựa hồ là Giang Trừng lần thứ hai hỏi. Tiết Dương nói: "Ưa thích, nhưng là chúng ta không phải là tìm đến kiếm, các loại kiếm tốt chúng ta liền đi quá, trước ngươi nói muốn đi đâu kia mà, Lâm An?"</p><p>	"Ngươi cùng Liễm Phương Tôn còn giống như rất phải tốt." Giang Trừng nói, "Ngươi có nhớ hay không. . . Ở lại Kim gia? Làm hắn Khách khanh, hắn cũng sẽ che chở ngươi đấy."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao là cái rất khó coi xuyên qua người, nhưng hắn năm nay đến cùng mới chỉ có hai mươi mốt tuổi, còn xa không phải là kiếp trước cái kia tiên đốc Liễm Phương Tôn, Giang Trừng bằng vào nhiều năm hiểu rõ vẫn có thể nhìn ra hắn vài phần chân ý đấy. Những này qua Giang Trừng thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, nhìn ra được Kim Quang Dao đối đãi các ngươi Tiết Dương ngược lại thật sự tốt. Tiết Dương trời sinh có cỗ con cái tà tính, thiện lương nhất thời điểm cũng thập phần bất hảo, có Giang Trừng quản thúc mới tốt rất nhiều. Những ngày này tại Kim gia Tiết Dương quả thực là gắn vui mừng, chiêu mèo trêu chọc con chó nhảy lên đầu lật ngói, ngoại trừ Kim Quang Thiện cùng Kim Tử Hiên còn có Kim gia chánh điện, Từ Đường những thứ này quan trọng hơn địa phương Kim Quang Dao không cho phép hắn đi, địa phương khác quả thực không chỗ không thấy Tiết Dương thân ảnh. Giang Trừng cảm giác, Kim Quang Dao thật sự rất sủng Tiết Dương.</p><p>	Có thể tưởng tượng, kiếp trước cái kia so với hiện tại càng thêm ác liệt gấp trăm lần Tiết Dương tại Kim gia chính là như vậy bị nuông chiều lấy mà nói. . . Khó trách về sau xảy ra phiền toái nhiều như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tuy rằng vẫn lo lắng hai cái này ác đồ ghé vào một chỗ có thể hay không dẫn xuất rất nhiều phiền toái, nhưng Kim Quang Dao thật sự sủng Tiết Dương, Tiết Dương cũng rất ưa thích Kim Quang Dao, hiện nay xem ra Tiết Dương hẳn là sẽ không tự dưng sinh sự, Kim Quang Dao cũng không có ở mưu đồ cái gì âm hiểm chủ ý. . .</p><p>	Nếu như bọn hắn đều nguyện ý, vậy liền đem Tiết Dương ở lại Kim gia, lại để cho hắn vẫn giống như kiếp trước giống nhau tại thích nhất địa phương đợi cũng tốt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghe được Giang Trừng lời này phản ứng đầu tiên chính là lại muốn nổi giận, nhưng hắn vẫn không có phát ra tới.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện, tại Giang Trừng hỏi hắn phải hay không phải cùng Kim Quang Dao muốn tốt, có nghĩ là muốn ở lại Kim gia thời điểm, đáy lòng của hắn trong nhưng thật ra là động tâm rồi đấy.</p><p>	Cái này không nên, hắn ưa thích Giang Trừng, hắn muốn một mực cùng theo Giang Trừng, hắn vừa mới đã từng nói qua hắn muốn một mực phụng bồi hắn ——</p><p>	Làm sao sẽ đối với ở lại Kim gia ý tưởng có chỗ động tâm?</p><p>	Tiết Dương ôm chặt Giang Trừng, nói lầm bầm: "Không nên, ta muốn đi theo ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười rồi, xoa xoa Tiết Dương đầu, mi tâm rồi lại giãn ra.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hắn trầm tĩnh lại, trong nội tâm cũng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, rất may mắn bản thân không có nói sai lời nói. Nhưng vừa mới cái kia trong nháy mắt, cái loại này dường như sâu trong đáy lòng đối với Kim gia rất quen cùng một loại quỷ dị lòng trung thành, Tiết Dương rồi lại không có quên.</p><p>	Hắn sẽ không muốn ly khai Giang Trừng đấy. Nhưng tại sao phải không hiểu có loại cảm giác này, kể cả hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền đối với Lan Lăng không hiểu yêu thích, hắn đến làm rõ ràng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bởi vì Tiết Dương trả lời tâm tình biến tốt lên rất nhiều: "Ngày mai kiếm thì tốt rồi, ngươi muốn nhìn liền đi, ta liền không động đậy rồi, dọn dẹp một chút đồ vật. Buổi tối. . . Ta còn là phải đi ra ngoài một bận."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không vấn đề Giang Trừng đi đâu, có chút Giang Trừng không muốn nói cho hắn biết sự tình hắn là hỏi không ra đến đấy, nhưng cũng không có thể đi cho hắn thêm phiền.</p><p>	Bàn suông gặp còn chưa mở, Bách gia người tự nhiên là sẽ không đi, đều ở tại Kim gia an bài trong phòng khách. Trong đó Giang gia các đệ tử chỗ ở là khoảng cách chủ nhà người gần nhất tiểu viện, hai nhà từ trước đến nay giao hảo, ngược lại cũng không kỳ lạ quý hiếm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xa xa Lam Trạm cùng Ngụy Anh đang nói chuyện lấy cái gì, nói xong cũng riêng phần mình hướng bản thân nghỉ ngơi tinh bỏ đi đến, trong nội tâm tối tối nhẹ nhàng thở ra.</p><p>	Cũng thế, đây chính là tại Kim gia, bọn hắn sẽ phải cố kỵ điểm.</p><p>	Nếu như bọn hắn buổi tối còn muốn cùng ngủ, Giang Trừng thật sự không biết mình gặp là tâm tình gì.</p><p>	. . . Bất quá giống như vậy núp trong bóng tối nhìn lén, mình cũng thực không phải là cái gì người tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút phỉ nhổ bản thân bộ dáng bây giờ, nhưng lại cam chịu mà nghĩ, được rồi, dù sao cũng đại khái sẽ là cuối cùng một mặt rồi, chính là muốn nhìn nhiều vài lần làm sao vậy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đợi thật lâu, lâu đến ngọn đèn dầu toàn bộ tắt, chỉ có lờ mờ ánh trăng chiếu vào tinh bỏ mái ngói trên. Vào ban ngày tinh xảo ngói đỏ tại dưới ánh trăng cũng chỉ có thể ánh thành tối trầm màu xám, Giang Trừng từ trên cây nhảy xuống, rơi xuống đất nửa điểm thanh âm cũng không. Hắn dùng rất nhiều nặng phù chú, một chút khí tức ôn tồn vang cũng sẽ không truyền tới.</p><p>	Im ắng mà đẩy ra Ngụy Anh cửa phòng, Giang Trừng cẩn thận đi vào.</p><p>	Kim gia cho người Giang gia chuẩn bị phòng trọ cũng là thập phần xa hoa, không lớn nhưng tinh xảo chính sảnh, cửa phòng ngủ trước cách bình phong, treo dày đặc chắn gió rèm vải. Phòng ngủ cũng phân là ngoài dặm lúc giữa đấy, Giang Trừng đi vào lúc chứng kiến gian ngoài cái bàn trên tản ra lấy chút ít đã viết đồ vật giấy, hắn nhìn lướt qua, tựa hồ là Ngụy Anh tại làm công vụ.</p><p>	Phòng trong trên giường, Ngụy Anh mặc quần áo mà nằm, tóc ngược lại là hái được phát dây thừng tản ra xuống, có thể bên ngoài váy cũng không giải, cứ như vậy ngủ không khó thụ sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem Ngụy Anh bên tóc mai bởi vì biên bím tóc mà có chút quăn xoắn một sợi tóc, khóe miệng không tự chủ nhẹ ngoắc một cái.</p><p>	Gia hỏa này sơ loại này mảnh đuôi sam còn rất đẹp mắt đấy. . . Năm đó vẫn chết sống không sơ đâu.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chính mặt hướng ra ngoài nằm nghiêng lấy, tay phải dựng trước người, dù cho chỉ có lờ mờ ánh trăng, dùng cùng mắt phù Giang Trừng vẫn như cũ liếc mắt liền thấy được hắn trên ngón trỏ cái kia miếng chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Cái kia miếng cùng hắn đã từng bị Ôn gia người đoạt đi chiếc nhẫn giống như đúc chế tạo kiểu, hiện ra nhạt nhẽo màu đỏ văn bạch ngọc chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn có chút sợ run.</p><p>	Hắn lại vẫn đeo, hắn. . .</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ không có cùng Lam Trạm. . . ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nho nhỏ nhìn xem cái kia miếng chiếc nhẫn, chiếc nhẫn trên tựa hồ có chút lúc trước hắn chưa thấy qua hoa văn trang điểm, nhìn mấy lần cảm giác có chút giống điệp văn, là cũng cũng cho hắn cái kia miếng khắc lên cùng mình chiếc nhẫn giống nhau điệp văn sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhịn không được đến gần vài bước, muốn nhìn càng mảnh chút ít. Hắn nhỏ giọng ngồi xỗm Ngụy Anh trước giường, đi tường tận xem xét cái kia miếng chiếc nhẫn, chiếc nhẫn vậy mà giống như là muốn giúp đỡ  hắn nhìn thanh tựa như, hơi hơi lóe ra nhu hòa nhạt nhẽo Linh lực bạch quang, vậy có chút ít thô ráp cũng rất có vài phần linh động điệp văn tại Linh lực phát ra màu xanh nhạt ánh sáng trong càng phát ra rõ ràng.</p><p>	. . . Hắn không chỉ có vẫn đeo này cái chiếc nhẫn, chiếc nhẫn vậy mà cũng vẫn như cũ có thể cảm ứng được hắn?</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại giương mắt nhìn Ngụy Anh mặt.</p><p>	Hắn dùng ẩn nấp phù, coi như là Ngụy Anh hiện tại tỉnh lại cũng sẽ không chứng kiến hắn. Không có bất kỳ băn khoăn, Giang Trừng có thể dán đích thêm gần chút ít, xem thật kỹ nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Đáy mắt có mảnh không quá dễ làm người khác chú ý thanh hắc, nguyên bản trơn bóng gương mặt cũng càng hình dáng rõ ràng rất nhiều. Lúc trước cách khá xa còn tưởng là hắn chẳng qua là thân hình trưởng thành rồi, hiện tại nhìn qua, cái này căn bản là gầy đấy.</p><p>	Mệt lắm không?</p><p>	Rất vất vả a. . .</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngủ rất say, theo hô hấp một sợi tóc đã rơi vào trước mặt. Giang Trừng im ắng cười cười, hắn biết rõ Ngụy Anh không thích nhất loại này rất nhỏ ngứa, căn này sợi tóc náo không tốt có thể ngứa tỉnh hắn, thò tay muốn đi giúp hắn đem sợi tóc quăng ra.</p><p>	Ngay tại tay của hắn va chạm vào cái kia cọng ti đồng thời, Ngụy Anh trong tay trái bỗng nhiên tử mang lóe lên, một đạo lóe điện quang màu tím trường tiên bỗng nhiên hóa hình bảo vệ Ngụy Anh, một roi đem Giang Trừng tay hung hăng rút đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Tử điện hộ chủ hóa hình động yên tĩnh một chút sẽ đem Ngụy Anh đánh thức, còn chưa đứng dậy liền trở tay rút ra trong tay Tùy Tiện, đồng thời lại để cho tử điện lượn quanh trước người. Tu vi của hắn tuyệt đối không thấp, có thể bị tai hoạ cận thân đến loại tình trạng này, lại để cho tử điện hộ chủ công kích mới phát hiện cũng không phải là việc nhỏ, Kim gia lại tiến vào loại này cường đại tai hoạ sao! ?</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Anh  không còn có cái gì chứng kiến, trong phòng rỗng tuếch, chẳng qua là ngủ trước đóng lại cửa sổ hiện tại mở ra, cái kia tai hoạ phải là hướng bên này chạy. Ngụy Anh lập tức đứng dậy chuẩn bị đuổi theo, giơ lên tay đồng thời trong nháy mắt ngơ ngẩn, mở to hai mắt, nâng lên tay phải nhìn trên ngón trỏ cái kia miếng chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Bạch ngọc chiếc nhẫn lóe ra Linh lực ánh sáng nhạt, điệp văn như ẩn như hiện. Tựa như cái kia sợi lượn lờ tại hắn trước giường như có như không liên hương, nhạt mà làm cho người ta không biết là thật sự là huyễn.</p><p>	". . . Giang Trừng! ?" Ngụy Anh không thể tin mà khẽ gọi một tiếng, trong nội tâm điên cuồng nhảy dựng lên, bề bộn nhảy ra cửa sổ đi. Có thể trên tay chiếc nhẫn đầu lại lóe lên vài cái sẽ không có động tĩnh, Ngụy Anh từng cái phương hướng mà chạy loạn cũng lại không gặp nó sáng qua.</p><p>	. . . Đã đi xa sao?</p><p>	Nhưng sẽ không sai đấy, chiếc nhẫn tuyệt đối sẽ không nhận sai, vừa mới Giang Trừng nhất định ngay ở chỗ này, liền ở trước mặt hắn!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chạm tới cái kia từ bất ly thân nhỏ lụa túi, chăm chú nắm lấy.</p><p>	Rời xa Kim gia tinh bỏ sơn môn bên ngoài, Giang Trừng cuộn tại góc tường, tay trái gắt gao nắm vẫn còn phát run tay phải.</p><p>	Đau, quá đau, là hắn nhiều năm như vậy đều không có cảm thụ qua đau tận xương cốt kịch liệt đau nhức. Bởi vì này không phải là đơn giản thương da thịt, là thượng đẳng diệt Tà Linh khí trực tiếp tổn thương tại hồn phách trên đau đớn.</p><p>	Nhưng có lẽ càng đau chính là ngực.</p><p>	Hắn bị mẫu thân tử điện, đã từng bảo vệ hắn hai mươi mấy năm tử điện, coi như tai hoạ rồi.</p><p>	==============TBC=============</p><p>	Thúc càng hỏi càng hết thảy đóng gói đưa cho Hannibal làm nguyên liệu nấu ăn</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (34)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Lệ quốc tế ôm lấy của ta khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám cực lớn sao sao đát! ! Ta nói thế nhưng là toàn bộ a! Ta bắt kịp á! Đuổi tại 0 điểm trước phát, chính là an tâm vượt qua cái này năm ~ cái này nhất định là cái sang năm cũng có thể thuận thuận lợi lợi viết chữ điềm tốt bá, mọi người nói có đúng hay không ~?</p><p>	Sớm tỏ vẻ Nguyên Đán vui vẻ! Yêu các ngươi tất cả mọi người! Hy vọng ta tất cả tiểu thiên sứ tương lai một năm mọi sự trôi chảy, bình an vui sướng, mọi việc đều thuận lợi ~!</p><p>	Mời đến ký nhận hôm nay phần yêu! ↓</p><p>	* tấu chương Dương Trừng, Tiện Trừng</p><p>	* thực xin lỗi, ao ước lại muốn hạ tuyến</p><p>	* cái này quyển sách văn cực dài, Quyển 2: Vẫn thừa hai cái Đại Sự Kiện, cụ thể chương mấy cũng không biết. Sau đó còn sẽ có Quyển 3:. Vì vậy xuất hiện nhân vật vượt qua nhiều, nguyên tác nhân vật giống như. . . Giống như đều xuất hiện (trước mắt không có phát hiện lúc đầu lấy có danh tiếng nhưng bài này sẽ không ra trận nhân vật. . . )</p><p>	*5k5+</p><p>	===================</p><p>	Chương 34:.</p><p>	Cửa phòng bị mãnh liệt đẩy ra, Tiết Dương lại càng hoảng sợ: "Làm gì vậy đột nhiên. . . Trừng Trừng? Ngươi làm sao vậy? Giang Trừng! ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay trái gắt gao cầm lấy tay phải, thân thể quơ quơ, bỗng nhiên liền một đầu trồng ngã xuống, Tiết Dương vừa sải bước đến cạnh cửa đem người tiếp được, không có lại để cho hắn ném tới trên mặt đất.</p><p>	"Ngươi bị thương? Xảy ra chuyện gì?" Tiết Dương vội vàng xao động hỏi, "Là tay —— "</p><p>	". . . Không có." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, "Chúng ta đi thôi, ly khai nơi đây."</p><p>	Tiết Dương một tay đem người ôm ở trong ngực, cẩn thận lấy xuống mặt nạ của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng màu da vốn là không quá bình thường xanh trắng, lúc này càng là nửa phần huyết sắc cũng không có, vẻ mặt vết sẹo càng phát ra bắt mắt, cặp kia đẹp mắt hạnh trong mắt là bi thương tại tâm cái chết yên lặng, Tiết Dương nhìn ngực run lên, trong xương bạo ngược hầu như muốn khống chế không nổi.</p><p>	Hắn muốn hỏi hắn xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn gặp người nào, là ai sẽ để cho hắn lộ ra vẻ mặt như vậy ——</p><p>	Nhưng Tiết Dương chẳng qua là trấn an mà vuốt ve hắn lưng, giống như khi còn bé hắn dụ dỗ bản thân lúc làm như vậy, hai mắt bị huyết sắc nhuộm đỏ thẫm, rơi vào Giang Trừng bên tai thanh âm nhưng là trấn an bình thản: "Không sao, chúng ta lúc này đi. Lập tức ly khai nơi đây."</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ, thật không có. . ."</p><p>	"Tiếp tục đi tìm!" Ngụy Anh gầm lên, "Đào sâu ba thước cũng muốn cho ta tìm ra! Hắn ngay ở chỗ này, Kim gia không có, sẽ đem toàn bộ Lan Lăng cho ta lật qua!"</p><p>	Bị Ngụy Anh quát lớn đệ tử không dám nói nữa lời nói, vội cúi đầu đi xuống. Ngụy Anh mình cũng không có nhàn rỗi, cơ hồ là một cái phố một cái phố mà đi lật. Chiếc nhẫn bị hắn quán chú Linh lực, Giang Trừng tại ba trượng ở trong chiếc nhẫn đều có phản ứng, nhìn hắn điệu bộ này, là muốn lấy ba trượng làm hạn định, bản thân lật lượt toàn bộ Lan Lăng rồi.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện!" Kim Tử Hiên khẽ quát một tiếng, Ngụy Anh quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, trong mắt đều là tơ máu.</p><p>	"Ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút!" Kim Tử Hiên cắn răng, cả giận nói, "Giang Trừng đã. . . Ngươi rõ ràng là rõ ràng nhất chính là cái kia! Hiện tại lại nổi điên làm gì! Thanh Đàm Hội lập tức muốn mở, tất cả nhà người đã tới không ít, ngươi muốn cho Bách gia tu sĩ cùng một chỗ nhìn xem ngươi nổi điên sao? !"</p><p>	"Hắn không chết." Ngụy Anh bờ môi có chút run rẩy, thấp giọng nói, "Ta biết rõ hắn không chết, ta chính là biết rõ! Ta không cho phép các ngươi bất luận kẻ nào nói hắn đã chết! Hắn gặp đem về. . . Ta sẽ đem hắn mang về."</p><p>	"Nếu như hắn thật sự không có việc gì, " Kim Tử Hiên thanh âm cũng thấp xuống, nhưng vẫn mang theo lửa giận, "Hắn làm sao có thể không trở về nhà? Ngươi mới là sau cùng biết rõ điểm này a! . . . Yếm Ly tỷ, ngươi nói một chút hắn!"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly những năm này sau cùng nghe không được Giang Trừng tên, hốc mắt sớm đỏ lên, nhìn xem Ngụy Anh bộ dạng lại là đau lòng lại là bi thương, chịu đựng nước mắt nói: "A Anh, Tử Hiên công tử nói, nói có lý, a Trừng để ý nhất chúng ta, hắn như thế nào cam lòng xem chúng ta thương tâm cũng không trở lại đâu. . ."</p><p>	". . . Hắn tại trách ta." Ngụy Anh sau nửa ngày nói, "Nhất định là bốn năm trước những cái kia vu oan hắn mà nói gọi hắn nghe qua rồi, hắn tại trách ta không có bảo vệ tốt hắn. Ta được cùng hắn giải thích rõ ràng, là lỗi của ta, ta ngăn đón đã chậm. . . Nhưng những lời kia hắn tuyệt đối không thể để vào trong lòng. Các ngươi đừng ở chỗ này trì hoãn thời gian của ta rồi, ta được tranh thủ thời gian đi tìm hắn, ta muốn nói với hắn rõ ràng!"</p><p>	Tại Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly xem ra Ngụy Anh đây quả thực là đang nói ăn nói khùng điên rồi, khuyên cũng khuyên không ngừng. Lúc này liền nhìn bên cạnh ít nói ít lời Lam Nhị công tử cùng mấy người đệ tử phân phó một tiếng, Lam gia người cũng chạy ra đi phối hợp với Giang gia các đệ tử cùng một chỗ tìm người rồi. Kim Tử Hiên vừa tức trong nội tâm lại khó chịu, gặp lại sau Kim Quang Dao vẻ mặt như có điều suy nghĩ, rồi lại không ra ngăn cản, cầm chân tối đỗi hắn một cái, dùng sức nháy mắt. Nếu bàn về biết ăn nói, nhà mình cái này đệ đệ mới là duy nhất có thể cùng Ngụy Anh một trận chiến đấy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao thu được huynh trưởng ánh mắt, rồi lại vẫn còn có chút do dự, sau nửa ngày nói: "Ngụy công tử chậm đã, ta có lời thẳng hỏi. Ngươi những năm này có hay không có ích một ít Kỳ Môn khác nói. . . Tới tìm Giang tiểu công tử?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chậm rãi quay đầu lại, lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn: "Liễm Phương Tôn, ý gì."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nói: "Tháng trước gặp được một người, trên người có Giang tiểu công tử hồn hơi thở."</p><p>	Tất cả mọi người trong nháy mắt đều nhìn về hắn, Ngụy Anh một phát bắt được Kim Quang Dao cánh tay, Kim Tử Hiên cũng không có quản: "Ngươi như thế nào không có nói với ta! ? —— ngươi khi đó nhắc tới Ngụy Vô Tiện là vì cái này?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cau mày nói: "Ta cũng không có thể xác định, dù sao Giang tiểu công tử năm đó có lẽ đã. . ."</p><p>	"Ta nói hắn không chết!" Ngụy Anh cả giận nói, "Các ngươi —— "</p><p>	"Liễm Phương Tôn mời tiếp tục." Lam Trạm đã cắt đứt Ngụy Anh mà nói, nhìn thẳng Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đem gặp được Giang Trừng tóm lược tiểu sử nói một cái, lại nói: "Cùng người này kết bạn hơn tháng, hắn quả thật có chút địa phương không giống thường nhân. Trên người của hắn, hầu như không có sống nhân khí tức."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tại Quỷ đạo một đường có chỗ đọc lướt qua một chuyện là bí mật, nhưng không khéo chính là ở đây năm người đều tại số ít hiểu rõ tình hình người bên trong. Kim Quang Dao vừa nói như vậy, Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly đều càng tin là Ngụy Vô Tiện những cái kia chiêu hồn dẫn phách thủ đoạn nổi lên tác dụng. Lam Trạm cái gì cũng chưa nói. Đối với Giang Trừng sự tình, hắn tuy rằng cũng không muốn tin tưởng Giang Trừng sớm đã qua đời, dù sao thủy chung không có tìm được thi thể. . . Nhưng là xác thực không có Ngụy Anh như vậy kiên quyết vô cùng mà nhận định Giang Trừng vẫn còn nhân thế. Nếu thật là Giang Trừng một đám hồn phách nhập vào thân, đối với Ngụy Anh chiếc nhẫn có sở cảm ứng cũng là nói được thông đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cau chặt lông mày, hắn tuy rằng kiên định Giang Trừng còn sống, nhưng cũng không có thể cam đoan người nọ liền nhất định là Giang Trừng. Tiết. . . Tại sao phải họ Tiết, cái kia mang theo đệ đệ Tiết Dương là ai?</p><p>	Nhưng bất kể thế nào nói, dưới mắt hai người là đầu mối duy nhất, phải mau chóng tìm được.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên hỏi đệ đệ: "Ngươi nói là mới thu cái kia hai cái Khách khanh?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao gật đầu: "Đúng. Nhỏ Tiết công tử kiếm vẫn còn luyện rèn, lẽ ra ngày mai đem thành."</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên lập tức nói: "Đi Kiếm Các trông coi."</p><p>	Nhưng năm người đi đến Kiếm Các thời điểm, đã thấy cái kia đã đốt đi hơn bốn mươi mặt trời kiếm lô tắt máy, mấy cái gác đêm Kiếm Sư đang tại thanh lý kiếm lô.</p><p>	"Thanh kiếm kia đây?" Kim Quang Dao vội hỏi.</p><p>	Kiếm Sư chứng kiến nhiều như vậy đại nhân vật hù nhảy dựng, tranh thủ thời gian cho mọi người chào: "Kiếm đã thành, hai vị tiết Khách khanh cầm kiếm đã đi. . . Dao, Dao công tử lúc trước cũng không có phân phó muốn ngăn của bọn hắn. . . ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh một chút nắm chặt đáng thương Kiếm Sư vạt áo: "Hướng đi đâu rồi! ?"</p><p>	Kiếm Sư vẻ mặt đau khổ: "Tiểu tiểu tiểu người nào biết đâu a?"</p><p>	Trong bầu trời đêm, một thanh tối màu Tiên Kiếm im hơi lặng tiếng mà xẹt qua, tốc độ cực nhanh, nhanh đến có chút khoa trương tình trạng.</p><p>	Thân kiếm bỗng nhiên nhẹ run lên một cái, hơi nghiêng qua nghiêng, ngự kiếm người bề bộn dưới chân nhẹ nhàng đạp mạnh, một lần nữa ổn định kiếm thế, cẩn thận ôm ổn trong ngực người.</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi, lại có điểm không có khống chế tốt." Tiết Dương thấp giọng nói, "Không có sao chứ Trừng Trừng, ngươi khá hơn chút nào không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có lên tiếng, đầu gối ở Tiết Dương trên vai, liền hô hấp đều là cực kỳ hơi yếu, vốn là so với thường nhân nhiệt độ cơ thể thấp hơn thân thể hiện tại càng lạnh hơn, quả thực như là khối băng. Tiết Dương cố gắng đem người ôm chặc hơn chút ít, cũng ngắt chắn gió sưởi ấm pháp quyết, có thể Giang Trừng trạng thái càng ngày càng kém rồi.</p><p>	Nửa canh giờ trước, Giang Trừng mang theo tổn thương lảo đảo mà trở lại khách sạn, cái gì cũng không có nói với Tiết Dương, chẳng qua là lôi kéo hắn nói phải ly khai. Tiết Dương từ chưa thấy qua Giang Trừng cái dạng này, vừa giận lửa lại đau lòng, cũng không nhiều hỏi, ôm Giang Trừng liền lập tức tiến đến Kim gia kiếm lư.</p><p>	Đúc Tiên Kiếm canh giờ hỏa hầu cực là mấu chốt, không phải là bọn hắn muốn lấy trước đi liền lấy đến đi. Gang tại trong lò luyện chậm rãi đúc nóng, nhưng còn kém vài phần, muốn ngày mai tài năng tốt. Tiết Dương không nhìn nổi Giang Trừng cái dạng này, lập tức cắn răng một cái, ôm Giang Trừng xoay người rời đi, dứt khoát không muốn thanh kiếm này rồi. Lúc này lại nghe Giang Trừng rên rỉ một tiếng, thân thể bỗng nhiên run lên.</p><p>	Tiết Dương bề bộn đem Giang Trừng buông, Giang Trừng trên cánh tay phải vốn là có một đạo rất sâu cây roi tổn thương, tự cổ tay tới tay khuỷu tay thật dài một vết thương, tựa hồ không cách nào tự lành, miệng vết thương như là bị thiêu cháy bình thường da thịt bên ngoài lật, lại không thấy chảy máu nhiêu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay phải không ngừng phát run, dùng tay trái nắm chặt Tiết Dương cánh tay, thấp giọng nói: ". . . Đau quá."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghe được hắn nói đau quả thực muốn đau lòng chết, chân tay luống cuống mà đi sờ Túi Càn Khôn: "Đừng sợ đừng sợ, ta cho ngươi bôi thuốc. . . Quản lý loại này dược là cái nào bình kia mà?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đau cắn chặt răng, lắc đầu, không có tổn thương tay trái rồi lại ngược lại run so với tay phải lợi hại hơn rồi. Không giống là chính bản thân hắn đau đang run, trái ngược với cái này cái tay trái. . . Mình ở động giống nhau.</p><p>	Tiết Dương thật vất vả đã tìm được chai thuốc, cầm chặt cổ tay của hắn muốn cho hắn bôi thuốc, rồi lại thấy được một bộ lại để cho hắn cảm thấy kinh hãi kỳ cảnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lòng bàn tay trái trong chậm rãi lên cao ra một đoàn hình như có giống nhau vô hình nhạt nhẽo Hắc Vụ, càng ngày càng nhiều, lan tràn đã thành một đoàn. Hắc Vụ như là có chỗ tri giác, vặn vẹo lăn lộn, bỗng nhiên nghiêm chỉnh đoàn quay đầu tiến vào Tiết Dương kiếm trong lò.</p><p>	Nóng hổi sắt tương như là sôi trào bình thường, sôi trào hầu như chỗ xung yếu ra sắt lô, sôi sùng sục sắt tương cùng cái kia đoàn hắc khí chậm rãi dung hợp, cuối cùng đốt ra một cái mũi kiếm thô phôi. Thân kiếm màu sắc không giống bình thường bảo kiếm sáng như bạc, ngược lại lộ ra cỗ có chút quỷ dị tối màu.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cùng mấy cái Kiếm Sư đều nhìn ngây người, sau nửa ngày Tiết Dương trước kịp phản ứng: "Đây không phải đúc đã thành không! ? Tranh thủ thời gian cho ta đánh ra, ta đi vội vã!"</p><p>	Bình thường bảo kiếm không chỉ có đúc nóng, rèn cũng muốn mất hết mấy ngày công phu. Nhưng Tiên Kiếm không quá giống nhau, tại đúc nóng một khâu trúng kiếm sẽ thành hình, Kiếm Sư chỉ cần nhìn theo Tiên Kiếm tự thành hình dạng đánh bóng hoàn thiện, xứng lấy kiếm chuôi kiếm ngạc, vì vậy đúc nóng thành hình sau không cần thật lâu.</p><p>	Kiếm Sư đám cũng không biết cụ thể tình hình, nhưng hai vị này Tiết công tử là gần đây trong nhà Nhị công tử thập phần coi trọng Khách khanh loại sự tình này vẫn là rất rõ ràng đấy, cũng không dám làm trái Tiết Dương, vội vàng liền khai công. Thời điểm này Ngụy Anh chính mang người đầy Lan Lăng mà tìm người, lại không nghĩ rằng người vậy mà lại trở về Kim gia, vẫn còn kiếm lư.</p><p>	Kiếm thành sau Tiết Dương hơi thử thử liền trực tiếp ôm Giang Trừng ngự kiếm bay mất. Tiết Dương chưa từng có những...này nhân tình thạo đời tâm tư, là kiếm của hắn cầm liền đi tạ chữ cũng không nói một cái là hoàn toàn không có áy náy tâm đấy. Mặc dù có một chút không nỡ bỏ cái kia cười tủm tỉm gia hỏa, bất quá liền một chút.</p><p>	Còn là Trừng Trừng quan trọng hơn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương một mực không biết Giang Trừng trong tay bay ra ngoài trợ giúp hắn kiếm thành là vật gì, cũng không biết hắn vẫn cảm thấy kiếm này có chút không tốt khống chế có phải hay không cùng cái này có quan hệ, bởi vì cái kia sau đó Giang Trừng tình huống càng hỏng bét rồi, hầu như triệt để đã mất đi ý thức. Tiết Dương cho tới bây giờ không có học qua cũng hoàn toàn không hiểu được y thuật, nhanh chóng suýt nữa điên mất. Hắn vốn định trước mang Giang Trừng nhìn tổn thương, có thể Giang Trừng mất đi ý thức trước đầu nhiều lần đối với hắn nói qua cùng một câu lời nói.</p><p>	Ly khai nơi đây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại khi...tỉnh lại, đã là ba ngày sau rồi.</p><p>	Vừa tỉnh lúc, Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời nhớ không nổi trước đây chuyện phát sinh, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt túp lều lạ mắt vô cùng. Đều muốn ngồi dậy, tay trái một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức, lúc này mới hồi tưởng lại sở hữu sự tình.</p><p>	Hắn đi nhìn Ngụy Anh một lần cuối cùng, nhưng nhưng không cách nào đụng vào hắn. Bởi vì. . . Tử Điện hộ chủ, mà bản thân thân nhuộm quỷ khí, cùng tai hoạ không giống.</p><p>	A mẹ đem Tử Điện cho hắn nữa a. Như vậy cũng tốt, hắn bây giờ là chủ quản Giang gia sự vụ Thiếu chủ, dù sao vẫn là muốn đối mặt càng nhiều nữa nguy hiểm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sờ lên tay trái, miệng vết thương vẫn là cái kia phù hợp da thịt bên ngoài lật đáng sợ bộ dạng, hắn bây giờ thân thể một khi làm bị thương liền là rất khó khôi phục.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã có thể bình phục tâm cảnh rồi. Bị Tử Điện làm bị thương lại để cho tâm thần hắn đại loạn, tuy rằng đáy lòng biết rõ vì cái gì cũng hiểu rõ, nhưng vẫn không thể nào khống chế được vô cùng đau thương.</p><p>	Từng tại kiếp trước, duy nhất có thể mang cho hắn an tâm cùng ấm áp đồ vật, cho dù ở bị Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Vong Cơ ối chao bức bách lúc cũng sẽ che chở Linh Khí của mình, rồi lại nhận thức không ra bản thân rồi.</p><p>	Không. . . Không phải là nhận thức không xuất ra, ở kiếp này mẫu thân cũng không có lại để cho Tử Điện đối với chính mình nhận thức qua chủ, nó vốn cũng sẽ không nhận thức đấy.</p><p>	Hồn phách bị trọng thương phía dưới tâm thần chấn động, Giang Trừng khi đó tuy rằng đầu bị bị thương vào tay cánh tay, nhưng kỳ thật là ở Quỷ Môn Quan đi một lượt. Khi đó Tiết Dương mang theo hắn đã đến đáp xuống tai họa kiếm trước lò, trong cơ thể lưu lại một ít quỷ khí bị đáp xuống tai họa tà khí dụ phát, chủ động tản một chút đi trợ đáp xuống tai họa kiếm thành, ngược lại là trời đưa đất đẩy lại để cho trong cơ thể hắn bị áp chế hồi lâu quỷ khí lại linh hoạt rất nhiều, lần nữa kéo lại được mạng của hắn.</p><p>	Cửa ra vào truyền đến tiếng bước chân, thiếu niên vén rèm cửa lên đi tới, chứng kiến Giang Trừng nửa ngồi dậy liền ngẩn ngơ, Giang Trừng vừa muốn mở miệng, tiếp theo trong nháy mắt đối phương liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt mình, Giang Trừng bị lại càng hoảng sợ: "Ngươi làm gì thế!"</p><p>	"Ngươi đã tỉnh? ? Ngươi thế nào, miệng vết thương có đau hay không? Cầm, khẳng định đau, căn bản là không có khép lại!" Tiết Dương đều muốn nổ, từ trước đến nay để trong lòng bản thân hình tượng tiểu lưu manh tóc loạn giống như ổ gà, đuôi ngựa cũng nới lỏng, hiển nhiên thật lâu không hảo hảo quản lý chính mình rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn mềm lòng rất nhiều, sờ sờ đầu hắn: "Không có việc gì, thân thể ta đặc thù ngươi biết, tổn thương thật là tốt chậm. Đem ta Túi Càn Khôn lấy ra, ta đã nói với ngươi dùng loại nào dược." Nhìn nhìn thân ở gian phòng, cũng không phải khách sạn, cũng khẳng định không phải là Kim gia bất kỳ một cái nào gian phòng, lại hỏi: "Chúng ta bây giờ ở nơi nào?"</p><p>	"Gọi là cái gì nhỉ. . . Từ Châu." Tiết Dương vội vàng từ Túi Càn Khôn trong ra bên ngoài ngược lại đồ vật, một bên đem một lọ lọ thuốc đặt tới Giang Trừng cái chăn trên vừa nói, "Ngươi sẽ khiến ta ly khai ta cũng không dám lưu lại, kiếm tốt rồi liền mang theo ngươi suốt đêm ra Lan Lăng. . . Bất quá thật đúng là ta đi sớm, ta sau khi đi không lâu liền chứng kiến Lan Lăng bị Giang gia cùng Lam gia người dùng kết giới cho vây quanh rồi, bọn hắn muốn làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm lấy hai bình Ôn Tình để lại cho hắn dược, lại để cho Tiết Dương dùng Linh lực tan ra giúp hắn thoa lên. Nghĩ đến Ngụy Anh trên ngón tay cái kia miếng điệp văn chiếc nhẫn, cũng đại khái đoán được tại sao phải có loại này kiêu ngạo vây thành hành vi.</p><p>	". . . Bao nhiêu người làm việc còn không biết hậu quả." Giang Trừng thấp giọng mắng một câu, đối với Tiết Dương nói: "Không có việc gì, không có bị bọn hắn tìm được là tốt rồi. Nơi đây lại là ở đâu?"</p><p>	"Ra Lan Lăng ta trước hết tìm có người địa phương ngừng, thương thế của ngươi quá dọa người ngươi rồi lại một thẳng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. . ." Tiết Dương táo bạo mà nói, "Thôn này trong liền cái giống người đại phu đều không có, đều mẹ nó là xong đời hàng, liền ngươi vì cái gì vẫn chưa tỉnh lại cũng không biết!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi quá mức đi, người khác không biết ngươi cũng không phải không biết, bình thường đại phu làm sao có thể quản lý được rồi thương thế của ta." Nhìn xem gian phòng của mình, hiển nhiên là bình thường dân trạch, hồ nghi mà nhìn về phía Tiết Dương.</p><p>	Tiết Dương lập tức nói: "Làm gì vậy nhìn ta như vậy, ta đưa tiền đấy!"</p><p>	Lúc này bên ngoài lại truyền tới một hồi cây gậy trúc gõ mà tựa như soạt soạt thanh âm, như là tiểu hài tử tại chạy. Một cái tiểu cô nương đẩy cửa ra, nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Dương ca ca! Đại ca ca tỉnh chưa?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương giống như thấy được cứu tinh: "Tiểu nha đầu mau tới đây, tranh thủ thời gian nói cho hắn biết, ta phải không là cho tiền!"</p><p>	Tiểu cô nương cười nói: "Cho tiền nha, Dương ca ca có thể có tiền, vẫn có thể giúp ta bắt được thật nhiều cá. Đại ca ca ngươi không sao sao? Trước ngươi một mực không tỉnh lại, Dương ca ca vẫn mắng chửi người, vẫn mắng đại phu."</p><p>	Tiết Dương dốc sức liều mạng nháy mắt, khiến cả buổi sinh khí mà nhớ tới nha đầu kia là một cái nhỏ mù lòa, căn bản nhìn không thấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại nhìn xem cô nương này ngây ngẩn cả người, không giống Tiết Dương lo lắng như vậy huấn hắn còn nói thô tục.</p><p>	Tiểu cô nương nhìn xem mười tuổi tả hữu, là một cái chân chân chính chính "Nhỏ" cô nương, trên đầu ghim lấy hai cái viên thuốc đầu, một đôi khác hẳn với thường nhân màu trắng đồng tử, tuy rằng ăn mặc đánh mãn bổ đinh cũ nát xiêm y, cười cũng rất là sáng lạn đẹp mắt.</p><p>	Đây không phải là là. . . Kiếp trước cùng Tiết Thành Mỹ còn có Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng một chỗ sinh sống ba năm, cuối cùng bị Tiết Thành Mỹ giết chết A Thiến không! ?</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn Giang Trừng sửng sốt, còn tưởng rằng hắn kinh ngạc A Thiến mắt đui mù, vội hỏi: "Ta cũng không chê cười qua nàng, một lần cũng không có kêu lên nàng mù lòa."</p><p>	A Thiến cười chính sáng lạn mặt trong nháy mắt suy sụp rồi, nổi giận đùng đùng mà cầm cây gậy trúc đi đâm Tiết Dương: "Ngươi bây giờ kêu! ! Dương ca ca ghét nhất rồi!"</p><p>	Từ Châu. . . Khoảng cách Nghĩa Thành ít nhất cũng muốn năm sáu trăm trong mà đi? Tuy rằng A Thiến nên là ba năm tả hữu sau đó mới đến Nghĩa Thành đấy, có thể tiểu cô nương này. . . Rất có thể đi a? ?</p><p>	Tiết Dương cầm cùi chỏ gậy nàng cây gậy trúc: "Đừng làm rộn! Ta làm cho người ta bôi thuốc đâu rồi, ngươi đi ra ngoài nấu cơm đi!"</p><p>	A Thiến hừ một tiếng quay người đi ra, lát nữa con trai lại tiến đến, cầm lấy mảnh lớn lá cây bọc mấy cái bánh bao: "Đại ca ca có đói bụng không? Trước ăn một chút gì đi? Ta chỗ này không có gì hay ăn á..., chỉ có thể nấu rau quả cháo, ta đi cấp các ngươi nấu một ít."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn nàng lại đi ra ngoài, cùng Giang Trừng nói: "Mặc dù là cái mò mẫm. . . Phì, tuy rằng nhìn không thấy, nhưng nha đầu kia vẫn rất lợi hại đấy, nấu cơm gì gì đó đều có thể. Đó là một thôn nhỏ, cũng liền hơn mười gia đình, đều rất nghèo cũng không có người nào trải qua, cái này phòng là của nàng, nghe nàng nói là những thôn khác người giúp nàng che đấy, cũng liền có thể ngăn cái gió. Nhưng mà ngươi. . . Trước ngươi cái dạng kia, ta không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, nhìn thấy có người địa phương trước hết đem ngươi buông xuống. . ."</p><p>	"Khổ cực rồi." Giang Trừng ấm giọng nói, "Đừng sợ, đã không sao."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cho Giang Trừng quấn quít lấy băng bó tay run lên, người cuối cùng kết liền cột thành bế tắc. Tiết Dương cũng không có quản cái kia, nhào đầu về phía trước dùng sức ôm lấy Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng bị hắn siết động đều không nhúc nhích được rồi, đang muốn nói hắn, chợt nghe đến bên tai thanh âm lại dẫn theo điểm khóc nức nở.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng. . . Ngươi thực hù đến ta, ngươi đừng gặp chuyện không may.</p><p>	"Ngươi đã xảy ra chuyện sẽ khiến ta làm sao bây giờ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền giật mình, chậm rãi sờ lên Tiết Dương tóc, than nhẹ một tiếng.</p><p>	"Đã không sao." Giang Trừng lại nói một lần.</p><p>	Lần này Tiết Dương không có bị hắn chuyển di mất chủ đề: "Vậy sau này đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từng cái nhìn theo Tiết Dương lưng, vấn đề này hắn suy nghĩ thật lâu mới cho ra trả lời.</p><p>	"Về sau, liền đi một bước nhìn một bước a."</p><p>	Lan Lăng Thanh Đàm Hội vẫn đang đúng hạn cử hành, dường như hai ngày lúc trước trò khôi hài tựa như một đêm không có phát sinh qua giống nhau.</p><p>	Bách gia trong đương nhiên lớn nhiều đều nghe nói hai ngày trước Giang thiếu chủ giày vò sức mạnh, có khinh thường, có muốn trào phúng đấy, có tò mò —— nhưng không có dám đem trở lên ý muốn nói ra được.</p><p>	Năm gần đây tứ đại thế gia danh tiếng tốt hơn hơn hẳn, vả lại tứ đại thế gia quan hệ lẫn nhau thập phần chặt chẽ, cũng làm cho tu giới bày biện ra một bộ thập phần ổn định trạng thái. Tiểu thế gia đám hoàn toàn không có thể có thể cùng chúng chống lại, nhưng cũng may cũng không thụ áp bách, lập tức thế cục còn tính hòa hài.</p><p>	Ít nhất biểu hiện ra.</p><p>	Trong đó Giang gia cùng Kim gia quan hệ tốt nhất, Kim gia Thiếu chủ có thể sẽ cưới vợ Giang gia trưởng nữ nghe đồn một mực không gãy qua, hai nhà tông chủ phu nhân còn là khăn tay giao, tại Kim gia địa bàn Giang thiếu chủ cùng tại nhà mình cũng không có quá lớn phân biệt, ai dám đi gây hắn.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên cùng Kim Quang Dao chiêu đãi chư vị tông chủ chủ sự, Kim Quang Dao Phân Thần thỉnh thoảng đi xem Ngụy Anh bên kia, chỉ thấy Giang thiếu chủ tuy rằng mặt màu đen như đáy nồi, tốt xấu là ngồi vững vàng cái kia cái vị trí. Không trêu chọc thêm nữa phiền toái bọn hắn liền cám ơn trời đất rồi.</p><p>	"Nhị công tử." Một cái Kim gia đệ tử chạy tới, tại Kim Quang Dao bên tai thấp giọng nói, "Huyền Vũ công tử muốn tìm người."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao hơi hơi nhăn nhíu mày: "Ta chỗ này đang bề bộn chính sự đâu rồi, hắn quấy cái gì loạn?"</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên thấp giọng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nói: "Huyền Vũ giống như muốn tìm ta."</p><p>	Nghe được là cái này tiện nghi đệ đệ, Kim Tử Hiên nhíu nhíu mày, thở dài: "Vậy ngươi liền đi một chuyến, nhìn xem điểm hắn. Chậm chờ đợi phụ thân hắn cái kia không thể nào nói nổi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhẹ gật đầu, cùng đệ tử kia đi xuống trước rồi, Kim Tử Hiên tiếp tục xã giao không đề cập tới.</p><p>	==============TBC============</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (35)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ ta tất cả khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ! Nhà ta bảo bối tím như thế nào một cái thưởng nhiều như vậy, ta nhìn thấy thời điểm bị dọa đến ngạnh một cái. . . Các ngươi nhiều cho mình lưu lại lấy lòng (mua tốt) ăn rồi thật sự là!</p><p>	Bầy ôm bầy sao, đuổi tại Nguyên Đán ngày đó nói lại lần nữa xem năm mới Nguyên Đán vui vẻ á! Yêu các ngươi tất cả mọi người!</p><p>	↓ đến bá hôm nay phần yêu!</p><p>	* tấu chương Dương Trừng, nhưng có một bóng đèn</p><p>	* trở về hằng ngày</p><p>	* đầu lưỡi trên Hoán Mệnh tái xuất giang hồ (ngươi thật sự là đã đủ rồi)</p><p>	* ta đột nhiên phát hiện, ta một cái hảo tửu chi nhân rõ ràng cũng không có tại đầu lưỡi Hoán Mệnh trong ghi qua bọn hắn uống rượu! (nói ngươi đã đủ rồi! ) bất quá nhớ tới cũng thế, dào dạt quá nhỏ, Lam Trạm lại không thể uống, cay sao sẽ chờ Trừng Trừng về nhà bá, sau khi về nhà Tiện Trừng có thể khui rượu loại uống truyền bá rồi ~</p><p>	*5k2+</p><p>	=================</p><p>	Chương 35:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe Tiết Dương nói đúc kiếm sự tình, mặt trong nháy mắt liền trợn nhìn, lập tức gọi là Tiết Dương thanh kiếm đưa cho  hắn nhìn.</p><p>	Tiên Kiếm ý nào đó trên cũng thuộc về Pháp Khí một loại, bên trong bao hàm cường thịnh Linh lực. Thuần túy Linh lực Giang Trừng có thể tiếp xúc, ví dụ như Ôn Ninh cùng Tiết Dương cho hắn rót qua linh phù. Nhưng rất nhiều dốc sức càng mạnh hơn nữa Pháp Khí hắn là không có cách nào khác đụng đấy, bởi vì Linh lực trong bao hàm phá tà trừ túy mặt trời thuộc Linh lực, khắc chế trên người hắn quỷ khí, gặp bị thương.</p><p>	Nhưng mà Tiết Dương thanh kiếm này, Giang Trừng đi đụng vào nhưng không có quá lớn chướng ngại.</p><p>	Là trong cơ thể hắn quỷ khí sáp nhập vào linh thiết, nguyên bản cái này khối sắt liền so với bình thường linh thiết càng nhiều mấy phần tà khí, hiện tại liền càng thêm hơn. Hơn nữa Tiết Dương nói tại ngự kiếm lúc cũng không phải đặc biệt tốt điều khiển, đôi khi kiếm này bản thân thể hiện ra dục niệm so với chủ nhân khống chế lực lượng như muốn còn mạnh hơn tựa như.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sờ lên thân kiếm, nhìn về phía Tiết Dương: "Thanh kiếm này bị rót vào quỷ khí, đã không phải là bình thường Tiên Kiếm rồi, tuy rằng nhận ngươi làm chủ nhân rồi lại có vài phần tà khí, ngươi có muốn hay không lại đổi một chút?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương giật mình, chậm rãi mơn trớn thân kiếm.</p><p>	Vỏ kiếm là sớm làm tốt đấy, Kim Quang Dao tìm thượng đẳng Nam Hải linh giao da chế tạo giao cách cho hắn làm vỏ kiếm, kiếm thành sau tự động dán hợp thân kiếm lớn nhỏ định hình, bình thường thu liễm trong kiếm Linh khí, nhưng chủ nhân đụng vào lúc cũng sẽ không có ngăn trở. Cách mềm dẻo giao cách, Tiết Dương có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác được trong kiếm ẩn chứa cái kia cổ bất an phần Linh lực. Rất sinh động, thậm chí có thể nói có chút xao động, như một không nghe lời hài tử.</p><p>	Không tựa như là chính bản thân hắn à.</p><p>	". . . Ta còn là muốn dùng nó." Tiết Dương cuối cùng nói. Hắn quyết định sau cũng cảm giác được dưới lòng bàn tay Tiên Kiếm cũng an tĩnh rất nhiều, nồng đậm Linh lực bao quanh ngón tay của hắn, như là đang ỷ lại vào. Tiết Dương vuốt ve thân kiếm, nói: "Xác thực rất tà tính, không nghe lời, không phục quản. . . Có thể ta không chính là như vậy đấy sao, ngươi còn không phải đem ta dưỡng lớn như vậy không có bóp chết ta."</p><p>	"Nói cái gì!" Giang Trừng đạp hắn một cước. Tiết Dương nếu như chủ ý đã định, hắn cũng sẽ không lại cản trở. Dù sao Tiết Dương mới là thanh kiếm này chủ nhân, muốn lưu lại muốn vứt bỏ toàn bộ lại tâm tư của hắn. Lên đường: "Nhưng mà kiếm này trong bao hàm có quỷ khí là sự thật, cũng may là trong cơ thể ta quỷ khí, ta có thể thử giúp ngươi dẫn dắt luyện hóa. Theo ta qua kinh nghiệm đến xem, nếu như bất đắc dĩ muốn vượt vào Quỷ đạo bên trong, thích hợp sơ không thích hợp chắn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương kinh ngạc: "Ngươi rõ ràng chết cũng không chịu tu quỷ đạo, ta còn làm ngươi buồn nôn không được đâu rồi, đây không phải hiểu rất rõ sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lườm hắn một cái: "Chẳng qua là biết chút ít pháp môn bí quyết, nhưng ta không có tập võ, cũng không có thiên phú đó, thật muốn tu không chừng ngày đầu tiên đã bị cắn trả đều chết hết rồi. Ít nhất tại Quỷ đạo trên thiên phú của ngươi liền hơn xa ta." Lại lạnh lùng nói: "Đây là bởi vì ngươi trong kiếm có quỷ khí rót vào có chút bất đắc dĩ, ngươi không thể đi chuyên tu quỷ đạo! Quỷ đạo xác thực tu luyện cực nhanh, nhưng tâm tính thần trí dễ dàng tổn hại vả lại vô lực xoay chuyển trời đất. Không phải là cái gì chính đồ bất chính đồ vấn đề, như bản thân không cách nào khống chế lực lượng của mình, cũng không cách nào khống chế ngoại giới đối với ngươi lực lượng này bình phán cùng đã bị công kích, cái kia không thể đi tu. Ngươi minh bạch ý của ta sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương suy nghĩ một chút: "Nếu như ta có thể khống chế được nổi, ta còn có thể đem sở hữu nói của ta người đánh tới không dám nói nữa, có phải hay không có thể sửa?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, trong mắt cũng không phải lửa giận, rồi lại là một loại thê lương.</p><p>	"Lại nói quá võ đoán không tốt." Giang Trừng sờ lên đầu của hắn, "Vì vậy ta sẽ không nói ngươi làm không được. Nhưng mà, ta không tin có người có thể làm được. Ta không hy vọng ngươi tâm tính bị hao tổn, cũng không hy vọng có một ngày ngươi bị tiên môn Bách gia công kích bức bách. Vì vậy có thể hay không đáp ứng ta, không nên đi đi đường này."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cầm chặt Giang Trừng sờ tại hắn trên tóc tay, áp vào bên mặt, nghiêng đầu khẽ hôn một cái: "Ta đáp ứng ngươi. Sẽ để cho ngươi lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này sự tình, ta cũng sẽ không làm."</p><p>	Giờ khắc này Tiết Dương thần tình vô cùng chăm chú cùng kiên quyết, Giang Trừng nhìn khẽ giật mình. Lúc này trước cùng hắn chung sống trong bốn năm, còn có đang ở trong mộng thông qua Ngụy Vô Tiện mắt thấy Tiết Thành Mỹ cái kia mấy năm trong, hắn đều chưa thấy qua hắn vẻ mặt như vậy.</p><p>	Trịnh trọng đến lại để cho Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời quên mất tuổi của hắn.</p><p>	Sợ run có vài hơi thở, Giang Trừng mới hoàn hồn, rút ra bị Tiết Dương hôn một cái tay, tại trên đầu của hắn không nhẹ không nặng mà vỗ một cái: "Ngươi biết là tốt rồi, bao nhiêu người, vẫn tốn hơi thừa lời."</p><p>	Tiết Dương: ". . ."</p><p>	Mẹ kiếp, cái này người đầu óc rút cuộc là cái gì làm đấy! ?</p><p>	Tiết Dương đột nhiên cũng rất hối hận lúc trước vì dán Giang Trừng ngủ dùng cái gọi là tốn hơi thừa lời lấy cớ.</p><p>	Được rồi. Tiết Dương cắn răng tự mình an ủi. Gia con mẹ nó còn nhỏ, về sau còn có cơ hội!</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoàn toàn không có cảm giác mình vừa mới làm cái gì không đúng sự tình: "Kiếm tên, ngươi nghĩ được chưa?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương sờ lên thân kiếm, một cái tên cứ như vậy nhảy vào trong đầu, bật thốt lên: "Hàng Tai."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình: "Hàng Tai?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương gãi gãi mặt: ". . . Nghe có chút hung có phải hay không? Có thể ta thật thích danh tự đấy, ngươi cảm giác không được khá mà nói. . . Nếu không ta sửa lại?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Kiếm của ngươi, ngươi cảm thấy thích hợp liền có thể."</p><p>	"Vậy gọi là Hàng Tai." Tiết Dương tâm tình tốt lắm thanh kiếm rút ra một đoạn, nho nhỏ tường tận xem xét sắc bén như nước mũi kiếm.</p><p>	Dường như tại đáp lại đối với cái tên này yêu thích, Hàng Tai thân kiếm run rẩy, phát ra từng tiếng sáng kiếm kêu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút xuất thần.</p><p>	Đời này Tiết Dương cũng không có nặng như vậy sát tâm cùng lệ khí, nhưng vẫn là cảm giác "Hàng Tai" tốt nhất sao?</p><p>	Ngược lại cũng không sao, như kiếm của hắn không gọi Hàng Tai, ngược lại cảm giác thiếu thêm vài phần mùi vị.</p><p>	Ngoài cửa A Thiến thanh thúy thanh âm vang lên: "Dương ca ca, còn có Đại ca ca, ăn cơm rồi ~!"</p><p>	Cơm canh tự nhiên tinh xảo không đi nơi nào, nấu chính là ngô lẫn vào khoai sọ hỗn tạp cơm, đồ ăn cũng chỉ có trên núi hái đến rau dại xào rau xanh, hầu như nhìn không tới cái gì giọt nước sôi. Một người duy nhất cũng không tệ lắm chính là có ba đầu cá nướng, là Tiết Dương từ trong sông giúp đỡ A Thiến với lên đến đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn cũng không cần ăn cái gì, ăn quả dại trau chuốt trau chuốt yết hầu, cơm canh liền cũng làm cho cho nhỏ A Thiến rồi.</p><p>	Nhỏ A Thiến lẻ loi một mình, ngày thường cũng không có gì tiền thu, nhiều dựa vào ăn xin sống qua. Mặc dù là nàng chứa chấp Tiết Dương lại để cho hai người có một chỗ ở, nhưng là thua lỗ Tiết Dương những thiên tài này rất hiếm có nhiều thứ tốt. Giang Trừng hiện tại đã tỉnh, Tiết Dương có thể yên tâm đi xa một chút, tiến vào núi đồ ăn liền càng nhiều, gà rừng thỏ rừng cũng có thể thường ăn vào.</p><p>	A Thiến che giấu bản thân thị lực bình thường sự tình, kỳ thật nàng bình thường cũng sẽ trên núi bản thân thu thập rau dại quả dại no bụng, nếu không tại đây hình dáng vắng vẻ thôn nhỏ lấy không đến quá nhiều đồ vật, sớm chết đói.</p><p>	Chứa chấp hai cái từ trên trời giáng xuống Đại ca ca chuyện này để cho nhất A Thiến cao hứng đúng là, cái này ngủ rất nhiều ngày Đại ca ca rõ ràng đặc biệt biết làm cơm! Hắn tỉnh sau đó bản thân liền càng ngày càng ... hơn có lộc ăn!</p><p>	"Xong chưa, xong chưa?" A Thiến dắt Giang Trừng tay áo truy vấn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng buồn cười: "Còn không có, nhưng nhanh, đừng nóng vội. Củi thêm vừa vặn, lửa đã diệt sau đó các loại màu xám tro cũng lạnh có thể móc ra ăn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương đột nhiên liền từ giữa hai người chen lấn tiến đến, không vui nói: "Ngươi tổng dán hắn làm gì, một bên mà đi."</p><p>	"Nàng một cái tiểu cô nương, ngươi cùng nàng tranh giành cái gì." Giang Trừng xoa xoa Tiết Dương đầu, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Sau cùng sủng không phải là ngươi sao, nàng so với ngươi nhỏ vài tuổi, ngẫu nhiên nhường cho điểm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ấm áp hơi thở bị phỏng Tiết Dương vành tai đỏ lên, trong nội tâm thập phần hưởng thụ, tâm tình lập tức tốt. Giang Trừng tuy rằng làm tốt thức ăn đều là cho hai người ăn, nhưng giống như vậy gặp sờ sờ đầu ôm vừa kéo ôm rồi ôm đấy, còn là đầu đối với mình mới có, mặc dù đối với A Thiến cũng ôn hòa, lại sẽ không như vậy cưng chiều.</p><p>	Dù sao hắn là thập phần thỏa mãn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật trong nội tâm có chút khẩn trương.</p><p>	Hắn là cố ý làm như vậy đấy, tận lực tại đối đãi hai người lúc có chút sai biệt, hơn nữa là lộ ra chạm đất đối với Tiết Dương rất tốt, đem Tiết Dương tính vào "Người một nhà" phạm trù, đúng a thiến khách khí làm bất hòa một ít.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn còn nhớ rõ cái kia trong mộng sự tình, hắn cảm thấy khi đó Tiết Thành Mỹ gặp hành hạ đến chết A Thiến không hoàn toàn là bởi vì nàng đã biết thủ đoạn của hắn, mà là vì. . . Hiểu Tinh Trần đối đãi các ngươi hai người bọn họ là giống nhau tốt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương có một loại tà khí chính là tham muốn giữ lấy, hắn không thể dễ dàng tha thứ phần sủng, tựa như một cái bị làm hư ác liệt hài tử, đầu cho phép cha mẹ đối đãi các ngươi bản thân tốt nhất. Chẳng qua là bình thường hài tử bị làm hư làm quá phận nhất cũng chính là làm hư hài tử khác món đồ chơi hoặc là giật nhẹ tóc ném ném côn trùng, kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ nhưng là trực tiếp động thủ giết người.</p><p>	Vẫn giết trọn vẹn một thôn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không biết Hiểu Tinh Trần ở chỗ này gặp làm như thế nào, nhưng hắn dù cho biết rõ kiếp trước những sự tình kia cũng không cách nào bỏ quên Tiết Dương mặc kệ, đối đãi Tiết Dương trên người vẻ này lệ khí, hắn lựa chọn phương thức là trấn an cùng càng nhiều nữa sủng bảo vệ.</p><p>	Ít nhất dưới mắt là hữu dụng.</p><p>	A Thiến bị gạt mở sau nhếch miệng, nhưng là không có quá sinh khí, tiếp tục chuyên chú ngửi ngửi càng ngày càng đậm gà nướng mùi thơm.</p><p>	"Lửa có phải hay không diệt không sai biệt lắm, A Thiến nhìn xem?" Tiết Dương vẫn ỷ lại Giang Trừng trong ngực, Giang Trừng một bên nắm cả hắn dùng ngón tay làm lược đấm bóp cho hắn da đầu, vừa hướng A Thiến nói.</p><p>	A Thiến sớm các loại chảy nước miếng, lập tức sẽ phải thò tay đi sờ, bàn tay đến một nửa cứng đờ, yên lặng thu tay lại, ngượng ngùng cười nói: "Đại ca ca, ta nhìn không thấy nha, hướng cái nào sờ?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương từ Giang Trừng trong ngực bò ra: "Nàng cái mò mẫm. . . Phì, nàng nhìn không thấy, ngươi làm cho nàng sờ còn không bị phỏng quen thuộc nàng, ta đến xem."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn về phía A Thiến, nhíu mày.</p><p>	A Thiến nhìn xem Giang Trừng ánh mắt không hiểu cảm giác phía sau lưng mát lạnh.</p><p>	Gà quả nhiên đã đã nướng chín rồi. Gà rừng cái nhức đầu, thịt chất càng thêm chặt chẽ, không có nhà dưỡng gà non, rồi lại càng tươi sống. Tiết Dương vuốt ve bọc lấy bùn phong, lông gà đã bị phỏng tự động tróc ra rồi, trắng nõn non thịt gà nhìn người ngón trỏ lớn động. Gà trong bụng nội tạng sớm bị lấy hết, điền quả dại tươi sống măng cùng các màu đồ gia vị, hỗn hợp có một chút quả hương gà nướng mùi thơm trong nháy mắt tràn ngập đi ra, A Thiến bụng vô cùng không khách khí kêu một lớn âm thanh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ, A Thiến đỏ mặt: "Ta, ta chính là đói bụng đi!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương hủy đi lấy gà, Linh lực bảo vệ trên ngón tay trên tự nhiên là không sợ bị phỏng, Giang Trừng chuẩn bị rửa sạch sẽ lá sen giúp hắn tiếp theo, mang theo vui vẻ nói khẽ: "Ngươi so với nàng lớn, nhường một chút nàng?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương bất mãn: "Nói rất hay giống ta khi dễ nàng như vậy, ta đối với nàng đủ xong chưa! ?" Vừa nói, một bên đem gà tứ chi đều xé xuống dưới, cầm mảnh lá sen bao hết một con gà đùi cùng nghiêm chỉnh đầu toàn bộ cánh đưa cho A Thiến: "Cho ngươi, ăn từ từ ly biệt nóng!"</p><p>	A Thiến vui vẻ mà tiếp nhận, thổi hai cái liền không thể chờ đợi được mà cắn một miệng lớn, bị bị phỏng gọi thẳng khí, vẫn còn không nỡ bỏ trong miệng cái này khối thịt, một bên nhai một bên mồm miệng không rõ mà nhắc tới, tám phần là nói ăn ngon.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hỏi Tiết Dương: "Ăn ngon không?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương một bên cười nhạo A Thiến tướng ăn, một bên mình cũng ăn một tay một miệng dầu, dùng sức gật đầu: "Ừ ừ ăn ngon!"</p><p>	Loại này bùn đất khỏa thân dùng lửa màu xám tro muộn quen thuộc thịt gà xốp giòn nát mập mạp, so với bình thường cách làm càng thêm tươi mới, có thể làm cho gà rừng đặt thù phong vị lớn nhất hạn độ mà bị kích phát ra, lại sẽ không giống như bình thường gà quay như vậy lộ ra thịt chất phát củi. Hai cái hài tử cứ như vậy ngồi ở trên đồng cỏ vây quanh chồng chất lửa màu xám tro bưng lấy đùi gà ăn liên tục, rất giống hai cái tiểu khiếu hóa.</p><p>	Ừ. . . Xác thực vốn đều là tiểu khiếu hóa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một nhìn, đang ngồi ba người rõ ràng cũng đã có ăn xin trải qua, cũng cảm giác rất thú vị. Đem sớm chuẩn bị ở bên cạnh ngọt tương cùng hẹ tây lấy tới: "Ăn chán mà nói liền xứng chút ít hành tây tương."</p><p>	Hành tây. Chỉ lấy hẹ tây cắt thành tơ mỏng, vị cay sẽ không rõ ràng, ngược lại có một chút hẹ tây đặt thù ngọt hương, cũng không cần đũa thìa, hay dùng hẹ tây ti chấm ngọt tương xoát đến thịt gà lên, lại trang bị hẹ tây một cái xuống dưới liền lại là một loại khác khó nói lên lời mỹ vị. A Thiến ăn nhanh khóc, nguyên lai đồ ăn có thể ăn ngon như vậy, lúc trước mười năm quả thực sống vô dụng rồi!</p><p>	"Xoát chút ít chất mật tại trên thịt, mùi vị rất tốt." Giang Trừng nói qua, đem đồ gia vị bàn đưa cho A Thiến, bên trong có ba cái đồ gia vị chén nhỏ, một cái chứa chất mật, một cái là bột tiêu, còn có một là tỏi mạt.</p><p>	A Thiến ăn chính vui mừng, cầm cách mình xa nhất chất mật bát liền vui vẻ mà hướng trên đùi gà xoát, chà vài cái bỗng nhiên cứng đờ, lặng lẽ dùng ánh mắt còn lại nhìn, liền phát hiện Giang Trừng chính mang cười nhìn mình.</p><p>	Trong tay đùi gà đột nhiên cũng không dám ăn.</p><p>	"Ngươi ăn ngươi đấy." Giang Trừng cười nhẹ.</p><p>	A Thiến cẩn thận nhìn hắn: "Cái kia, Đại ca ca. . ."</p><p>	"Không có việc gì, ngươi có lý do của ngươi, ta không ngại. Bất quá, " Giang Trừng chỉ chỉ chính giải thể ngực nhô ra thịt Tiết Dương, "Chính ngươi nói cho hắn biết, không nên gạt hắn."</p><p>	". . . A." A Thiến chột dạ cúi đầu.</p><p>	"Lúc trước không phải nói muốn đi Lâm An sao?" Tiết Dương chỉnh đốn lấy bát đũa, nghe được Giang Trừng mà nói kinh ngạc mà quay đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>	"Lâm An khoảng cách Cô Tô quá gần." Giang Trừng nói, "Trung Nguyên Giang Nam một đời đều là tứ đại thế gia khu vực, nhưng mân càng một đời ít có tu giả thế gia, tuy rằng gần biển lệch chút ít, nhưng an bình rất nhiều."</p><p>	"Tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Tiết Dương nói, cầm chén đũa rửa sạch thu thập xong, do dự một hồi, lại hỏi: "Nha đầu kia đây?"</p><p>	"Cho nàng ở lâu chút ít tiền, làm cho nàng qua nhiều." Giang Trừng nói, "Chúng ta tổng so với nàng tốt kiếm nhiều tiền."</p><p>	Đáp án này Tiết Dương hẳn là nguyện ý đấy, hắn tự nhiên không muốn Giang Trừng chú ý bị ly biệt là bất luận cái cái gì người phần đi. Nhưng là. . . Kỳ thật Giang Trừng cùng A Thiến vốn cũng không thân cận, lại nói tiếp nha đầu kia còn muốn càng dính bản thân hơn, đôi khi dán Giang Trừng giống như là vì trêu chọc bản thân. Mặc dù nói lúc trước cũng lừa gạt mình nàng nhìn không thấy, nhưng xin lỗi thời điểm nói ngược lại là chân tình ý cắt, vẫn sợ mình sinh nàng tức giận.</p><p>	Đến cùng đã cùng một chỗ qua mấy tháng, cứ như vậy đem nàng một người ném nơi này. . .</p><p>	Tiết Dương xoắn xuýt phát hiện, ngược lại là bản thân có chút không quá đành.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn ra hắn do dự: "Ngươi muốn mang theo nàng?"</p><p>	"Ngược lại chưa nói mang theo nàng. . . Liền, nàng mới lớn như vậy điểm, còn bị ngươi làm thứ tốt cho ăn... Mấy tháng, lại một người sống thế nào a?" Tiết Dương gãi gãi cái cằm, cũng nói không rõ lắm cảm giác của mình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy Tiết Dương có thể là nghĩ tới chính hắn. Hắn chính là cùng A Thiến không sai biệt lắm lớn thời điểm gặp bản thân, khi đó bản thân đề nghị cho hắn lưu lại chút ít tiền lại để cho một mình hắn sống rất tốt thời điểm, hắn liền là một bộ sấm sét giữa trời quang bộ dạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đúng là không muốn mang theo A Thiến đấy.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không phải lạnh như vậy tính người, chung sống mấy tháng dù sao vẫn là hơn nhiều chút ít cảm tình, cứ như vậy đem mới mười tuổi nữ hài tử một người vứt bỏ hắn cũng không quá nhẫn tâm. Nhưng. . . Nghĩ đến kiếp trước A Thiến cùng Tiết Thành Mỹ giữa chuyện phát sinh, Giang Trừng nhưng thật ra là không dám để cho bọn họ tiến đến một chỗ đấy.</p><p>	Tiết Thành Mỹ hành hạ đến chết A Thiến hình dạng rõ mồn một trước mắt, tội không thể thứ cho. Mà A Thiến oan hồn không tiêu tan, cũng là vì nhìn xem Tiết Thành Mỹ tắt thở.</p><p>	Kiếp trước hoặc trực tiếp hoặc gián tiếp đưa đến lẫn nhau nguyên nhân cái chết hai người, ở kiếp này rồi lại giống như thân giống như bạn bè, liền Tiết Dương đều đối với nàng triển khai chút ít cảm tình, lại để cho Giang Trừng có chút không biết nên làm sao bây giờ.</p><p>	Hắn đúng là tại kiệt lực tránh cho bất luận cái gì có thể dẫn đến tiếp cận kiếp trước đi về hướng sự tình phát sinh đấy, có thể bản thân hồn phách bất ổn mất đi ý thức thời điểm bị Tiết Dương đưa đến gần nhất thôn trang vừa đúng chính là A Thiến tại địa phương, khoảng cách kiếp trước bọn hắn gặp nhau chi địa cách năm sáu trăm trong đấy, nói chuyện này cùng người nọ không quan hệ, Giang Trừng không có khả năng thư.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương đối với có muốn hay không mang theo A Thiến sự tình không nói gì thêm nữa, đều có tâm tư mà đi ngủ rồi.</p><p>	Chỉ bất quá lúc ngủ, Tiết Dương còn là trước sau như một mà cọ đã đến Giang Trừng cái chăn trong, chui vào trong lòng ngực của hắn đem người ôm chăm chú đấy. Giang Trừng ôm thiếu niên Tiểu Hỏa lô tựa như ấm áp thân thể, ngược lại là an toàn chút ít tâm.</p><p>	Vừa bắt đầu, hắn là Tiết Dương dựa, nhưng bất tri bất giác, kỳ thật hắn đã bắt đầu ỷ lại Tiết Dương rồi.</p><p>	Có nhà không thể thuộc về, hắn trên đời này đã là cái người chết, không có chỗ để đi, chỉ có Tiết Dương là cần hắn đấy.</p><p>	Nhìn xem Tiết Dương, hắn có thể cảm giác mình còn có một thuộc về chỗ.</p><p>	Cho dù có ly khai ý định cũng không phải nói đi có thể đi. Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương cũng không có nhắc lại cái này, mấy ngày nay như thường lệ sinh hoạt, Tiết Dương đi đánh rất nhiều cá cùng món ăn dân dã, Giang Trừng đều cho làm thành tốt gửi thịt khô tịch cá, A Thiến liền ở bên cạnh mới lạ mà đâm đến đâm đi.</p><p>	Ba ngày về sau, vốn nên cái bình thản bình thường sáng sớm, Tiết Dương lại bị đánh thức.</p><p>	Giang Trừng màu xanh nhạt ngủ, hắn khẽ động liền tỉnh, bóp liếc tròng mắt hỏi hắn làm sao vậy. Tiết Dương nhìn xem Giang Trừng cái này mang theo chút ít ngây thơ đáng yêu bộ dạng nuốt ngụm nước miếng, nhưng vẫn là kịp thời tỉnh táo lại: "Có tiếng âm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nghe thấy: "Thanh âm gì?"</p><p>	"Ta cũng không biết, quái dị nhao nhao đấy." Tiết Dương nhíu mày.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác không đúng, khoác trên vai quần áo đứng dậy, cũng đem Tiết Dương xách...mà bắt đầu: "Ngự kiếm mang ta đi nhìn xem."</p><p>	Tiết Dương bề bộn tìm kiện dày đặc áo choàng đem Giang Trừng khỏa kín, lại cho hắn chụp vào mấy cái thông khí giữ ấm nhỏ pháp quyết, lúc này mới mang người ngự kiếm đã bay đi lên.</p><p>	Hướng Tiết Dương cảm thấy nhao nhao phương hướng nhìn lại, Tiết Dương há to miệng: "Cái này, đây là cái gì a? !"</p><p>	Giang Trừng biến sắc: "Nhanh xuống dưới, từng nhà đem tất cả mọi người kêu lên đi ra ngoài tị nạn!</p><p>	"—— là lũ bất ngờ!"</p><p>	May mắn Tiết Dương phát hiện nhanh, trong thôn người lại không nhiều lắm, ngẫu nhiên có chạy chậm người cũng bị Tiết Dương ngự kiếm kiếm...mà bắt đầu, thôn bị sáng sớm lũ bất ngờ tập kích, cái này một thôn hơn mười gia đình rồi lại không một người thương vong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương thì đỡ, vốn là phải đi, nhanh muốn cái gì đều thu vào Túi Càn Khôn trong. Các thôn dân bảo vệ tính mạng quan trọng hơn, chỉ có số ít đồ trâu báu nữ trang tới kịp mang đi. Nhất là A Thiến, vốn nhỏ phá phòng cũng không sao đồ vật, cái này tất cả đều hủy, cái gì đều không thừa.</p><p>	Đứng ở cao điểm nhìn qua đã bị hồng thủy bao phủ nhà, tiểu cô nương quắt lấy miệng, hốc mắt màu đỏ màu đỏ chứa đựng nước mắt, nhìn xem làm cho người ta quái dị đau lòng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương xoa xoa A Thiến trên đầu ghim viên thuốc, từ Túi Càn Khôn trong móc ra một khối Giang Trừng ngày hôm trước vừa treo lên đi hong gió thịt khô đến A Thiến trước mắt quơ quơ: "Ngươi xem, cho ngươi cứu đến một khối."</p><p>	A Thiến bị trêu chọc thổi phù một tiếng nở nụ cười, xoa xoa nước mắt đem cái kia khối thịt khô nhận lấy nắm đưa tới tay, ngửa đầu nhỏ giọng nói: "Dương ca ca, ta sau đó làm sao bây giờ a. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương xoa xoa nàng đầu: "Không có việc gì."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn A Thiến liếc.</p><p>	Cái này chỉ có thể mang theo nàng.</p><p>	Mà thôi, nàng bây giờ cùng Tiết Dương quan hệ tốt như vậy. . .</p><p>	Nên không có việc gì.</p><p>	Ít nhất bản thân gặp xem trọng bọn hắn.</p><p>	==============TBC==============</p><p>	*</p><p>	Năm đó Ngụy ca cùng xanh hai đã dùng qua tự mình an ủi: Hắn còn nhỏ, hắn không hiểu</p><p>	Hiện tại dào dạt tự mình an ủi: Ta còn nhỏ</p><p>	Lần sau vấn đề "Yêu mến thép thần kinh làm sao bây giờ", nhớ kỹ Eyth hắn ba</p><p>	Tay tổn thương, gặp ngừng càng.</p><p>	Thúc càng đi tìm chết. Trước đây mặt trời càng là cho khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ hồi quỹ, mời có chút thái độ rất kém cỏi trắng chơi gái đảng không nên coi như là chuyện phải làm tới đây thúc càng.</p><p>	Quan tâm ta là hơn cho ta nội dung cốt truyện hướng bình luận bình luận</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (36)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Tay tổn thương không có được rồi. . . Vẫn có chút Tiểu Nghiêm nặng, vì vậy đổi mới không cách nào cam đoan, thúc đều mắng chửi người nhé.</p><p>	Còn là lệ cũ trước cảm tạ của ta khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám. Rõ ràng không viết nữa rồi nhiều ngày như vậy rồi lại liên tiếp vẫn có tiểu thiên sứ đám đến khen thưởng, lại vui vẻ vừa lại thật thà tốt xấu hổ. . . Yêu các ngươi, cám ơn mọi người, ôm một cái đi từ từ. Ngày mai với ta mà nói vô cùng. . . Ừ, đặc biệt đi, đuổi trước mười hai giờ càng một phát ôi chao hắc.</p><p>	Mấy ngày nay phần yêu ↓ không có biện pháp rồi ngày mai cũng hẳn là đổi mới không được, ủy khuất tiểu thiên sứ đám rồi.</p><p>	* tấu chương Dương Trừng chủ</p><p>	* dào dạt hôm nay mười lăm tuổi</p><p>	* riêng thiết lập Tiết Dương là cái loại này tháo chạy vóc dáng tương đối sớm type</p><p>	* đã quên Thường Từ An có phải hay không gia chủ, sai rồi cũng không thay đổi, coi như ta riêng thiết lập.</p><p>	*4k3+</p><p>	===================</p><p>	Chương 36:.</p><p>	Yến thành ra cửa Đông đi hai mươi mấy trong, có một mảnh rừng trúc.</p><p>	Nồng đậm rừng trúc rời xa quan đạo thành trấn, thanh nhã u tĩnh, vốn nên là một cái thích hợp tao nhã văn nhân nơi để đi. . .</p><p>	Nhưng chỗ này chẳng những không có lưu lại cái gì bản vẽ đẹp, rồi lại thật là có chút không được tốt nghe đồn, bình thường không có người nào dám đến ngắm cảnh du ngoạn. Đã đến măng có ngọn tốt mùa, khắp trong rừng trúc khắp nơi đều là tươi mới măng nhọn, nhìn xem khiến cho mắt người thèm, có thể phụ cận nông hộ rồi lại cũng không dám đến ngắt lấy.</p><p>	Rừng Trúc này là có chủ đấy, hơn nữa còn là rất dọa người chủ nhân. Một khi tiếp cận rừng trúc sẽ sương mù bay, lượn quanh mỗi cái đem canh giờ mới có thể đi ra ngoài, còn có thể nghe được rất nhiều dọa người quái thanh. Tuy rằng không có xuất hiện nhân mạng, nhưng lâu rồi sau đó cũng liền không ai dám lại tiếp cận.</p><p>	Trong rừng trúc người ở dĩ nhiên là càng sống yên ổn vui vẻ.</p><p>	Quanh quanh co co rừng trúc một cái đường mòn cũng không có, nhưng nếu như ngươi có thể từ không có quy luật chút nào trúc lúc giữa lượn quanh đi vào, đi đến ở chỗ sâu trong, có thể chứng kiến một gian Tiểu Trúc phòng. Lúc này phòng trúc bên ngoài bếp lò đang có thướt tha khói nhẹ bay lên, thân hình mảnh mai tử y thiếu niên thổi thổi bếp lò phía dưới lửa, quay đầu đem nhỏ trên đống lửa treo cái hũ cái nắp vạch trần quấy quấy bên trong tương nước, mắt thấy đồng hồ cát đến cùng sẽ đem cái hũ lấy xuống dưới, đem tương nước cẩn thận mà đổ ra để qua một bên phơi tốt.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng —— "</p><p>	Trước một hơi nghe thanh âm vẫn còn mấy trượng có hơn, tiếp theo hơi thở người liền treo đã đến Giang Trừng trên người, đụng Giang Trừng mảnh mai thân thể quơ quơ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhấc chân, không lưu tình chút nào mà một cước đã dẫm vào sau lưng người trên chân.</p><p>	"NGAO! ! Ta đi ngươi thực đạp a, đau!" Tiết Dương NGAO mà một tiếng nhảy ra, nhe răng trợn mắt mà lẻ chân nhảy, Giang Trừng lành lạnh ngang hắn liếc: "Tiếp theo giả bộ. Ngươi xem một chút ngươi đều dài hơn bao nhiêu đầu vẫn phốc ta, ngươi cho ta vẫn ôm động tới ngươi?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương lại cọ đi lên: "Ta đây ôm ngươi quá ~ "</p><p>	Từ mới đến Giang Trừng eo đến chỉ so với hắn thấp một nửa, hiện tại đã so với Giang Trừng cao hơn ra một chút. Giang Trừng tính tính toán toán Tiết Dương năm nay chỉ có mười lăm, so với chính mình quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể thời điểm vẫn nhỏ một chút tuổi. . . Vóc dáng tháo chạy ngược lại là rất nhanh a?</p><p>	Bất quá suy nghĩ một chút đang ở trong mộng thấy cảnh tượng, trưởng thành Tiết Thành Mỹ cùng Mạc Huyền Vũ thân cao dường như, cái kia chính là so với chính mình muốn thấp nhanh hai thốn đâu.</p><p>	. . . So với mình trước kia.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên cảm giác mình bị bản thân đâm một đao, tâm tính thiện lương nhét.</p><p>	Tiết Dương vẫn còn Giang Trừng trên bờ vai cọ: "Hôm nay ăn cái gì? Ta đói bụng."</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải là đi Vũ Di Sơn không, không ở bên kia tùy tiện ăn một chút không nên vội vã đem về, không đói bụng mới là lạ." Giang Trừng vẻ mặt chịu không nổi.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi vẫn nấu cơm cho ta." Tiết Dương lệch ra cái đầu cười ra một đôi răng mèo, nháy mắt con ngươi được kêu là một cái thanh thuần vừa đáng yêu.</p><p>	Rõ ràng chính là cái tiểu lưu manh!</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng hắn liếc: "Đợi lấy, còn có nửa đồng hồ cát đâu!"</p><p>	Hai người trước đây đối ngoại đầu xưng huynh đệ, nhưng Tiết Dương càng ngày càng cao, thiếu niên hình dáng cũng dần dần nẩy nở, Giang Trừng rồi lại cùng sáu năm trước hai người gặp nhau lúc hầu như không hề biến hóa, tiếp qua vài năm mà nói, chỉ sợ muốn giả vờ Tiết Dương mới là ca ca rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không thể không nghĩ tới ly khai.</p><p>	Hai năm trước hắn mang theo Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến lại tới đây —— hoặc là nói là Tiết Dương mang theo bọn hắn hai cái đến đấy, dù sao chỉ có hắn có thể ngự kiếm —— cũng may mà Giang Trừng thể chất đặc thù, thân thể nhẹ vô cùng, A Thiến lại là tiểu cô nương, bằng không thì lại để cho Tiết Dương một kiếm ghi ba người có thể rất quá sức. Giang Trừng đem mình sở học có thể dạy đều dạy cho Tiết Dương, cũng dạy A Thiến một chút công phu quyền cước. Đáng tiếc hắn tìm được đến đây căn cốt, A Thiến xác thực không có gì tu tập tiên pháp thiên phú, chỉ có thể dạy nàng chút ít trụ cột nhất phương pháp thổ nạp, cường thân kiện thể mà thôi.</p><p>	Đã đến Yến thành mấy tháng về sau, một ngày Tiết Dương muốn đi trên Lạc trừ túy, rất xa, đến năm sáu mặt trời mới có thể trở về. Giang Trừng cũng không có hỏi nhiều, đưa đi Tiết Dương sau lại dàn xếp tốt rồi A Thiến, liền định ly khai.</p><p>	Khoảng cách kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện thân vẫn chi thời kỳ càng ngày càng gần, Giang Trừng nhìn không ra như bây giờ bình tĩnh mà cùng hai cái hài tử sinh hoạt tại ngoại ô khu rừng nhỏ trong có thể sẽ ra cái gì làm cho mình bồi thường trên tính mạng sự tình. Nếu quả thật chính là trời đáp xuống tai họa bất ngờ, Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến nhất định sẽ bị liên quan đến. Vì vậy Giang Trừng muốn rời đi.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn chưa có chạy thành.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, Tiết Dương nói muốn đi trên Lạc, xa hơn tây hơn mười dặm có thể không phải là lịch dương!</p><p>	Yến thành đi về phía đông trên dưới một trăm trong đều có thể tiến biển rồi, khoảng cách lịch dương có hơn ba ngàn dặm, ngự kiếm cũng phải lớn hơn nửa ngày, Giang Trừng vô luận như thế nào là không đuổi kịp. Rơi vào đường cùng, lấy ra bản thân thật lâu lúc trước lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất chuẩn bị Truyền Tống Phù.</p><p>	Cái này trương Truyền Tống Phù ký hiệu đấy, chính là lịch dương.</p><p>	Không biết là Giang Trừng mà nói Tiết Dương nghe xong đi vào, còn là những năm này không giống với kiếp trước khốn cùng lang thang thời gian mài đi hắn lệ khí, Tiết Dương xác thực không có làm tiếp như tiền thế bình thường sự tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đến lịch dương thời điểm, nghe nói Thường gia gia chủ Thường Từ An tại đêm săn trong gây ra rủi ro, bị tai hoạ làm hại. Giang Trừng đi thường cửa nhà xem xét, một mảnh đồ trắng.</p><p>	Trừ lần đó ra lại không có phát sinh cái gì khác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mịn nghe xong Thường Từ An gặp chuyện không may chi tiết. Tiết Dương làm vô cùng sạch sẽ, thoạt nhìn chính là bình thường đêm săn ngoài ý muốn. Muốn nói chỗ nào đáng giá vừa nói, chính là chỗ này Thường Từ An cái chết rất thảm, nghe nói tìm được thân thể thời điểm nghiêm chỉnh đầu cánh tay đều bị áp nát vỡ, giống như vũng bùn nhão. Xem ra còn là trước khi chết áp đấy, nhất định không ít bị tội.</p><p>	Thường Từ An nát mất chính là tay trái, nếu như Thường gia có người nhớ kỹ Thường Từ An đã từng là như thế nào áp nát một cái hài đồng tay trái tìm niềm vui đấy, có lẽ còn có thể nghĩ đến báo thù ——</p><p>	Đáng tiếc, bọn hắn không có người nhớ kỹ chuyện này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt nhìn tại cửa ra vào khom người nghênh đón mang đến gây nên điệu khách nhân Thường gia Thiếu chủ thường bèo, khẽ hừ một tiếng.</p><p>	Không có qua mấy canh giờ, Giang Trừng nhận được Tiết Dương thư.</p><p>	Chỉ dùng để Truyền Âm Phù đưa tới, phù chú thắt ở Giang Trừng trên người, Tiết Dương không biết Giang Trừng lúc này cùng hắn cùng tồn tại một thành, đầu làm Giang Trừng vẫn còn Yến thành chờ hắn. Hắn nói hắn rất mau trở về đi, vẫn nói xin lỗi, hắn nói dối, hắn không phải đi trừ túy đấy, cụ thể xảy ra chuyện gì trở về đều hảo hảo nói cho hắn biết.</p><p>	Thiếu niên ngọt chán điệu tổng lộ ra giống như có chút không đứng đắn, nhưng bên trong rồi lại mang theo thật sâu ỷ lại cùng quyến luyến, Giang Trừng có thể tưởng tượng đến hắn là cái gì thần tình.</p><p>	Cùng kiếp trước bản thân mỗi một lần luyện tốt rồi kiếm đi tìm phụ thân lúc, là không sai biệt lắm thần tình a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác mình có lẽ đã làm sai điều gì.</p><p>	Hắn lại để cho Tiết Dương đối với chính mình vô cùng ỷ lại rồi.</p><p>	Có thể là mình tóm lại là không thể nào cùng hắn lâu dài cùng một chỗ đó a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cuối cùng vẫn là quyết định trở về. Coi như là phải ly khai cũng không nên như vậy vô thanh vô tức mà đi, ít nhất phải cùng hắn nói rõ ràng đã minh bạch.</p><p>	Ít nhất, bản thân đã từng thống khổ nhất không muốn nhất trải qua đấy, không nên cũng làm cho Tiết Dương trải qua một lần.</p><p>	Nghĩ tới đây, Giang Trừng khẽ thở dài một tiếng, đến cùng lấy ra cái kia trương có thể làm cho hắn truyền quay lại Yến thành Truyền Tống Phù.</p><p>	Tiết Dương càng lớn rồi lại ngược lại càng thích dính Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng không cách nào, lại không đành lòng mặc kệ hắn, đem tiểu lưu manh thói quen càng thêm được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không tự nhận là cỡ nào chính trực đại thiện nhân, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không như vậy yêu cầu Tiết Dương, tăng thêm Tiết Dương từ nhỏ lệ khí, cặp kia giảo hoạt mắt đen trong kèm theo ba phần tà khí. Nhưng coi như là Tiết Dương tính tình lại tà, hắn cũng sẽ không làm Giang Trừng không thích sự tình. Ngoại trừ giết Thường Từ An, cái gì quá tải sự tình đều chưa làm qua.</p><p>	Về phần vụng trộm dùng nhỏ pháp thuật lại để cho nội thành những cái kia mắng A Thiến mù lòa người liền làm mấy ngày ác mộng các loại, Giang Trừng cũng sẽ không ngăn lại.</p><p>	Một năm nay dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy bình yên đi qua, Giang Trừng cũng có chút không nghĩ ra. Nếu nói là hai người mệnh số đổi, như vậy Ngụy Anh bị Bách gia bức bách, vạn quỷ cắn thân mà chết trải qua, bản thân không nên cũng thay hắn thừa nhận sao?</p><p>	Tiết Dương nằm ở Giang Trừng đầu vai nhìn xem bếp lò bên cạnh đồng hồ cát, bỗng nhiên nói: "Tốt rồi tốt rồi, Trừng Trừng! Ngươi nghĩ gì thế?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lấy lại tinh thần, lên tiếng, vạch trần nắp nồi, động thủ đem đồ vật bên trong lấy ra.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn là mặc màu tím quần áo đẹp mắt." Tiết Dương đầu vẫn đệm ở Giang Trừng trên bờ vai, quyến luyến mà cọ xát, bỗng nhiên nói một câu như vậy không rõ ràng cho lắm mà nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng yêu thích màu tím, rồi lại hầu như không mặc, vẫn là mình ly khai Ngư Dương thời điểm cho hắn mua đầu màu tím dây cột tóc, Giang Trừng trên người mới có điểm màu tím.</p><p>	Về sau ẩn cư ở chỗ này, Tiết Dương sẽ ra ngoài đám người trừ túy lợi nhuận chút ít tiền bạc, A Thiến tiểu hài tử một cái không chịu ngồi yên tổng hướng nội thành chạy, chỉ có Giang Trừng hầu như không có rời đi cái mảnh này rừng trúc, cũng không thấy ngoại nhân, Tiết Dương mới dỗ dành đến hắn rốt cuộc lại mặc vào màu tím quần áo.</p><p>	Tự nhiên không phải là Giang Trừng mặc thói quen mũi tên tay áo trang phục, chẳng qua là bình thường áo dài, Tiết Dương lại như cũ cảm giác cái này màu sắc sấn hắn vô cùng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trên người mình cái này tập kích tử y, không khỏi liền nghĩ tới từng tại Liên Hoa Ổ thời gian, còn có Ngụy Anh tiễn đưa cái kia miếng tự tay tạo hình tử ngọc chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Mình bây giờ như vậy, cũng là bởi vì Ngụy Anh. . .</p><p>	Nghĩ đến Ngụy Anh, Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái gì.</p><p>	Cái gọi là đổi mệnh số, chính là hắn sẽ thay Ngụy Anh gánh chịu mệnh hắn trong vốn nên có đau khổ. Vì vậy ở kiếp này hắn tại lang thang bên ngoài mấy năm, bởi vì bị con chó đuổi theo cắn mà bắt đầu sợ chó, tại chiều suối núi bị Ôn gia bàn ủi ấn ra một cái xấu xí vết sẹo, lại bị ôn triều bắt lấy, quẳng xuống bãi tha ma.</p><p>	Hắn làm rất nhiều sự tình, chính hắn không đi tu quỷ đạo, lại muốn pháp bảo vệ Ôn Tình một hệ Ôn gia người, ở kiếp này Ngụy Anh cũng đã không có khả năng có mưu phản tiên môn Bách gia, bị Bách gia tấn công núi vận mệnh rồi.</p><p>	Mà bản thân triệt để "Chết" tại sáu năm trước, Bách gia cũng không biết hắn còn sống, coi như là một thân quỷ khí, cũng không để ý từ gặp dẫn phát Bách gia đánh hội đồng.</p><p>	Mọi sự Vạn Vật đều có đạo lý mà theo, có nguyên nhân mới có quả. Giang Trừng thay đổi bởi đó về sau, có chút "Quả" đã không có khả năng tái xuất hiện rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đã nhận lấy Giang Trừng trong tay bốc hơi thế, chính nhìn đăm đăm châu mà nhìn chằm chằm vào. Người tu tiên sẽ không sợ sợ loại này nhiệt độ cao, liền khối cách nhiệt phân bố đều không cần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn Tiết Dương. Hắn đời này trải qua có chút là thay Ngụy Anh thụ đấy, có chút là hắn lòng nghi ngờ thiên mệnh cho phép đấy, nhưng có chút, hắn muốn, chỉ sợ chưa chắc là thụ thiên mệnh làm cho khống chế đấy.</p><p>	Tiết Dương chính là trong đó biến số.</p><p>	Cái khác không dám nói, nhưng Giang Trừng dám cam đoan bản thân toàn bộ gây nên đều xuất từ bản tâm. Hắn mang đi Tiết Dương tuy rằng không tinh khiết nhưng là vì Tiết Dương, rồi lại tất cả đều là xuất từ chính hắn thiệt tình.</p><p>	Mà gặp được A Thiến. . . Cũng có thể là thiên đạo ý đồ đối với chính mình thay đổi tính mạng quỹ can thiệp. Tựa như cái kia mộng giống nhau.</p><p>	Thiên đạo. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng nho nhỏ suy nghĩ người nọ khi đó cùng tự ngươi nói mà nói, lại đã nhận ra một kiện hắn lúc trước cũng không có nghĩ lại qua sự tình.</p><p>	Người nọ trong giọng nói, hắn và "Thiên đạo" cũng không là giống nhau, thậm chí, bọn hắn có lẽ không phải là đứng ở đồng nhất bên cạnh đấy.</p><p>	Có thể cho mình cái kia giấc mơ thời điểm thì tại sao biết nói cái loại này lời nói?</p><p>	Giang Trừng chau mày...mà bắt đầu, không nghĩ ra sự tình vẫn có thật nhiều, Tiết Dương ở bên cạnh kêu hắn vài tiếng đều không nghe thấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không sợ chết, nhưng hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được, cái này cái gọi là thiên đạo, cái gọi là Hoán Mệnh —— cũng không phải như vậy tuyệt đối không thể sửa đổi.</p><p>	Ít nhất hiện tại, Tiết Dương đã mười lăm tuổi rồi, khoảng cách kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện đã chết chi thời kỳ đi qua một năm, bản thân lại như cũ không việc gì.</p><p>	Biết rõ có thể thay đổi, cái kia rất nhiều sự tình thì càng tốt làm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng.</p><p>	". . . Trừng Trừng! !" Tiết Dương đã triệt để nổi giận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, đối với Tiết Dương cười cười, thò tay xoa xoa đầu hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đã so với Giang Trừng cao hơn rồi, Giang Trừng thật lâu không có làm như vậy, hơn nữa cũng càng ngày càng ít lộ ra cười như vậy, Tiết Dương nhìn khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy, tâm tình rất tốt?" Tiết Dương nghiêng đầu hỏi.</p><p>	"Cũng không tệ lắm." Giang Trừng nói, từ Tiết Dương trong tay bốc hơi thế trong cầm ba con đài sen đi ra.</p><p>	Đài sen đều là sau cùng tươi mới đấy, nếu như muốn ăn hạt sen, như vậy đài sen vẫn hơi nghi ngờ non chút ít, phải không tốt liền hái đấy. Nhưng Giang Trừng hôm nay làm gì đó rồi lại chính là muốn dùng như vậy qua non đài sen.</p><p>	Hạt sen sớm được toàn bộ lấy ra, phía dưới hành cán cũng cắt đứt, mặt cắt bình bình chỉnh chỉnh đấy, đặt ở bốc hơi thế trên như một chén nhỏ. Đài sen nguyên bản trầm Lục sắc bị bốc hơi đã thành càng màu xanh nhạt rất đẹp màu sắc, trống rỗng trong bị tràn đầy mà nhét lên đặc biệt ướp gia vị qua cá mè khối, như vậy chưng chín sau thịt cá đầy thấm liên hương, đặc sắc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại đem đài sen ngoài dặm thoa khắp mật ong, sẽ đem sớm điều tốt hoa sen, cây hoa cúc, củ ấu chế tạo tương nước cùng một chỗ bưng lên.</p><p>	Tiết Dương sớm các loại không thể chờ đợi được rồi, lập tức gắp một khối thịt cá ăn. Thịt cá chọn cũng là sau cùng non cá bụng thịt, hỗn hợp có tươi mát liên hương, càng phụ trợ con cá này bản thân ngon, hơn nữa ba tươi sống tương nước cùng mật ong, ngọt thấm vào ruột gan. Tiết Dương vốn là thích ăn đồ ngọt, trang bị bốc hơi bánh trong chớp mắt sẽ đem hai cái đài sen đều ăn sạch sẽ, đã triều thứ ba đầu dưới đũa rồi.</p><p>	Kỳ thật thứ này mùi vị không hẳn như vậy liền so với hảo hảo làm cá mè càng kinh diễm bao nhiêu, nhưng lịch sự tao nhã tinh xảo. Giang Trừng cái này trận liền ưa thích loại này phong nhã thức ăn cách làm, Tiết Dương cảm giác không thấy, tối đa cảm thấy "Đẹp mắt", Giang Trừng vui vẻ là được rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ ăn một ít khối thịt cá, như cũ nếm không xuất ra mùi vị cũng liền thôi rồi, hào hứng tốt lắm chỉ vào tương nước đối với Tiết Dương nói: "Cái này ba hình dáng có một danh hào, gọi là 'Cá phụ ba tươi sống " ta cũng là phía trước triều sách dạy nấu ăn nhìn lên đến đấy, như thế nào đây?"</p><p>	"Ừ ừ, ngọt." Tiết Dương ăn liên tục miệng, hiển nhiên đối với mấy cái này lịch sự tao nhã tên tuổi không hề hứng thú.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm bạch nhãn lật hắn: "Đàn gảy tai trâu."</p><p>	Tiết Dương chẳng hề để ý, ngưu liền ngưu quá, coi như là nhai Mẫu Đơn, cũng là hắn cái này chăn trâu người tự tay cho ăn đấy.</p><p>	"Tính tính toán toán, Ôn Tình bọn hắn cũng đã đến có thể rời núi lúc sau." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói.</p><p>	Tiết Dương một cái ngừng đũa, quay đầu nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cự tuyệt ít cùng hắn nói lên Ôn Tình sự tình. Ôn Tình y thuật độc nhất vô nhị, Giang Trừng thân thể đã một ngày so với một ngày kém, Tiết Dương một mực ngóng trông Giang Trừng có thể đi tìm Ôn Tình nhìn xem, có thể Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ cũng không chịu nhả ra. . .</p><p>	Hôm nay lại muốn đã thông! ?</p><p>	"Đi tìm bọn họ sao? Đi không? Hiện tại? Có đi không?" Tiết Dương cá đều không ăn cầm lấy Giang Trừng bắn liên hồi tựa như hỏi, Giang Trừng ngại hắn phiền lại có điểm tâm mềm, nói: "Gấp cái gì, A Thiến vẫn trong thành không có đem về, cứ như vậy rời đi không đem nàng làm sợ. Chờ hắn trở lại đấy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương chờ không được: "Ta hiện tại liền vào thành đem nàng tóm đem về!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng hắn: "Ngồi xuống! Ta làm hơn một canh giờ đồ vật ngươi dám không ăn xong?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương không dám, đành phải ngồi xuống tiếp tục ăn, nhưng có chút ăn không biết vị đứng lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sờ lên đầu hắn: "An tâm. Ta còn chưa chết."</p><p>	Mắt hạnh hơi hơi híp xuống, Giang Trừng tự tiếu phi tiếu nói: "Dù sao, ta còn có việc muốn làm đâu."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong nháy mắt cảm giác cái này Giang Trừng có chút lạ lẫm, là hắn chưa thấy qua bộ dạng. Nhưng lại lại cảm thấy, giống như cái dạng này mới thích hợp hơn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Đó là từng đã là Tam Độc thánh thủ mới có bộ dạng.</p><p>	". . . Làm sao lại lại để cho hắn phát hiện." Nhìn xem trong hư không chiếu ra nhân gian cảnh tượng, cái thanh âm này bất đắc dĩ lại làm ra vẻ mà thở dài một tiếng.</p><p>	"Bất quá sao. . . Hừ, càng có ý tứ rồi."</p><p>	"Những thứ này 'Phàm nhân' nếu có thể đem nho nhỏ này thiên đạo tách ra nát, bản thể cũng liền. . ."</p><p>	"Ha ha. . . Ha ha ha ha!"</p><p>	Thanh âm càng phát ra mờ mịt đứng lên, chậm rãi tản ra tại trong hư không.</p><p>	==============TBC==============</p><p>	* không không không Trừng Trừng, không đồng dạng như vậy, ngươi làm cha ngươi là cha, hắn cũng không đem ngươi là cha</p><p>	Vẫn có sao không á..., ta nhiều ngày như vậy mới đã viết 4k+, đã so với ta lúc trước muốn chậm tốt hơn nhiều www, yêu các ngươi, cũng yêu lời của ta xin mời cho nhiều ta nội dung cốt truyện hướng bình luận bình luận ôi chao hắc</p><p>	Lập lại lần nữa, xem ra ta thật sự đến mỗi chương đều nói: Thúc càng đi tìm chết.</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (37)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Hôm nay trong thời gian ngắn sinh ra hai sóng khí, chỉ có chứng kiến của ta tiểu thiên sứ có thể trấn an ta một cái</p><p>	Tay tốt không ít rồi, liền định hôm nay càng một phát, vì vậy có thúc càng đảng tại sao không đi. . . go die đâu rồi, không hiểu.</p><p>	Ôm lấy của ta khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, yêu các ngươi! Đổi mới sẽ không quá chậm, bất quá có lẽ quá sức khôi phục mặt trời càng. Nếu như không có bởi vì ta những ngày này không có ở đây mà ly khai, sẽ tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá ↓</p><p>	Hôm nay nội dung cốt truyện còn là thật nhiều bạo điểm đấy, tiểu thiên sứ đám nhiều hơn bình luận nội dung cốt truyện tương quan nội dung, không cần lo cho tay của ta các loại không quan hệ sự tình rồi ~</p><p>	* tấu chương ngậm Dương Trừng. Ta tuy rằng rất muốn đánh Tiện Trừng tag. . . Nhưng tấu chương Tiện Trừng không gặp mặt hơn nữa cảm tình tuyến rất yếu</p><p>	* ta cam đoan đây là một lần cuối cùng đầu lưỡi (. . . Gần đây bên trong)</p><p>	* không nên tại trong núi rừng bởi vì bất luận cái gì lý do nhóm lửa, thật sự rất nguy hiểm, không nên bắt chước</p><p>	* tấu chương đôi nói ra trận</p><p>	* đôi đạo không phải cp</p><p>	* đôi đạo đối với Trừng (ít nhất trước mắt) không mũi tên</p><p>	* ta chờ mong tình tiết rốt cuộc nhanh ghi đã đến. Nếu không phải lúc trước tay tổn thương không phải lúc, hiện tại cũng nhanh hoàn tất Quyển 2: Rồi, khí a</p><p>	*4k1+</p><p>	==================</p><p>	Chương 37:.</p><p>	Mân mà đầu hạ đã thập phần oi bức rồi, thân là tu sĩ Tiết Dương cũng có chút ngại nóng, ngược lại là Giang Trừng thì đỡ. Thân thể của hắn lạnh, ít đổ mồ hôi cũng cảm giác không thấy bao nhiêu ngoại giới độ nóng, trái lại dạy Tiết Dương một ít hơi thở nhiệt độ ổn định nhỏ khiếu môn, lại để cho hắn chớ cùng Hoa Nhài tựa như mỗi ngày vũng ở trước cửa trúc trên bậc lè lưỡi.</p><p>	Ngày hôm đó Tiết Dương như thường lệ chạy ra đi dã, Giang Trừng nhìn thời gian không sai biệt lắm, bắt đầu chuẩn bị giờ ngọ ăn đồ vật.</p><p>	Hắn hôm nay làm thức ăn có một lịch sự tao nhã tên, gọi là "Bàng rừng tươi sống" . Tại rừng trúc bên cạnh dùng lá trúc các loại tự nhiên lá rụng nhóm lửa, đem không đào ra đầu mùa hè  chứa măng trực tiếp hầm quen thuộc, nhiễm rừng trúc tự nhiên tươi sống khí, cho nên mới gọi là "Bàng rừng tươi sống" . Giang Trừng mang Tiết Dương ly khai Ngư Dương lúc nói muốn đi măng dài địa phương tốt, chính là vì món ăn này.</p><p>	Lá rụng chồng chất độ dày không sai biệt lắm, sinh ra lửa nhen nhóm lá chồng chất (* tu Tiên hành vi, xin chớ bắt chước). Tinh khiết lá nước nhiều, không bằng cành khô nóng quá, khói lửa nhiều lửa nhỏ, đốt không lớn đứng lên, khó trách nói là "Hầm quen thuộc" . Giang Trừng ném đi trương cách lửa tiểu phù nguyền rủa đem cái này nửa trượng phương hướng một vòng vây quanh, lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất có Tiểu Hỏa điểm bật đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chọn chính là hơn một thước dài non măng, gốc muộn quen thuộc sau tầng ngoài cứng rắn da tróc bắt đầu mềm hơn, các loại măng cột đất cũng bị nướng nới lỏng, đứng không cong măng liền lệch ra ngã xuống, Giang Trừng dùng côn gỗ đem lá rụng bó lại, cho nó muộn kín.</p><p>	Nếu hắn văn đến, có lẽ đã có thể nghe thấy được một chút măng thơm. Nghe nói phương pháp này hầm măng tươi sống hương vô cùng, không cần phải nữa cùng thịt cùng một chỗ đốt chính là tuyệt phẩm, đợi chút nữa xứng chút ít Thanh muối thêm non nửa muôi dầu xào đi ra, sẽ phải không tệ.</p><p>	Mặc dù không có thịt, đoán chừng cái kia nhỏ lũ sói con đến không quá cam tâm tình nguyện.</p><p>	Nghĩ đến Tiết Dương làm nũng bộ dạng Giang Trừng lại có điểm muốn cười, bất quá hắn am hiểu nhất dỗ dành người, sáng sớm hôm nay lên đến tự mình làm chút ít Thanh đoàn, bánh đậu nhân thịt nhồi lại ngọt lại chán, hắn cho phép ưa thích.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất nhanh hầm quen thuộc non măng, cầm miếng vải cuốn bọc lại ý định trở về làm, bỗng nhiên cảm giác được rừng trúc kết giới một hồi chấn động.</p><p>	Rừng Trúc này hắn tự nhiên thiết lập rất nhiều kết giới mới bảo vệ hai năm qua thanh tĩnh, Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến đều là thói quen ra vào đấy. Loại này chấn động ngược lại không giống như là có người xông vào, mà là vào quá mau, Linh lực mang theo kết giới rung chuyển.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Tiết Dương đã lao đến, lưng đeo cá nhân vẻ mặt lo lắng, trên mặt cọ xát mấy vết máu, trên quần áo cũng có loang lổ từng điểm vết máu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cả kinh, bề bộn vứt bỏ trong tay đồ vật nghênh đón: "Ngươi bị thương! ?"</p><p>	"Không phải là ta, là hắn!" Tiết Dương vội la lên, "Ta không sao, Trừng Trừng, ngươi mau nhìn xem hắn!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vội vàng nhìn Tiết Dương một vòng, thấy trên người hắn chỉ có máu lại không thấy miệng vết thương mới buông chút ít tâm, Tiết Dương đã gấp đã có chút ít nóng nảy, Giang Trừng bề bộn lại để cho hắn đem người lưng quay về buồng trong đi, giúp đỡ thả người xuống.</p><p>	Thấy rõ cái này người mặt về sau, Giang Trừng một cái cứng lại rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương vội la lên: "Trừng Trừng, ngươi làm gì thế đây? Người nhà dược đều để chỗ nào nữa a?"</p><p>	". . . Ta đi cấp ngươi cầm." Giang Trừng quay người đi lấy dược, tay nhưng có chút run.</p><p>	Cái này người Giang Trừng bái kiến, rồi lại cùng hắn nhập lại không nhận thức, hắn sẽ lớn như vậy phản ứng cũng không phải là bởi vì người nọ là cái gì ác nhân.</p><p>	Chẳng những không ác, còn là Giang Trừng hai đời lấy tới bái kiến có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay đại thiện nhân.</p><p>	Trăng sáng gió mát, Hiểu Tinh Trần.</p><p>	Hắn như thế nào đã quên, Tiết Dương mười lăm tuổi năm đó, đúng là Hiểu Tinh Trần xuống núi một năm kia.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần tổn thương cũng không nặng, nhưng tổn thương săm lấy yêu độc, vì vậy Linh lực bế tắc hôn mê bất tỉnh. Giang Trừng không tính là thầy thuốc, miễn cưỡng dính điểm bệnh lâu thành y bên cạnh, bất quá hắn kiếp trước khởi động Giang gia tất cả đều là một kiếm một roi thật đánh ra đến đấy, mọi chuyện thân {vì:là}, tăng thêm ở kiếp này đọc vô số thiên môn bí tịch, đối với thiên hạ yêu tà rất hiểu rõ không thể so với đương thời bất kỳ người nào ít. Cái này yêu độc, hắn trùng hợp đã biết rõ.</p><p>	Phân phó Tiết Dương đi thu thập giải độc thảo dược, Giang Trừng cho Hiểu Tinh Trần đem miệng vết thương đều xử lý tốt, lại cho ăn... Chút ít tăng thêm Nguyên Khí đan dược. Các loại thảo dược đã trở về sẽ đem uống thuốc nấu lên, thoa ngoài da trước đập nát lăn lộn bôi thuốc mạt điều tốt rồi cho đắp lên.</p><p>	Tiết Dương lúc này thời điểm cũng không thấy nóng sao rồi, chạy vào chạy ra, hận không thể từ trong nhà đến ngoài phòng đều điều khiển lấy kiếm đi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương làm người nói ngọt tâm lạnh, ít có có thể làm cho hắn nguyện ý thân cận đấy. Ngoại trừ Giang Trừng là lâu ngày ngộ nóng lên tên oắt con này tâm, trước đây Giang Trừng chỉ thấy hắn đối với một người là như thế này không khỏi để trong lòng. Chính là Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy nấu thuốc lửa thì đỡ, quay đầu nhìn Tiết Dương. Thiếu niên ánh mắt chính không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào ấm sắc thuốc, hận không thể lập tức thì tốt rồi, tranh thủ thời gian bưng đi cho Hiểu Tinh Trần.</p><p>	"A Dương." Giang Trừng gọi hắn, "Ngươi cùng vị kia đạo trưởng tại sao biết hay sao?"</p><p>	"Trừ túy thời điểm." Tiết Dương thấp giọng nói, "Cái này người xen vào việc của người khác, rõ ràng là đã mướn ta, ta đều nói với hắn hắn coi như là ra tay tiền này ta cũng sẽ không phần hắn, vẫn chỉ để ý cười nói hắn không cần tiền, cùng mẹ nó có bệnh giống nhau!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương lại nói hung, ánh mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt đất, lại nôn nóng lại lo lắng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt hắn đỉnh đầu.</p><p>	Đến cùng còn là một chỉ có mười lăm tuổi người thiếu niên.</p><p>	"Không có việc gì, thương thế của hắn không nặng." Giang Trừng trấn an, "Đợi lát nữa dược tốt rồi ngươi liền cho hắn tiễn đưa. Đạo Gia người hơn phân nửa bản thân sẽ chút ít y thuật, cái này liều thuốc xuống dưới đem yêu độc trừ bỏ có thể tỉnh, ngươi lại để cho chính hắn nhìn lại một chút hảo sinh điều trị một cái thì tốt rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương lúc này mới cảm giác tốt rồi điểm, hướng Giang Trừng bên người đi từ từ, như là muốn rút vào trong lòng ngực của hắn đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khó được không có hung hắn, đem đã so với chính mình cao hơn, bả vai còn muốn rộng đích thiếu niên kéo vào trong ngực, khẽ vuốt thiếu niên cơ bắp lưng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đem sự tình đại khái nói một cái, hắn tiếp người ta tiền đi trừ túy, nửa đường gặp cũng nghe hỏi mà đến Hiểu Tinh Trần. Tiết Dương là bá đạo tính tình, tự nhiên không chịu cùng người chia tiền, nhưng Hiểu Tinh Trần nhưng là cái vì dân trừ hại cũng không lấy xu đấy, tính khí lại tốt, cùng theo Tiết Dương chỉ nói hỗ trợ. Tiết Dương từ nhỏ tại ác trong đám người lớn lên, vô cùng nhất ăn mềm không ăn cứng, cầm Hiểu Tinh Trần như vậy ôn hòa tính tình không có biện pháp, ngoài miệng đặt xuống vài câu ngoan thoại, cho phép người đi theo rồi.</p><p>	Lúc này đây trừ túy liền ra chút ít đường rẽ, yêu thú kia nói mạnh mẽ ngược lại cũng không trở thành mạnh như thế nào, chính là một thân khói độc phiền toái rất, Hiểu Tinh Trần thay Tiết Dương ngăn cản Yêu thú một móng vuốt, Tiết Dương tại chỗ khí đỏ mắt, Hàng Tai sát khí đại thắng một kiếm chặt đứt Yêu thú cổ.</p><p>	Lại về sau, chính là Giang Trừng thấy rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem Tiết Dương bưng dược cẩn thận thổi lạnh, một chút đút cho Hiểu Tinh Trần bộ dạng, hết sức đem trong nội tâm điểm này bất an đè xuống.</p><p>	Tiết Dương gặp đối với chuyện của kiếp trước có chút mơ hồ cảm giác, Giang Trừng là sớm liền phát hiện đấy, hắn đã từng lấy {vì:là} Tiết Dương gặp ở lại Lan Lăng. Bất quá ngoại trừ Tiết Dương, Giang Trừng cũng không có tại bất kỳ người nào khác trên người phát hiện điểm này. Bắt mắt nhất đúng là Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm, bọn hắn đối đãi các ngươi lẫn nhau không thạo săm một chút yên lặng che giấu khinh bỉ, cùng kiếp trước hoàn toàn bất đồng, tại mây sâu học ở trường lúc hai người liền không có gì cùng xuất hiện. Về sau tại Lan Lăng gặp được bọn hắn, Giang Trừng một lần cho là hắn hai người đã ở cùng một chỗ, nhưng nhìn Ngụy Anh trên tay một mực đeo cái kia cái nhẫn, lại cảm thấy không giống. Về sau bao nhiêu nghe xong một ít, nghe nói trong tin tức cũng chỉ nói tứ đại thế gia lẫn nhau chạm nhau, nhưng nửa điểm Giang gia Thiếu chủ cùng Cô Tô Hàm Quang Quân khác thường đồn đại đều không có, hắn ngược lại nhiều đã nghe được cái tin tức, Ngụy Anh một mực tùy thân mang theo hai thanh bội kiếm, thứ hai đem chính là Tam Độc.</p><p>	Mặc dù đang Kim gia thời điểm hắn không phát hiện cái này. . .</p><p>	Vì vậy Tiết Dương là Giang Trừng đời này phát hiện một người duy nhất, cực kỳ rõ ràng mà đã bị kiếp trước ảnh hưởng người.</p><p>	Cái này cái gọi là kiếp trước kiếp này đến tột cùng là như thế nào làm được, Giang Trừng cũng không biết. Hắn chỉ biết mình là bị thanh âm kia đầu độc, nhận lời hắn Hoán Mệnh sau nặng sống cả đời, nhưng đời này, thân này, này giới làm cho có sinh linh, cuối cùng là từ gì mà đến?</p><p>	Mà Tiết Dương. . .</p><p>	Tiết Dương có lẽ cũng có trí nhớ của kiếp trước chuyện này bản thân lại để cho Giang Trừng lại càng không an. Coi như là cũng chịu ảnh hưởng, nhưng Tiết Dương có lẽ nhập lại không nhớ rõ kiếp trước cụ thể sự tình, cùng A Thiến cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt đã lại để cho Giang Trừng có chút bận tâm rồi, hiện tại rõ ràng lại để cho Tiết Dương lại đụng phải Hiểu Tinh Trần. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn nhớ rõ trong mộng mượn Ngụy Vô Tiện chi nhãn tổng cộng tình thấy tình cảnh, Hiểu Tinh Trần tan vỡ đến tự vận, A Thiến bị tàn nhẫn hành hạ đến chết, Tiết Dương điên giống như ra vẻ Hiểu Tinh Trần bộ dạng, cái kia cánh tay đứt, dùng không trọn vẹn trái tay nắm chặc một hạt biến thành màu đen kẹo.</p><p>	. . . Nên làm như thế nào, mới có thể để cho Tiết Dương không cần đi trên cùng kiếp trước trùng hợp tính mạng quỹ?</p><p>	"A Dương." Giang Trừng gọi hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương vừa mới cho ăn xong dược, cẩn thận đỡ Hiểu Tinh Trần nằm xuống. Nghe Giang Trừng gọi hắn bề bộn lên tiếng, đi tới cửa bên ngoài mới thấp giọng nói: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Ngươi. . ." Giang Trừng mắt nhìn trong phòng Hiểu Tinh Trần, thấp giọng nói, "Cái này người thoạt nhìn giống như vị trí thập phần thiện tâm đạo trưởng, lại cứu ngươi rồi, ngươi đợi hắn nhiều."</p><p>	Tiết Dương ngẩn người, cả giận nói: "Ta đợi hắn như thế nào không tốt! ? Dược không có cho ăn hắn trong lỗ mũi đi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khổ, hắn cũng không biết nên nói như thế nào: "Ai nói cái này, nói là về sau. Ta và ngươi còn không biết, nhỏ tánh tình trẻ con, liền ưa thích đảo loạn. Nhưng hắn. . . Tóm lại, ngươi ít đi trêu chọc như vậy đạo trưởng, cùng hắn học giỏi cũng được rồi, không nên dùng ngươi bình thường bộ kia đi phiền hắn. Cùng hắn nói chuyện cũng ly biệt giống như ở chỗ này của ta không có kiêng kị, những cái kia lời thô tục ít nhất. Còn có. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cảm giác Giang Trừng không hiểu thấu, hừ một tiếng: "Tại trong lòng ngươi ta đến cùng là người nào, tại sao ư?" Quay người lại đi vào nhà nhìn Hiểu Tinh Trần rồi, chỉ xem bóng lưng cũng biết hắn tức giận đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một người đứng ở trong viện, ra trận thần, trở lại phòng của mình ở bên trong, lấy thêm hai trương ức chế quỷ khí phù chú, cẩn thận dán tại trong nội y.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần tuy rằng hiện nay mới mười bảy tuổi, nhưng mà ôm núi tán nhân cao đồ, tu vi cực cao, hắn cái này một thân quỷ khí đến gấp bội cẩn thận che giấu mới tốt.</p><p>	Vừa đem hai trương cường hiệu phù dán tốt, rừng trúc kết giới bỗng nhiên rung động. Cái đó và Tiết Dương lúc trước trùng lúc tiến vào có thể  không giống nhau, hiển nhiên là có ngoại lực đều muốn xông vào. Cái này lần thứ nhất phảng phất là thăm dò, cái thứ hai theo sát mà đến, kết giới ầm ầm một tiếng, cuối cùng bị một kích này trực tiếp bị phá huỷ thân cận sáu thành.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lập tức nghĩ tới một người, sợ Tiết Dương cùng người tới lên xung đột, vội vàng liền xông ra ngoài.</p><p>	Vân Mộng, Liên Hoa Ổ.</p><p>	Giang gia đệ tử cũng biết, năm đó Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh trước tông chủ bị thương rất nặng, tuy rằng cuối cùng tốt rồi, nhưng dù sao vẫn là rơi xuống chút ít bệnh căn, vì để cho tông chủ hảo sinh điều dưỡng, Thiếu chủ lúc này mới sớm nhận lấy các hạng tông vụ. Những năm này phàm là có chút nổi danh danh y, cũng đều không ít hướng Giang gia trong mời. Ngày hôm đó lại mời tiến đến một vị, nghe nói họ Khương, mặc dù là cùng âm bất đồng chữ, cùng Giang gia cũng là hữu duyên.</p><p>	Giang Kính vừa về đến chỉ thấy mấy cái sư đệ lén lén lút lút mà mèo tại cột cửa phía sau nhìn thấy, hướng tiểu sư đệ trên đầu vỗ: "Làm gì đó!"</p><p>	Ôi chao hắc, có so với chính mình còn nhỏ sư đệ rồi, có thể đập người khác chính là vui vẻ.</p><p>	"Sư huynh!" Tiểu sư đệ bị vỗ cũng không có sinh khí, cao hứng địa nói, "Thiếu chủ mới mời thần y vừa mới vào tới rồi! Ta còn tưởng rằng giống như lấy trước kia chút ít giống nhau là dài râu dài lão đầu, không nghĩ tới lần này là cái cô nương, còn là một cô nương xinh đẹp!"</p><p>	Giang Kính cũng có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá Thiếu chủ tự nhiên có Thiếu chủ suy tính: "Có thể thay tông chủ chữa cho tốt bệnh cũ là tốt rồi, là lão đầu còn là cô nương lại không trọng yếu. Các ngươi lại lười biếng có phải hay không? Mau trở lại võ đài đi, đợi chút nữa gọi là Nhị sư huynh phát hiện nhìn lần lượt không lần lượt phạt."</p><p>	Tông chủ trong phòng ngủ, vị này Khương thần y cho Giang Phong Miên xem bệnh điều tra một phen, thoáng suy nghĩ một hồi, nói: "Giang tông chủ cái này bệnh cũ không tốt thường động Linh lực, tĩnh dưỡng {vì:là} lên, cũng không phải nặng, xem ra là trước kia thụ qua tổn thương, đối phương công pháp âm độc vả lại mang theo Hàn Sát khí, dù chưa vào phế phủ, nhưng lúc ấy hẳn là đánh vào cánh tay huyệt Khúc Trì phụ cận, có một chút Hàn Sát khí nhìn theo uốn khúc ao đại huyệt tiến vào kinh mạch, vì vậy khó y."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh có chút kinh ngạc, Giang Phong Miên bệnh cũ mời qua rất nhiều tu giới danh y, nhưng nhanh như vậy nhìn ra năm đó vết thương cũ vết thương vẫn là thứ nhất, trong nội tâm cũng an ổn không ít, vội hỏi: "Khương cô nương quả nhiên thần y, thất kính, còn có biện pháp có thể trị?"</p><p>	Con gái y tự xưng Khương Khanh, vóc người cao gầy, mặt mày trong mang theo vài phần ngạo khí, nhưng cũng không nhận người ghét, ăn nói lúc giữa cũng không mất lễ. Thu mạch gối, hướng ba người hơi lễ, nói: "Tuy rằng không tính nặng, nhưng là bởi vì không nặng, ngược lại không tốt dưới mãnh dược trị liệu. Như tin qua tiểu nữ, liền lại để cho tiểu nữ những này qua mỗi ngày đến {vì:là} Giang tông chủ hành châm lần thứ hai, một chút nhổ cái này Hàn Sát khí, lại dùng dược lý điều dưỡng, coi như là không thể y tốt thập phần, tám phần nắm chắc tiểu nữ vẫn phải có. Giang tông chủ bị thương có chút năm, tiểu nữ hiện nay không dám cam đoan xác định có thể chữa tốt, xin thứ lỗi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhẹ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mỉm cười nói: "Đa tạ Khương cô nương, nếu như Khương cô nương đáp ứng, xin mời trước ở tại Liên Hoa Ổ ở bên trong, chính là có thể y tốt tám phần cũng là tốt, Giang gia nhất định thâm tạ. Như khả năng, kính xin Khương cô nương toàn lực."</p><p>	Khương Khanh gật đầu: "Tiểu nữ nhất định làm toàn lực {vì:là} Giang tông chủ chữa thương. Chỉ là. . ." Hơi do dự một chút, nhìn nhìn một mực theo bên người cúi đầu ôm cái hòm thuốc dược tùy tùng, lại nói, "Vậy liền làm phiền."</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân cũng là an tâm xuống, nắm Giang Phong Miên trong lòng bàn tay thấm ra tầng một mỏng đổ mồ hôi. Giang Phong Miên mỉm cười, nhẹ véo nhẹ bóp thê tử lòng bàn tay, đối với Khương Khanh gật đầu gửi tới lời cảm ơn: "Làm phiền cô nương rồi."</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân cũng hướng Khương Khanh nói: "Tại Liên Hoa Ổ tất cả mời vạn chớ khách khí, có cái gì cần cùng không quen đều tới tìm ta. Gia chủ chi tổn thương nhiều năm bệnh trầm kha, toàn bộ dựa vào cô nương rồi."</p><p>	Khương Khanh mỉm cười: "Giang gia họ Giang, tiểu nữ rồi lại họ Khương, cũng là duyên phận, tiểu nữ nhất định đem hết toàn lực. Giang tông chủ trước nghỉ ngơi, giờ Thân tiểu nữ lại đến {vì:là} tông chủ hành châm."</p><p>	Giang thị vợ chồng gật đầu ứng, ngu phu có người nói: "Ngụy Anh, tiễn đưa cô nương đi sương phòng, chọn một lúc giữa tốt nhất."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đáp ứng: "Vâng."</p><p>	Giải quyết xong một cái cọc tâm sự, Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm cũng an ổn không ít, tay thói quen mà xoa bên hông hai thanh bội kiếm, đưa tay để cho Khương Khanh hai người.</p><p>	Một mực đi theo Khương Khanh sau lưng biết vâng lời dược tùy tùng liền nhiều nhìn hắn một cái.</p><p>	Cũng không trách hắn nhìn nhiều, loại này ba thước nửa trường kiếm rất ít với tư cách song kiếm sử dụng, huống chi Giang gia Thiếu chủ cho tới bây giờ đều là một tay kiếm một tay cây roi, lúc nào dùng qua song kiếm —— tại trên lưng bội hai thanh trường kiếm, tự nhiên tổng sẽ cho người nhiều liếc mắt nhìn.</p><p>	Một thanh vỏ kiếm đen nhánh màu, kiếm tuệ là Hồng Anh, một cái khác chuôi tức thì dưới ánh mặt trời mơ hồ thoáng hiện tử mang, kiếm tuệ cũng là màu tím.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sớm bị người nhìn thói quen, cũng không ngại, hắn hiện nay tâm tình khá hơn một chút, cũng có lòng dạ thanh thản nhiều đi chú ý dưới vị này thần y, ánh mắt nhìn qua dược tùy tùng, bỗng nhiên khẽ giật mình, lại nhiều nhìn mấy lần.</p><p>	Người này. . . Hắn phải hay không phải bái kiến?</p><p>	===============TBC==============</p><p>	* khả năng có tiểu thiên sứ không nhớ rõ, Giang Kính liền là năm đó Trừng Trừng lúc ở nhà cái kia duy nhất nguyện ý tìm đến Trừng Trừng thỉnh giáo vấn đề tiểu sư đệ ~</p><p>	* cảm giác quả thật có điểm dùng từ không lo, tựa hồ khiến cho hiểu lầm, đem "Dược đồng" đổi thành rồi" dược tùy tùng "</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (38)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Ôm lấy ta khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám thân sâu sắc một cái! ! Chứng kiến những thứ này tên quen thuộc ta thật sự 1555551, các ngươi vẫn luôn tại anh anh anh, yêu các ngươi QAQ</p><p>	Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá! ↓</p><p>	* cái này chương chạy nội dung cốt truyện, không có gì cảm tình tuyến, đầu đánh All Trừng tag</p><p>	* quá độ chương, tiết mục cuối cùng có lẽ ngay tại chương sau</p><p>	* cường thịnh trở lại điều một lần đôi đạo không phải là cp, ly biệt làm sai ha ha, hơn nữa xin không cần xoát bài này không có cp, không nên ky. Ta một mực là trước sau phân biệt đảng</p><p>	* bởi vì là trùng sinh thế giới, rất nhiều người vận mệnh (ví dụ như Tiết Dương) đã sửa lại, tính cách cùng kiếp trước (lúc đầu lấy) phân biệt khác, có trình độ nhất định ooc, có thể tiếp nhận xuống chút nữa nhìn rống</p><p>	===============</p><p>	Chương 38:.</p><p>	Khương thần y mang theo nàng dược tùy tùng tại Liên Hoa Ổ ở lại rồi, mỗi ngày buổi trưa giờ Thân thi châm, ngày thường chăm sóc cũng hết sức tâm, mấy lần hành châm tiêu độc sau Giang Phong Miên cũng đã cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều.</p><p>	Vị này Khương thần y cũng không phải không hề thanh danh, ước chừng một năm trước tại Thanh Hà một đời bắt đầu làm nghề y, tiếp đãi phần lớn là bình dân dân chúng, cũng không thu giá cao, tại dân gian danh vọng rất cao. Về sau ngẫu nhiên một lần {vì:là} Hàm Đan linh mọi nhà chủ trị nhiều năm bệnh trầm kha, tại tu giới cũng dần dần nổi danh nhìn qua. Ngụy Anh nghe nói sau liền lập tức đi mời rồi, Khương thần y vui vẻ đáp ứng, cũng nói đang định đến Vân Mộng một bơi.</p><p>	Khương Khanh hành lý rất ít, chỉ có một không lớn bao phục cùng một cái cái hòm thuốc, muốn nói lời, còn có cái kia dược tùy tùng. Dược tùy tùng tên là Khương Ngưng, là Khương Khanh đệ đệ, làm người trung thực không thích nói chuyện, có chút ngây ngốc cảm giác. Giang gia đệ tử phần lớn sáng sủa không câu nệ tiểu tiết, như thường ngày gặp được cũng sẽ cười chào hỏi hoặc trêu chọc vài câu, đều không có ác ý. Không mấy ngày, Khương Ngưng ngược lại cùng những đệ tử này cũng có thể nói mấy câu rồi.</p><p>	Ngược lại là Giang Yếm Ly thập phần chiếu cố tỷ đệ hai cái, tự mình làm xương sườn nước canh cũng sẽ cho Khương thị tỷ đệ tiễn đưa hai chén, Khương Ngưng nhìn xem Giang tiểu thư ôn nhu mỉm cười dù sao vẫn là gặp đỏ mặt, nhỏ giọng nói qua cám ơn tiếp được.</p><p>	Ngày hôm đó Giang Yếm Ly lại đưa nước canh cùng chút ít trà bánh tới đây, cùng Khương Khanh nói chuyện phiếm vài câu liền đi trở về. Khương Khanh đóng cửa lại quay đầu lại chỉ thấy đệ đệ bưng lấy chén canh cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà cái miệng nhỏ uống vào, lộ ra cái thỏa mãn biểu lộ, ngẩng đầu nhìn tỷ tỷ, thở dài, cúi đầu tiếp tục uống nước canh.</p><p>	Khương Khanh lập tức nổ: "Ngươi có ý tứ gì! ? Là nói 'Muốn tỷ tỷ liền nếu như vậy nhìn xem nhà ta tỷ tỷ cái này người nào' không!"</p><p>	Khương Ngưng rụt rụt, ôm chặt trong tay chén canh: "Ta, ta không nói a..."</p><p>	Khương Khanh hung hăng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, cũng cầm lấy bản thân chén kia bắt đầu uống.</p><p>	... Mùi vị kia xác thực không có mà nói, đáng giận, Giang gia tiểu thư là thật sự rất ôn nhu, làm thứ gì vẫn ăn ngon như vậy.</p><p>	Tỷ so với tỷ tức chết tỷ.</p><p>	Khương thần y bản tính tự nhiên không phải là khương, hai người này đúng là sáu năm trước bị Giang Trừng giấu ở Lân Châu ngoài thành trong sơn cốc Ôn thị bàng chi một hệ —— Ôn Tình, Ôn Ninh tỷ đệ.</p><p>	Ôn Tình cẩn thủ cùng Giang Trừng ước định, Ôn gia mọi người trong cốc chờ đợi trọn vẹn năm năm mới lần thứ nhất bước ra cốc khẩu, xuất cốc sau liền lại chưa bao giờ dùng qua nguyên danh. Ôn Tình đối với Giang Phong Miên nói Giang khương cùng âm là duyên, lời này có đúng hay không —— nàng chọn dùng cùng Giang cùng âm khương chữ làm ngụy họ, vốn là cảm động và nhớ nhung năm năm trước Giang Trừng cứu trợ chi ân.</p><p>	Một năm trước, năm năm thời kỳ đầy, Ôn gia tỷ đệ xuất cốc tìm hiểu đương thời tình hình. Khi đó Ôn gia họa sớm đã phai nhạt, tứ đại thế gia lại là bền chắc như thép, tu giới lại có chút ít bình thản bầu không khí.</p><p>	Ôn Tình năm đó đã có chút ít thanh danh, nhận biết người của nàng không ít, đi ra sau ngoại trừ đổi dòng họ, còn dùng dược đã làm một ít rất nhiều dịch dung. Loại này năm rộng tháng dài dịch dung rất phiền toái, cũng có hậu hoạn, Ôn Ninh tại năm năm trước còn nhỏ, rất ít xuất đầu lộ diện, Ôn Tình cũng chưa có cấp hắn dịch dung.</p><p>	Hai người ngược lại là đều không nghĩ tới, sáu năm trước chỉ thấy qua Ôn Ninh một mặt người, còn sẽ có ấn tượng.</p><p>	Tỷ đệ hai cái chính lời ong tiếng ve lấy ăn cái gì, cửa bị gõ.</p><p>	"Quấy rầy Khương cô nương rồi, Ngụy Anh cầu kiến."</p><p>	Ôn Tình vội hỏi: "Thiếu chủ mời đến."</p><p>	Ôn Tình Ôn Ninh đều nhớ lấy Giang Trừng ân tình, coi như là Ngụy Anh không mời cũng lúc đầu ý định đến Giang gia cho Giang Phong Miên hảo sinh điều dưỡng đấy, bây giờ đang ở Liên Hoa Ổ ở lại càng là cẩn thủ {vì:là} khách chi đạo, sẽ không bản thân đi loạn xông loạn, không cho chủ nhà thêm phiền, cửa phòng cũng cũng không khóa lại, lấy biểu hiện đối với Giang gia tuyệt đối tín nhiệm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vào cửa trước đối với Ôn Tình thi lễ: "Làm phiền Khương cô nương {vì:là} gia chủ tận tâm, Giang gia cao thấp vô cùng cảm kích."</p><p>	Ôn Tình đáp lễ: "Thiếu chủ khách khí. Thầy thuốc bản tâm, tiểu nữ khám và chữa bệnh Giang tông chủ tận tâm thực sự không phải là {vì:là} Giang gia, tựa như đối với đến cần y mỗi một vị bệnh hoạn đồng dạng."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh yên lặng xem xét tỷ tỷ liếc.</p><p>	Mới không có, ngươi đối với Giang gia người một chút cũng không hung.</p><p>	Lần trước tại linh nhà đuổi theo cái kia không uống thuốc linh mọi nhà chủ đánh cũng không biết là người nào.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười yếu ớt: "Khương cô nương thầy thuốc nhân tâm, là tại hạ nông cạn rồi. Nhị vị đến Vân Mộng cũng có trận rồi, còn chưa phần thưởng qua bên này cảnh sắc đi? Tại dưới mang nhị vị lội một chút Vân Mộng Trạch tốt chứ?"</p><p>	Ôn Tình hơi ngẩn ra, sau đó nói: "Một lúc lâu sau tiểu nữ còn muốn cho Giang tông chủ hành châm, sợ là muốn ngày khác rồi. Bất quá xá đệ rảnh rỗi vô cùng, làm phiền Giang thiếu chủ dẫn hắn đi dạo một vòng?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mỉm cười: "Cũng tốt, ngày khác bổ khuyết thêm Khương cô nương phần."</p><p>	Rừng trúc kết giới đã bị kích lung lay sắp đổ, tản ra hơn phân nửa, Giang Trừng bề bộn hướng kết giới lối vào ném hai trương phù, không phải là bảo vệ, mà là trực tiếp triệt hồi còn sót lại kết giới.</p><p>	Rừng trúc lối vào, trẻ tuổi hắc y đạo nhân phất trần giơ lên, vầng sáng lưu chuyển màu trắng màu trắng Tiên Kiếm thu nhập trong vỏ, ngưng mắt nhìn về phía chỗ này không tầm thường rừng trúc.</p><p>	Hắn cùng với hảo hữu kết bạn dạo chơi trừ túy, hai người tuy còn trẻ tuổi nhưng đều là tuyệt thế kiếm khách, từ trước đến nay ít gặp địch thủ, chưa từng nghĩ hôm nay lại đột nhiên hòa hảo bạn bè đã mất đi liên hệ, bằng vào đối phương trên người tín vật mới truy tung đến đây. Chỗ này rừng trúc hiển nhiên thiết lập có kết giới, người phàm không thể phát hiện, bằng tu vi của hắn cũng rất dễ dàng có thể nhìn ra manh mối. Hơn nữa cái này kết giới thập phần cổ quái, không giống bình thường Linh lực làm cho trúc, vả lại lại cảm thấy hảo hữu huyết khí, trong lòng lo lắng, liền trực tiếp nặng tay đi phá kết giới.</p><p>	Không nghĩ tới trong kết giới người chẳng những không có chống cự, vẫn đi đầu triệt hồi kết giới, lại để cho hắn ngược lại không tốt lại ra tay, đành phải trước thu kiếm yên lặng theo dõi kỳ biến.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đương nhiên cũng cảm thấy tập kích, Hàng Tai ra khỏi vỏ sẽ phải ngự kiếm lao ra, bị Giang Trừng liền vội vàng kéo, nói: "Kiếm Khí thuần khiết, là chính thống Đạo phái pháp môn, rất có thể là ngươi mang về vị này đạo trưởng đồng bạn, đừng xúc động, ngươi trước tiên đem người mời tiến đến."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nổi giận: "Con mẹ nó, hắn nện chúng ta đại môn, ta còn phải mời hắn!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ngươi lại không nhất định đánh thắng được hắn."</p><p>	Lời này dỗ dành nhỏ Tiết Dương có ích, nhưng năm nay Tiết Dương mười lăm rồi, đúng là thiếu niên sau cùng khí phách gió không sợ trời không sợ đất niên kỷ, cười lạnh nói: "Đánh không lại hắn cũng không có thể nhận không khí, ít nhất sẽ khiến ta trước vẫn hắn một cái ngoan đấy, ngươi buông tay!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng gắt gao cầm lấy cánh tay của hắn, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi là nhìn hiện tại đánh thắng được ta, vì vậy lời của ta không bao giờ nữa nghe xong?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương cứng đờ, Giang Trừng lời này nói nặng, hắn từ trước đến nay chắc là sẽ không bởi vì bất luận cái gì lý do không nghe Giang Trừng mà nói đấy, đành phải nhẫn khí nói: "Ta không có... Sách, được rồi, ta đã biết. Bất quá chờ hắn tiến đến ta khẳng định đến mắng đến mẹ nó cũng không nhận ra!"</p><p>	Trẻ tuổi đạo nhân cũng không có người {vì:là} rừng trúc triệt hồi kết giới liền lập tức đi vào, thả ra Linh thức đại khái dò xét một phen. Kết giới triệt hồi sau là hắn có thể phát giác được rõ ràng hơn tích hảo hữu hơi thở —— không ngờ là trọng thương, một trương bình tĩnh khuôn mặt tuấn tú lập tức càng thêm đen rồi. Hắn không dám lại tùy tiện hành động, nắm chặt kiếm trong tay, chậm rãi bước vào rừng trúc.</p><p>	Lại để cho hắn ngoài ý muốn chính là, rừng Trúc này trong nhập lại không có gì cạm bẫy trận pháp, cũng không có có càng nhiều Linh lực dấu vết. Càng đi về phía trước vài bước, một đạo kiếm khí chém ngang tới, lực đạo không nặng, trẻ tuổi đạo nhân thối lui nửa bước liền lánh ra một cái thiếu niên mặc áo đen như là trống rỗng xuất hiện tại trước mắt, trường kiếm điểm tại chính mình cổ họng trước hai thốn. Thiếu niên lạnh nhạt nói: "Không có chiêu ngươi không trêu chọc ngươi, êm đẹp nện người ta đại môn, có hay không điểm thuyết pháp?"</p><p>	Đạo nhân lạnh nhạt nói: "Là ngươi bắt ta hảo hữu trước đây."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khí nở nụ cười, liếm liếm đầy Hổ Nha: "Vẫn bắt? Con mẹ nó chứ còn có thể bắt người rồi hả? Chờ ta vào thành mượn hai cân nước chát đem ngươi cũng lỗ một lỗ thử xem quá, con mẹ nó ngươi đều không có đậu hũ non!"</p><p>	Đạo nhân mày kiếm dựng lên, đã thật sự nổi giận. Hắn từ nhỏ ở xem trong lớn lên, mỗi tiếng nói cử động khác lễ thủ tự, năm nay cũng mới là lần đầu tiên xuống núi, còn là cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần như vậy Minh Châu đồng hành, cái nào bái kiến Tiết Dương loại này không đến điều tính tình. Trong tay Tiên Kiếm hơi hơi phát run, tựa hồ tùy thời muốn ra khỏi vỏ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng so với Tiết Dương chậm một bước đi đến, nhanh nói: "Đạo trưởng chậm đã! Một vị khác đạo trưởng tại trừ túy lúc {vì:là} cứu xá đệ trọng thương, xá đệ cũng không biết hắn còn có đồng bạn, vì vậy mang về nhà trong an dưỡng báo ân. Như vị kia áo trắng đạo trưởng chính là đạo trưởng hảo hữu, kính xin đi theo ta tiến đến."</p><p>	Đạo nhân nghi ngờ nhíu nhíu mày, lại nhìn một chút Tiết Dương còn không có buông kiếm, hiển nhiên không tin.</p><p>	"A Dương!" Giang Trừng thấp giọng gọi hắn, Tiết Dương hừ lạnh một tiếng, lúc này mới thu kiếm, cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi vào rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thầm thở ra một hơi, hắn thật đúng là sợ Tiết Dương lúc này cùng với Tống Lam lên xung đột.</p><p>	Thanh Phong Minh Nguyệt Hiểu Tinh Trần, Ngạo Tuyết Lăng Sương Tống Tử Sâm. Năm đó hai người có tên đầu cực vang, mà hai người này đều là mười bảy tuổi mới tham gia, thân vẫn lúc cũng không quá đáng hai mươi xuất đầu, như vậy niên kỷ có thể xông dưới như vậy tên tuổi, tu vi là thật đấy, vả lại đều là kiếm thuật cao thủ.</p><p>	Thực luận kiếm pháp, Giang Trừng ngược lại không cảm giác mình sẽ thua bởi hai người bọn họ, nhưng Tiết Dương dài hạng không có ở đây này. Bây giờ Tiết Dương tu vi kiếm thuật cũng không phải vị này Tống đạo trưởng đối thủ, hắn lại không chịu thua, thực đánh nhau không có cách nào khác kết thúc —— huống chi việc này chính là cái lớn hiểu lầm, có cái gì tốt đánh chính là?</p><p>	Tống Lam tuy rằng đã đi theo Giang Trừng sau lưng, nhưng tay một lát không khoảng cách chuôi kiếm, trong ngực phất trần cũng quán chú đầy Linh khí, tùy thời cũng có thể ra tay.</p><p>	Tống Lam đối với tai hoạ có loại trời sinh mẫn cảm trực giác. Vừa rồi thiếu niên tuy rằng lệ khí rất nặng, nói chuyện cũng khó nghe, nhưng thoạt nhìn chỉ là tính khí kém chút ít nhỏ tu sĩ. Mà trước mắt cái này đeo mặt nạ người —— mới chính thức lại để cho hắn cảm thấy cùng rừng Trúc này kết giới bình thường thập phần cổ quái.</p><p>	Cái này trên thân người tựa hồ không có chút Linh khí, bất kể là công lực của hắn sâu đậm, làm cho mình đều không thể dò xét đến, còn là bởi vì duyên cớ nào xác thực không hề Linh lực, cũng không phải phàm trần loại.</p><p>	Nhưng Tống Lam cảnh giác không thể tiếp tục quá lâu, vài chục trượng rừng trúc đường mòn rất nhanh đi đến, phòng trúc trong đi ra một bạch y người, còn đứng không lớn ổn, nhưng chứng kiến Tống Lam liền lộ ra một cái ôn nhã ấm áp mỉm cười: "Tử Sâm, ngươi đã đến rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khoảng cách thân cận, tranh thủ thời gian chạy tới đem người đỡ lấy, phàn nàn nói: "Ngươi lên tới làm gì, có phải bị bệnh hay không! Tranh thủ thời gian nằm xuống lại, còn không biết độc thanh không có thanh sạch sẽ!"</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần đối với Tiết Dương cười yếu ớt: "Là nhỏ bạn bè cứu được tại dưới sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương trên mặt có bắn tỉa màu đỏ, khí. Hiểu Tinh Trần là vì cứu hắn bị thương, hiện tại ngược lại bị hắn nói thành mình mới là cứu người chính là cái kia, không duyên cớ làm cho mình chiếm hắn thật lớn cái tiện nghi, xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Có xấu hổ hay không? ?</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần đã tỉnh, sự tình tựu dễ làm rất nhiều. Nửa khắc đồng hồ về sau, mấy người làm rõ tiền căn hậu quả, liên hệ tên họ, Tống Lam lúc này mới thả lỏng trong lòng, đối với Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương được rồi đại lễ: "Là Tống mỗ lỗ mãng, đắc tội nhị vị rồi. Đa tạ nhị vị cứu ta hảo hữu, Tống mỗ thân không của nả nên hồn không cho rằng báo, kính xin lại để cho Tống mỗ hiệp trợ bổ sung toàn bộ cái này kết giới."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không ngại, Tiết Dương tâm ngứa mà nghĩ hảo hảo châm chọc hắn một phen, bị Giang Trừng đá một cước, nói: "Tống đạo trưởng không cần để trong lòng, cũng là xá đệ nói không hình dáng, xông tới rồi. Về phần kết giới, Tống đạo trưởng tu vi thâm hậu, có thể được giúp ích tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt. Kết giới sự tình không nhanh, Hiểu đạo trường tổn thương còn chưa tốt, kính xin xem trước một chút Hiểu đạo trường a. Tại dưới không thông y thuật, điều dưỡng tiêu độc còn phải đi mời lang trung."</p><p>	Tống Lam lắc đầu: "Ta cùng Tinh Trần đều thô thông y lý, lý thuyết y học, Tiết công tử dùng dược kịp thời, yêu độc đã giải hơn phân nửa, còn lại điều dưỡng ta hai người tự thông. Nhị vị sâu nơi này lấy kết giới bảo vệ, đích thị là không muốn ngoại nhân quấy, không cần lại mời lang trung vào được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng nở nụ cười một cái: "Đạo trưởng thông cảm rồi." Lại nói, "A Dương phụng bồi hai vị đạo trưởng, không được nói lung tung. Hai vị mời tự tiện, ta lúc trước cũng đang đang chuẩn bị cơm trưa, nhị vị liền cùng một chỗ ăn a."</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam lại tạ ơn, Giang Trừng liền đi ra ngoài trước. Bọn hắn cái này phòng trúc vốn là có hai gian phòng ngủ, chỉ bất quá Tiết Dương cái kia lúc giữa cho tới bây giờ đều là trang trí, đơn giản chỉnh đốn một cái cũng có thể lại để cho hai vị đạo trưởng ở tạm.</p><p>	Lúc trước đốt tốt măng là Tiết Dương một người số lượng, hiện tại đến nhiều hơn nữa làm vài món thức ăn. Giang Trừng đem gạo giặt rồi, hướng Tiết Dương gian phòng bên kia nhìn thoáng qua.</p><p>	Hiện tại nơi này tình huống, hắn cũng không biết phải làm gì cho đúng. Tiết Dương tuy rằng cùng Tống Lam ở kiếp này lần đầu tiên lại không lớn quá thống khoái, nên cũng không trở thành nhiều nghiêm trọng...</p><p>	Thế nhưng là chỉ cần Tiết Dương cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần cái tên này kéo cùng một chỗ, Giang Trừng cũng rất không an lòng. Bây giờ còn tăng thêm Tống Lam, lại muốn muốn lúc này ở Yến thành chơi lấy không biết lúc nào liền sẽ trở lại A Thiến, bốn người này đặt ở một chỗ, Giang Trừng cảm giác quả thực đều có thể nghe thấy được gió tanh mưa máu mùi vị.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng —— giữa trưa ăn cái gì a?"</p><p>	"Chỉ có biết ăn thôi." Giang Trừng thấp giọng mắng một câu, lại cất giọng nói, "Xào măng, thịt Yên nước canh, đậu phụ khô. Ngươi vẫn muốn ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	===========TBC===========</p><p>	Lúc trước phần cuối cảm giác ghi không tốt, vô cùng tận lực rồi, nhiều lần cân nhắc sau đó còn là từ bỏ rồi.</p><p>	Bất quá chương kế tiếp nội dung cốt truyện chắc là sẽ không có bất kỳ biến hóa, không cần lo lắng.</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (39)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	* tấu chương cách không Tiện Trừng, về sau có lẽ cũng sẽ một mực Tiện Trừng xuống dưới</p><p>	* Tiện Trừng tựa như soul mate giống nhau. . . Thân thể lần lượt không đến, chỉ có thể tinh thần mặt cách không nói yêu thương (ngươi)</p><p>	* lại không có ghi đến ta nghĩ ghi tình tiết (. ) chương kế tiếp. Đều là Ôn Ninh rất có thể nói nồi (Ôn Ninh: ? ? ? )</p><p>	*4k4+</p><p>	=================</p><p>	Chương 39:.</p><p>	Vân Mộng trong thành, Giang gia Thiếu chủ tự mình mang theo người thiếu niên du ngoạn đi dạo, Vân Mộng đám dân chúng đều cảm giác mới lạ, trên chút ít niên kỷ người thấy Thiếu chủ khó được đã có rãnh rỗi như vậy tâm, ngoài miệng không nói cái gì, trong nội tâm rồi lại yên ổn dưới vài phần.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tuy rằng không họ Giang, nhưng từ nhỏ ở Giang gia giống như thân tử giống nhau bị nuôi lớn, hầu như chính là Giang gia con trai trưởng rồi. Liên Hoa Ổ bên ngoài nhà hàng xóm đám cũng là nhìn xem đứa nhỏ này từ nhỏ dã đến lớn, ai cũng ưa thích. Nhưng tự sáu năm Tiền Giang nhà tiểu công tử bất hạnh gặp nạn về sau, vị này lấy thích nhỏ Thiếu chủ từ tuấn tú thiếu niên trưởng thành anh tuấn thanh niên, lại không thấy từng đã là tức giận.</p><p>	Hôm nay khó được thấy hắn nguyện ý đi ra đi một chút, vẫn dẫn theo bằng hữu, những thứ này nhìn Ngụy Anh lớn lên đám hàng xóm láng giềng bọn họ cũng đều thay hắn cao hứng. Mới đi hai con đường Ngụy Anh trong tay đã bị nhét rất nhiều điểm tâm trái cây, Ôn Ninh cũng không có tốt đi đâu.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười cười, cầm lấy một cái dùng giấy dầu bọc lấy rơi xuống cắn một cái, đối với Ôn Ninh nói: "Đừng khách khí, ngươi cũng ăn. Những người này đều là Lão Nhai phường rồi, cùng Giang gia quan hệ rất tốt, bình thường có chuyện gì chúng ta ra tay giúp đỡ cũng là không thu tiền."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh có chút co quắp, hắn vốn là không am hiểu cùng ngoại nhân giao tiếp tính tình, trong cốc ở ẩn năm năm tốt không được tự nhiên, sau khi đi ra cùng tỷ tỷ làm nghề y cũng không cần hắn nói cái gì lời nói. Hiện tại cùng theo Ngụy Anh chịu thật nhiều người nhiệt tình khoản đãi, tay chân cũng không biết nên đi cái nào thả.</p><p>	"Cái này bánh thật sự ăn ngon, ta từ nhỏ liền ưa thích." Ngụy Anh từng điểm trong tay hắn chính là cái kia, "Nếm thử?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh mang thứ đó đều đổi đến tay trái trong ôm, dọn ra tay phải tới cũng cầm rơi xuống cắn một cái, dầu xì xì rơi xuống bên trong là nóng hổi bánh nhân thịt, quả nhiên thập phần ngon miệng. Vân Mộng thật cay, bánh nhân thịt trong cũng có cây ớt, nhưng Ôn Ninh là kỳ núi xuất thân, bình thường cũng sẽ ăn cay, ngược lại cảm giác như vậy hơi nặng cửa chút ít bánh có mùi vị, nhịn không được lại cắn hai phần, ăn quai hàm phình đấy.</p><p>	"Ăn ngon đi?" Ngụy Anh cười nói, "Ôn công tử?"</p><p>	"Ừ ừ, tốt. . ." Ôn Ninh đang chuẩn bị lại cắn một cái, bỗng nhiên kịp phản ứng Ngụy Anh nói gì đó, thiếu chút nữa một cái cắn đến trên đầu ngón tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xùy cười một tiếng, nhìn Ôn Ninh trừng to mắt một bộ cọng lông đều muốn dựng lên bộ dạng cũng thấy có chút buồn cười, không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Quả nhiên là ngươi. Ôn Quỳnh Lâm, đúng không? Năm đó Kỳ Hoàng Thánh Thủ ôn đại cô nương đích thân tới, khó trách ta mọi nhà chủ nhiều như vậy danh y xem qua cũng không trông thấy khởi sắc bệnh gì mấy ngày nay trong mà bắt đầu chuyển biến tốt rồi."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh vẫn thừa non nửa cửa bánh, cả buổi không thể nuốt xuống: "A... Đủ, Ngụy công tử, ta ta, ngươi, ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Nuốt xuống rồi hãy nói." Ngụy Anh khoát tay áo, "Ta Giang gia cùng Ôn thị huyết cừu không đội trời chung, Ôn Triều cùng Ôn Trục Lưu đều là ta tự tay đưa vào Địa Ngục đấy, nhưng ngược lại cũng không trở thành chứng kiến họ Ôn liền muốn như thế nào. Ôn công tử cùng lệnh tỷ cũng không có tại ôn họa trong tạo qua cái gì sát nghiệt, ta đây là biết rõ đấy, huống chi hiện tại lệnh tỷ tại vì gia chủ trị liệu, lại hận Ôn thị ta cũng sẽ không loại này thời điểm đối với các ngươi tỷ đệ làm cái gì. Ừ, như thế nào không ăn?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh xiết chặt trong tay thừa nửa cái bánh, trong lòng tự nhủ cái này vẫn sẽ khiến ta như thế nào ăn, ngươi đều cùng ta trò chuyện cái này, bao nhiêu tâm còn có thể ăn xuống dưới đồ vật a?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không hề tự giác, bản thân ngược lại là lại cắn một cái bánh: "Ngươi yên tâm, hai người các ngươi như thế nào tránh được năm đó Bách gia đối với Ôn gia giết chết ta đây không có hứng thú, chỉ cần lệnh tỷ là thật tâm {vì:là} gia chủ trị liệu, ta tựu cũng không tìm các ngươi phiền toái."</p><p>	Ôn gia tỷ đệ hai người rời núi lúc nghe ngóng qua rất nhiều chuyện xưa. Nghe nói tại Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh lúc Giang gia Thiếu chủ thủ đoạn cực cay, sáu năm qua đi, nhấp lên Ngụy Anh năm đó sửa trị Ôn gia người thủ đoạn những người kia vẫn sẽ lộ ra lòng còn sợ hãi biểu lộ, khi đó Ngụy Anh có bao nhiêu đáng sợ có thể nghĩ.</p><p>	Coi như là hiện tại Ngụy Anh một bộ ta rất thành thục rộng lượng thanh tỉnh bộ dạng, Ôn Ninh cũng không dám tin hoàn toàn hắn mà nói.</p><p>	"Ta chỉ là muốn hỏi ngươi sự kiện." Ngụy Anh đem thức ăn còn dư giấy dầu đoàn cái đoàn, quay đầu nhìn về phía Ôn Ninh, "Sáu năm trước Liên Hoa Ổ một lần bị diệt, bị Ôn gia chiếm đoạt. Khi đó xây dựng tại Vân Mộng giám sát lều —— là ai chưởng quản hay sao?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh cũng nhìn về phía hắn, không có lại tránh đi ánh mắt: "Là gia tỷ. Thiếu chủ là muốn hỏi Giang tiểu công tử sự tình sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngón tay run lên, hắn dùng lực lượng rất nhanh ngón tay, làm cho mình không nên thất thố: "Vâng."</p><p>	Hắn đã có thể tại nhắc tới Giang Trừng thời điểm vẫn đang bảo trì như vậy lý trí. Cái này sáu năm ma bình hắn gió khí phách, cọ sát cùn hắn ma tính tà khí, duy nhất theo thời gian mà càng ngày càng sâu đấy, là hắn đối với Giang Trừng chấp niệm.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh mấp máy môi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không cho nói hắn từ bãi tha ma sau khi đi ra sự tình, nhưng. . . Cái kia lúc trước đấy, hắn có lẽ có thể nói đấy.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh đem Giang Trừng bị Ôn gia bắt được sau mấy ngày nay chuyện phát sinh đều giảng cho Ngụy Anh nghe. Phần lớn là Ngụy Anh đã từ rất nhiều bị tra tấn không thành hình người Ôn gia đệ tử trong miệng nghe qua đấy, nhưng luôn luôn một chút như vậy, là hắn chưa từng nghe qua đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe Giang Trừng là như thế nào nhận hết tra tấn, nghe Giang Trừng thản nhiên đối mặt không thể tránh khỏi tử vong, nghe được Giang Trừng tại biết được bọn hắn thành công bỏ chạy về sau, lộ ra như thế nào thỏa mãn thần tình. Giống như hành hạ giống nhau, Ôn Ninh từng chữ đều là tại Ngụy Anh ngực trên lăng trì, hắn biết rõ, hắn đau hầu như chịu không nổi, nhưng hắn hay là muốn nghe.</p><p>	Về hắn sư đệ sở hữu sự tình, hắn đều muốn biết.</p><p>	"Giang. . . Giang tiểu công tử, hắn rất tốt." Ôn Ninh cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói, "Hắn nói. . . Hắn thật vất vả mới cứu các ngươi, chỉ cần các ngươi đều tốt tốt, là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cúi đầu xuống, đi sờ trong ngực cái kia nho nhỏ lụa túi, dùng sức rất nhanh rồi.</p><p>	Thật vất vả mới cứu đấy. . .</p><p>	Vì vậy, khi đó hắn quả nhiên. . . Là vì mình mới bị bắt sao?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngày đó tại Vân Mộng người đến người đi trên đường phố đứng đấy sợ run thật lâu, một chữ đều không có nói. Ôn Ninh cũng không dám mở miệng, chỉ là như vậy yên lặng phụng bồi hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh trước đây đầu cùng Ngụy Anh gặp qua một lần, trong lòng của hắn tuy rằng cũng cảm động và nhớ nhung Ngụy Anh từng tại trăm Phượng trên núi khen qua hắn một câu kia lời nói, nhưng so sánh với cứu được hắn toàn tộc tính mạng lại bảo vệ bọn hắn cả đời bình an Giang Trừng, cái nào nặng cái nào nhẹ cuối cùng có một tương đối. Vì vậy lúc trước Ôn Ninh đối với Ngụy Anh trong lòng là có thiên nhiên không thích đấy. Hắn biết rõ Giang Trừng không hối hận, nhưng là {vì:là} Ngụy Anh thay thế Giang Trừng ở trên đời này tất cả vị trí, lại để cho hắn số tuổi thọ không nhiều đã có nhà không được thuộc về mà lòng có oán hận.</p><p>	Nhưng lúc này, nhìn xem Ngụy Anh ánh mắt, Ôn Ninh bỗng nhiên ý thức được, hắn chỉ sợ mới là trên đời này để ý nhất Giang Trừng chính là cái người kia.</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt, Ôn Ninh thậm chí có xúc động đem Giang Trừng không có chết tại bãi tha ma sự tình nói với Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Thế nhưng. . . Sau đó đây?</p><p>	Ôn Ninh một lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cũng là sáu năm trước, khi đó Giang Trừng thân thể trạng thái sẽ không tốt, quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể, giác quan khờ, Ôn Tình cũng chỉ có thể kết luận hắn sống không quá mười năm, nhưng lại không biết hắn cuối cùng còn có thể sống bao lâu.</p><p>	Nếu như Giang Trừng đã. . . Cái thanh kia chuyện này nói với Ngụy Anh, muốn càng thêm tàn nhẫn đi?</p><p>	Ôn Ninh cúi đầu xuống, cũng không biết nên làm như thế nào.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tự nhiên đoán không được Ôn Ninh những ý nghĩ này, phục hồi tinh thần lại sau đối với hắn nói: "Đa tạ báo cho biết. Chúng ta cũng cần phải trở về."</p><p>	Con mắt màu trầm tĩnh, thần tình bình thản, lại là gặp không sợ hãi Giang gia Thiếu chủ.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh cảm thấy cũng là thổn thức, không nói gì thêm nữa, chủ động nói: "Giang thiếu chủ, ngươi đồ vật nhiều, ta giúp ngươi cầm đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhướng nhướng mày, cũng không cự tuyệt, trực tiếp đem trong ngực cái này một đống thật sự đều chồng chất đến Ôn Ninh trong ngực đi. Mới quay người, chỉ nghe một hồi liên tiếp tiếng chó sủa, mấy cái cao hơn nửa người Đại Cẩu lè lưỡi mạnh mẽ đâm tới mà hướng phía Ngụy Anh đánh tới, Ngụy Anh "Ai ơ" một tiếng, trong mắt khó được lộ ra vài tia ấm áp, lần lượt sờ lên mấy cái Đại Cẩu đầu. Được phép thấy Ôn Ninh cũng cùng chủ nhân thân cận, trong đó một cái cũng quay đầu vây quanh Ôn Ninh, hết sức thân mật.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh thấy mấy cái con chó cùng Ngụy Anh như vậy thân cũng biết là Liên Hoa Ổ dưỡng được rồi, không có tay đi sờ, hay dùng chân cọ xát Đại Cẩu, cười nói: "Này là phi phi còn là Tiểu Ái?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng cười yếu ớt dưới: "Vừa vặn cũng không phải, đây là Hoa Nhài."</p><p>	Cái tên này Ôn Ninh chưa từng nghe qua: "Cũng là Giang tiểu công tử lên đấy sao? Hắn lấy tên đều man thú vị đấy, hắc. . ." Thú vị đại khái chính là "Một lời khó nói hết" uyển chuyển thuyết pháp rồi a.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh không có cảm giác không đúng chỗ nào, Ngụy Anh rồi lại mãnh liệt mà nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>	Tại Liên Hoa Ổ cũng ở vài ngày, biết rõ Giang gia dưỡng con chó tên nhập lại không kỳ quái, nhưng. . . Hắn vì cái gì cho rằng cái này mấy cái con chó là Giang Trừng cho lấy tên?</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay không thích lắm con chó, sau khi trở về cũng cũng không cùng chúng nó thân cận, huống chi hắn cho chúng nó gọi là thời điểm, Giang Trừng chưa trở về nhà.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không có nói thẳng phá, giống như vô tình ý mà nói: "Ngươi đang ở đây Ôn gia địa lao nhìn ta sư đệ thời điểm, cùng hắn ngược lại là nói chuyện nhiều, hắn liền cái này đều nói cho ngươi biết rồi hả?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh cứng đờ, ý thức được bản thân có lẽ đầu cùng Giang Trừng tại Ôn gia địa lao nói chuyện nhiều đấy, đó cũng không phải là cái thích hợp trò chuyện con chó tên địa phương. Vội hỏi: "Không có không có, là ở tại Liên Hoa Ổ mấy ngày nay, nghe người Giang gia nhắc tới đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười: "Thì ra là thế."</p><p>	Thì ra là thế.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh nhất định vẫn bái kiến Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Tại Ôn gia địa lao ngoại trừ địa phương.</p><p>	Coi như là Kim Quang Dao không tin, Kim Tử Hiên không tin, liền Giang Yếm Ly đều không tin —— Ngụy Anh nhưng thủy chung tin tưởng vững chắc, hai năm trước hắn tại Lan Lăng bỏ qua người chính là Giang Trừng. Chẳng qua là ngày ấy quanh hắn Lan Lăng thành tìm trọn vẹn một ngày một đêm —— sẽ không bỏ lệnh cấm liền muốn xảy ra chuyện cái chủng loại kia —— nhưng vẫn nhưng không thu hoạch được gì, trong hai năm qua cũng không có được thêm nữa manh mối.</p><p>	Nhưng hiện tại, Ngụy Anh biết rõ, manh mối đang ở trước mắt rồi.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh hoàn toàn không biết mình nói sai rồi cái gì, bị Ngụy Anh cười chỉ cảm thấy gáy từng đợt phát lạnh.</p><p>	Yến thành ngoại ô rừng trúc.</p><p>	Bởi vì Hiểu Tinh Trần thương thế chưa lành, tống hiểu hai người tạm tại Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương phòng trúc ở đây rơi xuống. Mấy ngày sau A Thiến cũng từ nội thành đem về, bốn người bọn họ rất nhanh thục lạc.</p><p>	Có hai năm trước Kim Quang Dao tiền lệ, Tiết Dương gặp như vậy thân cận Hiểu Tinh Trần Giang Trừng cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa. Hơn nữa hắn cảm thấy Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần thân cận cũng không nhất định là nhận lấy kiếp trước ảnh hưởng.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần người như vậy, ai cũng gặp nguyện ý cùng hắn thân cận đấy.</p><p>	Ôn hòa, thiện lương, lại cường đại, hắn dường như từ nhỏ cũng rất am hiểu cùng tiểu hài tử chung sống. Giang Trừng nhiều lần thấy Hiểu Tinh Trần ngồi ở trong viện trên ghế trúc giảng trừ túy lúc kiến thức, Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến một người một cái nhỏ băng ghế ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn nâng cằm lên nghe ánh mắt cũng không nháy.</p><p>	"A Dương." Giang Trừng gọi hắn, "Qua tới giúp ta chuẩn bị cơm tối."</p><p>	Tiết Dương có chút lưu luyến không rời bộ dạng, nhưng vẫn là cùng theo Giang Trừng tiến vào phòng bếp.</p><p>	"Đạo trưởng bọn hắn lại không phải người xấu, ngươi liền bọn hắn cũng gạt?" Tiết Dương vừa nói, một bên giúp đỡ Giang Trừng cho đồ ăn thử mùi vị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Cũng không phải tận lực muốn giấu giếm, nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện mà thôi. Ngươi càng ngày càng dính Hiểu đạo trường nữa a?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương quay đầu ra: "Người nào dính hắn."</p><p>	Cái này là thực để trong lòng rồi. Giang Trừng nhẹ nhẹ cười cười. Tiết Dương từ trước đến nay nói chuyện không có chính hình, nếu như hắn đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần chẳng qua là bình thường thân cận, lúc này thời điểm nên trêu chọc nói a ơ làm sao vậy Trừng Trừng ngươi có phải là ghen hay không, yên tâm ta khẳng định sau cùng dính hay vẫn là vân vân.... Hiện tại lộ ra loại này vài phần không được tự nhiên bộ dạng, cái kia chính là bị nói trúng rồi.</p><p>	. . . Kim Lăng cũng thế, bây giờ Tiết Dương cũng thế, bị bản thân nuôi lớn hài tử vì cái gì đều không tự nhiên đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hiểu mấy hơi, liền không thèm nghĩ nữa rồi, coi như hai người bọn họ cũng không lớn bình thường tốt rồi.</p><p>	Hoàn toàn không có muốn tự xét lại ý tứ.</p><p>	"Lời nói ta vẫn còn muốn nói." Giang Trừng nói, "Hiểu đạo trường thật là chính phái người, ngươi nếu như ưa thích hắn cũng nguyện ý cùng hắn thân cận, liền ở trước mặt hắn hơi chút thu liễm chút ít bình thường tùy ý diễn xuất."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khinh thường mà hứ một tiếng, nhưng lại không có nói thêm cái gì công kích những thứ này chính nhân quân tử mà nói.</p><p>	Xem ra là thật sự rất ưa thích Hiểu Tinh Trần a.</p><p>	Trong nội viện Hiểu Tinh Trần thấy Tiết Dương rời đi, chuyện xưa liền tạm dừng không có xuống giảng, an ủi A Thiến nói đợi nàng Dương ca ca đã trở về cùng một chỗ nghe kết cục. Tiểu cô nương chờ không được, nắm bắt Tiểu Trúc can gõ mà đập đập đát đát vang.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần nhịn cười không được, gãy chút ít lá trúc, cho A Thiến gãy cái tinh xảo đẹp mắt Tiểu Lam Tử, rất dễ dàng sẽ đem tiểu cô nương lại dỗ dành tốt rồi.</p><p>	"A Thiến, nhà của ngươi đại ca những ngày này giống như nấu cơm thời điểm đều cần A Dương hỗ trợ?" Hiểu Tinh Trần tùy ý hỏi.</p><p>	"Đúng nha." A Thiến cực tín nhiệm Hiểu Tinh Trần, nói tự nhiên không có cố kỵ, "Đại ca ca nếm không đi ra mùi vị, hắn sợ làm mặn nhạt không đúng, muốn Dương ca ca giúp hắn nếm đấy."</p><p>	"Làm phiền Tiết công tử mỗi ngày vất vả rồi." Hiểu Tinh Trần cười nói, "Chẳng qua là Tiết công tử như thế tận tâm, còn có thể cố ý cho ta cùng Tử Sâm chuẩn bị thức ăn chay, rồi lại bản thân cho tới bây giờ đều ăn cực ít, chẳng lẽ là có chuyện gì khó xử? Đúng vậy lời nói. . ."</p><p>	"Không có không có!" A Thiến vội khoát tay, "Dương ca ca làm cho người ta nhà trừ túy rất có thể kiếm, chúng ta không thiếu tiền á! Đại ca ca một mực như vậy, hắn chính là không lớn yêu ăn cái gì, ta biết hắn hai năm qua hắn đều là như thế này, không có gì đúng á! Hiện tại phụng bồi hai vị đạo trưởng vẫn thấy hắn nhiều ăn vài miếng, trước kia đều là vài ngày mới ăn một chút đấy."</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam liếc nhau một cái, Tống Lam nhăn lại lông mày, Hiểu Tinh Trần đối với hắn nhẹ không thể xét  mà lắc đầu.</p><p>	Đêm đó, Giang Trừng đã buồn ngủ thật lâu, Tiết Dương mới nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà sờ trở về phòng đến. Trên bàn còn có Giang Trừng để lại cho hắn đèn, Tiết Dương nhìn xem rất uất ức đấy, lặng lẽ bóp tắt bấc đèn, sờ soạng bò lên trên giường.</p><p>	Hắn sợ cứu tỉnh Giang Trừng, sẽ không hướng trong chăn tiến, mặc quần áo nằm ở bên ngoài giường bên cạnh. Ngược lại là Giang Trừng động trước rồi, giật giật chăn màn: "Thoát khỏi áo ngoài tiến đến. Cũng không sợ đông lạnh lấy."</p><p>	"Đánh thức ngươi à nha?" Tiết Dương thấy hắn tỉnh cũng đành phải đứng lên, vài cái thoát khỏi áo ngoài lại chui vào đem về. Lúc này đoạn cũng là không lạnh, Yến thành một đời vào đông cũng sẽ không rất lạnh, chẳng qua là hơi ẩm nặng. Tiết Dương trên tay dùng Linh lực hồng ấm rồi, cho Giang Trừng chà xát nóng ngón tay hoạt lạc kinh mạch: "Ngươi cảm giác quá nhẹ rồi, tổng bị ta cứu tỉnh. Đạo trưởng cùng mặt chết cũng nói như vậy không tốt, e ngại ngươi nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai ta liền đi đạo trưởng gian phòng ngủ đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, yên tĩnh trong chốc lát, nói: "Cái kia Tống đạo trưởng ngủ ở đâu?"</p><p>	"Ta cũng không hiểu, bất quá nghe bọn hắn nói bọn hắn Đạo Gia người ngủ đã ở tu hành trong, vốn cũng không cần muốn hảo hảo trong phòng trên giường, có thể là có bị bệnh không." Tiết Dương nói, "Dù sao hắn nói hắn có thể đi bên ngoài ngủ, đạo trưởng tổn thương không có được không hoạt động, ta tại gian phòng kia phủ kín cái chăn đệm nằm dưới đất có thể."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại an tĩnh thật lâu, mới nói: "Trên mặt đất triều, ta đem phía sau kho củi trong tồn tại cỏ khô lấy ra, cho ngươi kê lót dày chút ít."</p><p>	"Tốt." Tiết Dương cười ứng, đem Giang Trừng tay nhét quay về trong chăn, gom góp tới đây đi từ từ liền nhắm mắt lại. Hắn ban ngày nghe Hiểu Tinh Trần nói nửa ngày chuyện xưa, lại bị Tống Lam chỉ giáo lấy học được bộ mới kiếm pháp, náo đến bây giờ ngủ vô cùng, rất nhanh liền ngủ mất rồi.</p><p>	Một tay ngược lại là thói quen mà khoác lên Giang Trừng trên người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn thiếu niên cái này chỉ so với bình thường muốn an phận rất nhiều móng vuốt, nhẹ nhàng cầm lên, kẹp vào quay về trong chăn.</p><p>	Đánh Tiết Dương bị hắn cứu trở về, sáu năm rồi, cái này là lần đầu tiên Tiết Dương nói muốn đi phòng khác ngủ.</p><p>	Tuy rằng cái này rất bình thường, con lớn như vậy, sớm không nên dính người, Giang Trừng mình cũng thúc rất nhiều lần, nhưng. . .</p><p>	Cuối cùng ngực còn là trống rỗng một khối.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng đè lên mi tâm, một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	=============TBC==========</p><p>	Đều có nói hay chưa tiết hiểu! Lại xoát cái này cp hết thảy xóa bình luận kéo màu đen!</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (40)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ tất cả khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Gần sang năm mới lại có tiểu thiên sứ nhiều thưởng, thật sự yêu các ngươi, cảm tạ qwq. Ở nhà chỉ có thể điện thoại viết chữ, thật sự chậm, trạng thái cũng không tốt, trước trận lại bị bệnh (vẫn bắt kịp đặc thù thời kì thiếu chút nữa không có hù chết ta), thì đỡ hiện tại tốt hơn nhiều. Tiểu thiên sứ đám năm mới vui vẻ vịt, đến nhận lấy hôm nay phần yêu bá ↓ tuy rằng nội dung cốt truyện nguyên nhân gần nhất tình tiết thật sự vui vẻ không đứng dậy...</p><p>	* tấu chương có... Một chút tống hiểu tiết khuynh hướng. Cũng chính là tống tiết + hiểu tiết (nói ta trước sau phân biệt, không cho phép lại xoát tiết hiểu)</p><p>	* ta muốn vây xem hôm nay dào dạt cỡ lớn thoát khỏi phấn hiện trường</p><p>	* nhớ kỹ ta nói rồi Dương Trừng hành hạ trận sao? Các ngươi a Meow chưa bao giờ gạt người, cái này chương Dương Trừng phần hành hạ đã bắt đầu.</p><p>	* cái này quyển sách văn định vị chính là hành hạ vịt... Lý trí nhìn văn. Chớ mắng nhân vật chớ mắng Meow ha...</p><p>	* về bài này cảm tình tuyến, sau một quyển sách bác gặp nói một câu, có hứng thú tiểu thiên sứ có thể nhìn xem</p><p>	* a Meow hồi quỹ 5k6+</p><p>	===========</p><p>	Chương 40:.</p><p>	"Lại là này vài món thức ăn?" Giang Trừng xiên bắt tay vào làm nhìn Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến cầm về giỏ rau, đầu ngón tay nơi tay khuỷu tay đát đát đát mà gõ.</p><p>	"Đạo trưởng thích ăn sao." Tiết Dương không có biện pháp nói, không tình nguyện nói, "Làm đạo sĩ chính là chuyện hư hỏng quá nhiều, chuyên thích ăn những thứ này không có tư không có vị rau cỏ củ cải trắng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhắc nhở: "Ngươi có thể là theo chân hắn cũng ăn gần một tháng không có thức ăn mặn được rồi, không thèm?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương bĩu môi: "Nhìn tại hắn là một cái bệnh nhân phân thượng, ta nhường cho hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu, được rồi, hết thuốc chữa, cái gì gọi là màu làm trí hồ đồ hắn coi như là đã hiểu.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần ở chỗ này nuôi một tháng kế tiếp tổn thương, Tiết Dương cùng hai vị đạo trưởng quan hệ là càng ngày càng thân cận. Giang Trừng nghĩ đến Tiết Dương mấy ngày không ăn mới lạ đồ ngọt, ngày đó đặc biệt tay mình chế tạo chút ít hạt vừng kẹo. Muốn đưa cho Tiết Dương thời điểm chỉ thấy hắn lại dính tại Hiểu Tinh Trần bên người, Hiểu Tinh Trần chính đem một phương trắng thuần khăn đưa cho hắn, khăn trong hành trang là mấy khối trên thị trấn quán nhỏ buôn bán kẹo di khối, đều là sau cùng bình thường cái chủng loại kia, Tiết Dương sớm bị Giang Trừng dưỡng xảo quyệt miệng, bình thường nhìn cũng không muốn nhiều liếc mắt nhìn đấy. Nhưng đối với lấy Hiểu Tinh Trần ôn hòa vẫn mang theo chờ mong ánh mắt, tiểu lưu manh đừng đừng xoay xoay mà nhận lấy, tại đạo trưởng nhìn chăm chú ăn một khối, phồng má mơ hồ nói: "Ừ... Coi như cũng được, ăn rất ngon đấy, ngươi còn rất gặp mua nha."</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần mỉm cười sờ lên Tiết Dương đầu, Tiết Dương có chút không được tự nhiên nhưng cũng không kháng cự bộ dạng, Giang Trừng lẳng lặng nhìn ra ngoài một hồi, đem vẫn nóng hầm hập kẹo xốp giòn thu vào trong ngực, xoay người lại.</p><p>	Bọn hắn ở sân nhỏ vốn cũng không lớn, đặt lúc trước đều không cần các loại kẹo làm tốt, tiểu lưu manh sớm nghe nói về lấy nhơn nhớt vị ngọt con trai bản thân cọ đã tới, còn có thể lại tại trên người mình bị treo đầy đất sáng ngời.</p><p>	Bất quá loại cảnh tượng này giống như đã thật lâu không có phát sinh qua.</p><p>	Kỳ thật từ khi nhìn thấy Hiểu Tinh Trần, Giang Trừng cũng đã dự muốn cho tới bây giờ tình hình.</p><p>	Tiết Dương không thuộc về hắn, hắn biết rõ.</p><p>	Hắn thuộc về Lan Lăng, thuộc về Nghĩa Thành, Kim Quang Dao cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần mới là mạng của hắn, Giang Trừng bất quá là tính mạng quỹ độ lệch ở dưới một chút rung động.</p><p>	Trong nước dạng lên rung động dù sao vẫn là rất đẹp đấy, nhưng ngắn ngủi mà hư giả, thoáng qua tức thì.</p><p>	Tiết Dương những ngày này thật sự rất vui vẻ.</p><p>	Đây chính là rất ít thấy đấy. Hắn tính tình cực đoan, đối nhau người có loại thiên nhiên chán ghét cùng kháng cự. Lúc trước tại Ngư Dương lúc có thể cùng quê nhà câu cửa miệng vãng lai đều là tại tận lực làm ra Giang Trừng ưa thích bộ dạng cho hắn nhìn đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng Hiểu Tinh Trần không giống vậy.</p><p>	Tiết Dương thích xem hắn cười, thực tế ưa thích cái kia Song Thanh minh sáng ánh mắt.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần niên kỷ chỉ so với Tiết Dương lớn hai tuổi, đúng là thiếu niên sau cùng thanh tú tuấn tú niên kỷ, ngày thường một đôi lưu quang uyển chuyển mắt phượng, cùng Giang Trừng xinh đẹp mắt hạnh bất đồng, càng thêm khí khái hào hùng. Cái này nhất đẳng tướng mạo liền càng không phải là Giang Trừng sớm đã hủy diệt mặt có thể so sánh được rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tự nhiên sẽ không cầm Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Giang Trừng so với, hắn đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần ưa thích cùng không hiểu thân cận thật là đặc thù đấy, dường như mệnh trung chú định giống nhau, chứng kiến hắn sau đó, liền không thể quên được rồi.</p><p>	Cái này khả năng chính là cái gọi là "Duyên" ? Tiết Dương khó được suy nghĩ điểm buồn nôn chua lời nói, sau đó tranh thủ thời gian cọ sát trên cánh tay lên nổi da gà.</p><p>	Vì vậy, làm Hiểu Tinh Trần hỏi hắn có muốn hay không cùng hắn thời điểm ra đi, Tiết Dương động tâm rồi.</p><p>	"Ừ." Giang Trừng lên tiếng. Trong tay hắn chính bãi lộng một xấp phù chỉ ( lá bùa ), nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn Tiết Dương liếc.</p><p>	Tiết Dương mở to hai mắt, nhìn Giang Trừng cả buổi, nói: "Liền 'Ừ' ? ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lật hắn bạch nhãn: "Vậy ngươi nghĩ tới ta dù thế nào, cắt ngang chân của ngươi?" Nhớ tới lại cười lạnh, "Cũng thế, sớm nên đánh gãy rồi, cũng không biết lưu lại có cái gì hữu dụng."</p><p>	Tiết Dương gãi gãi mặt, Giang Trừng không có ngăn đón hắn lại để cho hắn lặng lẽ nhẹ nhàng thở ra, trong nội tâm thực sự có như vậy vài phần nói không rõ đạo không rõ đấy... Thất vọng.</p><p>	"Nên nói kỳ thật ta đã nói rồi." Giang Trừng đem trong tay tại làm cho phù chỉ ( lá bùa ) buông, quay đầu nhìn hắn nói, "Hiểu đạo trường là khó được người tốt, chính thức tinh khiết thiện. Cùng ta  không giống nhau, cùng ngươi cũng không giống vậy. Nếu là thật sự tâm yêu thích một người rồi lại cùng hắn bản tính không gặp nhau, nếu như không muốn cùng hắn xa lạ thậm chí... Càng hỏng bét, nên vì hắn thử cải biến bản thân."</p><p>	Tiết Dương mấp máy miệng, trong lòng của hắn có chút cổ quái không thoải mái, còn chưa kịp hiểu rõ ràng, đã bị Giang Trừng sau một câu cho khí đã quên.</p><p>	"Đặc biệt tại vốn chính là ngươi có vấn đề dưới tình huống." Giang Trừng thập phần chịu không nổi mà bổ sung.</p><p>	"Đó cũng là ngươi dạy đấy!" Tiết Dương phẫn nộ, "Lão tử bị nói hỏng tiểu hài tử đều là của ngươi sai!"</p><p>	"Vì vậy lấy đi theo phía sau ngươi đạo trưởng hảo hảo học giỏi." Giang Trừng nhíu mày, "Còn có vị kia Tống đạo trưởng, tuy rằng dữ tợn chút ít, nhưng cũng là cái chính phái người tốt, chỉ bất quá không phải là cái loại này am hiểu đối với người biểu lộ thiện ý người mà thôi. Nếu như hắn ngữ khí nặng nói ngươi cái gì, cũng không phải có ác ý đấy, cũng là vì tốt cho ngươi, ngươi không thể ghi hận hắn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương bĩu môi: "Hứ... Ta cũng biết, mặc dù là cái mặt chết, nhưng mà kỳ thật đối với ta rất tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nghĩ tới hắn và Tống Lam rõ ràng quan hệ cũng không tệ, cảm thấy an tâm một chút, giống như khi còn bé như vậy lại vuốt vuốt Tiết Dương đầu: "Ngươi biết là được. Tóm lại hảo hảo nghe hai vị đạo trưởng mà nói, cùng bọn hắn cùng một chỗ là hướng chính đồ trên đi, tóm lại là tốt."</p><p>	"Cùng theo ngươi cũng rất tốt a." Tiết Dương thốt ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười, lại sờ lên Tiết Dương đầu.</p><p>	Coi như cám ơn hắn an ủi.</p><p>	"Ít sinh sự, càng không thể làm ác, không nên đùa nghịch nhỏ tính khí, gây đạo trưởng mất hứng phải nói xin lỗi không nên bởi vì bọn họ chỉ trích ghi hận." Giang Trừng lại bắt đầu sửa sang lại đống kia phù chỉ ( lá bùa ), "A Thiến nếu như cũng với các ngươi cùng nhau đi, ngươi là huynh trưởng, đến chiếu cố thật tốt nàng. Nàng tuy rằng từ nhỏ chỉ có một người kiếm ăn, nhưng rút cuộc là cái không có tu vi nữ hài tử, ngươi nhiều cố lấy điểm. Kẹo còn là ăn ít, ta xem Hiểu đạo trường đưa cho ngươi mỗi ngày cái kia mấy khối kẹo là đủ rồi, ly biệt trốn đi ăn vụng... Còn có, " Giang Trừng đè xuống thanh âm, "Ngươi tuy rằng tại Quỷ đạo một đường có thiên phú, nhưng ngươi đồng dạng Linh lực cùng tu vi đều là thượng thừa tư chất, cùng theo hai vị đạo trưởng có thể học được đương thời cực hạn kiếm pháp tâm quyết, không nên đi đi đường nghiêng, tuyệt đối không nên. Kiếm của ngươi trong vốn cũng không thận bị ta làm cho tiến vào quỷ khí, nhược tâm tính bất ổn khó bảo toàn gặp có nguy hiểm gì, nhớ lấy đứng thẳng cầm chính, thủ tâm thanh minh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói: "Nếu như rời đi con đường kia, ngươi Hiểu đạo trường gặp rất thương tâm, cũng sẽ không biết nên như thế nào bảo vệ ngươi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn xem Giang Trừng cặp kia đẹp mắt mắt hạnh trong toát ra một loại hắn cự tuyệt ít có thể nhìn thấy đau thương, vô thức gật đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói rất đúng "Hiểu đạo trường hội...", thế nhưng là Tiết Dương cảm thấy, nói là chính bản thân hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng hắn nói rất nhiều, cách đối nhân xử thế, tu luyện bí pháp, Quỷ đạo chính đồ, thậm chí ngay cả hắn xưa nay không được tốt thói quen xấu tật xấu đều thì thầm một lần, ngủ trước nhớ kỹ kẹp vào góc chăn, buổi tối lau răng sau không cho phép ăn nữa kẹo, đã đến giờ cơm phải ăn cơm ít ăn quà vặt, liền A Thiến không nên thường ăn lạnh gặp đau bụng các loại lời nói đều nói liên miên nói rất nhiều. Tiết Dương nghe bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút phiền, về sau rồi lại cảm giác... Giang Trừng không phải là tại cùng hắn nhắc tới việc nhà.</p><p>	Giống như là tại tận khả năng đấy, tại hiện tại đem có thể nói toàn bộ nói với cho hắn.</p><p>	"Nếu như..." Giang Trừng cả buổi không có nói tiếp.</p><p>	"Nếu như cái gì?" Tiết Dương hỏi hắn.</p><p>	"... Không có gì." Giang Trừng khóe miệng ngoắc một cái, "Không biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng dậy, đuổi hắn đi nghỉ ngơi: "Quay về đi ngủ đi, ta cho ngươi dọn dẹp một chút đồ vật. Hai ngày này liền xuất phát?"</p><p>	"... Ừ." Tiết Dương nói, "Trừng Trừng, ngươi có phải hay không còn có cái gì muốn nói?"</p><p>	"..." Giang Trừng nhìn xem Tiết Dương, há to miệng, hầu như sẽ phải ra khỏi miệng.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn còn là không nói ra.</p><p>	"Đi ngủ đi." Giang Trừng nghe được chính mình hình dáng nói.</p><p>	Tiết Dương ứng, quay người hướng phòng của hắn đi đến. Nói là gian phòng của hắn, làm mất đi phòng ở đắp kín sau đó chính hắn sẽ không có ở qua, ngược lại là Hiểu Tinh Trần ở sau khi đi vào hắn mới bắt đầu "Quay về" phòng của hắn rồi.</p><p>	Hắn không biết, từ nay về sau rất nhiều năm, hắn đều sẽ hối hận không để cho Giang Trừng đem những lời này nói ra miệng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trầm mặc mà nhìn hắn đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là không lớn vắng vẻ trong tiểu viện một cái phòng đến khác một cái phòng khoảng cách, nhưng thật giống như là từ một cái thế giới trong đi ra.</p><p>	Triệt để tiến nhập một cái thế giới khác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn nói, không cần đi.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn cũng không nói gì, dù cho nói ra cũng không giữ được đấy, hắn sớm biết như vậy. Hắn cũng sớm thử qua rất nhiều lần.</p><p>	Hắn đối với phụ thân nói, có thể hay không không muốn đưa đi hắn tiểu cẩu, chúng nó thật sự thật biết điều sẽ không cắn người, nhưng không có lưu lại.</p><p>	Hắn đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói, đừng đi, bất kể, ngươi bảo vệ bọn hắn ta liền không bảo vệ được ngươi, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện rời đi triệt để.</p><p>	Hắn cuối cùng đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói, dừng tay, dừng lại —— nhưng hắn chẳng qua là quay đầu đối với hắn cười cười, cứ như vậy tại trước mắt hắn bị vạn quỷ cắn thân, tan thành mây khói.</p><p>	Mười ba năm sau, hắn lại một lần cũng là một lần cuối cùng hỏi Ngụy Vô Tiện: Ngươi không có gì muốn nói với ta đấy sao? Ngụy Vô Tiện trả lời là: Không có.</p><p>	Về sau, Kim Lăng mang theo vẻ mặt kiệt lực che giấu hưng phấn cùng chờ mong chạy ra đi cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Vong Cơ cùng một chỗ đêm săn thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã không hề nói bất kỳ lời gì.</p><p>	Hắn ai cũng không giữ được đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem một cái nhỏ trong hộp cái kia quen thuộc trường mệnh khóa, lại giật giật khóe miệng.</p><p>	Là Tiết Dương chín tuổi năm đó, hắn tại Lân Châu phụ cận huyện thành nhỏ cho Tiết Dương đánh chính là. Tuy rằng rất nhiều nam hài tử mười mấy tuổi sau sẽ phải ngại thứ này đeo khó chịu lợi sớm hái được, Tiết Dương còn chưa có cũng không, chín tuổi đeo lên mười lăm tuổi, vốn là từ bất ly thân đấy.</p><p>	Thẳng đến Hiểu Tinh Trần trước khi đến, Giang Trừng vẫn còn Tiết Dương cần cổ bái kiến này xích vàng đấy.</p><p>	Nặng sinh tại đây thế hệ trước, cái kia tự xưng "Bản thể" người nói cho hắn biết đi một tí Ngụy Vô Tiện sự tình, khi đó Giang Trừng mới biết mình từng đã là không cam lòng cùng cố chấp có bao nhiêu buồn cười. Tự Ngụy Vô Tiện táng thân vạn quỷ cửa về sau, Ngụy Vô Tiện trong đời thuộc về "Cùng Giang Trừng cùng một chỗ" bộ phận cũng đã kết thúc, chỉ còn lại có "Cùng Lam Trạm cùng một chỗ" cái kia bộ phận rồi.</p><p>	Bây giờ đối với tại Tiết Dương mà nói, giờ cũng là kết thúc cùng mình cái kia bộ phận đi.</p><p>	Còn lại chính là hắn nên cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng nhau đền bù đấy, bỏ qua kiếp trước.</p><p>	Hai ngày sau, bốn người chuẩn bị tốt rồi hành trang, liền chuẩn bị đã đi ra.</p><p>	Hai vị đạo trưởng khách khí cùng Giang Trừng nói lời cảm tạ cáo từ, vẫn ý đồ lưu lại chút ít cảm tạ tiền bạc, Giang Trừng tự nhiên là sẽ không cần đấy. A Thiến nhỏ tánh tình trẻ con, hiếu động lại giấu không được tâm sự, từ biết rõ về sau có thể cùng hai vị đạo trưởng cùng một chỗ "Trảm yêu trừ ma" liền cao hứng không được, cùng Giang Trừng nói ly biệt hậu tâm suy nghĩ sớm đã bay, đã quấn quít lấy Hiểu Tinh Trần giảng rất nhiều đường đi kiến thức, hiện tại cửa cũng không có ra liền lại muốn nghe nữa một lần.</p><p>	Chỉ có Tiết Dương, giống như mới ý thức tới ngựa mình trên sẽ phải triệt để ly khai Giang Trừng giống nhau, khó được giống như tiểu hài tử tựa như lôi kéo Giang Trừng góc áo, không biết nói cái gì cho phải.</p><p>	"Chớ trì hoãn canh giờ." Giang Trừng thúc hắn, "Nói cho ngươi đều nhớ kỹ, ai ya nghe hai vị đạo trưởng mà nói."</p><p>	"Ngươi..." Tiết Dương bị đập mở một lần lại gom góp trở về kéo một lần, "Ngươi sau này sẽ là một người ở... Mẹ kiếp, A Thiến cái kia Xú nha đầu một chút lương tâm đều không có!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất bình tĩnh mà tiếp tục đem hắn tay cho giật xuống đi: "Một người ở còn không tốt, bớt mỗi ngày cho thằng ranh con chuyển thức ăn, phiền toái phải chết. A Thiến thích ngươi, cũng ưa thích Hiểu đạo trường, hai người các ngươi đều tại nàng có cái gì không nỡ bỏ hay sao?"</p><p>	"Xin lỗi." Tiết Dương nói, "Vốn nói muốn cùng ngươi cùng đi Lân Châu tìm bọn hắn cho ngươi quản lý..."</p><p>	"Tự chính mình sẽ đi đấy." Giang Trừng trấn an, "Của chính ta hành lý cũng chỉnh đốn không sai biệt lắm, hai ngày nữa ta cũng sẽ Bắc thượng đi tìm bọn họ, ngươi không cần lo lắng cho ta." Lại hừ cười nói, "Ta lưu lạc giang hồ thời điểm ngươi còn không biết ở chỗ nào, đến phiên ngươi tới lo lắng."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn Giang Trừng hồi lâu, lại nói chút ít lời nói, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn còn xoay người, nhìn về phía cười ôn nhu Hiểu Tinh Trần.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần triều hắn vẫy tay: "A Dương, nói xong chưa? Đến đây đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương đi qua, so với hắn cao hai thốn Hiểu Tinh Trần đem hắn tay cầm tiến trong tay. Hiểu Tinh Trần vốn là so với hắn lớn hai tuổi, vóc người cũng cao, tay cũng so với Tiết Dương không trưởng thành bàn tay lớn hơn một vòng, như vậy bị hắn bắt tay nhẹ nhàng nắm tại trong lòng bàn tay... Dị thường ấm áp.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn xem Hiểu Tinh Trần so với ban đầu sáng sớm ánh mặt trời còn muốn ôn nhu ấm dáng tươi cười, không hiểu cảm giác đáy lòng rất an bình.</p><p>	Một nhóm trong bốn người ba cái là tu sĩ, tự nhiên có thể ngự kiếm chạy đi. Nhưng bọn hắn lại không có gì việc gấp, đầu hạ mân mà cảnh sắc lại vô cùng tốt, bốn người dắt một con ngựa, giống như phàm nhân giống nhau không nhanh không chậm mà đi tại trên quan đạo, cũng là nhàn nhã an bình.</p><p>	Chỉ có một con ngựa, Tiết Dương không hề tự giác, cũng không cho lấy nhỏ A Thiến, thập phần không khách khí chiếm đoạt, hơn nữa còn là ngồi không có ngồi Tướng mà lệch ra trên ngựa. Hiểu Tinh Trần sủng hắn, cũng không cho hắn xuống đổi A Thiến ngồi, bảo vệ ở bên cạnh hắn nhìn xem, đầu cười nói: "Cẩn thận chút, ly biệt ngã."</p><p>	Tống Lam ngại nói: "Hảo sinh ngồi vững vàng rồi, không có quy củ!"</p><p>	"Hứ, ta đây sao ngồi đã quen đấy, mới rơi vỡ không đến, Trừng Trừng cũng chưa bao giờ nói ta."</p><p>	Tống Lam nghe nói như thế liền cau mày, muốn nói cái gì, Hiểu Tinh Trần đối với hắn lắc đầu. Giang Trừng đối với Tiết Dương dung túng những ngày này bọn hắn cũng nhìn ở trong mắt, chuyện nhà người khác không tốt xen vào, nhưng nếu như hiện tại Tiết Dương cùng bọn họ đồng hành, có một số việc Tống Lam liền không có ý định mặc kệ. Choai choai thiếu niên đúng là phát triển thời tiết, sợ nhất đúng là gặp thầy không hiền.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tự nhiên không thể tưởng được Tống Lam trong lòng suy nghĩ, vẫn còn cười cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần nháy mắt ra hiệu: "Dù sao coi như là ta té xuống rồi, đạo trưởng tiếp theo ta à?"</p><p>	A Thiến triều hắn lè lưỡi, Tống Lam thập phần chịu không nổi mà lật ra hắn liếc, Hiểu Tinh Trần cưng chiều mà cười nói: "Còn là không nên rơi vỡ thì tốt hơn. Nhưng nếu quả thật ngồi không vững, ta tiếp theo ngươi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương chiếm cứ Hiểu Tinh Trần còn chưa đủ, vẫn lại để cho Tống Lam cho hắn dẫn ngựa, dùng chân đi đạp người: "Này, Tống đạo trưởng, ta đây nếu rơi vỡ bên cạnh ngươi rồi, ngươi có tiếp hay không lấy?"</p><p>	Tống Lam cả giận nói: "Cũng nên cho ngươi rơi vỡ ngoan chút ít, dài cái trí nhớ!"</p><p>	A Thiến vỗ tay ồn ào: "Đúng! Dương ca ca ghét nhất rồi!"</p><p>	"Xú nha đầu, ngươi chờ đó cho ta!"</p><p>	"Oa! Giết người giết người, đạo trưởng cứu mạng!"</p><p>	Bốn người một đường ngắm cảnh đi chậm, cười cười nói nói, cũng là thập phần khoái hoạt. Mặt trời ngã về tây thời điểm tiến vào cái huyện thành nhỏ, trước hết tìm nhà khách sạn nghỉ chân. Đem ngựa tồn tại xuống, Hiểu Tinh Trần hỏi hai cái hài tử: "Ngày mai vẫn chậm như vậy đi sao? Như ngày mai muốn ngự kiếm chạy đi rồi, liền tìm ngựa sắp sửa ngựa bán đi?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương cùng A Thiến chơi một ngày, đều nói rõ trời muốn ngự kiếm, Hiểu Tinh Trần cười để cho bọn họ nghỉ ngơi, cùng Tống Lam đi ra phòng đến.</p><p>	"Một mình ta đi thuận tiện, ngươi ở nơi này bảo vệ của bọn hắn." Tống Lam nói.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần nói: "Tử Sâm cẩn thận."</p><p>	Tống Lam nói: "Không ngại, cái kia tai hoạ khí tức ẩn núp mặc dù tốt, đạo hạnh cũng không sâu."</p><p>	Điều này hiển nhiên không là chuẩn bị bán ngựa nên có đối thoại.</p><p>	Đem Mã Thác cho điếm tiểu nhị đi hỗ trợ bán đi, Tống Lam một mình hướng cửa thành phương hướng đi đến.</p><p>	Huyện thành nhỏ không lớn, cửa thành tường thành cũng không giống Đại Thành như vậy cao dày rắn chắc, tuy rằng đã đến phong thành canh giờ, Tống Lam lặng yên không một tiếng động mà phóng qua tường thành thực sự không có gọi là một cái thủ thành binh sĩ phát hiện.</p><p>	Ngoài thành có chỗ không tính rậm rạp Tiểu Lâm con cái, vốn sẽ rất khó giấu người, huống chi là ở Tống Lam bực này tu vi tu sĩ trong mắt. Lướt nhẹ qua tuyết ra khỏi vỏ, như nước dao nhọn vầng sáng sáng chói, tại dưới ánh trăng càng là tuyệt mỹ, chẳng qua là cái này cảnh đẹp nhưng trong nháy mắt biến thành một đạo sát ý mười phần lăng lệ ác liệt Kiếm Khí, trong nháy mắt lăng không chặt đứt một cây một người vây quanh cây dong.</p><p>	Một bóng người chạm đất lăn một vòng, có chút chật vật tránh khỏi cái này đạo kiếm khí, Tống Lam lạnh nhạt nói: "Hà tất lại ẩn núp?"</p><p>	Người nọ giống như thật sự không có gì thể lực, né qua một kích đã có chút miễn cưỡng, vịn thân cây đứng lại, trong nội tâm thầm than một tiếng.</p><p>	Đúng là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng cô, cái này trăng sáng gió mát Ngạo Tuyết Lăng Sương thanh danh thật đúng là không phải là trắng kêu lên đấy, tuy rằng dùng rất nhiều che giấu khí tức phù chú, rồi lại quả nhiên còn là không thể gạt được đỉnh cấp tu giả.</p><p>	Tống Lam thấy hắn không nói, càng xác định suy đoán của mình, trong tay một kết kiếm quyết, lướt nhẹ qua tuyết mũi kiếm chuyển một cái, thẳng hướng Giang Trừng đánh tới. Giang Trừng thân không Linh lực, trốn chật vật, chỉ có thể tận lực bằng vào trong tay các loại Phù Lục tránh thoát những thứ này sát chiêu. Lại một kích chặt nghiêng không thể tránh hoàn toàn, trước người vật liệu may mặc bị mở ra, áp chế quỷ khí chú văn vừa vỡ, Tống Lam sắc mặt nhất thời thay đổi.</p><p>	"Quả thật như thế!" Tống Lam lạnh lùng nói, "Ngươi linh trí người thời nay, tu vi rồi lại cực thấp, đem A Dương câu tại bên người lấy tà khí nhuộm dần đều muốn thôn phệ hắn tu vi Linh Thể, thật đúng tội không thể thứ cho!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đỡ lấy bên cạnh thân cây, nhưng không cách nào lại đứng lên rồi, bởi vì lướt nhẹ qua tuyết mũi kiếm liền chống đỡ tại hắn trên cổ họng.</p><p>	"Tống đạo trưởng." Giang Trừng nói, một đôi mắt hạnh dưới ánh trăng trong sáng kinh người, mặt nạ sớm bị Kiếm Khí xốc hết lên, vết sẹo tung hoành trên mặt thực sự lờ mờ có thể thấy mỹ lệ hình dáng, Tống Lam trong lòng lập tức càng nổi lên phòng bị, mũi kiếm đi phía trước một lần lượt, đâm rách Giang Trừng xanh trắng cổ.</p><p>	"Nếu như ta nói, " Giang Trừng như là không hề sợ hãi lướt nhẹ qua tuyết ngọn gió, lại vẫn nở nụ cười một cái, "Ta thật không phải là tai hoạ... Người có thể tin sao?"</p><p>	Tống Lam hừ lạnh một tiếng, đã mở thần trí tai hoạ làm sao có thể mê mê hoặc lòng người, hắn xuống núi lúc trước chợt nghe khá hơn rồi —— xuống núi sau đó càng là thấy tận mắt nhiều lắm.</p><p>	"Trảm yêu trừ ma, mới là đời ta chính đồ." Tống Lam lạnh lùng nói, lướt nhẹ qua tuyết thay đổi kiếm thế, không lưu tình chút nào mà đâm xuyên qua Giang Trừng vai, đưa hắn đóng đinh tại sau lưng trên cành cây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đau mồ hôi lạnh trong nháy mắt rớt xuống, lướt nhẹ qua tuyết là trừ tà Pháp Khí, hắn bị quỷ khí xâm nhập thân thể như thế nào nhận được ở, miệng vết thương như bị bị bỏng bình thường kịch liệt đau nhức, bị lướt nhẹ qua tuyết như vậy cắm vào thân thể, da thịt đã bắt đầu thối rữa. Tống Lam thấy thế càng là vững tin trước mắt "Người" chính là tai hoạ không sai, hừ lạnh một tiếng, xiết phất trần nơi tay, trong miệng nhẹ niệm diệt tà trận pháp bí quyết, một đạo lóe kim quang diệt tà trận hiển hiện, đem Giang Trừng vây ở trong mắt trận.</p><p>	"A Dương bị ta hai người mang đi, ngươi rồi lại chưa từ bỏ ý định theo sát tới đây." Tống Lam chán ghét nói, "Tà vật ác niệm quả nhiên là buồn nôn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đúng là bởi vì Tiết Dương bị hai vị đạo trưởng mang đi mới theo kịp đấy, bởi vì hắn lo lắng. Tuy rằng kiếp trước là Hiểu Tinh Trần bị Tiết Dương bức tự sát, Tống Lam bị Tiết Dương hại chết sau luyện thành hung thi thể, có thể Giang Trừng cuối cùng cũng không nhận ra cái kia tội ác tày trời Tiết Thành Mỹ, hắn lo lắng chẳng qua là cái kia bản thân nuôi lớn hài tử, có thể hay không bởi vì một ít thực chất bên trong khoảng cách kinh phản bội đạo mà bị nhị vị chính phái đạo trưởng chán ghét.</p><p>	Hiện tại xem ra... Bọn hắn ngược lại là thật tâm đau hắn đấy.</p><p>	Hắn cũng liền có thể yên tâm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã sớm biết, bản thân một thân quỷ khí đã cùng cấp tai hoạ, liền Tử Điện đều nhận sai hắn, huống chi lấy trảm yêu trừ ma {vì:là} nhiệm vụ của mình hai vị đạo trưởng.</p><p>	Nếu như Tống Lam là vì Tiết Dương mới đối với tự mình ra tay... Có lẽ cũng có thể đem phần này công đức bao nhiêu tính chút ít cho Tiết Dương đi?</p><p>	Giang Trừng một thân là máu, bị diệt tà trận đốt da tróc thịt bong thời điểm, Tiết Dương còn đang trong thành trong khách sạn nhỏ, chút nào không cảm giác.</p><p>	"A Dương, nên ngủ, ngươi hựu loạn chạy cái gì?" Hiểu Tinh Trần nhìn xem đứa nhỏ này tổng nằm ở cửa sổ loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn, vừa buồn cười lại đành chịu.</p><p>	"... Ta đang nhìn cái kia chết... Cái kia thối họ Tống như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại, đã làm gì đây là." Tiết Dương bĩu môi.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần cười khẽ: "Xem ra A Dương tuy rằng ngoài miệng dù sao vẫn là không khách khí, trong nội tâm vẫn còn là nhớ thương Tử Sâm đấy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương phẫn nộ: "Người nào quản hắn!"</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần sờ sờ Tiết Dương đầu, ôn hòa cười cười: "Không có việc gì, Tử Sâm vào thành trước phát hiện một chỗ tai hoạ. Giải quyết xong sẽ đem về, rất nhanh đấy."</p><p>	"Rất nhanh đấy." Hiểu Tinh Trần dáng tươi cười vĩnh viễn là ấm áp như vậy lại để cho người an tâm.</p><p>	Ngoài thành trong rừng, một tiếng đè nén không được kêu đau rút cuộc hô lên, tê tâm liệt phế.</p><p>	=====TBC=====</p><p>	* tuy rằng có thể sẽ không có nhưng vẫn là cường thịnh trở lại điều một lần: Thật sự không nên mắng đôi đạo a ta thật không phải là màu đen! Mọi người lập trường  không giống nhau ngỗng đã a! Đối với hắn lưỡng mà nói chẳng qua là tại làm chuyện nên làm!</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (41)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Ôm lấy khen thưởng các thiên sứ nâng cao cao! ! Yêu các ngươi! ! Các ngươi vĩnh viễn đều tốt như vậy!</p><p>	Còn có cho lưu lại bình luận bình luận các thiên sứ! Ta lần thứ nhất chương một có 300+ bình luận, siêu cấp vui vẻ, mặc dù nhỏ các thiên sứ bởi vì nội dung cốt truyện có lẽ không mấy vui vẻ... 😂</p><p>	Cái kia cái gì, hôm nay phần yêu ↓ sớm muộn gì cũng phải trả lại trở về ha ha, ta thế nhưng là Trừng Bản Mệnh, rồi cũng sẽ tốt thôi, đừng khóc, ôm ngươi một cái đám</p><p>	* tấu chương hơi tống hiểu tiết → Tiết Trừng</p><p>	* Trừng Trừng tuy rằng xuất hiện rồi lại hầu như chẳng qua là bối cảnh phân bố chương một...</p><p>	* dào dạt thô tục không có nghĩa là cá nhân ta ý kiến, ta thật không phải là đôi đạo hắc</p><p>	*... Hảo hài tử không nên học dào dạt nói chuyện</p><p>	*4k8+</p><p>	==========</p><p>	Chương 41:.</p><p>	Ngày đó Tống Lam hẳn là đã khuya mới vừa về đấy, bởi vì Tiết Dương đã ngủ rồi, hoàn toàn không biết canh giờ. Ngày hôm sau trời vừa sáng Tiết Dương đã bị chạy vào hắn và Hiểu Tinh Trần gian phòng A Thiến cho đâm tỉnh, tiểu cô nương thật vui vẻ nói muốn ăn địa phương đặt thù trộn lẫn  trước mặt làm sớm chút, kéo Tiết Dương cùng nàng đi thời điểm rì rầm nói, Tiết Dương mới biết được Tống Lam đã trở về sự tình.</p><p>	"... Xú nha đầu ngươi phiền đã chết!" Tiết Dương bóp liếc tròng mắt mắng, nhưng vẫn là đi lên, thấy A Thiến muốn ra bên ngoài chạy, mang theo cổ áo xách đem về: "Đi trước lau răng!"</p><p>	A Thiến bĩu môi: "Rõ ràng chính ngươi trước kia cũng là bị Đại ca ca đạp bờ mông mới biết được lau răng đấy." Tiết Dương hừ một tiếng, ngược lại không có phủ nhận, cũng đứng dậy đi rửa mặt rồi.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần tự nhiên đã sớm tỉnh, Đạo Gia nặng dưỡng sinh, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi nghiêm khắc, luyện công buổi sáng sớm khóa xong, đã tại trong nội đường gọi là sớm điểm rồi.</p><p>	"Đạo trưởng!" A Thiến lớn tiếng gọi hắn, "Đừng cho ta cùng Dương ca ca mang á..., hai ta muốn đi ra ngoài tìm quà vặt!"</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần mỉm cười: "Đi dừng, trên đường cẩn thận."</p><p>	Địa phương trộn lẫn  trước mặt cùng cái hũ nước canh cực kỳ có đặc sắc, cùng Yến thành không giống lắm, A Thiến tìm cái bán cái hũ nước canh cùng trộn lẫn trước mặt quán nhỏ, lôi kéo Tiết Dương ngồi xuống, thật vui vẻ mà vừa nói chuyện một bên chờ thêm  trước mặt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn xem cái này quán nhỏ ra trận thần.</p><p>	Lúc trước, Giang Trừng mang theo hắn bốn phía thời điểm ra đi cũng là như thế này, mỗi đến một chỗ thị trấn, chắc chắn trước tiên tìm địa phương đặt thù quà vặt mua cho Tiết Dương, nhất là đồ ngọt bánh ngọt. Tiết Dương không khỏi nghĩ đến hai người mới tới Ngư Dương thời điểm, mình cũng là vận xui, lại để cho cái thứ nhất tiến miệng hoa hồng nhân thịt nhồi bánh trái cấn mất răng, hợp với tốt mấy ngày này không thể hảo sinh ăn cái gì. Về sau tại Ngư Dương ở có bốn năm, tự nhiên ăn lượt địa phương mỹ thực, duy chỉ có hoa hồng này nhân thịt nhồi bánh trái là lại không có chạm qua, mỗi lần chứng kiến đều muốn trợn mắt nhìn.</p><p>	Thật đúng là nghĩ không ra vốn là mùi vị như thế nào rồi.</p><p>	"Dương ca ca, Dương ca ca?" A Thiến đâm hắn, "Hoàn hồn á...,  trước mặt đều đã đến, mau nếm thử ~ ngươi nghĩ gì thế!"</p><p>	"A." Tiết Dương cầm đôi đũa, cúi đầu ăn cửa trộn lẫn  trước mặt, thơm nức ngon, xác nhận bỏ thêm mùa tươi sống măng cùng dưa xanh, có thể Tiết Dương rồi lại cảm giác trong miệng nhàn nhạt đấy, không có hương vị. Lại uống một ngụm nước canh, đối diện A Thiến rung đùi đắc ý mà nói thẳng đẹp, Tiết Dương rồi lại vẫn cảm thấy so với Giang Trừng tay nghề kém xa lắc.</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ ăn hạnh nhân biểu lộ." Tiết Dương bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một câu như vậy.</p><p>	A Thiến mờ mịt mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "A?"</p><p>	Ký bắc thừa thãi lớn vóc sung mãn hạnh nhân, hạnh nhân biểu lộ cũng là ký bắc một đời đặt thù, A Thiến lúc trước ở tại lỗ đấy, một đường cùng theo Giang Trừng xuôi nam, tự nhiên là chưa từng nghe qua cũng chưa từng ăn đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng hạnh nhân biểu lộ thật là Tiết Dương trong trí nhớ thập phần tươi sáng rõ nét một lá. Tại Ngư Dương bốn năm, hắn không biết uống bao nhiêu bát hương vị ngọt ngào biểu lộ, chỉ là bởi vì là Giang Trừng tự tay vì hắn làm chuyện này, liền đầy đủ hắn cao hứng.</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn Đại ca ca rồi hả?" A Thiến xoẹt xoẹt mà cười nhạo hắn, "Xấu hổ không xấu hổ, lớn như vậy người, ra cái cửa còn muốn nhà!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương khó được không cùng nàng đấu võ mồm: "Đối với ngươi mà nói, Trừng Trừng nơi đó là nhà sao?"</p><p>	A Thiến lại để cho hắn hỏi khó rồi, ngẩn ngơ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tự nhủ: "Với ta mà nói phải. Nhưng mà hiện tại ta nếu như quyết định muốn đi theo đạo trưởng đi dạo chơi, cũng liền không nên còn muốn rồi." Lại nói, "Ta vì đạo trưởng liền lúc trước đối với Trừng Trừng rất nhiều vâng cũng không giữ lời rồi, hiện tại cũng không thể lại xoay đầu lại đổi ý. Đi ra chính là đi ra." Nói xong nâng lên chiếc đũa miệng lớn ăn mì, lại mấy ngụm uống cạn nước canh. A Thiến cho hắn khuyến khích: "Đúng vậy! Nói theo dài thật tốt chơi, còn có thể trảm yêu trừ ma đâu!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương tận lực quét tới trong đầu cặp kia hơi gấp sáng ngời mắt hạnh, mang A Thiến quay về khách sạn đi tìm Hiểu Tinh Trần rồi.</p><p>	"Việc này xác thực khó làm." Hiểu Tinh Trần hơi hơi nhíu mày, "Đợi lát nữa xuất phát liền dẫn nó dừng, giữa trưa lúc mượn chí dương chi khí lại phụ Lưỡng Nghi diệt tà trận, thử lại."</p><p>	Tống Lam gật đầu: "Ta lại luyện chút ít phù thủy."</p><p>	"Nói cái gì đó?"</p><p>	Hai người ngẩng đầu, một bao đồ vật chiếu vào Tống Lam mặt liền đập tới, Tống Lam đưa tay tiếp được, chỉ dùng để bao vải lấy mấy cái màu trắng bánh, nóng hổi mềm núc ních đấy, hiển nhiên là Tiết Dương vừa mua cho hắn.</p><p>	Tống Lam trên mặt lãnh ý hòa hoãn rất nhiều, mở ra bao vải cầm đầu bánh đi ra. Hiểu Tinh Trần đã ăn rồi, trêu ghẹo nhìn hảo hữu liếc, đối với hai cái hài tử cười nói: "Chuyện gì tốt, vui vẻ như vậy?"</p><p>	A Thiến cười hắc hắc: "Dương ca ca cho ta trút giận ~ "</p><p>	Tiết Dương hai câu ba lời nói một lần. Hai người trở về trên đường gặp được địa phương đầu gấu, thấy A Thiến một đôi khác thường trắng con mắt, tưởng rằng mù lòa, tối trong chỉ điểm cười nhạo. Tiết Dương chưa bao giờ có thể chịu cái này, thật cũng không ở trước mặt đánh người, dùng cái nhỏ pháp thuật đẩy ta mấy người chân, mấy cái đầu gấu muốn cất bước sẽ phải đấu vật, một đường từ đầu đường ném tới cuối phố, mỗi cái mặt mũi bầm dập. Mấy người đầu làm sáng sớm mặt trời cũng không có đi ra trúng tà rồi, vừa lăn vừa bò mà chạy.</p><p>	A Thiến vẫn còn cười khanh khách, Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam liếc nhau, sắc mặt đều khó coi.</p><p>	"A Dương." Hiểu Tinh Trần ấm giọng nói, "Bọn hắn dù có không phải là, ngươi đến tột cùng là so với bọn hắn mạnh hơn rất nhiều tu giả, như thế nào tốt đem trừ ma vệ đạo thuật pháp dùng cho chọc ghẹo dân chúng?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhăn lại lông mày, sắc mặt cũng khó nhìn rồi. Hắn làm cũng không tính quá phận, chẳng qua là để cho bọn họ rơi vỡ mấy giao ghi nhớ thật lâu, ly biệt vỡ miệng nói xấu, làm sao lại thành lấy mạnh hiếp yếu rồi hả? Hắn là tu giả, có thể A Thiến không phải là, nếu như lúc trước hắn không có ở đây A Thiến bên người, những người kia mắt thấy là một cái mắt mù bé gái mồ côi, có thể hay không sẽ không chỉ là sau lưng trào phúng, còn có thể làm chút ít càng quá phận hay sao?</p><p>	Tiết Dương cảm giác một cỗ vô danh lửa khó chịu trong lòng, nhưng hắn không muốn cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần cãi nhau, nhịn chịu đựng nói: "Được rồi, ta không nói cho ngươi cái này. Các ngươi lúc nào xuất phát."</p><p>	Tống Lam nhìn Tiết Dương bộ dạng đã biết hắn hoàn toàn nghe không vào, lạnh nhạt nói: "Ngươi lúc trước sơ tại dạy bảo, rất nhiều chuyện không rõ thị phi, không là của ngươi sai. Nhưng từ nay về sau cùng ta cùng Tinh Trần đồng hành, chúng ta tự nhiên sẽ hảo sinh dạy ngươi cách đối nhân xử thế chi đạo."</p><p>	Tiết Dương sắc mặt màu đen như đáy nồi, nhịn mấy chịu đựng, rút cuộc cái gì cũng chưa nói.</p><p>	Những năm này cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, rất nhiều sự tình Giang Trừng đều giống như có dự kiến trước tựa như, mà Tiết Dương cũng xác thực một mực rất nghe hắn mà nói. Lúc này đây cũng không ngoại lệ, trước khi đi Giang Trừng nói những lời kia Tiết Dương đều nghe lọt được, cũng đã làm xong hắn loại này tiểu lưu manh sẽ cùng hai vị chính phái đạo trưởng không hợp chuẩn bị —— thế nhưng là hắn không nghĩ tới, dù cho rất rõ ràng mấy người xử thế chi đạo giống như không hợp bất đồng lô, thật sự cãi vã còn là khí muốn mắng người.</p><p>	Khó trách Giang Trừng nói với hắn ít nhất ba lượt muốn nghe đạo trưởng mà nói, ít nhất hai lần không nên ghi hận họ Tống mặt chết.</p><p>	Mẹ kiếp.</p><p>	Hay là hắn mẹ muốn mắng người.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần hoà giải: "Tốt rồi, A Dương còn nhỏ, sự tình phải từ từ dạy, không nhanh. A Dương, chúng ta nhiều hơn nữa ở một ngày, ngươi muốn đợi nhàm chán liền mang A Thiến ra đi chơi, chớ đi quá xa là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương kỳ quái: "Làm sao vậy, vì cái gì nhiều ở một ngày?"</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần bất đắc dĩ nói: "Tử Sâm hôm qua bắt được tai hoạ thập phần cổ quái, chúng ta đều chưa từng gặp qua như vậy tà vật, vậy mà nhất thời không cách nào trừ toàn bộ. Vì vậy chúng ta phải đợi giữa trưa, tại dương khí tối thịnh thời điểm lại vẽ một lần diệt tà trận, mượn mặt trời tinh trừ túy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhíu mày, tâm tình lập tức tốt rồi, giễu cợt nói: "Ơ, Tống đạo trưởng, nói lợi hại như vậy, liền đầu tai hoạ đều trừ không hết? Cửa quan cái nào rồi, ta giúp ngươi giải quyết."</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần lại cùng Tống Lam liếc nhau một cái, ấm giọng nói: "Cái này một cái tai hoạ... A Dương ngươi còn là không nên thấy thì tốt hơn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cảm thấy Hiểu Tinh Trần lời này nói có chút cổ quái, Tống Lam rồi lại lạnh nhạt nói: "Theo ta thấy, hắn ngược lại là nhìn nhìn rõ ràng tốt, ngày sau cũng có thể thanh tỉnh chút ít."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không hiểu thấu: "Ta thật là có hào hứng rồi. Cửa quan cái nào rồi hả?"</p><p>	Cái này "Đầu" "Tai hoạ" thật sự là cùng nhị vị đạo trưởng bái kiến nghe qua đều  không giống nhau, diệt tà trận cùng hóa yêu nước các loại Pháp Khí Linh dược đều bị thương đến "Nó", cũng không giống như bình thường tai hoạ bình thường tan thành mây khói, ngược lại giống người giống nhau, chỉ có thể nhiều ra rất nhiều miệng vết thương, hình thể bất diệt, quỷ khí cũng chỉ là bị suy yếu, không cách nào trừ tận gốc.</p><p>	Tống Lam hôm qua thúc giục mấy lần trận pháp, về sau lại dùng phù thủy phối hợp Pháp Khí luyện hóa, nhưng vẫn không thể toàn diệt, đành phải dẫn theo đem về, tạm nhốt tại khách sạn chuồng ngựa bên cạnh kho củi trong.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tại mở cửa lúc trước, đối với chính mình đem thấy cái gì cảnh tượng đều là nửa điểm chuẩn bị cũng không có đấy.</p><p>	Mặt trời đã khá cao rồi, nhưng kho củi cái bóng, ánh sáng xuyên qua không tiến đến. Tiết Dương mở cửa, trong lúc nhất thời đen sì lại phá lại nhỏ kho củi trong cái gì đều nhìn không thấy. Tống Lam tốt thanh khiết, không để lại dấu vết mà lui một bước, Hiểu Tinh Trần buồn cười mà liếc hắn một cái: "Cũng là vất vả ngươi rồi, đợi chút nữa ta đến làm cho đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không có đi cười nhạo Tống Lam, hắn híp híp mắt nhìn cuộn tại củi củi trong chính là cái kia gầy yếu bóng người, trái tim bỗng nhiên điên cuồng nhảy dựng lên, một loại cực đoan không xong cảm giác chăm chú chiếm lấy trái tim của hắn, lại để cho hắn hầu như không cách nào hô hấp ——</p><p>	Đó là một người. Không phải là cái gì tai hoạ, cái kia rõ ràng là cá nhân. Gầy yếu mảnh khảnh thân hình, một thân áo bào màu tím đã bị máu nhuộm nhìn không ra nguyên bản màu sắc, xiêm y vạt áo trước rách rưới, mảng lớn lồng ngực hiện ra, cũng đã nhìn không ra nguyên bản trắng nõn tinh tế tỉ mỉ, mà tràn đầy bị bỏng qua bình thường cháy đen vết thương, quỷ khí hình thành xấu xí đường vân ngược lại là tựa hồ có chút hơi giảm bớt —— nhưng những thứ này đã không trọng yếu.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhào tới, run rẩy bắt tay vào làm đem người ôm lấy, có thể hắn liền có thể ôm ở đâu cũng không biết —— vết thương trên người hắn nhiều lắm, vốn là vết sẹo tung hoành mặt bị thiêu hủy hé mở, trên người càng khắp nơi đều là kiếm thương cùng phù thủy bỏng. Bình thường tóc chải ngược mềm mại tóc dài lúc này bị máu đen sửa chữa rối tung, mà cặp kia sau cùng sáng ngời mắt hạnh rồi lại nhanh đóng chặt lại, không hề sinh khí.</p><p>	Tiết Dương ôm chặt trong ngực người. Thế nào lại là cái gì tai hoạ? Đây là hắn đời này cứu rỗi, hắn đã từng duy nhất tín ngưỡng cùng toàn bộ chấp niệm.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần nhìn xem Tiết Dương bộ dạng khẽ thở dài, có chút oán trách nhìn Tống Lam liếc, ôn hòa mà nói: "A Dương, ta biết rõ ngươi rất khó tiếp nhận, nhưng kỳ thật hắn là..."</p><p>	"Các ngươi nói tai hoạ, nguyên lai là nói hắn." Tiết Dương nói.</p><p>	Tống Lam nhíu mày: "Tự nhiên, hắn —— "</p><p>	"Là ngươi tổn thương hắn?" Tiết Dương hỏi.</p><p>	Tống Lam ý thức được Tiết Dương trong lời nói không đúng, tiến lên một bước: "A Dương, hắn là tai hoạ không sai, còn đem quỷ khí ngâm vào kiếm của ngươi ở bên trong, lúc trước cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt đích thị là có..."</p><p>	"Có cái gì, dụng tâm kín đáo, có ác ý ác niệm?" Tiết Dương nhưng ôm thật chặt mất đi ý thức Giang Trừng, rốt cuộc quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hai vị đạo trưởng. Hắn và Giang Trừng tại âm u ướt lạnh nhỏ hẹp kho củi, hai vị đạo trưởng tức thì đứng ở tươi đẹp tươi sống xinh đẹp dưới ánh mặt trời, một cánh cửa hạm tựa như kéo lê hai cái thế giới.</p><p>	"Có mẹ ngươi vấn đề."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong thanh âm một tia tâm tình đều không có.</p><p>	Hắn trong nháy mắt nghĩ tới rất nhiều rất nhiều, hắn nghĩ đến Giang Trừng cho hắn làm mỗi một đạo ăn ngon đồ ăn, Giang Trừng đối với hắn dạy bảo, Giang Trừng rất ít, tuy nhiên cũng nhìn rất đẹp cười.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói rất nhiều rất nhiều lần, đạo trưởng là người tốt, muốn nghe các đạo trường mà nói, không nên gi chép hận bọn hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương chậm rãi đi xem bọn hắn. Hiểu Tinh Trần lông mày nhẹ nhàng nhíu lại, vẻ mặt lo lắng, Tống Lam vạn năm gương mặt lạnh lùng, không biết lúc nào trong tay đã ngắt nhất trương phù nguyền rủa, chính cảnh giác mà nhìn trong lòng ngực của hắn sớm đã mất đi ý thức Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhưng ôm Giang Trừng, bỗng nhiên quay đầu, đầu trùng trùng điệp điệp nện ở cũ nát tường gạch trên. Hắn lần này đến đột nhiên, tống hiểu hai người hoàn toàn không có kịp phản ứng. Tiết Dương một cái lại một dưới hung hăng đấm vào đầu, đụng da tróc thịt bong, máu rất nhanh chảy vẻ mặt.</p><p>	"Tiết Dương... Con mẹ nó ngươi chính là cái khốn kiếp." Tiết Dương tự nhủ nói qua, ôm Giang Trừng đều muốn đứng dậy, rồi lại mới phát hiện Giang Trừng trên người vẫn còn có một cái trói yêu thừng, thấm lấy phù thủy dây thừng siết tiến trong thịt, đã bị Giang Trừng máu nhuộm xuyên qua rồi, hắn vừa rồi tâm thần đại loạn, vậy mà không có phát hiện. Tiết Dương nhìn trong lòng đại thống, run rẩy bắt tay vào làm  ngón tay vội vàng cỡi, nhưng loại này Pháp Khí không phải có thể đơn giản cởi bỏ đấy, Tiết Dương trong nội tâm táo bạo, trực tiếp cầm chặt dây thừng, Linh lực tại đầu ngón tay ngưng tụ, một hơi nổ tung này không biết giá trị bao nhiêu Tiên gia Pháp Khí.</p><p>	"Tiết Dương!" Tống Lam cả giận nói, "Nhanh thu tay lại! Ngươi cũng là tu sĩ, trên người hắn quỷ khí ngươi làm cảm thấy đến! Tai hoạ hại người, chính là cùng người thân cận cũng đều là ngụy trang, ngươi nhìn rõ ràng chút ít, đừng có lại bị gạt!"</p><p>	"Tu sĩ? Lão tử cái này thân tu vi ở đâu ra con mẹ nó ngươi biết không! ?" Tiết Dương ôm Giang Trừng đứng lên, đối với Tống Lam điên cuồng hét lên, hắn lúc này vẻ mặt là máu, trong mắt một mảnh bạo ngược màu đỏ tươi, "Ta đĩ mẹ mày tai hoạ, tâm pháp của ta kiếm thuật tất cả đều là hắn dạy! Là hắn dạy! ! Lão tử khi còn bé lang thang đầu đường bị người đá tới đánh tới thời điểm các ngươi những danh môn chánh phái này ở đâu? A Thiến cả thôn bị lũ bất ngờ vỡ tung thời điểm các ngươi lại đang sao? Hắn là tai hoạ... Hắn muốn mẹ nó là tai hoạ, các ngươi liền đi thi thể cũng không bằng!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương hít một hơi thật sâu, bỗng nhiên cười lạnh một tiếng: "Nói với các ngươi những thứ này có một trứng dùng, các ngươi biết cái gì. Cút, ta hiện tại không có tay, liền hướng về phía thương thế của ngươi hắn —— Tống Lam, ngươi đáng chết."</p><p>	Tiết Dương những lời này ngữ điệu âm lãnh đến cực điểm, sát khí cũng không phải giả dối, Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam ánh mắt đều là lạnh lẽo. Hiểu Tinh Trần cũng không cười nữa, trầm giọng nói: "A Dương, ngươi bình tĩnh một chút. Cùng một chỗ sinh sống hồi lâu người dĩ nhiên là tai hoạ xác thực rất khó tiếp nhận, nhưng..."</p><p>	"Ngươi câm miệng!" Tiết Dương quát chói tai, thanh âm đều có chút phát run rồi, "Hiểu Tinh Trần, con mẹ nó chứ không muốn nhất với ngươi nói như vậy, ngươi căn bản cũng không biết rõ ta vì ngươi làm cái gì... Con mẹ nó chứ đều làm cái gì? Ta đáp ứng qua Trừng Trừng vĩnh viễn không ly khai, một mực phụng bồi hắn, hắn quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể, thời gian còn lại đã không đến bốn năm rồi, ta nguyên bản nên dẫn hắn đi cầu y! Kết quả ngươi xuất hiện, ta nhìn thấy ngươi hãy cùng quỷ mê tâm hồn giống nhau, đáp ứng Trừng Trừng đều mẹ nó đáp ứng con chó trong bụng đi rồi! Nhưng mà hắn chưa nói, hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói, hắn vốn là như vậy, hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không trách người khác!"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nói đến phần sau đã là tại hô, người thiếu niên âm thanh tuyến vốn là chuyển lệch nhọn, Tiết Dương hô bản thân chấn bản thân lỗ tai đều đau, nhưng lúc này hắn là ý thức không đến đấy. Hắn nói những thứ này nhập lại không phải là vì lại để cho đối diện hai người tin tưởng Giang Trừng, cũng không phải tại đem Giang Trừng không dễ dàng nói ra để cho người khác đồng tình —— cũng không phải, hắn giờ này khắc này đã người nào đều không tin rồi, hoàn toàn là mất đi lý trí phát tiết mà thôi. Hắn chỉ có thể thư bản thân, đầu có mình sẽ ở hồ trong ngực người, đầu có chính mình có thể bảo vệ hắn... Cho dù, tổn thương hắn sâu nhất cũng là mình...</p><p>	Trong ngực người bỗng nhiên nhẹ nhàng bỗng nhúc nhích, Tiết Dương cả kinh, trong nháy mắt thanh tỉnh rất nhiều, bề bộn đem người nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy đến một ít, lại để cho Giang Trừng đầu có thể gối đến bản thân trên vai. Giang Trừng quá nhẹ rồi, hắn vốn thân thể còn kém, những năm này càng là càng ngày càng gầy, hiện tại lại chịu nặng như vậy tổn thương, không biết chảy máu nhiêu, nhẹ dọa người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hiển nhiên cũng không có khôi phục ý thức, Tiết Dương đem lỗ tai tiến đến bên cạnh hắn, nghe được Giang Trừng dùng trầm thấp mà nói một câu nói, nước mắt trong nháy mắt rớt xuống.</p><p>	"Không đáng... Trừng Trừng, thật sự không đáng." Tiết Dương ôm chặt Giang Trừng, khóc trái tim đều đau...mà bắt đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã từng nói qua, bản thân rất giống một người, Giang Trừng chính là vì cứu người kia mới lưu lạc đến tận đây, hắn không hối hận cũng không trách hắn, cũng rốt cuộc không muốn gặp hắn. Tiết Dương không biết mảnh chỗ, đầu là theo chân chán ghét lên người kia, trong nội tâm đối với chính mình nói xác định, mình tuyệt đối, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không giống như cái kia không biết là người nào khốn kiếp giống nhau bỏ xuống Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Có thể con mẹ nó mình làm cái gì?</p><p>	Tiết Dương năm nay mười lăm tuổi, bắt đầu biến tiếng, hắn lại nói chuyện tình yêu, nói hơn nhiều cuống họng gặp đau nhức. Giang Trừng lo lắng ngày đó sau thanh âm gặp biến ách, dù sao vẫn là trông coi hắn không nên hắn nói nhiều, càng không thể lớn tiếng hô, hằng ngày càng không cần phải nói, thường làm rất nhiều bảo dưỡng yết hầu nước canh cháo cho hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mới ý thức còn không có khôi phục, nghe được Tiết Dương tê tâm liệt phế kêu to lúc, vô thức mà nói một câu: Không phải là bảo ngươi không nên lớn tiếng như vậy nói chuyện sao?</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam tự nhiên là nghe không được câu này đấy, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Tiết Dương. Tiết Dương vừa mới mà nói hai người nghe cũng thấy không đúng, nhưng Tiết Dương liền mắng mang nói, lời nói cũng không nối liền, hai người cũng không có quá nghe hiểu. Nhưng bất kể như thế nào, coi như là trước chưa trừ diệt túy, cũng không có thể khiến cho Tiết Dương như vậy đem cái này... Như vậy mang đi.</p><p>	"A Dương, ngươi trước tỉnh táo." Hiểu Tinh Trần nói, "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì cũng có thể nói cho ta cùng Tử Sâm nghe, nhưng ngươi không thể dẫn hắn đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương ôm ổn Giang Trừng, không xuất một tay Tùy Tiện hướng trên mặt lau một cái, cũng mặc kệ máu lẫn vào nước mắt vẻ mặt bộ dạng có bao nhiêu xấu, cúi đầu ôn nhu hôn một cái Giang Trừng cái trán: "Tốt, ta không hô. Ta mang ngươi về nhà."</p><p>	Giống như nghe không hiểu Hiểu Tinh Trần mà nói giống nhau, Tiết Dương ôm Giang Trừng một lần nữa đứng lên, bên cạnh thân Hàng Tai treo trên không trung đã xuất vỏ kiếm ba tấc, nhìn xem tống hiểu hai người cười lạnh một tiếng: "Ta không có nửa câu cùng con chó nói. Con mẹ nó ngươi ngược lại là thử xem ta có thể đi hay không."</p><p>	=====TBC=====</p><p>【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (42)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ tất cả khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Yêu các ngươi! Bởi vì các ngươi ta liền cảm giác, cảm thấy có lẽ nhiều hơn điểm che mặt. . . Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá! ↓</p><p>	Còn có điều có bình luận bình luận tiểu thiên sứ! Hôn nhẹ! Dương Trừng hành hạ kỳ thật đến nhanh đi cũng nhanh, các ngươi chờ mong hai người nhanh lên tuyến rồi, chớ khóc, lần lượt từng cái sờ sờ xoa xoa</p><p>	* cho Hiểu Tinh Trần riêng thiết lập một kiện Pháp Khí</p><p>	*emmmm có chút vô cùng máu chó rồi. . .</p><p>	*4k3+</p><p>	====================</p><p>	Chương 42:.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần lập tức giơ lên tay đè chặt Tống Lam, phòng hắn nhất thời khó thở trực tiếp cùng Tiết Dương động thủ. Tiết Dương thiên tư tuy rằng cũng vô cùng tốt, nhưng so với hai người còn là hơi thua, thêm cao tuổi nhỏ lại nhập đạo muộn, tu vi kỳ thật so với trong hai người bất kỳ một cái nào đều kém không ít. Nếu như song phương thực động thủ, Tiết Dương cự tuyệt không phải là đối thủ.</p><p>	"A Dương." Hiểu Tinh Trần tỉnh táo nói, "Ngươi cùng Tiết công tử huynh đệ tình thâm, ta không phải không thư. Nhưng ngươi có thể xác định, hiện trong ngực của ngươi vẫn là cái kia đem ngươi nuôi lớn huynh trưởng sao?"</p><p>	Hàng Tai Linh lực trong nháy mắt trì trệ.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần lại nói: "Ta thân bái kiến nguyện ý đồng nghiệp thân cận Yêu vật, cũng đã gặp mọi người không muốn thân hữu, không chịu đối với chiếm lấy thân hữu thân thể tai hoạ ra tay. Nhưng yêu tà cuối cùng là yêu tà, những cái kia thân nhân Yêu vật cuối cùng gặp khắc chế không được thiên tính tà niệm đả thương người, những cái kia mềm lòng người cũng cuối cùng sẽ vì khoác thân hữu túi da tai hoạ làm hại. A Dương, làm sao ngươi biết hắn sẽ không hại người? Tại ngươi không có nhìn thấy, không biết địa phương đây? Thậm chí có lẽ hắn trước đây chưa bao giờ hại người, có thể sau như thế nào ai có thể nói cho phép? Bởi vì đủ loại nguyên nhân đối với chúng hạ thủ lưu tình mà đến dính máu hậu quả xấu, thật sự là nhiều lắm. Yêu tà chưa trừ diệt, thiên hạ không yên."</p><p>	Tiết Dương đóng dưới mắt, cúi đầu nhìn Giang Trừng. Giang Trừng lúc này tướng mạo so với hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy lúc còn muốn đáng sợ, Tiết Dương rồi lại một chút cũng không cảm giác hắn xấu.</p><p>	Cho tới bây giờ đều không có qua.</p><p>	"Ngươi sẽ khiến ta đối với bọn họ tốt?" Tiết Dương nhìn xem Giang Trừng hỏi, "Ngươi đối với ta nói rất nhiều lần bọn họ là người tốt, sẽ khiến ta nghe bọn hắn mà nói, đi theo đám bọn hắn làm tốt sự tình, sẽ khiến ta không nên ghi hận, giống như ngươi biết tương lai của ta nhất định phải hận bọn hắn tựa như. Ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều có dự kiến trước, không sai, ta hiện tại thật sự là hận đến hận không thể hành hạ giết bọn chúng đi, khoét mắt cắt lưỡi cũng không có thể giải hận."</p><p>	Tiết Dương trong lời nói mang theo rất nặng lệ khí, Hiểu Tinh Trần rồi lại nghe được bên cạnh đấy, nhăn lại lông mày: "A Dương, ngươi nói hắn khuyên ngươi hướng thiện?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương không có lời nói muốn đối với bọn họ nói, Hàng Tai xoay tròn mấy đạo kiếm khí trong nháy mắt triều đôi đạo chém tới, Tống Lam lúc này phất trần một cuốn, quấy nát Tiết Dương đánh tới Kiếm Khí.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần thấp giọng nói: "A Dương nói cổ quái, trước đừng…với nó ra tay."</p><p>	Tống Lam nói: "Ta biết, nhưng muốn trước chế ngự A Dương."</p><p>	Hai người cũng không xuất kiếm, hiển nhiên là không muốn đả thương Tiết Dương. Hiểu Tinh Trần nghiêng người né qua Tiết Dương lại một gi chép sát chiêu, hơi hơi đề cao âm thanh số lượng: "A Dương, cũng không trách ngươi không tin chúng ta, ngươi dù sao cùng Tiết công tử cùng nhau sinh sống hồi lâu, nhưng chúng ta tuyệt sẽ không không duyên cớ vu hãm người vô tội. Khoảng cách nơi đây khá xa, có lẽ ngươi chưa nghe nói qua —— mấy tháng trước, lịch dương Thường gia án mạng, ngươi cũng đã biết?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nguyên bản một lòng muốn giết đi ra ngoài, hạ quyết tâm hai người này mà nói hắn một chữ đều không nghe cũng nửa chữ cũng không quay về, nhưng "Lịch dương Thường gia" mấy chữ lại để cho hắn một cái giật mình.</p><p>	Thấy hắn thế công trì trệ, hai người cũng lập tức thu sát chiêu. Hiểu Tinh Trần nói: "Xem ra ngươi cũng đã được nghe nói chuyện này. Thường gia gia chủ Thường Từ An cùng hắn mười mấy tuổi nhi tử Thường Bình đều táng thân tai hoạ tay, tử trạng vô cùng thê thảm, vốn là cái cọc bình thường ngoài ý muốn —— thẳng đến hôm qua lúc trước, ta cũng đều tưởng rằng ngoài ý muốn."</p><p>	Tiết Dương mở to hai mắt, Thường Từ An cùng Thường Bình phụ tử? Hắn chỉ giết Thường Từ An, tuy rằng hận hắn đến cực điểm, nhưng ngược lại cũng không trở thành họa cùng tử tôn, cái kia Thường Bình so với hắn không lớn hơn mấy tuổi, Tiết Dương nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn hắn liếc, đương nhiên không biết hắn vậy mà tại Thường Từ An chết bất đắc kỳ tử ngày đó liền mất tích. Thường Bình thi thể lần hai mặt trời bị tìm được, cùng Thường Từ An tử trạng tương tự. Khi đó liền Thường gia đều cũng chỉ làm Thường Bình là xúc động phía dưới đều muốn vì phụ báo thù mới cùng bị bất hạnh, chính gặp Hiểu Tinh Trần xuống núi đi ngang qua lịch dương, cũng giúp đỡ dò xét một cái Thường Từ An thi thể tìm kiếm manh mối, về sau cái kia giết Thường gia phụ tử tai hoạ cũng là Hiểu Tinh Trần thay bọn hắn bỏ đấy, coi như là hắn xuống núi trận chiến mở màn báo cáo thắng lợi mỹ danh.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần giương nhẹ dưới trong ngực phất trần, nói: "Còn đây là gia sư tặng cho Pháp Khí, dính qua tai hoạ chi khí tuyệt sẽ không quên. Thường Bình trên người nhiễm quỷ khí —— cùng Tiết công tử trên người giống như đúc."</p><p>	Tiết Dương cả kinh nói không ra lời, những sự tình này hắn cũng hoàn toàn không biết, nghe ngơ ngẩn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn cũng không nghĩ tới đi phản bác. Thấy hắn như thế đôi đạo càng nhận định Tiết Dương là bị Giang Trừng giấu kín, Hiểu Tinh Trần nhẫn nại tính tình nói: "A Dương, chúng ta trước tiên có thể không xử trí hắn, nhưng ngươi muốn tin tưởng chúng ta —— hắn chính là ngày đó lịch dương huyết án hung phạm."</p><p>	Thối lắm, vậy hắn mẹ là lão tử làm ——</p><p>	Tiết Dương muốn nói chuyện, rồi lại chợt phát hiện, miệng của mình trương không ra rồi, đôi môi của hắn vậy mà như là bị dính chặt giống nhau, như thế nào cũng trương không ra.</p><p>	Coi như là không biết Thường Bình là chuyện gì xảy ra, Thường Từ An chính là bị bản thân cạo chết không hề nghi ngờ, Tiết Dương táo bạo mà nghĩ muốn phản bác rồi lại phát không xuất ra một chút thanh âm, lúc này, một thanh âm khác đâm vào đối thoại của bọn họ.</p><p>	"Đúng, là ta làm."</p><p>	Thanh âm chủ nhân bởi vì bị thương nặng, tiếng nói cũng là cực thấp, nhưng đôi đạo như vậy ngũ giác hơn người tu giả đương nhiên có thể nghe rõ ràng.</p><p>	Tống Lam trong tay lướt nhẹ qua tuyết trong nháy mắt ra khỏi vỏ: "A Dương! Hắn đã thừa nhận, ngươi mau tới đây!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu nhìn Tiết Dương, chỉ là như vậy một động tác liền đầy đủ hắn hao phí hầu như toàn bộ khí lực —— sau đó, hắn đối với Tiết Dương nở nụ cười một cái.</p><p>	"Nghe hắn đấy, thả ta ra." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ nói sáu cái chữ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương rồi lại toàn bộ đã minh bạch.</p><p>	Ngươi cùng hai vị đạo trưởng muốn tốt, bọn hắn nguyện ý cũng có thể bảo vệ ngươi cả đời chu toàn. Cùng Thanh Phong Minh Nguyệt Ngạo Tuyết Lăng Sương cùng nhau hành tẩu giang hồ, trảm yêu trừ ma, tổng so với cùng ta như vậy một thân quỷ khí, tính mạng không lâu vậy người căn nhà nhỏ bé góc tốt hơn không biết bao nhiêu. Vì vậy hiện tại thả ta ra, đến bọn hắn bên kia đi.</p><p>	Bởi vì, trước ngươi đã làm ra quyết định này rồi.</p><p>	【 "Ta sẽ không gặp lại hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã từng đã nói như vậy. Hắn tuy rằng chưa bao giờ nói rõ, nhưng Tiết Dương biết rõ hắn nhất định rất quan tâm cái kia bản thân có chút giống người, nhưng hắn vẫn nhưng dùng không lớn nhưng quả quyết thanh âm nói, hắn sẽ không gặp lại hắn.</p><p>	Ngữ khí cùng hiện tại giống nhau.</p><p>	Hắn buông tha một lần tay, nhìn qua là hắn không nên Giang Trừng rồi, trên thực tế từ một khắc này lên, Giang Trừng cũng sẽ không lại muốn hắn.</p><p>	Hắn sẽ không trách hắn, càng sẽ không hận hắn oán hắn —— nhưng từ giờ khắc này, Tiết Dương cùng với người kia giống nhau, bị Giang Trừng đóng lại cánh cửa kia.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đi Thường gia báo thù thời điểm, Giang Trừng dùng sớm chuẩn bị ở dưới Truyền Tống Phù cùng theo đuổi qua, chính là sợ Tiết Dương xử lý không lo lưu lại hậu hoạn. Thì đỡ Tiết Dương thật đúng chỉ giết Thường Từ An một người, hiển nhiên đã không phải là kiếp trước Tiết Thành Mỹ như vậy cùng hung cực ác tính tình. Giang Trừng rất vui mừng, nhưng hắn biết rõ đây không phải là đủ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chưa bao giờ tự xưng là người lương thiện, có ít người dù cho chưa làm ra kiếp trước chuyện ác, hắn lại như cũ nguyện ý vì miễn hậu hoạn tiên hạ thủ vi cường. Nếu như khả năng, hắn sẽ ở Ôn Triều cùng Ôn Trục Lưu tuổi tác không lớn công lực chưa thành thời điểm liền giết bọn chúng đi, bất quá đáng tiếc không có cơ hội này. Vì vậy vẫn còn mây sâu học ở trường thời điểm, hắn liền quyết định đối với Tô Thiệp hạ thủ. Những năm này lưu ý tiên môn thế gia tin tức, cũng không nghe nói mạt lăng có bao nhiêu ra một cái Tô thị, Tô Thiệp cái tên này đã ở tiên môn trong tìm hiểu không đến tin tức, tốt nhất khả năng chính là hắn năm đó tuy rằng không có tìm được cơ hội, nhưng đem chuyện này thay hắn để ở trong lòng Ngụy Anh vì hắn đã xuất tay giải quyết hết.</p><p>	Nếu như Giang Trừng là loại này tính tình, hắn lại biết rõ kiếp trước chính là Thường Bình chỉ định cùng tâm cơ mới khiến cho Tiết Dương bị Hiểu Tinh Trần đuổi giết ba bớt, tự nhiên sẽ sớm ra tay, thay Tiết Dương miễn đi này họa.</p><p>	Đem trên người quỷ khí lưu lại một chút cũng là cố ý đấy. Hắn ngược lại không thể biết trước đến biết rõ Hiểu Tinh Trần có như vậy Pháp Khí, mà là khi đó tuy rằng dùng cùng Tiết Dương giống nhau thủ đoạn ngụy trang thi thể thảm trạng vẫn giá họa cho sảng khoái mà một cái tương đối nhảy tai hoạ, nhưng lưu lại một tay: Nếu có người phát hiện thi thể có vấn đề, là hắn có thể thay Tiết Dương ôm dưới lỗi. Khi đó Giang Trừng vẫn không có bao nhiêu sinh niệm, người nhà, Ngụy Anh, Lam Trạm, Kim Quang Dao cũng đều mạnh khỏe, hắn đầu nhớ kỹ tận khả năng thay Tiết Dương thanh tốt con đường phía trước đừng có lại đi trở về kiếp trước tính mạng quỹ.</p><p>	Tuy rằng về sau còn là muốn sống. . . Nhưng hiện tại xem ra, cũng khó rồi.</p><p>	Nếu như Tiết Dương đã lựa chọn một lần Hiểu Tinh Trần, liền thúc hắn chọn đến cùng đi.</p><p>	Lam gia cấm ngôn thuật là một cái hầu như không dùng Linh lực tiểu thuật pháp, cũng cũng không khó, nhưng mà Lam gia độc môn bí pháp. Giang Trừng tự nhiên sẽ không đem nhà khác bí thuật sở trường truyền người khác, đã nhiều năm như vậy, thuật này vẫn là lần đầu tiên lại để cho Tiết Dương trông thấy.</p><p>	Tống Lam cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần đều đã rút kiếm trực chỉ Giang Trừng, Tiết Dương rồi lại nói không ra lời, nhanh chóng thái dương trên gân xanh thẳng bạo. Giang Trừng chống đỡ giật giật, kiệt lực giơ tay lên —— Tống Lam kỳ thật không thấy rõ hắn muốn làm cái gì, đầu làm tai hoạ bị vạch trần muốn Tiết Dương bất lợi, lập tức ra tay, đề phòng đả thương Tiết Dương, một đạo mặt trời thuộc Linh lực cực thịnh diệt tà nguyền rủa đánh hướng Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương khẩn trương, cũng mặc kệ có thể nói hay không nói lời nói, một tay ôm lấy Giang Trừng, tay phải bắt lấy Hàng Tai liền một kiếm đánh nát phù chú, cũng không kịp phân biệt rõ phương hướng, ôm lấy Giang Trừng ngự kiếm liền đi.</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ khe khẽ thở dài, Tiết Dương ngự kiếm chỉ lo đào tẩu, nghe không đúng cắt, cơ hồ là dùng hết khí lực cưỡng ép hé miệng, yết hầu khàn giọng lợi hại, hắn rồi lại hoàn toàn đành phải vậy: "Ta sao có thể vứt bỏ ngươi —— là, ta lúc trước là quỷ mê tâm hồn rồi, con mẹ nó chứ chính là hỗn trướng khốn kiếp, ngươi đánh ta mắng ta đều được, nhưng ta tuyệt sẽ không lại vứt bỏ ngươi rồi!"</p><p>	"Không nên đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam ra tay." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Tiết Dương muốn điên rồi: "Nhưng bọn hắn đối với ngươi ——!"</p><p>	"Ngươi cho rằng mạng của ngươi rất tốt sửa à." Giang Trừng trầm thấp ho hai tiếng, máu nhìn theo khóe miệng chảy xuống. Tiết Dương bị hắn bị hù hồn đều muốn bay, lung tung đáp: "Tốt, đi, ngươi nói cái gì đã thành, ta đáp ứng ngươi. . . Ngươi trước chớ nói chuyện, ta dẫn ngươi đi chữa thương. . . Đúng, chữa thương, Lân Châu! Ôn Tình bọn hắn tại Lân Châu, ta mang ngươi đi tìm bọn họ —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn thân đau dử dội, lại ho một tiếng, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn thật đúng không còn khí lực tái mở miệng rồi. Có thể chính hắn rất rõ ràng, bộ dạng này thân thể kỳ thật còn chưa chết. Hắn một thân quỷ khí sớm đã không tính người sống, rồi lại cũng không phải là thật sự tai hoạ, vì vậy Tống Lam những cái kia trừ túy thủ đoạn dùng tại trên người hắn chỉ có thể lại để cho hắn đau chết đi sống lại, cũng có thể thanh trừ một chút quỷ khí, rồi lại giết không được hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương hậu tri hậu giác kịp phản ứng Giang Trừng vừa vừa nói gì đó: "Trừng Trừng, ngươi vừa mới nói cái gì cải mệnh?"</p><p>	"Triển khai Hiểu Tinh Trần ngươi ngươi sẽ phải hối hận." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, "Lòng tự tin của ngươi ta một lần, không nên đối với bọn họ ra tay."</p><p>	". . . Ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì, ta nên đáp ứng ngươi." Tiết Dương nói, thanh âm có chút phát run, không phải là bởi vì thống khổ, mà là cực đoan phẫn nộ, "Nhưng ta biết rõ ta sẽ như thế nào. Ngươi sẽ khiến ta không nên cử động bọn hắn, ta tựu cũng không giết bọn hắn, nhưng ta rất rõ ràng, ta hiện tại coi như là đem bọn họ phanh thây xé xác đều sẽ không hối hận, bởi vì bọn họ đả thương ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, nhưng hắn không có khí lực rồi, trong lúc nhất thời nói không ra lời.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nói không phải là nhất thời nói nhảm, hắn là rất nghiêm túc.</p><p>	Nho nhỏ nghĩ đến, hắn đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần hầu như thật là một loại không cách nào giải thích "Mê luyến", hắn thậm chí căn bản không biết vì cái gì. Bởi vì hắn đẹp mắt, bởi vì hắn ôn nhu, hay là bởi vì hắn Linh lực mạnh mẽ? —— làm sao có thể, Tiết Dương lúc nào sẽ bởi vì này chút ít cổ quái nguyên nhân liền thích người nào? Huống chi, hắn đã sớm rõ ràng, hắn từ chín tuổi bắt đầu liền có yêu mến người, chính là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần quỷ dị mê luyến, thực sự chân thật đáng sợ, thậm chí lấn át hắn nguyên bản đối với Giang Trừng cảm tình.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần mới vừa hỏi hắn, sao có thể xác định bây giờ "Tiết thành" chính là hắn bản thân, có lẽ là tai hoạ chiếm cứ thân người, có lẽ là ngụy trang, chỉ cần là tai hoạ, sẽ không người có thể bảo chứng nó vĩnh viễn sẽ không hại người.</p><p>	Hắn nói đều không có sai. Cho dù là Tiết Dương cũng sẽ thừa nhận, hắn thì không cách nào chứng minh bây giờ Giang Trừng vẫn là Giang Trừng đấy.</p><p>	—— nhưng vấn đề này cũng là buồn cười đấy, bởi vì hắn căn bản là cho tới bây giờ đều không cần chứng minh.</p><p>	Hắn chính là hắn, hắn một mực là hắn, cứu mình, nuôi lớn bản thân, dạy bảo bản thân, thậm chí phục vụ quên mình đến thay mình trải bằng con đường người, chính là hắn.</p><p>	Một mực là hắn.</p><p>	Hắn chưa bao giờ hoài nghi, cũng cũng không gặp hoài nghi.</p><p>	Đang nhìn đến Giang Trừng trên người máu lúc, Tiết Dương giống như trong nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, từ cái kia đần độn Hỗn Độn trong trạng thái tỉnh lại —— hắn mới ý thức tới, tại sao có thể như vậy, tại sao phải xuất hiện loại sự tình này, mình cũng đã làm nên trò gì! ?</p><p>	Tiết Dương đem trong ngực người ôm chặc hơn rồi.</p><p>	Hắn không biết mình lúc trước là thế nào, cũng nghĩ không thông. Nhưng là. . . Nhưng mà không sao, hắn trước tiên có thể mang Giang Trừng đi tìm Ôn Tình, đem Giang Trừng chữa cho tốt, lại đều rất tốt mà toàn bộ nói với cho Giang Trừng những thứ này chuyện cổ quái. Hắn không biết không sao, Giang Trừng là cái gì cũng biết đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn không còn kịp rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương kiếm điều khiển mau nữa cũng không kịp tống hiểu hai người, huống chi hắn vẫn ôm cái Giang Trừng. Một cỗ sức mạnh đi lên lúc Linh lực bộc phát đã đến cực hạn, xác thực đem hai người bỏ qua rồi một hồi, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn còn bị đuổi kịp rồi.</p><p>	"A Dương, đem hắn buông, đến chúng ta bên này."</p><p>	Tiết Dương không còn đầy đủ Linh lực ngự kiếm, chỉ có thể dùng khinh công trốn, tại trong rừng không có kết cấu gì mà chạy loạn, cuối cùng lại chạy trốn tới một chỗ bên bờ vực, lại không có đường lui.</p><p>	Tiết Dương ôm Giang Trừng từng bước một lui về phía sau, hắn thậm chí không biết vừa mới câu nói kia là Hiểu Tinh Trần còn là Tống Lam nói. Hắn bây giờ đầu óc rất loạn, hầu như không cách nào suy nghĩ, hắn thầm nghĩ cứu Giang Trừng, hắn không có thời gian ở chỗ này theo chân bọn họ hao tổn —— Giang Trừng vẫn đang chảy máu, hắn như vậy thân thể huyết dịch đều so với thường nhân muốn ít, hôm nay rồi lại chảy nhiều như vậy, hầu như sũng nước hắn toàn bộ vạt áo trước. Cảm giác được Giang Trừng hơi lạnh huyết dịch đem tay của hắn đều làm cho ẩm ướt dính một mảnh, Tiết Dương càng phát ra táo bạo, ách lấy cuống họng rống: "Cút mở!"</p><p>	Hàng Tai trong cái kia một đám quỷ khí tựa hồ cảm ứng được chủ nhân bất ổn tâm thần, thân kiếm hơi run lên. Tiết Dương tâm thần đại loạn vậy mà không có phát hiện, Giang Trừng rồi lại cảm thấy, nhìn về phía có chút không khống chế được Hàng Tai.</p><p>	Đôi đạo cũng trong nháy mắt đã nhận ra không hiểu bắt đầu nồng nặc lên quỷ khí, lại thấy Giang Trừng nhìn xem Tiết Dương kiếm, tưởng rằng Giang Trừng tại thao túng Hàng Tai, lập tức kinh hãi, hai cái trói yêu thừng đồng thời thoát ra, đánh về phía Tiết Dương trong ngực Giang Trừng. Hàng Tai chuyển một cái, lập tức chặn cái này hai đạo công kích, Tiết Dương rồi lại lui hai bước, bất tri bất giác đã đến sườn đồi biên giới.</p><p>	"A Dương, ly biệt lui về sau rồi!" Hiểu Tinh Trần cả kinh, vội vàng thu tay lại, vội la lên, "Mau trở lại!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng một tay vịn Tiết Dương vai, chống đỡ khởi thân thể hướng vách núi xuống dưới nhìn. Hắn vốn là mảnh mai, lại tổn thương nặng không còn khí lực, đem đầu cũng đệm ở Tiết Dương trên bờ vai đi nhìn, nếu như không phải là thời cơ thật sự không đúng, cái tư thế này kỳ thật còn có chút đáng yêu.</p><p>	Nhưng đến cùng là đúng hay không đáng yêu, Tiết Dương cùng hai vị đạo trưởng cũng không kịp bình phán rồi. Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên thu tay lại, lật chưởng chính là nhất trương phù áp vào Tiết Dương trên ngực, Tiết Dương nhất thời không thể động đậy. Giang Trừng án lấy Tiết Dương bả vai bức bách hắn xoay người, từ trong lòng ngực của hắn trợt xuống, nhẹ khẽ đẩy hắn một cái ——</p><p>	"—— Giang Trừng! !"</p><p>	Tiết Dương khàn giọng kêu đau tại trong núi hóa thành hồi âm, Giang Trừng nhắm mắt lại, tùy ý thân thể té xuống đen kịt vực sâu.</p><p>	=============TBC==============</p><p>	* về lịch dương Thường gia sự tình, tình bạn chỉ đường 36 chương, Trừng nhìn xem Thường Bình có một cái biểu lộ miêu tả, nhưng thật ra là phục bút</p><p>	* kỳ thật Ngụy ca cánh cửa kia tuy rằng đóng lại. . . Nhưng chìa khoá vẫn còn Ngụy ca trong tay, bởi vì dù sao cũng là hiểu lầm cho phép, không phải là Ngụy ca sai. Dào dạt liền, ừ, chìa khoá lại để cho Trừng cho ăn Tiên Tử (. )((nhưng kỳ thật chuyện này còn sẽ có đến tiếp sau)</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (43)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ sở hữu khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! ! Yêu các ngươi! Ngày hôm qua tư nhân nguyên nhân tâm tình rất kém cỏi, hôm nay liền mang theo ngày hôm qua phần đến cùng một chỗ yêu các ngươi bá! Bầy ôm bầy sao!</p><p>	* hết thảy nguyên tác trong không có thuật pháp &amp; Pháp Khí &amp; phù chú công hiệu các loại đều là riêng thiết lập</p><p>	* hôm nay liên quan đến cp thấy tag</p><p>	* nhìn cho tới hôm nay tag có hay không kinh hỉ vịt</p><p>	*4k1+</p><p>	====================</p><p>	Chương 43:.</p><p>	. . . Thực mẹ nó đau.</p><p>	Mất một lần bãi tha ma còn chưa đủ dù thế nào, lại mẹ nó mất.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngưỡng tại một cột từ vách đá trong ngang ra cành khô lên, trong nội tâm thập phần muốn mắng người.</p><p>	Không phải là muốn, đã mắng.</p><p>	. . . Có thể hắn thân thể này chính là không chết được, hắn cũng không có biện pháp.</p><p>	Tuy rằng bị Tống Lam cái này một lần giày vò không biết có thể hay không lại giảm vài năm thọ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có trì hoãn thời gian, đôi đạo sẽ không muốn cứu mình, nhưng Tiết Dương gặp, bản thân xác định thân phù tối đa vây khốn hắn một lát, chậm thêm mấy hơi khẳng định phải lao xuống tìm đến mình. Giang Trừng lấy ra một trương Truyền Tống Phù, nhanh chóng vê vỡ.</p><p>	Một lát sau, ngự kiếm chạy xuống Tiết Dương tại đây đoạn cành khô trên liền chỉ có thấy được ban bác tàn phế máu.</p><p>	Bình thường Truyền Tống Phù không có xác định thỏa phương vị, chỉ có thể hướng một cái đại khái phương hướng Truyền Tống ra tối đa xa bảy tám dặm khoảng cách, Giang Trừng một lòng vội vã đi mau, căn bản không có để ý phương hướng. Thì đỡ, vận khí không tệ, hắn hiện tại chỗ ngọn núi này rất thanh tịnh, không giống có người cư trú bộ dạng, hơn nữa hắn vừa lúc bị truyền đến bờ sông.</p><p>	Thật sự quá mệt mỏi. Tuy rằng miệng vết thương hoàn toàn không có bị xử lý qua, hiện tại cũng không còn khí lực quản. Giang Trừng bó lại tàn phá vạt áo, dựa thân cây nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	Hắn hiện tại thầm nghĩ một lát thôi.</p><p>	Cái gì đều không đi muốn, yên ổn sinh sống mà một lát thôi là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Tự tại trong bãi tha ma bị quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể, hôm nay đã có sáu năm rồi. Giang Trừng bộ dạng này thân thể quanh năm bị quỷ khí nhuộm dần, đã càng ngày càng hỏng bét. Hắn hiện tại cách bốn năm mặt trời mới cần chút ít ẩm thực, ngủ bất ổn, ngủ rồi cũng rất khó có nghỉ ngơi cảm giác, cũng rất dễ dàng mỏi mệt.</p><p>	Nhưng cũng là bởi vì cái này một thân quỷ khí, hắn không chết được.</p><p>	Lúc trước bị Tống Lam dùng diệt tà trận luyện hóa, quỷ khí bị cưỡng ép tróc bong, này là bị quỷ khí đầy thấm thân thể cũng bị bị bỏng da tróc thịt bong. Cũng không biết nên nói may mắn còn là bất hạnh, quỷ khí đúng là hoặc nhiều hoặc ít bị loại bỏ đi một tí. Chẳng qua là cái này số lượng quá ít, dựa theo loại phương pháp này, quỷ khí bị rút toàn bộ lúc trước nhục thể của hắn sẽ bị trước hủy diệt, nhưng ở quỷ khí hao hết lúc trước thân thể của hắn còn có thể bị treo không cách nào đều chết hết, đó là một vô cùng lúng túng cục diện. Muốn là mình thật đã chết rồi, chỉ có thể là quỷ khí cùng thân thể hầu như đồng thời hao hết mà tiêu vong, vậy thật là ngược đãi giết đấy.</p><p>	Cũng không biết chính khí run sợ đạo trưởng biết mình trước đây trừ túy tiến hành tương đương với tại hành hạ đến chết người sống lời nói sẽ có cảm tưởng thế nào.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút ít ác ý mà nghĩ.</p><p>	Ngủ mấy canh giờ, lại khi...tỉnh lại sắc trời đã tối. Giang Trừng chống đỡ đứng dậy, lục lọi đem té xuống bị ném vỡ mấy cây xương sườn cẩn thận tách ra chính quay về nên tại vị trí. Hoặc là nói không sai biệt lắm vị trí. Hắn rút cuộc là không có Ôn Tình thủ pháp.</p><p>	Máu đã bản thân đã ngừng lại. Có thể chân chính làm bị thương hắn đều là trừ túy Pháp Khí, Tiết Dương đem trói yêu thừng hủy sau đó trong cơ thể hắn quỷ khí mà bắt đầu tự bên trong tu bổ thân thể của hắn, vì vậy kỳ thật không có trở ngại.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ từ cái kia trên vách đá té xuống là không chết được đấy, hơn nữa hắn xuống nhìn thời điểm ném đi cái trắc vị trí phù, đã tra được thuận tiện ổn định đồ đạc của mình tại phương hướng nào, là đoán chắc hướng cái kia cột cành khô trên nện đấy.</p><p>	. . . Đúng là muốn rời đi Tiết Dương.</p><p>	Lúc trước thật sự lo lắng, đi tìm Ôn Tình lúc trước muốn bảo đảm Tiết Dương sẽ không bị cái kia hai vị vô cùng chính phái đạo trưởng cũng coi là ác nhân. Tại Giang Trừng bái kiến trong trí nhớ, hai vị này đạo trưởng cùng Tiết Thành Mỹ cùng một chỗ phát sinh qua sự tình thật sự là vô cùng vô cùng thê thảm, đối với ba người nói đều là, Giang Trừng thật sự không yên lòng.</p><p>	Nhưng hiện tại, mắt thấy Tiết Dương đều đối với bọn họ đao kiếm Tướng hướng về phía, hai vị đạo trưởng vẫn là lưu thủ sợ đả thương hắn, Giang Trừng cũng yên lòng. Hắn xác nhận các đạo trường sẽ không đả thương Tiết Dương, lại buộc Tiết Dương đối với chính mình đồng ý sẽ không đối với hai vị đạo trưởng ra tay, bên này cũng không sao vẫn lại để cho hắn quan tâm chuyện.</p><p>	Nên đã đi ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu theo như tốt rồi xương sườn, đem vốn là rách rưới áo ngoài xé thành vải, tại giữa ngực và bụng quấn vài vòng cố định tốt, cẩn thận lấy một cái sẽ không cấn lấy gãy xương tư thế nằm xuống, ý định lại nhiều nghỉ ngơi một chút con trai.</p><p>	Lòng của hắn cũng là thịt dài a. Tại Tiết Dương làm ra quyết định kia thời điểm, không có khả năng không đau.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn không tính ngoài ý muốn, ngày hôm nay hắn sớm đoán được rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đã từng mỗi một lần dán hắn nói "Không sẽ rời đi" thời điểm, Giang Trừng đều không có chăm chú đáp lại qua, năm đó rất là gây Tiết Dương bất mãn rất nhiều lần. Nhưng Giang Trừng ngay cả có loại không hiểu cảm giác, Tiết Dương sẽ rời đi đấy.</p><p>	Giống như tất cả mọi người giống nhau, sớm muộn gì là phải ly khai đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng dù sao, loại sự tình này không phải là làm đủ chuẩn bị tựu cũng không đau.</p><p>	Tại bờ sông tẩy đi trên người máu đen, lại từ Túi Càn Khôn trong xuất ra đổi dùng xiêm y thay xong. Giang Trừng lại đổi về này kiện vải xanh trường bào, trán tán loạn sợi tóc Tùy Tiện quán quán dùng cây trâm xác định tốt. Nói đến buồn cười, với tư cách một trong tứ đại thế gia thế gia công tử, lại bất luận cái gì nhiều năm tông chủ, Giang Trừng rõ ràng thập phần thích ứng loại này lưu lạc dã ngoại sinh hoạt, kiếp trước kiếp này đều thể nghiệm qua thật nhiều lần.</p><p>	Tống Lam là đem hắn trở thành tai hoạ, không có người chính đạo sĩ sẽ nhớ lấy lấy đi tai hoạ tùy thân dùng vật, vì vậy Giang Trừng bản thân đặt ở xà cạp bên trong Túi Càn Khôn không việc gì, lúc trước chỉnh đốn đồ tốt đều tại. Cái này Túi Càn Khôn cũng là chính bản thân hắn đặc chế, bề ngoài nhìn qua chỉ là lớn cỡ bàn tay hầu bao, lại có thể không tốn sức chút nào mà túm ra đến mười mấy món áo dài cùng áo khoác. Giang Trừng lại ăn mấy viên dược ổn định trong cơ thể quỷ khí, đối đãi các ngươi tại nguyên chỗ nghỉ ngơi nửa canh giờ, mang tốt mặt nạ liền đứng dậy.</p><p>	Lúc trước Tiết Dương cùng đôi đạo chỗ đặt chân là cát mặt trời, không có ra mân đấy, nhưng sau đó Tiết Dương ngự kiếm mang theo hắn không đầu không đuôi mà loạn trốn thời điểm hắn hơn phân nửa thời điểm đều không có ý thức, chạy rất xa, đã đến địa phương nào, đều không có đầu mối.</p><p>	Trước muốn biết rõ ràng mình bây giờ ở đâu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một bên cho mình dán ức chế quỷ khí Phù Lục một bên suy tư về vừa mới chuyện phát sinh. Lúc trước tổn thương nặng, hỗn loạn đấy, nhưng hắn còn là đại khái đã nghe được mấy người đằng sau đối thoại. Khi đó Hiểu Tinh Trần nói câu lời nói, lúc ấy không kịp ngẫm nghĩ nữa, hiện tại hồi tưởng lại một cái liền ý thức được vấn đề.</p><p>	Hiểu Tinh Trần nói, Thường gia cái bàn sau là hắn đi đến lịch dương, giúp đỡ Thường gia giải quyết xong cái kia bị Tiết Dương cùng mình giá họa tai hoạ đấy.</p><p>	Thời gian có vấn đề.</p><p>	Ở kiếp trước, năm trước là bãi tha ma vây quét, Ngụy Vô Tiện đã chết, năm sau, cũng chính là năm nay, Hiểu Tinh Trần mới xuống núi, cùng năm lịch dương huyết án phát, Hiểu Tinh Trần khóa tỉnh đuổi giết Tiết Thành Mỹ.</p><p>	Bãi tha ma vây quét cùng Thường gia huyết án bởi vì chính mình tham gia mà cùng kiếp trước bất đồng, nhưng Giang Trừng xác định mình tuyệt đối không có khả năng ảnh hưởng đến Hiểu Tinh Trần từ ôm núi tán nhân chỗ đó xuống núi thời gian.</p><p>	Nặng sinh tại đây thế hệ về sau, có hai chuyện là khác thường đấy. Một kiện là hai năm trước một ngày hắn trong mộng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tổng cộng tình, thấy được Nghĩa Thành cái bàn toàn bộ hành trình. Đệ nhị kiện chính là Hiểu Tinh Trần xuống núi thời gian có biến.</p><p>	Mà trừ lần đó ra. . . Toàn bộ không dị dạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại kỹ càng hồi tưởng một lần, hắn hiện tại. . . Đối với cái này "Hoán Mệnh" mà đến tính mạng quỹ, đã có cái thập phần người can đảm suy đoán.</p><p>	Thừa dịp còn chưa có chết, phải hảo hảo kiểm chứng một cái.</p><p>	Nửa khắc đồng hồ về sau, Giang Trừng bắt đầu tỉnh lại, trên mình cuộc đời đến cùng tạo bao nhiêu nghiệt, đời này làm sao lại khiến cho thảm như vậy.</p><p>	Vốn nói muốn tìm tìm đường xuống núi dễ bán chút ít ngựa dùng vật hướng Lân Châu đi, kết quả chưa có chạy hai bước liền gặp người.</p><p>	Còn là một đống người.</p><p>	Mỗi người trong tay đều có Tiên Kiếm cái chủng loại kia người.</p><p>	Yêu thọ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trốn ở một thân cây về sau, vô cùng vô vọng mà chỉ vào đám kia thế gia môn sinh đám đột nhiên phát hiện chút gì đó càng cảm thấy hứng thú đồ vật, chuyển cái phương hướng, đừng đến chứng kiến hắn.</p><p>	Duy nhất tin tức tốt là Giang Trừng hiện tại coi như là biết mình ở đâu rồi. Một đống trắng đến phản quang thượng đẳng gấm hoa có khiếu:chất vải tụ họp thành một đoàn, tại Thái Dương vừa xuống núi trong rừng dễ làm người khác chú ý không thể lại hiển lộ mắt.</p><p>	Bên trong vẫn có mấy cái choai choai hài tử, hiển nhiên là bị trưởng bối mang đi ra đêm săn đấy, Cô Tô không sai.</p><p>	Không phải là, các ngươi Lam gia người đi ra đêm săn mặc thành như vậy mục đích quả nhiên là với tư cách nguồn sáng hấp dẫn tai hoạ sao? Rất cho Ngụy Vô Tiện bớt chiêu âm cờ a? ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần nữa xác định, bản thân khả năng kiếp trước nghiệt thật sự tạo hơn nhiều, vì vậy đời này mới vô cùng không như ý.</p><p>	Đám kia Lam gia đệ tử nguyên bản không giống có cái gì rõ ràng mục đích là bộ dạng, chẳng qua là tại cảnh giác mà tìm lấy. Bình thường đêm săn tu giả phần lớn như thế, tiến về trước có tai hoạ qua lại nghe đồn sơn dã tìm kiếm tà vật, nhưng ở tìm được lúc trước cũng chỉ có thể dùng Linh thức điều tra, cũng sẽ là cái này cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhưng chẳng có mục đích bộ dạng.</p><p>	Bỗng nhiên, mấy cái cầm đầu Lam gia đệ tử bước chân dừng lại, Tiên Kiếm im ắng ra khỏi vỏ, phất tay ý bảo sau lưng đệ tử trẻ tuổi đám.</p><p>	Chúng đệ tử lập tức khẩn trương lên, nhao nhao rút kiếm. Những thứ này tiểu đệ tử thủ pháp liền không nhất định có như vậy thuần thục rồi, rút kiếm phát ra một chút âm thanh, cầm đầu Đại đệ tử trừng bọn tiểu bối liếc, không cho phép bọn họ lộn xộn nữa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã nghe được, cũng nghe được bọn hắn như vậy cảnh giác là ở hướng phương hướng của mình đi.</p><p>	Đen đủi như vậy vận đấy sao, hắn cái phương hướng này thật sự có tai hoạ? ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cẩn thận đi dò xét chung quanh, cũng không có khác thường phát hiện. . . Nhưng các loại cúi đầu nhìn qua, lập tức cũng cảm giác đĩ mẹ mày thiên đạo, cái này thật sự là trời muốn chết ta.</p><p>	—— cự tuyệt không thừa nhận là mình vừa mới bên cạnh dán phù vừa nghĩ sự tình sơ ý chủ quan vấn đề, nồi đều là thiên đạo đấy.</p><p>	Hắn tuy rằng thân có quỷ khí có thể tự động chữa trị thân thể, nhưng bị Pháp Khí đốt ra miệng vết thương khép lại đều rất chậm, lúc trước trên tay còn có một chỗ tổn thương hắn không có để ý, dán phù thời điểm máu nhuộm đến phù trên.</p><p>	Máu người cũng là một loại đặc thù Pháp Khí, rất nhiều phù chú trận pháp cần máu đến phối hợp, nhưng Giang Trừng máu muốn coi là, càng tiếp cận "Quỷ máu", nhuộm dần lấy quỷ khí, đã là không sạch sẽ chi vật, dính vào điều này cần dùng Linh lực kích phát phù chú trên. . . Liền mất đi hiệu lực rồi.</p><p>	. . . Chạy đi.</p><p>	Sau nửa canh giờ, Giang Trừng bị giam tại Lam gia đặc chế Pháp Khí trong, đã liền mắng chửi người tâm tình cũng không có.</p><p>	Coi như là có thể sử dụng trên người phù sử dụng chút ít thủ đoạn nhỏ, coi như là những thứ này Lam gia trong hàng đệ tử nhập lại không có một cái nào tu vi cao tuyệt đấy, nhưng bọn hắn người thật sự nhiều lắm. Đen mênh mông mười nhiều cái, đều ngự kiếm, Giang Trừng làm sao có thể chạy qua bọn hắn.</p><p>	Kiện pháp khí này có chút giống một cái xe chở tù, dùng Linh lực thao túng lơ lửng cách mà chừng một thước độ cao, tự chủ cùng theo các đệ tử.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị bọn hắn tổn thương không tính rất nặng, cũng là gặp may mắn, lần này đêm săn Lam gia những người này lại không phải là vì trừ túy, mà là bắt sống. Giang Trừng biết rõ Lam gia thường xuyên gặp bắt chút ít cấp thấp đi thi thể các loại tai hoạ trở về, cho nhóm tiểu đệ tử luyện tập vui cười kỹ, muốn đến chính mình cũng thành một trong số đó. Loại này xe chở tù không là chỉ có một cỗ, Lam gia các đệ tử liên tiếp cầm năm sáu đầu tai hoạ, đã hướng Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên người bị trói lấy trói yêu thừng, cũng là cực đau nhức, đành phải tại trói yêu thừng chủ nhân Linh lực không mạnh, mang đến thương tổn xa không kịp Tống Lam, hắn còn có thể miễn cưỡng động tác, suy nghĩ lấy phương pháp thoát thân.</p><p>	Các loại tiến vào Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử liền phiền toái rất. Lam gia cực sở trường trận pháp, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử hộ sơn đại trận là thế gia trong nhất tuyệt, Giang Trừng nếu là người bình thường thân thì đỡ làm chút ít, như vậy quỷ thân liền đụng đều đụng không được cái kia trận ngăn cách một cái. Hơn nữa tiến vào Lam gia đầu sẽ thảm hại hơn, như vậy dùng làm luyện tập tai hoạ đều cầm lấy đi cho nhóm tiểu đệ tử luyện tập, như Tống Lam diệt tà trận muốn tại giữa trưa dưới dùng tới bốn canh giờ mới có thể giết hắn, cái này chút ít tiểu đệ tử giày vò bốn mươi ngày cũng khó nói, cái kia so với hành hạ đến chết thảm hơn nhiều, quả thực là lăng trì còn muốn gấp bội.</p><p>	. . . Nhất định phải tại lên núi lúc trước tìm cách chạy thoát.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, Hàm Quang Quân đến rồi!" Lam gia các đệ tử bỗng nhiên hưng phấn lên, mấy cái tiểu đệ tử vui vẻ mà kêu lên, nhưng Lam gia lễ trọng, mấy người đều đứng thẳng thân thể, triều cùng một cái phương hướng ấp lễ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu xuống, trong nội tâm lập lại một lần.</p><p>	Đĩ mẹ mày thiên đạo.</p><p>	Vóc người cao gầy áo trắng thanh niên ngự kiếm ngừng ở trước mặt mọi người, cũng không thấy có bất kỳ dư thừa động tác, dĩ nhiên thu kiếm rơi xuống đất, tư thái quy phạm đoan chính lại cực ưu nhã đẹp mắt, chúng đệ tử đều tại liếc trộm hắn từng cái thật nhỏ động tác, âm thầm mà nhớ kỹ ý đồ bắt chước.</p><p>	Lam gia liền tướng mạo không hợp người cũng không thu làm môn hạ, toàn bộ tông trên dưới một cái không tốt nhìn người đều không có, nhưng Cô Tô song bích dung nhan tuyệt thế nhưng vẫn nhưng hơn xa Lam gia những thứ khác tất cả mọi người. Nhất cử nhất động, mỗi tiếng nói cử động, đều là Lam gia các đệ tử đều muốn mô phỏng đấy.</p><p>	Lam Trạm khẽ vuốt càm: "Vất vả."</p><p>	Cầm đầu đệ tử bề bộn lễ nói: "Thuộc bổn phận sự tình, không dám. Một đường cũng không sai lầm, tổng cộng sáu đầu, làm phiền Hàm Quang Quân rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn đem đầu vào đầu gối trong.</p><p>	Lam Trạm quét mắt sáu chiếc xe chở tù, ánh mắt xác định tại Giang Trừng cái này chiếc trên.</p><p>	Bởi vì này đầu "Tai hoạ" thật sự là đáng chú ý vô cùng.</p><p>	Mặt khác năm con có ba con đi thi thể, một cái không hóa hình xà yêu, một cái ma hóa túy, mỗi cái hình dáng tướng mạo đáng ghét, gào rú từng trận, lại nhao nhao lại xấu. Chỉ có cái này một "Đầu", nhìn hình dáng tướng mạo chính là cái mười sáu mười bảy tuổi thiếu niên, im lặng mà không nói một lời, nếu không phải buộc trói yêu thừng nhốt tại cái này chuyên khắc tai hoạ xe chở tù ở bên trong, trái ngược với cái cùng người nhà tẩu tán đáng thương hài tử.</p><p>	Có một niên kỷ nhỏ bé tính tình hoạt bát chút ít đệ tử thấy Lam Trạm vẫn nhìn cái này đầu bọn hắn cái thứ nhất bắt được kỳ quái tai hoạ, hỏi vội: "Hàm Quang Quân, đệ tử có việc muốn thỉnh giáo, như vậy cùng người giống như đúc tai hoạ đệ tử vẫn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy!"</p><p>	Cầm đầu đệ tử sợ hắn hỏi không kiến thức gây Hàm Quang Quân phiền chán, bề bộn giành đường: "Đây là túy quỷ, có thể hóa thành hình người lấy hoặc người." Túy quỷ bị Pháp Khí đả thương đều bị đánh quay về nguyên hình, cái này người sợ người khác phản bác, bề bộn lại nói: "Hàm Quang Quân, cái này một cái đạo hạnh cực cao, hiện hình phù đều không thể khiến nó hiện hình. Bất quá nên là bị không biết vị nào đạo hữu đả thương qua, còn chưa khôi phục, lúc này mới đơn giản bảo chúng ta bắt được."</p><p>	Lam Trạm chẳng qua là nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng nhìn, sau nửa ngày mới lên tiếng: "Ừ."</p><p>	Cầm đầu đệ tử không quá lấy được cho phép cái này "Ừ" là có ý gì, thăm dò mà nói: "Chúng ta đây. . . Trở về núi?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm gật đầu: "Ừ."</p><p>	Cầm đầu đệ tử bề bộn chỉ thị chúng đệ tử dựng lên sáu chiếc xe chở tù, tiếp tục đi về phía trước.</p><p>	. . . Mặt trời chó, cũng đừng mẹ nó lại để cho Lam Trạm nhận ra ta.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem mình làm đi thi thể, đem mặt gắt gao vùi vào đầu gối trong giả chết. Tuy rằng hắn cảm thấy gương mặt này đều biến thành như vậy Lam Trạm hẳn là nhận không ra đấy, có thể Lam Trạm con mẹ nó chính là trên đường đi đều đang ngó chừng  hắn nhìn, nhìn hắn một cái cũng không dám ngẩng đầu.</p><p>	Nhìn xem nhìn xem đại gia mày a nhìn!</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm tức giận mắng.</p><p>	Nhưng mà nghĩ đến đây thế nhưng là Lam Trạm. . . Đời này chỉ sợ vô luận ngoài miệng trong lòng đều rời xa lời thô tục người, Giang Trừng lại cảm thấy trong lòng mắng hắn thật sự không có phúc hậu, lương tâm rất đau.</p><p>	"Ngẩng đầu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn thân chấn động, cứng lấy thân thể làm cho mình vẫn không nhúc nhích.</p><p>	Lam Trạm liền đi tại xe chở tù bên cạnh, thẳng nhìn chằm chằm vào cái này thân hình mảnh khảnh thiếu niên, lại nói một lần: "Ngẩng đầu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục giả vờ chết.</p><p>	"Nghe được ta mà nói..., ngươi triển khai. Ngươi nghe hiểu được." Lam Trạm lập lại lần thứ ba, "Ngẩng đầu."</p><p>	============TBC==========</p><p>	* khác thường sự tình chỉ có cái này hai kiện không sai</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (44)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ sở hữu khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! ! Vượt qua cảm tạ cho tới nay ủng hộ ưu ái, yêu các ngươi, sao sao đát!</p><p>	Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu ~~↓</p><p>	*. . . Sở hữu 00:07 lúc trước nhìn văn tiểu thiên sứ được hay không được một lần nữa nhìn một lần qwq, ít nhất nhìn dưới phần cuối, ta lúc trước phiên bản có lổi chính tả cùng không lưu loát câu còn không nhỏ tâm ít dán cái phần cuối QAQQQQQQ ta khóc chết</p><p>	=====================</p><p>	Chương 44:.</p><p>	Nói không chừng có thể đột nhiên đến người đem Lam Trạm gọi là đi.</p><p>	Hoặc là đột nhiên ra tai hoạ.</p><p>	Thật sự không được lũ bất ngờ cũng có thể a?</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại đồi núi liên miên Cô Tô khu vực vọng tưởng càng ngày càng xa.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc, có thể là mắng thiên đạo mắng nhiều lắm, cái gì ngoài ý muốn đều không có phát sinh.</p><p>	Lam Trạm lẳng lặng đợi một hồi, Giang Trừng chính là gắt gao cúi đầu giả bộ điếc. Lam Trạm lại nhìn hắn mấy hơi, bỗng nhiên quay đầu đối với cầm đầu đệ tử nói: "Hắn, ta trước mang đi. Còn lại tai hoạ các ngươi mang hồi Lam gia."</p><p>	Cầm đầu đệ tử ngẩn ngơ, vốn là nói lại để cho Hàm Quang Quân tới đón bọn hắn trở về, này làm sao liền sửa lại? Sững sờ lại hỏi: "Tông chủ hỏi tới. . . Chúng ta nói như thế nào?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm liếc hắn một cái: "Tự nhiên theo thực lấy báo, Lam gia đệ tử không được lời nói dối."</p><p>	Bị giáo huấn rồi. Cầm đầu đệ tử tranh thủ thời gian cúi đầu cẩn tuân dạy bảo, nhà ta Hàm Quang Quân như châu như bích cảnh đi ngậm ánh sáng, nói cái gì là cái gì. Rõ ràng còn hỏi, quả nhiên là tự chính mình tu hành chưa đủ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên đã lâu mà có chút phạm buồn nôn.</p><p>	Bởi vì lớn phạm trên núi, Lam Vong Cơ ngăn tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trước người lúc đã từng nói qua một câu rất giống mà nói. Khi đó hắn cũng không có nhiều nhìn Lam Vong Cơ, nhưng đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem Lam Trạm lúc trên mặt thần tình nhưng là trí nhớ khắc sâu, lại chán ghét thực sự đến bây giờ thậm chí nghĩ đứng lên. Cái kia trương thuộc về Mạc Huyền Vũ trên mặt, kinh ngạc, cổ quái, hai phần buồn cười, thực sự mang theo một ít che giấu vô cùng tốt động dung.</p><p>	Giống như nhìn xem cứu rỗi giống nhau ánh mắt.</p><p>	Lam Trạm chính phân phó các đệ tử, bỗng nhiên mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, đã thấy cái kia "Tai hoạ" còn là đầu chôn ở trên đầu gối tư thế. Lam Trạm dừng một chút, lại quay đầu trở lại đến.</p><p>	Đệ tử kỳ quái: "Làm sao vậy Hàm Quang Quân?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm lắc đầu: "Vô sự."</p><p>	Vừa mới cảm giác giống như bị trừng mắt liếc. . . Ảo giác sao?</p><p>	Lam gia đệ tử đều đi trở về, các tu giả cước trình nhanh, rất nhanh liền không thấy bóng dáng, to như vậy núi rừng trống rỗng đấy, không tiếp tục khí tức.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn không nhúc nhích.</p><p>	Đây chính là có thể bị các ngươi chọn làm đêm săn mà cánh rừng, có thể hay không đi nhanh lên đứng đấy các loại cho ăn tai hoạ không đừng tới đây!</p><p>	Lam Trạm hiển nhiên là nghe không được lòng của hắn âm thanh đấy. Coi như là nghe thấy được, sợ còn có thể đi nhanh hơn chút ít.</p><p>	"Ngẩng đầu." Lam Trạm lại nói một lần.</p><p>	Lam Trạm tự nhiên không thể nào là nhận ra Giang Trừng.  hắn nhìn cái này "Tai hoạ" lần đầu tiên liền ngơ ngác một chút, bởi vì này thân hình thật sự là nhìn quen mắt.</p><p>	Rất giống đáy lòng của hắn thiếu niên.</p><p>	Nhưng cũng chỉ là vài phần tương tự. Vừa đi Vân Thâm học ở trường lúc Giang Trừng chỉ có mười bốn tuổi, mười bốn mười lăm tuổi thiếu niên chính dài vóc dáng, Lam Trạm rút đầu nhanh, so với Giang Trừng cao nhanh một nửa, bình thường lúc nói chuyện Giang Trừng gặp hơi hơi ngửa đầu nhìn hắn, Lam Trạm cúi đầu nhìn hắn, tiểu thiếu niên sáng ngời hạnh mâu hồn xiêu phách lạc.</p><p>	Khi đó Giang Trừng thân hình liền thập phần mảnh mai rồi, Lam Trạm ôm qua hắn mấy lần, biết rõ cái kia nhỏ hẹp vòng eo một tay đầy đủ vây quanh, nhưng vóc dáng không có kéo lên đến thiếu niên vẫn có vài phần thịt đấy, khuôn mặt vẫn hình cầu đấy, cánh tay cùng đùi cũng có thể sờ đến chút ít thịt, mà ——</p><p>	Trước mắt nhốt tại trong tù xa "Tai hoạ", so với kia lúc Giang Trừng còn muốn gầy rất nhiều, cánh tay cùng đầu gối đều là mảnh gầy, áo ngoài phá, lộ ra ăn mặc chật vật trong tay áo quần áo cánh tay linh đinh mà có thể thấy rõ xương cốt hình dạng.</p><p>	Có thể Lam Trạm còn là không hiểu cảm thấy, hắn có chút giống Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Hắn quá nhớ Giang Trừng rồi, muốn hầu như điên, cho dù là một cái tai hoạ, cũng chỉ có hai phần tương tự, hắn cũng chưa từ bỏ ý định mà nghĩ muốn nhìn nhiều hắn vài lần.</p><p>	Lam Trạm chết nhìn chằm chằm vào cái này đầu "Tai hoạ", kiên nhẫn đã hao hết, lại bất chấp quy phạm mà muốn vươn tay lúc —— "Nó" chợt mở miệng.</p><p>	"Tướng mạo xấu xí, chỉ biết ô uế tiên trưởng mắt."</p><p>	Thanh âm khàn khàn, cùng năm đó tiếng nói thanh thúy thiếu niên cách biệt một trời một vực.</p><p>	Lam Trạm mấp máy môi, lại nói: "Ngẩng đầu."</p><p>	. . . Nhiều năm như vậy như thế nào còn không có học được bình thường nói chuyện, lật qua lật lại cứ như vậy mấy chữ, cái này đều lần thứ năm rồi a! Xong đời Lam Hi Thần, đệ đệ mình đều dạy không tốt!</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía Lam Trạm.</p><p>	Thân hình chẳng qua là bình thường thiếu niên, nhưng gương mặt này —— xác thực không giống người vẻ mặt. Liền Lam Trạm thấy không biết bao nhiêu xấu xí buồn nôn tai hoạ mọi người nhìn mở to hai mắt, nhưng vô cùng tốt giáo dục lại để cho hắn không có phát ra cái gì bất nhã thanh âm, cũng không có lui ra phía sau.</p><p>	Cái cằm vót nhọn, khuôn mặt cũng là xinh đẹp đấy, nhưng khuôn mặt rồi lại toàn bộ hủy. Hé mở mặt làm như bị đốt qua, da tróc thịt bong hầu như nhìn không ra hình người, mặt khác hé mở không có bỏng, nhưng cũng là vài đạo xấu xí vết sẹo tung hoành.</p><p>	Lam Trạm không để lại dấu vết mà dời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Chính như Giang Trừng ý.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng ngoắc một cái rồi, một vòng thê lương trào phúng cười thoáng qua tức thì.</p><p>	Là tự giễu.</p><p>	Lam Trạm rút cuộc là nhận thức không xuất ra hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nguyên lai tưởng rằng Lam Trạm sẽ không dây dưa nữa, không nghĩ tới Lam Trạm lại không mang theo hắn tiếp tục hồi Lam gia, mà là đưa tay, một đạo Linh lực vòng quanh hắn vòng một vòng, dò xét trong cơ thể hắn.</p><p>	"Cũng không huyết khí." Lam Trạm hỏi, "Ngươi chưa đả thương người?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có kịp phản ứng, sững sờ mà ăn ngay nói thật: ". . . Đúng vậy a."</p><p>	Lam Trạm đem buộc Giang Trừng trói yêu thừng nơi nới lỏng, nhưng cuốn lấy hắn lại để cho hắn không cách nào thoát thân, nhưng không có như vậy khẩn, bao nhiêu có thể sống động một cái. Ống tay áo giơ lên, xe chở tù hóa thành một đạo bạch quang thu hồi trong tay áo, Giang Trừng đứng ở trên mặt đất, nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt trên cánh tay bị trói yêu thừng siết ra vết thương, triệt để không hiểu nổi Lam Trạm đang làm cái gì rồi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm triều hắn tự tay: "Theo ta đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lui một bước: ". . . Ta nói không có tổn thương hơn người ngươi sẽ tin? ? Tu sĩ cứ như vậy thư tai hoạ mà nói, nhà của ngươi đại nhân như thế nào dạy!"</p><p>	Lam Trạm: . . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất phẫn nộ hắn rõ ràng đã nhiều năm như vậy vẫn có thể xem hiểu Lam Trạm biểu lộ, một đôi thanh tịnh không tỳ vết Lưu Ly trong mắt sáng loáng mà: Không có loại người như ngươi thích lên mặt dạy đời tai hoạ.</p><p>	"Ta không tin ngươi, đầu thư bản thân." Lam Trạm nói, tiến lên một bước cầm Giang Trừng tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay run lên đã nghĩ bỏ qua, có thể hắn coi như là còn là Tam Độc thánh thủ thời điểm đều chưa chắc lực cánh tay có thể so sánh qua được Hàm Quang Quân, tự nhiên là không có kết quả. Lam Trạm đem cái này chỉ so với hắn nhỏ hơn hai vòng tay cầm chăm chú đấy, trong nội tâm bỗng nhiên hung hăng nhảy dựng.</p><p>	. . . Tay này nắm đứng lên, vậy mà cực kỳ giống Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Lam Trạm không biết có phải hay không là trong lòng mình đăm chiêu quấy phá, nhưng vẫn là nắm chặt Giang Trừng tay, yên lặng dẫn hắn hướng dưới núi đi đến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác hắn đầu óc có vấn đề, trói yêu thừng không có giải, xem ra cũng không phải nhận ra bản thân, cái kia làm cái gì vậy đây? ? Có bị bệnh không! ?</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng sẽ không đi quái dị Tống Lam cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần. Đối đãi tai hoạ bọn họ lý niệm là tuyệt đối không sai đấy, Giang Trừng mình cũng sẽ như thế làm, chẳng qua là hắn vừa đúng cũng không phải tai hoạ mà thôi, đơn thuần không may. Ngược lại là Lam Trạm, đối với "Tai hoạ" là loại thái độ này vấn đề liền lớn hơn! Đây cũng chính là mình không phải là, muốn thật là một cái có thể biến ảo thành bản thân bộ dáng Yêu vật, hắn còn muốn dẫn Sói vào nhà không! ?</p><p>	"Tiên trưởng, người quỷ khác đường." Giang Trừng cảnh cáo, "Nếu ta cố tình, gần như thế khoảng cách tiên trưởng thế nhưng là không trốn khỏi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn hắn một cái, thậm chí có kiên nhẫn giải thích: "Ngươi không gây thương tổn ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không phản đối.</p><p>	Đến, vị này không phải là bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, ngược lại là mười phần tự tin, đây là sớm đã làm xong dù cho bản thân gặp bạo khởi đả thương người, hắn cũng có thể trong nháy mắt chế ngự chuẩn bị?</p><p>	Lam Trạm xác thực là nghĩ như vậy đấy.</p><p>	Hắn quá nhớ Giang Trừng rồi.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ những năm này Ngụy Anh chưa bao giờ hết hy vọng, một mực ở tìm Giang Trừng tung tích, nhưng hắn vẫn không biết nên không nên thư Giang Trừng còn sống. Hắn đến bãi tha ma Vấn Linh mấy ngày, nhưng không thu hoạch được gì, hắn đã từng đồng nghiệp cùng một chỗ thẩm vấn qua rất nhiều tại Vân Mộng giám sát lều đối đãi các ngươi qua Ôn gia người, Ôn Triều thân tín cấp dưới, nhưng lấy được kết quả đều chỉ có một làm cho người ta tuyệt vọng đáp án.</p><p>	Hắn quá nhớ hắn, có thể hắn tìm không thấy hắn.</p><p>	Dù cho đối phương chẳng qua là một cái dung nhan hủy hết tai hoạ, nhưng cũng là sáu năm, duy nhất lại để cho hắn cảm giác được có một tia giống như Giang Trừng đấy. . ."Người" .</p><p>	Lam Trạm không biết có phải hay không bản thân đăm chiêu suy nghĩ ảnh hưởng tới phán đoán, cho dù dung mạo hủy hết, nhưng hắn cảm thấy cái này đôi tại dưới bóng đêm cũng lóe ánh sáng mắt hạnh, thật sự cùng Giang Trừng giống như đúc.</p><p>	Hắn chẳng qua là cần một chút an ủi, một chút có thể.</p><p>	Lam Trạm thăm qua cái này đầu "Tai hoạ", đều không có huyết khí, cũng không tổn thương hơn người, hắn cũng cho mình một cái lấy cớ: Một cái chưa tạo qua sát nghiệt tai hoạ, hắn không cần lập tức liền trừ hại. Lam Trạm muốn mang nó đi, giam lại không gọi nó có thương tích người cơ hội, sau đó. . .</p><p>	Sau đó như thế nào, hắn cũng không biết.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nắm chặt trong tay cái kia càng thêm khéo léo rồi lại lạnh như băng mà không hề tức giận tay.</p><p>	Lam Trạm khi còn bé thân thấy ôn hòa mẫu thân mất sớm. Khi đó hắn quá nhỏ, còn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, nhìn xem phụ thân thương tâm gần chết bộ dạng trong nội tâm cũng khó thụ, mới đến phụ thân đầu gối cao, sẽ đem bàn tay nhỏ bé phóng tới phụ thân trên đùi, giống như mẫu thân an ủi cái kia hình dáng vỗ vỗ.</p><p>	Khi đó Thanh Hành Quân nhìn xem con út, lộ ra một cái cười thảm, đem Tiểu Lan trong suốt ôm vào trong ngực, như là cùng Lam Trạm nói, càng giống lầm bầm lầu bầu.</p><p>	"Ta biết ta làm không đúng, nàng chưa bao giờ vui vẻ qua. . .</p><p>	"Có thể ta không bỏ xuống được, ta sai rồi, trên thực xin lỗi Lam gia liệt tổ liệt tông, dưới thực xin lỗi thân tử, có thể ta liền là. . . Không bỏ xuống được a. . .</p><p>	"Ta tại đã gặp nàng lần đầu tiên, liền chỉ có một ý muốn. . .</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ mang nàng quay về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, ẩn núp đi. . ."</p><p>	Lam Trạm khi đó không hiểu ý tứ của những lời này, về sau lớn chút ít, mơ hồ đã minh bạch chút ít cha mẹ cảm tình ki hình dáng, cũng thấy phụ thân câu kia "Mang về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, ẩn núp đi" thật là không ổn, quả thực vi phạm với ít nhất mười đầu gia huấn. Chẳng qua là phụ {vì:là} con cái cương, Lam Trạm không muốn chỉ trích phụ thân, liền không thèm nghĩ nữa rồi.</p><p>	Thế nhưng mặt trời. . . Cô Tô đầu đường, một cái ngắn ngủn trên cầu đá, bản thân đang cùng Ngụy Anh tương đối lúng túng, một cái tử y thiếu niên chạy tới.</p><p>	Cặp kia mắt hạnh chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, mang theo vài phần chờ mong cùng hưng phấn, một tay giơ nửa khối xác định hơn hẳn bánh ngọt, bên khóe miệng đều dính bánh ngọt mảnh, người thiếu niên chưa xong khẩn trương âm thanh thúy điệu gọi mình: Lam Nhị công tử.</p><p>	Nhìn xem hắn, Lam Trạm bỗng nhiên liền nghĩ đến phụ thân đã từng nói qua đấy.</p><p>	Ta nghĩ dẫn hắn quay về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, ẩn núp đi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm biết không đúng, nhưng hắn thật sự nghĩ như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Cũng chính là biết không đúng, hơn nữa nhìn qua cha mẹ vô cùng thê thảm kết cục, Lam Trạm chưa bao giờ chăm chú nghĩ tới muốn đi làm như vậy. Lam gia người lễ trọng khắc kỷ, Lam Trạm đem cái này phần tự giác đường đột ý muốn giấu ở đáy lòng. Có thể tại Vân Thâm mấy tháng, cái này phần ý muốn rồi lại trong lòng hắn một mực cắm rễ, rút cành sinh trưởng, chiếm cứ toàn bộ tâm tư.</p><p>	Hắn muốn nói cho hắn biết. Hắn sẽ không bức bách hắn, nhưng ít ra muốn nói cho hắn biết.</p><p>	—— có thể hắn cũng không có cơ hội nữa rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác tay bỗng nhiên đã bị bóp chặt hơn, cái này nếu không phải mình giác quan khờ, chỉ định bị bóp đau. Thở dài trong lòng, không nói cái gì rồi.</p><p>	Kỳ thật hắn cũng đại khái có thể đoán được, Lam Trạm có chút giống trước đây Kim Quang Dao, là nhìn mình nghĩ tới mình mới nhiều hơn tâm. Hắn sau cùng có thể hiểu được loại này đối với bạn cũ hoài niệm, nói không đau lòng là giả đấy.</p><p>	Có thể. . . Kim Quang Dao lúc ấy cho là hắn là cá nhân a, hiện tại chính mình một thân quỷ khí hiển nhiên không bình thường, Lam Trạm có thể hay không thanh tỉnh điểm a!</p><p>	". . . Tiên trưởng, đi đâu?" Giang Trừng hỏi có chút sinh không thể lưu luyến.</p><p>	". . ." Lam Trạm dừng một chút, nói, "Dưới núi khách sạn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng duỗi ra tay kia, Lam Trạm quay đầu lại nhìn hắn. Lam Trạm năm nay cũng không quá đáng hai mươi ba tuổi, đến phong Hàm Quang Quân cũng không phải là hư danh nói chơi, tu vi cực cao, tại Giang Trừng thò tay thời điểm đã biết rõ hắn không có điều động quỷ khí, cũng không phòng bị, nhận lấy hắn đưa tới đồ vật.</p><p>	Là mấy tấm phù chú.</p><p>	"Tâm thực lớn." Giang Trừng ca ngợi, "Mang theo đầu tai hoạ ở khách sạn, người lợi hại. Đây là che đậy quỷ khí phù chú, cho ta dán hai trương được sao?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm đã trầm mặc một cái, yên lặng thò tay cho Giang Trừng dán tốt rồi.</p><p>	Phù chú dốc sức rất mạnh, dán tốt sau lóe lóe liền biến mất không thấy, Lam Trạm trong nháy mắt liền cảm giác không thấy Giang Trừng trên người quỷ khí rồi. Nắm bắt cổ tay hắn đi dò xét trong cơ thể hắn, lúc này mới có thể cảm giác được trong cơ thể nhưng lưu chuyển lên nồng hậu dày đặc quỷ khí.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy hắn nhíu mày nhìn bản thân, lên đường: "Ta hay dùng cái này ngụy trang tự chính mình là người đấy. Tiên trưởng, tuy rằng ta là kỳ quái tai hoạ, nhưng không phải là sở hữu Yêu vật đều có ta tốt như vậy đấy, về sau đừng…với tai hoạ tốt như vậy, thêm chút tâm, thành sao?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm liếc hắn một cái: "Ta đều có tính toán trước."</p><p>	Sau nửa ngày, lại thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi ngay cả nói chuyện cũng rất giống một người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng căng thẳng trong lòng, ngoài miệng lại nói: "Cái kia rất tốt, ta cũng vẫn cảm thấy ta hành trang rất giống người."</p><p>	Đời này một cái Ngụy Anh, một cái Lam Trạm, là đáy lòng của hắn tốt nhất thiếu niên thời gian. Hắn mang theo kiếp trước trầm trọng nặng sinh tại đây, lại chỉ tại đối mặt hai người này lúc trộm đến nửa ngày rảnh rỗi, dường như bản thân thật đúng chỉ là vô ưu vô lự học ở trường thiếu niên.</p><p>	. . . Cái này sáu năm hắn cũng áp lực nặng nề, nhìn thấy Lam Trạm sau coi như là sợ sinh sự đoan đều muốn né ra, rồi lại không tự chủ thả lỏng tâm thần, lại không có để ý ngữ khí, càng lúc càng giống lúc trước rồi.</p><p>	Bị Lam Trạm nói câu này không biết có không có hắn ý mà nói Hậu Giang Trừng không dám nói thêm nữa, Lam Trạm càng là ít nói đến tức lộn ruột, hai người xuống núi đoạn đường này liền không nói nữa.</p><p>	Lam Trạm thật sự không có nghĩ quá nhiều. Hắn lúc trước muốn quá nhiều, đến Giang Trừng sau khi chết không ngày nào không có ở đây vô cùng hối hận, tuy rằng trước mắt chỉ là một cái thân hình tư thái có hai phần giống như Giang Trừng tai hoạ, nhưng hắn vẫn không chịu lại buông tay. Nhưng là bởi vậy, lúc trước nhất thời xúc động mang đi nó. . . Lúc này kỳ thật không biết muốn đi làm cái gì. Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử khẳng định không thể quay về, tạm thời chỉ có thể trước mang theo nó đi tìm gian khách đường xếp bằng gỗ thu xếp tốt, làm tiếp ý định.</p><p>	Cô Tô cảnh nội rất nhiều dân chúng đều nhận ra vị này Lam gia Hàm Quang Quân, Lam Trạm không muốn nhiều sinh chi tiết, tìm nhà thôn trấn biên giới, có chênh lệch chút ít tích khách sạn nhỏ liền tiến vào. Khách sạn không lớn cũng có chút phá, sinh ý không tốt, chủ quán hiển nhiên không có gì dư thừa tiền đến tu sửa thô lậu cây hàng rào, ngược lại nuôi con chó hộ viện.</p><p>	Hai người đi đến cửa khách sạn, sắc trời đã tối, đại môn đã sớm đóng, Lam Trạm đưa tay gõ cửa, bên trong con chó lập tức lớn tiếng sủa kêu lên. Cái này lân cận hộ gia đình tâm tư đều không sai biệt lắm, nuôi chó không ít, một cái gọi là, hàng xóm con chó bạn bè đám đều cùng theo phía sau tiếp trước mà kêu lên.</p><p>	Lam Trạm giật mình.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi quay đầu lại, nhìn về phía bên người cái này "Đầu" "Tai hoạ" .</p><p>	Chó sủa trong nháy mắt, cái này đầu phát lạnh tay một cái cứng đờ, không tự chủ nắm chặt tay của mình.</p><p>	". . . Ngụy công tử, người thực cảm thấy như vậy có thể thực hiện sao?" Ôn Ninh cẩn thận hỏi. Mấy ngày nay hắn bị cái này người chỉnh đốn sợ, lời nói cũng không dám lớn tiếng nói.</p><p>	"Gọi là Giang thiếu chủ." Ngụy Anh uốn nắn hắn, đem đồ trên bàn thu lại, lại hỏi, "Tỷ tỷ ngươi liên lạc ngươi rồi sao?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh lắc đầu: "Còn không có." Tranh thủ thời gian bổ sung một câu: "Giang thiếu chủ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lên đường: "Mỗi ngày nhớ kỹ thư từ qua lại, như Giang Trừng đi Lân Châu tìm nàng, lập tức nói cho ta biết."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh nào dám không từ, tranh thủ thời gian gật đầu.</p><p>	=========TBC=========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (45)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ tất cả khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Yêu các ngươi! Cái này chương hơi chút dùng nhiều chút ít tâm tư, dùng thời gian lâu dài chút ít, nếu như tiểu thiên sứ đám có kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, xin mời tới đón thụ hôm nay phần gấp bội yêu bá ~↓</p><p>	* Ngụy ca: Hôm nay liền cho các ngươi mở mang kiến thức một chút cái gì là chính thức mở treo VIP</p><p>	* {vì:là} kế tiếp nội dung cốt truyện triển khai vui thích, cảm giác mình ghi khá tốt (mặt đây? ? )</p><p>	* a Meow hồi quỹ 5k9+</p><p>	=====================</p><p>	Chương 45:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm Chính Nhất bên cạnh oán thầm Lam Trạm một bên vô vọng mà suy tư kế thoát thân, con chó gọi là lúc thức dậy không hề phòng bị, ngón tay run lên, mồ hôi lạnh trong nháy mắt liền ra rồi, vô thức mà rất nhanh này đầu một mực nắm tay của mình.</p><p>	Đời này khi còn bé lang thang lúc, gặp được chó chính là như vậy toát mồ hôi lạnh phát ra run, rồi lại buộc bản thân không cần phải sợ mạnh mẽ thảnh thơi thần. Về sau, có một hắn nguyên bản đầu kiếp trước oan nghiệt thiếu niên nói sẽ thay hắn đuổi, ấm áp vừa mềm cùng khí tức bao lấy hắn, đem hắn cách tại an toàn chuồng trong. Lại về sau, tuy rằng lưu lạc chân trời xa xăm, đã có cái so với chính mình còn muốn thấp một nửa Hổ Nha thiếu niên giương nanh múa vuốt mà thay hắn đuổi đi sở hữu chó dữ.</p><p>	Trong lúc nhất thời, hắn quên mất mình ở Lam Trạm chỗ đó sớm đã là một cái người chết, cũng quên mất cùng Tiết Dương dĩ nhiên người lạ, gắt gao rất nhanh duy nhất có thể chạm được ấm áp.</p><p>	Nhưng tiếp theo hơi thở, không chỉ là tay, có người ôm lấy hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân hình hết sức nhỏ, đối với phương có thể đem hắn toàn bộ con trai ôm vào trong ngực, bàn tay ấm áp một cái bao ở tay của hắn nhẹ nhàng đè lên, một cái khác xoa lưng hắn, trấn an mà nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bờ môi giật giật, tên tại đầu lưỡi cuồn cuộn mấy bị, cuối cùng không thể kêu ra miệng.</p><p>	Hắn một lần cũng không thể kêu ra miệng qua.</p><p>	Lam Trạm ôm thật chặt hắn, trói yêu thừng sớm bị nới lỏng, Lam Trạm dùng rộng thùng thình ống tay áo đem mảnh mai thiếu niên bao lấy, mềm mại có khiếu:chất vải che lại lỗ tai của hắn, không gọi hắn nghe nữa đến cái kia lại để cho hắn bất an thanh âm.</p><p>	Nhưng ngăn không được Lam Trạm thanh âm.</p><p>	"{vì:là} tại sao không gọi ta?"</p><p>	". . . Ta nói rồi, ngươi kêu ta, ta nhất định đến."</p><p>	Lam Trạm vốn cũng cảm giác người trước mắt có vài phần cực kỳ giống Giang Trừng, những năm này  hắn nhìn đến con chó đều sẽ nghĩ tới Giang Trừng, lại thấy hắn cũng sợ con chó, trong lúc nhất thời cũng bất chấp cái gì lý trí cẩn thận, trực tiếp đem người ôm vào trong ngực.</p><p>	Coi như là không phải là "Người" cũng được. . . Hắn cũng không muốn quản.</p><p>	Nghe thế hai câu quen thuộc lời nói, Giang Trừng hầu như muốn không chịu nổi, gắt gao rất nhanh rảnh tay  ngón tay, lòng bàn tay bị móng tay đâm rách đều không hề hay biết, trong lúc nhất thời hầu như muốn buông tha cho tránh né rồi. . . Nhưng mấy lần há miệng, cuối cùng vẫn là nói: "Tiên trưởng còn nói mê sảng rồi, đây là nói cái gì đó."</p><p>	". . ." Lam Trạm đã trầm mặc một hồi, thoáng nới lỏng chút ít lực đạo, Giang Trừng lập tức từ trong lòng ngực của hắn chui ra. Con chó vẫn còn gọi là, lòng của hắn cũng cùng theo từng đợt phát nhanh, rồi lại cưỡng ép khắc chế, trên mặt không thấy nửa điểm sợ màu.</p><p>	Nhưng trong lòng bàn tay mồ hôi lạnh nhưng là ngăn không được đấy.</p><p>	Lam Trạm không nói gì thêm nữa, lôi kéo hắn đi vào khách sạn.</p><p>	Đất liền khư ép mà thân cận Cô Tô, nhưng thập phần vắng vẻ, ngược lại là phụ cận trên núi nghe nói thỉnh thoảng có Yêu vật qua lại, tuy rằng bình thường dân chúng không dám nhận thân cận, nhưng Cô Tô tiên trưởng đám tổng hội đến trừ túy đêm săn, liên quan cái này trên thị trấn mấy gian tan hoang khách sạn nhỏ cũng phải ngẫu bị vào xem, miễn cưỡng kinh doanh xuống dưới.</p><p>	Ngày hôm đó đã tới rồi cái Thần Tiên tựa như công tử, vẫn mang theo cái tiểu công tử, chỉ cần một gian phòng. Tiểu công tử khoác kiện không hợp thân áo ngoài, che hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt xem không rõ ràng.</p><p>	Chưởng quầy nào dám hỏi nhiều, vội vàng đem người dẫn tới nhỏ phá khách sạn duy nhất một gian coi như rộng rãi chỉnh tề phòng trên bên trong.</p><p>	Tiến vào gian phòng Giang Trừng liền bản thân tiến vào góc tường, mặt hướng bức tường ngồi xuống, hạ quyết tâm giả dạng làm tai hoạ, một câu không nên cùng Lam Trạm nhiều lời.</p><p>	Nhưng mà nói thật ra, từ xưa đến nay cũng không có hắn như vậy tai hoạ. Lam Trạm nhìn xem hắn, trong lòng cũng là cảm giác nói không ra lời.</p><p>	Hắn thật sự. . . Giống như qua.</p><p>	Có thể là tại sao có thể là đây? Hắn Kim Đan bị hóa, bị ném vào bãi tha ma sau lại không tin tức, năm đó mấy người bọn họ lật khắp nơi bãi tha ma cũng chỉ đã tìm được hắn mấy cái mang máu nghiền nát vật liệu may mặc, trọn vẹn sáu năm qua đi. . . Nếu như hắn không có chết, tại sao phải không đến tìm bọn hắn trong bất kỳ một cái nào, tại sao phải không trở về nhà? Nếu như hắn thật sự còn sống, thân hình cũng không có khả năng so với hắn mười sáu tuổi bộ dạng còn muốn nhỏ a</p><p>	Nếu như. . . Hắn thật là Giang Trừng, vì cái gì còn muốn giấu giếm bản thân?</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, Giang Trừng bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào thẳng sợ hãi, thân thể đều không tự giác cứng. Giang Trừng như vậy tư thế ngồi áo ngoài vạt áo trước bị đầu gối chống đỡ...mà bắt đầu, bên chân dĩ nhiên là không có vật che chắn, thấy rõ giày quần. Lam Trạm chính thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy hắn khả nghi, nhìn chằm chằm vào thẳng nhìn, chợt nhìn thấy cái gì, ánh mắt ngưng tụ, đi nhanh triều hắn đã đi tới.</p><p>	"Ngươi xà cạp trong là vật gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt một chút, sắc mặt lập tức một trắng, vô thức mà thò tay bưng kín xà cạp trong lộ ra nửa tấc Túi Càn Khôn.</p><p>	Người chắc chắn sẽ có chút ít không tự giác thói quen nhỏ, đặc biệt là tại một ít việc nhỏ lên, rất khó sửa cũng sẽ không muốn đi sửa. Ví dụ như Giang Trừng hai sinh người Giang gia, tự nhiên yêu thích tùy thân dùng vật trên có chút ít Giang gia nhà văn. Che giấu tung tích lang thang thời điểm không dám dùng, nhưng một ít bản thân tự mình làm vật nhỏ trên rồi lại gặp văn một cánh sen văn hình dáng, lấy gửi gắm tình cảm suy nghĩ. Giang gia nhà văn là chín múi liên, Giang Trừng tại hắn dùng Túi Càn Khôn miệng túi trên vân nghiêng một cánh sen, miễn cưỡng coi như là một phần chín nhà văn, cho dù là người Giang gia cũng rất khó nhìn ra.</p><p>	Có thể hắn vừa mới mới ý thức tới, ly khai Vân Thâm lúc hắn đưa cho Lam Trạm cái kia Túi Càn Khôn trên. . . Có hay không cũng văn như vậy một cánh sen?</p><p>	Lam Trạm cũng bất chấp quy phạm, bước nhanh đi tới cưỡng ép kéo ra Giang Trừng tay, đem hắn xà cạp bên trong "Hầu bao" rút đi ra ngoài. Giang Trừng muốn ngăn không có ngăn lại, vội la lên: "Tai hoạ đồ vật cũng đoạt không đến mức đi tiên trưởng? ?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm mơn trớn cái kia múi liên văn bóng loáng không văn "Đường may", cúi đầu nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc con mắt thẳng tắp nhìn vào cặp kia thanh tịnh mắt hạnh, Giang Trừng không chỗ có thể trốn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sẽ cực kỳ nhanh nghĩ đến lí do thoái thác, nhưng Lam Trạm cái kia trương mặt không biểu tình trên mặt rồi lại đơn giản chỉ cần bị  hắn nhìn ra bản thân chết chắc rồi báo hiệu.</p><p>	Lam Trạm cơ hồ là cắn răng mở miệng: "Ngươi —— "</p><p>	"Mau nhìn cái kia!" Giang Trừng vội vàng chỉ một cái cửa sổ.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn cũng không nhìn liếc, vẫn như cũ chết nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khổ: "Thật sự tiên trưởng, có bồ câu tìm ngươi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhíu mày, nhưng hắn tu vi như vậy thính lực cũng là thật tốt, thật đúng đã nghe được bồ câu phốc động cánh thanh âm, đành phải quay đầu nhìn lại. Giang Trừng thật đúng là không có lừa gạt hắn, đúng là một cái bồ câu đưa tin. Lam Trạm vốn không muốn quản, nhưng liếc nhìn chim bồ câu trên chân màu tím vòng tròn, do dự vài cái, còn là quay đầu lại nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, đi trước cầm bồ câu cho thư.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thầm thở ra một hơi, bề bộn thừa cơ bắt đầu sẽ cực kỳ nhanh muốn tìm chút gì đó về cái kia hoa văn lấy cớ.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Lam Trạm nhất định là muốn mặc kệ bồ câu trước tra xét hắn quan trọng hơn, thế nhưng bồ câu. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng tự nhiên so với Lam Trạm sớm hơn nhận ra, đó là Vân Mộng Giang gia đặt thù cấp cao nhất truyền tin linh chim bồ câu, không thật sự bồ câu, mà là Linh lực hóa thành, từ đặc thù trận pháp có thể trực tiếp rơi vào tay đặc biệt mặt người trước một loại tìm người thủ đoạn. Phát động phương thức không dễ, cũng muốn người nhận thơ nguyện ý thu Giang gia Linh lực Trận Phù, ngoại trừ Giang gia số ít yếu nhân, rất khó hướng ra phía ngoài người như vậy truyền lại tin tức.</p><p>	. . . Cái này Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm cũng không phải người ngoài a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút vị chua mà nghĩ.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không biết nên muốn chút gì đó. Hai năm trước tại Lan Lăng mắt thấy Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm không giống học ở trường lúc nhìn nhau hai ghét, ngược lại có phần cảm giác thân cận. Thế nhưng là về sau lại chứng kiến Ngụy Anh thần sắc cực kỳ tiều tụy, lại nghe nói hắn quanh năm bội song kiếm sự tình, cũng không biết hắn rút cuộc là đã di chuyển tình Lam Trạm còn là trong nội tâm nhưng có chính mình.</p><p>	. . . Liền Giang gia linh chim bồ câu đều cho Lam Trạm trói lại một cái, ai biết được. Còn có Lam Trạm, so với mình là không phải là Giang Trừng loại sự tình này, Ngụy Anh bồ câu còn muốn nhanh a?</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem trong nội tâm điểm này chua nhiệt tình đè xuống, ngược lại thật muốn bộ mới lí do thoái thác. Hắn quyết định đã nói cái này hầu bao là ở di lăng bãi tha ma phụ cận nhặt đấy. . . . Bất quá không thể nói hầu bao nguyên chủ nhân là bị bản thân ăn mình mới lớn lên giống hắn loại lời này, phải chết đấy.</p><p>	Bên này Giang Trừng đã muốn không sai biệt lắm ứng đối biện pháp, Lam Trạm cũng xem xong rồi thư.</p><p>	Lam Trạm từ chứng kiến hàng chữ thứ nhất lên liền mở to hai mắt, càng xem tay lại càng run, chứng kiến cuối cùng giống như là vừa vặn nhớ tới hô hấp giống nhau, hầu như muốn đứng không yên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn hắn bộ dạng không đúng, trong nội tâm cũng có chút bận tâm, nhưng thân phận của hắn lại không tốt hỏi, chỉ có thể vụng trộm nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Lam Trạm quay đầu nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, trong tay "Giấy" hóa thành từng điểm Linh lực ngưng tụ thành nhạt ánh sáng tản đi, từng bước một triều hắn đã đi tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hướng sau rụt rụt, phía sau lưng liền đội lên trên tường, không thể lui được nữa. Giang Trừng lập tức nói: "Cái kia hầu bao là ngươi người quen biết hay sao? Không phải ta giết a, ta nhặt đấy, tại di. . ."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng." Lam Trạm một đôi hình dạng hoàn mỹ môi mỏng tại hơi hơi phát run, "Vì sao không muốn nhận thức ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm dường như bị hung hăng quấy một cái, đau đầu lưỡi đều tại phát khổ, trong lúc nhất thời một chữ đều nói không nên lời.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh yên lặng cúi đầu đứng ở Ngụy Anh bên cạnh thân địa phương, không dám cùng hắn nói nhiều. Mấy người hiện tại Lâm An một gian trong khách sạn, Ngụy Anh đem một trương da dê địa đồ vũng trên bàn, chính Ngưng Thần nhìn kỹ.</p><p>	Một người từ bên ngoài đi vào, chứng kiến Ôn Ninh sẽ không thiện mà trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, không khách khí chút nào đem hắn chen lấn qua một bên, cúi người tại Ngụy Anh bên tai nói khẽ: "Thiếu chủ, bọn hắn đều đã đến."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh nhận thức cái này người, Giang Ngọc, Giang gia nhị đệ tử, có thể nói là Ngụy Anh dưới tay dòng chính trong dòng chính, cực kỳ trung tâm hộ chủ. Cái này người tốt giống như không tin hắn ngoại trừ bất luận kẻ nào, chứng kiến Ngụy Anh cùng người bên ngoài thân cận liền rất bất mãn. Nhà khác Thiếu chủ hoặc là Liễm Phương Tôn, Hàm Quang Quân người như vậy hắn tự nhiên không dám nói gì, nhưng bất quá một cái dược tùy tùng cũng lớn như vậy liệt liệt mà bá chiếm Thiếu chủ bên người vị trí, hắn không thể nhịn.</p><p>	"Ừ." Ngụy Anh ngẩng đầu, thản nhiên nói, "Gọi bọn hắn đều tiến đến, ta tự mình cùng bọn họ giảng."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh ở bên cạnh nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, trong nội tâm cũng có vài phần thở dài.</p><p>	Hắn không tính cùng Ngụy Anh rất quen thuộc, chỉ có bảy năm một trăm thứ hạng đầu Phượng núi cái kia một mặt mà thôi. Thế nhưng lúc Ngụy Anh hăng hái, tuy rằng cũng là kinh tài tuyệt diễm, nhưng ngạo khí săm lấy người thiếu niên chỉ có tiêu sái không sợ. Không giống hiện tại. . . Trầm ổn lão luyện qua, giống như một cái đầm tối trầm nước đọng, sâu không thấy đáy.</p><p>	Giống như đã mất đi hồn phách, chỉ còn một cỗ xác không.</p><p>	Vừa mới cùng theo tỷ tỷ đến Liên Hoa Ổ thời điểm, Ôn Ninh còn đang suy nghĩ hắn tại sao phải biến thành như vậy, là vì Giang Trừng sao?</p><p>	Một tháng này, Ôn Ninh sớm đã xác định.</p><p>	. . . Ngoại trừ Giang Vãn Ngâm, còn có ai có thể làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện như thế.</p><p>	Mấy ngày trước, tự xưng "Khương Khanh" thần y mang theo một vị dược tùy tùng đi vào Liên Hoa Ổ, {vì:là} tông chủ khám và chữa bệnh năm xưa bệnh cũ. Ngụy Anh nhìn thuốc này tùy tùng quen mặt, đơn giản vạch trần thân phận của hắn, lại từ hắn trong lúc vô tình lộ ra trong tin tức đã được biết đến hắn tại Giang Trừng bị ném vào bãi tha ma sau tuyệt đối vẫn bái kiến Giang Trừng sự tình.</p><p>	Trọn vẹn sáu năm qua đi, chỉ có Ngụy Anh vẫn tin tưởng vững chắc Giang Trừng còn đang nhân thế. Giang Trừng cha mẹ tỷ tỷ cam chịu số phận rồi, Giang Trừng bạn bè đám buông tha cho, chỉ có Ngụy Anh, chưa bao giờ chịu tin tưởng Giang Trừng gặp thật sự chết đi.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Giang Trừng trong nội tâm có thật nhiều rất nhiều chuyện, nếu như Giang Trừng nói gặp toàn bộ tự nói với mình, cũng ngầm đồng ý bản thân tình ý. . . Hắn sẽ không phải chết, hắn rất nhiều chuyện của mình còn không có làm được, như thế nào có thể có sao đã chết?</p><p>	Lừa dối ra Ôn Ninh mà nói về sau, Ngụy Anh sáu năm đến lần thứ nhất không có đi cầm cái kia nhỏ lụa túi, mà là nhẹ nhàng đè lên ngực địa phương.</p><p>	Cái kia nhỏ lụa trong túi chứa chính là Trừng Tâm Hương bạo liệt sau còn sót lại phấn, vốn là Giang Trừng tại hắn mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật lúc tiễn đưa hắn hạ lễ. Trừng Tâm Hương vốn là có loại trừ Tâm Ma, yên ổn tâm thần công hiệu, Giang Trừng lại thêm vào thêm rất nhiều nặng thanh tâm Ngưng Thần phù chú. Khi đó Ngụy Anh chưa bao giờ đã nói với Giang Trừng hắn lặng lẽ tự học chút ít bàng môn, Giang Trừng cũng đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt. . . Giống như hắn biết mình nhất định sẽ có một kiếp này giống nhau.</p><p>	Những năm này hắn mỗi lần muốn chống đỡ không được thời điểm, sẽ xuất ra cái này nhỏ lụa túi, tại ngón giữa nho nhỏ xoa nắn một phen, tâm thần sẽ yên ổn rất nhiều. Cái này tự nhiên không phải là Trừng Tâm Hương công hiệu còn tồn tại, mà là Giang Trừng. . . Chính là Ngụy Anh tốt nhất thuốc hay.</p><p>	Nhưng lúc cách sáu năm, hắn rốt cuộc đã nhận được Giang Trừng xác thực manh mối lúc, hắn nhưng không có không tiếp tục nhìn qua mà nhìn vật nhớ người, mà là sờ hướng về phía này cái một mực thiếp thân đeo tại giữa cổ đeo sáu năm đồ vật.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngón tay cách vật liệu may mặc nho nhỏ vuốt ve cái kia miếng vòng tròn hình dáng, trên ngón trỏ huyết ngọc chiếc nhẫn hơi hơi lóe ra ánh sáng nhu hòa, lộ ra cái đã lâu đấy, an tâm cười.</p><p>	Giang Trừng, chờ ta.</p><p>	Sư huynh rất nhanh liền sẽ tìm được ngươi.</p><p>	Lại về sau, chính là Ôn Ninh chịu khổ mặt trời rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không sẽ trực tiếp đối với hắn tỷ đệ hai người làm cái gì, dù sao Giang Phong Miên còn muốn cậy vào Ôn Tình y thuật, nhưng Ôn Ninh. . . Thì có điểm thảm rồi.</p><p>	Mỗi ngày đều sẽ bị Ngụy Anh dùng các loại phương thức thủ đoạn ép hỏi.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh tu luyện thiên phú rất cao, nhưng làm người trung hậu trung thực, sau cùng không am hiểu đúng là chơi tâm nhãn, hết lần này tới lần khác Ngụy Anh ý xấu mắt so với Vân Mộng trạch còn lớn hơn, Ôn Ninh thiếu chút nữa không có lại để cho hắn đùa chơi chết. Chết cắn năm đó đáp ứng A Trừng mà nói không chịu đối với Ngụy Anh nói, lại bị Ngụy Anh dùng các loại lời nói thuật moi ra rất nhiều vụn vụn vặt vặt nhỏ manh mối, cuối cùng cơ hồ là khóc chạy về đi tìm tỷ tỷ cầu cứu.</p><p>	"Đã xong tỷ. . . Ngụy công tử wtf... Cũng biết rồi." Ôn Ninh hai mắt đẫm lệ mà nhìn tỷ tỷ, Ôn Tình rồi lại trên mặt trong nội tâm đều chút nào không dao động mà nhìn hắn một cái: "Vậy ngươi liền chịu không nổi bức bách được rồi."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh gấp: "Có thể, có thể, đối với chúng ta năm đó rõ ràng đáp ứng A Trừng. . ."</p><p>	Ôn Tình phối hợp sửa sang lấy bản thân chai thuốc: "Không sai, ta thế nhưng là phát qua thề đấy, đệ nhất không thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào nói chuyện của hắn, thứ nhì là năm năm không được xuất cốc, thứ ba. . . Được rồi, cái này thứ ba năm đó liền cho hắn rồi. Như có làm trái thề, sẽ dạy ta một thân y thuật toàn bộ phế, sở cầu không được thường. Bất quá. . ." Ôn Tình nhìn đệ đệ liếc, "Năm đó nhưng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua, nếu như ngươi cùng người khác nói những thứ này, sẽ như thế nào đi?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh há to miệng.</p><p>	Ôn Tình giống như đuổi ruồi phất tay đuổi hắn: "Tranh thủ thời gian đi tìm họ Ngụy a."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh dậm chân: "Cái kia tỷ ngươi như thế nào không nói sớm! Nhiều chậm trễ nhiều ngày như vậy!"</p><p>	Ôn Tình cầm lấy chai thuốc tay {ngừng lại:một trận}, nói khẽ: "Bởi vì ta cũng muốn nhìn một chút, hắn có phải thật vậy hay không rất quan tâm Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh ngẩn người, mấp máy miệng, quay đầu chạy ra đi tìm Ngụy Anh rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rút cuộc đã biết sáu năm trước, sư đệ của hắn kinh bị cái gì.</p><p>	Có thể liền Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh cũng không quá đáng là thấy được cái kia một thân tổn thương, hắn thật sự kinh bị cái gì. . . Bọn hắn làm sao có thể biết rõ hoàn toàn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cúi đầu yên tĩnh mà nghe Ôn Ninh nói xong, thủy chung không có lên tiếng cũng không có động tác, chỉ có đang nghe câu kia "Thọ hạn chỉ còn lại chưa đủ mười năm" thời điểm, ngón tay run rẩy.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh sau khi nói xong, lại thấp giọng nói: "Thế nhưng. . . Đến cùng đã qua sáu năm rồi, chúng ta, chúng ta là theo hắn phân phó một năm trước mới xuất cốc đấy, nhưng ở Lân Châu lưu lại mấy người trông coi, để ngừa hắn sẽ đi tìm chúng ta. . . Có thể là không có, A Trừng sáu năm cũng không có đã tới tìm chúng ta."</p><p>	"Hắn sẽ không đi tìm các ngươi đấy." Ngụy Anh rốt cuộc đã mở miệng, thanh âm dị thường trầm thấp, nhưng coi như ổn trọng. Ôn Ninh tuy rằng không cao hứng lắm hắn nghe nói Giang Trừng sự tình còn có thể bình tĩnh như vậy, nhưng cũng không khỏi không may mắn, may mắn hắn vẫn tỉnh táo, nếu không liền khó làm hơn nhiều.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh giống như đang cùng Ôn Ninh nói chuyện, cũng như là lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Hắn nếu như liền nhà cũng không chịu quay về, cũng xác định sẽ không đi tìm người bên ngoài rồi. . ." Đứng dậy đi lấy địa đồ, bày tại trên mặt bàn từng cái chỉ cho Ôn Ninh nhìn.</p><p>	"Vân Mộng, Mi Sơn, còn có Cô Tô hắn sẽ không đi." Ngụy Anh nói, "Tuy rằng không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng Giang Trừng còn rất để trong lòng Lam Nhị, vì vậy ngoại trừ người nhà, hắn sau cùng sẽ không đi địa phương chính là Cô Tô. Kim Tử Hiên cùng Kim Quang Dao đều cùng hắn giao hảo, thứ ba hắn sẽ không đi địa phương chính là Lan Lăng. Đi ngang qua hoặc có việc ngược lại dừng, sẽ không định cư. Hắn có khả năng đối đãi các ngươi địa phương chính là Tắc Ngoại, Kỳ Sơn Nhất Đại, Thanh Hà, Mân Địa, còn có Nam Cương. Kỳ Sơn. . . Cũng sẽ không, khi đó đúng là Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh cuối cùng, Kỳ Sơn lân cận tu sĩ rất nhiều, hắn sẽ không muốn gây phiền toái. Gần đây mà nói Tắc Ngoại hoặc Thanh Hà khả năng lớn nhất. . . Nhưng Giang Trừng khi đó thân thể rất kém cỏi, vẫn dẫn theo đứa bé, Tắc Ngoại nghèo nàn, hắn sẽ không đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngón tay đặt tại Thanh Hà vị trí, thấp giọng nói: "Thanh Hà bổn thành Nhiếp gia dòng chính đệ tử tối đa, nhận thức hắn không ít, hơn nữa là Đại Thành. Nếu là mai danh ẩn tích sinh hoạt. . . Phụ cận Ngư Dương, Thường Sơn, Thương Châu, cũng có thể. Bất quá. . . Hắn chưa chắc sẽ tại một chỗ đối đãi các ngươi thật lâu." Ngụy Anh chậm rãi huy động ngón tay, đứng ở Lan Lăng, "Hai năm trước hắn hiện thân Lan Lăng, tuy rằng không biết duyên cớ, nhưng ta đoán. . . Nên cùng hắn mang theo trên người cái đứa bé kia có quan hệ. Hắn không muốn lại thấy các ngươi, rồi lại các ngươi phải {vì:là} cái đứa bé kia khám và chữa bệnh, xác nhận rất để trong lòng hắn đấy. Tăng thêm Kim Quang Dao lúc trước đã từng nói qua đấy, phải là vì hắn tìm đúc kiếm linh thiết mới đi Lan Lăng, dù sao tứ đại thế gia trong lấy Kim gia khí tu vi sau cùng. Nhưng mà Tiết Dương danh tự thật sự lạ tai, Hoài Dương ngược lại là có một Tiết gia, nhưng mà tiểu thế gia, ta biết rõ đấy tiết người nhà cùng mấy cái nội môn đệ tử trong không có gọi là cái tên này đấy. . . Ngươi đi gọi là Giang Ngọc cho ta cầm phần Tiết gia nhân khẩu phổ vốn tới đây."</p><p>	Cái này liên tiếp suy đoán nghe Ôn Ninh đều bối rối, cảm giác Ngụy công tử là thật lợi hại, bất quá cũng không biết đoán đều là thiệt giả. . . Một bên đáp lời đi ra ngoài làm cho người, một bên rồi lại nghe được Ngụy Anh như là tốn hơi thừa lời tựa như bài trừ đi ra mấy chữ, cũng không biết có phải hay không là bản thân nghe lầm.</p><p>	". . . Thằng ranh con, vẫn 'Tiết Thành " họ đều mẹ nó cho ta sửa lại." Ngụy Anh cắn răng oán hận nói.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh rất nhanh mang theo Hoài Dương Tiết gia nhân khẩu phổ vốn tới đây, tra xét một vòng, cái này Hoài Dương Tiết gia bốn đời trước mới là nước chữ lót, chứa đựng list danh sách trong đều không có "Tiết Dương" cái tên này. Ngụy Anh ngược lại không thất vọng, hắn vốn cũng không cho rằng Giang Trừng gặp mang theo cái thế gia hài tử khắp nơi đi, vẫn dẫn theo bốn năm. Nếu như Giang Trừng lấy giả danh thời điểm có thể cầm đứa nhỏ này họ đến dùng, kỳ thật cũng đã nói lên thân thế của hắn sẽ không quá có giảng đầu.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh hỏi hắn: "Cái kia A Trừng hiện tại hội. . . Gặp ở địa phương nào?"</p><p>	"Không rõ ràng lắm." Ngụy Anh nói, tại trên địa đồ chỉ mấy cái địa phương, "Hắn một mực yêu thích địa lý, trước kia cũng cùng ta nói rồi nếu có nhàn hạ muốn tại thiên hạ các nơi dạo chơi, vì vậy ta nghĩ hắn sẽ không một mực dừng lại ở một chỗ. Bất quá, Thanh Hà lần lượt Lan Lăng, cái này suy đoán lớn mật chút ít, nhưng ta đoán, ly khai các ngươi sau đó. . . Cái này bốn năm hắn gặp một mực ở Thanh Hà phụ cận. Bởi vì khi đó bên cạnh hắn hài tử chỉ có chín tuổi, mang theo đứa bé dạo chơi, hắn vẫn đã mất đi Linh lực không có tu vi, thân thể lại không tốt, sợ bất tiện. Mà bốn năm về sau, cái đứa bé kia theo Kim Quang Dao nói tu vi tiểu thành, tư chất cũng rất không tồi, nhưng miêu tả đứng lên dưỡng ngược lại là da thịt chiều chuộng bộ dạng, không giống qua dạo chơi sinh hoạt người. Nếu là như vậy, hai năm trước bọn hắn từ Lan Lăng sau khi rời đi liền chắc có lẽ không lại quay về Thanh Hà rồi, vì vậy là những địa phương này: Mân Địa, Hoàn Địa, Lĩnh Nam, Nam Cương, khả năng lớn nhất."</p><p>	"Ôn Ninh, lại để cho tỷ tỷ ngươi quay về Lân Châu." Ngụy Anh nói, "Như Giang Trừng sẽ đi Lân Châu tìm các ngươi, nàng tại tài năng giữ được ở hắn."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh lập tức gật đầu, thay Ngụy Anh nói lo lắng của hắn: "Tốt, cũng không, không cần phải lo lắng Giang tông chủ, tỷ tỷ mới nói Giang tông chủ đã tốt hơn nhiều, kế tiếp bảy ngày một nhóm châm là được, nàng lưu lại dược nhớ kỹ đúng hạn ăn liền, là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật đầu: "Đa tạ rồi." Bỗng nhiên lại nói, "Lệnh tỷ đi trước, lại làm phiền hỏi một câu, quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể có thể sẽ ảnh hưởng hình dáng tướng mạo?"</p><p>	Sau đó, Ngụy Anh dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất điều tập gần nửa Giang gia đệ tử, đem vẽ tốt bức họa phân phát xuống dưới, lại để cho mấy cái dòng chính Đại đệ tử mang theo, phân tán tại Mân Địa, Hoàn Địa, Lĩnh Nam, Nam Cương đi tìm người, chính hắn tự nhiên cũng cùng nhau xuất phát, bên người chỉ dẫn theo Ôn Ninh cùng Giang Ngọc hai người, tới trước Lâm An.</p><p>	"A Trừng. . . Gặp lại càng dễ tiến đến an sao?" Ôn Ninh hỏi hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười khổ lắc đầu: "Ta không biết. Nhưng ta cũng phải tìm, Lâm An không có liền đi tiếp theo tòa thành, đào sâu ba thước cũng phải tìm đi ra." Vừa nói, tự mình che ba phong Linh lực phong thư, phát ra truyền tin linh chim bồ câu.</p><p>	Phân biệt đưa cho Lam Trạm, Kim Tử Hiên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang.</p><p>	". . . Ngụy công tử, người thực cảm thấy như vậy có thể thực hiện sao?"</p><p>	"Gọi là Giang thiếu chủ. Tỷ tỷ ngươi liên lạc ngươi rồi sao?"</p><p>	"Còn không có. . . Giang thiếu chủ."</p><p>	"Mỗi ngày nhớ kỹ thư từ qua lại, như Giang Trừng đi Lân Châu tìm nàng, lập tức nói cho ta biết."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh gật đầu, lúc này Giang Ngọc tiến đến, đã mang đến nguyên bản tứ tán ở các nơi, nhận đến Giang gia Triệu Tập Lệnh chạy đến Lâm An các đệ tử.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tự mình phân phó mọi người chi tiết, lại phân phát xuống dưới bức họa, lại để cho mọi người sau khi tự tán đi nói: "Chúng ta cũng đi, đi tìm Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh đuổi theo sát, bên cạnh Giang Ngọc cực kỳ bất mãn Ôn Ninh hiện tại so với chính mình còn muốn đắc lực, có thể chuyển lệch việc này hắn lại không thấy Ôn Ninh chọc vào trên lời nói, cũng cũng không nguyện ý nói cái gì lời nói, đầu nhịn được khí cũng trong đầu buồn bực đi theo Ngụy Anh khác một bên.</p><p>	===========TBC===========</p><p>	* liều chết hỏi chua chát Trừng một câu: Ngươi đang ở đây ăn người nào dấm chua a?</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng All Trừng Hoán Mệnh (46)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, All Trừng.</p><p>	Cảm tạ tất cả khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ ôm một cái sao sao đát! ! Ta là yêu các ngươi a! Tuy rằng ngày hôm qua không có càng nhưng hôm nay là bạo tạc nổ tung sức nặng! Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá! ! ↓</p><p>	* tuổi thiết lập thấy trước chương, bởi vì lúc đầu lấy thời gian tuyến có chút hỗn loạn vì vậy thời gian tuyến coi như ta riêng thiết lập: Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện 22 chết, 13 năm sau hiến xá trùng sinh, lúc năm Trừng 34 tuổi. (hoa trọng điểm)13 năm! Bài này là 13 năm bản, đừng đem 16 nhìn a! Muốn nhìn 16 đi ra cửa tìm 16 nhìn! Nghe lời!</p><p>	* a Meow siêu cấp hồi quỹ 6k6+!</p><p>	================</p><p>	Chương 46:.</p><p>	". . . Mà thôi." Giang Trừng nói xong hai chữ này, thân thể bỗng nhiên liền buông lỏng xuống, tùy ý hướng sau một ỷ, tựa ở khách sạn nhỏ cũ kỹ tấm ván gỗ trên tường, giương mắt thản nhiên nhìn Lam Trạm liếc.</p><p>	Lam Trạm mở to hai mắt. Trước đây hắn chỉ cảm thấy cái này "Tai hoạ" cùng Giang Trừng có hai phần tương tự, cũng bởi vì này trương bị hủy hơn phân nửa mặt thật sự nhìn không ra vài phần Giang Trừng vốn có hình dáng tướng mạo, cũng bởi vì Giang Trừng tận lực giấu giếm.</p><p>	Nhưng lúc này, cái này dẫn theo hai phần suy sụp tinh thần động tác, cùng cặp kia mắt hạnh hơi hơi trên chọn liếc xéo liếc, dù cho dung nhan hủy hết, cũng nhìn Lam Trạm như bị sét đánh.</p><p>	Chính là Giang Trừng, Giang Vãn Ngâm.</p><p>	Cái gì gọi là mỹ nhân ở xương, Lam Trạm lần thứ nhất minh bạch cái này bốn chữ hàm nghĩa.</p><p>	Thân hình gầy gò, dung mạo không còn nữa, tu vi mất hết. Nhưng chỉ cần hắn không hề đi dụng tâm che giấu, vừa nhấc con mắt rủ xuống đầu, đều là Giang Vãn Ngâm thiên hạ không hai khí khái.</p><p>	Lam Trạm kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn, sau nửa ngày mới triều hắn vươn tay ra, đầu ngón tay ôn tồn điều đều tại hơi hơi phát run: ". . . Giang Trừng. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười, rồi lại nâng lên tay áo che khuất mặt, nhìn xem hắn nói: "Lam Trạm, đã lâu không gặp."</p><p>	Lam Trạm hầu như rơi lệ, môi mỏng mấp máy, màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con ngươi tràn đầy thống khổ. Hắn có vô số vấn đề cũng muốn hỏi Giang Trừng, rồi lại một chữ đều nói không nên lời.</p><p>	May mà. . . Giang Trừng vẫn là cái kia Giang Trừng, dù cho bảy năm không thấy, hắn vẫn như cũ nhìn hiểu Lam Trạm thần tình.</p><p>	"Vừa mới trong thư nói gì đó?" Giang Trừng hỏi hắn. Lam Trạm trước đây đối với hắn là trong lòng còn có nghi hoặc đấy, còn có vòng qua vòng lại chỗ trống, rồi lại đang nhìn thư sau liền ngắt lời rồi, đáp án rất rõ ràng.</p><p>	Lam Trạm thấp giọng nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện gửi thư, ngươi còn tại nhân thế."</p><p>	. . . Quả nhiên là Ngụy Anh. Giang Trừng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, im ắng cười cười. Không thể nói có phải hay không trào phúng, hắn che lại hơn phân nửa khuôn mặt, đầu biểu lộ một đôi mắt, Lam Trạm cũng xem không rõ ràng.</p><p>	Hắn còn là nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biết rõ hắn muốn nói cái gì, bảy năm không thấy, hắn còn là như vậy khó chịu, lời nói đều muốn từ hắn mà nói mới được.</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng đã nhận ra, ta một thân quỷ khí, Tiên Duyên đã đứt." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Giang gia con trai trưởng không thể là thân phận như vậy, Giang Vãn Ngâm làm {vì:là} một người chết đối với Giang gia rất tốt."</p><p>	"Không tốt." Lam Trạm nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêng mặt qua, không nhìn tới hắn.</p><p>	Lam Trạm dựa vào là thêm gần, một gối chạm đất gom góp qua cầm chặt Giang Trừng thon gầy đến cực điểm bả vai, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào cặp kia ý đồ tránh né hắn ánh mắt mắt hạnh, trong thanh âm tràn đầy áp lực bi thương: "Không tốt!"</p><p>	Không tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có ở đây, đối với Giang gia đương nhiên không tốt. Cha mẹ gặp bi thống, tỷ tỷ hội thương tâm, Ngụy Anh gặp thống khổ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng so với ai cũng biết.</p><p>	Nhưng. . . Cái này đau nhức tổng sẽ đi qua đấy, chuyện cũ đã qua, người lạ dù sao vẫn là muốn hướng trước nhìn. . . Phụ thân cùng Ngụy Anh gặp ngầm đồng ý lấy phía sau hắn chê khen đổi được Giang gia an ổn, chính là cùng một dạng với hắn minh bạch điểm này đấy.</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng đương nhiên không có thể trở về.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ bọn hắn đều hội thương tâm, nhưng thương thế kia tâm. . . Dù sao vẫn là sẽ đi qua không phải sao?</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khi hắn là nửa sợi tàn hồn phụ thể, Lam Trạm bị hắn bị phá huỷ dung nhan hù đến, bọn hắn không muốn, thương tâm, tưởng niệm bản thân —— nhưng bọn hắn đều sớm tiếp nhận bản thân đã chết không phải sao?</p><p>	Vì cái gì vẫn phải đi về đây?</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói gì thêm.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn xem Giang Trừng, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy một hồi bất lực kinh hãi.</p><p>	Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều nguyện ý cùng Giang Trừng cùng một chỗ, bởi vì ngoại trừ huynh trưởng chỉ có Giang Trừng sau cùng hiểu bản thân, hắn không ngại bản thân dù sao vẫn là mặt lạnh, không ngại bản thân lời nói ít, thậm chí hắn có thể một người gánh dưới hai người phần mà nói số lượng —— cùng hắn cùng một chỗ thời điểm vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không nhao nhao, vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không cô đơn lạnh lẽo.</p><p>	Hắn hiểu bản thân.</p><p>	Có thể Lam Trạm nhìn xem Giang Trừng một mảnh im lặng mắt hạnh cùng che không được thái dương trên nhìn thấy mà giật mình đốt vết tích, bỗng nhiên ý thức được —— bản thân không hiểu hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dù sao vẫn là có thể minh bạch hắn không thể cửa ra lời nói, có thể hắn còn chưa có đều làm cho không hiểu Giang Trừng.</p><p>	". . . Thật có lỗi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, nhưng Lam Trạm không có giải thích, trên tay bỗng nhiên thu lực đạo, rồi lại cánh tay dài bao quát, đem nhỏ gầy thiếu niên ôm vào trong ngực.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút không hiểu: ". . . Lam Trạm? Bỗng nhiên đây là thế nào?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm chậm rãi lắc đầu, đem Giang Trừng bế lên, đi trở về bên giường buông, thấp giọng nói: "Trên mặt đất lạnh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng nắn vuốt Lam Trạm trên người Lam gia áo bào đặt thù gấm hoa có khiếu:chất vải. Lam Trạm phát hiện hắn tại chơi, đem tay áo phóng tới trong tay hắn lại để cho hắn bóp, đề cao chút ít thanh âm gọi tiểu nhị tiễn đưa nước ấm đi lên.</p><p>	"Trên người của ngươi có thương tích." Lam Trạm thấp giọng nói, "Tắm gội về sau, ta cho ngươi bôi thuốc."</p><p>	Nghĩ đến vừa nhìn thấy lúc Giang Trừng bị trói yêu thừng siết ra những vết thương kia, mà bản thân rõ ràng cứ như vậy mắt thấy không hề với tư cách, Lam Trạm quả thực hận chết bản thân. Thò tay cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đi đụng Giang Trừng trên cánh tay đạo kia vết dây hằn, Giang Trừng hướng sau né tránh, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Vậy ngươi vẫn chỉ cần một gian phòng. . . Ta tắm gội ngươi vẫn muốn nhìn? Đi ra ngoài."</p><p>	Lam Trạm hoàn toàn không có hướng cái này thượng cấp muốn, phản ứng hai hơi thở mới hiểu được, cho tới bây giờ chính nhân quân tử cảnh đi ngậm ánh sáng Lam Nhị công tử mặt nhảy mà đỏ lên, nguyên lai muốn đi đụng Giang Trừng tay cũng không dám đụng phải, cứ như vậy cứng tại nguyên chỗ nửa vời, nhìn xem so với Lam gia phía sau núi những cái kia không biết chạy con thỏ vẫn ngốc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn hắn thằng ngốc này hình dáng nhất thời nhịn không được, "Xùy" mà một tiếng nở nụ cười. Thanh âm rất nhẹ, rất nhanh liền thu lại, thế nhưng đôi hơi gấp mắt hạnh rồi lại dị thường đẹp mắt. Lam Trạm ngơ ngác nhìn hắn sau nửa ngày, thấp giọng lại nói một lần: "Thật có lỗi."</p><p>	"Không có việc gì." Giang Trừng rộng lượng mà khoát tay, "Đều là nam nhân, ngươi thật muốn xem ta cũng không tốt nói cái gì."</p><p>	"Không phải là cái này!" Lam Trạm mặt vừa đỏ rồi, khí đạo, "Là vì. . . Cho ngươi lưu lạc bên ngoài mà xin lỗi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bất đắc dĩ: "Cái này mắc mớ gì tới ngươi?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn thẳng ánh mắt của hắn: "Ngươi qua không tốt, liền là lỗi của ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, lúc này tiểu nhị ở bên ngoài gõ cửa, Lam Trạm chăm chú nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, quay người đi cho hắn lấy nước rồi.</p><p>	Tuy rằng Giang Trừng nói hắn sẽ không nói cái gì, Lam Trạm da mặt nhưng lại ngay cả Ngụy Anh một phần mười cũng không bằng, tự nhiên không có khả năng tại Giang Trừng tắm gội lúc lưu lại. Bất quá hắn cũng cũng tại đi ra ngoài trước cho Giang Trừng gian phòng rơi xuống cấm chế dày đặc, Giang Trừng tuyệt đối ra không được, sợ làm bị thương hắn vẫn dặn dò nhiều lần không nên ý đồ đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng dậy cởi quần áo: "Nói xong chưa?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm phanh mà sẽ đem cửa rơi vỡ lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười, nhưng vẫn là bất đắc dĩ thêm nữa.</p><p>	Bất quá có nước ấm tắm gội tự nhiên là chuyện tốt. Hắn thân thể này mà không sợ miệng vết thương không thanh khiết dẫn xuất chứng nhiệt, {không là:không vì} miệng vết thương, nghĩ kỹ tốt tắm một cái là thật.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại trong nước nóng rót hồi lâu mới miễn cưỡng bò ra, bản thân kéo tóc cho trên vết thương dược. Lam Trạm đem trên người tất cả dược một lọ không ít mà toàn bộ để lại, phần lớn là quý giá vô cùng Linh dược, cũng chính là Giang Trừng không thể dùng cái chủng loại kia —— loại này đẳng cấp cao Linh thảo chế tạo chữa thương thánh dược dùng tại trên người hắn hãy cùng hướng trên vết thương vung muối giống nhau —— không lớn dễ dàng lấy ra số ít vài loại bình thường khép lại miệng vết thương thuốc bột, lại xoa hắn án lấy Ôn Tình cho đơn thuốc xứng tốt thuốc mỡ, Giang Trừng bản thân đem miệng vết thương để ý không sai biệt lắm, Lam Trạm mới vừa về.</p><p>	Vẫn rất cẩn thận, rõ ràng đều qua hơn một canh giờ rồi, vẫn gõ cửa mới dám tiến, sợ thấy cái gì không nên nhìn đấy.</p><p>	"Vào đi, tẩy rửa rồi." Giang Trừng nói. Thùng tắm đều sớm bảo tiểu nhị cầm đi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm chứng kiến hắn đang tại khỏa eo trên bụng một chỗ băng bó, bề bộn đi tới thay hắn quấn tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là đưa lưng về phía cửa xử lý miệng vết thương đấy, chỉ mặc quần, cởi trần, Lam Trạm thấy rõ hắn hình tiêu mảnh dẻ thân hình, trong nội tâm một hồi thấy đau. Giang Trừng vén lên tóc thuận tiện hắn giúp mình quấn băng bó, trên lưng những cái kia tung hoành vết roi hiện ra, càng là nhìn thấy mà giật mình.</p><p>	". . . Đau không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không quay đầu lại: "Sớm liền hết đau."</p><p>	Lam Trạm ngón tay lưu lại ở đằng kia chút ít vết sẹo lên, sau nửa ngày mới thấp giọng nói: "Vốn không nên như thế."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe hiểu được ý của hắn.</p><p>	Vốn không nên như thế. Cái kia Giang gia sủng ái nhất đấy, tại Bách gia trong thậm chí có "Ương ngạnh quần áo lụa là" danh tiếng tiểu công tử, vốn không nên làm cho này chút ít khoét xương Phệ Tâm đau đớn chỉ có nhàn nhạt một câu "Sớm liền hết đau" .</p><p>	Hắn nên không khỏi đau đấy, bị nâng trong lòng bàn tay kim kiều ngọc quý lấy lớn lên cậu ấm, là tay bị đụng một cái đều có nhân tâm đau lấy hà hơi đấy, là dọc theo đường đều có người đều muốn thay hắn quét ra mặt đường trên không có mắt hòn đá nhỏ đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khép lại lên áo, đưa lưng về phía Lam Trạm mặc xong: "Ngươi đi đâu? Đi lâu như vậy."</p><p>	Lam Trạm biết rõ hắn không muốn làm cho mình chứng kiến mặt, cũng không nhúc nhích, chẳng qua là bắt tay ngả vào hắn trước người: "Thay ngươi tìm đã trở về."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, dĩ nhiên là hắn trốn tránh Lam gia đệ tử trốn lúc làm cho mất mặt nạ.</p><p>	"Đa tạ." Giang Trừng tiếp nhận đeo lên, lúc này mới chịu quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, vẫn đối với hắn cười cười.</p><p>	Lam Trạm rồi lại nhìn càng khó chịu.</p><p>	"A, có kiện đồ vật cấp cho ngươi." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói, đem cái kia hầu bao hình Túi Càn Khôn cầm tới.</p><p>	Lam Trạm ngẩn người: "Cho ta?"</p><p>	Cái này nhiều người như vậy năm liền còn sống cũng không chịu thừa nhận, thậm chí có đồ vật muốn cho mình?</p><p>	Giang Trừng mang theo áy náy nhìn hắn: "Ngươi nên sớm liền phát hiện rồi, chuyện này đúng là ta xin lỗi Lam gia. Tuy là sự cấp tòng quyền. . . Cũng thực là tận diệt mọi vật." Nói qua, đem một quyển cuốn sách đưa cho Lam Trạm.</p><p>	Lam Trạm tiếp nhận, lập tức ngơ ngẩn.</p><p>	Là cái kia vốn 《 Tây Tùy Linh Cổ Toàn Lục 》.</p><p>	Không, không phải là "Cái kia một quyển" .</p><p>	Lam Trạm chưởng quản Tàng Thư Các, lấy đến trong tay đã biết rõ đây không phải lúc trước tồn tại nội các ở bên trong, bị Giang Trừng mượn đi cái kia vốn. Mà cuốn này phong bì lên, cái này thanh tuyển cao ngất chữ viết Lam Trạm cũng cự tuyệt không xa lạ gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần nữa tạ lỗi: "Ta biết ta từ trong trong các mượn đi cái kia vốn là cận tồn bản đơn lẻ, khi đó ta dùng 《 tây lục 》 trong ghi chép một loại cự tuyệt cổ ám toán Ôn gia người, {vì:là} bảo vệ vạn toàn không người có thể giải. . . Ta hủy cái kia vốn bản đơn lẻ. Ôn gia chuyện về sau, ta liền lại theo nguyên văn sao chép một quyển. Tuy rằng nội dung tuyệt đối không kém, nhưng xác định không cách nào cùng Lam gia nơi cất giấu trân quý bản đơn lẻ đánh đồng. . . Xin lỗi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nắm chặt Giang Trừng tay, thấp giọng nói: "Im ngay."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Hung cái gì."</p><p>	Lam Trạm một cái nghẹn ở, hắn thật sự là sẽ không lời nói thuật, vội la lên: "Không phải là hung ngươi, phải không cho phép ngươi còn như vậy nói!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng một đôi mắt hạnh ngoặt ngoặt: "Ta đương nhiên biết rõ. . . Trêu chọc ngươi đều nghe không hiểu. Rõ ràng là ta hủy nhà của ngươi sách, ngươi ngược lại lo lắng ta, ngươi thúc phụ muốn chọc tức."</p><p>	Lam Trạm không biết nói cái gì cho phải, dùng sức đem Giang Trừng ôm vào trong ngực, đầu chôn ở thiếu niên thon gầy trên bờ vai, đau lòng cau chặt lông mày. Hắn là không có hắn biết nói, có thể hắn làm sao có thể không biết Giang Trừng thừa bị bao nhiêu?</p><p>	Chuyện năm đó Ngụy Anh không có cùng hắn nói tỉ mỉ qua, hắn cũng chỉ có thể suy đoán đại khái, tuy rằng Giang Trừng là hời hợt một câu "Dùng cổ ám toán Ôn gia người", có thể hắn biết rõ. . . Giang Trừng người này đối với nhìn trúng người vô cùng tốt, thỏa thỏa thiếp thiếp chu đáo đến cực điểm, rồi lại duy chỉ có đối với chính hắn vô cùng tàn nhẫn nhất.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nắm bắt Lam Trạm góc áo dùng ngón tay chậm rãi xoa xoa, giống như đang đùa cái này khối có khiếu:chất vải, bỗng nhiên kêu hắn một tiếng: "Lam Trạm."</p><p>	Lam Trạm thấp giọng đáp: "Ta tại."</p><p>	"Ta không có Linh lực đã lâu rồi." Giang Trừng ngửa đầu nhìn hắn, "Dẫn ta ngự kiếm dạo chơi a."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nghe hắn nói đến không có Linh lực đau lòng rất, nhưng vẫn còn có chút do dự: "Hôm nay đã tối, không bằng minh. . ."</p><p>	"Sẽ phải hôm nay." Giang Trừng túm hắn tay áo.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đầu giữ vững được hai hơi thở tả hữu, liền gật đầu.</p><p>	Hắn cầm Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ đều không có cách nào khác. Năm đó ở Vân Thâm học ở trường lúc Bách gia trong hàng đệ tử cũng chỉ có Giang Trừng một cái có thể lần lượt chưởng phạt Lam Nhị công tử nằm ngửa tại trên đồng cỏ nghiêng chân đọc sách, ngủ mơ hồ còn có thể gối người ta đùi.</p><p>	Trên bầu trời gió lạnh giơ lên Lam gia áo bào màu trắng tay áo sừng, Giang Trừng rồi lại cảm giác không thấy bị thổi khó chịu. Lam Trạm cho hắn dùng cái thông khí nhỏ nguyền rủa bí quyết, một tay một mực ôm Giang Trừng eo, Giang Trừng toàn bộ người đều núp ở trong lòng ngực của hắn, vừa ấm cùng lại thoải mái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nhéo nhéo Lam Trạm góc áo, đầu tại trong lòng ngực của hắn làm như vô tình ý mà cọ xát.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đem hắn ôm chặc hơn rồi.</p><p>	Vốn là gầy, lớn lên còn nhỏ, eo mảnh hắn một tay có thể hoàn ở.</p><p>	"Lam Trạm, cám ơn ngươi." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đem hắn ôm chặc hơn chút ít: "Vì chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngửa đầu nhìn hắn, vốn là so với hắn thấp, hiện tại thấp càng nhiều. Hắn cười cười, không có mặt chăn bộ che khuất khóe môi câu dẫn ra độ cong ngược lại là hết sức rõ ràng: "Vì tất cả sự tình."</p><p>	Lam Trạm đã trầm mặc một hồi, thấp giọng nói: "Có chuyện, bảy năm trước đã nghĩ cùng ngươi nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giật mình, lại không trực tiếp hỏi là chuyện gì: "Rất quan trọng hơn sao?"</p><p>	"Cần gấp nhất bất quá." Lam Trạm nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói khẽ: "Thực xin lỗi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm khẽ giật mình, đang muốn mở miệng chợt thấy đan điền hư không, lại đề không nổi một tia Linh lực, nguyên bản vầng sáng sáng chói Tị Trần trong nháy mắt ảm đạm không ánh sáng, hai người một kiếm từ không trung bỗng nhiên rơi xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với Lam Trạm cười cười, dưới mặt nạ mắt hạnh cong lên một cái thật nhỏ đường cong.</p><p>	"Thực xin lỗi." Giang Trừng lại nói một lần, một tay ôm lấy Lam Trạm, một tay xuống ném nhất trương phù nguyền rủa, hai người rơi xu thế nhất thời dừng lại, cuối cùng an an ổn ổn mà rơi trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đã hoàn toàn không thể động đậy rồi, Giang Trừng đem hắn lưng đến một cây đại thụ bên cạnh, lại để cho hắn có thể dựa vào lấy thân cây ngồi vững vàng. Hắn so với Lam Trạm thấp rất nhiều, lưng đeo hắn chạy bước chân đều có chút bất ổn, Lam Trạm vội la lên: "Ngươi muốn điều gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem Lam Trạm cất kỹ, đem hắn Tị Trần cũng cầm đem về phóng tới trong lòng ngực của hắn, lại đang hắn quanh người thiết lập tầng một kết giới, đối với hắn nói: "Nửa khắc đồng hồ sau Linh lực của ngươi sẽ khôi phục, như trong lúc này cái này kết giới bị phá, cũng sẽ khôi phục, không cần lo lắng."</p><p>	"Không phải là!" Lam Trạm lạnh lùng nói, "Giang Trừng, ngươi muốn đi đâu!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thiết lập tốt kết giới, quay đầu nhìn hắn: "Ngươi đã đem ta tại chuyện nơi đây nói với Ngụy Anh rồi a."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm hắn cũng đã bị Lam gia các đệ tử cầm, hắn làm sao sẽ biết mình nguyên bản có một trương mặt nạ? Liền chuyện này đều biết, chính là Ngụy Anh không biết sao từ Ôn gia tỷ đệ cái kia đã nhận được tin tức, nếu như Ngụy Anh đã toàn bộ cũng biết rồi, vẫn đem tin tức nói cho Lam Trạm. . . Lam Trạm cũng nhất định sẽ cho hắn hồi âm, hắn rất nhanh sẽ đến.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn không muốn bị hắn tìm được.</p><p>	"Lam Trạm." Giang Trừng lại nói, "Như ngươi chịu sẽ giúp ta người cuối cùng bề bộn. . . Liền nói với Ngụy Anh, ta đã bị chết."</p><p>	Lam Trạm trơ mắt nhìn xem Giang Trừng quay người rời đi, mảnh khảnh bóng lưng giống như một trận gió đều có thể thổi ngã, rồi lại kiên định đến vô tình.</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm!" Lam Trạm cơ hồ là rống hô lên cái tên này, "Ta —— "</p><p>	Thanh âm của hắn im bặt mà dừng.</p><p>	Lam Trạm không thể tin mà mở to hai mắt nhìn xem hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rõ ràng dùng cấm ngôn thuật đã ngừng lại hắn mà nói.</p><p>	"Đừng nói nữa." Giang Trừng không quay đầu lại, đầu ngừng một cái chớp mắt, "Lớn tiếng như vậy âm. . . Các ngươi Lam gia quy phạm phong phạm từ bỏ?" Đưa tay vê nát một trương Truyền Tống Phù, biến mất ngay tại chỗ.</p><p>	Giang Vãn Ngâm, ta tâm duyệt ngươi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đương nhiên giải xoá bỏ lệnh cấm nói thuật, có thể Giang Trừng không tiếc dùng cấm ngôn thuật đến ngăn hắn chuyện này bản thân. . . Lại để cho hắn rút cuộc đề không nổi một tia khí lực.</p><p>	Hắn biết mình lời muốn nói sao?</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	. . . Có thể hắn vừa lại thật thà hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng gặp ra tay sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là không biết mình lại đem mình tiễn đưa tới nơi nào, bất quá lần này vận khí muốn tốt rất nhiều, không có lại trước mặt trực tiếp đánh lên Lam gia đệ tử.</p><p>	Loại này Truyền Tống Phù không cần rót vào Linh lực tài năng phát động, nhưng Giang Trừng dùng một lần cũng muốn hao phí không nhỏ thể lực, rất khó liên tục sử dụng, tại có thể sử dụng thứ hai trương Truyền Tống Phù trước, hắn đến hết sức lại đi xa một chút.</p><p>	Trên người vết thương tuy nhưng bị xử để ý qua, nhưng hắn thể chất đặc thù, không chết được tổn thương rồi lại không yêu thích, bị Pháp Khí tổn thương nơi đến vẫn còn từng đợt đau, đi vài bước chân đều phát run.</p><p>	Giống như cùng hắn đối nghịch bình thường, một tiếng không lớn cái còi tựa như thanh âm bỗng nhiên xẹt qua bầu trời đêm, Giang Trừng không có quá nghe rõ, nhìn lại, sắc mặt lập tức trợn nhìn.</p><p>	Một đóa màu tím pháo hoa tại trong bầu trời đêm nổ tung, Giang Trừng tự nhiên nhận được nhà mình truyền tin khói lửa —— còn là cái loại này có thể chỉ thị phương hướng đặc chế khói lửa.</p><p>	 ngón tay đúng là Giang Trừng chỗ phương hướng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không biết là trùng hợp hay là thật hướng về phía bản thân, cắn răng đứng người lên đi tìm chỗ ẩn thân.</p><p>	"Bên này!"</p><p>	"Lục sư đệ dẫn người đi hướng tây bắc hướng, hai người các ngươi qua bên kia, Tứ sư muội theo ta đi!"</p><p>	"Vâng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng càng trốn càng sợ, cho dù nhiều hơn mấy trọng che dấu hơi thở phù chú nhất thời không có bị phát hiện, nhưng người bên cạnh âm thanh rồi lại càng ngày càng nhiều.</p><p>	Hắn bây giờ đang ở ngọn núi này trên không có lúc trước cái kia mảnh núi rừng con cái bí mật, tối nay ánh trăng lại tốt, thập phần khó trốn. Giang Trừng không có cách nào khác, bò tới một gốc cây ba người vây quanh trên đại thụ, cẩn thận giấu ở tán cây bên trong.</p><p>	Nếu như là Cô Tô khu vực phạm vi sáu bảy bên trong địa phương. . . Như thế nào đều khó có khả năng kề đến Vân Mộng, cái này chút ít Giang gia đệ tử rất có thể là Ngụy Anh nhận đến Lam Trạm tin tức sau phái vượt qua. Đến cũng quá nhanh đi? . . . Vốn đang ở phụ cận?</p><p>	Mặc dù biết khả năng không lớn, nhưng Giang Trừng còn là trong nội tâm trông mong của bọn hắn chẳng qua là trùng hợp đến đêm săn đấy, săn xong trở về đi. . .</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ, không có!"</p><p>	"Bên này cũng không có!"</p><p>	"Không ai, Thiếu chủ!"</p><p>	Cuối cùng một đội người mang về cũng là đồng dạng tin tức. Ngụy Anh đứng ở đám người ở giữa, ánh trăng nổi bật lên thần sắc của hắn càng lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị, mấy người đệ tử trở lại lời nói sau đều vô thức mà lui về phía sau một bước, phảng phất có chút ít sợ hắn.</p><p>	. . . Cùng trước kia cái kia cùng tất cả mọi người có thể hoà mình Giang gia Đại sư huynh, thật sự quá không giống rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút xuất thần mà nhìn.</p><p>	Cũng là rất trùng hợp, Giang gia mọi người tụ hợp địa phương, ngay tại Giang Trừng ẩn thân cái này dưới gốc cây. Thì đỡ hắn phù làm tốt, không có bất kỳ người nào phát hiện cái này trên cây có vấn đề.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giấu ở tán cây trong vẫn không nhúc nhích, thỉnh thoảng có gió đêm thổi qua, lá cây sát qua hắn, hắn cũng không thấy ngứa, hảo hảo giấu ở bóng mờ trong.</p><p>	Hắn tại nhìn Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Hắn chưa từng gặp qua như vậy Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh năm nay là hai mươi ba tuổi, kiếp trước hắn bãi tha ma đã chết lúc cũng chỉ có hai mươi hai tuổi. . . Vì vậy Giang Trừng chưa từng có bái kiến cái tuổi này hắn.</p><p>	Vóc người rất cao, thân hình cân xứng ưu mỹ, không giống kiếp trước tại bãi tha ma trên đói {ngừng lại:một trận} no bụng {ngừng lại:một trận} không khoẻ mạnh bộ dạng. Mặt mày dãn ra lãng, cặp kia hoa đào mắt không cười lúc thức dậy rất có uy áp, ngược lại là hơi có chút tông chủ khí phái. Bất quá cái kia toả ra luồng quan bộ dạng rất giống a cha, liền tóc mai mảnh đuôi sam đều giống nhau. . . Bọn hắn nói không chừng vẫn càng giống phụ tử chút ít.</p><p>	Chỉ là. . . Hắn trên lưng chỉ có một thanh kiếm, Tùy Tiện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoắc một cái khóe miệng, nhớ tới Vân Thâm học ở trường lúc, bản thân ghi tại trên đèn nguyện từ.</p><p>	Cha mẹ vui vẻ, dài tỷ hạnh phúc, người nhà mạnh khỏe, Ngụy Anh cũng phải cả đời trôi chảy.</p><p>	Này nguyện như thành, nguyện trả giá thân này.</p><p>	. . . Hiện nay xem ra, trời không lừa gạt ta.</p><p>	Phía dưới Ngụy Anh nghe các đệ tử báo qua vô dụng chi quả, sắc mặt càng trầm rồi, lạnh lùng nói: "Tản dừng, riêng phần mình trở về."</p><p>	Bên cạnh từng cái một con cái cao gầy nữ đệ tử kinh ngạc nói: "Cái này không tìm? Thế nhưng là Thiếu chủ người. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lạnh nhạt nói: "Có cái gì thế nhưng là. Nguyện ý trở về tự nhiên sớm sẽ trở lại rồi, chính hắn không muốn quay về, ta tìm dốc hết tâm huyết cũng không có dùng. Tản, còn chờ ta nói lần thứ ba?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hiển nhiên xây dựng ảnh hưởng quá sâu, những lời này nói xong lại không có đệ tử dám nói thêm cái gì, đều riêng phần mình tản đi rồi, chỉ còn hai người đệ tử vẫn tại bên người. Giang Trừng ngược lại là đều biết, một cái là nhị đệ tử Giang Ngọc, ở kiếp trước vốn là Tam sư đệ, bởi vì này cả đời bản thân trở về nhà muộn, xếp hạng hắn phía sau; một người khác là tiểu sư đệ Giang Kính, đứa nhỏ này khi đó cũng không biết ở đâu không bình thường, rất ưa thích dán bản thân thỉnh giáo vấn đề.</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Anh cũng không có theo chân bọn họ nhiều lời, phất tay để cho bọn họ cũng tránh ra. Hai người ý đồ nhiều nói hai câu cũng không có quả, đành phải cũng rời đi.</p><p>	Rất nhanh dưới cây cũng chỉ thừa Ngụy Anh một người. Ngụy Anh một người đứng sau nửa ngày, bỗng nhiên giơ tay lên, cúi đầu nhìn về phía bàn tay, như là đang nhìn trong lòng bàn tay cái gì, Giang Trừng cái sừng này  tốc độ nhìn không tới.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với lòng bàn tay tự nhủ nói: "Ngươi đã vô luận như thế nào cũng không muốn thấy ta, thứ này ta lưu lại có cái gì hữu dụng." Dứt lời giương một tay lên, một chút ánh sáng bị hắn ném đi đi ra ngoài, cút tiến bên cạnh trong bụi cỏ không thấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tâm một cái nhấc lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ném đi vật kia sau rời đi rồi, Giang Trừng trên tàng cây cứng thật lâu, xác định hắn đi xa sau mới dám bò xuống, một cái cây liền lập tức chạy đến Ngụy Anh ném về phía đống kia bụi cỏ bên cạnh, quỳ gối có chút phát triều trên mặt đất đi lên tìm kiếm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không biết mình đang suy nghĩ gì, cũng không dám suy nghĩ, nhưng nghe đến Ngụy Anh nói ra câu nói kia, chứng kiến hắn ném đi vật kia, tâm hắn đều níu chặt.</p><p>	Rõ ràng đã nói với bản thân rất nhiều lần, cái này kết cục cũng rất tốt, tất cả mọi người tốt, hắn không có gì hay bất mãn, thậm chí nghĩ tới Ngụy Anh có thể cùng Lam Trạm lại cùng một chỗ cũng coi như sẽ thành thân thuộc. . .</p><p>	Nhưng hắn. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tác một cái ngừng, hắn đã tìm được.</p><p>	Là một quả chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Tử ngọc chiếc nhẫn, đỉnh khắc điệp văn, tại dưới ánh trăng tản mát ra nhạt nhẽo ánh sáng nhu hòa, dị thường xinh đẹp.</p><p>	Là hắn mười lăm tuổi năm đó sinh nhật lễ, Ngụy Anh tự tay khắc đấy, còn làm cái tiểu thuật pháp ở bên trong, lại để cho hai người có thể thông qua hai quả chiếc nhẫn Linh lực tương liên, dùng tốt thậm chí có thể thần thức chạm nhau. . .</p><p>	Thế nhưng miếng chiếc nhẫn tại Giang Trừng bị Ôn gia người trảo thời điểm ra đi bị lục lọi,lột lấy rồi, Giang Trừng cuối cùng ở bên trong rót vào Linh lực, nhưng thật ra là muốn để lại cho Ngụy Anh một câu, nhưng chiếc nhẫn này cũng không phải có thể trữ Linh lực Pháp Khí, mạnh như vậy đi bảo tồn Linh lực chống đỡ không được bao lâu sẽ tổn hại, hắn cũng không biết câu nói kia Ngụy Anh cuối cùng nhận được chưa từng, .</p><p>	Có thể hắn không nghĩ tới, này cái chiếc nhẫn lại bị Ngụy Anh đã sửa xong.</p><p>	. . . Càng không nghĩ đến, Ngụy Anh hiện tại, sẽ đem nó ném đi.</p><p>	Màu tím điệp văn chiếc nhẫn cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nằm ở một lùm có chút khô héo cỏ dại ở bên trong, tại dưới ánh trăng lóe ánh sáng nhạt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kinh ngạc nhìn nó thật lâu, chậm rãi vươn tay ra, muốn đem nó nhặt lên.</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt đó, Giang Trừng mình cũng rất muốn cười nhạo mình. Vì cái gì dù sao vẫn là như vậy nhìn không thấu không bỏ xuống được? Kiếp trước mắt thấy hắn lấy người đi, còn là không chịu hết hy vọng mà muốn đi hỏi trên một câu "Ngươi không có có lời muốn cùng ta nói không", đời này hắn trước ném đi chiếc nhẫn, nhưng vẫn là khống chế không nổi bản thân mà nghĩ đi nhặt lên nó ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng không thể nhặt lên.</p><p>	Bởi vì, tại đầu ngón tay hắn đụng phải nó một cái chớp mắt, tử ngọc chiếc nhẫn lóe lên một cái, vậy mà trong nháy mắt biến mất —— tiếp theo hơi thở, chiếc nhẫn tự động xuất hiện ở tay phải hắn trên ngón trỏ, không buông không nhanh, phù hợp vô cùng.</p><p>	"Ta biết ngay."</p><p>	Sau lưng bỗng nhiên có tiếng âm hưởng lên, Giang Trừng trong nháy mắt cứng lại rồi.</p><p>	"Ta nếu như không làm như vậy, ngươi có phải hay không còn có thể nghĩ ra hơn mười loại biện pháp đến đào tẩu." Ngụy Anh trong thanh âm mang theo mỏi mệt, phẫn nộ, bi ai, còn có. . . Không cách nào ức chế cuồng hỉ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là cái này quỳ trên mặt đất tư thế, sau lưng bỗng nhiên truyền đến vỏ kiếm va chạm thanh âm, gần trong gang tấc, sau đó hắn đã bị người từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy. Là cái này hắn nguyên bản quen thuộc nhất, rồi lại dường như đã có mấy đời ôm ấp hoài bão.</p><p>	". . . Giang Trừng, ta rút cuộc tìm được ngươi rồi." Ngụy Anh dúi đầu vào cổ của hắn trong, nức nở nghẹn ngào giống như mà nói.</p><p>	============TBC===========</p><p>	Liền chú ý càng văn vui vẻ, chuyện trọng yếu như vậy đã quên nói:</p><p>	Hoán Mệnh Quyển 2: chân trời xa xăm quyển sách, tấu chương cuối cùng.</p><p>	Chương sau chính là Quyển 3: mở đầu rồi ~</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (47)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định All Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Ôm lấy sở hữu cho Meow khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, xem ra mọi người quả nhiên đều man yêu Ngụy ca nha che mặt ~ đây cũng là tất nhiên, bởi vì a Meow cũng là hy vọng nhất hắn đến hảo hảo trị hết Trừng nha ~\(≧▽≦) . Mặc dù có điểm quá muộn rồi, nhưng tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá ~!</p><p>	* có phát hiện hay không thứctle sinh ra một chút biến hóa</p><p>	* 《 Hoán Mệnh 》 toàn văn kỳ thật chia làm ba cuốn</p><p>	1~17 chương quyển thứ nhất thiếu niên quyển sách</p><p>	18~46 chương Quyển 2: chân trời xa xăm quyển sách</p><p>	Mà 47~ phần cuối, cũng ngay tại lúc này bắt đầu, là Quyển 3: nghịch thiên quyển sách</p><p>	=====================</p><p>	Chương 47:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên liền đã mất đi sở hữu khí lực.</p><p>	Không thấy được hắn thời điểm còn có thể nghĩ đến trốn càng xa càng tốt, vụng trộm nhìn xem hắn thời điểm còn có thể khắc chế bản thân không nên bị hắn phát hiện, nhưng bây giờ như vậy bị Ngụy Anh ôm, đã lâu độ nóng xuyên thấu qua hơi mỏng quần áo nóng hắn, Giang Trừng không còn có khí lực đi chạy thoát.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ôm hắn yên tĩnh mấy hơi, Giang Trừng nghe được hắn ở bên tai mình nhẹ nhàng mà, rồi lại thật sâu hít một tiếng, phảng phất muốn đem cái này sáu năm đến lo nghĩ cùng thống khổ tất cả đều than ra đến. Ngụy Anh lại đang Giang Trừng trên bờ vai cọ xát, tái mở miệng lúc ngữ khí cũng thả rất nhẹ nhàng, giống như bọn hắn chẳng qua là tách ra mấy khắc chuông tựa như: "Chúng ta về nhà đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng yết hầu cao thấp bỗng nhúc nhích qua một cái, nhưng vẫn là không có phát ra âm thanh đến.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh giờ phút này có thể ôm hắn, có thể vững tin nhà mình sư đệ an an ổn ổn mà đối đãi các ngươi tại trong lòng ngực của mình —— với hắn mà nói đã quá vậy là đủ rồi. Không có chú ý Giang Trừng trầm mặc, Ngụy Anh thò tay giúp đỡ Giang Trừng sửa sang tán loạn sợi tóc, nói khẽ: "Ly biệt chạy nữa, ta biết rõ sai rồi, ta biết ngay ngươi sẽ không chết. . . Một mực chưa có trở về, ngươi đang ở đây khí ta phải không là?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể run lên, căn bản khắc chế không được, cả ngón tay đều khởi xướng run rẩy đến.</p><p>	Liền mẹ nó là một cái khốn kiếp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chán ghét chết Ngụy Anh cái dạng này rồi, cái này vô luận lúc nào đều có thể nhìn thấu bộ dáng của mình.</p><p>	Hắn chính là đang giận hắn.</p><p>	Hắn đương nhiên khí hắn lại gặp bỏ quên bản thân —— vô luận là vì Giang gia vẫn là vì cái gì, truyền ra cái loại này vứt bỏ bản thân đồn đại, hắn làm sao có thể không khí?</p><p>	Làm cái gì, tên hỗn đản này căn bản là cũng biết, vậy tại sao còn muốn làm như vậy?</p><p>	Sáu năm trước, Giang Trừng đánh cho bất tỉnh Ngụy Anh độc  trước mặt tàn sát Huyền Vũ, liên tiếp dùng cổ khống chế tàn sát Huyền Vũ, suy yếu Ôn gia Linh lực, bị Ngụy Anh mang về Liên Hoa Ổ sau lại một khắc càng không ngừng đi tìm cha mẹ cùng Giang gia các đệ tử, cuối cùng lưng đeo phụ thân giết ra lớp lớp vòng vây trốn vào phía sau núi kết giới. Khi đó chính hắn trên đùi trên cánh tay đều có tổn thương, chảy máu lưng đeo so với chính mình còn cao cường tráng chút ít phụ thân chạy lâu như vậy, nhưng vẫn là chịu đựng được —— hắn đứng rất thẳng, nhìn xem mẫu thân cùng Ngụy Anh yên ổn quân tâm, hắn hơi mệt chút, nhưng hắn chịu đựng được. Thế nhưng là khi đó Ngụy Anh vội vàng phân phát chúng đệ tử đi nghỉ ngơi, đã chạy tới đem mình ôm vào trong ngực —— hắn liếc thấy ra bản thân mệt mỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ôm ấp hoài bão tựa như mang theo cái gì chán ghét cổ, bị hắn như vậy một ôm Giang Trừng lập tức liền không chịu nổi, thậm chí còn có vài thập niên đều không có qua một loại ủy khuất xông tới —— là kiếp trước tự Ngụy Vô Tiện mưu phản Giang gia về sau, hắn liền không còn có qua cái loại cảm giác này.</p><p>	Chỉ có bị đau lấy bị sủng ái đích người mới có tư cách "Ủy khuất", hô đau sẽ có người khẩn trương, nói mệt mỏi sẽ có người đau lòng, là Giang Trừng nguyên bản đã sớm quên bản thân còn có thể có một loại tâm tình.</p><p>	Cho nên nói, Ngụy Anh tên khốn kiếp này trên tay nhất định là có cổ.</p><p>	Rõ ràng sáu năm không gặp, bị hắn như vậy một ôm, nói như vậy câu nói, Giang Trừng tích góp từng tí một trọn vẹn sáu năm ủy khuất, thống khổ, lại không có tính toán qua muốn phát tiết bất mãn, tất cả đều đồng loạt dâng lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đương nhiên trước tiên cũng cảm giác được Giang Trừng run rẩy, hắn động tác tận lực nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà đem người chuyển đi qua, lại để cho hắn  trước mặt đối với chính mình, một lần nữa đem hắn đã sớm thề muốn đau sủng cả đời sư đệ kéo vào trong ngực, nghiêng đầu hôn lên trán của hắn.</p><p>	"Thực xin lỗi, đều là sư huynh sai." Ngụy Anh an ủi Giang Trừng thon gầy xương sống lưng, nói khẽ, "Buồn bực không thoải mái, nơi đây chỉ có sư huynh, cho ngươi hái xuống được không?" Cũng không có các loại Giang Trừng quay về hắn, nhẹ nhàng lấy xuống Giang Trừng mặt nạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn theo Ngụy Anh lực đạo đem mặt vùi vào hắn vai trong, Ngụy Anh rất nhanh cũng cảm giác được bả vai vật liệu may mặc bị ướt đẫm. Giang Trừng một chút thanh âm cũng không có phát ra tới, thân thể rồi lại run lợi hại, Ngụy Anh ánh mắt cũng sớm đỏ lên, thấp giọng nói: "Ly biệt chịu đựng, có ta ở đây, về sau vô luận phát sinh cái gì cũng có ta tại. . . Ngươi như vậy buồn bực khóc sau cùng thương thân, ly biệt chịu đựng."</p><p>	Khóc đi, đều khóc lên —— về sau, sư huynh lại cũng sẽ không khiến ngươi khóc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoàn tại Ngụy Anh trên vai tay dùng sức nhéo hắn một chút, Ngụy Anh chỉ cảm thấy cùng bị sữa mèo dùng thịt móng vuốt cầm một cái không có khác nhau, trong nội tâm rồi lại đau đứng lên. Hắn ôm Giang Trừng lâu như vậy, đương nhiên đã sớm dò xét rõ ràng: Giang Trừng trong cơ thể quả nhiên là nửa điểm Linh lực cũng không, đan điền vắng vẻ, đã có nhè nhẹ quỷ khí tiềm phục tại quanh thân mạch lạc ở bên trong, hắn sư đệ nguyên bản tốt như vậy thân thủ. . . Nhưng bây giờ đều bóp không đau hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng mà không sao.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhẹ vỗ về Giang Trừng, dưới ánh trăng, một đôi hoa đào trong mắt lóe ra kiên quyết nhất lăng lệ ác liệt ánh sáng đến.</p><p>	Chính là cùng bích lạc, hạ hoàng tuyền, hắn cũng nhất định sẽ đem hắn sư đệ chữa cho tốt.</p><p>	Nghịch thiên cũng không phương.</p><p>	Dưới núi không xa thì có một chỗ Giang gia phân đà, có chút giống khách sạn, cũng hoặc là nói càng giống Dịch Trạm, là Giang gia tại Cô Tô phụ cận một chỗ cứ điểm, chiếm diện tích không lớn, quanh năm có ba năm Giang gia đệ tử vầng thủ, chuẩn bị sẵn thường dùng Linh dược, đồ dự bị Tiên Kiếm, khoái mã, các màu Phù Lục những vật này, để gấp rút tiếp viện phụ cận Giang gia đệ tử.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mang theo Giang Trừng trước hết tới đây phân đà đặt chân, các đệ tử tự nhiên nhận ra nhà mình Thiếu chủ, thấy hắn một mình tới đây không mang bất luận cái gì đệ tử, ngược lại trong ngực ôm cá nhân, giật nảy mình, nhưng cũng không dám hỏi nhiều, đem người thu xếp tốt, liền đều trốn đến lầu đi xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể vốn là rất kém, lại bị trọng thương, khóc một trận sau liền đã ngủ mê man rồi, thẳng đến Ngụy Anh đem hắn ôm trở về phòng cũng không có tỉnh.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngồi vào bên giường, đem Giang Trừng mặt bên cạnh sợi tóc vén lên, dưới ánh nến, hắn mới rút cuộc thấy rõ Giang Trừng trên mặt tổn thương.</p><p>	Vài đạo tung hoành vết sẹo giao thoa, má phải trên còn có một khối lớn bỏng dấu vết, da thịt cháy nhăn, hé mở mặt hầu như đều hủy. Ngụy Anh nhìn cắn răng, rất nhanh nắm đấm, trong mắt vài hồng mang lập loè, cứng rắn đem cái này cổ lửa giận cho ép xuống. Cẩn thận cởi bỏ Giang Trừng quần áo, lại thấy được trước ngực hắn cái kia mảnh Quỷ Văn. Ngụy Anh nhíu nhíu mày, nho nhỏ thăm qua Giang Trừng trong cơ thể quỷ khí, rồi lại cũng không nghĩ ra cái gì tốt biện pháp.</p><p>	Liền Kỳ Hoàng Thánh Thủ Ôn Tình đều thúc thủ vô sách bệnh nan y, hắn quả nhiên cũng không cách nào một cái nghĩ ra biện pháp tốt hơn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cúi đầu nhẹ khẽ hôn hôn Giang Trừng cái trán.</p><p>	Nhưng mà không có việc gì, ngươi về nhà.</p><p>	Có sư huynh tại, thế nào đều sẽ nghĩ tới tốt biện pháp đấy.</p><p>	Giúp đỡ Giang Trừng thoát khỏi áo ngoài lại để cho hắn ngủ thoải mái hơn chút ít, Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên đụng phải hắn trong nội y một cái có chút thô sáp đồ vật, lấy ra thấy là cái Tiểu Hương túi, bất quá một chút mùi vị đều không có, vuốt cũng không giống giả bộ hương thảo bộ dạng.</p><p>	Tuy rằng không báo mà lấy là kiện rất không được tốt lắm sự tình, nhưng Ngụy Anh một chút chướng ngại tâm lý đều không có mà mở ra, trực tiếp miệng túi hướng xuống toàn bộ ngã xuống trong lòng bàn tay.</p><p>	Các loại thấy rõ túi thơm trong đồ vật, Ngụy Anh lập tức giật mình.</p><p>	Thô sáp chính là mấy khối vỡ ngọc, có thể miễn cưỡng ghép thành một quả ngọc bội bộ dạng, phần đuôi vẫn buộc lên đầu màu xanh nhạt bích sắc bông.</p><p>	Ngọc bội kia hắn nhớ kỹ, là Giang Trừng mười ba tuổi năm đó hắn tiễn đưa đích thực sinh nhật lễ, xứng bông cũng là thân thủ của hắn đánh chính là, lúc ấy tại sư tỷ cái kia chọn lấy rất lâu, cuối cùng so với lấy cảm thấy còn là cái này màu xanh nhạt bích sắc khoác lên Giang gia áo bào tím trên tốt nhất nhìn, lại không ý kiến lấy xanh ngọc, lại sấn hắn sư đệ thân hình. Hai người bọn họ mỗi năm qua sinh nhật, mỗi năm đều muốn tiễn đưa dây cột tóc, hoa tai, bông các loại thiếp thân dùng vật, vô luận như thế nào đều khó có khả năng một thân mang toàn bộ rồi, mà cái này một quả Ngụy Anh nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng. . . Chính là hắn ly khai Giang gia kết giới trước, Giang Trừng đeo đích cái kia một quả.</p><p>	Tuy rằng không biết lúc nào vỡ vụn rồi, nhưng sáu năm qua đi, Giang Trừng vẫn một mực mang theo.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại khi...tỉnh lại, đã lâu mà cảm giác cái này một giấc ngủ rất thoải mái.</p><p>	Cái này cũng không lớn dễ dàng, hắn thể chất có vấn đề, dù sao vẫn là gặp cảm thấy không bình thường quá phận mệt mỏi, giấc ngủ nhưng không cách nào giống như thường nhân như vậy có thể bảo dưỡng tinh thần. Nhưng cái này một giấc hắn ngủ rất say, một đêm không mộng, lúc tỉnh cảm giác tinh thần còn rất tốt. Vừa mới tỉnh ngủ lúc thần trí không rõ ràng lắm, Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời không biết mình ở đâu, cũng không nhớ ra được ngủ trước chuyện phát sinh, vì vậy chứng kiến Ngụy Anh bên mặt lúc trực tiếp sững sờ ở này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mở mắt Ngụy Anh liền lập tức vừa quay đầu, thấy hắn tỉnh liền nở nụ cười, cúi đầu hôn nhẹ hắn cái trán: "Tỉnh? Ngủ đủ chưa, vẫn có muốn hay không ngủ tiếp?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị thân bối rối, bỏ ra hơn mười hơi thở suy nghĩ cẩn thận hắn là ai hắn ở đâu trước mắt cái này một đôi hoa đào mắt đồ vật là cái gì, nhấc chân liền đạp tới.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rất phối hợp mà bị hắn từ trên giường đá lên, có chút ủy khuất: "Làm sao vậy, không ngủ đủ? Cái kia ngủ tiếp là được nha, sư huynh lại không nhao nhao ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dùng sức sờ soạng đem cái trán, cái này mới phát hiện mình không có mang mặt nạ, bề bộn kéo cao chăn màn ngăn trở mặt, cả giận nói: "Con mẹ nó ngươi sáng sớm như thế nào cùng con chó giống nhau, loạn gặm cái gì! ? —— đối với gương mặt này ngươi đều dưới phải đi miệng, có thể hay không chú ý điểm!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại là buồn cười lại là đau lòng, ngồi vào hắn bên giường, sờ sờ sư đệ đỉnh đầu. Giang Trừng hiện tại vốn là người thiếu niên thân hình, lại toàn bộ người đều núp ở trong chăn đầu biểu lộ một đôi tròn căng mắt hạnh, đáng yêu không được. Ngụy Anh nói: "Cái này chịu không nổi rồi hả? Lúc này mới đòi lại đến nửa khắc đồng hồ phần đâu." Nói qua, cúi người dán đích thêm gần, Giang Trừng sau lưng chính là ván giường, còn có thể chạy đi đâu, ánh mắt trừng tròn hơn. Ngụy Anh nhìn cười, nói khẽ: "Mặt cái dạng gì đều là nhà ta Giang Trừng, ít gặm một cái thiếu một cái. Ngươi ném đi sáu năm, cái này sáu năm phần ta vừa mới đầu đòi đem về nửa khắc, ngươi vả lại chờ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại để cho hắn khí đều sẽ không nói chuyện.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoa xoa đầu hắn phát, đứng dậy đi dùng nước nóng nhéo khối khăn con cái đem về: "Đoán chừng ngươi cũng không muốn ngủ, đứng lên lau lau?"</p><p>	Hắn đứng dậy Giang Trừng mới nhìn đến, Ngụy Anh trái trên lưng chính bội hai thanh kiếm, một thanh màu đen vỏ kiếm màu đỏ tuệ, thân kiếm có chút hơi nghiêng, cùng bình thường Tiên Kiếm rất không giống nhau, một cái khác chuôi nhưng là tím vỏ kiếm tím tuệ, lộ ra so với một cái khác chuôi ảm đạm rất nhiều.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem lâu không thấy Tam Độc trong lòng cũng là một hồi bốc lên, ánh mắt phức tạp mà nhìn về phía Ngụy Anh: "Ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Ta tự nhiên một mực mang theo đấy." Ngụy Anh vừa nói một bên cho Giang Trừng lau mặt, Giang Trừng đẩy ra tay của hắn bản thân lau, Ngụy Anh cười cười: "Lúc trước dùng cái nhỏ Chướng Nhãn pháp, bằng không thì lúc nói sợ ngươi không tin."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn liền xảy ra hoả hoạn: "Ngươi biết ta tại?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nắm lên tay phải của hắn, hai quả chiếc nhẫn dựa vào cùng một chỗ, tản mát ra nhàn nhạt ánh sáng nhu hòa. Ngụy Anh ánh mắt cũng trở nên ôn hòa rất nhiều, một chút cũng không giống lúc trước tại các đệ tử trước mặt bộ dạng: "Ta đương nhiên biết rõ. Cái này hai quả chiếc nhẫn ta đều sửa đổi, nó lúc trước một mực ở sáng lên cũng là bởi vì cảm thấy ngươi đang ở đây phụ cận. Trên chân núi bắt đầu là dùng gió tà vòng tại tìm ngươi, về sau khoảng cách tới gần chiếc nhẫn đã có phản ứng, ta biết ngay ngươi đang ở đây phụ cận. A, gió tà bàn là. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắc mặt tối sầm: "Ta biết rõ gió tà bàn là cái gì. Ngươi đều dùng gió tà bàn tới tìm ta. . . Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười trong nháy mắt liền không thế nào tự tại: ". . . Ngươi biết a, không phải là, ta tuyệt đối không phải nói ngươi là tai hoạ ý tứ! Đây không phải thuận tiện liền lấy đến sử dụng. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng từng thanh khăn con cái rơi vỡ trên mặt hắn: "Cút trứng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đương nhiên biết rõ gió tà bàn, kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện tạo vài món sau cùng lưu truyền rộng rãi đồ vật một trong, rót vào Linh lực có thể chỉ hướng yêu tà phương hướng, đời này ngoại trừ có thể đêm săn vẫn mẹ nó có thể đến tìm mình, năng lực hay là hắn Ngụy Anh năng lực!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đương nhiên không tức giận, trong lòng tự nhủ nhà mình sư đệ tính khí ngược lại là tệ hơn rồi. . . Bất quá không có việc gì, thế nào mình cũng ưa thích. Thu thập khăn con cái lại ngồi trở lại, Giang Trừng còn có chút không được tự nhiên, lại bứt lên chăn màn che mặt. Ngụy Anh nhìn đau lòng, nhưng cũng biết hắn đích thị là không muốn nhất bị bản thân chứng kiến, cũng không có lại ngăn cản.</p><p>	"Đợi lát nữa lên tới thu thập một cái, ăn một chút gì." Ngụy Anh nói, "Sau đó cùng ta về nhà, được không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói gì.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xuất ra một cái dài bằng bàn tay con cừu nhỏ sừng sơ, gom góp tới đây cho Giang Trừng chải tóc: "Ta biết rõ ngươi đang ở đây khí cái gì. . . Đều là lỗi của ta, là ta không tốt, bây giờ nói những thứ này cũng đã chậm, nhưng mà ta cam đoan lại cũng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện như vậy, ngươi tha thứ ta lúc này đây, được không?" Ngụy Anh động tác có chút ngốc, hiển nhiên không am hiểu làm cho người ta làm loại sự tình này, cẩn thận từng li từng tí tận lực không câu đến Giang Trừng một sợi tóc, "Ta phát hiện thời điểm đã qua hai ngày, đều bị truyền ra ngoài. . . Ta không phải là tại kiếm cớ, đã chậm chính là đã chậm, lại để cho những cái kia ô hỏng bét lời nói truyền khắp nơi đều là, nhưng mà sau đó thật sự. . . Ngươi cẩn thận một chút!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mãnh liệt quay đầu, Ngụy Anh sợ tới mức tranh thủ thời gian buông tay, Dương Giác sơ cứ như vậy chọc ở Giang Trừng trên tóc bị hắn bỏ đã đến sau đầu, bởi vì chuyển gấp, mấy sợi tóc vểnh lên lên đỉnh đầu run rẩy run rẩy đấy, rõ ràng cùng Ngụy Anh trên đầu cái kia túm vạn năm không phục thiếp tóc có điểm giống, nhìn Ngụy Anh dở khóc dở cười: "Ngươi cái này vội vàng hấp tấp chính là muốn làm cái. . . Làm sao vậy? Là ta vừa mới nói sai cái gì. . . ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói đến một nửa không dám nói nữa nở nụ cười, hắn phát hiện Giang Trừng sắc mặt thật không tốt nhìn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn chằm chằm hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới nói, 'Ngươi phát hiện thời điểm' ? Những cái kia nói ta tu quỷ đạo nghe đồn. . . Ngươi trước đây không biết rõ tình hình?"</p><p>	===========TBC==========</p><p>	* nát ngọc bội chăn đệm chỉ đường Chương 20:.</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (48)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định All Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Ôm lấy sở hữu khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ anh anh anh! Cảm tạ ưu ái, cùng với {vì:là} mấy ngày nay thần ẩn thật có lỗi, nhiều cái tiểu thiên sứ lo lắng ta đều tới đây riêng thư, lần lượt ôm một cái xoa xoa, cám ơn mọi người! Meow không có việc gì! Chính là công tác bận quá rồi, vì cái gì ở nhà văn phòng ngược lại càng bận rộn, làm cho người đầu trọc. . . Còn có tại bình luận khu khuyên lui thúc càng đảng tiểu thiên sứ, các ngươi là người nào lúc giữa Thiên Sứ, quả thực trị hết ta 1551</p><p>	Có thời gian chịu gặp càng đấy! Lần nữa thổ lộ, vô cùng cảm tạ các ngươi yêu!</p><p>	Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá! Yêu các ngươi!</p><p>	* quá độ chương</p><p>	* vốn muốn đặt ở cái này chương ba chuyện này rõ ràng cũng không có nhét vào đến. . . Thả chương sau. Được rồi, chúng ta muốn lý giải dị địa sáu năm nhỏ tình lữ, là thật có thể lao (đến từ thân nương chịu không nổi (bị đánh))</p><p>	==============</p><p>	Chương 48:.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngơ ngẩn: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhấp im miệng, hiển nhiên không muốn nói thêm lần thứ hai.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh câu nói kia cũng là hắn vô thức hỏi ra lời đấy, như thế nào lại thật sự không nghe rõ, bề bộn đem Giang Trừng kéo vào trong ngực: "Ngươi cho rằng đó là ta làm hay sao? Ta sao. . ." Lại nói một nửa lại bỗng nhiên dừng lại, Ngụy Anh nghĩ đến Giang Trừng sớm tiễn đưa Trừng Tâm Hương, lại nghĩ tới bản thân nhập ma sau thậm chí suýt nữa đối với Giang gia đệ tử cùng Lam Trạm ra tay, một cái đem Giang Trừng ôm chặc hơn rồi.". . . Ta xác thực vô ý nhập ma, vì vậy ngươi cho rằng ta vì cái này Thiếu chủ thanh danh đem tội danh đều đổ lên ngươi rồi trên đầu sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật nhìn Ngụy Anh phản ứng liền biết mình nháo cái bao nhiêu hiểu lầm, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, may mắn hiện tại Ngụy Anh ôm hắn, không dùng bị  hắn nhìn đến mặt.</p><p>	Sáu năm xa xứ, gián tiếp lang thang, ẩn giấu sáu năm ủy khuất khổ sở cùng thống khổ, vậy mà. . . Chỉ là một cái hiểu lầm?</p><p>	Giang Trừng chăm chú suy nghĩ, đời này Ngụy Anh cùng người nhà đối đãi các ngươi bản thân hoàn toàn là ở kiếp trước không thể so với đấy, phụ thân cũng xác thực rất có thể sẽ không vì bảo vệ Ngụy Anh thanh danh làm cho mình gánh chịu một cái ô hỏng bét sau lưng tên. . .</p><p>	Chẳng qua là lúc kia, hắn mới vừa từ bãi tha ma cửu tử nhất sinh đi ra, tin tức này lại để cho hắn đã mất đi cuối cùng một chút hy vọng.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quả thực muốn đau lòng muốn chết, trong nháy mắt nghĩ tới thêm nữa, nắm chặt lấy Giang Trừng bả vai đẩy ra một chút đi nhìn mặt hắn: "Giang Trừng, ngươi muốn qua đem về đúng không? Ngươi nói cho ta biết, lúc trước đều xảy ra chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đẩy hai cái không có đẩy ra, không kiên nhẫn mà đạp hắn một cước, Ngụy Anh ngược lại làm cho này đã lâu quen thuộc cảm giác lộ ra điểm cười, một chút cũng không tức giận, ôm người vuốt ve tiếp tục dỗ dành: "Là ta nói nóng nảy, lỗi của ta lỗi của ta, ngươi từ từ nói, ta cũng không thúc ngươi. Những năm này chuyện của ta ta đều giảng cho ngươi nghe, chúng ta trao đổi."</p><p>	"Ai ngờ nghe!" Giang Trừng ngay cả có cái này rõ ràng chưa nói chữ thô tục nhưng nghe tựa như đang mắng người bổn sự, nhưng Ngụy Anh am hiểu nhất đúng là tha cọ sát hắn, Giang Trừng bị cọ sát lại phiền lại không có biện pháp, dù sao đều bị bắt được, lừa gạt nữa những sự tình kia thật cũng không ý nghĩa. Kiếp trước Âm Hổ phù tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay sinh ra vô tận sự cố, cái này một tiết hắn sẽ không dám nói minh, sơ lược: "Bị ném bãi tha ma sự tình, ngươi đã giết Ôn Triều cái kia nên cũng biết rồi. Về sau ta không chết, tuy rằng rơi vỡ rất thảm. . . Nhưng vẫn thừa thở ra một hơi. Bãi tha ma trên Âm khí rất nặng, quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể kéo lại được mạng của ta, liền biến thành như bây giờ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói nhẹ nhõm, Ngụy Anh rồi lại đau lòng rất, xiết chặt Giang Trừng tay. Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói: "Nếu như không chết, liền muốn đi ra ngoài tìm các ngươi. Sau đó tại trên thị trấn. . . Đã nghe được một ít nghe đồn, ta nghĩ kỳ thật cũng có đạo lý, một người chết thanh danh không đáng để lo, Giang gia Thiếu chủ thanh danh mới còn muốn nhanh, vì vậy ta liền. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh càng nghe sắc mặt càng Thanh, tuy rằng lúc trước hắn cũng đã nói Giang Trừng là khí hắn hỏng hắn thanh danh mới không trở lại, nhưng không nghĩ tới lại thật sự là như thế. . . Cắn răng nói: "Thật là làm cho hắn chết quá tiện nghi."</p><p>	"Người nào?" Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, "Tin đồn nói người? Là ai? . . . Ngươi đã giết?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cả giận nói: "Còn có loại thứ hai khả năng không! Truyền cho ngươi lời đồn người, ta làm sao có thể lại để cho hắn sống sót!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đạp hắn đùi: "Thật dễ nói chuyện, cùng ta hung cái gì!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ủy khuất: "Tổ tông, ta nào dám hung ngươi. . . Hảo hảo lỗi của ta, ta một lần nữa nói. Cái kia khốn kiếp ta đã giết, cái chết có chút buồn nôn, sẽ không nói rõ bẩn ngươi lỗ tai. Ta thật sự là hối hận chết không có sớm nghe lời ngươi lời nói, nghe học thời điểm nên giết chết hắn!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng kinh ngạc, một cái liền nghĩ đến: "Là Tô Thiệp?"</p><p>	"Vâng." Ngụy Anh gật đầu, nghĩ vậy người liền chán ghét nhíu nhíu mày, bởi vì khi đó tra hỏi Tô Thiệp cho ra lý do thật sự là lại để cho hắn muốn một lần buồn nôn một lần, cái này liền càng không thể cùng Giang Trừng nói. Ngụy Anh cũng là nửa điểm đạo lý không nói đấy, rõ ràng là năm đó Giang Trừng không hề nguyên do mà nghĩ giết Tô Thiệp trước đây, nhưng Tô Thiệp truyền vu oan Giang Trừng lời đồn đã bị hắn không lưu tình chút nào mà hành hạ đến chết rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ gật đầu, không hoài nghi chút nào Ngụy Anh mà nói, nói: "Giết cũng tốt, bất quá ngược lại là có chút kỳ quái. Cái này lời đồn kỳ thật nghe vẫn còn rất vì Giang gia đấy, không nghĩ tới là hắn làm đấy. . . Hắn tại sao phải làm như vậy?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe vậy khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	Khi đó hắn thực sự quá tức giận, xử lý lúc bao nhiêu có chút không lý trí, cũng bởi vì này sự kiện thật sự là xách một lần khiến cho hắn nổi giận một lần, xử lý qua Tô Thiệp sau đó cũng không có lại đi nhiều nghĩ lại cái này, tâm tư đều thả đang tìm kiếm Giang Trừng, thống trị Giang gia, thay Giang Phong Miên cần y cái này mấy cái cọc một kiện so với một kiện khó khăn đại sự lên. Hôm nay bị Giang Trừng vừa nói như vậy, lập tức cũng thấy ra khác thường đến.</p><p>	Tô Thiệp mục đích tự nhiên là muốn hại Giang Trừng không giả, nhưng cái này theo như đồn đãi đối với Giang Trừng hết sức bôi đen, lại đem Giang gia hái sạch sẽ, thậm chí giẫm phải Giang Trừng đi khoa trương Ngụy Anh. . . Đây không phải là nên Tô Thiệp biết làm sự tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn Ngụy Anh sắc mặt lại trầm xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn: "Làm sao vậy?" Kỳ thật Giang Trừng nhìn bây giờ Ngụy Anh như thế nào nhìn như thế nào mới lạ đấy, bởi vì cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua. Ngụy Anh thân hình khuôn mặt đều cùng kiếp trước Di Lăng Lão Tổ Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút thật nhỏ khác biệt, cái này hai đầu lông mày nhiễm lên lệ khí bộ dạng cũng rất ít thấy. Ngụy Anh là một cái lấy thích khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn tính tình, bây giờ lại lộ ra có vài phần âm trầm. . . Cho dù là bị Quỷ đạo ăn mòn tâm tính Di Lăng Lão Tổ cũng ít có cái này bộ dáng.</p><p>	Bất quá hình như là có chút nhìn quen mắt đấy.</p><p>	Giống ai đây?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe được Giang Trừng gọi hắn liền lập tức thay đổi thần sắc, đối với hắn mỉm cười, cái này mỉm cười ngược lại là đem Giang Trừng những cái kia rất nhiều quen thuộc cảm giác bỏ đi: "Không có gì, vừa nghĩ đến chút ít sự tình, không sao. Ngươi còn chưa nói xong, thân thể của ngươi hiện tại như thế nào? Ôn Tình biết rõ đấy cũng là sáu năm trước tình huống rồi, hiện tại nghiêm trọng sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lập tức nghẹn lời, thân thể của hắn có bao nhiêu nghiêm trọng hắn rõ ràng nhất, hiện tại vừa mới cởi bỏ hiểu lầm liền muốn nói cho Ngụy Anh bản thân chỉ sợ liền bốn năm đều sống không được có phải hay không có chút quá phận. . . Lên đường: "Quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể còn có thể cái dạng gì, ta cũng không phải đại phu trên nào biết được đi. Ngươi đã đều bắt được Ôn Tình bọn họ, trở về làm cho nàng xem một chút đi." Nhớ tới vừa tức, hung dữ trừng Ngụy Anh liếc: "Ôn Ninh thật đúng là thích ngươi, ta nói tám trăm lượt cũng không có dùng, còn là trên vội vàng đi tìm ngươi a!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bị hắn trừng có chút mộng, tuy rằng không biết Giang Trừng hôm nay bên ngoài bay dấm chua từ đâu ăn, bất quá nhà mình sư đệ là ghen hả điểm này vẫn là rất rõ ràng đấy, thuần thục mà sung sướng mà đem người ôm tới như ý cọng lông triệt: "Ôn Tình là tới cho tông. . . Cho Giang thúc thúc xem bệnh đấy, không hổ là Kỳ Hoàng Thánh Thủ, Giang thúc thúc năm đó lưu lại bệnh cũ đã tốt lên rất nhiều rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vội hỏi: "Cha rút cuộc là bệnh gì? Là ôn con chó tập kích Liên Hoa Ổ thời điểm rơi xuống hay sao?" Hắn tuy rằng có thể đứt quãng thăm dò được chút ít tin tức, nhưng tóm lại là rải rác phiến diện đấy, Giang gia tông chủ gần sáu năm không có rời núi rồi, về Thiếu chủ nghe đồn cũng không ít, Giang tông chủ tương quan liền một câu "Bởi vì khỏi bệnh ẩn, quyền hành giao từ Thiếu chủ", mặc dù biết tính mạng không ngại, tóm lại còn là quan tâm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trấn an mà xoa bóp Giang Trừng tay: "Ngươi trước yên tâm, không có trở ngại. Đúng là lần kia lưu lại tổn thương, ngày đó. . . Ta mẹ sợ chúng ta lo lắng cũng không nói gì toàn bộ, kỳ thật nàng cùng Giang thúc thúc gặp Ôn Trục Lưu, Giang thúc thúc trong hắn một cái. Không có đánh thực, Kim Đan không việc gì, nhưng tổn thương tại yếu huyệt khí phủ, ngày sau tu luyện cũng dù sao vẫn là cảm giác Linh lực vận chuyển trì trệ, vì vậy thân thể chậm chạp không có khởi sắc. Bất quá tóm lại còn là tu giả, muốn nói đại sự cũng không, chính là đến nuôi, vì vậy ta mới một mực thay nơi đó để ý Giang gia sự vụ, liền là muốn cho hắn ít cầm điểm tâm. Nhưng Ôn Tình rất có vài phần thủ đoạn, cái này một tháng kế tiếp đã chuyển biến tốt rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này mới thoáng an tâm, thấp giọng nói: "Đến trở về nhìn. . ." Lại nói một nửa lại ngừng, nhìn Ngụy Anh liếc, Ngụy Anh lần này nhìn không hiểu: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	". . ." Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc mấy hơi mới mở miệng, "Mặt của ta hủy, cũng không có Kim Đan sẽ không có thể tu luyện, như vậy Giang gia con trai trưởng —— "</p><p>	"Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì!" Ngụy Anh cả kinh nói, "Ngươi biết bọn hắn suy nghĩ nhiều ngươi sao? Giang thúc thúc, mẹ còn có sư tỷ gặp bởi vì ngươi mặt làm bị thương cùng đã không có Kim Đan loại sự tình này không nên ngươi? ! —— Giang Vãn Ngâm!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn quát chói tai kinh hãi chấn động, trong chớp nhoáng này, hắn giống như bỗng nhiên tỉnh.</p><p>	Từ đần độn, hai đời hai mươi mấy ghi trong cơn ác mộng, đã tỉnh lại.</p><p>	A cha, a mẹ, a tỷ đều tại, hơn nữa đợi hắn rất tốt, nhớ hắn niệm hắn, còn có một biết hắn thương hắn xem hắn {vì:là} toàn bộ, cũng sẽ cùng hắn bóp khung đùa giỡn nhưng như thế nào cùng hắn nổi giận đùa nghịch tính tình cũng sẽ không ly khai hắn Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Kiếp trước đủ loại dường như một cơn ác mộng, hắn thống khổ vài thập niên, đã từng lấy vì cái này ác mộng chính là hắn Giang Vãn Ngâm toàn bộ nhân sinh.</p><p>	Nhưng giờ phút này, hắn ý thức được, hắn đã tỉnh lại.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh càng làm Giang Trừng ôm tới vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, gặp mặt sau cái này chưa tới một canh giờ trong động tác này hắn làm vô số lần, rồi lại như thế nào cũng sẽ không phiền chán, hơn nữa có thể cả đời tiếp tục như vậy. Ngụy Anh khe khẽ thở dài: "Giang Trừng, ta xác thực không biết rõ lắm một việc, khả năng. . . Vẫn luôn không có tự cho là như vậy hiểu ngươi. Nhưng ta có thể làm được đấy. Lòng tự tin của ngươi ta, ngươi nói cho ta biết, thành sao? Ta không biết ngươi tại sao phải cảm thấy ta sẽ bỏ quên ngươi, cũng không biết ngươi tại sao phải không tin người trong nhà, nhưng ta có thể cảm giác được ngươi rất khó chịu, ngươi như vậy đè nặng chính ngươi chịu không được —— đừng như vậy muốn, ngươi là Giang gia cao thấp sau cùng sau cùng người trọng yếu nhất, thật sự a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái cằm đệm ở Ngụy Anh hõm vai trong, rầu rĩ lên tiếng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương sự tình lại để cho hắn một lần có chút tuyệt vọng, nhưng mà cẩn thận nhớ tới. . . Đời này hắn gặp phải trong mọi người, chỉ có Tiết Dương là cực kỳ thụ kiếp trước ảnh hưởng, những người khác đều không có. Phụ thân mẫu thân cảm tình rất tốt cũng đối đãi các ngươi bản thân rất tốt, tỷ tỷ cũng chiếu cố bản thân, liền Lam Trạm, Kim Tử Hiên, Kim Quang Dao đều rất ưa thích bản thân.</p><p>	Kiếp trước một thân một mình hơn phân nửa sinh Tam Độc thánh thủ, lúc này thế hệ tựa hồ vĩnh viễn sẽ không cô độc.</p><p>	"Thực xin lỗi." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hôn một chút hắn đỉnh đầu, thấp giọng hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"</p><p>	"Không có tin ngươi đám." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong lòng là khí hắn không tin bản thân đấy, có thể nghe được cho tới bây giờ không được tự nhiên sư đệ vậy mà thật sự như vậy đem những lời này nói ra, tâm lại đau giống như tại bị dao găm xoắn.</p><p>	"Không là của ngươi sai." Ngụy Anh khẳng định nói, "Là lỗi của ta, ta không để cho ngươi đầy đủ tin ta, ta đối với ngươi không tốt, vì vậy ngươi đợi đấy, ta sẽ đối với ngươi tốt không thể tốt hơn, cho ngươi cũng đã không thể không tin ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe ngực cay mũi, vòng tay tại Ngụy Anh sau lưng đeo dắt hắn tản ra một đám tóc, như là trong lòng đã quyết định cái gì quyết tâm tựa như, nói: "Ngươi còn nhớ rõ ngày đó ta đã nói với ngươi mà nói sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngay tại lúc này dù sao vẫn là cùng Giang Trừng ăn ý mà không thể nói lý, lập tức nói: "Mỗi một câu đều nhớ kỹ, ngươi nói câu nào?" Không đợi Giang Trừng nói chuyện, hắn tựa hồ lại nghĩ thông suốt, bề bộn đem Giang Trừng kéo ra nhìn ánh mắt hắn, tóc bỗng chốc bị giật ra đều không để ý, "Ngươi nói là đã đến Mi Sơn sẽ đem hết thảy đều nói cho ta biết câu kia?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái tính cách này con cái thật sự là Thần Phật không cứu, Ngụy Anh nếu không hiểu hắn hắn cảm thấy hắn ngu dốt, Ngụy Anh hiểu hắn hiểu so với chính hắn còn hiểu hắn liền lại muốn đánh người rồi, khó hầu hạ phải chết. Cả giận nói: "Con mẹ nó ngươi như thế nào cái gì đều có thể nhớ kỹ!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lặng lẽ cười: "Ta trí nhớ tốt, đặc biệt là về ta sư đệ đấy. Ngươi nói đi, muốn nói cái gì đều được! Ta nghe!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền giật mình.</p><p>	Trí nhớ tốt?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vẫn còn thúc: "Muốn nói gì nha, sư huynh các loại tốt rồi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đạp hắn: "Nghe cái gì nghe! Ngươi đã nhớ kỹ là đến Mi Sơn mới nói, vậy trong này là Mi Sơn không!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh muốn khóc: "Không ta nói, không mang theo ngươi như vậy tính toán. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm bạch nhãn lật hắn, di chuyển địa phương, nghiêng nương đến Ngụy Anh trong ngực, cọ xát tìm thoải mái địa phương nhắm mắt lại: "Người nào mẹ nó quản ngươi. Ta mệt mỏi, ta muốn đi ngủ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh biết rõ sư đệ là ở cùng hắn đùa nghịch tính tình nóng nẩy, nhưng hắn liền là ưa thích hắn điểm ấy con cái đầu có chính mình có thể thấy tính tình nóng nẩy. Giang Trừng từ nhỏ là tốt rồi yên tĩnh ít nói, đối đãi các ngươi cha mẹ tỷ tỷ khách khí rồi lại có một chút xa cách, cùng Giang gia sư đệ các sư muội thì càng thêm không quen —— hắn hỏi qua, ngoại trừ cái kia Tiểu Giang Kính rõ ràng cũng không có người hỏi qua Giang Trừng vấn đề —— đối ngoại càng là vĩnh viễn một bộ thong dong bộ dáng, chỉ có ở trước mặt hắn, Giang Trừng như là nhỏ hơn mười mấy tuổi, trở nên cùng số tuổi thật sự của hắn giống nhau.</p><p>	Đột nhiên không muốn nói đừng nói, dù sao là nên đến ngủ canh giờ. Ngụy Anh không hề nguyên tắc mà nghĩ lấy, một tay đem sư đệ ôm ổn rồi, một tay đi đủ chăn màn cho hắn khỏa kín. Còn được hắn vì chiếu cố Giang Trừng đã sớm thoát khỏi ngoại bào, như vậy trực tiếp lại để cho Giang Trừng dựa vào cũng không sợ áo ngoài không sạch sẽ cọ hắn không thoải mái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị Ngụy Anh như vậy ôm rất thoải mái, vẫn thật sự có điểm mệt nhọc.</p><p>	Mơ mơ màng màng đấy, hắn chợt nhớ tới tới đây cái có chút âm trầm Ngụy Anh giống như là ai.</p><p>	Không phải là kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện, là. . . Kiếp trước bản thân.</p><p>	Mất đi Ngụy Vô Tiện sau Tam Độc thánh thủ Giang Vãn Ngâm, chính là cái này đầy người lệ khí, nhưng là dùng lệ khí đến che lại thống khổ bộ dạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tự chủ rất nhanh Ngụy Anh vạt áo.</p><p>	Còn được, ở kiếp này. . . Còn được.</p><p>	=========TBC========</p><p>	Nói cái đề lời nói với người xa lạ! Vấn đề rương chơi rất khá nhưng mà giống như gặp xoát bình. . . Vì vậy ta trả lời vấn đề rương gặp xoát chú ý của ta tiểu thiên sứ đám bọn chúng bình (giới hạn điện thoại bản), trước ở chỗ này tỏ vẻ xin lỗi. . . Nếu như chú ý mà nói có thể lấy cửa quan ta rống.</p><p>	Bất quá ta trang chủ trong văn chương cùng vấn đề rương là tách ra đấy, mở ta trang chủ chắc là sẽ không có quan sát chướng ngại đấy!</p><p>	Sau đó thổ lộ không sẽ được lấy cửa quan tiểu thiên sứ đám, yêu các ngươi ôi chao hắc</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (49)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định All Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Ôm lấy khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! ! Cảm tạ ưu ái! Gần nhất tình tiết bắt đầu hằng ngày đã dậy rồi, còn có thể không rời nửa bước thật sự là tốt Thiên Sứ, yêu các ngươi ~</p><p>	Làm cho có yêu mến của ta văn tiểu thiên sứ đều là thiên sứ, đều là của ta đại bảo bối ~</p><p>	Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá ↓</p><p>	* Tiện Trừng, tấu chương có người nào đó → Trừng ám chỉ</p><p>	* cho Giang Yếm Ly riêng thiết lập hơi có chút thiết lập</p><p>	* ta ta cảm giác phảng phất từ... Hằng ngày ngọt bánh → trời giáng lớn hành hạ → đầu lưỡi trên Hoán Mệnh → hành hạ tâm Sảng Văn, hiện tại tiến triển đến "Kinh doanh làm ruộng" rồi...</p><p>	* không có biện pháp, Tam Độc thánh thủ thật sự có mạnh như vậy, bằng không thì Giang gia cay sao nhiều tiền tiền chẳng lẽ là trong hồ đào thô đến sao.</p><p>	* báo động trước một cái rống, kế tiếp (không có ngoài ý muốn) muốn hằng ngày một hồi, chương trước đánh dấu, không thương nhìn bình thản tình tiết tiểu thiên sứ có thể cân nhắc xét nhảy qua ~</p><p>	* a Meow hồi quỹ 4k7+~</p><p>	====================</p><p>	Chương 49:.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ôm Giang Trừng đang muốn tắt đèn, chợt thấy trên bàn song song bày biện hai thanh kiếm.</p><p>	Tùy Tiện cùng Tam Độc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khẽ cười cười.</p><p>	Cuối cùng, có thể vật quy nguyên chủ rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh biết rõ Giang Trừng khẳng định không có thực ngủ, nhìn xem Tam Độc có chút muốn hỏi hắn: "Giang Trừng, cái này... Có muốn hay không trước trả lại ngươi, ngươi muốn mang theo sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở ra một con mắt nhìn, thấy là Tam Độc cũng đã trầm mặc, Ngụy Anh đã đưa tới trước mặt hắn, Giang Trừng đưa thay sờ sờ cái thanh này hắn nguyên bản vài thập niên chưa từng rời khỏi người bội kiếm. Vỏ kiếm mỗi một tia đường vân đều trơn bóng vô cùng, hiển nhiên bị đảm bảo dị thường dụng tâm.</p><p>	"... Còn là không được, ta cũng không dùng được." Giang Trừng thu tay lại, "Thả kho trong a. Ngươi lại không dùng song kiếm, tổng mang theo nó làm cái gì. Dù sao ngươi cũng không phải mỗi ngày mang theo."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khẽ giật mình, lập tức liền nghĩ tới: "Giang Trừng, hai năm trước tại Lan Lăng chính là ngươi dừng, chiếc nhẫn sẽ không nhận sai đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sau khi từ biệt đầu không nhìn tới hắn.</p><p>	... Ngươi làm chiếc nhẫn cũng không phải gặp nhận sai, a mẹ nhận sai, cái này đi đâu nói rõ lí lẽ đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh có chút bất đắc dĩ, nghiêng đầu đem đầu tiến đến Giang Trừng trước mắt đi: "Ngươi trước chậm một chút sinh khí, hãy nghe ta nói hết. Bây giờ nghĩ lại ngươi hẳn không phải là đầu một đêm kia đi gặp ta đây, vào ban ngày cũng chứng kiến ta có phải hay không? Cái này sáu năm trong ta một mực tùy thân mang theo Tam Độc, liền rời khỏi người mấy lần, khiến cho ngươi thấy được cái kia một lần."</p><p>	"Người nào tức giận." Giang Trừng tức giận mà chú ý tả hữu mà nói hắn, Ngụy Anh cũng không đâm phá hắn, cười nhấc tay xin tha: "Lỗi của ta, đều là lòng ta mắt quá nhỏ, trách oan lòng ta rộng tựa như biển tốt sư đệ —— chẳng qua nếu như ngươi biết ta ngày đó đem Tam Độc để chỗ nào có lẽ cũng sẽ cao hứng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại đã tới điểm hứng thú; "... Để chỗ nào rồi hả?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với hắn mỉm cười: "Tại sư tỷ cái kia."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khó hiểu: "A tỷ? Nàng muốn Tam Độc làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười: "Sư tỷ một mực vô tâm tu luyện, căn cốt cũng xác thực không thích hợp, nhưng trước đây ít năm nàng ngoài ý muốn phát hiện đối với Pháp Khí có chút hứng thú, cũng có thiên phú. Luyện mấy năm này, hiện tại coi như là Danh Khí sửa."</p><p>	"Thật sự?" Giang Trừng nghe vậy vừa mừng vừa sợ, kiếp trước không thể bảo vệ a tỷ là hắn một cái tâm bệnh, khi đó thực lực vẫn còn hận chưa đủ, hiện tại càng là vô lực đi bảo vệ rồi, nghe nói a tỷ có thể có một kỹ bàng thân, hắn có thể an tâm rất nhiều. Nhưng suy nghĩ một chút lại nhăn lại lông mày, "Bất quá a tỷ từ trước đến nay không thích tu luyện, là gặp được chuyện gì sao? Cha mẹ làm cũng sẽ không bức bách nàng mới phải..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn cái này lo lắng bộ dạng vừa tức giận lại đau lòng, nhưng cũng không nói toàn bộ lời nói thật: "Giang thúc thúc ngươi còn không biết, làm sao có thể bức sư tỷ làm nàng không thích sự tình, nàng chính là mình cảm thấy có ý tứ mới bắt đầu nghiên cứu đấy, còn thật sự có khi nào thiên phú, những năm này ngươi Tam Độc đều là chính nàng làm Linh lực mãnh đến nuôi đấy, không tệ đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vuốt Tam Độc, cầm chặt chuôi kiếm cẩn thận rút ra. Đến một lần hắn không chết, thứ hai khả năng nhà hắn Tam Độc không có Tùy Tiện tính tình lớn, cũng không có náo phong kiếm các loại yêu thiêu thân, chỉ bất quá tại đều không có Linh lực Giang Trừng trong tay lộ ra có vài phần ảm đạm, năm đó Tam Độc vầng sáng giờ phút này liền ba phần đều lộ ra không đi ra. Bất quá Giang Trừng tuy rằng không cách nào sử dụng Linh lực, lại có thể cảm ứng cùng dò xét, nhìn ra kiếm này đúng là bị dùng thật tốt khí tu thủ pháp bảo dưỡng qua đấy, xem ra a tỷ thật sự chính là có chút thủ đoạn, thật sự là không nghĩ tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại đã cảm thấy mùi vị không đúng, Ngụy Anh vừa mới nói cái gì con chó lời nói, "Còn thật sự có khi nào thiên phú" ? Có ý tứ gì, tỷ của ta có thiên phú ngươi rất giật mình rồi? ? ... Bất quá bản thân vừa mới trong lòng nghĩ giống như cũng không sai biệt lắm, tựa hồ không có gì tư cách chất vấn.</p><p>	... Vuốt lương tâm nói, tuy rằng hắn thật sự rất thương hắn tỷ, nhưng là cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới... Nhà mình tỷ tỷ thật có thể cho Giang gia giúp đỡ cái gì qua. Dù sao kiếp trước hài tử vẫn còn trong tã lót có thể không hề tự bảo vệ mình lực lượng mà hướng Bất Dạ Thiên vòng chiến ở giữa trùng.</p><p>	"Nói đến a tỷ, nàng cùng Kim Tử Hiên thế nào?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không có quá nghe hiểu: "Liền... Cái gì như thế nào đây? Bọn hắn một mực rất tốt a."</p><p>	"Đã kết hôn sao?" Giang Trừng vội hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại càng hoảng sợ: "Kết hôn? Hai người bọn họ làm sao sẽ kết hôn? —— a! Ngươi vừa nói như vậy ta nhớ ra rồi, xác thực trước kia là có hôn ước đấy, thế nhưng là không còn sớm hết hiệu lực sao, đều..." Ngụy Anh nắm chặt lấy đầu ngón tay mấy, "Đều tám năm nữa a, ngươi ngược lại là còn băn khoăn!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm lật ra một cái: "Khi đó hư mất a tỷ nhân duyên, ta vốn tưởng rằng sau đó còn có cứu vãn..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh là không có hướng Giang Yếm Ly cùng Kim Tử Hiên sẽ trở thành hôn đi lên muốn, dù sao với hắn mà nói điều này thật sự là quá xa xưa chuyện. Tám năm trước bản thân vẫn còn Vân Thâm học ở trường thời điểm một cái xúc động cùng Kim Tử Hiên đánh một trận, trực tiếp đem Giang kim hai nhà hôn ước đánh không còn. Lúc ấy đúng là rất phiền lòng một hồi, đối với sư tỷ tự nhiên có xấu hổ, nhưng hơn nữa là hận bản thân hại Giang Trừng bị phạt. Nhưng đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, chuyện cũ sớm liền phóng hạ, Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh trong tứ đại thế gia thế hệ này cảm tình đều rất tốt, Giang Yếm Ly cùng Kim Tử Hiên cũng thành bạn bè, càng là vì Kim gia sau cùng sở trường khí tu mà đi đi lại lại nhiều hơn. Lúc đầu mọi người cũng đều cho là hắn hai người gặp thuận lý thành chương trở thành lương xứng, nhưng Kim Tử Hiên nói rõ trong lòng đã có tâm vui mừng người, Giang Yếm Ly cũng nói đối với Kim công tử đầu có bằng hữu chi nghĩa, cũng không nhi nữ tình cảnh. Sáu năm qua đi, hầu như không ai còn nhớ rõ hai người này từng đã là hôn ước rồi.</p><p>	Ngược lại là bị Giang Trừng cái này ném đi sáu năm người nhắc tới rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe Ngụy Anh cho hắn nho nhỏ nói, một đôi mắt hạnh càng trừng càng lớn, Ngụy Anh nhìn đáng yêu, nhịn không được muốn đi hôn một cái, bị Giang Trừng một cái tát dán đem về, vẫn bổ sung một câu gào thét: "Kim Khổng Tước tên vương bát đản kia vừa ý người nào, cũng dám không thích tỷ của ta! ?"</p><p>	Tuy rằng Ngụy Anh cũng đúng Kim Tử Hiên tâm vui mừng người nào đó sự tình ý kiến phi thường lớn, nhưng Giang Trừng cái này phẫn nộ điểm thật sự là... Hắn đều cảm thấy Kim Tử Hiên có chút oan uổng.</p><p>	Vốn chính là một đời trước định cuộc hôn nhân trẻ thơ, ai nói liền cần phải thích? Hơn nữa... Cũng không phải đơn phương bị chịu không nổi, ta tỷ lúc đó chẳng phải thiếp vô tình ý sao?</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Anh rất thông minh, hắn mới sẽ không theo Giang Trừng tranh luận loại sự tình này, đem người kéo vào trong ngực nhìn theo hắn mà nói mắng một hồi lâu Kim Tử Hiên, chẳng qua là tại Giang Trừng lời nói tịch thu ở thiếu chút nữa mắng đến Kim Tử Hiên cái kia tâm vui mừng người thời điểm tay so với điện nhanh mà đem miệng hắn cho che lên: "Xin bớt giận xin bớt giận, mắng Kim Tử Hiên phải rồi, người ta cũng không có làm gì sai."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ thầm cũng thế, tự dưng mắng cái không nhận thức người vô tội cô nương thật sự hư không tưởng nổi, buồn buồn ngừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lặng lẽ nhả ra khí.</p><p>	Tổ tông ài, người thiếu chút nữa mắng người nào người biết không.</p><p>	"Bất quá, " Ngụy Anh nhìn Giang Trừng không mắng, cẩn thận mở miệng, "Kim Khổng Tước vốn cũng không có gì hay đấy, tiên môn Bách gia thanh niên tài tuấn nhiều vô số kể, còn sợ cho sư tỷ tìm không thấy tốt hơn? Ngươi đừng vội nha."</p><p>	"Ngươi biết cái gì." Giang Trừng hung dữ nói, trong nội tâm càng là không thoải mái.</p><p>	Hắn từ cảm giác cũng không có tại việc này tiến hành quá lớn độ lệch thay đổi tính mạng quỹ, làm sao lại... Làm sao lại xảy ra lớn như vậy biến cố? Cái kia Kim Lăng phải làm sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Kim Tử Hiên quan hệ kỳ thật rất tốt, tự nhiên không thật sự hận hắn mới mắng đấy, nhưng này lửa hắn không nín được, lại không thể mắng nhà mình thân tỷ, chỉ có thể mắng hắn rồi.</p><p>	Bởi vì Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly không có ở cùng một chỗ chuyện này, gặp tạo thành một cái chỉ có Giang Trừng biết có nhiều không xong hậu quả.</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ... Đời này, hắn sẽ không còn được gặp lại Kim Lăng sao?</p><p>	Nghĩ đến kiếp trước bản thân duy nhất chèo chống, Giang Trừng ngực phát nhanh, khó chịu không thở nổi.</p><p>	Đều nói Giang tông chủ là cái kia Kim gia tiểu công tử chỗ dựa, nhưng chỉ có Giang Trừng tự mình biết —— Kim Lăng mới là của mình trụ cột. Hắn cả đời cầu không được, yêu biệt ly, oán tăng gặp, nhân gian nỗi khổ hầu như nếm mấy lần, lo lắng hết lòng chống đỡ toàn bộ Giang gia đã đầy đủ đè sập hắn, nếu như không phải là có một trong tã lót yếu ớt không nơi nương tựa Kim Lăng... Giang Trừng chính mình cũng không biết bản thân có thể hay không chống đỡ xuống.</p><p>	Tuy rằng tiểu tử thúi kia không hiểu gì sự tình... Nhưng dù sao cũng là tuổi còn nhỏ mà thôi. Giang Trừng nghĩ đến kiếp trước cuối cùng cái kia hai năm cùng Kim Lăng sự tình trong lòng cũng là lật quấy, có thể tóm lại còn là đau hắn thêm nữa. Cha mẹ đối đãi các ngươi con cái nói chung như thế, bị tổn thương sâu hơn lại đau nhức, rồi lại cảm giác, cảm thấy bọn hắn còn là hài tử, dù sao vẫn là có vô số lý do có thể tha thứ, có thể tiếp tục yêu xuống dưới. Giang Trừng cả đời không vợ không con, chỉ có một Kim Lăng, tự nhiên là nguyện ý buông sở hữu không nhanh sự tình, thầm nghĩ nhìn hắn bình an.</p><p>	Nhưng bây giờ...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thừa nhận, bản thân thật sự không hiểu. Hắn có thể hiểu được nếu như ưa thích một người không được đến phẫn nộ, nhưng là vì hai người khác không có cùng một chỗ tức giận như vậy... Hắn chưa từng thấy qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bắt buộc bản thân nguôi giận, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Ngụy Anh liền gom góp ở bên cạnh, vẻ mặt không biết ngươi đang ở đây khí cái gì nhưng ta lực bất tòng tâm cần ăn đòn biểu lộ, lửa này nhảy mà liền lại đi lên. Ngụy Anh tranh thủ thời gian ngốc nghếch giúp đỡ mắng: "Kim Khổng Tước thực mẹ nó không phải thứ gì!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khí nở nụ cười: "Mẹ kiếp có bệnh!"</p><p>	Hắn cũng biết bây giờ là thật sự không cách nào, việc này quá phức tạp hơn nữa hoàn toàn khó giải, lại không có cách nào khác dăm ba câu cùng Ngụy Anh nói rõ ràng, chỉ có thể bản thân trước nhấn xuống. Ngụy Anh thấy Giang Trừng một người ở đằng kia tựa hồ tỉnh táo hơn nhiều liền lại gom góp tới đây, kéo qua dày đặc chăn bông cho Giang Trừng đắp lên: "Vẫn ngủ không ngủ? Cũng giày vò đã nửa ngày, ngươi vừa mới sẽ không ngủ bao lâu, hiện tại trời vẫn màu đen lấy, có muốn hay không ngủ tiếp trận?"</p><p>	Chỗ này phân đà là cho Giang gia người trong nhà chuẩn bị đấy, đệm chăn tự nhiên đều là tốt, chăn bông dày đặc ấm áp, cái bàn cũng là rắn chắc tốt vật liệu gỗ, bất quá so với kiếp trước Tam Độc thánh thủ ngủ lại những địa phương kia ngược lại là thiếu rất nhiều hoa mỹ. Giang Trừng cũng không chỉ vào mỗi một chỗ phân đà cũng giống như bổn gia giống nhau tốt, nhưng vẫn là hỏi: "Nơi này là Giang gia ở bên cạnh phân đà sao? —— Cô Tô hay sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật đầu: "Đúng, mau ra Cô Tô rồi, nơi đây coi như là Cô Tô cùng hỗ thành chi giao. Giang gia ở các nơi đều có phân đà cứ điểm, làm như vậy là để thuận tiện bên ngoài Giang gia đệ tử tu chỉnh liên lạc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhớ tới nói: "Lúc tiến vào nhìn xem như một khách sạn."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười nói: "Như là khách đường xếp bằng gỗ, nhưng không mở cửa đón khách đấy, chỉ tiếp đối đãi các ngươi người Giang gia."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nói: "Giang gia đệ tử tại hỗ thành một đời du lịch đêm săn có thể có bao nhiêu, hơn mười gian phòng ốc sợ là trong một năm cũng có mười tháng trống không, chuẩn bị ở dưới tiên thảo Linh dược cũng một đặt muốn đặt hơn phân nửa năm cũng chưa chắc có người đến dùng đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật đầu, hắn sớm biết như vậy Giang Trừng tại thống trị trên rất có một bộ, giống như thực nói: "Là như thế này, quả thật có chút lãng phí, nhưng không có cách nào khác, cũng không thể cắt giảm cho phân đà cung cấp dược thảo, thật sự có cái vạn nhất thì là muốn chết chuyện."</p><p>	"Ta là nói, nếu như lớn lên giống như vậy khách sạn, còn không bằng thực cho làm thành khách đường xếp bằng gỗ." Giang Trừng vạch lên đầu ngón tay cùng hắn mấy, "Như cũ là phân đà, ở phía sau đầu thanh tĩnh chỗ cách ra mấy gian phòng trên quanh năm trống không lưu cho Giang gia đệ tử chính là, còn lại thời điểm đãi khách tiếp người, thật sự có đại biến nguyên do tựu tùy lúc đóng cửa từ chối tiếp khách, chảy ra phòng trống. Để cho tiện tùy thời môn khách, có thể định ra không tiếp trú ngụ vượt qua một tuần khách quen quy củ. Bởi như vậy, một là nhiều một khoản doanh thu, hai là khách sạn du khách nam lai bắc vãng, là một cái thám thính tin tức manh mối nơi tốt, ba chính là bớt trắng trống không gian phòng lãng phí."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe sững sờ sững sờ: "... Liền, ta Giang gia còn không đến mức dựa vào điểm ấy tiền lời đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hỏi hắn: "Loại này phân đà, tổng cộng có vài chỗ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ăn ngay nói thật: "Mười bảy chỗ."</p><p>	"Như vậy quy mô khách sạn tại tầm thường địa phương một năm là ba bốn trăm hai bổ ích." Giang Trừng nói, "Khu vực càng phồn hoa chút ít năm sáu trăm trở lên, vắng vẻ gặp ít chút ít, nhưng là chí ít có 230 bốn mươi hai. Ngụy Vô Tiện, mười bảy chỗ, một năm chính là sáu bảy ngàn lượng bạc, ngươi nói ta Giang gia không kém chút tiền ấy?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đều kinh ngạc: "... Đây là kém."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói: "Nói quay về tiên thảo Linh dược sự tình, tốt nhất tại có phần đà địa phương bàn một chỗ tiệm bán thuốc, mua thuốc bán thuốc, tùy thời cung cấp phân đà tươi mới nhất thích hợp tốt nhất Linh dược, cũng không lãng phí cũng có thể nhiều hơn nữa một khoản tiền lời... Ngươi nghe không có hãy nghe ta nói! ?"</p><p>	"Nghe ngóng rồi." Ngụy Anh gật đầu như bằm tỏi, hiếm có mà đem Giang Trừng ôm tới hôn một cái, "Tuy rằng đã sớm biết ta sư đệ lợi hại, nhưng lợi hại như vậy còn là không nghĩ tới đấy! Giang Trừng, ngươi như thế nào đối với mấy cái này sự tình quen như vậy tất?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ha ha. Năm đó ta Vân Mộng Giang gia đáy hồ có thể phủ kín kim là nói ra đùa giỡn đấy sao? Chỉ dựa vào đám người trừ túy kiếm điểm này cũng không đủ Kim Lăng giày xéo hai tháng đấy. Vì vậy hắn kiếp trước cũng cảm giác Lam Vong Cơ thật sự có bệnh, có bệnh có tiền còn có rảnh rỗi, gặp loạn nhất định ra không lấy xu, nhìn ra Lam Hi Thần là hắn anh ruột không sai.</p><p>	Cái này muốn hắn Giang gia có người làm như vậy, chân đều cho hắn đánh gãy.</p><p>	Bất quá kỳ thật Giang Trừng trong nội tâm cũng rõ ràng, Lam gia tuy rằng thanh danh êm tai làm việc thanh cao, nhưng cũng là to như vậy toàn gia phải nuôi sống, không có khả năng không hiểu đạo lý này. Lam gia thích nhất tuyên dương "Thay người trừ túy không lấy mảy may" đấy, muốn dĩ nhiên là là thanh danh, thanh danh gương cao...mà bắt đầu, lợi ích có thể thêm nữa. Chỉ bất quá loại này thanh danh phần lớn là từ bình thường bình dân dân chúng chỗ chiếm được, đối với thương nhân giàu có, thân hào nông thôn, thậm chí quan viên mà nói, có đến có hướng mới càng yên tâm, không thiếu phần này tiền, có thể được đến thêm nữa tự nhiên rất tốt.</p><p>	Kiếp trước Giang Trừng dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng, từ một mảnh trong phế tích xây dựng lại lên hoa lệ càng hơn lúc trước Vân Mộng Giang gia, lại khinh thường đi bất luận cái gì thấp kém sự tình, dựa vào là liền tất cả đều là bổn sự. Hắn có thể tại mời chào môn sinh đồng thời mở rộng Giang gia khu vực, không chỉ có tu luyện nghiêm khắc không biếng nhác, cũng có thể nhìn ra tốt nhất mấu chốt buôn bán. Hợp tác cả hai cùng có lợi hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không chú ý. Hắn bảo vệ Vân Mộng một phương bình an, Vân Mộng có vài chục lúc giữa các ngành các nghề cửa hàng đều là sản nghiệp của hắn, mở tại thiên hạ các nơi phân đà đồng thời có tất cả nghề nghiệp. Giang gia mặc dù không Lam gia thanh danh tốt đẹp, đã có Tam Độc thánh thủ cay tên, thiên hạ đều biết Tam Độc thánh thủ chọc không được, xảy ra phiền toái tuy nhiên cũng càng muốn đi mời hắn —— bởi vì này vị trí lòng dạ độc ác Tam Độc thánh thủ, nói là làm, trừ túy diệt tà vĩnh viễn là gọn gàng mà linh hoạt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái này còn chưa nói toàn bộ đâu rồi, hắn không chỉ có biết rõ mấy năm này mở khách sạn tiền lời, tiệm bán thuốc phân bố trang Kim Hành thậm chí son phấn khách điếm, hắn cũng biết.</p><p>	Không có cách nào khác, đầu vài năm Giang Trừng bên người nhân thủ có hạn, lại liên lụy tới tiền bạc, ngoại trừ mấy cái Giang gia may mắn còn sống sót xuống lão bộc, phần lớn đều dựa vào chính mình thân lực thân vi, rõ ràng đến không thể lại rõ ràng.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chăm chú nghe Giang Trừng từng cái cho hắn tường kể ra đạo lý khiếu môn, càng nghe càng là khâm phục, thực sự càng ngày càng đau lòng.</p><p>	"Làm sao ngươi biết nhiều như vậy." Ngụy Anh than nhẹ, vuốt Giang Trừng tóc, "Hơn nữa một người học được nhiều như vậy, ngươi là cảm thấy không ai sẽ giúp ngươi sao? Về sau ta giúp ngươi, ngươi muốn làm đấy, đều chia cho ta phân nửa."</p><p>	"Thế thì tốt." Giang Trừng không cùng hắn khách khí, gật gật đầu, nhìn xem Ngụy Anh câu môi lộ ra cái cười, cái này cười, vừa giống như Tam Độc thánh thủ, vừa giống như vô ưu vô lự Giang gia tiểu công tử.</p><p>	Cũng chỉ có đời này Ngụy Anh có thể cho hắn sống thành cái dạng này.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với hắn cũng cười: "Được rồi, ta đều học xong rồi, ngươi có thể mau ngủ đi. Hôm nay cùng ngươi ngủ, ngày mai sau khi về nhà ta liền tay chuẩn bị những thứ này, không thể không nói ta cùng Giang thúc thúc phương diện này đều kém xa. Giang gia xác thực không thiếu tiền bạc sử dụng, nhưng đối chiếu Kim gia có thể đã kém hơn nhiều, cũng là hẳn là muốn chút ít biện pháp."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nằm xuống, Ngụy Anh tắt đèn nằm chết dí bên cạnh hắn, đem người kéo vào trong ngực, lại dùng chăn màn cho hai người che kín. Hắn có Linh khí hộ thể tự nhiên là nóng lạnh không sợ, nhưng Giang Trừng cũng không thể đông lạnh gặp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trước đây ngủ vô cùng tốt, nhưng thân thể còn là kém, nói cái này rất nhiều liền lại mệt mỏi, cũng liền thoải mái mà ổ tiến Ngụy Anh trong ngực chuẩn bị ngủ.</p><p>	"Ngươi có nhiều như vậy đều là ta không biết." Ngụy Anh trong thanh âm mang theo tiếc nuối.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lười để ý đến hắn: "Ngươi không biết hơn nhiều đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười khẽ một tiếng: "Không nhanh, ngươi chậm rãi nói cho ta biết là được. Ngươi mệt mỏi, cái khác ta có thể ngày mai hỏi lại."</p><p>	Giang Trừng núp ở Ngụy Anh trong ngực, nghe thấy được đều là sau cùng mùi vị đạo quen thuộc, an tâm xuống thì càng mệt nhọc. Mơ mơ màng màng đấy, nghe được Ngụy Anh lại nói thêm một câu.</p><p>	Những lời này thanh âm rất nhẹ, nhưng trong lời nói rồi lại mang theo lại thâm sâu vừa trầm ngoan ý.</p><p>	"Đến cái thứ nhất nói cho ta biết đấy, sẽ là của ngươi mặt, là ai tổn thương đấy."</p><p>	Cái kia vài đạo làm dẫn quỷ khí xuống dưới vết sẹo là Giang Trừng tự tay hoa đấy, tuy rằng tung hoành đáng sợ, lại như cũ nhìn ra hắn mặt mày, Ngụy Anh đầu hội đau lòng hắn, càng sẽ không bởi vì hắn trên mặt có cái này vài đạo vết sẹo cũng không nhận ra hắn.</p><p>	Thế nhưng lan tràn hé mở mặt bỏng tựa như đốt vết tích, tất nhiên là người khác lưu lại đấy.</p><p>	Đả thương Giang Trừng đấy, Ngụy Anh nửa cái đều sẽ không bỏ qua.</p><p>	=========TBC========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (50)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định All Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! ! Ôm lấy các ngươi Tạp Lỗ mùa thu đi từ từ, đến nhận lấy hôm nay phần yêu bá ↓</p><p>	* khó được không có gì tốt báo động trước đích thực một ngày</p><p>	* a Meow đền bù tổn thất 4k4+</p><p>	===================</p><p>	Chương 50:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mơ hồ nghe được Ngụy Anh lại nói câu cái gì, nhưng hắn rất mệt nhọc, tựa ở Ngụy Anh trong ngực hiện tại quả là thoải mái, rất nhanh liền rơi vào màu đen ngọt trong lúc ngủ mơ.</p><p>	"Liền ngươi cũng là?"</p><p>	"Ta cam đoan gặp hết sức làm, tuyệt không buông tha, nhưng nếu có một ngày..."</p><p>	"Được rồi."</p><p>	"... Ngươi không muốn nghe cũng không sao."</p><p>	Tên còn lại không có lại nói tiếp, cười lạnh một tiếng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngủ mê mẩn trừng trừng đấy, cũng không có quá nghe rõ ràng. Mơ hồ có thể cảm giác được ánh mặt trời đã sáng rồi, có thể hắn cái này trong chăn ấm áp dễ chịu thật sự thoải mái, đi đến bên trong đầu lại rụt rụt, lại ngủ đi qua. Trong ánh trăng mờ cảm giác có người đi đến bên cạnh hắn, cầm đồ vật đến phủ ở chăn màn dưới một nửa. Giang Trừng thoải mái mà cuộn lên chân, tại thêm dày bị dưới đạp đạp, ngủ càng an ổn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếng đồng hồ tại lang thang bên ngoài qua, tăng thêm trời sinh thể chất có chênh lệch chút ít lạnh, tương đối thích ấm. Ở kiếp này hắn vẫn là sáng sớm lên luyện kiếm thói quen, nhưng lúc ở nhà không có bao nhiêu bài học muốn làm, tập võ kiếm ưa thích chui vào quay về trên giường đi ngủ hấp lại cảm giác, cái này một giấc nằm ngủ đi hơn phân nửa gặp lên so với Ngụy Anh vẫn muộn. Ngụy Anh nếu như trước tỉnh lại, liền sẽ đem mình cái kia giường chăn màn kéo qua cho hắn phủ ở bắp chân cùng chân vị trí, Giang Trừng thích nhất lòng bàn chân ấm áp bị dày chăn màn đè nặng, loại này sáng sớm là hắn lúc thoải mái nhất.</p><p>	Sáu năm không ai cho hắn áp đảo chăn màn rồi, chính hắn đều muốn quên loại cảm giác này rồi.</p><p>	Loại này buổi sáng mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm, đi đứng trên nặng nề cảm giác ấm áp có bao nhiêu thoải mái.</p><p>	Ôn Tình đứng ở cửa ra vào, nhìn vừa mới vẫn vẻ mặt lệ khí người dùng hết sức ôn nhu động tác cho trên giường thiếu niên che chăn màn, trong nội tâm thậm chí có chút ít thở dài.</p><p>	Nàng là không hiểu, không biết tốt như vậy hai người làm sao lại bỏ lỡ nhiều năm như vậy, nhưng nàng hiện tại xác thực an tâm rất nhiều.</p><p>	Tuy rằng Giang Trừng tình huống thật sự không lạc quan, nhưng Ngụy Anh chính là nhiều lần cường điệu "Ta sẽ không để cho hắn có việc", loại này không hề có đạo lý tự tin ngược lại thật có thể yên ổn nhân tâm, liền Ôn Tình cái này tuyệt đỉnh y tu đều nhanh thư.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngủ sau đó Ngụy Anh liền cho Ôn Tình đi thư, Ôn Tình cảm giác mình cũng bị vị gia này giày vò chết rồi, mấy canh giờ trước bị đòi mạng tựa như đuổi đi Lân Châu, hiện tại lại để cho nàng tranh thủ thời gian chạy đến hỗ thành. Ôn Tình vừa không có hỗ thành Truyền Tống Phù, ngự kiếm hai canh giờ mới đến. Ngụy Anh cũng không nói thương hương tiếc ngọc, mang theo cứ tới đây làm cho nàng cho Giang Trừng nhìn xem bệnh.</p><p>	Ôn Tình cũng có sáu năm không có gặp Giang Trừng rồi, chứng kiến trên mặt hắn nhiều ra đến cái kia một lớn khối bỏng cũng là cả kinh. Không ai so với Ôn Tình hiểu rõ hơn Giang Trừng tình huống thân thể, gặp lưu lại loại này tổn thương chỉ có thể là mặt trời thuộc Linh lực dẫn đến đấy, Ngụy Anh hiển nhiên cũng là biết rõ đấy, sắc mặt xanh lét vô cùng.</p><p>	Các loại nho nhỏ dò xét sang sông Trừng tình huống hiện tại, Ôn Tình sắc mặt thì càng không tốt, một nửa là đau lòng Giang Trừng, một nửa là vì chính mình bóp đem đổ mồ hôi. Nàng vẫn có như vậy điểm lo lắng Ngụy Anh giận chó đánh mèo băm vằm nàng đấy.</p><p>	"Lúc trước chỉ tới kịp nói câu 'Quỷ khí nhập vào cơ thể' ." Ôn Tình quay đầu đối với Ngụy Anh nói, "Ngươi minh bạch ý vị như thế nào sao? Hắn trước đây xương sườn bẻ gãy cắm vào nội phủ, đại lượng không chút máu, vốn là vết thương trí mệnh, chống đỡ không được bao lâu sẽ... Nhưng thời điểm này, bãi tha ma nhiều năm oán khí xâm nhập thân thể của hắn, kéo lại được mạng của hắn. Bình thường người sống như vậy bị quỷ khí xâm nhập nhập vào cơ thể rất nhanh cũng sẽ bị chết, triệt để trở thành đi thi thể, nhưng Giang Trừng không có chết, xuất phát từ ta cũng không biết nguyên nhân... Quỷ khí như là sáp nhập vào trong cơ thể của hắn, cùng hắn cùng tồn tại cộng sinh. Nhưng cái này tuy rằng cứu được mạng của hắn, nhưng cũng là rất phiền toái một chút. Quỷ khí duy trì thân thể của hắn trụ cột hành động lực lượng, nhưng là xơi tái lấy hắn dương khí. Tuy rằng hiện tại cảm giác trên hắn một thân quỷ khí, nhưng kỳ thật có thể sống lấy chính là vẫn như cũ có thuộc về bình thường người sống dương khí tại, nhưng đã càng ngày càng yếu ớt rồi. Quỷ khí cũng không thể chính thức chữa trị thân thể của hắn, hắn bên trong tất cả miệng vết thương đều còn đang, quỷ khí chẳng qua là lại để cho hắn nội phủ duy trì tại một cái... Một cái bất động trong trạng thái, vì vậy nếu có biện pháp có thể làm cho hắn triệt để nhổ quỷ khí, hắn sẽ biến thành một cái bình thường người bình thường, nhưng hắn tất cả thương thế gặp một triều phát tác đi ra."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh dùng sức nắm nắm ngón tay, thấp giọng hỏi: "Cái kia nếu như liền bảo trì như vậy, không nhổ quỷ khí đây?"</p><p>	Ôn Tình rủ xuống mắt: "Ta không biết hắn như thế nào bị quỷ khí xâm thân thể nhưng sống sót đấy, nhưng hắn cuối cùng là người, nếu như không nhổ quỷ khí, dương khí bị chậm rãi tiêu hao hầu như không còn... Cuối cùng khó thoát khỏi cái chết. Ta sáu năm trước thấy hắn lúc liền đã nói với hắn, hắn thọ hạn đã chưa đủ mười năm. Nhưng quỷ khí ăn mòn so với ta tính toán phải nhanh, tăng thêm hắn thương thế kia chạm đến hồn phách, chỉ sợ..."</p><p>	Ôn Tình thanh âm thấp xuống dưới, rất không muốn nói ra cái kia đáng thương thời gian.</p><p>	Nhưng nàng cuối cùng là muốn nói, Ngụy Anh cũng hay là muốn nghe được.</p><p>	Tối đa hai năm.</p><p>	Hai năm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn về phía ngủ an ổn sư đệ, đau lòng hắn vậy mà đều có chút chết lặng. Hắn hiện tại đã cảm giác không thấy thân thể của mình khác thường, trong đầu tới tới lui lui chuyển cái số này.</p><p>	Hai năm a.</p><p>	Hắn vứt bỏ hắn sáu năm, tìm hắn sáu năm, thật vất vả mất mà được lại, rồi lại mới biết được... Bọn hắn cũng sớm đã không có bao nhiêu tương lai đều có thể.</p><p>	Vân Mộng Giang Vãn Ngâm, là nên hăng hái, quát tháo thiên hạ đấy. Hắn là Giang gia con trai trưởng, thuận lý thành chương nên hạ nhiệm tông chủ, rồi lại vì mình hủy dung nhan dung mạo xinh đẹp, tổn hại tu vi, đã mất đi toàn bộ vốn nên thuộc về đồ đạc của hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hoảng hốt mà nghĩ lên lúc trước sự tình.</p><p>	Kỳ thật vừa bắt đầu, Ngụy Anh cảm thấy Giang Trừng là không thích bản thân đấy.</p><p>	Hắn rất ưa thích tiểu sư đệ, từ tiểu sư đệ còn không có khi về nhà vẫn tại nhớ thương rồi, thật sự nhìn thấy sau đó liền càng vui vẻ hơn —— tiểu sư đệ lớn lên thật sự là quá dễ nhìn, non nớt mềm đấy, so với hắn bái kiến sở hữu tiểu cô nương đều xinh đẹp.</p><p>	Nhưng sư đệ giống như không thích hắn. Từ Giang Trừng sau khi trở về, lại luôn là đối với hắn nhàn nhạt đấy. Gọi hắn cùng một chỗ luyện kiếm không đi, cùng đi chơi không đi, cùng một chỗ trộm chuồn đi đánh gà rừng hái đài sen, hắn đều không đi.</p><p>	Vẫn thỉnh thoảng chịu không nổi mà tổn hại hắn vài câu.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh có chút tiếc nuối, tiểu hài tử khí cũng có chút thương tâm cùng bất mãn, thế nhưng là không có biện pháp, hắn liền là ưa thích cái này xinh đẹp tiểu sư đệ, vì vậy từ nhỏ dính đến lớn, dán dán, hắn liền dần dần phát hiện kỳ thật Giang Trừng còn là rất để trong lòng hắn đấy. Cùng một chỗ lúc ra cửa tuy rằng cho tới bây giờ cũng không yêu cùng bản thân thân cận, nhưng nếu như mình xảy ra điều gì ngoài ý muốn, hắn tổng là người thứ nhất phát hiện. Nhỏ đến bản thân từ trên cây đến rơi xuống bị hắn một chút xách ở, lớn đến mười ba tuổi năm đó đi ra ngoài trừ túy gặp được nguy hiểm, bản thân xông ra đến phiền toái, hắn tuy rằng không nói cũng rất giống không muốn quản, rồi lại cuối cùng đều thu thập hết rồi.</p><p>	Tuy rằng hắn đến nay cũng muốn không hiểu nhiều người nào loại sẽ ở thấy có người từ trên cây té xuống thời điểm làm được ra phi thân lên xách ở sau cổ con cái loại sự tình này.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng không nghĩ ra bản thân có thể làm cái gì, liền quyết định sẽ đối hắn tốt một chút, lại tốt một chút, có thể có thật tốt là hơn tốt.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn là thật sự rất ưa thích hắn. Ngụy Anh ưa thích Giang Trừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện ưa thích Giang Vãn Ngâm.</p><p>	Hơn nữa, hắn giống như cũng không phải đối với chính mình chân tướng hắn biểu hiện ra ngoài như vậy không tốt nha.</p><p>	Hai người quan hệ thân thiết hơn hồ đứng lên còn là từ Vân Thâm học ở trường bắt đầu đấy. Ngày ấy cùng theo Lam gia người cùng đi Thải Y ép trừ nước túy, sau khi trở về Giang Trừng đối đãi các ngươi thái độ của hắn rõ ràng càng ngày càng mềm rồi, Ngụy Anh thật sự là muốn vui vẻ chết rồi. Đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng mười lăm tuổi sinh nhật năm đó bản thân biểu lộ tâm ý... Rồi lại đã nhận được hắn đáp lại.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghĩ như thế nào, cũng cảm giác mình làm còn là quá ít quá ít, rồi lại đã nhận được rất nhiều. Hắn đối với Giang Trừng xa không kịp Giang Trừng đối với hắn đấy, là mình đã đoạt hắn Thiếu chủ vị trí, là mình thế thân hắn chiếm đoạt năm năm thúc thúc phu nhân và sư tỷ sủng ái...</p><p>	Nhưng vì cái gì, cuối cùng là hay là hắn tại vì chính mình chịu chết, đến bây giờ mình đầy thương tích, tính mạng không lâu vậy?</p><p>	Vì cái gì?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngồi ở Giang Trừng giường bên cạnh, một tay nhẹ nhàng cọ xát hắn tràn đầy vết thương mặt, thì cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn.</p><p>	Tuy rằng hắn cũng không nói gì thêm, cũng không có làm đặc biệt gì sự tình, nhưng Ôn Tình chính là cảm giác... Hai người này cái dạng này, lại để cho ngoại nhân hoàn toàn chen vào không lọt đi một lời.</p><p>	"Đúng rồi, " Ôn Tình chợt nhớ tới đến một chuyện khác, "Về cái kia..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên đưa tay đã cắt đứt nàng mà nói, ánh mắt trở nên càng ôn hòa, cúi đầu hôn một chút Giang Trừng run rẩy run rẩy mắt tiệp: "Ngươi đã tỉnh?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trong lỗ mũi phát ra một chút trầm thấp đấy, đáng yêu thanh âm, Ngụy Anh biết rõ đây là hắn đã tỉnh nhưng còn không có ngủ say no bụng bộ dạng, nhẹ cười khẽ một tiếng, tay che tại Giang Trừng trên ánh mắt: "Vẫn mệt mỏi có thể nhiều hơn nữa ngủ trận, không có việc gì. Đói mà nói đứng lên ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	"... Không đói bụng." Giang Trừng tại ấm áp dễ chịu cái chăn trong đạp đạp, hướng Ngụy Anh bên kia đi từ từ, Ngụy Anh liền cũng ngồi thêm gần điểm, đem Giang Trừng kiếm tới đây gối đến trên đùi hắn. Giang Trừng ngáp một cái, lúc này mới chậm rì rì mà mở to mắt, thị giác trong có một chém xéo người.</p><p>	Còn giống như có chút nhìn quen mắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng hai hơi thở, một cái từ Ngụy Anh trên đùi đi lên, bề bộn ngồi đoan chính chút ít, lại lưu ý bản thân quần áo có hay không quá không đứng đắn, nổi giận mà cho Ngụy Anh một cước: "Đầu óc ngươi có vấn đề a, có người ngoài tại vẫn không nói cho ta!"</p><p>	Ôn Tình trợn mắt trừng một cái, không e dè mà đi nhanh đi đến: "Thầy thuốc trong mắt chỉ có y cùng họa, không phân biệt nam nữ có khác. Dù sao ngươi ngủ thời điểm nên nhìn ta đây đều nhìn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại không lo lắng rồi. Phương diện này hắn đối với Ngụy Anh có quỷ dị tin tưởng, có Ngụy Anh tại, hắn là không tin mình thật có thể bị người khác cho chứng kiến cái gì đấy. Nhìn theo Ôn Tình mà nói nghiêm túc từ trên xuống dưới nhìn nàng một vòng, vẻ mặt một lời khó nói hết.</p><p>	Ôn Tình trong nháy mắt hiểu, giận dữ: "Giang Vãn Ngâm ngươi có ý tứ gì! Ta là nói thầy thuốc chữa thương không phân biệt nam nữ, cũng không phải lão nương bản thân! !"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài: "Đều học xong nói lời thô tục rồi, ngươi đệ chính là như vậy bị ngươi mang hỏng đấy."</p><p>	Ôn Tình: ...</p><p>	Ôn Tình: Nếu không phải nam nhân của ngươi ngay tại bên cạnh ngươi hơn nữa còn tại trừng lão nương, ngươi đều chết tám lần rồi.</p><p>	Nếu như Ôn Tình lời nói đều nói như vậy, Ngụy Anh cũng chưa bao giờ muốn mặt, Giang Trừng cũng liền không giảng cứu những thứ kia, áp vào Ngụy Anh trong ngực ngáp. Chứng kiến Ôn Tình hắn sẽ không thoải mái, nhìn xem nàng nói: "Lúc trước nói thật dễ nghe, cái gì ân công, cái gì không cho rằng báo, ngươi không phải là phát qua thề sẽ không nói không!"</p><p>	Ôn Tình người vô tội lại vui vẻ: "Tự chính mình đứng lời thề ta đương nhiên sẽ không phá, ta thật sự cái gì cũng chưa nói, hắn nói." Vừa vặn lại có một người đi tới, Ôn Tình chỉ một ngón tay, Giang Trừng lửa này nhảy liền lên đây, cái này mới ý thức tới, bộ này Ôn Tình là sáu năm trước đã đi xuống ra rồi.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh không hề tự mình biết rõ, vui vẻ mà nói: "A, A Trừng! Ngươi đã tỉnh!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ôm Giang Trừng tay bỗng nhiên buộc chặt rồi, tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi gọi hắn cái gì?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh sợ rồi: "... Giang, Giang công tử..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem Ngụy Anh nhìn lại một chút Ôn Ninh, cười lạnh: "Cảm tình thật tốt."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh Ôn Ninh: ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sự nhìn Ôn Ninh bất mãn, hắn vẫn cảm thấy kiếp trước đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện mà nói Ôn gia tỷ đệ cùng Lam Vong Cơ là muốn xa so với chính mình trọng yếu, nhất là Ôn Ninh. Coi như là một chút tư tâm, hắn căn bản cũng không muốn Ôn Ninh cùng Ngụy Anh sinh ra bất luận cái gì cùng xuất hiện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn Ôn gia tỷ đệ liếc, nói: "Làm phiền đi ra ngoài trước một cái, ta có lời nói với hắn."</p><p>	Ôn gia tỷ đệ tự nhiên không không thể, thời điểm ra đi vẫn gài cửa lại.</p><p>	"Ngươi biết bọn họ là Ôn gia hậu nhân." Giang Trừng nói, "Mặc dù là Ôn gia chi thứ, nhưng Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh liên quan đến rất rộng, ngươi nếu như muốn bảo vệ bọn hắn... Hay là muốn giấu kỹ, nhất định phải cẩn thận, ly biệt bị coi như đầu đề câu chuyện."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn Giang Trừng liếc: "Ta sẽ cẩn thận đấy. Bọn hắn hiện tại dùng tên giả Khương Khanh cùng Khương Ngưng, là Thanh Hà danh y, hiện tại với tư cách Giang gia thượng khách {vì:là} Giang thúc thúc khám và chữa bệnh, không có ngại. Hơn nữa Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh đã qua năm năm, Ôn gia người tuy rằng đáng giận, nhưng cũng không trở thành đã nhiều năm như vậy vẫn đối với mấy cái bàng chi nghiến răng nghiến lợi đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giật mình, cái này mới ý thức tới, hiện tại đã không giống nhau. Bởi vì hắn tham gia, Giang gia không có diệt môn, Lam gia không có Nguyên Khí đại thương, rất nhiều tiểu gia tộc đều chưa kịp gặp những cái kia vốn muốn trước mắt tai hoạ ngập đầu, Ôn gia gục rồi. Tuy cũng dẫn xuất rất nhiều phiền toái, rất nhiều người bị thương thậm chí đã chết, nhưng so với đã từng Huyết Hải bình thường ôn họa, đã tốt rồi nhiều lắm.</p><p>	Ít nhất hiện tại, còn không đến mức một câu "Họ Ôn" đi ra thật sự muốn nghiền xương thành tro tình trạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại không nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoa bóp tay hắn  ngón tay: "Làm sao vậy? Ngươi vừa mới {vì:là} phản ứng gì lớn như vậy, có thể nói cho ta biết không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là không nói lời nào.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại nói: "Ta nghĩ bảo vệ bọn hắn, một là vì Giang thúc thúc tổn thương hiện tại cần Ôn Tình, hai là, bởi vì ngươi năm đó bảo vệ bọn hắn. Tuy rằng dấm chua vô cùng, nhưng không còn biện pháp nào, ngươi muốn làm sự tình ta đều sẽ giúp ngươi đi làm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, quay đầu nhìn hắn, Ngụy Anh cũng nhìn xem hắn, một đôi xinh đẹp hoa đào mắt cười cong lên, lấy thích đáng yêu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hừ hừ, liền hắn động tác trên tay bấm véo hắn một chút.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lập tức giả bộ đáng thương kêu đau, không nên Giang Trừng cho hắn bóp. Giang Trừng không kiên nhẫn mà ngắt vài thanh, chợt nghe Ngụy Anh nói: "Trước không nhanh sinh khí, ta còn không có đem chuyện của ngươi nói với người trong nhà, là muốn hiện tại về nhà trước, còn là..." Ngụy Anh dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng sờ lên Giang Trừng trên mặt cái kia mảnh tổn thương dấu vết nói khẽ, "Trước tiên đem thương thế kia quản lý một quản lý?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vội hỏi: "Có thể trị sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật đầu: "Ôn Tình nói có thể, nàng những năm này một mực ở làm cho ngươi dùng thích hợp dược, nhổ quỷ khí tiến triển có hạn, nhưng trên mặt điểm này là có thể thử đi đi đấy, cái này bỏng bởi vì là Linh Khí lưu lại, cũng có thể nghĩ biện pháp."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lập tức gật đầu: "Đem mặt chữa cho tốt lại về nhà."</p><p>	Vì Giang gia thanh danh hắn không sợ hủy dung nhan, nếu như là chỉ có hắn một người, hắn cũng không quan tâm hủy dung nhan. Nhưng nếu như hắn có thể rất tốt mà về đến nhà đi, hắn đương nhiên hy vọng mặt của mình có thể bao nhiêu khôi phục một ít, ít nhất không gọi cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ lo lắng.</p><p>	... Cũng có thể gọi là Ngụy Anh nhìn xem thuận mắt điểm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh như là có thể đoán được hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, cúi đầu gom góp tới đây lại hôn một chút gương mặt của hắn. Giang Trừng chịu không nổi mà thò tay đẩy hắn, Ngụy Anh cười cười, nói: "Ngươi muốn biết đều nói cho ngươi biết rồi, ta đây muốn biết đấy, có thể hay không nói với sư huynh?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu nhìn hắn: "Chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thò tay xoa hắn trên gương mặt cái kia mảnh đốt vết tích: "Nơi đây, là bị người nào tổn thương hay sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mấp máy miệng, không nói.</p><p>	"Vì cái gì không nói cho ta, không thể nói?" Ngụy Anh hỏi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc thật lâu, mới nói: "Ngươi có lẽ cũng biết, ta làm rất nhiều sự tình. Có ngươi không hiểu, có ngươi thậm chí không có phát hiện."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật đầu.</p><p>	"Những thứ này đều là có lý do đấy." Giang Trừng nói, "Hiện tại... Rất nhiều người rất nhiều sự tình là hiện tại cái dạng này, cũng không dễ dàng. Vì vậy ly biệt tự nhiên đâm ngang rồi." Nói qua, nhéo nhéo Ngụy Anh tay, hai người trên ngón tay kiểu dáng giống nhau chiếc nhẫn lóe ra nhạt nhẽo bạch quang.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với hắn cười: "Tốt, ngươi không muốn nói đừng nói." Khẽ rũ mắt xuống, trong con mắt hiện lên một đám màu đỏ ánh sáng.</p><p>	"Lúc ngươi tới, hắn đã bị tiễn đưa Liên Hoa Ổ sao?" Ôn Tình hỏi đệ đệ.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh lắc đầu: "Ta nhận được tin tức lập tức liền chạy tới, bỏ lỡ. Bất quá bây giờ ứng với, có lẽ đã đến."</p><p>	Ôn Tình thở dài: "Giang Trừng mặt chữa cho tốt còn muốn vài ngày, ta cảm giác sau đó khả năng thái bình không được nữa."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh ngược lại là muốn đơn giản: "Ít nhất A Trừng đã trở về nha."</p><p>	Ôn Tình nhìn hắn một cái, còn là không đem đả kích mà nói nói ra.</p><p>	Ngươi cũng liền hiện tại nếu kêu lên gọi là "A Trừng", đang tại Ngụy Vô Tiện phỏng vấn thử a.</p><p>	==========TBC=========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (51)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Lệ quốc tế cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! ! Mấy cái Đại thiên sứ quả thực là chương chương đều đánh, hơi chút tiết kiệm điểm đi QAQ yêu các ngươi! Vô cùng cảm tạ! ! Nhận lấy hôm nay phần yêu bá! ↓</p><p>	* không có gì triển khai nhàm chán chương một báo động trước *</p><p>	* đối với Trừng tướng mạo có người lý giải, vẻn vẹn đại biểu cá nhân, không chấp nhận ý kiến mà nói có thể rời khỏi, không nên cùng ta biện luận, cầu cùng không còn khác.</p><p>	* hôm nay Trừng trắng ra đến ooc báo động trước *</p><p>	* về nhà á..., đến đến đến mang ngươi về nhà (diễn kịch rồi! ! )</p><p>	* được rồi, lúc trước đã từng nói qua điểm lập lờ nước đôi mà nói cho nên mới dẫn đến hiện tại tiểu thiên sứ đám đều đang đợi hành hạ à... Kỳ thật đối với ta mà nói bài này hành hạ đã kết thúc, đằng sau sẽ có khó khăn trắc trở, nhưng với ta mà nói đằng sau kỳ thật đã không có hành hạ rồi... Chẳng qua là không biết mọi người có phải hay không cũng giống nhau ngỗng đã.</p><p>	================</p><p>	Chương 51:.</p><p>	"Đau không?" Ngụy Anh nhíu lại lông mày hỏi, trong mắt đều là đau lòng. Hắn dán đích thân cận, Giang Trừng có chút không được tự nhiên, sở trường cổ tay đỗi hắn: "Nói không đau, ngươi đừng dựa vào gần như vậy!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm thở dài, Giang Trừng ngũ giác khờ, hơn nữa nghe Ôn Tình ý tứ, trạng thái đã so với sáu năm trước còn muốn muốn nghiêm trọng chút ít.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hiện tại bị dán hé mở mặt dược, vốn hắn là không có gì đau ngứa cảm giác đấy, nhưng Ngụy Anh thật sự là quá phiền, đại khái cách năm sáu hơi thở sẽ phải gom góp tới đây lo lắng hỏi, có đau hay không, khó chịu không khó thụ, cái kia trong ánh mắt ưu thương đều nhanh mất đi ra.</p><p>	Đúng, không sai, bị người để ở trong lòng quan tâm thật là tốt, Giang Trừng cũng rất là hưởng thụ lấy một hồi, nhưng mà con mẹ nó không dứt cũng rất phiền! Hắn cái không có xúc giác mọi người bị Ngụy Anh chằm chằm có trên mặt ngứa ảo giác!</p><p>	Ôn Ninh tới đây đưa, vừa lên bậc thang chỉ nghe thấy ầm một tiếng, Giang gia Thiếu chủ giống như bị người một cước đạp đi ra, cánh cửa đều bị hắn mang kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt lắc lư, thoạt nhìn khoảng cách tiêu tan mất hết hai tay buông xuôi không xa.</p><p>	Tiên môn Bách gia đều muốn kiêng kị ba phần Giang gia Thiếu chủ đứng lên, một bên chụp được mang lên màu xám tro một bên hướng về phía trong cửa cười ngây ngô: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì, không đau là được, không thoải mái muốn cùng sư huynh nói a!"</p><p>	"Cút ra ngoài! !"</p><p>	Ồ, cái này một cứng rắn gối nện đấy, Ôn Ninh nhìn xem đều đau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên mặt đốt vết tích là bị Tống Lam diệt tà pháp trận bỏng đấy, Ôn Tình nhiều năm qua đối với hắn loại này thể chất nghiên cứu rất sâu, đã có thể hữu hiệu mà trị liệu loại này Linh lực tạo thành thân thể tổn thương, hơn nữa có thể bao nhiêu khôi phục một ít. Đây đối với Giang Trừng tác dụng cũng rất lớn hơn, thân thể của hắn hiện tại bị thương hầu như đều là không thể nghịch đấy, đã có Ôn Tình sau đem những này năm bệnh cũ cũng đều bao nhiêu điều dưỡng khôi phục một ít.</p><p>	Cái kia mảng lớn bỏng chữa cho tốt sau đó, gương mặt này rất dễ dàng có thể nhìn ra Giang Trừng nguyên bản hình dáng rồi. Cái kia vài đạo Giang Trừng bản thân kéo lê sẹo lại không tốt như vậy làm, Ôn Tình dùng đặc chế Pháp Khí dẫn đi lưu lại quỷ khí, vết sẹo trong lộ ra quỷ dị hắc khí nhạt đi xuống rất nhiều, chỉ có thể nói so với lúc trước muốn khá hơn một chút. Lại đồ mấy ngày trừ sẹo thuốc mỡ, cũng nhạt thêm vài phần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nguyên bản tướng mạo là cực xuất chúng đấy, hắn diện mạo Tiếu mẫu, mắt hạnh chân mày lá liễu, tuy rằng không ai dám nói, nhưng kỳ thật tướng mạo là có chút chuyển lệch con gái khí tú lệ đấy. Cái kia thế gia công tử bảng vị trí lần vốn là người luận đấy, mọi người có các dạng cái nhìn, Lam Trạm cái kia trương cùng Lam Hoán mặt giống nhau như đúc bởi vì không thương cười đã bị chen đến thứ hai, không có cách nào khác nói rõ lí lẽ. Giang Trừng cũng là bởi vì niên kỷ còn hơi nhỏ, chưa xong toàn bộ nẩy nở, lại chuyển lệch ôn nhu thanh tú mới xếp hạng thế gia "Công tử" bảng thứ năm. Muốn cho hắn đằng trước bốn người này trong nội tâm sắp xếp, phần lớn ngược lại sẽ đem Giang Trừng tính làm tốt nhất nhìn đấy.</p><p>	Thật là tốt nhìn nha, thật xinh đẹp đấy, giống như tiểu cô nương.</p><p>	Chính là không ai dám nói.</p><p>	Vì vậy hiện tại, cái này trương nguyên bản cực xinh đẹp tuyệt trần trên mặt có ba đạo giăng khắp nơi vết sẹo, cho dù là phai nhạt, lại như cũ làm cho người ta chứng kiến cũng chỉ muốn thán đáng tiếc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cùng Ôn Ninh đứng ở Giang Trừng trước mặt, cùng một chỗ lộ ra đau lòng lại khổ sở ánh mắt, nhìn Giang Trừng nâng lên gối đầu chiếu vào Ôn Ninh đầu chính là một cái, gối đầu nện ở Ôn Ninh trên đầu bắn lên, vừa chuẩn xác thực mà đập trúng Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Một hòn đá ném hai chim, còn là lưỡng thằng ngu.</p><p>	"Có bệnh không hai ngươi!" Giang Trừng cả giận nói, "Đều cái gì biểu lộ! Ngại lão tử hiện tại xấu đúng không, cút ra ngoài!"</p><p>	"Người nào chịu không nổi!" Ngụy Anh lập tức nói, "Ta đây là đau lòng! Ta sư đệ thiên hạ vô song mặt đụng một chút ta đều đau lòng, đây cũng chính là chính ngươi đã hạ thủ, ta sinh khí đều tìm không ra người nổi giận... Ngươi như thế nào đối với chính ngươi ác như vậy a Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh lời nói đều nói không lưu loát còn muốn hát đệm: "Liền, là được."</p><p>	Không biết làm sao Giang Trừng chứng kiến hai người bọn họ đứng cùng một chỗ liền phạm buồn nôn: "Hai ngươi cho ta tách ra, ta là hai ngươi cao đường không!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trừng Ôn Ninh liếc lại để cho hắn đi ra ngoài, Ôn Ninh đặc biệt ủy khuất.</p><p>	Còn phải cho hắn lưỡng đóng cửa, gấp bội ủy khuất.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh dính qua ôm Giang Trừng: "Tuy rằng ngươi có thể bởi vì ta ghen ta còn là thật vui vẻ đấy... Bất quá có thể đem dấm chua điểm cho ta nói một chút sao? Lúc trước tại Vân Thâm học ở trường thời điểm ngươi thật giống như vẫn dấm chua qua ta cùng Lam Vong Cơ có phải hay không? ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cự tuyệt phản ứng đến hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thở dài, thò tay nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ Giang Trừng trên mặt dấu vết: "Ta sư đệ thế nào đều tốt nhìn, vẫn luôn là xinh đẹp như vậy. Không phải là bởi vì cảm thấy ngươi không dễ coi, ta là trông thấy ngươi có thương tích trong nội tâm liền khó chịu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc một hồi, cứng rắn mà mở miệng: "Ta khi đó không có Linh lực cũng không có Truyền Tống Phù, đỡ đòn vẻ mặt Quỷ Văn đi không trở về Liên Hoa Ổ đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khẽ giật mình, rất nhanh liền đã hiểu, Giang Trừng là ở cùng hắn giải thích tại sao mình muốn quẹt làm bị thương mặt. Trong lòng nhất thời lại ủi thiếp lại càng thêm đau lòng, đem Giang Trừng ôm chặc hơn, cái cằm tại hắn hõm vai trong đi từ từ: "Thực xin lỗi, không có một mực phụng bồi ngươi. Hướng sau cũng sẽ không lại để cho một mình ngươi rồi. Ngươi khi đó sẽ bị Ôn gia người bắt được, là vì ta sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt.</p><p>	Kiếp trước, hắn vốn là muốn đem bí mật này thủ đến chết, nhưng ở Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm Lam Vong Cơ tay ở trước mặt hắn quay người sau đó, hắn kém một điểm đã nghĩ hô ở hắn, chất vấn hắn biết không biết mình là vì ai mất đích đan. Nhưng hắn không có ra khỏi cửa, bởi vì vô dụng thôi. Càng về sau, trong vài năm một mực ở tìm kiếm khôi phục Kim Đan cùng vạn toàn di chuyển đan phương pháp, thậm chí tại đêm săn vô tình gặp được lúc xuất thủ cứu giúp, làm tiếp bất luận cái gì cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện có quan hệ sự tình, hắn đều cũng không có hơn phân nửa điểm nói với ý nghĩ của hắn.</p><p>	Nếu như ngươi vô tình ý, ta tự nhiên liền đừng.</p><p>	Nhưng sáu năm trước, hắn còn là chạy đi ra. Cùng kiếp trước giống nhau, biết rõ sau đó gặp là cái gì, cũng vẫn là quả quyết mà chạy ra ngoài.</p><p>	Kiếp trước Giang Vãn Ngâm là vì Ngụy Vô Tiện, kiếp này Giang Trừng là vì Ngụy Anh, đều đi không oán không hối, cũng từ không cho là mình làm cái gì đáng may thiếu nợ sự tình, cũng như trước định đem cái này không lớn việc nhỏ cứ như vậy giấu ở trí nhớ ở chỗ sâu trong được rồi.</p><p>	Có thể Ngụy Anh biết rõ.</p><p>	Hắn vậy mà biết rõ.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh biết rõ, vì vậy hắn gặp áy náy, hắn gặp bản thân tự trách mình,  hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng đau lòng không được —— nhưng hắn không có có cảm giác hắn thiếu Giang Trừng cái gì, bởi vì đổi lại là hắn cũng phải làm như vậy đấy, hắn chẳng qua là hận bản thân không có thay Giang Trừng chịu đây hết thảy, hắn chẳng qua là đau lòng.</p><p>	Đây mới là Vân Mộng song kiệt vốn nên có bộ dạng.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sửng sốt xuống, bề bộn đem đột nhiên tiến vào trong lòng ngực của mình sư đệ ôm ổn, từng cái nhìn theo lưng của hắn: "Làm sao vậy? Là ở giận ta? Ta khi đó như thế nào trên đường phố cứ như vậy không có dài đầu óc, ta cũng mắng qua tốt nhiều lần... Ngươi mắng, hoặc là đánh ta cũng được, Giang Trừng, ngươi đừng khóc..."</p><p>	"Con mẹ nó ngươi mới khóc!" Giang Trừng phẫn nộ điểm vĩnh viễn là một đạo quỹ tích khó lường đất đá trôi (từ trên núi), đột nhiên liền từ Ngụy Anh trong ngực ngẩng đầu trừng mắt ánh mắt của hắn mắng chửi người, ngược lại đúng là thật không có khóc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: ... Tuy rằng không biết vì cái gì, nhưng tóm lại ta sai rồi là được.</p><p>	"Ngươi không có khóc không có khóc, là ta thiếu chút nữa khóc, ta nói sai rồi." Ngụy Anh tranh thủ thời gian như ý cọng lông dỗ dành.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ôm Ngụy Anh cổ, lại dựa vào quay về trong lòng ngực của hắn đi, đem Ngụy Anh siết chết nhanh, mặt tại cổ của hắn trong chôn lấy, qua cả buổi đột nhiên lại xuất hiện một câu: "Đồ khốn kiếp."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thành thành thật thật tiếp tục như ý lưng, không dám loạn nói tiếp.</p><p>	"Làm sao ngươi biết nhiều như vậy." Giang Trừng vẫn còn nhắc tới, nói qua nói qua thanh âm rồi lại thấp xuống dưới.</p><p>	Có thể Ngụy Anh còn là nghe thấy rồi.</p><p>	Hắn nói, ngươi muốn là sớm biết như vậy...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn Giang Trừng bộ dạng đau lòng, nhưng là hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng ý tứ chân chính, đầu không ngừng mà khẽ vuốt hắn lưng lại để cho hắn an tâm: "Vâng... Nếu như ta sớm biết như vậy, ta chắc chắn sẽ không khi đó chạy đến trên đường đi, thực xin lỗi, đều là lỗi của ta, về sau thật sự thật sự không bao giờ nữa gặp rồi."</p><p>	"Thật sự?" Giang Trừng hỏi, "Ngươi sẽ không đi?"</p><p>	"Ta còn có thể đi đi đâu?" Ngụy Anh nói, "Ngươi ở nơi này, ta liền cái nào đều không đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn nói: "Không cho phép vì Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh bỏ quên ta."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bối rối, bối rối chừng hai hơi thở, sau đó tranh thủ thời gian nói: "Sẽ không! Tuyệt đối sẽ không!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn chưa nói xong: "Cũng không cho phép vì Lam Vong Cơ cùng ta không qua được."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chính là muốn bể đầu đều không nghĩ ra đề tài này là như thế nào biến thành loại này tư thế: "Tuyệt đối sẽ không!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoả mãn gật đầu, bởi vì hai người vẫn ôm cùng một chỗ, hắn động tác này chính là cái cằm tại Ngụy Anh đầu vai từng điểm từng điểm mà dập đầu hai cái. Một bên gật đầu một bên thò tay hướng Ngụy Anh trên bụng sờ sờ, ngọc trắng ngón tay một đường xuống, Ngụy Anh thiếu chút nữa máu mũi phun ra đến —— hắn vừa không có mất đi ngũ giác, của ta thân sư đệ à sờ làm sao? ?</p><p>	Bất quá Giang Trừng không có xuống chút nữa sờ, ngón tay lưu lại ở đan điền vị trí. Thân thể của hắn không có tái sinh dài, thanh âm vẫn là mang theo điểm thiếu niên khí thanh thúy, thả mềm nhũn thanh âm lúc nói chuyện ngọt ngào nhu nhu: "Ngươi muốn là cạn nữa những sự tình kia, ta cũng sẽ không nuông chiều ngươi rồi, ta sẽ đem ngươi Kim Đan sống móc ra."</p><p>	—— nếu nói lời cũng ngọt một chút thì tốt rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngọt ngào mềm mà uy hiếp xong, lúc này triệt để đã hài lòng, rốt cuộc không nói, thò tay tiếp tục ôm Ngụy Anh cổ, rất thoải mái mà tựa ở trong lòng ngực của hắn nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>	Hắn là đã hài lòng, Ngụy Anh ngốc trệ lấy tính thì không cách nào hoàn hồn rồi.</p><p>	Lão thiên gia ngươi lỗ tai có phải hay không lưng, ta là nói ta nghĩ nhìn ngọt ngào gặp làm nũng sư đệ, nhưng ngươi đối với làm nũng lý giải có phải hay không có vấn đề?</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất thanh tỉnh, hắn biết mình trước mặt chính là người nào. Cũng là từ giờ trở đi, hắn quyết định tin tưởng, mặc kệ ở kiếp này là chuyện gì xảy ra, thời gian đảo lưu cũng tốt, Bồ Đề thế giới cũng được, nhà hắn sư huynh sẽ không làm tiếp ra kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện làm chuyện.</p><p>	"A, " Giang Trừng chợt nhớ tới đã đến cái gì, "Thiếu chút nữa đã quên rồi, ta sống không lâu rồi, đối với ngươi cao như vậy yêu cầu không tốt lắm? Vậy ngươi có thể tại ta khi còn sống làm được là được, dù sao không mấy năm rồi, sau đó ngươi yêu như thế nào như thế nào."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên hung hăng ôm sát hắn, nhanh đến Giang Trừng xác định nếu như mình có tri giác khẳng định đến đau tình trạng, Ngụy Anh cơ hồ là cắn răng gằn từng chữ: "Ngươi sẽ không chết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói chuyện.</p><p>	"Ta nói ngươi sẽ không chết, ngươi liền nhất định sẽ không chết." Ngụy Anh thấp giọng nói, "Ta đã có mi mục."</p><p>	Tại hỗ thành phân đà nghỉ ngơi hơn mười ngày, Giang Trừng trên mặt vết sẹo trong hắc khí đã hầu như nhổ sạch sẽ, vết sẹo cũng nhạt rất nhiều, vẫn là nhìn ra, nhưng đã không ảnh hưởng hắn ngũ quan hình dáng rồi. Giang Trừng giơ tấm gương nhìn hồi lâu cuối cùng nói: "Cha mẹ cùng a tỷ mới có thể nhận ra."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khí nở nụ cười: "Ngươi khi bọn hắn ngốc a! Thế nào đều có thể nhận ra được không nào!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn đang lầm bầm lầu bầu: "Cha mẹ cũng không có thế nào khen ngợi quá đáng ta lớn lên đẹp mắt, hẳn là không có để ý như vậy mặt của ta..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vừa tức lại đau lòng, đem Giang Trừng đầu ấn đứng lên lại để cho hắn không nên lộn xộn, tiếp tục cho hắn chải đầu: "Bọn hắn đau lòng vẫn không kịp... Những ngày này sợ ngươi không muốn cách nhìn, ta cũng không có theo chân bọn họ nói, buổi sáng vừa đi thư nói tìm được ngươi rồi, ta mẹ phái trở về linh chim bồ câu thiếu chút nữa không có sống lẩm bẩm chết ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ đến a mẹ dựng thẳng lấy lông mi mắng chửi người bộ dạng, cũng lộ ra nụ cười nhẹ, nhưng trong gương phát hiện mình sau khi cười liền lập tức lại ngậm miệng lại rồi. Ngụy Anh cho hắn sơ như ý tóc, bắt đầu cầm bốc lên hắn tóc mai mấy sợi tóc, nho nhỏ biên tốt hai cái tú khí mảnh đuôi sam, sau đó cùng một chỗ thu nạp ở phía sau, dùng một cột màu tím dây cột tóc luồng rồi, tóc dài rủ xuống tại sau lưng. Hắn chưa cho Giang Trừng sơ đã từng thói quen luồng búi tóc, mà là cùng mình hầu như giống nhau kiểu tóc. Sơ tốt sau Ngụy Anh cúi đầu, mặt tựa ở Giang Trừng bên mặt, đối với trong gương giống như đúc kiểu tóc hai cái đầu nở nụ cười một cái.</p><p>	Gương đồng chiếu ra hình ảnh có một chút mơ hồ, cũng bị Ngụy Anh cái này một cái cười đốt sáng lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn mình trong kiếng, mặt mày cong cong, tuy rằng mím môi, vui vẻ cũng căn bản giấu không được.</p><p>	Cái kia dứt khoát cũng đừng có ẩn giấu.</p><p>	"Đi thôi, ta mang ngươi về nhà." Ngụy Anh khẽ hôn Giang Trừng tóc mai, ôn hòa nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói gì, nhưng nắm chặt tay của hắn.</p><p>	Hắn rốt cuộc, phải về nhà rồi.</p><p>	==========TBC=========</p><p>	Nhỏ kịch trường 1: Ngụy ca: Lão thiên gia ngươi ngốc *, ta nghĩ xem ta sư đệ làm nũng không phải là bệnh nhu mì xinh đẹp sao? ?</p><p>	Nhỏ kịch trường 2: Tiện Trừng hai cái vuốt ve an ủi lúc, tại phía xa Liên Hoa Ổ ba người: Thằng ranh con giày vò khốn khổ cái gì đâu! Vội vàng đem con của ta   đệ đệ mang về! !</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (52)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng các thiên sứ! ! Các ngươi là của ta đại bảo bối 1551, mặc kệ gặp được chuyện gì, xem lại các ngươi tâm tình sẽ biến tốt. So với tâm tâm! Đến nhận lấy hôm nay phần yêu bá ww↓</p><p>	* đoàn sủng Trừng chính thức mở ra</p><p>	* Giang gia mọi người ooc báo động trước</p><p>	* vượt qua sủng dính rụng răng cái chủng loại kia, sợ ngọt cẩn thận khi đi vào</p><p>	* a Meow hồi quỹ 4k2+</p><p>	===============</p><p>	Chương 52:.</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân đứng ở Liên Hoa Ổ trước cửa chính, đã bắt đầu chuyển vòng thứ ba rồi. Giang Yếm Ly nhịn không được mở miệng khuyên nhủ: "A mẹ, an tâm một chút chớ..."</p><p>	Không nghĩ tới mẹ nàng một chút liền nổ: "Ngụy Anh cái kia thằng ranh con làm gì đó! ? Cái này đều thời gian dài bao lâu a, như thế nào còn chưa tới a! !"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly vươn đi ra tay yên lặng rụt trở về, bên cạnh ngồi ở trên ghế mây Giang Phong Miên nhìn nàng một cái, trong mắt để lộ ra ta biết ngay có thể như vậy vì vậy ta không dám nói lời nào thần sắc, Giang Yếm Ly trở về cha nàng một cái liền người lợi hại ánh mắt, hai cha con nàng cẩn thận từ ngu phu nhân phạm vi công kích trong chuyển đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Nhưng mà lo nghĩ tâm tình, hai người bọn họ kỳ thật cũng kém không đi nơi nào.</p><p>	Qua nhiều năm như vậy, bọn hắn kỳ thật đã đã tiếp nhận Giang Trừng chết đi sự tình. Đau nhức là bi thương gần chết, không thua gì rút hồn [cạo xương], nhưng kẻ sống cuối cùng muốn tiếp tục đi tới đích. Chẳng qua là Giang Yếm Ly vẫn như cũ bảo trì hàng năm sẽ cho Giang Trừng làm một bộ quần áo thói quen, nàng biết rõ nàng là không bỏ xuống được đấy, các loại năm nào nàng có thể không hề đi làm... Phải là buông xuống.</p><p>	Từ đầu đến cuối, chưa bao giờ đình chỉ tìm kiếm Giang Trừng thật sự chỉ có Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Mà hắn cũng lại thật sự đã tìm được.</p><p>	Linh chim bồ câu mang đến thư là đồ ăn sáng thời điểm đến đấy. Những năm này Giang gia gia chủ quanh năm mang bệnh, phu nhân muốn chiếu cố gia chủ, Thiếu chủ lại có nhiều việc phức tạp, giống như trước như vậy người một nhà tại chánh đường ngay ngắn hướng trọn vẹn ăn một bữa cơm thời điểm vậy mà ít càng thêm ít. Bất quá Giang Phong Miên có Ôn Tình vì hắn trị liệu hậu thân thân thể từ từ chuyển biến tốt đẹp, những ngày này thường xuyên sẽ ra ngoài đi một chút. Sáng nay một nhà ba người khó được tụ họp cùng một chỗ ăn đồ ăn sáng, không có đi chánh đường, ngay tại tông chủ phòng chính sảnh trong xếp đặt cái bàn nhỏ, Giang Yếm Ly tự mình xuống bếp, chỉnh đốn ra một bàn đơn giản nhưng tinh xảo tốt tiêu hoá điểm tâm.</p><p>	Cũng liền vô dụng lại thông truyền, tin tức này trong nháy mắt ba người cũng biết rồi. Giang Yếm Ly không để ý lễ nghi mà từ mẫu thân trong tay đã đoạt thư đến xem, mấy câu đoản tiên tới tới lui lui nhìn sáu bảy lượt, ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn phụ thân lại nhìn xem mẫu thân, ôm lấy hai người một cái khóc lên.</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân toàn bộ không có đi trách cứ Giang Yếm Ly thất lễ, run rẩy bắt tay vào làm vỗ vỗ nữ nhi lưng, nổi giận mắng: "Ngụy Anh cái kia thằng ranh con chuyện gì xảy ra, tìm được A Trừng còn không tranh thủ thời gian mang về nhà, ở bên ngoài chờ đợi nhiều ngày như vậy! ?"</p><p>	"Đích thị là có hắn lý do của mình." Giang Phong Miên nói qua, đưa cho ngu phu nhân một phương khăn, ngu phu nhân đoạt lấy tới vội vàng án lấy khóe mắt, Giang Phong Miên một tay một cái ôm thê nữ trấn an. Kỳ thật ngu phu nhân chưa hẳn nhìn không ra, chẳng qua là không muốn nói —— Ngụy Anh đơn giản mà nói câu "Điều dưỡng thân thể", hiển nhiên là A Trừng thân thể thật sự hỏng bét đã đến nhất định trình độ. Cái đứa bé kia đánh nhỏ liền hiểu chuyện, cái gì cũng không chịu muốn cha mẹ quan tâm, nếu không phải thật sự bất đắc dĩ... Làm sao có thể không trở về nhà đây?</p><p>	Nhưng tóm lại có thể trở về đến là tốt rồi...</p><p>	Bất kể là đả thương cũng tốt, bị bệnh cũng tốt, thế nào đều được, miễn là còn sống về nhà là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Giang gia ba người cháy hơi mà ở trước cửa trông mong lấy trông mong, cảm giác đều qua mấy mười canh giờ —— trên thực tế chỉ chờ hai khắc nhiều mà thôi, Ngụy Anh thư nói rất đúng ước chừng giờ Tỵ trước sau đến, có thể mấy người bọn hắn giờ Thìn chính vẫn chưa tới ngay tại cửa ra vào ngay ngắn hướng trọn vẹn mà chờ rồi.</p><p>	Rốt cuộc đợi đến lúc phía chân trời xẹt qua một vòng quen thuộc màu tím, mấy người tâm đều nhấc lên —— một màn này, giống như rất quen thuộc.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là khi đó là ngu phu nhân lôi kéo tuổi nhỏ Giang Yếm Ly cùng Ngụy Anh đang đợi, các loại Giang Phong Miên ôm khó khăn tìm được yêu con cái nhảy xuống kiếm, nhưng bây giờ là ba vị lớn tuổi người đang chờ Ngụy Anh. Ngu phu lỗ mũi người lại có điểm chua. Tại sao vậy chứ? Vì cái gì dù sao vẫn là nàng cái này sau cùng nhận người đau tiểu nhi tử, phải kinh thụ nhiều như vậy?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh một thân Giang gia Thiếu chủ kiểu dáng chính màu tím áo choàng, trong ngực ôm cá nhân, bất quá bọc lấy dày đặc áo khoác, liền mặt đều dùng mũ trùm đầu ngăn trở, căn bản thấy không rõ. Giang Yếm Ly thập phần phí công mà điểm đi cà nhắc nhọn, vẫn như cũ nhìn không thấy.</p><p>	Còn được Ngụy Anh trong nháy mắt liền ngự kiếm đã đến cửa ra vào, cẩn thận đem trong ngực người thả xuống, rồi mới hướng mấy người chào: "Tông chủ, phu nhân, sư tỷ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe sững sờ. Lúc trước hắn đã cảm thấy Ngụy Anh cùng bản thân nhắc tới phụ thân thời điểm ngữ khí rất kỳ quái, hắn lúc nào như vậy xa lạ? Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện trường hợp nào đều dính dán mà gọi là Giang thúc thúc, đời này càng không biết xấu hổ, trực tiếp quản a mẹ cũng gọi là mẹ, như thế nào hiện tại?</p><p>	Bất quá ý nghĩ này cũng là chợt lóe lên, Giang Trừng cũng rất tưởng niệm hồi lâu không thấy người thân, rất nhanh sẽ đem hai cái này xưng hô kỳ quái chỗ bỏ xuống rồi.</p><p>	Đều nói người dù sao vẫn là gặp thân cận hương tình e sợ, Giang Trừng càng là. Không tới thời điểm rất gấp cắt, thật là nhanh đã tới rồi, lại không dám mặt mày rạng rỡ. Một tay lôi kéo mũ trùm đầu cúi đầu xuống, ngốc mà vỗ vỗ nhào đầu về phía trước ôm lấy tỷ tỷ của mình, thấp giọng nói: "A cha, a mẹ, a tỷ..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly oa mà một tiếng khóc, đem Giang Trừng lại càng hoảng sợ, hắn hai đời còn không có thấy tỷ tỷ khóc như vậy hào sảng qua, tỷ hắn trước kia không phải là tính cách này a... Lại đi liếc trộm phụ thân mẫu thân, mẫu thân trên mặt hai hàng thanh nước mắt, phụ thân mang theo cười, trong mắt thực sự lệ quang lập loè, Giang Trừng nhìn yết hầu đau nhức, hít mũi một cái, thấp giọng nói: "Ta, ta lúc trước thụ hơi có chút tổn thương, vì vậy trên mặt... Có chút khó coi, đừng dọa đến các ngươi..."</p><p>	Cái này một tiết Ngụy Anh trên thư không có nhiều lời, mấy người vốn là lo lắng, nghe vậy đều là kinh hãi, Giang Yếm Ly vội hỏi: "Làm sao vậy? ? Đừng sợ đừng sợ, mau đưa cho tỷ tỷ nhìn xem, sẽ không làm đau ngươi đấy, tổn thương lợi hại sao? Đúng hạn bôi thuốc sao?"</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân nói thẳng: "Ly biệt chống đỡ, tay lấy ra, cho ta xem nhìn!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đành phải thả tay xuống, ngu phu nhân cẩn thận vạch trần hắn mũ trùm đầu, chỉ thấy tiểu nhi tử lại cùng lạc đường năm đó là một cái bộ dáng, chẳng qua là rõ ràng hơn gầy, trên mặt vài đạo màu da vết sẹo, chỗ sâu da thịt có chút hơi nhíu lên, đủ thấy lúc ấy tổn thương hơn nặng.</p><p>	Mấy người nhất thời thoáng buông chút ít tâm, lại là đau lòng hắn bị thương, lại là may mắn hiện tại miệng vết thương cuối cùng là tốt lắm, lại gấp muốn hỏi hắn như thế nào tổn thương đấy, còn có cái nào đả thương, còn muốn hỏi thân thể của hắn là chuyện gì xảy ra, như thế nào như vậy gầy nhỏ như vậy ——</p><p>	Muốn hỏi có rất nhiều rất nhiều, duy chỉ có không có đối với hắn dung mạo có tổn hại chịu không nổi.</p><p>	Trên đời làm sao có chịu không nổi hài tử xấu cha mẹ?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lui ra hai bước, lại để cho cả nhà bọn họ bốn cửa đoàn tụ. Hắn hiểu rõ nhất Giang Trừng bất quá, mắt thấy Giang Trừng tại cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ lo lắng trong căng thẳng bả vai dần dần buông lỏng xuống đi, trong lòng cũng là yên tâm hơn nhiều, càng là bất đắc dĩ cùng đau lòng.</p><p>	Coi như là dù thế nào hình dáng, Giang Trừng còn là biết bao nhiêu có chút bận tâm, hắn có tổn hại hình dạng có thể hay không cũng làm cho cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ có ý kiến gì không... Có thể là làm sao có thể đây? Bọn hắn đau hắn vẫn không kịp.</p><p>	Bên kia Giang Trừng ngoan ngoãn trở về mấy câu, liền vội vã hỏi phụ thân hắn tình huống. Tỷ tỷ cùng mẫu thân đều là đứng đấy các loại đấy, phụ thân rồi lại ngồi ở trên ghế mây, tăng thêm lúc trước nói vết thương cũ sự tình, Giang Trừng thực đang lo lắng vô cùng. Giang Phong Miên lập tức cảm giác nhà mình bảo bối tiểu nhi tử vượt qua yêu bản thân, cười ánh mắt đều bắt đầu híp mắt, không ngớt lời nói không có gì đáng ngại.</p><p>	Xem bọn hắn nói chuyện vui mừng, Ngụy Anh nhắc nhở: "Đi vào trước đi? Ly biệt ở bên ngoài trúng gió."</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân vội hỏi: "Đúng, mau vào đi. A Trừng làm bị thương cái nào đến sao? Tạm biệt sao?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly rõ ràng thò tay: "Đến, tỷ tỷ ôm ngươi đi vào!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt nhảy mà liền đỏ lên: "Chưa, không có việc gì! Tự chính mình đi là được, a tỷ ngươi chăm sóc a cha là được..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không có lập tức cùng theo đi vào, hắn muốn để lại cho cả nhà bọn họ nhiều người chút thời gian, phân phó cùng nhau trở về đệ tử riêng phần mình trở về vị trí cũ, còn gọi là đến lưu thủ đệ tử hỏi thăm không có ở đây lúc Liên Hoa Ổ tường huống. Xử lý xong những thứ này vụn vặt đấy, chứng kiến đứng xa hơn một chút Giang Ngọc, đối với hắn cười nói: "Như thế nào từ A Trừng đã trở về ngươi liền biến hàm súc rồi, mấy ngày nay cũng không gặp ngươi giống như bình thường tựa như cùng theo ta, người nhà có chuyện gì không?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc thấy Ngụy Anh cố ý hỏi hắn, trong mắt lộ ra sắc mặt vui mừng, lập tức đụng lên đến nói: "Không có, nguyện {vì:là} Thiếu chủ phân ưu, Thiếu chủ không có ở đây lúc ngọc ổn thỏa đem người nhà hết thảy chuẩn bị thỏa đáng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật gật đầu: "Vậy giao cho ngươi rồi." Không có lại để cho hắn xuống dưới, lại nói, "Nói đến, cái này đồng lứa bổn gia đệ tử vào sư môn tên đều là từ kim, ngươi cũng biết vì sao?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc ngược lại không nghĩ tới điểm này, cúi đầu nói: "Khẩn cầu Thiếu chủ chỉ giáo."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn một cái: "Bởi vì bổn gia Thiếu chủ thế hệ này tên trong từ nước, kim sinh thủy, là vì trợ lực. Ngươi cũng tốt, kính nhỏ con trai cũng tốt, thế hệ này bổn gia đệ tử, đều nên Giang Trừng giúp đỡ, là hắn mâu cùng thuẫn."</p><p>	Giang Ngọc thân thể cứng đờ, lập tức xiết chặt rảnh tay  ngón tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tốt như cái gì cũng không có phát hiện, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, đối với Ôn Tình Ôn Ninh nói: "Đi theo ta một cái, chúng ta nói rằng sự kiện kia."</p><p>	Hai người ứng, cùng theo Ngụy Anh hướng hắn Thiếu chủ phòng bên kia đi. Giang gia các đệ tử cũng sớm bị các phái tồi riêng phần mình tản, rất nhanh to như vậy trước cửa chính, ngoại trừ hai vị giá trị thủ đệ tử cũng chỉ còn lại có Giang Ngọc một người.</p><p>	"Cửa quan địa lao?" Ngụy Anh nhíu mày, "Không tốt lắm đâu... Được rồi, giam lại cũng tốt, tuy rằng ta không có thân bái kiến hắn, nhưng nghe không phải là bình thường người lương thiện, các loại bên này yên ổn một chút ta lại cùng Giang Trừng nói chuyện của hắn. Ôn cô nương, nhà ta tông chủ tình huống như thế nào?"</p><p>	Ôn Tình kỳ thật mới là mười mấy ngày nay trong mệt nhất chính là cái kia, đến trông coi phân đà Giang Trừng vì hắn mỗi ngày thay thuốc, còn phải luôn luôn chạy về Liên Hoa Ổ nhìn Giang Phong Miên. Được rồi, dù sao cũng là ân nhân cứu mạng cùng ân nhân cứu mạng cha hắn, nàng chịu đựng. Thở dài nói: "Đã dần dần tốt rồi, tiếp qua một tháng sau cũng không cần lại thi châm, dược thiện làm chủ, chén thuốc làm phụ mà điều trị. Là dược ba phần độc, bổ dưỡng {vì:là} lên, ta cho ngươi ghi một phần dược đơn cùng ăn lẻ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghiêm mặt hành lễ: "Đa tạ."</p><p>	"Không cần." Ôn Tình duỗi tay vịn chặt hắn, chân thành nói, "Nếu muốn nói như vậy, Giang công tử đối đãi các ngươi ân tình của chúng ta mới là vẫn vẫn là vô cùng đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cân nhắc một chút, hỏi: "Tại Lân Châu thời điểm, Giang Trừng có nói với các ngươi qua mấy thứ gì đó sao? Ví dụ như, về ta sao?"</p><p>	Ôn Tình có chút khó hiểu: "Hắn đều không cho chúng ta tới tìm ngươi, có thể nói ngươi cái gì?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh ngược lại là cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút: "Bất quá a... Giang công tử, đặc biệt không hy vọng ta tìm đến Thiếu chủ ngươi, ta nói ra câu 'Ngụy công tử " hắn liền có thể dữ tợn."</p><p>	Ôn Tình chế nhạo mà xem xét Ngụy Anh; "Ơ, vợ chồng son một cái so với một cái độc a, cái này cửa bay dấm chua ăn."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười khổ, muốn thật sự là bình thường ghen hoặc độc chiếm muốn ngã còn được rồi, có thể hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy... Giang Trừng sẽ đối với Ôn Tình, Ôn Ninh cùng Lam Trạm ba người này cùng quan hệ của mình để ý như vậy, thật sự không tầm thường. Giang Trừng đã từng nói qua sẽ nói cho hắn biết, vậy nhất định sẽ, nhưng hắn trực giác cảm thấy cái này không phải là cái gì Giang Trừng rất nguyện ý nói sự tình. So với ép buộc hắn nói ra, nếu như mình có thể tại Giang Trừng nói ra trước trước bao nhiêu tra ra điểm mặt mày thì tốt rồi...</p><p>	Bên kia Giang Trừng cùng theo cha mẹ về phía sau đầu Giang thị vợ chồng tông chủ phòng nghỉ ngơi, trong đại sảnh xếp đặt cái bàn tròn lớn, sớm bày đầy các màu điểm tâm trái cây, cuối mùa thu thời tiết, thậm chí ngay cả tốt nhất mới lạ cây vải đều có. Giang Yếm Ly cầm cái Cửu Cung bàn, lựa nhặt tất cả không giống nhau chín hình dáng bưng cho hắn: "Có đói bụng không? Ăn trước từng điểm tâm điếm điếm bụng, muốn ăn cái gì a tỷ sẽ đi ngay bây giờ làm cho ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem cái này bàn tinh xảo đẹp mắt điểm tâm, có chín vàng bánh, hoa sen xốp giòn, hạt sen bánh ngọt, đều là trong veo không ngán đấy, đều là mình thích ăn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem cái mũi đau xót, nghĩ tới lang thang mấy năm vừa khi về nhà, không có ai biết miệng của mình vị, trên bàn nguyên bản chỉ có Ngụy Anh thích ăn đồ vật.</p><p>	"Muốn uống củ sen xương sườn nước canh." Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu đối với tỷ tỷ nói.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly lập tức cười mở: "Liền nói ngươi hơn phân nửa muốn uống cái này, buổi sáng đã hầm cách thủy lên, muốn bọn hắn nhìn xem đâu rồi, ta hiện tại đi xem, tốt lắm lời nói liền lấy cho ngươi tới đây."</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn nói: "Còn muốn ăn a mẹ làm trượt cá mảnh."</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân chọc lấy đầu hắn chỉ một cái đầu, trong mắt lộ ra sắc mặt vui mừng: "Xú tiểu tử, giày vò tỷ tỷ ngươi một cái còn chưa đủ! Vẫn muốn ăn cái gì? Cá bánh ngọt có muốn ăn hay không? Hôm qua còn có chút mới lạ cá bánh ngọt thừa lấy, làm cho ngươi cái cá chưng bánh ngọt?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Muốn nhiều hơn cay." Lại bổ sung một câu, "Cùng Ngụy Anh bình thường ăn không sai biệt lắm cay cái chủng loại kia."</p><p>	"Liền ngươi có nhiều việc." Ngu phu nhân vui rạo rực nói, xoa xoa nhi tử đầu, lôi kéo Giang Yếm Ly vội vàng hướng đi phòng bếp.</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên nhìn xem nhi tử cũng thập phần vui sướng, ấm giọng nói: "Như vậy rất tốt, về sau cũng phải như vậy. Nghĩ muốn cái gì hãy cùng cha mẹ nói, không nên tổng khó chịu trong lòng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mấp máy môi, gật gật đầu.</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên sờ sờ đầu của hắn, ánh mắt cũng phiếm hồng: "Rõ ràng thân là người phụ, lại không thể bảo vệ tốt con của mình, cho ngươi gặp không may nhiều như vậy tội... A Trừng, là cha xin lỗi ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị cái này một câu nói nước mắt thiếu chút nữa rơi ra, hai đời vất vả ủy khuất đều xông tới, dùng sức đè xuống, lắc đầu nói: "Không có, a cha đã đối với ta rất tốt rồi." Nói khẽ, "Thật sự, đã... Rất tốt rất khá."</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên tự nhiên đoán không được hắn nghĩ cái gì, thương yêu mà lại sờ sờ tiểu nhi tử mềm mại tóc, đứng dậy cho hắn ngược lại chén ôn tốt táo trà: "Nhanh ăn đi, uống chút nóng ấm áp." Nhìn Giang Trừng nhanh chóng đứng lên muốn đỡ, buồn cười nói, "Thật coi cha ngươi cà nhắc rồi hả? Chính là thân thể yếu đuối một chút, bọn hắn sợ ta lâu đứng, đi cái nào đều phụ giúp cái ghế. Cái này cái ghế vẫn là tỷ tỷ của ngươi làm cho ta, dùng Linh lực có thể đem ra sử dụng, A Anh cũng giúp đỡ cải tạo một ít, rất tiện lợi đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe mới lạ, sờ sờ cái ghế đi điều tra cấu tạo. Hắn cũng phát hiện Ngụy Anh vẫn luôn không có tới đây, trước còn tưởng rằng hắn chẳng qua là vào trễ giờ, như thế nào hàn huyên như vậy đã nửa ngày vẫn không có vào? Liền hỏi: "A cha, Ngụy Anh đây? Người nhà sự tình nhiều sao như vậy, hắn cũng không sang theo chúng ta cùng một chỗ nói chuyện."</p><p>	Thấy hắn nhắc tới, Giang Phong Miên thở dài, đem trà đưa cho Giang Trừng, lần nữa ngồi xuống: "Nói đến đây cái... Vừa vặn cùng ngươi nói một chút, ngươi tới khuyên hắn một chút đi. Còn được ngươi đã trở về, bằng không thì ta cũng không biết ai còn có thể khuyên A Anh vài câu, ta cũng đã nói, mẹ ngươi cũng đã nói, Yếm Ly càng đã từng nói qua... Nhưng đều không được việc, đứa nhỏ này cưỡng đứng lên là ai nói cũng không nghe đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhớ tới tại phân đà thời điểm Ngụy Anh cái kia vòng quanh bản thân vui vẻ chuyển hình dáng, trong lòng tự nhủ không đến mức đi, ngoại trừ nhìn xem có điểm giống Phi Phi cái khác không có vấn đề gì...</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Anh gầy rất nhiều hắn là biết rõ đấy. Đã là hai mươi mấy tuổi người trưởng thành rồi, vẫn cao như vậy vóc người, hắn rồi lại một chút cũng không khỏe mạnh, cùng sau cùng chán nản thời kỳ Di Lăng Lão Tổ đều không sai biệt lắm, kiếp trước đang cùng Giang Trừng cãi nhau mà trở mặt lúc trước, Ngụy Vô Tiện bị Giang Trừng dưỡng cũng không có như vậy gầy qua. Còn có không hiểu cùng cha mẹ xa lạ, cũng làm cho Giang Trừng rất không minh bạch, đây là hắn hoàn toàn thật không ngờ đấy.</p><p>	Tựa như Ngụy Anh cũng muốn hỏi qua sở hữu cùng Giang Trừng có quan hệ người, muốn biết Giang Trừng hết thảy giống nhau, Giang Trừng cũng rất muốn biết cái này sáu năm Ngụy Anh đều đã trải qua cái gì.</p><p>	"Hắn đến cùng làm sao vậy?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	===========TBC===========</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (53)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng các thiên sứ! ! Ôm lấy lần lượt đi từ từ xoa xoa, yêu các ngươi! Gần nhất công tác vẫn có chút bề bộn đát, hơn nữa tại làm cho phúc lợi vở sự tình, càng văn sẽ không rất quy luật, vượt qua cảm tạ không rời nửa bước, tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá ~↓</p><p>	* với tư cách md nguyên tác hướng đồng nghiệp, dùng còn là thấp ma thiết lập, vì vậy tu giới phần lớn người cũng không thể triệt để Tích Cốc cái này rãnh cũng đừng có cùng ta nhổ ra, cùng lúc đầu lấy nhổ đi</p><p>	* loại ngốc: Đại khái là phiên bản cổ đại "Ngu dốt" ý tứ</p><p>	* kỳ thật không phải là rất xác định có chút câu là tiếng phổ thông vẫn là chỉ có Đông Bắc mới nói như vậy, bất quá có lẽ không có gì lý giải chướng ngại, nhìn xem như ý là được rồi</p><p>	* a Meow hồi quỹ 5k1+</p><p>	==================</p><p>	Chương 53:.</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân và Giang Yếm Ly bưng nóng hổi đồ ăn khi trở về, Giang Phong Miên cũng cùng Giang Trừng đại khái đem Ngụy Anh biến hóa nói một lần, Giang Trừng nhất thời có chút nói không ra lời.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Ngụy Anh nhất định sẽ bởi vì chính mình "Chết" mà rất khó tiếp nhận, nhưng hắn xác thực hoàn toàn. . . Thật không ngờ gặp đến nước này.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn dù sao vẫn là cảm thấy. . . Nếu như là kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện, tối đa cũng chính là khổ sở một hồi mà thôi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giúp đỡ mẫu thân cùng tỷ tỷ tiếp nhận bàn cái đĩa từng cái dọn xong, nói: "Ăn cơm đi Ngụy Anh cũng không quá đáng tới sao?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cười cười: "Đến đấy, ta đi gọi hắn."</p><p>	"A tỷ đừng chạy rồi, ta là hắn là được." Giang Trừng quơ quơ tay phải, xinh đẹp màu tím chiếc nhẫn nhanh vài cái bạch quang.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mới mới vừa đi tới địa lao cửa ra vào liền đã nghe được Giang Trừng triệu hoán, dùng từ vô cùng Giang Trừng.</p><p>	【 chạy trở về tới dùng cơm</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bất đắc dĩ cười cười, trở về Giang Trừng một câu lập tức tới. Trời đất bao la, sư đệ lớn nhất, vậy trước tiên không đi, vừa vặn đợi chút nữa gọi là Giang Trừng cùng đi xử lý chuyện này.</p><p>	Tu giới người trong mặc dù lớn nhiều không đến được triệt để Tích Cốc tình trạng, nhưng đối với ẩm thực nhu cầu cũng không có thường nhân như vậy nghiêm khắc, giống như vậy sắc hương vị đều đủ một bàn, càng nhiều nữa còn là bứt tranh ăn ngon.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cho Giang Trừng đựng tràn đầy một chén canh, dặn dò: "Cẩn thận bị phỏng, chậm rãi uống."</p><p>	Giang Trừng quấy mở nhiệt khí, lại thổi vài xuống, mới đem cái kia một muôi nước canh uống vào.</p><p>	Nếm không ra cái gì mùi vị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nuốt vô cùng chậm, nghĩ hết số lượng nhiều cảm thụ chút ít cái này một cái nước canh. Có lẽ rất tươi sống đi? Nóng hầm hập đấy, vị mềm mại, lại tràn đầy mùi thịt cũng sẽ không chán. . .</p><p>	Đáng tiếc, hắn nếm không đi ra.</p><p>	"Dễ uống." Giang Trừng đối với Giang Yếm Ly cười.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cười nheo mắt lại, tiếp tục cho Giang Trừng chia thức ăn, mình cũng chẳng quan tâm ăn.</p><p>	So với nước canh, Giang Trừng ngược lại ăn nhiều rất nhiều cá mảnh cùng cá bánh ngọt, chén nhỏ trong bản thân lại bỏ thêm hai muôi cây ớt, Giang gia ba người nhìn xem đều cảm giác đầu lưỡi chập choạng. Giang Trừng ăn trên môi cũng nổi lên tầng một nhạt nhẽo màu đỏ, cũng rất ưa thích tựa như, thẳng khoa trương ngu phu nhân tay nghề tốt.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn xem đau lòng. Hắn biết rõ, bởi vì hiện tại Giang Trừng vị giác khờ, nặng cay mùi vị hắn có thể bao nhiêu có chút cảm giác.</p><p>	Cúi đầu múc muôi nước canh uống, đột nhiên một miếng thịt hơn lớn xương sườn xuất hiện ở trước mắt, dày đặc trong thịt vẫn mang theo nghiêm chỉnh đầu trắng như tuyết món sườn, là Ngụy Anh thích nhất cái loại này. Ngụy Anh còn chưa kịp nhiều lời, Giang Trừng lại cho hắn một khối, chính hắn trong bát cũng chỉ còn lại có hai khối nho nhỏ.</p><p>	"Tranh thủ thời gian ăn." Giang Trừng nói, "Đã ăn xong ta muốn hàn huyên với ngươi trò chuyện."</p><p>	Rõ ràng hắn mới là trên bàn nhỏ nhất chính là cái kia, Ngụy Anh rõ ràng không hiểu có một loại bị trưởng bối điểm danh sau khi ăn xong lưu lại huấn thoại quỷ dị cảm giác. Nhìn lại một chút khác ba người, đều tại vùi đầu ăn bản thân đấy, giống như vừa mới mà nói đều trùng hợp tính không nghe thấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bất đắc dĩ cười cười, hắn cũng đại khái biết rõ là bởi vì sao rồi, tốt lời nói: "Đã biết, ngươi ăn nhiều một chút. Cái này rau cải ngươi có thể ưa thích, nếm thử." Lại cho Giang Trừng gắp mấy đũa chua cay màu đỏ đồ ăn rêu đặt ở mới trong đĩa, giúp hắn nhiều trộn lẫn chút ít dấm chua cùng cây ớt, Giang Trừng quả nhiên có thể nếm ra một chút vị chua, ăn nhiều vài cửa.</p><p>	"Cùng A Anh nói chuyện phiếm xong sẽ tới a tỷ nơi đây." Giang Yếm Ly mỉm cười nói, "Cho ngươi số lượng số lượng nhỏ, làm mấy thân quần áo mới."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ gật đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi cột thời điểm đúng là nam hài tử vóc dáng tháo chạy nhanh nhất thời điểm, Giang Yếm Ly hàng năm có thể so với chiếu vào Ngụy Anh cho Giang Trừng cũng làm một bộ quần áo, đều là dựa theo so với Ngụy Anh ngắn nửa tấc, vòng eo lại thu hai phần để làm đấy. Đã đến sau hai năm, Ngụy Anh hao gầy lợi hại, Giang Yếm Ly cho Giang Trừng làm quần áo đã không cần phải nữa thu vòng eo rồi. Mà bây giờ gặp được trở về Giang Trừng, mới biết được ngoại trừ năm thứ nhất làm đấy. . . Đã không có khả năng vừa người rồi.</p><p>	Hai cái đệ đệ cũng làm cho nàng cực kỳ đau lòng.</p><p>	Một bữa cơm ăn xong, bọn hạ nhân tới thu thập, Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh đối với cha mẹ tỷ tỷ hành lễ cáo lui, Ngụy Anh mang Giang Trừng nhìn gian phòng.</p><p>	"Nếu không trước ở phòng ta trong đi?" Ngụy Anh nói, "Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là cùng một chỗ ngủ đấy, giường của ta giường còn lớn hơn, không dùng chuyển."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không không thể, Ngụy Anh thật cao hứng, mang theo Giang Trừng chậm rãi đi tới, lại để cho hắn có thể xem thật kỹ giữ nhà trong bộ dạng.</p><p>	Cùng hắn trước khi đi khác nhau cũng không lớn, Liên Hoa Ổ tuy rằng bị thiêu hủy qua một lần, nhưng hiển nhiên khôi phục rất tốt, phần lớn cảnh trí phòng xá đều phục hồi như cũ. Chẳng qua là mùa này đầu có một chút tàn phế hà phiêu tại mặt nước, đáng tiếc không có tốt hoa sen mở ra.</p><p>	"Ta với ngươi xin thứ lỗi, xin nhận lỗi." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khẽ giật mình: "Cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Cho ta không có tin ngươi, tự tiện đã đi ra những năm này. Vì vậy ngươi không ứng với suy nghĩ nhiều, ngươi như vậy ngược lại là rét lạnh cha mẹ cùng a tỷ tâm. Hai người bọn họ một mực đem ngươi trở thành làm thứ hai nhi tử, a tỷ cũng đem ngươi là thân đệ đệ, ngươi tội gì muốn theo chân bọn họ xa lạ đâu."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thở dài: "Ngươi đã hiểu lầm, ta làm sao sẽ êm đẹp với các ngươi xa lạ. . . Giang gia đối đãi ta ân trọng như núi, ta có như vậy Bạch Nhãn Lang sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoáng tỉnh lại một cái, hắn cảm giác mình xác thực rất khó hầu hạ. Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện nói "Coi như ta còn Giang gia", hắn thiếu chút nữa khí thổ huyết. Đời này Ngụy Anh nhớ mãi không quên đem ân nghĩa treo ở bên miệng, hắn lại ngại hắn xa lạ, cần ăn đòn.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì gọi là cha mẹ ta xưng hô đều do quái dị đấy." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã trầm mặc một cái, vuốt vuốt thái dương: "Người trước còn là tôn trọng chút ít lộ ra quy củ."</p><p>	"Kéo đi ngươi, a cha không dùng nói rõ ta cũng có thể đoán được cái đại khái." Giang Trừng ngừng chân, liền đứng ở ao sen trên uốn khúc hành lang trên như vậy nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, "Ngươi có phải hay không không muốn làm cái này Giang gia Thiếu chủ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng nhìn xem hắn: "Làm sao không muốn đâu rồi, có thể giúp đỡ lấy Giang thúc thúc cùng ngươi mạnh khỏe tốt chăm sóc Giang gia, ta đương nhiên cam tâm tình nguyện. Ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, ngươi so với ta thích hợp hơn."</p><p>	"Nhưng mà ta chết rồi, " Giang Trừng nhìn Ngụy Anh ánh mắt xoát liền đỏ lên, như muốn chảy ra máu đến giống nhau, tranh thủ thời gian đổi giọng, "Là giống như, giống như, ta lúc trước sinh tử không biết, hơn nữa nhiều năm như vậy cha mẹ đều là đem ngươi trở thành làm Thiếu chủ đến dưỡng đấy, đột nhiên bỏ gánh không tốt lắm đâu?" Giang Trừng lại bồi thêm một câu, nói vẫn đặc biệt chân thành: "Ta cũng hiểu được ngươi tới làm rất tốt."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nắm Giang Trừng tay, chậm rãi dùng  ngón tay bụng nhẹ vỗ về hắn sư đệ non mịn ngón tay nhỏ nhắn, lại nói: "Ngươi so với ta thích hợp, cũng vốn là nên ngươi, ngươi mới là Giang gia con trai trưởng, ngươi là Giang thúc thúc thân nhi tử, con độc nhất, là ta chiếm được vị trí của ngươi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	Hắn kiếp trước, không là hoàn toàn không có nghĩ như vậy qua. Hắn đôi khi, đặc biệt là khát vọng phụ thân chú ý thời điểm, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có cái thật rất nhỏ thanh âm, tại đáy lòng của hắn nói, nếu là không có Ngụy Anh. . .</p><p>	Nhưng hắn dù sao vẫn là ngăn lại cái này nhỏ giọng âm. Không có hắn thì như thế nào? Cha mẹ của hắn là đúng tu giới cũng biết oán lữ, không có một cái nào Ngụy Vô Tiện lại có thể có cái gì cải biến đây? Ngược lại là chính bản thân hắn, nếu như không có Ngụy Vô Tiện, bản thân có thể làm sao bây giờ?</p><p>	Đời này Giang Trừng một là chân thật niên kỷ quá lớn, hai là muốn bề bộn có nhiều việc, người trong nhà đối với hắn cũng đều vô cùng tốt, làm sao có thể hướng bên kia suy nghĩ, thế nhưng là Ngụy Anh. . . Vậy mà chính mình nói gì.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gãi gãi tóc của mình, hảo hảo bím tóc cũng làm cho hắn kéo nới lỏng, cười khổ nói: "Nếu như không phải là bởi vì ta, ngươi tựu cũng không lạc đường, sẽ không nhỏ như vậy ngay tại lang thang bên ngoài. . . Nếu không phải ta, ngươi chính là chính nhi bát kinh Giang gia Thiếu chủ, các sư đệ đều nên kính trọng ngươi, Giang thúc thúc cùng ngu phu nhân còn có sư tỷ cũng cũng sẽ không đa phần ra tâm tư đến trên người ta, hơn nữa nếu không phải ta, ngươi sáu năm trước cũng sẽ không —— "</p><p>	"Câm miệng!" Giang Trừng sắc mặt có hơi trắng bệch, lạnh lùng nói, "Ngươi có ý tứ gì, ngươi còn muốn thay ta đi tìm chết không!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngược lại là bị hắn câu này chẹn họng một cái, vậy mà chăm chú suy nghĩ một chút, nói: "Sẽ không." Lại nói, "Ta nghĩ với ngươi cùng một chỗ sống sót."</p><p>	Giang Trừng một cái mở to hai mắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh những lời này chấn đã đến hắn.</p><p>	Muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ sống sót.</p><p>	Dĩ nhiên muốn, hắn cũng muốn a.</p><p>	". . . Vậy ngươi phế nhiều lời như vậy, loại ngốc." Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, lôi kéo Ngụy Anh nhanh tay bước hướng gian phòng bên kia đi đến rồi.</p><p>	Cái gọi là Thiếu chủ phòng, quả nhiên còn là cái kia lúc giữa hai người bọn họ từ nhỏ ở đến lớn phòng. Đẩy cửa đi vào chỉ thấy liền cái kia cố ý làm tăng lớn đàn cây rộng giường cũng không có đổi, buông thỏng hơi mờ màu tím lụa mỏng, trong phòng ngược lại là chỉnh tề, không nhiễm một hạt bụi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đi đem màn treo lên, giúp đỡ Giang Trừng ngoại trừ ngoại bào, kéo hắn ngồi vào trên giường.</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn cùng Ngụy Anh hảo hảo nói chuyện.</p><p>	Những năm này Ngụy Anh biến thành rất nhiều, hắn không cho phép người dùng "Ngụy công tử" các loại xưng hô tới gọi hắn, chỉ cho phép xưng "Giang thiếu chủ", đối với Giang Phong Miên cùng ngu phu nhân xưng hô đổi thành rồi" tông chủ" cùng "Phu nhân", bên ngoài như vậy gọi là, tại Liên Hoa Ổ cũng như vậy gọi là, dường như chờ có một ngày, có một người đem về trở thành mới Thiếu chủ —— có thể hết thảy như trước, cái gì đều không cần cải biến.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cảm thấy là hắn đã đoạt Giang Trừng đấy, vì vậy hắn hảo hảo làm cái này Thiếu chủ, đem Giang gia quản lý thỏa thỏa thiếp thiếp, lại để cho Giang Phong Miên an tâm dưỡng thương, ngu phu nhân cũng không cần quan tâm quá nhiều tông vụ, hắn đem có thể làm sự tình tất cả đều ôm xuống dưới. Tứ chi không cần Đại Thiếu Gia học xong xuống bếp, học xong cẩn thận chăm sóc người bệnh, thậm chí còn gặp chỉnh đốn phòng —— sở hữu Giang Trừng vật, hắn cũng không chịu giả tay người khác. Tuy rằng rất mệt a, nhưng hắn có loại bướng bỉnh kiên trì —— hắn muốn đem hết thảy đều quản lý tốt, các loại Giang Trừng đem về, vẫn hắn một cái nguyên vẹn Liên Hoa Ổ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, không biết nói cái gì cho phải.</p><p>	Kế hoạch của hắn trong hoàn toàn không có suy nghĩ qua, cũng không kể cả cái này.</p><p>	"Ngốc hay không ngốc a." Giang Trừng xoa xoa Ngụy Anh đầu.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thấp cái đầu mặc hắn bóp.</p><p>	"Ta rất sớm không có ý định làm cái này Thiếu chủ rồi." Giang Trừng ăn ngay nói thật, "Cha mẹ đều coi trọng ngươi, ngươi cũng xác thực cũng không tệ lắm, duy nhất lo lắng chính là ngươi tại xử lý mảnh vụ trên quá nát rồi, nhưng mấy năm này nhìn xem cũng coi như không tệ. Tuy rằng ta bây giờ trở về đã đến, nhưng theo lý thuyết Giang gia Thiếu chủ hay vẫn là, ta không cảm giác có vấn đề gì. Bất quá, nếu ngươi không được, không làm được, cái kia để cho ta tới cũng được." Giang Trừng nói xong, nháy mắt thập phần vô tội nhìn Ngụy Anh liếc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: . . .</p><p>	Cái này nếu để cho hắn để làm, chính là thừa nhận bản thân quá nát làm không đến đúng không.</p><p>	Cái này cái gì giống nhóc con? ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn hắn vẻ mặt biệt khuất tâm tình thật tốt, lại xoa nhẹ vài dưới: "Nhưng mặc kệ ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đấy, cũng không cho phép lại cùng cha mẹ như vậy xa lạ, bọn hắn lúc trước ném đi môt đứa con trai, ngươi đây là để cho bọn họ lại ném một cái, có ngươi như vậy bất hiếu đấy sao?"</p><p>	Hắn vẫn huấn lên Ngụy Anh đã đến. Ngụy Anh một cái muốn đến lúc đó tại Mi Sơn lên, Giang gia đệ tử tứ tán các nơi, tất cả nhà viện quân còn chưa tới thời điểm, tự mình nghĩ một người xông về Ôn gia giám sát lều đi tìm Giang Trừng, ngu phu nhân chính là run rẩy lấy bờ môi đối với hắn như vậy nói.</p><p>	. . . Quả nhiên là, quá bất hiếu rồi.</p><p>	". . . Ta sẽ đi cùng Giang thúc thúc cùng a mẹ xin lỗi." Ngụy Anh thấp giọng nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vui mừng mà vỗ vỗ: "Ngoan."</p><p>	Kỳ thật Ngụy Anh tuy rằng thoạt nhìn thông minh đều dùng tại kỳ quái địa phương, làm người tùy tiện đấy, trên thực tế khôn khéo vô cùng. Hắn cái này xưng hô vẫn luôn là rất cẩn thận đấy. Bởi vì Giang Trừng quay về trước khi đến hắn liền nhận biết ngu phu nhân làm nghĩa mẫu, đều là trực tiếp gọi là a mẹ, nhưng cũng không có đối với Giang Phong Miên đổi giọng. Lúc trước hắn cũng một mực không muốn làm cái này Thiếu chủ, nếu hắn đối với tông chủ đều lấy phụ thân xưng hô, không khác chiêu cáo Liên Hoa Ổ cao thấp cái này người nhậm chức môn chủ kế tiếp chính là muốn đổi họ. Nhưng hắn chỉ có một lần thật vui vẻ mà nói câu "A cha a mẹ", là vì Giang Trừng đáp ứng hắn tình ý, Ngụy Anh trong nháy mắt đó tương lai hài tử muốn sinh mấy cái đều nghĩ kỹ —— tuy rằng hắn và Giang Trừng cũng không thể sinh —— đắc ý quên hình, cảm thấy ở rể con rể kế thừa gia nghiệp cũng không thành vấn đề a, hắn đảm đương Thiếu chủ liền hắn Đ...A...N...G...G! Bất quá "Giang Vô Tiện" tuy rằng cũng thật là dễ nghe đấy, nhưng mà cảm giác thực xin lỗi cha ruột, có thể cùng cha mẹ thương lượng một chút họ sẽ không sửa lại, không sao hài tử đều họ Giang. . .</p><p>	Tuy rằng sinh không được.</p><p>	Nhưng về sau, Giang Trừng lạc đường rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bản thân không thừa nhận Giang Trừng đã chết, cũng không cho bất luận kẻ nào như vậy thừa nhận, vì không cho Giang Trừng bị tất cả mọi người quên, Bách gia trong nhập lại không có một cái nào thanh danh lên cao "Ngụy công tử", chỉ có "Giang thiếu chủ" .</p><p>	Giang Trừng minh bạch.</p><p>	Vì vậy trong nội tâm nho nhỏ vỡ vỡ mà tại đau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng là thật sự đã hối hận, oán bản thân thụ kiếp trước ảnh hưởng quá sâu, một chút gió thổi cỏ lay đều chịu không được, càng hối hận bản thân không có sớm một chút về nhà. Nếu như hắn thật sự lặng yên không một tiếng động đã bị chết ở tại Ngụy Anh không biết địa phương. . . Hắn cũng không phải là nổi danh đến sẽ bị hiến xá Di Lăng Lão Tổ, Ngụy Anh coi như là tìm hắn sẽ tìm mười ba năm, cũng tìm không thấy đấy.</p><p>	"Về sau có cái gì đều muốn cùng ta giảng, không cho phép lừa gạt nữa ta bất cứ chuyện gì." Giang Trừng nắm bắt Ngụy Anh mặt nói, dừng dừng, lại nói, "Ta cũng thế. Những sự tình này rất nhiều rất phức tạp, nhưng ta sẽ từ từ đều nói cho ngươi biết."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn xem hắn nở nụ cười, cười nhìn rất đẹp, tươi đẹp đường hoàng, thiếu niên khí phách, khóe mắt đã có một giọt thanh nước mắt tuột xuống.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trời sinh một trương mặt cười, cự tuyệt ít thấy đến hắn khóc bộ dáng, Giang Trừng nhìn ngực thấy đau, thò tay nhẹ nhàng thay hắn lau mất cái kia giọt lệ, chủ động gom góp qua ôm lấy hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi đã trở về, đương nhiên cái gì cũng tốt, ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì ta đều làm." Ngụy Anh đem Giang Trừng ôm chặt trong ngực, thấp giọng nói, "Ta đem những này năm sự tình đều giảng cho ngươi nghe."</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ biết tiên tri, " Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng tránh ra hắn, thối lui một chút nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ngưng âm thanh nói, "Ngươi có tại tu quỷ đạo sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, bình tĩnh nói: "Hiện đang không có."</p><p>	Nói cách khác trước kia quả nhiên có? Giang Trừng trong nội tâm lại nhấc lên. Hắn tuy rằng thay Ngụy Anh thừa rơi xuống rơi vào bãi tha ma mệnh số, nhưng hắn chết cũng không đi tu quỷ đạo chính là muốn lại để cho từng đã là Cùng Kỳ nói, Bất Dạ Thiên, bãi tha ma bách quỷ cắn thân cũng không muốn phát sinh lần nữa, có thể hắn nhưng lại không biết Ngụy Anh có thể làm được hay không.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tại trên thân thể sờ lên, từ trong lòng ngực xuất ra một cái nhỏ lụa túi vội tới Giang Trừng nhìn. Giang Trừng nhìn qua là của mình vật cũ, rất nhỏ, tiểu hài tử lấy ra làm hương bao đấy, sớm cũng không cần rồi, như thế nào bị Ngụy Anh lật đi ra. Mở ra nhìn qua, bên trong là nho nhỏ một dúm nhỏ vụn châu phấn, Giang Trừng nắn vuốt rồi lại không biết: "Đây là cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thấp giọng nói: "Là Trừng Tâm Hương mảnh vỡ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, cũng nhớ tới bản thân khổ tâm làm viên kia Trừng tâm châu, thì ra là thế rồi. Hắn cũng chưa từng thấy qua Trừng Tâm Hương nát bộ dạng, khó trách không biết.</p><p>	"Sáu năm trước, ta giết Ôn Triều thời điểm Tâm Ma đã sinh, suýt nữa không khống chế được." Ngụy Anh nói, "Cơ hồ là đã không kiểm soát, nếu không phải ngươi Trừng Tâm Hương trợ thanh tâm linh áp xuống dưới, ta suýt nữa làm bị thương người vô tội. Vì vậy cái kia sau đó. . . Ta coi như là vì ngươi, cũng không có thể lại lại để cho Quỷ đạo không kiểm soát. Ngươi đừng vội, hãy nghe ta nói." Ngụy Anh trấn an mà xoa bóp Giang Trừng tay, "Nhưng ta về sau còn là nghiên cứu rất nhiều Quỷ đạo tương quan thuật pháp, bởi vì chiêu hồn, phục sinh các loại bí thuật, chính đạo trong điển tịch chắc là sẽ không có."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trước sau như một mà để trong lòng điểm thập phần thanh kỳ, cả giận nói: "Phục sinh? Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi quả nhiên cũng làm ta chết rồi đúng không!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng không biết nên khóc hay cười rồi, vội vàng đem tiểu tổ tông ôm chầm đến trấn an: "Không có không có, nào dám nào dám, một loại kia, ta là nói một loại kia! Quản hắn đúng hay không đường ta được trước đều điều tra một lần không phải là? Ai ôi!!! Cưng nựng, đau buốt. . . Cứng cỏi, ngươi bóp ngươi bóp. . ."</p><p>	Dỗ dành dường như gia sư đệ Ngụy Anh nói tiếp: "Ta xác thực chăm chú nghĩ tới dùng bàng môn tà đạo biện pháp tìm ngươi đem về. Ta biết rõ ngươi không muốn sẽ khiến ta dùng, ta cũng không dám thật sự lại làm cho mình không khống chế được cho Giang gia đưa tới mối họa, nhưng chỉ cần là có thể tìm trở về ngươi, ta khi đó cảm thấy ta cái gì cũng có thể làm.</p><p>	"Nhưng về sau. . . Ta tra được càng nhiều, lại càng do dự."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngưng âm thanh nói: "Phục sinh nghịch thiên chi thuật không phải là không có, ta lật ra nhiều như vậy cấm thuật thư ký, hãy tìm đã đến hai ba hình dáng. Nhưng không khỏi là cực kỳ bạo ngược biện pháp, hiến tế người lạ chi hồn, tụ lại oán khí lấy mở Minh phủ chi môn, lấy người sống dương khí làm dẫn tìm tòi hồn phách, tất cả đều là bốc lên thiên hạ to lớn sơ suất, cực tổn hại công đức đấy. Coi như là ta không cố kỵ bản thân, cũng nên cố kỵ ngươi, nếu quả thật dùng như vậy biện pháp thành công tìm được ngươi, ngươi trở lại Giang gia ngày sau lại nên như thế nào tự xử? Coi như là ta có thể lấy bản thân toàn bộ ôm dưới những thứ này nghiệp chướng, vậy ngươi đã trở về sẽ làm thế nào, ai tới cùng ngươi a, không có người so với ta đối với ta sư đệ tốt hơn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn mắng hắn buồn nôn, nhưng hắn thật đúng là không có nói sai, trống dưới mang trừng hắn liếc. Hơn nữa cái này tóm lại là chuyện tốt. . . Gia hỏa này biết rõ tiếc tính mạng rồi, cũng biết cân nhắc hậu quả, có thể là anh hùng trị hết bệnh rồi.</p><p>	Kỳ thật, cho dù là kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện có thể tùy ý mà đi sính anh hùng của hắn bệnh cũng không quá đáng là vì. . . Phía sau của hắn tổng có một cái Giang Trừng chống đỡ, Ngụy Vô Tiện nghĩ tới cùng lắm thì dùng cái mạng của mình đi chống đỡ chính là, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới, nếu như hắn sính Anh Hùng hội bồi thường thượng du Trường Giang Trừng tính mạng nên làm cái gì bây giờ.</p><p>	Đây cũng là đời này Ngụy Anh sợ nhất, cũng trải qua một lần sự tình, hắn lại thế nào còn có thể phát cái loại này điên.</p><p>	"Hiện tại tìm trở về ngươi rồi, nhưng là thân thể của ngươi lại rất hỏng bét." Ngụy Anh xoa bóp Giang Trừng tay, thấp giọng nói, "Ôn Tình nói cho ta biết, thân thể ngươi bị quỷ khí xâm nhập đã lâu, nhổ hay không đều không được, thời gian đã không nhiều lắm. Ta không thể dùng những cái kia tà pháp cho ngươi kéo dài tính mạng, cùng vừa mới nói giống nhau. Vì vậy. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngẩng đầu nhìn Giang Trừng, trong mắt lóe ánh sáng, chân thành nói: "Vì vậy ta cuối cùng cảm thấy, có một cái biện pháp mới là sau cùng có thể thực hiện đấy, ngươi quay về trước khi đến ta liền đang nghiên cứu rồi, hiện tại ngươi đã trở về, cái này biện pháp tốt nhất. Không có vấn đề gì, còn là đại hảo sự, tối đa hơi chút có một chút như vậy điểm phiền toái mà thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hướng sau rụt rụt: ". . . Cái biện pháp gì?"</p><p>	Tuy rằng Ngụy Anh hiểu chuyện hắn rất vui mừng. . . Nhưng liền chính hắn đều không thể tưởng được còn có cái gì biện pháp, Ngụy Anh đây là lại đánh cái gì lệch ra chủ ý?</p><p>	==========TBC=========</p><p>	Tại sao có thể là song tu cùng hiến xá, thanh tỉnh bắt lính theo danh sách sao? Ta không muốn nói thô tục vì vậy có thể hay không ly biệt xoát song tu rồi hả? Như vậy thích xem tìm sx nhìn lại.</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (54)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng các thiên sứ! ! Ôm lấy yêu các ngươi, lại tới nữa thật nhiều, là vì an ủi ta sao? Không có chuyện gì đâu ta không sao, yên tâm ~ cọ! Hiện tại đưa tặng phúc lợi vốn định xung quanh còn có bìa mặt bứt tranh làm thành phiếu tên sách, tạm thời cũng chỉ có nhỏ mỏng vốn cùng phiếu tên sách, nếu có tiểu thiên sứ có khác muốn hoặc là thú vị xung quanh điểm quan trọng, có thể riêng đâm ta mà nói ~~</p><p>	Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu bá ~↓</p><p>	* riêng thiết lập tu chân cảnh giới: Luyện Khí, Trúc Cơ, Kim Đan, Nguyên Anh, hóa thần, Luyện Hư, Đại Thừa, Chân Tiên (thấp ma, thấp ma, ly biệt nôn rãnh, muốn xem cao ma đi tìm cao ma đi)</p><p>	* có một chút điểm huyệt tính miêu tả, không đề nghị 15 tuổi phía dưới tiểu thiên sứ cùng dễ dàng cảm thấy buồn nôn thể chất tiểu thiên sứ quan sát</p><p>	* không khoa học cảnh cáo, ly biệt nói với ta khoa học nguyên lý nhân thể, tu Tiên nhân sĩ thân thể cấu tạo cùng chúng ta nhân loại  không giống nhau</p><p>	* còn là nhiều lời một miệng chương trước sự kiện, ta bản thân không phải là đối với car văn có ý kiến, cũng đúng song tu ngạnh không có ý kiến, nhưng mà tại ta nói rồi nhiều lần bài này không có dưới tình huống vẫn đang điên cuồng xoát là kiện rất ky sự tình, hy vọng mọi người so với cuồng nhiệt ưa thích cá nhân mà nói có thể tại cái này quyển sách văn dưới hơi chút tôn trọng một ít. Hoán Mệnh trong không phải là nhất định không có thịt đùa giỡn, ta về sau cũng nói không chừng gặp ghi song tu ngạnh, nhưng tựa như không có người gặp chạy đến tinh khiết thịt văn trong đi hô: Ta muốn xem chính kịch ̣! Giống nhau, tại chính kịch ̣ làm chủ văn chính kịch ̣ chương dưới gào thét song tu cũng không tốt. Mời cỗ nặng một chút.</p><p>	*4k4+</p><p>	===============</p><p>	Chương 54:.</p><p>	"Tu đạt đến nơi tuyệt hảo, vũ hóa thành Tiên." Ngụy Anh nhận thức chăm chú quả thực nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "Con mẹ nó ngươi quản cái này gọi là có một chút điểm phiền toái? Ngươi đây là người điểm còn là Thái Cổ Cự thú điểm a? Không đúng, đến hướng Thái Cổ Cự thú xin lỗi, Thái Cổ Cự thú điểm đều không lớn bằng ngươi!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: "Nhưng mà cái này sau cùng có thể thực hiện nữa a, ngươi muốn, ngươi nếu như đột phá đến Đại Thừa kỳ, tự nhiên thọ hạn vạn năm, chúng ta có thể thật dài thật lâu. Mà Hóa Thần Kỳ đột phá đến Luyện Hư kỳ thời điểm có thể cải tạo gân cốt, cái này là nhổ quỷ khí cũng sẽ không tổn thương đến ngươi thân tốt nhất biện pháp!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "... Tu giới đã bao nhiêu năm liền Nguyên Anh kỳ cũng không có ngươi có nhớ không."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: "Mấy nghìn năm? Ôn gia tổ tiên có phải hay không Nguyên Anh? Ài ta đã quên, vậy thì thế nào nha, ta và ngươi lại không phải bình thường người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "Con mẹ nó chứ hiện tại liền Luyện Khí đều luyện không đi vào ngươi có nhớ không, tu giới mấy nghìn năm cũng không có người đến nguyên anh, ngươi muốn cho ta trong vài năm Luyện Khí trực tiếp đi vào Luyện Hư a!"</p><p>	Tu sĩ cảnh giới có thất giai, Luyện Khí, Trúc Cơ, Kim Đan, Nguyên Anh, hóa thần, Luyện Hư, Đại Thừa, Đại Thừa kỳ Đại viên mãn sau như thuận lợi vượt qua Thiên Kiếp, liền vũ hóa thành Tiên, trở thành Chân Tiên. Chẳng qua là tu giới tu sĩ hầu như đều là Kim Đan tu vi, mấy nghìn năm không nghe thấy từng có Nguyên Anh kỳ rồi, tu giới đã đến hôm nay, môn phái suy sụp thế gia hưng thịnh, hầu như sở hữu thế gia đều tham gia quá sâu, cùng bình thường thế gia so với cũng không quá đáng hơn nhiều chút ít đằng vân giá vũ, trừ bỏ tà trừ túy bản lĩnh, toàn tâm bế quan tu luyện tu sĩ đã cực ít, vậy mà hầu như không nhân để ý tu vi cảnh giới sự tình, không thể không nói đối với tu giới là một cái thập phần hiện tượng kỳ quái.</p><p>	Hiện tại có người nói nghĩ kỹ tốt tu luyện cũng thế mà thôi rồi, rốt cuộc vẫn là chính mình hình dáng một cái Kim Đan bị hóa, liền trụ cột nhất dẫn khí nhập vào cơ thể đều làm không được người nói, ta nỗ nỗ lực, vài năm tu đến Luyện Hư kỳ là được rồi!</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện, con mẹ nó ngươi thực để mắt ta!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh còn rất ủy khuất: "Đã tốt hơn nhiều a, ta lúc trước là ý định tu luyện đến Đại Thừa kỳ có thể tại toàn bộ giới tìm tòi ngươi, dù cho thật là Địa Phủ cũng có thể tìm tòi, hiện tại hai người chúng ta người cùng một chỗ lời nói, tu luyện tới Luyện Hư kỳ liền không sai biệt lắm, so với Đại Thừa kỳ không phải là dễ dàng hơn nhiều?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "..."</p><p>	Đi bá, so với để mắt ta, người càng để mắt chính ngài đâu!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh còn có mặt mũi hỏi: "Ngươi cảm giác không được khá sao? Còn có càng biện pháp tốt sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "..." Mẹ kiếp, ngược lại thật sự không còn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh phương diện này ngược lại không có nói sai, từng tầng một tu luyện đúng là chính thống nhất bất quá chính đạo, nhưng thật sự rất khó suy nghĩ phương diện này, hiện tại toàn bộ tu giới đều không có gì muốn hướng cảnh giới kế tiếp tu luyện ý niệm trong đầu, không thể không nói Ngụy Anh xác thực rất không giống vậy. Người bình thường muốn trấn áp thời điểm hắn muốn luyện hóa oán khí, Kim Đan không còn liền tu quỷ đạo, hiện tại rõ ràng đem chủ ý đánh tới vũ hóa thành Tiên lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng làm cho mình xin bớt giận: "Vậy ngươi nói, ta muốn làm như thế nào tài năng một lần nữa tu luyện? Bị Hóa Đan Thủ hóa đi Kim Đan thì không cách nào lại kết đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói: "Mặc dù nói đều là nói như vậy, Hóa Đan Thủ cũng đúng là đã thất truyền, tìm không thấy điển tịch một loại tà đạo pháp môn, nhưng ta cuối cùng cảm thấy kẽ hở quá nhiều. Tu vi thấp hắn quá nhiều cũng thì thôi, hắn cũng hóa đi qua tu vi cùng hắn chênh lệch không tính quá nhiều tu sĩ Kim Đan, thừa dịp đối phương mất hết linh lực  dùng cái này giết người, cái này không khỏi liền tà quá mức, tại sao có thể có chuyện tốt như vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, chuyện này hắn không phải là không có nghi hoặc qua, cha mẹ tu vi như thế nào hắn biết rõ, Ôn Trục Lưu tuy mạnh, nhưng cũng sẽ không mạnh mẽ ra rất cao, thiếu niên bản thân thì thôi, vì cái gì cha mẹ cái loại này tu vi cũng có thể dễ dàng như thế bị hóa đan? Chẳng qua là theo sát phía sau sự tình quá nhiều, cứu Ngụy Vô Tiện, mất đan, ôm núi tán nhân, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại mất tích, lại sau đó lại là thêm nữa càng chuyện phiền phức, một mực không rảnh đi suy nghĩ nhiều. Thẳng đến Quan Âm miếu về sau, Giang Trừng một bên toàn bộ tốc độ nhanh nhất xử lý tốt Giang gia sự vụ, dạy bảo Kim Lăng bồi dưỡng người thừa kế, đi một bên nghiên cứu hoàn đan thuật pháp, mới lại lần nữa nhớ tới chút ít năm đó chi nghi. Bất quá hắn khi đó tại cân nhắc cũng nhiều hơn là hoàn đan, còn không có thời gian nghĩ lại hóa đan sự tình.</p><p>	"Ta xong rồi kiện tương đối thiếu đạo đức sự tình, nhưng ta nội tâm không hề áy náy." Ngụy Anh nói, "Ta đem Ôn Trục Lưu thi thể chặt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không thấy đến hắn thiếu đạo đức: "Chẳng qua là băm vằm mà thôi?"</p><p>	"Vốn ý định nghiền xương thành tro đấy." Ngụy Anh nói, "Nhưng ta đã biết rõ ngươi bị hắn hóa Kim Đan, nghĩ đến các loại đem ngươi tìm trở về đến tìm cách, vì vậy ta mổ ra hắn, đem hắn Linh Mạch huyết quản rút ra, dùng máu cỏ huyên điền vững chắc ở, muốn nghiên cứu hắn Hóa Đan Thủ công pháp như thế nào tu đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "... Thật buồn nôn."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại ủy khuất: "Ngươi chịu không nổi ta!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng sờ sờ đầu hắn: "Không có việc gì, cũng không phải một ngày hay hai ngày rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: ... Ai ôi!!! Cái này nhóc con thật muốn tức chết ta.</p><p>	Buồn nôn là thật buồn nôn, nhưng đây cũng là cái tra ra thất truyền công pháp hảo thủ đoạn, chính là thật sự quá tà tính rồi. Giang Trừng nói: "Ôn Trục Lưu cũng được rồi, không ai dám thay hắn bất bình, nhưng ngươi về sau đừng có lại làm chuyện loại này rồi, làm cho người ta tự khoe."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười: "Ngươi yên tâm, làm loại sự tình này sao có thể lại để cho người bên ngoài biết rõ, Giang gia đệ tử cũng không có biết rõ đấy, ta một người tại mật thất làm cho, về sau muốn làm khẳng định cũng cất giấu đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Vậy đi."</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức sư huynh đệ đạt thành chung nhận thức.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tiếp tục nói: "Ta còn thực phát hiện chút ít mặt mày. Thiên đạo thủ hằng, Âm Dương Tướng bình, không có khả năng có loại này không có đạo lý chuyện tốt. Nếu như công pháp của hắn thật sự có thần kỳ như vậy, hoặc là sẽ đối với hắn từ thân có nghiêm trọng cắn trả, hoặc là... Tựu cũng không có tốt như vậy dốc sức. Ta cẩn thận điều tra kinh mạch của hắn cùng đan điền, xác thực so sánh bình thường tu sĩ tổn thương càng lớn, nhưng ta cảm giác cái này đại giới còn chưa đủ. Vì vậy lớn nhất khả năng là được... Cái này hóa đan năng lực, không có truyền như vậy thần."</p><p>	Sáu năm trước, Giang Trừng dùng Phệ Tâm cổ cắn trả phế đi Ôn Trục Lưu Kim Đan, các loại Ngụy Anh tìm được Ôn Triều bọn họ thời điểm, Ôn Trục Lưu đã là người phế nhân. Ngụy Anh đang tại Ôn Triều  trước mặt vặn mất Ôn Trục Lưu đầu, sửa trị Ôn Triều thủ đoạn thì càng thêm tàn bạo, bản thân lúc ấy cũng đã là nửa điên ma trạng thái. Nhưng về sau bởi vì Lam Trạm lấy tiếng đàn tăng thêm Giang Trừng lưu lại Trừng Tâm Hương áp chế tìm về tâm thần, cũng bình tĩnh lại, lại xử lý Ôn gia người thi thể lúc, tuy rằng đem Ôn Triều nghiền xương thành tro, nhưng đối với Ôn Trục Lưu rồi lại lưu lại cái tâm tư, đem thi thể dẫn theo trở về, mổ ra cả phù hợp gân mạch nho nhỏ nghiên cứu.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu Hóa Đan Thủ danh tiếng tuy rằng làm cho người ta khiếp sợ, nhưng thua ở dưới tay hắn người hơn phân nửa đều là hóa đan sau vô lực phản kháng bị giết, hóa đan sau rồi lại chạy ra tìm đường sống sống sót ít càng thêm ít, những người này lại có không ít bởi vì bị thương nặng lại không có Linh lực mà rất nhanh chết bệnh, cẩn thận tính xuống, "Hóa đan sau không cách nào nữa kết" lời nói từ đâu mà đến hơi có chút kỳ quặc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hỏi như vậy Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, lời này hay là hắn kiếp trước phát giận mà đối với Ngụy Anh rống đấy, lắc đầu: "Sớm đã có những thứ này nghe đồn, ta cũng không nhớ rõ từ đâu mà đến rồi."</p><p>	"Từ hắn Linh Mạch ngược lại, ta nghĩ Hóa Đan Thủ ước chừng là hóa đi Kim Đan, phong bế Linh tàng, lại để cho đan điền không cách nào nữa đi súc khí bao hàm linh, coi như là 'Không cách nào nữa kết' ." Ngụy Anh kéo qua Giang Trừng tay, "Bất quá cái này phong bế có phải hay không coi như thật không có thể lại giải, ta ngược lại là còn nghi vấn. Những năm này ta đi các nơi thẩm tra theo qua, ngược lại thực tìm được một người, là một cái đã bại vong gia tộc hậu nhân, hai mươi sáu hai mươi bảy tuổi thời điểm bị Ôn Trục Lưu hóa đi đan, từ nay về sau một mực bị mấy trong đó gia phó chăm sóc lấy, thân thể suy kiệt vô cùng nhanh, ta tìm được hắn thời điểm đèn đã cạn dầu. Ta thăm qua hắn mạch, nhưng bởi vì thân thể của hắn quá yếu, cũng không dám tùy tiện trợ giúp hắn phá tan Linh tàng, hắn rất nhanh liền đã qua đời, ngược lại đã thành cái cọc án chưa giải quyết. Vì vậy Giang Trừng, hiện tại ngươi đã trở về, cái kia có muốn thử một chút hay không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác được Ngụy Anh phóng ra một đám nhu hòa mảnh khảnh Linh lực tiến đến dò xét bản thân phong bế đã lâu Linh Mạch, không do dự chút nào: "Đương nhiên."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoa bóp tay hắn tâm, nở nụ cười: "Nhà ta sư đệ chính là khí phách."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không biết, Ngụy Anh đã thật lâu không có lộ ra qua cười như vậy rồi, diễm lệ hoa đào trong mắt vẻ mặt hưng phấn, lấp lóe sáng, là cái kia sau cùng hăng hái Vân Mộng Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	"Hiện tại sẽ tới thử sao?" Giang Trừng đem cổ tay của mình lại đi Ngụy Anh trong ngực đỗi đỗi, Ngụy Anh vừa buồn cười lại không có mà nói: "Ngươi so với ta vẫn mãng, ngươi lợi hại. Thân thể của ngươi quá đặc thù, chờ đợi tìm Ôn Tình, cùng nàng cẩn thận nói một chút làm tiếp ý định."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hào hứng thiếu thiếu mà ồ một tiếng, bắt tay liền rút đã trở về.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: "... Tuy rằng nói như vậy cũng một lần nữa cho ta sờ một chút nha..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái này mới ý thức tới gia hỏa này vừa mới tại trên tay mình tới tới lui lui lại bóp lại sờ soạng cả buổi, lỗ tai có chút đỏ lên, cho hắn một cước: "Đứng lên! Vừa a tỷ vẫn sẽ khiến ta đi số lượng nhỏ, ngươi đừng tại đây trì hoãn ta canh giờ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bất đắc dĩ cọ đứng lên, nghe được Giang Trừng lại nói một câu: "... Ngươi cũng cùng theo, ta cùng ngươi đi, ngươi muốn đi theo ta a cha a mẹ cùng a tỷ xin lỗi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu đi, Ngụy Anh chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn hé mở mặt, ửng đỏ bên tai cũng rất là rõ ràng.</p><p>	Hai người mới đi ra khỏi không xa, rất xa một hồi tiếng chó sủa, Giang Trừng lập tức cứng đờ.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bề bộn nhìn hắn: "Làm sao vậy? Nói đến ngươi sau khi trở về còn không có mang ngươi bái kiến Phi Phi chúng nó đâu rồi, muốn đi nhìn sao?"</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện." Giang Trừng mặt không thay đổi nói, "Ta sợ con chó."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cả buổi không có kịp phản ứng, sửng sốt một hồi lâu mới vội vàng đem Giang Trừng ôm vào trong ngực, giống như an ủi tiểu hài tử tựa như lại là đập lưng lại là như ý khí: "Thực xin lỗi thực xin lỗi... Từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu hay sao?"</p><p>	"A." Giang Trừng cười lạnh, "Từ gặp ngươi lần đầu tiên lúc trước lại bắt đầu."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh choáng váng.</p><p>	Hắn là thật không có phát hiện. Sau cùng lúc mới bắt đầu hắn còn nhỏ, tiểu hài tử xem không hiểu như vậy thật nhỏ động tác, hơi bị lớn sau đó phát hiện Giang Trừng tổng vòng quanh ổ chó đi, nhìn thấy con chó liền trong nháy mắt biến thành một bộ cứng rắn mặt lạnh, đầu khi hắn là không thích, cái nào nghĩ đến rõ ràng... Là sợ?</p><p>	Nghĩ đến bản thân thấy Giang Trừng lần đầu tiên liền lôi kéo Giang Trừng tay đi trộm chó, lập tức hối hận đau lòng không được, thực là đáng đời bị Giang Trừng chán ghét nhiều năm như vậy: "Thực xin lỗi, đều là lỗi của ta, ta... Con mẹ nó, ta như thế nào sớm không có phát hiện, cái này cái gì sư huynh làm chính là —— thực xin lỗi Giang Trừng, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ làm cho người bắt bọn nó đưa ra ngoài thành sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại lắc đầu: "Đều nuôi đã nhiều năm như vậy, đưa ra ngoài chúng nó cũng không thói quen, hảo hảo nuôi đi. Chính là thả xa một chút, đem ổ chó chuyển đến trên góc Tây Bắc đi, khoảng cách gian phòng của ta xa một chút là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vội vàng gật đầu, Giang Trừng gian phòng vẫn không chính là của hắn gian phòng. Nhưng nhắc tới cũng kỳ, kỳ thật Ngụy Anh cũng không thể nói nhiều ưa thích con chó, khi còn bé một người nhàm chán, Giang thúc thúc đưa cho hắn mấy cái tiểu cẩu thời điểm vẫn rất là chơi một hồi, nhưng về sau liền dần dần không thế nào để ý, cho chó ăn lưu con chó đều là Giang Yếm Ly làm đấy.</p><p>	Nói đến, còn giống như thật sự là từ Giang Trừng sau khi về nhà bắt đầu đấy. Là vì có Giang Trừng cũng không cần chơi chó... Vẫn mơ hồ phát giác được Giang Trừng không thích, vì vậy mình cũng xa rồi hả?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy tính mạng trọng yếu, chỉ có loại thứ hai khả năng, đúng, chỉ có loại thứ hai.</p><p>	"Ngươi không dùng cố kỵ như vậy ta." Bởi vì Giang Trừng ôn nhu, Ngụy Anh rồi lại càng đau lòng, "Không việc gì đâu, dưỡng tại thôn trang trên là tốt rồi, ta coi như là thật muốn chúng nó cũng có thể rồi đi nhìn, Liên Hoa Ổ trong có thể làm cho ngươi hoàn toàn an tâm mới cần gấp nhất."</p><p>	"Ta đáp ứng qua sẽ không lừa gạt nữa ngươi cái gì, càng sẽ không lừa ngươi." Giang Trừng nắm Ngụy Anh tay nghiêm túc nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh dùng sức gật đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thần tình càng thành khẩn: "Vì vậy tin ta: Ta thật là vì con chó, không phải là vì ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: ...</p><p>	Đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoắc một cái khóe miệng, đem sư huynh đỗi đến lại để cho hắn thập phần sung sướng.</p><p>	Bất quá hắn ngược lại là thật không có nói láo, tuy rằng bây giờ là trên thân thể chịu không được, nhưng trong nội tâm kỳ thật còn là rất nhớ thương đã từng mấy cái nhỏ bạn chơi đấy, khó khăn chúng nó mấy cái có thể tại Liên Hoa Ổ vừa được lớn như vậy, vẫn ở đi.</p><p>	Ly biệt giống như hắn tựa như.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nho nhỏ cho Giang Trừng đo nhỏ, đưa cho hắn mấy cái mới tinh hồ lụa dây cột tóc, có khiếu:chất vải đều là giống nhau có khiếu:chất vải, hoa văn thì là mộ tả một hữu cây lô-bê-li, Ngụy Anh dây cột tóc cùng cho Giang Trừng mà liều tại một chỗ, chính là mấy đóa nở rộ chín múi tử liên.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười như một Phi Phi, Giang Trừng trên mặt có điểm màu đỏ, bất quá... Xác thực cũng thật thích nhà mình tỷ tỷ hoa điểm ấy tiểu tâm tư đấy.</p><p>	Bất quá tỷ tỷ là làm huynh đệ bọn họ tình thâm, cái này có phải là huynh đệ hay không tình cũng chỉ có hai thằng nhãi con trong nội tâm đã biết.</p><p>	"A tỷ, còn có màu đỏ bằng lụa sao?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cười gật đầu: "Có nha, A Trừng muốn làm cái gì?"</p><p>	"... Cho hắn thêu mấy cái màu đỏ a." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh từ phía sau một chút ôm Giang Trừng, hắn hiện tại so với Giang Trừng cao rất nhiều, giống như có thể đem hắn toàn bộ bóp tiến trong ngực, một bên ỷ lại Giang Trừng trên người cọ, vừa hướng Giang Yếm Ly rầm rì: "Sư tỷ ~ ngươi xem ta sư đệ đối với ta thật tốt, ai ôi!!!, ta thật hạnh phúc, viên mãn, ta cảm thấy đến ta lập tức có thể phi thăng!"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nhịn không được cười, cũng vì Ngụy Anh rốt cuộc lại bắt đầu như vậy dính nàng mà vui mừng, sẵng giọng: "Không có chính hình, mau xuống đây, ly biệt áp hỏng A Trừng rồi. A Trừng yên tâm, ta đây liền cho các ngươi làm, ngươi cùng A Anh đều là từng đôi từng đôi đấy, được rồi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười đặc biệt thiếu nợ, Giang Trừng bấm véo hắn một chút.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cho hai người quần áo đồ trang sức trên thêu liên văn đều là hộ thân Linh trận, tuy rằng tu vi không cao, cái này hộ thân Trận Linh lực lượng có hạn, nhưng cũng là toàn bộ nàng có khả năng một phần tâm ý rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng phụng bồi Ngụy Anh rời đi một lần, nhìn hắn nhận thức chăm chú thực đối với cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ nói xin lỗi, người một nhà cuối cùng là vừa nặng thuộc về vui vẻ. Có Giang Trừng ở bên cạnh Ngụy Anh, biến trở về ban đầu bộ dạng.</p><p>	Từ Giang Phong Miên vợ chồng tông chủ trong phòng đi ra, Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên lôi kéo Giang Trừng tay: "Lại thương lượng với ngươi chuyện này?"</p><p>	"Cái gì?" Giang Trừng nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh giúp hắn đem mấy cây tản ra xuống sợi tóc như ý đến sau tai, nhéo nhéo hắn lành lạnh vành tai, tại xế chiều đã có ngã về tây ánh mặt trời xuống, ôn hòa ánh mắt lộ ra cặp kia bay lên diễm lệ hoa đào mắt đều trở nên nhu hòa ấm: "Chúng ta kết thành đạo lữ đi, được không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút sợ run, hắn rõ ràng đã không có gì xúc cảm, chợt cảm giác bên tai cùng gương mặt một hồi nóng lên.</p><p>	Kỳ thật hắn không phải không minh bạch Ngụy Anh tâm ý, năm đó sinh nhật, Giang gia phía sau núi trong kết giới lời hứa, sáu năm chưa bao giờ buông tha cho, hắn đều minh bạch.</p><p>	Nhưng mà bỗng nhiên bị trực tiếp mà nói ra "Đạo lữ" hai chữ này, còn là...</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ! !"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên mặt nóng ý chính không thể đi xuống, nghe được có người gọi là tranh thủ thời gian quay đầu nhìn: "Làm sao vậy?" Ngụy Anh không thể không cũng cùng theo chuyển di ánh mắt, nhìn hằm hằm đã chạy tới Ôn Ninh, một bộ muốn xé ánh mắt của hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh bị Ngụy Anh trừng co rụt lại: "Thiểu thiểu... Thiếu chủ, thật sự đã xảy ra chuyện..."</p><p>	"Chuyện gì." Ngụy Anh không kiên nhẫn hỏi.</p><p>	"Trong địa lao vị kia, giống như nghe nói a, Giang tiểu công tử trở về sự tình, bỗng nhiên liền không an phận rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng kinh ngạc: "Địa lao? Có liên quan tới ta? Là ai?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoa bóp thái dương: "... Thiếu chút nữa đem hắn đã quên. Vừa vặn, vốn là muốn nói với ngươi đấy, ta nghĩ ngươi có lẽ càng muốn cùng hắn ở trước mặt nói rõ —— nhưng nếu như ngươi không muốn gặp hắn, ta đây đến xử lý, ngươi có thể không thấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Rút cuộc là người nào?"</p><p>	===========TBC===========</p><p>	* cảm giác Hoán Mệnh sau Ngụy ca nuôi chó là được..."Đang nói gì đó 'Ta sẽ chiếu cố thật tốt nó ~' cuối cùng là còn không phải muốn mẹ (sư tỷ) cho ngươi dưỡng!"</p><p>	* Ngụy ca làm nhưng thật ra là một loại giải phẫu + chế thành tiêu bản y học nghiên cứu (làm giả chính trực)</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (55)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Gần nhất trạng thái không tốt, kéo vượt qua lâu, vô cùng cảm tạ một mực ở chờ đợi thậm chí còn cho thưởng tiểu thiên sứ. . . Ôm một cái mọi người, yêu các ngươi, đi từ từ ~</p><p>	Hôm nay cũng rất muộn á..., xem hết liền ngủ đi, ngủ ngon Thân ái đám ww</p><p>	* tấu chương ngậm rất nhiều Dương Trừng chú ý, nhưng tag không có, thích sạch sẽ nhỏ đồng bọn mời kịp thời tránh sét</p><p>	*5K+ a Meow thật là một cái tốt Meow hàng loạt</p><p>	=====================</p><p>	Chương 55:.</p><p>	"Tên là 'Tiết Dương' ." Ngụy Anh nói, "Nếu như cái tên này thật sự mà nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đồng tử trong nháy mắt phóng đại: "Tiết Dương! ? Tại sao là —— hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này, địa lao? Hắn làm cái gì sao? Ngươi, ngươi muốn giết hắn?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng bị Giang Trừng nói bối rối: ". . . Nhốt vào địa lao liền nhất định phải giết không, chúng ta lúc nào bắt đầu đi bạo ngược lộ tuyến. . ." Lại nói, "Xem ra cái này Tiết Dương quả nhiên đối với ngươi rất trọng yếu, lúc trước dùng dùng tên giả cũng họ Tiết, vì hắn vẫn chạy tới Lan Lăng tìm linh thiết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm có chút loạn, cũng liền không có phát hiện Ngụy Anh đố kị đã tản ra đầy trời đều là, hơi tĩnh lặng tâm, hỏi: "Chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn tại sao phải tại chúng ta trong địa lao? Ngươi kỹ càng nói cho ta một chút."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xem hắn, bỗng nhiên gom góp qua tại trên mặt hắn trùng trùng điệp điệp gặm một cái, lúc này mới đem sự tình nói một lần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhào nặn không hiểu bị cắn mặt nghe xong Tiết Dương sự tình, trong lòng cũng là ngũ vị tạp trần (ngọt chua cay đắng mặn).</p><p>	Ngụy Anh phỏng đoán ra Giang Trừng hiện trạng sau lập tức phái Ôn Tình quay về Kỳ Sơn trông coi, bản thân tức thì mang theo một số người thân đi Lâm An một đời. Về sau cũng đã chứng minh xác thực Giang Trừng khoảng cách chỗ ở của hắn mà thêm gần. Ôn Tình không có đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng, rồi lại các loại đã đến một cái ngoài ý liệu người.</p><p>	Chính là Tiết Dương.</p><p>	Sáu năm qua đi, Tiết Dương thân hình triệt để nẩy nở, ngay từ đầu Ôn Tình cũng không có nhận ra hắn, là Tiết Dương tự báo thân phận, hỏi Ôn Tình Giang Trừng có hay không đã tới. Ôn Tình khi đó cũng không biết Giang Trừng hướng đi, Tiết Dương xoay người rời đi, muốn đi Giang gia tìm. Ôn Tình bề bộn hết sức ngăn cản hắn, cùng Ngụy Anh dùng Truyền Âm Phù liên lạc về sau, Ngụy Anh làm cho nàng đem Tiết Dương mang đến Giang gia, biết rõ hắn đối với Giang Trừng có lẽ có phần làm trọng yếu, vì vậy hảo sinh đợi.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là Tiết Dương tính tình không có tốt như vậy, không thấy được Giang Trừng liền cực kỳ táo bạo, Ôn Ninh không dám lại để cho hắn náo đứng lên đem Giang Trừng sự tình trách móc mọi người đều biết, Ngụy Anh lại không có ở đây, cuối cùng mang theo mấy cái Giang gia đệ tử hợp lực đem Tiết Dương nhốt vào địa lao. Giang Trừng bên ngoài tu dưỡng nửa tháng dư, Tiết Dương cũng bị nhốt nửa tháng dư, đầu vài ngày quấy Ôn Ninh không được an bình, nhưng mà về sau dần dần cũng an tâm, mỗi ngày chẳng qua là trầm mặc một người co lại trong góc. Chỉ ở mỗi lần Ôn Ninh đi đưa cơm thời điểm hỏi một lần "Giang Trừng quay về có tới không", đạt được chối bỏ đáp án sau cứ tiếp tục rụt về lại, cho cái gì ăn cái gì, ngược lại lộ ra biết điều rất nhiều.</p><p>	"Muốn nói làm cái gì ngược lại cũng không trở thành, " Ngụy Anh nói, "Chủ yếu là hắn thứ nhất là la hét muốn gặp ngươi, giảng không nghe đấy. Khi đó ta cũng mới vừa tìm được ngươi, hết thảy tình huống không rõ, lại quyết định muốn trước dưỡng một dưỡng thương lại về nhà, ta sợ hắn trách móc tông chủ phu nhân cũng biết không dễ làm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày gật gật đầu, điều này cũng đúng, Ngụy Anh làm không tính sai, chẳng qua là thực cứ như vậy hướng địa lao cửa quan a. . . Lại nghĩ lại, dù sao cũng là Tiết Dương, không phải là địa lao nói không chính xác vẫn giam không được. . . Hậu tri hậu giác mới phát hiện Ngụy Anh nói sai lời nói, quay đầu lại liền cho hắn một cước.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bật cười, nhấc tay xin tha: "Là Giang thúc thúc cùng ta mẹ, nhất thời nói sai, sẽ không đi rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ Ngụy Anh trong miệng nghe được Tiết Dương tên của quả thực lại càng hoảng sợ, trong lúc nhất thời đầu nghĩ tới kiếp trước hai người này giết chết đi sống lại sự tình. Nghe nói Tiết Dương vội vã thấy bộ dáng của hắn, trong nội tâm cũng không biết là cái gì tư vị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có khả năng thật sự một chút cũng không ngại Tiết Dương lựa chọn người khác. Tiếp nhận là tiếp nhận, lý trí sắp xếp trí, nhưng trong lòng của hắn thất vọng có bao nhiêu, chỉ có chính hắn rõ ràng. Thế nhưng là nếu như Tiết Dương lựa chọn Hiểu Tinh Trần, con đường này hắn nên một mực rất tốt mà đi xuống đi mới là, làm cái gì muốn lấy quay đầu lại nhìn đâu.</p><p>	"Đi thôi, đi địa lao." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Tay bỗng nhiên bị người cầm chặt, Giang Trừng ngón tay nhẹ run lên một cái, chậm rãi mở ra năm ngón tay, bất luận cái gì cái kia mấy cây thon dài đẹp mắt ngón tay cắm vào khe hở, một mực mà mười ngón đan xen.</p><p>	Hắn cũng là không có tư cách nếu nói đến ai khác đấy. Đã sớm trong nội tâm phát hung ác không bao giờ nữa muốn quay đầu, không bao giờ nữa chịu lấy tổn thương, lặp lại cả đời lại như cũ thua bởi cùng là một người trên người.</p><p>	"Hắn là. . . Bằng hữu của ngươi?" Ngụy Anh hỏi, "Còn là đệ tử? Tiểu hài tử tuổi không lớn lắm."</p><p>	Tính là cái gì đây? Giang Trừng không lớn biết rõ, không nên tính bằng hữu, nhưng vừa không có thầy trò danh phận, có lẽ miễn cưỡng tính là. . . Đệ đệ đi? Cuối cùng thở dài nói: "Vốn nên cái gì cũng không phải đấy. Một mình hắn đi Lân Châu? Bên người không có có người khác?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói là, Giang Trừng lắc đầu, hai người cùng đi vào.</p><p>	Giang gia địa lao cùng bình thường nhà tù tương tự, hơn nhiều mấy trọng ngăn người kết giới, nhưng không có hình phòng, trong lao cũng chỉ có hạn chế người hành động đặc chế xiềng xích, không có hình cụ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương ngay tại tận cùng bên trong nhất một gian kết giới nặng nhất trong phòng giam.</p><p>	Thật sự là bởi vì hắn Linh lực bạo chạy lúc thập phần bạo ngược, vừa cửa quan lúc tiến vào kết giới cũng làm cho hắn nứt vỡ mấy trọng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương kỳ thật mình đã có kiệt lực khắc chế rồi. Hắn biết rõ nơi này là Giang gia, mà Giang Trừng dù cho một mình lưu lạc bên ngoài thời điểm cũng thập phần coi trọng Giang gia, hắn như đả thương người Giang gia Giang Trừng nhất định sẽ không cao hứng. Vì vậy hắn cố ý khắc chế bản thân hầu như muốn tan vỡ Tâm Ma, cái gì cũng không nói, cái gì cũng không làm, im lặng mà chờ.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đã nhanh nhẫn nại đến cực hạn.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là Ôn Ninh rõ ràng nói cho hắn biết Giang Trừng còn sống, hắn chỉ sợ đã hỏng mất.</p><p>	Từ gặp phải Giang Trừng bắt đầu, Giang Trừng chính là Tiết Dương hết thảy. Hắn nói hắn đều tín, hắn dạy hắn đều nghe, mà Giang Trừng cũng xác thực cho tới bây giờ không có lại để cho hắn thất vọng qua. Hắn cũng không gặp lừa gạt hắn, nếu như là hắn không muốn nói với sự tình, sẽ trực tiếp nói chuyện này không thể nói với hắn, mà không phải đem hắn làm tiểu hài tử tùy ý hồ lộng qua.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tính tình cũng không tốt, bạo ngược lại cực đoan, nhưng chỉ cần tại Giang Trừng bên người, hắn loại này bạo ngược có thể bị thu liễm rất khá. Hắn không phải là không có nghĩ tới, nếu có một ngày Giang Trừng phải ly khai hắn hắn gặp làm như thế nào. . . Hắn sẽ không để cho hắn ly khai đấy, hắn cũng chịu không được đến từ Giang Trừng phản bội. Nhưng nếu có một ngày, Giang Trừng thật sự không hề đối với hắn tốt rồi, Tiết Dương muốn, hắn vẫn không nỡ bỏ tổn thương hắn đấy.</p><p>	Nếu liền Giang Trừng đều phản bội hắn, vậy hắn liền tiếp nhận. Giang Trừng muốn hắn chết, hắn sẽ chết tốt rồi.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn thật không ngờ, bọn họ tới hạn không phải là Giang Trừng ly khai, mà là mình ly khai.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại bên vách núi đẩy ra hắn, rơi vào vực sâu thời điểm. . . Hắn đang suy nghĩ gì?</p><p>	Hắn đoán ra cái kia cột có thể tiếp được hắn chạc cây sao? Còn là khi đó, hắn thật sự đều muốn chết?</p><p>	Đối với Tiết Dương mà nói, không có so với cái này càng nghiêm trọng trừng phạt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương mặt hướng lấy thạch bích ngồi yên, trong tay vẫn cầm lấy trên một bữa cơm ăn thừa nửa cái bánh bao, lúc trước bị dưỡng chiều chuộng tiểu công tử hiện tại tóc cũng không biết mấy ngày không có tắm rồi, dây cột tóc rời rạc, tóc rối tung, quần áo cũng vô cùng bẩn đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem cái này bóng lưng trong nội tâm cũng có chút chua. Hắn vẫn luôn là như vậy, ngoài miệng dù nói thế nào, thật sự thấy được còn là gặp nhịn không được để vào trong lòng. Đối với Kim Lăng là, đối với Ngụy Anh là, đối với Tiết Dương cũng thế. Rút cuộc là thả bên người sủng nhiều năm như vậy người, Tiết Dương từ khi gặp được Giang Trừng lên, nào có qua chật vật như vậy thời điểm?</p><p>	Không đều Giang Trừng mở miệng, ngồi yên Tiết Dương giống như cảm giác được cái gì, mãnh liệt quay đầu lại, vẻ mặt kinh hỉ mà bổ nhào vào trước cửa: "Trừng Trừng! Ngươi, ngươi thật sự không có việc gì! Thương thế của ngươi ra sao? Trị sao? Ngươi tại sao không đi tìm Ôn Tình! Hiện tại đây? Nàng cho ngươi xem qua đi, ngươi bây giờ như thế nào đây? Mặt của ngươi tốt hơn nhiều. . . Thân thể kia khẳng định cũng có thể chữa cho tốt đúng không, nàng khẳng định có biện pháp đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ thở dài, Tiết Dương nhìn hắn thở dài càng khẩn trương: "Làm sao vậy? Ngươi không cao hứng sao? Ta cái gì đều không làm a, ta không có đánh bọn hắn, càng không giết bọn hắn, ta biết rõ ngươi đang ở đây ý Giang gia, ta chắc chắn sẽ không lộn xộn tay đấy. . . Ngươi, ngươi đừng nóng giận a!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam đây? Ngươi vì cái gì không có theo chân bọn họ cùng một chỗ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương mặt một cái liền Thanh rồi, cắn răng nói: "Ngươi không cho ta giết bọn họ, ta chỉ có thể tránh xa một chút, bằng không thì ta sợ ta nhịn không được."</p><p>	Bên cạnh Ngụy Anh híp dưới ánh mắt, như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn Giang Trừng liếc.</p><p>	"Ngươi ưa thích Hiểu Tinh Trần a." Giang Trừng nói, "Hắn cũng rất thích ngươi, các ngươi từ thấy lần đầu tiên lên liền hợp ý, cái này cũng là. . ."</p><p>	"Không phải là! !" Tiết Dương cả giận nói, "Ta căn bản cũng không —— "</p><p>	"Ngươi lại để cho ta nói xong." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đành phải câm miệng, nhưng trong mắt ra bên ngoài đằng đằng tỏa ra lửa, có thể hắn bây giờ có thể nghe được Giang Trừng nói chuyện cũng đã rất cao hứng, đâu còn dám trêu hắn mất hứng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn Tiết Dương, lòng có điểm mềm, lại nói: "Nếu không ngươi trước đi ra? Rửa, đổi bộ y phục gì gì đó, như vậy ngươi không khó thụ sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương vội hỏi: "Ngươi nói, ta không khó thụ! Ngươi nói cái gì ta đều nghe."</p><p>	"Ngươi không nên mang theo khí, bình tĩnh một chút muốn chuyện này." Giang Trừng chăm chú nói, "Ngươi đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần hảo cảm là thiên nhiên từ trước đến nay đấy, tựa như kiếp trước duyên phận giống nhau. Ngươi tự nhiên cũng dính ta, còn có chút ỷ lại, dù sao ngươi đánh nhỏ cùng với ta cùng một chỗ. . . Nhưng đây là không đồng dạng như vậy. Ngươi cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút, chăm chú muốn, ngươi thật sự nguyện ý ly khai hắn sao? Về sau nếu như có thể cùng bọn họ một mực ở cùng một chỗ, còn có A Thiến, các ngươi bốn người cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, như vậy không vui sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhắm mắt lại, ngược lại thoạt nhìn là thật sự giống như tại "Cẩn thận muốn" . Muốn chỉ chốc lát, Tiết Dương lại mở to mắt, nhìn xem Giang Trừng trầm giọng nói: "Ta nghĩ kỹ, ngươi có thể nghe ta cẩn thận nói một lần sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền giật mình, Tiết Dương vẻ mặt như vậy hắn hầu như cho tới bây giờ không phát hiện qua. Đứa nhỏ này đầu óc tuy rằng rất sống còn chưa có mặc kệ chính sự, chớ nói chi là tỉnh táo xử sự lý trí đối xử mọi người, hiện tại bộ dạng này nghĩ sâu tính kỹ giống như có chuyện nói bộ dạng sợ là hai đời lần đầu tiên.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nói: "Ngươi nói không sai, ta đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần ưa thích đến không hiểu thấu —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "Không ta không phải là ý tứ này. . ."</p><p>	Tiết Dương tiếp tục nói: "Ta phải nói thật sự rất ưa thích hắn, xác thực giống như kiếp trước duyên phận. Nhưng cũng bởi vì như vậy ta mới cảm giác quỷ dị hơn. Hắn là người rất tốt, ngoại trừ đả thương ngươi cái này lấy bên ngoài, ta sẽ phải rất ưa thích hắn, nhất là cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt lâu rồi sau đó, sợ là sẽ phải không có ly khai hắn, cũng hy vọng hắn tốt là đối với lấy ta. Tính tình của hắn cùng tính tình của ta, xác thực nên gặp tất nhiên như thế."</p><p>	Tiết Dương dừng dừng, ngẩng đầu nhìn Giang Trừng: "Vì vậy ngươi không cảm giác rất kỳ quái sao, rõ ràng là bởi vì ở chung lâu rồi sau mới có ưa thích, ta vì cái gì vừa thấy mặt đã ưa thích sâu như vậy, như bị trúng cổ tựa như?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở to hai mắt.</p><p>	Tiết Dương thấp giọng nói: "Hai người kia ta cũng không có thời gian đi mảnh điều tra, liền sau khi đi vào một người muốn đi một tí, ta cùng Ôn Ninh hỏi đi một tí, hắn nói hai người này là cái này một hai năm mới bắt đầu hành tẩu giang hồ đấy, một ra thân tuyết trắng xem, một cái là ôm núi tán nhân cao đồ, nhưng trừ lần đó ra đều là biết chi không rõ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên nói xen vào: "Vì vậy ngươi cảm thấy là hai người kia có vấn đề? Ví dụ như đối với ngươi rơi xuống cổ gì gì đó."</p><p>	Tiết Dương như là mới phát hiện Ngụy Anh tồn tại, chậm rãi nho nhỏ đánh giá hắn một phen, nói: "Không sai biệt lắm."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quay đầu hướng Giang Trừng cười cười: "Cái này ngươi mới là người trong nghề, ngươi cứ nói đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi lắc đầu, sắc mặt âm tình bất định. Tiết Dương là vô tâm, nhưng hắn mà nói nhắc nhở Giang Trừng, ngược lại có thể xác minh hắn trước đây suy đoán rồi. Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói: "Ta nghĩ Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam sẽ không làm loại sự tình này. Ngược lại là A Dương nói cổ quái. . . Có thể là một nguyên nhân khác."</p><p>	"Là cái gì?" Ngụy Anh cùng Tiết Dương trăm miệng một lời hỏi.</p><p>	"Bây giờ còn khó mà nói." Giang Trừng chậm rãi nói, "Ta còn muốn lại cẩn thận nhớ tới, cũng cần lại chứng minh là đúng một cái." Quay đầu lại nhìn nhìn Tiết Dương, nói, "Ngươi thật sự không quay về tìm Hiểu Tinh Trần sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương lại phải tức giận: "Đương nhiên không! Ta. . . Ta có thể ở lại Giang gia sao?" Nói đến nửa câu sau lại bỗng nhiên không còn lực lượng, có chút cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà nhìn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Mặc kệ vừa được bao nhiêu, bản thân nhìn xem lớn lên hài tử lộ ra vẻ mặt như vậy, ai cũng hiểu ý mềm đấy. Tiết Dương tính tình đường hoàng, cái kia chín tuổi nhỏ khất nhi (*ăn mày) kiên trì không chịu chịu thua, nhưng mỗi lần liếc trộm Giang Trừng thời điểm, trong mắt đều là loại này cẩn thận từng li từng tí, sợ bị vứt bỏ thần sắc. Giang Trừng than nhẹ một tiếng, quay đầu lại nhìn Ngụy Anh: ". . . Người nhà vẫn thu Khách khanh à."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh triều hắn buông tay: "Loại sự tình này đương nhiên là Thiếu chủ đại nhân nói tính."</p><p>	"Ngươi mới là Thiếu chủ." Giang Trừng trừng hắn liếc. Ngụy Anh cười cười, đưa tay triệt bỏ nhà tù cấm chế, lại để cho Tiết Dương đi ra. Tiết Dương cũng không có nhìn nhiều Ngụy Anh liếc, còn là cẩn thận nhìn xem Giang Trừng: "Ta. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoa xoa thái dương: "Ta không biết hiện tại tại các đệ tử phân công là ai để làm, ngươi có thể ở lại Giang gia, nhưng muốn nghe lời nói, không nên đi loạn chạy loạn, cũng đừng tới tìm của ta thời điểm trách móc thế nhân đều biết, nhao nhao đến cha mẹ ta."</p><p>	Ý tứ này chính là vẫn có thể đi tìm hắn? Tiết Dương lập tức lộ ra sắc mặt vui mừng, vội vàng gật đầu: "Tất cả nghe theo ngươi!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói: "Hiện đang phụ trách phân công quản lý mới nhập môn đệ tử cùng Khách khanh nhân thủ còn không có xác định, theo ta dẫn hắn đi trước đi. Nơi đây âm lãnh, ngươi cũng ly biệt mỏi mòn chờ đợi rồi, chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước."</p><p>	Ba người đi ra địa lao, Ngụy Anh lại để cho Giang Trừng về trước đi, bản thân mang Tiết Dương đi Giang gia Khách khanh ở tinh bỏ bên kia.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng lúc trước cùng ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào, phát sinh qua cái gì, ta sẽ không hỏi nhiều." Ngụy Anh thản nhiên nói, "Ngươi đã lựa chọn bỏ quên hắn, liền cách hắn xa một chút đi, đừng đến tổn thương hắn. Ta sư đệ nhìn xem lạnh tâm lạnh tình, nhưng chỉ cần bỏ vào trong nội tâm người sẽ thấy cũng không bỏ xuống được rồi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hằm hằm hắn,  hắn nhìn đến Ngụy Anh lần đầu tiên đã biết rõ hắn là ai rồi, Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ không có buông qua gia hỏa không phải là hắn không! Hắn ở đâu ra mặt cùng tự ngươi nói! Lạnh nhạt nói: "Cái này nói cho ngươi mới là! Trừng Trừng qua thảm nhất thời điểm ngươi cái này cái nào! Hiện tại ngược lại là một bộ che chở hình dáng rồi, sớm đã làm gì!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghĩ đến Giang Trừng cái này sáu năm đều là tại chính mình xem không nơi đến, nhưng vẫn cùng tiểu hài này cùng một chỗ, trong nội tâm chính là một đoàn lửa cháy. Nhưng hắn không có phát tác, đầu lạnh nhạt nói: "Ta thực xin lỗi chỗ của hắn ta biết rõ, tự nhiên sẽ không còn có, không cần ngươi nói."</p><p>	Kỳ thật Tiết Dương lời này nói không công bằng, không phải là Ngụy Anh không đi tìm Giang Trừng, hắn một mực ở tìm, là Giang Trừng tại trốn tránh hắn. Nhưng Ngụy Anh không có phản bác, hắn cũng cho rằng đều là lỗi của hắn. Mặc kệ Giang Trừng trốn tránh cũng tốt, chạy trốn cũng tốt, chỉ cần hắn không có tìm được hắn sư đệ. . . Tự nhiên chính là của hắn sai.</p><p>	Tiết Dương hung hăng trừng Ngụy Anh liếc, Ngụy Anh rồi lại mở miệng: "Nhưng có một việc, ta cùng với ngươi hỏi rõ ràng."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn hắn: "Chuyện gì."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng nhìn xem hắn: "Ngươi vừa mới nhắc tới Hiểu Tinh Trần thời điểm nói 'Đả thương ngươi' mấy chữ này đi. Ta tìm được Giang Trừng lúc thương thế của hắn rất nặng, liền trên mặt đều có nửa  trước mặt vết cháy, là ai làm, ngươi biết không."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng suy nghĩ chuyện của mình, cũng không có đi quản Ngụy Anh cùng Tiết Dương, bản thân sau khi trở lại phòng liền đóng cửa lại cửa sổ, ngồi vào trên giường ngồi xuống tĩnh tâm.</p><p>	Hắn Kim Đan bị hóa có sáu năm rồi, không có Linh lực không cách nào tu luyện, tuy rằng mỗi ngày đều hơi luyện chút ít kiếm pháp quyền pháp cường thân, nhưng hóa dụng Linh lực, tinh tiến tu vi ngồi xuống tu luyện hầu như không có làm qua, bởi vì dù sao cũng là vô dụng đấy. Nhưng ngồi xuống nhưng có thể trong sạch tâm thần, thu liễm nỗi lòng, có lợi hắn nho nhỏ làm rõ những thứ này tản ra vỡ suy nghĩ.</p><p>	Vùng đan điền rỗng tuếch, tất cả xương cốt tứ chi trong kinh mạch một tia Linh lực cũng không, nửa điểm đề không nổi Linh lực. Giang Trừng bảo trì ngồi xuống tư thái, ngũ tâm hướng lên trời, linh đài thanh minh, chậm rãi đi chải vuốt cái này cả kiện sự tình.</p><p>	Lúc trước hắn vẫn cho là, sở dĩ mình có thể cải biến đây hết thảy, là bởi vì chính mình cùng Ngụy Anh thay đổi mệnh số, là cùng thiên đạo "Trao đổi" . Như nghịch thiên mà đi mới có thể cứu người nhà, hắn từ thì nguyện ý đấy, cũng từ không úy kỵ. Nhưng Giang Trừng một mực cảm giác, đời này mỗi một chủng cải biến đều là phải trả giá thật lớn. Nếu đem cải biến đi về hướng mình muốn phương hướng, liền cần bản thân trả giá tương ứng đại giới. Ví dụ như hắn tại Huyền Vũ động bảo vệ Ngụy Anh, cái kia bàn ủi liền không hiểu ấn đã đến trên người mình. Hắn cứu Giang gia, nhưng mình không thể không lấy thân nuôi cổ, tu vi tổn hại nửa. Hắn lại để cho Ngụy Anh miễn ở rơi xuống bãi tha ma, vì vậy bản thân thay hắn thụ rơi xuống cái này một phần cực khổ.</p><p>	Về phần {vì:là} cứu Ngụy Anh lần nữa dẫn đi Ôn gia người, tức thì là không có cải biến, cùng kiếp trước giống nhau.</p><p>	Nhưng kiếp trước, Ngụy Vô Tiện từ lúc một năm trước liền thân chết rồi, điểm này bị hắn cải biến, nhưng đến nay cũng không có phát hiện có cái gì đại giới.</p><p>	Nếu nói là hắn thay Tiết Dương giết Thường Bình, lại để cho Tiết Dương miễn đi năm nay vốn nên cùng Hiểu Tinh Trần hai người ngươi chết ta sống cục diện đại giới là hắn bị Tống Lam trọng thương, suýt nữa chết mất, có thể Ngụy Vô Tiện cái kia một sự tình "Báo ứng" không khỏi đến quá muộn chút ít đi?</p><p>	Nho nhỏ nghĩ đến, thật sự không bị hắn khống chế sự tình kỳ thật chỉ có hai cọc, một là năm đó cái kia về Tiết Dương mộng, hai là Tiết Dương đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần không hiểu mê luyến. Những thứ khác, nói là thiên mệnh cũng được, nhưng nếu nói là toàn bộ bởi vì Giang Trừng lực lượng một người mà sửa, cũng là có thể.</p><p>	Cái này hai cọc trường hợp đặc biệt chung điểm ngay tại Tiết Dương, mà Tiết Dương. . . Là một cái chỉ ở "Kiếp này" cùng Giang Trừng tương quan người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng suy tư về, chút bất tri bất giác, thân thể bắt đầu có một chút ấm áp truyền đến. Giang Trừng phát giác được sau hết sức kinh ngạc, chẳng qua là trong đan điền vẫn là một mảnh không mang. Lại nho nhỏ đi cảm giác, lại có trong Thiên Địa thật nhỏ mà mỏng manh Linh lực, tại từ bên ngoài chậm rãi tụ họp vào trong cơ thể hắn.</p><p>	Tuy rằng cực ít cực ít, tu Tiên thế gia đứa bé cũng có thể đơn giản cô đọng càng nhiều nữa Linh lực, nhưng là quả thật, thật có thể từ hắn cảm giác đến Linh lực.</p><p>	========TBC=======</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (56)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Vượt qua cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Ôm lấy, yêu các ngươi qwq ài, đây là thật yêu a, ta đều như vậy kéo trả lại cho cái này đầu Meow khen thưởng anh anh anh, để báo đáp lại cái này tàn phế Meow sẽ cố gắng càng đát.</p><p>	* bài này kết cục sẽ là Tiện Trừng, nhưng mà nhưng có all→ Trừng lẻ mũi tên, sở dĩ phải lộ ra Mã Lệ tô. Lôi cái này thân môn cùng thích sạch sẽ thân môn muốn xét điểm tiến đến ha. Để cho tiện nghiêm trọng thích sạch sẽ thân môn, có X Trừng lẻ mũi tên phần diễn hơn chương tiết gặp đánh lên All Trừng tag, nhưng bài này xác định là Tiện Trừng đôi mũi tên 1v1 rồi, xin không cần hiểu lầm.</p><p>	* tấu chương có Dao Trừng lẻ mũi tên</p><p>	=============================</p><p>	Chương 56:.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lúc tiến vào Giang Trừng nhưng đang ngồi, Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm kỳ quái, nhưng không có lên tiếng quấy, ngược lại tại ngoài phòng phân bố trọng tiếp theo kết giới hộ pháp. Đi đến Giang Trừng bên người, Ngụy Anh thu liễm Linh khí, nhắm hai mắt lại đi lẳng lặng cảm thụ Giang Trừng thân bị.</p><p>	Lại để cho hắn kinh ngạc là, hắn vậy mà thật sự tại Giang Trừng phụ cận cảm thấy Linh lực chấn động. Tuy rằng cực kỳ thật nhỏ yếu ớt, rồi lại thật đúng có. Chẳng qua là Giang Trừng trong cơ thể hiện tại có lẽ hoàn toàn không có Linh lực mới đúng, là làm sao làm được?</p><p>	Lại qua đại khái tầm gần nửa canh giờ, Giang Trừng thu công ngước mắt, cái này mới phát hiện Ngụy Anh đã đã trở về: "Ngươi đem về đã bao lâu?"</p><p>	"Không phải là thật lâu, " Ngụy Anh kinh hỉ nói, "Ngươi đã có thể có Linh lực rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Đan điền hư không, không là Linh lực của ta, nhưng ta phát hiện có thể cảm ứng nhập lại thu thiên địa linh khí sử dụng. Tuy rằng bây giờ còn rất ít."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngồi vào Giang Trừng bên người đi sờ hắn mạch, nho nhỏ dò xét một phen, trầm tư sau nửa ngày nói: "Nếu như có thể, ngược lại so với ta lúc trước muốn nhanh hơn chút ít, có thể thử như vậy đi làm, nếu có thể dùng Linh khí tinh lọc trên người của ngươi quỷ khí thì càng là niềm vui ngoài ý muốn rồi. Thế nhưng là ngươi làm sao làm được? Hấp thu thiên địa linh khí là khó khăn nhất đấy, ta mặc dù có đang tìm kiếm các loại pháp môn, nhưng ngay cả ta cũng không tốt đi làm đến những thứ này."</p><p>	Nói đến Giang Trừng cũng thấy kỳ quái: "Ta lúc đầu cũng không phải ý định tu luyện. . . Ta suy nghĩ Tiết Dương sự tình, bởi vì suy nghĩ có chút hỗn tạp, vì vậy ngồi xuống tĩnh tâm nghĩ lại, không có nghĩ rằng bất tri bất giác ngược lại dẫn khí nhập vào cơ thể rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nho nhỏ thăm qua một phen quanh người hắn Linh Mạch, nói: "Cái này hình dáng thử một lần." Nói qua, chậm rãi đem linh lực của mình sang một chút cho Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Lúc trước bọn hắn không dám như vậy thử, bởi vì Giang Trừng trong cơ thể tràn đầy quỷ khí, sợ Linh lực làm bị thương hắn kinh mạch. Nhưng giờ phút này trong cơ thể hắn Linh Mạch trong có một chút thiên địa linh lực bảo vệ ân cần săn sóc, lại cùng Ngụy Anh là cùng tông đồng nguyên pháp môn, Ngụy Anh liền thử đầu sang cho hắn một chút, nhìn hắn có thể hay không điều khiển.</p><p>	Thử một lần phía dưới phát hiện quả nhiên có thể thực hiện, đã có trong cơ thể chút ít Linh lực ân cần săn sóc, Giang Trừng đã có thể thích hợp tiếp nhận một chút Ngụy Anh Linh lực rồi. Tuy rằng vẫn không thể loại trừ quỷ khí, tu vi cũng không có bổ ích, nhưng bất kể thế nào nói đều là cái hiện tượng tốt. Ngụy Anh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, ôm lấy Giang Trừng làm nũng tựa như cọ xát.</p><p>	Liền tính kế hoạch vô cùng tốt, muốn vô cùng tốt, cũng đầy đủ có tự tin. . . Có thể hắn còn là sẽ biết sợ a.</p><p>	Sợ hãi đây hết thảy cũng sẽ là vô dụng công, sợ hãi gặp lần nữa mất đi hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đưa tay ôm Ngụy Anh cổ, nhẹ nhàng vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn. Rõ ràng hắn mới là sư đệ, thoạt nhìn rồi lại như là trưởng bối tại trấn an hài tử tựa như.</p><p>	"Ta cũng không muốn chết." Giang Trừng trong thanh âm mang theo rất nhỏ vui vẻ, "Đừng sợ."</p><p>	"Chỉ cần ngươi đang ở đây ta cũng không sao sợ đấy." Ngụy Anh đem mặt vùi vào Giang Trừng cổ trong đi từ từ, cũng cười.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sau khi trở về, Giang gia toàn bộ con trai bầu không khí đều không giống nhau. Dùng tương đối có thể ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo trong cuộc u mê các đệ tử đến nói lời. . . Giống như "Sống" đi lên.</p><p>	Toàn bộ Liên Hoa Ổ, đều linh hoạt đi lên.</p><p>	Nhiều năm trước liền truyền ra tin người chết Giang gia tiểu công tử cuối cùng bị tìm trở về rồi, tin tức này rất nhanh tại tiên môn Bách gia lúc giữa truyền ra. Tứ đại thế gia là Bách gia đứng đầu, quan hệ lẫn nhau lại vô cùng tốt, Kim, Lam, Nhiếp ba nhà tự nhiên muốn đến chúc mừng, tiểu thế gia đám cũng tìm được trèo mong cơ hội, nhao nhao đưa tới thượng đẳng Pháp Khí hoặc tiên thảo Linh dược, càng tránh không được mấy phen an ủi. Giang Phong Miên thân thể không có tốt toàn bộ, những người này hầu như đều dựa vào Ngụy Anh tiếp đãi, trong lúc nhất thời hắn ngược lại rất bận rộn, tuy rằng có thể làm cho Giang Trừng tại Bách gia trong danh vọng dần dần lên là hắn vui cười thấy đấy, bất quá bận đến không có thời gian cùng nhà mình sư đệ hảo hảo vuốt ve an ủi vẫn rất có điểm oán niệm đấy.</p><p>	Ngày ấy hắn hỏi Giang Trừng có muốn hay không kết làm đạo lữ bị Ôn Ninh đã cắt đứt, Giang Trừng không có rồi hãy nói chuyện này, hắn cũng không có nhắc lại. Cũng không phải tốt mặt mũi gì gì đó, loại sự tình này Ngụy Anh cảm thấy tự nhiên nên bản thân chủ động, Chỉ là. . . Hắn mơ hồ cảm giác Giang Trừng đối với chuyện này là có chút băn khoăn. Tuy rằng không biết ngọn nguồn ở đâu, nhưng hắn không muốn ép buộc hắn.</p><p>	Ngày hôm đó Kim gia đến hạ, Thiếu chủ đích thân đến, Ngụy Anh tự nhiên không thể ngắn lễ nghi. Bất quá biểu hiện ra khách khí vài cái không rơi lễ nghi liền biến thành, hai nhà quá quen thuộc, quan hệ vốn là tốt, ngược lại cũng không cần vô cùng khách sáo. Ngụy Anh cùng Kim Tử Hiên phía trước sảnh nói chuyện chánh sự, Kim Quang Dao sẽ theo Giang Yếm Ly trực tiếp đi nội viện, cho Ngu phu nhân tiễn đưa Kim phu nhân thủ lễ.</p><p>	Từ Ngu phu nhân chỗ đi ra, Kim Quang Dao thăm dò tính mà hỏi thăm: "Đại tiểu thư, xin hỏi Giang tiểu công tử. . . Hiện nay như thế nào?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cười mở: "Không cần khách khí như thế, ngươi cùng Tử Hiên giống nhau gọi ta là tốt rồi. A Trừng tuy rằng thân thể yếu đuối, nhưng dưỡng vẫn là tốt, chính là không lớn yêu gặp người. Bất quá ngươi cũng không phải ngoại nhân, hơn nữa ngươi vốn chính là nhận thức A Trừng a? Đi thôi, ta dẫn ngươi đi thấy hắn."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao trong lồng ngực một hồi rung động, nghĩ đến có thể nhìn thấy Giang Trừng. . . Hắn liền không cách nào tĩnh tâm.</p><p>	Hắn rất lo lắng hắn, hắn rất muốn hắn, hắn cũng có rất nhiều lời cùng với hắn nói. . .</p><p>	Thế nhưng là biết rõ hắn thật sự còn sống, sống hảo hảo đấy. . .</p><p>	Hắn cảm giác đã nên thấy đủ rồi.</p><p>	"Chính là chỗ này bên cạnh rồi. . . A, ngươi xem hắn tại đâu! A Trừng! A Dao tới thăm ngươi rồi ~ "</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao liền giật mình.</p><p>	Cái này thời tiết Vân Mộng đã lạnh...mà bắt đầu, hoa sen đều cám ơn, chỉ còn lại một ao khô hà, gió thu hơi sắt. Tử y thiếu niên đứng ở tiêu điều ao sen bên cạnh, gió lạnh thổi lên tay áo, thon gầy thân hình lộ ra càng phát ra gầy gò, Giang gia quen có chật vật tay áo trang phục mặc ở trên người hắn vậy mà cũng lộ ra trống rỗng đấy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn xem hắn, bỗng nhiên một hồi đau lòng.</p><p>	Có thể lại cảm thấy, như vậy đứng ở nơi đó Giang Trừng, không cần nhân tâm đau.</p><p>	Mất hết linh lực , dung nhan hủy hết, lưng hắn còn chưa có chưa từng cúi xuống mảy may.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ nghe đã đến thanh âm, xoay đầu lại, nhìn thấy là Kim Quang Dao liền đối với hắn cười cười.</p><p>	Khô Mộc se lạnh, nửa ao tàn phế hà, tựa hồ rất sấn hiện tại tu vi tổn hao nhiều, tính mạng không lâu vậy Giang Trừng, nhưng lại không giống.</p><p>	Không bằng nói càng sấn đấy, là hắn cái kia một thân kình phong gầy ngông nghênh.</p><p>	". . . Giang Trừng." Kim Quang Dao nhẹ giọng gọi hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với hắn cũng lộ ra nụ cười nhẹ: "Hiện tại nên gọi ngươi Kim Quang Dao rồi hả?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lắc đầu: "Nếu như ngươi ưa thích, còn gọi ta Mạnh Dao cũng rất tốt."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao có quá nhiều lời nói muốn nói với hắn, những năm này dưới đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất toàn rất nhiều rất nhiều, có thể thật sự có thể ở trước mặt nhìn thấy hắn, lại đối với hắn nói chuyện, lại một lúc nói không nên lời cái gì.</p><p>	"Đã lâu không gặp." Giang Trừng nói, đối với Kim Quang Dao vẫy vẫy tay. Kim Quang Dao cái này mới phát hiện mình còn đứng ở mấy trượng có hơn, vội vàng đi qua: "Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này nói mát, thân thể không sao sao?"</p><p>	"Liền ngươi cũng niệm ta?" Giang Trừng bật cười, "Cái này Liên Hoa Ổ trong là không có đến thanh tĩnh rồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cũng khẽ cười đứng lên, hắn vốn là lấy thích hình dạng, cười rộ lên bộ dạng làm cho người ta nhìn hết sức thoải mái, cũng là bởi vì hắn cái này cười, coi như là biết rõ trong lòng của hắn có lẽ ẩn núp rất nhiều che giấu, Giang Trừng kiếp trước mới còn là gặp cái kia chút ít nói.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ bọn hắn cũng đều là lo lắng ngươi, những năm này ngươi. . ." Kim Quang Dao nhìn xem Giang Trừng sắc mặt, hợp thời mà thu lời nói, "Đem về là tốt rồi, ngươi sẽ không đi đã đi ra đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền là ưa thích Kim Quang Dao rất biết thể nghiệm và quan sát người dự kiến điểm này. Nhẹ gật đầu, mang theo Kim Quang Dao đi đến trong ao sen trong đình đi ngồi. Đình loại vật này kiến tạo ước nguyện ban đầu chính là vì tứ phía ngắm cảnh, thực tế loại này đình giữa hồ. Bất quá cái này đình lại tứ phía vây quanh mảnh gấm làm trước mặt dày đặc duy trướng, đoán chừng cũng là bởi vì Giang Trừng cái này yêu ra bên ngoài chạy hỏng tật xấu, Giang gia mới cho ngắm cảnh đình đổi thành cái nhỏ lư.</p><p>	"Ta bên ngoài lúc cũng có thể bao nhiêu nghe được chút ít đồn đại, " Giang Trừng nói, "Ngươi một mực chưa có tới Giang gia, những năm này qua đã hoàn hảo?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao gật đầu: "Đa tạ. Khi đó ân tình Mạnh Dao này sinh ghi nhớ, cũng không phải là cố ý phụ lòng, chẳng qua là xác thực trong lòng chấp niệm sâu nặng, nếu như khi đó vì cầu an nhàn buông tha cho. . . Chỉ sợ vĩnh viễn sẽ không cam lòng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói gì thêm, hắn có thể lý giải. Mạnh Dao cùng hắn trải qua hoàn toàn bất đồng, hai người thể nghiệm qua đau khổ là toàn nhưng bất đồng đấy, hắn đã cũng không trông chờ người khác hiểu hắn, cũng sẽ không đứng tại trên lập trường của mình đi đối với người khác khoa tay múa chân, chỉ nói: "Nếu như hiện tại ngươi đã về Kim gia, không biết có tính không như nguyện? Nghe nói ngươi cùng Kim Tử Hiên quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm, có khỏe không?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười: "Còn được, huynh trưởng xác thực đối đãi ta không tệ, tuy rằng phụ thân. . ." Kim Quang Dao lắc đầu cười cười, "Lời này không tốt, bất quá nếu là đối với ngươi ta đã nói. Phụ thân cùng chủ mẫu cũng không thích ta, nhưng hiện tại người cầm quyền đã là huynh trưởng, vì vậy còn được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật còn có muốn hỏi đấy, nhưng mà "Ngươi có không có tính toán giết chết cha ngươi cùng ca của ngươi" loại lời này thật sự cũng tìm không thấy cái gì uyển chuyển hỏi thăm phương thức, do dự mấy hơi, thay đổi cái vấn đề: "Ngươi. . . Còn có thành gia tưởng niệm muốn? Có hay không ưa thích nữ tử?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mở to hai mắt, có chút kinh ngạc mà nhìn Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng không có minh bạch hắn vì cái gì cái ánh mắt này nhìn mình, còn tưởng là hắn thực lại thích Tần tố, vội hỏi: "Thật sự có sao? Nếu có cũng muốn tra ra đối phương thân gia có hay không. . ."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, " Kim Quang Dao bỗng nhiên nói, "Về sau không nên như vậy đồng nghiệp nói chuyện, sẽ cho người hiểu lầm đấy."</p><p>	"A?" Giang Trừng sững sờ, cái gì làm cho người ta hiểu lầm? Lại muốn mấy lần bản thân vừa mới câu này, cái này mới giật mình, lập tức dở khóc dở cười: ". . . Xin lỗi, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi gặp hướng phương diện này suy nghĩ, có phải hay không Ngụy Anh cái kia chết đồng tính đổ cho ngươi thua cái gì a. . ."</p><p>	Tại Giang Trừng kiếp trước, Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly là đúng ân ái người nhà lữ, Kim Quang Dao tuy rằng ra tay tàn nhẫn, nhưng hắn thiệt tình có yêu vợ cả Tần tố sự tình Giang Trừng cũng là tin, với hắn mà nói ngoại trừ Ngụy Vô Tiện cái kia không biết xấu hổ, người hắn quen biết trong sẽ không có tay áo không rắn chắc đấy. Hắn thật sự không muốn chuyển lệch.</p><p>	Hắn lại không biết Kim Quang Dao trong nội tâm nhưng là một hồi đắng chát.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao am hiểu nhất đúng là cái kia chân thành, lấy thích dáng tươi cười, vô luận trong lòng như thế nào cuồn cuộn, trên mặt dù sao vẫn là không hiện đấy. Đối với Giang Trừng cũng khẽ cười cười: "Vô luận nam nữ, tóm lại đều là người, nếu như một người hiểu ý vui mừng một người, vậy cũng có thể không phải là?"</p><p>	Hắn nói thập phần có đạo lý, Giang Trừng không cách nào phản bác: ". . . Ngươi nói rất đúng, về sau ta sẽ chú ý tu từ đấy. Bất quá ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta, ngươi. . . Ý định thành gia sao?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lắc đầu: "Cũng không." Lại nói, "Về sau cũng chưa chắc sẽ có."</p><p>	Giang Trừng kinh ngạc, suy nghĩ một chút trong lòng tự nhủ chẳng lẽ là đã biết Tần tố thân thế, tình yêu cay đắng không có kết quả? Cái kia thật đúng là làm cho người ta bóp cổ tay. . . Nghĩ đến trong nội tâm cũng thở dài, liền trấn an mà vỗ vỗ vai của hắn. Kim Quang Dao bị hắn đập vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, hắn tuy rằng không biết Giang Trừng đang suy nghĩ gì thất nữu bát quải đồ vật, nhưng là thuận thế không có uốn nắn. Lại để cho hắn hiểu lầm cũng tốt, hà tất nhiều tăng hắn một phần phiền não.</p><p>	Hắn đã từng cho là mình cũng có cơ hội, cũng có thể đi tranh thủ. Thế nhưng là hai năm trước hắn gặp được Giang Trừng, hắn không có nhận ra hắn, hắn cũng không có lại để cho hắn nhận ra.</p><p>	Trước đây không lâu, Lam Vong Cơ cũng tìm được Giang Trừng, vẫn là như thế.</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện tìm được Giang Trừng thời điểm. . . Hắn liếc liền nhận ra hắn, mà Giang Trừng cũng nguyện ý không hề ẩn núp, cùng hắn về nhà.</p><p>	Nghe được tin tức này lúc, Kim Quang Dao bởi vì Giang Trừng nhưng trên thế gian mà cuồng hỉ, nhưng thoáng tỉnh táo lại sau đó đã biết rõ. . . Đáy lòng của hắn này chút ít tâm tư, lại không khả năng rồi.</p><p>	Chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện có thể nhận ra Giang Vãn Ngâm, Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng chỉ nguyện bị Ngụy Vô Tiện nhận ra.</p><p>	=========TBC========</p><p>	Nhỏ kịch trường:</p><p>	Bọn đệ đệ nói chuyện phiếm lúc ở bên cạnh nhìn lén các ca ca:</p><p>	Ao ước: Kim Khổng Tước, ngươi xem ta sư đệ đều như vậy còn là so với ngươi đệ cao</p><p>	Hiên: Ngươi muốn ăn đòn đúng không</p><p>	(hiện thân cao 172 Trừng</p><p>	Thân cao 170 đã lâu rồi hơn nữa sẽ không lại dài Dao)</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (57)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Yêu các ngươi! Sao sao Tíu tíu! Tới đón thụ hôm nay phần yêu đi! (du￣3￣) du╭❤~</p><p>	* tấu chương ngậm hiên → Trừng, lần nữa nhắc lại bài này hiện tại cùng về sau {vì:là} Tiện Trừng +all→ Trừng, có Mã Lệ tô hiềm nghi, lôi người mời cẩn thận khi đi vào a</p><p>	* hủy đi vỡ hiên khoảng cách, không thích mời kịp thời rời khỏi, không chấp nhận ky</p><p>	* cho Giang Yếm Ly riêng sắp đặt chút ít cường đại</p><p>	* hai chương này sẽ có chút ít bình thản nhàm chán... Đại khái còn có thể lại tiếp tục chương một</p><p>	* tấu chương có bị bất đắc dĩ ra Lan Lăng Phương Ngôn hiên ca</p><p>	Có thể tiếp nhận tiểu thiên sứ đám mời ↓ yêu các ngươi ~~</p><p>	===================</p><p>	Chương 57:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Kim Quang Dao lại tùy ý hàn huyên chút ít lời ong tiếng ve, phần lớn là hai nhà tông vụ muốn làm việc vặt. Hiện nay coi như là hai vị phụ tá, bắt đầu chẳng qua là tùy ý nói chuyện phiếm, lại nói tiếp sau lại phát hiện lẫn nhau các loại giải thích có chút hợp ý, nhất là kinh doanh sự tình. Giang Trừng một ít ý tưởng xảo trá đã có hiệu quả, mà Kim Quang Dao rất nhiều cổ tay thì là có thể thay đổi rất lớn mà phóng đại hiệu quả và lợi ích, hai người càng trò chuyện càng đầu cơ:hợp ý, Kim Quang Dao thập phần kinh hỉ, Giang Trừng trong nội tâm đã có điểm muốn cười.</p><p>	Lại nói tiếp, hai người bọn họ mới là kiếp trước hai vị tông chủ, đối với tông vụ trên quen hơn lạc. Bất quá hắn kiếp trước ngạo vô cùng, Kim Quang Dao lại tâm tư sâu nặng, đối với hắn thập phần đề phòng, vì vậy hai người riêng phần mình đem Giang gia Kim gia lợi nhuận ra "Hồ sen nắm chắc có thể phủ kín Kim" cùng "Trân ngọc như đất Kim Lân Đài" danh hào, vẫn còn chưa từng tại kinh doanh một đạo vế trên tay qua.</p><p>	"Kim gia đang chuẩn bị tại Uyển Thành cũng mở ra phân đà, ta cũng nghĩ thế phân bố trang, ngươi cần phải thêm phần?" Kim Quang Dao hỏi.</p><p>	"Không thể tốt hơn, ta sớm có tại Uyển Thành động dệt nghiệp ý định." Giang Trừng lập tức gật đầu, "Giang gia Kim gia liên thủ lợi chắc hẳn càng lớn, không bằng mở lại chút ít dệt phường..."</p><p>	"Đã như vậy, cái kia..."</p><p>	Nhắc tới cái này hai người thật sự là nói chuyện quá đã đến, Kim Tử Hiên là công tử thế gia cái nào hiểu cái này, tu luyện chỉ giáo đệ tử, phát triển tông môn, thậm chí cùng nhà khác hư dữ ủy xà hắn đều được, kinh doanh thì xong rồi, hơn nữa còn cảm thấy loại sự tình này phía dưới chưởng quầy nhìn xem làm là được. Ngụy Anh liền chớ nói chi là rồi, đánh nhỏ tại Vân Mộng cầm đồ vật ký sổ người, cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có trả tiền khái niệm.</p><p>	Bất quá hai người đem chi tiết đã định không sai biệt lắm sau đó, Kim Quang Dao mới nhớ tới Thiếu chủ đại ca, sau bồi thêm một câu: "Nhưng việc này còn phải trước cùng Thiếu chủ thương nghị."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng trò chuyện đã quên: "Đúng rồi, ta cũng muốn cùng Thiếu chủ nhà ta thương nghị một cái."</p><p>	Kỳ thật bọn hắn chẳng qua là trên miệng khách khí một cái, dù sao tại nhà khác trước mặt không thể mất nhà mình mặt mũi, loại sự tình này Kim Tử Hiên cùng Ngụy Anh chỉ xứng hai tay dâng bảo lưu dấu gốc của ấn triện con dấu, lại khen một câu đệ đệ của ta   sư đệ giỏi quá.</p><p>	Hai người lại hàn huyên thật lâu, thẳng đến Giang Trừng nhẹ ho nhẹ một tiếng, Kim Quang Dao cái này mới giật mình Giang Trừng bây giờ thân thể chịu không nổi ngày như vầy khí. Cho dù là có dày đặc rèm che lấy, gió lạnh còn là gặp rót vào đến. Tu giả có Linh lực hộ thể, loại này gió lạnh bình thường là cảm giác không thấy đấy, thế nhưng là Giang Trừng thân thể rồi lại chịu không nổi đấy. Kim Quang Dao bề bộn muốn đem mình ngoại bào trước cho Giang Trừng, nhưng còn chưa kịp động, người trước mắt bỗng nhiên bị người khẽ vươn tay cho ôm tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu, quay đầu một kiện áo khoác liền che đậy xuống dưới, sau đó đã bị người ôm vào trong ngực, cho dù là thể chất của hắn cũng ở đây cái nóng hầm hập ôm ấp hoài bão trong cảm thấy một hồi ấm áp.</p><p>	"Xem ra các ngươi cũng trò chuyện không sai biệt lắm, trò chuyện đủ chưa?" Ngụy Anh cười hỏi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi từ từ đầu, đem túi cái mũ trên lông mềm từ trước mặt cọ mở: "Còn chưa nói xong đâu."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười: "Cũng nói không sai biệt lắm, còn lại vào bên trong nói hoặc là ngày khác rồi hãy nói đã thành, vừa mới thương nghị sự tình cũng phải đi về nói cùng Thiếu chủ nhà ta định đoạt. Ngươi thân thể còn yếu, không thể lại nói mát rồi. Đều là của ta không phải là, mau cùng Giang thiếu chủ trở về đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với Kim Quang Dao gật gật đầu: "Ngươi cũng cùng đi đi. Các ngươi vừa mới đang nói chuyện cái gì, còn cần hắn định đoạt? Ngươi trực tiếp xác định là được, hắn không có ý kiến."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao bật cười: "Cái này không thể được, Giang Trừng cũng sẽ không thay ngươi xác định cái gì đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lắc đầu: "Đó là ngươi lưỡng vấn đề, có bệnh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chiếu vào Ngụy Anh bắp chân chính là một cước, Ngụy Anh vẻ mặt đau khổ nhe răng: "Thực xin lỗi, ta vừa mới cái gì cũng chưa nói."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã cùng Kim Tử Hiên đem chánh sự thỏa đàm rồi, Giang Trừng không có đi hỏi bọn hắn nói rất đúng cái gì, có cần phải Ngụy Anh tự nhiên sẽ nói cho hắn biết, chưa nói cho hắn biết hắn cũng liền chẳng muốn cầm cái này phân tâm.</p><p>	Chính sự một cái này người liền hướng hậu viện chạy, đây là ỷ vào cùng Kim Tử Hiên quan hệ quen thuộc cũng không hỏi lễ nghi rồi. Kim Tử Hiên liếc mắt, cũng cùng đã tới, hắn đi dạo Giang gia cùng đi dạo nhà mình tựa như.</p><p>	"Thật đúng là nhiều một hơi cũng không các loại." Kim Tử Hiên trào phúng nói, cùng theo cũng đi vào đình giữa hồ, đem một tờ giấy đưa cho Ngụy Anh. Vô dụng thôi danh mục quà tặng cái loại này chính thức thiếp vàng màu đỏ giấy, chưa tính là hai nhà lẫn nhau lễ, chỉ đại biểu hắn và Kim Quang Dao tâm ý. Ngụy Anh tiếp nhận nhìn qua, đều là chút ít thượng phẩm tiên dược Linh thảo, bảo dưỡng Pháp Khí, hiển nhiên đều là cho Giang Trừng đấy.</p><p>	"Đa tạ hao tâm tổn trí." Ngụy Anh cũng không có nhiều chối từ, cám ơn tựu thu hạ, mảnh nhìn kỹ một lần, thấy có mấy vị trước tiên là trước Ôn Tình đã từng nói qua hữu dụng, lập tức gọi Giang Kính tặng cho Ôn Tình đưa qua.</p><p>	"Cái kia mấy thứ Pháp Khí liền trực tiếp cho Yếm Ly tỷ làm cho nàng nhìn xem có hay không dùng chung đấy." Kim Tử Hiên nói.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly Linh lực thấp kém, nhưng ở luyện khí một đạo trời cao phú ngược lại làm coi như không tệ. Nàng luyện chế Pháp Khí hơn phân nửa dùng tốt mà dốc sức không mạnh, bất quá bình thường Ngụy Anh thay nàng cho những thứ này Pháp Khí rót vào Linh lực sau sẽ tốt hơn nhiều, hiện tại liền Ngụy Anh một ít thuận tay Pháp Khí đều là xuất từ nàng tay đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thay Giang Yếm Ly đáp ứng, Kim Tử Hiên nhắc tới Giang Yếm Ly thời điểm thần sắc ngữ khí đều chính vô cùng, không có ngượng ngùng cũng không có tình ý, hoàn toàn là tự nhiên bạn bè lúc giữa bộ dạng, không có chút nào mập mờ mùi vị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ở bên cạnh nhìn trong nội tâm phát chắn.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên quay đầu nhìn Giang Trừng, thấy hắn rõ ràng tại trừng bản thân, nhíu mày, trong lòng tự nhủ ta còn không có tìm ngươi tính sổ, ngươi ngược lại trừng lên ta đã đến, ta đắc tội ngươi rồi à.</p><p>	Hắn còn chưa nói lời nói, Giang Trừng trước nói: "Ngươi tới đây một chút, ta có lời muốn cùng ngươi nói." Tới đây sẽ phải lôi kéo Kim Tử Hiên đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bề bộn ngăn lại: "Cái này trong đình tốt xấu còn có duy trướng chắn gió, ngươi đừng có chạy lung tung rồi, hai ta đi ra ngoài là được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sáu năm trước cùng những người này quan hệ đều rất không tồi, có chuyện muốn một mình nói Ngụy Anh cũng không ngoài ý, cùng Kim Quang Dao đi ra ngoài trước.</p><p>	"Ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra!" Hai người vừa đi ra ngoài Giang Trừng liền không nhịn được rồi, "Khi đó ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi có chút bổ ích, biết rõ không có mắt thấy thân đoạn qua sẽ không nên nói bừa —— có thể ngươi như thế nào còn là!"</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên mờ mịt mà mở trừng hai mắt: "... Ta như thế nào vẫn là cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng giận dữ, cắn răng thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi dám lui tỷ của ta hôn!"</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên cái này mới phản ứng tới, lập tức dở khóc dở cười: "... Đó là ta lui đấy sao? Không nghĩ tới ngươi đang ở đây khí lại là cái này... Những năm này Giang gia Kim gia quan hệ rất tốt, ta cùng Yếm Ly tỷ cũng có không giao thiếu hướng, nếu ta hai người thật sự lẫn nhau có cái tâm tư này, hai nhà không còn sớm liền biến thành?"</p><p>	Lại nói: "Ta không phải là tại đẩy ủy, nhưng đây quả thật là không phải là cái gì thoại bản tiết mục, ngươi cũng nên đến hỏi hỏi Yếm Ly tỷ nàng có nguyện ý hay không."</p><p>	... Ở kiếp này Giang Yếm Ly có phải hay không vẫn một mực ưa thích Kim Tử Hiên? Giang Trừng vẫn thực không dám xác định, thế nhưng là cái này đều qua lâu như vậy rồi, hai người không có cùng một chỗ cũng không có riêng phần mình thành gia, nghe tựa như có vấn đề a!</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng rất quan tâm cái này." Kim Tử Hiên hướng đình bên ngoài phương hướng giương lên cái cằm, "Hắn không ít tại tất cả thế gia trong tìm ra vẻ yếu kém vừa độ tuổi tu sĩ, Yếm Ly tỷ bản thân cũng không phải gấp, nói muốn tìm một lưỡng tình tương duyệt ( hai bên yêu nhau ) tính mạng xác định người, thế nhưng người không phải là ta, chúng ta chẳng qua là bạn bè mà thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nổi giận: "Làm sao ngươi biết nàng không phải là vì ngươi đang ở đây ủy khuất bản thân!"</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên: "..." Ta còn có thể thế nào biết rõ đâu rồi, nàng thật không đúng vậy a... Vài năm không gặp còn tưởng là chị của ngươi nhu nhược có thể lừa gạt đây?</p><p>	Hắn lời này ngược lại không giả, Giang gia chỗ Vân Mộng, dân phong vốn là đanh đá, Giang gia gia quy vẫn tùy tính, Thiếu chủ cũng là không chịu bị người khi đi tính tình, ở kiếp này nhà làm việc tuy rằng không đến mức thất lễ, nhưng so với bên cạnh nghiêm trang tiên môn thế gia đến... Bao nhiêu có như vậy vài phần phỉ khí.</p><p>	Nếu là thật là Giang Yếm Ly ưa thích bản thân, Kim Tử Hiên cảm thấy tuyệt đối không có khả năng là vì mình ẩn nhẫn ủy khuất gì gì đó, mang theo Ngụy Anh cùng một đám đệ tử đem mình buộc tiến Giang gia vẫn không sai biệt lắm, dẫn đầu khả năng còn là Ngu phu nhân.</p><p>	"Phì!" Giang Trừng phun hắn.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên dở khóc dở cười, khỏi cần phải nói, liền nhìn xem chính ngươi, dựa vào cái gì cảm thấy chị của ngươi có thể bị ta khi dễ a! ?</p><p>	"Nhỏ không có lương tâm đấy." Kim Tử Hiên vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, "Vài năm không gặp mặt rồi, ngươi liền nói với ta những thứ này? Có hay không lương tâm?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng hiểu được đối với Kim Tử Hiên trút giận vung có chút không có đạo lý, bất quá nhận sai là không thể nào: "Với ngươi có cái gì tốt nói, phì."</p><p>	Cái này nếu Giang Trừng thân thủ vẫn còn, Kim Tử Hiên hiện tại liền cho hắn một quyền.</p><p>	Nắm đấm đổi thành lên đỉnh đầu dùng sức xoa nhẹ hai cái Giang Trừng trừng hắn liếc, ngược lại là không có kháng cự hắn động tác này.</p><p>	Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, Kim Tử Hiên cùng Ngụy Anh còn có Lam Trạm đều là cùng tuổi, Giang Trừng nặng sinh tại đây sau nhìn xem tất cả mọi người cảm thấy giống như tiểu hài tử, tổng hội thói quen mà chiếu cố bọn hắn, ngược lại là tại Kim Tử Hiên trước mặt còn sẽ có vài phần hài khí.</p><p>	Có lẽ là hắn tổng không tự giác cầm Kim Tử Hiên cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện so với, cảm thấy hắn so với Ngụy Vô Tiện còn nhiều điểm đảm đương, cũng có lẽ là Kim Tử Hiên ở kiếp trước là hắn tỷ phu, coi như là "Trưởng bối" ?</p><p>	Nhưng mà nghĩ đến cái này hắn thì càng tức giận!</p><p>	"Lúc trước đã nói rồi đấy lời nói cũng làm cho ngươi ăn." Kim Tử Hiên án lấy đầu hắn ác thanh ác khí nói, "Mời ngươi tới Kim gia ngươi cũng ứng, sau đó liền chạy! Ta nói rồi cái gì kia mà, ngươi trong nhà đối đãi các ngươi không tốt cho dù đến Kim gia, ngươi liền thật như vậy vừa chạy sáu năm? Tâm can như thế nào dài!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng nhất thời xiết chặt.</p><p>	Suy nghĩ của hắn trong nháy mắt về tới sáu năm trước, khi đó bọn hắn cũng đều là bình thường tuổi tác thiếu niên, hăng hái. Kim Tử Hiên năm đó còn là mười bảy tuổi, không...nhất biết sợ niên kỷ, tính tình cao ngạo lại tự phụ, Ôn gia thế lớn thì như thế nào? Hắn càng tin bản thân có thể thắng. Khi đó Giang Trừng tuy rằng tim trong so với hắn muốn lớn rất nhiều, thực sự dưới đáy lòng {vì:là} tương lai vẽ rơi xuống bản thân nguyện cảnh, hắn muốn cùng bọn hắn những người này, cùng Ngụy Anh, Lam Trạm, Kim Tử Hiên cùng nhau kề vai sát cánh mà chiến, giương cung Xạ Nhật.</p><p>	—— chẳng qua là cuối cùng tạo hóa trêu người.</p><p>	"... Xin lỗi." Giang Trừng cũng là cười khổ, "Ta đáp ứng thời điểm, thật sự muốn đi đấy."</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên ngực bỗng nhiên một hồi thấy đau. Hắn còn nhớ rõ khi đó Giang Trừng bộ dạng, đó là hắn một lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy Giang Trừng... Khi đó hắn giữa lông mày mang theo vài phần không tính rõ ràng ngạo nghễ, làm một chuyện gì đều là thành thạo bộ dáng, mắt thấy tuổi hoa nện vào bản thân mu bàn chân trên lúc trong mắt lộ ra như vậy vài phần nghịch ngợm giảo hoạt, giống như tiểu hồ ly tựa như lại chiêu người tức giận, lại gây động lòng người.</p><p>	Hắn chuẩn bị rất nhiều Tịch Cốc đan phần cho mình, hắn bấm đốt ngón tay tốt rồi trận pháp thay mình cầm lại bội kiếm, hắn nhờ cậy bản thân mang đi Ngụy Anh mà đi một người độc đối với tàn sát Huyền Vũ ——</p><p>	Cái kia lúc cũng giống như mình cao, eo nhỏ nhắn chật vật vai, mặt mày diễm lệ.</p><p>	Nhưng bây giờ vừa gầy lại nhỏ, trên mặt vài đạo đến màu sáng vết sẹo tung hoành. Không phải là thời gian tại trên người hắn đình trệ rồi, mà là mạng của hắn bị thời gian từ bỏ.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên sao có thể không khó thụ?</p><p>	"Hiện tại phó ước, vẫn là không tính trễ." Kim Tử Hiên bỗng nhiên thấp giọng nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giương mắt nhìn hắn, trong nội tâm lại là một hồi ủi thiếp.</p><p>	Hắn sẽ không đi nữa.</p><p>	Vì Ngụy Anh, vì người nhà, vì những thứ này bạn bè, cũng vì...</p><p>	Chính hắn.</p><p>	Tả hữu cái này Nghịch Thiên Cải Mệnh, hắn cũng  không phải lần đầu tiên  làm.</p><p>	"Nói những thứ này cũng không đổi được ngươi chính là tên khốn kiếp bản chất." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói, "Đừng tưởng rằng ngươi Kim Lân Đài có thể có đồ vật gì đó thu mua ta."</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên thật sự rất muốn đánh hắn đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ đến Ngụy Anh tự nói với mình mà nói, càng là tức giận, nhưng này cái tổng không tốt ở trước mặt chất vấn... Dù sao chưa từng có người nói người nào coi như nhất định phải đi ưa thích người nào, coi như là Kim Tử Hiên thích cái khác Tiên Tử cũng không thể nói là hắn phụ bỏ nhà mình tỷ tỷ...</p><p>	Tuy rằng kỳ thật cũng biết, nếu như Ngụy Anh đều không có phản ứng gì, tỷ tỷ nên thật không có tình yêu cay đắng Kim Tử Hiên, nếu như hai người song song vô tình ý, như bản thân mạnh hơn gom góp vợ chồng bất hoà, trái lại không đẹp.</p><p>	Kỳ thật tỉnh táo lại về sau, chính hắn cũng rõ ràng... Hắn có thể như vậy khí hắn hai người không có lập gia đình, tất cả đều là tư tâm.</p><p>	Hắn là hổ thẹn đấy, hắn có vài phần tâm là vì Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly tình ý không phụ? Hắn rõ ràng...</p><p>	Là đang nghĩ Kim Lăng.</p><p>	Ở kiếp này đến bây giờ mới thôi —— không tính lúc trước gặp những khổ kia khó —— hắn nhưng thật ra là đạt được ước muốn đấy. Hắn muốn bảo vệ người tất cả đều còn đâu, hắn chuyện cần làm cũng hoàn toàn đã thành, liền kiếp trước chỉ có thể giấu ở đáy lòng Ngụy Anh ở kiếp này cũng sớm cùng mình hai bên chái nhà tâm rất nhiều...</p><p>	Duy nhất bất an, chính là Kim Lăng.</p><p>	... Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly sẽ không cùng một chỗ, cái kia Kim Lăng đây?</p><p>	Sự hiện hữu của hắn... Gặp trừ khử tại thế gian này sao?</p><p>	Càng nghĩ càng là trong nội tâm khó có thể bình an, Kim Tử Hiên nhìn thần sắc hắn khó nhìn lên, lo lắng hắn thân thể không thoải mái: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Ngươi không biết ngươi bỏ lỡ cái gì!" Giang Trừng đột nhiên trừng mắt mà rống lên hắn một câu, quay đầu hầm hừ mà thẳng bước đi.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên nhìn hắn có ý tứ, Giang Trừng hiện tại nho nhỏ một cái, trước kia cùng bản thân tương đối vóc dáng hiện tại mới cùng a Dao không sai biệt lắm, bọn hắn tất cả mọi người đối với Giang Trừng đều không hiểu đã có loại đối đãi tiểu bối cảm giác.</p><p>	Nhìn xem đạo kia màu tím tiêm hình ảnh càng chạy càng xa, Kim Tử Hiên cười cười, thấp giọng nói: "Ta đương nhiên biết rõ ta bỏ lỡ cái gì."</p><p>	===========TBC==========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (58)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám cùng với thật có lỗi đợi lâu! ! Tới đón thụ a Meow đến chậm yêu bá! ↓</p><p>	* tấu chương có một chút dương → Trừng</p><p>	*(ài dào dạt thực thảm lúc trước đều không cần thêm lẻ mũi tên)</p><p>	* a Meow đền bù tổn thất 4k+</p><p>	==================</p><p>	Chương 58:.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi ra thật xa trong lòng vẫn là chắn đến sợ, bất quá còn muốn muốn tổng cảm giác Kim Tử Hiên ánh mắt có điểm lạ, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng hắn lúc ấy một nghĩ thầm Kim Lăng, không có chú ý tới.</p><p>	... Hắn muốn nói cái gì?</p><p>	Bất quá, Kim Tử Hiên cái dạng kia Giang Trừng cảm giác tái đi hỏi cũng vô dụng, nếu như một người tại lén gạt đi lúc nào là ánh mắt như vậy, vậy hắn muốn giấu giếm đồ vật là không thể nào lại nói ra khỏi miệng.</p><p>	"Nói chuyện phiếm xong?" Ngụy Anh hỏi.</p><p>	"Ừ." Giang Trừng lên tiếng, cũng lười hỏi Ngụy Anh là từ từ đâu xuất hiện được rồi.</p><p>	"Kim Quang Dao gặp được Tiết Dương." Ngụy Anh nói, "Tiết Dương ý định cùng Kim Quang Dao đi Kim gia, bất quá muốn hỏi qua ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi ngẩn ra, nghĩ đến hai năm trước tại Lan Lăng thời điểm Tiết Dương cũng rất ưa thích Lan Lăng cái chỗ này, càng ưa thích Kim Quang Dao, cũng không phải kinh ngạc: "Không cần hỏi ta, cái này là chính bản thân hắn sự tình, bản thân quyết định không được sao, trừ phi là hỏi ngươi cái này Thiếu chủ với tư cách Khách khanh ly khai phương hướng bất tiện."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn một cái: "Hắn chưa có chạy đâu rồi, nhất định phải ở trước mặt nói rõ với ngươi sau đó mới bằng lòng đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khe khẽ thở dài: "Cần gì chứ, đứa nhỏ này..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy, Tiết Dương nhất định là bởi vì lúc trước sự tình trong nội tâm có phiền phức khó chịu, nghĩ đến hắn ly khai bản thân cùng hai vị đạo trưởng đi chuyện.</p><p>	Bất quá hắn cũng thật sự cảm giác không cần phải, hai vị đạo trưởng lần kia hắn cũng đồng ý đó là Tiết Dương chính xác quyết định, hắn đầu là bởi vì chính mình bị Tống Lam đả thương mà áy náy... Nhưng bởi vậy cùng với hai vị đạo trưởng trở mặt thật sự không cần.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên nói: "Tuy rằng không biết cụ thể là cái gì, nhưng ta có thể minh bạch ý nghĩ của hắn."</p><p>	Hoặc là nói, là nổi thống khổ của hắn.</p><p>	Vứt bỏ Giang Trừng, là cả đời đều hối hận không đến sự tình. Dù là đầu ném tiếp theo, dù là sau đó gặp bổ cứu, nhưng cũng chỉ lúc này đây... Chính là trọn đời ác mộng.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rất nhanh Giang Trừng ngón tay. Hắn chỉ có thể may mắn, hắn tuy rằng đã từng mất sang sông Trừng... Rồi lại chưa bao giờ vứt bỏ hắn qua.</p><p>	Nhưng mà... Hắn có loại cảm giác kỳ quái.</p><p>	Giống như, là Giang Trừng chịu một lần nữa cho hắn một lần cơ hội tựa như cảm giác...</p><p>	Khi còn bé không hiểu lắm sự tình, cũng ý thức không đến cái gì, nhưng lớn lên sau đó, nhất là tách ra sáu năm lại lần nữa gặp sau đó, Ngụy Anh thường có loại này cảm giác kỳ quái, hắn nói không nên lời từ, rõ ràng về Giang Trừng mỗi một sự kiện hắn đều nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng...</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là thấy Tiết Dương. Hắn thật sự không thèm để ý Tiết Dương ly khai, Tiết Dương chính là rõ ràng điểm này mới trong nội tâm càng khó thụ.</p><p>	Hắn vốn là sẽ để ý đấy.</p><p>	"Ta có việc muốn đi làm." Tiết Dương lôi kéo Giang Trừng tay nói, "Còn không biết biết cái gì hình dáng, vì vậy trước không với ngươi nói tỉ mỉ rồi... Nhưng ta để ý tốt rồi sẽ đem về, lòng tự tin của ngươi ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Ngươi thật sự không cần để ý như vậy ta, muốn làm cái gì liền đi làm thì tốt rồi... Cũng đừng có làm những cái kia gặp chiêu giết chuyện ác là được."</p><p>	Tiết Dương quay đầu ra: "Ta biết rõ. Ta sẽ không đụng Hiểu Tinh Trần cùng Tống Lam, cũng sẽ không không có việc gì giết người, cũng không đi giở trò nói, đều nghe lời ngươi lời nói. Nhưng mà... Ngụy Vô Tiện bỏ xuống qua ngươi một lần, nếu như hắn lại đối với ngươi không đúng, ta nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Đó là ta đã hiểu lầm hắn, hắn không có bỏ xuống qua ta, chuyện này không nên nhắc lại."</p><p>	Tiết Dương im lặng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tại chỗ của hắn vĩnh viễn đều là không đồng dạng như vậy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn sờ sờ đầu hắn, bất quá bây giờ Tiết Dương đã lớn lên khá cao, động tác này không tốt lắm làm.</p><p>	Hơn nữa Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên ý thức được, hắn tựa hồ thật lâu không nhìn thấy hắn răng mèo rồi.</p><p>	Nguyên bản cười cười liền sẽ lộ ra đến cái kia cái răng khểnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trở về Giang gia chuyện này tại Bách gia trong rất là nổi lên trận gợn sóng, bất quá tốt xấu là dần dần lại bình dưới đi, Giang Trừng cũng một lần nữa được thanh nhàn. Ngụy Anh cố ý đem Thiếu chủ vị trả lại cho hắn, nhưng phải xử lý công vụ xác thực quá nhiều, Giang Trừng hiện tại thân thể lại không tốt, Ngụy Anh không bỏ được hắn vất vả, cũng liền tạm thời trước duy trì hiện trạng rồi.</p><p>	Ngày hôm đó Ngụy Anh ly khai cũng không biết đi bận rộn cái gì, hắn nhiều chuyện, không phải là mọi chuyện đều cùng Giang Trừng nói, Giang Trừng cũng không đi hỏi nhiều, hắn mừng rỡ thanh nhàn đâu... Không có gì khô bỏ chạy đến a tỷ món đó Tiểu Linh lư trong đứng ngoài quan sát a tỷ luyện khí.</p><p>	Kiếp trước cái này tuổi tác thời điểm hắn đã sớm đã mất đi cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ, chớ nói chi là cái gặp luyện khí tỷ tỷ, Giang Trừng hưởng thụ lấy lúc trước thậm chí không dám hy vọng xa vời thân tình, đều không bỏ được ít liếc mắt nhìn.</p><p>	"A Anh lại đi làm cái gì à nha?" Giang Yếm Ly một bên chậm rãi cho mới luyện nhỏ lô rót linh một bên hỏi.</p><p>	"Ai biết hắn, yêu làm cái gì làm cái gì đi." Giang Trừng nhìn vô cùng có hào hứng. Hắn tuy rằng tu luyện một đạo đã coi như là đương thời nhân tài kiệt xuất, bất quá chủ yếu mạnh mẽ tại thuần túy võ đạo lên, luyện khí thật đúng là không phải là cái gì điểm mạnh, ở kiếp này ngược lại bởi vì sợ bản thân tu vi thấp tại chinh phạt ôn trong chiến đấu không cách nào đạt thành mục đích nhìn nhiều rất nhiều tạp thư, khắp nơi tất cả  trước mặt đều có thể nói lên một chút: "Đó là một trữ linh mãnh?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cười: "Nhà ta A Trừng chính là thông minh, đúng vậy nha, còn không có rèn luyện tốt. Ngươi xem nơi đây."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gom góp qua nhìn, kiện pháp khí này ngoại hình là một cái lư hương bộ dáng, mở ra cái nắp sau bên trong phân mấy cách, nhưng đều là trống không, cũng nhìn không ra cái gì trò.</p><p>	"Trữ linh mãnh cần muốn làm sao như vậy?" Giang Trừng cũng không phải hiểu lắm.</p><p>	"Bình thường là không cần đấy, đây là ta mới thử nhỏ biện pháp." Giang Yếm Ly cười có chút ít xảo trá, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn giữa lông mày thêm thêm vài phần dí dỏm đáng yêu, rất là động lòng người. Giang Trừng thích xem nàng như vậy cười, lại trong nội tâm khí Kim Tử Hiên có phải hay không mò mẫm.</p><p>	"Hiện tại trước không nói cho ngươi, các loại luyện tốt sau đó thử nhìn một chút, đã thành cho ngươi thêm." Giang Yếm Ly cười nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng cười: "Tặng cho ta? A tỷ gần nhất làm nhỏ Pháp Khí hầu như đều tặng cho ta, ngươi cũng không nhiều lưu lại vài món phòng thân."</p><p>	"Ta phòng thân còn thiếu nha?" Giang Yếm Ly tại đệ đệ trước mặt đưa tay dạo qua một vòng con trai, "Ngươi đoán thử coi a tỷ trên người có bao nhiêu Truyền Âm Phù, Truyền Tống Phù, A Anh rất cẩn thận đâu."</p><p>	"Tính hắn có lương tâm." Giang Trừng hừ một tiếng.</p><p>	Nhìn xem tỷ tỷ cười thoải mái bộ dáng, Giang Trừng trong lòng vẫn là thở dài, do dự một chút hỏi: "A tỷ, ngươi có... Ưa thích nam tử sao?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly kinh ngạc: "Như thế nào đột nhiên hỏi cái này, làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Cũng không có gì, liền..." Giang Trừng có chút phiền não mà gãi gãi thái dương, "Kim Tử Hiên lúc trước..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly suy nghĩ một chút, nở nụ cười: "Làm sao vậy, chẳng lẽ Tử Hiên đã có ưa thích cô nương nhà, ngươi nghe nói sau đó đã nghĩ đến thúc tỷ tỷ?" Lại nói, "Nói đến ta cũng hiểu được hắn tựa hồ một mực trong nội tâm có người, A Anh khả năng cũng biết... Mấy người bọn hắn cảm tình tốt, tám phần cũng biết, liền gạt ta một cái."</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút thất bại, tỷ hắn lời này nói chăm chú lại bằng phẳng, nhìn xem còn giống như thực... Một có điểm ý tứ đều không có a.</p><p>	... Ài.</p><p>	Nếu không phải không có cách nào khác nghĩ đến cái kia quái dị "Người", Giang Trừng hiện tại nhất định sẽ đi ép hỏi hắn.</p><p>	Tự trọng sinh đến nay, duy nhất một lần nghe nữa đến cái kia "Người" thanh âm chính là hắn biết được Tiết Dương kiếp trước trải qua chính là cái kia "Mộng" . Nói đến cái kia Mộng Giang Trừng mới nghĩ đến, cái kia mộng hắn không phải là đứng ở một bên đứng ngoài quan sát Tiết Dương qua lại, cũng không phải tại Tiết Dương thị giác đi trải qua, mà là... Xuyên thấu qua Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt thấy.</p><p>	Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện bị hiến xá trở về về sau, vì điều tra cái kia cánh tay đứt cùng Lam Vong Cơ cùng một chỗ hành tẩu, chính giữa tại Nghĩa Thành phát xảy ra không ít chuyện, Kim Lăng đã ở, trả lại cho hắn nói qua chút ít khi đó sự tình. Khi đó Ngụy Vô Tiện vì điều tra chân tướng cùng A Thiến hồn phách tổng cộng tình, mượn A Thiến mắt thấy được Tiết Thành Mỹ phạm phải những cái kia nợ máu.</p><p>	... Tại sao là Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt?</p><p>	Còn có, tại vừa bắt đầu hắn có thể nặng tới một lần điều kiện chính là thay Ngụy Anh gánh dưới mệnh hắn trong "Không tốt" .</p><p>	Ngụy Anh Ngụy Vô Tiện là thiên mệnh người, có thể nói hắn sẽ cùng hơn thế giới "Thiên đạo", vì vậy mình là thông qua thế cho hắn "Không tốt", đã nhận được "Một ít cải biến" khen thưởng?</p><p>	Như vậy khi đó bị cảnh cáo không cách nào đối với Tiết Dương mệnh số làm ra quá phận can thiệp cũng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện có quan hệ không, bởi vì hắn là kiếp trước giết chết Tiết Thành Mỹ người?</p><p>	Không... Nói không thông, Kim Tử Hiên cũng có thể coi như là hắn giết chết a.</p><p>	Hơn nữa đã đến trình độ này, Giang Trừng càng ngày càng cảm giác lúc ấy người nọ cái gọi là "Thay mất Ngụy Vô Tiện không tốt, thay hắn gánh chịu toàn bộ đau đớn" cũng không phải thập phần đứng được ở chân.</p><p>	Ở kiếp này kỳ thật tính toán ra, thật sự cùng kiếp trước bất đồng mệnh số đầu có chính mình lang thang bên ngoài, Ngụy Anh tại Liên Hoa Ổ lớn lên điểm này. Sợ chó là lang thang bên ngoài bản thân rất dễ dàng gặp nhiễm lên bóng mờ, dù sao không có tu luyện qua, chỉ có mấy tuổi đứa bé bởi vì bị Đại Cẩu cắn bị thương mà sợ hãi nhập lại không phải là cái gì chuyện rất khó. Bởi vì chính mình thuở nhỏ cùng người nhà tách ra, sau khi trở về bị cha mẹ tỷ tỷ cưng chiều, thêm nữa cưng cũng là bình thường, Thiếu chủ vị cấp cho Ngụy Anh cũng cùng mình làm ra lựa chọn có quan hệ, nếu như mình vẫn cùng kiếp trước giống nhau như vậy khắc khổ hăm hở tiến lên, ngược lại thực không nhất định còn có thể cho phụ thân bản thân sơ tại tu luyện cảm giác.</p><p>	Lam Trạm cũng thế, Kim Tử Hiên cũng thế, Kim Quang Dao cũng thế, tất cả mọi người là bởi vì chính mình làm ra lựa chọn mới có thể cùng bản thân có ràng buộc, là mình chủ động hướng bọn hắn đưa tay ra mới lấy được hồi báo.</p><p>	... Nếu nói là đời này tính mạng quỹ đã bị thay đổi, cùng hắn nói là {vì:là} Ngụy Anh mà biến, chẳng bằng nói...</p><p>	Là bởi vì hắn Giang Trừng mà sửa đấy.</p><p>	Cái kia Tiết Dương đây?</p><p>	Tiết Dương đối với Lan Lăng kỳ quái hướng tới, đối với Kim Quang Dao ỷ lại, đối với Hiểu Tinh Trần ưa thích... Đều nhập lại không bình thường, Giang Trừng cẩn thận nghĩ đến, xác thực cảm giác hắn là bị kiếp trước ảnh hưởng.</p><p>	Nhưng ngoại trừ Tiết Dương, tất cả cũng không có. Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm có thể tuyệt đối không có chút kiếp trước những cảm tình kia cảm giác, tuy rằng Giang Trừng hoài nghi tới... Nhưng muốn cho hắn trước không nên dấm chua bằng lương tâm nói chuyện, hắn đến thừa nhận hai người bọn họ thật sự là thanh bạch đấy, hai năm trước tại Lan Lăng chứng kiến bọn hắn cùng đi sự tình Ngụy Anh cũng giải thích qua, bởi vì bọn họ trên đường gặp một chỗ dị tượng, đang tại thương thảo, thấy Kim Tử Hiên cùng Kim Quang Dao sau đó cũng lập tức tiến tiền điện đi nói chuyện này.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly không có kiếp trước cảm tình, Kim Quang Dao cũng không có cùng Lam Hi Thần vô cùng thân cận, liền cha mẹ của mình cũng không giống như một đôi oán lữ, Giang Trừng ngẫu nhiên gặp nhìn bọn họ đều cảm giác đau răng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cùng bọn họ ở đâu  không giống nhau sao?</p><p>	Muốn nói bất đồng... Giang Trừng tạm thời chỉ có thể nghĩ đến, bởi vì Tiết Thành Mỹ kiếp trước cũng không nhận ra hắn.</p><p>	Tất cả những người khác, đều cùng Giang Trừng kiếp trước hoặc hiểu biết hoặc có vãng lai. Lam Vong Cơ tuy rằng cùng hắn trở mặt, nhưng trở mặt bản thân cũng là có giao tài năng ác, Kim Tử Hiên là tỷ phu hắn, Kim Quang Dao cũng bởi vì Kim Lăng quan hệ cùng hắn rất là có vài phần quan hệ cá nhân, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng người nhà thì càng không cần phải nói.</p><p>	—— Giang Trừng mới như là đây hết thảy ràng buộc.</p><p>	Nếu quả thật là như thế này... Cái kia từ vừa bắt đầu, cái gọi là "Hoán Mệnh", chính là một trận âm mưu.</p><p>	Như vậy Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh, hai người kia kỳ thật...</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ tới đây, cảm giác xương sống lưng trên có chút ít phát lạnh, vô thức mà nhéo nhéo ngón trỏ phải  ngón tay cột.</p><p>	Chạm tay ôn nhuận, là đánh bóng thập phần trơn bóng ngọc thạch.</p><p>	Coi như là Giang Trừng xúc giác khờ, cũng rất dễ dàng mà có thể cảm giác được chiếc nhẫn cùng ngón tay xúc cảm khác nhau.</p><p>	Cái này sáu năm, hắn gặp được sự tình còn là gặp vô thức mà đi đụng mang qua Ngụy Anh tiễn đưa chiếc nhẫn địa phương, chẳng qua là cái này sáu năm trong có thể sờ đến đều chỉ là ngón tay của mình mà thôi, mà bây giờ... Rốt cuộc lại đụng phải chiếc nhẫn này rồi.</p><p>	Các loại Ngụy Anh đem về, phải đem vừa vừa nghĩ đến những thứ này nói cho hắn, hai người cùng một chỗ muốn dù sao vẫn là tốt hơn.</p><p>	A... Bất quá trước đây còn phải trước nói mình nặng chuyện phát sinh.</p><p>	Chuyện này Giang Trừng kéo thật lâu chưa nói, cũng là bởi vì cảm giác lại nói tiếp quá phiền toái... Ài, nghĩ đến liền phiền, già như vậy dài từ chỗ nào bắt đầu nói a.</p><p>	Chính suy nghĩ, Giang Trừng bất tri bất giác đi đến hậu đình một chỗ Tiểu Lâm trong. Nơi đây trước kia là một mảng lớn đất trống, chinh phạt ôn trong chiến đấu lại mới thu rất nhiều đệ tử, bị trừ ra đến xây xong tinh bỏ, còn dư lại một ít khối liền loại chút ít cây, Tiểu Lâm con cái tới gần Liên Hoa Ổ biên giới vốn là vắng vẻ, lúc này các đệ tử phần lớn tại võ đài tu luyện, yên tĩnh vô cùng.</p><p>	Vì vậy một khi có tiếng âm, liền rất rõ ràng.</p><p>	"Đây là cái gì! ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe thanh âm này quen thuộc, cho mình dán trương che thân phù lặng lẽ đưa tới nhìn lén.</p><p>	Trong rừng, Giang Kính vẻ mặt tức giận mà nhìn người đối diện, một tay đã đặt tại trên chuôi kiếm. Giang Trừng nhìn về phía hắn đối diện cũng hơi lắp bắp kinh hãi, người đối diện dĩ nhiên là nhị đệ tử Giang Ngọc.</p><p>	"Ngươi điên rồi sao!" Giang Kính mặt đều khí tím phát triển đứng lên, thái dương trên bạo khởi gân xanh, "Ta cỗ ngươi một tiếng Nhị sư huynh, là vì Giang gia lễ nghi! Ta và ngươi đều thụ Giang gia đại ân, đến ban thưởng họ Giang, sao có thể làm ra loại sự tình này đến! ?"</p><p>	"Ngươi mới là thanh tỉnh một chút, tiểu sư đệ." Giang Ngọc cười lạnh, "Ta ở đâu không phải là vì Giang gia rồi hả? Những năm này ngươi đều nên thấy được mới đúng, ta phụ Tá thiếu chủ chấn hưng Giang gia, cái nào chỗ làm không ổn thiếp? Chính là vì Giang gia... Lần này mới nên làm như vậy!"</p><p>	"Ngươi là điên rồi!" Giang Kính quát chói tai, "Giang sư huynh mới là Giang gia con trai trưởng, liền Thiếu chủ đều nói qua ngày sau Thiếu chủ vị là muốn trả lại cho hắn đấy, chỉ có ngươi mới có thể làm chuyện loại này!"</p><p>	"Đó là Thiếu chủ bị che mắt." Giang Ngọc đứng chắp tay, quay đầu chậm rãi nói. Xem ra giống như là tại không đếm xỉa tới nói chuyện, nhưng Giang Trừng góc độ có thể chứng kiến, Giang Ngọc lưng tại sau lưng trong tay đã chậm rãi nắm lấy một thanh lóe huỳnh lục quang trạch Chủy thủ, hiển nhiên tôi độc.</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ mới là Thiếu chủ." Giang Ngọc thấp giọng nói, "Là Giang gia Thiếu chủ... Cũng là ta duy nhất Thiếu chủ, cái này Giang gia như cho hắn, chính là sửa họ Ngụy cũng là nên đấy... Ta chỉ khi hắn đều chết hết rồi, không nghĩ tới rõ ràng còn gặp đem về, một thân quỷ khí, không duyên cớ cho Thiếu chủ thêm phiền toái nhiều như vậy..."</p><p>	Giang Kính mở to hai mắt: "Ngươi rõ ràng nghĩ như vậy? Ngươi làm sao sẽ nghĩ như vậy! ? Coi như là ngươi là muốn vì Đại sư huynh, có thể nên làm không phải đi giúp đỡ Đại sư huynh làm hắn sau cùng chuyện muốn làm sao? Đại sư huynh để ý nhất chính là người nào ngươi không nhìn ra được sao! ? Ngươi quả thực là —— ngươi quả thực là không có thuốc nào cứu được!"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc mặt bóp méo đứng lên: "Vì vậy —— hắn đáng chết nhất!"</p><p>	Lục mang lóe lên, Chủy thủ trong nháy mắt hoa hướng Giang Kính cổ họng.</p><p>	===========TBC==========</p><p>	Chương sau ta cảm giác sẽ có chút thoải mái</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (59)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám! Yêu các ngươi! !</p><p>	* nói chuyện yêu đương nguyên tố quá nhiều</p><p>	* bởi vì chương trước phần cuối đã từng nói qua nội dung cốt truyện dính liền có thể so với khá căng gom góp, không thể nhử, vì vậy nhanh canh chương một ww</p><p>	* a Meow siêu cấp hồi quỹ 5k+</p><p>	================</p><p>	Chương 59:.</p><p>	Giang Kính kiếm vốn đã ra khỏi vỏ hai thốn, nhưng Giang Ngọc tu vi tại hắn phía trên, ra tay cực nhanh, Chủy thủ đã ở gang tấc, kiếm của hắn vẫn còn không tới kịp hoàn toàn rút ra —— nhưng cây chủy thủ này lại không có thể đánh trúng Giang Kính.</p><p>	Giang Kính mồ hôi lạnh đều ra rồi, mắt thấy huỳnh lục ngọn gió đang ở trước mắt, khoảng cách cổ họng chỉ có hai thốn xa —— nhưng thật giống như hoa tại nhất trọng kết giới trên bình thường, nửa tấc cũng không có thể lại về phía trước.</p><p>	Giang Ngọc biến sắc, dưới tay lập tức trì trệ. Cái mảnh này khắc trì trệ đã đầy đủ, Giang Kính rốt cuộc xuất kiếm, Giang Ngọc đành phải nhảy lùi lại tránh đi cái này một cái phản kích, nhìn xem Giang Kính cười lạnh: "Ta ngược lại là xem thường ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Giang Kính trong lòng kinh nghi bất định, vừa mới kết giới cũng không phải là hắn làm đấy, là ai... ? Có người ở âm thầm ra tay giúp bản thân sao?</p><p>	Không kịp hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, Giang Ngọc lại công đi qua, lần này ra kiếm, trực tiếp chính là sát chiêu, Giang Kính tránh cố hết sức, chợt nghe bên tai có có người nói: "Đi khảm vị trí, nghiêng kiếm 'Lưu Phong quay về tuyết' ."</p><p>	Giang Kính không chút nghĩ ngợi mà nghe theo, không chỉ có bình yên tránh thoát, một kiếm này Lưu Phong Hồi Tuyết Hạ đến tan mất Giang Ngọc Kiếm Khí, kiếm chiêu ảnh hưởng vẫn quét tại dưới chân hắn, Giang Ngọc toàn bộ không nghĩ tới một chiêu như vậy, thân hình một cái lảo đảo, vội vàng nhảy lùi lại tránh đi, lại muốn tiến lên lúc, mắt cá chân xiết chặt, đúng là giẫm lên một cái sớm thu xếp tốt trói mà thuật, lập tức xác định tại địa phương.</p><p>	Giang Kính kinh hỉ mà kêu lên: "Giang sư huynh!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong tay Phù Lục giơ lên, nhanh chóng tại hai người trước người một lần nữa bày ra nhất trọng kết giới, một tay đem Giang Kính gọi được sau lưng, đem hắn từ Giang Ngọc phạm vi công kích bên trong ngăn cản đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	"Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?" Giang Trừng hỏi hắn, "Không có nghe toàn bộ, ngươi bởi vì sao cùng hắn cãi vã hay sao?"</p><p>	Giang Kính nháy mắt mấy cái, nhất thời có chút không có kịp phản ứng. Không phải là... Đây là cãi nhau cảm giác không, hiển nhiên là thiếu chút nữa bị hắn giết đi a! Giang sư huynh cái này một bộ giúp đỡ bóp khung tiểu đệ tử khuyên tư thế là chuyện gì xảy ra! ?</p><p>	"Hắn, hắn..." Giang Kính phục hồi tinh thần lại nhớ tới vừa bắt đầu mà nói đầu, trên mặt lại lộ ra cực đoan phẫn nộ thần tình, "Là hắn! Sư huynh, đều là hắn! Sáu năm trước là hắn đi khắp nơi tung ra ngươi lời đồn đấy! Ta lúc trước như thế nào đều không nghĩ tới loại sự tình này dĩ nhiên là Giang gia đệ tử làm —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn Giang Ngọc liếc, Giang Ngọc giương lên khóe miệng, trong mắt kỹ xảo sát khí.</p><p>	"Ta thật không có đặc biệt ngoài ý muốn." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Đoán được chuyện này sợ là cái cùng ta không qua được, nhưng không có muốn hại Giang gia người làm đấy, chỉ bất quá trong lúc nhất thời không thể tưởng được có thể là người nào, không nghĩ tới là ngươi." Nói qua ngược lại nở nụ cười, "Một ngoại nhân như vậy hao tâm tổn trí ta Giang gia sự tình. Bàn tay dài như vậy cũng là vất vả ngươi rồi, có thể nói trở về ta Giang gia là ai làm Thiếu chủ mắc mớ gì tới ngươi a, dùng ngươi ở nơi này giơ chân?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc chính diện trên bất động thanh sắc mà âm thầm vận khởi linh lực đi giãy giụa trói buộc, bị Giang Trừng một câu cuối cùng nghẹn một hơi suýt nữa không có đi lên, mặt đều khí trợn nhìn, nhất thời giận dữ: "Ngươi dám! Thiếu chủ mới là nhân gian anh kiệt, nếu không phải bị ngươi làm cho mệt mỏi hắn đã sớm —— "</p><p>	"Hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, ngươi quản được lấy sao." Giang Trừng cười lạnh, ngón tay khẽ nhúc nhích, đầu ngón tay phân biệt gắp ba trương dùng hiệu quả tất cả không giống nhau Phù Lục, hướng phía còn bị xác định tại đó Giang Ngọc vãi đi ra, càng làm vây khốn hắn kết giới tăng thêm một phần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy, đời này bản thân có thể là thoạt nhìn quá dễ khi dễ rồi, cho tất cả mọi người rất lớn ảo giác a. Tám phần khi bọn hắn xem ra chính mình là một cái yên tĩnh không thương náo dễ dàng bị khi phụ sỉ nhục đáng thương tiểu hài tử?</p><p>	Có thể trên thực tế, kiếp trước Tam Độc thánh thủ không dùng Tam Độc không dùng Tử Điện, chỉ bằng cái này há mồm tại Thanh Đàm Hội trên cũng không biết khí ngưỡng quá nhiều ít thế gia gia chủ đâu.</p><p>	Những lời này quả nhiên cũng đem Giang Ngọc khí quá sức, mặt đều phát triển đã thành màu gan heo, Giang Trừng một tay nhưng khẽ nâng lấy che chở sau lưng Giang Kính, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng khoác lên hắn trên cánh tay, ánh mắt không có rời đi Giang Ngọc: "Đây là tại Giang gia đâu rồi, tại Liên Hoa Ổ khu vực mưu đồ đối với Giang gia công tử bất lợi, còn gọi người nghe xong đi, không chỉ hỏng, vẫn ngu xuẩn." Giang Trừng cười, "Ta bình sinh không sợ nhất cùng người xấu giao tiếp, có thể ta ghét nhất cùng kẻ ngu dốt nói chuyện, không chỉ đau đầu, vẫn tâm phiền, thắng đều không có gì hay đắc ý, chẳng qua là không duyên cớ lãng phí tốt thời gian mà thôi. Có giết chết ngươi cái này mấy canh giờ ta đi tìm Ngụy Anh chán lệch ra không tốt sao? Thật sự là trì hoãn người."</p><p>	Giang Ngọc cắn răng cười lớn nói: "Ngươi cho dù mạnh miệng, thật coi ngươi điểm ấy thủ đoạn nhỏ vây được ở Giang gia nhị đệ tử không! Ngươi cái này một thân quỷ khí vốn cũng không nên lại bước vào Liên Hoa Ổ nửa bước, ngươi mới là có tổn hại Giang gia thanh danh! Ta hiện tại sẽ giết các ngươi, đối ngoại chỉ nói là ngươi Quỷ đạo không khống chế được giết tiểu sư đệ, lại đây làm tổn thương ta, ta chế tạo ngươi không ngừng bất đắc dĩ nặng tay bắt hàng phục..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đều lười đến phúng thứ, dùng nhìn cấp thấp nhất đi thi thể ánh mắt nhìn hắn: "Lời này nói ra chính ngươi nghe một chút buồn cười không thể cười, Ngụy Anh là tin ngươi còn là tin ta à?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc sắc mặt càng khó coi, hắn hận nhất Giang Trừng trong miệng nói ra "Ngụy Anh" hai chữ này, chuyển lệch Giang Trừng vẫn những câu không rời, chỉ đem hắn khí hầu như cắn nát răng: "Ngươi... Coi như là Thiếu chủ nhớ thương cùng ngươi vài phần tình nghĩa, đúng là vẫn còn Giang gia thanh danh càng thêm —— "</p><p>	"Tô Thiệp là ngươi giết a." Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên nói.</p><p>	Giang Ngọc cả kinh: "Làm sao ngươi biết Tô Thiệp? ... Thiếu chủ nói cho ngươi biết rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ: "Nói ngược, là ta nói cho hắn biết đấy. Vân Thâm học ở trường lúc ta liền muốn lộng chết hắn, hơn nữa không hề có đạo lý —— khi đó chúng ta cũng chỉ là học sinh mà thôi, có thể ta cũng tại cùng Lam gia người cùng một chỗ đêm săn thời điểm động tay động chân muốn lặng lẽ hại chết hắn, bất quá hắn bị Ngụy Anh trong lúc vô tình cứu ra rồi. Ngươi cảm thấy biết rõ ta không hề lý do mà nghĩ giết đồng môn loại sự tình này bị Ngụy Anh đã biết mà nói, hắn sẽ như thế nào?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc trong lòng bỗng nhiên đã có rất dự cảm bất hảo, hắn một chút cũng không muốn nghe ——</p><p>	"Hắn nói hắn giúp ta." Giang Trừng hơi hơi lệch ra phía dưới, coi như là trên mặt nhưng có vài đạo nhạt nhẽo vết sẹo, xinh đẹp mặt mày lại như cũ thập phần đáng yêu, Giang Trừng nhìn xem Giang Ngọc, tựa như nhìn xem một cái đã đã rơi vào dính can trên vẫn còn vùng vẫy giãy chết, phát ra cuối cùng om sòm con ve.</p><p>	Lại xấu lại buồn nôn.</p><p>	"Ngươi không hiểu Ngụy Anh." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Ngươi cái gọi là vì Ngụy Anh chỉ là vì chính ngươi, ngươi trong lòng tố một cái lại để cho chính ngươi khuynh đảo điên cuồng 'Ngụy Anh " liền hy vọng chính thức Ngụy Anh cũng một mực như ngươi suy nghĩ, không khỏi cũng quá ngu xuẩn."</p><p>	Giang Ngọc trong mắt đều bạo lên tơ máu, điên cuồng hét lên một tiếng, Linh lực tăng vọt, mãnh liệt phá tan quanh thân giam cầm kết giới, một kiếm đâm thẳng Giang Trừng ngực.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt sẽ không rời đi hắn, dùng sức vỗ Giang Kính một cái, hai người phần hướng hai bên nhanh chóng nhảy ra, Giang Ngọc sớm đỏ mắt, hiện tại đầu muốn giết Giang Trừng, Giang Kính từ trong lòng lấy ra Giang gia cầu cứu pháo hoa liền ném hướng về phía không trung, cũng bận rộn chạy tới viện thủ.</p><p>	Giang Kính mới là trong nội tâm sau cùng không có nắm chắc đấy, hắn tuy rằng rất có Linh tính cũng rất được Ngụy Anh chiếu cố, cơ hồ là thân truyền, nhưng Giang Ngọc xác thực không hổ là Giang gia nhị đệ tử, lúc trước là cùng Ngụy Anh giống nhau từ Giang Phong Miên tự mình dạy bảo đấy, tu vi tại phía xa chưa lễ đội mũ Giang Kính phía trên. Giang Trừng tuy rằng từng đã là tu vi tuyệt đối cao hơn Giang Ngọc, hiện tại cuối cùng là nửa phần Linh lực cũng không, Giang Kính đối với hai người có thể đánh thắng được Giang Ngọc cũng không báo hy vọng, chỉ có thể hy vọng Giang gia có người phát hiện tín hiệu tranh thủ thời gian tới cứu rồi...</p><p>	Bất quá Giang sư huynh...</p><p>	Giang Kính nhập môn đã khuya, vào Giang gia thời điểm chỉ có mười tuổi, coi như là cái này đồng lứa tiểu sư đệ rồi. Khi đó đệ tử khác đều đã tại Giang gia đã lâu rồi, phần lớn cùng Ngụy Anh quen biết, đối với Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy hắn tính tình ngạo không thương thân nhân, tu vi không bằng Đại sư huynh, nhưng mà cực đến Giang gia mấy vị chủ nhân ưa thích, không dám chọc hắn cũng không muốn thân hắn, chỉ có mới đến tiểu sư đệ vẫn cái gì cũng không biết, bởi vì nhìn Ngụy Anh người nọ nhiều không tốt gom góp qua, đã chạy tới hướng bên người không ai Giang Trừng thỉnh giáo vấn đề.</p><p>	Có thể nói, Giang Trừng vẫn còn Giang gia thời điểm, Giang Kính là số ít so với Ngụy Anh càng dán Giang Trừng đệ tử. Hắn một mực cũng cảm giác Giang sư huynh rất lợi hại, hơn nữa riêng cho rằng chưa hẳn so với Thiếu chủ kém. Cho rằng Giang Trừng đã chết thời điểm vẫn vụng trộm đã khóc mấy trận, biết rõ Giang Trừng sau khi trở về càng là vui vẻ không được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là hắn tiến Giang gia sau cái thứ nhất người thân cận, cũng là tin tưởng nhất người.</p><p>	Nếu như Giang sư huynh vừa mới cho mình đánh cho như vậy ám hiệu... Vậy nên tin hắn.</p><p>	Giang Kính cũng không do dự nữa, Linh lực ngưng tại mũi kiếm, dựa theo Giang Trừng vừa mới lặng lẽ truyền âm cho chỉ thị của hắn, vòng quanh Giang Trừng cùng Giang Ngọc quần chiến địa phương bay nhanh lấy xuống nhất trọng trận pháp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn thật sự cùng Giang Ngọc chính diện đánh tự nhiên cũng sẽ không là đối thủ, bất quá hắn hơn hẳn tại đối với Giang gia chiêu thức rất tinh tường, hơn nữa Giang Ngọc cũng đã bị hắn kích thích mất một tấc vuông, trên người mang theo cái này một đống vật nhỏ ngược lại là đủ hắn lại quần nhau cái nửa chén trà nhỏ thời gian.</p><p>	"Giang sư huynh, trận đã thành!" Giang Kính chợt quát to một tiếng, Giang Ngọc cả kinh, hắn một lòng muốn giết Giang Trừng, lại không có chú ý Giang Kính ở bên cạnh làm cái gì. Giang Trừng một trương tản ra Linh phù hướng Giang Ngọc mặt vỗ, mãnh liệt nhảy ra trận tâm, Giang Kính lập tức đã phát động ra trận pháp, Giang Ngọc nhất thời bị nhốt tại hẹp hòi trận tâm ở bên trong, trước sau đều chỉ có một chưởng khe hở, hầu như không cách nào động tác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nắn vuốt trên ngón trỏ ngón tay ngọc hoàn, lạnh lùng nhìn về phía Giang Ngọc: "Trên người ta có Ngụy Anh tự mình ở dưới Huyết Linh Truyền Tống Trận, nếu như ta nghĩ, tùy thời đều có thể gọi hắn tới đây, bất quá ta không muốn hắn đến sớm như vậy." Từ Giang Kính trong tay cầm đi kiếm của hắn, Giang Trừng chậm rãi đi đến Giang Ngọc trước mặt.</p><p>	"Người này có lẽ là ngươi, ta có qua loại này suy đoán." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Ngụy Anh cũng có, chẳng qua là ngươi những năm này xác thực {vì:là} Giang gia xuất lực không ít, không có chứng minh thực tế chúng ta không muốn oan uổng trung lương, rét lạnh đệ tử tâm mà thôi. Cái kia mặt trời không thể không nhắc nhở qua ngươi đi?"</p><p>	Giang Ngọc mãnh liệt nhớ tới, Giang Trừng ngày đầu tiên trở về ngày ấy... Ngụy Anh hỏi hắn, cũng biết vì sao Giang gia cái này đồng lứa bổn gia đệ tử vào sư môn tên đều là từ Kim?</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ khi đó liền...</p><p>	Nhưng vì cái gì Giang Trừng sẽ biết Ngụy Anh một mình cùng lời hắn nói, giữa bọn họ... Chẳng lẽ quả nhiên là không có gì giấu nhau?</p><p>	Một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức bỗng nhiên kéo tới, Giang Ngọc kinh sợ kêu một tiếng, trong nháy mắt hoàn hồn, dĩ nhiên là Giang Trừng cầm lấy kiếm, chậm rãi thanh kiếm nhọn đâm vào bắp đùi của hắn.</p><p>	Không có đâm đến chí mạng kinh mạch, đầu chọn lấy thịt dày, hiểu rõ nhất nhưng trong lúc nhất thời không đến mức cái chết địa phương, mũi kiếm cũng chỉ đâm vào nửa phần, nhưng Giang Trừng đã từ từ nhẹ ôm theo chuôi kiếm, lại để cho mũi kiếm tại Giang Ngọc trong vết thương sinh sôi quấy một vòng.</p><p>	"Ngươi thực cho là ta mất hết linh lực  liền không làm gì ngươi được rồi hả?" Giang Trừng cười lạnh, "Giang Vãn Ngâm coi như là giấu dốt, cũng không tới phiên ngươi loại lũ tiểu nhân này si tâm vọng tưởng.</p><p>	"Ta trước đây vốn là muốn, cái này người nên là trung với Giang gia, hoặc là trung với Ngụy Anh đấy, coi như là làm loại sự tình này, nhưng tốt xấu ngọn nguồn là vì Ngụy Anh tốt, ngươi đã như vậy trung với hắn, lưu lại ngươi cuối cùng có ích.</p><p>	"Nhưng mà hiện tại..." Giang Trừng dựa vào là càng gần một ít, gần trong gang tấc trên mặt tung hoành vết sẹo càng phát ra bắt mắt, cái kia nhạt màu vết sẹo ở chỗ sâu trong vậy mà mơ hồ lộ ra màu đen, nhìn Giang Ngọc một hồi kinh hãi, "Hiện tại, ta nhìn thấy ngươi liền sẽ nghĩ tới là ngươi hại ta bỏ lỡ Ngụy Anh sáu năm, ta liền muốn lộng chết ngươi."</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt, Giang Ngọc cảm thấy một hồi cường đại đến lại để cho hắn chân mềm sát khí kéo tới, hắn hầu như đứng không yên, hoàn toàn không cách nào tưởng tượng đều không có Linh lực Giang Trừng vậy mà sẽ có mạnh như thế sát khí.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, thanh kiếm ném vào cho Giang Kính, quay người đi ra. Tiếp theo trong nháy mắt, Giang Kính mắt thấy Thiếu chủ vậy mà trong nháy mắt liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt, cái cằm thiếu chút nữa chấn kinh.</p><p>	... Giang sư huynh vừa mới nói là sự thật a, Thiếu chủ thật sự chính là có thể tùy thời bị triệu hoán đi ra a!</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!" Ngụy Anh từng thanh Giang Trừng ôm vào trong ngực, đi lên trước liền một đạo cường lực kết giới đem người bảo vệ, vừa vội vừa lo, từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá tầm vài vòng, "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi làm sao vậy? Làm bị thương cái nào sao?"</p><p>	"Ta không sao." Giang Trừng triều bên kia giương lên cái cằm, Ngụy Anh người còn không có quay đầu lại, trong tay Tùy Tiện trước hết một đạo kiếm khí chém tới, không thể động đậy Giang Ngọc tránh cũng không thể tránh, một kiếm này lần lượt rắn chắc, eo trên bụng lập tức bị chém ra một đạo dài vài tấc sâu tổn thương, máu chảy không chỉ có. So với trên người đau nhức, Ngụy Anh ôm Giang Trừng cũng không quay đầu lại mà đi đầu công kích hắn chuyện này hiển nhiên càng làm cho hắn thụ đả kích, bờ môi run rẩy nhìn Ngụy Anh: "Ít, Thiếu chủ..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rốt cuộc quay đầu đi, thấy là Giang Ngọc, ánh mắt trong nháy mắt lạnh xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ có vừa mới xê dịch né tránh lúc trên người dính vào một chút bụi đất, Giang Ngọc rồi lại bị khốn trụ thập phần chật vật, ngoại trừ Ngụy Anh vừa mới một kiếm kia, trên đùi còn có vài đạo hiển nhiên là hình phạt riêng tạo thành tổn thương, hai bên chái nhà đối lập đã không thể lại rõ ràng, Ngụy Anh rồi lại trong mắt sát khí đứng hiện: "Là ngươi đả thương ta sư đệ."</p><p>	Liền cùng Giang Trừng người thân nhất Giang Kính thậm chí nghĩ nói... Ngươi ngược lại là nhìn xem đến cùng người nào tổn thương người nào a Thiếu chủ...</p><p>	"Sáu năm trước thả ra lời đồn chính là hắn." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Cũng không biết ở chỗ này thương nghị cái gì đâu rồi, gọi là Giang Kính nghe thấy được, hắn muốn giết Giang Kính diệt khẩu, ta cản lại, mảnh còn không có hỏi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ánh mắt trong nháy mắt liền nổi lên hồng mang, Giang Trừng kéo hắn một cái, chân thành nói: "Ta tuy rằng cũng khí bất quá, bất quá nói thật, hắn xác thực tử trung ngươi, có lẽ còn là có thể dùng, ngươi có muốn hay không còn giữ hắn?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân máu trong nháy mắt liền xông lên đầu, hắn cảm giác hiện tại bị tức đến chân khí đi ngược chiều tẩu hỏa nhập ma đều không kỳ quái: "Ngươi nói cái gì! ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu ra: "Ta là hợp lý giúp ngươi phân tích."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đưa tay, cũng không cần binh khí, cách không sinh sôi vặn mất Giang Ngọc một cái cánh tay, trực tiếp dùng hành động nói ra đáp án của hắn.</p><p>	Hai người người nào đều không để ý đến Giang Ngọc kêu thảm thiết, Giang Trừng cọ đến Ngụy Anh trong ngực, không thế nào để ý mà cho hắn vỗ vỗ lưng như ý khí: "Ta mệt mỏi."</p><p>	"Ta ôm ngươi trở về." Ngụy Anh thở dài, trước một kiếm phế đi Giang Ngọc Linh Mạch, đem Giang Trừng ôm lấy, đối với Giang Kính nói, "Mang về giao cho Khương Ngưng, lại để cho hắn trực tiếp áp tiến địa lao nhốt vào minh tên cửa hiệu cái kia lúc giữa. Ngươi Giang sư huynh mệt nhọc, ta được trước tiễn đưa hắn trở về."</p><p>	Giang Kính trong nội tâm khẩn trương, minh tên cửa hiệu là Giang gia duy nhất một gian trọng hình nhà tù, hắn tiến Giang gia lâu như vậy cũng chỉ nghe nói hai cái Ôn gia người đi vào...</p><p>	Rất nhanh, cùng theo cầu cứu pháo hoa tìm vượt qua Ôn Ninh liền chạy tới, chứng kiến Giang Ngọc chật vật hình dáng cũng không có thể nói quá kinh ngạc, dựa theo Ngụy Anh phân phó đem người mang đi không đề cập tới.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đem Giang Trừng một đường ôm trở về phòng, phân phó người đánh cho nước đưa cho hắn tắm gội. Tuy rằng Giang Trừng nhìn đã dậy chưa làm bị thương, có thể hắn vẫn không thể toàn bộ yên tâm, cẩn thận đã kiểm tra một lần xác thực không ngại sau mới tính yên tâm.</p><p>	Bất quá cũng là bởi vì cái này, Giang Trừng tắm gội thời điểm hắn chỉ có thể ngồi tại bên ngoài cách rèm cùng hắn nói chuyện.</p><p>	Tuy rằng thời cơ khả năng không hợp lắm... Bất quá Giang Trừng có chút muốn cười, hướng rèm thượng cấp múc nước giội hắn: "Ngươi qua tới giúp ta kỳ lưng?"</p><p>	"... Ngươi đừng gọi ta." Ngụy Anh nâng trán.</p><p>	Không phải là Giang Trừng đuổi hắn, là Ngụy Anh bản thân chạy. Giang Trừng bây giờ thân thể còn không có lớn dưỡng tốt, hắn thân thể đặc thù chịu không nổi mặt trời thuộc Linh lực, mà loại chuyện đó trên... Cái này cũng không phải là tốt như vậy khống chế được rồi, ít nhất hiện tại hắn không dám mạo hiểm.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là người trong lòng đang tắm còn muốn ngươi giúp hắn kỳ lưng mà nói, nhận được người đang ở không nhiều lắm...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thở dài, lại đọc một lần Thanh Tâm quyết.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng thân thể  hắn nhìn qua rất nhiều lần rồi. Khi còn bé xem qua, trưởng thành cũng xem qua, sáu năm sau lại tìm được hắn thời điểm cũng xem qua.</p><p>	Vết thương trên người hắn nhiều lắm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh từ nhỏ liền không muốn làm cho sư đệ trên người rơi xuống một chút tổn thương, có thể hắn tổng cũng làm không được.</p><p>	"Về sau tốt nhất còn là sớm chút gọi ta." Ngụy Anh nói.</p><p>	"Tốt." Giang Trừng ứng với ngược lại là thống khoái.</p><p>	Cách rèm cũng có thể cảm giác được Ngụy Anh hoài nghi, Giang Trừng lên đường: "Không có lừa ngươi. Lần này coi như là... Sự tình ra có nguyên nhân đi. Đừng nói cho ta, ngươi một chút cũng không có phát hiện?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghi hoặc: "Phát hiện cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh: "Giang Ngọc con mẹ nó thích ngươi."</p><p>	Rèm sau một tiếng vang thật lớn, Ngụy Anh hình như là "Cầm" một tiếng, vượt qua rèm vào được, tựa hồ đổ đồ dự bị chậu nước, nửa người ướt đẫm đấy, vẻ mặt không thể tin: "Ngươi nói cái gì? ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hung hăng liếc hắn một cái: "Ngụy đại công tử thế nhưng là nhận người vô cùng, có cái gì kỳ quái đâu?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hiểu rõ hắn, có thể nhìn ra hắn chẳng qua là tại nhai chua còn là nói thật, giật mình không nhỏ. Hắn thật không có hướng phương diện này suy nghĩ, tuy rằng hắn mình thích đúng là Giang Trừng, thế nhưng không có làm dưới đời này mọi người là đồng tính... Giang Ngọc thật đúng là đấy... ? ?</p><p>	Nếu như hắn sẽ đối với Giang Trừng ra tay cũng cùng cái này có quan hệ... Hắn thì càng không tha cho hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến đã tại mấy năm trước đã bị hắn giải quyết xong Tô Thiệp, nghĩ vậy hai người gặp liên thủ nói không chừng ở phương diện này ngược lại là hợp nhau, lại là một hồi buồn nôn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấm ướt tóc dài bóp tẩy lấy, nhìn Ngụy Anh xuất thần liền hỏi hắn: "Nghĩ gì thế?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, vốn lời muốn nói bỗng nhiên liền không muốn nói rồi, đối với hắn cười cười: "Không có gì." Cúi đầu tiếp nhận cái kia nâng dính nước càng thêm mềm mại tóc xanh, giúp hắn dính tạo sừng nho nhỏ bóp tẩy, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi khi đó nói rất đúng lời thật lòng sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không vấn đề lúc nào: "Đương nhiên rồi "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hoài nghi: "Ta muốn thật sự là trong đầu tiến vào  trùng vẫn thật là đem Giang Ngọc để lại, ngươi có thể chịu?"</p><p>	"Xác thực có thể dùng cũng không sao không thể nhẫn nhịn đấy." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh càng hoài nghi: "Ngươi có thể cam tâm tình nguyện?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lau thái dương tạo sừng bọt, ngẩng đầu lật ra hắn cái rõ ràng mắt: "Nói nhảm, đương nhiên không vui!"</p><p>	... Đúng vậy.</p><p>	Trước kia cũng không được tự nhiên, hiện tại không được tự nhiên tư thế so với trước vẫn phiền toái.</p><p>	Nhà mình tiểu tổ tông là càng ngày càng khó hầu hạ.</p><p>	========== chưa xong còn tiếp ==========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (60)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Vô cùng cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, cho các ngươi đợi lâu á. . .</p><p>	* Lam Nhị Hữu xuất hiện</p><p>	* căn cứ một chút suy đoán riêng thiết lập mấy đại thế gia am hiểu hạng:</p><p>	Kim gia luyện khí, Lam gia kết giới, Giang gia Nhiếp gia cứng rắn, Ôn gia đại khái là thiên hướng toàn năng.</p><p>	(vì vậy chơi game mà nói, đại khái Kim gia là triệu hoán, Lam gia là vú em + phụ trợ, Nhiếp gia là cuồng chiến, Giang gia là ổn định AOE. . . Ôn gia là cái kia rất ngưu bức nhưng càng có thể trang B vì vậy cuối cùng bởi vì trang B đến tất cả mọi người không thể nhịn được nữa bị liên thủ đá ra bầy chỉ huy. . . )</p><p>	========</p><p>	Chương 60:.</p><p>	Tẩy đi một thân xúi quẩy, Giang Trừng thoải mái hơn nhiều, bọc lấy mềm khăn bị Ngụy Anh trực tiếp ôm trở về trên giường, lười biếng mà lệch qua bên giường nằm sấp lấy, đều có sư huynh cho hắn tỉ mỉ mà xoắn khô sợi tóc.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cho hắn sát tóc, bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi không phải là biết rõ rất nhiều sự tình không, mọi chuyện đều có thể liệu trước một bước, như thế nào về hắn ngươi cũng không biết?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi mệt chút, chính ngủ lấy, thuận miệng đáp: "Hắn chết quá sớm, ta cũng không phải rất quen thuộc. . ." Bỗng nhiên cảm giác không đúng, cả giận nói, "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi dài khả năng đúng không, đây là trách ta đây? ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: ". . . Không dám không dám, ngài là tổ tông."</p><p>	Giang Trừng là có chút mệt mỏi đấy, vừa mới cùng Giang Ngọc trận kia quần nhau mặc dù không có bị thương, Tâm Lực rồi lại hao phí không ít, tựa ở Ngụy Anh trong ngực tài năng an toàn tâm, bất tri bất giác liền đã ngủ.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chậm rãi cho hắn nhìn theo sợi tóc, lại đem hắn mà nói tất cả đều ghi xuống.</p><p>	"Chết quá sớm" ?</p><p>	Còn có cái kia rất nhiều biết trước, cái loại này chắc chắc giọng điệu, cùng với có khi đối với một ít chuyện biểu hiện ra vô cùng kinh ngạc. . .</p><p>	Cái này đã đoán tại lớn mật rồi, cho dù là có thể đem oán khí làm Linh khí dùng Ngụy Anh cũng không dám xuống chút nữa đoán đi.</p><p>	Tả hữu các loại Giang Trừng nguyện ý nói, bản thân lại hỏi là được.</p><p>	"Thiểu —— "</p><p>	"Chớ có lên tiếng!" Ngụy Anh thấp giọng hét lên một tiếng, cẩn thận đem Giang Trừng thả lại trên giường, cho hắn đắp kín mền, cái này mới đi ra khỏi đi mở cửa.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh đứng bên ngoài đầu, còn nhỏ tâm che miệng, sợ đánh thức không nên nhao nhao người bị đánh tựa như.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoay tay lại đóng cửa lại: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử đã đến, " Ôn Ninh khẩn trương nói, "Vì. . . Vì sự kiện kia."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sắc mặt khẽ biến, nghe được Lam Trạm tên hắn còn tưởng rằng hắn cũng là cùng Kim Tử Hiên bọn hắn giống nhau là đến xem Giang Trừng đấy, không nghĩ tới hai năm sau đó, sự kiện kia rõ ràng ở thời điểm này có manh mối.</p><p>	"Ngươi trông coi Giang Trừng." Ngụy Anh nói, "Hắn tỉnh liền nói cho hắn biết ta ở đâu, ta đi trước tìm Lam Nhị."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khi...tỉnh lại, trong phòng chỉ có một mình hắn. Hắn mơ hồ nhớ kỹ là ở Ngụy Anh trong ngực ngủ đấy, sau khi tỉnh lại hắn rồi lại không thấy bóng dáng, cái này có thể rất ít thấy đấy. Đứng dậy dụi dụi con mắt, chậm rì mà đứng lên nhìn đồng hồ nước.</p><p>	Hắn không có Linh lực, động tác thời điểm tự nhiên không bằng bình thường tu giả nhẹ nhàng, bên ngoài lập tức có người hỏi: "Người tỉnh chưa?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa tỉnh, đầu óc còn không phải rất rõ ràng, không có nghe được là ai, lên tiếng.</p><p>	"Ta đây vào được —— "</p><p>	Cửa bị cẩn thận đẩy ra, Giang Trừng chính ngáp dài sờ lược, người tới lập tức tới đây giúp đỡ hắn một chút.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy là Ôn Ninh, kỳ quái cũng không kỳ quái, dứt khoát mặc kệ: "Ngụy Anh đây?"</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ có công sự đi đằng trước rồi." Ôn Ninh nói thực ra, ". . . Hẳn là công sự."</p><p>	"Giờ gì?"</p><p>	"Đã nhanh giờ Dậu rồi, Thiếu chủ còn nói ngươi đã tỉnh mà nói liền ăn một chút gì. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn qua, Ôn Ninh một tay bưng đầu hồng mộc cái bàn bàn, phía trên bày biện một chén hoa quế bột củ sen, một cái đĩa trắng nõn non bánh gạo, vẫn còn có một ít bát đỏ au trộn lẫn  trước mặt. Không phải là vị mềm nhu tốt nuốt đấy, chính là nặng chập choạng nặng cay có mùi vị.</p><p>	Trên đời này đại khái chỉ có một người gặp như vậy hiểu hắn, như vậy tại mảnh chỗ băn khoăn đến hết thảy hắn có thể sẽ có vấn đề.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm mềm nhũn ra, tiện tay bới bới ngủ loạn tóc, đem cái bàn bàn kéo dài tới trước mặt.</p><p>	Hắn kỳ thật hoàn toàn cảm giác không thấy đói, cũng ăn không vô bao nhiêu thứ, càng không biết những thứ này đồ ăn ăn hết đối với thân thể của mình lại có thể có vài phần tác dụng, nhưng vẫn là ăn hai nhỏ thìa bột củ sen, nửa khối bánh gạo, lại ăn vài miếng cay trộn lẫn  trước mặt.</p><p>	"Hắn tại làm cho cái gì công sự, đã bao lâu?" Giang Trừng một bên lau miệng một bên hỏi Ôn Ninh.</p><p>	". . . Rất lâu rồi." Ôn Ninh khó được lộ ra có chút xoắn xuýt thần tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, phát hiện Ôn Ninh kỳ thật coi như là tại nói sang chuyện khác: "Như thế nào, hắn không cho ngươi nói cho ta biết?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh sầu muộn mà nói: "Như thế chưa, có thể, thế nhưng. . . A Trừng, ngươi đừng mất hứng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Hắn làm cái gì?" Trong nháy mắt trong đầu hắn lại đã hiện lên kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện tu quỷ đạo, phản bội ra Giang gia, tại Bách gia trong đại sát tứ phương bộ dạng, nhưng mà hơi chút lạnh yên tĩnh một chút đã biết rõ đời này hắn không để ý từ làm như vậy, cái kia đến cùng là thế nào?</p><p>	". . . Hắn tại, tại cùng Lam Nhị công tử một mình nói chuyện. . ." Ôn Ninh nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt mấy hơi, cẩn thận ngó ngó, phát hiện Ôn Ninh lại có điểm tức giận bất bình bộ dạng, lại phản ứng trong chốc lát mới ý thức tới, gia hỏa này hình như là tại thay mình kêu bất bình?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời có chút muốn cười, lại khống chế không nổi mà nghĩ đến kiếp trước đêm đó Từ Đường, chỉ cảm thấy châm chọc.</p><p>	Kiếp trước là ba người bọn hắn tại Giang gia trong đường tổn thương hắn vị này Giang gia gia chủ, đời này Ôn Ninh ngược lại là hướng về chính mình rồi, còn có thể bởi vì Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm nói thêm mấy câu mà thay mình bất bình?</p><p>	Ha. . . Rõ ràng còn có người gặp thay mình bất bình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoàn toàn không có bởi vậy cảm giác có bất kỳ vui sướng hoặc hả giận, hắn từ không cho rằng đời này Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh sống sót là quy công tại chuyện của mình, hai người đối với hắn cảm kích cùng báo đáp cũng chỉ lại để cho hắn tránh không kịp, khoản này nát trướng tính không rõ, hắn cũng không muốn tính.</p><p>	"Ta đi phía trước nhìn xem." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh vội hỏi: "Không ăn sao? Ngươi chỉ ăn hơi có chút. . ."</p><p>	"Ta vốn cũng ăn không vô đồ vật đấy, ngươi có lẽ biết chắc nói." Giang Trừng nhàn nhạt nói một câu, đã đi rồi đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh tranh thủ thời gian gọi tới hạ nhân thu thập đồ vật, bản thân đuổi kịp Giang Trừng. Ngụy Anh hiện tại tuyệt sẽ không lại để cho Giang Trừng lại một người chạy loạn rồi, cho phân phó của hắn chính là theo sát nhìn lao vị này tiểu tổ tông.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất bình thường mà vượt qua ra khỏi cửa phòng —— ít nhất chính hắn cảm giác mình đi rất bình thường, kết quả vậy mà không thấy cho phép, vai trái một cái đâm vào trên khung cửa, "Cạch" một tiếng vang thật lớn đem Ôn Ninh lại càng hoảng sợ.</p><p>	"A Trừng ngươi làm sao vậy? ?"</p><p>	". . . Không có việc gì." Giang Trừng mặt đen lên vuốt vuốt bả vai.</p><p>	Lam Trạm tìm đến Ngụy Anh, đúng là bởi vì một đại sự. Lớn đến hắn không thể không đến thấy cái này một chút cũng không muốn gặp tình địch.</p><p>	—— còn là không có địch hơn người nhà cái chủng loại kia tình địch.</p><p>	"Đến đây trồng trọt bước, đã không thể xưng là túy." Lam Trạm trầm giọng nói.</p><p>	". . . Ma." Ngụy Anh nhẹ nhàng thở ra khẩu khí, thần sắc trên mặt cũng thật không tốt nhìn, "Bình thường tu sĩ dù cho hơn mười người cũng chưa hẳn là thứ này đối thủ, vậy nó vì cái gì vẫn phải ẩn trốn?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm lắc đầu, vấn đề này hắn cũng không biết.</p><p>	"Thú tính còn đang, nhưng như vậy linh trí cùng cử chỉ đã người thời nay." Ngụy Anh nhíu mày, ". . . Ta là chưa thấy qua vẫn cho mình làm cái chỗ ở tai hoạ."</p><p>	Lam Trạm do dự một chút, còn là nói: "Cái kia trong động hơn phân nửa vật cái cũng không động, {vì:là} liền ngày mai Tứ gia cùng nhau đi thăm hỏi, nhưng cái này hai kiện. . ."</p><p>	Lam Trạm từ Túi Càn Khôn trong lấy ra một cái dùng khăn bao lấy đồ vật, cẩn thận bỏ lên trên bàn, ý bảo Ngụy Anh nhìn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mở ra nhìn qua liền ngây ngẩn cả người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói là đi phía trước nhìn xem, vẫn thật là chẳng qua là nhìn xem, đi đến khoảng cách chính sảnh gần nhất sương phòng liền chui vào, chưa đi đến phòng trước.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh nhịn không được kỳ quái: "Như thế nào không qua a?"</p><p>	". . . Ta lần trước cùng Lam Trạm gặp mặt thời điểm có chút lúng túng." Giang Trừng nói thầm, ". . . Tóm lại tiểu hài tử đừng hỏi nhiều như vậy."</p><p>	Nếu như Lam Trạm muốn gặp hắn, hắn sẽ không trốn, nhưng. . . Còn không muốn trực tiếp qua.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh: . . .</p><p>	Hắn cảm thấy hắn hẳn là so với Giang Trừng còn lớn hơn điểm đấy. . . Mấy đại thế gia trong bọn hắn cái này thế hệ nhỏ nhất đúng là Giang Trừng đi? ?</p><p>	Bất quá Giang Trừng cũng không có trốn thật lâu. Trên ngón trỏ chiếc nhẫn hơi hơi lóe lóe, Ngụy Anh trước dò xét cái đầu tiến đến ngó ngó, chứng kiến Giang Trừng liền đối với hắn cười cười: "Ngươi như thế nào chạy tới, tỉnh ngủ? Ăn một chút gì không có, ngủ đủ chưa?"</p><p>	"Ngủ quá nhiều rồi." Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu, "Các ngươi nói xong rồi? Là chuyện gì?"</p><p>	"Nói rất dài dòng, ta đang muốn đi tìm Giang thúc thúc hỏi sự tình, chúng ta vừa đi vừa nói chuyện đi." Ngụy Anh đi tới kéo Giang Trừng tay, đối với Ôn Ninh gật đầu nói tạ, hai người liền đi trước.</p><p>	"Không đến mức vẫn chuyên môn kêu người vẫn nhìn ta đi." Giang Trừng nói, "Hơn nữa Ôn Ninh cùng Ôn Tình hiện tại chỉ có thể coi là mời đến giúp Khách khanh, bị ngươi sai khiến cùng môn hạ đệ tử tựa như, có phải hay không không được tốt? Cha bệnh cũ điều trị tốt sau đó, liền để cho bọn họ tự đi làm bản thân a, đừng để bên ngoài Giang gia vấp lấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn hắn một cái, không có nói lời phản đối: "Cái kia đến lúc đó ta cùng bọn họ nói. Chẳng qua nếu như bọn hắn tự nguyện ở lại Giang gia đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi nhíu nhíu mày: ". . . Ngươi dùng thói quen cũng được."</p><p>	Hiện tại Ngụy Anh mới là Thiếu chủ, Ôn Tình Ôn Ninh hai đời đều là tâm phúc của hắn, đều muốn một mực ở lại Giang gia cũng không phải hắn có thể quản được rồi đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nắm chặt Giang Trừng tay, ôn nhu nhéo nhéo ngón tay của hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh sẽ nhớ muốn một mực ở lại Giang gia. . . Có thể không phải là vì giúp đỡ hắn a.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cảm giác Giang Trừng như là cũng không thích cái đề tài này, cũng không có nói thêm nữa, chỉ nói: "Trung Nguyên khu vực ra đầu phiền toái lớn tai hoạ, cái này tai hoạ không biết có bao nhiêu năm tu vi, nếu như từng đôi từng đôi lên, trước mắt tu giới sợ không ai đối thủ. . . Nó lại xảo trá biến hoá kỳ lạ vô cùng, xuất hiện chính là một mảnh gió tanh mưa máu, thôn phệ đã đủ rồi người lại rất nhanh ẩn núp đi, mấy người chúng ta từ hai năm trước bắt đầu liền đang truy tung nó, nhưng dù sao vẫn là đầu có thể tìm tới một chút tung tích liền lại bị nó chạy thoát."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe cũng là nhíu mày: "Đã làm ác đã lâu rồi?"</p><p>	"Đúng, năm năm trước, hai năm trước, nửa năm trước phân biệt hiện thân qua, mỗi lần đều tàn sát một hai cái thôn trấn, còn có lạc đàn tu sĩ." Ngụy Anh nói, "Nhưng nếu tu giới tập kết nhân thủ vây quét, nó lại sẽ nhanh chóng bỏ chạy, tung tích đều tìm không đến. Lần này là năm năm đến lần thứ nhất tìm được càng xác thực tung tích, Lam gia đã tìm được nó giấu kín đích thực huyệt động."</p><p>	Năm năm, Giang Trừng ở ẩn là ở sáu năm trước, tận lực không đi tìm hiểu tu giới tin tức, dĩ nhiên là hôm nay mới lần đầu tiên nghe được việc này, cũng là trong lòng thất kinh, lẽ ra nếu có như vậy một cái làm hại bốn phương Đại Yêu, hắn kiếp trước cũng làm nghe nói qua mới là. . .</p><p>	"Lam gia bắt được nó sao?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lắc đầu: "Còn không có. Cái kia động phủ hiện tại bị Lam gia người dùng kết giới tạm thời phong bế, Lam gia cho ba nhà đều phát thiếp mời (*bài viết), từ nay trở đi tứ đại thế gia cùng nhau tiến vào mảnh điều tra."</p><p>	"Ta cũng đi." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khẽ nhíu mày, nhưng không có phản đối, thở dài: "Đã biết rõ ngăn không được ngươi. . . Bất quá ta vẫn phải là nhiều nói vài lời, ngươi cẩn thận chút, không phải ly khai bên cạnh ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền cũng nhéo nhéo ngón tay của hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rút cuộc khẽ cười rồi, sắc mặt thoáng chậm chút ít.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là trong tay kia vẫn nắm thật chặc Lam Trạm vừa cho hắn chính là cái kia khăn bao.</p><p>	"Ngươi làm sao vậy? Có phải hay không còn có chuyện khác?" Giang Trừng nhìn hắn.</p><p>	". . . Đợi chút nữa hỏi Giang thúc thúc sẽ biết." Ngụy Anh cầm qua Giang Trừng tay, đem khăn bao phóng tới trong tay hắn, ". . . Trước đừng mở ra, giúp ta cầm lấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không muốn nói thêm nữa, cúi người ôm lấy Giang Trừng cong gối đem người bế lên, trực tiếp điều khiển lên Tùy Tiện, hướng Giang Phong Miên ở nội viện tiến đến.</p><p>	Lam Trạm kinh ngạc nhìn xem Tùy Tiện kiếm quang biến mất tại trùng điệp mái hiên về sau, yên lặng quay đầu lại.</p><p>	========TBC========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (61)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Vô cùng cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, yêu các ngươi ❤️</p><p>	==============</p><p>	Chương 61:.</p><p>	Tuy rằng sắc trời đã có chút ít đen, nhưng Giang Phong Miên còn không có ngủ lại, bị Ngu phu nhân vịn đi ra thấy hai cái hài tử. Ngụy Anh vội vàng thấy lễ, đường thẳng: "Giang thúc thúc, cái kia tai hoạ lại hiện thân, Lam gia đã tìm được nó ẩn thân qua huyệt động, đây là ở đằng kia trong huyệt động tìm được, ta không dám nhận thức. . . Vì vậy mời Giang thúc thúc giúp đỡ ta xem một chút."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đem khăn bao phóng tới cái bàn lên, cẩn thận mở ra. Giang Trừng rốt cuộc có thể chứng kiến là vật gì rồi, nhìn cũng là khẽ giật mình.</p><p>	Không phải là cái gì kỳ quỷ đáng sợ đồ vật, trái lại, thật là bình thường khác nhau vật cái. . . Bình thường đến Giang Trừng không nghĩ ra Lam Trạm đặc biệt đưa cho Ngụy Anh làm cái gì, cũng không biết Ngụy Anh vì cái gì sắc mặt khó coi như vậy. Lại ngẩng đầu nhìn phụ thân, lập tức sững sờ, phụ thân vậy mà cũng thay đổi thần sắc.</p><p>	Cái kia chỉ là một cái cũ kỹ phát quan mà thôi, cũng không tính quý báu, làm bằng đồng phát quan đã gỉ xám ngắt, còn có chút bẩn đục màu đen nhuộm ở trên đầu, sợ là năm xưa vết máu. Phát quan bên cạnh là một cột cây trâm, Ô Mộc đấy, cũng không tính là quý báu, đồng dạng nhiễm máu.</p><p>	"Cái này. . ." Giang Phong Miên hơi hơi nới rộng ra ánh mắt, nhìn xem cái kia phát quan, ngón tay thậm chí có chút ít phát run, ngược lại quay đầu nhìn lại Ngu phu nhân, "Tam nương, ngươi xem. . ."</p><p>	". . . Phải." Ngu phu nhân cũng rủ xuống mắt, thấp giọng nói, ". . . Là bọn hắn đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tay khởi xướng run rẩy, như là muốn tìm cái gì dựa vào tựa như, lục lọi cầm bên cạnh Giang Trừng tay. Giang Trừng tuy rằng không có minh bạch, nhưng hắn từ chưa thấy qua Ngụy Anh cái dạng này, bề bộn quay về cầm chặt hắn, sợ tay mình lạnh, cẩn thận dùng  ngón tay bụng tại hắn lòng bàn tay qua lại chà xát, muốn giúp hắn ấm đứng lên.</p><p>	Tựa hồ là Giang Trừng trấn an giúp đỡ Ngụy Anh ổn định tâm thần, hắn thấp giọng nói: "Quả thật là sao?"</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, trên mặt có chút ít vẻ xấu hổ, lại thập phần thương yêu: "Ngươi. . . Còn nhớ rõ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lắc đầu: "Nhớ không rõ rồi. Nhưng. . . Thấy thời điểm, không hiểu có chút cảm giác, cái này phát quan trên còn có chín múi liên văn, đã nghĩ tới hỏi hỏi Giang thúc thúc. . ."</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên than nhẹ một tiếng: "Đúng vậy, đây là dài trạch năm đó vật cũ. Hắn không thèm để ý vật ngoài thân, ngày thường dùng vật quần áo cũng không đường hoàng, cái này đồng phát quan dùng hồi lâu. . . Cây trâm ta không lớn nhận thức cho phép, nhưng tam nương nếu như nhận ra. . . Liền nhất định là ẩn núp màu không giả."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở to hai mắt, bề bộn quay đầu nhìn Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vẫn cúi đầu nhìn xem cái kia hai kiện đồ vật, thần tình lại lộ ra thập phần yếu ớt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quá hiểu vẻ mặt như thế rồi, trong nội tâm đại thống, trong lúc nhất thời thầm nghĩ đem người ôm vào trong ngực hảo sinh trấn an vài câu.</p><p>	. . . Kiếp trước bản thân chứng kiến cha mẹ phát quan cùng trâm (cài tóc) hoàn lúc, chỉ sợ cũng vẻ mặt như vậy.</p><p>	Một cái tu giới truy tung nhiều năm hung tàn tai hoạ ẩn thân địa phương vậy mà phát hiện Ngụy Anh cha mẹ vật cũ, cái này sau lưng sự tình liền xa so với thoạt nhìn còn lớn hơn rồi. . . Bất quá những thứ này tuy rằng cũng nghiêm trọng, nhưng Giang Trừng hiện tại càng muốn hảo hảo cùng Ngụy Anh yên tĩnh một hồi đi.</p><p>	Hắn muốn gánh đấy. . . Thật sự đã nhiều.</p><p>	"Cảm ơn Giang thúc thúc." Ngụy Anh cuối cùng nói, vẫn đối với Giang Phong Miên nở nụ cười xuống, đi tới một lần nữa đem hai kiện đồ vật dùng bản thân khăn bao...mà bắt đầu cẩn thận cất kỹ, nói khẽ, "Không còn sớm, nhiễu người nhị vị nghỉ ngơi. . . Từ nay trở đi Tứ gia muốn đồng loạt vào động dò xét, ta đi trước chuẩn bị, Giang thúc thúc sớm chút nghỉ ngơi."</p><p>	Ngu phu nhân khe khẽ thở dài, vượt qua đến đi đến Ngụy Anh bên người, thò tay đem đã sớm so với nàng cao rất nhiều thanh niên ôm tới vỗ vỗ, lại vuốt vuốt.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ánh mắt đỏ lên, cúi đầu đem đầu gác qua Ngu phu nhân trên vai, một giọt sáng trong lặng yên lướt qua.</p><p>	Hai người ở chung lúc, Ngụy Anh từ trước đến nay là nói nhiều cái kia một cái, đêm nay hắn rồi lại ít có ít nói, có thể Giang Trừng lại làm sao mất hứng, đau lòng vẫn không kịp.</p><p>	Trở về phòng đóng cửa lại, Giang Trừng đã bị Ngụy Anh một cái ôm lấy.</p><p>	"Đừng nhúc nhích." Ngụy Anh ách lấy cuống họng nói, "Liền trong chốc lát, sẽ khiến ta ôm trong chốc lát. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhấp ở môi, đưa tay ôm Ngụy Anh eo, mặc hắn đem mình ôm chăm chú đấy, hai người hầu như hoàn toàn dán hợp lại với nhau.</p><p>	Càng đến gần đối phương, lại càng có cảm giác an toàn. Hai người đều là như thế này.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bốn tuổi thời điểm cha mẹ liền qua đời, bị Giang Phong Miên vợ chồng tiếp trở về Liên Hoa Ổ nuôi dưỡng, kết thân cha đẻ mẹ trí nhớ kỳ thật đã sớm mơ hồ, liền mặt đều không nhớ rõ.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là cuối cùng máu mủ tình thâm, vài chục năm qua, bỗng nhiên biết được cái này đầu đuổi theo lâu như vậy tai hoạ vô cùng có khả năng còn là sát hại cha mẹ hung thủ, tỉnh táo như Ngụy Anh cũng nhất thời thất thố.</p><p>	Hai người tư cọ xát một hồi, Ngụy Anh còn là nhớ kỹ Giang Trừng thân thể không tốt, không dám lại để cho hắn mệt đến, ngược lại thúc giục Giang Trừng đi rửa mặt nằm xuống. Bất quá Giang Trừng vừa mới ngủ không ít, Ngụy Anh cũng không có khả năng ngủ được, hai người liền nằm ở trên giường nói chuyện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng gối lên Ngụy Anh một cái cánh tay, Ngụy Anh dùng tay kia chậm rãi vuốt ve hắn đỉnh đầu xoa nhẹ, hắn biết rõ loại này đụng vào sẽ để cho Giang Trừng rất thoải mái.</p><p>	"Cái kia trong sơn động tình hình thập phần cổ quái." Ngụy Anh chậm rãi nói, "Càng mảnh từ nay trở đi thấy Lam Nhị gặp lại cùng Tứ gia mảnh giảng, ta chỉ nói chút ít hắn vừa mới nói cho ta biết đấy. Rất nhiều loại thú sẽ có xây tổ, chồng lên ổ tập tính, giống như mọi người gặp cho mình tìm cái chỗ ở bình thường, yêu cũng sẽ có, nhưng tai hoạ lại sẽ không, cho dù là mở linh trí đấy, ta cũng chưa từng thấy qua thế nào chỉ tai hoạ gặp cho mình làm cho cái ổ. . . Có thể cái sơn động này thoạt nhìn, đã không chỉ là ổ rồi, càng giống là bị người ở qua giống nhau."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe, lông mày nhăn càng chặt, nỗ lực đi đi phía trước thế hệ muốn có chưa bao giờ gặp như vậy tai hoạ.</p><p>	"Cái kia sơn động phân hai bộ phần, một phần là nó ở đấy, một bộ khác phận chất đầy những thứ này vật cái, tựa như. . ."</p><p>	". . . Chiến lợi phẩm?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhẹ nhàng gật đầu, dưới ánh trăng Giang Trừng thấy không rõ mặt của hắn, chỉ có cặp kia hoa đào trong mắt chiếu ra khi nào hào quang.</p><p>	"Bình thường tai hoạ không có khả năng có loại này thói quen, đây quả thực liền. . . Như là cái 'Nhân' rồi." Giang Trừng nhíu mày, "Nếu như là tai hoạ, tuyệt đối đã thành ma rồi."</p><p>	"Vâng." Ngụy Anh nói, "Nó tu vi tuyệt đối không thấp, năm năm trước lần thứ nhất xuất hiện thời điểm là ở Thanh Hà cùng Lan Lăng chỗ giao giới, có một thôn tìm được Nhiếp gia, nói thôn bên cạnh con cái luôn luôn việc lạ phát sinh, sợ hãi tìm kiếm Nhiếp gia xin giúp đỡ, vừa gặp Kim gia cũng có mấy cái tu sĩ kết bạn đêm săn, hai nhà tu sĩ tổng cộng bảy tám người, đồng loạt đi điều tra. . . Lại chỉ đã trở về một cái."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thở dài khẩu khí, hắn hai cánh tay ngược lại đều bận rộn, Giang Trừng thò tay cho hắn vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, Ngụy Anh liền đối với hắn cười cười, tiếp tục nói: "Trở về cái này cũng là trọng thương, chỉ tới kịp báo tín, liền cái kia tai hoạ hình dáng tướng mạo cũng không có nói tỉ mỉ liền tắt thở. Hai nhà phái cao thủ tiến đến, một thôn người đã chết sạch, mấy người tu sĩ thi thể đều là không trọn vẹn không được đầy đủ đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe cũng cực không thoải mái, hắn làm qua chừng hai mươi năm gia chủ, tự nhiên cũng đã gặp rất nhiều tai hoạ tàn sát bừa bãi thảm trạng, nhưng mỗi lần nghe thế loại cực độ tàn bạo tình hình còn là gặp từ trong đáy lòng chán ghét thống hận.</p><p>	"Chuyện này đã thành án chưa giải quyết, rút cuộc không có tìm được cái kia tai hoạ tung tích. Kỳ thật hai nhà nhân đi đến thời điểm, mới nhất một cỗ thi thể máu cũng không lạnh, nhất định không có khả năng trốn xa, rồi lại lại cứ nếu không có tìm được." Ngụy Anh nói, "Tương tự chính là thảm án, hai năm trước lại đã xảy ra cùng một chỗ, lần này là tại Lan Lăng phía nam. Trốn về đến người cùng năm năm trước tu sĩ đối với cái kia tai hoạ miêu tả thập phần gần, có thể xác định chính là đồng nhất đầu. Cái kia tai hoạ giống như hình người, nhưng thập phần cao lớn, toàn thân quấn quanh lấy đen như mực chướng khí, hình dáng tướng mạo xem không rõ ràng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cẩn thận hồi tưởng, kiếp trước xác thực chưa từng nghe nói qua như vậy tai hoạ. Vừa ra tay sẽ phải đồ diệt cả thôn, mười người tu sĩ cũng có thể bị hắn giết ánh sáng, mạnh mẻ như vậy lại hung tàn tai hoạ nếu như xuất hiện qua, một phương tiên đầu hắn không có khả năng không biết.</p><p>	Bất quá toàn thân quấn quanh chướng khí. . . Như vậy tai hoạ tựa hồ. . .</p><p>	"Nửa năm trước lại xuất hiện?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gật gật đầu: "Lại giết một cái thôn trấn, lần này ngược lại là không có ở Lan Lăng, nhưng là khoảng cách không xa. Lần một lần hai có lẽ còn có thể giấu giếm ở, nhưng nó quá mức tàn bạo, phụ cận dân chúng đều là lòng người bàng hoàng."</p><p>	"Thời gian càng ngày càng gần. . . Có phải hay không là cắn người lấy tăng tiến tu vi cái loại này tà ma?" Giang Trừng cau mày nói, "Chẳng qua là tà tính đến loại tình trạng này cũng thật sự hiếm thấy. . . Như lại khiến nó giết xuống dưới, sợ là thật muốn hóa ma rồi. Vân vân, lại xuất hiện, chẳng lẽ ở nơi này mấy ngày liền lại có thôn trấn gặp nạn sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thở dài: "Không sai biệt lắm. Bất quá lần này ngăn cản, cùng cái kia tai hoạ tao ngộ Lam gia người thả ra đưa tin khói lửa, song bích dẫn người kịp thời đi đến, cái kia tai hoạ không kịp lại giết người liền bỏ chạy rồi, điều này cũng là lần đầu tiên cứu ra rồi chính thức cùng cái kia tai hoạ đã giao thủ người, vẫn truy tung đã đến nó ẩn thân huyệt động."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa ở Ngụy Anh trong ngực, thấp giọng nói: "Chiến lợi phẩm. . . Cái này tai hoạ làm việc thật sự cổ quái, có thể hay không. . . Là người hóa hay sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tay khẽ run lên, lập tức minh bạch Giang Trừng nghĩ tới điều gì, trầm giọng nói: "Hy vọng không phải là."</p><p>	"Nếu như nó đúng là năm đó. . . Hại cha ngươi mẹ hung thủ, " Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Những năm này thì tại sao không tìm ra manh mối tin tức, tại năm năm trước mới lần nữa hiện thân?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đem Giang Trừng kéo vào trong ngực, nhẹ nhẹ vỗ về sư đệ thon gầy lưng: "Ta cũng không biết. Càng nhiều nữa sự tình chỉ có thể chờ đến cái kia huyệt động lại điều tra thêm nữa manh mối rồi. Tốt rồi, ngươi cũng đừng suy nghĩ, đi ngủ sớm một chút đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại bộ ngực hắn gật đầu một cái, lông xù đấy, cọ Ngụy Anh ngứa đấy, tâm cũng nhu hòa mềm nhũn ra.</p><p>	Chỉ cần trong ngực người một mực ở. . . Hắn liền cảm giác mình cái gì đều nhận được ở, chống đỡ lên.</p><p>	Hai ngày sau, tứ đại thế gia tập kết tại Tiên Hà Sơn xuống.</p><p>	Núi viết tiên hà, rồi lại giấu kín lấy khát máu tai hoạ, nghe liền thập phần châm chọc.</p><p>	Tứ đại thế gia đều đã đến người, Giang gia Kim gia cầm đầu đều là Thiếu chủ, Lam gia là Hàm Quang Quân, Nhiếp gia thì là gia chủ Xích Phong Tôn đích thân đến. Giang Trừng nhịn không được hướng Nhiếp gia bên kia nhiều nhìn mấy lần, thật đúng là chứng kiến Nhiếp Hoài Tang rồi. . . Cái này người một bộ lại kinh sợ lại yếu bộ dạng núp ở đại ca sau lưng, không ai có thể tin tưởng như vậy một cái không có tu vi không có can đảm màu người cũng có thể ngồi ổn vị trí gia chủ.</p><p>	Chẳng những ổn, còn có thể đem mặt khác ba nhà đùa nghịch cùng Hầu Tử tựa như.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không biết bây giờ Nhiếp Hoài Tang bộ dạng này kinh sợ bộ dạng có vài phần giấu dốt, lại có bao nhiêu là vì huynh trưởng còn tại bằng phẳng, nhưng tóm lại hắn bây giờ còn có thể trốn ở đại ca của hắn sau lưng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nhìn mặt khác hai nhà, Lam Trạm đã ở nhìn hắn, Giang Trừng vô thức mà dời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Hắn dời ánh mắt là vì cùng Lam Trạm giữa có chút nói không rõ đạo không rõ đồ vật, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không biết nên như thế nào mới tốt, vô thức mà lánh mở, trong nội tâm loạn lấy, cũng liền không có suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ lo nhìn chằm chằm vào một chỗ giả bộ như chuyên tâm, thẳng đến cảm giác Lam Trạm thu hồi ánh mắt mới thoáng nhẹ nhàng thở ra.</p><p>	Lúc này, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được bản thân thấy được cái thập phần nhìn quen mắt gương mặt.</p><p>	Vô cùng nhìn quen mắt, nhưng lại chẳng phải quen thuộc. . . Giang Trừng nặng sinh tại đây thế hệ lúc này là thân thể là tám tuổi, đã qua vài chục năm, coi như là lại quen thuộc mặt, vài chục năm chưa thấy qua vẫn thì không cách nào lập tức nhận ra đấy.</p><p>	Có thể thật sự rất quen thuộc. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn chằm chằm vào Kim gia trong hàng đệ tử một cái hình dạng có chút thiếu niên tuấn tú nhìn, thiếu niên tuổi không lớn lắm, còn chưa hoàn toàn nẩy nở, người cũng gầy teo nho nhỏ, còn giống như có chút sợ phiền phức, một mực núp ở Kim Quang Dao bên người. Giang Trừng cứ như vậy có chút nhìn chằm chằm  hắn nhìn, trong nội tâm từng đợt mà bốc lên, tựa hồ gương mặt này khơi gợi lên đáy lòng của hắn sở hữu không xong nhớ lại ——</p><p>	Thiếu niên ngẩng đầu lên, cũng đúng Kim Quang Dao nói câu cái gì, bị Kim Quang Dao sờ lên đầu, lộ ra một cái nhu thuận dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn thân run lên, cơ hồ là ngũ lôi oanh đỉnh.</p><p>	Tự nhiên nhìn quen mắt, làm sao có thể không nhìn quen mắt!</p><p>	Kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện, tuổi già đỡ đòn có thể không phải là bộ dạng này túi da!</p><p>	—— là Mạc Huyền Vũ!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh dặn dò các đệ tử hạng mục công việc, bỗng nhiên cảm giác nắm trong tay lấy cái tay kia khởi xướng run rẩy, bề bộn nhéo nhéo: "Giang Trừng? Ngươi làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	". . . Không có việc gì." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, "Ngươi trước nhìn bọn họ, ta đi Kim gia bên kia một chuyến. . . Kim Quang Dao nghĩ như thế nào đấy, như thế nào liền không có tu vi mọi người đưa đến loại địa phương này đến!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cảm thấy loại này chất vấn hắn là xấu hổ hỏi đấy. . . Dù sao không có tu vi, hắn cũng dẫn theo một cái đến a.</p><p>	Bất quá ngay cả Nhiếp hai đều có thể tới, tất cả nhà lại mang mấy cái không có tu vi người cũng coi như bình thường. . .</p><p>	==========TBC==========</p><p>	Hoài Tang: ? Cảm giác có bị nhằm vào đến</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (62)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Vô cùng cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, yêu các ngươi ❤️</p><p>	Bắt đầu đi nội dung cốt truyện rồi, cảm giác có chút nhàm chán. . . Được thông qua nhìn bá</p><p>	* phỏng đoán Mạc Huyền Vũ so với Giang Trừng tiểu Cửu tuổi, với tư cách riêng thiết lập.</p><p>	* Tô Thiệp phấn ngộ nhập</p><p>	* Tiện Trừng có thiếu đạo đức hành vi báo động trước</p><p>	================</p><p>	Chương 62:.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao vuốt Mạc Huyền Vũ đầu trấn an vài câu, trong lòng cũng là có chút bất đắc dĩ. Cái này đệ đệ cùng cha khác mẹ nói đến cùng hắn cũng coi như đồng bệnh tương liên, đầu là mình thiên phú cũng tốt, vận khí cũng tốt, đều so với hắn mạnh hơn chút ít mà thôi.</p><p>	Mạc Huyền Vũ năm nay mười ba tuổi, cũng chỉ là cái không có nẩy nở tiểu thiếu niên bộ dáng. Hắn tại Kim Lân đài đối đãi các ngươi tự nhiên là không tốt đấy, vì ngăn được Kim Quang Dao cái này con riêng bị tiếp, không thể thiếu bị những cái kia bái cao đạp thấp người bạch nhãn. Bất quá cũng may Kim gia hôm nay chủ nhà người là Kim Tử Hiên, Kim Tử Hiên đối với đây cũng nhiều ra đến đệ đệ mặc dù nói không hơn ưa thích, nhưng cũng sẽ không đi khi nhục, bảo vệ hắn chu toàn, thích hợp dạy chút ít hắn có thể học thuật pháp kiếm kỹ cũng chính là rồi. Bất quá hắn cũng không cần quá quan tâm, bởi vì Mạc Huyền Vũ thập phần dính Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	Lấy Kim Quang Dao ý nghĩ, kỳ thật rất dễ dàng nhìn ra. . . Mạc Huyền Vũ tựa hồ đối với hắn có chút không nên có ý niệm trong đầu, loại này loạn luân chuyện xấu truyền đi người nào cũng không tốt nghe, Kim Quang Dao mình ở Kim Lân Đài địa vị cũng có chút lúng túng, còn có thể đối với cái này đệ đệ trông nom một chút đã tính hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ, kỳ thật cũng không muốn cùng hắn nhiều hơn nữa thân cận.</p><p>	Mạc Huyền Vũ tuổi còn nhỏ, nhìn không ra Dao ca ca lúng túng tựa như, còn là dính người, cũng liền huynh trưởng lạnh xuống mặt đến quát lớn mới có thể để cho hắn thu liễm chút ít.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao vài câu dỗ dành tốt rồi Mạc Huyền Vũ, dặn dò hắn nơi đây hựu loạn, nói không chừng lại rất nguy hiểm, đợi chút nữa cùng các sư huynh thành thành thật thật thủ tại bên ngoài làm tiếp ứng, không nên chạy loạn. Mạc Huyền Vũ dán Kim Quang Dao cọ xát vài cái, mới lưu luyến không rời mà bị các sư huynh dụ đi được.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mới đưa đi Mạc Huyền Vũ, ngẩng đầu liền thấy được Giang Trừng, trong tươi cười lập tức nhiều thêm vài phần rõ ràng: "A Trừng? Ngươi như thế nào đã chạy tới rồi." Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng liền phát hiện Giang Trừng sắc mặt có chút không tốt, ưu sầu nói, "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm trì hoãn có chút nôn nóng nỗi lòng, thấp giọng nói: "Vừa mới đứa bé kia là ai?"</p><p>	"Là đệ đệ của ta, Huyền Vũ." Kim Quang Dao ôn tồn nói, Giang Trừng nếu như mở miệng hỏi rồi, lại không phải là cái gì không thể nói trước gia tộc cơ mật, mảnh nói, "Gia phụ. . . Ngươi cũng biết đấy, Huyền Vũ cũng không phải là chủ mẫu sinh ra, tại Kim Lân Đài cũng không được tốt lắm qua, bất quá đại ca rất chiếu cố, đứa nhỏ này có chút dính ta, ta có thể giúp đỡ cũng liền giúp đỡ chút ít."</p><p>	"Tiểu hài này không có tu vi đi." Giang Trừng nói, "Như thế nào đem hắn đưa đến loại địa phương này đã đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm có việc, lẽ ra hắn hai đời sống năm sáu chục năm người sẽ không như vậy bất ổn nặng, chẳng qua là Mạc Huyền Vũ gương mặt này thật sự là trong lòng của hắn sâu nhất cái kia đạo vết thương, cửa ra lời nói sẽ không khống chế ở ngữ khí. Kim Quang Dao nghe cũng là liền giật mình, nhưng hắn làm người nhanh nhẹn, lại ưu thích Giang Trừng, tự nhiên là sẽ không bởi vì Giang Trừng thái độ sinh khí, liền nói: "Sự kiện lần này khá lớn, trong môn rất nhiều đệ tử đều đã đến, hắn dán ta nghĩ đến được thêm kiến thức, ta nghĩ lấy chớ vào đến bên trong đi, ở bên ngoài tiếp ứng lấy cũng sẽ không có đại sự, khiến cho hắn theo tới rồi. A Trừng, làm sao vậy sao?"</p><p>	"Hắn. . ." Giang Trừng hơi hơi nhíu mày, cân nhắc một chút dùng từ, thấp giọng nói, "Hắn cũng coi như đáng thương, ngươi có thể chú ý là hơn chiếu cố chút ít đi, Kim gia con cái rồi lại lớn như vậy còn không có Kết Đan, tiên đồ sợ là không như ý."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao càng phát ra kỳ quái, ngoài miệng đáp ứng: "Ta biết rõ, A Trừng đừng lo lắng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng người rất tốt, Kim Quang Dao tự nhiên là biết rõ đấy, nhưng hắn đối với Mạc Huyền Vũ đột nhiên quan tâm lại làm cho hắn cảm giác một chút cũng không tầm thường. Hơn nữa nhìn Giang Trừng cái này sắc mặt. . . Lời nói nghe như là quan tâm, có thể như thế nào cảm giác hắn càng muốn bóp người cổ đâu. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng trở lại Giang gia bên kia sau đó, Ngụy Anh sẽ đem người ôm đi qua, thấp giọng hỏi: "Cái kia Mạc Huyền Vũ làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu, đột nhiên hỏi một cái vấn đề kỳ quái: "Cái kia Tô Thiệp ngươi là xử lý như thế nào hay sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh liền giật mình, nhưng vẫn đáp: "Hắn là Lam gia đệ tử ngoại môn, một lần cùng Lam gia cùng một chỗ đêm săn trong ta dùng điểm thủ đoạn nhỏ, ngoài ý muốn cái chết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nhìn Mạc Huyền Vũ liếc, quay người không hề nhìn cái hướng kia rồi, rồi lại rất nhanh Ngụy Anh tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cảm thấy hắn bất an, quay về nắm tới, giống như khi còn bé như vậy dùng ngón tay từng cái vuốt ve Giang Trừng mu bàn tay, lại để cho hắn trầm tĩnh lại, trấn an nói: "Không có việc gì, đừng lo lắng. Nếu như ngươi muốn. . ."</p><p>	"Trước không nên." Giang Trừng nói, "Ta còn không xác định."</p><p>	Cùng kiếp trước. . . Không đồng dạng như vậy địa phương nhiều lắm.</p><p>	Người nhà Ngụy Anh đều tại cố nhiên là tốt, không có người dùng ác trớ vết tích hãm hại Ngụy Anh, Thường gia không có phát sinh lớn như vậy thảm án, Nhiếp Minh Quyết thân thể không ngại. . . Nhưng xuất hiện kiếp trước mới nghe lần đầu thành ma Yêu vật, vẫn rất có thể là năm đó sát hại Ngụy Anh cha mẹ chính là cái kia tai hoạ, lại ngay tại lúc này thấy được Mạc Huyền Vũ. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác được sự tình đã bắt đầu thoát ly hắn nắm trong tay, từ hắn lần nữa cùng Ngụy Anh gặp nhau sau đó, quá nhiều không thể dương cung.</p><p>	Nhưng vô luận như thế nào. . . Hắn đều phải muốn bảo vệ tốt đây hết thảy, những thứ này hắn kiếp trước đã mất đi, ở kiếp này thật vất vả mới đoạt lại đồ vật.</p><p>	Nhóm đầu tiên tiến vào người số không nhiều, tứ đại gia tộc tất cả ra không đến mười người, nhưng đều là tất cả nhà tinh nhuệ.</p><p>	Lam gia người là xảy ra một lần, Lam Trạm liền biến thành người dẫn đường, Ngụy Anh cho Kim Tử Hiên đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, đi lên trước cùng Lam Trạm cùng nhau dò đường.</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên đem Giang Trừng kéo đến bên người, hắn và Kim Quang Dao một trước một sau bảo vệ tại hắn lân cận, bên người còn có cái thiếp thân trông coi Ôn Ninh. Giang Trừng mặc dù có không ít tự bảo vệ mình thủ đoạn nhỏ, nhưng đến cùng không có Linh lực, không cách nào ngự kiếm cũng thúc không nhúc nhích được cường lực Pháp Khí, mấy người còn là lo lắng hắn.</p><p>	"Phía trước là được." Lam Trạm nói, đưa tay triệt bỏ phong bế kết giới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bước chân bỗng nhiên dừng lại, lảo đảo một cái, Ôn Ninh vội vươn tay đỡ lấy hắn: "A Trừng, ngươi, ngươi làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắc mặt trắng bệch, rất nhanh tay trái, chống cự lòng bàn tay bỗng nhiên mà đến đau đớn, thấp giọng nói: "Không có việc gì, không có đứng vững."</p><p>	Phía trước Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm nghe vậy cũng lập tức ngừng, phải trở về đến xem hắn, Giang Trừng vội hỏi: "Bao nhiêu chút chuyện, không cần phải xen vào ta, hai ngươi cẩn thận!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhíu mày, Lam Trạm cũng nhìn xem Giang Trừng, bị Giang Trừng lại trừng vài mắt, mới đều xoay người lại tiếp tục đi vào trong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay trái có chút phát run, xiết chặt nắm đấm, kiệt lực không để cho mình biểu hiện ra khác thường.</p><p>	Vừa mới triệt tiêu kết giới trong nháy mắt, Giang Trừng lòng bàn tay trái trong bỗng nhiên truyền đến một hồi khoảng cách đau đớn, dường như xương cốt tại bị dùng dao găm khoét lấy giống nhau. Loại này đau đớn đối với Giang Trừng mà nói tuyệt đối là không bình thường đấy, hơn nữa tương đối lâu không có cảm nhận được.</p><p>	Hắn dự cảm bất tường bị nghiệm chứng.</p><p>	Mặc kệ này sơn động trong đối đãi các ngươi qua tai hoạ là cái gì, có thể xác định là một cái Âm khí rất nặng Yêu vật, đáng sợ nhất là, cái kia Âm khí vậy mà cùng chế tác Âm Hổ phù âm sắt cực kỳ tương hợp, Giang Trừng tay trái đã từng bị âm sắt ký túc đi vào, tuy rằng về sau cưỡng ép tróc bong, cũng dùng để nhổ trên người phần lớn quỷ khí, nhưng vẫn nhưng không thể hoàn toàn khôi phục bình thường. Chẳng qua là còn sót lại cái này chút ít quỷ khí đều làm cho mình biến thành hiện tại bộ dạng này người không ra người quỷ không ra quỷ bộ dạng, như lúc ấy không có cái kia kỳ ngộ, Giang Trừng chỉ sợ không cách nào sống đến bây giờ.</p><p>	Nhưng coi như là dựa vào âm sắt sống sót đấy, Giang Trừng vẫn còn là không thể nào đối với thứ này sinh ra nhỏ tí tẹo hảo cảm, chính hắn không có khả năng tu quỷ đạo, cũng không muốn Ngụy Anh đi tu, bởi vì đã từng mang đến cái kia đáng sợ nhất hậu quả. . . Hắn không có khả năng lại tiếp nhận một lần.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác hiện tại bên người tứ đại gia tộc mọi người tại, coi như là tay trái đau như muốn bị đốt mặc giống nhau, hắn cũng không có khả năng ở chỗ này biểu hiện ra khác thường.</p><p>	"Ta đi nhắc nhở hai người bọn họ một tiếng." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, lướt qua Kim gia huynh đệ, đi đến Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm chính giữa.</p><p>	"Cẩn thận chút, thứ này quỷ khí rất nặng." Giang Trừng đối với hai người thấp giọng nói. Lam Trạm cũng biết thân thể của hắn tình huống, cũng không cần giấu giếm hắn, "Lam Trạm cho ngươi nhà người tùy thời chuẩn bị cho tốt tấu hàng ma uốn khúc, lại để cho tất cả nhà đều dán mấy tấm tránh âm phù."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe cả kinh: "Ngươi có khỏe không? Có phải hay không cảm thấy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Ta không sao, các ngươi cẩn thận, đợi chút nữa ta sẽ đứng phía sau chút ít, các ngươi không dùng cố lấy ta, chuyên tâm dò xét."</p><p>	Lam Trạm khẽ nhíu mày, lấy ra mấy tấm Lam gia Phù Lục đưa cho Giang Trừng: "Là kết giới phù."</p><p>	Lam gia am hiểu nhất cái này thuật pháp, tuy rằng chính diện đối địch lúc lộ ra không có Nhiếp gia cùng Giang gia cương mãnh sở trường công, nhưng phòng ngự nhưng là nhất lưu đấy. Giang Trừng gật gật đầu tạ ơn, lại lui trở về Kim gia bên kia, vẫn hướng sau đứng đứng, trốn đến Ôn Ninh bên cạnh.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao phủi mắt Giang Trừng tay trái, không nói gì.</p><p>	Xa hơn trong chính là kia tai hoạ "Ở" qua địa phương, Lam Trạm đã tới qua một lần, nhưng vẫn là lộ ra thần sắc chán ghét.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng đã gặp rất nhiều tình cảnh, vẫn còn có chút bị buồn nôn đã đến, đứng ở cửa động nói: "Khương Ngưng, ly biệt mang Giang Trừng tới đây."</p><p>	Xác thực rất tiếp cận người. Không lớn trong sơn động có khối hơi hình thành tảng đá xanh, như là với tư cách giường đến dùng, bên cạnh còn có mấy khối hơi nhỏ hơn chút ít cũng không biết là mấy là ghế dựa dùng tảng đá. Người bình thường nếu là Lạp Tháp chút ít, tại trên giường ăn cái gì cũng là có đấy, lại Lạp Tháp chút ít, một chút còn có thể mất mấy sao điểm tâm bột phấn tại chăn nệm trên gối đầu.</p><p>	Nhưng nếu cái này "Điểm tâm bột phấn" là không ăn sạch máu thịt, tình cảnh liền thực buồn nôn rồi.</p><p>	May mà đến người không nhiều lắm, vả lại đều là tinh nhuệ, mấy người đệ tử chửi nhỏ vài câu, ngược lại không ai thất thố, mấy nhà chủ sự trước tiên vào động, Kim Tử Hiên thả ra mấy thứ đặc thù Pháp Khí điều tra tai hoạ khí tức. Trong động Huyết Sát Chi Khí quá nặng, còn kèm theo cái kia tà vật lưu lại Âm khí, dẫn Nhiếp Minh Quyết bội đao vù vù không chỉ có. Giang Trừng băn khoăn không phải là không có đạo lý, cái này tai hoạ tu vi đã vượt qua bình thường trăm năm Đại Yêu, đã đến thân cận ma tình trạng, cũng may mà đến các đệ tử tu vi đều là thượng thừa, nếu là lại kém chút ít đấy, chẳng qua là bị nơi đây Âm khí ăn mòn đều có thể gặp xảy ra vấn đề.</p><p>	Một vị lớn tuổi Kim gia đệ tử nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, cười khen: "Nghe nói Giang gia tiểu công tử ngoài ý muốn mất tu vi, không nghĩ tới còn có thể vượt qua ở nơi này Âm khí, quả nhiên là anh hùng xuất thiếu niên, khó lường khó lường."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng trở về lấy cười cười: "Thế huynh quá khen, đều là nhờ có quên cơ huynh cùng Tử Hiên huynh Phù Lục Pháp Khí, tại đây cũng có chút đứng không lớn ở, ta như bây giờ con cái không liên lụy nhà mình sư huynh cũng rất tốt rồi, nào có cái này bổn sự."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã đi tới, trước oán trách giống như mà nói: "Nói cho ngươi xa hơn sau đứng đứng, đừng cho mọi người thêm phiền." Rồi hướng Kim gia đệ tử cười nói, "Thế huynh mau tới đây hỗ trợ, vẫn có mấy cái huyệt động cần mượn Kim gia Pháp Khí điều tra. Khương Ngưng, che chở điểm tiểu công tử."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh ứng, Ngụy Anh từ trước đến nay quen thuộc tựa như lôi kéo Kim gia đệ tử cùng một chỗ tiến vào, vẫn nhỏ giọng nói: "Không có biện pháp, nhà mình sư đệ nhà mình đau, lần này phát hiện đồ vật cũng có Giang gia một phần, hắn muốn vào đến xem, làm sư huynh cũng chỉ có thể bảo vệ tốt rồi."</p><p>	Kim gia đệ tử cũng cười: "Tự nhiên tự nhiên, tiểu công tử thế nhưng là Giang gia trên lòng bàn tay châu, đừng nói Giang gia, Thiếu chủ nhà ta cùng Nhị công tử cũng không đau cái gì tựa như?"</p><p>	Ôn Ninh nhìn bọn họ đi vào, đối với Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói: "A Trừng, ngươi đến cùng làm sao vậy? Có muốn hay không chúng ta đi ra ngoài trước đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật còn là muốn cùng Ngụy Anh tìm được cha mẹ của hắn manh mối lại đi, nhưng không nghĩ tới cái này tai hoạ cùng âm sắt có quan hệ, hắn lại lưu lại vạn nhất bị phát hiện thể chất đặc thù sự tình thì phiền toái, đành phải gật đầu: "Mà thôi, đi ra ngoài trước đi, lại gọi là hai người cùng chúng ta cùng đi ra."</p><p>	Thông báo Ngụy Anh một tiếng, Ôn Ninh cùng hai cái Giang gia đệ tử tiễn đưa Giang Trừng đi ra ngoài. Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm hơi thả lỏng, chẳng qua là hắn hiện tại không biết Giang Trừng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, chỉ biết làm cho người phát hiện Giang Trừng lấy phàm nhân chi thân lại có thể chống cự Âm khí sẽ rất phiền toái, Giang Trừng đi ra ngoài trước, hắn cũng có thể hơi chút an tâm chút ít.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện." Lam Trạm bỗng nhiên gọi hắn, Ngụy Anh đi qua, phát hiện Lam Trạm nhảy ra tới một người tối động, bên trong chất đầy cái loại này "Chiến lợi phẩm" .</p><p>	Lần này chủ yếu muốn tìm, chính là chỗ này chút ít.</p><p>	============TBC===========</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng Hoán Mệnh (63)</p><p>	Thiếu đạo đức kiểu trùng sinh, Giang Trừng trung tâm, Tiện Trừng, ngậm nhất định all→ Trừng, đoàn sủng Trừng. HE.</p><p>	Vô cùng cảm tạ khen thưởng tiểu thiên sứ đám, yêu các ngươi ❤️</p><p>	* tương đối mang cảm giác tình tiết còn phải lại qua mấy chương tài năng bắt đầu</p><p>	* văn bị bản thân có thể thấy được hai chương rồi, tạm thời không có cách nào khác bổ sung, qua mấy ngày lại bổ sung đi</p><p>	==============</p><p>	Chương 63:.</p><p>	Bên ngoài trông coi người thấy Giang Trừng đi ra, còn tưởng rằng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, bề bộn chào đón hỏi, Giang Trừng giải thích nói không có ngoài ý muốn, chẳng qua là Âm khí quá nặng bản thân gánh không được, mọi người mới yên tâm.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đong đưa cây quạt thở dài: "Còn được ta chưa tiến vào, Giang huynh đều gánh không được, ta càng không được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngang hắn liếc: "Tu vi của ngươi sẽ không tốt, cũng tóm lại so với ta mạnh hơn."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang tranh thủ thời gian cười làm lành: "Không có ý tứ này, không có ý tứ này. . . Cái này muốn cho Ngụy huynh nghe thấy được ta lại muốn bị đánh rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười, vẫy vẫy tay thối lui đến Giang gia bên kia đi, các loại tại bên ngoài Ôn Tình bề bộn tới đây dìu hắn, thấp giọng hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Ôn gia tỷ đệ trước mặt rút cuộc có chút bưng không thể, tay trái run rẩy hầu như ngăn không được, tay phải gắt gao nắm bắt tay trái cổ tay: ". . . Cái kia tai hoạ Âm khí có cổ quái, ta dùng chiếc nhẫn cùng Ngụy Anh nói, hơn nữa. . ."</p><p>	Hắn chưa từng đã nói với bất luận kẻ nào âm sắt sự tình, âm sắt ở kiếp trước bị Ngụy Vô Tiện làm thành Âm Hổ phù, chuyện này thủy chung trong lòng hắn ngạnh lấy, ở kiếp này, bất luận cái gì có thể sẽ lại để cho Ngụy Anh gặp chuyện không may đồ vật hắn đều cẩn thận từng li từng tí ẩn núp đi, có thể vẫn còn là. . .</p><p>	Kiếp trước ác mộng, cuối cùng là trốn không thoát à.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn trước mắt Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh, hai người đều bởi vì hắn vẻ mặt lo nghĩ lo lắng. Kiếp trước, hai người này một cái bị làm thành Quỷ Tướng quân, một cái vì chuộc phần này tội tại Bất Dạ Thiên bị nghiền xương thành tro, không người có thể có chết già.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bỗng nhiên ý thức được, không biết từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu. . . Hắn đã không có như vậy phản cảm bọn họ. Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ không phải là cái gì cảnh đi ngậm ánh sáng rộng lượng người, Ôn Tình cùng Ôn Ninh là kiếp trước hắn và Ngụy Vô Tiện trải qua hết thảy hết thảy mầm tai hoạ, ở kiếp này hắn cứu bọn họ cũng tốt, vì bọn họ cân nhắc đường lui cũng tốt, toàn bộ đều không phải là vì bọn hắn, đầu vì mình mà thôi. Đến từ kiếp trước oán phẫn tăng thêm kiếp này không muốn gánh chịu ân tình một chút áy náy, hắn vẫn luôn không biết nên như thế nào cùng hắn hai người ở chung.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là từ đâu lúc bắt đầu hay sao? Hắn hiện tại nhìn bọn họ, nhìn bọn họ trên người Giang gia tử y, lại thật sự gặp đưa bọn chúng coi như Giang gia đệ tử mà đối đãi, đến vô thức duy trì.</p><p>	Vừa mới hắn nghĩ đến Âm Hổ phù, chứng kiến Ôn gia lúc, cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến nhưng là ở kiếp này, không thể lại để cho bọn họ bị làm thành Quỷ Tướng quân, bị nghiền xương thành tro rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng than nhẹ một tiếng, nắm Ôn Ninh tay sử dụng thêm vài phần lực lượng, thấp giọng nói: "Các ngươi còn là cẩn thận chút, chớ chọc phiền toái, gặp được nguy hiểm biết rõ lấy trốn."</p><p>	Ôn Tình có chút kinh ngạc cùng Ôn Ninh liếc nhau một cái, tâm tình ngược lại không tệ: "Chúng ta tự nhiên không ngốc, ngươi còn là quan tâm nhiều hơn quan tâm chính ngươi đi. Đây cũng là thế nào, lẽ ra bình thường Âm khí quỷ khí không đả thương được ngươi, ta còn đạo ngươi là sợ bị phát hiện mới đi ra đấy."</p><p>	"Cũng là nguyên nhân." Giang Trừng nói, "Nhưng vẫn có một việc. . . Ta được các loại Ngụy Anh đi ra, cùng hắn hảo hảo thương nghị một cái."</p><p>	Lần này Tứ gia hợp dò xét Tiên Hà Sơn, đem ma túy cư trú địa phương dò xét cái nắm chắc con trai mất, xác thực phát hiện không ít hữu dụng manh mối, nhưng cái này ma túy từ đâu mà đến, như thế nào làm mới là bỏ nó sách lược vẹn toàn, vẫn không có kết luận.</p><p>	Ma túy "Hang bảo tàng" trong nhảy ra khỏi rất nhiều tiên môn vật cũ, một ít nhiều năm án chưa giải quyết cái này mới tìm được hung phạm. Ngụy Anh cha mẹ ngộ hại là ở hai mươi năm trước, nhưng cũng không phải cái này ma túy sớm nhất phạm phải tội nghiệt rồi, nghĩ đến có như vậy một cái hung tàn ma túy ẩn nấp từ một nơi bí mật gần đó, tại tu giới ẩn núp không biết bao lâu, tất cả mọi người cảm giác có chút phát lạnh.</p><p>	"Ta đề nghị, Tứ gia liên thủ." Kim Tử Hiên trắng ra nói.</p><p>	Hiện tại mấy người đang Tiên Hà Sơn dưới chân, một chỗ Lam gia trong phân đà, thương thảo lần này dò xét Ma Quật kết quả.</p><p>	Lam Trạm khẽ gật đầu một cái: "Còn phải về bẩm gia chủ, lời nói ổn thỏa đưa đến."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đến bây giờ cũng không rảnh ra thời gian đến cùng Giang Trừng một chỗ, hiện đang lo lắng Giang Trừng sắc mặt, có chút không có nghe lọt Kim Tử Hiên mà nói, Giang Trừng lặng lẽ tại hắn trong lòng bàn tay hung hăng bấm một cái.</p><p>	"Giang gia nguyện ý liên thủ." Ngụy Anh lấy lại tinh thần nói, "Nếu muốn liên thủ, ta đề nghị Tứ gia bên ngoài điều tra đệ tử đều mang theo thống nhất đưa tin lửa khói, một khi có phát hiện, Tứ gia liên hệ hỗ trợ."</p><p>	Lời này bốn người đều thập phần đồng ý. Coi như là bọn hắn những thứ này tinh nhuệ có thể cam đoan đối với cái kia ma túy có lực đánh một trận, nhưng tứ gia nhân mấy tối đa bình thường đệ tử mới là tìm tòi tối đa, an nguy rồi lại sau cùng không chiếm được bảo đảm đấy.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết cũng đồng ý liên thủ, Lam Trạm mặc dù nói muốn hỏi qua Lam Hoán, nhưng Lam gia cũng không để ý từ cự tuyệt loại này hợp tác, chuyện quá khẩn cấp, Lam Trạm cho nhà đi tín, mấy người lập tức ngay tại trong phân đà thương thảo đứng lên.</p><p>	Bốn vị chủ sự đang nói chuyện đưa tin lửa khói, tất cả nhà phân thuộc tìm tòi phạm vi các loại mảnh sự tình, Kim Quang Dao đem Giang Trừng kéo qua một bên.</p><p>	"A Trừng, ngươi vừa mới làm sao vậy?" Kim Quang Dao thấp giọng hỏi, "Tại trong động ma lúc, vẫn bị Âm khí ảnh hưởng đến sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu: "Không có việc gì, ta hiện đang không có Linh lực, thân thể chính là kém một chút, ngươi không cần lo lắng." Vừa nói, một bên vô thức nhẹ nhàng cuộn lên tay trái bàn tay.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn hắn một cái, cũng không nói thêm lời: "Không có việc gì là tốt rồi. Nếu không thoải mái liền nói ra, chúng ta cũng sẽ không bất kể."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười: "Tốt."</p><p>	Kiếp trước không có bằng hữu Tam Độc thánh thủ. . . Đời này ngược lại là nhân duyên còn không hỏng a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã rất thỏa mãn.</p><p>	Mấy người đơn giản nghị định thô sơ giản lược minh sách, liền lẫn nhau từ biệt tất cả quay về tông môn phân công đi xuống. Chuyện quá khẩn cấp, không được phép một nhà sơ hở, Tứ gia cũng phân biệt tìm phụ thuộc hoặc cùng nhà mình giao hảo mặt khác thế gia, cùng nhau ứng đối cái này trăm năm khó gặp ma túy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đơn giản phân phó Ôn Ninh cùng Giang Kính vài câu, để cho bọn họ đi an bài, sẽ đem Giang Trừng lẻ kéo đi qua, thấp giọng hỏi hắn: "Vừa mới đến cùng là bởi vì sao không thoải mái? Ngươi cũng không nói rõ ràng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài: "Đang muốn cùng ngươi nói. . . Cái kia ma túy Âm khí không khỏi quá nặng đi."</p><p>	"Xác thực không bình thường." Ngụy Anh khẽ nhíu mày, "Nhưng cảm giác không giống như là bởi vì sát nghiệt quá nặng dây dưa lệ khí, cái này Âm khí ngược lại giống như là nó bản thân tu vi bên ngoài tràn ra tới bình thường. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng có loại cảm giác này?" Giang Trừng cả kinh, chính hắn là quỷ khí nhập thân thể thân thể, cảm giác được không kỳ quái, có thể Ngụy Anh. . .</p><p>	"Ngươi cũng biết, ta đối với mấy cái này tà ma ngoại đạo là có chút tạo nghệ đấy." Ngụy Anh xoa xoa đầu hắn, "Ngươi đừng lo lắng, ta sẽ không đi tu đấy, nhưng cũng không có thể không cho ta hiểu a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng hắn liếc: "Liền ngươi có thể."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười, cúi đầu hôn nhẹ khóe miệng của hắn: "Vì vậy đây? Ngươi phát hiện cái gì."</p><p>	"Cái kia ma túy tung tích các ngươi có lẽ bao nhiêu có chút nắm giữ, nó có chưa từng đi bãi tha ma?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh biến sắc. Bãi tha ma, hắn tự nhiên biết rõ, cái này quỷ khí lượn lờ địa phương thiếu chút nữa đã muốn hắn sư đệ tính mạng.</p><p>	"Lời này đầu liền xa. . . Ngươi còn nhớ rõ Ôn gia chiều suối núi sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ Huyền Vũ động âm sắt nói lên, đem âm sắt chẳng biết tại sao ký túc tại tay trái của hắn ở bên trong, thu nạp quỷ khí lại để cho hắn có thể mạng sống, đến hắn mượn bãi tha ma phong núi đại trận phong ấn âm sắt sự tình đều nói một lần.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe kinh hãi, sắc mặt cũng càng ngày càng khó coi, đã kinh sợ âm sắt tà tính, cũng khí Giang Trừng vậy mà lời này cũng không chịu sớm cùng tự ngươi nói.</p><p>	"Ngươi đến cùng cũng còn dấu diếm ta cái gì." Ngụy Anh giận dữ hỏi.</p><p>	Vấn đề này liền hỏi khó Giang Trừng rồi, Giang Trừng thấy hắn thực tức giận cũng có chút chột dạ, ho nhẹ một tiếng: ". . . Đây không phải chẳng muốn một lần nói xong sao, hơn nữa khi đó cũng không có cảm giác là bao nhiêu đại sự. . ." Mắt thấy Ngụy Anh muốn nổi giận, Giang Trừng tranh thủ thời gian nói, "Ngươi hung cái gì hung, dù sao cũng đã chuyện phát sinh, ngươi muốn ta làm sao bây giờ? A? Ta hiện tại cũng nói cho ngươi biết rồi, ngươi ngược lại là cho ta tưởng chủ ý a."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trừng hắn liếc: "Vô lý âm thanh cao nói đúng là ngươi." Hắn là thực cầm Giang Trừng không có cách nào khác, còn có thể làm sao? Bản thân nhận định sư đệ, bị tức phổi đau còn không phải muốn như cũ sủng ái.</p><p>	"Kỳ thật. . . Ta thật sự không muốn nói với ngươi âm sắt sự tình." Giang Trừng thở dài, thấp giọng nói, "Vật kia tà vô cùng, là tụ họp âm liễm khí thượng đẳng tài liệu, ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi vẫn còn là để trong lòng ta tu qua Quỷ đạo, đã từng nhập ma sự tình?" Ngụy Anh muốn nói cái gì, nhưng nhịn được. Hắn kỳ thật thật sự cảm giác Giang Trừng đối với chuyện này có chút vô cùng nhạy cảm, hắn thừa nhận mình quả thật là xuất hiện vấn đề, nhưng dù sao cũng đã nhiều năm không có chạm qua rồi, hơn nữa cái nào thì có như vậy quá tà dị rồi, cái kia âm sắt coi như là lại tà, mình cũng là một cái tốt cứng rắn người sống, cũng không thể bởi vì tu qua Quỷ đạo, đụng một cái âm sắt đã bị nó làm Quỷ tu ký túc tiến vào đi?</p><p>	Nhưng nghĩ thì nghĩ, Ngụy Anh cũng không nói gì. Dù sao năm đó. . . Nếu như không phải là hắn vô ý nhập ma, cũng sẽ không không duyên cớ hại Giang Trừng hiểu lầm, lại để cho hắn tại lang thang bên ngoài đã nhiều năm như vậy. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có đáp hắn mà nói, hắn cũng biết, bản thân bây giờ nhìn lại thật sự là có chút buồn lo vô cớ.</p><p>	Nếu đầu cùng mình có quan hệ thì thôi, hiện tại cái kia làm hại tu giới ma túy cũng mang theo âm sắt Âm khí, không điều tra không được. Cùng hắn bị những người khác đánh bậy đánh bạ lấy âm sắt. . . Xác thực không bằng từ bọn hắn trước tiến đến dò xét một phen.</p><p>	Cuối cùng, Giang Trừng còn là thỏa hiệp, cùng Ngụy Anh mang những người này, cùng đi một chuyến bãi tha ma.</p><p>	Hai người còn hỏi Ôn Tình, nhưng Ôn Tình chẳng qua là Ôn gia bàng chi, đối với chiều suối núi Huyền Vũ trong động có như vậy một khối âm sắt cũng không biết tình. Đời này đến nay cũng không từng có "Âm Hổ phù" đến thế gian, ngoại trừ Giang Trừng, chỉ sợ không ai còn biết cái này âm sắt có thể sẽ quấy lên bao nhiêu sóng gió.</p><p>	. . . Mà thôi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhéo nhéo Ngụy Anh lặng lẽ đưa qua đến sờ tay của hắn, trong lòng nghĩ.</p><p>	Sống hay chết, là họa là tai họa. . . Tốt xấu, bên người một mực có người như vậy, không sẽ rời đi.</p><p>	Mặc dù là cái vì cùng bản thân cùng một chỗ sống sót, liền "Vũ hóa thành Tiên" loại lời này nói hết ra kẻ đần.</p><p>	"Cùng lắm thì với ngươi cùng chết." Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói, quay người ôm Ngụy Anh cổ, áp vào trong lòng ngực của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cự tuyệt Thiểu như vậy chủ động, Ngụy Anh ôm lấy hắn, khẽ cười một tiếng.</p><p>	"Chúng ta gặp cùng một chỗ sống sót." Trong trẻo thanh âm vô cùng kiên quyết.</p><p>	Quay về Giang gia đi làm chuẩn bị, còn không có xuất phát, ngược lại thấy được tương lai làm khách nhỏ khách nhân.</p><p>	Vật nhỏ năm sáu tuổi, nhu thuận đáng yêu, cũng không sợ người lạ, nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cũng không thấy trên mặt hắn nhạt nhẽo vết sẹo dọa người, cười toe toét trương thiếu răng cái miệng nhỏ nhắn liền hướng trong lòng ngực của hắn phốc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem cái này phấn khắc ngọc mài Tiểu oa nhi mới lạ, cái này vẫn là lần đầu tiên bị Kim Lăng ngoại trừ tiểu hài tử dính chặt. Hắn không ghét hài tử, cũng chưa nói tới ưa thích, dưỡng Kim Lăng cái kia là bởi vì chính mình nhà đấy, hơn nữa kiếp trước Tam Độc thánh thủ nhiều hung a, Giang gia đám đệ tử sinh hài tử cũng không có dám phốc hắn đấy.</p><p>	"Nhà ai hài tử, như thế nào chạy ở đây đã đến?" Giang Trừng ngồi xổm người xuống, nhéo nhéo tiểu hài tử gương mặt, Ngụy Anh cũng ở bên cạnh tò mò nghiêng đầu nhìn thấy. Những thứ khác không nói, đứa nhỏ này lớn lên là coi như không tệ, tuấn tú đáng yêu. Tuy rằng so ra kém nhà mình cháu ngoại trai là được.</p><p>	"A Uyển!" Ôn Ninh đã chạy tới kêu một tiếng, hài tử quay đầu chứng kiến Ôn Ninh, như là do dự một chút, lại quay đầu lại nhìn xem Giang Trừng, quyết đoán hướng Giang Trừng trong ngực cọ xát.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh dở khóc dở cười: "Cái này, đứa nhỏ này! A. . . Giang công tử ngươi chớ để ý a, hắn liền là ưa thích lớn lên đẹp mắt người. . ."</p><p>	Lời này Ngụy Anh ưa thích, thoả mãn khen: "Đúng vậy, thật tinh mắt, gọi là A Uyển đúng không? Cái thanh này vàng lá cho ngươi chơi."</p><p>	Ôn Ninh đều bó tay rồi: "Nhỏ như vậy hài tử muốn nhiều như vậy vàng lá làm cái gì. . . Thiếu chủ nhanh đừng làm rộn, đuổi, tranh thủ thời gian thu hồi đi!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rất có ngụy biện: "Khó được tốt như vậy ánh mắt, đoạt giải phần thưởng, ly biệt dưỡng hư mất."</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ vẫn còn nói dóc, Giang Trừng rồi lại nhìn xem tiểu hài nhi có chút giật mình, sau nửa ngày vuốt đầu của hắn nhẹ nhàng cười cười.</p><p>	Nguyên lai là Lam Tư Truy.</p><p>	Đời này, ngươi liền rất tốt mà một mực làm "Ôn Uyển" a. Có cha mẹ, có thân tộc, muốn luyện võ liền luyện một chút, không muốn luyện võ cũng đầy đủ cả đời áo cơm Vô Ưu, bình thường vui vẻ.</p><p>	Bất quá. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng bất mãn tóm lấy Ôn Uyển non nớt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn con trai: "Như thế nào đều đã lớn như vậy rồi."</p><p>	Ta cháu ngoại trai còn không có bị mang thai đâu rồi, ngươi lớn lên ngược lại là nhanh!</p><p>	=============TBC============</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng hoang man</p><p>	Pepsi0</p><p>	Summary:</p><p>	Báo động trước:</p><p>	1. Tụ tập người hợp tác hạnh thích chi tác</p><p>	2. Có rất nhỏ tìm kiếm cái lạ (ăn thịt người)</p><p>	3. Fu ta na ri(đôi), {vì:là} thoải mái mà thoải mái, không có ăn khớp, ngốc nghếch pwp văn, nhìn có thể sẽ khiến người chỉ số thông minh giảm xuống, tác giả khái không chịu trách nhiệm, cẩn thận khi đi vào</p><p>	4. Phục kiện thất bại, nếm thử con tò te nặn bằng đất sét thất bại, thi đậu bằng lái xe thất bại, ba mất thanh niên</p><p>	Chapter 1</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ăn cơm đi." Hắn dời đi chỗ khác cái chốt cửa khóa, đẩy cửa vào.</p><p>	Bên trong cánh cửa, Giang Trừng một đôi mắt hạnh trợn lên, nhìn như hung ác, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện có thể từ bên trong đọc lên giấu giếm sợ hãi. Dù cho sợ hãi, hắn cũng là thẳng tắp lấy lưng đấy.</p><p>	"Ta sẽ không ăn các ngươi cho bất kỳ vật gì." Giang Trừng xiết chặt rủ xuống tại bên người nắm đấm, cứng rắn nói: "Ta không giống các ngươi là đồng loại Tướng ăn quái vật."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghĩ thầm: Chúng ta không phải là đồng loại. Ngoài miệng lại nói: "Cái này. . . Không phải là những vật kia, ngươi cũng có thể ăn."</p><p>	Hắn đối với Giang Trừng đúng là có chút qua với thân mật, mất nhân loại xứng đáng tôn nghiêm, nhưng cũng không có thể trách cứ hắn, dù sao ai có thể nghĩ đến mấy tháng trước vẫn cùng bản thân đồng loạt tại Vân Thâm nghe giảng bài, vả lại là hắn tại Vân Thâm giao cho người bạn thứ nhất người, lại sẽ là lương thực đây? Trách không được bản thân khi đó dắt lấy Giang Trừng mò cá đánh thỏ, leo cây vi phạm lệnh cấm, Giang Trừng tổng là một bộ không tình nguyện bộ dạng, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện là ai, nhìn hắn cái kia phù hợp người lạ chớ thân cận bộ dáng thì càng muốn đi trêu chọc, mỗi ngày tay đến chân đi nằm ở trên thân người, như vậy Giang Trừng cái trán gân xanh nhảy loạn, rồi lại cuối cùng cũng là cùng hắn thân cận vài phần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sinh trắng, làn da vừa mịn, hai đạo chân mày lá liễu dưới là một đôi hạnh hạch mắt, người thiếu niên chưa hoàn toàn nẩy nở thân thể mềm dẻo dài nhọn, nhìn xem hắn phảng phất có thể cảm nhận được Vân Mộng đầm nước hà gió, Vân Mộng mọi người là loại này sao? Hắn muốn.</p><p>	Khi đó luyện qua kiếm, hắn không có xương cốt tựa như yếu đuối tại Giang Trừng trên người, liền từ Giang Trừng trên người nghe thấy được một loại cổ quái khí tức, không biết sao vậy hình dung, không phải là mồ hôi bẩn, rất dễ chịu, chính là, chính là —— lại để cho hắn nước miếng chảy ròng.</p><p>	Khi đó hắn cho rằng bất quá là Giang Trừng trên giáo phục hun hương mà thôi.</p><p>	Mà bây giờ, Giang Trừng ngay tại hắn trong phòng, tại trước mắt hắn, chỉ cần khẽ vươn tay, có thể bắt được khoảng cách. Được phép nhìn hắn ánh mắt biến hóa, Giang Trừng sau lui vài bước, nhưng lại có thể thối lui cái nào, rất nhanh sau lưng liền chống đỡ lên lạnh như băng mặt tường. Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn ra hắn trong ánh mắt căm hận, cảm thấy bị tổn thương tâm, dù sao đã từng cùng một chỗ tại Vân Thâm thời gian cũng là như vậy vui vẻ đó a! Thế là hắn nói dối: "Ta sẽ không làm thương tổn ngươi." Nhưng mà vừa mới mở miệng, nướt bọt liền khống chế không nổi từ khóe miệng rò rỉ ra, giống như một đạo thác nước, vội vã thấm ướt toàn bộ cái cằm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắc mặt trắng bệch, miễn cưỡng tác động bộ mặt thần kinh, lộ ra một cái trào phúng mà nghiêng lệch dáng tươi cười. Đây đại khái là hắn bây giờ có thể làm được lớn nhất phản kích.</p><p>	Bọn hắn một cái tiến lên, một cái sau lui, tổng cộng phổ một đầu buồn cười chi vũ, cho đến không thể lui được nữa, cuối cùng nhịn không được hơi hơi phát run lên. Vẻ này mùi vị càng đậm. Phục hồi tinh thần lại, đã đem người chống đỡ tại góc tường, khống chế không nổi đem mũi vùi vào hắn bên gáy, dốc sức liều mạng hút ngửi, lại hoảng hốt nói: "Giang Trừng, ngươi mạnh khỏe dễ ngửi. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng phụ giúp hắn, nói: "Không nên, không, không."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đơn giản nắm hắn hai tay đặt tại trên tường, bờ môi dán lên hắn yết hầu nhưng không rõ ràng nuốt bộ, môi của hắn dán Giang Trừng hơi hơi đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt làn da, cảm thụ được tầng kia mỏng dưới da truyền đến trái tim mạch đập, là sinh mệnh, là lương thực, là máu cùng thịt đan vào thành bữa ăn ngon, hắn ngậm lấy một ít khối da thịt, dùng răng nhẹ nhàng xé cọ sát, cung kính đấy, giống như cho người yêu hôn môi. Ngụy Vô Tiện tại trong lòng tán thưởng tạo vật giả vĩ đại, dựa vào đối với trên bàn ăn món ngon cảm tạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền từ trong cổ họng bài trừ đi ra một tiếng hơi yếu nức nở nghẹn ngào, giống như dê đợi làm thịt, trong mưa gió tung bay lá rụng. Hắn tất nhiên là không cách nào phản kháng đấy, phục tùng là một đạo nguyền rủa, khắc tại hắn tuỷ sống ở bên trong, bọn hắn từ nhỏ chính là muốn làm người làm cho hưởng dụng, mà bị ăn sợ hãi thậm chí gặp sử dụng thân thể của bọn hắn tản mát ra mê người mùi thơm, cái này sử dụng nuôi trong nhà lương thực ngược đãi đối đãi các ngươi chí tử sự kiện tầng tầng lớp lớp.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngửi ngửi hắn mùi vị, từ phần cổ một đường xuống, tìm kiếm cái kia mùi ngọn nguồn, đến dưới phần bụng ba tấc chỗ, hắn cảm giác Giang Trừng biến thành sóng biển trong bất ngờ vách đá, cứng ngắc. Ngụy Vô Tiện quỳ đi xuống, đầu rạp xuống đất đi bái phục, tay từ bào phía dưới xâm nhập, trèo lên Giang Trừng chân, lột bỏ hắn quần lót, lộ ra bộ lông thưa thớt hạ thể, vật kia cũng không khó nhìn, cùng cả người hắn bình thường tinh tế, là hồng nhạt đấy, mềm nằm ở giữa hai chân, Giang Trừng hầu như muốn lịm ngã mặt đất, hắn mềm nhũn chân, từ trên tường trợt xuống, nhưng mà không ai quan tâm một cái lương thực có hay không có không cảm thấy thẹn tâm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong đầu vang lên Nhiếp Hoài Tang thanh âm, khi đó bọn hắn cùng Giang Trừng tại Vân Thâm sau núi thỏ nướng con cái, mấy người đang Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử mấy tháng uống đều là nước luộc thịt nước đắng, nhai đồ ăn cành lá mảnh, đều nhanh thành tiên, lúc này nghe thấy được vị thịt đều là hai mắt xám ngắt, hận không thể liền xương cốt đều cắn nuốt.</p><p>	Hắn ăn con thỏ, mút lấy ngón tay thở dài: Thật sự là nhân gian mỹ vị, như tại phối hợp Cô Tô một vò thiên tử cười, vậy cũng có bao nhiêu đẹp a!</p><p>	Bên cạnh Nhiếp Hoài Tang rồi lại gom góp tới đây thần thần bí bí mà nói: Nghe Ngụy huynh như thế nói, đã biết rõ ngươi chưa từng ăn chính thức nhân gian mỹ vị.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lông mày nhíu lại, bị hắn nhấc lên hào hứng: Như mùa thu màu vàng cua cũng còn xưng không hơn nhân gian mỹ vị, ngươi ngược lại là nói với ta đạo nói ra, làm cho ta cũng tìm cơ hội đi nếm thử tươi sống.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói: Ta cũng chỉ nếm qua một cái, khi đó là đại ca của ta lễ thành niên, phụ thân hoa số tiền lớn mua được hàng cao cấp, cái kia vị, mùi thơm, tại tốt gạch cua cua mỡ đều so ra kém a. . .</p><p>	Lúc này Giang Trừng cũng giống như cua, ngẩng lên, đầu là chỉ có hai cái đùi, Ngụy Vô Tiện chui đầu vào hắn vượt qua lúc giữa trêu ghẹo, khuấy động lấy cái kia tính khí, hiếu kỳ có hay không lương thực tính khí cũng sẽ như là nhân loại giống nhau cứng rắn lên, Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu ngón tay mơn trớn hành bộ phía sau túi túi, lại đi sau, sờ đến một đạo nóng ướt khe hẹp, dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nuốt tay hắn  ngón tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là đặc biệt quý nhân, mẫu thân Tàng Sắc trêu chọc bản thân mua về không phải là lương thực, mà là Kim khối. Ban đầu quen thuộc lương thực tuyến sinh dục như là sinh sôi nẩy nở mùa gạch cua cua mỡ, là vị ngon nhất bộ phận, vài năm đều không nhất định có thể ra một cái đôi tính đều có lương thực. Lại gọi ta được. Ngụy Vô Tiện thỏa mãn muốn. Cái này lương thực là thuộc về hắn đấy, là cha mẹ sớm cho hắn lễ thành niên. Là thuộc về của ta.</p><p>	Hắn dần dần đã quên Giang Trừng tên, đã quên cái kia hắn tại Vân Thâm giao cho người bạn thứ nhất, đã quên hắn Vân Mộng làn điệu, đã quên bọn hắn tỷ thí cung đạo kiếm pháp lúc bừa bãi mà cười, đã quên bọn hắn cùng một chỗ bị phạt sao chép sách lúc cãi lộn, cũng đã quên bọn hắn kề vai sát cánh lúc đã từng nói qua cửa quan với tu đạo lý tưởng. Hắn vặn bung ra lương thực hai chân, lộ ra cái kia đã ướt át nữ huyệt, cái kia huyệt sinh non, xem ra cũng sạch sẽ, Ngụy Vô Tiện không cần nghĩ ngợi dán đi lên, trùng trùng điệp điệp liếm phủi đạo kia ẩm ướt khe hở, nóng lưỡi qua lại hoạt động, Giang Trừng rên rỉ, lấy tay phí công phụ giúp đầu của hắn, giống như là vuốt ve.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cực sợ, hắn tuổi còn rất trẻ, còn không hiểu được ái dục tình triều, đầu cho là mình cũng bị ăn, sợ hãi cầu xin tha thứ: "Chớ ăn ta, chớ ăn ta."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không hiểu, chỉ biết mình bị hắn riêng huyệt toả ra mùi mê thần hồn điên đảo, quả muốn đem cả người hắn đều nuốt đến trong bụng đi, cái kia thịt bao hoa hắn thè lưỡi ra liếm nước đầm đìa, nở rộ ra, phía trên một viên mềm mại đế châu lộ ra, hắn liền dùng lưỡi đi xay nghiền, Giang Trừng cái nào trải qua những thứ này, chán ghét sợ hãi không thôi, rồi lại từ phần bụng truyền đến kỳ diệu toan trướng, chỉ chốc lát liền bắp đùi co rút, cho là mình là muốn đái, uốn éo cái mông đi trốn: "Ly biệt làm! Ly biệt làm! Ta muốn nhịn không được. . ."</p><p>	Lời còn chưa dứt, Ngụy Vô Tiện triều cái kia nhị đậu trùng trùng điệp điệp hút, hàm răng nhẹ hợp, Giang Trừng liền quát to một tiếng ngã xuống đất, eo bụng rung động lắc lư, trong huyệt thổi ra một cỗ nước, phun ra hắn vẻ mặt tràn đầy, hắn thè lưỡi ra liếm đi rơi vào bên môi đấy, nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái ngai ngái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đầu cảm giác mình muốn điên rồi, hắn nỗ lực kẹp chặt chân, rơi xuống góc áo bị kẹp tiến giữa chân cùng hoa khe hở xé cọ sát, thoải mái hơn rồi. Vừa mới cao trào dư vị còn chưa thối lui, cả người hắn như là đun sôi rồi, cháy sạch đỏ bừng, bối rối không thôi: "Ta xảy ra chuyện gì? Đây là cái gì nha? Ta, ta tè ra quần?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tại Vân Thâm cũng cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang cái thằng kia lấy qua một vài đông cung tập tranh, lúc này mơ hồ minh bạch hắn đại khái là đem Giang Trừng làm cho thư thái, nghĩ đến những cái kia tập tranh trong thiên kì bách quái tư thế, những cô gái kia gần như cao trào lúc trên mặt dâm thái, chút bất tri bất giác sẽ đem những nữ nhân kia gương mặt đều đổi thành Giang Trừng mặt. Càng thêm hưng phấn.</p><p>	Hắn dùng tay lau hơi mới bị phun vẻ mặt dâm thủy, liền đi bóp Giang Trừng huyệt, vốn là chỉ một cái, vậy sau,rồi mới là hai ngón tay, ba  ngón tay, khép lại ở đằng kia nóng ướt chặt khít lỗ trong cơ thể trong nhiều lần đút vào, hắn cười nói: "Không phải là đái, ngươi là quen thuộc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị tay hắn tấn công rơi lệ, chỉ cảm thấy đại não trống trơn, suy nghĩ rơi lả tả trên đất, còn muốn hỏi: "Quen thuộc?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gần sát hắn bên tai, hù dọa hắn: "Đợi ta đem ngươi địt quen thuộc, có thể ăn." Nói qua, ngón cái chống đỡ lên sưng đỏ đế châu ôn nhu vuốt ve, đồng thời còn lại ba  ngón tay hướng trong huyệt dùng sức một xử ──</p><p>	Giang Trừng chịu không nổi thét lên: "A? A, không, a! A! Muốn đi ra! Lại muốn, lại muốn đái a a a a!" Mũi chân kéo căng eo đi phía trước vừa nhấc, vừa rồi thể nghiệm qua ghen tuông dâng lên, lần nữa bị Ngụy Vô Tiện ngón tay đưa lên cao trào, nữ huyệt thu trương hút khẩn trong huyệt chọc vào làm cho ngón tay, hút mút lúc giữa lại từ ở chỗ sâu trong tiết ra nước, chảy đặt mông.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng nhịn không được nữa, hắn đã sớm cứng rắn không được, cũng không biết là săn bắn bản năng đem ra sử dụng còn là cái khác cái gì nha, hắn chế trụ lương thực eo, nhắc tới đem hắn phóng tới bản thân trên háng, đỏ thẫm gắng gượng tính khí chống đỡ tại lương thực trơn ướt hoa khe hở, khuẩn hình dáng thịt đầu đội lên đài hoa đem hết cọ sát, cọ sát lương thực mềm nhũn eo ngồi phịch ở trên người hắn nức nở nghẹn ngào, Ngụy Vô Tiện một tay cầm lấy lương thực bờ mông, một tay vịn eo của hắn, đem hắn nâng lên nữ huyệt nhắm ngay bản thân tính khí, tiếp theo chậm rãi cắm vào.</p><p>	Đôi tính chi thân, cái kia huyệt so với bình thường nữ tính chặt khít, thông đạo cũng sinh màu xanh nhạt, Ngụy Vô Tiện không thể hoàn toàn tiến vào, đã cảm thấy đụng phải đỉnh, mềm yếu đụng phải nước đậu hũ giống như mềm mại vòng thịt hút mút lấy, muốn là đụng phải lương thực cổ tử cung.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn cắm, tay chống đỡ lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện tinh thực phần bụng, cái này phần bụng lúc trước tại Vân Thâm luyện kiếm đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt giải áo lúc, hay là hai người vụng trộm lẻn vào suối nước lạnh lúc, hắn không chỉ một lần bái kiến, nhưng không nghĩ có một ngày gặp dùng cái này loại cảm thấy thẹn tư thế gặp lại. Hắn cảm giác mình bị xé ra, bị xé nứt, bị xâm nhập đến chính mình cũng không biết địa phương, hắn nhịn không được xin khoan dung nói: "Không nên đi vào nữa rồi, quá sâu, quá ──" Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại vào lúc này buông tay, mất đi chèo chống thân thể không khống chế được hạ xuống, nhất thời đem cái kia nung đỏ to dài cây thịt một nuốt đến cùng, mềm yếu trùng trùng điệp điệp đánh lên cung cửa, cái này va chạm đem Giang Trừng đụng phải hồn phi phách tán, đầu lưỡi đều nhổ ra, cuối cùng nhịn không được lớn khóc thành tiếng.</p><p>	Lương thực liền nước mắt đều là ngọt, Ngụy Vô Tiện không bỏ được lãng phí, dán qua mút hắn khóe mắt, hạ thân tuân theo bản năng đút vào đứng lên, mỗi một cái đều rút đến cửa huyệt, ngay tại Giang Trừng cho rằng muốn tại đây sao rút ra đi lúc lại hung hăng cắm vào, Ngụy Vô Tiện đại khai đại hợp, địt vừa nhanh lại ngoan, Giang Trừng bị hắn làm không thể chọn chân, hai mắt thất thần hướng lên lật đi, hắn non vô cùng, vốn nên là bị cẩn thận yêu thương, ai biết lần đầu bị phá thân liền gặp gỡ cái này Ma Đầu, Ngụy Vô Tiện cắm xuống đến cùng, hai tay vươn vào hắn áo sơ mi bóp hắn núm vú, phía dưới mềm yếu còn muốn đục hắn đóng chặt cung cửa, Giang Trừng run lấy chân thét lên, phía trước chậm rãi nâng lên, đáng thương co quắp, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không để ý vậy cũng thương nam hình, chỉ để ý phần mu tại mỗi một lần tương hợp lúc giữa cùng hắn va chạm, phát ra dâm mê phát thanh âm, phần bụng cơ bắp quy luật đè ép trong mép lồn tao đậu, như vậy địt gặp Giang Trừng liền phát ra một tiếng sắp chết giống như nức nở, đạt cho tới hôm nay lần thứ ba cao trào, khóc đến nước mắt tứ tung hoành.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chính đem dương vật hướng hắn cung cửa đỉnh, Giang Trừng bị hắn địt cao trào, cái kia nguyên bản trói chặt cái miệng nhỏ liền run rẩy mở lên một đạo khe thịt nho nhỏ chuẩn bị tiết Hồng, không muốn lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện thừa cơ địt vào tử cung, cung khang nhỏ hẹp, giống như nước đậu hũ như vậy non, bao vây lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại để cho hắn thoải mái một cái cắn lấy Giang Trừng bả vai, thẳng lưng xuất tinh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã bị hắn địt ngốc, bị cắn cũng không có hô hào lại để cho hắn chớ ăn hắn, chẳng qua là vuốt mình bị chọc vào trướng lên bụng dưới khóc, chỗ đó ngậm côn thịt, còn có trước một hồi không thể thổi ra đi nước, hiện tại lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện một cỗ một cỗ rót tinh, thật sự phát triển người khác khó chịu.</p><p>	Xuất tinh tê dại làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút váng đầu, hắn phiêu phiêu dục tiên tựa ở Giang Trừng trên cổ, hai tay hoàn ở hắn đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt lưng, như là một cái ôm."Lương thực cũng có thể mang thai nhân loại tiểu hài tử sao?" Hắn tựa ở Giang Trừng trên người hỏi, hạ thân vẫn chọc ở Giang Trừng bên trong không nỡ bỏ rút ra, nửa mềm không cứng rắn cọ sát.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chẳng qua là y y nha nha gọi là.</p><p>	Hắn còn nói: "Ta nghe Hoài Tang nói, có một đạo chế biến thức ăn lương thực thực đơn, chính là trước địt lương thực mười ngày nửa tháng, các loại lương thực có thai, mắn đẻ đến đủ tháng, tại trên kệ lửa than đi nướng, tựa như cái kia các-bon nướng nhũ dê. . ."</p><p>	Chỉ là tưởng tượng trong miệng liền bài tiết ra nướt bọt, Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm giác mình thật sự đợi không được lễ thành niên ngày đó, hắn muốn hiện tại sẽ đem Giang Trừng ăn tươi, nghe nói Kim gia cái kia Kim Tử Hiên tại đem Giang Trừng tỷ tỷ chụp được hôm sau liền không thể chờ đợi được tại Kim Lân Đài đại tiệc khách mới, cũng không biết bắt đầu ăn mùi vị như thế nào.</p><p>	Nhưng vuốt Giang Trừng bị hắn địt làm ẩm ướt lộc thân hình, lại cảm thấy hắn thân là lương thực thật sự quá gầy, vẫn phải là nuôi cho mập mới tốt, càng sờ trong lòng càng là cảm thấy thương tiếc, không biết nghĩ đến điều gì sao, lại nhịn không được muốn đi thân hắn, không muốn Giang Trừng cổ nghiêng một cái, từ trong cổ phát ra một hồi buồn nôn nôn ọe thanh âm, Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn phản ứng không kịp nữa, đã bị tanh hôi uế vật nhổ ra một đầu vẻ mặt.</p><p>	-</p><p>	Chapter 2: 【2  sinh lột da cây ớt</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	02</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đặc biệt ưa thích đem Giang Trừng khô đến chịu không nổi, đối với hắn cầu xin tha thứ.</p><p>	Bởi vì khi đó Giang Trừng biểu lộ dù sao vẫn là hoảng hốt, một đôi mắt hạnh ướt át, mờ mịt mà mở to, thoạt nhìn đặc biệt đáng yêu, bàng như bị bới ra đi bình thường cái kia trương nguội lạnh da, lộ ra máu tươi đầm đìa nội tạng cho hắn nhìn. Đều tản mát ra hắn ưa thích, cái loại này ăn ngon mùi vị.</p><p>	Ví dụ như hiện tại, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính gãy lên Giang Trừng hai cái đùi, lấy mặt đối mặt tư thế xu thế thân chơi hắn. Nếu không có Giang Trừng không giống bình thường lương thực, từ nhỏ tu đạo chi thân mềm dẻo vô cùng, có thể bị loay hoay thành các loại tư thế, sợ là không biết cũng bị Ngụy Vô Tiện không biết nặng nhẹ bẻ gãy eo mấy lần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay không lực lượng gảy sự cấy duyên, móng tay thật sâu khấu trừ vào dưới mặt áo ngủ bằng gấm giường gỗ tấm, hắn gảy đến quá dùng sức, hơi hơi nhấc lên móng tay rịn ra chút huyết. Hắn thở gấp: "Ha. . . Ha ha. . . A. . . Ách ừ! Ừ!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng thở gấp: "Thở ra, ha ha, ha. . . Hí...iiiiii ──" hắn nâng cao eo, lại thâm sâu vừa nặng kháng vào tiếp nhận bản thân cái kia phương hướng đất màu mỡ, cái kia ở chỗ sâu trong phảng phất có miệng giếng, hay là một trương cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, theo hắn xâm nhập, từng cái mút mút lấy hắn cực đại khuẩn đầu, lại ở phía trên xối trên một lớn uông trơn ướt dinh dính nước ấm.</p><p>	Hắn kéo Giang Trừng tay liền bỏ vào trong miệng, mút lấy thiếu niên khớp xương rõ ràng dài nhọn ngón tay, nếm lấy móng tay che dưới lộ ra tinh điểm vết máu, giống như tại gặm ăn trưa ăn chân gà con cái, Ngụy Vô Tiện híp mắt, mắt nhìn xuống nằm ngửa tại dưới người hắn Giang Trừng, nhẹ nhàng dùng Hổ Nha gặm một cái Giang Trừng ngón út cột, cũng cảm giác được Giang Trừng nữ huyệt bởi vì khẩn trương đột nhiên co lại, trong nháy mắt thoải mái đến mức tận cùng.</p><p>	Thiếu chút nữa liền bắn đi ra.</p><p>	Hắn trừng phạt tính cắn Giang Trừng cổ tay một cái, cười nói: "Hút như vậy nhanh, là muốn ăn tươi ta sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hai mắt vô thần nhìn xem trần nhà, nói: "Ngươi nhanh bắn đi. . ." Hắn bị lộng đến quá mệt mỏi, toàn thân bủn rủn, thầm nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian chấm dứt, tốt mê đầu ngủ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại không chịu, cúi người đi mút hắn đầu vú, dùng đầu lưỡi đưa hắn núm vú áp tiến hơi hơi phát triển lên quầng vú trong. Hắn như một vừa đạt được món đồ chơi mới tiểu hài tử, đối với Giang Trừng yêu thích không buông tay, chơi như thế nào đều chơi không ngán, làm sao đơn giản buông tha.</p><p>	Cảm nhận được Ngụy Vô Tiện hạ thân một lần nữa bắt đầu luật động, Giang Trừng cắn môi ý đồ nhịn xuống rên rỉ, nhưng rất nhanh đã bị đỉnh thẳng hừ hừ, cung khang bị đối phương cực đại tính khí bừa bãi xâm phạm, vừa chua xót lại phát triển, âm hạch đã ở đút vào lúc giữa bị chống đỡ thỏa thích tư cọ sát, không chịu nổi, không thể lại địt rồi, chút bất tri bất giác vừa khóc rồi, không bị khống chế hô: "Ngừng một hồi! Ngụy Vô Tiện! Không thể lại. . . Ly biệt cọ sát nơi đó, hư hết rồi. . . Ta muốn, ta. . . A a a a!" Bên hông rung động lắc lư, ngón chân cuộn lên, vũng trên giường nhỏ chết một lần, một cỗ xuân thủy đều tưới vào chọc vào trong cung làm loạn mềm yếu trên.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn Giang Trừng bị bản thân khiến cho mềm nát, trong lòng không khỏi đắc ý, nhìn hắn cao trào càng là liên tục, ngược lại nhanh hơn đút vào tốc độ, khiến cho hai người giữa háng đều là ẩm ướt nát dính, dâm mỹ tiếng nước xen lẫn đánh ra không ngừng. Một trương phong thần tuấn mã lãng mặt hiện ra tình dục, cao giọng truy vấn: "Thoải mái sao? Ta địt ngươi thoải mái sao? Là không phải là đi? Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	"Đi rồi! Đi rồi! Ngươi đừng lại địt nữa a a a a!"</p><p>	"Thoải mái đây? Ngươi vẫn chưa trả lời ta, ta địt ngươi thoải mái hay không!" Tay hắn hướng phía dưới, nhéo ở Giang Trừng hai mảnh bối thịt lúc giữa bị mài đến sưng tao đậu, ngón trỏ cùng ngón cái kẹp lên một, Giang Trừng liền giãy giụa lấy đá đạp lung tung đứng lên, nhưng mà hắn hôm nay bị hóa đi Kim Đan, phàm nhân chi thân cái nào đạp mở, bị Ngụy Vô Tiện đè nặng chà xát vài xuống, thịt đậu hầu như đều muốn bị nghiền tiến sát trong môi, hắn bị chỉnh hai mắt hướng lên trắng dã, miệng mở rộng phát ra im ắng thét lên.</p><p>	Hạ thân nước không khống chế giống như chảy, Giang Trừng đầu cảm giác mình cũng bị Ngụy Vô Tiện chọc vào nát tại đây trên giường, đại não cũng bị liên tục không ngừng cao trào khiến cho một đạp hồ đồ, đành phải khóc hô: "Thoải mái! Thật thoải mái!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn hắn tan vỡ khóc lớn, trong lòng liền bị vui sướng phình lên, ôm hắn làm một đoàn, hàm răng chịu lên cổ của hắn nhẹ gặm, lưu lại mấy cái mang máu dấu răng, lại là một hồi lật qua lật lại.</p><p>	Chấm dứt lúc Giang Trừng vũng trên giường, giống như là chết, Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng cái kia giường tinh nước đọng cùng sóng nhựa giàn giụa áo ngủ bằng gấm bao lấy hắn, ôm lấy tiến về trước nhà mình nhà tắm.</p><p>	Từ ngày đó bị phá thân, Ngụy Vô Tiện phảng phất ăn tủy trong xương mới biết liếm nó cũng ngon, người thiếu niên mới nếm thử tình yêu, ngược lại đến đem ái dục muốn ăn mơ hồ, cả ngày lẫn đêm quấn quít lấy hắn điên loan đảo phượng, lại không thay đổi Vân Thâm nghe tiết học vô lại Poppy bản sắc, thỉnh thoảng cắn lỗ tai hắn, tan vỡ những cái kia chế biến thức ăn lương thực thực đơn xanh xao, nhìn hắn sợ tới mức cứng đờ lại là một hồi ôm bụng cười cười to, thường xuyên qua lại Giang Trừng thật sự là bị khiến cho suy nhược tinh thần, cả ngày nơm nớp lo sợ, đần độn ngủ qua, rồi lại cũng không thể tốt ngủ.</p><p>	Hắn nằm mơ, trong mộng đều là Ôn gia mọi người cầm kiếm đạp phá Liên Hoa Ổ cảnh tượng, đập vào mắt đỏ tươi từng mảnh đốt đốt lửa khói đâm hắn trên giường rên rỉ nói mớ. Ôn gia cho tới nay hung ác vốn là lại để cho còn lại tiên môn rất có phê bình kín đáo, lần này diệt môn Giang thị càng là khiến cho huyên náo, vốn có thừa cơ thảo phạt chi ý, nhưng mà đi theo Giang thị lương thực tư cách, địa vị bị phát hiện, nguyên bản lòng đầy căm phẫn tu sĩ đám cũng đều không hề nói.</p><p>	Ôn Triều nghe được tiếng gió càng là khinh thường, xùy nói: Vốn chính là, bất quá giết một ổ tham sống sợ chết súc sinh, là đáng tiếc điểm này thịt, nhưng lại có cái gì tốt ngạc nhiên? Làm giả thành nhân loại, còn dám tu đạo tự xưng tiên môn thế gia, như thế làm bậy, vốn là đáng chết!</p><p>	Đại hỏa thiêu tẫn, hình ảnh chuyển một cái, đi tới phòng đấu giá. Ước chừng trăm năm trước lương thực liền bị loài người lướt bắt hầu như không còn, thương vong vô cùng nghiêm trọng, còn sống như gà vịt cầm chuồng dưỡng đứng lên, nhưng mà sinh sôi nẩy nở không dễ, tiên môn lại không đổi được tinh xảo xa hoa đồ ăn thói quen, mỗi gặp đại tiệc cũng nên giết hơn mười, rất nhanh số lượng thì càng thêm thưa thớt.</p><p>	Hôm nay cầm hai cái chứa chấp nhân gian mấy chục năm hoang dại loại, Bách gia đều là hưng phấn không thôi, một đôi ánh mắt trực câu câu nhìn xem vài tên gia phó đem giam giữ lương thực lồng sắt đặt lên cái bàn đài, trong miệng bài tiết nướt bọt.</p><p>	Cái kia trầm trọng lồng sắt bên trong, giam giữ hai tên thiếu niên thiếu nữ, bọn hắn trên cổ đổi xích sắt nặng nề, trên người Giang thị áo bào tím từ lúc vây săn trong trở nên rách mướp, nhưng mà trên đỉnh đầu tím quan nhưng vẫn hảo hảo đeo theo. Lương thực tự cho là người, vẫn như vậy bắt chước nhân loại tu sĩ làm vẻ ta đây, quả thực là bắt chước bừa, chẳng ra cái gì cả! Hoang đường buồn cười! Dưới đài nhất thời có người hô: Hủy đi bọn họ phát quan!</p><p>	Lồng sắt bị mở ra, Giang Trừng gắt gao ngăn tại Giang Yếm Ly trước người, dùng thân thể của mình đi bảo vệ nàng, Giang Yếm Ly cũng rất sợ hãi, ôm sát đệ đệ mình gọt mỏng lưng, vô số hai tay duỗi tiến đến, muốn đem bọn họ tách ra, Giang Yếm Ly không giống Giang Trừng giống nhau cả đầu huyền phát buộc lên, mấy cái tay liền kéo lấy nàng tán lạc tại phía sau cổ đen ti, cùng trên cổ khóa sắt, muốn kéo nàng đi ra ngoài, Giang Trừng giống như phát cuồng dã thú nhào tới, một cái cắn dắt Giang Yếm Ly tóc tay, hắn cắn ngoan, trực tiếp gặm xuống một miếng thịt, phì phun trên mặt đất, người làm kia kêu thảm một tiếng, rút tay trên mặt đất lăn qua lăn lại, dưới đài tu sĩ đám nhìn này trò khôi hài, đều bị vỗ tay cười to, nói: Không hổ là hoang dại, hung phạm a!</p><p>	Có người nói: Thực có sức sống.</p><p>	Người bên cạnh phụ họa: Trước kia một mực bị làm Thiếu tông chủ mắn đẻ lắm, thịt khẳng định non.</p><p>	Lại có người nói: Súc sinh kia, vẫn cùng ta nhà hài tử cùng một chỗ tại Lam gia nghe qua học đâu rồi, Kim Đan đều tu đi ra, nếu không phải bị Ôn gia chính là cái kia Hóa Đan Thủ hóa đi, hiện tại còn không biết muốn thế nào làm ầm ĩ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã trúng mấy nắm đấm, mắt nổi đom đóm, lại nghe lấy từ dưới đài truyền đến không có hảo ý cười trộm, tức thì nóng giận công tâm, một búng máu ô oa phun ra, mùi thơm nồng nặc trong nháy mắt lan ra, dưới đài bạo động càng tăng lên, Giang Yếm Ly nhìn đệ đệ thổ huyết, bổ nhào qua muốn ôm hắn đứng lên, ngoài miệng khóc hô: "A Trừng! A Trừng! Ngươi không sao chứ! Ngươi như thế nào đây?" Nhưng mà rất nhanh bị chế trụ tay chân lôi ra lồng sắt, cửa sắt khung lang một tiếng đóng lại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng lên, bổ nhào vào lồng sắt biên giới, tay của hắn xuyên qua lồng sắt, ý đồ đi bắt Giang Yếm Ly đối với hắn duỗi ra tay, hắn tê tâm liệt phế gọi là: "Tỷ! Tỷ! Các ngươi bọn này súc sinh! Buông nàng ra! Thả ta ra tỷ tỷ!"</p><p>	Nhưng mà thanh âm của hắn bị dìm ngập tại dưới đài tu sĩ hưng phấn trong tiếng hô.</p><p>	Đấu giá hội đã bắt đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rên rỉ từ trong cơn ác mộng tỉnh lại, trên mặt tất cả đều là nước mắt, cảm giác mình toàn thân khô nóng, lại cũng không cảm giác không khỏe. Hắn miễn cưỡng ngồi dậy, phát hiện mình bị đặt ở Ngụy gia lộ thiên nhà tắm công cộng bờ duyên, hai chân ngâm tại ấm áp trong suối nước, trên người ước chừng là đã bị tẩy trừ qua.</p><p>	Ánh mắt xuống, Ngụy Vô Tiện nửa người bong bóng trong nước, đầu chính chôn ở hắn giữa hai chân thè lưỡi ra liếm chậc chậc rung động, nhìn hắn bị lộng tỉnh, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền ngẩng đầu, đối với hắn phun ra một đoạn hồng nhạt đầu lưỡi, trên mặt hoa đào cười nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đầu óc còn không có thanh tỉnh, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại dưới chôn đầu đi, nóng ướt lưỡi lướt qua bị hắn đẩy ra bức khe hở, ôn nhu mút toát âm hạch, cái kia chỗ vẫn rất mẫn cảm, Giang Trừng khống chế không nổi ừ một tiếng, nữ huyệt run rẩy vài cái, tiết ra một cỗ xuân thủy, hỗn tạp lấy bị Ngụy Vô Tiện bắn đi vào trọc [đục] dịch thể.</p><p>	"Thư thái như vậy sao?" Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn qua hắn cười, lại cúi đầu: "Ngoan, lại để cho ta giúp ngươi đem đồ vật bên trong làm ra đến." Nói qua, dùng hai ngón tay căng ra thành trong nhìn một chút, vươn vào chậm rãi gảy đào lên,  ngón tay bụng tại mẫn cảm lỗ trong cơ thể trong kìm, thử đi dẫn xuất những cái kia bản thân bắn đi vào tinh dịch. Ở lại trong âm đạo vô cùng nhanh bị đáp khỏi, nhưng mà bắn vào bụng đi cái chăn cung khóa lại, như thế nào đều làm cho không đi ra, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền ôm Giang Trừng vào nước, đem hắn chống đỡ tại ao bờ, một lần nữa cứng rắn lên tính khí vào đến nắm chắc, nhẹ nhàng thủ sẵn cung cửa, Giang Trừng chỗ ấy quá non, cọ sát không có mấy lần liền rên rỉ toàn thân run rẩy, hai chân ở trong nước không tự giác trên bàn Ngụy Vô Tiện eo xoắn nhanh, thoải mái không biết hôm nay tịch gì tịch, cung hé miệng sẽ đem Ngụy Vô Tiện mềm yếu nuốt đi vào, côn thịt xâm nhập sau chống đỡ lấy cung vách tường chậm rãi cọ, thói quen đối phương đại khai đại hợp, như vậy chậm rãi vuốt ve an ủi trái ngược với tra tấn, Giang Trừng khó nhịn ôm sát cổ đối phương hừ hừ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không xuất một tay đánh cho cái mông của hắn một cái, dụ dỗ nói: "Ta đây là tại giúp ngươi thanh lý đâu rồi, không nên sóng." Hắn ở trong nước nâng hắn, nói: "Ngoan, tiết ra, lại để cho nước của ngươi con trai đem tinh dịch lao tới thì tốt rồi."</p><p>	Tính khí tại mềm non cung khang trong nhẹ nhàng đút vào, được phép cảm thấy Giang Trừng vòng tại bên hông hắn chân vướng bận, Ngụy Vô Tiện lui ra ngoài, thay đổi tư thế, giúp đỡ tiểu hài tử đem nước tiểu tựa như lại để cho Giang Trừng hai chân treo tại chính mình cánh tay lên, từ phía sau lưng cắm vào, tử cung vẫn như cũ dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn, một chút phản kháng cũng không có nuốt vào cái kia một lần nữa cắm vào tính khí.</p><p>	Rất thư thái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng lên cổ, phát ra liên tiếp ngâm nga, phảng phất nghểnh cổ thụ lục.</p><p>	Cái tư thế này tiến vô cùng sâu, phát hiện nữ huyệt bắt đầu quy luật tính co lại, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền đi đến bên trong trùng trùng điệp điệp va chạm, đem Giang Trừng nguyên bản thật thà bụng dưới đỉnh nhô lên, nhẫn nại ở bắn ở bên trong xúc động đem tính khí rút ra, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt bạch quang hiện lên, liền hậu tri hậu giác trèo lên đỉnh phong, nữ huyệt ở trong nước đóng mở, thổi ra từng cỗ một sóng nhựa, đem trước kia Ngụy Vô Tiện bắn đi vào tinh cùng một chỗ vọt lên cái sạch sẽ.</p><p>	Ta vẫn không thể chết.</p><p>	Đần độn ở bên trong, hắn nghĩ đến.</p><p>	Ta còn muốn đi tìm tỷ tỷ, chúng ta đã nói rồi, muốn cùng một chỗ sống sót. . .</p><p>	Có người nào đó đang dùng mềm mại khăn vải chà lau tóc của hắn cùng thân thể, nhưng hắn thật sự quá mệt mỏi, mắt mở không ra, liền như vậy đã ngủ, lâm vào màu đen ngọt mộng.</p><p>	Trong mộng hắn vẫn là Giang gia Thiếu chủ, Tam Độc trong tay, kiếm tùy tâm đến, toàn bộ Liên Hoa Ổ trong không có đối thủ của hắn, cỡ nào phong quang. Thẳng đến đi Vân Thâm nghe học, có một thiếu niên hướng hắn đi tới, trên mặt đào hoa đua nở, hắn nói: "Ta là Ngụy Vô Tiện. . ."</p><p>	Chapter 3: 【3  nhỏ lồng nước canh bao</p><p>	Chapter Text</p><p>	Tàng Sắc tán nhân nguyên do ôm núi tán nhân đồ, rời núi trước không hỏi thế sự, xuống núi sau làm một tung bay Tiên Tử, hành hiệp trường kiếm bốn phương, tự nhiên cũng là mười ngón không dính mùa xuân nước, không biết củi gạo dầu muối là vật gì, ngược lại là trượng phu Ngụy Trường Trạch, gia phó xuất thân, tồn tại đủ vàng bạc thay mình chuộc thân sau bên ngoài mở tiêu cục, dưới tay tiêu sư học đồ vô số, tại một lần nhiệm vụ trên đường nhận thức bản thân tương lai thê tử Tàng Sắc, về sau liền đi theo Tàng Sắc làm tung bay kiếm khách vân du tứ xứ, hắn kiếm thuật không thể so với thê tử, nấu ăn thật ngon nhưng là xuất sắc.</p><p>	Ngày hôm nay khó được, tiêu cục gặp đừng ba ngày, Ngụy Trường Trạch sớm đi thị tràng mua đồ ăn, đang chuẩn bị đại triển thân thủ.</p><p>	Trên bàn bày đầy bát chậu, theo tự nở rộ lấy trắng bóng bột mì, nước ấm, muối cùng kẹo, hoa mai xay thịt cùng cắt rất nhỏ non khương ti, Biên nhi vẫn đặt một lọ rượu Thiệu Hưng. Hắn đưa tay một vòng trên trán mồ hôi rịn, triều Tàng Sắc tán nhân nói: "Đi đem con đám cũng gọi đến đây đi."</p><p>	Tàng Sắc lên tiếng, hôm nay là cái nóng bức thời tiết tốt, vốn nên tại Ngụy gia không lớn võ đài chỉ đạo nàng trốn ở nội thất tranh thủ thời gian, nằm ở cửa sổ nhìn lúc trước cùng Ngụy Trường Trạch lúc dạo chơi nhặt được mấy cái oa nhi luyện kiếm, chợt có sử dụng sai kiếm chiêu đấy, liền trong nháy mắt dùng Linh khí đem bọn họ bắn chi oa gọi bậy, bản thân tức thì cười đến giống như đầu trên ngọn cây chim sơn ca. Nàng dung mạo thanh lệ, trên mặt hoa đào cùng nhi tử sinh chính là giống như đúc, dù cho rời núi nhiều năm cùng Ngụy Trường Trạch làm vợ chồng, một thân bồng bềnh Tiên khí nhưng không tản đi.</p><p>	Nàng chống đỡ cửa sổ đứng lên, ló cười nói: "A Anh, còn không mang theo tiện nghi của ngươi bọn đệ đệ đem về, cha ngươi muốn thi thố tài năng á!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền vui sướng ôi chao một tiếng, cùng mấy cái tiểu sư đệ đùa giỡn lấy vài bước xông về hành lang xuống, bọn hắn vừa luyện qua kiếm, áo bào đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt, dán trước ngực phía sau lưng, toàn thân toả ra ánh mặt trời mùi vị, tốt đẹp mà Vô Ưu. Mấy người trong nháy mắt đem nội thất chen lấn chật như nêm cối, hưng phấn bới ra tại cái bàn nhìn bát trong chậu ăn liệu.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chống Tùy Tiện thở hổn hển mấy hơi thở, hỏi: "Cha, ngươi hôm nay muốn làm cái gì a?" Hắn nhìn nhìn trên bàn thay nhau lấy lồng hấp cùng để đặt tại một khối cái thớt gỗ cùng lau kỹ  trước mặt côn: "Là muốn làm bốc hơi sủi cảo?"</p><p>	"Thiếu chút nữa liền cho ngươi đã đoán đúng." Ngụy Trường Trạch vốn định nặn một cái con mình tóc, nhưng mà trông thấy trên tay tràn đầy bột mì, còn là thôi, đầu mang chút cưng chiều mà nói: "Không làm bốc hơi sủi cảo, hôm nay mẹ ngươi muốn ăn nhỏ lồng nước canh bao. Đi rửa tay, thuận tiện rửa cái mặt, đem về giúp đỡ cha đem cái này mấy bát mì phấn xoa nhẹ, làm vật liệu da con cái."</p><p>	Nghe thấy có chơi, mấy người hài tử đám đều vui vẻ lên, Ngụy Vô Tiện trước tiên đem Tùy Tiện hướng góc tường nằm mềm trên quăng ra, có chí tiến thủ phồn vinh mạnh mẽ quát: "Lão nhị lão Tam lão tứ, nghe lệnh!"</p><p>	Cái này mấy cái bị cha hắn mẹ nhặt về tiện nghi sư đệ đều mới bất quá mười một mười hai tuổi, tự nhiên là đối với hắn duy tính mạng là từ, liên tục không ngừng mà cũng đem tùy thân phối kiếm hướng góc tường cất kỹ, không dám dùng ném đấy, sau đó liền đi theo Ngụy Vô Tiện bước chân đi cách đó không xa giếng nước múc nước, bước chân đồng dạng phảng phất đầu hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang nửa gà trống lớn mang theo bầy con gà con, hình tượng này thật sự quá trêu chọc, đem Tàng Sắc tán nhân thấy được thẳng ôm bụng cười.</p><p>	Mấy người dùng mát lạnh nước giếng vọt lên thân thể, xóa một thân dinh dính, mấy cái sư đệ Kim Đan chưa tu ra, trong tay không có khăn khăn, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền vận Linh lực giúp bọn hắn hong khô y phục trên người. Ngụy gia nhập lại không sao cả đồng phục, mấy người hài tử đều là Ngụy Trường Trạch mang đến vật liệu may mặc khách điếm chọn lựa mình thích kiểu dáng màu sắc tùy ý ăn mặc, nếu để cho Lam gia người chứng kiến, cần phải đối với hình tượng này hô to lẽ nào lại như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Mấy người trở về đến nội thất, đoạt lấy trên bàn chậu gỗ, đối đãi các ngươi Ngụy Trường Trạch giúp bọn hắn phân biệt hướng trong chậu gỗ đổ vào chân số lượng nước ấm, liền không thể chờ đợi được bắt đầu nhào bột mì đoàn, lão tứ tay chậm, không có cướp được chậu, đành phải đứng ở một bên trông mong nhìn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay nhào nặn ẩm ướt mềm bột mì, tại trong chậu qua lại cùng, nhìn bột mì dần dần hình thành đoàn hình dáng, hắn từ trước đến nay đối với sở hữu mới lạ sự tình đều ôm lấy hiếu kỳ, thực sự thường thường ba phút nhiệt độ, xoa nhẹ một lát liền cảm giác chán ngấy, bắt đầu suy nghĩ miên man, nghĩ đến một mình đối đãi các ngươi trong phòng Giang Trừng không biết thế nào, đói không khát không? Ngày hôm qua muốn hắn muốn ngoan, buổi sáng bưng đồ ăn sáng đi lúc hắn còn chưa tỉnh, cũng không biết ăn bản thân mang đến chén kia thịt nạc cháo không có.</p><p>	Nghĩ đến, trong tay trắng bóng mì vắt càng xem càng giống là đêm qua trong tay bóp bóp mềm mại bờ mông, lại xoa nhẹ vài cái, dĩ nhiên cũng làm khống chế không nổi cương lên rồi, Ngụy Vô Tiện trên mặt bất động thanh sắc, vẫn cùng mẫu thân đàm tiếu, may mắn hắn áo bào cũng không bó sát người, bằng không thì cũng không biết muốn ồn ào ra bao nhiêu lúng túng.</p><p>	Thừa dịp bột lên men thời gian, Ngụy Trường Trạch để cho bọn họ trộn lẫn liệu, các loại liệu trộn lẫn tốt,  trước mặt cũng phát không sai biệt lắm, cán  trước mặt là cửa kỹ thuật sống, không có bọn nhỏ đất dụng võ, liền đem mì vắt chà xát thành lớn bằng ngón cái dài mảnh, chia làm vài đoạn đưa cho Ngụy Trường Trạch, nhìn hắn đem mấy cái nhỏ đoàn cán thành lần lượt từng cái một tròn mà mỏng da.</p><p>	Sau đó liền bao hãm liêu, Ngụy Vô Tiện bao coi như cũng được, tuy rằng xấu xí một chút nhưng ít ra nhìn qua là nhỏ lồng nước canh bao, Tam sư đệ tay sau cùng trùng hợp, bao bọc hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng), sổ con gãy liền Ngụy Trường Trạch đều nói tốt, cười nói về sau nếu không muốn tu hành có thể đi ra ngoài mở cửa tiệm nghề nghiệp, Nhị sư đệ cùng Tứ sư đệ liền là hoàn toàn không được, sổ con gãy đến bừa bãi lộn xộn, Ngụy Trường Trạch nhìn thẳng lắc đầu, cười bọn hắn không biết là tại bao bánh bao hấp còn là bóp viên thuốc đâu.</p><p>	Bao xong, Tàng Sắc sớm ở bên cạnh đem mấy thế lồng hấp đều trải lên lồng hấp giấy, liền chờ bọn hắn xong việc. Một thế lồng hấp có thể thả tám cái, mấy cái em bé đều đúng là dài cái đầu niên kỷ, bao hơn, cất kỹ tính toán dĩ nhiên cũng làm tràn đầy mười thế, vả lại còn không có thả xong, nhưng đã không có lồng hấp rồi, Ngụy Trường Trạch đành phải một tay năm thế phần đỉnh đi nhà bếp bốc hơi, Tàng Sắc liền mang theo bọn nhỏ chỉnh đốn trên bàn bừa bộn, dùng vải ướt xóa sạch sạch nhiễm bốn phía bột mì, tại bầy đặt trên chén dĩa tương liệu, cái bàn cũng không lớn, sáu người ngồi xuống hoàn toàn tốt, chờ đợi lúc giữa Tàng Sắc liền muốn bọn hắn nói nói mình hôm nay rèn luyện tâm đắc, kết quả mấy người nói toàn bộ là hôm nay Thái Dương thật lớn thời tiết nóng quá, tức giận đến Tàng Sắc cầm phất trần đưa bọn chúng lần lượt gõ một lần, một đám người lại là náo ô đấy quang quác.</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi Ngụy Trường Trạch bưng bốc hơi tốt vỉ hấp đem về, mấy cái em bé đã sớm các loại không thể. Cái kia lồng hấp xốc lên, bốc hơi bạch khí từ từ bay ra, lẫn vào khương ti cùng xay thịt mùi thơm, nghe làm cho người ta nước miếng đều muốn chảy xuống, lập tức mấy đôi đũa đánh nhau, ngươi kẹp ta ta ngăn cản ngươi.</p><p>	Ngụy gia bàn ăn từ là như thế, tuy rằng chỉ có hai vợ chồng, con trai độc nhất cùng ba gã đệ tử, không giống bình thường tiên môn môn sinh phần đông, cũng không gia phó, rồi lại dù sao vẫn là ấm áp náo nhiệt.</p><p>	Đàm tiếu tà tà Ngụy Trường Trạch lại đây quay về bổ sung mấy thế, đều bị gió cuốn mây tan ăn sạch sẽ, Ngụy Vô Tiện các loại cha mẹ đệ đệ đều ăn no rồi, liền thu bát đũa đi tẩy, đến nhà bếp liền trông thấy trên lò còn có Ngụy Trường Trạch thay hắn lưu lại hai thế.</p><p>	Nội thất, ba đứa bé riêng phần mình trở về phòng đi ngủ, lưu lại Tàng Sắc lười biếng nằm nghiêng tại nằm mềm trên vuốt vuốt trong tay phất trần, Ngụy Trường Trạch qua đem nàng ôm lấy, Tàng Sắc cũng không cự tuyệt, áo mỏng ở dưới tay trắng nhất câu, vừa đem mình trượng phu ôm.</p><p>	"Trường Trạch, như thế nào lo lắng trùng trùng điệp điệp?" Nàng từ nối khố thầy từ ôm núi tán nhân, vốn nhờ tâm linh thông thấu bị sư phụ chỗ vui, hôm nay vẫn đang.</p><p>	Ngụy Trường Trạch cúi đầu liếc nhìn nàng một cái, làm như không biết như thế nào mở miệng, chỉ nói: "A Anh hắn. . ."</p><p>	Đầu A Anh hai chữ, Tàng Sắc đã hiểu rõ, nàng khẽ cười một tiếng, phất trần từng điểm trượng phu cái trán, trái ngược với tại huấn mấy cái em bé: "Ngươi ngược lại là cái quan tâm đấy." Lại nói: "A Anh khách quan những cái kia thế gia đệ tử là tinh nghịch nhanh nhẹn chút ít, rồi lại cũng không phải như vậy không có chừng mực hài tử."</p><p>	Ngụy Trường Trạch nói: "Ta minh bạch, chẳng qua là hắn những ngày này ngoại trừ lớp học cùng thời gian ăn cơm liền không thấy bóng dáng, chắc là đều cùng cái kia mua về hài tử đối đãi các ngươi cùng một chỗ đi, bọn hắn còn giống như cùng một chỗ tại Vân Thâm nghe học qua, ta là lo lắng. . ." Hắn nghĩ đến Cô Tô Lam thị Lam Thanh nhất định.</p><p>	Tàng Sắc nói: "Người nào không có tại cái tuổi này, có yêu mấy cái lương thực đâu."</p><p>	Kết quả sau khi lớn lên, mới phát giác là mình tuổi còn rất trẻ, sai đem ái dục cùng muốn ăn làm cho lăn lộn, tạo nên một trận lại một trận không cách nào vãn hồi bi kịch.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tay trái suy đoán cái kia hai thế lồng hấp, tay phải cầm một cái đĩa tương liệu cùng chiếc đũa, bị kích động đi vào cách mình phòng ngủ rất xa một tòa phòng nhỏ, trong miệng hưu...hưu... Thổi mấy tiếu, chỉ thấy cái kia phong bế cả tòa phòng nhỏ kết giới cởi bỏ, hắn liền đẩy cửa vào, vào cửa, Giang Trừng chính ôm bản thân hai chân ngồi ở trên giường.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng." Hắn triều hắn quơ quơ trong tay lồng hấp: "Hôm nay ăn là nhỏ lồng nước canh bao ờ." Nói qua, đem lồng hấp đũa cái đĩa hướng bên giường bàn gỗ vừa để xuống, liền bò lên giường quen thuộc từ phía sau nắm ở thiếu niên eo, Giang Trừng bị hắn ôm, toàn thân cứng ngắc, rồi lại cũng không có phản kháng.</p><p>	Phảng phất đã bị thuần phục.</p><p>	Nhìn hắn thuận theo, Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng cảm thấy không hiểu thỏa mãn, nhặt lên chiếc đũa gắp một tô canh bao, liền hướng miệng hắn bên cạnh uy, Giang Trừng lấy tay ngăn cản một cái, cau mày nói: "Ngươi lại để cho tự chính mình ăn." Nói qua đã nghĩ đi đoạt chiếc đũa.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nâng lên tay, không cho hắn đoạt, vẻ mặt cợt nhả nói: "Ta sẽ phải cho ngươi ăn." Lại dùng răng tại trên cổ hắn gặm, hàm hồ nói: "Ngươi có cho hay không cho ăn?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền trắng bạch khuôn mặt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại nói: "Há mồm, a ── "</p><p>	Hắn liền há mồm, một viên nước canh bao liền đút vào trong miệng hắn, đã có điểm nguội lạnh, chẳng qua là cắn nát da mặt, trong nháy mắt chảy ra tràn đầy toàn bộ khoang miệng chất lỏng vẫn là ấm áp đấy, rất tươi sống, hắn nhấm nuốt vài cái nuốt, là ăn ngon đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một viên tiếp nối một viên cho ăn, Giang Trừng sáng sớm tỉnh lại uống chén kia đặt ở bên giường cháo thịt, kỳ thật giờ phút này cũng không phải thật đói bụng, đại khái ăn tầm mười khối liền cảm thấy no bụng chân, hắn cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nói hắn ăn no rồi, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại nói hắn quá gầy, đến thêm chút thịt, đơn giản chỉ cần đem còn dư lại mấy viên cũng nhét vào trong miệng hắn.</p><p>	Hắn thủ sẵn đầu của hắn, đem nhai nát nước canh bao hàm tại trong miệng, dán sát vào miệng của hắn đem cái kia thịt băm dùng lưỡi đỡ đòn vượt qua, ngay từ đầu tính phản xạ đã nghĩ phun ra, nhưng mà bị người nọ khấu chặt lấy cái ót tiêu, như thế nào cũng đẩy không ra, đầu lưỡi lẫn vào thịt băm lẫn nhau quấn giao, cuối cùng thật sự là thở không nổi, đành phải nuốt, liền như vậy ăn xong còn dư lại bốn khối, chống.</p><p>	Hai người tách ra, đều là thở hồng hộc, Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn còn chưa đủ tựa như chậc chậc lưỡi.</p><p>	Vừa mới một phen càn quấy khiến cho hai người cái cằm đều chảy đầy nước canh nhục, Giang Trừng xưa nay có chút thích sạch sẽ, lại thập phần oán hận Ngụy Vô Tiện, liền trả thù tính tóm qua hắn tay áo lau miệng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không tức giận, chẳng qua là hai mắt sáng trong, thấy Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu, liền duỗi ra hồng nhạt đầu lưỡi liếm liếm bản thân ăn bóng loáng nước trượt môi.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ta khát nước rồi." Hắn nói.</p><p>	Nhìn hắn ánh mắt, Giang Trừng liền biết rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện đây là lại thèm ăn, muốn thè lưỡi ra liếm huyệt của hắn rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện màu trắng yêu thè lưỡi ra liếm huyệt, cũng không biết có phải hay không là còn nhỏ có cái gì cửa thích không có đạt được thỏa mãn, quả thực có bệnh, Giang Trừng muốn. Hắn thường thường tại sáng sớm còn tại mê man lúc, đã bị trộm đạo lấy vào phòng Ngụy Vô Tiện thè lưỡi ra liếm tỉnh, hạ thân không khống chế giống như tích tí tách chảy, bằng không thì chính là sau giờ ngọ, Ngụy Vô Tiện luyện kiếm chấm dứt, hấp tấp suy đoán Tùy Tiện, như một trận cuồng phong thổi vào, đem Giang Trừng té nhào vào giường xốc áo choàng cởi xuống quần lót hay dùng đầu lưỡi mô phỏng giao hợp đi xuyên qua cái kia nữ huyệt, trơn ướt lưỡi đỡ đòn mẫn cảm niêm mạc ra ra vào vào, thẳng đem Giang Trừng khiến cho triều phun không ngừng, trong huyệt thủy triều mùa xuân một đợt sóng tiếp nối một đợt sóng ném mới bỏ qua.</p><p>	Về sau dứt khoát đưa tới quần áo liền quần lót cũng không cho rồi, lại để cho áo bào nhếch lên chính là quang lưu lưu hạ thể, làm cho hắn mò lấy vuốt vuốt.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu làm bản thân nuôi cá nhân hình mèo mèo chó chó, không, có lẽ là gà vịt cầm súc, vòng trong phòng nuôi nấng, hào hứng đã đến liền ôm lấy đến sờ sờ làm cho làm đau yêu một phen, súc sinh nào có cảm thấy thẹn tâm, lại không phải nhân loại, không cho quần lót thì thế nào, dù sao mặc còn không phải muốn thoát khỏi, không có lại để cho hắn trần truồng cũng không tệ rồi, nên hắn còn phải cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đi cái đại lễ nói lời cảm tạ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tùy ý đá giày, nằm trên giường xuống, tay hắn nhất câu, nắm Giang Trừng eo lại để cho hắn nửa quỳ tại trên đầu mình, lại để cho chính hắn đem dưới bào xốc lên, đập vào mắt chính là hai luồng bờ mông trứng cùng non cứng rắn hai bên khép kín thịt mềm, làm hắn nghĩ đến vừa rồi bóp mì vắt.</p><p>	Hắn một tay xoa nắn lấy Giang Trừng bờ mông, một tay tại Giang Trừng bởi vì ăn no mà hơi hơi khởi động bụng dưới vuốt lên vuốt xuống, nhớ hắn da mỏng thịt trắng đấy, bụng hơi chống đỡ giống như rót đầy liệu, không phải là cái nhiều chất lỏng vị xinh đẹp nhỏ lồng nước canh bao sao? Ngụy Vô Tiện giữ chặt Giang Trừng eo xuống kéo, há mồm mút ở cái kia mép thịt, đầu lưỡi thuần thục đẩy ra khe hở chui vào, dùng đầu lưỡi địt làm cho đỉnh mềm mại nhị châu, Ngụy Vô Tiện đỡ lấy hắn hướng phía dưới trầm eo, ôn nhu dùng đầu lưỡi yêu thương hắn, hắn mút toát cái kia mẫn cảm âm hạch, lại dùng môi uống ở Giang Trừng ẩm ướt hở ra nhỏ bức môi hút ngậm, chợt nghe Giang Trừng kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực, thiếu chút nữa mềm nhũn chân.</p><p>	Cỗ thân thể này tại Ngụy Vô Tiện không biết ngày đêm trêu đùa hí lộng dưới trở nên mẫn cảm, quả thực là bị địt xuyên qua rồi, thè lưỡi ra liếm không có vài cái Giang Trừng liền quỳ không ngừng, ngã sấp tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trên người thở dốc, đối diện mặt đúng là Ngụy Vô Tiện gắng gượng dương vật, hắn đã sớm cương (trạng thái), chống đỡ màu đen dưới bào khua lên thật lớn một bao.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dưới bụng kéo căng, nữ huyệt bắt đầu từng trận run rẩy, hai chân không tự giác ý đồ kẹp chặt, quen thuộc ghen tuông tràn ra, hắn hốt hoảng hô: "A, Ngụy Vô Tiện. . ." Hắn không muốn lại làm dơ giường chiếu rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đẩy ra hắn chân, cũng không biết là đối với hắn, rốt cuộc vẫn là lấy huyệt của hắn nói: "Có thể a." Hắn cười nói, há miệng hôn cái kia cửa con suối, lại thâm sâu vừa nặng bú: "Đừng sợ, tiết đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền đạp chân tiết một đạp hồ đồ, phát ra liên tiếp mơ hồ không rõ rên rỉ: "A. . . A a. . ." Hắn thoải mái đầu ngất đi, cao trào khoái cảm bị điện giật giống như từ bụng nhỏ lẻn đến da đầu, ngón chân quyền nhanh, không tự giác xoay khố xuống tiễn đưa, đem nữ huyệt đút vào dưới thân người trong miệng, lỗ lồn không khống chế được giống như phun ra một lớn cốt nước, đều bị Ngụy Vô Tiện uống xuống, một giọt không lọt.</p><p>	Về sau chính là bị Ngụy Vô Tiện chống đỡ tại cái bàn, thủ sẵn eo từ phía sau cắm vào, hắn mềm chân, đành phải đem nửa người đều gục xuống bàn, nhanh dư hai cái mũi chân hơi chỉa xuống đất, bị người từ phía sau làm một lay một cái, hắn đã bị Ngụy Vô Tiện làm như vậy cao triều một lần, nước phun bàn chân cùng mặt đất ướt sũng, phía trước đã ở sâu nặng chinh phạt trong khẽ ngẩng đầu, tinh dịch trượt ra khiến cho bụng dưới dính.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đã chôn ở trong cơ thể hắn bắn một lần, bắn bụng hắn tràn đầy, càng chưa đủ, thoáng trì hoãn sau đó rất nhanh lại vừa cứng lên, liền vừa bắn đi vào tinh đặc lần nữa tại Giang Trừng trong cơ thể quấy đứng lên. Hắn nâng lên Giang Trừng chân trái, lại để cho hắn hai chân càng mở, bản thân tốt vào càng sâu, chống đỡ lấy cung khang ngoan cọ sát.</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền kêu: "A! A! A! Đừng. . . Muốn nát rồi! Thật sự muốn nát rồi!" Duỗi dài tay vịn mặt bàn, ý đồ đi phía trước bò mở, chạy trốn cái này tra tấn, nhưng trốn chỗ nào ra</p><p>	Hắn nằm sấp vị trí không tốt, cũng không biết Ngụy Vô Tiện là hữu ý vô ý, vừa vặn đem hắn cái bàn tại một cái trong đó góc bàn địt, bị địt đồng thời bộ phận sinh dục vừa vặn chống đỡ tại nơi hẻo lánh, tùy thân sau có lực lượng va chạm cùng thô lệ bàn gỗ sừng Tướng cọ sát, quá đã kích thích, thật sự không được, phần eo đánh bày, chỉ có thể khóc thở gấp: "Tha cho ta đi Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ta không được. . . Ta mệt mỏi quá, ừ! Ta muốn nghỉ ngơi ──" xin khoan dung lúc giữa, tao đậu cọ xát lấy bàn gỗ sừng lại đi một lần, ném đi cái triệt để, nước phun đến đầy đất đều là.</p><p>	"Ừ, a. . . A a a a. . . Đi, đi a a a! Từ bỏ. . ."</p><p>	Giá trị đến Giang Trừng bị địt nước tiểu tại cái bô ở bên trong, Ngụy Vô Tiện mới ôm sát hắn, một bên hôn hắn che kín vết cắn phần gáy, một bên tiết tại trong thân thể của hắn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng bò sát Thái Dương</p><p>	Pepsi0</p><p>	Summary:</p><p>	* khả năng có khiến người không thoải mái ám chỉ, nhưng gặp liên quan đến kịch xuyên qua, không cách nào nói rõ là cái gì nha ám chỉ, kính xin tự hành cân nhắc quan sát hay không.</p><p>	* không có mổ đan.</p><p>	Work Text:</p><p>	00</p><p>	Hắn một mực nhớ kỹ đạo kia tà dương, cái kia Thái Dương trên mặt đất bò sát.</p><p>	01</p><p>	Hắn tại trong đêm tỉnh lại, trong phòng chỉ chọn lấy một chiếc thuận tiện đi tiểu đêm nhỏ đèn cầy, đã có ba đạo Tinh Hỏa.</p><p>	Trong đó hai đạo ẩn chứa sương mù, ánh mắt mông lung, hắn cảm giác mình hạ thể chẳng biết lúc nào đứng lên, hơn nữa bị lộng đến ẩm ướt lộc dinh dính, người nọ giạng chân ở trên người hắn, biểu lộ bàng hoàng.</p><p>	 Ngụy Vô Tiện... thấy hắn tỉnh, liền xấu hổ cúi đầu: tha thứ ta... Tha thứ ta...</p><p>	Hắn tự tay trực tiếp đem đối phương đẩy ngã tại giường, hôn tới hắn khóe mắt lạnh như băng nước mắt, nói: ngươi vĩnh viễn không dùng cùng ta xin lỗi. thuận thế chính diện xâm nhập người nọ ấm áp trong cơ thể, người nọ co quắp, phát ra một tiếng cảm thấy thẹn rồi lại thỏa mãn than thở.</p><p>	 ta không nên, ta không thích cái tư thế này ──  người nọ bởi vì tính khí tương hợp sinh ra khoái ý nắm chặt lưng hắn, lại hung hăng đẩy ra hắn, thở hổn hển nói: không nên nhìn ta, không nên nhìn ta.</p><p>	Hắn liền đem hắn bay qua đi, hôn môi hắn, nhìn xem cái kia xương bướm theo hô hấp cao thấp phập phồng thiên động, thò tay nhiều lần vuốt ve hắn lưng, lực đạo lớn có thể đem hắn cọ dưới một lớp da, lại ở phía trên lưu lại dưới một cái mang máu dấu răng, tầng tầng thay nhau thay nhau, phảng phất muốn tại trên lưng hắn gieo xuống liên miên dãy núi, người nọ thói quen cảm giác đau, hoặc là nói là mê luyến lấy đau đớn, bị hắn nảy sinh ác độc cắn lại càng cảm giác vui thích, run rẩy giơ lên cái cổ.</p><p>	Hắn vô cùng nhất hiểu rõ hắn, lúc này đem ngón tay cắm vào trong miệng hắn, ngăn cản hắn cắn bờ môi của mình đến ngừng rên rỉ, hai ngón tay tại trong miệng lật quấy, đùa bỡn cái kia tránh né lưỡi, nướt bọt từ không thể chọn trong miệng chảy xuống, cùng dưới thân tràn ra dâm dịch cùng một chỗ đem đệm giường làm cho một đạp hồ đồ.</p><p>	Cảm nhận được người nọ tràng thịt một hồi co rút nhanh, hắn liền biết rõ đối phương là muốn đi rồi, cũng thẳng lưng tăng thêm tốc độ, vài cái trùng trùng điệp điệp địt vào, phát ra dinh dính vả lại dâm uế tiếng nước, mềm yếu cùng tràng thịt mút hôn, cũng tiết ở đằng kia người ở chỗ sâu trong, hai người nằm sấp cùng một chỗ thở dốc, đều là mồ hôi đầy người.</p><p>	Không đợi hắn trì hoãn tới đây, người nọ cong lên khuỷu tay đỉnh hắn, lại lật thân mà lên, cưỡi hắn vượt qua lúc giữa, thần sắc mê loạn nói: chưa đủ, lại đến.</p><p>	02</p><p>	Bọn hắn sa vào tại tình dục ở bên trong, trẻ tuổi thân thể không biết mệt mỏi, chỉ biết là ôm nhau.</p><p>	Đem cán bộ cắm vào bị cán bộ, nhiều lần kéo dài, phảng phất như vậy có thể đem Linh Hồn rút ra hư thối thể xác, trao đổi dịch thể cũng phảng phất trao đổi Linh Hồn. Bọn hắn thiếu niên khí phách cùng xuân tranh giành, phóng ngựa chạy như điên, truy đuổi cái kia đường chân trời một chỗ khác tà dương, đã từng giương cung đối với mặt trời, tuyên bố muốn bắn xuống cái kia không trung Thái Dương, nhưng mà mũi tên bay cao hơn lại xa, đều đến không được.</p><p>	Cho nên bọn họ đùa giỡn cười hì hì, vung ra chân đi nhặt cái kia bắn đi ra thật xa mũi tên, lại tương đối một phen đến tột cùng là người nào bắn ra xa hơn chút ít.</p><p>	Mà Thái Dương vĩnh viễn nhô lên cao theo.</p><p>	03</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện bị ngoài cửa sổ tiếng mưa rơi đánh thức, hắn buồn ngủ ngồi dậy, trông thấy Giang Trừng đã tỉnh, đang đứng tại phía trước cửa sổ, ngoài cửa sổ hơi yếu xuyên thấu qua mưa bụi chiếu vào trên người hắn, hướng về phía sau lôi ra một đạo thật dài hình ảnh.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem hắn rất thẳng tắp gọt mỏng bóng lưng, lên tiếng gọi hắn: "Giang Trừng, nhìn cái gì đấy? Như thế nào dậy sớm như vậy." Vừa cười nói: "Tới đây, sư huynh lạnh quá."</p><p>	Thời tiết đã vào mùa thu, Liên Hoa Ổ nhiệt độ đáp xuống rất nhiều, chăn màn mấy ngày trước đây đã làm cho phía dưới môn sinh đổi dày chút ít, Giang Trừng tới đây, phải giúp hắn kéo góc chăn, lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện dựng thượng thủ cổ tay, lôi kéo ngã vào giường, Ngụy Vô Tiện đem người một lần nữa khỏa quay về trong đệm chăn, từ phía sau hoàn ở hắn, bờ môi nhẹ nhàng dán tại hắn trên cổ.</p><p>	Hắn hôn qua Giang Trừng phía sau cổ nhô lên khớp xương, tay không an phận vươn vào Giang Trừng áo sơ mi bên trong. Có lẽ là lây dính sáng sớm khí lạnh, Giang Trừng làn da sờ tới sờ lui lạnh như băng vả lại ẩm ướt, hắn từ hông bộ trở lên, ngón tay đếm lấy người nọ rõ ràng xương sườn, giống như tại bắn một chút kéo căng cầm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là ẩm ướt đấy, đệm chăn cũng là ẩm ướt đấy, tản mát ra một cỗ cũng khó ngửi mùi nấm mốc, rất nhiều là vì Liên Hoa Ổ sinh ra ở trên nước. Môi của bọn hắn đan vào cùng một chỗ, nuốt lẫn nhau ướt át hơi thở, cái kia hô hấp trong có tử vong khí tức. Ngụy Vô Tiện hôn ngoan rồi, hàm răng gặm đụng phải đối phương, Giang Trừng không có phản ứng, ngược lại là chính bản thân hắn đau co rụt lại.</p><p>	Hắn tại Giang Trừng đen kịt trong con mắt nhìn thấy cái bóng của mình, tay của hắn xuống, tiến vào Giang Trừng thân thể, linh hồn của hắn cũng xuống, tiến vào Giang Trừng ánh mắt. Cái kia chỗ quá khô khốc, Ngụy Vô Tiện thô bạo mà kéo ra đầu giường ngăn kéo, từ trong lấy ra một cái hộp nhỏ, lấy bên trong mỡ xóa sạch vào cái kia chỗ, tiếp của bọn hắn liền khế cùng một chỗ, là như vậy nhanh, kín kẽ, phảng phất bọn hắn nên như thế, vốn là nhất thể.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ghé vào lỗ tai hắn từng tiếng kêu to: "Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng." Lại cúi đầu xuống, hôn trước ngực hắn vết sẹo, lại đến hai hạt màu sáng đầu vú, Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng đầu lưỡi đem cái kia nhạt màu viên thịt cuốn vào trong miệng, ôn nhu mút hôn, lại dùng răng nho nhỏ cọ sát qua, cái kia đầu vú trên có bị châm xuyên qua dấu vết.</p><p>	Cho dù thân thể cũng không mẫn cảm, nhưng núm vú bị như thế nhằm vào, Giang Trừng còn là cảm thấy chỗ ngực truyền đến một chút ngứa, không khỏi cũng khó nhịn dùng hai tay ôm chặt Ngụy Vô Tiện tại trước ngực hắn làm loạn đầu, ngón tay cắm vào đối phương phát cột ở chỗ sâu trong.</p><p>	"Ngụy... Ngụy..." Hắn có chút khó khăn hô lên âm thanh.</p><p>	Mấy giọt nước mắt rơi xuống, nện ở hắn bần sống lưng lồng ngực.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm chặt hắn, nóng hạ thể tại trong cơ thể hắn chậm chạp luật động, mà đầu sâu chôn sâu ở hắn bên gáy, thấp giọng khóc nức nở nói: "Ngươi nhớ kỹ đúng không? Giang Trừng, ngươi nhớ kỹ đúng không?"</p><p>	04</p><p>	Hắn tại Liên Hoa Ổ hành lang trên thổi sáo, từ mặt hồ gửi đến gió mát thổi hắn góc áo tung bay, nho nhỏ mưa rơi vào trên người hắn, dần dần nghỉ ngơi, nồng đậm tầng mây chậm rãi tản đi, lộ ra nguyên bản bị che ấm kiêu dương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng men theo tiếng địch của hắn mà đến, lẳng lặng đứng ở phía sau hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện quay đầu, trông thấy Giang Trừng chính ngửa đầu nhìn xem cái kia xóa sạch đỏ thẫm, liền đi ra phía trước, lấy tay che ở ánh mắt của hắn, trên tay hắn vẫn mang theo mưa, là lại băng lại lạnh đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tầm mắt một cái biến thành đen, vô thức mà trừng mắt nhìn, mắt tiệp nhẹ nhàng đảo qua lòng bàn tay của hắn, mang đến rất nhỏ gãi ngứa, giống như con mèo nhỏ gãi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên tựu buông ra hắn, quay người nhảy lên, nhảy vào hoa sen trong hồ, trong nháy mắt kích khởi bọt nước văng khắp nơi, hắn vẫn cầm lấy trong tay trần tình, gom góp đến bên miệng lung tung thổi, làm như uyển chuyển Vân Mộng cười nhỏ, lại như là hắn tiện tay vê đến mấy cái âm phù, hắn lại buông cây sáo, trên mặt hoa đào bay lên, triều Giang Trừng cười: đến a! Đến a! Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền hướng trước một bước, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chìm vào trong hồ.</p><p>	Hoa sen hồ hồ nước lại băng lại lạnh, như một giường Băng Tằm Ti lụa, ôn nhu đưa bọn chúng bao bọc trong đó.</p><p>	05</p><p>	Kim Lân Đài ──</p><p>	Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh sau khi kết thúc lần thứ nhất Thanh Đàm Hội đúng hạn tổ chức, Bách gia đáp ứng lời mời tới, Vân Mộng Giang thị tự nhiên cũng đúng hẹn đến đây.</p><p>	Chịu trách nhiệm tiếp đãi Kim gia môn sinh đang muốn mời người nhập tọa, rồi lại trông thấy đứng thẳng ở Ngụy Vô Tiện sau lưng Giang Trừng, sợ tới mức run lên, trong tay thu về thiếp mời rơi lả tả trên đất.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy, đầu cười hì hì nói: "Như thế nào? Thấy ta Vân Mộng Giang tông chủ, vẫn không nhanh chóng mời người ngồi vào vị trí?"</p><p>	Cửa kia sinh chân tay luống cuống: "Cái này, cái này... Kim Lân Đài chính là Kim gia trọng yếu nơi, cái này chỉ sợ không thích hợp..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt phát lạnh, hắn không có phối kiếm, đầu tay phải chậm rãi ve vuốt lên bên hông một ống nước sơn địch: "Không thích hợp?" Lại lạnh nhạt nói: "Phơi lấy Vân Mộng Giang thị ở ngoài cửa, chẳng lẽ cái này chính là các ngươi Lan Lăng Kim thị đạo đãi khách?"</p><p>	Môn sinh bị hắn liên tiếp chất vấn ngạnh nói không ra lời, thấy hắn vuốt ve bên hông quỷ địch càng là trong lòng e ngại, cũng bất chấp chỉnh đốn rơi lả tả trên đất thiếp mời, quay người liền trốn trong điện viện binh, trong miệng cầu cứu: "Liễm Phương Tôn! Liễm Phương Tôn!"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao bước ra ngoài điện, trông thấy sắc mặt không thế nào đẹp mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại gặp được phía sau hắn Giang Vãn Ngâm, cảm thấy cũng là rùng mình, nhưng trên mặt rồi lại bất động thanh sắc, trong đầu nhiều lần cân nhắc, chỉ do dự một cái chớp mắt liền khẽ cười nói: "Ngụy... Công tử." Lại nói: "Tiểu Giang tông chủ." Đưa tay làm cái mời động tác.</p><p>	Thấy Liễm Phương Tôn lấy lễ đối đãi, Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt mới hơi có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, lại khôi phục thành cái kia xâu con trai lang làm ngả ngớn bộ dáng, cười hì hì túm sang sông Trừng tay liền hướng trong điện đi, Giang Trừng một lời không nói mặc hắn thủ sẵn tay, còn bị khóa cửa cho đẩy ta một cái, chẳng qua là bị Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo lấy, thật cũng không có ngã sấp xuống.</p><p>	Đến sớm đi thế gia đều đã nhập tọa, lúc này lẫn nhau hàn huyên, cũng coi như tiếng người huyên náo, có chút mắt sắc thoáng nhìn cửa ra vào lại tiến đến hai người, đang muốn mời đến vài tiếng, rồi lại khi nhìn rõ người tới tướng mạo sau sắc mặt phi biến. Tĩnh mịch phảng phất không có báo hiệu ôn dịch đang lúc mọi người giữa lan tràn, nguyên bản náo nhiệt yến hội rất nhanh lặng ngắt như tờ, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Vãn Ngâm rồi lại giống như không cảm giác được mọi người không hẹn mà cùng chống đẩy, thong dong ngồi vào vị trí, Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn ghé vào Giang Trừng bên tai, không biết là nói đến cái gì chuyện lý thú, vẫn vịn Giang Trừng vai cười hì hì không chỉ có.</p><p>	Bái kiến Ngụy Vô Tiện tại Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh điều khiển thi thể tác chiến ngoan độc, lúc này Bách gia lại không một người dám lên tiếng.</p><p>	Chỉ có vàng huân không sợ chết quát: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi đây là làm quá mức! Thật coi Lan Lăng Kim thị là ngươi nhà mình hậu viện sao? Coi như là Yếm Ly cô nương cùng với Tử Hiên huynh có hôn ước bên người, Kim Lân Đài cũng không phải do ngươi như thế làm ẩu! Ngươi hôm nay cũng leo lên ngồi vị trí gia chủ, sao còn là như thế chẳng phân biệt được nặng nhẹ ── "</p><p>	Hắn còn chưa nói xong, chỉ thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, u ám nói: "Ngươi nói cái gì? Nói lại lần nữa xem." Trên người quỷ khí ngưng tụ, ẩn có phát tác xu thế.</p><p>	Vàng huân cắn răng một cái: "Ngươi vẫn tại lừa mình dối người cái gì! Người nào không biết cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm đã sớm ──" hắn khẽ cong eo tránh thoát trước mặt phóng tới hai đạo phù chú, một bên linh kiếm ra khỏi vỏ, hét lớn: "Người nào không biết cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm đã sớm chết rồi! ! !"</p><p>	Một người từ trong bữa tiệc phi thân mà ra, khám khám bắt được chính cầm trần tình hướng bên miệng gom góp Ngụy Vô Tiện, lạnh nhạt nói: "Ngụy Anh, dừng tay."</p><p>	"Lam Vong Cơ, ngươi cho ta buông tay! Ta hôm nay sẽ phải gọi là vàng huân cái thằng này biết rõ cái gì gọi là cẩn thận nói chuyện!" Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt như phủ băng, trong lòng rồi lại hỏa thiêu hỏa liệu, nổi giận đến cực điểm, như thế nào nguyện ý thu tay lại, nhưng mà cái kia Lam Trạm khí lực thật sự là lớn, hắn hôm nay không có vàng đan thân thể tránh động vài cái lại rút không ra, trong lòng căm tức càng tăng lên không tự giác gọi vào: "Giang Trừng ── "</p><p>	Hắn âm thanh đã ra, một mực ngồi ngay ngắn tại trên bồ đoàn Giang Trừng đột nhiên nổ lên, nguyên bản Trần Phóng tại giữa hai chân Tam Độc rào rào rơi xuống đất, một chưởng hung hăng đánh hướng Lam Vong Cơ phần bụng, tia chớp lúc giữa, chỉ thấy Lam Vong Cơ buông ra bắt lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện tay, hắn không kịp Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ, đành phải vận khởi linh lực lấy song chưởng đụng vào nhau, nhưng mà vẫn bị đánh chính là rút lui ba bước, xương tay truyền đến kinh khủng xoẹt zoẹt~ thanh âm, đúng là bị sinh sôi đã cắt đứt tay trái hai ngón tay!</p><p>	"Vong Cơ!"</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân!"</p><p>	Trạch vu quân cùng trong bữa tiệc Lam thị môn sinh nhao nhao kêu sợ hãi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi cúi thấp đầu, mặt không biểu tình đứng ở Ngụy Vô Tiện trước người, thành một cái bảo hộ tư thái. Tại vừa mới trong động tác, hắn nguyên bản trên người bị cẩn thận mặc Giang thị tông chủ bào hơi có buông lỏng, sáng sớm bị Ngụy Vô Tiện cẩn thận trói vào khăn lụa cũng lỏng cởi ra, lộ ra nguyên bản bị khăn lụa che khuất trắng bệch cái cổ.</p><p>	Cùng trên cổ những cái kia lan tràn màu đen vết rạn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không nhớ rõ mình là như thế nào trở lại Liên Hoa Ổ đấy, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ mình ở Bách gia ánh mắt sợ hãi xuống, cùng Liễm Phương Tôn trạch vu quân trách cứ lời nói ở bên trong, tại Xích Phong cỗ cầm Bá Hạ đứng dậy trước túm sang sông Trừng tay, lại nhặt lên rơi xuống trên mặt đất Tam Độc.</p><p>	Mọi người từng câu từng chữ vây quanh, liên tục nói qua: "Ngụy tông chủ, biết rõ trong lòng ngươi không muốn, nhưng tư người đã trôi qua, còn là buông chấp niệm muốn tốt."</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện nói: "Lúc trước Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh là tình thế bất đắc dĩ, vừa rồi dung túng ngươi sử dụng Quỷ đạo cùng kỳ núi Ôn thị Tướng bác, mà hôm nay Ôn thị đã diệt, có phải hay không cũng làm giao ra Âm Hổ phù, cho Bách gia một cái công đạo?"</p><p>	Lại có người nói: "Không chỉ Âm Hổ phù, cái này lấy người sống luyện chế hung thi thể cũng làm tiêu hủy, miễn cho nó không khống chế được nguy hại mọi người."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần thở dài nói: "Cũng là lại để cho Giang tiểu công tử bụi thuộc về bụi, đất về với đất ── "</p><p>	Hắn không muốn nghe nữa, chạy trối chết.</p><p>	06</p><p>	Hắn tự giam mình ở nối khố hai người cùng ở cái gian phòng kia phòng nhỏ, chợt có môn sinh cầm đuốc soi đi ngang qua, nghe thấy trong đó truyền đến đứt quãng yếu ớt nức nở nghẹn ngào, cũng không dám quấy rầy.</p><p>	Cửa sổ đóng chặt, không điểm ánh nến, trong phòng đen kịt một mảnh, đưa tay không thấy được năm ngón, Ngụy Vô Tiện toàn bộ người co rúc ở Giang Trừng trong ngực, hai tay chăm chú bao quanh eo của hắn.</p><p>	Hắn buồn ngủ, buồn ngủ đến cực điểm, rồi lại lại không dám chính thức ngủ, sợ một giấc ngủ qua, tái khởi thân liền lại muốn phát sinh không thể vãn hồi sự tình.</p><p>	Phòng nhỏ cửa bị gõ vang, không biết là cái nào không biết tốt xấu môn sinh, Ngụy Vô Tiện đang muốn chửi ầm lên, chỉ nghe thấy ngoài cửa truyền đến Giang Yếm Ly thanh âm nghẹn ngào: "A ao ước, ngươi mở cửa a." Lại nói: "Ngươi vài ngày không có ăn cái gì không phải là? Ta sắc chút canh..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lung la lung lay xuống giường, mở cửa lại để cho Giang Yếm Ly vào nhà, ánh trăng từ cửa khe hở xuyên vào, vung vãi tại hắn tiều tụy trên mặt, cũng chiếu vào nhưng ngồi ở trên giường Giang Trừng trên người. Hai người đờ đẫn ngồi xuống, Ngụy Vô Tiện bưng qua chén kia nước canh, cái kia nước canh mùi thơm bốn phía, trong súp ngậm có một chút Tiểu Mễ cùng nhục, bị đun nhừ đến vừa đúng. Hắn vài cái nuốt, lại chỉ cảm giác nhạt như nước ốc.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly giống như trước như vậy gọi đệ đệ của nàng: "A Trừng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoảng như không nghe thấy. Hôm nay hắn chỉ có tại Ngụy Vô Tiện gọi hắn lúc sau mới sẽ dành cho một tia đáp lại. Lần đầu Luyện Thi, cuối cùng không có Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tưởng tượng như vậy đơn giản, hắn thành công, Giang Trừng xác thực "Sống" đi qua.</p><p>	Nhưng là đã thất bại.</p><p>	Bị luyện chế thành hung thi thể Giang Trừng không chỉ có trí nhớ đều không có, vả lại hung ác vô cùng, đã liền chủ nhân Ngụy Vô Tiện hắn đều sẽ ra tay công kích, đem Liên Hoa Ổ nháo cái gà bay chó chạy, bọn hắn không thể không thống khổ mà thừa nhận: Hắn sẽ không là nguyên bản chính là cái kia Giang Trừng rồi. Giang Yếm Ly nhiều lần thử cùng Giang Trừng nói chuyện, muốn thử lại để cho đệ đệ khôi phục thần trí, tuy nhiên cũng lấy thất bại chấm dứt, còn thiếu chút nữa bị Giang Trừng gây thương tích, Ngụy Vô Tiện bất đắc dĩ tại Giang Trừng trong đầu bám vào dài bám, mới khiến cho hắn bình tĩnh trở lại.</p><p>	Hắn chưa bao giờ buông tha cho, lôi kéo Giang Trừng tay, dẫn hắn đi qua võ đài, đi qua bến tàu, đi qua Từ Đường, đi qua Liên Hoa Ổ mỗi một cái góc nhỏ, lại đến nối khố hai người cùng nhau ngủ qua cái kia cái giường. Hắn dù sao vẫn là hỏi: Giang Trừng, ngươi nghĩ tới sao?</p><p>	Hay là hỏi: Giang Trừng, ngươi có nhớ không? Trước kia ta cùng ngươi ở đây hoa sen hồ chơi nước, rõ ràng đã bắt đầu mùa đông, nhưng vẫn là gắng phải kéo lấy ngươi theo giúp ta xuống nước bắt cái kia trong nước cá chép, cuối cùng hai người đều nhiễm lên phong hàn, phát sốt cao, bị Ngu phu nhân {ngừng lại:một trận} tốt mắng...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như trước giống nhau nhảy xuống nước, hướng Giang Trừng giang hai tay, Giang Trừng mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem hắn, thẳng đến Ngụy Vô Tiện nói đến, mới nghe theo mệnh lệnh nhảy vào hoa sen hồ, nhưng mà hung thi thể không biết bơi lặn, hắn một cái nước, liền chìm vào trong nước.</p><p>	Lại nói: trước kia ngươi vẫn dưỡng qua ba con chó, gọi là Phi Phi Hoa Nhài Tiểu Ái... nói ra một nửa toàn bộ người sửng sốt, lại giống như nghĩ đến cái gì giống như hưng phấn lên: đúng rồi, con chó... Con chó...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chịu đựng e ngại, làm môn sinh tìm đến ba đầu tiểu cẩu, hy vọng chứng kiến chúng nó Giang Trừng có thể nhớ tới mấy thứ gì đó, cái gì cũng tốt, không quan trọng việc nhỏ đều tốt, nhưng mà Giang Trừng đối với chúng nó không hề hứng thú. Hắn liền nếm thử đem trong đầu hắn dài bám bứt lấy.</p><p>	Hắn đạt được ba đầu bị xé nát bấy thi thể.</p><p>	Lại nắm tay của hắn phê chữa hồ sơ: ngươi xem, trước kia ta đáp ứng ngươi, ngươi làm tông chủ, ta liền làm thuộc hạ của ngươi, tựa như cha ta cùng phụ thân ngươi giống nhau...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm Giang Trừng tay, một khoản một khoản ghi, viết ra chữ lệch ra bảy xoay tám, không người có thể hiểu.</p><p>	Chưa từng có người đáp lại, thủy chung đều là hắn tại tự quyết định, hắn cũng ngăn trở không thôi, cũng phát giận, đã từng tròng mắt đỏ hoe, gần như nhập ma, dắt lấy hắn thay người nọ thay xong Giang thị tông chủ bào cổ áo cuồng loạn mà gọi là: ngươi không thể cho ta điểm đáp lại không! Cho dù là một câu, quản chi là một chữ ── </p><p>	Cuối cùng rồi lại hung hăng thưởng cho mình hai cái bàn tay, lại run rẩy qua ôm lấy thủy chung mặt không biểu tình Giang Trừng ── hắn sao có thể có cái gì biểu lộ, hắn đã sớm là một cái người chết ── nịnh nọt mà dụ dỗ nói: là sư huynh không tốt, với ngươi phát cái gì tính khí đâu rồi, Giang Trừng ngươi không nên tức giận, đều là lỗi của ta.</p><p>	Có người nói: Đúng là lỗi của ngươi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẫng đầu, trông thấy thần sắc đạm mạc Ngu phu nhân.</p><p>	Lại nháy mắt, nào có cái gì Ngu phu nhân, chỉ có Giang Trừng, cái kia trương giống như Ngu phu nhân khuôn mặt trắng bệch, lúc trước cặp kia sống sờ sờ như nước trong veo mắt hạnh vô thần mở to, chiếu đến hắn thất kinh mặt.</p><p>	Cùng ngày liền đi Từ Đường dập đầu cái đầu rơi máu chảy, Giang Yếm Ly khóc kéo hắn đứng lên, nói: a ao ước, đã đủ rồi, ngươi không nên như vậy, chúng ta cũng biết đây không phải, đây không phải...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sững sờ quỳ tại nguyên chỗ, ánh mắt trống rỗng, thì thào tự nói: nếu là ta không có vứt bỏ Giang Trừng đi mua cái gì lương khô... Ta biết rất rõ ràng tâm hắn tổn thương kịch liệt sẽ làm ra việc ngốc... Nếu là ta có thể sớm chút từ bãi tha ma đi ra... Nếu là ta ngày đó không có ngủ lấy... Nếu là ──  máu tươi từ hắn nứt ra cái trán chảy xuống khi đến hàm, nhỏ xuống tại Từ Đường trên mặt đất, rót vào mảnh gỗ trong khe hở, lưu lại một đạo màu nâu đậm vết ướt.</p><p>	Không có gì nếu là.</p><p>	07</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mua lương khô đem về, phát hiện Giang Trừng không thấy bóng dáng, lại sợ vừa tức, muốn cái này Giang Vãn Ngâm {vì:là} sao như thế không nghe lời, rõ ràng lại để cho hắn tại nguyên chỗ đợi, nghĩ đến có lẽ Giang Trừng là khư khư cố chấp quay về Liên Hoa Ổ trộm thi thể, trong lòng vô cùng sợ hãi ── nếu là bị chiếm cứ Liên Hoa Ổ ôn con chó phát hiện có thể muốn như thế nào cho phải, rồi lại nhưng ôm có hi vọng, có lẽ Giang Trừng chẳng qua là đã tìm được càng địa phương an toàn trốn đi cũng nói không chừng. Một đường nổi điên nắm mấy người đi đường hỏi thăm, thật vất vả hỏi một cái bán hàng rong, bán hàng rong lại nói, hơi mới nhìn rõ một nhóm mặc Thái Dương lửa cháy mạnh bào người nói ra một cái cùng niên kỷ của hắn không sai biệt lắm thiếu niên rời đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy đầu váng mắt hoa, trong tay lương khô rơi lả tả trên đất. Nên làm cái gì bây giờ? Nên làm cái gì bây giờ?</p><p>	Hắn hoảng hốt chạy bừa, cũng không biết Giang Trừng là bị mang đi nơi nào, suốt đêm chạy về Liên Hoa Ổ, bắt được Ôn Quỳnh Lâm, bóp cổ của hắn nảy sinh ác độc hỏi: Giang Trừng ở đâu? Giang Trừng có phải hay không tại đây?</p><p>	Ôn Quỳnh Lâm bị hắn bóp đến thở không nổi: Ngụy, Ngụy công tử... Là ta, là ta a, ta là Ôn Ninh...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sững sờ, mơ hồ nhớ tới lúc trước trăm Phượng núi vây săn tựa hồ đã từng gặp qua một người như vậy, bản thân vẫn tán thưởng qua hắn mũi tên bắn thì tốt hơn. Trong tay lực đạo hơi lỏng, nhưng đến cùng không có buông ra.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh thấy hắn lực đạo hơi thu, liền khúm núm nói: Giang, Giang công tử không ở chỗ này...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mờ mịt nói: không ở chỗ này?</p><p>	Như vậy ở nơi nào?</p><p>	Thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt hôi bại, phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn đi tìm chết, Ôn Ninh vội hỏi: ôn, Ôn công tử buổi chiều lúc về sau, nói bọn hắn trên đường bắt được người, muốn xách trở về tìm phần thưởng, liền cùng Ôn Trục Lưu cùng một đống môn sinh tiến đến giáo hóa ty, có lẽ... Có lẽ bị bắt đến đúng là Giang công tử...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe xong, thân hình khẽ động, muốn lập tức liền đi, quay người lúc giữa rồi lại lại nghĩ tới Giang thúc thúc cùng Ngu phu nhân chết thảm thi thể, khẽ cắn môi, lại xoay người nói: Ta có thể hay không nhờ cậy ngươi ──</p><p>	Không chờ hắn nói xong, Ôn Ninh liền nói: Ôn công tử lúc này không có ở đây, Giang công tử cha mẹ thi thể, ta có thể giúp các ngươi di chuyển ra đại điện ẩn núp đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói lời cảm tạ, cũng không biết cuối cùng có thể không thể tín nhiệm Ôn Ninh, nhưng hiện nay cũng không có tốt hơn lựa chọn, chỉ có thể vội vàng chạy đi tiến về trước kỳ núi giáo hóa ty. Tùy Tiện nhưng bị Ôn gia thu lấy, không cách nào ngự kiếm, đành phải đi bộ, đi bộ tốc độ quá chậm, muốn như chờ hắn đi đến kỳ núi lại chỉ có thể nhìn thấy lại một cỗ thi thể, hắn liền sợ hãi không thôi, trong lòng sợ hãi, nhảy ra trên người còn lại bạc vụn, lảo đảo bước vào một gian ngựa bỏ, muốn cùng ngựa chủ hỏi thăm giá cả, dù là trên người tiền bạc chỉ đủ mua con chạy không nổi lão Mã cũng tốt, đã thấy ngựa bỏ bên trong vài tên người mặc áo đen tu sĩ đưa lưng về phía hắn đứng thẳng, bầu không khí quỷ dị, tâm hắn dưới thầm nghĩ không tốt, quay đầu đã nghĩ rút lui đến khách điếm bên ngoài, lại bị sau lưng người ngoan đạp một cước, tại chỗ đi phía trước vật ngã quỳ rạp xuống đất  trước mặt, lại bị một thanh kiếm hung hăng xuyên qua đầu vai!</p><p>	Ngựa bỏ bên trong Hắc y nhân lúc này cũng không hề ngụy trang, nhao nhao nhấc lên trên người áo đen, lộ ra phía dưới chướng mắt bỏng mắt Thái Dương lửa cháy mạnh phục.</p><p>	Ôn Triều cao hứng bừng bừng tiếng cười từ phía sau truyền đến: ha ha ha ha, đã biết rõ ngươi sẽ đến, chờ không được muốn với ngươi người sư đệ kia cùng một chỗ chịu chết đúng không? Ta thành toàn ngươi! lại cười lạnh nói: Ôn Trục Lưu —— </p><p>	06</p><p>	Làm Ngụy Vô Tiện thật vất vả từ bãi tha ma đi ra, đã qua ba tháng.</p><p>	Hắn đạp phá một cái Ôn gia cứ điểm, lật lượt bọn hắn giam giữ tu sĩ ẩm thấp nhà tù, thậm chí Ôn gia vứt bỏ thi thể bãi tha ma.</p><p>	Cuối cùng, hắn đi vào một tòa xa xôi quan sát lều, đẩy ra tận cùng bên trong nhất cánh cửa kia, ẩm ướt trong bóng tối, rồi lại có một đạo tà dương, cái kia Thái Dương trên mặt đất bò sát, kiều diễm như lửa, hiển hách chói chang, so với Ngụy Vô Tiện cây đuốc trong tay đều muốn sáng.</p><p>	08</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Yếm Ly sợ Giang Trừng tìm chết, đem hắn trong phòng ngủ có thể tìm tới sở hữu lợi khí đều thu, liền một cái kéo hoặc là luồng phát cây trâm đều không buông tha. Nhưng mà có lẽ bọn họ là vẽ vời cho thêm chuyện ra rồi, bởi vì tìm đến y tu nói cho bọn hắn biết, Giang Trừng không còn Kim Đan, ngoại trừ trước ngực một đạo giới vết roi, tay chân gân mạch các đốt ngón tay chỗ cũng bị người dùng độc châm xuyên qua.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cắn răng hỏi: nếu là trị liệu, hướng sau còn có thể... Còn có thể lại đứng lên đi đường sao? Còn có thể... còn có thể lấy thêm lên kiếm sao?</p><p>	Cái kia y tu đạo: chỉ cần hảo sinh tĩnh dưỡng trị liệu, hướng sau chậm rãi đi đường còn là không thành vấn đề đấy, nhưng nhớ lấy không thể đi nhanh, chạy bộ càng là muốn tránh cho. lại thở dài nói: về phần tu đạo một đường, liền buông tha đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xiết chặt nắm đấm, cổ họng khó khăn nuốt vài cái, chỉ cảm thấy trái tim từng trận co rút đau đớn, thở không nổi. Một bên Giang Yếm Ly đã nhịn không được che mặt khóc nức nở đứng lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại là một mực rất yên tĩnh, hắn thẳng tắp nằm ở trên giường, hai mắt bình tĩnh mà nhìn trần nhà. Ngụy Vô Tiện xưa nay cảm giác mình là khắp thiên hạ hiểu rõ nhất Giang Trừng người, giờ phút này hắn rồi lại xem không hiểu Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng càng là một bộ bình tĩnh bộ dạng, Ngụy Vô Tiện lại càng là cảm thấy lo sợ bất an, đành phải bổ nhào qua bắt lấy tay của hắn nói: không có chuyện gì đâu, ta cùng sư tỷ sẽ thay ngươi tìm đến tốt nhất y tu, đào sâu ba thước cũng sẽ giúp ngươi tìm ra! Bọn hắn nhất định có biện pháp! Chỉ cần chữa cho tốt tay chân, ngươi cũng có thể giống như trước giống nhau chạy nhảy, tu luyện càng không thành vấn đề...</p><p>	Nhưng mà coi như là trị tay chân, Giang Trừng cũng không có Kim Đan, thì có ích lợi gì đây?</p><p>	Tay chân còn có thể trị, cái này bị hóa đi Kim Đan, lại nên tìm ai tới quản lý đây?</p><p>	Không có ai biết.</p><p>	Mặc dù biết Giang Trừng hai tay đã vô pháp cẩn thận vật, thậm chí ngay cả một chiếc trà đều cầm bất ổn, bọn hắn nhưng không dám bỏ mặc hắn một thân một mình, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền cùng Giang Yếm Ly thay phiên cùng Giang Trừng chìm vào giấc ngủ, hoặc nói, nhìn xem hắn trước chìm vào giấc ngủ, mình mới dám vào ngủ.</p><p>	Một ngày, đến phiên Ngụy Vô Tiện, đang nhìn Giang Trừng nằm ngủ về sau, chính hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa buồn ngủ thiếp đi. Nửa đêm, cảm nhận được bên người một hồi thật nhỏ bạo động, tỉnh lại trông thấy Giang Trừng núp ở trong chăn phát run, Ngụy Vô Tiện đem hắn móc ra, đang muốn hỏi hắn làm sao vậy, đã nhìn thấy Giang Trừng hai mắt ướt át, sắc mặt ửng hồng, toàn thân ra tầng một mỏng đổ mồ hôi, coi như vừa bị từ trong nước hái xuống mới lạ non ngó sen.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy hai tay của hắn chôn ở trong quần lót, đều là sớm qua lần đầu bệnh di tinh niên kỷ, tự nhiên sẽ không không hiểu. Trông thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện kinh ngạc thần sắc, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn vô cùng, hận không thể một đầu đâm chết tại trên tường, mãnh liệt giãy giụa, trở mình mất xuống giường, hắn còn là đứng không dậy nổi, đành phải bò trốn đi nơi hẻo lánh, quỳ đem mặt chôn ở hai chân trong.</p><p>	 Giang Trừng... Ngụy Vô Tiện đi qua muốn đỡ hắn đứng lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại cắn răng nói: cút... Cút...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xoa hắn run rẩy bả vai: ngươi không dùng xấu hổ, tất cả mọi người là nam nhân. lại nói: lại để cho sư huynh giúp ngươi được không? nói qua đem thân thể của hắn vặn bung ra, tay liền hướng hắn giữa hai chân mà đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giãy giụa lấy, nhưng mà tay hắn chân vô lực ở đâu tranh giành ghim đến mở, chỉ có thể bị Ngụy Vô Tiện sờ lên giữa hai chân thịt mềm, qua lại vỗ về chơi đùa. Đều là mười bảy mười tám tuổi thiếu niên, vô cùng nhất thanh xuân phồn vinh mạnh mẽ thời điểm, tùy thời đều có thể bị vén lên dục vọng. Ngụy Vô Tiện lộng lấy Giang Trừng, ngoài ý liệu không có chán ghét cảm giác, ngược lại dựa vào Giang Trừng hơi hơi đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt lưng, nghe Giang Trừng khó nhịn ẩn nhẫn thở dốc, nhìn xem hồ đồ ngọn đèn vàng dưới hắn phiếm hồng ướt át khóe mắt, mình cũng đứng núi này trông núi nọ đứng lên, hạ thân nửa có cứng hay không.</p><p>	Cảm thấy lúng túng, muốn nói Giang Trừng lại không phải nữ nhân, mình tại sao có thể đối với hắn lên tâm tư, liền tăng thêm tốc độ, muốn mau sớm giúp đỡ Giang Trừng chậm rãi, chấm dứt trận này hoang đường.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tự giác tay sống không tệ, mỗi lần thủ dâm mình cũng là thập phần hưởng thụ, nhưng mà suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày, Giang Trừng giữa hai chân rồi lại một chút phản ứng không có, không khỏi cũng có chút lúng túng, muốn: Chẳng lẽ ta kỹ thuật liền kém như vậy sao?</p><p>	Không tin tà nhổ ra mấy nhổ nước miếng ở lòng bàn tay, lại muốn đi sờ, lại bị Giang Trừng bắt lấy cổ tay. Chính xác mà nói, không thể nói là trảo, Giang Trừng ngón tay vô lực, đầu nhẹ nhàng khoác lên hắn trên cổ tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: chớ có sờ rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: thế nhưng là, ngươi còn không có tiết. thậm chí đều không có cứng rắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hít sâu vài khẩu khí, như là đang làm cái gì khó khăn quyết định, một hồi lâu, mới cắn răng nói: đừng ngoáy phía trước ta.</p><p>	Làm bị Ngụy Vô Tiện từ phía sau tiến vào thời điểm, một mực xao động thân thể mới rút cuộc bình tĩnh trở lại. Giang Trừng cảm thụ được phủ tại trên thân thể sức nặng cùng đến từ sau lưng va chạm, còn có khấu trừ tại hắn phần eo tay, cùng tại trong huyệt qua lại ra vào nóng vật cứng, cắn chặt đệm chăn cửa rốt cuộc buông ra, phát ra y y nha nha kêu to.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dài đạo lớn như vậy, vẫn là lần đầu tiên biết rõ có thể có thư thái như vậy sự tình, cũng là lần đầu tiên biết rõ nguyên lai nam nhân giữa cũng có thể cùng nam nữ giống nhau đi việc này, hắn chọc ở Giang Trừng bên trong, cảm nhận được Giang Trừng huyệt mềm đối với bảo bối của hắn lại hút lại kẹp, một hồi lanh lẹ chập choạng đến cùng da, hung hăng hướng bên trong tiễn đưa vài cái, Giang Trừng cũng là thoải mái đến không được, phía trước tuy rằng vẫn không có cương (trạng thái), nhưng là tích táp chảy ra thanh dịch thể, không biết là đội lên cái nào chỗ, chợt nghe Giang Trừng giống như nổi điên ngẩng đầu lên đến kêu to: chính là chỗ đó, tốt... Thật thoải mái! Đừng có ngừng!</p><p>	Nhìn hắn cuồng loạn bộ dạng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng khó kìm lòng nổi, nhịn không được một cái hung hăng cắn hắn sau cái cổ, thẳng đến trong miệng nếm đến rỉ sắt vị, cứng rắn phát đau dương vật làm non màu đỏ huyệt thịt bên ngoài lật, nước vẩy ra, mỗi lần cắm vào rút ra lúc giữa đều hung hăng triển cọ sát tại Giang Trừng trong ruột hơi lồi thịt mềm lên, Giang Trừng bị hắn chọc vào đi phía trước bò, lại bị kéo lấy eo kéo trở về chọc vào càng sâu, phát ra một tiếng nghiền nát ngâm nga, ngón chân xoáy lên, eo sụp đổ xuống dưới, huyệt thịt mãnh liệt co rút lại, rõ ràng cho thấy đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng bị kẹp bắn, xuất tinh khoái cảm lại để cho đầu hắn tê dại, nằm ở Giang Trừng trên lưng thở, lại nghe đến Giang Trừng liên tục thì thào tự nói, hắn nghe không rõ, sẽ đem Giang Trừng lật qua, Giang Trừng dùng hai tay che nghiêm mặt không cho  hắn nhìn, Ngụy Vô Tiện đem tay của hắn kéo ra, trông thấy Giang Trừng hai mắt vô thần, gương mặt vẫn hiện ra tình dục không cởi ửng hồng, liên tục thì thào nói nhỏ: đây không phải ta... Đây không phải ta... Ta không phải như thế... Ta không muốn ── ta ── ta ── </p><p>	Hắn như là đột nhiên bừng tỉnh, mãnh liệt bắt lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện quần áo trong cổ áo, nhưng hai tay vô lực, rất nhanh lại rơi xuống, đầu nhẹ nói: ta bị hủy rồi.</p><p>	Thanh âm kia quá nhẹ, rơi lả tả trong không khí.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền nước mắt chảy xuống.</p><p>	Từ ngày đó lên, tại ban đêm chăm sóc Giang Trừng công tác liền đều từ Ngụy Vô Tiện chịu trách nhiệm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cố gắng vô cùng vô tận, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng từ không cự tuyệt, bọn hắn từ cuối giường làm được đầu giường, cái bàn lại đến cửa sổ, thỏa thích phóng túng. Người thiếu niên hai bàn tay trắng, chỉ có dục vọng cùng yêu tại trong lòng.</p><p>	 nặng một chút, ngươi tại đây thêm chút sức đạo không Ngụy Vô Tiện? Giang Trừng ôm cổ hắn, nhanh như muốn đem hắn bóp chết, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn thở dốc nói: hung hăng chơi ta ── a!</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền thay đổi tư thế, đem hắn một chân vượt qua trên vai, toản lấy eo của hắn chinh phạt, phảng phất Giang Trừng là một đống bay nhanh khoái mã.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn đụng mà liên tục hừ gọi là: ừ, ừ a! A a!</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gom góp qua hôn hắn, hai người mồ hôi trên người dính cùng một chỗ, Giang Trừng đưa tay cắm vào hắn phát ở bên trong, vuốt ve da đầu của hắn, lại bởi vì vài cái thật sâu chọc vào làm cho run rẩy, kéo rơi xuống Ngụy Vô Tiện màu đỏ sậm dây cột tóc, huyền phát tán rơi ra, như đêm tối đem hai người lũng che đậy.</p><p>	Hắn đem hắn bay qua đi, hôn môi hắn, nhìn xem cái kia xương bướm theo hô hấp cao thấp phập phồng thiên động, thò tay nhiều lần vuốt ve hắn đâm có lửa cháy mạnh Thái Dương văn lưng, lực đạo lớn có thể đem hắn cọ dưới một lớp da, lại ở phía trên lưu lại dưới một cái mang máu dấu răng, tầng tầng thay nhau thay nhau, phảng phất muốn tại trên lưng hắn gieo xuống liên miên dãy núi, đi che đậy cái kia đốt mắt mặt trời. Giang Trừng thói quen cảm giác đau, hoặc là nói là mê luyến lấy đau đớn, bị hắn nảy sinh ác độc cắn lại càng cảm giác vui thích, run rẩy giơ lên cái cổ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vô cùng nhất hiểu rõ Giang Trừng, lúc này đem ngón tay cắm vào trong miệng hắn, ngăn cản hắn cắn bờ môi của mình đến ngừng rên rỉ, hai ngón tay tại trong miệng lật quấy, đùa bỡn cái kia tránh né lưỡi, nướt bọt từ không thể chọn trong miệng chảy xuống, cùng dưới thân tràn ra dâm dịch cùng một chỗ đem đệm giường làm cho một đạp hồ đồ.</p><p>	Cảm nhận được người nọ tràng thịt một hồi co rút nhanh, hắn liền biết rõ đối phương là muốn đi rồi, cũng thẳng lưng tăng thêm tốc độ, vài cái trùng trùng điệp điệp địt vào, phát ra dinh dính vả lại dâm uế tiếng nước, mềm yếu cùng tràng thịt mút hôn, cũng tiết ở đằng kia người ở chỗ sâu trong, hai người nằm sấp cùng một chỗ thở dốc, đều là mồ hôi đầy người.</p><p>	Không đợi hắn trì hoãn tới đây, Giang Trừng cong lên khuỷu tay đỉnh hắn, lại lật thân mà lên, cưỡi hắn vượt qua lúc giữa, thần sắc mê loạn nói: chưa đủ, lại đến.</p><p>	Cuối cùng hai người sức cùng lực kiệt, ôm nhau mơ màng thiếp đi.</p><p>	Hôm sau, phát hiện Giang Trừng dùng cái kia màu đỏ dây cột tóc treo cổ tự tử tại đầu giường.</p><p>	09</p><p>	Thời tiết đến năm sau bắt đầu mùa đông.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly rốt cuộc cùng Kim Tử Hiên lập gia đình, Lan Lăng cùng Vân Mộng đều là giăng đèn kết hoa, vui sướng hớn hở, Lan Lăng Kim thị tám thời đại kiệu đến đây đụng vào nhau, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng bọn hắn đi đường thủy, lại cỡi ngựa một đường tiễn đưa, đưa đến Kim Lân Đài, thẳng đến kết thúc buổi lễ, nhìn Giang Yếm Ly cùng Kim Tử Hiên uống rượu giao bôi lại cho vào động phòng, mới từ chối nhã nhặn Liễm Phương Tôn giữ lại, cười ly khai.</p><p>	Nghìn giai dưới thềm đá, có một người dắt ngựa đang đợi hắn.</p><p>	Hắn Lưu Tinh Tiễn bước, phi thân lên ngựa, lại ôm này người eo, đem hắn nhắc tới bản thân trước người, đem hắn hoàn tại chính mình hai tay giữa, chấn tay áo một giá dây cương, hét lớn cười nói: đi lải nhải! lập tức phóng ngựa chạy như bay.</p><p>	Lan Lăng cùng Vân Mộng đường xá xa xôi, bọn hắn phóng ngựa mấy ngày, thời tiết chuyển lạnh, bồng bềnh đánh xuống bông tuyết. Đợi bọn hắn trở lại Vân Mộng, bên cạnh bờ trên ngọn cây đều đã treo đầy tầng tầng mới tuyết, móng ngựa đạp tại tuyết đọng lên, rơi dưới từng bước từng bước dấu chân thật sâu.</p><p>	Bọn hắn phóng ngựa bay nhanh, hướng phía phương xa đạo kia tà dương, tựa như trở lại thiếu niên thời điểm, thanh xuân bừa bãi, vô ưu vô lự, Ngụy Vô Tiện buông ra hai tay, bất luận cái gì con ngựa bản thân chạy như điên, trần tình quét ngang, Vân Mộng nhẹ nhàng cười nhỏ liền từ búng ra đầu ngón tay chảy tiết, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là như thế này, không có một khắc yên tĩnh xuống được, giấu không được hỉ nộ, vui mừng thời điểm muốn cho tất cả mọi người biết rõ, bi thương thời điểm cũng muốn tại Giang Yếm Ly trên đầu gối khóc nước mắt tứ tung hoành, tức giận lúc sau càng là phải đem toàn bộ Liên Hoa Ổ đều lật tung mới thôi.</p><p>	Uốn khúc bế, con ngựa còn đang chạy trốn, móng tuyết rơi hoa vẩy ra, hàn phong phớt qua hai người khuôn mặt thổi tóc mai bay lên, lại cũng không cảm giác lạnh, rất nhiều là vì hoàng hôn Thái Dương quá ấm.</p><p>	Hắn nghĩ đến bọn hắn khi đó thiếu niên khí phách cùng xuân tranh giành, phóng ngựa chạy như điên, truy đuổi cái kia đường chân trời một chỗ khác tà dương, đã từng giương cung đối với mặt trời, tuyên bố muốn bắn xuống cái kia không trung Thái Dương, nhưng mà mũi tên bay cao hơn lại xa, đều đến không được.</p><p>	Cho nên bọn họ đùa giỡn cười hì hì, vung ra chân đi nhặt cái kia bắn đi ra thật xa mũi tên, lại tương đối một phen đến tột cùng là người nào bắn ra xa hơn chút ít.</p><p>	Mà Thái Dương vĩnh viễn nhô lên cao theo.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng tay phải che khuất Giang Trừng ánh mắt, cảm nhận được Giang thành nhẹ nhàng trừng mắt nhìn, mắt tiệp đảo qua tay hắn tâm, lại đâm lại ngứa; tay trái xâm nhập hắn sinh ra kẽ hở, vuốt ve đầu hắn da.</p><p>	Thẳng đến sờ đến cái kia cột dài bám.</p><p>	Hắn nhẹ nói: "Ta thả ngươi tự do."</p><p>	10</p><p>	Đạo kia Thái Dương cuối cùng rơi xuống.</p><p>	END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 All Trừng nghìn đèn dẫn 【 toàn bộ</p><p>	Lúc trước phát qua đấy, có độc giả nói muốn nhìn yêu tăng Trừng, một lần nữa thả ra</p><p>	Có một chút sửa chữa, chúc đọc vui sướng</p><p>	@ nghiêng muộn phu nhân yêu tăng ngạnh a!</p><p>	1.</p><p>	Núi xanh cao mạc, một tòa chùa ẩn núp ở giữa rừng, tường đỏ Kim ngói bị lục thực tùng bách thấp thoáng, tháp cao đứng lặng tại đỉnh núi, ngọn tháp Kim linh trong gió chập chờn, tiếng chuông từng trận, thoáng qua rơi lả tả trong gió.</p><p>	Cửa chùa mở rộng, nhảy ra một vòng tươi đẹp màu, áo bào hồng tăng nhân giơ bó đuốc nhặt cấp hạ xuống.</p><p>	Cái này áo bào hồng tăng nhân không có quy y, như thác nước tóc xanh rối tung hạ xuống, đôi mắt sáng cắt nước, môi như đan Chu, dung nhan điệt  mỹ lệ giống như Tiên Nhân rơi mất phàm trần.</p><p>	Bậc đá xanh bậc thang uốn lượn hạ xuống, một ngàn lẻ tám mươi bước cầu thang, ba trăm sáu mươi chén nhỏ đèn sáng.</p><p>	"Quan Tự Tại Bồ Tát, đi sâu Bàn Nhược Ba La Mật đã lâu, theo thấy năm bao hàm đều không,  tốc độ hết thảy đau khổ ách. . ."</p><p>	Trong miệng nhẹ giọng niệm tụng kinh Phật, tay cầm bó đuốc đem ven đường cây đèn thắp sáng, chẳng qua là ngắn ngủn một quyển sách tâm kinh chưa niệm xong, tăng nhân liền nếu có điều cảm giác ngắm nhìn đường núi.</p><p>	Thềm đá uốn lượn liếc trông không đến phần cuối, một bên đèn sáng cũng tại trong bóng đêm lốm đa lốm đốm sáng lên, như là Minh Châu bình thường làm đẹp trong núi, có người liền từ dưới núi đến.</p><p>	Người tới một thân áo bào trắng cũng ép không được hắn giữa lông mày băng tuyết, chẳng qua là đi đến phụ cận, trong mắt lãnh đạm âm thầm lặng lẽ tản đi, hóa thành một lời lưu luyến tình ý.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng, cũng chính là cái này áo bào hồng tăng nhân, sớm đã thành thói quen mấy người kia biết rất rõ ràng phương pháp số, cũng không phải gọi tên chính là gọi chữ, nghe được trong suốt Vương điện hạ một tiếng này tình ý uyển chuyển kêu gọi, cũng chỉ là ngoắc một cái môi mỏng, cười yếu ớt nói:</p><p>	"Thí chủ lớn thiện, càng lấy nội lực cho ta núi tự đốt một đường đèn sáng."</p><p>	Lam Trạm thích xem nhất hắn cười, lông mày nhỏ nhắn hơi gấp nhuộm một đám nhẹ buồn, khóe môi dạng lên vui vẻ rồi lại hóa tà khí, diễm như đào lý, phương hoa vô tận, thẳng dạy người thấy được dưới bụng lửa nóng, hận không thể đem người ôm vào trong ngực, lại để cho cái này yêu tăng khóe mắt đuôi lông mày đều đốt ba phần mị ý.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Lại gọi một tiếng, Giang Trừng khóe môi cười liền dính một chút nhẹ trào phúng.</p><p>	"Thí chủ lại sẽ không nói chuyện?"</p><p>	Lời còn chưa dứt liền bị người từ phía sau ôm đi, càng sâu biểu lộ nặng, Giang Trừng trên người đều nhiễm nhè nhẹ hàn ý, Lam Trạm trong lồng ngực rồi lại một mảnh lửa nóng, trong cổ tràn ra một tiếng cười nhạo, Giang Trừng đối với bọn họ Lam gia khí lực sớm có lĩnh giáo, cũng không uổng phí kình phong đi giãy giụa, chẳng qua là giơ tay lên đem cuối cùng một chiếc đèn thắp sáng.</p><p>	Lam Trạm liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn nắm cả hắn tăng bào dưới như eo thon chi, nhìn hắn rộng tay áo chảy xuống lộ ra một đoạn khi sương tái tuyết (*khi dễ hạt sương ức hiếp bông tuyết) cổ tay trắng, nghĩ thầm cái này trong ngực mỹ nhân đúng là toàn thân không một chỗ không đẹp.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là mỹ nhân tuy đẹp, nhưng không được thật đúng vào lòng.</p><p>	"Vẫn không buông tay?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bên cạnh đầu liếc hắn liếc, Lam Trạm bị một hồi liên hương liêu bát đắc trong lòng lửa nóng, cái nhìn này càng là nhìn làm cho tâm hồn con người nhộn nhạo, cái kia một đôi môi mỏng gần trong gang tấc, không điểm mà Chu, nước trau chuốt trắng nõn, thực hận không thể âu yếm, chẳng qua là cuối cùng không dám quá phận, không tình nguyện buông lỏng tay.</p><p>	Rốt cuộc đã đi ra cái kia ấm áp ôm ấp, Giang Trừng ngược lại hướng trên núi đi đến, phóng ra hai bước mới phát hiện Lam Trạm ngừng tại nguyên chỗ, hảo hảo một vị Thân Vương tôn sư, trong thần sắc dường như tràn ngập ủy khuất, giữ im lặng theo dõi hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thản nhiên quay về trông đi qua, cũng không đem cái này Vương gia ủy khuất để vào mắt, có chút hăng hái thưởng thức một phen, mới miễn cưỡng mở miệng:</p><p>	"Nếu không nghĩ đến, liền quay về, ly biệt cản đường."</p><p>	Quay về? Này làm sao cam tâm.</p><p>	Đành phải nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo Giang Trừng sau lưng, vào sơn môn, lại cùng lấy vào đại điện, một bước đều bỏ không được rời đi.</p><p>	"Thí chủ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cuối cùng xoay người, tay trái đuổi phật châu, tay phải chấp Phật lễ, giữa lông mày thần sắc lãnh đạm vả lại xa cách, chẳng qua là như cũ dung mạo không quyến rũ mà yêu, thật đúng đuổi không đi người.</p><p>	"Thí chủ đến cùng vì sao mà đến?"</p><p>	Vì ngươi mà đến.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhấp môi, cũng không thể thực đem lời này nói ra miệng, sợ là sau một khắc Vãn Ngâm sẽ phải nổi giận, đoán chốc lát nói.</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ, cung cấp một chiếc đèn chong."</p><p>	Lời này ngược lại là ngoài ý liệu, Giang Trừng liền nhíu mày.</p><p>	"Thí chủ muốn cầu cái gì?"</p><p>	Lời này rõ ràng là cái cạm bẫy, hắn muốn cầu cái gì, người trước mắt rõ ràng nhất bất quá, Lam Trạm đầu hận không thể đem tâm đều đào cho hắn, tốt dạy cái này yêu tăng rơi xuống hồng trần, cùng hắn một đạo ân ái người già.</p><p>	Sợ chỉ sợ, viên này tâm cái này yêu tăng đầu xua đuổi như rác lý, xem hồng trần như khói nhẹ, một lòng Thanh đèn cổ Phật, cũng chỉ có thể thanh âm khàn khàn mà mở miệng:</p><p>	"Cầu, như là trên xà nhà Yên, hàng tháng thường gặp nhau."</p><p>	"Tiểu tăng ngược lại không biết trong suốt Vương điện hạ cũng có cái này tiểu nữ nhi giống như tâm tư."</p><p>	Trong miệng chế nhạo, Giang Trừng nói xong liền đem thực đi Phật trước thêm dầu thắp, lưu lại chỉ có thể cười khổ Lam Trạm im ắng nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn.</p><p>	Rõ ràng áo bào hồng tóc dài, cực kỳ giống thế tục tốt công tử, rõ ràng mặt mày diêm dúa lẳng lơ, nét mặt tươi cười câu người, hết lần này tới lần khác bọn hắn ai cũng cầu mà không đến, cũng không bằng điện này trong một chiếc đèn chong.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Hắn khẽ gọi một tiếng, người nọ liền quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, đèn sáng diệp diệp, ánh đến Giang Trừng càng phát ra mặt mày hơn hẳn vẽ, trong mắt mang theo nghi hoặc, lại như cái gì đều chưa từng thu vào đáy mắt, lại càng không biết hắn quay đầu vừa nhìn, ngược lại làm cho nhìn người của hắn đến tận đây nhớ thương.</p><p>	"Ta chờ ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng có lẽ là không có nghe ra Lam Trạm trong lời nói thâm ý, lại có lẽ là đã hiểu cũng không thèm để ý, tiện tay chỉ một cái trên mặt đất bồ đoàn.</p><p>	"Vậy liền chờ a."</p><p>	1. 5</p><p>	Lam Trạm mười bốn tuổi năm đó bị người đuổi giết, năm đó hắn vẫn chỉ là trong hậu cung không bị sủng một cái hoàng tử, huynh trưởng của hắn cũng còn không phải Thái Tử, ra ngoài bơi săn bị người đuổi giết, chỉ có thể hoảng hốt chạy bừa chạy trốn.</p><p>	Cũng không biết đến cùng chạy bao lâu, từ hoàng hôn đến đêm tối, ngựa bị mũi tên bắn trúng, hắn liền bỏ quên ngựa, bên người rải rác mấy cái thân vệ cũng bảo hộ không được hắn, cuối cùng chỉ còn một mình hắn, hắn biết rõ phụ cận có một mảnh cánh rừng, truyền thuyết trong rừng có Sơn Quỷ, liên tục ngoại trừ mấy lần nhân mạng, đã không có người gặp đi vào.</p><p>	Hắn lúc này đã tiếp cận kiệt lực, truy binh phía sau như lang như hổ, cái kia còn không bằng đánh cuộc một keo, vì vậy liền một đầu đâm vào trong rừng.</p><p>	Hắn không biết đuổi giết hắn người có phải hay không như hắn mong muốn dừng ở cánh rừng bên ngoài, hắn không dám dừng lại xuống, chỉ có thể không ngừng chạy về phía trước, quần áo bị nhánh cây câu hỏng, trên mặt đều đã có vài vết máu, trên cánh tay càng là lúc trước đã bị tên lạc trầy da, miệng vết thương rất sâu vẫn đang chảy máu.</p><p>	Hắn đột nhiên nghe thấy được lục lạc chuông thanh âm, thanh thúy dễ nghe, cũng không nên xuất hiện tại mịt mù không có dấu người trong rừng cây.</p><p>	Sơn Quỷ.</p><p>	Những cái kia về Sơn Quỷ truyền thuyết hiển hiện trong đầu, không kịp sợ hãi, nhanh hơn kéo tới chính là mỏi mệt cùng đau đớn, dưới chân hắn mềm nhũn té ngã trên đất.</p><p>	Hắn chạy quá lâu, chạy quá xa, khát khao, mỏi mệt, không chút máu, cái này một ném rơi hắn đầu váng mắt hoa, trước mắt từng đợt biến thành màu đen, cắn răng không có đã bất tỉnh, đầy bụi đất trở mình, không đứng dậy được, cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào một thân cây ngồi, khó khăn thở dốc.</p><p>	Tháng lạnh như nước, Lam Trạm ngẩng đầu nhìn ánh trăng từ tầng tầng lớp lớp lá cây lúc giữa vung vãi, chậm rãi ý thức được cái kia tiếng chuông cách hắn gần như thế.</p><p>	"Ngươi đang nhìn cái gì nha?"</p><p>	Đó là một thiếu niên thanh âm, du dương mát lạnh như trong núi thanh tuyền, hòa cùng lấy thanh thúy âm thanh chuông, gần trong gang tấc.</p><p>	Thiếu niên ngồi ở trên nhánh cây, là một cái đầu trọc tiểu hòa thượng, Lam Trạm bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều mà trước mắt biến thành màu đen, điều chỉnh khí tức ngưng mắt nhìn lại, chỉ cảm thấy tiểu hòa thượng kia một đôi mắt đặc biệt sáng ngời, đôi mắt sáng thiện lãi, mắt như lãng tinh, chóp mũi ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, tuổi còn nhỏ trên mặt vẫn mang theo thiếu niên khí, dĩ nhiên đã có thể dò xét thấy sau khi lớn lên nên là như thế nào tuyệt sắc.</p><p>	Tiểu hòa thượng ngồi ở cây bưng quơ chân, hắn chưa từng ăn mặc vớ giày, tinh xảo trên mắt cá chân treo một đôi nhi chuông bạc, theo động tác của hắn từng trận vang lên.</p><p>	Lam Trạm vốn là có chút ít hôn mê, ánh mắt không tự chủ được theo sát cái kia một đôi ngọc trau chuốt đáng yêu bàn chân chuyển, chẳng qua là nhìn lập tức càng phát ra miệng đắng lưỡi khô.</p><p>	Tiểu hòa thượng đợi không được câu trả lời của hắn, nhìn hắn hầu như hợp đôi mắt, nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt bay xuống cây, đinh đinh đang đang hướng phía Lam Trạm đi tới.</p><p>	"May mắn ngươi gặp được tiểu tăng, không sợ, chờ xem."</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhớ mang máng khi đó hắn nghe được tiểu hòa thượng nói được câu nói sau cùng, lại khi...tỉnh lại, hắn đã tại cánh rừng bên ngoài rồi, không đợi hắn khẩn trương lên, hắn nhà ông bà ngoại cậu đã mang người đón.</p><p>	Sau lưng trong rừng dường như lại vang lên thanh thúy âm thanh chuông.</p><p>	Có réo rắt thanh âm xa xa ngâm nga lấy không biết tên ca dao.</p><p>	Thời gian dần trôi qua, nghe không được rồi.</p><p>	2.</p><p>	Thành cung rậm rạp, thủ vệ sâm nghiêm, một chiếc xe ngựa từ Ngọ môn phía Tây cửa tiến vào cung thành, cửa cung thủ vệ cũng chỉ làm là vị nào dòng họ hoàng thất vào cung, cũng sẽ không có người nghĩ đến, xe ngựa này một đường đi Dưỡng Tâm điện.</p><p>	Vẩy nước quét nhà nhỏ cung nữ cầm theo chứa đầy ấp thùng nước trốn đến chỗ thoáng mát lặng lẽ nghỉ ngơi, nhìn thấy con ngựa kia xe hướng phía Dưỡng Tâm điện vững vàng lái tới, nhỏ cung nữ vụng trộm nhìn qua, trong lòng hoang mang, ngoại trừ thánh thượng, lại còn có người có thể đã đến nơi này cũng không xuống xe ngựa?</p><p>	Mắt nhìn lấy xe ngựa càng ngày càng gần, nhỏ cung nữ trong lòng hoảng hốt, xe kia viên ngồi lấy hai người, trong đó một vị nhìn phục sức lại như là ngự tiền hầu hạ công công, nếu là bị nhìn thấy, sợ là muốn chịu lên một bị đánh gậy.</p><p>	Nhỏ cung nữ bối rối mà ôm thùng nước, rối ren phạm sai lầm ngược lại ngã sấp xuống, cái kia thùng nước ùng ục ục mà lăn đến trước xe ngựa đầu, giội đầy đất nước, may mà lái xe người điều khiển ngựa chi thuật cao siêu, kéo một cái dây cương, ngựa liền ngừng bước chân, xe ngựa vững vàng mà dừng lại, một chút âm thanh nhi cũng không có ra.</p><p>	Cái kia nhỏ cung nữ đã quỳ rạp xuống đất, ẩn chứa nước mắt sợ đến toàn thân phát run.</p><p>	Trần công công xuống xe ngựa, vốn là hướng phía trên xe quý nhân tố cáo tội, quay đầu liền hướng phía nhỏ cung nữ đi tới.</p><p>	"Ngươi là cái nào trong nội cung đấy, như thế nào như vậy không hiểu quy củ!"</p><p>	Trần công công đè nặng cuống họng như là sợ quấy nhiễu trong xe ngựa quý nhân, nhỏ cung nữ đã bị sợ tới mức hồn bất phụ thể, hai chân run run khóc thút thít lấy nói không ra lời, bỗng dưng nghe thấy trên xe quý nhân thanh âm, mát lạnh êm tai, tựa như âm thanh thiên nhiên.</p><p>	"Chậm đã."</p><p>	Trong xe ngựa, Giang Trừng khó khăn lắm lật tiểu học toàn cấp sách trong rương không có gì ý mới mà nói vốn, vung lên cửa sổ trên rèm nhìn thoáng qua, liền lên tiếng cắt ngang.</p><p>	Hắn xuống xe ngựa, tiện tay vuốt ve trên người hạt bụi nhỏ không nhiễm màu trắng tăng bào.</p><p>	"Bất quá vài bước đường, không cần như thế."</p><p>	Nhỏ cung nữ toàn thân đều thoát khỏi lực lượng, biết mình bởi vì quý nhân một câu tránh được một mạng, nước mắt thoáng cái đã tuôn ra hốc mắt.</p><p>	"Chớ không phải là đang khóc?"</p><p>	Nàng kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, đối diện trên một đôi mang theo nụ cười ánh mắt, ánh mắt trong suốt, đôi mắt đẹp ngậm ánh sáng, chỉ liếc một cái liền câu hồn đoạt phách, lần này càng là triệt để sửng sốt thần, chỉ cảm thấy người trước mắt tự bầu trời, bằng không thì như thế nào sướng đến làm cho người ta liền hô hấp đều nhanh đã quên.</p><p>	"Càn rỡ!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hướng phía Trần công công khoát tay áo, đối với trực lăng lăng nhìn mình nhỏ cung nữ cũng chỉ là hé mắt, cười nói:</p><p>	"Đi mau dừng, cũng đừng phơi nắng hóa."</p><p>	Khóe miệng của hắn mỉm cười, không giống với rủ xuống mắt tiệp lúc giữa lông mày từ bi, khóe môi cười rõ ràng là tà khí chính là, vừa chính vừa tà không biết là phật hay ma.</p><p>	Nhỏ cung nữ si ngốc mà nhìn qua, chóp mũi như là còn có thể nghe thấy thanh nhã liên hương, đầu gối đều quỳ đến đã tê rần, cũng thật lâu quay về bất quá thần. Thẳng đến bị quản sự cung nữ tìm, một cái tát vỗ vào nàng trên lưng, mới chuyển tỉnh lại.</p><p>	"Dưỡng Tâm điện cũng là ngươi nhìn qua hay sao? Còn không mau đứng lên!"</p><p>	Nhỏ cung nữ bị túm đứng lên, quản sự cung nữ nhìn nàng thất hồn lạc phách hình dáng, lại nghĩ tới sẽ đến Dưỡng Tâm điện "Vị nào", trên mặt tàn khốc nhất thời đi hơn phân nửa, không khỏi thở dài, buồn bã nói.</p><p>	"Liếc mắt nhìn liền là phúc phần của ngươi rồi, chớ để còn muốn."</p><p>	Dưỡng Tâm điện trong hậu điện xếp đặt một bàn màu trắng tiệc, vài đạo lục sơ thúy sắc dục chảy, có khác màu trắng bào ngư, màu trắng thịt, đạo đạo đều tinh xảo ngon miệng, lấy giả đánh tráo, Giang Trừng nhìn một vòng, đầu gắp mấy đũa thức ăn ăn, những cái kia phảng phất lấy lớn ăn mặn thịt heo làm đồ ăn hết thảy không đụng.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm không thích hôm nay đồ ăn?"</p><p>	Trẻ tuổi Đế Vương vẫn ăn mặc bàn áo bào màu vàng, chưa từng luồng quan, cũng có một phen hơn người khí độ, xốc rèm tiến đến như là mặc hoa lướt nhẹ qua liễu mà qua, phong thần tuấn lãng, vui vẻ ôn nhuận, tiếp theo câu rồi lại hình như có lôi đình chi nộ.</p><p>	"Nếu như Vãn Ngâm không thích, ta phạt bọn hắn đi tân người kho như thế nào?"</p><p>	Quân vương vui đùa dĩ nhiên lại để cho một điện thờ mọi người quỳ xuống.</p><p>	"Lúc này mới trở thành vài năm Hoàng Đế, đã nghĩ làm hôn quân rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thả chiếc đũa, mắt ngậm giọng mỉa mai, đại nghịch bất đạo lời nói được tùy ý, đối với vua của một nước cũng thần sắc thản nhiên, vui cười tức giận mắng tùy tâm tùy ý.</p><p>	Quân vương thở dài một tiếng, hai tay ấn lên bên cạnh bàn, cúi người hầu như đem người khép lại tiến trong lồng ngực, xa hơn trước liền có thể ngậm lấy Giang Trừng trắng nõn vành tai.</p><p>	"Nếu có thể lại để cho Vãn Ngâm làm của ta hoàng hậu, hôn quân thì như thế nào?"</p><p>	Một thân trắng noãn tăng bào cũng che không được khuôn mặt diêm dúa lẳng lơ, bị Đế Vương hầu như khép lại trong ngực yêu tăng môi mỏng khẽ mở, cái kia tiếng nói dễ nghe, thực sự lãnh đạm đâm tâm.</p><p>	"Nằm mơ."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đem yêu tăng ẩn chứa lãnh ý cười thấy được cẩn thận, nhìn hắn hơi gấp khóe miệng, nhìn hắn nhanh nhẹn chóp mũi, nhìn hắn cặp kia nhìn lượt hồng trần không nạp khói bụi hạnh mâu, buông lỏng tay đứng người lên.</p><p>	"Đều đi xuống đi."</p><p>	Trong ngày thường ôn nhuận mỉm cười Đế Vương thần sắc thất lạc mà phân phó, quỳ đầy đất người trong nháy mắt liền lui cái sạch sẽ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một tay chống đỡ cái cằm, khóe miệng nhưng ôm lấy vui vẻ, rồi lại không nói lời nào, Lam Hi Thần ngồi ở một bên nhìn xem hắn, nghĩ đến, hắn làm sao lại đẹp mắt như vậy, cười cũng đẹp, không cười cũng đẹp, cười lạnh thời điểm khóe môi rõ ràng cũng là mềm đấy, cười nhạo thời điểm mặt mày cũng như là ngậm tình, hắn cao hứng thời điểm, liền là chân chính rực rỡ như kiêu dương.</p><p>	Vì vậy nhìn một chút liền thở dài một tiếng, chấp lên bầu rượu ngược lại một ly rượu ngon, phóng tới Giang Trừng trước mặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt nhìn, tươi đẹp màu môi mấp máy, không thèm quan tâm đến lý lẽ.</p><p>	"Tại đây giống như không muốn sao?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán tự tay cầm lấy chén rượu đưa đến Giang Trừng bên miệng, cái này vấn đề rồi lại không giống như là đang hỏi Giang Trừng có nguyện ý hay không uống vào chén rượu, Đế Vương tĩnh mịch trong đôi mắt ẩn thảm thiết màu, đối với Giang Trừng khát vọng, hàng năm lúc liền thành chấp niệm, từ ngây thơ thiếu niên đến vua của một nước, đôi tay này chấp lên bút son, ngồi yên thiên hạ, cái này yêu tăng rồi lại thủy chung dựng ở hồng trần bên ngoài.</p><p>	Hắn  để phát, giờ phút này ngồi ở trong cung điện của hắn, đối với hắn vàng son lộng lẫy chẳng thèm ngó tới.</p><p>	Hắn không phải là đang hỏi hắn có nguyện ý hay không uống rượu, là ở hỏi hắn.</p><p>	Ngươi có thể nguyện phá giới, có thể nguyện tham gia, có thể nguyện, đến bên cạnh ta.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đại khái có thể lại lạnh lùng nói một câu không muốn, hoặc là dứt khoát đổ chén rượu, đem cái này một lòng như cái này tràn đầy một chén rượu bình thường tiện tay đổ.</p><p>	Nhưng này yêu tăng không.</p><p>	Hắn cười, duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, giống như là muốn đi thè lưỡi ra liếm một thè lưỡi ra liếm rượu kia dịch thể, lại để cho Đế Vương ánh mắt chỉ có thể nhìn hắn, chỉ có thể theo dõi hắn, một lòng chỉ vì hắn, chỉ muốn hắn.</p><p>	Sau một khắc hắn rồi lại lui mở, cười mỉm nhìn xem Đế Vương thất thần chán nản.</p><p>	"Bệ hạ, thần, nguyện là quân vũ."</p><p>	Cái kia yêu tăng đứng người lên, cởi vớ giày, trong miệng hắn nói qua thần, rồi lại không một chút thần phục chi ý, hắn cười, bễ nghễ hồng trần, hắn vũ, lại làm cho hồng trần ở trước mặt hắn quả nhưng không vị.</p><p>	Mỹ nhân quan tòa vũ, giơ tay nhấc chân phiêu dật như tiên, mặt mày mỉm cười câu người giống như ma.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chưa từng đeo lục lạc chuông, Lam Hoán rồi lại dường như nghe thấy cái kia từng trận tiếng chuông vang lên, tựu như cùng hắn năm đó từng bước một đi về hướng kỳ minh trong điện yêu tăng lúc nghe thấy như vậy, đợi hắn đến gần, liền quay về không được đầu.</p><p>	Tay áo mê ly, khẽ múa nhẹ nhàng, áo trắng tóc đen mỹ nhân cầm lên chén kia rượu đưa đến quân vương bên miệng.</p><p>	"Bệ hạ, thần múa đến tốt chứ?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán giương mắt nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, hắn rời đi hắn gần như vậy, như là sau một khắc liền có thể ôm vào trong ngực, hắn tách ra môi, quỳnh tương vào cổ họng, mê say hồng trần.</p><p>	Hắn cười, như trước trong mắt lòng tràn đầy đều là cái này yêu tăng, ngày xưa ôn nhuận lại trở về trên người hắn, nhiễm cảm giác say, càng phát ra nhu tình.</p><p>	"Trẫm quốc sư, khẽ múa khuynh thành."</p><p>	2. 5</p><p>	Thiếu niên hoàng tử tại mẹ phi hoăng trôi qua một năm kia, mới biết được cái này to như vậy Hoàng Cung, không tha cho một cái nhỏ tiểu thiếu niên.</p><p>	Phụ hoàng lạnh lùng, anh em trong nhà cãi cọ nhau, cung thành bầu trời là tứ giác đấy, cung trong thành người, không có tâm.</p><p>	Bất quá lại là một lần khi dễ, Lam Hoán từ ngự hoa viên ao nhỏ trong bò lên, hắn toàn thân đều ướt đẫm, trên chân còn dính lấy bùn, đem hắn đẩy xuống hồ nước huynh trưởng sớm liền không thấy bóng dáng, hắn khập khiễng dọc theo đường đá đi tới, cảm thấy đường này dường như không có phần cuối, cũng như cái này nhìn không thấy bờ khổ sở.</p><p>	Mài đến không có người hi vọng, không còn hy vọng, yên lặng tại đây đêm dài đằng đẵng trong, vĩnh viễn biến mất.</p><p>	Tiếng chuông linh hoạt kỳ ảo.</p><p>	Cái kia nhẹ nhàng tiếng chuông dường như thúc giục thiếu niên đáy lòng tâm tình bị đè nén, hắn men theo tiếng chuông đi đến.</p><p>	Kỳ minh điện thờ, quốc sư chỗ ở.</p><p>	Bạch ngọc phủ kín đấy, đàn cây là hành lang, chén nhỏ chén nhỏ hoa sen đèn san sát nối tiếp nhau.</p><p>	Có một thiếu niên tăng nhân, thân mặc áo bào trắng, trên trán nhất điểm hồng sa, trên mắt cá chân chuông bạc từng trận, tại ngọn đèn dầu lúc giữa nhanh nhẹn nhảy múa.</p><p>	Da như tuyết trắng, đôi mắt đẹp linh động, vừa gặp đã thương.</p><p>	Chán nản hoàng tử hỏi hắn có thể hay không lại vũ một lần.</p><p>	Tăng nhân đáp:</p><p>	"Tiểu tăng, chỉ vì quân vương vũ."</p><p>	3.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trốn trên tàng cây nhìn tiểu mỹ nhân chăm sóc dưa mạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ăn mặc màu lam tăng bào, cái kia màu sắc so với xanh sẫm màu xanh nhạt chút ít, so với màu chàm sâu chút ít, kéo lên một đoạn ống tay áo lộ ra sứ trắng bình thường cổ tay, lại càng phát nổi bật lên cái kia màu sắc bảo thủ vừa trầm khó chịu.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác bị cái này yêu tăng mặc lên người, cái này không khí trầm lặng Lam cũng sống, giống như trời, giống như nước, giống như cái này yêu tăng trong mắt vui vẻ.</p><p>	Vui vẻ?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sững sờ, phát hiện Giang Trừng thật đúng tại đối với hắn cười, chẳng qua là cái kia cười quá trào phúng chút ít, lại để cho hắn đều có thể đoán được Giang Trừng kế tiếp muốn làm gì, hắn nơm nớp lo sợ nhìn về phía Giang Trừng bên chân cái kia Hoàng Mao con chó.</p><p>	Nếu không phải bởi vì lấy con chó này, hắn đáng giá đối đãi các ngươi trên tàng cây?</p><p>	"Con cá nhỏ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sợ hãi vô cùng, có thể Giang Trừng mới mở miệng hắn đã cảm thấy xương cốt đều muốn xốp giòn rồi, hô con chó, đều so với hô ngữ khí của hắn ôn nhu, Ngụy Anh cắn răng, tiếp theo tiếp tục lạnh run.</p><p>	"Đừng đừng đừng đừng, A Trừng, ngươi xem ta khó khăn tới thăm ngươi một chuyến, ngươi cũng không muốn ta sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Tướng quân phong lưu phóng khoáng, bừa bãi tiêu sái, đầu cái này một đôi hoa đào mắt sẽ không biết đạo chiêu bao nhiêu khuê các con gái phấn khăn thầm cắm, chính là tựa vào thân cây trước mắt ủy khuất, cũng nên là chiêu động lòng người đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với cái này khỉ con chiêu số nhìn như không thấy, đưa trong tay hồ lô cái muôi tiện tay buông, lắc lắc trên tay nước, mười ngón thon dài, thon dài rõ ràng, tiện tay khó hiểu luồng phát dây lưng, nghiêng đầu như ý như ý đầu đầy tóc xanh, liền dụ dỗ đến nào nhân khẩu nước đều nhanh trôi ra rồi.</p><p>	"Đức hạnh."</p><p>	Yêu tăng trước mắt chịu không nổi lườm liếc Ngụy Anh, cuối cùng lòng từ bi sờ lên con cá nhỏ đầu chó, lại để cho cái này độc đắc sủng ái tiểu gia hỏa khoảng cách xa một chút đi.</p><p>	Trên chiến trường lại để cho Man tộc nghe tin đã sợ mất mật Ngụy Tướng quân nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, cũng nói không rõ là kinh diễm đấy, vẫn bị con chó sợ tới mức rồi, nhìn tiểu hoàng cẩu vui vẻ nhi chạy xa, mới lợi lưu loát rơi xuống cây, liền triều Giang Trừng chạy tới.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng ta tới rồi!"</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười, cười đến vũ mị gió, tà khí tùy ý, há miệng liền chuẩn bị mời đến con chó.</p><p>	Vì vậy Ngụy Anh liền ngừng, thẳng tắp đứng ở khoảng cách Giang Trừng hai bước xa địa phương, than thở bắt tay buông xuống, sách, tiểu mỹ nhân không chỉ có có gai, vẫn mang con chó.</p><p>	"Ngụy Tướng quân một mình ly khai đại doanh, cũng không sợ có nhân sâm ngươi sao?"</p><p>	Nhìn Ngụy Anh coi như thức thời, Giang Trừng liếc hắn liếc liền xoay người rời đi.</p><p>	"Lĩnh hội liền lĩnh hội quá, chẳng lẽ còn lĩnh hội đến ngược lại ta?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đi theo Giang Trừng sau lưng, nhìn qua yêu tăng bóng lưng, chỉ tiếc cái này tăng bào quá mức rộng thùng thình, che lại Giang Trừng cơ bắp kích thước lưng áo, hắn nâng đỡ bên hông bội kiếm, nghĩ đến nếu là một kiếm mở ra Giang Trừng tăng bào, có thể dò xét thấy hạng gì phong cảnh.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, chiến công trác tuyệt Ngụy Tướng quân, Lam Hoán có thể không nỡ bỏ cho ngươi bị mấy cái Ngự Sử cho vểnh lên rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hầu như lớn cười ra tiếng, Giang Trừng đây là nói hắn làm việc tùy ý, nhưng cái này yêu tăng gọi thẳng đương kim thánh thượng tên, lại há lại chỉ có từng đó là làm việc tùy ý?</p><p>	Huống chi, Lam Hoán ở đâu là không nỡ bỏ hắn chiến tranh bổn sự, rõ ràng là lo lắng ngoài cung đầu thiếu đi  hắn nhìn lấy, mỹ nhân này nhi sẽ bị Lam Trạm cho ngậm trong mồm rời đi.</p><p>	Người nào muốn lấy được đâu rồi, đương kim thánh thượng một chút không đề phòng thân đệ đệ tranh quyền đoạt vị kết bè kết cánh, chỉ sợ đệ đệ đem cái này yêu tăng cho bắt cóc.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc, yêu tăng không tốt gậy a.</p><p>	"A Trừng."</p><p>	"Làm chi?"</p><p>	Con đường nhỏ uốn lượn, bọn hắn đứng ở đường mòn lên, Giang Trừng xoay qua kích thước lưng áo nhìn xem rớt lại phía sau hai bước Ngụy Anh, mặt trời còn thấp, Giang Trừng hơi khẽ rũ xuống mắt tiệp dật tản ra mỏng ánh sáng, mỹ lệ dung nhan phảng phất độ trên tầng một mỏng ánh sáng.</p><p>	Vì sao là cái này yêu tăng?</p><p>	Vì sao, chính là hợp ý cái này yêu tăng?</p><p>	Chỉ là vì cái này tuyệt sắc túi da sao?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười giương mắt, hắn cái này người, trêu chọc lúc gió, khoe mã lúc tức thì thiếu niên tựa như, nửa điểm không giống trên chiến trường cái kia sát phạt quyết đoán Ngụy Tướng quân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dứt khoát xoay người lại nhìn qua hắn, không chứa cười, mặt mày bình tĩnh mà nhìn qua hắn.</p><p>	Bất quá quay người, rồi lại dường như một màn lưu quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc họa quyển từ từ triển khai, cái gì gọi là vẻ mặt như ngọc? Cái này chính là rồi.</p><p>	Nhìn một cái cái này yêu tăng, hắn đâu chỉ cái này vô song túi da?</p><p>	Dung nhan xinh đẹp, cười cười khuynh thành.</p><p>	Ngông nghênh Lăng Sương, tấm lòng trong sáng.</p><p>	Lam Trạm muốn hắn  để phát, hắn đồng ý rồi.</p><p>	Lam Hoán muốn hắn sống một mình núi tự, hắn ứng.</p><p>	Lăng la tơ lụa, không kịp tăng bào, ngọc thạch phỉ thúy, không đổi lần tràng hạt, xuyên qua Dạ Minh Châu, cũng so ra kém Phật trước một chiếc đèn chong.</p><p>	Một ngàn lẻ tám mươi bước thềm đá, chưa bao giờ vây khốn hắn, ngược lại là đem lòng của bọn hắn, đều vây ở nơi đây.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chắp tay trước ngực, cười hì hì triều Giang Trừng đi Phật lễ.</p><p>	"Đại sư."</p><p>	Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Đi theo ta xuống núi chơi a."</p><p>	Ta tâm duyệt ngươi.</p><p>	3. 5</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mười bảy tuổi trên chiến trường, mười chín tuổi danh dương thiên hạ, dũng mãnh thiện chiến, mưu lược biến hoá kỳ lạ, am hiểu thắng vì đánh bất ngờ, đem phương bắc Man tộc đánh cho vừa thấy Ngụy Tướng quân cái kia  trước mặt chữ như gà bới tựa như tinh kỳ liền hận không thể thúc ngựa chạy lên ba nghìn dặm.</p><p>	Kim thị phản loạn, Ngụy Tướng quân mặc giáp trụ ra trận, vốn là một đường tin chiến thắng, đem Kim thị đánh về hang ổ sau đó, đánh bất động.</p><p>	Công thành lúc đầu cũng không phải sở trường của hắn, Kim thị trù tính đã lâu, phòng thủ kiên cố có thể so với nghìn năm lão Quy, một hao tổn liền hao tổn hai tháng, Kinh Thành Lam Hoán vẫn bảo trì bình thản, công thành Ngụy Tướng quân đã toàn thân bốc lên Hỏa tinh.</p><p>	Kết quả nhất thời vô ý, bị Kim lân trong thành một chi Xuyên Vân tiễn bắn trúng đầu vai, cái này một mũi tên chi ngoan, chi lợi, chi cự tuyệt, làm cho người nhìn qua mà sinh đáng sợ, Ngụy Anh cơ hồ bị trực tiếp quan xuống ngựa đi, tuy mạnh chống được, đối đãi các ngươi trở về quân doanh cũng chỉ thừa thở ra một hơi tại, đi theo quân y đường thẳng Thần Tiên khó cứu.</p><p>	Trong suốt Vương mang theo lương thảo chạy đến trợ giúp, hắn ngược lại là không mang Thần Tiên, rồi lại dẫn theo cái yêu tăng.</p><p>	Ba ngày sau, Ngụy Anh tỉnh lại đầu làm mình đang nằm mơ, bằng không thì trong quân doanh lấy ra như vậy mỹ nhân?</p><p>	Mắt ngậm xuân thủy, môi như đan Chu, chẳng qua là cười đến tà khí chút ít, như là nghẹn lấy hỏng.</p><p>	Không giống là, thật sự nghẹn lấy hỏng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng phế đi thật lớn khí lực đem Ngụy Tướng quân từ Diêm Vương trước cửa điện cho lôi trở lại, ba ngày không ngủ không nghỉ, nấu đến ánh mắt đều đỏ, kết quả Ngụy Tướng quân vừa tỉnh, hoa đào mắt theo dõi hắn rất giống cái dê xồm, hắn như thường ngày tính khí cũng không thể nói tốt, thượng thủ đối với Ngụy Anh miệng vết thương chính là một ấn, đau Ngụy Tướng quân gào thét đến toàn bộ quân doanh cũng biết hắn tỉnh.</p><p>	Cũng không phải giống như, thật sự dê xồm.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thương thế trầm trọng, cho dù tỉnh, cũng muốn dưỡng tốt nhất một đoạn thời gian, may mà trong suốt Vương điện hạ cũng sở trường là thiện chiến người, vả lại so với Ngụy Anh càng có kiên nhẫn, cũng không sợ công thành chiến.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là mỗi ngày điểm binh tiến về trước ra doanh khiêu chiến trước, trong suốt Vương tổng muốn nhìn qua liếc quân trướng, mang theo người bên ngoài khó hiểu đấy, sợ vợ bị gậy chạy lo lắng lo lắng.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tự ngày đó sau khi tỉnh lại liền quấn lên Giang Trừng, dược muốn Giang Trừng uy, vải gạt muốn Giang Trừng đổi, Giang Trừng khởi điểm vẫn nhẫn nại tính tình giúp hắn vài lần, càng về sau ra tay càng ngày càng nặng, nếu không phải Ngụy Anh vốn là hắn cứu trở về, sợ là đều muốn rút kiếm rồi.</p><p>	Một ngày này Ngụy Anh đợi trái đợi phải, cũng đợi không được người, Ngụy Tướng quân cầm bội kiếm trở thành quải trượng, như làm trộm chạy ra khỏi doanh trướng, tại bên dòng suối đã tìm được chính tương giặt quần áo Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Lúc ấy Giang Trừng đã  để phát đã có đoạn thời gian, mềm mại tóc xanh vừa mới qua trong tai, gục đầu xuống thời điểm liền chỉ lộ ra trắng nõn vành tai, đó là hắn ngắn ngủi đấy, chưa từng ăn mặc tăng bào thời gian, màu chàm đoản đả mặc ở cái này yêu tăng trên người, chợt nhìn lên vừa lúc tuấn mỹ thiếu niên lang.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã từ Lam Trạm chỗ ấy nghe nói Giang Trừng là một cái xuất gia hòa thượng, lòng tràn đầy đáng tiếc bên ngoài, cũng không phải là không có trong lòng còn có may mắn.</p><p>	Nếu không phải là như thế, không biết còn muốn bị bao nhiêu người ngấp nghé.</p><p>	"Ngụy Tướng quân đây là muốn đi làm cái trinh sát?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, phát xong một kiện xiêm y, đưa tay sờ lên cái trán đổ mồ hôi, gương mặt đỏ ửng nổi bật lên mặt mày càng đa tình.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh bị phát hiện rồi cũng không đỏ mặt, chậm rì rì hướng phía Giang Trừng chuyển qua, đặt mông ngồi dưới đất liền triều Giang Trừng lệch ra tới.</p><p>	Hắn vốn đều đã làm xong hướng trên mặt đất rơi vỡ chuẩn bị, ai ngờ Giang Trừng rõ ràng không có trốn, hắn liền thuận thuận lợi lợi tựa vào mỹ nhân đầu vai, cái này vui vẻ không phải chuyện đùa, hắn bụm lấy tâm chậm sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng lại như cái mao đầu tiểu tử giống như lắp bắp nói:</p><p>	"Ta, ta có thể bảo ngươi A Trừng sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói xong thậm chí nghĩ đánh bản thân một cái vả miệng, Giang Trừng rất ly kỳ liếc hắn một cái, đại khái là bởi vì rời đi thân cận quá, rất nhanh liền lại vòng trở về, trong giọng nói mang theo nào đó hiểu rõ.</p><p>	"Ta không cho, ngươi liền không gọi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghĩ thầm, vậy còn thật không hội.</p><p>	"A Trừng."</p><p>	"A Trừng ~ "</p><p>	"A Trừng!"</p><p>	"Lại gọi là đem ngươi té xuống."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhếch miệng vui vẻ.</p><p>	4.</p><p>	Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, đầy trời mỹ lệ chi sắc, ánh nắng chiều xinh đẹp xoa chân trời.</p><p>	Trong núi đèn sáng chập chờn như Minh Châu, Giang Trừng đang mặc màu trắng tăng y, áo khoác áo đen, dọc theo uốn lượn thềm đá chậm rãi chuyến về, ngoại bào trên lấy Kim tuyến tối thêu hoa sen, theo gió mà động, phiêu dật lại diêm dúa lẳng lơ.</p><p>	Chân núi có một tòa trạch viện, trong ngoài có không ít gia đinh hộ viện, tên là gia đinh, thật là quân tốt, càng là không thiếu cao thủ, ở chỗ này nghiêm mật trông coi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm theo hộp cơm đi vào trong nội viện, mười mấy hộ vệ chính cầm lấy binh khí, cùng một người giằng co.</p><p>	Người nọ vốn nằm ở trong đình viện trên bàn đá, vừa thấy Giang Trừng tiến đến, liền mãnh liệt trở mình ngồi dậy, đối với Giang Trừng phất phất tay, phen này động tác tự nhiên nhắm trúng mọi người khẩn trương, trường thương lợi kiếm sự sắc sảo hết đường, thẳng tắp đối với hắn.</p><p>	"Tiết Dương, Kim Quang Dao không có kẹo cho ngươi ăn sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ đối với trận này giằng co phát sinh không phát giác gì, khóe miệng của hắn hơi vui vẻ, mặt mày khẽ cong, tại đây hoàng hôn đến đen tối trong như trước tươi đẹp như núi lúc giữa yêu lửa.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhảy xuống bàn đá, không để ý chung quanh lưỡi dao sắc bén hướng phía Giang Trừng đi đến, hắn cũng cười, một đôi mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, giống như là muốn đem cái này yêu tăng cho hủy đi ăn vào bụng.</p><p>	"Nếu là ngươi hòa thượng này nguyện ý theo ta đi, kẹo có cái gì quan trọng hơn."</p><p>	Hắn đi đến Giang Trừng trước mặt, Giang Trừng đứng ở trên thềm đá không có xuống, hắn liền hơi hơi ngửa đầu nhìn qua tiến cặp kia hạnh mâu, đưa tay câu dẫn ra Giang Trừng trên vai một đám tóc xanh, nhảy lên lông mày, vui vẻ cũng ngoan.</p><p>	"Không bằng ta đem những người kia đều giết, tốt chứ?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương sát lại quá gần, lúc nói chuyện, ánh mắt lưu chuyển ở đằng kia một đôi trên môi đỏ mọng, làm như dễ dàng có thể ngậm chặt cái này yêu tăng bờ môi thỏa thích tàn sát bừa bãi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tránh không né, thần sắc cũng không biến, nhưng là đưa tay đem hộp cơm hướng Tiết Dương trong ngực một tiễn đưa, lời ít mà ý nhiều nói.</p><p>	"Kẹo."</p><p>	Tiết Dương hé mắt, nghĩ thầm ngươi hòa thượng này trong miệng, sợ là so với kẹo vẫn ngọt, lại bị Giang Trừng mỉm cười nhìn thoáng qua, liền không thể không hành quân lặng lẽ.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Giang Trừng sẽ không ứng với hắn, chưa bao giờ hội.</p><p>	Hộp cơm bị hắn tiện tay vung ra, tự cũng có người tiếp được, bị người cung kính thả trên bàn đá.</p><p>	Tiết Dương một chút níu lại Giang Trừng cổ tay, lộ cốt sát khí so với càng thêm đậm đặc, hắn biết rõ, chỗ tối có mũi tên nhắm ngay hắn, như hắn hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, sẽ bắn thủng cổ của hắn, đã muốn mạng của hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi bóp thương ta rồi."</p><p>	Mặt mày cụp xuống, cặp môi đỏ mọng khẽ mở, lại có ba phần đáng thương.</p><p>	Tiết Dương trên tay vô thức buông lỏng, liền bị Giang Trừng đơn giản giãy giụa mở.</p><p>	Lại nhìn hắn, nơi nào còn có cái kia điềm đạm đáng yêu thần sắc, yêu tăng thần sắc bình tĩnh, lạnh nhạt nói:</p><p>	"Nếu ta muốn đi, người nào ngăn được ta?"</p><p>	Hắn vươn tay, tại Tiết Dương trên chóp mũi vuốt một cái, như là đối đãi một cái không hiểu chuyện hài đồng, giống như cười mà không phải cười thần tình cũng không giống như, thậm chí một đôi mắt sáng lúc giữa giấu giếm bễ nghễ kiêu căng.</p><p>	"Nếu ta không muốn đi, ngươi là ai, muốn dẫn ta đi?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghênh ngang rời đi, có hai người lập tức đuổi kịp hắn, những người còn lại nhao nhao lui ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến bàn đá bên cạnh, đem trong hộp cơm điểm tâm từng đạo bày ra.</p><p>	"Kim Quang Dao, đùa giỡn vừa vặn rất tốt nhìn?"</p><p>	Hành lang dưới liền chuyển ra một người, cũng là cái này trong trạch viện cái khác "Kẻ tù tội" .</p><p>	"A Trừng đùa giỡn, làm sao sẽ không dễ coi đây?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mắt nhìn trên bàn tinh xảo bánh ngọt, cùng Giang Trừng cùng tồn tại bên cạnh bàn ngồi xuống.</p><p>	"Ngụy Tướng quân đã tới rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không làm đáp lại, Kim Quang Dao tiện tay cầm lấy một khối bánh ngọt, lại nói.</p><p>	"Năm đó thành đẹp mũi tên kia, vốn nên đã muốn Ngụy Tướng quân tính mạng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi ở đâu đều là lưng eo thẳng tắp tư thế ngồi, dài nhỏ ngón tay nắm bắt phật châu, nhìn qua dần dần ngầm hạ sắc trời, nhìn về phía Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	Hắn trong con ngươi dường như vẫn phản chiếu lấy ánh nắng chiều tươi đẹp, đây rõ ràng là một đôi không dính hồng trần ánh mắt, lại làm cho người mê muội, say mê, phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện mình đã đắm chìm tại hồng trần bên trong.</p><p>	"Kim thí chủ phải nói, năm đó nếu không phải tiểu tăng, cái kia ngôi cửu ngũ, liền là của ngươi."</p><p>	Lời này vừa ra, như là bên ngoài tiếng ve kêu đều ngừng.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lộ ra vài phần vẻ chợt hiểu, hắn nhìn trước mắt yêu tăng, giống như là muốn đem hắn cùng năm đó trong trí nhớ người làm tương đối.</p><p>	"Tam Độc."</p><p>	Một năm kia Kim lân trong thành xuất hiện một cái hành giả, đầu đội mũ rộng vành, người mặc áo cà sa, cây cỏ lý trúc trượng, hắn che mặt, chỉ lộ ra một đôi dường như nhìn thấu tình đời ánh mắt, pháp danh Tam Độc.</p><p>	Cái này tăng nhân tới kỳ quái, không người biết hắn đến chỗ, càng không người hiểu hắn đi chỗ.</p><p>	Tam Độc lưu cho Kim Quang Dao một câu —— sở cầu người, cầu không được.</p><p>	"Đúng là tiểu tăng."</p><p>	Hắn miệng nói tiểu tăng, lại không được Phật lễ, nắm bắt một khối bánh ngọt nhìn sau nửa ngày, lại thả trở về, trong miệng lời nói rồi lại đâm tâm vô cùng.</p><p>	"Ta nói, ngươi không chiếm được."</p><p>	Hoàn toàn chính xác chưa từng cầu được, Kim gia thừa dịp Lam Hoán đăng cơ lúc tạo phản, hắn trù tính đã lâu, thậm chí bị Ngụy Anh truy kích một đường bại lui cũng chẳng qua là mưu kế của hắn, hắn muốn đúng là kéo, kéo đến Lam Hoán trong tay triều chính bất ổn, kéo đến tân đế sắp sửa đạp sai, Tiết Dương mũi tên kia vốn có thể đã muốn Ngụy Anh tính mạng, rồi lại hết lần này tới lần khác, bị Giang Trừng cứu được đem về.</p><p>	"Vì cái gì không thể là ta."</p><p>	Cái này bánh ngọt quá mức ngọt chán, chán đến trong miệng phát khô, Kim Quang Dao còn chưa vươn tay, một đôi loại bạch ngọc tay liền vì hắn rót một chén trà nước.</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ giống như thảo luận bình thường thời tiết bình thường, thảo luận năm đó Kim thị mưu nghịch đại án.</p><p>	"Ngươi quá ác a."</p><p>	Hai bên sợi tóc phân ra hai sợi biên thành mái tóc luồng đến sau đầu, lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán, Giang Trừng nghiêng thân, lấy tay chống đỡ cái cằm, ánh mắt rơi vào dưới mái hiên bị điểm sáng đèn lồng trên.</p><p>	"Là quân người tuy muốn ngoan, có thể ngươi Kim Quang Dao, đem dân chúng làm làm mồi dụ cùng thẻ đánh bạc, quá ác."</p><p>	Trong tay bạch ngọc chén, hơi hơi nghiêng, liền lộ ra lẻ tẻ ánh sáng, Kim Quang Dao nhấp một ngụm trà nước, hơi đau khổ, quay về cam.</p><p>	"Ngươi quả nhiên là yêu tăng sao."</p><p>	Lời này lời nói nhẹ vô cùng, như là gió thổi qua liền tản ra, cái kia yêu tăng lại cười, cười đến thoải mái, mùa xuân ba tháng cũng so ra kém tươi đẹp động lòng người.</p><p>	"Ta là, ta tự nhiên phải."</p><p>	Yêu tăng đứng người lên, thản nhiên đi ra ngoài, Kim Quang Dao nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn, cầu mà không đến, hắn cầu mà không đến đấy, đâu chỉ là cái kia Chí Tôn vị.</p><p>	Hắn là yêu tăng?</p><p>	Cũng quốc sư.</p><p>	Ai có thể muốn lấy được đâu rồi, cái này yêu tăng lại nhận thức chăm chú quả thực, làm lấy quốc sư của hắn, là thiên hạ vạn dân chọn một tốt quân vương.</p><p>	"Thật đáng thương, bọn hắn mặc dù đem ngươi vây ở núi trong chùa, cũng không chiếm được tâm của ngươi."</p><p>	"Ngươi vì bọn họ trù tính đến tận đây, thực sự khốn tại tứ giác thiên địa."</p><p>	"Đáng thương, thật đáng thương."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao thì thào tự nói, rồi lại đầy đủ Giang Trừng nghe rõ, hắn nói bọn hắn đáng thương, cũng nói mình đáng thương.</p><p>	Trù tính không được, đại vị không được, giai nhân cũng không đến.</p><p>	"Tiểu tăng nuôi một con chó, tên là con cá nhỏ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không dừng lại bước chân, chẳng qua là cười quay đầu nhìn Kim Quang Dao liếc.</p><p>	"Trang Tử không phải cá làm sao biết cá chi nhạc?"</p><p>	4. 5</p><p>	Cái này yêu tăng nơi nào đáng yêu?</p><p>	Dung mạo hơn người, tài mạo đều tốt?</p><p>	Nhìn thấu thế tục, không nhiễm hồng trần, hắn vui vẻ ôn hòa lúc, giấu không được bướng bỉnh, hắn lời nói mang trào phúng lúc, không đi dấu lãnh đạm.</p><p>	 hắn nhìn thanh bọn họ tình ý, hắn không thu, đầu nhìn, cười nhìn qua của bọn hắn, ứng bọn hắn không đến nơi đến chốn thỉnh cầu.</p><p>	Hắn ngủ cư trú núi tự, thật đúng khốn trụ sao?</p><p>	Trên Kim Loan điện Đế Vương, quyền cao chức trọng Thân Vương, dũng mãnh thiện chiến Tướng Quân, thậm chí, cái này chân núi từng đã là một phương bá chủ, bướng bỉnh kiêu hùng, bọn hắn thật đúng không có chỗ để đi?</p><p>	Không, chưa bao giờ phải.</p><p>	Cái kia một ngàn lẻ tám mươi bước, vây khốn chưa bao giờ là yêu tăng, là bọn hắn.</p><p>	Cầu không được, không bỏ xuống được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng có Phật, cũng có thiên hạ, có từng với hắn đám?</p><p>	Có lẽ có, cho nên hắn phóng túng bọn họ tiếp cận, nhẫn nại bọn họ quấn quýt si mê.</p><p>	Rồi lại cũng không có, hắn rõ ràng nói với mỗi một người bọn hắn, các ngươi cầu không được, nên đi.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là ai có thể đi được rồi hả?</p><p>	Tình nguyện cùng cái này yêu tăng quấn quýt si mê cả đời, cũng không muốn buông tay.</p><p>	Có thể cầu kia cả đời, cũng vui cười.</p><p>	4+1</p><p>	Thời gian thấm thoát, thế sự biến thiên, triều đại thay đổi.</p><p>	Núi trong chùa không còn yêu tăng, chỉ có truyền thuyết.</p><p>	Truyền thuyết cái kia núi trong chùa có một cái mỹ nhân, có thật nhiều con người làm ra hắn ái mộ, rồi lại người nào cũng không thể ôm giai nhân thuộc về, bọn hắn trông cả đời, đợi cả đời, chưa từng hối hận.</p><p>	4+2</p><p>	Chân núi trong quán trà, thuyết thư tiên sinh chính giảng thuật tiền triều chuyện xưa, cái kia trong chuyện xưa có một yêu tăng, vừa nhắc tới cái này yêu tăng, thuyết thư tiên sinh thao thao bất tuyệt địa hình sắc mặt nổi lên cái kia yêu tăng dung mạo là bực nào khuynh quốc khuynh thành, nói thẳng đến nước bọt bay tứ tung miệng đắng lưỡi khô.</p><p>	"Cắt, nói được ngươi thật giống như bái kiến tựa như."</p><p>	Đột nhiên truyền tới một thanh âm non nớt, đã cắt đứt thuyết thư tiên sinh thao thao bất tuyệt, cái này tiên sinh cũng là có tính khí đấy, vừa thu lại cây quạt râu ria sẽ sảy ra a, nhìn qua nhưng là cái tiểu oa nhi nằm ở cửa sổ, còn không đợi nói sách tiên sinh nói cái gì đó, đứa bé kia đã bị một cái bánh bao chặn miệng.</p><p>	"Lắm mồm."</p><p>	Thanh âm này réo rắt, ngắn ngủn mấy chữ giống như sơn tuyền bình thường êm tai, trong quán trà không người nào không ghé mắt, nhìn qua cái kia cầm lấy màn thầu tay cũng là khớp xương rõ ràng, trắng nõn thon dài, cũng chỉ là một tay mà thôi, có thể làm cho người ta bay lên tay này chủ nhân dung mạo đích thị là tuyệt hảo ý niệm trong đầu, thế nhưng là lại nhìn theo tay nhìn quá khứ, người nọ đeo duy cái mũ, căn bản thấy không rõ diện mạo.</p><p>	"Vốn chính là nha."</p><p>	Tiểu hài tử cắn cửa màn thầu, trong miệng căng phồng mà cuối cùng có thể nói chuyện rồi, oán trách khuôn mặt không phục, bị cái kia đeo mũ rộng vành người vuốt xuôi chóp mũi, vẫn cắn bánh bao đối với người nọ làm nũng khoe mã.</p><p>	"Kẹo đâu rồi, Dương Dương muốn ăn kẹo."</p><p>	Người nọ không để ý tới hắn, thẳng đứng người lên liền đi, quay người lúc sa mỏng vén lên một góc, kinh hồng thoáng nhìn, quả nhiên là một trương diễm tuyệt mặt, còn phải lại nhìn, cái kia sa mỏng lại rắn rắn chắc chắc che ở.</p><p>	Trong lòng mọi người sốt ruột lại tiếc hận, có thể ai cũng không dám tiến lên mạo phạm, từng cái một nhìn đăm đăm mà nhìn cái kia tử y công tử, đầu ngóng trông lại đến một trận gió, thật nhiều liếc mắt nhìn cái kia sa mỏng ở dưới dung mạo.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng Trừng Trừng! ! A a a a! ! Con chó a! ! !"</p><p>	Xa xa truyền đến thiếu niên kinh hoàng vô cùng thét lên, cái kia tử y công tử bước chân hơi hơi dừng một chút, như là nhận thức cái kia dần dần tiến gần tru lên thiếu niên, bất quá hắn bên cạnh đứa bé kia phản ứng nhanh hơn, níu lại tay áo của hắn đã nghĩ lôi kéo hắn đi.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng chúng ta đi, mặc kệ hắn."</p><p>	Tiểu hài tử bị sờ soạng dưới đầu, nghe thấy người nọ mang cười thanh âm.</p><p>	"Tốt, chúng ta đi."</p><p>	4+?</p><p>	Gió mạnh gào thét lên vạch phá thiếu niên khuôn mặt, oán quỷ leo lên tại trên người của hắn, ý đồ đưa hắn nuốt hết, đưa hắn kéo xuống địa ngục, xé rách hồn phách của hắn.</p><p>	Dễ nghe tiếng chuông giống như đạo quang chiếu sáng hắc ám, thiếu niên giương mắt nhìn lên, cái kia vô biên huyết sắc chướng khí dường như bị một cái tay vô hình đẩy ra.</p><p>	Áo trắng tăng nhân chậm rãi tỉnh lại, người mặc áo cà sa, tay cầm pháp trượng, trên trán một chút chu sa, hạnh mâu lông mày nhỏ nhắn, chưa từng  để phát cũng không tổn hại hắn tuấn mỹ.</p><p>	Cái kia tăng nhân càng chạy càng gần, như là tại trong bãi tha ma đánh một khúc an hồn âm, bách quỷ lui tản ra, thiên địa yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Máu me đầy mặt thiếu niên ngẩng đầu, nhìn về phía cái kia triều hắn với đến đấy, đeo phật châu tay.</p><p>	Khàn giọng hỏi:</p><p>	"Ngươi là ai?"</p><p>	Hòa thượng này cười cười, mặt mày tà khí chính là vô cùng.</p><p>	"Sang người của ngươi."</p><p>	END</p><p>	Cuối cùng một đoạn 4+? Là cùng bổn thiên không quan hệ lúc đầu lấy hướng não động!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bụi kiếp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Hàn Trừng All Trừng bụi kiếp 【 một</p><p>	Đúng vậy, ngươi không có nhìn lầm, chủ Hàn Trừng chủ Hàn Trừng chủ Hàn Trừng</p><p>	Ta chính là muốn khiêu chiến một cái Hàn Trừng nội dung cốt truyện hướng ^_^</p><p>	Đó là một trong ngắn, không sẽ đặc biệt dài</p><p>	Liên quan đến Trạm Trừng Tiện Trừng các loại lẻ mũi tên</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn Giang Trừng song trọng sinh</p><p>	Cái này Trừng có chút bi quan chán đời vả lại tâm cơ, không thích chớ vào</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo —— dù sao ta chưa bao giờ hữu hảo qua</p><p>	Thế gian đồn đại, Giang gia tiểu công tử Giang Trừng cực thụ Ôn gia gia chủ Ôn Nhược Hàn yêu thích, từ nhỏ liền thường xuyên phái người tới đón đi Ôn thị ở, thậm chí tự mình dạy bảo tiểu công tử tu hành, so với thân tử còn muốn ngưỡng mộ.</p><p>	Mà giờ này khắc này chuẩn bị thụ Ôn Nhược Hàn "Ngưỡng mộ" tiểu công tử đang tại hành lang ở dưới quý phi trên giường nằm, nếu là Vân Mộng chi người tới chỗ này, liếc liền có thể nhận ra, cái này Ôn gia Bất Dạ Thiên, bởi vì lấy Giang Trừng thường xuyên tới đây ở mà dứt khoát cho quyền cái này Giang tiểu công tử cư trú trong sân, vậy mà chiếu vào Liên Hoa Ổ bộ dáng đào một phương không nhỏ hồ sen, nước ao thanh sóng gợn đã thông nước chảy, từng mảnh lá sen loại đầy ao, mái cong hành lang triển lãm tranh cùng Liên Hoa Ổ cực kỳ tương tự, rường cột chạm trổ kia xa hoa tinh xảo vẫn còn muốn càng hơn hẳn ba phần.</p><p>	Lúc giá trị đầu hạ, tiểu công tử sập bên cạnh dùng đồ đựng đá đựng mới lạ cây vải, Giang Trừng mặc trên người đấy, dưới thân nằm đấy, không có chỗ nào mà không phải là giá trị nghìn vàng tốt nhất phẩm, chính là tiện tay ném đến bên chân quạt tròn đều là ngọc thạch nắm chuôi chạm tay sinh lạnh, chỉ bất quá tiểu công tử ngại đó là nữ tử dùng vật, nhìn hai mắt liền ném đi ra</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn đến gần chút ít, cúi người nhặt lên cái thanh kia quạt tròn, mặt quạt vẽ lấy mỹ nhân bứt tranh, Đình Đình thướt tha, rồi lại so ra kém tiểu công tử lông mày nhỏ nhắn hạnh mâu, da thịt hơn hẳn tuyết, đường đường Ôn tông chủ cầm cây quạt cho tiểu công tử quạt hai cái, tiểu công tử ngủ được thoải mái, một hồi gió mát kéo tới vẫn hơi hơi câu khóe miệng, quả nhiên là thích ý vô cùng.</p><p>	"Thế nhân nói Giang tiểu công tử tài tình hơn người đến ta ngưỡng mộ, Bổn tông chủ không thấy như vậy?"</p><p>	Hắn cầm cây quạt tại tiểu công tử trên trán gõ xuống, Giang Trừng mơ hồ mà buồn bực giọng mũi hừ một tiếng, muốn mở to mắt lại bị cái này đầu hạ ánh mặt trời đâm vào híp mắt, đưa tay che che, cái kia ánh sáng liền nhè nhẹ từng sợi mơn trớn khuôn mặt của hắn, càng là nổi bật lên hắn khuôn mặt so với nhiều loại hoa rất đẹp, thiếu niên mở miệng, thanh âm trong trẻo, rồi lại hàn mang giấu giếm.</p><p>	"Thế nhân còn nói ngươi Ôn tông chủ tu vi cái thế lại nhân thiện đại nghĩa." Hắn nói qua, ngữ khí càng thêm trào phúng, trên mặt rồi lại cười, một bên vẫn thoát khỏi vớ giày, trần trụi dưới chân giường, ngồi vào bên cạnh ao đem hai chân tiến vào trong nước hồ, "Bổn tông chủ cũng nhìn không ra đến."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn liếc qua tiểu công tử tại trong nước hồ nhẹ nhàng đung đưa hai chân, Giang Trừng làn da vốn là trắng nõn, phơi nắng cũng phơi nắng không màu đen, thoát khỏi vớ giày lộ ra hai chân liền ngón chân đều mượt mà như ngọc.</p><p>	Hắn hai người kiếp trước thần hồn dây dưa thẳng đến Giang Trừng đã chết, lại mở to mắt là nặng sống cả đời, thế gian không có những người khác so với bọn hắn rõ ràng hơn lẫn nhau chi tiết, nếu thật muốn lộ tẩy, cái kia thật đúng là đơn giản có thể miệng lưỡi sắc sảo.</p><p>	"So với Liên Hoa Ổ, ngươi tựa hồ càng ưa thích nơi đây."</p><p>	Ưa thích cái này hư giả Liên Hoa Ổ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhập lại không sao cả nhún vai.</p><p>	"Chỗ đó với ta mà nói, cũng không có thực đi nơi nào."</p><p>	Vẫn đang còn sống cha mẹ, a tỷ, còn có chưa tiếp xúc Quỷ đạo Ngụy Vô Tiện, Vân Mộng Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Hắn tám tuổi năm đó từ thân thể này tỉnh lại, xung quanh hết thảy lại để cho hắn hoài nghi mình thân ở ảo cảnh, lần lượt nghiệm chứng sau đó rốt cuộc xác định là nặng sống cả đời, nhưng mà Giang tông chủ nhập lại không có gì Tâm Lực rồi lại tiếp nhận đây hết thảy.</p><p>	Đúng vậy, hắn mệt mỏi, cực kỳ mệt mỏi, thật sự là hắn sẽ vì thân nhân đều vẫn ở trên đời này cảm thấy cao hứng, rồi lại tổng là không thể chính thức đấy, thiết thực mà lấy thân phận của một đứa con nít cảm giác được vui vẻ, hắn a cha a nương còn là sẽ vì một chút việc nhỏ mà cãi lộn, a tỷ dù sao vẫn là ý đồ hòa hoãn lấy người nhà quan hệ, Ngụy Vô Tiện tức thì còn giống như là cái kia có thể làm cho hắn toàn tâm ỷ lại Đại sư huynh.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là hắn biết không phải là, với hắn mà nói, hết thảy cũng thay đổi, hắn muốn như thế nào tái hiện thiếu niên giữa khăng khít thân mật, như thế nào đối mặt a tỷ mà không hề áy náy bi thương, đối mặt cha mẹ của hắn, lại muốn như thế nào giống như qua lại giống nhau đi nhẫn nại những cái kia cãi lộn bất hòa, hắn hầu như nhớ không nổi ở kiếp trước hắn là như thế nào qua đấy, hắn cho rằng những cái kia đã sớm không sao cả thiên vị thiên vị nhưng như cũ gặp đâm bị thương hắn, cũng không phải là thiếu niên lúc hâm mộ, mà là Thiên Phàm sau đó lặp lại một hồi, "Quả nhiên còn là như thế" mỏi mệt. Hắn mệt mỏi, hắn trở thành cả đời gia chủ, từ phế tích trong xây dựng lại Liên Hoa Ổ, hắn bỏ ra lâu như vậy thời gian suy nghĩ niệm a cha a nương a tỷ, nhưng thật sự khi bọn hắn sống sờ sờ ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn, hắn mới phát hiện như vậy mỏi mệt hắn cũng không muốn một lần nữa trải qua một lần.</p><p>	Còn nữa hắn tỉnh lại thì, Ôn Nhược Hàn trước với hắn thanh tỉnh vài năm, tiên môn thế cục cùng kiếp trước một trời một vực, Ôn gia cũng không có kiếp trước ương ngạnh, Ôn Nhược Hàn thanh danh cũng so với ở kiếp trước êm tai, Giang Trừng sẽ không ngây thơ đến nhận thức là người nam nhân này sẽ thả dưới truy đuổi quyền thế lợi ích tâm, sợ là trải qua kiếp trước lại nhìn rồi Kim Quang Dao thủ đoạn, cảm thấy dụ dỗ một đạo cũng có thể là. Nhưng hết thảy cuối cùng cải biến, Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh, người nam nhân này chắc chắn toàn lực tránh cho.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi ở bên cạnh ao tùy ý đá lấy nước, tại Ôn Nhược Hàn trước mặt hắn chưa bao giờ dùng ngụy trang, cho nên mới một lần lại một lần, mà Ôn Nhược Hàn, rõ ràng cũng thì cứ như vậy đã tiếp nhận.</p><p>	"Giang Phong Miên cho ta gửi tín, nói là nhanh đến Lam gia nghe học cuộc sống, sẽ phái người tới đón ngươi."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn không để ý chút nào Giang tiểu công tử lãnh đạm,  hắn nhìn qua quá nhiều bộ dáng của hắn, thút thít nỉ non, cô đơn lạnh lẽo, phẫn nộ, lãnh đạm, những thứ này với hắn mà nói đều là phong cảnh, từ tiền thế đến kiếp này, Ôn Nhược Hàn đến nay không rõ hắn kiếp trước sau khi chết thần hồn tại sao lại bám vào Giang Trừng trên người, lại thấy rõ hắn vài chục năm chờ đợi cùng thống khổ, nhưng không có nhìn chán.  hắn nhìn thấy Giang Trừng trên mặt hiện ra phiền chán thần sắc, không khỏi khẽ cười một tiếng.</p><p>	"Như thế không bỏ xuống được kiếp trước?"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn xoay người đến ôm hắn, tiểu công tử bị ôm eo ôm lấy vẫn thông minh mà thuận tay câu trên cổ của hắn, khóe miệng dắt vui vẻ.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a."</p><p>	Hắn nhẹ giọng, trong suốt con mắt U Nhược hồ sâu, bị Ôn Nhược Hàn ôm ngồi trong ngực, ôn nhu cầm khăn mặt xoa xoa mảnh trắng bàn chân.</p><p>	"Ta không bỏ xuống được kiếp trước, Ôn tông chủ khi nào đem ngươi con thứ hai gọi về đến sẽ khiến ta so so chiêu?"</p><p>	"So chiêu? Ngươi là muốn một chưởng chụp chết hắn."</p><p>	Cái này lời nói được chắc chắc, tự nhiên rồi, Giang Trừng lúc này công lực hơn xa kiếp trước thiếu niên thời điểm, Ôn Nhược Hàn đều sờ không rõ cái này tiểu công tử chi tiết, nếu để cho Ôn Triều tiểu tử kia xuất hiện ở Giang Trừng trước mặt, cái kia đích thị là chỉ còn đường chết. Cho nên hắn sớm đem Ôn Triều đưa đến nơi đó "Tu tập", ngay tiếp theo Ôn Trục Lưu cũng thả xa không để cho bọn họ xuất hiện ở Giang Trừng trước mắt.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi vì sao không hận ta?"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn ôn nhu mơn trớn thiếu niên gương mặt, ngữ khí ôn hòa trầm thấp động lòng người, sau một khắc liền bóp thiếu niên mảnh khảnh cái cổ đem người áp đảo trên giường, Giang Trừng thần sắc không thay đổi mà nhìn qua hắn, dường như tùy thời sẽ bị cắt đứt cũng không là hắn cổ của mình.</p><p>	"Ngươi nào biết, ta không hận?"</p><p>	Mặc dù lặp lại cả đời, Ôn Nhược Hàn còn là Ôn Nhược Hàn, Giang Vãn Ngâm còn là Giang Vãn Ngâm, vì sao không hận? Thiếu niên mượt mà hạnh mâu rõ ràng có lẽ Trừng sáng như sao thần, rồi lại cất giấu sông ngầm bình thường mãnh liệt âm trầm, Ôn Nhược Hàn nhớ hắn tất nhiên không biết mâu thuẫn như vậy bên ngoài cùng Linh Hồn cấu tạo ra như thế nào kinh tâm động phách đẹp, huống chi, Giang Trừng bản thân liền lớn lên đầy đủ tốt. Ở kiếp này Giang tông chủ thậm chí học xong cười, hắn bất quá chỉ một câu thôi khóe miệng, liền đem Ôn gia sân nhỏ triệt để vòng đã thành địa bàn của hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn tay nhịn không được dùng sức, hắn thói quen Giang Trừng, thói quen biết được Giang Trừng hết thảy, hết lần này tới lần khác ở kiếp này thần hồn của bọn hắn trở về vị trí cũ, hắn không cách nào giống như ở kiếp trước như vậy từng giây từng phút nhìn xem hắn. Ở kiếp này Giang Trừng so với kiếp trước tiêu sái có chi, âm u có chi, liền gặp may khoe mã cười đều học xong rồi, hắn giải hắn, lại không biết hắn, những cái kia thoát ly hắn khống chế "Kinh hỉ", như thế mê người.</p><p>	Chậm rãi buông lỏng tay, cúi đầu hôn lên Giang Trừng mắt tiệp, tiểu công tử không có trốn, hắn không cảm thấy Ôn Nhược Hàn sẽ đối với còn tuổi nhỏ hắn thượng thủ, nếu thật đến đó một ngày, Giang tông chủ đen đặc lông mi phẩy phẩy, hắn ngược lại muốn nhìn Ôn tông chủ có thể hay không lại để cho hắn thoải mái.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn vừa muốn đứng dậy, Giang Trừng lại đưa tay hoàn ở cổ của hắn, lược thuật trọng điểm cầu xách lẽ thẳng khí hùng.</p><p>	"Ta không muốn đi." Hắn nhíu mày, thiếu niên trên mặt phiền chán thần sắc đều sinh động vô cùng, "Ai muốn ăn Lam gia đau khổ đồ ăn."</p><p>	"Chỉ là bởi vì không muốn ăn Lam gia đồ ăn?"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn trong giọng nói có chút ý hữu sở chỉ (*) ám dụ, Giang Trừng trong mắt hiện lên một tia đau đớn, như là bị cái này ý hữu sở chỉ (*) đâm bị thương chỗ hiểm, không đều Ôn Nhược Hàn tái mở miệng, liền bản thân mở mạnh từ tiền thế đến kiếp này như trước máu tươi đầm đìa miệng vết thương.</p><p>	"Không muốn xem bọn hắn cẩu thả, không được?"</p><p>	Không muốn xem Vân Mộng Ngụy Vô Tiện biến thành Cô Tô Ngụy Vô Tiện buồn nôn công việc, không được?</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn thật đúng là không nghĩ ra, kiếp trước Quan Âm miếu sau đó Giang Trừng bế quan ba tháng tu vi đột phá, do đó phát hiện bám vào hắn thần hồn trên bản thân, cái này khúc mắc nhưng thật giống như cũng không buông?</p><p>	"Có lẽ hết thảy đều sẽ cải biến."</p><p>	Hắn trong thư phòng hắn và Giang Phong Miên tín cùng một chỗ gửi đến chữ viết bướng bỉnh thư tín, nói ở giữa thắp thỏm nhớ mong cũng không phải là đơn bạc sư huynh đệ tình ý.</p><p>	"Người nào quản cái này."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt, hắn chán ghét bản thân kiếp trước vô vọng chờ đợi, chán ghét tất nhiên bị phản bội kết cục, cũng lười nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện như thế nào cùng Lam Trạm tình đầu ý hợp, vì sao không thể?</p><p>	Về phần cải biến? Có thể thay đổi đi đến nơi nào? Khóe miệng lướt trên trào phúng, Giang Trừng buông ra vòng quanh Ôn Nhược Hàn cái cổ tay, tại giường trên trở mình, tóc xanh rối tung, lướt qua có chút đơn bạc đầu vai.</p><p>	"Ta không muốn đi."</p><p>	Mặc dù Ôn Nhược Hàn mấy năm này quản thúc trong tộc đệ tử, Ôn gia cũng không có mấy năm trước ương ngạnh, nhưng Ôn Nhược Hàn cùng Ôn gia ngày xưa tất cả hành động cũng không có nhanh như vậy bị người quên lãng, ít nhất Giang Phong Miên chưa từng quên. Yêu nhi lần lượt mà bị Ôn Nhược Hàn mượn đi Kỳ Sơn ở, Giang Phong Miên trong nội tâm cũng không phải là không lo lắng, không biết làm sao Giang Trừng làm như rất ưa thích đi Ôn gia, hắn cùng với yêu nhi nói chuyện với nhau giữa cho tới bây giờ nói không đến muốn chỗ, rõ ràng là con của mình lại không biết làm như thế nào khuyên, thở dài một tiếng, lần này nói tất cả muốn đưa Giang Trừng đến Lam thị nghe học, Ôn Nhược Hàn cũng không có đem người đưa về, Ngu Tử Diên lại cũng mặc kệ, hắn chỉ có thúc thủ vô sách phần.</p><p>	Lúc này đây là Giang Phong Miên thân đưa Ngụy Anh đến Cô Tô, Ngụy Anh nguyên bản vẫn chờ mong sư đệ có thể sớm đi đem về cùng hắn cùng đi Cô Tô, rồi lại ngày từng ngày chờ đều đợi không được người, thiếu niên ngày xưa sau cùng hồ đồ tính tình cũng nhịn không được nữa lộ ra chút ít thất lạc, thấy được Giang Phong Miên cùng Giang Yếm Ly rất là đau lòng.</p><p>	Đã đến Lam thị sơn môn bên ngoài, có mấy nhà gia chủ thấy Giang Phong Miên tự mình tiễn đưa Ngụy Vô Tiện tới đây, nói giữa trao đổi mấy cái ánh mắt, không cần phải nói cũng không biết nghĩ ra bao nhiêu lời khó nghe đến.</p><p>	Bỗng nhiên một lớp linh khí chấn động, mấy cái Lam thị đệ tử ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trời, tuổi nhỏ đệ tử trên mặt thậm chí hiện ra vài phần kinh hoàng, Lam Khải Nhân ngự kiếm tự sơn môn trong, cau mày cất giọng nói:</p><p>	"Người đến người phương nào, đụng ta Vân Thâm thủ trận? !"</p><p>	Những người còn lại thế mới biết vừa mới linh khí chấn động là Lam thị hộ sơn đại trận ngoài chăn lực lượng va chạm khiến cho, khó trách Lam Khải Nhân mang theo mấy vị trưởng lão nhanh như vậy đi ra.</p><p>	"Đắc tội, Khải Nhân huynh!"</p><p>	Người tới đồng dạng ngự kiếm hạ xuống, cao giọng mang cười, hào phóng không bị trói buộc, cực kỳ uy áp.</p><p>	"Hồi lâu chưa từng đã đến Cô Tô, đi lầm đường."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn nói qua như là giải thích mà nói, nói rồi lại không nhiều Thiểu áy náy, mặc dù thấy Lam Khải Nhân không nể mặt, cũng chỉ là nhìn như không thấy mà dẫn dắt người rơi xuống kiếm, mặt khác ở đây tiên môn người trong coi như là không xì xào bàn tán cũng nhịn không được nữa trong lòng thầm nhũ đứng lên, như vậy đụng phải Lam gia tiên môn đại trận, nhưng thật giống như không có việc gì người tựa như, Ôn tông chủ quả nhiên tu vi sâu không lường được.</p><p>	"Ôn gia cũng không hồi thiếp nói có đệ tử muốn tới nghe học."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân mặt băng bó, nói từng chữ từng câu, hiển nhiên đè nặng hỏa khí, nhưng Ôn Nhược Hàn vừa mới cũng không thật sự công kích đại trận, giống như là thật sự như hắn theo như lời như vậy bất quá lầm đụng, Lam gia không có nguyên do đi tìm hắn gây phiền phức. Ôn gia đã có đã nhiều năm không có phái đệ tử tới nghe học, Lam gia mặc dù sẽ như cũ phát bài viết con cái, bất quá cũng chỉ là đi cái tình thế, lúc này đây đồng dạng chưa có trở về thiếp, liền cho rằng như cũ không sẽ có người tới, huống chi là Ôn Nhược Hàn tự mình dẫn người đến?</p><p>	Mọi người ánh mắt không khỏi tập trung ở bị Ôn Nhược Hàn mang đến trên người thiếu niên, thiếu niên thân hình có chút hết sức nhỏ vẫn phủ lấy một kiện không hợp thân áo choàng, ở trên hoa văn màu sắc kỳ chủ người không làm hắn muốn, không khỏi càng thêm kinh hãi, là người phương nào có thể làm cho Ôn Nhược Hàn tự mình ngự kiếm mang đến, vẫn ăn mặc Ôn Nhược Hàn xiêm y?</p><p>	"Hoàn toàn chính xác không phải là Ôn gia đệ tử."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn vịn thiếu niên vai đưa hắn đưa đến bên cạnh, lại tự tay vì hắn hái được túi cái mũ.</p><p>	"Đây là của ta đồ nhi, Giang thị con trai trưởng Giang Trừng, trước đó vài ngày tại Kỳ Sơn ở ngoài ý muốn nhiễm tật, sợ không đuổi kịp đến Lam thị nghe học, bổn tọa liền tự mình đưa tới."</p><p>	Thiếu niên lộ ra khuôn mặt, hạnh mâu đầy nước, gương mặt mỏng màu đỏ, giống như thật sự có chút bộ dáng yếu ớt, đối với Lam Khải Nhân hành lễ rồi lại cung kính đoan chính,</p><p>	"Bái kiến tiên sinh, sư phụ vô tình ý xông tới quý phái, cuối cùng là lỗi lầm của ta, kính xin tiên sinh thứ lỗi."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nhìn hắn cúi đầu tạ lỗi, tư thái cũng thả đến thấp, lại là cái mặt mày đoan chính thiếu niên, trong nội tâm trước có ba phần hảo cảm cũng liền không so đo rồi.</p><p>	"Vô sự, ngươi thân thể như thế nào, như thật sự không được cũng không cần miễn cưỡng."</p><p>	Nói chuyện vẫn không khỏi đi liếc mắt nhìn cách đó không xa Giang Phong Miên, yêu nhi nhiễm tật, sao Giang tông chủ vẫn đưa đệ tử khác tới nghe học mà không phải tiến đến Kỳ Sơn vấn an?</p><p>	Không chỉ có Lam Khải Nhân như vậy muốn, không ít người ngoài sáng ngầm đều đo lường được, sớm nghe nói Giang tông chủ thiên vị gia phó chi tử còn hơn thân tử, xem ra đồn đại không giả, chẳng qua là không biết Ôn tông chủ rõ ràng cũng thật sự như đồn đại bình thường ưa thích Giang tiểu công tử, vậy mà đã xưng lên sư phụ, nhìn qua Giang Trừng ánh mắt cũng liền càng thêm phức tạp, như thế nào coi như không có nghe nói chính thức bái sư tin tức?</p><p>	Trong lúc vô tình liền bị đẩy lên nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió thiếu niên chẳng qua là cười cười, hạnh mâu hơi gấp, hắn tướng mạo giống như mẹ, vốn nên bao nhiêu có chút khí âm nhu, nhưng như vậy cười cười chỉ có thiếu niên trong sáng, người xem trong lòng hơi nóng.</p><p>	"Đa tạ tiên sinh quan tâm, còn còn có chút ho khan, nhưng đã không còn đáng ngại."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân gật đầu, coi như là đã đồng ý người đệ tử này, đối với chắp tay đứng ở một bên Ôn Nhược Hàn rồi lại nhịn không được nhíu mày.</p><p>	"Hi Thần, Vong Cơ, hai người các ngươi tiếp tục tiếp đãi tới nghe học đệ tử. Ôn tông chủ?"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn vỗ vỗ Giang Trừng bả vai.</p><p>	"Xác thực hồi lâu chưa từng uống qua Lam thị trà, làm phiền Khải Nhân huynh."</p><p>	Dứt lời theo Lam Khải Nhân khoảng cách khai sơn môn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với hai Trương tiền bối con cái nhìn đã đủ rồi tương tự khuôn mặt, như là không phát hiện hướng phía bản thân chạy tới tiện nghi sư huynh tựa như, chắp tay.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Lời nói ân tiết cứng rắn đi xuống liền bị Ngụy Anh bổ nhào về phía trước phốc đến suýt nữa đứng không vững, bước ra hai bước ổn định bước chân, đẩy một cái treo tại trên người mình thiếu niên.</p><p>	"Ngươi náo cái gì, mau cùng hai vị công tử xin lỗi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rồi lại không quan tâm mà trách móc một tiếng, Giang Trừng lúc này đây tại Ôn gia ở đặc biệt lâu, bọn hắn thật đúng là rất lâu không thấy rồi, nhịn không được đã nghĩ hảo hảo ôm rồi ôm nhà hắn A Trừng.</p><p>	"A Trừng! Ngươi cũng không muốn sư huynh!"</p><p>	"Ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"A Tiện!"</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên hô một tiếng, Ngụy Anh mới không thế nào tình nguyện mà từ Giang Trừng trên người xuống, đối với Lam gia hai vị công tử lung tung đoàn đoàn tay.</p><p>	"Vân Mộng Ngụy Anh, chữ Vô Tiện."</p><p>	"Hai vị công tử chê cười."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ không nói được lời nào, liếc mắt nhìn tự Giang Phong Miên đi tới liền đứng thẳng lên lưng đứng ở một bên giữ im lặng Giang Trừng, nghe huynh trưởng cùng vị tông chủ này hàn huyên vài câu, cũng dời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Cũng không tại cửa ra vào lưu lại quá lâu, Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh kết bạn mà vào, nghe Ngụy Anh nói liên miên cằn nhằn nói lấy hắn không có ở đây Liên Hoa Ổ thời điểm, hắn và các sư đệ chơi cái gì, còn nói muốn tại Lam gia như thế nào như thế nào, Giang Trừng vô tình hàm hồ đáp lại vài tiếng, tay núp ở áo choàng trong rất nhanh bên trong tối thêu phù văn dưới đáy lòng miêu tả.</p><p>	"Sư muội, ngươi lại thất thần."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lần nữa hoàn ở Giang Trừng bả vai, hắn thật sự là ưa thích nhà hắn "Sư muội", Giang Trừng bình thường nhìn xem nghe lời, không biết cho hắn xuất hiện bao nhiêu thú vị chủ ý, hắn vốn là ưa thích chơi đùa người, sâu cảm thấy Giang Trừng cùng nơi đó đến, thế nhưng là Giang Trừng những năm này càng phát ra tại Liên Hoa Ổ đợi đến Thiểu, hắn đành phải bản thân chơi cũng bản thân phạt quỳ, rất là tiếc nuối a!</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có lên tiếng, cái này âm thanh "Sư muội" hắn có thể không vui ứng với, cũng lười như là kiếp trước giống nhau giơ chân, ngược lại như Ngụy Anh ý, lườm liếc thần sắc của hắn đã biết rõ tiểu tử này đang suy nghĩ gì, Giang tông chủ lặng yên dưới đáy lòng nói:</p><p>	"Đương nhiên được chơi, đều là ngươi này xui xẻo hài tử kiếp trước bản thân nghĩ ra được 'Chủ ý cùi bắp' ."</p><p>	TBC</p><p>	【 Hàn Trừng All Trừng bụi kiếp 【 hai</p><p>	Tấu chương Ôn tổng xuất hiện muộn, có Tiện Trừng Trạm Trừng lẻ mũi tên nội dung cốt truyện</p><p>	Bi quan chán đời tâm cơ Trừng, không thích chớ vào a</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Lam gia trên giường trằn trọc ngủ không được thời điểm, mới ý thức tới bản thân tựa hồ là bị Ôn Nhược Hàn cho làm hư rồi.</p><p>	Cũng không phải bên cạnh đấy, chẳng qua là cái này ăn mặc chi phí lên, thật đúng là từ xa xỉ vào kiệm khó. Giang tông chủ trong lòng lặng yên phỉ nhổ bản thân một hồi, ngồi dậy thuận tiện đem chẳng biết lúc nào bò lên trên hắn giường Ngụy Vô Tiện cho một cước đá xuống giường.</p><p>	"Ôi chao nhé!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngủ được nước miếng đều muốn chảy xuống, bị đạp đến trên mặt đất phản ứng đến nhanh, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh đâu liền chuẩn bị hướng trên giường bò, bên tóc mai mát lạnh, hàn ý dán mặt bên cạnh, Giang Trừng đưa tới treo ở bên giường Tam Độc trực tiếp nạo hắn một đám tóc. Cặp kia hạnh mâu cứ như vậy bình bình đạm đạm nhìn qua, không nói một lời cũng có thể đem người sợ tới mức da đầu xiết chặt.</p><p>	"Cút quay về ngươi trên giường mình đi."</p><p>	Lam gia tuy rằng kham khổ, nhưng cũng sẽ không khắt khe, khe khắt học sinh, hắn và Ngụy Anh phần tại trong một gian phòng, có thể trong phòng có hai trương giường, hắn đời này tỉnh lại chi không lâu sau hãy cùng Ngụy Anh phân ra phòng, không có đạo lý lúc này thời điểm còn muốn cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng một chỗ ngủ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dụi dụi con mắt, chưa tỉnh ngủ tựa như ngáp một cái, trong nội tâm cũng tại phát trầm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không thích hắn.</p><p>	Rõ ràng tại Giang Trừng khi còn bé bọn hắn vẫn cùng một chỗ ngủ chung ăn cùng nhau chơi đùa, bọn hắn cái gì đều cùng một chỗ, từ vừa bắt đầu nhát gan càng về sau Ngu phu nhân hận không thể cắt ngang hắn chân trên nhảy dưới tránh (*né đòn), Giang Trừng rõ ràng vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh hắn, thế nhưng là từ Giang Trừng thỉnh thoảng bị Ôn gia tiếp đi ở bắt đầu, hết thảy cũng thay đổi.</p><p>	Cái loại này không hề hiềm khích thân mật khăng khít bất tri bất giác mà biến mất hầu như không còn, hắn mới đầu còn tưởng rằng chỉ bất quá là bởi vì bọn hắn trưởng thành, có thể rõ ràng có cái gì không giống nhau, Giang Trừng như cũ sẽ không ngăn cản hắn hồ đồ, nhưng đã liền một câu "Cẩn thận a nương cắt ngang chân của ngươi" cũng sẽ không nói, đánh gà rừng cũng tốt, trộm đài sen cũng tốt, Giang Trừng còn có thể cho hắn ra thú vị chủ ý, cũng rất ít đi theo hắn cùng một chỗ, Ngụy Anh đôi khi đều sẽ cảm giác đến, Giang Trừng chẳng qua là lại để cho hắn đi ra ngoài chơi, chớ xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Hắn thậm chí không biết nên như thế nào đối với Giang Trừng làm nũng chơi xấu, Giang Trừng cũng không gặp quát tháo hắn cũng sẽ không chịu không nổi hắn, chẳng qua là nhìn xem hắn từ nào đó hắn cười đùa tí tửng, mặt ngoài thoạt nhìn là mười phần dung túng, có thể Ngụy Anh rồi lại cảm thấy, cái này phảng phất là một loại bỏ qua, đối với hắn, triệt để bỏ qua, thật giống như hắn làm cái gì Giang Trừng cũng sẽ không để trong lòng.</p><p>	Bọn hắn tại Giang Trừng tám tuổi năm đó phân ra phòng, hắn cảm thấy bọn hắn vẫn nên cùng một chỗ ở lại vài năm, Giang Trừng rồi lại cùng Giang thúc thúc nói, Ngụy Anh cũng nên có gian phòng của mình.</p><p>	Từ đó trở đi, hắn coi như là quấn quít lấy Giang Trừng cũng không cách nào lại để cho Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay hắn cùng một chỗ, Giang Trừng dù sao vẫn là có rất nhiều chuyện muốn làm, hắn tu luyện, tập viết, đọc sách, thậm chí đánh cờ học đàn, hắn đi náo hắn, Giang Trừng liền cau mày quay về hắn những thứ kia sư phụ bố trí việc học.</p><p>	Sư phụ, Ôn Nhược Hàn, Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm khó chịu cực kỳ, từ Ôn Nhược Hàn cái tên này xuất hiện bắt đầu, Giang Trừng tựa hồ liền cùng hắn đã có giới hạn, thậm chí còn không chỉ là cùng hắn.</p><p>	"Trừng Trừng, cùng sư huynh đều lâu như vậy không gặp, không muốn cùng sư huynh cùng một chỗ ngủ sao?"</p><p>	Hắn bàn lấy chân làm tại bên giường, tay dựng lên giường, như là không có cảm giác đến lưu lại tại bên gáy mũi kiếm tựa như, câu dẫn ra dáng tươi cười đến nhìn qua Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn qua Ngụy Vô Tiện cái này trương trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt mặt, phối hợp cái này tiêu sái bừa bãi mà cười, Tùy Tiện thay đổi cái nào nữ tử sợ là đều muốn bắt đầu sinh một đoạn biết mộ Thiểu ngải tình ý, a, vẫn không nhất định cần là nữ tử.</p><p>	"Sư huynh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không đáp hắn mà nói, nói thật ra, hắn nhập lại không muốn đi so đo Ngụy Anh có phải hay không sẽ đối với lấy hắn cười ra một đóa hoa, tả hữu hắn làm nũng khoe mã chơi xấu đấy, đều sẽ là cho người khác đấy, có cái gì tốt hiếm có?</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ uống Thiên Tử Tiếu."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sững sờ, hắn tự nhiên là nghe nói qua Thiên Tử Tiếu đấy, nếu không phải nhìn thấy Giang Trừng nghĩ rằng hắn không tha, còn muốn lấy tốt nhất từ tối nay trở đi có thể cùng hắn một giường lớn ngủ, lúc này mới chậm trễ không nhớ ra được đi mua Thiên Tử Tiếu.</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn uống?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ đâu lúc lên có thể sử dụng như vậy bình thản ngữ khí gọi hắn sư huynh rồi hả? Rõ ràng khi còn bé như thế nào cũng không muốn gọi là, rõ ràng khi còn bé bị hắn gọi một câu sư muội đều muốn sưng mặt lên không để ý tới hắn, khi đó Giang Trừng ở trước mặt hắn như vậy sống động. Ngụy Anh đè xuống ngực thở dài một tiếng, nhưng Giang Trừng khó được hướng hắn muốn dùng cái gì, hắn vô luận như thế nào đều muốn thỏa mãn, vì vậy cười đối với sư đệ của hắn nói:</p><p>	"Tốt, sư huynh đi mua, sư muội ai ya chờ ta trở lại."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ôm chân ngồi, thần tình cực nhu thuận gật đầu, một đôi mắt sáng lóng lánh mà chiếu đến những ngôi sao tựa như thấy được Ngụy Anh mềm lòng, các loại Ngụy Anh vừa ra khỏi cửa Giang Trừng rồi lại nhảy xuống giường chạy tới cửa sẽ đem cái chốt cửa thả lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lúc này đi ra ngoài gặp mặt trên Lam Vong Cơ, đêm nay sợ là về không được rồi.</p><p>	Chờ hắn đem về? Giang Trừng dù sao là các loại đã đủ rồi. Người nào yêu các loại người nào đợi, mười ba mười bốn năm sáu bảy tám năm đều theo hắn các loại đi, cùng hắn Giang Vãn Ngâm không quan hệ.</p><p>	Giang tiểu công tử hài lòng đi trở về bên giường, nằm lại trên giường thời điểm hận không thể liền sợi tóc đều hiện ra vui vẻ, Ôn Nhược Hàn hôm nay trước khi đi trả lại xem qua hắn, đang tại những người khác  trước mặt cởi xuống bên hông Túi Càn Khôn liền treo đã đến hắn trên đai lưng, Giang Trừng liền lại một lần bởi vì lấy Ôn tông chủ "Ngưỡng mộ" cảm thấy phong vác trên lưng, bất quá tiểu công tử cũng không sao cả, nhu thuận mà nói một câu "Đa tạ sư phụ" liền yên tâm thoải mái mà thu xuống dưới.</p><p>	Giang gia cho rằng Ôn Nhược Hàn không tha hắn đến Lam gia nghe học, chỉ có a tỷ chuẩn bị chút ít thức ăn cho hắn lại để cho Ngụy Anh mang đến, lúc này lục lọi Ôn tông chủ Túi Càn Khôn, đây cũng không phải là bọn hắn những bọn tiểu bối này bình thường dùng mặt hàng, không gian thật lớn, nhìn qua liền chăn màn đều giả bộ hai giường, không khỏi bật cười, không biết Ôn Nhược Hàn là mình đi đến bên trong đầu thả đây này, vẫn là để phân phó người cho hắn chuẩn bị?</p><p>	Bất quá Giang Trừng cũng không trở thành như vậy ăn không nổi đau khổ, cửa nát nhà tan lang bạc kỳ hồ (sống đầu đường xó chợ) thời điểm, hắn Ôn Nhược Hàn thế nhưng là đầu sỏ gây nên. Ngủ không được liền ngồi ngồi xuống, linh khí đi mạch vận chuyển hơn mấy cái tiểu chu thiên, trời cũng sắp sáng rồi.</p><p>	Tu luyện tới hắn như vậy hoàn cảnh, ngồi xuống một đêm như trước sảng khoái tinh thần, trời tờ mờ sáng, Giang Trừng ý định thừa dịp sáng sớm đi luyện kiếm, rửa mặt thay quần áo sau đó một mở cửa, lại phát hiện bên ngoài đứng người này.</p><p>	Vươn người ngọc lập, mặt trầm như tuyết, tiểu công tử không khỏi nhảy lên lông mày lại không để lại dấu vết mà đổi thành thần sắc kinh ngạc.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, ánh mắt tại Giang Trừng trên người ngừng chỉ chốc lát.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã đổi lại Lam thị đồng phục, vả lại Giang Trừng trên người cái này một thân, là y phục của hắn.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không xuyên qua, là trước đây làm tốt không có mặc bộ đồ mới, bởi vì lấy lúc trước Giang Phong Miên cho rằng Ôn Nhược Hàn cũng không lại để cho Giang Trừng đến Lam thị, quay về cho Lam thị thiếp mời (*bài viết) trên chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện tên, Lam thị cũng cũng chưa có cấp Giang tiểu công tử chuẩn bị đồng phục, tạm thời cũng không có khả năng Tùy Tiện tìm một cái bộ quần áo cho Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ. Hỏi qua Giang Trừng ý tứ sau đó, cầm Lam Trạm không có trải qua thân đồng phục cho hắn, chính là Giang Trừng hôm nay ăn mặc đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút gầy, Lam Trạm ý thức được, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không đưa hắn một năm trước xưa cũ quần áo ăn mặc vừa vặn, chẳng qua là hắn chưa từng dự liệu được hôm qua khóa lại viêm dương liệt hỏa bào phía dưới sắc mặt hầu như có thể nói là diêm dúa lẳng lơ thiếu niên, thay đổi Lam gia áo bào trắng lại nhiều hơn một phần tuấn tú, thưa thớt, thiếu niên khuôn mặt nhiều một phần ấm mà thiếu một phân lợi, eo phong luồng đến chặt một chút, quả thực làm cho người phân tâm mảnh.</p><p>	"Muốn phạt Ngụy Anh, báo cho biết ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không cảm thấy mặc một lần Hàm Quang Quân quần áo cũ có cái gì quan trọng hơn, bị Hàm Quang Quân nhiều liếc mắt nhìn cũng chỉ là trong lòng nhướng mắt, sớm biết như vậy Hàm Quang Quân đối với người tham muốn giữ lấy mười phần, chẳng lẽ lại một bộ quần áo cũng không nỡ bỏ?</p><p>	"Không biết Ngụy Anh phạm vào chuyện gì? Có thể hay không dẫn ta đi gặp hắn?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không thường hồi tưởng kiếp trước đến Lam thị học ở trường sự tình, nhưng cái này một lần kiếp trước cũng không phát sinh qua, bất quá kiếp trước hắn cũng không có nửa đêm đem Ngụy Anh đuổi đi ra mua rượu.</p><p>	Lúc này đây Lam Trạm không có mở miệng, chẳng qua là nhẹ gật đầu liền xoay người dẫn đường.</p><p>	Lam gia ngày thường sau cùng thường phạt đệ tử là ở Lam thị Từ Đường, đến học ở trường đệ tử cũng không thể tại nhà mình Từ Đường trừng phạt, liền cách khác một gian thanh phòng. Lam Trạm cùng Giang Trừng cùng đi đến thanh phòng thời điểm, chỉ thấy Ngụy Anh nằm trên mặt đất, cánh tay vòng bình rượu không tha, ngửa mặt chỉ lên trời ngủ được không còn chính hình.</p><p>	Lam Trạm giống như là có chút không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, liếc mắt nhìn liền quay bắt đầu, thần sắc phát trầm như là lại bị nâng lên hỏa khí, Giang Trừng trong khoảng thời gian ngắn có chút im lặng, cả phòng mùi rượu hơn nữa Ngụy Anh cái này khó coi tướng ngủ, khó trách mặt khác mấy cái Lam gia đệ tử ngay tại thanh bên ngoài đầu từng cái một nghiêm mặt không muốn tiến đến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi ra phía trước đẩy ngủ được không biết hôm nay tịch ra sao tịch tiện nghi sư huynh, cái này mới nhìn rõ Ngụy Anh khóe miệng có khối tím xanh, hiển nhiên là bị đánh, vì vậy quay đầu nhìn Lam Trạm.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, sư huynh của ta trên mặt. . ."</p><p>	Lam Trạm biết rõ Giang Trừng đang hỏi Ngụy Anh trên mặt tổn thương, vịn Tị Trần chuôi kiếm tay thoáng dùng sức, đầu vai bị Ngụy Anh đả thương địa phương tựa hồ cũng đau...mà bắt đầu.</p><p>	Hắn đêm qua bắt được Ngụy Anh mua rượu lại lật bức tường mà vào, bị hắn ngăn cản lại chỉ muốn chạy, thậm chí không đợi hắn mở miệng liền không quan tâm động nổi lên tay, hai người đều là cùng thế hệ người nổi bật, giao thủ là mấy cái hiệp hầu như đánh ra Chân Hỏa, Ngụy Anh trên mặt điểm ấy khái bán cùng hắn đầu vai tổn thương cũng liền khó tránh khỏi rồi. Chỉ là như vậy bị Giang Trừng vẻ mặt lo lắng hỏi cùng liền không hiểu không được tự nhiên đứng lên, Lam Trạm khuôn mặt càng lạnh lùng.</p><p>	"Ta đánh chính là."</p><p>	Hắn hầu như cho rằng sẽ ở Giang tiểu công tử trên mặt trông thấy phẫn nộ thần sắc, dù sao hắn và Ngụy Anh nhìn qua thật sự thân mật, lại nghe Ngụy Anh đột nhiên chen miệng nói:</p><p>	"A Trừng thế nhưng là lo lắng sư huynh? Yên tâm yên tâm, ta cùng cái này tiểu cứng nhắc cũng chính là đánh cho cái ngang tay. Ta cũng không chịu thiệt."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khi bọn hắn vào nhà đến thời điểm liền tỉnh, nằm bất động chẳng qua là chờ Giang Trừng tới gọi hắn, lúc này chờ không được đã mở miệng, nửa nịnh nọt, nửa cầu xin tha thứ mà từ phía sau ôm lấy Giang Trừng, cái cằm chống đỡ lấy nhà hắn A Trừng hõm vai cọ xát, trên mặt vừa cúp cười lại là một hồi nhe răng trợn mắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cau mày quay lại đến xem thương thế của hắn đến như thế nào, Ngụy Anh liền nháy mắt ra hiệu vụng trộm chỉ chỉ trên mặt đất vò rượu, hắn thế nhưng là thật vất vả mới bảo vệ hai vò rượu đấy, kỳ thật còn có một hũ sớm bị hắn trộm giấu ở Túi Càn Khôn trong, coi như là trong chốc lát cái này tiểu cứng nhắc không cho phép hắn đem trên mặt đất cái kia hũ cầm đi, cũng có thể lại để cho Giang Trừng uống Thiên Tử Tiếu.</p><p>	Lam Trạm đối với Ngụy Anh cái này dính sức mạnh thấy được lại có chút ít tức giận trong lòng, kêu đệ tử khác tiến đến, trực tiếp bắt đầu bày ra tội danh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe được đau đầu lại tâm phiền, hắn đem Ngụy Anh đuổi đi ra mua rượu chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn kiếp trước cũng đi, đời này lại đi một lần cũng không sao, nói không chừng còn có thể cùng kiếp trước tựa như sớm cùng cái kia vị trí đặc biệt tốt Hàm Quang Quân kết duyên, cũng không biết là ở đâu ra sai, như thế nào phạt đến so với kiếp trước vẫn nặng, lại nghe xong, Lam Trạm mình cũng yếu lĩnh phạt, một người hai trăm trượng xuống dưới, trong chốc lát vẫn lên hay không lên khóa?</p><p>	Liếc mắt nhìn Lam Trạm, cũng khó vì hắn sớm như vậy gọi hắn đến xem bọn hắn bị phạt, chẳng qua là hắn thật muốn cứ như vậy nhìn xem?</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, kỳ thật ta. . ."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã dứt khoát chuẩn bị cho tốt bị đánh rồi, dù sao Hàm Quang Quân cũng sẽ không nằm cạnh so với hắn Thiểu, Giang Trừng lúc này mở miệng sẽ chỉ là hướng hắn trên người mình ôm sự tình, Ngụy Anh lúc này mở miệng cắt ngang.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếng nói dừng một chút, nhìn cũng không nhìn Ngụy Anh liếc, hắn không muốn thiếu nợ Ngụy Anh nhân tình, một chút cũng không muốn thiếu nợ, hắn hy vọng đời này giữa bọn họ, sạch sẽ không có đinh điểm gút mắc. Nói hắn vô tình cũng tốt, trốn tránh cũng được, hắn đều không sao cả, hắn quá rõ ràng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện có quá nhiều liên lụy kết cục, không muốn giẫm lên vết xe đổ.</p><p>	"Là ta muốn uống rượu lại để cho sư huynh đi mua, nếu muốn phạt, ta cũng nên phạt."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng ngươi nói cái gì đó, biết rõ ngươi đau lòng ta, cũng không cần hướng trên người mình. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi câm miệng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng quát lớn xong một tiếng này, chống lại Ngụy Anh có chút ánh mắt khiếp sợ, không khỏi hít thở sâu một hơi khí, hắn thật đúng là hồi lâu không có như vậy hung ác mà rống người, không phải là hắn đời này tính khí tốt, chẳng qua là đời này, có thể làm cho hắn liều mạng đi để trong lòng đã không nhiều lắm, ít nhất trước mắt cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện, hắn đã cũng đã không thể trả giá cùng kiếp trước thiếu niên thời điểm đồng dạng cảm tình. Hắn tha thứ nhường nhịn, thậm chí dung túng Ngụy Anh hồ đồ, hắn vui cười thấy Vân Mộng Đại sư huynh Ngụy Vô Tiện tùy ý tiêu sái, rồi lại làm không trở về cái kia sẽ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ đùa giỡn có tính khí Giang gia Thiếu gia.</p><p>	Mạc Huyền Vũ có thể không có tim không có phổi. Giang Trừng? Hắn không quên được, một khắc không quên.</p><p>	Thấy Ngụy Anh như là sáng ngời rất giống không nói thêm lời, Giang Trừng thoát khỏi ngoại bào trực tiếp quỳ xuống chờ bị phạt.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn xem Giang Trừng tại Ngụy Anh bên người quỳ xuống bóng lưng, nhớ tới hôm qua hắn tại Giang Phong Miên trước mặt ngậm miệng không nói, trong lòng một góc bị thiếu niên thủy chung thẳng tắp lưng thân ảnh dẫn dắt, khó có thể phát hiện mà tích lũy tiếp theo sợi nỗi lòng.</p><p>	Giang tiểu công tử vốn cho là mình giả bộ nghe lời đường tại đây ngừng phạt sau đó phải chung kết, không nghĩ tới Lam Khải Nhân đối với hắn như cũ thập phần ôn hòa, thấy hắn bị thương vẫn đi học vẫn đặc biệt làm cho người ta đưa dược, so với đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện chẳng thèm ngó tới vô cùng đau đớn, cái kia thái độ thế nhưng là tương đối để mắt rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có đi so đo trong đó biến hóa quan hệ, hắn sở dĩ lần đầu đến Lam gia liền bày ra nhu thuận tư thế, bất quá là vì giảm bớt phiền toái, nói ít vài câu có thể lại để cho Lam gia về sau Thiểu xuất hiện ở hắn trong tầm mắt, cớ sao mà không làm?</p><p>	Cũng không biết Ôn tông chủ nếu là biết rõ hắn cái này đã trúng đánh làm cảm tưởng gì?</p><p>	Ngày đầu tiên liền như vậy lạnh lẽo thê thảm thảm nấu dưới đi tới buổi chiều, Giang Trừng nằm lỳ ở trên giường đảo Ôn Nhược Hàn cho hắn chuẩn bị thoại bản, Lam gia nghe học chương trình học tại Giang tông chủ mà nói không có gì khó khăn, nhất định phải nói không nhớ được đại khái chỉ có Lam gia cái kia ba nghìn đầu gia quy, Ôn Nhược Hàn cái này Túi Càn Khôn trong đầy đủ hết đến nỗi ngay cả tiểu công tử tiêu khiển đều cân nhắc đã đến, ví dụ như tiểu công tử kiếp trước đến đời này đều không thế nào yêu thích mà nói vốn.</p><p>	Không thế nào yêu thích cũng muốn chuẩn bị lên, Giang Trừng nhàm chán mà nằm ở đó nhi quơ quơ chân, tiện tay sẽ đem thoại bản hướng phía khác một giường lớn ném tới.</p><p>	"Đều muốn cứ việc nói thẳng, nhìn chằm chằm vào ta nhìn cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng nằm sấp lắm, hắn nằm cạnh so với Giang Trừng nhiều, lời kia vở ném tới đây suýt nữa nện sụp cái mũi của hắn, luống cuống tay chân mà tiếp, cũng suýt nữa lại đau ra một thân đổ mồ hôi đến.</p><p>	Trong nội tâm vẫn lại may mắn một phen Giang Trừng không có phát hiện. Hắn ở đâu là hiếm có Giang Trừng mà nói vốn, vừa mới  hắn nhìn đấy, nhưng thật ra là Giang Trừng cặp kia tại cũng không nhiều ánh đèn sáng ngời xuống, như là hiện ra châu ngọc quang trạch chân, mấy năm trước vẫn còn cùng giường chung gối, Giang Trừng tay chân không dễ ấm, lúc ấy liền ưa thích đem chân hướng trên người hắn gom góp, khi còn bé cũng không quá đáng là cảm thấy Giang Trừng làn da trợn nhìn điểm, chưa đủ kinh nghiệm, vài năm không có như vậy xem qua Giang Trừng trên người không dễ trông thấy địa phương, không để ý, như thế nào lớn lên như vậy, như vậy dễ nhìn?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, suy nghĩ muốn đang nghe học kỳ lúc giữa tranh thủ vẫn cùng Giang Trừng cùng một chỗ thiếp đi, lung tung mở ra thoại bản căn bản xem không tiến cái ba bốn năm sáu đi, có người gõ cửa, Giang Trừng đi mở rồi.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân?"</p><p>	Lam Nhị công tử khuôn mặt dưới ánh trăng lộ ra càng tuấn dật xuất trần, Giang Trừng liếc mắt nhìn cũng đã nhường ra thân thể, chẳng qua là trong phòng cái kia bản thân không hăng hái tranh giành, bốn ngã chỏng vó đến hết sức khó coi, bất quá Giang Trừng căn bản sẽ không đi quản, nhiều liếc mắt nhìn đều thiếu nợ tiếp nhận.</p><p>	"Suối nước lạnh đối ngoại tổn thương hữu ích."</p><p>	Giang tiểu công tử dựa vào cửa đứng đấy, Lam Trạm một câu nói ra, hắn không chút do dự liền nói.</p><p>	"Làm phiền Hàm Quang Quân mang sư huynh của ta đi."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Vốn đổ thừa giả chết không có ý định cùng tiểu cứng nhắc nói chuyện Ngụy Anh nhảy dựng lên, cái này một dùng sức quá mạnh, nghiêng thân thể liền rơi vỡ xuống giường, Giang Trừng cắn sau đó răng cấm, sắc mặt không thay đổi vừa chuẩn chuẩn bị nói một lần.</p><p>	"Làm phiền. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi đi, liền dẫn hắn đi."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, nhào nặn rơi vỡ đau cái trán liền hướng phía cửa đã đến, nên cũng không dám hướng Giang Trừng trên lưng nằm sấp, bất quá vẫn là kiên định cùng Lam Trạm tạm thời đứng ở mặt trận thống nhất.</p><p>	"A Trừng không đi ta cũng không đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bên miệng đã áp một câu "Không đi sẽ không đi", nhưng mà vừa nghĩ tới nếu không phải lấy Ngụy Anh tổn thương tại kéo thêm mấy ngày còn muốn hắn động thủ bôi thuốc, trong nội tâm ý niệm trong đầu liền lệch ra lệch ra, gật đầu, cảm giác mình dường như thụ hình phạt bình thường, vốn là muốn tránh lấy cái này hai người chán lệch ra mới không muốn đến Lam gia, kết quả như thế nào đều trốn không thoát, hết lần này tới lần khác cái này Lam Nhị như thế nào giống như so với kiếp trước vẫn tích cực? Trong nội tâm mắng,chửi Ôn Nhược Hàn, vẫn là theo chân Lam Trạm, mang cái này miệng không ngừng Ngụy Anh đi suối nước lạnh.</p><p>	Suối nước lạnh địa phương tuy rằng không nhỏ, nhưng coi như là Giang Trừng một lòng đều muốn tránh đi cũng thật không có thể trốn đến trong góc đi, huống chi Ngụy Anh căn bản không cho hắn cơ hội này, hắn đến đâu nhi liền theo tới chỗ nào, Giang Trừng mắt không thấy tâm không phiền nằm ở bên cạnh ao không nhìn tới hắn, Ngụy Anh vậy mà cũng gom góp tới đây, cầm cùi chỏ để liễu để hắn đấy, như tên trộm nói:</p><p>	"A Trừng, trên người của ngươi thật trắng a."</p><p>	Lời này đem Giang Trừng nói được sửng sốt, còn chưa kịp nổi giận chợt nghe Ngụy Anh rồi hướng lấy một người khác đã mở miệng.</p><p>	"Tiểu cứng nhắc, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?"</p><p>	Đầu kia truyền đến một tiếng lãnh đạm lại kiên định "Ừ."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn Giang Trừng trong đôi mắt giơ lên tức giận, trong lòng của hắn thậm chí đang mong đợi Giang Trừng sẽ đối với hắn nổi giận, Giang Trừng bình thường dù sao vẫn là rất bình tĩnh, cũng không phải là giống như Trạch Vu Quân như vậy dù sao vẫn là mang theo cười, cũng không giống tiểu cứng nhắc lãnh đạm như vậy, có thể dù sao vẫn là bình tĩnh mà liền nhiều liếc hắn một cái cũng không muốn, nhưng mà nổi giận thời điểm  không giống nhau, cặp kia hạnh mâu trong gặp chiếu đến hắn, Ngụy Anh nguyên bản chính là cái thích trêu chọc lấy người khác đùa, có thể chọc cho nhà hắn sư muội có chút thần sắc bất đồng tức thì đặc biệt lại để cho tâm hắn ngứa, chẳng qua là còn chưa chờ  hắn nhìn đủ Giang Trừng tức giận bộ dáng, Giang Trừng liền nghiêng đầu đi, đối với cùng một cái phương hướng, nhẹ nhàng mà quát lên:</p><p>	"Sư phụ?"</p><p>	"A Trừng."</p><p>	Là Ôn Nhược Hàn.</p><p>	Hắn trở về Giang Trừng một tiếng, chậm rãi tới gần suối nước lạnh vài bước, cũng không có quá mức tới gần, đầu là đối với Giang Trừng cười cười, những cái kia sát phạt quyết đoán mà mùi máu tanh dường như đều tại trong nháy mắt giấu đi, cũng tại  hắn nhìn hướng Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm thời điểm bất động thanh sắc mà ép tới người thiếu niên trương không được cửa.</p><p>	"A Trừng, tới đây."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hé mắt, dưới ánh trăng nam nhân hai đầu lông mày che ẩn nhẫn lửa giận, âm thầm ngoắc một cái khóe miệng, Giang Trừng cũng không ngay tại lúc này so đo Ôn Nhược Hàn trên cao nhìn xuống ngữ khí.</p><p>	"A, sẽ tới."</p><p>	Ngữ khí nhu thuận thậm chí nghe có chút cao hứng.</p><p>	"Sư huynh, Lam Nhị công tử, ta đi trước."</p><p>	Bọn họ là ăn mặc quần áo trong ngâm mình ở suối nước lạnh trong, Giang Trừng mới ra ao, một kiện áo khoác liền từ trên trời giáng xuống bao lại hắn, một trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn co lại ở bên trong, vẫn thè lưỡi.</p><p>	"Sư phụ, lại không lạnh."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn không có nhận lời nói, ném xong quần áo trước một bước quay người, từ nào đó Giang Trừng cầm đồ vật chạy vài bước mới bắt kịp hắn.</p><p>	Các loại Ôn Nhược Hàn mang theo Giang Trừng đi xa, Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm mới phảng phất từ một mảnh kia im ắng áp lực trong thở gấp qua một hơi, liếc nhau lại không hẹn mà cùng dời ánh mắt, tại trong lòng thản nhiên bay lên buồn vô cớ như mất trong tự lo trầm mặc.</p><p>	"Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"</p><p>	Khoảng cách suối nước lạnh, Giang Trừng giảm thấp xuống trong thanh âm cũng sẽ không có cái kia phần nhu thuận ỷ lại, Ôn Nhược Hàn dừng bước lại, Giang Trừng liền đứng ở hắn bên cạnh thân, chưa trưởng thành thiếu niên so với hắn thấp rất nhiều, nghiêng đầu nhìn qua thời điểm mang theo vài phần nửa thật nửa giả thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún).</p><p>	"Khoảng cách vào ta ngày đầu tiên liền đã trúng đánh, tới thăm ngươi một chút."</p><p>	Lời này nói không khách khí, rất là có thể đâm trong Giang tông chủ chân đau, vì vậy hắn hừ lạnh một tiếng, chuyển tới Ôn Nhược Hàn trước mặt, Ôn Nhược Hàn lúc này mới chú ý tới Giang Trừng không có mặc giày, hắn đem giày xách trong tay, một đôi ướt đẫm chân tùy hứng mà giẫm ở đá cuội trên đích thị là lại lạnh lại đau, Ôn Nhược Hàn giữa lông mày vừa mới nhăn nhăn, đứng ở trước mặt hắn thiếu niên giơ lên mắt, lời nói mang giọng mỉa mai.</p><p>	"Ngươi đau lòng a, Ôn tông chủ."</p><p>	Tiểu công tử đắc chí vừa lòng mà đem chân đạp trên Ôn Nhược Hàn mu bàn chân, như vậy tự nhiên đứng không vững, nhưng Ôn Nhược Hàn gặp thò tay nắm ở hắn, lại sợ làm đau sau lưng của hắn tổn thương, chỉ có thể ôm eo của hắn.</p><p>	"Ngươi bức ta đến đấy."</p><p>	Cho nên nói, bọn hắn am hiểu nhất đại khái chính là lẫn nhau chọc đao, im hơi lặng tiếng không dùng thấy máu, liền máu chảy thành sông trôi nổi xử ngàn dặm.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn ngực cứng lại, hắn cúi đầu, dùng môi chống đỡ lấy thiếu niên cái trán, có lẽ là cảnh cáo, có lẽ, chẳng qua là một câu cảm khái:</p><p>	"Được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước."</p><p>	TBC</p><p>	Ôn tổng khi dễ tiểu bằng hữu rồi ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. *</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lúc giá trị mùa mưa, mưa to gió lớn đã lại để cho thuyền đánh cá nhiều ngày chưa từng ra biển rồi, nếu là có người có thể sử dụng ra thông thiên khả năng tiến về trước xa xôi mặt biển, liền sẽ phát hiện có một chỗ mưa gió xâm nhập không tiến khu vực, đó là một chỗ cao ngất ra mặt biển đảo hoang, trên đảo hoang làm cho người khởi động một phương Tiểu Kết giới, ngăn cản mất phô thiên cái địa mưa to.</p><p>	Trong đảo là một mảnh rộng lớn đất bằng, kéo lê một giòng suối nhỏ, phần cuối là một phương trong sạch hồ nước, thanh tịnh thấy đáy. Khoảng cách hồ cách đó không xa, dùng hàng rào tách rời ra một cái sân, tất cả lớn nhỏ mấy gian phòng ốc, trong sân trồng lấy mấy cây hoa thụ, mở một khối vườn rau, nhất phái nông thôn phong cảnh.</p><p>	Từ ánh trăng treo cao đến sáng sớm rừng sương mù mới lên, sân nhỏ chỗ sâu một gian phòng ốc bên trong, thỉnh thoảng truyền ra làm cho người xấu hổ tim đập rên rỉ.</p><p>	Căn phòng này là lúc giữa phòng ngủ, bố trí đơn giản, một mặt bình phong, một cái giường lớn, nhưng chi tiết chỗ nhưng là thập phần tinh xảo, màu trắng màu rèm che không biết là duyên cớ nào, kéo rơi hơn phân nửa, lộ ra trên giường tốt cảnh xuân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sự mệt mỏi rất, đã đến sau nửa đêm mặc kệ Ngụy Vô Tiện như thế nào giày vò hắn đều cho không xuất ra nửa điểm đáp lại, cho dù là bị chống đỡ lấy nhô lên huyệt tâm thụ tinh cũng không quá đáng rầm rì một tiếng, mí mắt cũng không động trên khẽ động. Ngụy Vô Tiện biết rõ làm hơi quá đà, cũng không muốn quấy nhiễu Giang Trừng mộng đẹp, dứt khoát liền cốc đạo trong tràn đầy tinh dịch đem nửa cứng ngắc dương vật nhét quay về không khép kín nhục động, bị địt xuyên qua huyệt thịt ăn tủy trong xương mới biết liếm nó cũng ngon, vừa thu lại khẽ hấp nhấm nháp lấy nam nhân thịt cột, nếu không phải bận tâm Giang Trừng thân thể thật sự bị không thể, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất định phải đem cái này hút người Tinh Nguyên yêu mỵ ấn tại trên giường, mới hảo hảo rót trên một vòng tinh nước.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dục vọng hơi lui, liền hai người tương liên tư thế đem Giang Trừng ôm ở trong ngực, nhẹ nhẹ vỗ về Giang Trừng màu đen tóc dài, khó được sinh ra buồn vô cớ. Từ Giang Trừng ly khai lại đem về, lại trưởng thành hiện tại bộ dạng này nhẹ nhàng thiếu niên bộ dáng, đi qua bao lâu đây? Mấy nghìn năm? Mấy vạn năm? Được rồi, nhớ không rõ rồi, dù sao thật là dài thời gian.</p><p>	Hắn nguyên là muốn, đem Giang Trừng nuôi lớn, dạy hắn tập võ, dạy hắn pháp thuật, a, đọc sách tập viết hắn là dạy không đến, cùng lắm thì nắm Văn khúc tinh quân đến dạy. Với hắn che chở lấy, Giang Trừng muốn như thế nào tùy ý tiêu dao liền như thế nào tiêu dao, trên trời dưới đất hắn đều phụng bồi Giang Trừng đi xông vào náo. Nhưng hai người lăn đến một chỗ, làm những cái kia Hồ trời Hồ mà sự tình là tuyệt không tại kế hoạch của hắn trong đấy, quả thật, Giang Trừng là đã dạy hắn yêu là vật gì người, nhưng này Giang Trừng không phải kia Giang Trừng, bây giờ Giang Trừng, không nên bởi vì qua lại yêu say đắm mà bị hắn từ riêng buộc tại bên cạnh thân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại dù sao vẫn là nói, ta thích ngươi, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi cả đời.</p><p>	"Là bởi vì ngươi tự ra đời ngày lên liền chỉ có ta phụng bồi, vì vậy thói quen sao..." Ngụy Vô Tiện vê lên Giang Trừng một đám tóc, mấy cả ngón tay khép lại, nho nhỏ vuốt phẳng, lẳng lặng yên nhìn Giang Trừng một đêm. Hắn quá để ý Giang Trừng rồi, vì vậy rất cần muốn đáp án này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái này một giấc ngủ say sưa, tới gần chạng vạng tối mới ung dung tỉnh dậy, toàn thân cốt cách đau nhức dị thường, hai cái non cứng rắn chân kiều một đêm, chết lặng đến cơ hồ mất đi tri giác, mí mắt hình như có nặng ngàn cân, miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng căng ra một đường, thấy được hé mở tuấn tú mặt.</p><p>	"Ngụy Anh..." Yết hầu quá mức khô khốc, thanh âm cũng khàn giọng rất nhiều.</p><p>	"A Trừng muốn uống nước?" Ngụy Vô Tiện phát hiện Giang Trừng tỉnh, bàn tay vận khởi một đoàn ấm áp linh lực, dán Giang Trừng sau lưng (*hậu vệ) nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn lấy, chậm rãi đứng dậy. Chôn sâu ở trong huyệt dương vật bị kéo lấy cọ sát qua sưng đỏ huyệt thịt, nhắm trúng Giang Trừng kích thước lưng áo run rẩy, liên tục muốn trốn."Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi! Đi ra ngoài!"</p><p>	"Hảo hảo hảo, A Trừng nghe lời, chớ lộn xộn." Nhịn một đêm, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhịn không được muốn cho mình lấy chút ít tiện nghi chiếm, khoan hậu bàn tay kèm theo thượng du Trường Giang Trừng ngực thịt xoa nắn, lại kẹp lên sưng nhũ hạt vuốt ve. Giang Trừng thở phì phò, bộ ngực rất đến cao cao đấy, trong miệng y y nha nha nói qua không nên, vẫn còn đem mềm mại bộ ngực đưa đến Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay, mặc hắn làm. Mẫn cảm huyệt thịt cũng co rút lại đến càng phát ra lợi hại, chặt chẽ trơn ướt quyến rũ thịt không ngừng đưa đẩy, kẹp chặt dương vật nửa phần đều di động không được, vả lại càng nóng hổi.</p><p>	"A Trừng gọi ta đi ra, ngược lại là lỏng chút ít nha." Bàn tay ấm áp dao động đến không đến mảnh vải sau lưng (*hậu vệ), đè lại hãm sâu eo ổ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắn môi, biết rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện cố ý mấy chuyện xấu, không để ý tới nữa hắn, chuyên tâm buông lỏng lấy huyệt thịt. Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy một hồi dầy đặc ngậm mút về sau, huyệt thịt có chỗ buông lỏng, cầm chặt Giang Trừng mảnh mai vòng eo, chậm rãi rời khỏi.</p><p>	"Ba" một tiếng, dương vật thoát ly cửa huyệt, mở rộng ra hai chân bởi vì quá mức mãnh liệt khoái cảm kéo căng thẳng tắp, phấn trắng ngón chân cùng mu bàn chân kéo căng thành một cái xinh đẹp thẳng tắp. Mềm cháo huyệt thịt nhất thời không thu về được, mở ra một quả đốt ngón tay lớn nhỏ tròn động, bị chặn cả đêm dâm thủy xen lẫn nhè nhẹ từng sợi màu trắng tàn phế tinh nhìn theo khe mông lưu lại, đem dưới thân giường đơn thấm ra một mảnh sâu màu.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhịn không được duỗi ra ngón tay, thăm dò vào hắn không ngừng ra bên ngoài nôn nước lỗ thịt chọc lộng, trong lúc nhất thời, òm ọp òm ọp tiếng nước bên tai không dứt.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ngươi. . . A. . . Nhẹ, điểm nhẹ..." Giang Trừng khó thở đều là trực tiếp gọi là Ngụy Vô Tiện chữ, hết lần này tới lần khác hiện nay bị đùa bỡn đến nước đầm đìa, giữa đùi tràn đầy sáng lóng lánh dâm dịch, trách cứ thời điểm còn có thể tràn ra ướt sũng thở dốc, ngoại trừ gọi là nam nhân dục vọng càng phát ra tăng vọt, nửa điểm cảnh cáo ý tứ cũng không có làm cho người ta lĩnh hội tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng phía sau ngậm cả đêm dương vật, nóng ướt dị thường, trắng nõn cửa huyệt giống như một đóa nặng múi Mẫu Đơn, xếp lấy phun ra Hoa Nhị, "Sưng lên thật nhiều, A Trừng là muốn dùng nhét dược còn là bôi dược?" Vấn đề này có thể nói là ác ý tràn đầy, bất luận Giang Trừng chọn cái nào, cũng là muốn bị một lần tội, mà Ngụy Vô Tiện lại có thể thuận theo tâm nguyện, tùy ý vuốt vuốt này là màu đỏ chán sinh hương thân thể. Hết lần này tới lần khác Giang Trừng vẫn không thể không đáp ứng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cái kia chỗ không thể tầm thường so sánh, màu tím tráng kiện, như thường ngày đều là làm đủ mài nước công phu tài năng khó khăn lắm vào cái đầu, muốn toàn bộ nuốt vào dù sao vẫn là không thể thiếu muốn dùng dược. Nếu không muốn cả ngày mở lấy sau huyệt thổ lộ nước, giao hợp hoàn tất sau thả dược dù sao vẫn là ắt không thể thiếu đấy.</p><p>	"Muốn bôi đấy. . . Không cho phép ngươi nhiều chuyện! Thoa xong liền đi ra!" Giang Trừng cực đói mệt mỏi cực thầm nghĩ ăn vài thứ ngủ tiếp cái hấp lại cảm giác, sợ Ngụy Vô Tiện thả cái dược lại nhịn không được làm yêu, đè nặng hắn lại mây mưa thất thường, nắm bắt Ngụy Vô Tiện bên hông thịt mềm hung dữ uy hiếp.</p><p>	"Bôi đó a..." Ngụy Vô Tiện cố ý quấy làm cho chưa nôn sạch sẽ tinh nước sau huyệt, gọi là Giang Trừng nghe thấy cái kia sốt cao cốc đạo trong chít chít rung động tiếng nước, "Nước nhiều như vậy, sợ là vừa thoa lên liền kêu ngươi trùng sạch sẽ rồi."</p><p>	"Cái kia, cái kia dùng nhét đấy!" Nói xong, Giang Trừng giơ tay lên ngăn trở mặt, mặc cho Ngụy Vô Tiện hảo ngôn hảo ngữ dỗ dành cũng không chịu buông.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đạt được ước muốn, rút tay ra  ngón tay vẽ ra óng ánh thủy dịch, bôi tại thịt đùi, từ đầu giường ô vuông trong xuất ra một cây dài nhỏ ngọc bổng, khiến điểm linh lực kích phát dược tính, xoay tròn lấy đẩy vào huyệt đạo. Ngọc bổng bản thân chính là dược ngọc đầu hơi một chút linh lực rót vào sẽ gặp cả ngày tản ra cảm giác mát, chính thích hợp địt làm cho quá nhiều huyệt đạo. Giang Trừng thoải mái thở dài một tiếng. Đem người lật qua lật lại làm một đêm, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng biết đem Giang Trừng mệt mỏi ngoan rồi, nắm ngọc bổng nhẹ nhàng đút vào vài cái liền tính qua nghiện. Hôn một cái Giang Trừng cái trán, thay hắn kẹp vào tốt chăn màn Ngụy Vô Tiện ý định đi cho Giang Trừng nấu bát cháo đến.</p><p>	"A Trừng thân thể này cũng không thể ăn quá cứng rắn đồ vật, cho ngươi nấu bát cháo đến được không?"</p><p>	"Không nên, muốn cháo thịt." Giang Trừng đêm qua cũng không Thiểu cầu xin tha thứ, ngay từ đầu còn có thể ác thanh ác khí mắng chửi người, đã đến nửa đêm chịu không nổi, triệt để buông tha da mặt kiều thanh kiều khí xin khoan dung, không biết lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe xong bao nhiêu vừa lòng xưng ý lời hữu ích, này sẽ đương nhiên có thể kình phong không cho Ngụy Vô Tiện sống khá giả. Ngụy Vô Tiện đau hắn. Cười tủm tỉm ứng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện phải không dùng ăn cái gì đấy, Giang Trừng nhưng là rất ưa thích nhân gian đồ ăn, vô luận là trước kia còn là hiện tại. Bất quá trước kia Giang Trừng cũng không cần hắn hỗ trợ xuống bếp, bây giờ Giang Trừng thì là lại để cho hắn từ nhỏ nuông chiều, mười ngón không dính mùa xuân nước chủ. Bởi vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện đặc biệt đi qua nhân gian mấy nhà có danh tiếng trong tửu lâu học qua.</p><p>	Đi vườn rau trong chọn lấy một cái như nước trong veo cải trắng, rửa sạch chọn tốt, lại tìm những người này lĩnh hội táo đỏ quấy cùng một chỗ nấu nồi nước. Đối đãi các ngươi hạt gạo mùi thơm ngát tràn ngập ra, rót nữa vào vỡ vỡ băm tốt nhục. Rõ ràng là quát tháo một phương đại năng, tại bếp lò lúc giữa không chút nào không hiện không thạo. Trước trước sau sau thân lực thân vi cho Giang Trừng sắc một nồi cháo thịt, một lò dưỡng khí nước canh,  chứa tốt cho Giang Trừng bưng đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhanh đói bụng một ngày, nghe thấy được vị thịt ánh mắt đều nhanh sáng lên rồi, giãy giụa lấy đứng dậy sẽ phải tiếp nhận Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay chén đĩa. Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi hơi nghiêng người tránh đi, đem khay phóng tới giường lớn bên cạnh một phương nhỏ trên bàn, tại Giang Trừng dưới lưng kê lót hai cái nệm êm, lúc này mới bưng lên bát, múc một muôi thổi lạnh, dán tại cánh môi thử qua, sau đó đưa đến Giang Trừng bên miệng. Giang Trừng cũng không khách khí, vội vàng nuốt vào, trông mong nhìn thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Không lớn một hồi, chén cháo liền thấy đáy. Ăn uống no đủ Hậu Giang Trừng thỏa mãn đánh cho trọn vẹn nấc sẽ phải nằm xuống tiếp tục bổ sung ngủ, Ngụy Vô Tiện thò tay ngăn cản, "Ăn no rồi đi nằm ngủ, không sợ đỡ đòn dạ dày." Giang Trừng phun ra một chút đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện nghiêm túc thần tình dưới lại mệt mỏi thu trở về, ai ya nửa dựa đầu giường, lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện bóp bụng. Giang Trừng hơi gầy, lại đúng là dài thân thể thời điểm, tiêu hao đặc biệt lớn, càng đừng đề cập vẫn một ngày mệt nhọc. Ăn một chén cháo lại uống hai chén nước canh cũng không trông thấy bụng nhỏ nhô lên, dưới lòng bàn tay phần bụng cơ bắp căng đầy, nửa điểm thịt thừa đều bóp không đi ra. Điều này làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút thất bại, bình thường không ít làm tốt ăn tìm đến uy, làm sao lại là dài không được thịt đâu rồi, nho nhỏ gầy teo đấy, cùng một tiết mới dài non trúc tựa như, làm cho người ta không ngừng đều muốn vịn cành bẻ.</p><p>	Bụng nhỏ bị xoa nóng lên, phát nhiệt, ấm áp vô cùng thoải mái, buồn ngủ cũng vọt lên trong đầu, nho nhỏ không công tay che lại đôi môi đỏ thắm, thật dài ngáp một cái, thiếu niên thân thể một chút trợt xuống, rút vào dày đặc trong đệm chăn, ước chừng là đã tê rần hồi lâu, còn không có trì hoãn tới đây, hai cái đùi tại trong mộng còn không ngừng đá đạp lung tung. Ngụy Vô Tiện bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, từ trong chăn cầm chặt một cái mảnh khảnh mắt cá chân, nhẹ nhàng lôi ra ấm áp giường, khoác lên trên đùi. Trong lòng bàn tay dấy lên một đoàn không bị thương người Linh hỏa, từ tinh xảo ngón chân, một mực vuốt ve đến mềm trượt bắp chân. Xương ngón tay tinh xảo, đã liền móng tay đều non mịn như hoa bao, bắp chân thon dài, tinh xảo cốt cách trên hơi mỏng kèm theo tầng một trắng nõn vân da, cong lên độ cong hoàn toàn hảo hảo hợp dán lòng bàn tay. Hảo hảo mát xa sinh sôi lộ ra một chút kiều diễm, hết lần này tới lần khác bị người cầm chặt bàn chân thiếu niên vô tri vô giác, đang tại ngủ say, đành phải mặc kệ lôi kéo. Chạm tay như như tơ lụa da chất làm Ngụy Vô Tiện yêu thích đến cực điểm, từng đám cây ngón chân đều tách ra vuốt ve qua, trắng nõn gan bàn chân cũng dùng cong lên xương ngón tay đập vào vòng kìm qua. Trũng xuống trong giấc mộng thiếu niên nhịn không được run rẩy eo, phần môi phun ra một tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào.</p><p>	Chỗ này đảo hoang rời xa Đại Lục, khiếp sợ Ngụy Vô Tiện uy năng, nơi này ít có người tới, tự Giang Trừng ghi việc lên liền chưa thấy qua bao nhiêu ngoại nhân, Nhiếp Hoài Tang tính một cái, còn có chính là mấy cái thay thiên quân truyền lời người mang tin tức, Giang Trừng hiểu chuyện biết lễ, không ở Ngụy Vô Tiện làm việc lúc quấy rầy hắn, cho nên những thứ này đến từ thần tiên trên trời bất quá là xa xa xem qua liếc, liền không có càng tiến một bước rồi. Có thể nói, Giang Trừng mấy mươi năm nhân sinh, cũng gọi Ngụy Vô Tiện người này, ba chữ kia chiếm được tràn đầy.</p><p>	Thần trí sơ khai lúc, trước hết nhất nghe được là Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm, lần thứ nhất hóa hình, còn không thể thói quen nhân loại hai chân, cũng là Ngụy Vô Tiện chống chọi cánh tay của hắn, nhắm mắt theo đuôi cùng theo. Vẫn có thật nhiều, như lần thứ nhất nói chuyện, lần thứ nhất đọc sách, lần thứ nhất cầm kiếm...</p><p>	Con người khi còn sống có rất nhiều lần thứ nhất, đối với Giang Trừng mà nói, hắn mỗi một lần cùng thế gian này đích thực liên hệ đều cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện có quan hệ. Tuy rằng còn là một cây linh mộc lúc hắn cũng không khai thần trí, tự nhiên cũng không ghi việc, nhưng như trước có thể cảm nhận được một cỗ lạnh thấu xương khí tức, bao lấy toàn bộ sắc bén sắc sảo, một đám một tia cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem linh lực rót vào thân thể của hắn. Tri huyện về sau, Ngụy Vô Tiện khí tức lại để cho hắn đặc biệt thân cận, nói chung chính là kia lúc nguyên nhân.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện là hóa da lột xác xương ứng kiếp mà thành Ứng Long, thân phận tôn quý, tại trong Long tộc có thể cùng hắn địa vị ngang nhau chỉ có tươi sống Thiểu xuất thế Chúc Long. Giang Trừng không nghĩ ra Ngụy Vô Tiện làm sao sẽ thu dưỡng hắn cái này một cái từ linh mộc biến thành tinh quái, về sau đọc sách, biết được thế gian còn có lô đỉnh cái thuyết pháp này, Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, nếu là cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện song tu, hắn nhất định là nguyện ý đấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện trợ giúp hắn hóa hình, dạy hắn tu luyện, lớn như vậy ừ, mặc dù là thay hắn đi chết đều là nên phải đấy, huống chi là làm hắn lô đỉnh đâu.</p><p>	Bản thân nghĩ ngợi lung tung Giang Trừng thì cứ như vậy đánh bậy đánh bạ cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đưa lên một phần đại lễ.</p><p>	Tại một lần Ngụy Vô Tiện ra ngoài lúc, Giang Trừng đi thư phòng. Ngụy Vô Tiện tuy rằng không thích đọc sách, rồi lại bởi vì Long Tộc thiên tính quấy phá, cất chứa không ít sách tịch, thậm chí chuyên môn trừ ra một phương Bí Cảnh gửi, ở trên đảo thư phòng thả ra, bất quá là trong đó một góc của băng sơn. Ngụy Vô Tiện không thích đọc sách, những sách này đều là Giang Trừng tại sửa sang lại, hắn hoa đi một tí thời gian, lấy ra mấy trăm sách ngọc giản ống trúc, ý định thừa dịp Ngụy Vô Tiện không có ở đây ở trên đảo đoạn này thời gian hảo hảo học một ít lô đỉnh chuyện nên làm. Nếu là Ngụy Vô Tiện tại, chỉ sợ sẽ kinh ngạc trợn tròn hai mắt, hắn một tay nuôi lớn thiếu niên, ngồi ngay ngắn trong thư phòng, thần tình rất nghiêm túc đọc qua sách, mà những sách này phần lớn vẽ bứt tranh, đều là hai người nam con cái giao hoan tình cảnh. Hoặc là văn tự, cũng tận là kỹ càng ghi lại như thế nào dạy dỗ sau huyệt, khiến cho xốp nhu hòa ẩm ướt, tốt hơn hầu hạ nam nhân dương vật. Ngôn từ rõ ràng, hình ảnh rất thật, thẳng gọi là Giang Trừng xấu hổ.</p><p>	Nhìn vài cuốn sách về sau, Giang Trừng rốt cuộc biết được lô đỉnh là cái gì cách dùng, Chỉ là. . . Hắn chần chờ đưa tay vươn vào trong quần lót, thử thăm dò muốn đi vào sau lưng bí mật huyệt, không quá nửa cái đốt ngón tay liền tính phản xạ chăm chú co lên thành ruột. Quả nhiên, trong sách lời nói không ngoa, nam tử làm lô đỉnh xác thực muốn tốn nhiều chút ít tâm tư. Giang Trừng tự giác Ngụy Vô Tiện thay hắn quan tâm rất nhiều chuyện, điểm ấy việc nhỏ quả thực không nên phiền toái hắn, hơn nữa theo như trong sách nói, thái bổ người là lô đỉnh chủ nhân, thường thường muốn mượn lô đỉnh Nguyên Khí trợ giúp bản thân tu hành, lô đỉnh vận mệnh căn bản chính là bóp tại chủ trong tay người, nửa điểm tự do tôn nghiêm cũng không. Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với hắn, không biết so với những thứ này cái gọi là "Chủ nhân" tốt ra nghìn lần gấp trăm lần, như thế nào còn muốn cho hắn đến quan tâm loại chuyện này. Giang Trừng hạ quyết tâm muốn bản thân đem mình dạy dỗ tốt, đưa đến Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mặt mặc kệ thái bổ.</p><p>	Ở trên đảo tự nhiên là tìm không thấy dạy dỗ nam nhân sau huyệt đồ vật, may mắn Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không câu lấy Giang Trừng, lại dạy hắn không ít bảo vệ tính mạng thuật pháp, vẫn còn Giang Trừng trên người lưu lại một sợi hơi thở của rồng, tùy thời có thể cảm giác Giang Trừng chỗ. Giang Trừng thu thập một phen, đáp mây bay đã đi ra đảo hoang, tiến về trước nhân gian. Giang Trừng thông minh, trên không trung ấn chặt đụn mây, chỉ nhìn không phải náo nhiệt thành trấn liền cải trang cách ăn mặc một phen vào thành, lại đã trong thành người nhiều nhất, chiếm diện tích rộng nhất đích quán rượu ngồi tạm một hồi liền biết được địa phương nổi danh nhất quan quán ở đâu. Vì vậy lập tức tiến về trước, đưa ra một khối vàng, nói thẳng muốn dạy dỗ nam nhân đằng sau cái kia chỗ đồ vật. Từng cái quan quán quán chủ không có mất hứng đấy, đều đầy nhiệt tình hướng Giang Trừng giới thiệu trong quán khí cụ, Giang Trừng tuyển không ít đồ vật, mấy ngày sau thắng lợi trở về.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ra một chuyến cửa, ít thì nửa tháng nhiều thì nửa năm, Giang Trừng tính một cái thời gian, cảm thấy tại Ngụy Vô Tiện đem về trước nhất định có thể học được trong sách mất hồn thủ đoạn.</p><p>	Ở trên đảo không có những người khác, Giang Trừng lại từ trước đến nay Ngụy Vô Tiện sinh hoạt chung một chỗ, nhập lại không có người nào lúc giữa liêm sỉ khái niệm, dứt dứt khoát khoát từ Ngụy Vô Tiện đồ cất giữ trong tìm ra một khối thủy tinh đánh bóng tấm gương đi vào ở trên đảo hồ nước. Cái này khối thủy tinh tấm gương là sâu dưới biển nham thạch nóng chảy trong ao hòa tan quán chú thành đấy, lại kinh thiên trên người giỏi tay nghề tỉ mỉ chế tạo, óng ánh sáng long lanh không có chút nào khuyết điểm nhỏ nhặt, bên cạnh vẫn đúc nóng mấy viên Dạ Minh Châu, dù cho trong đêm tối cũng có thể ánh vật.</p><p>	Cỡi quần áo ra, dọn xong tư thế xác định cao thấp, Giang Trừng dùng tảng đá chồng lên lên một cái cái giá, dọn lên thủy tinh kính, phản chiếu ra thiếu niên thân ảnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biết rõ tiến hành theo chất lượng đạo lý, nam tử sau huyệt đến cùng không giống với nữ tử lỗ lồn, khai phát lên đến tự nhiên khó hơn nhiều, đầu tiên muốn cho sau huyệt thả lỏng, mới tốt thuận tiện đến tiếp sau dạy dỗ. Hành tây đoạn giống như đầu ngón tay dính lấy đi một tí xuyên qua thuốc mỡ, hướng sau trong huyệt nhẹ chọc vài cái, chỉ cảm thấy tràng thịt khô chát, cắn đến cực nhanh, tiến vào non nửa cái đốt ngón tay liền khó hơn nữa đẩy mạnh, đành phải rút ra. Giang Trừng không dám dùng nhiều những thuốc này mỡ, cho hắn những thuốc này vật quán chủ đã từng nói qua, dược không thể đa dụng, nếu không thân thể dễ dàng hỏng, đến lúc đó mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều muốn tại dâm ngứa trong khổ ải, Tùy Tiện một cột cái gì đều có thể đem hắn chọc vào đến cao trào. Giang Trừng là muốn lấy đem mình dạy dỗ làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện hảo hảo hưởng thụ thân thể của hắn, nhưng tuyệt không muốn trở thành cái loại này tao lãng bộ dáng, ngoại trừ cầu khẩn nam nhân địt làm cho cái gì cũng không muốn, tuy rằng đã làm tốt cấp cho Ngụy Vô Tiện làm lô đỉnh chuẩn bị, Giang Trừng đáy lòng nhưng có một tia che giấu chờ đợi, ngoại trừ lô đỉnh cái này một thân phận, hắn đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện, nên là có như vậy một ít đặc biệt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ đến ở trong nước có thể mượn nước chảy lên chút ít bôi trơn tác dụng, rồi lại đã quên trong nước thế nhưng là quyết định làm không được trong sách eo dưới bụng sập, bờ mông cao kiều tư thế. Đành phải tận lực mở rộng ra hai chân, lại để cho trắng nõn sau huyệt ánh vào trong kính. Một tay dính đầy mỡ mỡ, vòng quanh cửa huyệt rậm rạp nếp uốn nhẹ nhàng theo như bóp, đợi đến lúc cửa huyệt thoáng xốp sau chọn lấy một cây dài nhỏ ngọc bổng chậm rãi cắm vào trong cơ thể. Sau đó mấy ngày, Giang Trừng đều án lấy như vậy biện pháp đem ngọc bổng nhét vào trong huyệt. Sau huyệt đối với dị vật tiến vào cũng không hề như vậy bài xích, vừa mới bắt đầu nhưng gặp đưa đẩy ngón tay tiến vào, đợi cho sau khi thích ứng, liền mềm mại xốp xuống.</p><p>	Nửa tháng về sau, Giang Trừng đã có thể đem nam tử bình thường lớn nhỏ dương vật mô hình cắm vào trong huyệt rồi. Mà lúc này cũng không cần đang mượn trợ nước chảy bôi trơn, Giang Trừng liền đem luyện tập địa điểm đổi đến trong phòng. Dựa vào trong sách nói, quỳ nằm lỳ ở trên giường, một tay đẩy ra khe mông, tay kia nắm thoa khắp mỡ ngọc bổng nhắm ngay sau huyệt. Trải qua nửa tháng luyện tập, Giang Trừng sau huyệt đã không giống vừa mới bắt đầu như vậy nhanh chát, tầng tầng xếp huyệt thịt như một đóa nở rộ hoa, bị nhiệt độ cơ thể hòa tan mỡ nhìn theo cửa huyệt nếp uốn chảy vào trong huyệt, đến cùng không phải là trời sinh dùng để hầu hạ địa phương, ngọc bổng đi vào vẫn còn có chút khó khăn tràng thịt từng tấc một căng ra, nhìn theo ngọc bổng hoa văn chăm chú mà bao vây lấy.</p><p>	Ngọc bổng tiến hơn phân nửa, bởi vì chỗ sâu huyệt thịt khó có thể chọc mở, còn muốn càng tiến một bước quả thực khó khăn, Giang Trừng nằm lỳ ở trên giường trầm thấp thở dốc một hồi, điều chỉnh lấy khí tức. Cao kiều giữa đít một mảnh hỗn độn, sung mãn thịt đùi hiện ra dâm sáng thủy quang, Giang Trừng thật sự cực sợ cho sau huyệt làm khuếch trương, mấy lần trước ngượng tay, không nhẹ không nặng thiếu chút nữa thấy màu đỏ, sau đó Giang Trừng liền bắt đầu đại lượng sử dụng mỡ trợ giúp sau huyệt khuếch trương. Cốc đạo còn nhanh, nuốt ăn không vô cái này rất nhiều mỡ mỡ, phần lớn đều tràn ra tới bôi tại khe mông trên.</p><p>	Điều chỉnh khí tức về sau, Giang Trừng cầm chặt ngọc bổng dưới đáy, thời gian dần qua bắt đầu động tác. Trong sách ghi chép, cúc huyệt mặc dù không dễ hầu hạ, nhưng đã thông cúc tâm liền có thể đạt được không thua gì nữ huyệt cao trào. Giang Trừng huyệt sinh ra đến không sâu, nhưng là sâu, vừa đúng là nam tử dương vật bình thường chiều dài một nửa. Ngọc bổng tại trong huyệt thổi đâm vài cái về sau, rất nhanh liền đã tìm được cái kia khối mẫn cảm nhô lên, "A.... . . Ách. . . A!" Giang Trừng ngoan quyết tâm chọc lộng vài cái, hai mắt lập tức nổi lên một hồi sương mù, ngước cổ thét lên, phía trước ngọc trụ cũng bắt đầu tinh thần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không biết, hắn nhạy cảm như vậy thân thể phóng tới nhân gian chính là cái gọi là "Danh Khí", nếu như huấn luyện thoả đáng, thậm chí không cần khuấy động phía trước, chỉ là sau huyệt làm cho người ta đút vào có thể đạt được khoái cảm, lại kịch liệt một ít đạt tới cao trào cũng không phải là không được sự tình.</p><p>	Bất quá huyệt tâm bị chọc lộng khoái cảm quá mức mãnh liệt, Giang Trừng không lớn dám làm nhiều, mỗi lần khiến cho cảm giác liền ngừng, lần này cũng là như thế, làm sau huyệt nổi lên bủn rủn hắn liền ngừng tay, cố nén chờ đợi dục vọng biến mất lại tiếp tục làm việc.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lần này đi ra ngoài phải đi thanh thản núi, đã mất đi sơn thần che chở sơn mạch sớm không còn nữa năm đó phồn thịnh chi cảnh, có thể Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là hàng năm gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa tiến về trước. Liếc mắt nhìn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp được Giang Trừng địa phương, tuy rằng Giang Trừng đã trở lại bên cạnh hắn, nhưng hắn rõ ràng biết rõ, cái này Giang Trừng cùng cái kia một mực che chở bản thân, trợ giúp bản thân tu luyện thậm chí cuối cùng chôn vùi tính mạng Giang Trừng cũng không phải là cùng là một người, có thể cái kia làm cho mình cảm thấy ấm áp Linh Hồn như thế tương tự, như thế, gọi hắn khó có thể buông tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nguyên hình là một cây lây dính "Giang Trừng" Bản Nguyên khí tức linh mộc, "Giang Trừng" tiêu tán ở thế gian, cái này gốc linh mộc là duy nhất nhưng có "Giang Trừng" khí tức bảo tồn đấy, vừa bắt đầu nghe dùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang biện pháp, Ngụy Vô Tiện là ôm bí quyết tâm tư khác làm đấy. Đã qua trăm năm thời gian, linh mộc lưu lại khí tức đã rất yếu ớt rồi, tăng thêm sức sống thiếu thiếu, đã phải cứu sống linh mộc còn muốn làm thức tỉnh "Giang Trừng" khí tức, cho dù là dùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tràn đầy linh lực ủng hộ, hy vọng cũng cực kỳ xa vời.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng nói, coi như là cứu sống cái này gốc linh mộc, trợ giúp hắn hóa hình, chỉ dựa vào "Giang Trừng" lưu lại cái kia một đám hơi yếu tinh thần, làm sao có thể xác định, cái kia hóa hình Giang Trừng, sẽ là đã từng cái kia xem hắn là bạn thân Giang Trừng đâu.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn không quan tâm, chỉ cần có như vậy một tia cực kỳ bé nhỏ khả năng lại để cho Giang Trừng nặng mới xuất hiện ở trước mặt hắn, có phải hay không nguyên lai cái kia lại có quan hệ gì.</p><p>	May mà, hết thảy thuận lợi. Ngụy Vô Tiện đi Côn Luân mang tới ngọc đẹp biểu lộ, đi thiên quân chỗ mượn đến tức nhưỡng. Rốt cuộc lại để cho nguyên bản sinh cơ dần mất linh mộc một lần nữa toả sáng sức sống.</p><p>	Tại thanh thản núi ở vài ngày, lại đi nhân gian đi dạo một vòng, mua không ít ăn ngon thú vị chuẩn bị mang về dỗ dành Giang Trừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy mỹ mãn dẹp đường hồi phủ rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng luôn luôn thuận theo, lại không lớn thích ra đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc rời đi hắn chỉ có một người tại ở trên đảo bốn phía đi dạo, nhìn xem sách, bỏ vào hải lý cùng trong nước tinh quái chơi một chút làm ồn ào, thời gian cũng không tính khổ sở. Ngụy Vô Tiện cho rằng Giang Trừng lần này cũng là như vậy vượt qua, thẳng đến hắn mang theo một túi bánh ngọt đẩy ra Giang Trừng cửa phòng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nghĩ tới Ngụy Vô Tiện lần này rõ ràng quay về đến như vậy nhanh, cảm thấy cả kinh, dưới tay không tự giác khiến kình phong, sau huyệt đột nhiên co rút lại, càng đem ngọc bổng toàn bộ nuốt vào rồi.</p><p>	"A!"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! Làm sao vậy?" Ngụy Vô Tiện bất chấp gõ cửa, trực tiếp đẩy cửa phòng ra.</p><p>	Rồi lại chứng kiến hắn kiều nuôi lớn thiếu niên, hãm sâu tại mềm mại trong đệm chăn, xiêm y toàn bộ cởi, lộ ra trắng như tuyết óng ánh da thịt, hai chân mở rộng ra, mật mông cao kiều, giữa đùi đỏ tươi nộn huyệt kẹp lấy một cột óng ánh ngọc bổng, lộ ra dưới đáy run rẩy đấy, hiển nhiên là nuốt đến vất vả. Hai cái đùi run rẩy, trắng nõn gan bàn chân cuộn mình lấy, một đôi như trên hồ Thần Tinh ánh mắt mờ mịt mông lung sương mù, bị hắn đột nhiên xâm nhập sợ tới mức không nhẹ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đi đến bên cạnh bàn buông bánh ngọt. Ánh mắt thâm trầm không hề chớp mắt băn khoăn sang sông Trừng thân thể, Giang Trừng sững sờ mà ngây người gặp, thật vất vả phục hồi tinh thần lại, da mặt một cái liền hồng thấu, vô thức sẽ phải thò tay đi rút ra sau lưng ngọc bổng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cầm cổ tay của hắn, "A Trừng ngươi đang làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu xuống không dám nhìn hắn, Ngụy Vô Tiện bưng lấy Giang Trừng gương mặt, ngón tay cái  ngón tay bụng tại hắn cắn đến sưng đỏ rách da môi dưới vuốt phẳng, thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, "A Trừng nói cho ta biết, ngươi đang làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay ôn nhu săn sóc, ngẫu nhiên trêu chọc cũng cự tuyệt không quá phận, chỉ muốn lại để cho Giang Trừng đỏ mặt, chưa từng có bá đạo như vậy qua. Giang Trừng lần thứ nhất trực diện long uy, rốt cuộc biết được người khác đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện kính sợ từ đâu mà đến. Cái này lao thẳng đến hắn nâng trong lòng bàn tay che chở nam nhân, là Long Thần a, là bễ nghễ thiên hạ tồn tại, chỉ có ở trước mặt hắn, thu liễm móng vuốt sắc bén, bị đè nén thích giết chóc chi tâm.</p><p>	Người như vậy, như vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện, có thể nào không cho hắn ưa thích.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thẳng lên thân, một chút hoạt động tới gần, một đôi tay run rẩy, kéo ra Ngụy Vô Tiện eo phong, sau đó giật xuống quần lót của hắn. Thiếu niên chưa bao giờ trải qua việc nặng, trong lòng bàn tay chỉ có bởi vì cầm kiếm mà sinh một ít mỏng kén, mềm mại không xương, trèo lên giữa háng ở ẩn lớn vật. Không phải vì gì, Ngụy Vô Tiện không có ngăn cản Giang Trừng động tác, một đôi mắt đen kịt theo dõi hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhanh chóng liếc một cái Ngụy Vô Tiện, sau đó duỗi ra đầu lưỡi, thè lưỡi ra liếm lên đầu cột, án lấy trong sách dạy, từ trụ mắt vẽ vài vòng, lại thẳng tắp hướng phía dưới, đến gốc, sau đó hé miệng đem sung mãn thịt túi bao tiến trong miệng, dùng sức mút vào."Đùng" một tiếng, màu tím đen côn thịt dĩ nhiên nửa đột nhiên, thẳng tắp đánh lên Giang Trừng mặt. Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm Giang Trừng cái cằm, hơi hơi dùng lực. Gọi là Giang Trừng buông ra phun ra thịt túi, "Ngươi biết ngươi đang làm cái gì sao?" Ngụy Vô Tiện đồng tử dĩ nhiên thu hoạch như loại thú giống như một đường, thanh âm trầm thấp tối ách.</p><p>	"Ta muốn làm ngươi lô đỉnh." Giang Trừng hơi hơi lui về phía sau, kéo ra rời rạc vạt áo, lộ ra trắng như tuyết lồng ngực, hai quả đỏ tươi đầu vú bởi vì nam nhân nhìn chăm chú tròn trịa nhếch lên, Giang Trừng duy trì lấy ngồi chồm hỗm tư thế, tùy ý sau trong huyệt ngọc bổng không có kết cấu gì đâm vào, thật sâu nhìn xem Ngụy Vô Tiện, trong mắt tất cả đều là thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa giống như làm việc nghĩa không được chùn bước, "Ta nghĩ cùng ngươi song tu, làm ngươi lô đỉnh."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không cách nào ức chế trong nội tâm phun ra mà ra tình ý, từ yết hầu ở chỗ sâu trong phát ra một tiếng gầm nhẹ, năm ngón tay uốn lượn cắm vào Giang Trừng sinh ra kẽ hở, "Không phải là lô đỉnh." Giang Trừng đang muốn cúi đầu tiếp tục phun ra nuốt vào nam nhân dương vật, nghe được câu này, không biết làm sao ngẩng đầu, "Không phải là lô đỉnh, A Trừng cùng với ta làm loại sự tình này, chỉ có thể bởi vì ngươi là bạn lữ của ta."</p><p>	"Có thể ta..." Nghe rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện mà nói, Giang Trừng hốc mắt nóng lên, hầu như muốn rơi xuống nước mắt. Hắn chẳng qua là một cây linh mộc biến thành tinh quái, liền hóa hình đều là được Ngụy Vô Tiện trợ giúp mới làm được dễ dàng. Ngụy Vô Tiện có thể không chê hắn đạo pháp không quan trọng, nguyện ý hấp thụ hắn Nguyên Khí, thu hắn làm lô đỉnh cũng đã là lớn lao ban ân rồi, thế nhưng là Ngụy Vô Tiện nói, làm bạn lữ của hắn...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cúi đầu xuống, ôn nhu hôn môi của hắn, đem môi của hắn múi ngậm trong mồm tại trong miệng nhu hòa liếm láp, sau đó nhìn theo cái cổ một bên hút một bên xuống, hôn qua chỗ đều lưu lại loang lổ vết đỏ. Ngụy Vô Tiện nhập lại lên hai ngón tay cầm bốc lên Giang Trừng hai hạt khéo léo núm vú kìm xoa nắn, vòng quanh đỏ tươi quầng vú vẽ vòng, tiếp theo giang hai tay chưởng bao lấy hơi hơi toàn tâm toàn ý ngực thịt xoa lấy. Giang Trừng bị hầu hạ đến thoải mái, ngọc trụ cứng rắn nhếch lên, đỡ đòn Ngụy Vô Tiện vạt áo, nhân ra một mảnh vết nước.</p><p>	Vuốt ve an ủi một hồi, Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm lấy Giang Trừng thả ngã xuống giường, đẩy ra hai chân của hắn, chỉ thấy giữa hai chân rất ít sử dụng phấn bạch ngọc trụ nhếch lên, trụ mắt phun thanh dịch thể, tan ra mỡ chóng mặt nhuộm đến thủy quang đầm đìa khe mông lúc giữa một đóa đỏ tươi hoa nhỏ không ngừng khép mở phun ra nuốt vào, như muốn đem vừa thô vừa to ngọc bổng đưa đẩy xuất thể bên ngoài, hoặc như là muốn nói vẫn đừng mời muốn đem căn này không có có sinh mạng ngọc bổng nuốt đến ở chỗ sâu trong."Đừng nhìn, Ngụy Vô Tiện đừng nhìn a..." Cảm nhận được Ngụy Vô Tiện lộ cốt ánh mắt lưỡng lự tại chính mình mở lớn giữa hai chân, Giang Trừng trì độn cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn, vươn tay muốn che khuất nơi đây cảnh đẹp.</p><p>	"Vì cái gì không cho nhìn? Chẳng lẽ A Trừng mà nói là ở dỗ dành ta, kỳ thật ngươi không muốn làm ta nói lữ?" Ngụy Vô Tiện ra vẻ thất lạc, rủ xuống mắt tiệp.</p><p>	"Không phải là, không phải." Thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện ý định bứt ra ly khai, Giang Trừng đột nhiên sinh ra một lượng xúc động, cầm chặt Ngụy Vô Tiện rộng thùng thình bàn tay, theo như đến bản thân run rẩy bắp đùi, "Ta thích ngươi, muốn cùng ngươi qua cả đời, không có dỗ dành ngươi!"</p><p>	Long Thần tuổi thọ vô cùng vô tận, nhưng mà Giang Trừng chẳng qua là một cây linh mộc, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện dài dòng buồn chán sinh mệnh, hắn bất quá là ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt phong cảnh, nhưng hắn nguyện ý, nguyện ý cả đời đi theo Ngụy Vô Tiện bên người, dù là nghìn năm vạn năm về sau, thế gian này cũng không có hắn tồn tại nửa điểm dấu vết, chỉ cần hắn tại Ngụy Vô Tiện sinh mệnh có lưu qua nhỏ tí tẹo dấu vết, hắn liền đủ hài lòng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh âm đều dính khóc nức nở, Ngụy Vô Tiện ở đâu còn dám chọc ghẹo hắn, nho nhỏ dày đặc hôn môi liên tục rơi vào thiếu niên mặt bên cạnh, bên cổ, dưới tay cũng không khách khí vuốt ve lên Giang Trừng non mịn mông thịt. Giang Trừng đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, nhưng vẫn là hết sức phối hợp hắn, nâng lên bờ mông. Ngụy Vô Tiện hai tay cùng lên, quản lý xoa nắn sung mãn mông thịt, nặn ra dài dài ngắn ngắn dấu tay, trắng nõn mông thịt từ giữa ngón tay rò rỉ ra, như là hóa ra thổi phồng nửa hòa hợp mỡ mỡ. Các loại Ngụy Vô Tiện bóp đã đủ rồi, Giang Trừng đã phóng thích qua một lần, lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, sau huyệt càng là tiết ra chất lỏng, chẳng qua là cũng làm cho ngọc bổng ngăn ở trong huyệt.</p><p>	Tách ra hai bên mông thịt, lộ ra non màu đỏ cửa huyệt, rậm rạp nếp uốn lại để cho vừa thô vừa to ngọc bổng chống đỡ bình, kéo căng quá chặt chẽ đấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm ngọc bổng dưới đáy, ghen tuông mười phần, "Ta cũng không có chạm qua cái này, cũng làm cho cái này chết tiệt vật chiếm được tiện nghi." Mượn trong huyệt tiết ra dịch ruột non, ngọc bổng rút ra dễ dàng rất nhiều, bị ngăn chặn hòa tan thuốc mỡ, dâm thủy nhìn theo ngọc bổng chảy ra, thấm ướt drap trải giường.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện khép lại hai cây đầu ngón tay, ôm lấy Giang Trừng không ngừng co rút lại sau huyệt, lộ ra ướt đẫm tràng thịt, "Nếu sớm biết như vậy A Trừng tâm ý, trước phải thú đấy, nên ta mới đúng." Một phen bóp đè xuống, cửa huyệt đã trở nên thập phần xốp, giống như một đóa tràn ra hoa, "Cái kia, ngươi chọc vào đi, nó sẽ là của ngươi rồi..." Giang Trừng thở ra một cái nhiệt khí càng phát ra nâng lên eo, bị dâm loạn làm cho nơi riêng tư khoái cảm lại để cho hai chân hơi hơi run lên.</p><p>	Trải qua ngọc bổng khai thác, Ngụy Vô Tiện trực tiếp tại trong huyệt đút vào ba ngón tay, chống đỡ lấy sốt cao trơn ướt quyến rũ thịt, từng tấc một theo như bóp qua, thành ruột tiết ra thủy dịch trên ngón tay quấy làm cho dưới phát ra òm ọp òm ọp tiếng nước.</p><p>	"A. . . Tiến đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi tiến đến..." Giang Trừng đỏ mặt, về phía trước hếch eo. Mỹ nhân mời, không có người gặp cự tuyệt, huống chi, đây là Ngụy Vô Tiện để trong lòng nhọn người trên. Ngụy Vô Tiện đỡ lấy Giang Trừng eo, về phía trước một tiễn đưa, quy đầu liền đều bị ăn đi vào. Cửa huyệt chăm chú siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy cán, sảng đến Ngụy Vô Tiện thở phào. Thô cứng rắn côn thịt từng điểm từng điểm chen vào Giang Trừng sau huyệt, đường ruột vừa ướt vừa nóng, giống như một trương trơn trượt thịt bộ một mực che kín côn thịt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hít vào khí, kiệt lực buông lỏng lấy, muốn cho Ngụy Vô Tiện thư thư phục phục địt hắn. Nhưng dù sao cũng là long căn, nuốt vào không dễ, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy một cột nung đỏ Thiết Bổng thật sâu chọc vào đến trong bụng, giống như là muốn từ trong đem hắn bổ làm hai nửa. Hết lần này tới lần khác Giang Trừng thân thể mẫn cảm, Ngụy Vô Tiện kiểm tra, hôn lại hôn, nhúc nhích khiến cho hắn hạ thân như là vùng sông nước bưng biền, ướt sũng nhắm bên ngoài nước chảy. Ngụy Vô Tiện đem Giang Trừng ôm ở trong ngực, không ngừng hôn môi hắn run rẩy mắt tiệp, "A Trừng không sợ, ta tại, nhịn một chút, nhịn một chút liền hết đau."</p><p>	"Ừ..." Giang Trừng toàn tâm toàn ý tin cậy lấy trên người nam nhân ôm đối phương eo, mời nói: "Toàn bộ vào đi, ta nhận được ở." Giang Trừng thanh âm bao hàm tình dục khàn khàn, lại dẫn thiếu niên âm sắc trong trẻo, Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy như bị lửa bừng đốt qua, toàn thân đều khô nóng đứng lên, thật sâu đính vào, Giang Trừng sau huyệt rất ít, tràng thịt một vòng một vòng xoắn nhanh, dù là Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng chịu không nổi, dùng sức đút vào hơn trăm xuống, tại lỗ thịt mạnh mẽ co rút dưới đem côn thịt thật sâu đâm vào, sau đó tinh quan mở rộng ra, từng cỗ một tinh dịch phun ra tiến đường ruột ở chỗ sâu trong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị bắn ra toàn thân run lên, ngọc trụ cũng phun ra mỏng manh trắng dịch thể, không tiếp tục lực lượng chèo chống thân thể, mềm rủ xuống hai chân, bị tinh dịch nhồi vào cảm giác như là thủy triều, từng đợt từng đợt liên tiếp không ngừng, trước mắt đều là nổ tung bạch quang. Giang Trừng đầy mặt ửng hồng vô lực bất luận cái gì Ngụy Vô Tiện đong đưa, ngón tay ẩm ướt sáng sáng bọc tầng một hóa kê đơn thuốc mỡ, mềm đát đát khoác lên hở ra trên bụng, Ngụy Vô Tiện rút ra bọc dâm dịch dương vật, đem người ôm lấy, bị chống môn hộ mở rộng ra, tạm thời không cách nào khép lại lỗ thịt toàn bộ rơi vào Ngụy Vô Tiện trong mắt, từng miếng từng miếng hướng ra phía ngoài phun trắng dịch thể, rất giống là bị người hung hăng đùa bỡn qua bộ dáng.</p><p>	Thấy Giang Trừng có chút buồn ngủ, Ngụy Vô Tiện đem người ôm sát, một lần nữa gắng gượng côn thịt lần nữa đâm vào sốt cao huyệt đạo, "A Trừng nếu là mệt nhọc trước hết ngủ." Loại này thời điểm sao có thể ngủ đâu rồi, Giang Trừng miễn cưỡng giữ vững tinh thần cấp cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp lại. Nhưng Giang Trừng đánh giá cao thể lực của mình, cũng đánh giá thấp Ngụy Vô Tiện năng lực, không lớn gặp ngay tại nam nhân cố ý ôn nhu co rúm dưới hỗn loạn, chỉ loáng thoáng rập rờn có thể cảm giác được cái kia không biết mệt mỏi thịt cột tại giữa hai chân rút làm cho một đêm đều chưa từng ngừng.</p><p>	Chân trời dần dần xuất hiện sáng màu lúc, Giang Trừng thanh tỉnh một cái chớp mắt, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính đem hắn một mực khóa trong ngực, hô hấp lâu dài, đang ngủ say. Cái kia cột vừa thô vừa to côn thịt nửa cứng ngắc lấy vẫn đang thật sâu chôn ở huyệt của hắn trong. Bụng nhỏ phình không biết bị tràn vào bao nhiêu tinh dịch, bắp đùi đều là dinh dính chán thủy dịch, hai người chỗ kết hợp càng là chậm rãi chảy xuống ấm áp chất lỏng. Ngụy Vô Tiện một tay đang cùng hắn mười ngón khấu chặt khoác lên eo bên cạnh, một bộ bảo hộ tư thái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần thứ nhất hầu hạ, vẫn trì hoãn bất quá kình phong, thanh tỉnh một hồi lại muốn thiếp đi, tại triệt để chìm vào mộng đẹp trước, Giang Trừng muốn: May mắn hắn không phải là nữ tử, bằng không thì dựa theo Ngụy Vô Tiện làm cho pháp, sợ là hài tử muốn sinh không ngừng rồi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ngoại nhân</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhất ]</p><p>	⚪️ lúc đầu lấy hướng, cp là All Trừng, không có mặt khác cp rồi, không thích chớ vào a thân môn</p><p>	⚪️ đại khái là Giang Trừng tự nguyện sau khi chết lại bị bức bách phục sinh chuyện xưa? A Trừng —— Địa Phủ nhân gian đều ăn sạch đoàn sủng 👌</p><p>	⚪️All Trừng trong sở hữu cp đối xử như nhau, không có đặc biệt thiên vị (vì vậy chẳng qua là trước mắt đã viết thoải mái, nhưng kết cục căn bản chưa nghĩ ra ←_←)</p><p>	⚪️ còn có một có thể sẽ khiến cho tranh luận thiết lập: Cùng bản thân yêu thích không có quan hệ, cùng ba xem có quan hệ —— quỷ, tu, liền, là, sai, đấy.</p><p>	Tựa như ta đọc tiểu thuyết sẽ thích được Hấp Huyết Quỷ loại này mang cảm động thiết lập, nhưng ta vĩnh viễn hy vọng máu săn cái kia một phương thắng.</p><p>	⚪️ nếu như cảm nhận được bất luận cái gì ba xem không hợp địa phương, mời kịp thời rời khỏi nhập lại đem ta kéo màu đen 🙏</p><p>	⚪️ có thể tiếp nhận lời nói xuống! 💕</p><p>	1.</p><p>	Vượt qua Vong Xuyên nước, đi qua cầu Nại Hà, trải qua Diêm Vương điện thờ, Giang Trừng rốt cuộc đến nơi này.</p><p>	Tại Diêm Vương trong điện, quỷ Phán Quan nhìn Giang Trừng cuộc đời sau nói, Giang Trừng người này mặc dù luôn luôn lạnh tâm lạnh phổi, mặc kệ người khác nhàn sự, nhưng chém giết vô số Quỷ tu, đã là tích công đức, chớ nói đem công chống đỡ qua, kiếp sau cũng là phúc nguyên không ngừng, lớn cũng không nhất định chuộc tội trực tiếp Luân Hồi chuyển thế.</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng một đường thuận lợi rất, cùng theo Bạch vô thường tới nơi này đầu thai chuyển thế chi địa.</p><p>	Bạch vô thường phun màu đỏ lưỡi dài đầu, biểu lộ cười khổ vẻ mặt mở, nói chuyện nhưng là rõ ràng. Hắn xoay đầu lại, đối với đằng sau một đường yên lặng không nói gì Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Đã đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng trước mặt lấy cái một thân hắc y trường bào tuyệt thế mỹ nhân, đáy mắt nước đọng bình thường không nổi gợn sóng, đẹp tức thì đẹp vậy, một chút cũng không có sinh cơ. Mạnh bà cũng không nói chuyện, đem đầu cái chén không đưa tới.</p><p>	Tại Giang Trừng va chạm vào bát một khắc này, trong chén đột nhiên đầy đủ nước canh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy hiểu rõ, cái này là mình khi còn sống giận si oán hận biến thành mà thành, hơn nữa Mạnh bà thương tâm nước mắt làm dẫn, Mạnh bà thang một uống hết chính là trước kia giải quyết xong, cùng nhau thủ tiêu.</p><p>	Nhưng, cả đời này vốn là không có gì đáng giá lưu luyến.</p><p>	Không có do dự chốc lát, Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu lên đem cái này đắng chát nước canh uống cái sạch sẽ, sau đó đem bát đưa qua.</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Hắn đối mặt Mạnh bà con mắt, trên tay động tác ngừng lại một trận, bát ngã xuống đất, rơi nấu nhừ.</p><p>	"Làm gì? !" Bạch vô thường quát.</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là không nhúc nhích, cứng tại nguyên chỗ.</p><p>	Mạnh bà giật giật khóe miệng, mảnh sứ vỡ mảnh nhanh chóng dán lại phục hồi như cũ lại lần nữa trở lại trong tay nàng, giọng nói của nàng  âm u:</p><p>	"Nước canh không phải giả đấy, ngươi cái gì cũng không có quên, cái kia không thể cho ngươi mang theo trí nhớ kiếp trước đầu thai."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, nói: ". . . Không bằng lại sẽ khiến ta thử một lần?"</p><p>	"Nước canh là do 'Niệm' cùng 'Tình' cấu thành, một người cả đời chỉ có một chén canh, " Mạnh bà không tình cảm chút nào nói, "Ngươi đã vừa mới đem ngươi sở hữu tình cảm uống xuống."</p><p>	Bạch vô thường cẩn thận đánh giá Giang Trừng, xác định hắn đáy mắt nhất phái âm trầm, ở đâu như là đã quên hết thảy sau giấy trắng bộ dáng, khó được cau mày nói:</p><p>	"Không quên được? Đây là có chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Mạnh bà thanh âm lãnh đạm nói: "Hồn phách không được đầy đủ, ý niệm cảm tình chưa đủ, hóa không thành nước canh."</p><p>	"Thật phiền phức, lại xuất hiện loại sự tình này. . ." Bạch vô thường lầu bầu lấy, đưa tay hướng Giang Trừng trên trán một chút, một đạo quỷ dị lục quang như sóng cả giống nhau triển khai, Giang Trừng cảm giác mình toàn thân đều bị nghiêm khắc xem kỹ lấy.</p><p>	Sau nửa ngày, Bạch vô thường đưa tay buông, chân mày nhíu chặc hơn rồi.</p><p>	"Hắn dương phách không biết bị người phương nào cưỡng ép lưu tại nhân thế, chỉ còn lại có bảy luồng âm hồn ở chỗ này."</p><p>	Mạnh bà nâng lên không khí trầm lặng con mắt, nhìn xem Giang Trừng: "Cái kia có thể lưu lại tại Địa phủ rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ở đâu nghĩ đến có phiền toái như vậy, nghe vậy cười lạnh nói: "Câu lưu hồn phách không được đầy đủ, cái này chẳng lẽ không phải các ngươi Địa Phủ trách nhiệm?"</p><p>	Bạch vô thường liếc mắt, màu đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi một nhúc nhích:</p><p>	"Địa Phủ chỉ để ý sau khi chết thẩm phán, mặc kệ người lạ như thế nào chế tạo. Quỷ tu làm cho câu hồn phách đối đãi các ngươi Quỷ tu sau khi chết liền cùng đi Địa Phủ thanh toán, lúc trước cũng không thuộc về chúng ta quản."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn:</p><p>	"Vì vậy ngươi là sẽ khiến ta ở chỗ này chờ? Các loại câu vào ta hồn phách Quỷ tu một chết, của ta dương phách có thể đã trở về?"</p><p>	"Đúng là như thế."</p><p>	"Các ngài cũng thật là lợi hại, " Giang Trừng cười khẩy nói, "Nếu như quỷ kia tu đi tu đạo nhập lại phi thăng thành tiên, của ta dương phách chẳng phải là cả đời cũng không về được?"</p><p>	"Không có khả năng, nào có Quỷ tu đi tu đạo đấy." Bạch vô thường lơ đễnh, cuối cùng lại hiếu kỳ nói: "Bất quá ngươi khi còn sống cũng là loại người hung ác, hồn phách so với bình thường người kiên cường dẻo dai, như thế nào có người có thể cưỡng ép lưu lại hồn phách của ngươi?"</p><p>	"Ta chết trước đem kim đan mổ đi ra ngoài, khi chết chính là cái người bình thường mà thôi."</p><p>	"Khó trách."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, hỏi: "Nói như vậy, cưỡng ép câu lưu hồn phách vẫn cần gì điều kiện sao?"</p><p>	Bạch vô thường nói: "Đương nhiên. Một là Quỷ tu thực lực cường đại đến nhất định tình trạng, hai là phải có Pháp Khí, ba là có chết đi người môi giới."</p><p>	Đây không phải là đúng dịp sao. Di Lăng Lão Tổ, Trần Tình, kim đan. Giang Trừng trong lòng oán thầm, xem ra hắn thật sự hận ta à, đã chết cũng không cho ta sống yên ổn, hại ta bị ép ở lại địa phương quỷ quái này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài, nói: "Không có biện pháp nào khác rồi hả?"</p><p>	Bạch vô thường gật đầu nói: "Trước mắt tại đây một cái biện pháp, lúc trước cũng có âm hồn tại Vong Xuyên du đãng hơn mười năm, hôm qua mới quay về mặt trời đâu. Hắn và ngươi  không giống nhau, dương phách bị người cưỡng ép triệu hồi mặt trời thế hệ hiến xá vãng sinh, nhưng dù sao cỗ thân thể kia sớm có chủ, âm hồn hòa hợp không đi vào, ngày hôm qua được cái gì cơ hội mới sử dụng hồn phách dung hợp đến cùng một chỗ."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được kinh người trùng hợp.</p><p>	Bạch vô thường chú ý tới hắn khác thường: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không thay đổi mở miệng: ". . . Hỏi một cái, cái kia Vong Xuyên du đãng âm hồn, có phải hay không gọi là Ngụy Vô Tiện?"</p><p>	Lần này đổi đến Bạch vô thường giật mình: "Ngươi nhận thức hắn?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh âm càng thêm đông cứng lãnh đạm:</p><p>	"Không chỉ có nhận thức, lần này cưỡng ép lưu lại ta dương phách đấy, tám chín phần mười cũng là người này."</p><p>	2.</p><p>	Đây là Giang Trừng ở lại quỷ thành U Đô năm thứ năm. Năm năm này đã tới rất thoải mái, cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn trôi qua sinh động.</p><p>	Kim Lăng đứa nhỏ này thập phần hiếu thuận, hầu như mỗi tháng đều cho chết đi cậu hoá vàng mã thương tiếc, Giang Trừng hay dùng tiền này tại U Đô mua lúc giữa Lưỡng Tằng Lâu sân rộng, còn dư lại bỏ hằng ngày chi tiêu như thế nào cũng dùng không hết, năm năm trôi qua tích lũy tiền cũng có thể mua xuống nửa cái U Đô.</p><p>	Tục ngữ nói thật đúng, có tiền có thể ma xui quỷ khiến, đối mặt cái này toàn bộ U Đô giàu có nhất nam nhân, sở hữu quỷ sai đều đối với Giang Trừng lưu lại thêm vài phần chút tình mọn, liền Hắc Bạch vô thường cũng tới Giang Trừng trong nhà uống trà tâm sự, mang đến một ít Giang Trừng muốn biết tin tức.</p><p>	Ví dụ như Vân Mộng Giang gia tình hình gần đây á..., Tiên Tử bề ngoài giống như nói yêu thương á..., Kim Lăng tựa hồ đã có Tâm Di cô nương các loại.</p><p>	"Liễm Phương Tôn, ngươi nói a Lăng có thể vừa ý cô nương gặp là cái dạng gì nữa đây?" Giang Trừng đem  chứa trà cái chén nhỏ đưa tới, hỏi.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười tiếp nhận nói: "A Lăng hôm nay cũng hai mươi có năm, chỉ sợ đệ nhất cân nhắc cũng là lợi ích của gia tộc, nào có cái gì Tâm Di không Tâm Di."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài: "Cũng thế, thân là nhất gia chi chủ, thân bất do kỷ địa phương dù sao vẫn là quá nhiều."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mới tới U Đô thời điểm, lọt vào trong tầm mắt chính là không trung treo cái kia một vòng thảm màu đỏ Huyết Nguyệt, tản ra làm kinh sợ người hào quang. Có thể ở lại U Đô đấy, đều là chút ít khi còn sống phạm tội sau khi chết đến chuộc tội quỷ, giống như Giang Trừng loại thứ này trong ngoại lệ ngoại lệ.</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên, Ngu phu nhân, Giang Yếm Ly, Kim Tử Hiên đám người đã sớm vào Luân Hồi, mà hại vô số người Ôn cẩu tự nhiên tại trong địa ngục đau khổ dày vò, chờ chuộc toàn bộ tội nghiệt cái ngày đó.</p><p>	Giang Trừng năm thứ nhất niềm vui thú chính là mang theo một bầu rượu đi đồng trụ Địa Ngục, lồng hấp Địa Ngục, tám lạnh Địa Ngục, tám nóng Địa Ngục khắp nơi chuyển đạt, cầm ít tiền đả thông một cái quỷ sai, đang bảo đảm không quấy nhiễu dưới tình huống đứng ở một bên uống rượu nhìn bên trong Ôn cẩu kêu thảm thiết chịu khổ, đem mình vui vẻ thành lập tại người khác thống khổ trên hắn tỏ vẻ tâm tình đặc biệt khoan khoái dễ chịu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhiều như vậy Địa Ngục, sau cùng thường đi còn là tám lạnh Địa Ngục chi nứt ra như Thanh Liên —— tại lạnh Lệ trong hoàn cảnh, chúng sinh cả người liền da lẫn xương mà biến hình vỡ toang là năm múi sáu múi không đều, màu hiện lên Thanh Lam không còn nữa hình người. Ở chỗ này chuộc tội chính là Vương Linh Kiều cùng Ôn Triều, dù sao Giang Trừng chính là cái lạnh tâm lạnh phổi người, đối với địch nhân chưa bao giờ tồn tại đồng tình tâm, hắn mặc dù không thích tự tay hành hạ đến chết, bình thường trực tiếp cho thống khoái, nhưng nhìn địch nhân bị không thuộc mình ngược đãi hắn gặp vỗ tay khen hay, giống như xem kịch vui giống nhau nhìn cái cẩn thận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái này người không chỉ có không cùng để ý tâm, nói chuyện càng là xảo trá cay nghiệt, mỗi lần nhìn về phía bọn hắn người không ra người quỷ không ra quỷ bộ dạng thời điểm khóe môi vẫn mang theo vui mừng vui vẻ, động trào phúng hai câu, chữ chữ ghim tâm, có thể đem người làm tức chết vừa tức sống lại.</p><p>	Thẳng đến một năm sau Giang Trừng rốt cuộc ngán ngày ngày đi nhìn cười nhạo bọn hắn, chính rảnh rỗi e rằng nói chuyện thời điểm, vừa đúng lại có một việc bắt được hắn tập trung chú ý —— Hoàng Tuyền Bỉ Ngạn Hoa cám ơn.</p><p>	Bỉ Ngạn Hoa, hoa nở một ngàn năm, hoa rơi một ngàn năm, hoa lá vĩnh viễn không gặp gỡ. Giang Trừng tử vong thời gian vừa lúc là hoa nở cuối cùng một năm, hắn may mắn thấy tận mắt chứng nhận một ngàn năm đến khác một ngàn năm chuyển hướng, từ cực hạn nở rộ đến phương hoa nháy mắt tàn lụi.</p><p>	Lúc đó hắn đứng ở đỏ tươi trong cánh hoa lúc giữa, phóng nhãn nhìn lại một mảnh thực cốt màu đỏ, ba đồ sông xen lẫn cánh hoa vững vàng mà lưu động, cầu Nại Hà trên quỷ đến quỷ hướng, chợt cảm thấy nghìn năm bất quá một giấc chiêm bao, bao nhiêu phong lưu bi hoan, đều hóa thế sự xoay vần.</p><p>	Thẳng đến không trung treo lấy cái kia vầng Huyết Nguyệt đều ngã về tây rồi, Giang Trừng mới bị người nhẹ nhàng gọi định thần lại.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ?"</p><p>	Quá lâu không nghe được xưng hô thế này, hắn vô thức xoay người quay đầu, trông thấy người nọ một thân Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng, đầu lông mày một chút chu sa, tại man châu cát hoa trong triều hắn nhẹ nhàng mà cười.</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tác dừng một cái, lập tức kịp phản ứng, hơi hơi câu dẫn ra khóe môi.</p><p>	"Liễm Phương Tôn, đã lâu không gặp."</p><p>	Khi đó Huyết Nguyệt mông lung, gió cũng dãn ra táp, người cũng ôn nhu, Kim Quang Dao thanh tịnh thanh âm xen lẫn trong gió xa xa truyền tới:</p><p>	"Nếu như tha hương dị địa gặp cố nhân, không bằng hoàng kim trắng vách tường mua Ca Tiếu."</p><p>	Từ nay về sau Kim Quang Dao cùng Tiết Dương liền thành Giang Trừng quý phủ khách quen.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao người này, đại công lỗi nặng, vốn có thể hỗ trợ, hết lần này tới lần khác thân thể bị cưỡng ép phong tại trong quan tài, trọn đời không được siêu sinh, cùng Giang Trừng giống nhau tại Địa phủ du đãng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương hành vi phạm tội thì là trăm năm khó gặp, cần ngày ngày bị Địa Tạng Bồ Tát tự mình siêu độ làm phép, đều muốn một lần nữa đầu thai tối thiểu cũng phải các loại mấy trăm năm.</p><p>	Nếu như nói khi còn sống bọn hắn có bao nhiêu ân ân oán oán, nhưng sau khi chết đã là thanh toán, lại khó được gặp được cố nhân, mấy người buông thành kiến sau trò chuyện một chút liền cũng thục lạc.</p><p>	Vì vậy sẽ thường xuyên trò chuyện lên khi còn sống sự tình ——</p><p>	"Kỳ thật, ta đi vào U Đô thời điểm, gặp được qua Di Lăng Lão Tổ." Tiết Dương đem giấy gói kẹo mở mạnh, nhìn như không đếm xỉa tới nói một câu.</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng cũng trở về đến hào hứng rải rác: "Không kỳ lạ quý hiếm, hắn là ta còn kim đan ngày đó mới hoàn toàn hồi hồn đấy."</p><p>	"Ồ, " Tiết Dương cùng Kim Quang Dao liếc nhau, nổi lên châm ngòi tâm tư, "Ngươi liền không muốn biết hắn nói gì đó?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng phối hợp cho mình châm một chén rượu, nói: "Hắn nói gì đó?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương e sợ cho thiên hạ không loạn, ngữ khí trêu tức:</p><p>	"Nhắc tới cũng trùng hợp, hắn nói hắn muốn gặp ngươi, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn hồi hồn ngày đó chính là ngươi chết ngày đó, ngươi nói các ngươi duyên phận làm sao sẽ đạm mạc đến tận đây?"</p><p>	"A, " Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, "Loại lời này nghe một chút phải rồi, ta có thể không cảm thấy hắn suy nghĩ nhiều thấy ta, từ khi bị hiến xá về sau, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là gặp một lần trốn ta một lần."</p><p>	Hắn vuốt vuốt khéo léo chén rượu, trong giọng nói nghe không xuất ra cái gì tâm tình: "Huống hồ, ta hiện tại bộ dạng này quỷ bộ dạng, không phải là hắn tạo thành sao."</p><p>	"Cái gì gọi là quỷ bộ dạng?" Tiết Dương lộ ra một đôi đáng yêu Hổ Nha, "Nơi đây đều là quỷ, ai cũng ly biệt chịu không nổi người nào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng phản bác: " không giống nhau, ngươi là Lệ Quỷ, ta hồn phách không được đầy đủ, hắn chuyển thế không được, chúng ta tại quỷ trong cũng là dị loại."</p><p>	Lúc này Tiết Dương sẽ đem ăn tươi mấy viên kẹo, khua lên quai hàm, ngữ khí dối trá mà cảm thán nói: "Ài, vậy ta còn trông chờ Di Lăng Lão Tổ cùng Hàm Quang Quân trở thành một cuộc đời tu tiên đạo lữ, sống được càng lâu càng tốt, ta còn không nỡ bỏ ngươi cái này dị loại đi đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt, "A, vậy ngươi liền trông chờ tại nhớ tới đi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghe vậy thở dài: "Nói như ngươi vậy liền không có ý nghĩa rồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ánh mắt chậm chạp mà quét tới, trong đó mang theo một tia không dễ tìm xem xét tìm tòi nghiên cứu:</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ tựa hồ cùng trước kia bất đồng."</p><p>	"Ở đâu bất đồng?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nói khẽ: "Như là buông xuống rất nhiều qua lại."</p><p>	"Đều là chết qua người, còn có cái gì cũng may hồ hay sao?" Giang Trừng một phen lời nói được thập phần tiêu sái, "Vứt bỏ ta đi người, hôm qua ngày không thể lưu lại."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại cũng không phải thật tiêu sái, là bị ép buộc.</p><p>	Hắn tại U Đô mấy năm này thường xuyên nhớ lại chuyện cũ, sau đó rất nhạy cảm phát hiện khi còn sống sau cùng đậm đặc yêu cùng hận, những cái kia cho rằng gặp cả đời khắc tại trong lòng chấp niệm cùng vết thương cũng dần dần quá khứ nguyên bản sắc thái, hắn không còn có dư thừa cảm tình, chẳng qua là trắng bệch mà nhớ kỹ chúng nó phát sinh qua.</p><p>	Hắn nhớ kỹ bị hỏa thiêu Liên Hoa Ổ lúc tuyệt vọng, nhớ kỹ Ôn Ninh nói ra chân tướng lúc khuất nhục, nhớ kỹ sở hữu phẫn uất cùng không cam lòng, hắn nhớ kỹ những tâm tình kia, nhưng hôm nay hồi tưởng lại rồi lại giống như làm làm một cái người ngoài cuộc ở bên xem một tuồng kịch, đùa giỡn trong chúng sinh muôn màu, đùa giỡn ngoại nhân đi trà lạnh.</p><p>	—— chân tình thực cảm giác không đứng dậy rồi.</p><p>	Cái này đương nhiên không bình thường, Giang Trừng tự nhận không phải là một cái am hiểu buông người, trái lại, hắn thà rằng tự mình hủy diệt cũng tuyệt không tha thứ, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là bị nhốt tại chấp niệm trong mê cung, học không được cùng mình cùng giải người ——</p><p>	Hết thảy căn nguyên ở chỗ chén kia Mạnh bà thang.</p><p>	Các loại Mạnh bà hết bận một ngày sự tình, đợi chờ đã lâu Giang Trừng thò tay ngăn cản nàng.</p><p>	Mạnh bà tuy rằng có được một bộ tuyệt thế diễm lệ dung mạo, tính tình nhưng là lạnh cực nhạt cực, đối với cái gì đều không có hứng thú. Nàng lườm Giang Trừng liếc: "Làm gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem từ quỷ sai chỗ đó giá cao mua được dịch dung đan đưa tới, hối lộ ý vị mười phần —— "Ta muốn hỏi một ít gì đó."</p><p>	Mạnh bà không nhúc nhích, đầu đứng đấy nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày nói: "Nếu là ngươi có thể trả lời, ta chỗ này có một mặt vãng sinh kính, cũng cùng nhau cho ngươi."</p><p>	Nàng bất vi sở động, nói: "Ta không nên đồ đạc của ngươi, ngươi nói a."</p><p>	"Ta đã uống chén kia Mạnh bà thang trong. . . Có phải hay không thả cái gì."</p><p>	"Ngoại trừ một giọt thương tâm nước mắt, sẽ là của ngươi 'Niệm' ."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng. . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi tham giận si oán không được đầy đủ, hóa thành nước canh tịnh không đủ để lại để cho ngươi quên, " Mạnh bà cắt ngang hắn, "Nhưng ít ra uống rơi xuống một nửa yêu hận tình cừu, qua lại đủ loại tuy rằng nhớ kỹ, nhưng là chấp niệm toàn bộ tiêu tán."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng tại nguyên chỗ, trầm thấp nói: ". . . Quả nhiên là như vậy."</p><p>	Mạnh bà thấy hắn trên mặt giống như cười mà không phải cười, tâm niệm vừa động, hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	"Không. . . Rất tốt, " Giang Trừng cười ra tiếng, hắn thành tâm cười rộ lên lúc hạnh mâu Liễm Diễm, hai đầu lông mày âm lệ hễ quét là sạch, lưu chuyển lúc đều là động lòng người màu sắc, "So với một lần nữa Luân Hồi chuyển thế, đây cũng là một loại khác trên ý nghĩa giải thoát a."</p><p>	Mạnh bà bái kiến nhiều người như vậy, rồi lại cảm giác cái này người cười rộ lên đặc biệt đẹp mắt, đem bốn phía đều nổi bật lên ảm đạm không ánh sáng rồi, không khỏi nhiều nhìn mấy lần.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục cười nói: "Đa tạ, ta bị vây lâu như vậy, rốt cuộc tự do."</p><p>	3.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng dần dần thói quen tại U Đô thời gian, năm năm thời gian nhanh như vậy đi qua, chắc hẳn các loại Ngụy Vô Tiện quy thiên cũng là trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt, không được bao lâu, là hắn có thể một lần nữa Luân Hồi.</p><p>	Hắn còn nhớ rõ hắn trước khi chết là Kim Lăng cùng tại bên người, Kim Lăng nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn, biểu lộ kiên nghị trang trọng, trong con ngươi ẩm ướt trau chuốt trau chuốt đấy, nhìn về phía bản thân lúc tất cả đều là giữ lại cùng không muốn, rồi lại cố nén một giọt nước mắt cũng không có chảy xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên tay phí hết lực lượng, rồi lại như thế nào cũng không cách nào quay về nắm qua, chẳng qua là suy yếu mà nói:</p><p>	"A Lăng, ngươi là nhất gia chi chủ, gia chủ là không thể có mắt nước mắt đấy."</p><p>	Kim Lăng khẽ vuốt càm, âm thanh tuyến run rẩy nói: "Ừ, cậu yên tâm, ta không khóc."</p><p>	"Kim đan, nhớ kỹ muốn trả lại."</p><p>	". . . Tốt."</p><p>	"A Lăng. . ." Giang Trừng cảm thấy thế giới trước mắt đã bắt đầu mơ hồ, mất công giật giật môi, thanh âm bé không thể nghe, "Ta có hay không đã từng nói qua? Ta một mực vì ngươi kiêu ngạo."</p><p>	Kim Lăng ngây ngẩn cả người, hắn trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn cậu bình yên đóng lại hai mắt, hô hấp đình chỉ, sau đó hắn cúi đầu xuống đem Giang Trừng không có chút huyết sắc nào tay dán tại chính mình trên mặt, rủ xuống phát che lại ánh mắt của hắn.</p><p>	Hắn bảo trì động tác này, thẳng đến trước mặt cỗ thân thể này triệt để trở nên lạnh buốt, không tiếp tục một tia độ nóng.</p><p>	Hắn ánh mắt trống rỗng, lẩm bẩm nói:</p><p>	"Cậu, ngươi có thể vì hắn đi chết, vì cái gì không thể vì ta. . . Lưu lại?"</p><p>	Đúng vậy a, tại sao vậy chứ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biết mình sau cùng thực xin lỗi chính là cái này hài tử, Kim Lăng người cuối cùng huyết mạch tương liên thân nhân cũng bỏ hắn mà đi, từ nay về sau năm sông bốn biển, một thân một mình.</p><p>	Nhiều tàn nhẫn a, Giang Trừng cũng trải qua loại này xin giúp đỡ không cửa lòng tràn đầy hoang vu.</p><p>	Có thể hắn từ biết được kim đan chân tướng cái ngày đó lên vẫn chờ giờ khắc này, hắn cao ngạo cùng tự tôn không cho phép hắn giả bộ như vô sự mà mượn nhờ cái này viên kim đan sống sót, mỗi một ngày còn sống đều tại nói cho hắn biết —— mạng của hắn là mượn người khác tục trên đấy.</p><p>	Chỉ có đem kim đan mổ ra hoàn trả, lấy tử vong là duy nhất quy túc, hắn có thể giải thoát.</p><p>	Hiện tại chính mình dạy dỗ hảo đồ đệ có thể rất tốt quản lý Giang gia, mà Kim Lăng cũng dài lớn kế thừa vị trí gia chủ, hắn đã không có nỗi lo về sau rồi.</p><p>	Hắn đã sớm mệt mỏi a, không thể chờ đợi được muốn chấm dứt làm cho có ân oán, chỉ cầu một trận yên tĩnh ngọt an nghỉ.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác lần này Hắc Bạch vô thường khuyên hắn trở về.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biểu lộ lạnh lùng, thái độ thập phần không hợp tác: "Lý do đây?"</p><p>	"Di Lăng Lão Tổ đang chuẩn bị dùng cỡ lớn hiến tế trận phục sinh ngươi."</p><p>	"Hả? Có thể ta nhớ được ngươi đã nói Quỷ tu sau khi chết mới thuộc về các ngươi quản, ngươi quản hắn khi còn sống như thế nào giày vò?"</p><p>	"Nếu như một cái chết quá nhiều người mà nói, chúng ta Địa Phủ gặp bận không qua nổi đấy."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không phải quỷ sai, cái kia cùng ta có quan hệ gì."</p><p>	"U Đô một cái dũng mãnh vào quá mức Quỷ Hồn, chúng ta có thể sẽ mạnh mẽ thu ngươi khế đất cùng bất động sản."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh: "Các ngươi có thể thử xem."</p><p>	". . . Ngươi sẽ không muốn trở về gặp ngươi cháu ngoại trai sao?"</p><p>	"Ta có vãng sinh kính, mỗi ngày đều có thể trông thấy hắn."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Vì cái gì ngươi cứng mềm không ăn a!</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn hai người này vẻ mặt thất bại, tâm tình vô cùng tốt mà ngoặt ngoặt môi, chậm rãi nói: "Vì vậy, các ngươi vẫn không có ý định nói thật sao?"</p><p>	Hai vị không Thường đại nhân mọi cách bất đắc dĩ, liếc nhau một cái nói: "Kỳ thật đây không phải ngươi tự không tự nguyện vấn đề, có người cưỡng ép đưa hắn dương thọ chuyển cho ngươi, nhất định phải bức ngươi hồi hồn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Dương thọ cũng có thể chuyển nhượng?"</p><p>	Hắc vô thường do dự xuống, mới nói: "Loại này ngỗ nghịch sinh tử, sửa chữa thiên mệnh thuật pháp ở nhân gian biến mất đã lâu rồi, hơn nữa chuyển nhượng đại giới cực kỳ không có lợi nhất, có rất nhiều di chứng, không nghĩ tới còn có người dùng."</p><p>	"Nói như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Chuyển nhượng dương thọ lấy mười năm làm cơ sở, thuật pháp cũng muốn lấy tương ứng Sinh Mệnh lực đến khởi động, tương đương thi thuật giả một cái liền đã mất đi hai mươi năm dương thọ."</p><p>	Bạch vô thường nói tiếp: "Bất quá ngươi chết thời điểm không cũng chỉ còn lại có một cái cháu ngoại trai không nỡ bỏ ngươi rồi sao, chẳng lẽ. . ."</p><p>	"Hắn dám!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tức giận vô cùng, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, "Kim Lăng dám làm ra loại chuyện ngu xuẩn này, ta trở về chuyện thứ nhất chính là cắt ngang chân của hắn!"</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ không cần tức giận." Kim Quang Dao tại lúc này đẩy cửa ra, khoan thai đi tới, "A Lăng như là làm loại sự tình này, ngươi làm sao có thể không biết."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng lý trí hấp lại, tâm tình dần dần bình phục lại, cũng cảm thấy rất có đạo lý, hắn nâng lên càng dưới nói:</p><p>	"Cũng thế. Ta dạy dỗ hài tử không có khả năng như vậy ngu xuẩn, ta chết đã năm năm, thi thể đều nát rồi, bây giờ còn mặt trời có cái gì hữu dụng?"</p><p>	Hắc vô thường hợp thời bổ sung: "Cái này không cần phải lo lắng, chúng ta điều tra, thi thể của ngươi thập phần nguyên vẹn, không có bất kỳ hư thối dấu hiệu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng "A..." một tiếng, không có mảnh cứu, thầm nghĩ đại khái là Kim Lăng cho hắn chuẩn bị quan tài có bảo vệ thi thể không hủ hiệu quả a.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cùng Hắc Bạch vô thường chào hỏi sau tại hắn đối diện ngồi xuống, cong lên con mắt cười tủm tỉm nói: "Giang tông chủ lúc nào ly khai đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Liền là hôm nay."</p><p>	"Cái kia Thành Mỹ chỉ sợ không có đến rồi, " Kim Quang Dao dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn về phía hắn, "Hắn tại Địa Tạng Bồ Tát cái kia sao chép 《 Kim Cương Kinh 》, còn kém chín lượt."</p><p>	"Không sao, chẳng phải cái mười năm, trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt sẽ trở lại rồi, khi đó còn có thể lại tụ họp." Giang Trừng thái độ thản nhiên tự nhiên, "Vừa xong trở về ta cũng có một số việc muốn làm."</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài, nói: "Ta rút cuộc là xin lỗi a Lăng đấy, lần này có thể không hề cố kỵ mà cùng hắn. Là quan trọng nhất, nếu có thể thuyết phục Ngụy Vô Tiện đừng có lại câu của ta dương phách, mười năm sau sẽ khiến ta trực tiếp Luân Hồi, ân oán chấm dứt, nhất đao lưỡng đoạn."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lời nói nghĩa không rõ: "Thật sao, Giang tông chủ cảm thấy hắn sẽ bỏ qua ngươi?"</p><p>	"Hắn coi như là hận ta cũng tổng nên có một  tốc độ, " Giang Trừng nhún nhún vai, biểu lộ đạm mạc, "Ta đi cùng Lam Vong Cơ nói đi, bọn hắn tốt xấu là đạo lữ, lại để cho hắn quản quản cái này trên danh nghĩa Lam gia người."</p><p>	Thực trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường, ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo trong cuộc u mê.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao rủ xuống con mắt khẽ cười nói: "Ai biết có phải hay không hận đâu."</p><p>	Những lời này Giang Trừng lược qua rồi,  hắn nhìn Kim Quang Dao liếc, mở miệng:</p><p>	"Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp khó hiểu ngươi bị phong ấn tại trong quan tài nguyền rủa, ngươi cũng không thể bị nhốt tại Hoàng Tuyền cả đời."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ngây ngẩn cả người, thần tình khó được có vài phần mờ mịt mất định hướng .</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói: "Khi đó chúng ta hồn phách chu toàn, có thể cùng một chỗ Luân Hồi chuyển thế."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, con mắt đều là nhỏ vụn ấm áp vui vẻ, giống như ấm ba trượng hồng trần. Giang Trừng bị cái này ánh mắt nhìn đến có chút kỳ quái, không khỏi nói: "Làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lắc đầu, ngữ khí nhu hòa: "Không, không có gì. . . Nói như vậy, liền đa tạ Vãn Ngâm rồi."</p><p>	"Có cái gì tốt tạ đấy, ta cũng có sự tình muốn nhờ ngươi." Giang Trừng nhướng mày, ánh mắt cố ý lướt nhẹ qua qua một bên Hắc Bạch vô thường, "Ta tại U Đô gia sản liền toàn bộ giao cho ngươi quản lý, ngươi cùng Tiết Dương Tùy Tiện dùng, nhưng cũng đừng làm cho những người khác mạnh mẽ xuất chinh rồi."</p><p>	Hắc Bạch vô thường: ". . ."</p><p>	Ha ha ha, thật sự là kỳ quái, hai người các ngươi tán tỉnh vì sao còn muốn nhấc lên ta?</p><p>	Bạch vô thường ho nhẹ một tiếng, cắt ngang bọn hắn: "Ừ, cái kia, Giang Trừng, cần phải đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, sau đó đối với Kim Quang Dao nói: "Ta rời đi."</p><p>	Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra một hơi, ngữ khí trịnh trọng giống như ưng thuận cái gì ước định: "Ta chờ ngươi trở lại, sau đó cùng một chỗ chuyển thế."</p><p>	Giang Trừng an tâm, đứng dậy, lại bị Kim Quang Dao kéo tay cổ tay.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Ngươi mới vừa rồi không có cự tuyệt, ta về sau thì cứ như vậy bảo ngươi rồi. Được không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, một lần nữa lộ ra mỉm cười:</p><p>	"Rất êm tai."</p><p>	Cũng không biết là nói tên của mình còn là người nọ âm thanh tuyến.</p><p>	Ps : Chương 1: Hầu như khai báo sở hữu phục bút cùng bối cảnh. . . Quá khó khăn orz</p><p>	A Trừng dựa vào tiền (? ) đã thu phục được Địa Phủ, ừ, bước tiếp theo chính là vãng sinh</p><p>【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng ha ha, không thích chớ vào 👌</p><p>	⚪️ đây là ngày giống như không có gì muốn báo động trước hay sao? Có 【 Huyết Thi xuất hiện, nhưng mà cũng không khủng bố, một đám chiến năm mẩu vụn mà thôi (﹁ "﹁)</p><p>	⚪️ phát hiện có bất kỳ tiếp thụ địa phương mà không đến được, mời lập tức rời khỏi nhập lại đem ta kéo màu đen! Cám ơn hợp tác 🙏</p><p>	⚪️ có thể tiếp nhận lời nói xuống 💕</p><p>	4.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn cho là mình mở to mắt sau chính là một mặt quan tài, thầm nghĩ quá thảm rồi, hắn cũng không nội lực oanh mở nắp quan tài, chỉ sợ cũng bị sống sờ sờ buồn chết ở bên trong.</p><p>	Bây giờ trở về đi Tiết Dương kinh thư cũng không có sao xong, khả năng cũng bị hắn cười nhạo chết.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi mở to mắt, cảm thấy thân thể thập phần trầm trọng không khỏe, lọt vào trong tầm mắt ở đâu là cái gì quan tài, hắn nằm ở một trương toàn thân óng ánh rộng thùng thình giường ngọc lên, trong phòng ánh sáng âm u, trong không khí tràn ngập làm cho người hít thở không thông mùi máu tươi.</p><p>	Hắn giật giật tứ chi, vừa mới hồi hồn thân thể vẫn rất trì độn, âm hồn cùng dương phách mới dung hợp cùng một chỗ, đầu óc cũng có chút Hỗn Độn. Ngang eo đen kịt tóc dài nhìn theo động tác của hắn rủ xuống rơi xuống, giống như một thớt tốt nhất tơ lụa sa tanh, Giang Trừng rất ít toả ra, vô thức liền chuẩn bị tìm dây cột tóc bắt bọn nó hệ đứng lên.</p><p>	Ài, không ngoài sở liệu, đầu giường tự nhiên là không có.</p><p>	Hắn cúi đầu chú ý tới mặc trên người mới tinh áo đen, đỏ tươi eo phong trên buộc lên một quả khéo léo thanh tâm linh. Đây không phải hạ táng lúc quần áo, Giang gia gia chủ quan phục tùng đến cũng không phải màu đen.</p><p>	—— liền quần áo phục đều bị cưỡng ép thay đổi sao.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại phần đông tin tức oanh tạc trong cẩn thận suy tư xuống. Đại khái phỏng đoán ngay cả có người đem bản thân từ trong quan tài đào lên, vẫn cho mình thay đổi quần áo, đặt ở giường ngọc trên nuôi.</p><p>	Vẫn có một việc, Giang Trừng bị cưỡng ép câu tại nhân thế dương phách ngay tại cỗ thân thể này trong. Năm năm này đến chính là dựa vào cái này dương phách nuôi thi thể, thi thể mới không có hư thối.</p><p>	Nếu như nói còn không biết ai vậy làm đấy, Giang Trừng cũng oan uổng sống đã nhiều năm như vậy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Có thể làm ra loại sự tình này đấy, ngoại trừ người này không làm hắn muốn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặc dù từ quỷ sai chỗ đó mua một mặt vãng sinh kính, nhưng năm năm đến đều chỉ chú ý Giang gia cùng Kim Lăng, trong mặt gương chưa bao giờ xuất hiện qua người khác. Hắn đối với Vong Tiện hai người như thế nào thần tiên quyến lữ cũng không có hứng thú, không muốn cho mình tìm tội thụ, thế cho nên đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, hắn đối với hai người này ấn tượng vẫn lưu lại tại mười năm trước Quan Âm miếu một trận chiến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhăn lại lông mày, trong lòng càng nghi hoặc, nếu như cho hắn kéo dài tánh mạng người không phải là Kim Lăng, trên đời này vẫn nơi nào sẽ có người thứ hai làm như vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện sao?</p><p>	Cái này thật là lại để cho người đau đầu a.</p><p>	Thật vất vả đem kim đan trả trở về, chẳng lẽ lại kế tiếp còn có mười năm dương thọ phải trả? Giang Trừng trong lòng thở dài, trên cái thế giới này hắn không muốn nhất thiếu nợ đúng là Ngụy Vô Tiện nhân tình, như vậy dây dưa không rõ, đã chết cũng không thể sống yên ổn, đến cùng lúc nào là một cái đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chèo chống lấy thân thể từ trên giường đứng lên, nội lực trống trơn thân thể lại để cho hắn có chút không thích ứng. Hắn ánh mắt chậm chạp lướt nhẹ qua qua trong phòng trang trí, từ bàn bát tiên đến trong góc bầy đặt tủ bát, đáy lòng càng rét lạnh —— rõ ràng cùng lúc trước khi còn bé tại Liên Hoa Ổ ở đây đến giống như đúc.</p><p>	Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, hắn cho là mình không phải là hoàn dương, mà là trùng sinh đến một cái không hiểu thấu thế giới, đủ loại hiện tượng đều cùng hắn làm cho cho rằng chênh lệch khá xa, làm cho người ta cảm thấy quỷ dị.</p><p>	Đi vài bước về sau, Giang Trừng dần dần quen thuộc thân thể, đã chết hồi lâu cứng ngắc tứ chi cũng mềm mại rất nhiều, Giang Trừng nhô lên sống lưng, tiện tay cầm lấy trên bàn một con dao găm khoa tay múa chân vài cái, ly biệt tại bên hông. Trong không khí tràn ngập mùi máu tươi quá mức đậm đặc, hầu như ép tới người không thở nổi. Hắn dừng một chút, thò tay đẩy cửa ra ——</p><p>	Tất cả đều là máu.</p><p>	Cùng Địa Ngục không hai cảnh tượng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỗ chính là một cái giữa hồ trên đảo nhỏ, phóng nhãn nhìn lại, bốn phía cũng không phải trong suốt xuyên qua hồ nước, mà là đỏ tươi sền sệt máu, đây là một cái hình tròn ao máu.  hắn nhìn lấy cái này trước mắt chướng mắt chất lỏng, mùi máu tanh theo sát khí cùng nhau kéo tới, hầu như muốn bị dìm ngập ở bên trong.</p><p>	Hắn bị vây ở chính giữa rồi.</p><p>	Hắn không còn nội lực, không cách nào ngự kiếm trực tiếp từ không trung bay qua đi. Hơn nữa, tuy nói hắn từ nhỏ tại Vân Mộng lớn lên, thập phần thiện nước, nhưng trước mắt hắn cột vốn không muốn chuyến qua cái này mùi tanh bức người máu loãng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kiếp trước cũng cùng Quỷ tu đánh qua không ít quan hệ, thoáng hiểu rõ bọn họ trận pháp, cái này rõ ràng chính là cỡ lớn hiến tế trận, dùng ao máu hấp thụ mặt khác tính mạng con người lực lượng đến cưỡng ép phục sinh một người, mà chỗ hắn ở chính là mắt trận.</p><p>	Hắn bên tai đột nhiên vang lên Hắc vô thường theo như lời "Di Lăng Lão Tổ đang chuẩn bị dùng cỡ lớn hiến tế trận phục sinh ngươi" .</p><p>	Vốn tưởng rằng cái kia bất quá là cái vui đùa, không nghĩ tới lại là thật sự, hơn nữa còn là như thế tà vọng trận pháp.</p><p>	Trong những năm này cuối cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?</p><p>	Không thể dùng cừu hận để giải thích, loại này liều lĩnh cũng muốn phục sinh tình hình của hắn càng giống là —— nhập ma.</p><p>	"'Rầm Ào Ào'" một tiếng, đột nhiên một đôi từ máu trong thò ra đến tay gắt gao bắt được chân của hắn mắt cá chân, để lại một cái huyết chưởng ấn, làn da trên lập tức truyền đến trắng nõn buồn nôn xúc cảm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái chân còn lại quyết định thật nhanh đá lên cái tay kia tàn khốc xương cổ tay chỗ, dùng sức chi đại khái có thể nghe được rất nhỏ cốt cách bẻ gãy thanh âm, thừa dịp buông ra khe hở, Giang Trừng một cái linh hoạt xoay người thoát khỏi gông cùm xiềng xích.</p><p>	Hắn lập tức lui lại mấy bước, rời xa bên cạnh bờ, cảnh giác mà nhìn chung quanh.</p><p>	Không ngừng vạch nước âm thanh truyền đến, cái này đảo bốn phía rất nhiều hình người quái vật từ máu trong đứng lên, toàn thân cao thấp phun đầy máu loãng, chỉ còn một đôi màu đen trống rỗng mắt ngay ngắn hướng quay đầu nhìn chăm chú lên trong đảo duy nhất người lạ.</p><p>	Bọn hắn quay đầu động tác cứng ngắc, các đốt ngón tay trì độn, không khó nhìn ra đã chết đã lâu, là trong ao máu tụ tập oán khí khiến cho bọn hắn một lần nữa đứng lên, bị vừa mới phục sinh mới lạ huyết nhục dụ dỗ lấy, không thể chờ đợi được mà nghĩ nhào lên cắn xé thôn phệ.</p><p>	Đảo giữa hồ đã bị cái này cỗ oán khí bao vây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rút ra Chủy thủ nắm ở trong tay, thả chậm hô hấp, tỉnh táo tìm kiếm lấy những thứ này Huyết Thi trong cửa khẩu đột phá.</p><p>	Tuy nói mất nội lực, nhưng võ công nội tình vẫn còn, từ nhỏ luyện đến lớn chiêu thức đã sớm nhớ kỹ trong lòng, dù là không đối phó được người tu đạo, giết cái này mấy cái động tác chậm chạp tử thi là dư xài rồi.</p><p>	Huống chi, Giang Trừng tại trong địa ngục đi dạo nhiều lần như vậy, bái kiến bao nhiêu khủng bố làm cho người ta sợ hãi cảnh tượng, loại trình độ này quỷ thi thể chỉ có thể coi là nhập môn cấp, tại Giang Trừng trong nội tâm một tia gợn sóng đều kích không đứng dậy.</p><p>	Đối với sở hữu chiến dịch mà nói, sợ hãi một khi bị vượt qua, liền thắng lợi một nửa.</p><p>	Về phần còn dư lại một nửa khác, liền là như thế nào lướt qua ao máu đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Bực bội.</p><p>	Nhưng lại có một tia che giấu hưng phấn.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem những cái kia giãy giụa lấy bò lên bờ tử thi, nhẹ nhàng giơ lên khóe môi đến một cái đùa cợt độ cong, "Đây thật là một phần trí nhớ khắc sâu lễ gặp mặt a."</p><p>	Vừa mới dứt lời, vô số tử thi hướng vị trí của hắn nhào đầu về phía trước.</p><p>	5.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Chủy thủ loại vũ khí này cũng không thích hợp chính diện đối địch.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một bên dùng nó cắt đứt một cỗ Huyết Thi yết hầu, một bên đá giò lái mở đằng sau kéo tới một cái khác bộ Huyết Thi thời điểm muốn.</p><p>	Một tấc ngắn một tấc hiểm, chỉ có thể cận thân công kích, xa so ra kém Tử Điện cùng Tam Độc tới thuận tiện. Giang Trừng một cái lộn ngược ra sau né tránh hai bên trái phải công kích, trên không trung đồng thời thu hoạch hai người đầu, ống tay áo trên tung tóe máu đen.</p><p>	Càng trọng yếu chính là ——</p><p>	"Vũ khí coi như xong, toả ra thật sự rất vướng bận a!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vung ra Chủy thủ đâm thủng cuối cùng một cỗ Huyết Thi yết hầu, sau lưng truyền đến nặng nề rơi xuống đất âm thanh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn thân cao thấp cũng hầu như cùng từ máu loãng trong đi ra không có gì khác nhau, trên mặt đều là đối với thời gian chiến tranh tung tóe trên huyết châu, càng đừng đề cập một đầu như ý trượt tóc đen đã bị máu ngưng tụ thành một nhúm một nhúm đấy, rỉ sắt mùi tanh quấn quanh tại chóp mũi, thập phần khó chịu.</p><p>	Hắn hơi hơi thở phì phò, đi đến cái kia bên cạnh thi thể, thò tay rút ra Chủy thủ ——</p><p>	Không tốt!</p><p>	Trước mặt thi thể phần bụng đột nhiên từ bên trong phá vỡ, một cái còn chưa trổ mã hoàn toàn chết anh từ mẫu thể trong bò ra, tốc độ bay nhanh mà nhảy đến Giang Trừng trên người, há miệng liền cắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa rồi một phen đánh nhau sớm đã dùng lấy hết khí lực, chết anh lại so với bình thường thi thể linh mẫn, sự tình ra đột nhiên, không kịp thối lui đã bị gắt gao cắn bả vai.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hạ quyết tâm, đưa tay đâm về ông trời của nó linh che. Theo một kích này toi mạng, chết anh từ trên người hắn rớt xuống. Cùng lúc đó, trong huyết trì lần nữa đứng lên vô số Huyết Thi, tối như mực con mắt không tình cảm chút nào mà nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, cũng không chút nào chịu thua mà nhấp lên Chủy thủ, mắt gió lợi hại như đao.</p><p>	—— tiếng sáo ngay vào lúc này vang lên đấy.</p><p>	Trong không khí đều là cực hạn cảm giác áp bách cùng nguy hiểm khí tức. Nghe thế tiếng sáo, Huyết Thi đám nhu thuận mà cúi người, một lần nữa lẻn vào máu ở bên trong, hết thảy trở về bình tĩnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị người từ phía sau lưng kéo vào một cái lạnh buốt ôm ấp hoài bão.</p><p>	Hắn không có phản kháng, có thể ngay lập tức tiến vào trong đảo cùng sử dụng sáo ngự thi thể đấy, chỉ có trận pháp này chủ nhân.</p><p>	Sau lưng người nọ chăm chú đem bản thân ôm vào trong ngực, cánh tay giam cầm đến sít sao đấy, vùi đầu tại cổ của mình chỗ liếm, ướt át khí tức phun tại trên da thịt.</p><p>	Không có người nói chuyện. Sau lưng người đầu ngón tay khẽ run, cảm thấy đây là một trận ảo mộng, mới mở miệng cảnh trong mơ sẽ phải nát. Dù là đây là ảo giác, hắn cũng lừa mình dối người mà khiến nó càng dài lâu một chút, mà Giang Trừng thì là trong đầu suy nghĩ ngàn vạn, không biết từ đâu bắt đầu.</p><p>	Tại đây mảnh quỷ dị trong trầm mặc, còn là Giang Trừng mở miệng trước, hắn ngữ điệu bình tĩnh nói:</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi nhập ma rồi."</p><p>	"Giang. . . Giang Trừng!" Sau lưng người trong giọng nói tất cả đều là không thể tin cùng khiếp sợ, hắn đem Giang Trừng xoay người lại, cái trán chống đỡ lấy cái trán, ngữ khí vội vàng nói: "Ngươi tại sao trở về rồi! Ta còn tưởng rằng là ảo giác, thật là ngươi!"</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không vừa rồi nhiều nguy hiểm, đám kia Huyết Thi làm bị thương ngươi có hay không, ta đây sẽ phá hủy bọn hắn —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô thức quay đầu đi, né tránh hắn cực nóng ánh mắt, nói: "Là ta, đã chết năm năm Giang Vãn Ngâm. Ngươi trước buông ra."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngược lại là thật biết điều trùng hợp mà buông tay ra, đầu không hề chớp mắt mà tham lam đánh giá hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lui về phía sau vài bước về sau, rốt cuộc có thể thấy rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện bộ dạng.</p><p>	Tại bị ôm lấy một khắc này là hắn biết là lạ ở chỗ nào rồi, Mạc Huyền Vũ thân thể không có cao như vậy, hôm nay lại nhìn qua gương mặt này, cái này rõ ràng chính là trong trí nhớ hai mươi sáu năm trước Di Lăng Lão Tổ Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt.</p><p>	Cặp kia đỏ thẫm con mắt, tuấn mỹ trắng bệch khuôn mặt, hai đầu lông mày lái đi không được âm lệ cùng bạo ngược, đều cùng trong trí nhớ hắn hoàn mỹ trùng hợp, không sai chút nào.</p><p>	Nguyên lai trả kim đan, còn sẽ có loại này cải biến a.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, " hắn đến gần một bước, ngữ khí mờ mịt thì thào, "Ngươi rốt cuộc đã trở về. . ."</p><p>	"Đừng nhúc nhích."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rút ra Chủy thủ dùng sức chống đỡ lấy cổ họng của mình, thấp giọng nói: "Đứng ở nơi đó, trả lời vấn đề của ta."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dừng lại bước chân, rốt cuộc tại cuồng hỉ trong tỉnh táo lại, hắn híp lại lên con mắt, lẳng lặng nhìn xem Giang Trừng, bình tĩnh tầm mắt tựa hồ nổi lên một trận phong bạo. Giang Trừng giờ phút này cử động tại hắn xem ra bất quá bị bắt trước vô lực giãy giụa mà thôi, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, có thể tùy thời đưa hắn bóp ở lòng bàn tay.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, thanh dao găm buông."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nhúc nhích, khẽ nâng lên càng dưới, cùng hắn im ắng mà giằng co lấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt tối sầm lại, trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi đây là ở bức ta. . ."</p><p>	"Là ngươi đang ép ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắt ngang hắn mà nói, từng chữ một, "Ta nói, chỉ cần trả lời vấn đề của ta, liền cái gì cũng không biết phát sinh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng biết mình thực lực bây giờ hoàn toàn địch không qua đối phương, nhưng nếu như Ngụy Vô Tiện bỏ ra nhiều như vậy tinh lực đem bản thân phục sinh, chắc hẳn mạng của mình vẫn có vài phần thẻ đánh bạc đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn cả người là đâm Giang Trừng, trong mắt màu đỏ tối luân chuyển lấy, hắn cưỡng ép đè xuống trong lòng cuồn cuộn đứng lên sát khí, rút cuộc là ăn xong mềm.</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn hỏi cái gì."</p><p>	"Nơi này là chỗ nào?"</p><p>	"Bãi tha ma."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy hiểu rõ, nếu là bãi tha ma, trong ao máu có nhiều như vậy thi thể sẽ không cho rằng kỳ, như vậy kết hợp vừa rồi Ngụy Vô Tiện thái độ đến xem ——</p><p>	"Ngươi còn không có khởi động hiến tế trận?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện "Sách" một tiếng, ngước mắt nhìn về phía hắn: "Hiến tế trận vốn kế hoạch tại một tháng sau, vừa đúng là nửa tháng bảy quỷ đoạn. . ." Hắn đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, trầm giọng hỏi: "Giang Trừng, ngươi tại sao trở về hay sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoàn dương đến nay rốt cuộc gặp đệ nhất kiện lại để cho hắn hài lòng sự tình.</p><p>	Thật tốt quá. . . Thật tốt quá, không phải là Ngụy Vô Tiện. Cho mình kéo dài tánh mạng người không phải là hắn.</p><p>	Loại này hưng phấn thậm chí lấn át đối với không biết người nọ rất hiếu kỳ, Giang Trừng một mực căng thẳng thần kinh cũng bắt đầu thư giãn xuống.</p><p>	"Ta không rõ ràng lắm." Giang Trừng chẳng muốn nhiều lời, trực tiếp tiến vào dưới một vấn đề: "Lam Vong Cơ đây?"</p><p>	". . . Ngươi hỏi hắn?"</p><p>	Cái này phảng phất là một mảnh nghịch lân, hai người xung quanh bầu không khí lập tức khẩn trương lên, mang theo hết sức căng thẳng mùi thuốc súng, Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn sang, "Giang Trừng, ngươi vừa rồi hỏi ta Lam Vong Cơ?"</p><p>	"Ta vì cái gì không thể hỏi? Hắn thế nhưng là ngươi đạo lữ, " Giang Trừng lời nói trong có gai, cố tình khích tướng nói, "Như thế nào, liền nam nhân của mình đi đâu đều không rõ ràng lắm sao? Thật sự là thất bại a Ngụy không. . ."</p><p>	Kế tiếp mà nói biến mất tại Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên tới gần trong động tác, Giang Trừng bị ép cấm âm thanh.</p><p>	"Đạo lữ của ta, nam nhân của ta?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ nhàng rút ra Giang Trừng dao găm trong tay, tùy ý ném tại sau lưng, truyền đến kim chúc thanh thúy rơi xuống đất âm thanh.</p><p>	Hắn đưa tay chậm chạp mà lướt nhẹ qua sang sông Trừng môi mím chặt múi, cử chỉ mập mờ mà lại tràn ngập uy hiếp: "Chọc giận ta đối với ngươi có chỗ tốt gì đâu rồi, Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tức giận trừng mắt hắn, rồi lại bởi vì bị điểm huyệt mà nhất động bất năng động, sở hữu châm chọc cay nghiệt mà nói đều bị bức bách nuốt tại trong cổ họng.</p><p>	Quá yếu, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mặt, hắn căn bản không có lực phản kháng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ khi làm gia chủ sau đó liền không còn có thụ người chế trụ khuất nhục, chỉ có hắn xem thường người khác, áp chế người khác, hôm nay lại đang Ngụy Vô Tiện trên người cảm nhận được.</p><p>	Bọn hắn quả nhiên trời sinh không đối phó.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tựa hồ rất hưởng thụ loại này Giang Trừng loại này bị bắt buộc có được thuận theo, ngoặt ngoặt môi nói:</p><p>	"Ngươi sẽ không cho rằng, ta năm năm đến lao thẳng đến ngươi dương phách câu trong thân thể, là vì một ngày kia chờ ngươi sau khi tỉnh lại cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm a?"</p><p>	—— ngươi có cái gì có thể cùng ta trò chuyện? Trò chuyện Giang gia Từ Đường, còn là Quan Âm miếu? Hay là mấy năm này ngươi cùng Lam Vong Cơ dạo chơi bốn phương chuyện lý thú?</p><p>	"Trước khi chết trả kim đan đã nghĩ nhất đao lưỡng đoạn, " Ngụy Vô Tiện cười lạnh một tiếng, nắm Giang Trừng càng dưới dùng thêm vài phần lực lượng, "Sư đệ cũng quá ngây thơ rồi."</p><p>	—— ha ha, lời này thật đúng là thú vị, lúc trước muốn nhất đao lưỡng đoạn không phải là ngươi sao? Ta làm như vậy chẳng lẽ không phải chính như ý ngươi rồi ý?</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt quá mức trắng ra, lời muốn nói đều rành mạch hiện ra ở đáy mắt, Ngụy Vô Tiện tự nhiên đọc đã hiểu ý của hắn, tiếc hận mà lắc đầu:</p><p>	"Xem ra sư đệ tựa hồ vẫn không rõ ta muốn làm gì a. . ."</p><p>	—— ngươi muốn làm gì liền nói thẳng ra a! Ly biệt quanh co lòng vòng! Ta đặc biệt sao làm sao biết đầu óc ngươi trong muốn cái gì?</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sự không cách nào.</p><p>	Người này tuy rằng mọc ra một bộ Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt, nhưng lại cùng trong trí nhớ hăng hái thiếu niên bất đồng, càng không phải là Mạc Huyền Vũ đối với chính mình xa cách tránh né, Giang Trừng trước kia đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nhận thức tại lúc này tất cả đều không phải sử dụng đến.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xem bộ dáng là vì hắn nhập ma, thậm chí không tiếc hoa cực lớn đại giới đến phục sinh hắn, loại này chấp niệm thậm chí so với lúc trước bản thân còn muốn rất được nhiều.</p><p>	Chứng kiến Giang Trừng rốt cuộc an tĩnh lại bộ dạng, Ngụy Vô Tiện cởi bỏ hắn á huyệt, nhíu mày, "Sư đệ tựa hồ nói ra suy nghĩ của mình?"</p><p>	"Là như vậy sao. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đã có một tia dự cảm bất hảo.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngữ điệu không phập phồng nói: "Bởi vì ta chết lại để cho ngươi cảm thấy ngươi là bị buông tha một phương, quyền chủ động tại ta mà không tại ngươi? Hoặc là không có người lại khô cằn đuổi theo ngươi không thả, trong lòng khó tránh khỏi phiền muộn?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đồng tử hơi co lại, thấp giọng quát nói: "Giang Trừng! Câm miệng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, tiếp tục nói: "Tổng không thể nào là, tại ta sau khi chết ngươi đột nhiên muốn đi thực hiện Vân Mộng song kiệt ước định, vì vậy gọi ta đem về cùng ngươi quá gia gia dừng —— "</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhéo ở cổ của hắn, hai con ngươi khát máu đỏ bừng, tựa hồ một giây sau sẽ cắn lên, hắn từng chữ một:</p><p>	"Ngươi chính là như vậy xem ta?"</p><p>	"Bằng không thì đây?" Giang Trừng không có chút nào mạng của mình nắm giữ ở trong tay người khác tự giác, nhẹ nhàng đóng lại ánh mắt, tự giễu nói, "Ngụy Vô Tiện, đừng nói ngươi không nghĩ tới, chúng ta chưa bao giờ là một con đường người trên a, nói chuyện gì lẫn nhau lý giải?"</p><p>	Lời này vừa nói ra, hai người đều an tĩnh rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật lâu lúc trước liền biết mình không giữ được Ngụy Vô Tiện đấy. Từ lúc chiều suối núi chém giết Yêu thú lúc trước, tại Cô Tô học ở trường thời điểm thì có loại này che giấu manh mối rồi.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là cái kia lời thề nói ra lúc quá mức tốt đẹp, như là một cái treo trên không trung lấp lóe sáng ánh sao sáng, tốt đẹp đến đáng giá dùng một đời đuổi theo đi theo. Vì vậy hắn mới nhớ mãi không quên lâu như vậy, tùy ý chấp niệm hoàn toàn lấn át trong lòng cái kia một chút không hài hòa thanh âm.</p><p>	Quá ngu xuẩn rồi.</p><p>	Cho đến chết sau mới hoàn toàn minh bạch.</p><p>	Tại U Đô lúc Kim Quang Dao liền nói trúng tim đen nói: "Giang tông chủ, ngươi khi còn sống quá cố chấp rồi, ngươi cùng Ngụy công tử đều là khác đường, sao có thể đồng quy đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn như vậy vừa nhắc tới, dứt khoát cũng liền tỉnh táo nhớ lại một cái, sau đó không khỏi cảm thán nói: Bọn hắn quả thật là khác đường.</p><p>	Cho tới nay, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Trạm mới là người một đường, bọn hắn lòng mang thiên hạ, ngực có đại nghĩa, mang cứu thế tế người cao thượng lý tưởng.</p><p>	Mà Giang Trừng  không giống nhau, hắn gặp tại trong lòng kéo lê một đạo rãnh trời. Trừ hắn ra quan tâm những người kia bên ngoài toàn bộ thành viên đều tỳ, bọn hắn như thế nào nước sôi lửa bỏng, đau khổ dày vò, hắn đều thờ ơ.</p><p>	Cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện một lời nhiệt huyết bất đồng, Giang Trừng đại bộ phận thời điểm máu đều là lạnh.</p><p>	Vì vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện muốn cứu người lúc hắn gặp ngăn cản, hắn để ý giải không được Ngụy Vô Tiện chủ nghĩa anh hùng; hắn muốn giết Ôn Ninh đợi Ngụy Vô Tiện gặp phản đối, hắn cũng không hiểu Giang Trừng lợi ích của gia tộc cao nhất.</p><p>	Đúng vậy a, bọn hắn cách đối nhân xử thế đều trái lại, ai có thể lý giải người nào? Nếu như như vậy, ai có thể chỉ trích người nào?</p><p>	Tại đối phương trong mắt, vô luận kết cục còn là quá trình, căn bản ngay từ đầu chính là sai đó a. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện buông lỏng tay ra, trong lòng vẫn không kịp buông lỏng một hơi, liền cảm thấy một giây sau Ngụy Vô Tiện vén lên hắn phát, nhẹ nhàng cắn lên vành tai của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cứng ngắc lấy thân thể, dường như một chậu nước lạnh từ đỉnh đầu giội xuống, liên tâm nhọn đều tại phát run.</p><p>	"Ngươi, ngươi làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Hắn đẩy ra Giang Trừng cổ áo, ngón tay từ cổ áo tham tiến vào, tại thẳng tắp xương quai xanh chỗ nho nhỏ ma sát, thở dài nói: "Ài. . . Vừa rồi ngược lại là nhắc nhở ta, ta tại sao phải ngươi lý giải đây? Ngươi chỉ cần ai ya tiếp nhận là được rồi a."</p><p>	". . . Hỗn đản."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện khẽ cười một tiếng, nghe không xuất ra cái gì tâm tình: "Hả? Cái này sư đệ đã minh bạch?"</p><p>	Cái này còn có cái gì không hiểu? Giang Trừng dù chưa trải qua nam nữ hoan ái, nhưng cũng không phải một cái kẻ ngu, loại này ám chỉ mà mập mờ động tác rõ ràng chính là, liền là. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời không biết là khiếp sợ thật nhiều còn là nhục nhã thật nhiều, trợn mắt mắng: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi đoạn tụ coi như xong, ly biệt kéo lên ta!"</p><p>	"Không, ta đoạn tụ chính là vì ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chậm rãi giải thích nói: "Trước kia không hiểu loại tâm tình này, nhưng triệt để hồi hồn sau từ Mạc Huyền Vũ trên người đã học được, nguyên lai ta vẫn đối với sư đệ là cái loại này muốn. . ."</p><p>	"Im ngay!" Giang Trừng trong nội tâm rối loạn, hết lần này tới lần khác trên mặt còn mạnh hơn chống đỡ trấn định, "Ta tại Địa phủ cũng là biết rõ đấy, Mạc Huyền Vũ trên người có ngươi một nửa hồn phách, ngươi như vậy ăn nói bậy bạ là đem Lam Vong Cơ đặt nơi nào?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười lạnh một tiếng, cắn Giang Trừng khéo léo trắng nõn vành tai, dùng sức sâu đã có huyết châu chảy ra ——</p><p>	"Ta nói rồi, đừng đề cập cái tên này a?"</p><p>	Ta không đề cập tới có thể làm không tồn tại sao? Ngay tại Giang Trừng khí đến tưởng đánh chết hắn thời điểm, bên tai rõ ràng thật sự truyền đến Lam Vong Cơ gợn sóng không sợ hãi thanh âm.</p><p>	"Ngụy Anh, đi ra."</p><p>	Đây là Truyện Âm Thuật, ao máu bị Ngụy Vô Tiện trận pháp làm cho ngăn cách, Lam Vong Cơ tại trận pháp bên ngoài đối với hắn truyền âm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Lam Vong Cơ thanh âm như là âm thanh thiên nhiên.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Này, đừng giả bộ làm không nghe thấy, tìm được ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thở dài, nhẹ véo nhẹ bóp Giang Trừng mặt, "Tới vừa vặn. Ngươi trước tiên ở nơi này chờ một chút, ta đem hắn kéo vào được giải thích rõ ràng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói chuyện, trong nội tâm liếc mắt, đạo loại tình huống này ta không đều chẳng lẽ còn có thể trốn sao?</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xoay người một cái liền biến mất ở bản thân trong tầm mắt, Giang Trừng thân thể cứng ngắc mà đứng ở chỗ cũ, sau một lúc lâu, có chút bất đắc dĩ bắt đầu để ý đầu mối. Cuối cùng phát hiện chỉ có thể cho ra một cái kết luận —— Ngụy Vô Tiện không chỉ có đã thành cái đoạn tụ, còn chuẩn bị vứt bỏ mấy năm qua một mực làm bạn ở bên cạnh đạo lữ Lam Vong Cơ, sau đó phục sinh bản thân sau đem mình tách ra thành đoạn tụ?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời phần không rõ rút cuộc là chịu khổ vứt bỏ Lam Vong Cơ thảm, vẫn bị cưỡng ép đùa giỡn bản thân thảm hại hơn.</p><p>	Quá có mới nới cũ rồi, lúc trước buông tha cho Liên Hoa Ổ cùng theo Lam Vong Cơ chạy, hôm nay lại vứt bỏ Lam Vong Cơ đến cùng mình chàng chàng thiếp thiếp. Nam nhân thói hư tật xấu a, thật sự là tin tưởng không được, ai biết có phải hay không qua vài ngày nữa, dứt khoát hai cái đều thu?</p><p>	Giang Trừng phúc phỉ, đột nhiên một đạo ánh sáng đánh trúng vào huyệt đạo của hắn, cởi bỏ giam cầm ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhếch môi, quay người hướng về phía sau nhìn lại.</p><p>	Chỉ thấy đầy trời trong huyết quang, trên mái hiên một người vươn người ngọc lập, tay áo chân đi xiêu vẹo, phía trên mơ hồ thêu lên Cô Tô Lam gia cuốn mây văn. Hắn một trong đôi mắt trách trời thương dân, lại lưu luyến một chút cũng không có hạn ôn hòa, có phỉ quân tử, không nhiễm hạt bụi nhỏ.</p><p>	Sau đó hắn ánh mắt ngưng tụ, từ trên mái hiên rơi xuống, đứng ở Giang Trừng đối diện:</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ. . . Không, Giang công tử?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng phủ lên một vòng dối trá cười: "Trạch Vu Quân, đã lâu."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần liếc qua ao máu, ánh mắt ý vị không rõ, lập tức ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng nói: "Giang công tử đã trở về a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ cần liếc thấy ra hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, giải thích nói:</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện hiến tế trận còn chưa khởi động, của ta phục sinh cùng hắn không quan hệ."</p><p>	"Hả?" Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy ôn hòa cười cười, "Thật sao, không có gây thành sự cố thuận tiện. Tuy rằng Giang tông chủ đã tỉnh lại, nhưng dựa theo ước định, ta vẫn còn muốn mang ngươi đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, hỏi: "Dẫn ta đi?"</p><p>	"Từ Vong Cơ ngăn chặn hắn, ta mang ngươi hồi Lam gia."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy hiểu rõ, bọn họ là lo lắng Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng người lạ đến hiến tế phục sinh bản thân, phạm phải tội diễn giết chóc, tại là chuẩn bị từ căn nguyên trên giải quyết —— đem bản thân từ trong trận pháp mang đi ẩn núp đi.</p><p>	"Hà tất dẫn ta đi phiền toái như vậy, " Giang Trừng mắt gió miễn cưỡng bánh qua, không đếm xỉa tới nói, "Vì vĩnh viễn tuyệt hậu họa, trực tiếp đem ta nghiền xương thành tro không phải là rất tốt? Bởi như vậy, bất luận cái gì Ngụy Vô Tiện có bản lãnh thông thiên cũng không thể tránh được."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đồng tử hơi co lại, làm như bị hắn lời nói trong lệ khí cùng tàn nhẫn làm cho kinh sợ đến, hắn trầm ngâm nói: "Giang công tử, ly biệt thăm dò rồi, ta sẽ không làm loại chuyện đó đấy, ta sẽ bảo đảm an toàn của ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, trong lòng biết cự tuyệt không được, thở dài nói: "Dẫn ta quay về Liên Hoa Ổ. Nếu như Ngụy Vô Tiện thật muốn điên đứng lên, các ngươi Lam gia là khó có thể chỉ lo thân mình đấy."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần khóe môi hơi hơi kéo lên một vòng nụ cười thản nhiên:</p><p>	"Thời gian cấp bách, Giang công tử là cần ta đến mời sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hướng phương hướng của hắn đi qua, cũng không khách khí, trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai: "Ta hiện tại không thể ngự kiếm, tự nhiên là muốn ngươi tới mời."</p><p>	Chờ hắn đi đến Lam Hi Thần bên người, Lam Hi Thần đột nhiên kêu một tiếng: "Giang công tử."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu lên: "Làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Trừng tử thủy tinh bình thường xinh đẹp con mắt, ngữ khí vững vàng không có sóng:</p><p>	"Phiền toái ngươi nghỉ ngơi một chút."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy một loại thật lớn buồn ngủ từ đáy lòng bay lên, trong nháy mắt quét sạch toàn thân, hắn vẫn không kịp nói cái gì, tư duy đã bị bức bách đình chỉ.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần trước một bước đỡ lấy hắn ngã xuống thân thể, nhìn xem cái thanh kia khéo léo Chủy thủ từ Giang Trừng trong tay áo vô lực chảy xuống, không khỏi lắc đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quả nhiên còn là cái kia Giang Trừng, không tin bất luận kẻ nào, đầu ỷ lại tại hắn đao trong tay.</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi, ta phải đem ngươi mang hồi Lam gia."</p><p>	Cái này chương nếu có nhìn chỗ nào không hiểu đừng trách ta, bởi vì chương trước phục bút còn không có vùi xong, cái này chương tiếp tục một cái (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p><p>	Để ý một cái tấu chương xuất hiện cảm tình mũi tên:</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ưa thích Giang Trừng là thật, Lam Vong Cơ ưa thích Ngụy Vô Tiện là thật, Lam Hi Thần đối với Giang Trừng thái độ cùng với mấy năm trước giống nhau: Quân tử chi giao nhạt như nước.</p><p>	Vỡ vỡ niệm một cái: Ô ô ô ô ta thật sự rất thích lại A lại túm đánh nhau anh tuấn nam hài tử a, nếu không phải ta đánh nhau đùa giỡn tình cảnh miêu tả quá kém ta nguyện ý mỗi ngày ghi đánh nhau đùa giỡn! (cũng không</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ ba ]</p><p>	⚪️ nha, cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào</p><p>	Bởi vì nhị bị là ở chín tháng sau che giấu, sắp xếp có vấn đề, tại hợp vốn tụ tập nhị nhặt ba chương sau đó, phiền toái các vị tiểu khả ái bản thân tìm A...</p><p>	⚪️ lúc đầu lấy kết cục sau mười năm phát sinh chuyện xưa, toàn bộ thành viên hành vi sờ không được ý nghĩ, chỉ có cực đoan màu đen cùng cắt ra màu đen phân chia, thập phần ooc</p><p>	⚪️ viết viết liền cảm giác mình tại ghi ma quỷ  chuyện tình (. . . ), nhưng kỳ thật thật sự không khủng bố, hết thảy vì nói yêu thương phục vụ!</p><p>	⚪️ có thể tiếp nhận xuống! 💕</p><p>	6.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất ít đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử. Ngoại trừ cần phải Thanh Đàm Hội, hắn hầu như cũng không đặt chân nơi đây, dù sao cũng là đã từng học ở trường qua địa phương, khắp nơi đều tràn đầy không muốn quay đầu hàng năm nhớ lại.</p><p>	Hôm nay lại bất đồng rồi, Giang Trừng tại phòng trọ khi...tỉnh lại đã là chạng vạng tối, hoàng hôn tây nghiêng, xem ra ngược lại là ngủ không lâu.</p><p>	Trong lòng của hắn lại nhịn không được ân cần thăm hỏi một lần Lam Hi Thần, tóc cùng trên người đều là vết máu cũng không rõ để ý đem hắn thả trên giường, mặc hắn ngủ cũng ngủ không yên ổn, cái này người rút cuộc là nhiều không chào đón bản thân?</p><p>	Tốt trên bàn vẫn vì hắn chuẩn bị trà lạnh, Giang Trừng tự tỉnh lại qua còn chưa ăn uống, lại là giết Huyết Thi lại là cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nói dóc, đã là miệng đắng lưỡi khô, không khỏi liên tiếp uống ba chén.</p><p>	Bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng đập cửa ——</p><p>	"Giang công tử, ngươi đã tỉnh sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng dù bận vẫn ung dung ngồi, "A..." một tiếng.</p><p>	Cửa đẩy ra, Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười đi tới, thái độ thập phần thản nhiên, đem mang đến Lam thị đệ tử quần áo đặt lên bàn.</p><p>	"Giang công tử tỉnh, cũng có thể chuẩn bị nước tắm gội rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không ăn hắn cái này một bộ, nói ngay vào điểm chính: "Ta cho rằng Trạch Vu Quân có lẽ trước giải thích một cái, vì sao phải đem ta mang đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử."</p><p>	"Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử núi linh Thủy Tú, thích hợp Giang công tử hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng."</p><p>	"Ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tin?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười nói: "Mặc kệ tín hay không, Giang công tử chỉ có thể ở tại chỗ này."</p><p>	Vừa mới dứt lời, Giang Trừng cái ly trong tay liền hướng Lam Hi Thần bay đi, bị hắn nghiêng người né tránh về sau, ly thẳng tắp đánh lên sau lưng lương trụ, khóc như mưa vỡ đầy đất.</p><p>	"Tay trượt." Giang Trừng không hề có thành ý mà nói.</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ Giang công tử trong lòng có rất nhiều bất mãn, " Lam Hi Thần trên mặt biểu lộ không thay đổi, ngồi xổm xuống nhặt lên mảnh vỡ, vừa nói, "Nhưng ta đích xác là vì Giang công tử tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng suy nghĩ nếu đem cái này một bình trà giội qua hắn có thể hay không tránh thoát, ngón trỏ chậm rãi khấu trừ khấu trừ mặt bàn, ngữ khí trầm thấp:</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn giam lỏng ta?"</p><p>	"Giang công tử nhất định phải hiểu như vậy lời nói, Hoán cũng không có cách nào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng: "Liền không lo lắng Ngụy Vô Tiện đi tìm đến sao?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần quay về đến lạnh nhạt: "Hoàn toàn trái lại, tứ đại tiên môn thế gia trong, Ngụy công tử không...nhất gặp hoài nghi đúng là Cô Tô Lam thị."</p><p>	Như thế nói không sai, Lam Vong Cơ khi còn sống cùng với Giang Trừng từng có quan hệ, Lam Hi Thần bế quan nhiều năm không hỏi thế sự, ai có thể nghĩ đến Lam Hi Thần lại đột nhiên xuất quan nhập lại đem Giang Trừng cưỡng ép mang về đâu.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần một lần nữa đứng lên, nói: "Kỳ thật cũng không cần bao lâu, nửa năm sau, liền có thể trả nợ Giang công tử tự do."</p><p>	"A, xem ra ngươi là hạ quyết tâm cái gì cũng không biết tiết lộ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng dậy, đã thu liễm tốt sở hữu tính khí, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt, "Khó được với tư cách một lần Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử khách nhân, cái kia mời Trạch Vu Quân thể hiện một cái đạo đãi khách a."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần biết rõ đối phương đây là lui từng bước, tự nhiên nói tiếp: "Cái kia Hoán liền kêu người chuẩn bị nước."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa khởi thân, liền cảm giác thiên hôn địa ám, tứ chi trầm trọng, may mắn Lam Hi Thần tiếp được kịp thời, bằng không thì phải trực tiếp té trên mặt đất rồi.</p><p>	"Giang công tử, ngươi như thế nào. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm khẩu khí, mới chọn lấy trọng điểm tiếp tục nói, "Ta bị chết anh cắn một cái, xác nhận Thi khí nhập vào cơ thể."</p><p>	"Là. . . Bị cắn tại ở đâu?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sự vô lực, chỉ có thể ngồi phịch ở Lam Hi Thần trong ngực, ngữ khí yếu ớt nói: "Vai trái."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần vịn Giang Trừng ngồi xuống, ngón tay vừa đụng với Giang Trừng cổ áo, rồi lập tức duỗi đem về, ngừng một chút nói: "Thất lễ. Ta được trước cởi bỏ quần áo đem Thi khí bài xuất bên ngoài cơ thể."</p><p>	Lam gia người thật sự là phiền toái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu, ý bảo vô sự.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần vừa động tác nhu hòa mà đẩy ra Giang Trừng áo ngoài, cả bộ y phục đột nhiên liền từ trên người hắn tuột xuống, Giang Trừng trắng nõn thân thể trần truồng trong nháy mắt bại lộ trong không khí.</p><p>	Thoáng chốc hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau. Lam Hi Thần sắc mặt mắt thường có thể thấy được hơi hơi biến màu đỏ, Giang Trừng sóng mặt đất lan không sợ hãi, nội tâm sóng cả mãnh liệt.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần:. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng:. . . Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi cái này giết thiên đao áo sơ mi cũng không cho ta mặc đấy sao!</p><p>	Một bên may mắn lấy còn được quần vẫn còn, Giang Trừng cố gắng trấn định, vừa mới chuẩn bị mở miệng, một cúi đầu liền trông thấy bản thân eo bụng lúc giữa khả nghi ửng đỏ màu dấu,vết, lời muốn nói lập tức kẹt tại trong cổ họng.</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Đây là cái gì?</p><p>	Giống như là. . . Ừ. . .</p><p>	Hả?</p><p>	Vì sao lại như vậy, tại ta chết năm năm này trong ngươi đến cùng đối với thân thể của ta làm cái gì a!</p><p>	Giang Trừng mệt mỏi thật sự.</p><p>	Còn sống thật là khó, ta nghĩ quay về Địa Phủ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trầm mặc một hồi, mới ý thức tới Lam Hi Thần da mặt mỏng, loại tình huống này khẳng định so với hắn càng lúng túng, rốt cuộc khó khăn lắm tìm cái lý do: "Có thể là lúc trước không cẩn thận cùng Huyết Thi đánh nhau lúc lưu lại đấy."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Lam Hi Thần cũng phản ứng tới đây, ánh mắt hơi có vẻ bối rối mà từ Giang Trừng trên thân thể dời, nhẹ nhàng nói: ". . . A, ta nghĩ cũng thế."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn rõ ràng đã màu đỏ xuyên qua vành tai, rất sáng suốt mà không có vạch trần hắn.</p><p>	Đúng, mặc kệ trong nội tâm nghĩ như thế nào, ít nhất hai người bọn họ biểu hiện ra đã đạt thành nhất trí —— cái này là đánh nhau lưu lại đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vai trái cái kia một khối đã biến thành màu đen rồi, nồng đậm Tử khí vờn quanh trên vai, nhập lại có hướng toàn thân khuếch tán xu thế.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần thò tay ngắt cái quyết, trong miệng nói lẩm bẩm. Theo động tác của hắn, không ngừng có Tử khí từ miệng vết thương bốc hơi phát ra tới, biến mất trong không khí, Giang Trừng vai trái dần dần khôi phục lại bình thường màu da.</p><p>	"Đa tạ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy trên người nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều, ngẩng đầu lên nói tạ, lại phát hiện Lam Hi Thần lần này không chỉ có vành tai, ngay cả mặt mũi bộ đều nhiễm lên tầng một nhàn nhạt màu đỏ.</p><p>	Thì thế nào a!</p><p>	Giang Trừng lòng có nhận thấy, chậm rãi cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua vai trái, chỉ thấy đã khôi phục địa phương rõ ràng có hai cái rõ ràng dấu răng, một cái đang tại chảy ra chút ít máu đen, cái khác đã đóng vảy rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái gì sóng to gió lớn chưa thấy qua, quyết định tiếp tục trợn mắt nói lời bịa đặt, đem làm cho có trách nhiệm giao cho người vô tội lưng nồi Huyết Thi, hắn ngữ khí tự nhiên nói: "Ta nhớ ra rồi, cái kia chết anh cắn hai ta cửa."</p><p>	 hắn nhìn lấy Lam Hi Thần, trong con ngươi rõ ràng viết: Sự thật chính là ta nói như vậy, không có khác khả năng, thích tin hay không.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đem ánh mắt tìm đến đến nơi khác, ho nhẹ một tiếng:</p><p>	"Ừ, nghĩ đến cũng đúng."</p><p>	Hai người trong lúc nhất thời lại là không nói gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút chột dạ, suy bụng ta ra bụng người, nếu như mình em dâu tại nam nhân khác trên người lưu lại mập mờ không rõ dấu vết, nội tâm của hắn cũng sẽ hết sức phức tạp cùng vi diệu đấy. Huống chi, ngoại nhân cũng biết, Lam Hi Thần đối với đệ đệ đã bất công đến nhất định tình trạng. . .</p><p>	"Ta cũng không ý chia rẽ một đôi ân ái đạo lữ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dứt khoát đem lời nói làm rõ rồi, an ủi một cái giờ phút này Lam gia gia chủ, "Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với ta cũng không quá đáng là chấp niệm bố trí, đúng là vẫn còn các ngươi Lam gia người."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần rủ xuống tiệp vũ, ánh mặt trời tìm đến qua cái kia rậm rạp lông mi tuôn rơi bỏ ra bóng mờ.</p><p>	"Giang công tử, Ngụy công tử đã không thuộc Lam gia rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày hỏi: "Có ý tứ gì?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nói: "Năm năm trước, Ngụy công tử cùng xá đệ cùng khoảng cách, giải trừ đạo lữ quan hệ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá không phải là kinh ngạc tại Ngụy Vô Tiện —— Di Lăng Lão Tổ chuyện gì làm không được, hắn kinh ngạc là Lam Vong Cơ.</p><p>	"Lam Vong Cơ làm sao sẽ cho phép? Hắn thế nhưng là niệm Ngụy Vô Tiện vài thập niên."</p><p>	"Ngụy công tử cường hành yếu thế ly khai, lại có người nào có thể ngăn cản hắn?" Lam Hi Thần nhẹ cười khẽ thanh âm, đều là bất đắc dĩ, xem ra cũng là là chuyện năm đó đau đầu đến nhanh, "Nếu không phải chịu đáp ứng, chỉ sợ hỏa thiêu Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử hắn cũng là làm ra được đấy."</p><p>	"Không, hắn làm không được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười mỉa, đuôi lông mày vén lên trôi chảy độ cong, "Ngụy Vô Tiện người này sau cùng trọng nhân tình, trách nhiệm luồng không ngừng hắn, hứa hẹn luồng không ngừng hắn, chỉ có cảm tình có thể ước thúc hắn. Mà Lam Vong Cơ trên người vừa đúng có thứ này, hai người bọn họ cảm tình khoản nợ dây dưa không rõ, hắn có thể trốn đi nơi nào?"</p><p>	"Ngụy công tử tâm tư sớm đã không có ở đây Vong Cơ trên người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêng nghiêng đầu, ngữ khí chắc chắc: "Vậy thì như thế nào? Bọn hắn cùng chung chí hướng, cùng ta lại không chuyện gì tốt nói chuyện, qua không được bao lâu hắn sẽ nhịn không được ly khai ta."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lẳng lặng nhìn qua hắn, cuối cùng cười nói:</p><p>	"Dù sao sự tình đã như thế, cũng không cần suy nghĩ nhiều."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cáo từ sau đóng lại cửa, hướng đại đường đi đến. Lúc trước Giang Trừng mà nói quanh quẩn tại bên tai, dần dần cùng một thanh âm khác trùng hợp.</p><p>	Khi đó Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng ở trên tường, tay phải chuyển Trần Tình, dáng tươi cười tà bất chấp mọi thứ, đối với cách đó không xa Lam Vong Cơ nói:</p><p>	"Đã chết thì sao, ta sẽ đem hắn từ Diêm Vương chỗ đó đoạt lại đấy. Ta cùng Giang Trừng chỉ đỏ sớm liền biến thành bế tắc, mặc cho ai cũng để ý không rõ, hắn có thể trốn đi nơi nào?"</p><p>	—— thật là cùng chung chí hướng sao.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ngẩng đầu, bất luận cái gì cuối cùng một vòng ánh chiều tà rơi vào trên mặt.</p><p>	Thế giới to lớn, chúng sinh, làm sao có hoàn toàn phù hợp hai người đâu.</p><p>	7.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tắm gội hoàn hậu thay đổi Lam thị đệ tử quần áo, hắn tươi sống thiếu mặc màu sáng, đặc biệt là nguyệt sắc, hôm nay mặc đến cũng có chút ít mới lạ, hơn nữa trên quần áo có một cỗ nhàn nhạt hoa lan hương, rất là dễ ngửi, có thanh thần tỉnh não chi dụng.</p><p>	Ướt sũng tóc dài phủ xuống trên vai, trong tay hắn vuốt vuốt cái kia cột mạt ngạch, nghĩ đến cái này chiều dài dùng để làm dây cột tóc lại thích hợp nhất.</p><p>	Nói thực ra, tuy rằng hoàn dương sau gặp phải hai cái người sống cũng không lớn bình thường bộ dạng, nhưng Giang Trừng cũng không cảm thấy ở đâu bất an. Hắn thậm chí có thể dưới cuộc đánh cá, qua không được mấy tháng, hoặc là nửa năm, hết thảy có thể khôi phục như lúc ban đầu.</p><p>	Hắn đem mạch suy nghĩ sửa sang, cũng là không phức tạp, chỉ cần giải quyết ba sự kiện ——</p><p>	Cho hắn kéo dài tánh mạng người là người nào. Lam Hi Thần đem bản thân mạnh mẽ ở lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử mục đích. Như thế nào tài năng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nói rõ ràng.</p><p>	Nghĩ như vậy nghĩ đến, Giang Trừng liền đẩy ra cửa sổ hít thở không khí, vừa vặn nhìn thấy đối diện Lam Vong Cơ chuẩn bị đóng lại cửa, hai người ánh mắt trên không trung chống lại.</p><p>	Vân vân, đối diện?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt chỉ ở trên người hắn dừng lại vài giây, đáy mắt không có sóng không lan, sau đó gọn gàng mà linh hoạt mà đóng cửa khóa lại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy quỷ dị, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nhiều như vậy phòng trọ, Lam Hi Thần làm sao lại vừa vặn chọn lấy gian phòng này cho hắn? Mà Lam Vong Cơ nhìn qua cũng chút nào không ngoài ý bộ dạng.</p><p>	—— bọn hắn nhưng cho tới bây giờ đều là hai tướng sinh ghét a, Lam Hi Thần thực không sợ bọn họ đánh nhau?</p><p>	Lúc này một hồi hơi lạnh đêm gió thổi tới, đưa tới thanh đạm hương hoa, Giang Trừng nho nhỏ hít hà, xác nhận là tháng sáu Hoa Chi Tử  ra</p><p>	Thật sự là đã lâu nữa a. . . Tại Địa phủ không có gì hương hoa, ngoại trừ mùi máu tươi chính là Tử khí.</p><p>	Hoa mai tập kích người, Giang Trừng tâm tình vô cùng tốt mà ngoặt ngoặt môi, thấy đối diện đã diệt đèn, càng là không hề cố kỵ rồi. Hắn chống tay từ cửa sổ nhảy ra đi, rơi xuống đất im ắng, sau đó đạp trên ánh trăng đi tìm. Hắn nhớ kỹ lúc trước đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử lúc đình nghỉ mát bên cạnh có vài cọng sơn chi, cách nơi này cũng không xa, mỗi vừa đến mùa hè liền nở rộ, khéo léo đáng yêu rất.</p><p>	Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử ban đêm thập phần yên tĩnh, Lam gia làm việc và nghỉ ngơi nghiêm cẩn, ban đêm không được tự tiện xuất hành, Giang Trừng cùng nhau đi tới, trải qua mỗi một gian phòng ốc đều tắt đèn.</p><p>	Tháng sáu có sơn chi, Thất Nguyệt có hoa sen, tháng tám có tháng quế, xem ra kế tiếp mấy tháng đều là thật tốt. Bất quá đâu rồi, liên hoa còn là thuộc Vân Mộng đẹp nhất, Liên Hoa Ổ càng quá mức.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có một cái không có một cái mà nghĩ lấy, tự hoàn dương sau rốt cuộc cảm nhận được nhân gian chỗ tuyệt vời.</p><p>	Hắn đi đến một phương đình nghỉ mát chỗ, sơn chi mùi thơm càng nồng đậm, chỉ cần chuyển cái ngoặt. . .</p><p>	Mép nước trồng lấy non mịn cây liễu, quá dài cành lá rủ xuống ở trong nước, cách bờ bên cạnh không xa chính là mấy tùng sơn chi, mùi thơm càng nồng đậm. Một cái Lam gia tiểu bối ngồi chồm hỗm tại mép nước, làm như như bị đầu độc bình thường, đưa tay đi chạm đến mặt nước ánh trăng.</p><p>	Tại vầng trăng kia cái bóng chính phía dưới, một trương mặt tái nhợt từ đáy nước chậm rãi nổi lên, khoảng cách mặt nước càng ngày càng gần, sắp va chạm vào đầu ngón tay của hắn.</p><p>	Nhìn thấy cái kia quỷ nước, Giang Trừng đứng tại nguyên chỗ, hảo tâm tình bị phá hư hầu như không còn.</p><p>	Ban đêm trên thân người vốn là bảy phần nhân khí, ba phần quỷ khí, mép nước cùng cây liễu đều là chiêu âm, dễ dàng dẫn chút ít yêu quái, đứa nhỏ này vận khí thật là kém. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không biểu tình đem cái kia Lam gia tiểu bối kéo khoảng cách mép nước, nhìn thẳng trong nước màu chết trắng tóc tai bù xù trần trụi nữ quỷ, nhẹ nhàng phun ra một chữ: "Cút."</p><p>	Bên cạnh tiểu bối "Ài" một tiếng, làm như không có muốn đả trễ như vậy còn sẽ có người xuất hiện, tưởng rằng tại đối với chính mình nói chuyện, lập tức thấp giọng nói: "Ngươi là ai! Làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tức giận đưa hắn hướng sau lưng xé ra, cũng không thèm nhìn hắn một cái, "Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cấm đi lại ban đêm bơi. Hiện tại, cút cho ta quay về gian phòng của ngươi."</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi cũng không. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng uy hiếp nói: "Ta là khách đến thăm, ngươi lại không quay về, chờ ta nhớ kỹ mặt của ngươi, ngày mai liền báo trên Hàm Quang Quân rồi."</p><p>	Cái kia tiểu bối nghĩ đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không có cái này số một người, nhếch miệng nhanh chóng đã đi ra.</p><p>	Nữ quỷ dần dần từ trong nước đứng lên, ánh trăng chiếu vào nàng bong bóng đến thả lỏng làn da lên, cả người dường như chỉ còn lại có xương cốt cùng một trương da, đặc biệt quỷ dị đáng sợ.</p><p>	Quỷ nước mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Ngươi. . . Có thể trông thấy ta. . ."</p><p>	Người lạ nếu là muốn lấy mắt thường gặp quỷ rồi chỉ có hai loại biện pháp, một là xoa ngưu nhãn nước mắt, hai là điểm sừng tê giác hương. Nhưng Giang Trừng bất đồng, hắn uống qua cái kia không được đầy đủ Mạnh bà thang, mặc dù là hoàn dương rồi, hắn cũng có được có thể thông âm môi giới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không sợ, ngữ khí có chút ít trào phúng, "Ngươi mới vừa rồi là muốn kéo hắn vào trong hồ, chết chìm hắn về sau thay ngươi?"</p><p>	"Ta chỉ là muốn mượn một cỗ thân thể tìm người. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm bay lên một vòng dự cảm bất hảo.</p><p>	"A. . ." Nữ quỷ từng bước một đi đến bên cạnh bờ, khoảng cách Giang Trừng chỉ có vài thước xa lúc, ngẩng đầu lên đến nhìn kỹ Giang Trừng, đồng tử đen kịt mà buông lỏng, thanh âm quỷ khí rậm rạp: "Tìm được ngươi rồi. . . Muốn đi báo cáo nhanh cho đại nhân. . ."</p><p>	Nàng nói xong quay người, liền chuẩn bị tiềm xuống dưới.</p><p>	"Trở lại cho ta!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng một phát bắt được cổ tay của nàng, rồi lại bởi vì quá mức trắng nõn mà rời tay, vì vậy không có lòng thương hương tiếc ngọc chút nào mà thuận thế kéo lấy quỷ nước tóc dài, dồn ép nàng dừng bước quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giọng nói của nàng  âm u: "Đại nhân đang tìm ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ hắn tại tìm ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chống lại nàng cái kia trống rỗng ánh mắt, trong lòng càng bực bội, có thể ngự sử còn chưa vãng sinh Quỷ Hồn đấy, cũng chỉ có người kia."Nhưng ta vẫn không thể trở về."</p><p>	Nữ quỷ lệch ra nghiêng đầu, "Không có việc gì. . . Hắn sẽ tới. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, ngươi lầm, trọng điểm không ở chỗ này.</p><p>	Hắn ngồi xổm xuống chân thành nói: "Ta trước mắt không thể thấy hắn."</p><p>	Quỷ nước đã trầm mặc một hồi, rõ ràng trên mặt chỉ còn một trương da, nhìn không ra biểu lộ, nhưng Giang Trừng chính là cảm nhận được nàng xoắn xuýt.</p><p>	"Ta không thể ngỗ nghịch mệnh lệnh của đại nhân. . . Có thể ta cũng không có thể tổn thương ngươi. . ."</p><p>	Xem ra Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn hạ không thể tổn thương mệnh lệnh của hắn sao.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài, nghĩ thầm mình cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không thể khó xử một cái chết đã lâu quỷ nước.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi liền mang một câu cho hắn a. Những thứ khác cái gì đều không cần nói, hắn cũng sẽ không truy vấn ngươi đấy."</p><p>	Quỷ nước bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, sau đó nhẹ gật đầu.</p><p>	8.</p><p>	Tối nay đã định trước không yên ổn.</p><p>	Ánh nến u ám, trong phòng cũng bị một mảnh âm u bao phủ, cái gì đều nhìn không rõ, tản ra mục nát ẩm ướt khí tức.</p><p>	"Hắn đã trở về, nhưng không có tới gặp ta, tại sao vậy chứ?"</p><p>	Một cái thanh tịnh thanh âm trong phòng vang lên, trong giọng nói có một loại mờ mịt mất định hướng , cùng quỷ dị này không khí an tĩnh không hợp nhau.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lười biếng dựa vào bên cửa sổ, một thân hắc y phần phật, con mắt màu đỏ tươi như máu, như là hoặc người ma quỷ.</p><p>	"Hắn bị người mang đi a. Bằng không thì chỉ bằng vừa hồi hồn tàn phá thân thể, làm sao có thể chạy ra của ta trận pháp."</p><p>	". . . Cậu thiệt là, làm sao có thể cùng người khác đi đâu."</p><p>	Người nọ xoay người phương hướng vừa vặn nghênh đón hướng hơi yếu ánh nến, đó có thể thấy được hắn dung mạo tuấn tú xinh đẹp, đầu lông mày một chút chu sa, đáy mắt lắng đọng lấy một tia cực yếu ánh sáng nhạt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Trên đời này hắn trừ ngươi ra ta còn có thể tin ai, là bị cưỡng ép mang đi."</p><p>	Kim gia gia chủ nhẹ nhàng "YAA.A.A.." một tiếng, mang theo không nói ra được ác ý:</p><p>	"Ví dụ như cừu gia của ngươi?"</p><p>	"Cũng có khả năng này." Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt tối tối, con mắt màu càng giống như uống máu, tiếp tục nói, "Nhưng ta tại trên người hắn loại cổ, từ lấy được phản ứng đến xem hắn còn là an toàn."</p><p>	"Loại cổ. . ." Kim Lăng nhìn sang, híp lại con mắt nói: "Ta không nhớ rõ ta cho phép qua chuyện này."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lơ đễnh mà nhún nhún vai, thẳng thắn thành khẩn nói: "Là lưng đeo ngươi làm đấy, chỉ là vì cam đoan an toàn của hắn."</p><p>	Kim Lăng mắt gió quét tới: "Ta như thế nào cảm thấy, ngươi là lo lắng ngươi thẻ đánh bạc chưa đủ?"</p><p>	"Đương nhiên không sánh bằng a Lăng ngươi rồi, dù sao ngươi là trong lòng của hắn bé ngoan, hắn nhiều tín nhiệm ngươi a, " Ngụy Vô Tiện khẽ cười nói, "Ta trong lòng hắn ấn tượng kém đến rối tinh rối mù, cần một ít bên ngoài trợ giúp đến vãn hồi, không phải sao."</p><p>	"Thực quá phận kêu gào, liền dễ dàng như vậy vi phạm với ước định."</p><p>	"Tại sao gọi vi phạm đâu rồi, " Ngụy Vô Tiện dáng tươi cười càng làm sâu sắc, vui vẻ cũng không đạt đáy mắt, "Ước định của chúng ta, là từ hắn về tới đây sau đó mới bắt đầu."</p><p>	Kim Lăng giơ lên cái kia trương tuấn tú khuôn mặt, mặt mày cùng lúc trước Giang Trừng có phần có vài phần tương tự: "Cũng thế, mục đích của chúng ta là triệt để lưu lại hắn. Cậu tại tử vong cùng ta giữa lựa chọn người phía trước, ta lần này sẽ không để cho hắn đã đi ra."</p><p>	"Cũng có thể nói, hắn là tại ta và ngươi giữa lựa chọn ta." Ngụy Vô Tiện tự giễu mà nói, "Bất quá là đứt rời cùng ta sở hữu ràng buộc."</p><p>	—— ba người bọn họ, không thể nói ai mới là bị ném bỏ cái kia một phương.</p><p>	Kim Lăng nghe vậy thở dài, âm điệu thấp thấp, dường như nỉ non:</p><p>	"Mời hắn nhanh lên đem về dừng, ta rất muốn hắn."</p><p>	"Đã sai người đi tìm, hắn trốn không được xa đấy." Vừa mới dứt lời, một hồi vạch nước âm thanh truyền đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện chút nào không ngoài ý mà mở ra cửa sổ, bên ngoài thình lình đứng thẳng một cái toàn thân trần trụi quỷ nước.</p><p>	Quỷ nước há rồi há môi: "Đại nhân. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáy mắt xẹt qua một tia dấu vết, "Tìm được hắn?"</p><p>	"Hắn sẽ khiến ta mang một câu cho ngài. . ."</p><p>	"Truyền lời? Nói." Hắn rõ ràng có thể cùng ngươi câu thông sao.</p><p>	"Ta tại nơi khác tu dưỡng. . . Hiện cần một đóa thất tuyệt hoa lan dưỡng hồn. . . Một tháng sau Liên Hoa Ổ gặp lại. . ."</p><p>	Thất tuyệt hoa lan mở bảy múi, kia màu khác nhau, có xác định hồn lực lượng, đối với Giang Trừng loại này vừa mới hồi hồn người lại thích hợp bất quá, nhưng sinh trưởng cực kỳ thưa thớt, đầu sinh trưởng ở Thục Sơn trên vách đá dựng đứng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dựa vào cửa sổ trầm mặc một hồi, phất phất tay lại để cho người nữ kia quỷ lui xuống, khẽ cười cười, như là đối với một sự kiện vật cưng chiều đến không biết làm thế nào bộ dạng.</p><p>	"Thời gian kẹt đến thật tốt, xem ra ta được đi một chuyến Thục Sơn nữa nha."</p><p>	Kim Lăng đùa cợt nói: "Đừng nói ngươi nhìn không ra, cậu đây là có ý chi mở ngươi."</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ a." Ngụy Vô Tiện vuốt ve bên hông Trần Tình, ngữ khí một hướng đã như lười nhác vô vị, "Nhưng, đây chính là ta Thân ái sư đệ sau khi tỉnh lại nhờ cậy chuyện thứ nhất, ta sao có thể cự tuyệt đâu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trở mình đi ra ngoài, còn dư lại lời nói mất đi trong gió —— "Dù sao thất tuyệt hoa lan thứ này, làm sính lễ cũng không hết giá."</p><p>	Kim Lăng lẳng lặng đứng tại nguyên chỗ, ngọn đèn cháy hết, chỉ còn một đám hư vô khói trắng, hắn lại lần nữa ẩn vào trong bóng tối.</p><p>	A. . . Sính lễ.</p><p>	Nhắc nhở ta, là nên hảo hảo chuẩn bị một chút.</p><p>	Giang Trừng xác định Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ không tìm đã tới, một tháng rất là gấp gáp, thất tuyệt hoa lan lại không tốt tìm, trong khoảng thời gian này ít nhất có thể an phận chút ít.</p><p>	A..., đi ra ngoài cứu được một vị Lam gia đệ tử tính mạng, coi như làm là trả ngủ lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nhân tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hái được mấy đóa Hoa Chi Tử  đặt ở đầu giường, ngửi ngửi cái kia thanh tân đạm nhã mùi thơm, căng thẳng tinh thần trầm tĩnh lại, vừa nằm xuống liền cảm thấy nồng đậm mỏi mệt quét sạch toàn thân.</p><p>	Chuyện đã xảy ra hôm nay thật sự quá nhiều, quả nhiên mệt mỏi a. . .</p><p>	Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cuối cùng một gian phòng trọ ngọn đèn dầu bị thổi tắt, ngoại trừ người gác đêm, Lam gia đã lâm vào ngủ say.</p><p>	Tại loan nguyệt lên tới chính không trung, đã là nửa đêm thời khắc, Giang Trừng cái chốt cửa tự nhiên mở ra.</p><p>	Nhỏ kịch trường:</p><p>	Ta: A Trừng ~ liền xuất hiện mấy người mà nói, có hai cái âm phủ chờ ngươi quỷ, hai cái màu đen thành than nắm thân thích, hai cái mục đích không rõ bọn cướp, ngươi chọn cái nào?</p><p>	Giang Trừng:. . .</p><p>	Ta: Chọn một tiễn đưa năm a thân ~ vẫn không quyết định không thân ~</p><p>	Giang Trừng:. . .</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ bất chấp mọi thứ ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, muốn thấy rõ rồi chứ đi vào nữa a ~</p><p>	⚪️ càng bề bộn càng muốn ghi văn là ta rồi, coi như cho cuộc thi tích lũy nhân phẩm đi! Bởi vì đầu tháng mười hai có một cái rất trọng yếu cuộc thi, lần sau đổi mới có thể là tại tháng 12 phần (ಥ_ಥ)</p><p>	⚪️ viết xong một chương này sau ta phát hiện ta bản chất là một cái Trừng thổi, đã nghĩ hướng trong chết tô hắn 🌝</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống! Yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	9.</p><p>	Vì chiêu đãi khách nhân, mấy ngày nay Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử thức ăn có thể so với lúc trước tại Lam gia học ở trường lúc phong phú hơn nhiều, trước kia nước luộc thịt quả nước, không thấy dầu muối, hôm nay rồi lại xuất hiện các loại tinh xảo tiểu thực.</p><p>	Cô Tô người thị ngọt, điểm tâm đặc biệt khéo léo mỹ vị.</p><p>	Ví dụ như ngày hôm trước, là vận ty bánh ngọt. Màu trắng như tuyết, điểm son phấn, màu đỏ như hoa đào, hơi kẹo làm nhân bánh, nhạt mà di chỉ.</p><p>	Hôm qua là chập choạng đoàn, gạo nếp đảo nát, dùng hạt vừng mảnh trộn lẫn kẹo làm nhân bánh, ngọt mà không chán.</p><p>	Đến ở hôm nay, có lẽ là nhìn Giang Trừng tỉnh hai ngày, nên số lượng vừa phải bổ sung thức ăn mặn, vì vậy khó được xuất hiện tôm bánh. Dùng sinh tôm thịt, hành tây, hoa tiêu, bột mì khỏa đoàn, dầu vừng đốt chi, làm cho người ngón trỏ lớn động.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị như vậy nuôi, nghĩ thầm bản thân khi còn sống Thanh Đàm Hội lúc cũng không thể lấy được đãi ngộ, rõ ràng tại phục sinh sau lấy một cái không tịch nhân sĩ thân phận đã nhận được.</p><p>	Hôm nay bản thân, trên người còn có so với lúc trước Giang gia gia chủ càng lớn giá trị sao?</p><p>	Ai mà tin đâu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Lam gia đã lấy được thật lớn tự do, bất quá hắn đối với thăm dò Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử mỗi một tấc nơi hẻo lánh không có gì hứng thú, hắn cả ngày đứng ở trong Tàng Thư các, sáng sớm đi ra ngoài, mặt trời lặn thời gian mới vừa về.</p><p>	Hắn không có quên bản thân hứa hẹn qua cái gì.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết cùng một chỗ bị phong ấn tại quan tài ở trong, bám lên bảy mươi hai khối gỗ đào bám, chôn sâu dưới mặt đất, cùng tồn tại nổi lên cảnh giới bia, trấn áp tại Lạc Dương Bắc Mang sơn, trọn đời không được siêu sinh.</p><p>	Bắc Mang sơn Phong Thủy thật tốt, từ xưa chính là vương hầu công khanh quản linh cữu và mai táng an mộ Phong Thủy bảo địa, trên đất nghìn vàng, có "Sống ở Tô Hàng, chôn cất tại Bắc Mang" mà nói. Đem hai người kia hạ táng tại Bắc Mang sơn, là có ý mượn vô số quyền thần cùng quý thích mệnh cách đến trấn áp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Địa phủ đã biết được Nhiếp Minh Quyết hồn phách đã đầu thai chuyển thế, Kim Quang Dao hồn phách vẫn bị giam cầm ở U Đô, bị phong bế hòm quan tài suân trong chỉ còn hai cỗ không có có ý thức hung thi thể, một khi phóng xuất chính là đại họa.</p><p>	Nếu là muốn giải trừ giam cầm, nhất định phải trước siêu độ trong quan tài sát khí, đem Huyết Thi khí thế hung ác mất đi hết, lại vạch trần hòm quan tài suân trên phù chú, nhổ bảy mươi hai khối gỗ đào bám, đem bên trong hai cỗ thi thể lấy bình thường nghi thức một lần nữa an táng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mấy ngày nay tại học cái kia siêu độ phương pháp, hắn cái này ý tưởng lớn mật rất, chỉ có thể lưng đeo thế nhân lén lút làm, vả lại không nghĩ qua là sẽ tai nạn chết người, chỉ sợ tìm không thấy người giúp hắn, dứt khoát vẫn là mình học được tới thống khoái.</p><p>	Siêu độ trình tự nhập lại không phức tạp, trai giới, thiết lập hũ, trèo lên hũ cách làm, tụng kinh.</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng đem sở hữu nghi thức đều lưu vào trí nhớ tại tâm về sau, bắt đầu không biết ngày đêm mà thư xác nhận tụng kinh.</p><p>	Từ 《 vãng sinh chú 》 đến 《 Thái Thượng Động Huyền Linh Bảo cứu đau khổ rút tội hay kinh 》, lại đến 《 Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn nói Phong Đô diệt tội kinh 》. . . Kinh thư phải ghi chép đến thực chất bên trong, một chữ sai lầm cũng không thể có.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hàng năm lúc đến Lam gia học ở trường, muốn lưng đồ vật cũng rất nhiều. Hắn với tư cách Giang gia Thiếu chủ lại là cái tranh cường háo thắng tính tình, luôn luôn không phục người, tại học vấn trên tất nhiên là rơi xuống khổ công phu, cho tới bây giờ đều là đứng đầu trong danh sách.</p><p>	Về sau tại trong nước sôi lửa bỏng kế thừa vị trí gia chủ, liên tâm bụng cũng không kịp bồi dưỡng, bên cạnh liền cái thương lượng người cũng không có liền vội vàng trọng chấn Giang gia, từ chọn lựa môn sinh đến xây dựng lại Liên Hoa Ổ, lại đến cùng với khác tiên môn kết minh lớn nhỏ hạng mục công việc, mỗi một chỗ đều là hắn tự mình an bài xem qua. Như vậy bị sự thật buộc vội vàng, dần dần cũng liền luyện được đã gặp qua là không quên được bổn sự.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy, bản thân trở về có thể cùng Tiết Dương trao đổi tâm đắc —— luận kinh thư mười tám loại bối pháp.</p><p>	"Sắc cứu các loại nhiều người, vội vàng siêu sinh, sắc cứu các loại nhiều người, vội vàng siêu sinh."</p><p>	Rốt cuộc học thuộc lòng vãng sinh chú một câu cuối cùng, Giang Trừng tựa ở trên bàn thấp, thật dài thở dài. Hắn buông sách, đấm đấm cứng ngắc bả vai, đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng ngoài cửa sổ.</p><p>	Lúc chạng vạng tối rơi xuống một cơn mưa nhỏ, không khí đặc biệt tươi mát mát mẻ, ngoài cửa cây lê bị mưa tẩy lễ sau càng buồn bực xanh mượt.</p><p>	Ngay tại Giang Trừng thu thập xong đồ vật chuẩn bị trở về đi lúc, vừa đúng tại cửa ra vào cùng một người khác đánh lên, trong ngực sách rơi đầy đất.</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi!" Người nọ trước một bước ngồi xổm xuống đem sách nhặt lên tiễn đưa tới đây, thanh âm có chí tiến thủ phồn vinh mạnh mẽ, "Là ta vừa rồi quá mau rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy thanh âm này rất là quen tai, hắn tiếp nhận sách, lại nghe đến người nọ đè xuống kinh hô:</p><p>	"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi đứa nhỏ này cũng quá không có lòng cảnh giác rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng hắn ngồi ở Tàng Thư Các trước trên bậc thang, mở ra hồng mộc nước sơn hộp, lấy ra bên trong Lam Hi Thần chuẩn bị điểm tâm, lần lượt một khối cho hắn. Cái đứa bé kia tựa hồ ánh mắt đều sáng, tưởng rằng Giang Trừng cái này khách nhân từ bên ngoài mang đến đấy, thật vui vẻ nói chúng ta Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử chưa từng có đẹp như vậy vị bánh ngọt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một bên oán thầm, a, có thể cái này chính là các ngươi gia chủ đem đến cho ta, một bên tri kỷ mà đem ngọc biểu lộ trà xanh đưa qua.</p><p>	Vài ngày ở chung xuống, Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng đúng đêm hôm đó hung hắn dắt hắn uy hiếp hắn Giang Trừng buông xuống khúc mắc, hơn nữa Giang Trừng mỗi lần mang điểm tâm đều đặc biệt ăn ngon, lại chút nào không keo kiệt mà phần cho mình, thường xuyên qua lại liền thừa nhận Giang Trừng là người tốt.</p><p>	Tuy rằng lần thứ nhất biết rõ Giang Trừng tên thời điểm sửng sốt một chút, nhiều lần xác nhận mới tiếp nhận Tiền Giang nhà tông chủ đã trở về sự thật.</p><p>	"Không phải là Ngụy Vô Tiện, " Giang Trừng tại hắn mở miệng hỏi lúc trước trả lời trước rồi, "Ta đã ở xác nhận người kia."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Lam Cảnh Nghi nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nói: "Không phải là là tốt rồi. Hiến tế trận cần lấy đại lượng nhân mạng làm đại giới, vốn các lộ môn phái đều chuẩn bị tại đây Nguyệt Nguyệt nắm chắc giết trên bãi tha ma, ngăn cản Di Lăng Lão Tổ. Kết quả hắn hư không tiêu thất, Giang tông chủ thi thể cũng không thấy rồi. . ." Hắn lộ ra một cái sâu sắc dáng tươi cười, "Nguyên lai Giang công tử đã phục sinh, nhập lại đã đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đâu."</p><p>	Như vậy nói tới, bản thân hoàn dương thời gian quả thật trùng hợp, nếu là thật sự các loại Ngụy Vô Tiện sống lại bản thân, chỉ sợ vừa tỉnh dậy cùng với Ngụy Vô Tiện gặp phải vô cùng chừng mực đuổi giết a.</p><p>	"Thảo phạt Di Lăng Lão Tổ trong môn phái, có phải hay không cũng có Lam gia?"</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi dừng một cái, mới gật đầu nói: "Có. Lam gia công và tư rõ ràng, huống chi Ngụy công tử không thuộc Lam gia, phạm phải sai lầm lớn, Lam gia cũng sẽ không tồn tại bao che chi tâm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm lấy một khối Bạc Hà bánh ngọt, khoan thai nói: "Ngươi nên cùng quan hệ bọn hắn cũng không tệ, nói trở lại, Ngụy Vô Tiện làm sao sẽ biến thành cái dạng này."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi mở to hai mắt, nghi ngờ nhìn xem Giang Trừng, "Giang công tử, ngươi không biết sao? Cũng là vì ngươi a."</p><p>	"Ta không biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chắc chắc nói, cắn một cái Bạc Hà bánh ngọt, "Ta mới hoàn dương không có vài ngày, cũng tìm không thấy người hỏi."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi nhẹ gật đầu, nghĩ thầm cũng thế, liền từng cái nói tới.</p><p>	"Tại Giang công tử sau khi chết, nhỏ Kim tông chủ bề bộn nhiều việc ngươi tang sự, liền sai người đem kim đan đưa tới Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, kết quả đưa tới đêm đó. . . Ngụy công tử liền tiếp cận nhập ma rồi.</p><p>	"Hắn không để ý mọi người chúng ta ngăn trở, suốt đêm ngự kiếm đi Liên Hoa Ổ, tự tiện xông vào ngươi rồi linh đường, cùng lúc ấy túc trực bên linh cữu Kim tông chủ phát sinh cãi lộn, không biết trên đường xảy ra chuyện gì, cuối cùng là Ngụy công tử lui đi ra.</p><p>	"Đợi đến túc trực bên linh cữu ba ngày về sau, chính là ngươi hạ táng thời gian. Ngụy công tử xa xa cùng theo Linh Xa, tại tất cả mọi người sau khi rời đi, hắn tại ngươi trước mộ bia trầm mặc đứng một ngày. Chúng ta lúc ấy cho là hắn chẳng qua là bi thương quá độ, ai biết hắn sau khi trở về, liền muốn cầu cùng Hàm Quang Quân cùng khoảng cách, bất luận cái gì ai cũng khuyên không ngừng."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi nói đến đây, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà liếc qua Giang Trừng, phát hiện hắn sắc mặt bình thản mới tiếp tục nói: "Lại về sau, chính là Ngụy công tử cưỡng ép ly khai Lam gia, mang theo Giang công tử thi thể đi bãi tha ma. Kim tông chủ cũng đi lên đi tìm hắn, nhưng cũng không có nhanh mà chết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hiểu rõ ý của hắn, kỳ thật hắn tịnh không để ý mình là không phải là bị đào phần mộ, hắn kỳ quái chính là từ Lam Hi Thần đến Lam Cảnh Nghi, tất cả mọi người giảng thuật trong chuyện xưa, đều không ai. Lam Hi Thần mà nói hắn tự nhiên không tin, có thể Lam Cảnh Nghi loại này thẳng tâm địa ở đâu là gặp gạt người đấy.</p><p>	"Giang Lưu đâu rồi, hắn thân là Giang gia gia chủ, chẳng lẽ cũng không có làm gì sao?"</p><p>	"Giang Lưu?" Lam Cảnh Nghi nghĩ một lát, mới rút cuộc nhớ tới, "A. . . Hắn làm hai tháng gia chủ sau liền tại một lần trừ tà uế trong té gảy chân, chỉ có thể ngồi ở xe lăn, tuy rằng trên danh nghĩa còn là Giang gia tông chủ, nhưng các loại sự vụ đều giao cho Kim tông chủ xử lý, hiện tại Liên Hoa Ổ cùng Kim Lân Đài đều là Kim tông chủ làm chủ, bất quá Kim tông chủ còn là rất bảo vệ Liên Hoa Ổ lợi ích đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhăn lại lông mày: "Ngươi nói, Giang Lưu ngã gảy chân?"</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ Giang công tử biết được tin tức này khẳng định rất đau khổ, nhưng sự thật đúng là như vậy. . ."</p><p>	—— không đúng.</p><p>	Không, không chỉ là khổ sở vấn đề, là hoàn toàn không phù hợp bản thân nhận thức.</p><p>	Từ vãng sinh kính trên  hắn nhìn thấy rõ ràng là. . . Giang Lưu hảo hảo đó a, thân thể của hắn khỏe mạnh, là một cái ưu tú gia chủ, hoàn thành bản thân ký thác, Vân Mộng tại dưới sự hướng dẫn của hắn càng phồn thịnh.</p><p>	Mà bây giờ có người nói cho hắn biết một cái hoàn toàn trái lại sự thật. Như vậy, hắn là vẫn tin tưởng mình trông thấy đấy, vẫn là người khác làm cho báo cho biết đây này?</p><p>	Thật là quỷ dị, hắn dường như sinh hoạt tại một cái xinh đẹp trong khi nói dối, chứng kiến cùng làm cho nghe thấy hoàn toàn tan vỡ.</p><p>	Thật sự là. . . Quá chán ghét cảm giác như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, đem ăn một nửa bánh ngọt buông, hỏi một vấn đề khác:</p><p>	"Ngươi biết, vì cái gì gia chủ các người muốn lưu lại ta sao?"</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi quai hàm trong chất đầy bánh đậu xanh, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Tuy rằng không biết gia chủ nghĩ như thế nào, nhưng ta đoán là vì ngăn cản Ngụy công tử đi, hắn vì ngươi đều tẩu hỏa nhập ma, như thế nào cũng không thể khiến ngươi lưu lại ở bên cạnh hắn kích thích hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trầm mặc một hồi, mới ngẩng đầu lên mỉm cười nói:</p><p>	"A, đúng vậy a. Rõ ràng thứ đơn giản như vậy. . . Ta như thế nào mới nghĩ tới chứ."</p><p>	Thật tốt đoán a.</p><p>	Hắn vẫn muốn từ kết quả cùng hiện trạng đến đẩy ra quá trình, vì vậy trong sương mù thưởng thức hoa, mơ hồ không rõ. Nhưng nếu như từ động cơ xuất phát, cái kia sau cùng không thể nào phỏng đoán cũng là chuyện đương nhiên rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng dậy, sửa sang lại dưới ống tay áo, chậm rãi nói: "Những thứ này bánh ngọt đều lưu cho ngươi, nhớ kỹ sau khi ăn xong đem hộp cơm tiễn đưa tới đây, ta muốn đi về trước."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi trừng mắt nhìn: “Ôi chao! Giang công tử không thích ăn cái này sao?"</p><p>	"Mùi vị rất tốt, ta không ghét, " Giang Trừng nói, "Chỉ bất quá ngươi khó hiểu ta rất nhiều nghi hoặc, bánh ngọt tựu xem như tạ lễ rồi." Dứt lời xoay người sang chỗ khác, chậm rãi đi xuống bậc thang.</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi ngày mai trả lại Tàng Thư Các sao?" Đằng sau tiểu bối hỏi.</p><p>	"Nghĩ đến kế tiếp vài ngày đều sẽ không tới, " Giang Trừng thanh âm xa xa truyền đến, trong gió đặc biệt nhu hòa, "Dù sao ta là khách nhân, tổng nên trở về."</p><p>	10.</p><p>	Đó là bình minh hắc ám nhất thời điểm, mọi âm thanh đều yên tĩnh, lạnh Nguyệt Như Sương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trong tủ quần áo xuất ra lúc trước Ngụy Vô Tiện cho mình mặc vào hắc y, đem tóc dài lưu loát mà kéo lên, tinh xảo mắt hạnh trong sâu không thấy đáy.</p><p>	Bên giường mới thả sơn chi mùi thơm như trước nồng đậm, cánh hoa nhưng có chút ố vàng. Từ trước đến nay đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử về sau, hắn mỗi ngày cũng sẽ ở lúc chạng vạng tối hái xuống mấy đóa sơn chi đặt ở gối bên cạnh, ngửi ngửi mùi thơm ngát chìm vào giấc ngủ.</p><p>	Trên bàn cái kia mấy cây hương đèn cầy đã cháy hết, màu đỏ đèn cầy sáp giọt rơi trên mặt đất, bằng thêm một tia biến hoá kỳ lạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tác lanh lẹ mà đẩy ra cửa sổ, đứng ở song cửa lên, quay đầu hướng trong phòng nhìn lại.</p><p>	"Làm ra điểm thanh thế là được, nhớ kỹ ly biệt hủy đồ khốn nạn hoặc làm bị thương người."</p><p>	Nguyên bản trống trải chật ních tất cả hình khác nhau bị hương nến hấp dẫn vượt qua Quỷ Hồn. Lập tức chính là nửa tháng bảy tết Trung Nguyên, lớn hơn mở quỷ môn, U Đô các loại âm hồn sẽ ra ngoài những...này nhân gian du đãng Quỷ Hồn giành ăn, khó được có người tế chúng nó những thứ này cô hồn dã quỷ, cho ngừng lại một trận tốt ăn, vẫn mỉm cười hứa hẹn nói nếu sự tình làm xong, quỷ đoạn gặp chuyên môn hoá vàng mã đĩnh đáp tạ chúng nó.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua không trung trăng lưỡi liềm, thanh âm nhẹ nhàng:</p><p>	"Như vậy, khổ cực rồi."</p><p>	Tàng Thư Các xảy ra hoả hoạn đem trọn cái đang ngủ say Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bừng tỉnh.</p><p>	Tại mười mấy năm trước Tàng Thư Các bị đốt qua một lần, đến nay đều là Lam gia nhân tâm trong một đạo trí nhớ khắc sâu vết thương. Hôm nay lại một lần kỳ lạ quý hiếm mà nổi lên lửa, vẫn còn là đêm dài biểu lộ nặng ngày mùa hè ướt át nhất thời khắc, thế lửa phô thiên cái địa, đem trọn tòa kiến trúc bao phủ lại, ngọn lửa hầu như có thể chuỗi đến phía chân trời.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đứng ở cách đó không xa, nhìn xem cái này hừng hực thiêu đốt màu lam hỏa diễm.</p><p>	—— Quỷ Hỏa.</p><p>	Cực kỳ âm hàn hỏa diễm, dù cho cách một khoảng cách, cũng có thể cảm nhận được bên trong truyền đến thực cốt hàn ý.</p><p>	"Huynh trưởng." Lam Vong Cơ xuất hiện ở phía sau hắn, mang hắn Vong Cơ cầm.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần xoay người lại, khe khẽ thở dài:</p><p>	"Loại này lửa vốn là thuần âm, dựa vào nước là phốc bất diệt đấy, chào đón đến ánh mặt trời sẽ tự nhiên biến mất, hiện tại chỉ có thể dựa vào thuật pháp cưỡng ép ức chế lấy."</p><p>	Lửa quá lớn, mà Lam Hi Thần cùng Lam Vong Cơ với tư cách tại chỗ thuật pháp mạnh nhất người, phải ở tại chỗ này phòng ngừa thế lửa lan tràn đến buồng trong, chỗ đó mới là tàng thư chỗ.</p><p>	Phóng hỏa đốt là quan trọng nhất Tàng Thư Các rồi lại tinh chuẩn mà đem thế lửa khống chế bên ngoài bộ kiến trúc, trong khoảng cách bộ tàng thư thất chỉ có một đường khoảng cách, hiển nhiên là vì cấp cứu lửa đầy đủ thời gian.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ liễm con mắt, như lưu ly nhạt màu trong con mắt toát ra vài phần bất mãn.</p><p>	"Lại là hắn."</p><p>	"Muốn mượn này ngăn chặn chúng ta đây, rất hữu hiệu quyết định." Lam Hi Thần khóe môi giơ lên một tia đường cong, ngữ khí nhưng là lành lạnh, "Vậy trước tiên cho Giang công tử mấy canh giờ du lịch a."</p><p>	Sau đó hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, đối với đệ đệ của mình nói: "Dù sao Vong Cơ cũng có thể tìm tới hắn đấy, có phải hay không?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dài nhọn ngón tay khoác lên dây đàn lên, thanh âm không có sóng không lan: "Ta sẽ đưa hắn mang về."</p><p>	Đạt được trả lời thuyết phục về sau, Lam Hi Thần đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng âm lãnh kia u lam hỏa diễm, đáy mắt tối nghĩa không rõ.</p><p>	Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử hảo sinh cung cấp nuôi dưỡng hắn, kết quả hắn quay người liền đưa như vậy một phần đại lễ.</p><p>	Rõ ràng an phận vài ngày, nguyên lai chẳng qua là che dấu tai mắt người biểu hiện giả dối a.</p><p>	—— rút cuộc là không để lại đến đấy.</p><p>	Bởi vì không thể ngự kiếm, Giang Trừng hành trình liền chậm rất nhiều. Hắn cũng không đi bình thường quan đạo, mà là bỏ ra mấy lượng bạc mua một thớt màu đỏ màu rám nắng tuấn mã, toàn bộ đi chút ít không vì người biết vắng vẻ đường nhỏ, theo như tốc độ này tính xuống, chừng mười ngày liền có thể đến tới Vân Mộng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dắt ngựa đi đến bên dòng suối nhỏ, ngồi xổm người xuống bốc lên một vũng nước trong vỗ vỗ mặt của mình, giọt nước nhìn theo bộ mặt hình dáng chảy xuống. Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn chăm chú lên trên mặt nước cái bóng.</p><p>	Gương mặt này ngoại trừ làn da đặc biệt trắng bệch bên ngoài, cùng năm năm trước thân vẫn lúc cũng không bất đồng.</p><p>	Khi còn bé không nẩy nở, trên gương mặt có thể yêu hài nhi mập, ánh mắt vừa tròn vừa lớn, thanh âm non nớt, thường xuyên bị ngộ nhận là là nữ hài tử. Về sau thiếu niên thời kì cao lớn, hình dáng dần dần sâu, nhưng mặt mày ngũ quan rồi lại càng trổ mã giống như mẹ kia, mang theo sắc bén đâm người rồi lại xinh đẹp nữ khí.</p><p>	Lại về sau, Giang Trừng lòng dạ độc ác thanh danh bên ngoài, thế nhân đối với hắn chỉ có sợ hãi, thường thường sẽ bị hắn lớn tiếng doạ người khí thế làm cho chấn nhiếp, dám ngẩng đầu nhìn người của hắn đều là số ít, chớ nói chi là cẩn thận dò xét mặt của hắn rồi, cũng không có ai dám ở trước mặt hắn khoa trương hắn có một bộ tốt hời hợt. Giang Trừng càng là đối với nam nhân bên ngoài luôn luôn không lớn để trong lòng, rất ít nghiêm túc đi bình phán mặt của mình.</p><p>	Giờ phút này Giang Trừng sững sờ nhìn xem trong nước bóng người, ngây người vài giây đồng hồ, sau đó quyết đoán đào một khối bờ sông ướt át bùn đất, hướng trên mặt xóa đi.</p><p>	Nếu như bản thân có được tuyệt đối nghiền ép thực lực, đẹp mắt túi da chính là dệt hoa trên gấm, mà hôm nay bản thân đối phó người bình thường vẫn dư xài, một khi gặp gỡ so với chính mình mạnh người, gương mặt này chính là tai hoạ.</p><p>	Làm xong đây hết thảy, Giang Trừng đứng dậy, dắt ngựa hướng rừng rậm trong đường nhỏ đi đến.</p><p>	Hắn lúc trước một cái núi tìm hiệu cầm đồ đem Lam gia quần áo và trang sức bán đi, bởi vì là tốt nhất vải vóc, cũng là giá trị không ít tiền. Giang Trừng lúc này tìm khách đường xếp bằng gỗ, dùng lá ngải cứu đem toàn thân cao thấp đều hun lượt, để ngừa gặp có cái gì truy tung mùi lưu lại tại trên thân thể. Sau đó lại hỏi khách sạn tiểu nhị mua trương đi Vân Mộng địa đồ, cẩn thận hỏi Vân Mộng hôm nay tình huống.</p><p>	Kỳ thật nếu nói là tư tâm chỗ, hắn trước hết nhất thấy có lẽ là cháu ngoại của mình Kim Lăng. Đáng tiếc tứ đại tiên môn thế gia thật sự cách đến quá xa, nếu là muốn từ Cô Tô tiến về trước Lan Lăng, đến lướt qua hoài nước xa hơn bắc, địa thế phức tạp rất nhiều, mà đi Vân Mộng chỉ dùng dọc theo Trường Giang ngược dòng mà lên, lộ trình cũng càng ngắn.</p><p>	Hắn suy nghĩ đi trước Liên Hoa Ổ tìm được Giang Lưu, xác nhận một cái mấy năm này phát sinh tình huống sau lại đi gặp Kim Lăng. Nghe xong Lam Cảnh Nghi mà nói về sau, trong lòng của hắn khó được đã có một tia bất an, đó là so với bị cưỡng ép hoàn dương đối mặt một đống cục diện rối rắm càng làm cho người tâm phiền ý loạn sự tình, có đồ vật gì đó tại thoát khỏi cách mình khống chế, trong bóng đêm lộ ra răng nanh sắc bén.</p><p>	Giang Trừng người này đối với chính mình cũng không tiếc tính mạng, nhưng hắn quan tâm người, những người khác một sợi tóc ti đều không động đậy đến. Trong lòng của hắn có thể giả bộ dưới đồ vật rất ít, thật vừa đúng lúc, Liên Hoa Ổ cùng Kim Lăng an ổn chính là hắn thề muốn cả đời thủ hộ đồ vật.</p><p>	Ngoài ý muốn liền cũng được rồi, nếu như Giang Lưu gãy chân thật sự là con người làm ra. . .</p><p>	—— như vậy thân sư phụ bản thân, vì thay đồ đệ báo thù chỉ có thể lựa chọn chém đứt cổ của người nọ rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dắt ngựa đi tại trong rừng trên đường nhỏ, dưới ánh mặt trời trong suốt, chim âm thanh ve kêu đan vào, ngày mùa hè sáng sớm dù sao vẫn là đặc biệt mát mẻ thoải mái dễ chịu, nếu như không phải là rừng cây ở chỗ sâu trong truyền đến mùi máu tươi mà nói, đích xác là rất thích ý buổi sáng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn định lấy nhiều một chuyện không bằng bớt một chuyện, chuẩn bị đường vòng đi, lại bị trong rừng thiếu nữ thét lên cùng chửi bới kéo lại bước chân.</p><p>	Nàng thanh âm thê lương, cùng sáng sớm yên tĩnh bầu không khí không hợp nhau, hù dọa một cây chim bay, mặc dù đứt quãng nghe không rõ tích, nhưng có thể đại khái nghe ra nàng mắng chính là "Quỷ tu" .</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe vậy vô thức dừng lại bước chân, nhẹ nhàng sờ lên tuấn mã đầu, ý bảo nó trước ở tại chỗ này, sau đó sờ lên bên hông kiếm, bản thân tiến đến dò xét đến tột cùng.</p><p>	Thiệt là, tuy rằng buông xuống chuyện cũ trước kia, nhưng thực chất bên trong đối với Quỷ tu hai chữ này chán ghét vẫn là. . . Lái đi không được a.</p><p>	Cái loại này cướp đi sống mạng sống con người, đùa bỡn người chết thi thể giòi bọ, đương nhiên có lẽ tiễn đưa Địa Phủ tiếp nhận trừng trị, cùng Vương Linh Kiều Ôn Triều làm bạn không phải là?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi người xuống, tại bụi cỏ che giấu dưới dần dần tiếp cận, phía trước là khối lớn khối lớn nhìn thấy mà giật mình màu đỏ, gãy chi rơi lả tả, ngoại trừ cái kia bụm lấy phần bụng run rẩy thiếu nữ cùng đối diện một vị khác ẩn tại áo bào xám trong Quỷ tu, còn lại đều là vừa vặn chết đi thi thể.</p><p>	Không đúng, coi như là Quỷ tu, trên người cũng không nên có như thế nồng đậm Tử khí.</p><p>	Mỗi đến loại này thời điểm, Giang Trừng sẽ đặc biệt hoài niệm đã truyền cho Giang Lưu Tử Điện, liền công kích từ xa cùng lực sát thương mà nói đều là tốt nhất phẩm, đáng tiếc hôm nay bản thân nội lực hoàn toàn biến mất, coi như là lấy thêm đến Tử Điện cũng xua đuổi bất động nó. Về phần Tam Độc, chỉ sợ sớm đã ngủ say tại hạ chôn cất trong quan mộc rồi a.</p><p>	Thiếu nữ rõ ràng mất máu quá nhiều, che miệng vết thương tay đã bị máu nhuộm đỏ, nàng dựa vào trên tàng cây từng ngụm từng ngụm mà hô hấp lấy, gắt gao nhìn thẳng khoảng cách nàng càng ngày càng gần người áo bào tro.</p><p>	Đỉnh đầu ánh nắng hoàn toàn bị áp xuống tới bóng mờ nơi bao bọc, nàng muốn chết tại đây cái cặn bã trong tay sao, thực buồn nôn, thực xấu xí chết kiểu này ——</p><p>	Người áo bào tro dễ dàng mà nhéo ở cổ của nàng, tay kia hướng cặp mắt của nàng đào đi.</p><p>	Sắp tới đem va chạm vào mắt của nàng cầu một khắc này, trong điện quang hỏa thạch, người nọ hai tay bị ngay ngắn hướng chặt đứt.</p><p>	. . . Người nào?</p><p>	Thiếu nữ mở to hốc mắt, hai mắt tỏa sáng, rồi lại chỉ có thể nhìn thấy người đến đắm chìm trong nắng mai dưới bóng lưng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đá văng ra người áo bào tro thân thể, cầm kiếm ngăn tại thiếu nữ trước mặt, thanh âm tỉnh táo xa cách:</p><p>	"Băng bó kỹ miệng vết thương, cái này đồ bỏ đi ta tới giết."</p><p>	Thiếu nữ không kịp đáp lại, nghe vậy điểm ở trên người mấy chỗ đại huyệt, miễn cưỡng kéo xuống một mảnh vạt áo, đem bụng của mình băng bó lại, đối đãi các ngươi lần nữa ngẩng đầu thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã chặt bỏ người áo bào tro đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem cút rơi trên mặt đất đầu lâu, cùng với sạch sẽ như mới không nhiễm vết máu lưỡi đao, híp lại lên con mắt.</p><p>	Không ngoài sở liệu, áo bào xám phía dưới là một cỗ thây khô.</p><p>	—— ngự thi thể thuật.</p><p>	"Cẩn thận!" Thiếu nữ kinh hô.</p><p>	"Đang —— "</p><p>	Hắn giơ lên kiếm đón đỡ, chặn sau lưng truyền đến một kích trí mạng.</p><p>	Một thân áo đen Quỷ tu lui ra phía sau vài bước, duỗi ra màu đỏ tươi lưỡi liếm liếm làm cho người ta sợ hãi móng tay dài, nhìn chăm chú lên cầm kiếm Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Ồ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị cái kia ánh mắt chằm chằm đến sợ hãi, hắn có thể cảm nhận được, trên thân người này toả ra khí tức cùng đám kia thây khô hoàn toàn khác nhau, đó là một loại âm lãnh đấy, cường thế áp bách khí tức.</p><p>	Không phải không thừa nhận, thực lực của mình cũng không như hắn.</p><p>	Quỷ kia tu quan sát thiếu nữ, lại quay tới nhìn xem Giang Trừng, một trương âm lệ tiều tụy mặt hưng phấn lên, trong thanh âm tràn ngập làm cho người vẻ sợ hãi mê luyến.</p><p>	"Đồng tử đều là màu tím nhạt. . . Nhưng ánh mắt của ngươi so với nàng xinh đẹp hơn! Giáo chủ nhất định sẽ ưa thích! Quyết định rồi, khiến cho ta đem ánh mắt của ngươi hiến cho giáo chủ —— "</p><p>	Hắn đưa tay ngăn trở Giang Trừng công kích, bén nhọn móng tay cùng mũi kiếm va chạm phát ra tiếng cọ xát chói tai, hắn gần như lưu luyến si mê mà nhìn Giang Trừng, thì thào lẩm bẩm: "Không, không chỉ là giống như, đôi mắt này cùng vẽ lên giống như đúc rồi. . . Thực muốn có a. . ."</p><p>	Hắn thậm chí thò tay muốn lau đi Giang Trừng trên gương mặt nước bùn, kết quả bị Giang Trừng chán ghét nghiêng đầu né tránh, nhân thể trở tay bổ về phía lồng ngực của hắn.</p><p>	Quỷ tu hợp thời lui về phía sau, lại như cũ bị mũi kiếm đâm rách da da, đau đớn khiến cho hắn cuối cùng từ trong vui sướng tỉnh táo lại.</p><p>	"Đừng đụng ta, cặn bã." Giang Trừng ánh mắt so kiếm dao còn muốn sắc bén.</p><p>	Quỷ tu thu hồi dáng tươi cười, vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, trên mặt đất sở hữu phá thành mảnh nhỏ thi thể lung la lung lay đứng lên, cho dù là hai chân đứt đoạn thi thể cũng lấy tay thủ sẵn bãi cỏ bò qua, hướng Giang Trừng vươn tàn khốc tay.</p><p>	11.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đứng ở tán cây phía trên, cúi đầu lọt vào trong tầm mắt tất cả đều là xanh biếc cổ thụ cùng bụi cỏ, giờ Thìn ánh mặt trời ấm áp chiếu vào trên người hắn, rồi lại xua đuổi không ra từ đáy lòng bay lên hàn ý cùng buồn nôn cảm giác.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con mắt nhất phái tĩnh mịch, cùng ngày xưa không hai, giống như giếng cổ không nổi gợn sóng.</p><p>	Hắn đánh giá thấp Giang Trừng rồi, lại để cho hắn chạy thoát hai ngày, nhưng là đến đây chấm dứt rồi.</p><p>	—— không có sai, hắn ở nơi này mảnh trong rừng.</p><p>	Thiếu nữ khiếp sợ nhìn xem Giang Trừng đẩy ra áp tại trên thân thể Quỷ tu, chậm rì rì từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, chán ghét mà xoa xoa xương quai xanh cùng phần cổ lưu lại làm cho người ta mơ màng dấu vết, sau đó đem quần áo sửa sang lại tốt, che lại trên cổ da thịt.</p><p>	Ngay tại một khắc đồng hồ trước, người nọ mấy lần giết ra đống xác chết lại lần nữa bị trùng trùng điệp điệp vây quanh, cuối cùng bị vô số cánh tay kéo quay về cưỡng ép giam cầm trên mặt đất. Thiếu nữ muốn đỡ lấy cây mượn lực đứng lên đi hỗ trợ lại bị ánh mắt của hắn ngăn lại, thẳng đến quỷ kia tu ngồi xổm xuống mắt nhìn xuống trên mặt đất không thể nhúc nhích Giang Trừng, đưa tay thô lỗ lau trên mặt hắn nước bùn.</p><p>	Nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua như vậy cuồng hỉ ——</p><p>	"Không thể tưởng tượng nổi, rõ ràng giống như đúc! Cùng vẽ trong giống như đúc!"</p><p>	"A a. . . Cái này đầu liền nguyên vẹn cắt xuống để dâng cho giáo chủ, hắn nhất định sẽ ưa thích!"</p><p>	"Ồ? Vì cái gì, nơi đây sẽ có Di Lăng Lão Tổ khí tức?"</p><p>	Hắn tự tay cởi bỏ người nọ xiêm y, tại cần cổ hắn hít hà, lại lè lưỡi liếm lấy xuống, nghi ngờ nói: "Không chỉ có bộ y phục này lên, trong thân thể ngươi cũng có Di Lăng Lão Tổ mùi. . . Đã sớm nghe nói hắn là đoạn tụ, ngươi là hắn nam sủng?"</p><p>	Khí tức. Nam sủng.</p><p>	Cái này mấy cái từ quả thực chính là sâu nhất vũ nhục, Giang Trừng cưỡng ép đè xuống trong nội tâm buồn nôn cảm giác, nâng lên càng dưới, ngữ khí lạnh như băng nói:</p><p>	"Ta nói lại lần nữa xem, đừng đụng ta."</p><p>	Quỷ tu ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nhéo ở Giang Trừng cổ, sắc bén móng tay xẹt qua tại hắn làn da trên lưu lại vết thương, tự nhủ: "Thật sự là xinh đẹp thân thể a. . . Ma Đạo Tổ Sư nam sủng là cái gì tư vị đâu. . . Như vậy đi, chờ ta hưởng dụng xong thân thể của ngươi, liền đem đầu của ngươi cắt bỏ hiến cho giáo chủ, đây cũng là vinh hạnh của ngươi —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị giam cầm ở trên mặt đất tùy ý quỷ kia tu muốn làm gì thì làm, trong mắt nhìn không ra tâm tình.</p><p>	Sự tình vốn như vậy, đã không có bất luận cái gì quay lại đường sống.</p><p>	Có thể quỷ dị là quỷ tu lỗ mãng thanh âm im bặt mà dừng —— hắn đã bị chết ở tại Giang Trừng trên người, triệt để không còn sinh khí, bị điều khiển những thi thể cũng ngược lại quay về trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Trong rừng lần nữa trở lại một mảnh yên tĩnh, chỉ còn lại có hai cái người sống nhẹ nhàng tiếng hít thở.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên mặt nhất phái bình tĩnh, đứng lên đi đến thiếu nữ trước mặt, kiểm tra rồi nàng phần bụng miệng vết thương, không đếm xỉa tới khích lệ nói: "Ừ, không tệ, còn được không có lộn xộn, bằng không thì miệng vết thương gặp lần nữa xuất huyết nhiều."</p><p>	Thiếu nữ trong lúc nhất thời muốn hỏi đồ vật quá nhiều, ngược lại không biết từ đâu hỏi, cuối cùng chỉ nói ra một câu "Cảm ơn ngươi đã cứu ta" .</p><p>	"Thiểu tự mình đa tình, " Giang Trừng ngữ khí một hướng như đâm người, "Ta tới nơi này là vì giết hắn, cứu ngươi chẳng qua là thuận tiện."</p><p>	"Hắn, hắn làm sao vậy? Đột nhiên liền. . ."</p><p>	"Độc phát a, " Giang Trừng biểu lộ làm ra một bộ đương nhiên bộ dạng, lời ít mà ý nhiều nói, "Cứng đối cứng ta không phải là đối thủ của hắn, sẽ dùng cái khác thủ đoạn."</p><p>	Cũng không phải mới vào giang hồ mao đầu tiểu tử rồi, Giang Trừng nếu như dám một thân một mình đi ra, tự nhiên cũng nên có bảo vệ tính mạng thủ đoạn. Hắn không chỉ có tại trên thân kiếm cho ăn... Độc, tại trên thân thể của mình cũng xoa xuyên qua nọc độc.</p><p>	Kỳ thật nếu chỉ là trúng kiếm, độc phát vốn nên là còn có một đoạn thời gian, kịp thời bài xuất độc tố cũng không khó, thế nhưng Quỷ tu nhìn thấy mặt của mình sau liền đặc biệt phấn khởi, huyết dịch lưu động tốc độ nhanh hơn, hơn nữa không hiểu thấu đối với Giang Trừng thân thể nổi lên dục vọng, hôn nhẹ liếm liếm cái không để yên, thêm nữa nọc độc vào miệng, càng chạm vào độc phát.</p><p>	Đều tốt tâm nhắc nhở lại để cho hắn đừng đụng bản thân, có thể cái kia ngu xuẩn hết lần này tới lần khác sống ở tự mình trong thế giới nghe không vào, nên trách ai được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ liền không nghĩ tới có thể sử dụng kiếm thuật giết chết hắn, hắn một mực ở kéo chính là thời gian —— độc phát thời gian. Bằng không làm gì cùng đám kia thi thể đánh nhiều lần như vậy? Rõ ràng đối đãi thây khô chỉ cần chém đứt cổ có thể triệt để chấm dứt chúng nó, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác né tránh chỗ hiểm, nhiều lần cùng thi thể bầy dây dưa, chỉ là vì hấp dẫn Quỷ tu lực chú ý, lại để cho hắn quên trong thân thể một chút độc tố mang đến không khỏe mà thôi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chống lại thiếu nữ ánh mắt, mới phát hiện ánh mắt của nàng quả nhiên cùng mình có tám phần tương tự, đều là tử nhãn mắt hạnh.</p><p>	"Ngươi biết hắn nói chính là cái kia giáo chủ là người nào sao."</p><p>	Thiếu nữ lắc đầu, "Luân Hồi dạy giáo chủ từ lúc mười năm trước tựu chết rồi, ta không biết."</p><p>	"Luân Hồi giáo?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cẩn thận hồi tưởng xuống, xác nhận bản thân trước khi chết cũng không có cái này giáo phái xuất hiện, nghĩ đến là năm năm này bên trong cao hứng đấy. Hắn và thiếu nữ nói chuyện với nhau vài câu, cũng hỏi vài thứ.</p><p>	Luân Hồi giáo là những năm gần đây cao hứng đấy, giáo đồ đều không ngoại lệ đều là Quỷ tu, giáo lí là "Không có khủng bố, mặc dù đến Vĩnh Sinh", tín ngưỡng giáo chủ là một vị chết đã lâu, ngủ tại trong địa ngục ác quỷ, ngoại nhân cũng không biết cụ thể họ quá mức tên người nào. Giáo chủ phía dưới là Đông Nam Tây Bắc tứ đại hộ pháp, bọn hắn tự xưng có thể nghe được giáo chủ triệu hoán, hết thảy phục tùng giáo chủ mệnh lệnh.</p><p>	Mà Giang Trừng trước mắt chết mất cái này một vị, chính là bắc hộ pháp —— vì thỏa mãn giáo chủ nguyện vọng, trong hai năm qua một mực ở tìm kiếm cùng vẽ lên tương tự chính là người. Thiếu nữ từ mắt nhỏ liền linh động đáng yêu, cũng đặt tên là Thu Đồng, kết quả cũng bởi vì đôi mắt này bị biến thái cho nhìn chằm chằm vào.</p><p>	Nghe xong đây hết thảy, Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu cảm thán nói: "Hộ pháp rõ ràng yếu như vậy, cái này Luân Hồi giáo còn không có bị diệt mất cũng là thần kỳ."</p><p>	Thu Đồng giật giật khóe miệng, nói: "Bắc hộ pháp ngự thi thể thuật tinh xảo, nhưng bàn về bản thân thực lực tới là thuộc về tứ đại hộ pháp kém nhất một cái."</p><p>	"Như vậy a, xem ra ta còn có chút vận khí." Nói xong Giang Trừng đem ngựa chiêu tới đây, khẽ chống tay vượt qua kỵ binh đến phía trên, động tác lưu loát hiên ngang.</p><p>	"Thương thế của ngươi không thích hợp kịch liệt vận động, không xuất ra một nén nhang thời gian Lam Nhị công tử liền gặp lại tới đây, hắn gặp tiễn đưa ngươi đi y quán chữa thương. Ta đi trước."</p><p>	Thu Đồng ngữ khí vội vàng: "Đợi một chút, ngươi nói là Hàm Quang Quân? Hắn làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở. . ."</p><p>	"Đúng rồi, còn muốn nhờ cậy ngươi một sự kiện, " Giang Trừng ngồi trên lưng ngựa, hạnh mâu săm lên xóa sạch đường hoàng vui vẻ, cắt ngang lời của nàng nói, "Nếu như hắn hỏi ta đích hướng đi, đã nói ta rời đi đường thủy."</p><p>	. . . Ôi chao?</p><p>	Thẳng đến Giang Trừng thân ảnh biến mất tại mật lâm thâm xử, nàng mới nhớ tới còn không có hỏi tên của hắn.</p><p>	Làm gì vậy đi vội vả như vậy, là vì trốn Hàm Quang Quân sao?</p><p>	Có thể Hàm Quang Quân trời quang trăng sáng, quân tử như ngọc mỹ danh bên ngoài, chưa bao giờ đối với người vô tội sĩ ra tay, người nọ xem ra cũng không giống người xấu a.</p><p>	Một hồi lá cây ào ào thanh âm, Thu Đồng ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn trông thấy trên nhánh cây có người tựa như Trích Tiên đến thế gian, sâu không nhạt mà hướng bên này nhìn sang.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem phía dưới bừa bãi lộn xộn thi thể, cùng với một vị thân thể suy yếu sắc mặt tái nhợt thiếu nữ, mà đã trốn đi hai ngày người lại không biết tung tích, chỉ để lại một đống cục diện rối rắm cho hắn xử lý.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi nâng lên con mắt, đáy mắt ở chỗ sâu trong có một trận phong bạo đang nổi lên.</p><p>	"Giang, Vãn, Ngâm."</p><p>	Ngươi thực nghĩ đến ngươi có thể trốn đi nơi nào?</p><p>	【 màn lúc giữa bí sự • thứ nhất</p><p>	Giang Lưu lần nữa khi...tỉnh lại, đã là ba ngày sau rồi. Hắn mạnh mẽ chống đỡ thân thể từ trên giường ngồi xuống, hai chân sử dụng không hơn bất luận cái gì khí lực, hoặc là nói, là không hề hay biết.</p><p>	Hắn đưa tay phải ra qua đủ thấp nước trà trên bàn, thân thể chậm rãi về phía trước nghiêng, sụp đổ thẳng đầu ngón tay đi đủ nó, sau đó "Bịch" một tiếng không cẩn thận mất đi trọng tâm lăn xuống giường. Đầu vừa đúng đâm vào trên bàn thấp, ấm trà cùng chén trà cũng nhận được xông tới rớt xuống, phát ra thanh thúy nghiền nát âm thanh.</p><p>	"A Lưu cũng quá không cẩn thận."</p><p>	Dựa vào cửa thiếu niên không biết mỉm cười nhìn bao lâu, hắn đi tới, chuẩn bị thò tay đem trên mặt đất chật vật hắn nâng dậy đến.</p><p>	"Đừng đụng ta!" Giang Lưu mở ra tay của hắn, ánh mắt hung ác mà theo dõi hắn, hận không thể đưa hắn hủy đi ăn vào bụng, "Ngươi cái này đầu sỏ gây nên còn có mặt mũi xuất hiện ở trước mặt ta!"</p><p>	Kim Lăng trở tay bắt lấy cổ tay của hắn, ngữ khí nhưng là nhàn nhạt: "A lưu, không có bất kỳ chứng cớ nào, liền định vu oan ta sao?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu trừng lớn mắt vành mắt, không thể tin được có người như thế cưỡng từ đoạt lý: "Chứng cứ? Ngươi dám nói không phải là ngươi giở trò quỷ! Bằng không thì tại trừ tai hoạ lúc Tử Điện làm sao sẽ đột nhiên công kích ta! Sư phụ mới đi hai tháng, ngươi liền không thể chờ đợi được đối với Giang gia hạ thủ sao!"</p><p>	Nhắc tới Tử Điện, Kim Lăng cúi đầu xuống, dường như nghe không được hắn nghi kỵ chỉ trích, cưỡng ép xoa Giang Lưu ngón giữa tay phải Tử Điện, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, cái kia quấn quýt si mê ôn nhu độ mạnh yếu càng lại để cho Giang Lưu trái tim băng giá.</p><p>	"Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm cái —— A... A a a a!"</p><p>	Giang Lưu sợ hãi mà nhìn bị bẻ gãy sau mềm nhũn rủ xuống ngón giữa.</p><p>	Hắn đang làm cái gì! Hắn đã điên rồi sao!</p><p>	Kim Lăng chậm rãi đem Tử Điện lấy xuống dùng dây xích xuyên qua sau treo ở cần cổ, khóe môi treo thoả mãn vui vẻ, hắn nhìn sang nói:</p><p>	"Ta sẽ không đối với Giang gia ra tay, Liên Hoa Ổ cho tới bây giờ chỉ có một gia chủ. Người kia không phải là ngươi, cũng tự nhiên không phải là ta."</p><p>	"Tử Điện cũng chỉ có một vị chủ nhân. Cùng hắn rơi vào tay của ngươi bị làm bẩn, không bằng để ta làm thay cậu đảm bảo nó."</p><p>	Nói đến đây, hắn thở dài, tựa hồ có chút bất đắc dĩ: "Tuy rằng ngươi đi quá giới hạn rồi, có thể ta vẫn phải là lưu lại mạng của ngươi, bằng không thì cậu trở về gặp cũng không đến phiên ngươi sẽ rất nan giải phóng xuất ra đấy."</p><p>	"Nhưng ta nghĩ, ngươi có lẽ cũng rõ ràng nào lời nói là nên nói, nào lời nói là phải nát tại trong cổ họng a?"</p><p>	So với trên tay truyền đến toàn tâm đau đớn, càng làm cho người ta sợ hãi là vừa vặn nghe được.</p><p>	Giang Lưu lẩm bẩm nói: "Kim Lăng. . . Ngươi đang nói cái gì, ngươi điên rồi? Sư phụ rõ ràng đã bị chết! Hắn không về được a!"</p><p>	Kim Lăng vịn khuông cửa quay đầu, ánh mặt trời thoải mái chiếu vào trên mặt hắn, giống như độ tầng một khe hở giống nhau thánh khiết. Rõ ràng bên ngoài mặt trời rực rỡ cao chiếu, Giang Lưu rồi lại dường như nhìn thấy không tình cảm chút nào ác quỷ.</p><p>	Kim Lăng đầy là đồng tình mà cúi nhìn trên mặt đất hắn, ngữ khí dối trá mà thương cảm:</p><p>	"A Lưu, điên chính là ngươi a. Chớ có nói hươu nói vượn rồi, ngươi liền hảo hảo ở tại trong phòng dưỡng bệnh dừng, ta sẽ giúp ngươi người quản lý Liên Hoa Ổ đấy."</p><p>	Sau đó hắn mỉm cười quay người đóng lại cửa, đem Giang Lưu khóa tại âm u trong sương phòng.</p><p>	Ps :</p><p>	1. Giang Trừng trong thân thể có Di Lăng Lão Tổ khí tức là vì Ngụy Vô Tiện cho hắn ở dưới cổ, cổ tác dụng đằng sau gặp ghi đến ing. Hảo hài tử đám có lẽ đều không có hiểu sai đi (｡ò ∀ ó｡)</p><p>	2. 【 màn lúc giữa bí sự tương đương với lần bên ngoài cùng bổ sung, về sau có lẽ cũng sẽ có, vì sử dụng chính văn trôi chảy một ít, bởi vì lão chọc vào một ít năm năm trước sự tình có thể sử dụng tiết tấu hỗn loạn (dù sao A Trừng cái chết năm năm trong chuyện đã xảy ra còn rất nhiều ~)</p><p>	3. Có tiểu khả ái lo lắng A Trừng màu đen hóa, hoặc là những người khác quá đen mà A Trừng quá ngốc trắng ngọt?</p><p>	Ừ, an tâm á..., những người khác màu đen hóa ta không phản bác, dù sao cũng là sự thật, nhưng A Trừng hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng, bởi vì Giang Trừng hắn —— từ,, liền, không, là, trắng, đấy, nha.</p><p>	Có thể trở thành nhất gia chi chủ nhập lại chấn hưng Liên Hoa Ổ người, tại sao có thể là trắng đấy, hắn là màu xám khu vực người a. A Trừng tính cách đại khái là —— bản chất nội tâm thanh cao ai cũng chướng mắt, nhưng là có thể biểu hiện ra miệng nam mô, bụng một bồ dao găm hư dữ ủy xà, đồng thời vì lợi ích cũng không sao cả thông đồng làm bậy —— như vậy.</p><p>	A Trừng chỉ số thông minh một mực ở tuyến, các loại âm mưu dương mưu  hắn nhìn đến nhiều lắm, cũng tự mình trải qua đến nhiều lắm. Nhưng hắn không phải là màu đen đấy, làm làm một cái nắm chắc tuyến người, hắn vì đạt tới mục đích gặp áp dụng quang minh chính đại thủ đoạn (vì vậy A Trừng dẫn dắt rời đi Ngụy Vô Tiện, hỏa thiêu Tàng Thư Các vân vân đều là dùng 【 dương mưu a, thoải mái nói cho người khác biết ý đồ của mình đồng thời thiết lập cạm bẫy 👌)</p><p>	4. Kế tiếp có lẽ chủ yếu là Trạm Trừng tuyến? Ài, những người khác bất luận yêu hận đều có cảm tình trụ cột, liền hai người bọn họ là 0, tê tê không cho phép chuyện như vậy phát sinh, các ngươi phải cho ta hảo hảo bồi dưỡng cảm tình 🌚</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ đội ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, chỉ có All Trừng</p><p>	⚪️ tuy rằng chương trước nói cho Lam Nhị thêm đùa giỡn, nhưng Nhiếp đạo hắn mang tư tiến tổ, vì vậy hắn đùa giỡn tại Lam Nhị phía trước. . . Chương sau nhất định có thể đến wuli Lam Nhị ca ca 🌝</p><p>	⚪️ ta bb đã xong, phía dưới chính văn 👌💕</p><p>	12.</p><p>	Theo như trên bản đồ nhìn, phía trước tức là hồ Bà Dương, lại nhìn theo Trường Giang trở lên, chính là tám trăm dặm Động Đình, cũng là khí bốc hơi Vân Mộng Trạch chỗ.</p><p>	Trời chiều tây nghiêng, đem nước sông nhộn nhạo thành một mảnh quả cam ánh sáng, Giang Trừng đứng ở trên boong thuyền, hơi khép trên con mắt, tâm tình vô cùng tốt mà ngoặt ngoặt môi, cảm thụ được mặt sông thổi tới từ từ gió mát.</p><p>	Không biết lần này Lam Trạm có thể hay không đuổi theo đây? Bản thân thế nhưng là nói được thì làm được đi rời đi đường thủy đâu rồi, liền nhìn hắn tin hay không rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay có thù tất báo, tuy nói đối với chuyện cũ đã mất chấp niệm, nhưng đến cùng còn nhớ rõ Lam Trạm nhiều lần đả thương qua bản thân. Trên thân thể kẻ thù nhất định phải báo một cái, hắn cũng không phải là cái gì loại người thô lỗ không nên đánh về đi, liền dứt khoát đến chơi cái ngươi đuổi theo ta đuổi trò chơi a. Hơn nữa, từ thật thật giả giả trong lời nói đẩy ra sự thật, cũng là hỗ trợ khảo nghiệm Hàm Quang Quân năng lực không phải là?</p><p>	Nghĩ như vậy, trong lúc đó một mảnh trời đất quay cuồng, Giang Trừng cảm thấy sở hữu khí lực từ trong thân thể rút ra ngoài, ngực phá một cái lỗ hổng, gió lạnh nhắm trong thân thể rót, liền huyết dịch cũng bắt đầu lạnh như băng ngưng kết. Chân mềm đến đứng không vững, chỉ có miễn cưỡng vịn cột buồm tài năng chèo chống ở thân thể.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể khom xuống che ngực, lắc đầu, nỗ lực sử dụng đầu óc của mình bảo trì thanh tỉnh.</p><p>	Từ khi ly khai Lam gia, hắn liền thường xuyên gặp cảm thấy loại này Linh Hồn cảm giác vô lực. Mấy ngày trước đây chỉ có tại đêm khuya thời điểm gặp kéo tới, có thể theo ly khai thời gian gia tăng, loại thống khổ này cũng càng lúc càng nhiều lần, hôm nay là ngày thứ ba, động một chút lại toàn thân bại liệt đã là thái độ bình thường rồi.</p><p>	Hỗn đản. . .</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ lại Lam Hi Thần nói là sự thật, cưỡng ép lưu lại hắn là vì hắn tốt, hắn cũng chỉ có thể ở lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tài năng dưỡng hồn?</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cùng Lam Vong Cơ hai người, rõ ràng chính là vì phòng ngừa Ngụy Vô Tiện nhập ma giết hại sinh linh mới có thể giúp mình, chẳng lẽ. . . Giang Trừng trong lòng xiết chặt, chẳng lẽ còn có thể làm được cái loại tình trạng này?</p><p>	—— ta, không, tín.</p><p>	Lúc này một phương trắng noãn khăn đưa qua, người đến cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi thăm: "Giang huynh, ngươi không sao chứ?"</p><p>	Tuy rằng giờ phút này Giang Trừng liền ngẩng đầu đều là khó khăn, nhưng không khó đoán được người thân phận, cái thanh âm này cũng quá quen thuộc. Hơn hai mươi năm thời gian khoảng cách, từ Lam gia học ở trường bắt đầu đến Quan Âm miếu một trận chiến, sinh ly tử biệt, thiếu niên không hề, tất cả mọi người tại biến, chỉ có thanh âm của hắn tựa hồ chưa từng có biến qua, tổng có thể cùng trong trí nhớ hoàn mỹ trùng hợp.</p><p>	". . . Nhiếp Hoài Tang."</p><p>	Giang Trừng còn là vịn cột buồm, vươn tay ra tiếp nhận khăn, bắt được giữa không trung đầu ngón tay rồi lại không tự giác buông lỏng, cái kia khăn liền theo gió rơi xuống trong nước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấp giọng nói: "Thật có lỗi."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn nháy một đôi ngây thơ mắt to vô tội, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng mà: "Giang huynh, bằng không ta đỡ ngươi đi vào?"</p><p>	"Không cần." Trên người thống khổ nhất thời khắc đã sắc thuốc vượt đi qua, Giang Trừng sắc mặt cũng không hề thảm như vậy trắng, chí ít có khí lực nói ra lời nói đến. Hắn trầm muộn thanh âm hỏi: "Ngươi như thế nào. . . Ở chỗ này."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngồi xổm xuống, mở ra một cái chiết phiến che lại khóe môi vui vẻ, "Ta tại Trấn Giang bến cảng nhìn thấy một cái bóng lưng cực giống như Giang huynh người lên cái này thương thuyền, muốn xác nhận một cái liền theo tới. Không nghĩ tới quả thật là Giang huynh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giật giật khóe miệng, lộ ra một vòng dối trá khách sáo dáng tươi cười: "Cái kia thật đúng là đúng dịp."</p><p>	"Ai nói không phải là đâu rồi, " Nhiếp Hoài Tang mặt mày cong cong, cười đến thập phần thành khẩn, "Ta còn lo lắng Ngụy công tử sẽ cùng tại Giang huynh bên cạnh, âm thầm quan sát rất lâu phát hiện không có ở đây mới dám đi lên dặn dò đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ý vị thâm trường nhìn hắn một cái, nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện không có ở đây, bất quá đợi lát nữa khả năng có những người khác sẽ cùng lên."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang dáng tươi cười không thay đổi, giọng điệu như trước nhất phái ngây thơ: "Giang huynh có ý tứ gì?"</p><p>	Đối phó Nhiếp Hoài Tang không thể cùng hắn đi vòng vèo, bằng không thì vĩnh viễn lấy được đều là khuôn đúc lăng cái nào cũng được đáp án, phải đem lời nói mở rộng nói, Giang Trừng dứt khoát cười lạnh nói:</p><p>	"Từ Thanh Hà xuôi nam lại vừa lúc trải qua Trấn Giang, chắc hẳn mục đích của ngươi hơn là Cô Tô rồi. Sẽ khiến ta đoán một cái, đi Cô Tô hơn phân nửa hay vẫn là vì chuyện của ta a? Dù sao từ Thanh Hà xuất phát đến Trấn Giang đại khái cần hoa ba ngày, vừa đúng chống lại ta từ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử trốn tới cái ngày đó. . . Đã như vậy, hiện tại ta ngay tại trước mặt ngươi, ngươi nói ngươi có nghĩ là muốn đem ta đưa trở về?"</p><p>	"Ài, ta không. . ."</p><p>	"Ta khuyên ngươi đừng nói không biết đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trước một bước cắt ngang hắn, rõ ràng trên mặt còn treo mồ hôi, hô hấp vẫn là chưa xong toàn bộ bình phục lại, nhìn qua một bộ yếu đuối bộ dáng, hết lần này tới lần khác ngữ khí làm cho không người nào có thể phản bác, "Nhìn thấy chết mà phục sinh ta đây cũng một chút cũng không ngoài ý, ừ, không tệ, là sớm từ Lam Hi Thần chỗ đó đã nhận được tin tức, xem ra Nhiếp gia cùng Lam gia quan hệ không phải là nông cạn a. Như vậy ngươi ban đầu ở Quan Âm miếu làm một chuyện. . ."</p><p>	Nghe được ba cái kia chữ, Nhiếp Hoài Tang nắm cán quạt đầu ngón tay không tự giác xiết chặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi nâng lên con mắt, thanh âm nhỏ không thể nghe thấy: ". . . Nếu như không cẩn thận lại để cho Lam Hi Thần đã biết, cũng không biết có thể hay không ảnh hưởng hai đại tiên môn thế gia giao tình a."</p><p>	—— thực khó đối phó a.</p><p>	Trong lòng thở dài, Nhiếp Hoài Tang tiếp tục vô tội mở to hai mắt: "Sự tình gì? Ta không biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn như vậy hoàn toàn không có cô hai đáng thương ba giả ngu ngữ khí dẫn xuất thêm vài phần hỏa khí, hết lần này tới lần khác xé mở Nhiếp Hoài Tang mặt nạ chỉ có thể từ từ sẽ đến, hắn đành phải nén được tính tình cùng hắn nói dóc.</p><p>	"Đều đạo trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường, ngoài cuộc tỉnh táo trong cuộc u mê. Tính toán mười năm trước Quan Âm miếu, Lam Hi Thần tại trong cuộc, Ngụy Vô Tiện tại trong cuộc, Kim Quang Dao cũng tại trong cuộc, duy hai bởi vì không có lợi ích liên lụy mà không bị ngươi tính toán đi vào chỉ có ta cùng Lam Trạm, Lam Trạm trước không đề cập tới, có thể ta làm làm một cái người ngoài cuộc xem các ngươi tất cả hành động sẽ thấy rõ ràng nhất."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi nói: "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, đừng đem làm cho mới có lợi đều cầm còn muốn lấy không đếm xỉa đến, cái kia không công bằng."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang không có trả lời.</p><p>	Ngoại trừ chân tướng bị vạch trần bối rối, lần thứ nhất bị người vạch trần mặt nạ Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn cảm nhận được một tia niềm vui ngoài ý muốn. Hắn ngụy trang lâu như vậy, một người tự biên tự diễn đều mệt mỏi thời điểm, rốt cuộc có người có thể khám phá hắn hư giả, dùng tỉnh táo nhất cùng sắc bén mà nói đến kích thích hắn, từng bước ép sát, tuyệt không hạ thủ lưu tình.</p><p>	Bất kể là cỡ nào không chê vào đâu được bố cục, mạc hậu giả dù sao vẫn là hy vọng sở hữu quân cờ bị nhốt tại trong cuộc đồng thời, có mặt khác ở ngoài đứng xem nhìn thấu toàn cục, sau đó hướng bố cục người tán thưởng tuồng vui này tinh diệu chỗ.</p><p>	Một người trù hoạch nhiều nhàm chán a, quân cờ đã đầy đủ hơn nhiều, hắn chờ mong chính là có thể cùng mình trao đổi nhìn nhiều người.</p><p>	Đúng, chính là như vậy —— bị nhìn thấu mất định hướng  cùng cảm giác thành tựu đan vào cùng một chỗ mâu thuẫn tuyệt vời, hắn rốt cuộc cảm nhận được.</p><p>	Trên boong thuyền trừ bọn hắn bên ngoài không có một bóng người, mặt sông gió lớn như vậy, tựa hồ mặc kệ cỡ nào trầm nặng đề cùng bí mật đều có thể bị thổi tan sạch sẽ.</p><p>	Một phiến thiên địa bao la, Thủy Vân tôn nhau lên, sở hữu ẩn núp trong bóng đêm đồ vật đều đã có sinh trưởng không gian.</p><p>	Thật lâu, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đem quạt xếp đóng lại, nhẹ nhàng vén lên Giang Trừng càng dưới, mượn tà dương ánh chiều tà cẩn thận dò xét khuôn mặt của hắn, cười nhẹ nhàng nói:</p><p>	"Ta đều muốn hoài nghi ngươi có phải hay không Giang huynh nữa nha, trước kia Giang tông chủ rõ ràng không để ý những sự tình này đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặc hắn đánh giá, ngữ khí không thay đổi: "Giang tông chủ sẽ không, nhưng Giang Trừng hội."</p><p>	Giang gia gia chủ đầu cân nhắc lợi ích, Nhiếp gia là muốn bị lôi kéo đối tượng, không cần phải vạch mặt thẳng thắn thành khẩn gặp nhau, nhưng hôm nay Giang Trừng làm cho dựa vào đầu có chính mình, hậu quả toàn bộ một người gánh, tự nhiên cũng không còn nỗi lo về sau.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang liễm dáng tươi cười, nghiêng đầu nói: "Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Giang huynh hy vọng ta như thế nào công bằng đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười một tiếng: "Công bằng cùng ta có quan hệ gì đâu, ta không quan tâm cái này. Nhìn không ra sao? Ta đây là cầm chuyện năm đó uy hiếp ngươi a."</p><p>	Thật là đẹp mắt kêu gào, hắn nói những lời này thời điểm. Nhiếp Hoài Tang muốn. Coi như là làm lấy bạo lực máu tanh hoạt động, nói qua uy hiếp hoặc làm cho người ta khó chịu lời nói, nhưng Giang Trừng ánh mắt để lộ ra đến tin tức vĩnh viễn chỉ có một —— hắn theo như lời làm dễ dàng đều là chính xác, hắn mặc dù là của mình phương thức cùng vương quyền.</p><p>	Người này bước qua vô số nước bùn đầm lầy, giết qua người cũng bị người tổn thương qua, phản bội người cũng bị người phản bội qua, dùng đạo đức nhìn lên hắn đã sớm không trong trắng rồi, vì cái gì rồi lại vĩnh viễn đều có thể cao ngạo như vậy? Vì cái gì hắn còn không có bị đè sập, còn không có tan vỡ tan rã?</p><p>	Rõ ràng tại Quan Âm miếu hắn cũng không khống chế được qua, thút thít nỉ non qua, có thể cũng chỉ có chỉ lần này cái kia một lần rồi. Trừ lần đó ra làm cho có thời gian, hắn đều là một bộ cao ngạo đến cùng, Duy Ngã Độc Tôn bộ dáng.</p><p>	—— hắn còn có thể như vậy chống bao lâu đâu.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thu tâm tư, lập lại: "Uy hiếp ta?"</p><p>	"Không sai, " Giang Trừng đương nhiên mà gật đầu, "Bất quá nghĩ đến ngươi cũng là Nhiếp gia gia chủ, có lẽ đổi lại từ sẽ để cho trong lòng ngươi dễ chịu điểm —— giao dịch?"</p><p>	Lần này Nhiếp Hoài Tang thực đến thêm vài phần hào hứng.</p><p>	"Không biết Giang huynh muốn cùng ta làm giao dịch gì?"</p><p>	"Rất đơn giản, đối với chuyện của ta, ngươi về sau liền làm như không thấy."</p><p>	"Thì cứ như vậy? Ta còn tưởng rằng Giang huynh muốn hỏi một ít gì đó đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêng nghiêng 晲 tới đây, nửa là đùa cợt nửa là châm chọc: "Ngươi nói lời nói, ta dám tín sao?"</p><p>	Nghe vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức hét lên: "Cái này có thể hơi quá đáng! Chúng ta bao nhiêu năm đồng môn tình nghĩa a, Giang huynh cứ như vậy không tín nhiệm ta?"</p><p>	"Không tín nhiệm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trả lời chém đinh chặt sắt, "Ngươi dám nói ta còn mặt trời chuyện này sau lưng không có ngươi tham dự?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang bề ngoài khờ dại nháy mắt mấy cái, nói: "Ta chỉ hơi chút trợ giúp một cái, thật sự, liền một chút, đằng sau phát triển cũng không cửa quan ta sự tình, ta cái gì cũng không biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng, vừa mới chuẩn bị châm chọc mấy thứ gì đó, lại bị hắn đáng thương ngữ khí ngắt lời nói: "Giang huynh, bên ngoài gió lớn, ta có chút lạnh, chúng ta có thể đi vào vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng: ". . . Đi."</p><p>	13.</p><p>	Tuy rằng Giang Trừng ngoài miệng sẽ không thừa nhận, nhưng cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang đi ra đi đích xác là một kiện rất mau mắn sự tình. Ví dụ như tại ăn đồ vật lên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang liền từ đến không có lại để cho hắn thất vọng qua.</p><p>	Gương cao Tử Giang trên không thiếu Giang tươi sống, thì cá dùng mật rượu bánh hấp, gia nhập thanh tương cùng rượu cất, hơn nữa một bàn nấu đến xốp giòn nát cây vải thịt, một bàn hai mặt sắc thuốc vàng nước mắm đậu hũ, một bàn tương dấm chua thiêu đốt chi giao bạch, vẫn tri kỷ đã muốn cháo hoa, bên cạnh ngâm vào nước tốt một bình trà Long Tĩnh.</p><p>	"Giang huynh thể cốt còn không có khôi phục tốt, uống trước điểm cháo nóng?" Nói xong thuận tay đem một chén cháo hoa đặt tới Giang Trừng trước mặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cẩn thận quan sát bốn phía sau đó rốt cuộc mở miệng: "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi sẽ không nói cho ta biết ngươi là một thân một mình lên thuyền a."</p><p>	"Ồ, đã nhìn ra a, " Nhiếp Hoài Tang thẹn thùng cười cười, "Giang huynh lên thuyền lúc thuyền sẽ phải mở, ta sợ mất dấu Giang huynh không kịp truyền tin bọn hắn trước hết một bước lên đây."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Ngươi về sau đều không có cơ hội truyền tin bọn hắn?"</p><p>	"Kỳ thật chúng ta Nhiếp gia có chuyên môn mùi truy tung á..., {ám vệ} là có thể nhìn theo mùi đuổi kịp đấy, thế nhưng. . ." Nhiếp Hoài Tang cúi đầu xuống, tựa hồ sợ cho Giang Trừng tạo thành trong nội tâm gánh nặng, "Thế nhưng là duy nhất dấu hiệu mùi khăn bị Giang huynh cho ném tới trong nước đi."</p><p>	—— hơn nữa chỉ sợ đã như ý Giang hạ xuống đến ra biển miệng.</p><p>	Nhưng nghe vậy Giang Trừng nhập lại không có chút nào áy náy, ngược lại cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi:</p><p>	". . . Ngươi rõ ràng liền như vậy đem khăn cho ta? Cũng không muốn muốn lần đầu gặp mặt ta làm sao có thể tiếp nhận đồ đạc của ngươi? Không ném mới là lạ."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thanh âm nhỏ hơn rồi, "Ta cho rằng Giang huynh nhìn thấy ta sẽ rất vui vẻ, không nghĩ tới thứ nhất là ném đồ đạc của ta còn uy hiếp ta. . . A không đúng, là giao dịch."</p><p>	Giang Trừng yên lặng cầm cây muôi múc một cái cháo, không có nói tiếp.</p><p>	Cảm tình ngươi vẫn ủy khuất lên? Cần ta hò hét ngươi nói lời xin lỗi sau đó cho ngươi ca hát sao?</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại nói: "Bất quá có Giang huynh tại bên người, tin tưởng ta cũng sẽ không xảy ra sự tình đấy!"</p><p>	Hắn vì chính mình ngâm vào nước một ly trà, nhấp cửa nói: "Giang huynh, ta nhớ được ngươi thân thủ rất tốt, mang một cái ta hẳn không phải là vấn đề đi?"</p><p>	Mắt thấy sắp bị một cái con ghẻ kí sinh tự quyết định mà khóa lại tại bên người, Giang Trừng trầm mặc không nổi nữa, "Ha ha" hai tiếng nói: "Hảo tâm nhắc nhở Nhiếp tông chủ một cái, trên thuyền này có lẽ không có người so với ta càng muốn giết chết ngươi. Là an toàn của ngươi suy nghĩ, ngươi tốt nhất tại cái phía dưới bến đò lập tức rời thuyền."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không khí, chỉ nói: "Giang huynh tốt hung a, đều nói cháu ngoại trai giống như cậu, khó trách Kim tông chủ cũng càng lúc càng không dễ tiếp xúc rồi."</p><p>	Nhắc tới tên, Giang Trừng buông cây muôi, rốt cuộc chịu con mắt nhìn qua: "Kim Lăng còn chưa tới phiên ngươi để ý tới."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang mở ra cây quạt, nhìn xem Giang Trừng ánh mắt dẫn theo một tia không dễ dàng phát giác nghiền ngẫm:</p><p>	"Giang huynh thực bất công Kim tông chủ a, chẳng qua là không biết hôm nay Kim tông chủ vẫn có phải hay không ngươi trong trí nhớ Kim tông chủ đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ nhíu mày, "Ngươi đến cùng muốn nói cái gì?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thu hồi cây quạt, lộ ra một cái thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún) dáng tươi cười nói: "Không có gì. Lời nói của ta Giang huynh cũng sẽ không tín, không bằng bản thân đi xem a."</p><p>	Bữa tiệc này cơm Giang Trừng ăn không biết vị, chỉ có thể biểu hiện ra duy trì lấy bình tĩnh. Hắn đương nhiên biết rõ Kim Lân Đài cùng Liên Hoa Ổ đã không phải là hắn trong tưởng tượng như vậy, cho nên mới không thể chờ đợi được muốn tiến đến tìm tòi cuối cùng. Nhiếp Hoài Tang mà nói cho hắn vốn là vô cùng lo lắng tâm tình lại thêm một mồi lửa, dùng một cái từ đến hình dung chính là quy tâm giống như mũi tên.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngược lại là giống như lập tức đã quên bản thân mới vừa nói cái gì, ăn được rất vui vẻ, còn không ngừng cho Giang Trừng đĩa rau, ngữ khí vui sướng mà nói cái gì giao bạch chỉ có như vậy mới vị ngon nhất, dùng để hầm thịt cũng không tệ, vừa dài ra giao bạch cùng quá mức non mịn giao bạch là không có mùi vị, đều là hạ đẳng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không muốn phản ứng đến hắn, một bên qua loa vừa muốn sự tình, hai người sau khi ăn xong liền cùng đi đã đến Giang Trừng khách cửa phòng.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói: "Ta một mực rất ngạc nhiên, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử Quỷ Hỏa rút cuộc là như thế nào đứng lên đấy, Giang huynh có thể hay không nói cho ta biết?"</p><p>	"Không thể."</p><p>	"Lạnh quá mạc a, vậy không bằng như vậy đi, chúng ta làm tiếp cái giao dịch, " Nhiếp Hoài Tang lời nói chuyển một cái phong, cười nói, "Ta biết rõ trong Tàng Thư các trong phòng có một cái về Lam đại ca bí mật."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem lạnh lùng quán triệt đến cùng: "Ta không có hứng thú, giao dịch không thành lập."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang kéo dài thanh âm, "Là —— với ngươi có quan hệ bí mật a. Hắn tại đó ẩn giấu ngươi một bức họa đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không để ý, nghĩ thầm trong Tàng Thư các phòng bản thân một ngoại nhân lại vào không được, như thế nào chứng minh là đúng Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói thật hay giả.</p><p>	"Giang huynh thực không hiếu kỳ? Bức họa kia rất là xinh đẹp, ta xem cũng nhịn không được động tâm, bất quá Lam đại ca đem vẽ ẩn núp đến quá chặt, ta cũng chỉ gặp một lần."</p><p>	"Vẽ đúng là Giang huynh tại. . ."</p><p>	"Đừng cãi rồi, ta cho ngươi biết." Giang Trừng lạnh lùng cắt ngang hắn, "Tàng Thư Các xảy ra hoả hoạn, là quỷ làm."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngừng lại một trận: "Quỷ? Nơi nào đến quỷ?"</p><p>	"Ta trong phòng chính là a."</p><p>	Lời nói chưa dứt âm, Giang Trừng một tay lấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang kéo cách cửa vòng trong ngực, Nhiếp Hoài Tang chỗ đứng địa phương có vài thanh sắc bén đao đột nhiên từ trong khe cửa đâm ra, hiện ra lạnh lẽo hàn quang.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là trốn nhanh hơn, chỉ sợ đã đã thành hình người cái sàng.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang uốn tại Giang Trừng trong ngực, khiếp sợ nhìn xem đây hết thảy, còn chưa kịp kịp phản ứng đã bị Giang Trừng không lưu tình chút nào mà đá mở, nhập lại nương theo một tiếng chịu không nổi "Cút" .</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang bị đá mở thật xa, trùng trùng điệp điệp ngã xuống đất, ngẩng đầu vừa mới chuẩn bị lên án Giang Trừng đối với ngày xưa đồng môn vô tình, liền phát hiện Giang Trừng phòng trọ cửa phòng đã mở rộng ra, mấy cái một thân hắc y Quỷ tu từ trong phòng đi ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay vịn tại bên hông trên chuôi kiếm, ánh mắt xéo qua trong thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn ngốc tại chỗ, càng tức giận nói: "Mục tiêu của bọn hắn là ta, ngươi một cái vướng víu còn chưa cút là chuẩn bị ở tại chỗ này làm mục tiêu sống sao?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, phất phất tay: "Cái kia Giang huynh! Ngươi nhất định phải sống sót a!"</p><p>	Thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang rốt cuộc kịp phản ứng biến mất tại cuối hành lang, Giang Trừng cũng coi như nhẹ nhàng thở ra, bắt đầu nín thở ngưng thần quan sát người đối diện. Bốn cái đều là bình thường Quỷ tu, chỉ có chính giữa cái kia bằng Giang Trừng hôm nay công lực dò xét không đến nắm chắc.</p><p>	Lại là một cái tu vi trên mình đấy. Nhìn cái này thân cách ăn mặc, không ngoài sở liệu là ——</p><p>	"Tại hạ Luân Hồi giáo tây hộ pháp, muốn đem ngươi mang về tổng đàn kính dâng cho giáo chủ." Người nam nhân kia như thế nói: "Tin tức truyền đến không tệ, ngươi chính là giáo chủ muốn người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, nhíu mày nói, "Chỉ bằng các ngươi? Theo ta thấy, các ngươi Luân Hồi giáo hộ pháp có thể không thế nào kinh đánh a."</p><p>	Ẩn tại áo choàng trong nam nhân ngữ điệu không thay đổi nói: "Ta cùng cái kia phế vật bất đồng, ngươi có thể tới thử xem."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sóng mặt đất lan không sợ hãi, kì thực đã âm thầm tìm kiếm đường lui. Hắn đương nhiên biết rõ người này bất đồng, từ Thu Đồng nơi đó giải đến, bắc hộ pháp là một cái cuồng nhiệt tên điên, mà tây hộ pháp là một cái tỉnh táo bệnh tâm thần, tuy rằng hai người cũng không lớn bình thường, nhưng hắn thiện dụng độc, bản thân những thủ đoạn kia cũng không đủ  hắn nhìn đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thậm chí không đúng lúc mà tại trong lòng phê bình Lam Vong Cơ, ngươi xem một chút ngươi, địch nhân đều có thể trước ngươi một bước tìm được ta, nếu như không phải là tự chính mình có đầu óc có thể tự cứu, sẽ chờ ngươi đến cứu mà nói không biết chết sớm bao nhiêu trở về.</p><p>	Cuối cùng lại trong lòng giả mù sa mưa mà cảm thán nói, chậc chậc chậc, như vậy hành động hiệu suất, Lam gia tương lai có thể xấu a, không bằng hợp nhất cho Giang gia tốt rồi.</p><p>	Tây hộ pháp đứng tại nguyên chỗ, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà đánh giá bị vây vào giữa Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Khuyên ngươi không nên phản kháng, ta không muốn đem thiếu chi thiếu chân tàn phế thứ phẩm mang cho giáo chủ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, tại tất cả mọi người đề phòng muôn phần nghìn cân treo sợi tóc sắp đánh thời điểm, hắn đem kiếm thu lại, mở ra hai tay vô vị mà câu dẫn ra khóe môi nói:</p><p>	"Ngươi nói rất đúng, ta với ngươi đi."</p><p>	Chung quanh Quỷ tu: ". . ."</p><p>	Huynh đệ, ngươi vừa mới nói chúng ta không trải qua đánh, ít nhất phản kháng hai cái rồi hãy nói những lời này a, hiện tại người nào nhìn không ra ngươi có lừa dối a? Hơn nữa nét mặt của ngươi ở đâu như là sợ hãi bộ dạng?</p><p>	Giang Trừng giống như nhìn thấu bọn họ oán thầm, khiêu khích nói: "Nếu như không tin, đem kiếm của ta cởi sẽ đem ta trói lại không được sao."</p><p>	Tây hộ pháp hồ nghi mà nhìn hắn một cái, nếu như đều đã nói như vậy, không bằng gặp chiêu phá chiêu, nhìn hắn có thể chơi chút ít bịp bợp cái gì, số lượng hắn cũng trốn không thoát lòng bàn tay của mình.</p><p>	"Tới đây."</p><p>	"Không dùng trước cột ta?"</p><p>	Tây hộ pháp hừ lạnh nói: "Không cần."</p><p>	Vây quanh ở Giang Trừng người chung quanh lập tức tránh ra một con đường, Giang Trừng chậm rãi đi đến trước mặt hắn, thầm nghĩ còn là trẻ tuổi khí thịnh a, điểm ấy khích tướng đều chịu không nổi, còn là nói đối với thực lực của mình quá tự tin rồi hả?</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến trước mặt hắn, tây hộ pháp trên tay một phen, trống rỗng xuất hiện một quả màu đỏ dược hoàn, hắn đưa tới nói: "Ăn nó."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vê lên viên kia đan dược, cẩn thận nhìn coi hỏi: "Cái này là. . . ?"</p><p>	"Mất hồn viên, chào đón đến giáo chủ sau ta tự sẽ cho ngươi giải dược." Thấy Giang Trừng bất vi sở động, hắn từ Giang Trừng trong tay đoạt lấy dược, một tay nhéo ở Giang Trừng cổ, cưỡng ép hướng trong miệng hắn nhét đi vào.</p><p>	Hắn vừa mới buông tay, Giang Trừng mà bắt đầu kịch liệt mà ho khan: "Khục khục khục, khục khục. . ." Bị buộc lấy sinh sôi nuốt xuống cảm giác quá mức khó chịu, Giang Trừng ho đến khóe mắt đều có chút ướt át.</p><p>	Xác định dược hoàn đã bị nuốt xuống về sau, tây hộ pháp mới yên tâm nói: "Đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vỗ vỗ ngực, sử dụng khí tức bình tĩnh trở lại. Hắn một tay chống đỡ trên bàn, vừa mới khục màu đỏ mắt đuôi rất giống lau tầng một son phấn màu, hắn chậm rãi ngẩng đầu lên, thanh âm còn có chút khô khốc khàn giọng:</p><p>	"Đi? Các ngươi còn muốn đi tới chỗ nào đây? Không bằng đem tính mạng ở tại chỗ này a."</p><p>	Tây hộ pháp hốc mắt hơi co lại, nhanh chóng quay đầu, chỉ có thể bị bắt được Giang Trừng từ bên cửa sổ biến mất tàn ảnh, lập tức là một tiếng rõ nét vô cùng rơi xuống nước âm thanh truyền đến.</p><p>	Trong phòng mọi người bị loại này không theo như lẽ thường ra bài cho chấn kinh rồi.</p><p>	Trúng độc hắn còn dám trốn? Hơn nữa còn là tại thuyền chính chạy tại lòng sông thời điểm lựa chọn nhảy sông?</p><p>	Tại Giang Trừng ly khai từ khoang thuyền nhảy ra ngoài một khắc này, trong phòng vô số sớm sớm bố trí tốt ám khí từ bốn phương tám hướng bắn về phía trong phòng năm người ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhảy sông sau lập tức từ trong vạt áo móc ra lúc trước ôm lấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc hắn thừa dịp loạn nhét vào trong lòng ngực của mình đồ vật, một quả trắng như tuyết óng ánh đan dược, mặt trên còn có màu sáng thú vật đầu đan văn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhận thức thứ này, dù sao đây là tứ đại tiên môn thế gia tông chủ thông dụng đan dược, tiên môn Bách gia tự xưng là chính phái, không đùa bỡn độc vật, nhưng đề phòng ngoài ý muốn mỗi lần đi ra ngoài nhất định mang Thần Nông bách thảo đan —— lấy Thần Nông danh tiếng, tu kinh mạch, giải bách độc. Chỉ cần không phải cái gì hiếm thấy hiếm thấy độc, bình thường đều có thể hóa đi.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang sở dĩ đem cái này cứu mạng dược lưu lại cho mình, là vì từ bản thân đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực một khắc này lên hắn liền đoán được kế tiếp phát triển, trong phòng địch nhân là người nào, sẽ như thế nào bức hiếp mình cũng tại trong dự liệu của hắn.</p><p>	—— hết lần này tới lần khác làm làm ra một bộ thất kinh bộ dạng, người nọ rất có diễn kịch thiên phú nha.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem Thần Nông bách thảo đan nuốt vào trong miệng, nín thở nhìn theo nước chảy hướng hai bờ sông bơi đi, dần dần đem cái kia đèn đuốc sáng trưng thuyền lớn ném tại sau lưng, dáng người giống như cá giống nhau linh hoạt nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>	Làm làm một cái từ nhỏ tại Động Đình hồ bờ chơi nước lớn lên người, Trường Giang cũng bơi qua mấy lần, nước với hắn mà nói quả thực chính là thứ hai quê hương. Huống chi tuy nói là lòng sông, nhưng dù sao cũng là hạ du khu vực, thủy thế so với trung bình mà nói cũng không biết chậm lại bao nhiêu.</p><p>	Về phần đám kia Quỷ tu. . . Giang Trừng ngưng ngưng thần, nhiều như vậy cơ quan đều là dùng tiền mua đến nhập lại hoa rất nhiều tâm tư bố trí đấy, không công tiện nghi bọn họ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bơi lên bơi lên, đột nhiên lại cảm nhận được cái loại này từ trái tim mở rộng đến toàn thân cảm giác vô lực, đến mức như thế mãnh liệt, trong nháy mắt cướp đoạt mất hắn tất cả khí lực. Tay hắn chân cứng ngắc tê liệt, thân thể bắt đầu dần dần hướng đáy nước chìm.</p><p>	Không nhúc nhích được rồi. . .</p><p>	Như thế nào vừa vặn ở thời điểm này. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn mình khoảng cách mặt nước ánh sáng càng ngày càng xa, hắn nỗ lực muốn đưa tay đi đụng vào mặt nước ánh sáng nhưng là phí công, cực đoan rét lạnh đã lan tràn đến đầu ngón tay, hắn bây giờ thân thể liền tựa như một cỗ thi thể lạnh lẽo, chỉ có thể như vậy hạ xuống đến đáy nước.</p><p>	Không được.</p><p>	Hoàn toàn không thở nổi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cuối cùng phun ra một chuỗi bong bóng, lồng ngực hầu như đè ép đến bạo tạc nổ tung, đi theo ý thức mơ hồ, trong hoảng hốt cảnh tượng trước mắt cũng bị một mảnh màu trắng nơi bao bọc.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đứng ở lầu ba rào chắn lên, nhất phái khí định thần nhàn mà chơi lấy cây quạt, từ góc độ này vừa dễ dàng đem trọn con thuyền thu nhập đáy mắt. Tại là có thể trông thấy, tại Giang Trừng từ phòng trọ cửa sổ nhảy xuống Giang không lâu sau, một chỗ ngồi áo trắng cũng theo nhảy xuống nước.</p><p>	Phía sau của hắn một cái bóng đen hiện ra, quỳ một chân xuống đất, cúi đầu nói: "Tông chủ, thuộc hạ tới chậm rồi."</p><p>	"Không có việc gì, cái này không thể trách các ngươi." Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngữ khí thập phần nhẹ nhõm, "Mấy cái Luân Hồi dạy sát thủ thế nào?"</p><p>	"Giang công tử ám khí giải quyết hết ba người, còn có hai cái đánh mất hành động lực lượng bị chúng ta bắt lại."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, cầm lấy hảo hảo thẩm vấn, lần này phải tất yếu hỏi ra giáo chủ của bọn hắn chỗ."</p><p>	"Luân Hồi giáo tựa hồ đối với Giang công tử thập phần cố chấp, có hay không cần thuộc hạ phái người cùng theo Giang công tử?"</p><p>	"Giang huynh bên người có Hàm Quang Quân cùng theo đâu rồi, theo dõi là không thể gạt được hắn đấy, " hắn đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng xa xa đen kịt mặt sông, ngữ khí giễu giễu nói, "Chuyện của hắn về sau không cần xen vào nữa rồi, đây chính là —— ta cùng hắn ở giữa giao dịch đâu."</p><p>	{ám vệ} quỳ tại nguyên chỗ, tiếp tục nói: "Tông chủ lần này xuất hành chỉ dẫn theo một viên Thần Nông bách thảo đan, vì sao phải đem cho ngoại nhân?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhớ tới lúc trước phát sinh một loạt sự tình, lập tức ủy khuất nói: "Ta ngay từ đầu cũng không muốn đấy, có thể khó được có người như vậy hung địa uy hiếp ta, vẫn cùng ta nói điều kiện, ta cảm thấy rất mới lạ a."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Tông chủ, người đây là bệnh, đến quản lý.</p><p>	"Hơn nữa Giang huynh trước tiên đã cứu ta sau đó còn muốn bảo hộ ta đâu rồi, trừng mắt lại ra vẻ chịu không nổi bộ dạng thật sự là rất không được tự nhiên a, ta nhất thời có chút cảm động liền tặng ra ngoài."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Không, người đã hiểu lầm, hắn thật sự chịu không nổi người.</p><p>	Giải thích một cái A Trừng vì sao sẽ biết Quan Âm miếu chân tướng:</p><p>	1. Tiền văn có xách A Trừng tại Địa phủ rảnh rỗi đến không có việc gì trở về hồi tưởng nửa đời trước, tại không bị cảm tình quấy nhiễu dưới tình huống đối đãi vấn đề càng khách quan, rất nhiều chi tiết cũng rõ ràng hơn, liền phát hiện đi một tí không đúng địa phương.</p><p>	2. Tại Địa phủ cùng Dao em gái kết cách mạng hữu nghị, dần dần cảm thấy hắn không giống hội thương tổn Lam Hi Thần người, như vậy lúc trước có thể là Nhiếp Hoài Tang lừa Lam Hi Thần.</p><p>	3. Trở lên hai điểm đều là phỏng đoán, cũng không đủ chứng cứ, vì vậy A Trừng một mực không có cụ thể nói Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm cái gì (bởi vì hắn mình cũng không có mười phần nắm chắc), mà là nói bóng nói gió mà lừa hắn. Ta biết rõ ngươi làm cái gì a sóngla sóngla, nếu muốn người không biết trừ phi mình đừng làm a sóngla sóngla. . . Các loại tâm lý chiến, kết quả thật sự lừa dối đi ra chân tướng. Tóm lại, là một cái ưu tú 🍊</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ đất liền ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng ha ha, không thích chớ vào ~ chứng kiến không thích tình tiết mời trực tiếp một chút xiên kéo màu đen ta</p><p>	⚪️ từng tiểu khả ái bình luận ta đều có nhìn đấy! Bất quá có chút qua vài ngày mới nhìn đến, lại trở lại có tác dụng trong thời gian hạn định tính (? Cái gì biễu diễn), có chút liên quan đến kịch xuyên qua ta thật sự không biết nên như thế nào quay về (— ). . . Chỉ có thể nói một câu: Mọi người quá cơ trí, mà ta quá yếu orz</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống! Yêu các ngươi! 💕</p><p>	14.</p><p>	Giang Biên kiêm gia theo gió chập chờn, gió đêm lành lạnh thấu xương, trong bụi cỏ ở ẩn côn trùng kêu vang âm thanh tại trong bầu trời đêm càng vang vọng.</p><p>	Bên cạnh bờ một đạo vạch nước âm thanh truyền đến, phá vỡ màn đêm yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Toàn thân ướt đẫm Lam Vong Cơ đem đồng dạng chật vật Giang Trừng đặt ở trên đồng cỏ, tay phải cho bộ ngực hắn chỗ chuyển vận lấy chân khí. Giang Trừng ở trong nước đã đã mất đi ý thức, nếu là mình đến chậm một bước, cũng chỉ có thể chứng kiến một cỗ bị chìm đánh chết thi thể rồi.</p><p>	Suy nghĩ không sai biệt lắm, Lam Vong Cơ vừa mới chuẩn bị đứng dậy, liền phát hiện góc áo của mình bị Giang Trừng gắt gao nắm trong tay, căn bản kéo không đi ra.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thoáng cau mày nói: "Buông tay."</p><p>	Đánh mất ý thức người tự nhiên sẽ không đáp lại hắn, cũng sẽ không nghe theo hắn mà nói, thậm chí bởi vì rét lạnh hướng phương hướng của hắn nhích lại gần, phát ra một tiếng mơ hồ không rõ đây này lẩm bẩm.</p><p>	"Lạnh. . ."</p><p>	Loại này tâm tình ——?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hơi hơi sửng sốt, không cách nào bỏ qua đáy lòng cái kia một chút đang tại khuếch tán bất lực, tại lý trí làm ra quyết đoán lúc trước trước một bước đem Giang Trừng ôm vào trong ngực, tay dán tại sau lưng của hắn tiếp tục cho hắn chuyển vận chân khí.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh thản ổn định tựa ở trong ngực của hắn, để sát vào cái này trống trải bờ sông trên duy nhất nguồn nhiệt, khuôn mặt đặc biệt bình thản yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Bởi vì không cách nào ly khai Giang Trừng bên người một bước, gom củi nổi lửa chuyện như vậy tự nhiên cũng không có thể tự mình đi làm, Lam Vong Cơ lần thứ nhất đem điều khiển vật thuật dùng tại loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này lên, trong lúc nhất thời tâm tình hơi có chút phức tạp.</p><p>	Trên người mình ướt đẫm quần áo đã dùng nội lực bốc hơi khô, có thể Giang Trừng thân không nội lực, chỉ có thể cầm quần áo cởi ra dùng dùng lửa đốt, bằng không thì khiến cho hắn ăn mặc quần áo ướt sũng cả đêm, sáng mai không rơi bệnh mới là lạ.</p><p>	Tại đống lửa phía dưới, hơi chút một cúi đầu liền có thể nhìn rõ ràng Giang Trừng bộ dạng.</p><p>	Quạ màu đen tóc mai từng sợi dán tại gương mặt tái nhợt lên, có giọt nước dọc theo càng dưới đường cong tại trọng lực dưới tác dụng tự nhiên chảy xuống, biến mất tại quần áo lúc giữa. Liền mặt mà nói Giang Trừng ngày thường sống mái lớn lao phân biệt, như thường ngày bất luận vui cười tức giận mắng đều sướng đến đường hoàng còn có tính công kích, tràn đầy không thuận theo không buông tha ý vị, mà giờ khắc này đóng lại con mắt ngủ say, hai đầu lông mày bức người lệ khí hễ quét là sạch, ánh trăng xuyên thấu qua dài mà nồng đậm tiệp vũ tìm đến âm đạo hình ảnh, sướng đến thập phần nhu thuận ôn nhu, như là khuê phòng trong tỉ mỉ đào tạo đi ra cung nữ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cũng nhiều lần bái kiến hắn ngủ say lúc bộ dạng, có thể dù cho trong giấc mộng hắn cũng là cảnh giác linh mẫn, ngủ được nhập lại không an ổn, hoàn toàn không giống lần này buông sở hữu đề phòng, toàn tâm toàn ý mà tin cậy bình yên.</p><p>	Hắn có thể trốn tới ba ngày, cũng là cực hạn dừng, không biết chịu đựng qua bao nhiêu lần cắn trả mới chống đỡ đến bây giờ.</p><p>	Tại nội lực hoàn toàn biến mất dưới tình huống, Linh Hồn bị nhiều lần cắn trả, bị Luân Hồi giáo đồ đuổi giết, còn muốn nghĩ cách trốn tránh bản thân truy tung. . . Nếu như không phải là lần này nhảy sông ra ngoài ý muốn, chỉ sợ vẫn sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy bị tìm được.</p><p>	Loại này trong hư có thật, gặp chiêu phá chiêu phong cách hành sự, cùng nhiều năm trước trong trí nhớ Liên Hoa Ổ chủ nhân không có sai biệt, rồi lại mất đi chút ít băn khoăn, thêm thêm vài phần tùy tâm sở dục ý vị.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy Giang Trừng thân thể triệt để ấm áp tới đây, động tác cẩn thận đưa tay từ sau lưng của hắn dời, chuẩn bị đưa hắn ướt đẫm màu đen áo khoác cho cởi xuống đến. Trong lúc nhiều lần chú ý hạ lưu Trường Giang Trừng phản ứng, xác định hắn ngủ rất quen thuộc nhận thức không có tỉnh lại ý tứ, mới nhấp môi cỡi hắn áo sơ mi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mới hồi hồn, hồn phách còn bất ổn, vả lại xuất phát từ đủ loại nguyên nhân chỉ có Lam Vong Cơ tài năng giúp hắn an hồn, bởi vậy mặc kệ có nguyện ý hay không, Lam Vong Cơ chỉ có thể hàng đêm đi vì hắn điều tức thân thể.</p><p>	Cỗ thân thể này cũng  không phải lần đầu tiên  gặp được, cũng không có cái nào một lần so ra mà vượt lần này càng thêm tâm thần bất định bất an. Dĩ vãng đều là nửa đêm thời gian, ánh nến cũng đã diệt, trong phòng một mảnh đen kịt chỉ có thể phân biệt cho ra đại khái hình dáng, tự nhiên không sinh ra cái gì kiều diễm tâm tư, nhưng lần này quả thực là. . . Rõ ràng rành mạch.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ mắt không bên cạnh xem mà đem Giang Trừng quần áo cởi sau cẩn thận mở ra gác ở trên lửa, sau đó hơi cúi đầu xuống đưa hắn ướt sũng tóc mai ly biệt đến sau tai, đầu ngón tay tại va chạm vào hắn vành tai lúc đột nhiên dừng lại.</p><p>	Nhìn theo nhìn xuống đi, phía dưới chính là Giang Trừng mảnh khảnh cái cổ, lại phía dưới là thẳng tắp xương quai xanh, làn da vốn trơn bóng trắng nõn, giống như là một khối tốt nhất mỡ dê ngọc, rồi lại hết lần này tới lần khác để lại vài đạo còn chưa hoàn toàn tiêu tán đấy, ửng đỏ dấu,vết.</p><p>	Tự dưng chướng mắt rất.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ rõ ràng đó là cái gì.</p><p>	Hắn ánh mắt hơi liễm, bất động thanh sắc đem áo ngoài của mình choàng tại Giang Trừng trên người, sẽ đem hắn từ ngực mình bới ra đi ra thả trên mặt đất, chuẩn bị cách Giang Trừng xa một chút địa phương ngồi xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng phía sau lưng vừa vừa tiếp xúc với lạnh như băng bãi cỏ, không khỏe mà than nhẹ thanh âm, vừa điều tức xong thân thể bản năng sợ hãi rét lạnh, một tia cảm giác mát đều chịu không nổi, để trong lòng nhận thức trong mơ mơ màng màng hướng thiêu đốt lên đống lửa lăn đi.</p><p>	Mắt thấy cả người hắn sắp rơi vào trong lửa, Lam Vong Cơ bất đắc dĩ thò tay đưa hắn cường ngạnh mà mò đem về, theo như quay về trong lòng ngực của mình.</p><p>	—— ngủ đều không cho người bớt lo, Giang Vãn Ngâm người này quả nhiên làm cho người ta không nhanh.</p><p>	"A.... . ."</p><p>	Tại bởi như vậy một hồi giày vò xuống, Giang Trừng chậm rãi mở mắt, tử thủy tinh bình thường trong con ngươi nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì tâm tình, đầu đờ đẫn mà nhìn chằm chằm vào gần trong gang tấc khuôn mặt tuấn tú.</p><p>	Cái tư thế này quá mức ái muội, Lam Vong Cơ bị hắn như vậy không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn, không khỏi có chút ngượng ngùng, hoàn ở động tác của hắn cũng bắt đầu cứng ngắc, trong đầu toát ra vô số đối với cái này tình cảnh giải thích.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, ta. . ."</p><p>	Kế tiếp mà nói biến mất tại Giang Trừng kế tiếp trong động tác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nháy dưới ánh mắt, lại nháy dưới, tựa hồ tại xác nhận người trước mắt đến tột cùng là người nào, sau đó đưa tay ôm chặt lấy Lam Vong Cơ cổ, vùi đầu tại cổ của hắn trong.</p><p>	"A tỷ. . . A tỷ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hô hấp cứng lại.</p><p>	"Hơn hai mươi năm, ta rốt cuộc gặp ngươi lần nữa rồi. . ."</p><p>	"Từ nhân gian đến Hoàng Tuyền Bích Lạc, ngươi cũng không tại a. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa ở trên người hắn, thanh âm mơ hồ không rõ, chỉ lo lầm bầm lầu bầu, tựa hồ căn bản cảm giác không thấy trước mặt cũng không phải là một nữ nhân thể trạng, hoặc là chẳng qua là đưa hắn làm làm một cái hoài niệm ký thác mà thôi.</p><p>	Tự Giang Trừng hoàn dương đến nay, hiếm có mãnh liệt tâm tình chấn động, Lam Vong Cơ cũng chỉ cảm thấy qua ba lượt. Lần đầu tiên là hôm qua mãnh liệt buồn nôn cảm giác, lần thứ hai là sinh mệnh sắp chấm dứt tuyệt vọng, lần thứ ba là. . . Giờ phút này thâm tình.</p><p>	Cái loại này kính yêu, tưởng niệm, bi thương. . . Đủ loại ngày thường áp lực dưới đáy lòng cảm tình đan vào cùng một chỗ, vốn nên là kịch liệt, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ chỉ cảm thấy bao dung Vạn Vật bình tĩnh, giống như không cam lòng cùng thống khổ cũng đã bị thời gian an ủi, chỉ còn lại một tiếng đối với chuyện cũ thở dài.</p><p>	Rất vi diệu, thật ấm áp, lại rất trầm trọng. Lam Vong Cơ tùy ý loại này tâm tình tại trong lòng lan tràn, đột nhiên phát hiện bản thân tựa hồ không cẩn thận dòm ngó Giang Trừng cũng không chịu bại lộ tại người trước bí mật.</p><p>	"A tỷ. . ." Giang Trừng thanh âm rầu rĩ truyền tới, hướng trên người hắn cọ xát, "Ta lạnh."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngừng tạm, rủ xuống mắt tiệp, yên lặng đưa hắn hướng trong ngực bó lại, vì hắn ngăn lại bốn bề gió đêm.</p><p>	Cho dù cách mấy tầng quần áo, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ tựa hồ có thể cảm nhận được đối phương tim đập, bên tai là Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng hơi thở, cái kia một khối da thịt đều trở nên nóng hổi đứng lên. Hắn nửa làm sợi tóc tại chính mình bên cổ có một cái không có một cái cọ lấy, đặc biệt sầu triền miên.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ quay đầu đi chỗ khác, nỗ lực bỏ qua tróc da da trên khác thường xúc cảm, nhận thức chăm chú thực bắt đầu nướng quần áo, đồng thời tại trong lòng lưng Lam gia gia quy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ đã cho rằng ôm lấy bản thân chính là Giang Yếm Ly, lưng hơi hơi cong lên ngủ được đặc biệt an ổn, giống như hài đồng giống nhau thỏa mãn.</p><p>	Tại lưng đến đại khái  lần đầu tiên ba trăm hai mươi hai đầu thời điểm, gác ở trên lửa quần áo cũng không sai biệt lắm đã làm.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ một tay ôm Giang Trừng, tay kia khó khăn đem áo khoác của mình cởi xuống, sau đó cho hắn mặc chính hắn trước kia quần áo, ừ, rất tốt, cái này màu đen quần áo còn là Ngụy Vô Tiện đấy.</p><p>	Quần áo khẳng định phải đổi trở về, tuy rằng ổ tại trong lòng ngực của mình Giang Trừng một bộ nhu thuận nghe lời bộ dạng, nhưng sáng mai tỉnh lại một khi phát hiện trần như nhộng phủ lấy y phục của mình, giải thích là đừng nghĩ giải thích, bởi vì hai người sẽ trực tiếp đánh nhau.</p><p>	A.</p><p>	Bất kể thế nào cẩn thận, đầu ngón tay còn là gặp không thể tránh né mà đụng phải da thịt của hắn, Giang Trừng bởi vì ngọt ngào ngủ mơ bị quấy rầy mà nhíu nhíu mày.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cẩn thận chú ý đến nét mặt của hắn, thấy hắn như trước đang ngủ say, chẳng qua là cánh môi khẽ nhếch, mơ hồ không rõ phun ra mấy chữ:</p><p>	"Phi Phi, đừng liếm rồi. . ."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Nghe thế cái rõ ràng cho thấy câu lan trong thanh lâu mới sẽ xuất hiện tên, lại liên tưởng đến trên người hắn cái kia từng mảnh từng mảnh ửng đỏ dấu vết, Lam Vong Cơ trong lòng nhất thời dâng lên một hồi phản cảm, ánh mắt cũng băng lạnh lên.</p><p>	Không biết liêm sỉ.</p><p>	Vừa nghĩ tới Giang Trừng vừa mới xuyên qua áo khoác trên khả năng có nữ nhân son phấn phấn khí, Lam Vong Cơ nhìn Giang Trừng thân thể liền càng chướng mắt, động tác trên tay cũng không tự giác nặng thêm vài phần, nhắm trúng Giang Trừng càng thêm không thoải mái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngữ điệu hơi hơi giơ lên, mềm nhu nhu đấy, rất giống là làm nũng hoặc tán tỉnh lúc mới sẽ xuất hiện lười biếng.</p><p>	"Hoa Nhài? Đã đủ rồi a. . . Ta mệt mỏi. . ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ động tác sinh sôi ngừng ở giữa không trung, mặt không thay đổi rủ xuống mắt tiệp, toàn bộ người lịch sự tao nhã mà xa cách, tràn đầy cự nhân xa ngàn dặm bên ngoài khí tức.</p><p>	Thứ hai? Thật sự là lợi hại a Giang Vãn Ngâm. Cái kia kế tiếp là Mẫu Đơn, hoặc là cây thược dược?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không có lại để cho hắn thất vọng, lại nói tiếp hai cái tên không có được đáp lại về sau, lại đối xử như nhau niệm lên người cuối cùng tên:</p><p>	"Được rồi, Tiểu Ái, ta. . . A...."</p><p>	Tất cả lời nói đều bị cưỡng ép nuốt tại trong cổ họng, không phát ra thanh âm nào.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bất động thanh sắc đưa hắn cấm ngôn rồi.</p><p>	15.</p><p>	Bản thân giống như làm một cái rất dài mộng, rồi lại cái gì cũng không nghĩ ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ nhớ rõ để trong lòng nhận thức hấp hối một giây sau cùng, trước mắt bị một mảnh trắng như tuyết nơi bao bọc, cái loại này ấm áp xúc cảm cùng thuần trắng màu sắc, giống như là trong đêm khuya độc vì hắn bỏ ra ánh sáng, đem không ngừng trầm xuống hắn cứu khoảng cách biển sâu.</p><p>	Cái loại này thánh khiết hào quang một mực bao phủ tại trên người hắn, xua đuổi trong thân thể cực đoan rét lạnh, Giang Trừng không nhớ rõ mình là hay không vươn tay ra bắt được ánh sáng, nhưng cuối cùng hào quang chủ động vờn quanh ở hắn, cho vĩnh hằng ôn nhu cùng cứu rỗi.</p><p>	. . . Ánh sáng?</p><p>	Giang Trừng mất công mà mở to mắt, ngày mùa hè ánh nắng sáng sớm còn là nhu hòa đấy, cũng không chướng mắt ánh sáng chiếu vào trên người hắn, trong hơi thở tựa hồ là nhàn nhạt đấy, không thuộc về mình trên người thảo dược khí tức.</p><p>	 hắn nhìn thấy kia người một thân áo trắng nghịch tại trong ngồi xuống, đen kịt sợi tóc rủ xuống, sướng đến không nhiễm hạt bụi nhỏ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dần dần phục hồi tinh thần lại, từ áo ngoài của hắn trên chậm rãi đứng lên, món đó kê lót dưới thân thể quần áo đã bị sương sớm làm ướt, cách đó không xa đống lửa đã sớm dập tắt, chỉ còn vài khói xanh.</p><p>	Nhìn cái này tình cảnh, mình là bị hắn cứu được a.</p><p>	Ngay tại Giang Trừng chính đang tự hỏi thứ mười loại từ Lam Vong Cơ trong tay chạy đi phương pháp khả năng lúc, Lam Vong Cơ chậm rãi mở mắt, màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con mắt nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì tâm tình, mắt gió nhàn nhạt quét tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoáng nghiêng đầu, vừa mới chuẩn bị nói lời cảm tạ, lại phát hiện trên miệng môi dưới nhanh đóng chặt lại không cách nào tách ra, lúc này kịp phản ứng, hạnh mâu trợn tròn, mang theo tức giận thẳng tắp nhìn quá khứ.</p><p>	Hỗn đản, cấm ngôn thuật loại vật này. . .</p><p>	Là có thể đối với chính mình dùng sao!</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cũng rất nhanh ý thức được cái gì, tâm niệm vừa động, giải trừ hắn cấm ngôn.</p><p>	Bị giải trừ cấm ngôn Giang Trừng đứng tại nguyên chỗ vẫn không nhúc nhích, lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn, tựa hồ áp lực rơi xuống sở hữu lửa giận —— nếu như không phải là một giây sau giơ tay lên đem Lam Vong Cơ áo ngoài từ trong xé nát mà nói.</p><p>	"Xoẹt —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay) đem hai khối phân bố nhét vào dập tắt trên đống lửa, bất luận cái gì trắng noãn vải vóc nhiễm lên than màu xám tro, mới phủi tay châm chọc nói:</p><p>	"Vài năm không thấy, không nghĩ tới Hàm Quang Quân một chút tiến bộ cũng không, vẫn còn dùng cấm ngôn loại này không nhập lưu thủ đoạn a?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem hắn một loạt cử động, cũng không ngăn cản, đầu  trước mặt không có sóng lan nói:</p><p>	"Cùng ta trở về."</p><p>	"Mặc dù nhiều tạ ngươi đã cứu ta, nhưng một con ngựa quy nhất con ngựa, tại không có gặp Giang Lưu lúc trước ta sẽ không trở về."</p><p>	Hắn ngừng một chút, lập tức mang theo uy hiếp ý vị nói: "Cưỡng ép mang về cũng vô dụng, ta có thể đốt Tàng Thư Các một lần, có thể đốt lần thứ hai."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bất vi sở động: "Ngươi ứng với khi biết thân thể của ngươi đã đến cực hạn."</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ, " Giang Trừng gật đầu, "Nhưng lần này tại nửa đêm ta không có bởi vì đau đớn mà tỉnh lại, vì vậy chỉ cần ngươi đang ở đây, thân thể của ta chính là bình thường a? Cùng hắn nói là ta không thể ly khai Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, chẳng bằng nói đúng không có khả năng mở bên cạnh ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn không có trả lời.</p><p>	Thấy vậy Giang Trừng trong lòng nhiều thêm vài phần chắc chắc, tiếp tục nói: "Nếu như như vậy, ngươi cùng đi với ta Liên Hoa Ổ không liền biến thành, nhìn thấy hắn ta liền lập tức cùng ngươi trở về."</p><p>	"Ta có không thể không đi gặp Giang Lưu lý do, nhưng ngươi nhất định phải dẫn ta trở về lý do là cái gì đây? Không chỉ là vì thay ta dưỡng hồn, còn có —— đừng để cho ta đi ra ngoài kích thích đến Ngụy Vô Tiện a?"</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Nói thực ra, cùng Giang Vãn Ngâm nói chuyện với nhau rất làm người đau đầu, hắn có gần như kinh khủng trực giác, có thể nhanh chóng chỉnh hợp lên phá thành mảnh nhỏ tin tức, sau đó chắp vá lên tiếp cận nhất chân tướng đường.</p><p>	Vô luận trả lời cái gì, đều là tại vỏ chăn lời nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi hơi câu, kéo ra hơi nhỏ đường cong, giống như đem tất cả bí mật đều đem nắm ở trong tay: "Không cần phải lo lắng, Ngụy Vô Tiện đi Thục Sơn tìm thất tuyệt hoa lan, nhất thời nửa khắc về không được, ta gặp không được hắn đấy."</p><p>	Nhìn xem Giang Trừng kiêu ngạo mà ánh mắt hài hước, Lam Vong Cơ đáy lòng dâng lên một tia nhàn nhạt bực bội, trên mặt cũng không biểu lộ mảy may hỏi:</p><p>	"Ngươi lúc nào nghĩ đến đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng lại, làm như đang do dự như thế nào mở miệng, mới mím môi nói: ". . . Từ ngươi ngày đầu tiên đến ta trong phòng bắt đầu liền hoài nghi, bất quá hôm nay mới đại khái xác định xuống."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ híp lại lên con mắt, "Nguyên lai ngươi vẫn luôn tỉnh dậy."</p><p>	"A. . . Lại nói tiếp có chút trời đưa đất đẩy, nhưng có thể cùng Hoa Chi Tử  hương có chút quan hệ."</p><p>	Vì để tránh cho phiền toái không cần thiết cùng không dứt giải thích, Lam Vong Cơ cũng không tính nói cho hắn biết là do bản thân đến giúp hắn điều tức thân thể. Mỗi đêm Giang Trừng trong phòng điểm hương cũng không phải là bình thường an thần hương, mà là có rất mạnh thôi miên hiệu quả hun hương, đối với đánh mất nội lực người mà nói, nên là chống cự không được.</p><p>	Thật vừa đúng lúc, đến ngày đầu tiên buổi tối Giang Trừng liền hái chút ít sơn chi đặt ở đầu giường, loại này màu sắc và hoa văn nồng đậm hương thơm, mùi thơm hơn xa qua nước hoa, trái cây có thanh nóng giải độc, lạnh máu tiết lửa hiệu quả, còn có thể tinh lọc không khí, đặc biệt lịch sự tao nhã.</p><p>	Hoa Chi Tử  hương lấn át hun hương, Giang Trừng giấc ngủ vốn là cực mỏng, mỗi lần tại Lam Vong Cơ đẩy cửa ra đệ nhất khắc liền tỉnh, chỉ bất quá thông qua khắp nơi cân nhắc quyết định trước không hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, âm thầm quan sát mà thôi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một mực rất có tự mình biết rõ, hắn và Lam gia đừng nói thế gia giao tình, chỉ sợ ngăn cách khoảng cách đã sớm sinh ra không ít, tự Kim Quang Dao sau khi chết, Nhiếp gia cùng Lam gia chính là cùng tiến thối, mà Giang gia cùng Kim gia là bởi vì liên hệ máu mủ chăm chú liên hệ cùng một chỗ, song phương lén lút lui tới vốn là Thiểu, huống chi khi còn sống Lam Vong Cơ liền không chào đón hắn, hôm nay cần gì phải muốn hao tâm tổn trí mất công giúp hắn đâu.</p><p>	Lại nói tiếp còn là Lam Cảnh Nghi mà nói nói trúng tim đen.</p><p>	—— bởi vì chính mình là ước thúc Ngụy Vô Tiện thẻ đánh bạc a.</p><p>	Chỉ cần hắn còn sống một ngày, Ngụy Vô Tiện tựu cũng không nghĩ đến dùng vạn người hiến tế trận đến phục sinh hắn, một khi Giang Trừng chết đi, lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với hắn chấp niệm đến xem, bãi tha ma sẽ biến thành triệt để nhân gian địa ngục.</p><p>	Vô luận là vì ngăn cản Ngụy Vô Tiện tiếp tục tẩu hỏa nhập ma hoặc là vì mặt khác tánh mạng vô tội, Giang Trừng đều phải còn sống.</p><p>	Thấy Lam Vong Cơ không có phản ứng gì, Giang Trừng trong nội tâm thở dài: "Như vậy đi, lại thêm một cái thẻ đánh bạc."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc đồng tử tại dưới đặc biệt óng ánh sáng long lanh, giống như là thượng hạng bảo thạch. Hắn dù bận vẫn ung dung nhìn qua, thấp giọng lập lại: "Thẻ đánh bạc?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hai tay hoàn ngực, nâng lên càng dưới nói: "Ngươi muốn đơn giản là nguyên lai Ngụy Vô Tiện, nếu như ta nói, ta có lại để cho nhập ma Ngụy Vô Tiện khôi phục bình thường biện pháp đâu?"</p><p>	"Về phần muốn hoài nghi ta tư tâm lớn cũng không nhất định, ta nếu như trước khi chết đem kim đan trả lại cho hắn, nói rõ cũng là muốn đã thông quyết định cùng hắn nhất đao lưỡng đoạn. Ngụy Vô Tiện nếu có thể hồi tâm chuyển ý một lần nữa trở lại Lam gia, ta ngươi đều là lạc quan kia thành."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem hắn, cũng không tiếp lời nói, hai người ánh mắt trên không trung giao thoa, bầu không khí tại yên tĩnh trong đột nhiên lạnh xuống.</p><p>	Đối mặt loại tình huống này, Giang Trừng bất đắc dĩ, mình cũng nói được rõ ràng như vậy rồi, lợi hại bày rõ ràng, hắn đến cùng còn do dự cái gì? Cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang con hồ ly này giao tiếp đều so với cùng Lam Vong Cơ giao tiếp dễ dàng, người phía trước tuy nhiên giả vờ ngốc nhưng tốt xấu có thể câu thông, người sau thì là hoàn mỹ quán triệt im lặng là vàng, Giang Trừng cũng không Lam Hi Thần bổn sự này có thể liếc nhìn ra hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, chỉ có thể không ngừng thăm dò.</p><p>	Ngay tại Giang Trừng tính toán bằng không buông tha cho cùng hắn câu thông tiếp tục suy nghĩ thứ mười một loại đào tẩu phương pháp xử lý lúc, người đối diện nói chuyện, hắn ngữ khí đạm mạc: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, đừng quá tự cho là đúng."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng hơi hơi nhíu mày, ngữ khí một hướng như mà không nể mặt, minh bao thầm chê:</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, ta đây loại tục nhân, tự nhiên so ra kém Hàm Quang Quân khiêm tốn hữu lễ, gió xuân sang người."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhàn nhạt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, xoay người sang chỗ khác: "Ngươi dùng năm năm trước chuyện phát sinh đến phỏng đoán hôm nay tất cả mọi người ý đồ, chỉ biết càng lúc càng đều rời đi ngươi dự đoán quỹ đạo."</p><p>	"Giáo huấn lời của ta đừng nói là rồi, ta cho là ta cùng Hàm Quang Quân đều hy vọng sớm chút xong việc trở về, không nên tại đối phương trên người lãng phí một giây đồng hồ thời gian đâu. Nói ngắn lại, Hàm Quang Quân đến cùng có nguyện ý hay không?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bóng lưng tại dưới tựa như không nhiễm tình dục Tiên Nhân, cùng một thân màu đen Giang Trừng ngăn cách tại hai cái thế giới, hắn đưa lưng về phía Giang Trừng, nói: "Tốt."</p><p>	Nghe thế cái chữ, Giang Trừng ngược lại ngẩn người, trợn to con mắt hỏi ngược lại: "Ngươi đồng ý?"</p><p>	"Chỉ có một vấn đề, " Lam Vong Cơ ngữ điệu ngang bằng, "Nguyên lai Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi chỉ chính là bao nhiêu cái."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên là. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thu hồi mỉm cười, nửa rủ xuống con mắt, che lại đáy mắt tâm tình nói: "Đương nhiên là mười năm trước bị hiến xá chính là cái kia a."</p><p>	Có Mạc Huyền Vũ vỏ bọc Ngụy Vô Tiện; đối với Giang Trừng, đối với Giang gia không hề nhớ nhung Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trong giọng nói nghe không xuất ra tâm tình: "Thật sao."</p><p>	Khi đó Giang Trừng ý tưởng rất đơn giản, hắn thầm nghĩ biến trở về năm năm trước bộ dạng.</p><p>	Năm năm trước thân vẫn thời điểm, hắn trả kim đan, ân oán chấm dứt, ai cũng không nợ người nào, ai cũng không hề oán niệm lấy người nào, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Vong Cơ một đôi thần tiên quyến lữ dạo chơi bốn phương, hắn cũng không hề làm một cái hư vô mờ mịt lời thề cố chấp cả đời.</p><p>	Đó là hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến kết cục tốt nhất rồi.</p><p>	Hôm nay hắn muốn làm đấy, chính là đem cái kia kết cục kéo dài đem về, đem trước mắt hỗn loạn tình cảnh gẩy quay về quỹ đạo.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho rằng Ngụy Vô Tiện là năm năm này lúc giữa duy nhất biến số, là trong bàn cờ tự tiện trốn đi quân cờ, chỉ cần đưa hắn thả lại chỗ cũ liền có thể trở lại lúc trước. Nhưng, sau đó không lâu hắn liền sẽ phát hiện, chính như Lam Vong Cơ lúc trước nói, bàn cờ đã sớm rối loạn, tất cả mọi người tại biến, nguyên lai đường nhỏ bị một mảnh dài hẹp phá hỏng, Ngụy Vô Tiện không phải là duy nhất biến số, thậm chí cũng không phải lớn nhất biến số.</p><p>	Với tư cách chết qua một hồi buông trước kia hoàn dương người, hắn vốn định lấy không đếm xỉa đến, thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, làm mất đi mở mắt ra một khắc này lên sẽ không đoạn có người muốn kéo hắn vào cục.</p><p>	Tị Trần đã xuất vỏ kiếm lơ lửng ở giữa không trung, Lam Vong Cơ nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Giang Trừng: "Rời đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến bên cạnh hắn, hỏi: "Ngự kiếm đi Liên Hoa Ổ?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhẹ nhàng gật đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xuống Tị Trần thân kiếm, "Ngươi đến cho ta một thứ gì lôi kéo, bằng không thì ta lo lắng không nghĩ qua là đứng không vững té xuống."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đánh giá hắn một cái, phát hiện Lam Vong Cơ chỉ còn áo sơ mi cùng áo mỏng mặc lên người, cộng thêm một cái eo phong, thật sự không giống có mặt khác có thể bắt lấy cố định chỗ của mình, cũng không thể cầm lấy ống tay áo của hắn a?</p><p>	Ừ. . . Bằng không thì đem cái kia áo ngoài hai đầu phân biệt thắt ở hai người trên cổ tay?</p><p>	Thấy Giang Trừng đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng về phía trên đống lửa cái kia hai khối tất cả đều là màu xám tro vải vóc, tựa hồ kích động, Lam Vong Cơ tại hắn đề nghị lúc trước hợp thời mở miệng trước: "Ngươi có thể cầm lấy Vong Cơ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lập tức kịp phản ứng đây là chỉ Vong Cơ cầm. Vì vậy hắn đến gần hai bước, nhẹ tay nhẹ khoác lên túi cầm lên, không đếm xỉa tới nói:</p><p>	"Khả năng khó tránh khỏi sẽ đụng phải ngươi, bất quá nghĩ đến đều là nam nhân, ngươi cũng không trở thành như vậy sĩ diện cãi láo."</p><p>	Lời nói vừa rơi xuống âm, Giang Trừng liền phát giác được Lam Vong Cơ thân thể hơi không thể nhận ra mà cứng ngắc lại chút ít, đang có chút ít nghi hoặc, lãnh đạm thanh âm liền từ phía trước truyền tới.</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	"A...?"</p><p>	"Giữ mình trong sạch, ít đi pháo hoa liễu ngõ hẻm chi địa."</p><p>	". . . Cáp?"</p><p>	【 màn lúc giữa bí sự • thứ hai</p><p>	Ngày ngày sâu chén rượu đầy, triều triều nhỏ phố hoa nở.</p><p>	Tại đồ mi giàn trồng hoa bên cạnh, nho nhỏ hoà thuận vui vẻ ánh mặt trời bỏ ra, mang theo muộn xuân đem trôi qua đầu hạ mặc dù đến độ nóng, phơi nắng lấy liền cảm thấy ấm áp đấy, làm cho người ta quả muốn hảo hảo ngủ một giấc.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngồi ở trên ghế mây, đem trong tay sách lật đến cuối cùng vài trang, trong thanh âm có chứa một tia rõ ràng hưng phấn: "Rút cuộc tìm được nữa a."</p><p>	Quyển sách kia nhìn qua thập phần cũ nát, sách phong đã không thấy, trang giấy ố vàng, gáy sách chỗ lộ ra đầu sợi, tựa hồ lập tức liền muốn mệt rã rời, nhưng mà trong sách nội dung nhưng là tất cả mọi người muốn nhìn trộm cuối cùng khởi tử hồi sinh phương pháp.</p><p>	Người đần độn, chiêu hồn phách, lấy mạng đổi mạng, khởi tử hồi sinh.</p><p>	Loại này ngỗ nghịch mệnh số, chuyển đổi sinh tử thuật pháp ở nhân gian biến mất đã lâu rồi, tại Nhiếp gia năm năm đến không ngừng tìm kiếm xuống, rút cuộc tìm được duy nhất bản thiếu.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đem quyển sách này nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở trên bàn đá, a ra một hơi, căng thẳng tinh thần buông lỏng xuống: "Thiên nam địa bắc tìm lâu như vậy, đến cùng còn là bắt kịp rồi. May mắn may mắn, khoảng cách nửa tháng bảy còn có một đoạn thời gian."</p><p>	Sau đó hắn đối với nửa quỳ trên mặt đất {ám vệ} nói: "Đem quyển sách này lấy trùng hợp phương thức đưa cho hắn, không thể bộc lộ ra là ta làm đấy."</p><p>	"Vâng."</p><p>	{ám vệ} dừng một chút, do dự mà mở miệng, "Có thể là bọn hắn thực sẽ như tông chủ suy nghĩ, cầm mạng của mình đi đổi Tiền Giang tông chủ tính mạng sao?"</p><p>	"Ai biết được, dù sao nhân tâm không lường được nha, " Nhiếp Hoài Tang mở trừng hai mắt, "Ta có thể làm đều làm xong, còn lại liền xem bọn hắn rồi."</p><p>	"?"</p><p>	Tông chủ, người chăm chú một chút, đây chính là đại sự, liên lụy đến nhiều như vậy tính mạng, không thể qua loa đấy.</p><p>	Hắn vì chính mình châm một chén rượu, cười nhẹ nhàng nói: "Chớ khẩn trương, ta có dự cảm, này sẽ là vừa ra. . . Rất long trọng đùa giỡn."</p><p>	Có thể tại dục vọng đan vào trong mở màn, cũng có thể viên mãn kết thúc.</p><p>	Tay của ta: Ta thật là nhớ tại mười chương bên trong hoàn tất.</p><p>	Đầu óc của ta: Ngươi dùng ngươi ngón tay cái nhớ tới, ngươi cảm thấy khả năng sao? 🌚</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ thất ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, trước mắt không có đặc biệt thích, cũng sẽ không có mặt khác cùng Trừng không quan hệ cp, mọi người không nên nhìn sai rồi cáp</p><p>	⚪️ tại đã viết ba chương cũng không kinh khủng ma quỷ  chuyện tình, ba chương tuyệt không nhiệt huyết trốn chết đánh quái dị, chúc mừng này chương tiến vào một chút đầu óc cũng không cần hoa chỗ ở đấu (bushi)</p><p>	⚪️ tấu chương chủ đề: Mất đi vĩnh viễn là tốt nhất, không chiếm được đều tại rục rịch. Ha ha ←_←</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống! Yêu các ngươi! 💕</p><p>	16.</p><p>	Trời xanh không mây, làm đẹp mấy đóa Bạch Vân, kiếm quang xẹt qua trên không trung lôi ra một cái thẳng tắp luyện không.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu mắt nhìn phía dưới vạn trượng không trung, trong lòng rùng mình, lại bất động thanh sắc đưa ánh mắt thu hồi lại, trên tay yên lặng nắm chặt Vong Cơ. Có mấy cái đầu năm không có điều khiển qua kiếm rồi, trong lúc nhất thời có chút sợ hãi loại này độ cao, vì vậy tập trung lực chú ý nhìn chằm chằm vào Lam Vong Cơ hệ ở sau ót mạt ngạch, chăm chú quan sát phía trên câu bên cạnh tô kiểu thêu pháp.</p><p>	Có lẽ là Giang Trừng ánh mắt quá mức trắng ra, bị như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào quá không khỏe, ngược lại là Lam Vong Cơ mở miệng trước.</p><p>	"Tại sao phải cứu Ngu Thu Đồng."</p><p>	"Hả? Ngươi cho rằng ta là vì cứu nàng?" Giang Trừng quả nhiên sẽ không bỏ qua bất kỳ một cái nào đỗi cơ hội của hắn, ly biệt mở ánh mắt, phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay) nói, "Ta chỉ là đi giết Quỷ tu mà thôi, người cứu nàng bản chất là ngươi a."</p><p>	"Như vậy. Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi nhìn ra thân phận của nàng."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngữ điệu không hề gợn sóng, tựa hồ đối với câu trả lời của hắn không có hứng thú, chẳng qua là làm theo phép hỏi thăm một cái.</p><p>	Thấy hắn đột nhiên nói ra những lời này, Giang Trừng nhíu mày hỏi: "Nàng thân phận gì?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thản nhiên nói: "Tại trong y quán nàng nói nàng bản tính ngu, đến từ Thục châu Mi Sơn, đi Kim Lăng thấy gả vào phu gia (nhà chồng) a tỷ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: ". . . Ha ha, thật là tinh xảo."</p><p>	Đến từ Thục châu Mi Sơn, còn là ngu cái này họ, Giang Trừng mặt mày lớn lên vốn là cùng mẫu thân không có sai biệt, Thu Đồng màu tím sậm con mắt cùng hắn cũng có tám phần tương tự, đáp án quả thực miêu tả sinh động rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nghĩ tới gặp trùng hợp như vậy, trên đường gặp phải thuận tay cứu cô nương vừa đúng là cái tộc bên kia thân thích. Hắn lúc ấy vội vã tránh né Lam Vong Cơ truy tung, đầu vội vàng hỏi thăm tên của nàng cùng Luân Hồi dạy tin tức liền rời đi. Nếu như sớm biết rõ nàng là của mình họ hàng xa, trước hết tự mình hộ tống nàng đi Kim Lăng rồi.</p><p>	Vừa nghĩ tới bản thân vẫn lợi dụng nàng đến kéo dài Lam Vong Cơ, Giang Trừng trong lòng bay lên một tia áy náy, mím môi nói: "Nàng trọng thương thành như vậy, hiện tại. . ."</p><p>	"Tại y quán nuôi, đã viết thư báo cho biết người nhà của nàng, đợi bọn hắn chạy đến ta mới ly khai đấy."</p><p>	Người đứng phía sau đã trầm mặc.</p><p>	Lâu đến Lam Vong Cơ cho rằng chuyện đó đề như vậy bỏ qua, vì vậy chuyên tâm ngự kiếm, trên đường đi tiếng gió từng trận, phía trước cách đó không xa đã hiện ra Vân Mộng Trạch khổng lồ bộ dáng, mới nghe được sau lưng người nọ như nhẹ sợi thô giống như dễ dàng phiêu tán mà nói:</p><p>	"Chuyện này. . . Ta trước tạ ơn Lam Nhị công tử rồi."</p><p>	Ngự kiếm so với cưỡi ngựa chạy đi nhanh nhiều lắm, trong kế hoạch hơn mười ngày lộ trình, thành công rút ngắn đã thành một buổi sáng. Xem ra như là lúc sau muốn đi Lan Lăng, hãy tìm một cái gặp ngự kiếm đệ tử cùng theo mới tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng ở Liên Hoa Ổ cửa ra vào, ngẩng đầu nhìn treo cao cửa biển, bên tai là nhỏ buôn bán thét to âm thanh cùng xe ngựa tiếng động lớn rầm rĩ, trong lúc nhất thời có chút sáng ngời thần.</p><p>	Bao nhiêu vinh nhục chìm nổi, vài lần  chứa suy hưng vong, mấy mươi năm thời gian một cái chớp mắt mặc dù qua, Liên Hoa Ổ chủ nhân cũng thay đổi mấy vòng, nhưng này Chu màu đại môn còn ở nơi này, làm làm một cái vĩnh hằng biểu tượng, vừa nhìn thấy nó có thể nhớ lại trước kia cao chót vót.</p><p>	Năm năm này trong, tựa hồ Vân Mộng một chút cũng không có thay đổi a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn trước cửa thủ vệ, lại nhìn một chút bên người thu hồi kiếm Lam Vong Cơ, hỏi: "Ngươi có thể đem ta mang vào đi sao?" Hắn buông tay bất đắc dĩ thở dài: ". . . Ta không có vật chứng có thể chứng minh ta là Giang Trừng, nói ra bọn hắn cũng sẽ không tin."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhàn nhạt nhìn hắn liếc, đi tới cửa nói chuyện với nhau vài câu, đưa ra một trương màu thiển tử thiệp mời, từ Giang Trừng góc độ, vừa dễ dàng trông thấy phía trên hoa văn Giang gia gia huy thanh tâm linh. Lúc này Lam Vong Cơ quay đầu, ngữ khí bình tĩnh: "Cùng ta cùng một chỗ đi vào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng câu dẫn ra khóe môi, bước nhanh đi theo.</p><p>	"Ừ. . . Xem ra muốn thu quay về lúc trước kết luận —— so với năm năm trước Lam Nhị công tử vẫn có tiến bộ đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ vốn có thể không để ý hắn, Giang Trừng ở trước mặt hắn cho tới bây giờ không có gì hay nói tốt lời nói, hà tất tự làm mất mặt, hết lần này tới lần khác ma xui quỷ khiến hỏi câu: "Nói như thế nào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi đường cong không thay đổi, vui vẻ rồi lại không đạt đáy mắt, trong con mắt một mảnh mỏng lạnh.</p><p>	"Tại ta trong ấn tượng, lần trước Hàm Quang Quân là chưa cho phép tự tiện xông vào Giang gia Từ Đường, tốt nhất lần Giang gia tổ chức Thanh Đàm Hội Hàm Quang Quân rồi lại vô cớ vắng họp. . . Mỗi lần đều thập phần sẽ khiến ta khó chịu nổi a, lần này lễ nghi như thế chu đáo, chẳng lẽ không phải có tiến bộ sao?"</p><p>	Hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau những sự tình này sau lưng nguyên nhân, lần trước là vì Ngụy Vô Tiện xông Từ Đường, trở lên lần là tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử thay Ngụy Vô Tiện Vấn Linh.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đối với Vân Mộng Giang thị tùy tâm sở dục đến quá phận rồi, cùng đối đãi Kim gia Nhiếp gia căn bản không phải đối xử như nhau thái độ, hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không chào đón Giang Trừng, thậm chí có chứa {không là:không vì} ngoại nhân nói địch ý. Mà cái này địch ý không quan hệ Giang Trừng năng lực cùng thế gia giao tình, nói hắn không ủng hộ Giang Trừng cách đối nhân xử thế cũng chỉ là mặt ngoài, hắn chán ghét lời dẫn, là lúc trước Giang Trừng không có bảo vệ tốt Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Cái này tính là cái gì? Giận chó đánh mèo sao?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dừng bước, tựa hồ nhớ ra cái gì đó, thấp giọng nói: "Thật có lỗi."</p><p>	"Tuy nói ta những lời này mục đích đúng là muốn cho Lam Nhị công tử áy náy, nhưng thực nói xin lỗi ngược lại cũng không thấy đến cao hứng biết bao nhiêu." Giang Trừng thở dài, đi ra phía trước, cùng hắn gặp thoáng qua, "Ta đến đường dừng, từ nơi này đầu đường nhỏ vượt qua đi có thể nhanh hơn đến phòng chính."</p><p>	Liên Hoa Ổ, danh như ý nghĩa, có một mảng lớn cao vút hồ sen. Chính trực ngày mùa hè, hồ sen trong hoa sen đều đã nở rộ, gió mát qua, từng cái gió hà nâng, khắp nơi tràn ngập thanh tân đạm nhã liên hương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mang theo hắn hướng hồ nước biên giới đi vòng qua, đây là đầu độ rộng chỉ đủ một người mà đi cục đá đường nhỏ, hai người song song đi liền sẽ cảm thấy chật chội, vì vậy Giang Trừng đi tại phía trước dẫn đường, rủ xuống dây cột tóc theo bộ pháp mà hơi hơi đong đưa, như là trong gió chập chờn cành liễu.</p><p>	Một đường không nói gì, Lam Vong Cơ vốn mắt không bên cạnh xem đi lên phía trước lấy, có thể cái kia dây cột tóc tại trước mắt sáng ngời người đến nhanh, hắn rủ xuống dưới con mắt, khó tránh khỏi lơ đãng liếc về Giang Trừng eo phong dưới đặc biệt kình phong gầy mảnh khảnh vòng eo, cuối cùng lại kịp phản ứng, bất động thanh sắc mà dời ánh mắt.</p><p>	Sau đó tại phía trước quẹo trái. Giang Trừng đối với đoạn này đi qua vô số lần lộ trình nhớ kỹ trong lòng, chỉ cần lại đi xong cái này hơn mười thước, có thể nhìn thấy ——</p><p>	Phòng chính cửa ra vào, nam nhân một thân rộng thùng thình áo bào tím lỏng loẹt che đậy tại trên thân thể, lộ ra thân thể đặc biệt gầy gò, hắn đeo Giang gia gia chủ phát quan, yên tĩnh ngồi ở làm bằng gỗ xe lăn trong, sáng lạn ánh nắng chiếu vào trên người hắn, dưới ánh mặt trời làn da gần như xuyên qua, tựa hồ để sát vào liền có thể trông thấy vỏ dưới màu xanh mạch máu. Cả người hắn đều đặc biệt suy yếu, tuy rằng mặt còn trẻ, quanh thân khí chất rồi lại giống như bệnh ngủ đã lâu lão nhân.</p><p>	—— Giang Lưu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng bước lại, chậm rãi kéo ra một cái đắng chát dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Trước khi đến Giang Trừng đáy lòng một mực tồn lấy một tia may mắn, nếu như là Lam Cảnh Nghi lừa gạt hắn đây? Hắn tại vãng sinh trong kính trông thấy đều là Giang Lưu mạnh khỏe bộ dạng, chẳng lẽ vãng sinh kính còn có thể phạm sai lầm sao? Trên đường gặp nhiều người như vậy, hắn nhưng vẫn trốn tránh lấy, tìm hiểu tin tức lúc cũng sẽ tận lực lảng tránh Giang Lưu tung tích, nhưng hôm nay sự thật thật sự rõ ràng bày ở trước mặt hắn, đáy lòng một tia may mắn cũng bị triệt để đánh nát, lại cũng không cách nào lừa mình dối người.</p><p>	Vân Mộng không có đổi, Liên Hoa Ổ không có đổi, có thể Giang Lưu thay đổi a. Cái kia trong trí nhớ hăng hái, đứng như kình phong lỏng hài tử biến thành như vậy, hắn tại sao phải biến thành như vậy?</p><p>	Một lát giữa, hắn sửa sang lại tốt rồi sở hữu tâm tình, há rồi há môi: "A Lưu."</p><p>	Thanh âm này rất nhẹ rất nhẹ, nhưng xe lăn người tựa hồ tâm hữu linh tê ( tâm ý tương thông ), xoay đầu lại, trông thấy không đứng nơi xa Giang Trừng, khóe môi kéo lên một vòng nhớ nhung mà cực nóng độ cong.</p><p>	"Sư phụ, ngài đã tới."</p><p>	Nét mặt của hắn tự nhiên, tựa hồ đối với người đến nhập lại không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, thậm chí có thể bình tĩnh đến đối với Giang Trừng sau lưng Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu ý bảo nói: "Hàm Quang Quân cũng tới, Giang mỗ đã xin đợi đã lâu, bên ngoài ánh nắng lớn, chúng ta đi vào nói?"</p><p>	Thấy Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu, Giang Lưu liền cầm chặt bánh xe trên cần điều khiển, chậm rãi đẩy về phía trước động lên. Đột nhiên có một đôi tay khoác lên trên người hắn, Giang Lưu không quay đầu lại, thân thể lập tức cứng ngắc, nghe thấy sau lưng người nọ nói: "Ta đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bổn ý là giúp hắn đổ lên trong phòng đi, đặt ở trên vai hắn tay lại bị nhẹ nhàng cầm chặt, Giang Lưu đem tay của hắn thả tại chính mình gương mặt bên cạnh nhu hòa mà cọ xát, cảm thụ được rõ ràng độ nóng, sau đó rất nhanh buông ra, cười cười nói: "Vậy phiền toái sư phụ rồi."</p><p>	Đối mặt hắn cái này thân mật cử động Giang Trừng ngược lại an tâm không ít, dù thế nào cậy mạnh, đến cùng vẫn còn con nít, nếu như hắn có thể nhiều ỷ lại bản thân một ít. . .</p><p>	Đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng Lam Vong Cơ ngồi xuống, bên cạnh lập tức có thị nữ dâng nước trà, Giang Trừng một ngắm liền có thể minh bạch, đây là an hóa lá thông, kia hình dạng như lá thông, xanh biếc đều đặn ngay ngắn, trắng chút nào hiển lộ; thịt chất mùi thơm mùi thơm ngào ngạt, tư vị thuần hậu. Hắn tại qua trong hơn mười năm, đều là thiên vị loại trà này.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân ý đồ đến Giang mỗ đã biết hiểu, " Giang Lưu mở ra trà che, nhẹ nhàng nhấp một miếng, nói, "Sư phụ hoàn dương sự tình ta sẽ giữ bí mật, nhưng ta không dám tự tiện quyết định sư phụ đích hướng đi, sư phụ phải đi là lưu lại, đều từ hắn tự mình làm chủ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ sắc mặt như thường, phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay) nói: "Gửi thư trong ứng với đã nói rõ, hắn đem cùng ta cùng nhau đi Cô Tô."</p><p>	"Hả?" Nghe vậy Giang Lưu giống như cười mà không phải cười, đối với Lam Vong Cơ nói, "Giang mỗ thực hiếu kỳ rồi, không biết Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử là gió nào nước bảo địa, chỉ có ở lại nơi đó tài năng dưỡng hồn?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cũng không quá đáng giải thích thêm, chỉ nói: "Tại Tiền Giang tông chủ mà nói, đúng là như thế."</p><p>	Mắt thấy hai người này sắp không dứt mà nói tiếp, Giang Trừng không đếm xỉa tới chen vào nói tiến đến, thuận tiện ném đi cái ánh mắt cho Lam Vong Cơ, ý bảo hắn ly biệt nói nhiều, hết thảy giao cho mình.</p><p>	"Không nói đến những cái kia, trên người ta không hiểu thấu cõng mấy trọng phiền toái, trước mắt cũng không thích hợp ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ."</p><p>	"Sư phụ!" Giang Lưu đồng tử hơi mở, rất nhanh chặn đứng hắn mà nói, "Ta làm sao sẽ ngại làm phiền ngươi!"</p><p>	"Ngươi đương nhiên sẽ không, là ta không muốn." Giang Trừng cười cười, "Vì vậy khiến cho ta dùng nửa năm xử lý xong những sự tình này, đến lúc đó lại tâm không không chuyên tâm mà đem về, không phải là rất tốt?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu chưa bao giờ gặp phản bác ý của hắn, thấy nhà mình sư phụ nói như thế, cũng hiểu rõ hắn là tự nguyện tiến về trước mà không phải là bị người bức bách, vì vậy không tại cái đề tài này trải qua nhiều dây dưa.</p><p>	Hắn rủ xuống con mắt, hỏi: "Sư phụ lần này đem về, không có đi thấy Kim tông chủ sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng dùng trà che sờ sờ trà bọt, yên tâm thoải mái nói: "Không nhanh, các loại ta gặp ngươi lại đi tìm hắn."</p><p>	"Hắn chỉ sợ. . . Tại chạy tới trên đường."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe vậy nhíu mày, ánh mắt lướt nhẹ qua qua bên cạnh hầu hạ thị nữ, nhìn như vô tình ý nói: "Biết được ngược lại rất nhanh, chẳng lẽ lại Liên Hoa Ổ mọi người là nhãn tuyến của hắn?"</p><p>	"Không chỉ có." Giang Lưu chống lại Giang Trừng ánh mắt, ánh mắt trống rỗng, như là ao tù nước đọng, hắn ngoặt ngoặt môi, tự giễu nói: "Hàm Quang Quân gửi đến tín, cũng là trước cho hắn xem qua đấy. Trên danh nghĩa ta là nhất tông đứng đầu, kỳ thật chỉ là Khôi Lỗi mà thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng híp lại lên con mắt, thực không xong a, Giang Lưu nếu như dám ở Lam Vong Cơ cái này ngoại nhân trước mặt nói ra những lời này, nói rõ Giang gia quyền lực mẫu quốc lực lượng bị mất quyền lực đã là mọi người đều biết, lại không cái gì che giấu cần phải rồi.</p><p>	Hơn nữa cái này không hề Linh Hồn ánh mắt cùng ngữ khí. . . Quá quen thuộc, lúc trước mình bị Ôn cẩu hóa kim đan sau khi tỉnh lại, chính là dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn qua hư không, nói qua cam chịu mà nói.</p><p>	"A Lưu, ngươi đang ở đây bất mãn cái gì?" Giang Trừng chậm rãi nói, ngữ khí giống như một chút dao găm sắc bén, có thể trực tiếp mổ đến trong lòng người đi, "Ngươi là bất mãn a Lăng đi quá giới hạn, hay là hắn làm mặt khác xin lỗi chuyện của ngươi?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu ly biệt mở cùng hắn đối mặt ánh mắt, phủ nhận nói: "Người suy nghĩ nhiều, ta không có bất kỳ bất mãn cùng phẫn uất."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liễm dáng tươi cười, khẽ nâng lên càng dưới, khuôn mặt nghiêm túc mà chăm chú, mang theo sống thượng vị uy áp:</p><p>	"Ta đây chỉ hỏi lúc này đây. Chân của ngươi, thật là ngoài ý muốn sao."</p><p>	Giang Lưu cảm thấy vô hình phong ấn đang tại giải trừ, hắn một mực bị nhốt tại không có đường ra mê cung, bốn phương tám hướng đều là tử lộ, đúng là bàng hoàng do dự thời điểm, có người đối với hắn đưa tay ra.</p><p>	Sư phụ còn là rất mẫn cảm a, đây cũng là bản thân cơ hội duy nhất rồi a? Mặc dù không có chứng cớ xác thực, nhưng chỉ cần nói ra, hắn gặp tin tưởng mình đấy, đầu phải nói ra đến. . .</p><p>	Thế nhân đều sẽ không tin tưởng hắn lời nói của một bên, có thể hắn biết rõ, thế nhân cái này ngu muội lỗ mãng khái niệm ở bên trong, chưa bao giờ kể cả Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy."</p><p>	Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, lập lại một lần, "Là ngoài ý muốn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, đem trong tay trà chén nhỏ đặt tại cái bàn lên, đồ sứ cùng đồ gỗ đụng nhau phát ra nặng nề âm thanh.</p><p>	"Ta đã biết."</p><p>	Giang Lưu trong lúc nhất thời đoán không ra ý nghĩ của hắn, thì thào: "Sư phụ. . . ?"</p><p>	"Ta cùng a Lăng là quan hệ huyết thống không tệ, nhưng giữa các ngươi không có cái tầng quan hệ này, về tình về lý hắn cũng không nên đi quá giới hạn đến tận đây, chuyện này ta sẽ cùng hắn thương lượng." Giang Trừng thanh âm quạnh quẽ, chuyển về tới lúc trước chủ đề, "Ta sẽ trở lại Liên Hoa Ổ phụ tá ngươi. Liên Hoa Ổ mỗi mặc cho chủ nhân, đều không phải là Khôi Lỗi."</p><p>	". . . Sư phụ, Liên Hoa Ổ làm cho thừa nhận chủ nhân từ đầu đến cuối chỉ có người."</p><p>	Giang Lưu cúi người tiến đến cầm thật chặt tay của hắn, bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, ánh mắt thành kính mà chân thành tha thiết: "Trong lòng ta. . . Cũng chỉ có người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sững sờ một chút.</p><p>	Lúc này một cái bóng xuất hiện ở cửa ra vào, người đến tốc độ như một trận gió cuốn tiến đến, từ phía sau lưng đem Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng cầm giữ tiến trong ngực, Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng đặt thù thấm vào ruột gan hương hoa quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi, dường như trong nháy mắt rơi vào một trận tươi đẹp xa hoa ảo mộng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một tia kháng cự tâm tư cũng không sinh ra, hắn quá quen thuộc cái này độ nóng cùng khí tức rồi, quen thuộc đến hắn chỗ, chính là nhà chỗ tại.</p><p>	Kim Lăng tại Giang Trừng cần cổ thân mật mà cọ xát, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn phun ấm áp khí tức:</p><p>	"Cậu, ngươi rốt cuộc đã trở về. . . Ta rất muốn ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không kháng cự loại này tới gần hòa thân mật, cùng đối ngoại người nghiêm túc âm trầm trái lại, hắn đối với nhận định người cực kỳ bao che khuyết điểm, nội tâm yên lặng bao dung của bọn hắn hết thảy, loại này người bên ngoài xem ra thân mật quá phận mờ ám với hắn mà nói cũng không quá đáng là làm nũng một loại biểu hiện phương thức mà thôi.</p><p>	—— nhắc tới cũng như là một cái Luân Hồi.</p><p>	Kim Lăng từ nhỏ mất đi song thân, huyết thống trên trực hệ ràng buộc chỉ còn lại Giang Trừng một người, từ nhỏ một tấc cũng không rời cùng ở bên cạnh hắn lớn lên, Kim Lăng ưa thích hắn, tôn kính hắn, thân cận hắn, hài tử biểu đạt ưa thích phương thức vĩnh viễn là hôn nhẹ ôm một cái, hắn thường thường uốn tại Giang Trừng trong ngực nắm giống nhau co lại thành một đống, hai tay chăm chú ôm cổ của hắn, sữa núc ních mà hô "Cậu" .</p><p>	Quan Âm miếu sự kiện sau đó, thiếu niên đã có ý nghĩ của mình, bắt đầu chất vấn trưởng bối quyền uy, hai người tương tự chính là kiên cường lẫn nhau không phục mềm tính cách cũng khiến cho hắn càng đều muốn thoát khỏi cậu quản chế, tiến về trước màu sắc rực rỡ đại thế giới. Giang Trừng cười lạnh nhìn xem đây hết thảy, mấy lần muốn vươn tay ra đem đứa nhỏ này kéo về cánh chim phía dưới đều bị hắn phản kháng, Kim Lăng trốn tránh hắn, kháng cự hắn, giữa bọn họ chia rẽ càng lúc càng lớn, cuối cùng tại một lần kịch liệt cãi lộn sau nghĩ một đường, làm một nẻo.</p><p>	Đoạn thời gian kia Kim Lăng thân cận hắn số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay —— hắn căn bản không muốn thấy hắn.</p><p>	Mà Giang Trừng tại mấy lần cãi lộn trong rốt cuộc hiểu rõ Kim Lăng làm cho chờ đợi tự do, tại trợ cháu trai ngồi vững vàng kim nhà vị trí gia chủ sau lại nghĩ lại khảo thi, cuối cùng quyết đoán lựa chọn buông tay. Vừa đúng Vân Mộng cũng có một đống sự vụ cấp bách chờ xử lý, trong đó là quan trọng nhất đơn giản là Giang Trừng cái tuổi này còn không có người thừa kế, hắn phải tại đón dâu sinh tử cùng bồi dưỡng đệ tử là tương lai gia chủ trong chọn thứ nhất mà đi chi, hắn không có ứng đối loại sự tình này kinh nghiệm, mỗi ngày từ đến sớm muộn loay hoay sứt đầu mẻ trán.</p><p>	Thì cứ như vậy bận rộn mấy tháng, ngược lại là Kim Lăng tới trước tìm bản thân.</p><p>	Ngày ấy buổi chiều mặt trời rực rỡ cao chiếu, Giang Trừng tử y mũi tên ngồi yên cầm Tam Độc, đứng ở trong đình viện lẳng lặng nhìn xem mới thu nhận đệ tử luyện kiếm, thỉnh thoảng lên tiếng chỉ đạo một cái động tác, thẳng đến Giang Trừng cho Giang Lưu một cái không lọt nói sở hữu chiêu thức, cầm lấy Tam Độc chuẩn bị cho đồ đệ làm mẫu một lần lúc, mới lơ đãng liếc về hòn non bộ bên cạnh Kim Lăng.</p><p>	Kim Lăng tiến vào Liên Hoa Ổ chưa bao giờ cần thông báo, cũng không biết ở phía xa nhìn bao lâu, đây là Kim Lăng mấy tháng qua lần thứ nhất bước vào Liên Hoa Ổ, Giang Trừng tưởng rằng Kim Lân Đài xảy ra điều gì việc gấp, vừa mới chuẩn bị lại để cho hắn ở trong nhà chờ, chợt nghe đến hắn dùng cái loại này tiểu động vật bị ném bỏ đấy, ủy ủy khuất khuất thanh âm nói:</p><p>	"Cậu, ta rất muốn ngươi."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng cứng tại nguyên chỗ, cầm lấy Tam Độc động tác sinh sôi ngừng trên không trung, cuối cùng mới phản ứng tới, che miệng ho nhẹ âm thanh.</p><p>	—— quá thật xấu hổ chết người ta rồi, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác chính là đối với hắn làm nũng không hề sức chống cự.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trời sinh liền ưa thích khéo léo đấy, lông mềm như nhung tròn vo đáng yêu biễu diễn, bị thiếu niên cặp kia đáng thương tràn ngập lên án mắt to nhìn qua, đơn giản liền nghĩ đến khi còn bé mềm nhu nhu toàn tâm toàn ý đầu ỷ lại hắn Kim Lăng, tuy nói lúc trước đối với Kim Lăng phản nghịch hoặc nhiều hoặc ít có oán khí, nhưng giờ phút này tâm cũng đã sớm mềm nhũn hơn phân nửa.</p><p>	Như là cơ hội, từ đó sau đó, Kim Lăng dường như quên mất mấy tháng trước không thoải mái, theo trước giống nhau mỗi ngày kề cận hắn, từ tiên môn thống trị đến duy trì thế gia quan hệ cân bằng, lại đến sắp tổ chức Thanh Đàm Hội lớn nhỏ công việc đều lấy ra cùng cậu thương lượng.</p><p>	Lần này Kim Lân Đài tổ chức Thanh Đàm Hội là tiền nhiệm tông chủ Kim Quang Dao sau khi chết lần thứ nhất, tiên môn Bách gia bởi vì Kim Quang Dao sự tình đối với Lan Lăng Kim thị rất có phê bình kín đáo, đây là một cái ngồi vững vàng vị trí bỏ đi băn khoăn cơ hội, phải tất yếu thể hiện ra Kim gia thực lực cùng uy áp, nửa điểm qua loa không được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một bên dạy bảo đồ đệ một bên chỉ đạo cháu trai, bận rộn là bận rộn, nhưng trong lòng lặng lẽ dâng lên bị người nhà vây quanh, phong phú mà ấm áp cảm giác thỏa mãn.</p><p>	Tựa như giờ phút này ——</p><p>	Tại Kim Lăng vào trong nháy mắt Giang Lưu liền buông lỏng ra tay của hắn, khóe môi mang theo trước sau như một mỉm cười ngồi ngay ngắn lấy. Giang Trừng tượng trưng đụng đụng Kim Lăng gương mặt, lấy bày ra quan tâm.</p><p>	"A Lăng, tới nhanh như vậy, chạy đi mệt mỏi a?"</p><p>	"Không mệt, ở bên ngoài nghỉ ngơi một hồi mới tiến vào đấy, " Kim Lăng bắt được cổ tay của hắn, đặt ở trước mắt thưởng thức dưới mới một mực dắt, ngữ khí người vô tội lại khéo hiểu lòng người, "Ta xem cậu cùng A Lưu có việc đang nói, lo lắng quấy rầy các ngươi."</p><p>	"Ngươi vào được cũng không quan trọng, đều là chút ít không quan trọng lời ong tiếng ve, không có ngươi nghe không được đạo lý."</p><p>	Từ góc độ của hắn nhìn không thấy sau lưng ôm bản thân Kim Lăng, tự nhiên cũng liền nhìn không thấy Kim Lăng cái kia trương tinh xảo gương mặt xinh đẹp trên đối với xe lăn Giang Lưu lộ ra như thế nào kiêu ngạo mà không thêm che giấu ác ý, giống như đóa hư thối mùi thơm ngào ngạt rồi lại ăn thịt người hoa.</p><p>	Hắn đối với Giang Lưu lộ ra một vòng dối trá tới cực điểm dáng tươi cười, ý vị thâm trường nói: "Thật sao? Xem ra ngược lại là ta suy nghĩ nhiều, lộ ra xa lạ đâu."</p><p>	Loại này thời điểm Giang Trừng cũng chưa quên lễ nghi, đối với Kim Lăng nói: "Tốt rồi, Lam Nhị công tử đã ở, ly biệt tổng quấn ở trên người ta."</p><p>	Hắn rốt cuộc cam lòng buông ra Giang Trừng, đem ánh mắt tìm đến qua một bên tĩnh tọa Lam Vong Cơ, thu lại đáy mắt địch ý: "Hàm Quang Quân."</p><p>	"Kim tông chủ."</p><p>	Cùng nội lực hoàn toàn biến mất Giang Trừng bất đồng, hắn đã sớm phát giác được Kim Lăng tại phía sau cửa, trong lòng tuy có chút ít tìm tòi nghiên cứu rồi lại cũng không tiện nhúng tay gia tộc bọn họ nội bộ sự tình, nhưng từ vừa rồi một màn xem ra, tất cả nghi hoặc đều giải quyết dễ dàng.</p><p>	Năm năm này hắn đến đối với Giang gia cùng Kim gia dị thường tuy có suy đoán, nhưng đều không kịp nổi tại trước mắt tự mình trình diễn tới chân thật.</p><p>	—— quả nhiên.</p><p>	Hắn tựa hồ nhìn thấy vững vàng trong không khí khuếch tán ra nước gợn, một cái hết sức nhỏ hữu lực tay thò vào trong nước, đem mênh mông biển lớn quấy thành sóng cả kinh sợ lan. Không khí hóa thành xuyên qua nước, khắp nơi đều là mưa gió nổi lên nguy hiểm khí tức.</p><p>	Trước mắt rõ ràng là xa cách từ lâu gặp lại cảnh tượng, rồi lại tự dưng áp bách âm trầm, Giang Trừng đã không tự giác trở thành vòng xoáy trung tâm, bốn phía sóng ngầm bắt đầu khởi động, mỗi một nhúm nước chảy đều hướng về vòng xoáy mà đến, hắn rồi lại đối với đây hết thảy hoàn toàn không biết gì cả.</p><p>	Cùng Lam Vong Cơ qua loa mà hàn huyên hai câu, Kim Lăng lại cùng Giang Trừng nói đến buổi tối đã thiết lập tốt rồi nhà tiệc, Giang Trừng gian phòng cũng sửa sang lại đi ra, đêm nay liền ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ a.</p><p>	Kim Lăng híp con mắt nghiêng đầu cười đến nhu thuận: "Ta còn hữu lễ vật muốn tặng cho cậu đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng Lam Vong Cơ, thấy hắn cúi đầu uống trà cũng không để ý tới bên này nói chuyện, nghĩ đến cả đêm cũng không sao cả, vì vậy vui vẻ đáp ứng.</p><p>	【 màn lúc giữa bí sự • ba tức thì</p><p>	Lúc nửa đêm, Âm Phong từng trận, Huyết Nguyệt nhô lên cao. Hồng Nguyệt là chí âm chí hàn chi tướng, triệu (*trăm tỷ) kỳ nhân lúc giữa chính khí yếu, tà khí vượng, oán khí  chứa, lệ khí mạnh mẽ; phong vân kịch biến, núi sông rên rỉ.</p><p>	Đất cát trên là một cái đào ra sâu sắc "Thập" chữ, tại nơi này dàn giáo trong lưu động sền sệt máu tươi, chính giữa ngửa mặt bầy đặt một mặt đồng xanh kính, Huyết Nguyệt vừa vặn chiếu vào đồng xanh kính trung tâm, Đông Nam Tây Bắc bốn cái phương vị tất cả đứng đấy một vị Hắc bào nhân, trừ bọn hắn bên ngoài, bốn phía đều là đen Ương ương quỳ giáo đồ, ép thành một mảnh.</p><p>	Canh giờ đã đến, bốn vị Hắc bào nhân thống nhất từ rút ra Chủy thủ, hướng trên cổ tay vẽ một cái, máu của bọn hắn nhìn theo bốn cái phương vị chảy về phía trung tâm đồng xanh kính.</p><p>	Mặt kính đột nhiên kịch liệt lay động, tựa hồ cái gì muốn từ trong gương chui ra. Đồng xanh kính có thể Thông Linh, đêm nay nhân gian Huyết Nguyệt cùng âm phủ Huyết Nguyệt tương thông, là áp dụng triệu hoán lý tưởng nhất thời điểm.</p><p>	Huyết Nguyệt là tuyến, vạn máu người là thuật, đồng xanh kính làm mối, thề phải gọi ra bị phong ấn ở âm phủ làm cho người ta sợ hãi ác quỷ.</p><p>	Mặt kính một mảnh đen kịt, Huyết Nguyệt bóng dáng cũng không thấy rồi, run rẩy đến càng ngày càng kịch liệt, tựa hồ muốn nứt ra, bốn vị Hắc bào nhân ánh mắt chờ đợi mà kích động, tựa hồ nhiều năm tâm nguyện sắp đạt thành. Tại vạn chúng chờ mong xuống, đồng xanh kính đột nhiên bị một đạo nhu hòa đã có lực lượng Phật quang bao phủ, run run độ cong dần dần nhỏ đi, cuối cùng bị ép yên tĩnh trở lại.</p><p>	"Lại bị đạo kia Phật quang ngăn trở!" Mặt phía bắc Hắc bào nhân mắng, "Vẫn không thể nào đem giáo chủ triệu hoán đi ra!"</p><p>	Phía đông người thở dài: "Giáo chủ là quỷ trong Lệ Quỷ, từ Địa Tàng tự mình trông giữ, sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy trốn tới đấy."  hắn nhìn lấy cái kia  trước mặt đồng xanh kính, đột nhiên hô: "Đợi một chút, trong kính có dị thường!"</p><p>	Cái kia  trước mặt Thanh trong gương đồng còn là đen kịt một mảnh, rồi lại loáng thoáng xuất hiện một người, hình ảnh càng ngày càng rõ ràng, một thân lão luyện tử y, tóc dài luồng quan, nhìn dáng người là người nam tử mặt rồi lại ngày thường sống mái lớn lao phân biệt, giữa lông mày diễm lệ bức người rất, hắn quay đầu, tựa hồ tại hướng cái thế giới này bọn hắn nhìn sang.</p><p>	Cái này hình ảnh chỉ xuất hiện vài giây liền tan mất, đồng xanh kính lần nữa biến trở về bình thường tấm gương rơi trên mặt đất, dường như vừa rồi chẳng qua là một trận ảo giác.</p><p>	Mấy người bọn hắn hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng có một người lên tiếng nói: "Vừa mới cái kia thật sự là. . . Giáo chủ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ sao?"</p><p>	Không cần trả lời cũng biết thật sự, ngàn vạn Luân Hồi giáo đồ nói thầm giáo chủ tín ngưỡng lực đoạn không có khả năng đột nhiên đổi thành người khác, chỉ có một khả năng —— đây là bọn hắn giáo chủ tâm tâm niệm niệm người.</p><p>	"Luân Hồi dạy dưới một cái nhiệm vụ đã xuất hiện —— "</p><p>	Đông hộ pháp thu hồi tấm gương, xoay người đối với quỳ trên mặt cát giáo đồ hạ lệnh: "Từ ngày mai lên, đi tìm vẽ trong người, vô luận lấy cái dạng gì phương thức, đều muốn đưa hắn mang về."</p><p>	Ps :</p><p>	Giang Trừng: Vì vậy đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra, vẫn không có ý định nói thật không?</p><p>	Giang Lưu: Cùng hắn không người nào cửa quan, đều là ta không cẩn thận.</p><p>	Kim Lăng: Đúng vậy a cậu, ta là vô tội.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ: Uống trà xem cuộc vui. jpg</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ bát ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, tiểu khả ái ly biệt nhìn lầm rồi A....</p><p>	⚪️ hôm nay thời gian đặc thù, chúc sở hữu thi nghiên cứu đồng học thuận thuận lợi lợi, ừ, cũng sớm chúc mọi người đêm giáng sinh cùng Natividade vui vẻ ~</p><p>	⚪️ tuy rằng cảm thấy không tính sao chép nhưng vẫn là sớm nói một chút ha.</p><p>	Lần trước trên thuyền Giang Trừng cùng Nhiếp đạo ăn đồ ăn cùng với cái này quyển sách trong xuất hiện sở hữu đồ ăn cùng cách làm, đều là từ Viên miếng 《 đi theo vườn ăn lẻ 》 trong chép lại đến đấy... Không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra về sau vẫn sẽ tiếp tục trích ra xuống dưới! (bởi vì ta ở đâu biết cái gì mỹ thực a ←_←)</p><p>	⚪️ còn có cám ơn @ bốn lạnh lẽo càng tiểu khả ái khen thưởng 💕, chúc tiểu khả ái việc học thuận lợi, thật vui vẻ o(≧v≦)o</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi! 🌸</p><p>	17.</p><p>	Bởi vì có Lam Vong Cơ tại, dùng nhà tiệc đến xưng hô trận này tiệc tối sẽ không quá thỏa đáng, nhưng từ bầu không khí nhìn lên, lại so với bình thường yến hội tới càng thêm vui vẻ hòa thuận.</p><p>	Có lẽ là vì chiếu cố khách khứa khẩu vị, cây ớt cùng hương liệu đều có ý thả đến bớt chút, càng thêm thiên hướng thanh đạm cùng lúc đầu tư lúc đầu vị.</p><p>	Món ăn mặn có đao cá, măng hầm thịt hun khói, cây nấm hầm gà; hỗn tạp riêng có Phù Dung đậu hũ, màu trắng vịt quay, hiện canh; điểm tâm có măng khô cùng hủ khô ti; điểm tâm còn có hai bàn bông tuyết bánh ngọt cùng Bạch Vân mảnh; cuối cùng là một bát củ sen xương sườn nước canh.</p><p>	Đao xương cá nhiều, làm lúc sẽ phải dùng sắc bén đao gọt lấy cá mảnh, lại dùng cái kìm đem đâm rút, sau đó hỗn hợp chân giò hun khói nước canh, canh gà, măng nước canh, đem để vào trong đó hầm nấu, công nghệ phức tạp rất.</p><p>	Kim Lăng an vị tại Giang Trừng bên người, càng không ngừng cho hắn đĩa rau, động tác ưu nhã mà thuần thục, giống như năm năm lúc giữa sinh ly tử biệt nhập lại không tồn tại, hôm qua, hôm trước, hôm kia... Bọn họ đều là như vậy ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, quen thuộc đến không có bất kỳ khoảng cách.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem trong bát xếp thành tiểu sơn giống nhau đồ ăn, bất đắc dĩ lên tiếng: "A Lăng, ta ăn không hết nhiều như vậy."</p><p>	Kim Lăng để đũa xuống, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem hắn: "Cậu ăn không hết liền ở lại trong bát dừng, cũng không phải nhất định phải bắt buộc cậu ăn xong."</p><p>	"Nào có như vậy lãng phí sự tình." Giang Trừng thuận tay đem trong bát xương sườn hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đẩy đến bên phải Giang Lưu trong bát, ngữ khí tự nhiên nói: "Giúp ta chia sẻ điểm. Mấy năm này cũng không biết miệng ngươi vị biến có hay không."</p><p>	Giang Lưu cười cười, "Ta cùng với sư phụ khẩu vị vốn là giống nhau, đối với Liên Hoa Ổ củ sen xương sườn nước canh vô cùng nhất thèm thuồng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Nếu như như vậy thèm thuồng, cái kia nếu như cái này một vò nước canh một khi có còn dư lại, ta thì trách tại ngươi trên đầu."</p><p>	"Sư phụ, người thật sự là..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt gió lườm qua, "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu ai ya cúi đầu chịu thua: "Không có. Sư mệnh không dám cải."</p><p>	Đối với đồ đệ thức thời Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ hết sức hài lòng, dùng chén nhỏ vì hắn bới thêm một chén nữa nước canh, thả ở trước mặt hắn: "Ngươi đều gầy thành như vậy, về sau cho ta ăn nhiều một chút, nghe rõ ràng chưa?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu trong con mắt nhiễm lên mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ừ, đều nghe sư phụ đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng phát giác được một bên Kim Lăng dị thường trầm mặc cùng với đột nhiên hạ áp khí, trong nội tâm thở dài —— đứa nhỏ này nhỏ tính tình lại tới nữa, vì vậy gắp khối thịt cá đặt ở người sau trong bát, mang theo vài phần trấn an ý vị: "Ăn cá."</p><p>	Kim Lăng khẽ hừ một tiếng, đem thịt cá bỏ vào trong miệng, vừa ăn vẫn một bên lên án mà nhìn qua hắn, con mắt mở căng tròn, rất giống Giang Trừng làm cái gì thực xin lỗi chuyện của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quyền làm như không nhìn thấy, phối hợp ăn cơm.</p><p>	Kim Lăng nói: "Cậu, ta nghĩ ăn xương sườn."</p><p>	"Ngươi khi còn bé tại ta đây uống củ sen xương sườn nước canh không phải là uống ngán sao?"</p><p>	"Không có, " Kim Lăng trả lời đến chém đinh chặt sắt, "Ta thích ăn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vì vậy thuận tay gắp một khối xương sườn cho hắn.</p><p>	"Cậu, đậu hũ ta với không tới."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dùng gốm sứ muôi múc khối trắng nõn đậu hũ bỏ vào hắn trong bát.</p><p>	"Cậu, ta nghĩ ăn trắng mây mảnh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem Bạch Vân mảnh thả tại sạch sẽ trong đĩa."Nhớ kỹ cơm nước xong xuôi lại ăn điểm tâm."</p><p>	"Cậu..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem chiếc đũa buông, giống như cười mà không phải cười nhìn qua, "Như thế nào, vẫn muốn ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ lại còn muốn ta cho ngươi ăn?</p><p>	Nhìn ra Giang Trừng đã chịu đựng đã đến cực hạn biên giới, lời ngầm lại rõ ràng bất quá, Kim Lăng nịnh nọt mà nháy mắt mấy cái, ngữ khí người vô tội mà chân thành nói: "Không, ta là muốn nói, cậu hôm nay rất ôn nhu a."</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt tất cả oán khí tan thành mây khói.</p><p>	Hết thuốc chữa. Giang Trừng cảm giác mình chỉ sợ cũng bị đắn đo đến sít sao được rồi.</p><p>	"... Khục, cái kia, đậu hũ còn muốn sao?"</p><p>	Kim Lăng cười nhẹ nhàng: "Đa tạ cậu!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm một bên phỉ nhổ bản thân đồng thời một bên cam chịu số phận mà đem đồ ăn bỏ vào hắn trong bát.</p><p>	Đứa nhỏ này lúc nào học được một chiêu này? Trước kia lão cùng mình đối với, hiện tại mỗi lần tùy hứng đến tự mình nghĩ đánh hắn lúc đều trước một bước chịu thua, nói lời giống như lau mật giống nhau, lại để cho hắn lại không tức giận được đến.</p><p>	"Đúng rồi, " Giang Trừng nhìn như không đếm xỉa tới nói, "Tiên Tử tại Kim Lân Đài thế nào."</p><p>	Kim Lăng nâng lên con mắt, châm chước dưới mới nói: "Cậu, Tiên Tử tại bốn năm trước chết già."</p><p>	"... A."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng có chút khổ sở, nhưng kỳ thật cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, khoảng cách Kim Lăng đem nó dưỡng tại bên người bắt đầu tính lên đã qua hai mươi năm, khuyển loại bình thường tuổi thọ là chừng mười lăm tuổi, Tiên Tử tên là Tiên Tử nhưng đến cùng cũng không phải chân chính Thần Tiên, sống hai mươi năm đã là khó gặp rồi, luôn luôn ly khai một ngày.</p><p>	Vãng sinh trong kính cái kia vui vẻ, thậm chí tìm được bạn lữ Tiên Tử, cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có tồn tại qua.</p><p>	Rõ ràng dễ dàng như vậy nghĩ đến sự tình a... Hắn sớm nên ý thức được đấy, vãng sinh trong kính bày ra đều là biểu hiện giả dối. Đều là đẹp thật ấm áp âm mưu.</p><p>	"Cái kia a Lăng đâu rồi, cố tình di cô nương đến sao?"</p><p>	Tựa hồ không muốn chủ đề lại đột nhiên chuyển đến nơi đây, Kim Lăng sửng sốt một chút, mới một lần nữa lộ ra mỉm cười nói: "Còn không có đâu rồi, cậu hỏi cái này để làm gì?"</p><p>	"Ngươi đều lớn như vậy..."</p><p>	"Cậu ba mươi tuổi cũng chưa cho ta mang về mợ, " Kim Lăng trước một bước cắt ngang hắn, ngữ khí tỉnh táo nói, "Lúc này thời điểm mà bắt đầu giáo huấn ta cũng quá không có sức thuyết phục rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "... Tiểu tử ngươi lá gan càng lúc càng lớn, khả năng a."</p><p>	Trò chuyện đến nơi đây Giang Trừng đã chắc chắc —— hắn từ quỷ sai chỗ đó mua được vãng sinh kính, là giả đấy.</p><p>	Sở hữu hình ảnh đều là giả dối, cho hắn cấu tạo một cái ngọt mộng đẹp, mà sự thật vĩnh viễn so với mộng muốn tới đến tàn nhẫn lãnh khốc.</p><p>	Nói không nên lời là tâm tình gì, đại khái là rốt cuộc giải quyết xong một cái nghi vấn, rồi lại liên lụy ra càng nhiều nữa bí ẩn.</p><p>	Trong lúc Giang Trừng chú ý dưới đối diện động tác đoan chính, tựa hồ kèm theo kết giới cùng bốn phía bầu không khí không hợp nhau Lam Vong Cơ, khoan thai mở miệng nói: "Lam Nhị công tử, Tô Châu đồ ăn liền bày ở trước mặt ngươi, ta sẽ không vẽ vời cho thêm chuyện ra rồi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngước mắt nhìn hắn một cái, sau đó ly biệt mở con mắt.</p><p>	"Ừ."</p><p>	Sau khi ăn xong đem Lam Vong Cơ mang về phòng trọ, lại cùng Giang Lưu tại bát giác trong đình đã ngồi ngồi, ban đêm bốn phía đều tĩnh lặng lại, không khí chính là liên hương liền càng mùi thơm ngào ngạt mùi thơm ngát.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa về đến liền đổi lại màu đỏ tía màu xiêm y, nhẹ bào mũi tên tay áo, quả nhiên là tiêu sái bừa bãi. Hắn miễn cưỡng dựa lan can, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài đình hồ sen, một đôi hạnh mâu trong phản chiếu lấy dịu dàng thủy quang cùng tinh quang.</p><p>	Giang Lưu nhìn xem hắn đường cong trôi chảy bên mặt, đây là hắn đã từng ghi chép tiến thực chất bên trong gương mặt, năm năm đến vẫn như cũ như thế sống động. Chỉ cần bóc đi cường ngạnh ngạo mạn vỏ ngoài, hắn chính là ngôi sao biển rộng cùng nhiều loại hoa giống như tươi đẹp.</p><p>	"Hoa sen tựa hồ có thể cất rượu, " Giang Trừng ngữ khí nhàn nhã, hỏi, "A Lưu, ngươi còn nhớ hay không đến, ta thu ngươi làm đồ đệ năm thứ nhất cũng là hoa sen mở đặc biệt tốt, vì vậy lúc ấy liền nổi lên cất rượu tâm tư."</p><p>	Giang Lưu nhẹ nhàng tiếp nhận lời nói: "Khi đó sư phụ mang theo ta lúc nửa đêm đến thu thập hoa sen lá sen, ta còn cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà suy đoán, lấy sư phụ là muốn khảo thi khinh công của ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe vậy nghiêng nghiêng 晲 tới đây, "Ta có như vậy nghiêm khắc sao? Ngươi nói xem, cái nào một lần phạm sai lầm ta thật sự phạt ngươi rồi?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu cười cười, "Ta biết rõ sư phụ luôn luôn đối đãi ta tốt."</p><p>	"Ừ, là một cái có lương tâm đấy, " Giang Trừng khích lệ nói, ném ra ngoài một vấn đề, "Đêm hôm đó chúng ta là nâng cốc chôn ở..."</p><p>	"Hồ sen phía đông hành lang đệ tam cây dưới cây cột."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, híp lại lên con mắt cười nói: "Trí nhớ không tệ, cái kia A Lưu muốn uống rượu sao? Hôm nay sư phụ cùng ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Lưu ánh mắt nhu nhu, thấp giọng nói: "Cầu còn không được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng dậy, đẩy xe lăn đi ra bát giác đình, đối với hắn nói: "Bất quá ngươi thể cốt không tốt, giải đỡ thèm thì tốt rồi, không thể uống quá nhiều."</p><p>	"Vậy hay là giống như trước giống nhau, " Giang Lưu trong nội tâm chậm rãi bay lên nhỏ bé mà không thể bỏ qua ánh lửa, nhẹ nhàng nói, "Ta uống một chén, sư phụ uống năm chén, có phải hay không?"</p><p>	"A Lưu trí nhớ thật làm cho ta thay đổi cách nhìn, ài... Ngươi nói lúc trước luyện kiếm lúc làm sao lại lão quên đông quên tây đâu."</p><p>	Giang Lưu mỉm cười, không có nói tiếp.</p><p>	—— đó là muốn khoảng cách ngươi gần hơn một chút a, sư phụ. Nhưng loại này tâm tư như thế nào dám nói ra đâu.</p><p>	Bọn hắn đi vào cái kia cột thô cây cột lớn bên cạnh, màu xanh hoa cỏ như đệm, cùng bốn phía trưởng thành một mảnh, hoàn toàn nhìn không ra năm đó bị bọn hắn đào đến bừa bãi lộn xộn dấu vết rồi, Giang Trừng đang nghĩ ngợi từ đâu bắt đầu đào tương đối khá ra tay, chợt nghe đến sau lưng có có người nói:</p><p>	"Cậu mất đồ vật?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không quay đầu lại, ngữ khí tự nhiên đáp lại nói: "Tìm rất nhiều năm trước dưới chôn hoa sen cất. A Lăng, Kim Lân Đài sự tình đều nói rõ đã xong?"</p><p>	"A... Đã truyền tin đi qua."</p><p>	"Vừa vặn, tới đây hỗ trợ đào." Giang Trừng thái độ đương nhiên đến đáng giận, tựa hồ muốn nói một kiện không hề tranh luận sự tình: "Ta cùng A Lưu ngồi ở đó bên cạnh chờ ngươi."</p><p>	18.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nâng cốc nhận lấy đặt ở trên bàn đá, vỗ vỗ chung quanh bùn khối, sau đó động tác lưu loát mà mở ra rượu phong, nồng đậm năm xưa mùi rượu trong nháy mắt tràn ngập đi ra, rất giống chậm rì rì lại mê người móc.</p><p>	Hắn giơ lên một vòng cười, ngoặt con mắt, đem vò rượu đưa tới, "A Lưu trước nếm thử."</p><p>	Giang Lưu cũng không chối từ, giơ lên vò rượu ngửa đầu uống xong một cái, cuối cùng lau lau thấm ướt khóe miệng, đối với nhà mình sư phụ cười nói: "Chôn lòng đất mười năm, mùi vị vừa vặn."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng tâm tình càng tươi đẹp chút ít, lại chuyển hướng về phía một bên chống đỡ càng dưới vô cùng buồn chán nhìn xem cháu ngoại của mình, giơ lên vò rượu quơ quơ: "A Lăng có muốn hay không nếm thử?"</p><p>	Kim Lăng hừ nhẹ một tiếng quay đầu đi, hiển nhiên vẫn đối với lúc trước làm miễn phí sức lao động có lời oán thán, rầu rĩ nói: "Ta sáng mai muốn chạy về Kim Lân Đài, liền không uống."</p><p>	Thấy hắn không muốn, Giang Trừng cũng không hề miễn cưỡng hắn, tại hũ cửa bên kia uống xong một cái, buông vò rượu lúc đáy mắt vui vẻ tựa hồ cũng yếu dật xuất lai. Tự hoàn dương, chỉ có tại thời khắc này, tại bên cạnh bọn họ, hắn mới chính thức buông sở hữu hoang mang cùng khúc mắc.</p><p>	Kim Lăng lẳng lặng ngồi ở chỗ kia, nhìn xem hai người kia cộng ẩm, Giang Trừng vui vẻ thanh màu xanh nhạt, thường xuyên gặp nhấp lên khi còn sống chuyện cũ, mà Giang Lưu lấy tôn kính nhu hòa ánh mắt dừng ở hắn, tổng có thể vừa đúng nhận đến tiếp theo câu, tựa hồ lại sung sướng bất quá, lại cùng hài bất quá.</p><p>	Rất quen thuộc tình cảnh. Năm đó cũng là như thế này.</p><p>	Tại đơn phương cùng Giang Trừng chiến tranh lạnh ba tháng về sau, ngày đó hắn không chịu nổi trong lòng vội vàng xao động cùng ủy khuất, tìm vô số lý do, cuối cùng vẫn còn ngự kiếm đã đến Liên Hoa Ổ, vừa đúng gặp được Giang Trừng theo đạo mới thu đồ đệ luyện kiếm, ngoài miệng chịu không nổi lấy, cầm tay hắn cổ tay khoa tay múa chân động tác rồi lại kiên nhẫn hấp dẫn.</p><p>	Khi đó là tâm tình gì đây? Khó chịu nổi, phẫn nộ, ủy khuất, bất lực, lòng tràn đầy hoang vu.</p><p>	Hắn trong ba tháng phản phản phục phục niệm hắn vô số lần, nghĩ đến cậu như thế nào mới có thể hướng hắn cúi đầu, về sau lại cảm thấy lấy Giang Trừng tính tình cúi đầu chỉ sợ là si tâm vọng tưởng, vì vậy lại lui một bước —— chỉ cần cậu đáp ứng không hề như vậy khắp nơi trông coi hắn, đem hắn trở thành một người nam nhân mà không phải là hài tử mà đối đãi, hắn liền giống như trước giống nhau, không bao giờ nữa cùng hắn cải vả.</p><p>	Có thể Liên Hoa Ổ ngoại trừ cần phải ân cần thăm hỏi không còn có đã tới tin tức khác, Vân Mộng Giang thị đối với Lan Lăng, Cô Tô, Thanh Hà thái độ xu hướng đối xử như nhau, không tiếp tục bất công.</p><p>	Hắn vốn tưởng rằng chẳng qua là cãi lộn sau giằng co chiến tranh lạnh, Giang Trừng nhưng là nghĩ sâu tính kỹ sau lựa chọn buông tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quyết định cho hắn tự do liền thật sự không quan tâm hắn, quyết định rồi buông tay liền thật sự buông tay, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt đến bạc tình bạc nghĩa, một tia quay lại cũng không lưu lại.</p><p>	Tựa như Quan Âm miếu sự kiện phát sinh sau đó, Giang Trừng triệt để xóa đi trong lòng của hắn bảo tồn hoàn hảo thiếu niên Ngụy Vô Tiện bóng dáng. Cho dù ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử ngẫu nhiên gặp gỡ, cũng là như là đụng phải một người bình thường Lam gia đệ tử, thái độ lãnh đạm như nước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cả đời là chấp niệm khó khăn, nhưng nếu như hắn một khi quyết định muốn chặt đứt ràng buộc, bất luận trong nội tâm như thế nào gian nan thống khổ, mặt ngoài rồi lại tóm lại gợn sóng không sợ hãi, dừng ở lễ tiết, sẽ không dây dưa, giống như hết thảy đều là quá khứ, qua cũng đều đã chết đi. Đó là hắn bẩm sinh cao ngạo, cũng là thân là nhất tông đứng đầu rụt rè.</p><p>	Kim Lăng rốt cuộc ý thức được, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, hắn chính là Giang Trừng thứ hai buông người.</p><p>	Hắn đứng ở hòn non bộ bóng mờ về sau, phát hiện mấy tháng này đã đã xảy ra quá nhiều sự tình, từng đã là Giang Trừng trong nội tâm ngoại trừ Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng chỉ sủng Kim Lăng, về sau triệt để tỉnh ngộ, chỉ để lại mười ba năm trước đây chết đi Di Lăng Lão Tổ trí nhớ, cùng hôm nay hiến xá trở về Ngụy Vô Tiện gặp lại người lạ. Kim Lăng có như vậy kiêu ngạo cùng tự tin, hắn tại Giang Trừng mà nói là duy nhất đấy, cái loại này duy nhất là chí cao vô thượng duy nhất, mặc dù chúng sinh, đại thế giới, Giang Trừng chỉ ở ý hắn.</p><p>	Nếu như hiện tại... Không phải đây?</p><p>	Hoặc là, xuất hiện người thứ hai nữa nha?</p><p>	Ghen ghét cùng oán hận hạt giống nhanh chóng mọc rể nảy mầm, mặc dù làm mất đi sợ hãi tác động lấy mỗi một cột tiếng lòng, ngày xưa nhớ lại như là trào lên về phía trước không bao giờ nữa gặp quay đầu lại Giang Lưu, trong nháy mắt đủ loại tâm tình đan xen, hắn dễ dàng đã minh bạch trong khoảng thời gian này đến muốn là cái gì.</p><p>	Mười sáu năm qua, ôm lấy bản thân chính là hắn, sủng ái bản thân chính là hắn, làm bạn ở bên cạnh hắn chính là hắn, lại để cho hắn như thế ghen ghét phẫn nộ cũng là hắn. Như vậy, hướng sau vĩnh viễn lưu lại ở bên cạnh hắn đấy... Cũng phải là hắn.</p><p>	Đó cũng không phải cái gì quá phận yêu cầu, đây là cậu đối với hắn muốn toàn bộ trách nhiệm, không phải sao?</p><p>	Bằng không thì quá không công bình dừng, lúc trước không để ý ý nguyện của hắn liền đưa cho mười sáu năm quan tâm cùng sủng ái, lại để cho hắn bị ép tiếp nhận thói quen lấy những thứ này, hôm nay rồi lại ác liệt mà nghĩ đem những thứ này đều thu hồi đi ——</p><p>	Lúc này Giang Trừng lơ đãng hướng phương hướng của hắn nhìn sang, hắn dường như nhìn thấy trong lòng hạt giống nhanh chóng trưởng thành xanh biếc cây, tại Giang Trừng nhìn chăm chú vui vẻ thỏa mãn mà khai ra một đóa từ cánh hoa đến Hoa Nhị đều là màu đen hoa.</p><p>	Hắn mỉm cười nói: "Cậu, ta rất muốn ngươi."</p><p>	—— vì vậy, sự tình như này... Là không được a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoạt nhìn có chút say, nhưng một bên Giang Lưu cùng Kim Lăng cũng không có ngăn cản ý tứ. Giang Trừng vì bảo trì thanh tỉnh cùng tỉnh táo rất ít uống rượu, bằng không thì cũng là rải rác vài chén, xa không đạt được say đích trình độ. Đêm nay tựa hồ đặc biệt vui vẻ, đem cuối cùng một cái nuốt xuống sau lắc vò rượu, sau đó tay buông lỏng, vò rượu rơi vào trên đồng cỏ phát ra nặng nề âm thanh.</p><p>	Hắn nằm ở trên bàn đá, hai gò má ửng hồng, nặng nề nhắm mắt lại, hơi thở lúc giữa tựa hồ cũng là hoa sen cất mùi rượu.</p><p>	"Sư phụ?" Giang Lưu thử thăm dò kêu một tiếng, muốn đụng vào Giang Trừng tay giữa đường bị Kim Lăng ngăn lại.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cũng không thèm nhìn hắn, cúi đầu tham lam mà nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Trừng, đưa hắn trên trán tóc xõa ly biệt đến sau tai, tay lưu lại tại trên gương mặt của hắn, cũng không có thu trở về ý tứ.</p><p>	"Kim tông chủ." Giang Lưu ngữ khí nặng thêm vài phần, "Xin tự trọng."</p><p>	Kim Lăng cười khẽ thanh âm, ngược lại khiêu khích tựa như cúi người hôn lên Giang Trừng đóng lại mắt tiệp, rất nhỏ như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, một chút mặc dù qua, lập tức ngẩng đầu lên đối với một bên xiết chặt nắm đấm Giang Lưu nói:</p><p>	"Ở trước mặt ta cũng đừng như vậy dối trá rồi, ta chỉ là làm ngươi một mực chuyện muốn làm."</p><p>	"Ngươi..."</p><p>	"A Lưu, chúng ta tâm tư nhập lại không có gì bất đồng, có thẻ đánh bạc cũng tương tự." Kim Lăng chậm rãi nói: "Nhưng ngươi vĩnh viễn cũng tranh giành không thắng ta, biết rõ vì cái gì sao?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu nghiêng đầu đi, không muốn lại liếc mắt nhìn cái này đem vô số cực khổ mang cho nam nhân của mình.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không thèm để ý, ngữ khí thương cảm mà than thở:</p><p>	"Ngươi quá nhu nhược nữa a, chỉ dám dừng lại ở cậu xác định đi ra khu vực an toàn trong."</p><p>	Giang Lưu trầm mặc thật lâu, tức cười nói: "Ngươi chỉ khu vực an toàn, chính là loại này khi sư diệt tổ sự tình sao."</p><p>	"Đừng có dùng khó nghe như vậy từ, ta nói, ta chỉ là làm các ngươi chuyện muốn làm." Kim Lăng nâng dậy Giang Trừng, thân thể của hắn số lượng đã cùng cậu không sai biệt lắm, có thể nắm ở eo của hắn lại để cho hắn dựa vào tại chính mình trên vai, cảm thụ được hắn vững vàng chậm rãi hô hấp.</p><p>	Hắn lên tiếng, nhưng không quay đầu lại.</p><p>	—— "Hôm nay ta cũng rất vui vẻ, cái kia vò rượu, rốt cuộc không có ở đây."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất ít uống rượu, có thể mỗi năm cũng sẽ ở Liên Hoa Ổ dưới chôn một vò rượu, mười thứ hạng đầu ba năm là vì các loại người kia đem về cộng ẩm, vùi đều là các nơi tên rượu, về sau chính là thành thói quen, không hề các loại cái kia về không được người, đầu vì chính mình mà cất.</p><p>	Năm thứ nhất, Cô Tô Thiên Tử Tiếu, chôn ở sương phòng sau bên cạnh rừng trúc phần cuối.</p><p>	Năm thứ hai, Trường An Kiếm Nam xuân, chôn ở hồ sen đình nghỉ mát chính giữa phiến đá xuống.</p><p>	Năm thứ ba, Thiệu Hưng rượu vàng, chôn ở Liên Hoa Ổ tường vây góc Tây Bắc.</p><p>	Sau đó đã đến thứ mười ba năm, Giang Trừng dùng điểm thủ đoạn từ trong nội cung lấy được cung cấp điều khiển rượu Sắc Vi biểu lộ, ngày ấy vừa đúng là thượng nguyên, liền chôn ở treo lớn đèn lồng màu đỏ cổng và sân đối diện.</p><p>	Trước kia là Giang Trừng vùi, niên kỷ của hắn quá nhỏ liền đứng ở một bên nhìn, về sau hơi chút trưởng thành chút ít, liền có thể giúp đỡ bắt tay.</p><p>	Một năm nay năm, một cái cọc sự tình, đều là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ làm đấy, hắn đều nhớ kỹ, trí nhớ sống động như hôm qua.</p><p>	Có thể mấy tháng bất phân vãng lai, Kim Lăng không chỉ có bỏ lỡ Giang Trừng chọn thân, thu đồ đệ, vẫn bỏ lỡ một năm kia dưới chôn hoa sen cất. Hắn một mực nhớ kỹ chuyện này, về sau trong bốn năm, liền không còn có vắng họp qua.</p><p>	Hôm nay lòng này kết, tại liên hương di động đêm hè trong rốt cuộc biến mất.</p><p>	Kim Lăng mở cửa phòng, bên trong trang trí cùng năm năm trước giống như đúc, đây là Giang Trừng phòng ngủ, ngày ngày đều có người cẩn thận quét dọn, chờ đợi chủ nhân của hắn trở về.</p><p>	Hắn động tác cẩn thận ôn nhu đem ngủ say Giang Trừng phóng tới trên giường, đưa tay cởi xuống hắn dây cột tóc, mềm mại sợi tóc trong nháy mắt từ đầu vai trút xuống xuống, mềm chăn đệm nằm dưới đất tại giường bị lúc giữa.</p><p>	"Cậu... ?"</p><p>	Không hề nghi ngờ đấy, không có trả lời. Giang Trừng nửa bên mặt vùi sâu vào gối lúc giữa, bên mặt đường cong trôi chảy ưu mỹ, trắng nõn trên gương mặt hiện lên nhàn nhạt đỏ ửng, đóng lại tiệp vũ như run rẩy cánh bướm, có một cái không có một cái mà kích thích lấy ở ngoài đứng xem tiếng lòng.</p><p>	Kim Lăng nhìn xem hắn bình yên ngủ say bộ dạng, thở dài, từ cần cổ gỡ xuống một cái màu bạc dây xích, phía trên thình lình treo một cái tinh xảo phong cách cổ xưa chiếc nhẫn. Hắn chấp lên Giang Trừng tay phải, đem Tử Điện đeo tại hắn trên ngón trỏ, Giới Chỉ lớn nhỏ hình dạng cùng ngón trỏ đặc biệt phù hợp, tại đeo lên một khắc này tựa hồ có thể nghe được Linh Khí cùng chủ nhân đồng cảm âm thanh.</p><p>	Hắn rốt cuộc cam lòng đem ánh mắt từ Giang Trừng trên mặt dời, nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu hôn lên cái kia cái nhẫn, thanh âm mất tiếng: "Đã nói cấp cho cậu lễ vật đấy, sáng mai khả năng không đuổi kịp nữa nha."</p><p>	Làm xong đây hết thảy, Kim Lăng động thủ cỡi Giang Trừng đai lưng, lại để cho hắn ngủ được thoải mái hơn một chút, cái này một bộ động tác đã đã làm rất nhiều lần rồi. Có đôi khi Giang Trừng bận đến đêm khuya, cực kỳ mệt mỏi phải dựa vào tại trên bàn sách ngủ qua, những người khác tới gần đều lại để cho Giang Trừng tại một giây sau tỉnh táo lại, chỉ có Kim Lăng là ngoại lệ, hắn đối với đứa bé này từ thân thể đến tiềm thức đều không hề phòng bị.</p><p>	Đó là vài chục năm ở chung dưỡng đi ra tín nhiệm, đã quen thuộc đến hắn mỗi một cái hô hấp tiết tấu, chắc chắc hắn cự tuyệt không khả năng thương tổn tới mình.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cởi bỏ áo ngoài của hắn, đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua Giang Trừng gương mặt, nồng đậm tiệp vũ rung rung dưới lập tức yên tĩnh mà rủ xuống, có thể cảm nhận được vững vàng cực nóng hơi thở.</p><p>	Cái này bức toàn tâm toàn ý tín nhiệm gương mặt... Thật muốn đánh nát a.</p><p>	Kim Lăng đồng tử tĩnh mịch, đầu ngón tay chậm rãi hướng phía dưới vạch tới, đột nhiên ngừng ở giữa không trung, tựa hồ không khí đều lặng im lấy, hắn nháy dưới mắt, mới đẩy ra trắng noãn áo lót cổ áo.</p><p>	Đã qua hai ngày, Giang Trừng bản thân cũng là không dễ lưu lại vết sẹo thể chất, cái kia mập mờ dấu vết tiêu tán đến bảy tám phần, chỉ còn lại có từng điểm đích thực ửng đỏ.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cảm thụ được truyền đến bóng loáng tinh tế tỉ mỉ xúc cảm, ngữ khí bình thản tỉnh táo.</p><p>	"Cậu lúc ấy nhất định rất buồn nôn a?"</p><p>	Hắn nho nhỏ vuốt ve dưới lòng bàn tay cái kia khối làn da, thẳng tới đó màu đỏ thành một mảnh, nhìn không ra lúc trước dấu vết.</p><p>	"Cũng rất khó chịu a?"</p><p>	Hắn buông tay ra trên gông cùm xiềng xích, tướng lãnh cửa kéo đến càng mở, thanh âm mập mờ mà lạnh buốt, tại phong bế trong phòng giống như quấn quanh u linh.</p><p>	"Nhưng không sao, ta sẽ bao trùm mất đây hết thảy đấy."</p><p>	Nếu như từ trên không bao quát xuống, cái kia là một bộ vô cùng duy mỹ lưu luyến hình ảnh.</p><p>	Một người trong đó tóc dài đen nhánh tán lạc tại gối lúc giữa, cái kia trương xinh đẹp đến sống mái lớn lao phân biệt mặt bình yên đang ngủ say, dưới thân đè nặng màu đỏ tía áo ngoài mở ra tại trên giường như là tầng tầng tràn ra hoa. Có người cưỡng ép mở ra tay phải hắn hơi hơi khép lại năm ngón tay, cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, sau đó cúi người đến hôn môi hắn xương quai xanh cùng cái cổ, động tác sầu triền miên, sợi tóc cũng rủ xuống dây dưa.</p><p>	Từ đầu ngón tay, đến da thịt, cuối cùng là tóc xanh quấn quanh. Là đa tình loại, cũng là trong mộng người.</p><p>	Hồng trần vạn trượng, ba nghìn ngâm nước, ôn nhu lại phô thiên cái địa mà đến, thẳng tắp đem hai người chôn vùi trong đó.</p><p>	Họa quyển ngừng cách kết thúc, cuối cùng bể thành khối vụn.</p><p>	Kim Lăng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, thưởng thức dấu vết của mình lưu lại. Hắn động tác rất nhẹ lại cố ý chú ý vị trí, những cái kia dấu hôn cũng cùng lúc trước không có gì bất đồng.</p><p>	Hắn tới gần vành tai của hắn, hữu ý vô ý mà trêu chọc:</p><p>	"Cậu, ngươi đã tỉnh sao?"</p><p>	—— không người trả lời. Giang Trừng hô hấp nhẹ nhàng, tựa hồ say đến rất nặng.</p><p>	Kim Lăng khẽ cười một tiếng, đứng dậy là Giang Trừng đắp kín mền, tắt mất trên bàn ngọn đèn, cuối cùng quay đầu hướng Giang Trừng nói: "Ngủ ngon, cậu."</p><p>	Thẳng đến Kim Lăng đóng lại cửa đi ra ngoài, lại cũng không nghe thấy cước bộ của hắn âm thanh. Tại một mảnh hắc ám ở bên trong, Giang Trừng chậm rãi mở mắt ra, tử thủy tinh bình thường trong con ngươi sáng long lanh thanh tịnh, không thấy bất luận cái gì men say.</p><p>	Hắn giơ tay lên, nhìn xem ngón trỏ phải trên cái kia miếng đã từng vuốt ve qua trăm ngàn lần đích Giới Chỉ, nghĩ đến phòng chính trong Giang Lưu nắm chắc ở tay của hắn lúc viết xuống "Coi chừng" hai chữ, trong lòng bách vị tạp trần. Nửa ngày, giơ tay lên che lại con mắt.</p><p>	Quá tệ nữa a...</p><p>	Làm sao sẽ biến thành như vậy.</p><p>	Nửa đêm thời gian, Lam Vong Cơ lúc tiến vào, Giang Trừng đứng dậy ngồi ở trên giường, cúi thấp đầu sắc mặt tái nhợt phát xanh, thoạt nhìn thập phần mệt mỏi, hắn cứng ngắc ngẩng đầu, đối với Lam Vong Cơ miễn cưỡng kéo ra một cái khách sáo dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, thật xin lỗi, ta vi phạm với ước định, ngày mai vẫn không thể cùng ngươi trở về."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ không có phản ứng, nhàn nhạt nhìn xem hắn, chờ đợi lý do của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng dừng, tiếp tục nói:</p><p>	"Ta muốn trước đi một chuyến Lạc Dương."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ cửu ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng ha ha, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ suy nghĩ một chút cảm thấy cũng không có thể nói toàn bộ thành viên màu đen hóa (bởi vì có ít người một mực chính là màu đen hay sao? ), nhưng mỗi người cũng không đơn thuần là được 🌝</p><p>	⚪️ cách nhiều như vậy chương, Dao muội cùng A Dương rốt cuộc ra sân, quả thực chua xót orz.</p><p>	Dao muội quan điểm vẻn vẹn đại biểu chính hắn, cùng ta không dưa, làm làm một cái hầu như không có lôi điểm ăn tạp đảng, ta tỏ vẻ cưỡng chế yêu cùng uy hiếp bức bách rõ ràng cũng rất tốt làm (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn @ say tay áo tiểu khả ái khen thưởng á..., chúc tiểu khả ái mỗi ngày vui vẻ, 2020 càng ngày càng thuận lợi ~</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	19.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trợn mắt trong phòng đã ngồi cả đêm, trắng đêm chưa ngủ, vừa rạng sáng ngày thứ hai thị nữ đến thúc dục ba lượt mới chầm chập từ trên giường đứng lên, tốn không ít thời gian rửa mặt hoàn tất sau lại chậm rãi vòng Liên Hoa Ổ một lớn vòng đi đến đại đường.</p><p>	Giang Lưu cùng Lam Vong Cơ đã ngồi ở chỗ kia chờ đợi hắn đã lâu, trên bàn bát tiên bày biện cháo hoa cùng các loại khai vị điểm tâm, cay độc phù hợp Vân Mộng người khẩu vị, thanh đạm tự nhiên là cho ở đây duy nhất Cô Tô người chuẩn bị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn quanh một vòng phát hiện Kim Lăng không có ở đây, trong lúc vô hình nhẹ nhàng thở ra, biểu hiện ra tường chứa hỏi: "A Lăng đây?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu đáp: "Kim tông chủ sự vụ bận rộn, một sáng sớm rời đi rồi."</p><p>	—— không có ở đây là tốt rồi.</p><p>	"Như vậy, " Giang Trừng gật đầu, nói lên dối đến trấn định tự nhiên, "Ta tối hôm qua say đích lợi hại, buổi sáng là hơn ngủ gặp, cho các ngươi đợi lâu."</p><p>	Hắn liếc qua Lam Vong Cơ, thấy hắn cũng không có hướng cạnh mình nhìn qua liếc, càng thêm yên tâm chút ít. Nếu như nói Lam Vong Cơ trên người có cái gì đáng đến thưởng thức địa phương, ngoại trừ gương mặt đó bên ngoài Giang Trừng cũng chỉ có thể nghĩ đến cái kia ít nói ít lời tính tình.</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi Giang Trừng sau khi ngồi xuống, Giang Lưu cho hắn múc thêm một chén cháo nữa đưa qua, "Sư phụ hiện tại sắc mặt cũng không tốt, húp cháo ấm một cái dạ dày."</p><p>	Hưởng thụ lấy đồ đệ chiếu cố, Giang Trừng híp lại lên con mắt, cầm lấy gốm sứ muôi uống một ngụm.</p><p>	"A Lưu, " Giang Trừng hình như là đột nhiên nhớ tới, thuận miệng vừa hỏi nói, "Buổi sáng lúc phát hiện Tử Điện tại trên tay của ta, đây là có chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Giang Lưu sửng sốt một chút, đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng cái kia miếng xếp đặt thiết kế phong cách cổ xưa thở mạnh chiếc nhẫn, Tử Điện đặc biệt nhu thuận dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mà bám vào chủ nhân trên ngón trỏ, nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì sát khí cùng mùi máu tanh.</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt hắn liền tổ chức tốt rồi ngôn ngữ, "Ta sau khi bị thương bên trong lực đại tổn, khu động Tử Điện cũng thập phần khó khăn, liền đem Tử Điện đưa cho Kim tông chủ, đây đại khái là Kim tông chủ cho sư phụ a."</p><p>	"Hắn ngược lại là gặp bớt việc, đem đồ đạc của ngươi đưa cho ta, cũng không nhìn một chút ta có cần hay không đến lấy."</p><p>	"Cái này vốn chính là thuộc về sư phụ đấy."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng cười cười, không nói gì, cúi đầu xuống chuyên tâm ăn điểm tâm.</p><p>	Nếu như sững sờ thời gian lâu dài một chút gặp càng chân thật, bất quá hành động cũng miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng có thể tính vượt qua kiểm tra rồi. Giang Trừng muốn.</p><p>	Tối hôm qua Kim Lăng tất cả hành động cùng Giang Lưu giấu giếm lại để cho trong lòng của hắn chưa bao giờ có lo sợ bất an, nhưng hắn lại có thể làm cái gì đấy, trực tiếp chọc thủng bọn hắn trong lời nói lỗ thủng sao? Bao phủ tại Liên Hoa Ổ phía trên vi diệu quỷ dị bầu không khí càng nồng đậm, mỗi người đều có bí mật, đều có riêng phần mình cần che giấu đồ vật, rồi lại thống nhất đã đạt thành không cho hắn biết chung nhận thức. Cố ý xé rách mặt nạ có nghĩa là đem đứng khi bọn hắn mặt đối lập, như ý ý làm tài năng duy trì mặt ngoài gió êm sóng lặng.</p><p>	Thực buồn cười a, đều là chết năm năm, trước kia lấy hết người, vốn nên không chỗ cố kỵ không kiêng nể gì cả mới đúng, hôm nay rõ ràng sinh ra trốn tránh loại ý nghĩ này.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ lừa mình dối người cùng cảnh thái bình giả tạo cũng không có dùng, nói dối chồng chất đứng lên thế giới cuối cùng có nghiền nát một ngày, nhưng ít ra... Mời ngày hôm nay tới chậm chễ một ít a. Hắn phải thừa nhận, hắn nhớ nhung loại này mặt nạ trên hài hòa ấm áp.</p><p>	Có lẽ là Giang Trừng thoạt nhìn thật sự không có gì tinh thần, Lam Vong Cơ cũng không có vội vã xách trở về một chuyện, Giang Trừng sau khi ăn xong lại trở về phòng ngủ trong chốc lát, buổi chiều mới cùng Lam Vong Cơ hướng Giang Lưu cáo từ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dùng cái kiểu dáng bình thường phát quan đem tóc dài cao cao buộc lên, một thân nhẹ nhàng tử y càng có xách màu hiệu quả, khiến cho hắn khí sắc thoạt nhìn tốt hơn nhiều. Lam Vong Cơ tại cách đó không xa chờ hắn, tựa hồ cố ý đem không gian lưu lại cho bọn hắn thầy trò.</p><p>	"Sư phụ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng "A" một tiếng, vừa vặn chống lại Giang Lưu nâng lên đôi mắt, "Người thật sự muốn đem về sao?"</p><p>	Bản thân biểu hiện được có như vậy rõ ràng sao.</p><p>	Hắn thở dài, cúi xuống thân đến sờ sờ nhà mình đồ đệ đầu, nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn chân thành nói: "Đương nhiên. Vân Mộng là cố hương của ta, hơn nữa các ngươi ở chỗ này."</p><p>	"Chúng ta?"</p><p>	"Ừ, " Giang Trừng lập lại, "Ngươi cùng a Lăng... Là ta người trọng yếu nhất."</p><p>	Tay của hắn hướng phía dưới di chuyển, dùng sức bấm véo Giang Lưu khuôn mặt một cái, thanh âm thấp như nói mớ, "Mấy năm này không có kết thúc là trách nhiệm, cho ngươi chịu ủy khuất, là của ta mất..."</p><p>	"Sư phụ." Giang Lưu đưa tay chống đỡ Giang Trừng khẽ nhếch cánh môi, tựa hồ cảm giác không thấy như vậy đến cỡ nào mập mờ đi quá giới hạn, hắn tại một giây sau động tác tự nhiên mà thu tay lại chỉ, "Trong lòng ta, người vĩnh viễn sẽ không sai."</p><p>	"Ngươi a... Như vậy giúp đỡ thân không giúp để ý có thể không làm được, quá dễ dàng mềm lòng là nhược điểm." Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng điểm hạ trán của hắn, lộn xộn tâm tư theo hắn những lời này dần dần thở bình thường lại.</p><p>	Giang Lưu mỉm cười nói: "Đều là cùng sư phụ học đấy."</p><p>	"Thật sao? Ta đều không biết mình là người như vậy đâu." Hắn nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, tóm tắt thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, cuối cùng vuốt vuốt Giang Lưu mặt, đối với hắn cam kết: "Đừng lo lắng, chờ ta trở lại."</p><p>	Giang Lưu nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn biến mất trong tầm mắt, thẳng đến thật lâu sau đó, ánh nắng phơi nắng đến tóc đều có chút nóng lên, hắn mới đưa tay nắm chặc. Nhưng đầu ngón tay độ nóng sớm đã tiêu tán sạch sẽ, như thế nào cũng cầm không được rồi.</p><p>	Tối hôm qua Giang Trừng đối với Lam Vong Cơ nói muốn đi Lạc Dương lúc vốn tưởng rằng sẽ gặp đến cự tuyệt, đều kế hoạch tốt rồi lại để cho Giang Lưu ngày hôm sau ngăn chặn Lam Trạm bản thân tìm ngự kiếm đệ tử vụng trộm qua, ai biết hắn cái gì cũng không vấn đề, không nói một lời, tựa hồ thì cứ như vậy đồng ý xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đến Lạc Dương lúc đã bỏ lỡ toàn thành Mẫu Đơn mở  chứa cảnh, nhưng rút cuộc là Đông đô, cùng Tây Đô Trường An nổi danh, bao nhiêu thế gia quý tộc chiếm giữ hơn thế, thành trì phồn hoa, đường đi người đến người đi, nối liền không dứt.</p><p>	"Hai gian phòng trọ, đợi lát nữa nhớ kỹ đưa cơm đi lên, khẩu vị thanh đạm chút ít, không tha cay cũng không cần đưa rượu lên." Giang Trừng trước một bước đem bạc vụn ném cho chưởng quầy, phối hợp quyết định rồi xuống.</p><p>	"Được rồi! Khách quan người đi theo ta."</p><p>	Tiểu nhị một bên dẫn đường một bên cẩn thận từng li từng tí dò xét sau lưng hai vị khách nhân. Từ quần áo sợi tổng hợp cùng ra tay xa xỉ trên có thể nhìn ra bọn hắn sinh ra ưu việt, nhất là vị kia áo trắng công tử, từ mạt ngạch mặc quần áo góc trên cuốn mây văn rõ ràng xuất từ Cô Tô Lam thị, nhưng hai người này tựa hồ quan hệ cũng không tốt, từ đầu đến cuối giữa bọn họ đều không có qua bất luận cái gì ánh mắt cùng lời nói trao đổi, toàn bộ bằng vị kia tử y công tử làm chủ.</p><p>	Tử y? Nhưng bên hông không có đeo thanh tâm linh, không nhất định là Vân Mộng Giang thị người... Hơn nữa gương mặt này như thế nào có điểm giống... ?</p><p>	"Nhìn đã đủ rồi sao?"</p><p>	Bên tai đột nhiên một đạo thanh âm lạnh lùng vang lên, tiểu nhị bối rối mà thu hồi nhãn thần, "Tại đây hai kiện phòng, tiểu nhân đi xuống trước rồi, có cái gì cần cứ việc phân phó..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi tới cửa trước, vẫy vẫy tay ý bảo hắn xuống dưới. Hai người bọn họ gian phòng nhanh kề cùng một chỗ, Giang Trừng đẩy ra bên phải cửa phòng đại khái nhìn quanh một tuần sau thu hồi ánh mắt, tại Lam Vong Cơ sắp đẩy ra khác một cánh cửa thời điểm lên tiếng gọi hắn lại.</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tay khoác lên then cửa lên, đình chỉ động tác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoay đầu lại, nhìn chăm chú lên gò má của hắn, ngữ khí bình tĩnh nói: "Trên đường đi vì cái gì không hỏi ta?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tiệp vũ cụp xuống, thanh âm làm cho người ta nghĩ đến mùa đông khắc nghiệt kết băng khe núi, lạnh như băng lại xa cách: "Hỏi ngươi cái gì."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cong lên khóe môi, "Ta tại sao phải bị người đuổi giết, ta tại sao lại muốn tới Lạc Dương, ta đến cùng muốn làm cái gì."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ quay đầu sang, như lưu ly trong con mắt hơi lan không nổi, như hắn mong muốn hỏi: "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"</p><p>	"Ta..." Hắn há rồi há môi, lập tức tự giễu mà cười nói, "Đúng vậy a, ta lại có thể làm cái gì đấy."</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm, tâm của ngươi quá lộn xộn rồi." Lam Vong Cơ đẩy cửa ra, tay áo tùy theo đong đưa, "Như vậy ngươi, ta không cách nào hỏi ra bất kỳ vật gì, cũng không cách nào đem ngươi mang về."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khó được đã không có phản bác tâm tư của hắn, hắn đứng ở vắng vẻ trong lối đi nhỏ, cúi đầu xuống, giữa ngón tay giống như quấn quanh lấy vô số đập vào bế tắc chỉ đỏ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi một mình ở gần cửa sổ bên cạnh bàn, từ nơi này có thể trông thấy phía dưới hỗn loạn đám người, ánh mắt của hắn trôi nổi, tùy ý tư duy phát tán, một kiện vốn nên không bị chú ý việc nhỏ thì cứ như vậy đột nhiên từ trong trí nhớ nhảy ra đến.</p><p>	Đó là tại... U Đô năm thứ ba.</p><p>	Mặt trời giới đốt đến tiền giấy một phần là cho đặc biệt đối tượng, ví dụ như tại tết Trung Nguyên, từng nhà đều kéo lê một vòng tròn, có nghĩa là cho trong nhà chết đi thân nhân, đồng thời còn gặp ở bên cạnh mặt khác đốt một ít cho thế gian du đãng cô hồn dã quỷ, để ngừa cùng chết đi thân nhân cướp đoạt. Nhưng kỳ thật đại đa số thời điểm, chết đi người sớm đã Luân Hồi, những cái kia vẽ lên vòng chuyên môn gửi cho bọn hắn tiền giấy cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể biến thành vô chủ giấy lộn.</p><p>	Nhưng Giang Trừng bởi vì hồn phách không được đầy đủ không được chuyển thế, bị nhốt tại U Đô, Kim Lăng lại cho hắn cháy sạch nhiều vả lại nhiều lần, mỗi tháng rất nhiều rất nhiều tiền giấy vào tay, cùng với lĩnh tháng hướng giống nhau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn không có cảm thấy không đúng, tưởng rằng đứa nhỏ này quá mức tưởng niệm bản thân, vì vậy lựa chọn dùng loại này lúc ấy biểu đạt một loại ký thác. Nhưng như vậy gửi ba 36 tuổi tháng, còn có tiếp tục nữa xu thế, cái này có hơi có chút vi diệu rồi.</p><p>	Cảm giác không giống như là ký thác niềm thương nhớ, mà là một loại cố ý cung cấp nuôi dưỡng.</p><p>	"A Lăng khả năng thông qua thủ đoạn gì biết rõ ngươi bị ép lưu tại U Đô."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tại một ngày nào đó nói chuyện phiếm lúc vạch trần trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, nói: "Ta nghĩ cũng thế, nhưng ta dương phách không được đầy đủ sự tình nhân gian nên chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện biết rõ, chẳng lẽ..." Hắn nói cho a Lăng?</p><p>	"Bọn hắn đã đạt thành cái gì hợp tác?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không nói ra khỏi miệng suy đoán bị một bên Liễm Phương Tôn cắt đứt, hơn nữa lại nói ra một loại khác chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới khả năng.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn thoáng nhíu mày nói: "Hợp tác? Ngụy Vô Tiện ghét ta đến cực điểm, Kim Lăng lại thập phần thân cận ta, đối với ta bọn họ yêu ghét nghĩ một đường, làm một nẻo, có thể có cái gì hợp tác?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ngữ khí không nhanh không chậm, chậm rãi nói: "Ngụy công tử câu ở ngươi dương phách, a Lăng nuôi dưỡng ngươi âm hồn, cái này hai chuyện thoạt nhìn chút nào không liên hệ..." Hắn khẽ cười cười, tiếp tục nói: "Nhưng ta đây cái ngoại nhân xem ra, bọn hắn như vậy lưu lại hồn phách của ngươi, là vì một ngày kia gặp ngươi lần nữa."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nháy mắt hiểu rõ trong lời nói của hắn thâm ý, không cho là đúng nói: "Hiến xá mạo hiểm cũng thật lớn, thất bại chỗ nào cũng có, huống chi... Trong bọn họ chẳng lẽ có người nguyện ý đem thân thể cho ta mượn?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn xem hắn, nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Nếu như không phải là hiến xá đây?"</p><p>	"Không có khả năng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trực tiếp phủ nhận: "Khởi tử hồi sinh phương pháp mấy năm trước cũng đã bị tiêu hủy, hơn nữa ba năm qua đi, thân thể của ta cũng hư thối đến chỉ còn hài cốt."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đôi mắt mỉm cười, "Ừ, nói như vậy cũng là đâu."</p><p>	Bây giờ nghĩ lại, hết thảy đều là đối với lúc trước lời thề son sắt châm chọc.</p><p>	Khởi tử hồi sinh phương pháp rõ ràng bị tìm được, hắn thật sự hoàn dương rồi, hơn nữa chỉ dùng để thân thể của mình.</p><p>	Càng trọng yếu chính là, Ngụy Vô Tiện rõ ràng cho thấy muốn dùng cùng người trong thiên hạ là địch phương thức Nghịch Thiên Cải Mệnh, sử dụng cỡ lớn huyết dịch hiến tế trận, dùng ly biệt tính mạng con người lực lượng đến bồi dưỡng Giang Trừng thân thể, chuẩn bị tại Âm khí tối thịnh quỷ đoạn triệu hồi hắn lưu lại tại Địa phủ âm hồn. Nhưng ở hắn áp dụng lúc trước nửa tháng, Giang Trừng lấy một loại phương thức khác —— bị người khác cưỡng ép chuyển nhượng dương thọ phục sống lại.</p><p>	Nghĩ tới đây, Giang Trừng thu hồi ánh mắt, cảm thấy bên tai quá mức ầm ĩ, dứt khoát thò tay khép lại cửa sổ, đem trong phòng cùng ngoại giới ngăn cách.</p><p>	Hắn sở dĩ đi vào Lạc Dương, một là vì hoàn thành lúc trước đối với Kim Quang Dao hứa hẹn, tại quỷ đoạn lúc trước đưa hắn từ Bắc Mang sơn dưới giải cứu ra, còn có là được... Thật sự muốn gặp đến hắn a.</p><p>	Tất cả mọi chuyện đều cùng tưởng tượng một trời một vực, lần này hoàn dương hoàn toàn chính xác có chút làm cho người ta sức cùng lực kiệt a.</p><p>	Lúc này thời điểm truyền đến ba cái tiếng đập cửa, tiểu nhị khúm núm thanh âm truyền đến: "Khách quan, đồ ăn cấp cho người đưa vào đi không?"</p><p>	"Tiến đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi tại nguyên chỗ, nhìn xem vừa tiến đến tiện tay chân câu nệ tiểu nhị, nhíu mày hỏi: "Ngươi rất sợ ta?"</p><p>	Tiểu nhị cúi đầu bầy đặt bát đũa, nhỏ giọng nói: "Không dám, nguyện là công tử cống hiến sức lực."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, đem một quả bạc vụn ném đến trên bàn, "Nếu như như vậy, đã giúp ta mua ít đồ a."</p><p>	20.</p><p>	Địa Phủ trong là vạn năm không thay đổi Huyết Nguyệt, đem trọn cái U Đô bao phủ tại thảm đạm trong huyết quang. Bọn hắn ngồi ở U Đô cao nhất lầu, từ ngoài cửa sổ nhìn quá khứ có thể trông thấy chảy xuôi theo màu đen Vong Xuyên nước, cùng với hai bờ sông sớm đã rơi xong Bỉ Ngạn Hoa.</p><p>	Trong phòng trong bầy đặt một mặt phong cách cổ xưa gương đồng, nhìn kiểu dáng rất là bình thường, cùng bình thường con gái khuê phòng trang điểm kính không có gì khác nhau, bên trong nhưng là bóng người trùng trùng điệp điệp, đều chiếu phim lấy mặt trời thế hệ hình ảnh ——</p><p>	【 Giang Trừng thoáng nghiêng đầu, rõ ràng sắc mặt tái nhợt mỏi mệt, khóe mắt lơ đãng vén lên độ cong rồi lại đặc biệt mỹ lệ, giống như Lưu Ly giống nhau yếu ớt xinh đẹp, hắn đối với cách đó không xa Lam Vong Cơ nói:</p><p>	"Ta muốn trước đi một chuyến Lạc Dương."</p><p>	Hình ảnh dần dần như sóng nước vòng lên từng đạo rung động, nội dung mơ hồ, cuối cùng quy về một mảnh bình tĩnh.</p><p>	Đây là một mặt vãng sinh kính, lấy mặt kính làm môi giới, lấy âm xem mặt trời, xem xét mặt trời giới chi biến hóa. Với tư cách một kiện Linh Khí tự nhiên cũng có hạn chế, mỗi thông mặt trời sau nửa canh giờ sẽ gặp hóa thành bình thường tấm gương, cần làm lạnh hai mươi bốn canh giờ lại dùng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương tay chống đỡ càng dưới xem hết đây hết thảy, ngữ khí lười biếng:</p><p>	"Hôm nay chỉ có thể nhìn đến đây nữa a."</p><p>	"Đằng sau ngươi cũng sẽ không cảm thấy hứng thú, " Kim Quang Dao đem tấm gương cài lên, xoay người lại, "Đơn giản là Hàm Quang Quân là Vãn Ngâm dưỡng hồn các loại sự tình, không có gì hay nhìn đấy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương xùy cười một tiếng: "Kỳ thật ta đối với Kim gia tiểu tử kia cũng không có hứng thú, còn không phải không cẩn thận thấy được?"</p><p>	Nghĩ đến vừa rồi một màn kia, Kim Quang Dao đặt tại kính trên ngón tay không tự giác dùng chút ít lực lượng, một giây sau thu tay lại, trên mặt vẫn như cũ gợn sóng không sợ hãi.</p><p>	Hắn híp lại lên con mắt, cười đến ý vị thâm trường, "Đây không phải là một trận trò hay sao? Vãn Ngâm giả say thăm dò hắn, a Lăng biết rõ hắn tỉnh dậy rồi lại tiếp tục tiến thêm một bước thăm dò hắn điểm mấu chốt. A Lăng chiêu này lấy tiến làm lùi, ngược lại là dùng đến không tệ."</p><p>	Đã cho Giang Trừng hoà hoãn suy nghĩ không gian, lại có thể tại thanh tỉnh sau duy trì mặt ngoài hài hòa, làm làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh qua.</p><p>	Tiết Dương giả mù sa mưa thở dài, "Ừ... Nên nói không hổ là ngươi nuôi lớn?"</p><p>	"Thành Mỹ ly biệt cất nhắc ta, " hắn ý nghĩa lời nói không rõ, nghe không xuất ra cái gì tâm tình, "A Lăng biến thành như vậy, xem ra Vãn Ngâm chết mang đến cho hắn không ít kích thích."</p><p>	"Haha, người vốn là như vậy, mất đi thời điểm mới muốn liều lĩnh bắt lấy, cũng không biết là ngu xuẩn còn là tham lam." Tiết Dương âm thanh tuyến càng mờ ảo, cao cao tại thượng lời nói trong đều là thương cảm.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cúi đầu cười cười: "Có thể nói ra chúng sinh đều ngu loại lời này, xem ra Thành Mỹ tại Bồ Tát chỗ đó mở hiểu không ít a."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khóe miệng co quắp rút, hiển nhiên là nhớ ra cái gì đó không tốt nhớ lại, tuấn mỹ trên gương mặt toát ra vài phần không kiên nhẫn:</p><p>	"《 Kim Cương Kinh 》 mới sẽ không ghi những thứ này đâu rồi, chỉ biết lời nói rỗng tuếch nói chút ít 'Phàm trần sở hữu Tướng, đều là vô căn cứ. Như thấy nhiều Tướng không phải Tướng, mặc dù thấy như đến' các loại lời nói. Nhưng nói được đơn giản, lại có mấy người có thể làm được, chỉ sợ Địa Tàng mình cũng làm không được đi?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao thầm nghĩ: Không tệ, dò xét cái này hơn mười lượt rốt cuộc lưng ra rồi một câu.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đem một khối gạo kẹo bỏ vào trong miệng, nửa dựa vào cửa sổ, không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Giang Trừng phát hiện vãng sinh kính có vấn đề ài."</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm thông minh như vậy, sớm muộn sẽ phát hiện."</p><p>	"Hắn vừa đúng vào lúc đó muốn đi Lạc Dương... Chẳng lẽ đã hoài nghi đến trên người của ngươi rồi hả? Lúc trước thế nhưng là ngươi đem hắn tấm gương cho đánh tráo nữa a."</p><p>	"Không biết."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ánh mắt hơi liễm, khóe môi cong lên, thái độ tự nhiên mà chắc chắc: "Hắn có rất nhiều sự tình muốn hỏi ta, rồi lại tuyệt đối sẽ không hoài nghi ta."</p><p>	Tiết Dương liếm liếm khéo léo Hổ Nha, cười đến hồn nhiên vô hại: "Cái này không phải là ngươi muốn hay sao?"</p><p>	"A... Nói đúng đâu."</p><p>	"Ngươi lợi dụng cái kia  trước mặt giả dối tấm gương lại để cho hắn cho rằng mặt trời thế hệ là ngọt tốt đẹp chính là Nhạc Viên, nhưng một khi hắn đi ra ngoài, liền sẽ phát hiện cái kia hết thảy bất quá là lạnh như băng dối trá nói dối, cái loại này chênh lệch có thể là phi thường tàn nhẫn đó a."</p><p>	Tiết Dương dừng một chút, phần cuối xưng hô rất có trào phúng ý vị, "Ngươi muốn hắn tan vỡ tan rã sao, tiên đốc đại nhân?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao sắc mặt như thường, dễ dàng mà chối bỏ:</p><p>	"Thật đáng tiếc, hắn là trải qua phản bội người, lúc này đây đến từ thân nhân bối đức với hắn mà nói cũng không phải là mới lạ sự tình."</p><p>	"Nói như vậy ngươi còn không biết dừng?"</p><p>	"Thành Mỹ đã hiểu lầm, ta không nỡ bỏ hắn tan tác tan vỡ, cái kia quá thống khổ." Liễm Phương Tôn khẽ cười nói, dáng tươi cười ôn nhu lại chỉ làm cho người ta cảm thấy cô lạnh, "Ta chỉ là hy vọng Vãn Ngâm minh bạch —— gặp người trên ngàn vạn, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ còn ta."</p><p>	Bọn hắn liếc nhau, có mấy lời không cần nói xuyên qua, khi còn sống đều là phạm phải tội nghiệt tiếp xúc qua dục vọng người, lẫn nhau ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.</p><p>	Lại nói tiếp, tham muốn giữ lấy, đến tột cùng là cái thứ gì đâu.</p><p>	—— lấy bắt cóc chảy máu đến đe dọa, lấy đứt tay đứt chân đến uy hiếp, lấy quất nhốt đối xử chi khuất phục... Bởi vậy đến đạt được chết lặng thần phục hoà thuận từ sao?</p><p>	Không, không đúng. Đây đều là thấp kém hạ đẳng thủ đoạn, vận dụng loại thủ đoạn này có được cũng là trống rỗng rách rưới tàn phế thứ phẩm, hơn thế Kim Quang Dao từ trước đến nay chẳng thèm ngó tới.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ, nếu quả thật đều muốn triệt để đạt được một người, vậy hẳn là là một cái ôn hòa đấy, kiên nhẫn đấy, ưu nhã săn bắn quá trình.</p><p>	—— bị sự thật lạnh như băng xé rách tưởng tượng, đi ngược lại thân hữu, tầng tầng lớp lớp âm mưu tiếp  trước mặt mà đến không để lại bất luận cái gì thở dốc khoảng cách, lại để cho hắn vừa vừa mở mắt liền sống ở ngờ vực vô căn cứ cùng bất an bên trong.</p><p>	Đợi hắn phát hiện cái gì đều cầm không được, cái gì đều vãn hồi không được thời điểm, đợi hắn sắp bước vào tự mình hoài nghi cùng tự mình phong bế biên giới lúc, mới ôn nhu hữu lực mà ôm lấy hắn, xây dựng lên độc thuộc về hai người thế giới, nhập lại ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hết sức chân thành tha thiết mà đồng ý dưới làm bạn cả đời lời thề.</p><p>	Liễm Phương Tôn khi còn sống lật tây làm mây che tay làm mưa, cực sở trường đùa bỡn nhân tâm, thực tế lần này Giang Trừng đối với hắn không hề cảnh giác, triệt để mở ra tâm cửa cho hắn thích hợp nhất bố cục vũ đài.</p><p>	Cảnh trong mơ càng đẹp càng có thể phụ trợ xuất hiện thực đáng sợ, thế giới là hư giả tàn khốc, là một trận vớ vẩn tuyệt luân âm mưu, chỉ có "Bên cạnh của ta" mới là thật thực. Giang Trừng trong lòng xuất hiện dù là một tia khe hở, đều không cách nào khống chế mà nghĩ lui về thoải mái dễ chịu tốt đẹp chính là khu vực an toàn bên trong.</p><p>	Vô luận là Kim Lăng còn là Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng sẽ không ý thức được, bọn hắn đem Giang Trừng dồn ép càng chặt, lại càng là đem Giang Trừng đẩy hướng hắn.</p><p>	Mà hắn chỉ cần đứng tại nguyên chỗ ôm cây đợi thỏ, sắm vai tốt cái kia ôn nhu tin cậy đấy, chậm đợi hắn trở về Kim Quang Dao là được rồi.</p><p>	"Thực ác liệt a, Địa Tàng làm sao lại không có tìm tới còn ngươi, " Tiết Dương cười đến càng vui vẻ, trong giọng nói lại nghe không xuất ra chút nào chỉ trích cùng tiếc hận, giống như đang nói một kiện bình thường nhất bất quá sự tình, "Ta giết toàn thành người không tệ, nhưng ngươi đang ở đây công tâm hút tủy a, coi như là đối tượng chỉ có một, đó cũng là tội không phải là?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao rủ xuống con mắt, che giấu đáy mắt dục vọng cùng tính toán, khẽ cười nói: "Nếu như hắn cam tâm tình nguyện, của ta tất cả hành động liền không tính là tội nghiệt."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Tiết Dương nghiêng nghiêng đầu, liễm vui vẻ, hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đấy..."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt mà tiếp nhận lời nói, giữa lông mày chu sa như máu màu đỏ.</p><p>	"Ta muốn, là hắn hướng sau quãng đời còn lại."</p><p>	—— cái kia như là một cái tràn ngập máu tanh cảnh cáo, cũng hoặc là đã tính trước lời tiên đoán.</p><p>	Nói ra những lời này người dường như đứng ở đám mây phía trên, lấy ngôi sao là chơi cờ, đưa hắn duy nhất khao khát con mồi vây ở trời xanh lớn trong lưới.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng gặp ngươi thật xui xẻo, bất quá gặp phải ta cũng không khá hơn chút nào là được." Hắn mặt mày cong cong, nhìn không ra vài phần chân tình vài phần giả ý, bỗng nhiên trầm xuống âm thanh đến: "Thật là đúng dịp, ta giống như cũng ưa thích hắn đâu."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Kim Quang Dao khóe môi đường cong không thay đổi, chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài mà hỏi ngược lại: "Thật sao."</p><p>	Hắn thong dong gật đầu, ngữ điệu hơi có chút tiếc hận, "Ài, tuy rằng còn muốn tiếp tục bị vây ở chỗ này mấy trăm năm, cùng các ngươi so với tựa hồ không có cơ hội gì..." Hắn lời nói xoay chuyển: "Nhưng hảo tâm nhắc nhở một cái, đối với ưa thích đồ vật, lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn sự tình ta cũng làm ra được a."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao bất đắc dĩ thở dài, "Cùng nói nội dung trái lại, thái độ của ngươi thế nhưng là cực kỳ quang minh chính đại a."</p><p>	Tiết Dương đem trên bàn còn dư lại gạo bịt đường tốt túi tiến trong ngực, một cước giẫm ở lầu bảy song cửa lên, quay đầu nháy nháy mắt nói: "Trốn tới thời gian có hạn, ta phải đi, kế tiếp cho ta xem nhìn thông minh tuyệt đỉnh Liễm Phương Tôn có thể hay không đã được như nguyện a?"</p><p>	Lời nói vừa rơi xuống âm, hắn giống như đầu giương cánh Hắc Điểu từ không trung nhảy xuống, rơi xuống lúc mũi chân nhẹ nhàng điểm tại một chỗ trên mái hiên, động tác linh hoạt thuần thục, chỉ chốc lát sau liền biến mất tại U Đô tầng tầng trong kiến trúc.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao một người ngồi ở u ám trong phòng, hơi hơi ngẩng đầu lên, tựa hồ nhìn qua tiến vào vô tận trong hư không.</p><p>	Thành Mỹ mà nói cũng không lại để cho hắn ngoài ý muốn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng. Giang Vãn Ngâm. Người này rất ít mở rộng cửa lòng, để trong lòng người cũng không quá đáng rải rác, chính là bởi vì như thế, hắn không thương thế nhân, cũng chưa bao giờ muốn phổ  tốc độ chúng sinh, tình cảm của hắn rất nguyên vẹn, mảy may cũng không phần cho người khác, đầu hiến cho hắn nhận định người.</p><p>	Hắn đối với một người tốt, chính là toàn tâm toàn ý trả giá, thậm chí có thể chịu dưới tổn thương cùng phản bội. Hắn đem bóng lưng lưu cho ngươi, chỉ vì trước một bước ngăn lại tất cả gió tanh mưa máu. Đã liền ôn nhu cũng không phải mềm nhũn ôn nhu, mà là bất động thanh sắc đến cường ngạnh ngốc, đem sở hữu hắn cảm thấy đồ tốt tặng cho ngươi, dù là không nên cũng cứng rắn kín đáo đưa cho ngươi.</p><p>	Loại này quan tâm tại những người khác mà nói là muốn chạy trốn lửa cháy mạnh, nhưng đối với bọn họ loại này trong bóng đêm đi lại cả đời người mà nói, chính là một mực truy tìm chính là Thái Dương.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao am hiểu nhìn thấu nhân tâm, hắn có thể đọc hiểu Tiết Dương nội tâm, cũng một mực rất rõ ràng tâm tư của mình ——</p><p>	Rất muốn. Muốn hắn làm của riêng. Muốn hưởng thụ hắn cẩn thận. Muốn trở thành bị hắn để trong lòng nắm chắc ổn thỏa trân tàng chính là cái người kia.</p><p>	Người bên ngoài một chút thiện ý bất quá là bố thí, xa còn lâu mới có thể nhồi vào trong lòng lỗ hổng hắc ám, bọn họ đều là tham lam Thao Thiết ác nhân, đầu khát vọng cái kia nâng đi ra cả trái tim con cái.</p><p>	Hắn im ắng cười cười, tại trống trải trong phòng âm thanh tuyến khàn khàn mà linh hoạt kỳ ảo.</p><p>	"Nhân tâm như cỏ cây, mặc dù đạm mạc vô tình, nhưng cũng là lưu luyến si mê tại ánh sáng đấy."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, chủ quan chính là bất luận nam nữ lão ấu, đều có thể yêu mến Trừng, toàn bộ xem ta phát rồ trình độ 👌, không thích chớ vào</p><p>	⚪️ ghi đến một nửa phát hiện Đồng Thuật cái này thiết lập đặc biệt thích hợp lái xe, bằng không có thể khác mở một quyển sách ghi GB, vừa vặn loại này đề tài chưa thử qua đâu! (cút ←_←)</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn thượng thiên hai vị tiểu khả ái khen thưởng! Hầu như một tháng không có canh, thực xin lỗi mọi người (ಥ_ಥ).</p><p>	⚪️ năm mới vui vẻ (✪▽✪), chúc mới một năm hồng hồng hỏa hỏa, mọi sự như ý, tâm tưởng sự thành ~</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn tại hạ, yêu các ngài 💕</p><p>	21.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một tay nhấc lấy điểm tâm, tay kia gõ cửa, "Lam Nhị công tử, ở bên trong sao?"</p><p>	Đây là trong ba ngày bọn hắn nói câu nói đầu tiên.</p><p>	Dù là mỗi đêm Lam Vong Cơ buổi tối đều sẽ xuất hiện tại Giang Trừng trong phòng vì hắn dưỡng hồn, hai người cũng là không nói một lời, đầu cho là thông lệ nhiệm vụ, song song trầm mặc ít nói, không có hàn huyên cũng sẽ không có nói lời cảm tạ, so với người dưng còn không bằng.</p><p>	Không có đợi bao lâu, bên trong truyền đến một đạo quạnh quẽ đáp lại.</p><p>	"Tiến đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi ngoặt ngoặt, hàm súc thêm vài phần ý vị thâm trường.</p><p>	Hắn đẩy cửa đi vào, quen việc dễ làm mà đem bàn giả bộ tinh xảo điểm tâm đặt lên bàn, xuất ra chén trà cẩn thận rót hai chén trà xanh, sau đó thoải mái tại Lam Vong Cơ đối diện ngồi xuống.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đã hảo hảo thu về cầm, tròng mắt nhàn nhạt nhìn xem hắn, tựa hồ đang đợi hắn xuất hiện ở gian phòng của mình lý do.</p><p>	"Ta cùng Lam Nhị công tử giữa có rất nhiều hiểu lầm, vừa vặn mượn cơ hội này hảo hảo hòa hoãn dưới quan hệ, " Giang Trừng như thế nói, "Đây là vận ty bánh ngọt, ta nhớ kỹ Lam Nhị công tử là ưa thích đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ không đáp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không cần hắn đáp lại liền phối hợp mà nói tiếp, đem mấy ngày nay đưa lên đồ ăn tên đều báo một lần.</p><p>	"Ma túy bánh ngọt, tôm bánh, hạt vừng kẹo, cua xác vàng, tơ bạc  trước mặt, rượu cất Nguyên tiêu, mã thầy xốp giòn. . . Đều là để phân phó tiểu nhị theo như Tô Châu đồ ăn để làm đấy, cũng không biết mấy ngày nay đồ ăn hợp không hợp Lam Nhị công tử khẩu vị."</p><p>	Giang Trừng làm tông chủ lúc liền tâm tế như phát, có lẽ là xây dựng lại Liên Hoa Ổ lúc nhận hết quá nhiều đối xử lạnh nhạt cùng đả kích, hắn càng minh bạch như thế nào chi tiết chỗ khiến người cảm thấy xem như ở nhà. Nói thí dụ như hắn có thể đem tiên môn thế gia trọng yếu người yêu thích cùng khẩu vị đều nhất nhất dưới lưng, cùng Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử Thanh Đàm Hội đã hình thành thì không thay đổi cơm bố thí bất đồng, mỗi lần Vân Mộng Thanh Đàm Hội, từ phân phối đến mỗi người nước trà điểm tâm, đến muộn tiệc thiên nam địa bắc đồ ăn hình dáng đều là theo tất cả nhân khẩu vị, chưa bao giờ cái nào một lần phạm sai lầm qua.</p><p>	Giang tông chủ mặc dù biểu hiện ra bất cận nhân tình khó có thể ở chung, nhưng vô luận chuyện gì giao tại trên tay hắn đều có thể làm được vững vàng đương đương.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tròng mắt, loại này cẩn thận chặt chẽ xử thế phương thức, nào đó trình độ trên ngược lại là hòa. . . Khéo léo Liễm Phương Tôn có chút giống.</p><p>	Một người như vậy, tìm được bản thân yêu thích nhập lại cố ý nịnh nọt cũng không khó khăn.</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn làm cái gì."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giống như nghe không xuất ra hắn trong lời nói lãnh ý, ngữ khí như thường: "Không làm cái gì, mấy ngày nay nhàm chán đến nhanh, muốn tìm người tâm sự."</p><p>	Hắn nghe vậy đáy mắt càng nhiễm lên tầng một xa cách: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, lời nói này chính ngươi tín sao."</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử cho tới bây giờ đối với ta đề phòng thập phần, nhưng cũng không muốn muốn, ta chưa từng có tổn thương qua ngươi không phải là?" Hắn hạnh mâu trong một mảnh thẳng thắn thành khẩn, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói được rõ ràng, "Nói thí dụ như, ta dám cam đoan trà này nước cùng điểm tâm không độc, có thể Lam Nhị công tử còn là vô thức sẽ không đụng chúng nó một cái."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tựa hồ không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng tư duy có thể chuyển tới hạ độc phương diện này, ngừng tạm mới nói: ". . . Ta không có hoài nghi chúng nó."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, một thân tử y rơi đối với người khác trong mắt diễm lệ bức người đến nhanh:</p><p>	"A? Cái kia chính là chán ghét ta Giang Vãn Ngâm người này rồi, chán ghét đến ngay cả ta tiễn đưa đồ vật cũng không chịu nếm một cái."</p><p>	Từ trước đến nay bất thiện cùng người tranh luận Hàm Quang Quân thái dương nhảy lên.</p><p>	Lúc trước chỉ nói Ngụy Anh càn quấy năng lực nhất lưu, không nghĩ tới cùng nhau lớn lên Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng là hùng hổ dọa người đích nhân vật, Vân Mộng Giang thị đến cùng nuôi mấy thứ gì đó miệng không thua người phôi?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đưa tay đưa hắn châm trà ngon uống xuống, sau đó cầm lấy một khối bánh ngọt, chậm rãi cắn một cái. Làm xong đây hết thảy, hắn mới ngước mắt nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, vừa đúng trên không trung đối mặt ánh mắt của hắn.</p><p>	"Hiện tại có thể nói sao, ngươi muốn làm cái gì."</p><p>	—— ngoài ý muốn tốt ở chung a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thu liễm vui vẻ, chân thành nói: "Lam Nhị công tử ăn của ta điểm tâm, như vậy giữa chúng ta coi như là gặp lại nhất tiếu mẫn ân cừu rồi hả?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ vốn định đạo giữa chúng ta bóc đi Ngụy Anh liền từ đến không có chuyện gì quan hệ, nói gì ân cừu, nhưng lại mơ hồ cảm giác Giang Trừng bổn ý cũng không ở chỗ này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói, ngữ khí giống như hảo hữu giữa không đếm xỉa tới nói chuyện phiếm:</p><p>	"Nếu như trước kia giải quyết xong, ta đây kế tiếp muốn làm một chuyện, nhìn qua Lam Nhị công tử không nên nhiễu ta."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lòng có nhận thấy, lập tức dâng lên một vòng phiền muộn cùng không kiên nhẫn, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi tới đây trong, đến cùng còn là muốn đi Bắc Mang sơn."</p><p>	"Không tệ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thừa nhận đến sảng khoái, cuối cùng lại hiếu kỳ hỏi, "Lam Nhị công tử như thế nào nghĩ ra? Ta chưa bao giờ đối với bất kỳ người nào đã từng nói qua."</p><p>	Mặt trời thế hệ cũng không phải có người có thể đoán ra ta cùng Kim Quang Dao quan hệ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lại đột nhiên vòng không thể làm chung chủ đề, chỉ chỉ trên bàn điểm tâm: "Ngươi một lòng khuyên ta, bản thân rồi lại ngay cả nhúc nhích cũng không một cái."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười: "Ta ăn không vô tô kiểu điểm tâm đâu."</p><p>	"Thật sao, " Lam Vong Cơ lời nói xoay chuyển, ngữ điệu lành lạnh, "Vì vậy cái này là ngươi ba ngày đến một mực trai giới lý do?"</p><p>	Tuy rằng bị người ở trước mặt vạch trần, nhưng Giang Trừng biểu lộ không thay đổi, chậm rãi mà phủ nhận nói: "Đương nhiên không phải, ta trai giới là vì. . . Siêu độ hung thi thể a. Cờ phiên, cống quả, ngọn nến đều mua xong rồi, tựu đợi đến để ta làm cúng bái hành lễ rồi."</p><p>	Thấy hắn như vậy trực bạch thừa nhận hết thảy, Lam Vong Cơ thoáng kinh ngạc, lập tức quay đầu hừ nhẹ một tiếng: "Ngươi ngược lại là thẳng thắn thành khẩn."</p><p>	"Che giấu cũng vô dụng không phải là? Lam Nhị công tử đối với Giang mỗ sự tình điều tra đến nhìn thấy tận mắt, dù sao ta là không thể gạt được đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hơi hơi nhíu mày, "Ngươi nội lực hoàn toàn biến mất, lấy phàm nhân thân thể liền dám đi siêu độ hung thi thể. . . Si tâm vọng tưởng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng như có điều suy nghĩ mà gật đầu, lập tức ngước mắt cười nói, cũng mặc kệ nói lời cỡ nào ý nghĩ hão huyền:</p><p>	"Ta một người là si tâm vọng tưởng, cái kia nếu như tăng thêm Hàm Quang Quân tương trợ, chẳng phải nắm chắc rồi hả?"</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ xiết chặt chén trà trong tay, không nói được lời nào.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem nhất cử nhất động của hắn thu nhập đáy mắt, thản nhiên nói: "Nghĩ đến là không muốn, cũng thế, dù là đổi thành Trạch Vu Quân ở chỗ này, cũng đoạn không có khả năng đáp ứng."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng nói: "Không chỉ có như thế, ta cũng sẽ không khiến ngươi đi."</p><p>	—— trong dự liệu trả lời.</p><p>	"Ta một mực rất thưởng thức Cô Tô Lam thị tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt quy củ, nhưng thêm nữa thời điểm, ta sẽ đau đầu các ngươi không hiểu biến báo." Hắn thuận tay đem rủ xuống vài tóc mai ly biệt đến sau tai, thái độ càng tản mạn, nói chuyện cũng hư tình giả ý đến nhanh, "Kim Quang Dao giết người hại người không tệ, nhưng Liễm Phương Tôn công tích tạo phúc bốn phương dân chúng, như thế nào cũng đáng được một tòa Từ Đường miếu thờ, vạn không có trọn đời không được siêu sinh đạo lý. Nói trở lại, bất quá là tiên môn Bách gia sợ hãi tâm cơ của hắn, biết mình không địch lại thủ đoạn của hắn, dứt khoát đưa hắn vĩnh viễn khóa tại trong quan tài, thế thế đại đại một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã mà thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười một tiếng, híp lại lên con mắt nhìn người lúc đặc biệt kiêu căng khinh miệt, hắn dừng một chút tiếp tục nói:</p><p>	"Như thế nào? Hiện tại liền luôn luôn thanh cao tự kiềm chế Lam thị, cũng biến thành loại người bình thường phàm tục đến sao?"</p><p>	Hắn mà nói chữ chữ châu ngọc, đâm nhân tâm ổ như lưỡi dao sắc bén, lại có thể trước nâng sau giáng chức, trộm đổi khái niệm đồng thời cố ý khiêu khích, cay nghiệt lại êm tai nói tới.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ không hợp thực tế mà nghĩ đến, coi như là đồng xuất Liên Hoa Ổ, Ngụy Anh cùng hắn cũng là bất đồng đấy. Người phía trước bình thường không che đậy miệng, tại đối mặt trái phải rõ ràng lúc thường thường gặp bảo trì trầm mặc, không muốn nhiều lời, giống như là chân chính tử vì đạo người; rồi sau đó người tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử học ở trường lúc yên tĩnh thủ lễ, không gây chuyện sinh sự, lên làm gia chủ sau ngược lại vứt bỏ cái gọi là khiêm tốn nhường nhịn, trong lòng chỉ có Liên Hoa Ổ lợi ích cùng, toàn bộ người từ đầu ngón tay đến đuôi lông mày đều là công kích tính.</p><p>	Giống như là một cái gai nhím, đối ngoại người chỉ cần bày ra gai sắc liền, nói chuyện cũng là đâm người ba phần.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đè xuống trong lòng không hiểu tâm tình, mở miệng liền không nể mặt:</p><p>	"Nói được đường hoàng, ngươi không phải là không vì mình tư tâm?"</p><p>	"Nếu ta nói là vì mình tư tâm, cái kia Lam Nhị công tử càng không có lý do gì ngăn cản ta à." Giang Trừng cũng không khí, ánh mắt nhìn theo quét tới, đuôi điều nhẹ nhàng giơ lên, "Dù sao Lam Nhị công tử không quản được chuyện riêng của ta, không phải sao?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhất thời bị hắn nghẹn ở, hơi nghiêng đầu thấp giọng nói: ". . . Cưỡng từ đoạt lý."</p><p>	Cuối cùng lại bổ sung một câu: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, bằng ngươi lực lượng ép không được hung thi thể đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy hắn bên mặt trôi chảy xinh đẹp đường vòng cung, vẻ mặt ẩn nhẫn áp chế, liền cầm chén trà cũng đã trở nên trắng đầu ngón tay, yên lặng thở dài, nói khẽ:</p><p>	"Nếu như ta không thể không làm đây?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy run lên, nhìn xem đối diện Giang Trừng đứng dậy chuẩn bị ly khai, mới phát hiện khí lực của mình tựa hồ tiêu tán hơn phân nửa, đứng lên đều là miễn cưỡng, hắn đồng tử hơi mở, nửa phải không có thể tin, nửa là bị lừa gạt sau tức giận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn ra trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ, ngữ điệu đều đều giải thích, nghe không xuất ra chút nào áy náy cùng chột dạ: "Ta không có lừa ngươi, điểm tâm cùng trong trà không có độc. . . Ta đem thuốc tê bôi ở chén xuôi theo, hơn nữa mấy canh giờ thuốc tê căn bản không thể coi như là độc."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ gắt gao cắn môi dưới, không thể tin được Giang Trừng rõ ràng thật sự dùng loại này thấp kém thủ đoạn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi tới cửa, quay đầu lại thấp giọng nói:</p><p>	"Là ta tính kế Lam Nhị công tử, là ta không nghe khuyên bảo báo khư khư cố chấp, vậy kế tiếp sống hay chết, cũng cùng Lam Nhị công tử không quan hệ."</p><p>	22.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mang thứ tốt đi ra khách sạn lúc, cũng cảm giác chưởng quầy nhìn ánh mắt của mình không đúng, đi đến đường lớn trên về sau, càng là có thể mơ hồ cảm giác được có mấy người tại cùng theo bản thân.</p><p>	. . . Chuyện gì xảy ra, chẳng lẽ mua đồ tiểu nhị đoán được bản thân muốn làm cái gì, sau đó nói cho những người khác?</p><p>	Không đúng, tới gần tết Trung Nguyên, mua điểm hương nến tiền giấy lại bình thường bất quá, như thế nào cũng hoài nghi không đến hắn muốn đi Bắc Mang sơn siêu độ hung thi thể trên.</p><p>	Đông đô Lạc Dương từ trước đến nay phồn hoa, Giang Trừng nhìn xem chung quanh trên đường phố nối liền không dứt đám người, nhạy cảm cảm giác nhưng trong đó xen lẫn xem kỹ cùng sát ý.</p><p>	Không phải là vì Kim Quang Dao mà đến, vì vậy, cảm giác quen thuộc này ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng giả bộ như vô sự đi dạo, tại một cái thợ may trải lên chọn chọn lựa lựa, lại quay người đi bên đường người một nhà âm thanh huyên náo quán trà, giống như một giọt thủy dung vào mênh mông biển lớn bên trong.</p><p>	—— là đuổi giết bản thân cái đám kia người.</p><p>	Hắn thẳng đứng lên lầu, đi ngang qua lầu hai một gian ghế lô, vừa gặp bên trong mấy vị phú gia công tử ca uống trà nói chuyện phiếm xong, chính cười tại cửa ra vào cáo từ vài câu, tại sát vai đi ngang qua nháy mắt Giang Trừng tay áo lúc giữa tia sáng trắng lóe lên, khoảng cách lan can gần nhất khách nhân túi tiền bị Chủy thủ mở ra một cái miệng lớn, bên trong nặng trịch ngân lượng từ không trung rớt xuống, chính nện dưới lầu đại sảnh cái nào đó trên bàn trà, dẫn phát một mảnh bạo động.</p><p>	Phía sau là trong dự liệu cướp đoạt âm thanh cùng quát lớn thanh âm, lầu một đều bởi vì trời giáng tiền bạc mà hỗn loạn lên, lầu hai khách nhân tức thì vội vàng xuống trùng thu hồi tiền của mình, tình cảnh càng tiếng động lớn náo.</p><p>	Một vị đầu sỏ gây nên rồi lại không đếm xỉa đến, không hướng đằng sau liếc mắt nhìn, từ một đại hán bên cạnh lúc trải qua lúc mượn hắn cao lớn hùng tráng thân hình ngăn trở bản thân, thuận tay đem trong tay rộng tay áo áo bào trắng khoác lên người, che lại một thân tươi sáng rõ nét tử y.</p><p>	Hắn nhìn không chớp mắt, tiếp tục xuyên qua đám người đi về phía trước, xuống lầu khi đi ngang qua đại đường sau tấm bình phong lúc đưa tay giật xuống dây cột tóc tại bên hông thắt buộc lại, tóc xanh rủ xuống đầu vai một khắc áo bào đã chỉnh lý xong xong.</p><p>	Hắn trải qua bưng trà tiểu nhị lúc bất động thanh sắc như ý đi một bình trà giấu ở trong tay áo, động tác không hề đình trệ, làm liền một mạch.</p><p>	Giờ phút này hắn tóc dài tới eo theo gió mà động, góc áo cũng bưng thêm vài phần phong lưu bừa bãi, giống như công tử văn nhã, bóng lưng cùng vài phần chung trước luồng phát kình giả bộ hoàn toàn bất đồng.</p><p>	—— hắn một mực không quay đầu lại.</p><p>	Sau đó hắn đi tới góc rẽ, tại sở hữu ánh mắt bị ngăn cách thời điểm giơ lên ấm trà đem nước trà từ phía sau lưng trước ngực giội xuống dưới, màu trắng cẩm y liền nhuộm thành tông màu nâu.</p><p>	Hắn một đường trốn người một đường thay đổi trang phục, từ quán trà cửa sau chuồn đi lúc sau đã thay hình đổi dạng.</p><p>	Khách sạn khẳng định có người theo dõi, hắn không có thể trở về. Hắn tại phố bên kia cho ngân lượng thuê con ngựa, ra bắc môn hướng bắc  trước mặt chạy đi.</p><p>	Sẽ không nắm chặt thời gian, các loại Lam Vong Cơ mấy canh giờ sau tỉnh lại, bản thân cũng đừng nghĩ hoàn thành chuyện.</p><p>	Trên đường đi ánh nắng tươi sáng, tiếng vó ngựa thanh thúy, vùng ngoại ô trên đường không có người nào. Ngày mùa hè độ nóng cao, Giang Trừng bị nước trà xối quần áo cũng đã làm một nửa, cưỡi ngựa gió mát từng trận, vốn nên là một cái thích ý nhàn nhã sau giờ ngọ, nhưng trong lòng của hắn rồi lại càng lạnh lạnh lên —— hắn đã nghe được đằng sau truyền đến mặt khác tiếng vó ngựa.</p><p>	Quá là nhanh.</p><p>	Không nên như vậy đấy.</p><p>	Nó tại Lạc Dương thế lực so với chính mình tưởng tượng được còn muốn rộng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mím môi, hắn biết rõ trốn không được bao lâu, Luân Hồi dạy người cắm điểm ba ngày khẳng định đã làm xong vạn toàn chuẩn bị, huống hồ lần này Giang Trừng trên người ngoại trừ tố pháp sự sự vật cùng một thanh kiếm bên ngoài  không còn có cái gì, Lam Vong Cơ cũng bị hắn tự mình hạ dược khóa tại trong phòng. . . Hết thảy đều tại hướng bết bát nhất tình trạng phát triển.</p><p>	Dưới thân ngựa đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng gào thét, hắn lập tức quyết đoán từ trên lưng ngựa nhảy xuống, nhân thể trên mặt đất lăn vài vòng, các loại ngẩng đầu lúc, hắn đã bị tầng tầng vây quanh, cổ tả hữu "Xoát xoát" chống vài thanh kiếm.</p><p>	Con ngựa kia ngã vào cách đó không xa trên mặt đất, thở hổn hển, chân sau ghim lấy một loạt ngân châm.</p><p>	Cùng lúc đó, một đạo ngọt ngào nữ đồng thanh âm truyền tới.</p><p>	"Nhất tông tội, dụng độc sát hại Luân Hồi giáo bắc hộ pháp."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn theo nhìn lại, thấy phía trước lớn cây nhãn trên cây có người ngồi ở thân cây lúc giữa, tầng tầng lá cây che lấp mặt của nàng, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy màu đỏ giầy thêu trên không trung sáng ngời a sáng ngời.</p><p>	"Hai tông tội, cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang xếp đặt thiết kế Luân Hồi giáo tây hộ pháp."</p><p>	Nữ đồng dừng một chút, mềm mà thở dài, "Tây hộ pháp bị bắt sau tung tích không rõ, cũng hẳn là không về được. Bất quá phế vật cũng chưa có trở về giá trị nha."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi dưới đất lẳng lặng nghe nàng nói chút ít có không có đấy, bất động thanh sắc quan sát đến chung quanh hết thảy. Hắn bị khốn trụ rồi, bốn phương tám hướng đều là Luân Hồi giáo đồ, hơn nữa trên đường lớn căn bản không có che giấu thân hình địa phương.</p><p>	"Tam tông tội. . . Đại ca ca, ngươi biết thứ ba tông tội là cái gì không?"</p><p>	Nữ đồng nhảy xuống, nhẹ nhàng mà rơi trên mặt đất, trên tay buộc lên lục lạc chuông cũng tùy theo đinh đương rung động. Giang Trừng nhìn rõ ràng nàng toàn cảnh, thân thể của nàng số lượng bất quá mười một mười hai tuổi, thanh âm mềm nhu nhu, cùng thanh âm trái lại, một đôi hai mắt thật to tất cả đều là hờ hững cùng tàn khốc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười khẽ: "Là sắp mang đi mạng của ngươi sao?"</p><p>	Bốn phương tám hướng sát khí trong nháy mắt hướng hắn vọt tới.</p><p>	Nữ hài đi đến hắn ba thước bên ngoài, giơ lên tay, ý bảo không cần hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, nghiêng đầu điềm nhiên hỏi:</p><p>	"Thứ ba tông tội, là không có với tư cách tế phẩm tự giác, bất kính giáo chủ."</p><p>	"Nói được không đúng, ta vốn là vô tội."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi phản bác nàng, nữ hài tựa hồ có chút hăng hái, đứng tại nguyên chỗ mở trừng hai mắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng học khẩu khí của nàng, duỗi ra ngón trỏ, "Lần thứ nhất, ta với tư cách tế phẩm, bắc hộ pháp ý đồ đối với ta làm loạn, ta giết hắn đạo lý hiển nhiên."</p><p>	Sau đó là ngón giữa, "Đệ nhị kiện, vốn tế phẩm cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang không quen, ta nhảy thuyền hắn rồi lại hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì, đủ để thấy là hắn tính kế ta."</p><p>	Cuối cùng hắn dừng một chút, tiếp tục đổi trắng thay đen thêu dệt vô cớ: "Thứ ba kiện. . . Giáo chủ tối hôm qua đã báo mộng cho vốn tế phẩm, các ngươi không thể can thiệp việc này, hắn sẽ đích thân tới tìm ta."</p><p>	Nữ hài mở to hai mắt nhìn xem hắn, đen kịt trong con mắt bỗng nhiên nhiễm lên một vòng vui vẻ. Nàng cất bước bước chân thoải mái đi đến hắn trước người, cười nhẹ nhàng: "Đại ca ca, ngươi thật đáng yêu a, loại này lúc sau còn đang suy nghĩ lấy kéo dài thời gian. Nhưng là vô dụng a, không sẽ có người tới đấy."</p><p>	Nàng trắng nõn bàn tay nhỏ bé xoa gương mặt của hắn, dây đỏ trên buộc lên lục lạc chuông tại trước mắt hắn quơ.</p><p>	"Ca ca. . . Rất lợi hại đâu rồi, ta rất bội phục ngươi, rõ ràng thật sự ra khỏi thành, nếu như không phải là thủ thành hộ vệ đều là người của ta mà nói, khiến cho ngươi chạy thoát rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nói: "Dám ở thành Lạc Dương phóng ra ngoài bất chấp mọi thứ, thân phận của ngươi quả nhiên so với ta nghĩ đến còn muốn lớn hơn."</p><p>	"Đúng rồi, còn không có tự giới thiệu, " nữ hài thu tay lại, nâng lên làn váy dạo qua một vòng: "Tô gia yêu nữ cây cỏ màu, Luân Hồi giáo đông hộ pháp, phụ thân chính là Lạc Dương Thái Thú Tô Nghiễn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tim đập rơi vẫn chậm một nhịp.</p><p>	Khó trách. Toàn bộ Lạc Dương đều tại mắt của bọn hắn da phía dưới, hắn làm sao có thể có thể chạy thoát được? Không bằng nói Lạc Dương vốn là Luân Hồi sách giáo khoa doanh, hắn lần này liền là tới chui đầu vô lưới đấy.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc quan sát đến Giang Trừng nhất cử nhất động, nghiêng đầu uy hiếp động tác cũng làm đến đáng yêu vô cùng.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân cũng sẽ không tới cứu ngươi a, của ta người đã coi chừng hắn. May mắn mà có ca ca cho hắn hạ dược a, bằng không thì ta sẽ rất đau đầu đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hừ một tiếng, "Ta vốn là không có trông chờ hắn có thể cứu ta."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nghe vậy ngược lại chớp chớp con mắt, nhất phái khờ khạo ngây ngô mà hỏi thăm: "Vì cái gì không tin hắn đâu rồi, các ngươi không phải là đạo lữ sao?"</p><p>	Vân vân, đạo lữ? Cùng ai?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cơ hồ bị những lời này chấn động hồn bay lên trời, cứng ngắc lấy giật giật khóe môi nói: "Ngươi. . ." Một tiểu nha đầu phiến tử không nên tùy tiện phỏng đoán đại nhân quan hệ a!</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là, thật kỳ quái a." Tô Thảo Sắc đã cắt đứt hắn mà nói, đột nhiên cúi đầu để sát vào tại cần cổ hắn hít hà, nữ hài chỉ có hương thơm dư đầy cõi lòng, ngoại trừ a tỷ bên ngoài lại không có chạm qua mặt khác nữ tính Giang Trừng vô thức cứng lại rồi thân thể.</p><p>	Bị để ngang Giang Trừng cái cổ lúc giữa đao kiếm ngăn trở, nữ hài đối với bên cạnh cấp dưới dứt khoát ra lệnh: "Lui ra."</p><p>	"Tiểu thư, thế nhưng. . ."</p><p>	Nữ hài nhăn lại lông mày, ngữ khí vừa nặng thêm vài phần: "Lui ra, đừng làm trở ngại ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác cái cổ lúc giữa một trận gió, hai thanh hiện ra tia sáng trắng kiếm bị thu hồi vỏ kiếm, nhưng hắn không kịp từ dưới đất đứng lên, bởi vì một giây sau nữ hài ngồi ở trên đùi hắn ôm cổ của hắn, sữa núc ních giống như một con động vật nhỏ, bên này ngửi ngửi bên kia nghe, lục lạc chuông âm thanh bên tai không dứt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời liền cái này tốt cưỡng ép thời cơ đều bỏ lỡ, thầm nghĩ đẩy ra nàng, nhưng trong ngực nữ hài quá mềm yếu quá nhỏ, lại không dám dùng sức, lo lắng không nghĩ qua là đụng hỏng nàng như thế nào được.</p><p>	"Không được nhúc nhích."</p><p>	Một giây sau nữ hài tay phải đặt tại hắn lớn khuyết trên huyệt, thành công lại để cho Giang Trừng đình chỉ sở hữu giãy giụa, sau đó ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng thổi khí đạo, "Đại ca ca, trong thân thể của ngươi. . . Vì cái gì còn có Di Lăng Lão Tổ khí tức nha? Ngươi là hắn nam sủng sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thái dương nhịn không được nhảy nhảy dựng.</p><p>	—— các ngươi Luân Hồi giáo cái gì tật xấu? Mỗi lần gặp mặt ấp ấp ôm một cái coi như xong, nhất định phải lung tung phỏng đoán mình và Ngụy Vô Tiện quan hệ? Phỏng đoán còn chưa tính, vì cái gì mỗi lần đều hướng nam sủng phương diện muốn a! Không phải là Tùy Tiện hai nam nhân chính là đoạn tụ được không nào!</p><p>	"Chẳng lẽ là. . ." Bên kia Tô Thảo Sắc không đợi hắn đáp lại, án lấy suy đoán của mình nói tiếp, "Hàm Quang Quân cùng Di Lăng Lão Tổ là bởi vì ngươi mà đánh đập tàn nhẫn, vì vậy đạo lữ quan hệ mới vỡ tan đấy sao?"</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẻ mặt thành khẩn mà giải thích: "Ngươi suy nghĩ nhiều, ta cùng bọn họ không quen."</p><p>	Tiểu cô nương rõ ràng không tin, trống trống quai hàm nói: "Không lừa được của ta a. Chúng ta Luân Hồi giáo đồ đối với Linh Hồn rất mẫn cảm, linh hồn của ngươi trong có Hàm Quang Quân khí tức, đậm úc. . ."</p><p>	Tay của nàng xoa Giang Trừng ngực, cách quần áo cùng da thịt cảm thụ được phía dưới ổn định hữu lực tiếng tim đập, thấp giọng nỉ non: "Tại thân thể của ngươi ở chỗ sâu trong, có Di Lăng Lão Tổ khí tức. Không chỉ có như thế, bị nhốt tại Địa phủ giáo chủ cũng muốn ngươi. . . Đại ca ca, trên giang hồ không có như vậy nhân vật số một, chỉ có thể điều tra đến ngươi là nửa tháng trước trống rỗng xuất hiện tại Trấn Giang vùng ngoại ô, ngươi rút cuộc là người nào?"</p><p>	—— xấu hổ, ngươi hỏi những vấn đề này, ta cũng không biết trả lời như thế nào đâu.</p><p>	Bởi vì nhận lấy quá nhiều kinh hãi, Giang Trừng ngược lại tỉnh táo lại rồi, hắn bị nữ hài một mực ôm vào trong ngực, ánh mắt không khỏi tìm đến hướng phương xa, lộ ra một vòng đùa cợt dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	"Không phải mới vừa nói đến sao, ta là Lam Vong Cơ đạo lữ a. Nếu như ta xảy ra vấn đề gì, ngươi cảm thấy chỉ dựa vào Lạc Dương Thái Thú có thể tiếp nhận được Cô Tô Lam thị lửa giận sao?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc đối mặt uy hiếp không hoảng hốt không loạn, ngược lại cười tủm tỉm nói: "Ta cũng không muốn cùng Hàm Quang Quân là địch đâu rồi, nhưng chỉ cần ngươi biến mất, hắn không tra được đấy."</p><p>	"Cái kia tăng thêm Vân Mộng Giang thị đây?" Giang Trừng khóe môi khẽ cong, mặt mày diễm lệ lại hết lần này tới lần khác ngây thơ vô hại, như hoa đào tháng ba ban đầu trán.</p><p>	Bị cười như vậy sắc mặt lung lay mắt, nữ đồng "Ài" một tiếng, chuẩn bị càng tới gần hắn một chút.</p><p>	Đêm đó tại Thanh trong gương đồng trông thấy người này, liền cảm thấy hắn đẹp mắt cực kỳ, cách trăm sông ngàn núi xuyên thấu qua đại thế giới không đếm xỉa tới nhìn sang, lại xa cách lại lãnh đạm, trong phủ nuôi ca cơ chung vào một chỗ cũng chống đỡ không hơn hắn xinh đẹp, chỉ sợ tại lúc kia nàng cũng đã. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên thân thể hướng về phía sau ngược lại đi, cảm thấy lớn khuyết trên huyệt lực đạo buông lỏng, một giây sau một cái trở mình đem nàng áp dưới thân thể, trong điện quang hỏa thạch trong tay áo kiếm rời vỏ chống đỡ lên cổ của nàng.</p><p>	"Tiểu thư!"</p><p>	"Tại chỗ chờ lệnh! Đừng nhúc nhích." Tô Thảo Sắc khẽ cắn môi, oán thầm bản thân rõ ràng bị đẹp sắc mê tâm trí, thật sự mất mặt.</p><p>	"Tô tiểu thư, nhìn thấy này cái chiếc nhẫn đến sao, có lẽ nhận ra được dừng, " Giang Trừng âm thanh lạnh như băng truyền tới, dẫn tới tầm mắt của nàng theo dời xuống đi, rơi xuống tay phải hắn chiếc nhẫn lên, "Đây là Tử Điện."</p><p>	"Tử Điện! ?"</p><p>	Ở đây tất cả mọi người kinh ngạc.</p><p>	Thứ này làm sao sẽ xuất hiện ở nơi đây? Đây không phải Giang gia gia chủ tín vật sao?</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc trong mắt âm tình bất định, chẳng lẽ nói cái này người nhưng thật ra là Giang gia âm thầm bồi dưỡng kế tiếp nhiệm gia chủ? Một cái còn chưa tính, Luân Hồi giáo không thể đồng thời cùng Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cùng Liên Hoa Ổ là địch. Hơn nữa một khi chọc Liên Hoa Ổ, liền tất nhiên sẽ đắc tội Kim Lân Đài.</p><p>	"Tô tiểu thư, ta vô tình ý cùng Luân Hồi giáo là địch, hiện tại mạng ngươi tại trên tay của ta, chỉ cần ngươi đáp ứng không xuất hiện nữa ở trước mặt ta, cái kia chuyện lúc trước liền xóa bỏ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đang đánh cuộc, hắn cầm lấy Tử Điện không tệ, nhưng trên người hắn không cái gì nội lực, căn bản xua đuổi bất động nó, chỉ có thể trông chờ cầm tứ đại tiên môn trong hai nhà tên tuổi có thể ngăn chặn cái tiểu nha đầu này, làm cho nàng biết khó mà lui.</p><p>	Nữ đồng âm sắc mặt, cắn răng một hồi, cuối cùng ngẩng đầu lên, đáy mắt ẩm ướt trau chuốt trau chuốt, thanh âm mềm nhu ngọt ngào:</p><p>	"Ca ca, ta sai rồi, bỏ qua cho ta đi. Phụ thân đại nhân đang ở nhà trong chờ ta, hắn hiểu rõ ta nhất cái này yêu nữ rồi, hắn không thể không có ta. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chống lại nàng ánh mắt một khắc này, trong lòng chợt cảm thấy không ổn.</p><p>	—— Đồng Thuật.</p><p>	Chung quanh cảnh sắc càng ngày càng mơ hồ, ý thức dần dần trầm xuống, trong tầm mắt chỉ còn lại có Tô Thảo Sắc cặp kia con ngươi đen nhánh.</p><p>	Không, không được. . . Tính sai. . .</p><p>	Lần này khả năng. . .</p><p>	"Đại ca ca."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mờ mịt mà chậm rãi ngẩng đầu.</p><p>	Nữ hài lộ ra một cái nụ cười sáng lạn, đưa tay xoa hắn đuôi lông mày, "Đại ca ca, ta biết rõ ngươi sẽ không làm thương tổn ta đấy, cùng ta trở về đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chần chờ, trên tay kiếm một tấc một tấc ly khai nàng cần cổ, mỗi ly khai một chút, nữ hài khóe môi dáng tươi cười liền càng đậm một phần.</p><p>	Tại Giang Trừng triệt để buông nàng ra trong nháy mắt, nàng chậm rì rì đứng lên, vỗ vỗ trên người bụi đất, vừa định quay đầu lại nói cái gì, liền cảm thấy mình bị một đạo lực lượng văng ra, tiếng đàn vang lên, lấy âm làm kiếm, phá trận ngàn vạn.</p><p>	Cái kia xóa sạch áo trắng bồng bềnh rơi vào Giang Trừng bên người, trong ngực ôm Vong Cơ cầm, dưới ánh mặt trời chói mắt đến tiếp cận chướng mắt.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nhíu mày, trong lòng biết cuối cùng vẫn là đến nơi này một bước.</p><p>	"Của ta người quả nhiên ngăn không được ngươi, Hàm Quang Quân vì mình đạo lữ chạy đến cũng thực khổ cực rồi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đối với nàng ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, đã nhận ra nửa quỳ trên mặt đất Giang Trừng không đúng, quay đầu: "Giang Vãn Ngâm?"</p><p>	Nữ đồng thanh âm càng linh hoạt kỳ ảo mờ ảo, như là Thần Minh truyền đạt cuối cùng chỉ lệnh, "Giết Hàm Quang Quân, sau đó cùng ta đi."</p><p>	"Keng —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng đâm về Lam Vong Cơ kiếm ở giữa không trung bị đánh mất, hai tay cũng bị một mực giam cầm tại sau lưng, như thế nào giãy giụa cũng lay không nhúc nhích được mảy may.</p><p>	"Dùng các loại thủ đoạn, giết chết Hàm Quang Quân."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong con mắt một mảnh buông lỏng, nghe vậy trong đầu cảm thấy một loại kim đâm đau đớn —— giết chết bị hắn giết mất bị hắn giết mất hắn. . .</p><p>	Không, không được. . .</p><p>	Không thể làm như vậy!</p><p>	"Phốc thử —— "</p><p>	Một đạo ánh sáng tím hiện ra, cái kia dài nhỏ cây roi dẫn theo lôi điện lực lượng, thẳng đâm vào Giang Trừng phần bụng, máu tươi từ miệng vết thương ra dũng mãnh tiến ra.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đồng tử hơi co lại, Giang Trừng không cách nào Kết Đan cũng không có nội lực, làm sao có thể còn có thể khu động Tử Điện. . . Không, trước bất luận những thứ này, Tử Điện nhận chủ, cũng chỉ thuận theo chủ nhân ý nghĩ sâu trong nội tâm, Giang Trừng đây rõ ràng là vì không làm thương hại hắn, dứt khoát trước một bước làm cho mình mất hành động lực lượng.</p><p>	Chỉ xuất hiện một cái chớp mắt, Tử Điện liền hóa thành một đạo lưu quang tiêu tán, phần bụng miệng vết thương bởi vì không còn bế tắc chảy máu số lượng càng thêm lớn. Giang Trừng sắc mặt tái nhợt, đứng cũng đứng không vững, nhắm lại con mắt hướng Lam Vong Cơ trong ngực ngược lại đi.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nắm ở Giang Trừng eo, tay khoác lên vết thương của hắn chỗ chuyển vận lấy nội lực, hắn bị hạ dược sau cưỡng ép phá tan huyệt đạo, lại một đường giải quyết cản đường người, chạy đến tốn không ít tinh lực, trong lòng biết bản thân tiếp tục như vậy nữa cũng chống đỡ không được bao lâu, mắt gió rét lạnh đảo qua đi: "Cút."</p><p>	Nữ hài trừng lớn mắt vành mắt, nhìn xem Giang Trừng phần bụng một mảnh màu đỏ, trong lòng suy nghĩ ngàn vạn loạn thành một bầy, cuối cùng dậm chân nói: "Đều cho ta trước rút lui!"</p><p>	Người chung quanh được mệnh lệnh sau như thủy triều bình thường triệt hồi, nữ hài cuối cùng rời đi cùng lục lạc chuông âm thanh tiêu tán trong gió, "Hàm Quang Quân nhớ kỹ, mặc kệ như thế nào, hắn đều là ta. . . Đám bọn chúng người."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt nhất ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ tấu chương chủ yếu là vạch trần phục bút + chiếu ứng tiêu đề (cái quỷ gì), một câu khái quát —— Giang Trừng phục sinh, không ai là vô tội 👌</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn các vị khen thưởng tiểu khả ái rồi ~ cũng chúc mọi người vui vui sướng sướng, hưởng thụ kéo dài ngày nghỉ!</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống! Yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	23.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã tỉnh lại, nhưng thân thể mệt mỏi đãi rất, cũng không muốn động, dứt khoát tiếp tục giả vờ ngủ.</p><p>	Trên lưng miệng vết thương đã bị băng bó xong xong, máu đã sớm ngừng. Giang Trừng không nhớ rõ dùng Tử Điện rút qua bao nhiêu người, vì vậy... Hắn Hồ loạn tưởng, lần này chọc bản thân coi như là nhân quả báo ứng sao.</p><p>	"Ta đem dược đặt lên bàn rồi."</p><p>	Nghe được câu này, Giang Trừng trong lòng thở dài, yên lặng mở to mắt, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là cái kia tập kích quen thuộc áo trắng, Lam Vong Cơ sắc mặt tái nhợt, một tia huyết sắc cũng không thấy, nghĩ đến là cứu mình bỏ ra một phen tâm tư.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng dâng lên một vòng nhàn nhạt áy náy, do dự dưới nói: "Đa tạ Hàm Quang Quân."</p><p>	Ngay tại Lam Vong Cơ thấy hắn khó được ấp a ấp úng, cho là hắn muốn nghĩ lại một cái lúc trước tất cả hành động thời điểm, Giang Trừng mím môi đã đến câu:</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân có thể hay không người tốt làm đến cùng? Trên tay của ta không còn khí lực, dậy không nổi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ  trước mặt không có sóng lan, đi đến bên giường đưa hắn nâng dậy, cầm lấy một cái gối đầu đệm ở phía sau hắn. Lại bưng chén thuốc đứng ở hắn bên giường, thản nhiên nói: "Uống thuốc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngắm nhìn bốn phía, nơi này là một người bình thường mộc mạc phòng ngủ, tựa hồ là vùng ngoại ô cái nào đó nhà nông trong tiểu viện. Nghĩ đến cũng đúng, toàn bộ thành Lạc Dương đều hiện đầy Tô Thảo Sắc ánh mắt, vào không được thành, thương thế của mình cũng không có thể kéo quá lâu, chỉ có thể ở vùng ngoại ô tìm gia đình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn chén kia liếc, tiếp nhận hỏi: "Thuốc này là Lam Nhị công tử nấu hay sao?"</p><p>	"... A...."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vỗ vỗ bên giường, khóe môi giơ lên, cũng mặc kệ lời của mình cỡ nào không có sức thuyết phục:</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử ngồi xuống theo giúp ta nói hội thoại a. Lần trước ta có tính nhẩm mà tính, thật sự là xin lỗi, lần này ta nghĩ cùng ngươi mạnh khỏe tốt nói chuyện."</p><p>	Thấy đối phương vẫn không nhúc nhích, thái độ cự tuyệt hết sức rõ ràng, Giang Trừng cười cười, "A... Không muốn cũng không sao, chỉ là của ta vừa tỉnh, tay run rất, sợ một cái không cẩn thận đem dược giội ở trên giường liền phiền toái hơn Lam Nhị công tử rồi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	—— Giang Vãn Ngâm người này thật sự, vô cùng khó đối phó.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, đã vô thức ngồi ở bên giường trên ghế trúc. Hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài:</p><p>	"Hiện tại có thể uống thuốc rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng thổi thổi thìa trong nước thuốc, giơ lên bên môi thử dưới độ nóng, sau đó hiểu ý cười nói:</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử cố tình rồi, bỏ thêm cam thảo a..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Mười dược chín cây cỏ, cam thảo có điều hòa nhiều dược hiệu quả, có thể giải dược độc."</p><p>	"Nói cũng phải."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, lời nói chuyển một cái phong, "Bất quá ta không sợ đau khổ, lần sau có thể Thiểu thả chút ít."</p><p>	Dù là từ trước đến nay khắc kỷ thủ lễ Hàm Quang Quân không có tâm suy nghĩ, cũng cảm thấy ngữ khí vô cùng mập mờ, hắn rút cuộc là vô tình ý còn là...</p><p>	Cố ý gây nên?</p><p>	"Thực sự không phải là —— "</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử đối với ta thật là tốt, " Giang Trừng khuấy động lấy thìa, nhìn như không đếm xỉa tới cắt ngang hắn, "Cứu được rơi xuống nước ta đây trước bất luận, lần này lại bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước cứu được trong Đồng Thuật ta đây, như vậy ta rất dễ dàng hiểu lầm đấy."</p><p>	Những lời này nếu là từ một cái tuổi trẻ thiếu nữ trong miệng nói ra, tám chín phần mười là tâm hồn thiếu nữ tối rất nhiều, còn lại một phần là làm nũng chỉ rõ, hết lần này tới lần khác giờ phút này Giang Trừng lấy loại này ngữ khí nói ra, bằng thêm một phần quỷ dị, bình tĩnh mặt ngoài dưới đều là sóng cả gợn sóng.</p><p>	Ngồi ngay ngắn lấy Hàm Quang Quân lập tức trong lòng rõ ràng, đây là một trận mượn danh nghĩa nói chuyện danh nghĩa —— ngả bài.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu chậm rì rì trộn lẫn lấy chén thuốc, tiếp tục nói: "Ta sẽ cho rằng, Lam Nhị công tử là muốn đối với tánh mạng của ta chịu trách nhiệm đâu."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, hắn biết rõ giấu giếm không ngừng Giang Trừng, mỗi một lần ở chung tất nhiên sẽ lưu lại kẽ hở, mà Giang Trừng cực kỳ am hiểu phát hiện chi tiết, lại tổng kết thành rậm rạp chằng chịt mạng lưới.</p><p>	Có lẽ hắn sớm liền phát hiện rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngữ khí bình thản, tựa hồ là tại điềm tĩnh phòng trà trong cùng tri kỷ nói chuyện phiếm, nói kỳ dị kiến thức, trò chuyện thế sự hưng suy, lời nói nhà nước thiên hạ, đều là những người khác chuyện khác, duy chỉ có không là nói bản thân.</p><p>	"Ta một mực ở muốn, trên đời này ngoại trừ Kim Lăng cùng Giang Lưu, còn có ai gặp hy vọng ta đem về? Từng cái bài trừ về sau, càng là xác định không có người nguyện ý cầm mạng của mình đến lượt ta. Thật vừa đúng lúc, Hàm Quang Quân ngay từ đầu chính là ta bài trừ bên ngoài người."</p><p>	Hắn dừng một chút, mới nói: "Dù sao Hàm Quang Quân ghét ta tránh ta cũng không kịp, chết đi Giang Trừng mới là lý tưởng nhất không phải là?"</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm, ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ như vậy qua."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngữ khí càng thêm lạnh như băng, cùng lúc đó trong lòng dâng lên một tia đạo không rõ nói không rõ tức giận, rút cuộc là phiền muộn hắn tự cho là đúng lung tung phỏng đoán, còn là tâm phiền hắn loại này việc không liên quan đến mình không đếm xỉa đến thái độ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười một tiếng, không hề xin lỗi nói: "Đó là ta lấy bụng tiểu nhân đo lòng quân tử rồi. Bất quá nói trở lại, ta lúc ấy chính là như vậy muốn đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ chậm rãi nâng lên con mắt, vừa đúng Giang Trừng cũng nghiêng đầu nhìn sang, hai người ánh mắt trên không trung giao thoa, người phía trước lành lạnh xa cách, đem ngàn vạn tâm tình đặt ở đáy mắt; người sau tự phụ thanh tỉnh, dẫn theo một tia bẩm sinh đối với mọi sự Vạn Vật chẳng thèm ngó tới ngạo khí.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trước thu hồi ánh mắt, tiếp theo tiền văn nói:</p><p>	"Nhưng ai nói phục sinh ta liền nhất định là vì ta đâu rồi, vì cái gì không thể là vì đạt tới mục đích nào đó mà không thể không lợi dụng ta? Có lẽ người kia cũng không phải muốn chủ động lấy mạng đổi mạng, hắn đối với ta cũng không tư tâm cùng cảm tình, nhưng chỉ có sẽ khiến ta hoàn dương tài năng đạt tới tâm nguyện của hắn. Như vậy đổi lại góc độ muốn, sau cùng không thể nào người, cũng có thể có thể xuất hiện ở cái này ra vớ vẩn thoại bản lên. Ngươi nói đúng không?"</p><p>	Nhất đoạn văn trong ở đâu đúng, không đúng chỗ nào, làm như thế nào phản bác lại nên thừa nhận nào, căn bản không phải một cái "Đối với không đúng" có thể quơ đũa cả nắm đấy.</p><p>	Tự Giang Trừng mười bảy tuổi leo lên tông chủ vị, không biết cùng bao nhiêu bụng dạ khó lường lão hồ ly đã từng quen biết, thói quen là gặp đùa bỡn loại này ngôn ngữ trò chơi đấy, hắn chính là đang ép lấy Lam Vong Cơ thừa nhận ——</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tiệp vũ cụp xuống, tại mí mắt tung tích dưới một bóng ma, trong mắt thật sâu nhẹ nhàng, nhìn không rõ.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Cho tới bây giờ, đại khái khép lại."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng nửa ngoặt con mắt.</p><p>	Thấy độ nóng có chút nguội mất, Giang Trừng buông tha cho dùng thìa từng miếng từng miếng uống, bưng lên bát đến trực tiếp uống một hơi cạn sạch, cuối cùng lau lau khóe môi nói:</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện muốn dùng cỡ lớn hiến tế trận phục sinh ta, tất nhiên gặp có vô số người hi sinh. Vô luận là vì muôn dân trăm họ an ổn, hay vẫn là vì ngăn cản Ngụy Vô Tiện phạm phải sai lầm lớn, Cô Tô Lam thị tuyệt đối không có khả năng khoanh tay đứng nhìn. Ngụy Vô Tiện đã tiếp cận nhập ma, khuyên bảo đương nhiên vô dụng, ngăn cản hắn biện pháp duy nhất, chính là trước hắn một bước phục sinh ta."</p><p>	—— thừa nhận từ đầu đến cuối tuồng vui này chính là vì hắn và Ngụy Vô Tiện mà diễn, hắn Giang Trừng chẳng qua là bèo nước gặp nhau quần chúng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tử thủy tinh bình thường không hề tạp chất hạnh mâu đặc biệt mỹ lệ, dưới ánh mặt trời quả nhiên là tao nhã vô hạn, hắn nhẹ nhàng nói:</p><p>	"Ta tỉnh lại cùng ngày vì sao Hàm Quang Quân cùng Trạch Vu Quân gặp vừa đúng tại bãi tha ma xuất hiện, vì sao Trạch Vu Quân muốn bức ta ở lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nửa năm, vì sao ta chỉ có tại Hàm Quang Quân bên người tài năng dưỡng hồn... Nghĩ đến là vì của ta âm hồn dương phách chia lìa năm năm, cần ở lại Hàm Quang Quân bên người dưỡng hồn nửa năm tài năng triệt để dung hợp."</p><p>	Da thịt của hắn dưới ánh mặt trời trắng nõn đến tiếp cận xuyên qua, toàn bộ người như băng điêu giống nhau thanh lịch, ngữ điệu trong càng là không tình cảm chút nào:</p><p>	"Đoán được một bước này rồi... Cũng không tệ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng híp lại lên con mắt, đường hoàng cười cười.</p><p>	Lúc trước hắn một mực là hoài nghi, nhờ có Lam Cảnh Nghi mà nói vì hắn đẩy ra rồi sương mù.</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi khi đó nói: "Tuy rằng không biết gia chủ nghĩ như thế nào, nhưng ta đoán là vì ngăn cản Ngụy công tử đi, hắn vì ngươi đều tẩu hỏa nhập ma, như thế nào cũng không thể khiến ngươi lưu lại ở bên cạnh hắn kích thích hắn."</p><p>	Nghe được câu này, trong lòng của hắn ngược lại an định rất nhiều.</p><p>	Thật tốt quá.</p><p>	Không phải vì hắn mà đến.</p><p>	Như vậy hắn có thể vẫn còn Lam Vong Cơ kéo dài tánh mạng chi ân, cũng không dùng thừa hắn tình rồi.</p><p>	Tựa như lúc trước biết không phải là Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo dài tánh mạng cho mình giống nhau, biết được Lam Vong Cơ kéo dài tánh mạng cho mình cũng không phải là vì mình, hắn may mắn loại kết cục này.</p><p>	Giờ phút này, Giang Trừng rốt cuộc che hòm quan tài kết luận:</p><p>	—— "Ta bản thân không đáng Hàm Quang Quân mười năm dương thọ, nhưng chúng sinh đáng giá, Ngụy Vô Tiện đáng giá."</p><p>	 hắn nhìn giống như tại tự giễu, nhưng ngữ khí lại bình tĩnh đến không nổi gợn sóng, dường như đầu là nói ngày mai sẽ là cái thật tốt mặt trời rực rỡ trời, chỉ thế thôi.</p><p>	Một đường ở chung xuống Lam Vong Cơ có thể phát giác được, Giang Trừng tựa hồ ở đâu bất đồng.</p><p>	Còn là trước sau như một nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, trước sau như một âm lệ bức người, trước sau như một cao ngạo kiêu ngạo, hắn tính cách không thay đổi, chẳng qua là đối với những vật khác thái độ phai nhạt.</p><p>	A, đúng rồi.</p><p>	Thật giống như hắn thủy chung không có dung nhập cái này mặt trời thế hệ, một mực ở thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, hay hoặc là nói, hắn chẳng qua là tạm thời đi ngang qua, tùy thời chuẩn bị xong thoát ly. Hắn ngồi ở sân khấu kịch dưới nhẹ nhàng châm trà, thấy trên sân khấu đầu kia hoá trang lên sân khấu, cái này đầu còn không có hát dừng, ở trên bục tiếng động lớn rầm rĩ náo nhiệt cùng yêu hận tình cừu, cũng không có cửa quan hắn tươi đẹp thì giờ:tuổi tác.</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm, " hắn nhàn nhạt lên tiếng, "Tại sao phải nói cho ta nghe."</p><p>	Có một số việc, hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau là được, hà tất mở ra đến nói, tăng thêm phiền não.</p><p>	"Bởi vì ta thiếu Lam Nhị công tử hai mươi năm. Tuy nói không phải là Lam Nhị công tử tự nguyện cho, ta cũng không phải là tự nguyện đem về, nhưng đến cùng còn là thiếu, không cách nào thanh toán xong."</p><p>	—— quả nhiên, hắn căn bản chính là không thể chờ đợi được ly khai Lam Vong Cơ cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện bóng mờ, hận không thể vĩnh viễn không nên cùng hai người bọn họ nhấc lên quan hệ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn sang, "Vậy ngươi cảm thấy, nên như thế nào thanh toán xong đây?"</p><p>	"Chính là vì vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể thanh toán xong, lại tăng thêm bị Lam Nhị công tử cứu được hai lần, mới phát giác đau đầu."</p><p>	Hắn nhớ ra cái gì đó, không khỏi thở dài, "Ta chết trước duy chỉ có xin lỗi a Lăng, từ bỏ hắn, lần này đem về thầm nghĩ thủ ở bên cạnh hắn."</p><p>	"Chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, ta không cần ngươi hoàn lại."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng nói: "Là ta tự tiện chuyển nhượng dương thọ cho ngươi, cùng ngươi không quan hệ."</p><p>	"Thật sự cùng ta không quan hệ sao?" Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, "Hàm Quang Quân chớ không phải là đã quên cùng ta giao dịch? Ta nói rồi sẽ để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện khôi phục bình thường, Hàm Quang Quân đổi cho ta mười năm, Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng quãng đời còn lại làm bạn đến chống đỡ, như vậy có đủ hay không?"</p><p>	Hắn tự hỏi tự đáp: "Ừ... Tự nhiên là không đủ. Nhưng chỉ cần các ngươi hai người có thể tại đại thọ buông xuống lúc trước đắc đạo phi thăng, liền tại Tiên Giới ngàn vạn năm tư thủ. Ta nghĩ qua, tu Tiên không dễ dàng, ta đi Địa Phủ tìm quỷ sai hỏi một câu, tận lực giúp các ngươi bớt chút ít đường quanh co."</p><p>	Giang Trừng một phen lời nói được thẳng thắn thành khẩn, cơ hồ là đem một lời tâm tư toàn bộ đỡ ra, cảm thấy mình làm đến loại tình trạng này, Lam Vong Cơ đoạn không có cự tuyệt đạo lý rồi.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tiếp nhận bát, để ở một bên trên bàn gỗ, trong giọng nói nghe không xuất ra đối với tương lai tưởng tượng vui sướng hân hoan, thậm chí hiếm thấy cười lạnh.</p><p>	"A? Vậy ngươi ý định như thế nào lại để cho hắn hồi tâm chuyển ý đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nâng lên càng dưới, nói: "Thất tuyệt hoa lan."</p><p>	Hơn nửa tháng Tiền Giang Trừng chi mở Ngụy Anh đi Thục Sơn tìm cái này gốc hoa, nhưng ——</p><p>	"Thất tuyệt hoa lan dưỡng hồn, ngươi mới có tác dụng."</p><p>	"Theo lý mà nói là như thế này, người có ba hồn bảy vía, thất tuyệt hoa lan bảy cánh hoa phân biệt đối ứng người bảy phách, là an hồn dược liệu trọng yếu... Có thể ta không muốn dùng nó."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem tóc mai ly biệt đến sau tai, xoay đầu lại nhìn thẳng Lam Vong Cơ, từng chữ một, "Đó là ta chuẩn bị cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ quạ màu đen tiệp vũ khẽ run, tâm niệm vừa động.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Hoàng Tuyền nước là Mạnh bà thang nước canh nắm chắc, có quên đi hiệu quả, đem máu của ta cùng vào vàng trong suối nước cho hắn ăn vào, hắn sẽ triệt để quên ta. Tết Trung Nguyên ngày đó U Đô nhiều người quỷ đi ra ngoài, bằng ta nghĩ bắt được một lọ Hoàng Tuyền nước cũng không khó."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tiếp nhận hắn mà nói: "Nhưng âm phủ chi vật sẽ đối với Ngụy Anh hồn phách tạo thành ảnh hưởng, vì vậy cần thất tuyệt hoa lan an hồn."</p><p>	Bị đoán trúng tâm tư, Giang Trừng hơi có kinh ngạc, nhưng rất nhanh đè xuống nói: "Nói không sai."</p><p>	Thấy hắn thừa nhận đến như thế thản nhiên, trên mặt một chút áy náy cũng không thấy, Lam Vong Cơ ngữ khí càng lạnh buốt: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, ngươi từ nhìn thấy Ngụy Anh lần đầu tiên, cũng đã tính toán đến một bước này rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không chút nào yếu thế mà nhìn quá khứ, "Vâng. Ta sẽ phải hắn triệt để quên mất Giang Trừng người này, không chỉ là trí nhớ, càng là từ trong linh hồn biến mất sự hiện hữu của ta."</p><p>	Bằng không thì mười năm hậu thân chết rồi, lại bị câu lấy dương phách không tha làm sao bây giờ?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc đồng tử như một cái đầm nghìn năm giếng cổ, giờ phút này rốt cuộc nổi lên rung động.</p><p>	Hắn hôm nay mới lĩnh ngộ đến, Giang Vãn Ngâm đối với không thèm để ý người thật sự chưa bao giờ lưu lại đường lui, vả lại thận trọng từng bước, tuyệt tình đến tàn khốc tình trạng.</p><p>	Hắn có thể tình thâm ý trọng tìm Ngụy Vô Tiện mười ba năm, cũng có thể thoáng qua cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất đao lưỡng đoạn.</p><p>	Người này tình cảm ít đến thương cảm, sở hữu yêu hận gút mắc chỉ cấp cho mấy người, một khi thất vọng liền chặt đứt đến sạch sẽ, liền nhớ lại cũng không chịu làm cho người ta còn lại.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tay áo đã hạ thủ chậm rãi nắm chặt, sau nửa ngày nói:</p><p>	"Có thể nghĩ ra loại biện pháp này, thật làm cho người... Cam bái hạ phong a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy rùng mình.</p><p>	Nghe giọng điệu này, là tiểu tình nhân bất bình đã đến? Chẳng lẽ mình không phải là tại giúp hắn sao, nhân gian âm phủ tu Tiên tất cả đều cân nhắc đã đến, đến cùng còn có cái gì bất mãn? Ba người từ nay về sau trở về chính đồ, lại không thiếu nợ nhau, hắn cùng với đây đối với thần tiên quyến lữ cá quay về nước, quên đi chuyện trên bờ, chẳng lẽ không tốt?</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng mặt không đổi sắc, dối trá mà kéo ra một vòng dáng tươi cười đáp lễ nói:</p><p>	"Lẫn nhau, Hàm Quang Quân vì người trong lòng trả giá tâm tư, cũng cho ta theo không kịp."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn hắn một cái, không muốn cùng hắn miệng lưỡi trên tranh phong, nghĩ đến muốn nói cũng nói đã xong, liền chuẩn bị đứng dậy ly khai, cũng tại một giây sau bị Giang Trừng gọi lại.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cúi đầu nhìn hắn, Giang Trừng bắt được ống tay áo của hắn, vài tóc xanh rủ xuống tại hắn trắng nõn trên mu bàn tay, hắc bạch phân minh rất.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có chú ý những thứ này, ngữ khí tự nhiên hỏi: "Ta nghe nói lấy mạng đổi mạng phương pháp có chút di chứng, không biết là chỉ cái gì?"</p><p>	"Ngươi nghe ai nói đấy."</p><p>	"Hắc Bạch vô thường a, ngươi tin hay không?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thấy hắn một bộ không gặp được đáp án thề không buông tay bộ dạng, tròng mắt nói: "Lấy mạng đổi mạng phương pháp sớm đã biến mất nhiều năm, ta lấy đến cũng là bản thiếu, trong đó cũng không ghi chép."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói cười yến yến, "Ta ngược lại là có một cái suy đoán đâu rồi, Hàm Quang Quân có muốn biết hay không?"</p><p>	—— cái này bộ dáng, nói không có quỷ đều không tin.</p><p>	"Không cần, " Lam Vong Cơ lập tức trong lòng cảnh giác, ngữ khí càng xa cách, "Ta cũng có suy đoán, xác nhận cùng ngươi ăn khớp."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cải thành bắt được cổ tay của hắn, dùng mười thành lực đạo, hạnh mâu lưu chuyển lúc giữa xinh đẹp mà hiện tình:</p><p>	"Nhưng ta vẫn là không yên lòng, cần chứng minh là đúng một cái."</p><p>	Lời nói chưa dứt âm, Giang Trừng kéo xuống thân thể của hắn.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thật không ngờ là loại này phát triển, thậm chí phản ứng không kịp nữa, liền cảm thấy khóe môi sát qua một mảnh nhu hòa, giống như tuôn rơi rơi xuống một mảnh mềm mại mây, hô hấp lúc giữa đều là nhàn nhạt thảo dược vị.</p><p>	Một giây sau Giang Trừng đã buông lỏng ra hắn, nửa khép lên con mắt, tay đè tại chỗ ngực nho nhỏ cảm thụ được.</p><p>	"Tim đập nhanh hơn, ngực không hiểu toan trướng, loại này tâm tình đại khái là —— cảm thấy thẹn, bối rối, còn có một chút như có như không đấy... A...!"</p><p>	Vai phải đột nhiên bị người chăm chú giam cầm ở, phía sau lưng đánh lên vật cứng truyền đến lạnh buốt xúc cảm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở to mắt, hắn bị nửa chống đỡ tại trên tường, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là Lam Vong Cơ bỗng nhiên nghiêng thân tới gần mặt, luôn luôn lạnh tâm quạnh quẽ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con mắt giờ phút này tất cả đều là sóng cả mãnh liệt, trên gương mặt đều là ửng đỏ.</p><p>	Tức giận?</p><p>	Cũng đúng, là trái với lẽ thường chút ít.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hoảng hốt không loạn, nhìn thẳng con mắt của hắn, tiếp tục nói: "Những thứ này cũng không phải tâm tình của ta, xem ra... Là của ngươi a?"</p><p>	Lại là dùng loại thủ đoạn này đến khảo thí, Lam Vong Cơ mím môi, trong giọng nói không khỏi mang theo ngoan lệ.</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm!"</p><p>	"Đừng nóng vội nha, xuất kỳ bất ý tài năng hiệu quả thay đổi rất lớn."</p><p>	Bị vừa rồi như vậy va chạm, không chỉ là bị gắt gao chế trụ vai phải, liền phần bụng miệng vết thương cũng bắt đầu mơ hồ đau đớn, Giang Trừng cũng dần dần nhanh không còn kiên nhẫn, giễu cợt nói: "Chẳng qua là hơi sát qua khóe môi mà thôi, cũng không phải thật sự thân đến, không đến mức lớn như vậy phản ứng a."</p><p>	Hắn đương nhiên biết rõ...</p><p>	Giống như Giang Trừng theo như lời —— chỉ là muốn chứng minh là đúng mà thôi. Hơn nữa là dùng lập tức sau cùng đơn giản phương pháp chứng minh là đúng.</p><p>	Coi như là quá mức chút ít, cũng không có tạo thành bất cứ thương tổn gì, hắn cũng đoạn không đến mức phát lớn như vậy lửa.</p><p>	Nhưng vừa thấy được Giang Trừng sau đó vẻ mặt vô vị vô tội bộ dáng, cặp kia không ngừng khép mở nói chuyện cánh môi phấn hồng nước trau chuốt, hạnh mâu sóng gợn sóng gợn, tựa hồ cái gì cũng không có để ở trong lòng, hắn liền khó có thể tỉnh táo lại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tịnh không để ý giờ phút này Lam Vong Cơ tâm lý phản ứng, thậm chí lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu:</p><p>	"Tức giận như vậy, ngay cả ta đều có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được. Khó được Hàm Quang Quân có lớn như vậy tâm tình chấn động a."</p><p>	Nói đến đây đã lại rõ ràng bất quá, lấy mạng đổi mạng phương pháp di chứng chính là —— Linh Hồn đồng cảm.</p><p>	Nói ngắn gọn, bọn họ là vô số chỉ đỏ quấn quanh hai đầu, có được lấy giống như song bào thai giữa đạo không rõ tâm linh cảm ứng, chỉ bất quá so sánh với càng thêm tinh chuẩn. Một người trong đó phàm là có mãnh liệt điểm tâm tình chấn động, có thể bị tên còn lại tinh tường cảm giác đến.</p><p>	Bởi vì Lam Vong Cơ vốn rất ít người hữu tình tự không khống chế được thời điểm, vì vậy tự Giang Trừng hoàn dương đến nay, cái này vẫn là lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được tình cảm của hắn, hơi có chút mới lạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn cũng nên không phát hiện được đấy, hết lần này tới lần khác mỗi lần đều quá mức trùng hợp, hắn cũng không phải cái tin tưởng trùng hợp người, đầu tín cố ý gây nên.</p><p>	Lần thứ nhất hoài nghi chính là tại chính mình rơi xuống nước thời điểm. Đêm khuya trên mặt hồ cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn, thuỷ vực lớn như vậy, hắn vẫn bởi vì đã mất đi lực lượng một mực hướng đáy sông chìm, cái gì cầu cứu động tác đều làm không được, cũng tại hít thở không thông tuyệt vọng mà trước một giây được người cứu lên.</p><p>	Lần thứ hai ngay tại trước đây không lâu Lạc Dương vùng ngoại ô, trong Đồng Thuật sau toàn bộ người hầu như phần vỡ thành hai mảnh, tinh thần cùng thân thể không ngừng chống lại lấy, tại cực độ trong thống khổ Lam Vong Cơ đi vào bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	Hắn dù sao vẫn là có thể hợp thời tìm được bản thân, nếu như không phải là tại trên người hắn loại ngàn dặm hương, như vậy là được... Có cái gì những thứ khác truy tung phương pháp.</p><p>	Cái này mới có vừa rồi cái kia vừa ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thu hồi lan tràn suy nghĩ, đối với gần trong gang tấc Lam Vong Cơ, cặp kia quạnh quẽ trong suốt trong con mắt có thể nguyên vẹn nhìn thấy bóng dáng của mình.</p><p>	Cửa đột nhiên bị đẩy ra, nữ tính thanh âm truyền đến ——</p><p>	"Lam công tử, nơi đây chuẩn bị mứt hoa quả, đợi chút nữa cho bằng hữu của ngươi nếm thử..."</p><p>	Câu nói kế tiếp cứng rắn xương mắc tại cổ họng lung trong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khó khăn lướt qua Lam Vong Cơ nhìn quá khứ, chỉ thấy cửa ra vào một vị hai mươi ra mặt trẻ tuổi nhà nông nữ tử, tóc dùng một khối màu lam vỡ hoa khăn vuông chỉnh tề gói kỹ, quần áo mộc mạc lão luyện.</p><p>	Nữ tử đứng tại nguyên chỗ, nhìn nhìn bị cưỡng ép đặt ở trên tường Giang Trừng, lại nhìn nhìn cúi người nửa quỳ trên giường Lam Vong Cơ, cuối cùng quan sát trên bàn cái chén không.</p><p>	"Các ngươi... Quấy rầy."</p><p>	Nữ tử quay đầu đi, tướng môn rất nhanh đóng lại, ngăn cách bằng cánh cửa nói: "Lam công tử, ta đem mứt hoa quả thả ở bên ngoài, dược đau khổ, nhớ kỹ cho vị công tử kia ăn vào nha."</p><p>	Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Giang Trừng cảm giác, cảm thấy nàng nói chuyện thập phần ấp a ấp úng, tựa hồ châm chước dùng từ.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, ngừng mấy giây sau, nữ tử thanh âm lại lần nữa truyền đến, vẫn mang thêm vài phần chỉ trích:</p><p>	"Coi như là uống thuốc, cũng không đợi tại thân thể hoàn toàn tốt rồi... Lam công tử còn là kiềm chế xung động  một cái tương đối khá... Ta vừa mới chứng kiến ngươi đạo lữ miệng vết thương lại rướm máu nữa nha..."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Đều không cần đoán, từ đối với chính mình xưng hô biến hóa, Giang Trừng có thể khắc sâu mà nhận thức đến nàng đến cùng suy nghĩ mấy thứ gì đó.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cúi đầu nhìn lại, quả nhiên trắng noãn vải gạt trên đã xuất hiện từng điểm vết máu, hắn buông ra Giang Trừng bả vai, vừa mới chuẩn bị nói cái gì, đã bị Giang Trừng trước một bước cắt ngang.</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ ăn mứt hoa quả, " Giang Trừng thở dài, cầm lấy một bên vải gạt so đo, ngẩng đầu nói, "Vậy làm phiền Hàm Quang Quân đi ra ngoài một chút?"</p><p>	【 màn lúc giữa bí sự • bốn phép tính</p><p>	Liên Hoa Ổ mười dặm đồ trắng, tứ phía bi ca.</p><p>	Liền cửa cúp hơn mười năm lớn đèn lồng màu đỏ cũng lấy xuống dưới, đổi thành giấy trắng. Trong linh đường người đều một thân áo tơ trắng, quỳ ngồi dưới đất, biểu lộ ngưng trọng đau buồn xót xa.</p><p>	Quan tài trước cung cấp lấy hoa quả, bồn sắt trong đốt tiền giấy, từ buổi trưa Giang Trừng sau khi qua đời một nấu cho tới khi nửa đêm.</p><p>	Tối nay là Kim Lăng túc trực bên linh cữu, hắn ngồi chồm hỗm tại chính giữa, động tác máy móc mà cho trong chậu thêm tiền giấy.</p><p>	Bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến không hợp nhau tiếng động lớn náo thanh âm, phá vỡ màn đêm yên tĩnh, bên cạnh Giang gia đệ tử cau chặt lông mày, thấp giọng nói: "Ta đi xem."</p><p>	Lời nói chưa dứt âm, một đạo hắc y phá vỡ ngăn trở đám người, giống như như gió cuốn tiến đến, lại bị Giang gia các đệ tử tầng tầng vây quanh.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trước đây thủ hạ lưu tình, nhưng lần nữa bị ngăn trở, trong lòng càng bực bội, "Cút mở! Ta muốn gặp Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Trong đám người có có người nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi lại không tính người Giang gia, dựa vào cái gì tự tiện xông vào Giang gia linh đường! ?"</p><p>	"Dựa vào cái gì?"</p><p>	Hắn nho nhỏ thưởng thức ba chữ, giận quá thành cười, "Bằng ta là Giang Trừng sư huynh, luận bối phận các ngươi còn phải gọi ta một tiếng sư bá đâu."</p><p>	"Ngươi... Quả thực vô sỉ đến cực điểm!"</p><p>	Kim Lăng vốn đưa lưng về phía bọn hắn, giờ phút này chậm rãi quay đầu, ánh mắt lạnh lùng, khóe môi câu dẫn ra một vòng đường cong:</p><p>	"Thật sao? Có thể cậu nói không muốn gặp lại ngươi, sợ ngươi ô uế hắn Luân Hồi đường đâu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm chặt trong tay Trần Tình, trong mắt xẹt qua một tia đau nhức triệt, lập tức cười lạnh nói: "A, ngươi cho rằng ta sẽ tin loại lời này?"</p><p>	"Xem ra lừa gạt cũng không đến phiên ngươi a, " Kim Lăng cười đến càng giống như đóa mùi thơm ngào ngạt hoa, nói chuyện giết người tru tâm, "Cũng thế, cậu nhập lại không có nói tới ngươi, dù sao người nào gặp trước khi chết nhớ tới một cái người dưng đây?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện híp lại lên con mắt: "Kim, như, hoa lan."</p><p>	"Ly biệt động đao động thương đấy, dù sao cũng là cậu linh đường, " Kim Lăng phất phất tay, "Các ngươi xuống dưới dừng, nơi đây giao cho ta."</p><p>	"... Phải."</p><p>	To như vậy trong linh đường, chỉ còn lại có hai cái người sống.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một thân hắc y không gió mà bay, huyết hồng con mắt như là trong bóng tối dã thú lộ ra răng nanh, bốn phía quỷ khí thật sâu, âm lãnh rất, chỉ có loại này thời điểm, mới có thể gần sát trong truyền thuyết làm cho người nghe tin đã sợ mất mật Di Lăng Lão Tổ.</p><p>	—— đã trở về a.</p><p>	Kim Lăng thong dong đứng dậy, giữa lông mày chu sa đỏ đến như máu.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Ta vốn không muốn làm cho ngươi vào, cậu nhất định sẽ trách ta."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn hắn hư tình giả ý sám hối, nhịn không được cười lạnh nói: "Bao lấy kim đan khăn gấm Thượng Đô nhắc tới hiến tế trận, hiện tại muốn hối hận cũng chậm a."</p><p>	"Hối hận? Làm sao sẽ."</p><p>	Kim Lăng thu liễm vui vẻ, nhìn về phía bia vị trí trên tên, "Mặc kệ trả giá ra bao nhiêu đại giới, ta đều muốn hắn còn sống."</p><p>	Ps : Về Giang Trừng đối với những người khác hảo cảm  tốc độ ——</p><p>	Tại uống xong Mạnh bà thang sau đó, đối với tất cả mọi người cảm tình thành số 0.</p><p>	Nhưng A Trừng tính cách bao che khuyết điểm, coi trọng thân nhân, đối với Kim Lăng cùng Giang Lưu có bẩm sinh trách nhiệm, cùng thực chất bên trong thiên vị.</p><p>	Sau đó tại U Đô cùng Dao muội A Dương ở chung được năm năm, như thế nào đều bồi dưỡng được cảm tình, đạt thành thành tựu: Hồ bằng cẩu hữu (bushi)</p><p>	Ừ, vì vậy hóa thành trị số chính là:</p><p>	Kim Lăng 50</p><p>	Giang Lưu 45</p><p>	Dao muội A Dương 40</p><p>	Trong trí nhớ có ấn tượng người (ví dụ như Lam lớn Lam Nhị Ngụy ca Nhiếp đạo các loại) thống nhất 5</p><p>	Mặt khác không người quen biết 0</p><p>	Có lẽ... Không có gì... Chỗ không đúng?</p><p>	Vì vậy A Trừng đối với Ngụy ca thật sự không có gì cảm tình, yêu hận đều không cái chủng loại kia, thầm nghĩ cùng hắn mỗi người đi một ngả, sau đó viết viết liền càng lộ vẻ A Trừng tốt tuyệt tình a. orz</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt nhị ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ mọi người Nguyên tiêu vui vẻ (✪▽✪)! Ngày nghỉ của ta lại kéo dài nửa tháng! Ta có thể chỗ ở trong nhà không ra khỏi cửa đến dài đằng đẵng! Các vị tiểu khả ái cũng nhất định phải chú ý an toàn, bảo vệ tốt bản thân ~</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn tiểu khả ái đám bọn chúng khen thưởng! Các ngươi quá dầy yêu ta rồi, làm làm một cái nhỏ xuyên qua viết lách đều chột dạ ing. . .</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	24.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến hàng rào bức tường trước, vừa đúng A Tuyết mang theo nhỏ ba lô đã trở về, hắn mở cửa, thô sơ giản lược nhìn xuống đồ bên trong.</p><p>	"Cái này là. . ."</p><p>	"Phù dĩ, tên thuốc trước xe con cái." A Tuyết buông ba lô, dùng khăn vải lau lau trên trán đổ mồ hôi, lộ ra dáng tươi cười nói: "Lam công tử cũng ở phía sau, đồ vật tương đối nhiều, công tử đi đón ứng với một cái a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lên tiếng, sau đó xuất môn đi.</p><p>	Đây là ở A Tuyết nuôi trong nhà tổn thương ngày thứ ba. Lúc trước Tử Điện tránh được chỗ hiểm chỗ, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn miệng vết thương làm cho người ta sợ hãi chảy máu số lượng nhiều, nhưng đến cùng không có thương tổn cùng gân cốt, khôi phục đứng lên cũng dễ dàng chút ít.</p><p>	Cái này nhà nông tiểu viện là Lam Vong Cơ tìm được, đầu ở A Tuyết cùng nàng tướng công hai người, vợ chồng đều là thiện tâm nhiệt tình, thấy kia lúc Giang Trừng hôn mê bất tỉnh, phần bụng máu tươi đầm đìa, không nói hai lời liền chứa chấp bọn hắn, không chỉ có cung cấp chỗ ở, trả hết núi hái thuốc cho Giang Trừng dưỡng thương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Lam Vong Cơ đi ra phải gấp, trên người mang ngân lượng phần lớn đã rơi vào khách sạn, vì vậy đủ khả năng giúp bọn hắn khô chút ít việc nhà nông, tận lực báo đáp cứu mạng tình cảnh.</p><p>	Từ lần trước tiễn đưa mứt hoa quả thật vừa đúng lúc bị gặp được sau đó, tại đây đối với vợ chồng trong lòng bọn hắn liền biến thành danh xứng với thực đạo lữ, tuy rằng Lam Vong Cơ sau đó phủ nhận qua, nhưng A Tuyết một bên mỉm cười phụ họa một bên tiếp tục đưa bọn chúng lưỡng nhìn thành một đôi nhi, tư tưởng quan niệm căn bản uốn nắn không đến.</p><p>	Ví dụ như lần này, mình mới vừa mới khôi phục thêm chút sức khí, ở đâu có tinh lực đi giúp Lam Vong Cơ cầm đồ vật, bất quá là A Tuyết cố ý cho hai người bọn họ một mình chung đụng thời gian, vẫn nói gần nói xa đặc biệt chỉ rõ, sợ mình nghe không hiểu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dọc theo con đường đường nhỏ đi, không đếm xỉa tới mà nghĩ lấy.</p><p>	Nhưng kỳ thật ngươi thật sự hiểu lầm, ngay cả ta tụ họp đan đều làm không được, ở đâu tính người tu đạo, đạo lữ càng là tuyệt đối xưng không hơn đấy. Đặt ở phàm thế ở bên trong, loại quan hệ này gọi là đồng bóng, đoạn tụ, Long Dương, khó nghe điểm còn có thể gọi là nam sủng hoặc luyến tùy tùng.</p><p>	Vân vân. . . ?</p><p>	Đột nhiên ý thức được tự mình nghĩ đến càng ngày càng lệch ra, Giang Trừng hợp thời đem lan tràn suy nghĩ thu đem về, ánh mắt đã rơi vào bên đường nho nhỏ năm múi bạch hoa lên, trong đầu trong nháy mắt liền xuất hiện cái này đầu 《 cuốn tai 》.</p><p>	"Thu thập thu thập cuốn tai, không dư khoảnh giỏ. Ta ta hoài người, trí kia Chu Hành.</p><p>	Trắc kia cao ngất, ta ngựa hủy đồi. Ta cô chước kia Kim lôi, duy lấy không vĩnh viễn hoài.</p><p>	Trắc kia cao cương, ta ngựa Huyền Hoàng. Ta cô chước kia tê giác quang, duy lấy không vĩnh viễn tổn thương.</p><p>	Trắc kia 砠 vậy, ta ngựa đồ vậy, ta bộc phô vậy, mây gì thở dài vậy."</p><p>	Nữ tử đối với phương xa phu quân tưởng niệm sôi nổi trên giấy, Giang Trừng hơi nhíu lên lông mày, bắt đầu nho nhỏ tại trong trí nhớ tìm kiếm, nhớ lại làm sao lại nghĩ lên loại vật này đến.</p><p>	A. . . Đúng, đó là tại vừa thu Giang Lưu làm đồ đệ thời điểm.</p><p>	Khi đó hắn bề bộn nhiều việc thu đồ đệ cùng đón dâu hai chuyện, đồ đệ có tư chất thượng giai Giang Lưu, chọn thân rồi lại không dễ dàng như vậy, lại để cho hắn nhức đầu tốt một hồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoại trừ a tỷ Giang Yếm Ly bên ngoài rất ít cùng nữ hài tử giao tiếp, cũng sẽ không lấy cô nương niềm vui, liền đến cùng thích gì loại hình cũng làm không rõ ràng lắm. Tiểu thư khuê các hoặc con gái rượu, rực rỡ như hoa hồng hoặc nhạt như Thu Cúc, đều có thể thử xem, cũng không yêu cầu.</p><p>	Đang tại đầu hắn đau lúc, Mi Sơn mẹ tộc bên kia mọi người dài đến thư, viết trong gia tộc một cặp tỷ muội tính tình thục lương, bụng có thi thư, tướng mạo mỹ lệ, hôm nay tỷ tỷ song thập thì giờ:tuổi tác, niên kỷ đang lúc hôn phối, hơn nữa từ nhỏ đối với hắn cái này chọn phòng biểu ca thập phần ước mơ, như Trừng quân cố ý có thể gặp mặt thử xem, chuyện tốt một thành chính là thân càng thêm thân.</p><p>	Cô nương tên gì hắn đã ghi chép không rõ lắm rồi, chỉ nhớ rõ cùng phong thư này cùng gửi đến đấy, là nàng kia một bộ nhỏ giống như.</p><p>	Tuy nói là Giang Trừng chọn phòng thân thích, liên hệ máu mủ đã thập phần nhạt nhẽo, nhưng vẫn là cùng Ngu phu nhân tướng mạo có ba phần tương tự, bất quá mặt mày càng thêm ôn hòa thân thể mình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ đến như vậy cũng tốt, xuất thân tướng mạo tính cách đều không có gì có thể bắt bẻ đấy, liền chuẩn bị xách bút hồi âm, hy vọng ngày sau ước hẹn thời gian gặp mặt, lúc này hắn chú ý tới nhỏ giống như trên còn có một đi trâm hoa chữ nhỏ, rõ ràng là nữ tử làm cho sách.</p><p>	—— phiếu có mai, kỳ thật ba này. Cầu ta thứ sĩ, đãi kia hôm nay này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biết rõ ý tứ này, lấy rơi mai dụ nữ tử thì giờ:tuổi tác dễ dàng trôi qua, ám chỉ Tâm Di người mau tới đuổi theo lấy.</p><p>	Hắn càng tâm định rồi chút ít, xem ra vị này biểu muội hoàn toàn chính xác ý nguyện, chắc hẳn nhiều ở chung một đoạn thời gian, có thể thành tựu một đoạn nhân duyên, Liên Hoa Ổ rốt cuộc muốn nghênh đón một vị nữ chủ nhân.</p><p>	Quay về xong tín về sau, hắn lại đem ánh mắt trở xuống trên mặt bàn để đó nhỏ giống như lên, vị kia biểu muội thích đọc sách, bản thân đã là thành tâm cầu hôn, cũng nên thể hiện ra thành tâm, ít nhất. . . Trước từ nàng yêu thích vào tay a?</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng tại mấy ngày nay bên trong, đem trọn vốn Kinh Thi đều lưng xuống dưới. Ban ngày huấn luyện đồ đệ, buổi tối khêu đèn đêm đọc, lấy ra thiếu niên lúc tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tiến tới học ở trường sức mạnh, hoặc là nói so với càng lớn.</p><p>	—— về sau cuối cùng vẫn còn không thể cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	Thư lui tới mấy lần sau thập phần thuận lợi, Giang Trừng liền chuẩn bị cho tốt nạp thu thập sự vật, suy nghĩ tìm lương thần cát nhật đi Mi Sơn cầu hôn. Sau đó liền nhận được nàng gửi thư, còn là một câu thơ —— lời thề son sắt, không suy nghĩ kia ngược lại. Trái lại không suy nghĩ, cũng đã yên quá thay.</p><p>	Trong thư cự tuyệt đến rõ ràng, oán hận dứt khoát chi ý nét chữ cứng cáp, Giang Trừng cầm lấy tín nhìn lại nhìn, suy nghĩ lại muốn, thủy chung không nghĩ ra trước một giây còn được tốt, sau một giây mình tại sao liền biến thành nàng trong miệng bội tình bạc nghĩa đàn ông phụ lòng.</p><p>	Hắn đã lớn như vậy sóng gió gì đều trải qua, duy chỉ có là lần đầu tiên đã bị tình tổn thương, khó được tinh thần sa sút vài ngày, còn là quyết định đi hỏi rõ ràng, ít nhất phải giải thanh hiểu lầm. Chờ đến Mi Sơn mới biết được, vị này biểu muội trước mấy ngày đã gả người khác, phu gia (nhà chồng) là Kim Lăng Lý gia Đại công tử.</p><p>	Giang Trừng như thế nào cũng làm không xuất ra đoạt người làm cho tốt hủy đi người nhân duyên sự tình, người cũng không thấy, lập tức liền ngự kiếm đi trở về. Cái này tình tổn thương chính là bị thương triệt triệt để để, Giang Trừng một đường ánh mắt trôi nổi, tinh thần hoảng hốt, không khỏi bắt đầu suy nghĩ mình là hay không đã định trước tính mạng thắt chặt hoa đào, nên lẻ loi một mình.</p><p>	Vừa đúng Kim Lăng tại thư phòng chờ hắn nghị sự, rảnh rỗi e rằng trò chuyện, cầm lấy trên bàn sách mở ra Kinh Thi thoạt nhìn, thấy hắn đã trở về, mỉm cười ngọt ngào gọi hắn "Cậu" .</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến trước bàn sách, thấy mở ra cái kia một tờ, đúng lúc là 《 cuốn tai 》.</p><p>	Kim Lăng giống như cười mà không phải cười ngẩng đầu: "Không nghĩ tới cậu gặp nhìn loại sách này, ngược lại là có nhàn tình nhã trí."</p><p>	Hắn ho nhẹ một tiếng, thuận tay đem sách đóng lại, thản nhiên nói: "Chỉ này một hồi, về sau lại cũng sẽ không có cái này lòng dạ thanh thản."</p><p>	Kim Lăng vui vẻ càng đậm chút ít, nói: "Ngược lại cũng không cần như vậy, nếu là cậu ưa thích, ta thường đến cùng cậu thảo luận là được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe vậy nhíu mày:</p><p>	"Ngươi ở đâu là muốn cùng ta thảo luận, rõ ràng là bị Lan Lăng lão ngoan đồng đám dồn ép phiền đến chỗ của ta tị nạn."</p><p>	Kim Lăng cười nhẹ nhàng, ngữ khí tự nhiên mà thân mật mà phản bác: "Nào có, ta là thật tâm muốn cậu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ lại đến lúc trước bị người cự tuyệt, càng nổi bật lên lưng Kinh Thi hành vi quá tự mình đa tình, quay đầu đi nửa là che giấu nửa là phát tiết, tận lực khó xử nói:</p><p>	"Ngươi đã nói như vậy, vậy liền đem phong nhã tụng dưới lưng đến như thế nào?"</p><p>	Nào biết Kim Lăng đáp đến nhẹ nhàng, như là sớm tựu đợi đến những lời này giống nhau, hắn cầm chặt Giang Trừng cổ tay, đem cái kia quyển sách từng điểm từng điểm từ trong tay hắn rút ra, mở ra đến lúc trước cái kia trang, ánh mắt xéo qua liếc qua liền khẽ mỉm cười nói:</p><p>	"Cái kia cậu không bằng hiện tại thi cử ta, ừ. . . Liền từ cái này đầu cuốn tai bắt đầu rồi?"</p><p>	—— khó tự trách mình nhớ kỹ như thế rõ ràng.</p><p>	Hoặc là nói Kim Lăng sự tình, hắn thường thường đều so với bên cạnh sự tình muốn để tâm ba phần. Hôm nay hắn liền vị cô nương kia tên đều mơ hồ, có thể Kim Lăng ở bên cạnh hắn lưng thơ rồi lại sống động như hôm qua mà bảo lưu lại đến.</p><p>	Nghĩ tới đây, Giang Trừng lại không khỏi tại trong lòng thở dài, khi đó Kim Lăng nhiều đáng yêu nghe lời a, hiểu chuyện lại hiếu kính, như thế nào về sau đường đi lại càng đi càng sai lệch nữa nha.</p><p>	Đứa nhỏ này. . . Muốn như thế nào mới có thể uốn nắn tới đây chứ?</p><p>	Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn trông thấy cách đó không xa lưng đeo củi Lam Vong Cơ. Lam Nhị công tử áo trắng nhẹ nhàng, áo bào trên một chút nếp uốn vết bẩn cũng không, dù là làm lấy việc nhà nông cũng đơn giản chỉ cần xuất trần đến không ăn nhân gian khói lửa, tựa như vẽ trong Tiên Nhân.</p><p>	Chính trực Thất Nguyệt thượng tuần, bên cạnh hắn rồi lại như tinh tuyết dài lỏng, trên ánh trăng tiêu cửa sổ, nhất phái  âm u nhưng, thanh cực tĩnh cực.</p><p>	Như vậy ít ham muốn quạnh quẽ người, khó có thể tưởng tượng là sẽ vì một người đi vào trần thế đấy. Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn thật là có bản lĩnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến bên cạnh hắn, mới chú ý tới hắn cổ áo đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt một vòng, liền trên đầu buộc lên mây văn mạt ngạch giờ phút này cũng thấm đã thành tối màu, dán làn da chắc hẳn thập phần khó chịu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mới chuẩn bị đưa tay giúp hắn lấy xuống, lại bỗng nhiên nhớ lại Lam thị mây văn mạt ngạch tựa hồ không phải là cái gì ngoại nhân có thể Tùy Tiện đụng đồ vật, hắn làm như vậy không khỏi quá thất lễ đoạn. Nhớ kỹ trước kia hắn vẫn âm thầm oán thầm qua, chính là một cái mạt ngạch khiến cho giống như không lấy chồng thiếu nữ thủ cung sa giống nhau đụng không được, Lam thị thật không hổ là cổ hủ nhàm chán đến cực điểm.</p><p>	Nhưng nghĩ thì nghĩ, đúng là vẫn còn muốn tôn trọng thói quen của bọn hắn.</p><p>	Gặp mặt trước Lam Vong Cơ thập phần lạnh nhạt, nhìn không chớp mắt, tựa hồ cũng không có chú ý tới động tác của hắn, vì vậy Giang Trừng mới mang lên một nửa tay chuyển thành tự nhiên mà đi câu sau lưng giỏ trúc, giả bộ đánh giá vài lần, nói:</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử khổ cực rồi, nhiều như vậy có thể hay không quá nặng đi?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ quay về đến sâu không nhạt: "Vô sự."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại hảo tâm nói: "Trong tay nông cụ giao cho ta tới bắt a."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhàn nhạt nhìn hắn liếc, nghĩ đến miệng vết thương của hắn còn chưa khép lại hoàn tất, dừng một cái từ chối nói: "Không cần."</p><p>	Từ khi cùng Lam Vong Cơ triệt để ngả bài về sau, Giang Trừng thái độ cũng không khách khí rất nhiều, chẳng muốn hao tâm tổn trí suy nghĩ cùng hắn giả vờ giả vịt.</p><p>	"Thân thể ta tốt đến không sai biệt lắm, nào có như vậy yếu ớt." Giang Trừng trực tiếp túm lấy trên tay hắn nông cụ, ngữ khí tự nhiên mà nhắc nhở: "Lam Nhị công tử có thể đem mạt ngạch sửa sang lại một cái, đều đổ mồ hôi ướt."</p><p>	Thấy hắn vòng như vậy một lớn vòng rốt cuộc nói ra, giờ phút này hạnh mâu hơi lãi mỉm cười, ngược lại là cởi ra bình thường quen có hàn mang, rất có tự nhiên phong lưu chi ý. Lam Vong Cơ tâm niệm vừa động, chỉ cảm thấy cũng bị cặp kia màu tím đồng tử làm cho tổn thương, vì vậy bất động thanh sắc thu hồi ánh mắt, đi thẳng về phía trước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hiểu thấu bị lưu lại tại nguyên chỗ, chớ không phải là Lam gia gia quy còn nói lấy mạt ngạch cũng không thể khiến ngoại nhân nhìn, hắn lại chẳng muốn cùng mình giải thích, vì vậy không muốn phản ứng?</p><p>	Như vậy giải thích, tựa hồ rất có đạo lý.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiến lên hai bước đi ở bên cạnh hắn, đi lại không nhanh không chậm, phối hợp với tốc độ của hắn. Nhưng Lam Vong Cơ lại cũng không đều muốn hắn phần này săn sóc, Giang Trừng cái này người quá lợi hại lại quá giảo hoạt, nói chuyện đả kích ngấm ngầm hay công khai nửa thật nửa giả, xử sự không theo như lẽ thường, rồi lại tổng có thể tại sắp chạm đến đến hắn điểm mấu chốt lúc kịp thời thu tay lại, giống như là một quả lông chim bay bổng rơi vào gợn sóng không thịnh hành mặt hồ, tiếp theo trong nháy mắt rung động chợt nổi lên.</p><p>	Giờ phút này trầm mặc ngược lại là lý tưởng ở chung phương thức, cũng đúng, vốn hai người cũng không có chuyện gì để nói ——</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử, ta có một vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi."</p><p>	Một giây sau, Giang Trừng thanh âm truyền tới.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy sinh nghi, rồi lại mặt không đổi sắc, chỉ nghe Giang Trừng thở dài nói: "Chẳng qua là làm giả thiết, quyền làm thỏa mãn ta có chút ít còn hơn không rất hiếu kỳ tâm, Lam Nhị công tử không nên tưởng thiệt, lại càng không nhất định suy nghĩ nhiều."</p><p>	Hắn vừa nói như vậy, hắn liền không được không suy nghĩ nhiều.</p><p>	"Sự tình gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng do dự liên tục, cuối cùng vẫn còn bù không được tại Liên Hoa Ổ đêm đó đã bị kích thích, sửa sang lại dưới suy nghĩ, tận lực chuyển hóa thành Lam Vong Cơ có thể nghe hiểu giọng nói:</p><p>	"Ta còn mặt trời sau cùng Lam gia tiểu bối Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng có qua vài lần duyên phận, cảm thấy hắn rất đúng thông minh lanh lợi, thập phần lấy thích, nghe nói Lam Nhị công tử nhìn xem hắn lớn lên, thân như của mình, chắc hẳn cũng là yêu thương hắn đến nhanh, quan hệ của hai người đại khái cũng là thân mật khăng khít, còn hơn phụ tử. . ."</p><p>	Nghe được mình cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi quan hệ bị "Thân như của mình", "Thân mật khăng khít", "Còn hơn phụ tử" cái này mấy cái rõ ràng không hợp thực tế từ miêu tả, Lam Vong Cơ vừa định cắt ngang uốn nắn một cái, chỉ nghe thấy Giang Trừng dưới một câu ——</p><p>	"Nhưng nếu như Lam Cảnh Nghi rồi lại đối với ngươi sinh ra cái loại này cảm tình đâu rồi, ngươi làm như thế nào?"</p><p>	Hả?</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dừng một cái, nghe được bản thân hỏi: ". . . Loại nào cảm tình?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thành khẩn nói: "Hắn muốn cùng ngươi kết thành đạo lữ."</p><p>	". . . !"</p><p>	Hắn hầu như nhanh duy trì không ngừng trên mặt bình tĩnh, thậm chí cho rằng Giang Trừng là có ý trêu cợt, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác con ngươi của hắn trong một mảnh trong suốt thản nhiên, mi tâm hơi nhíu, tựa hồ thật sự tại vì thế sự tình buồn rầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chú ý tới hắn tìm đến vượt qua hồ nghi ánh mắt, thầm nghĩ Lam Cảnh Nghi danh dự sẽ không thực bị bản thân hại dừng, lập tức có chút khẩn trương, mở miệng giải thích nói:</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ Lam thị đều khắc kỷ thủ lễ, đoạn sẽ không làm chuyện như vậy, ta chỉ là hiếu kỳ hỏi một chút, Lam Nhị công tử ly biệt suy nghĩ nhiều."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Lam Vong Cơ nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, cũng không biết thư hắn lần này lí do thoái thác không có.</p><p>	Một lát sau, hắn nghe được Lam Vong Cơ không mặn không nhạt nói: "Dùng người thì không nghi ngờ người. Nếu như hắn không có chỉ rõ, ta đây hà tất hoài nghi, tăng thêm phiền não."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thăm dò nói: "Nếu như hắn chỉ rõ nữa nha?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy hắn cả đời kiên nhẫn đều dùng tại nơi đây, tiếp tục cùng hắn quần nhau hỏi:</p><p>	"Như thế nào chỉ rõ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lời nói không sợ hãi người chết không ngớt: "Da thịt chi thân, giở trò?"</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Bầu không khí đột nhiên cứng đờ. Trong rừng lướt qua tiếng gió, trong hồ nước con ếch thanh âm, ngày mùa hè ve kêu đều biến mất, chỉ còn Giang Trừng câu nói kia liên tục tại bên tai vờn quanh.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt hơi liễm, cười lạnh một tiếng: "Nếu như ta là Giang công tử ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Không phải là ta, cùng ta không quan hệ, Hàm Quang Quân kính xin Thận Ngôn." Giang Trừng bác bỏ đến nhanh chóng, vẻ mặt ngôn từ chính nghĩa, không để cho xâm phạm bộ dạng.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ một câu bị sinh sôi cắt ngang, trên mặt không lộ mảy may, lườm Giang Trừng liếc mới chậm rãi nói: "Làm ví von, Giang công tử không cần suy nghĩ nhiều."</p><p>	Khái. Cái quỷ gì.</p><p>	Nhìn tình huống này. . . Hắn đến cùng sinh nghi có hay không? Lam Vong Cơ lúc nào khó đối phó như vậy?</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi cong lên, lộ ra một vòng nụ cười dối trá qua loa nói: "Chẳng qua là làm ví von. . . Thế thì cũng không phải không được."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Nếu như gặp được loại sự tình này. . ."</p><p>	Hắn nói đến một nửa dừng lại, giống như đang suy tư, Giang Trừng trong lòng mắng hắn ngàn vạn lượt, cuối cùng yên lặng hỏi: "Ngươi làm như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Trước lĩnh gia pháp, lại quỳ Từ Đường."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đương nhiên biết rõ Lam gia gia pháp là cái gì, đồng tử hơi co lại nói: "Ngươi rõ ràng cam lòng? Ta. . . Không, ngươi nuôi Lam Cảnh Nghi nhiều năm như vậy, thật có thể hạ thủ được?"</p><p>	"Đúng là như thế, ta mới chịu đối với hắn chịu trách nhiệm."</p><p>	"Có thể hắn nếu chỉ là nhất thời lạc đường, cũng không phải là bản tính như thế, cái này chẳng phải là đem hai nhân nhật hậu tình nghĩa cắt đứt?"</p><p>	"Sai rồi chính là sai rồi, chẳng phân biệt được 'Nhất thời' hoặc 'Ngày sau' ." Lam Vong Cơ âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Giang công tử sát phạt quyết đoán nhiều năm, tổng nên so với ta rõ ràng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, hơi hơi sửng sốt.</p><p>	Hắn đương nhiên rõ ràng.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ hắn tại cố ý dung túng, Kim Lăng chính là đoán chắc hắn không nỡ bỏ, có thể hắn hết lần này tới lần khác liền. . . Thật sự không nỡ bỏ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cũng không nhìn hắn, tiếp tục nói: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, quá dễ dàng mềm lòng là nhược điểm, đây là ngươi lúc trước đã nói a?"</p><p>	A Tuyết có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác được, vậy đối với con đường nhỏ lữ sau khi trở về tâm tình không thích hợp rồi. Hai người từ vào cửa bắt đầu liền cố ý làm bất hòa, đến bây giờ càng là một câu cũng không có đã từng nói qua.</p><p>	Tại Lam Vong Cơ nấu thuốc thời điểm nàng đến cùng nhịn không được, đi tới lấy qua thân phận của người đến lời nói thấm thía nói: "Lam công tử, Giang công tử thân thể còn chưa khỏe hoàn toàn, ngươi đừng khí lấy hắn."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ "Ừ" một tiếng.</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ ngươi tuy rằng bất thiện ngôn từ, nhưng đối với Giang công tử là một tấm chân tình, nhưng có chút quan tâm a, còn là biểu đạt đi ra tốt."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy những lời này tựa hồ không đúng chỗ nào, vì vậy lựa chọn không đáp.</p><p>	A Tuyết cho là hắn đang tỉnh lại, cười cười tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi xem, ngày mai vừa vặn Thất Nguyệt bảy đâu rồi, ta biết rõ một cái nơi tốt, ngươi mang Giang công tử đi xem a?"</p><p>	25.</p><p>	Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử ban đêm, dù sao vẫn là quá phận yên tĩnh. Nhất là tại đêm hè, trong núi hơi nước bốc hơi, sương mù lượn lờ, nhìn về nơi xa như là Tiên cảnh Bồng Lai.</p><p>	Cái bàn trên ánh sáng của đèn dầu nhỏ như hạt đậu, xua tan đêm tối khó phân biệt, Lam Hi Thần nhẹ nhàng để bút xuống, đối đãi các ngươi nét mực khô xuyên qua sau đem cái kia Trương Tuyên giấy chỉnh tề chiết hảo, bỏ vào phía trước cửa sổ chim bồ câu trắng trên đùi buộc lên nhỏ thùng thư trong. Bồ câu đưa tin giương cánh bay đi, hướng về Cô Tô phương bắc mà đi.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ngồi ở trước bàn sách, bên bên mặt ẩn tại trong bóng ma, ánh mắt tối nghĩa.</p><p>	Tính ra tự Vong Cơ ly khai Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, đã có nửa tháng. Mặc dù một mực bảo trì gửi thư, nhưng không phải không thừa nhận, cùng Giang Trừng tương quan hết thảy đều tại hướng ngoài ý liệu phát triển.</p><p>	Vốn là nhảy thuyền, lại là đi hướng Liên Hoa Ổ, hiện tại đi tới Lạc Dương. . .</p><p>	Trên một phong thơ trong nhắc tới, Giang Trừng chuẩn bị giải trừ giam cầm, siêu độ Bắc Mang sơn dưới trấn áp người nọ. Vong Cơ được phép nhìn xem a Dao đã từng cùng bản thân quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, cố ý gửi thư bẩm báo, muốn hỏi thăm ý kiến của hắn.</p><p>	Như vậy mình rốt cuộc là cùng ý, còn là ngăn cản đây?</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần hơi ngẩng đầu lên, càng dưới đến phần cổ đường cong trôi chảy ưu mỹ, "Bất quá đã đến hôm nay, chính thức cùng a Dao quan hệ không phải là nông cạn người, là Giang công tử nữa a."</p><p>	Hắn nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, một mảnh trắng xoá sương mù cuồn cuộn, nhìn qua không thấy rất xa, chỉ thấy cửa sổ trên trúc hình ảnh thưa thớt.</p><p>	Nói đến thú vị, lúc trước tâm kết của mình, vẫn bị ngày xưa Tam Độc thánh thủ cởi bỏ đấy.</p><p>	Đó là Quan Âm miếu sau đó một năm rồi. Hắn tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bế quan không xuất ra, không hề hỏi đến tiên môn thế sự, càng mệt mỏi đãi, cũng càng cô lập.</p><p>	Nhưng, một năm thời gian bế quan cũng không có ăn mòn mất hắn tự trách cùng áy náy, Kim Quang Dao đẫm máu thân ảnh như cũ là hắn lái đi không được Tâm Ma.</p><p>	Tại hắn lần nữa cự tuyệt Liên Hoa Ổ Thanh Đàm Hội đưa tới thiếp mời  về sau, rốt cuộc nhắm trúng Giang Trừng tìm tới tận cửa rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trực tiếp vượt qua thông báo đứa bé giữ cửa, không khách khí chút nào đẩy ra cái kia cánh đóng chặt đã lâu cửa gỗ, làm ra cực lớn âm thanh lại để cho trong phòng Lam Hi Thần quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy đã lâu ánh sáng mặt trời từ phía sau hắn Dương Dương bỏ ra, như là cho hắn độ tầng một kim quang.</p><p>	Màu đỏ tía màu áo bào tươi đẹp liệt, thanh tâm linh trên rủ xuống dây tua ve vẩy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hai tay hoàn ngực, ánh mắt kiêu căng, thái độ khinh miệt, ở đâu giống như là có chuyện thương lượng, rõ ràng chính là tìm đến gốc.</p><p>	Câu đầu tiên.</p><p>	"Lam tông chủ bế quan một năm, ta ngược lại là toàn có nhiều chuyện muốn cùng kia trò chuyện trên một trò chuyện. Có đạo là tài tử kinh thế hệ, người tài ba lấy thế hệ, người quang minh chính đại rủ xuống thế hệ, cao nhân chơi thế hệ, người phóng khoáng lạc quan xuất thế, một năm trước Liễm Phương Tôn tất nhiên là cao nhân, cái kia ở ẩn không xuất ra Trạch Vu Quân có hay không chỉ có thể gánh mà vượt loại người bình thường hai chữ? Như vậy so với, Trạch Vu Quân cùng Liễm Phương Tôn mặc dù kết bái, nhưng kém không chỉ có nhỏ tí tẹo a."</p><p>	Câu thứ hai.</p><p>	"Trạch Vu Quân thân là tông chủ, rồi lại không quyết tâm quyết đoán, là chuyện cũ khó khăn, ai cũng thẹn cho Cô Tô? Thân là huynh trưởng, đem trách nhiệm sự vụ đều giao cho hắn làm kia đệ, là tình cũ làm cho nhiễu, ai cũng thẹn cho Từ Đường tổ tiên?"</p><p>	Thứ ba câu.</p><p>	"Tiên môn Bách gia gió giục mây vần, tranh đấu gay gắt không ngừng. Ngươi cũng biết bao nhiêu thế hệ tiền bối tích lũy tài năng ngồi vững vàng tứ đại tiên môn một trong vị trí, lại có bao nhiêu người đối với Cô Tô Lam thị nhìn chằm chằm, muốn mà chuyển biến thành? Lam tông chủ gây dựng sự nghiệp không lại, chỉ sợ sẽ phải giữ vững sự nghiệp không được đâu."</p><p>	Đệ Tứ câu.</p><p>	"Hôm nay Lan Lăng Kim thị cùng ta có thân, Thanh Hà luôn luôn thủ kém cỏi xem thế nào, như Giang mỗ cố ý bứt tranh chi, liên hợp dưới Bách gia đối phó Lam thị, xin hỏi Lam tông chủ có thể có tự tin toàn thân trở ra? Không nói toàn thân trở ra, ít nhất có thể hay không bảo toàn tông môn?"</p><p>	Thứ năm câu.</p><p>	"Lam Hi Thần, ngươi muốn cho Cô Tô Lam thị, trở thành bỏ con sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ khi trải qua Quan Âm miếu một chuyện về sau, tính tình tỉnh táo không ít, đã rất ít như vậy hùng hổ dọa người qua, nhưng Lam Hi Thần làm việc quá phận, không nể mặt nhiều lần cự tuyệt, như vậy có qua có lại, mình cũng không cần cho hắn lưu lại tình cảm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không muốn lấy chờ hắn đáp lại, nói xong liền đi, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt, tựa hồ chỉ là khí bất quá tới đây đùa cợt hắn một phen, lại không biết tại đáy lòng của hắn nhấc lên sóng to gió lớn.</p><p>	Trong một năm yên tĩnh như chết nước thời gian, rốt cuộc tại từ hôm nay hơi lan.</p><p>	Đó là hắn lần thứ nhất bị người như vậy bỡn cợt cái gì cũng sai, rồi lại không thể nào phản bác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng theo như lời sắc bén rét thấu xương, hoàn toàn là một cây đao hướng nhân tâm cửa yếu ớt nhất địa phương cắt đi, chẳng qua là đao này tuy rằng đau, lại chỉ đau nhất thời, ngoại trừ hậu hoạn.</p><p>	Đã đâm rách quanh người hắn quay chung quanh màu đen sương mù, cũng đâm xuyên qua hắn kế lấy mà sống mềm yếu khôi giáp.</p><p>	Liễm Phương Tôn. Hàm Quang Quân. Tiên môn Bách gia. Cô Tô Lam thị.</p><p>	Hắn đã từng bước sai, bị buộc đến không đường thối lui, coi như lui thêm bước nữa mặc dù gặp rơi vào vực sâu vạn trượng, xương khô thành cát.</p><p>	Ngày thứ hai, Liên Hoa Ổ lại đưa tới một trương thiếp mời.</p><p>	Hắn đối với cái kia trương màu tím thiếp mời trầm mặc thật lâu, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng nhặt lên nó.</p><p>	Ở đằng kia lần Thanh Đàm Hội lên, Lam Hi Thần lần thứ nhất xuất quan nhắm trúng không ít người ghé mắt, càng là ngạc nhiên Giang Trừng rõ ràng có thể đem hắn mời đến, mà Giang Trừng với tư cách chủ nhà nhìn không ra vui mừng thần sắc cũng nhìn không ra lãnh đạm, rất giống mấy ngày trước đây hắn tự tiện xông vào Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử căn bản không có phát sinh qua, hết thảy bất quá nước chảy thành sông, cái này cũng chỉ này đây hướng vô số lần Thanh Đàm Hội trong một trận.</p><p>	Thanh Đàm Hội sau đó, chạng vạng tối dưới nổi lên mưa nhỏ, tích tí tách đánh vào trên bệ cửa, Kim Lăng cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang có việc rời đi trước, lúc này một cái bồ câu đưa tin từ đầy trời mưa tế trong bay tới, khó khăn lắm ngừng trên bàn, trắng noãn lông chim bị xối tầng một.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chính nhàm chán, thấy thư này chim bồ câu liền không đếm xỉa tới hỏi một câu: "Là Hàm Quang Quân gửi đến a?"</p><p>	Hắn vốn lo lắng đến kích thích đến Giang Trừng, nhưng thấy hắn vẻ mặt không thèm để ý, dứt khoát mỉm cười thừa nhận nói:</p><p>	"Vong Cơ đi ra ngoài bên ngoài, thường xuyên gặp gửi thư báo bình an."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thuận miệng vừa hỏi: "Nghe nói Hàm Quang Quân cùng hắn đạo lữ nhiều năm du lịch bên ngoài, không biết hôm nay ở đâu rồi hả?"</p><p>	"Nhìn trong thư nói, xác nhận Hàng Châu."</p><p>	"A..., là một cái núi linh Thủy Tú nơi tốt." Giang Trừng giống như nhớ ra cái gì đó, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Chúc mừng Hàm Quang Quân cùng Ngụy công tử đạt được ước muốn rồi."</p><p>	Hắn nói được đơn giản, thần sắc như thường, Lam Hi Thần ngược lại không tốt nhiều hơn phỏng đoán, liền vòng chủ đề, ngữ khí nhu hòa nói: "Lần trước. . . Đa tạ Giang tông chủ rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, nói: "Không tạ, chúng ta tình cảnh vốn là tương tự, là ta xem không qua xen vào việc của người khác mà thôi."</p><p>	Lời này ngược lại là mới lạ, hắn không khỏi hỏi: "Xin hỏi là cái gì tình cảnh?"</p><p>	"Trôi qua người đã qua đời, kẻ sống như thường."</p><p>	Giang Trừng một tay chống cằm, tay kia trên bàn chậm rì rì mà khấu a khấu, cùng tiếng mưa rơi tiết tấu Tướng sấn, "Ngươi cùng Liễm Phương Tôn này sinh duyên phận đã hết, ân oán tình cừu đều thành một bồi đất vàng, hà tất là Tâm Ma khó khăn, ngược lại mất tại lập tức?"</p><p>	Hắn nghe vậy cười nói: "Trên đời vốn vô sự, lo sợ không đâu chi. Là Hoán thiển cận rồi."</p><p>	Thấy hắn một tia oán muộn cũng không, Giang Trừng lặng yên lặng yên, mím môi nhỏ giọng nói: "Kỳ thật ngày ấy ta đem Trạch Vu Quân nói được quá mức. . . Đại Xảo Bất Công, ẩn núp trùng hợp tại kém cỏi, Trạch Vu Quân nếu có thể dốc lòng tu đạo, tự nhiên cũng không tính ở ẩn."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần có chút buồn cười, ngày ấy Giang Trừng tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tất cả đều là bộc lộ tài năng, không ai bì nổi rất, hôm nay lại liễm một thân gai nhọn cùng lệ khí, bắt đầu băn khoăn lên cảm thụ của hắn đến.</p><p>	Bất quá. . . Giang Trừng nói bọn họ như vậy tình cảnh giống nhau, hắn lại có cái gì trôi qua người? Là Ngụy Vô Tiện sao? Có thể dù cho trong lòng lại hận lại oán, cũng đoạn không đến mức như vậy nguyền rủa.</p><p>	Hắn cân nhắc liên tục, cuối cùng vẫn còn hỏi lên.</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng đáp đến bình tĩnh: "Ta đương nhiên là có á."</p><p>	Hắn ngước mắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ta so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, cho ta hứa hẹn chính là cái người kia, sớm đã chết ở mười bốn năm trước bãi tha ma, lại cũng không về được."</p><p>	Đêm đã khuya canh ba, dầu thắp cháy hết, mang ra cuối cùng một tia tia lửa sau quy về hắc ám.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần vuốt vuốt mi tâm, rồi lại cảm thấy linh đài nhất phái thanh minh, không thấy bối rối.</p><p>	Hắn hiểu được đấy, thậm chí không ngoài ý Kim Quang Dao cùng Giang Trừng quan hệ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có thể đem hắn từ Tâm Ma đồng Lia đi ra, tự nhiên cũng có năng lực đi cứu vớt người khác.</p><p>	Tình khó khăn nhất lâu, nguyên do người đa tình sẽ đến bạc tình; tính đều có thường, nguyên do tùy hứng người cuối cùng không mất tính. Cái kia chính là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Hắn hơi hơi cong lên khóe môi, a Dao muốn. . . Không chính là cái này sao.</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt ba ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào cáp ~</p><p>	⚪️ ta thật là ưa thích âm lịch Thất Nguyệt, đêm thất tịch cùng trong nguyên hai cái này ngày lễ thích hợp nhất gây sự tình 🌝</p><p>	⚪️ tấu chương có chút hỗn loạn, Giang Trừng, cùng ai đều có một chân nam nhân 👌(mẩu vụn điểm không sao, tê tê ta liền thích xem ngươi mẩu vụn người ta)</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn khen thưởng tiểu khả ái đám á..., năm nay lần thứ nhất luồng không khí lạnh đã đến, mọi người nhớ kỹ giữ ấm nha ~</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	26.</p><p>	Đêm thất tịch.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại là rất ít qua cái này ngày lễ, nhưng nhìn A Tuyết từ ngày hôm qua mà bắt đầu bận việc, làm cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa trái cây, tại đối với trên thuyền hệ ngũ sắc dây lưng lụa, tại hồng mộc nước sơn trong hộp để vào trái cây cùng con nhện. . . Liền liền minh bạch đây đối với nữ hài tử mà nói là một cái thập phần coi trọng cuộc sống.</p><p>	Nhớ kỹ a tỷ khi còn bé cũng đúng đêm thất tịch là có chút ước mơ đấy, Liên Hoa Ổ cùng tuổi nữ tính Thiểu, a tỷ lại quá mức ít đi ra ngoài, tiên môn Bách gia trong không có gì giao tình thân mật bằng hữu, tự nhiên cùng khuê trung mật hữu chơi tơ nhện cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa, xâu kim cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa những trò chơi này cũng là không thể nào.</p><p>	Bình thường đến đêm thất tịch, đều là Giang Yếm Ly mang theo hai cái đệ đệ ngồi ở bồ đào dây leo tầm thường lạnh, trên bàn bày biện làm tốt cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa trái cây cùng mới lạ trái cây, có một cái không có một cái mà đáp lời kể chuyện xưa.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly điểm tâm làm tốt lắm ăn, chuyện xưa cũng nói được sinh động, từ Ngưu Lang Chức Nữ ngân hà cầu hỉ thước, giảng đến Đổng Vĩnh Tiểu Thất thăng trầm.</p><p>	Hắn nhớ kỹ khi đó a tỷ đáy mắt phản chiếu điểm điểm tinh quang, nhu hòa toàn bộ đêm tối trời xanh, là đúng nhân gian tình yêu lần đầu nghe thấy cũng không nhận thức rất hiếu kỳ, cũng đối với ba nghìn Nhược Thủy duy lấy một cái muôi che giấu chờ mong.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cẩn thận cho nam hài tử đám bóc lột lấy hạt sen, thanh âm ôn nhu nói:</p><p>	"Không chỉ là ta nha, cũng trông mong đến A Tiện A Trừng có thể được cùng nhau tâm người. Nguyện nhiều năm sau đó ba người chúng ta gặp nhau, quay đầu đứng lên vãng sinh đều là như ý đồ."</p><p>	Hàng năm không biết buồn, Ngân Bình trong chòi nghỉ mát.</p><p>	Trăm tuổi gặp lại mặt trời, cộng ẩm Trường Sinh rượu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt hơi liễm.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là về sau. . .</p><p>	"Giang công tử." A Tuyết nhẹ khẽ gọi hắn một tiếng.</p><p>	Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, chú ý tới nàng bên tóc mai ly biệt lấy một đóa trắng noãn mùi thơm ngào ngạt sơn chi, toàn bộ người nổi bật lên thanh tân đạm nhã, xiêm y cũng là mới tinh đấy, thay cho ngày thường làm việc tay chân thường phục.</p><p>	A Tuyết trên mặt hiện lên tầng một đỏ ửng, nói chuyện lại như cũ lanh lẹ:</p><p>	"Mẫu Đơn chính là Lạc Dương nhất tuyệt, Giang công tử cùng Lam công tử đi vào Lạc Dương thời điểm bỏ lỡ hoa kỳ, thật sự tiếc nuối. Hôm nay trên thị trấn có đêm thất tịch hội hoa xuân, trong đó ta biết rõ đấy liền có Tuyết phu nhân, phấn nô hương, điều khiển quần áo màu đỏ, Tử Long chén. . . Giang công tử đêm nay không muốn đi xem?"</p><p>	Nghe được câu này, Giang Trừng cảm thấy hiểu rõ.</p><p>	Hôm nay đêm thất tịch, là thiên hạ hữu tình người ngày lễ, chắc hẳn đây đối với ân ái vợ chồng đã có ước định. Hắn và Lam Vong Cơ hai cái khách nhân cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không tốt ở nhà trong quấy rầy bọn hắn, không bằng đi ra ngoài dạo chơi, ăn mòn xong cái này buổi tối trở lại.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn trên mặt khẽ mỉm cười nói: "Đa tạ A Tuyết báo cho biết, đã sớm muốn nhìn trộm Lạc Dương Mẫu Đơn ung dung, ta đây tựu đi hỏi hỏi Hàm Quang Quân, nhìn hắn có nguyện ý hay không đi ta cùng đi."</p><p>	A Tuyết mặt mày cong cong, vui vẻ càng đậm chút ít: "Ta hôm qua liền cùng Lam công tử nói, hắn cũng rất tò mò đâu. Thời điểm không còn sớm, các ngươi sớm chút đi đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy nàng một bộ không thể chờ đợi được bộ dạng, trong lòng hiện ra một tia nhàn nhạt áy náy, nghĩ đến bởi vì hắn dưỡng thương nguyên nhân, quấy rầy đây đối với tân hôn nhỏ vợ chồng thân mật, thật sự không nên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đắm chìm tại tự trách ở bên trong, sẽ không chú ý tới A Tuyết đối với cửa Lam Vong Cơ tìm đến qua ánh mắt, hết sức lời nói thấm thía, rất có "Ta đã giúp ngươi đến nơi đây rồi, kế tiếp liền nhìn chính ngươi được rồi" chi ý.</p><p>	Vừa mới chuẩn bị vào cửa Lam Vong Cơ: ". . ."</p><p>	A Tuyết cười tủm tỉm nói, cố ý lớn tiếng nói cho hai người nghe: "Hội hoa xuân trên có không ít vừa độ tuổi cô nương nhìn thấy Tâm Di lang quân gặp tặng chi lấy cây thược dược, hai vị công tử. . . Nhớ lấy không thể chần chừ nha."</p><p>	Hội hoa xuân là ở trong tiểu trấn một tòa miếu thờ trong cử hành đấy.</p><p>	Chạng vạng tối cảnh ban đêm hết thời, trong miếu đèn đuốc sáng trưng. Một chiếc chén nhỏ tinh xảo thủy tinh đèn cách mỗi mười bước liền treo, cái bàn trên bày biện tỉ mỉ bố trí điểm tâm cùng hoa tươi, có Mẫu Đơn, mang cây cỏ, hạm đạm, Hoa Nhài đợi, nhìn lại tiêu hết ánh đèn, bảo đỉnh hương  lơ lửng ở, như Long cung dạ yến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Lam Vong Cơ vừa một bước vào, liền cảm nhận được các nơi sáng rực ánh mắt. Cũng thế, trang phục của bọn hắn thật sự gây chú ý ánh mắt của người ngoài chút ít.</p><p>	Hội hoa xuân là vì cho không lấy chồng thiếu nữ một cái truy cầu bản thân chỗ yêu cơ hội, vô luận là tuổi trẻ thiếu nữ còn là công tử văn nhã, đều mặc vào tốt nhất quần áo, cẩn thận cách ăn mặc, đem hoàn mỹ nhất một mặt bày ra, nào có giống như hai người bọn họ như vậy, mũ rộng vành cái khăn che mặt che cái cực kỳ chặt chẽ.</p><p>	Hiện tại toàn bộ Lạc Dương đều tại Tô Thảo Sắc dưới sự giám thị, đến loại người này nhiều tập hợp địa phương vốn là dễ dàng bại lộ thân phận, chỉ đeo cái khăn che mặt không được, Lam gia mây văn mạt ngạch là thân phận chỉ rõ, càng nghĩ phía dưới chỉ có thể dùng mũ rộng vành rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kỳ thật đối với Mẫu Đơn không có gì chấp niệm —— tại Kim Lân Đài Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng đều nhìn chán rồi, bất quá là muốn nhìn theo A Tuyết cho dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát), đem Lam Vong Cơ mang đi ra, cho vợ chồng son một chỗ thời gian.</p><p>	Miếu thờ bên trong có không ít cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa hoạt động, Giang Trừng liếc liền nhìn thấy xâu kim so với trùng hợp, một loại so với thị lực cùng đỉnh đầu kỹ xảo trò chơi. Xâu kim cầu Chức Nữ được khéo tay thêu thùa người, hoặc mặc thất khiếu châm, hoặc mặc chín lỗ châm, dùng một cột màu sợi dây gắn kết tục xuyên qua là trùng hợp.</p><p>	Phần thưởng là một chiếc ngũ sắc Lưu Ly đèn, trung tâm khảm nạm lấy màu đỏ mã não, nhìn qua giá trị xa xỉ.</p><p>	Là A Tuyết sẽ thích kiểu dáng. Mấy ngày nay thực sự quá phiền toái bọn hắn, thích hợp cầm cái này chụp đèn trở về với tư cách tạ lễ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt gió nhàn nhạt đảo qua, cảm thấy lập tức liền quyết định xuống dưới.</p><p>	Xâu kim so với trùng hợp phía trước vây đầy người, không ít cô nương cầm lấy tuyến đối với lỗ kim tỷ thí, Giang Trừng không coi ai ra gì mà đứng ở trong góc nhỏ, quan sát một lát sau đã biết đại khái cách chơi, cũng cầm lên may vá bắt đầu mặc.</p><p>	Lỗ kim quá nhỏ, tuyến lại khó có thể sửa sang lại, liền mặc một châm đã là khó khăn, chớ nói chi là chín châm. Trước mắt cái khăn che mặt quá mức ngăn cản ánh sáng, Giang Trừng đánh giá bốn phía, thấy người chung quanh đều chuyên tâm xâu kim, không rảnh hắn chú ý, vì vậy cẩn thận từng li từng tí vung lên một chút cái khăn che mặt, lại để cho càng nhiều nữa ánh sáng xuyên qua đến.</p><p>	Không được. . . Quá khó khăn.</p><p>	Lỗ kim nhỏ như vậy, không phải là có chủ tâm khó xử người sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắn răng, trong lòng suy nghĩ bằng không các loại người khác thành công về sau, thương lượng một chút có thể hay không đem cái này chụp đèn tiễn đưa cho mình? Nhưng người khác phí hết một phen tâm tư có được phần thưởng, nơi nào sẽ cam lòng chắp tay làm cho người ta?</p><p>	Bên người đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ, Giang Trừng giương mắt nhìn lên, chỉ thấy một vị ngỗng hoàng y sam thiếu nữ khéo cười tươi đẹp làm sao, một đôi như nước trong veo con mắt cười nhẹ nhàng mà nhìn mình.</p><p>	Nàng giảm thấp xuống thanh âm, "Công tử là muốn cái kia chén nhỏ Lưu Ly đèn đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lặng yên lặng yên.</p><p>	Nữ tử đôi mắt đẹp trông mong này, tiếp tục nói: "Vân Nương thường trong nhà thiêu thùa may vá sống, có thể giúp đỡ công tử thử xem, nếu là có may mắn thắng, Lưu Ly đèn khiến cho cho công tử như thế nào?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng hiểu rõ, câu dẫn ra khóe môi nói: "Tại hạ sao có thể thừa cô nương lớn như vậy tình."</p><p>	Vân Nương nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, hào phóng mời nói: "Hôm nay đêm thất tịch, công tử nếu là muốn hồi báo Vân Nương, không bằng cùng với Vân Nương cùng một chỗ đi dạo hội hoa xuân đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chứng kiến nàng kia trong mắt rõ ràng chờ mong cùng vui vẻ, cũng không khỏi tâm tình buông lỏng chút ít, nhẹ nhàng xác nhận một câu: "Đi dạo hội hoa xuân?"</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, Vân Nương vừa vặn một người nhàm chán đâu rồi, " Vân Nương cười nhẹ nhàng, nhanh mồm nhanh miệng nói, "Công tử đẹp mắt, Vân Nương tâm duyệt, lẫn nhau lấy hỗ trợ, không phải là một cái cọc chuyện tốt?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy nàng vẻ mặt chắc chắc, tựa hồ là đối với trận đấu này dễ như trở bàn tay, nghĩ thầm không bằng làm cho nàng thử xem, dù sao cùng một chỗ đi dạo hội hoa xuân cũng không phải là cái gì việc khó.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa mới chuẩn bị cầm trong tay may vá đưa tới: "Vậy. . ."</p><p>	"Vậy quá quấy rầy cô nương rồi."</p><p>	Nghe được cái thanh âm này, Giang Trừng hơi sững sờ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cổ tay ở giữa không trung bị nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt cầm chặt, người tới tự nhiên mà tiếp nhận Giang Trừng trong tay may vá, ngữ khí sâu không nhạt.</p><p>	Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, sau đó thò tay đưa hắn vung lên cái khăn che mặt buông, trong giọng nói nghe không xuất ra tâm tình:</p><p>	"Về phía sau chờ ta là được."</p><p>	Trước mặt mọi người không thể phát tác, Giang Trừng đối với nữ tử áy náy cười cười, đến cùng cho Lam Vong Cơ đầy đủ mặt mũi, lui đi ra.</p><p>	Tự ngày hôm qua nói chuyện phiếm tan rã trong không vui về sau, hắn sẽ không cùng Lam Vong Cơ nói câu nào, đã liền hôm nay cùng nhau đến đây trên đường, cũng là Lam Vong Cơ phía trước đi tới, hắn vô cùng buồn chán mà ngắt lấy cột mang cây cỏ chậm rì rì theo ở phía sau.</p><p>	Một đường không nói chuyện.</p><p>	Hai người đều là lòng tự trọng mạnh người, vốn tưởng rằng trận này chiến tranh lạnh sẽ kéo dài lâu hơn một chút, hôm nay ngược lại là Lam Vong Cơ phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc.</p><p>	Lại có thể biết đến giúp mình, chẳng lẽ hắn cũng đã nhìn ra cái này chụp đèn là A Tuyết sẽ thích kiểu dáng?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ như vậy, dứt khoát đứng ở phía sau xem thế nào, nhìn xem Lam Vong Cơ đến cùng như thế nào đem châm cho xuyên thấu đi.</p><p>	Vân Nương tại giữa hai người nhìn lại nhìn, nhìn lại nhìn, sau đó trừng mắt nhìn, trong lòng yên lặng vì chính mình thở dài.</p><p>	Vị này xâu kim công tử mặc dù không có lộ ra tướng mạo, nhưng quanh thân khí chất lành lạnh bất phàm, nhìn qua chính là danh môn lễ dạy dỗ công tử thế gia, cùng vừa rồi vị kia tuấn mỹ xinh đẹp công tử ngược lại là xứng đôi rất.</p><p>	Nàng đem trên tay cây thược dược dấu ở phía sau, xem ra là không có có chính mình cơ hội gì á.</p><p>	Thiếu nữ tâm sự tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh, nàng lơ đãng vừa nhìn, đột nhiên tại đầu người tích lũy động đại đường cửa ra vào, trông thấy một vị màu đen xiêm y nam tử, đáy mắt đuôi lông mày, toàn bộ đến phong lưu.</p><p>	Ngọn đèn dầu hết thời, hương hoa đậm đặc, bóng người trùng trùng điệp điệp, đối đãi các ngươi ở loại địa phương này, liền ngũ giác đều trì độn đứng lên. Nhưng Giang Trừng từ vào cửa lúc liền có thể cảm giác được bị rình mò, trong đám người có mắt người thần trần trụi mà ngả ngớn, mang theo âm u mà không vì người đạo dục vọng.</p><p>	Hắn ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem Lam Vong Cơ bóng lưng, thấy hắn tư thế thái độ tự nhiên chăm chú, cũng không thụ ngoại giới quấy nhiễu, hiển nhiên cái này dòm ngó chỉ vì hắn một người mà đến.</p><p>	Là Tô Thảo Sắc, vẫn là. . .</p><p>	Mà thôi, dù sao không phải là cái gì đại sự, đừng để cho hắn phân tâm rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi giơ lên, bước chân nhẹ nhàng biến mất trong đám người, đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Hắn đi vào miếu thờ đằng sau cũ kỹ trường đình, nơi đây cách xa ngọn đèn dầu cùng hương hoa, ánh trăng lờ mờ, ít ai lui tới, trên thềm đá phủ lên tầng một rêu xanh.</p><p>	Ít người mới tốt.</p><p>	Nếu như người nọ quyết định tại trong miếu đối với chính mình ra tay, nhất định sẽ tổn thương đến người khác.</p><p>	Hắn có thể cảm giác được ánh mắt kia một mực đuổi theo bản thân, hắn tại trường đình phần cuối đứng lại, quay đầu lại.</p><p>	"Không dùng theo, các hạ đi ra a."</p><p>	Hắn không muốn đem Lam Vong Cơ liên quan đến trong đó, huống chi coi như là Lam Vong Cơ không có ở đây, hắn cũng có lòng tin giải quyết hết người này lại bình yên vô sự mà trở về.</p><p>	Tai của hắn bên cạnh truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ, tại trong gió đêm biến hoá kỳ lạ mà kiều diễm.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng là biết rõ sư huynh đã đến, cố ý chọn cái này yên tĩnh chi địa lẫn nhau tố nỗi lòng sao?"</p><p>	—— trong dự liệu bết bát nhất tình huống xuất hiện.</p><p>	Nhưng cũng không phải, không có thuốc nào cứu được.</p><p>	Sau lưng Ngụy Vô Tiện rời đi thân cận quá, hầu như cũng có thể cảm giác được trên người hắn nóng rực độ nóng, Giang Trừng không quay đầu lại, ngữ khí có chút ít đùa cợt:</p><p>	"Hoàn toàn trái lại, đây chỉ là nói rõ chúng ta gặp gỡ không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng mà thôi."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện híp lại lên con mắt, đem mũ rộng vành lấy xuống tùy ý ném ở một bên, đi đến Giang Trừng trước mặt, nghiêng đầu cười nói:</p><p>	"Vậy hãy để cho hắn gặp phải ánh sáng a."</p><p>	Một hồi đêm hè gió lạnh thổi qua, mây ngăn cản trăng sáng, xua tan đêm tối khó phân biệt, là thi nhân cuốn duy trăng rằm không thở dài, cũng là độc thuộc mỹ nhân của hắn như hoa cách đám mây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái kia trương cao ngạo tinh xảo khuôn mặt cùng trong trí nhớ giống như đúc, mặt ngoài bình tĩnh trấn định, liền ánh mắt đều xa xỉ tại cho, tựa hồ căn bản đối với hắn chẳng thèm ngó tới. Ánh trăng thuận thế hạ xuống, bị nồng đậm dài nhọn tiệp vũ làm cho ngăn cản, tại mí mắt chỗ tìm đến âm đạo hình ảnh.</p><p>	Năm năm đến hắn một mực trông coi giường ngọc trên tiếp cận thi thể Giang Trừng, người này thân thể bị đầu ngón tay của hắn miêu tả qua vô số lần. Hắn duy nhất tâm nguyện chính là lại để cho Giang Trừng mở to mắt, lại nhìn một lần cặp kia so với tử thủy tinh vẫn trong suốt con mắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rất rõ ràng bản thân chấp niệm, nhân gian khói lửa, Bách Hoa phồn thịnh, cũng không bằng hắn một lần ngoái đầu nhìn lại.</p><p>	Nhưng hôm nay hắn đã tỉnh, đôi tròng mắt kia trong không có có bóng dáng của mình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tròng mắt nói: "Nhìn đã đủ rồi sao?"</p><p>	Nghe thế câu tràn đầy khinh miệt lời nói, trong lòng của hắn tự dưng dâng lên một tia bực bội, động tác ngả ngớn nâng lên Giang Trừng càng dưới, bắt buộc hắn nhìn thẳng bản thân, giống như cười mà không phải cười nói:</p><p>	"Tự nhiên là không đủ. Bất quá có qua có lại, sư đệ có phải hay không cũng nên xem ta?"</p><p>	Biết mình đánh không lại Ngụy Vô Tiện, Giang Trừng cũng lười tại vô dụng địa phương lãng phí thể lực. Hơn nữa một khi thật sự chọc giận hắn mà nói, bản thân trực tiếp bị điểm huyệt mang đi đều là khả năng đấy, cái kia chính là mình đoán trước tình huống ở ngoài.</p><p>	Duy nhất đường ra, chính là quần nhau.</p><p>	Hắn cười đến không chê vào đâu được, trong lời nói có chuyện: "Muốn xem ngươi một người khác hoàn toàn, ta đi đem hắn gọi tới?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong nháy mắt hiểu rõ, giận quá thành cười, cúi đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn chậm rãi nói: "Hơn nửa tháng không thấy, xem ra sư đệ còn là không có dài trí nhớ."</p><p>	Mắt thấy lại muốn lặp lại lần thứ nhất gặp nhau lúc tình cảnh, Giang Trừng trong tay áo phải tay nắm chặc, đè xuống trong lòng không khỏe, hợp thời vòng chủ đề:</p><p>	"Ta nhớ được của ta lúc đầu lời nói là một tháng sau Liên Hoa Ổ thấy."</p><p>	"Là như thế này không tệ. Nhưng cảm ứng được mặt ngươi lâm nguy hiểm, vì vậy sớm chạy về." Ngụy Vô Tiện không đếm xỉa tới trả lời, tựa hồ chỉ là thuận miệng vừa hỏi, "Nhưng Giang Trừng, ngươi tại sao tới Lạc Dương đây? Nơi này có cái gì hấp dẫn ngươi sao?"</p><p>	"Đây chính là ta muốn hỏi đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không sợ hãi chút nào chống lại ánh mắt của hắn, "Không có bất kỳ người nào nhắc nhở xuống, ngươi làm sao sẽ biết rõ ta đã đến Lạc Dương?"</p><p>	Ánh mắt của bọn hắn trên không trung gặp nhau, đồng dạng tìm tòi nghiên cứu, đồng dạng phòng bị, thử thăm dò lẫn nhau không vì người đạo tâm tư cùng bí mật.</p><p>	Hắn thấy rõ cặp kia màu đỏ trong con mắt lạnh, hắn quen thuộc cặp kia màu tím trong con ngươi ngạo.</p><p>	Quá mức giải đối phương tính cách, dưới loại tình huống này người nào cũng sẽ không lựa chọn thỏa hiệp, cho nên bọn họ ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau đều thối lui một bước, không hề truy vấn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dắt Giang Trừng nắm chặt tay phải, kiên nhẫn giãn ra, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve trên ngón trỏ Tử Điện, "A" một tiếng:</p><p>	"Ngươi đi gặp a Lăng rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn không nhúc nhích, như một con rối giống nhau tùy ý hắn loay hoay, cười lạnh một tiếng nói: "Là hắn chủ động tới thấy ta. Từ mười năm trước lại bắt đầu a. . . Ngươi cùng a Lăng đến cùng đã đạt thành cái gì ước định?"</p><p>	Bất quá hơn nửa tháng đâu rồi, phát hiện đến thực vui vẻ a.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngước mắt nhìn Giang Trừng lạnh lùng bên mặt liếc, khóe môi giơ lên, âm thanh tuyến lười biếng: "Đáp án này ngươi sẽ không muốn biết rõ đấy."</p><p>	". . . Đúng vậy a, cùng bố trí xuống hiến tế trận đao phủ tiếp xúc thân mật hoàn toàn chính xác sẽ để cho lòng ta sinh kháng cự đâu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không có bị châm chọc tự giác, ngược lại có chút hăng hái nhíu mày nói: "Vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào kháng cự đây?"</p><p>	Không thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận, phải hỏi đề đến trả lời vấn đề, dăm ba câu liền sai mở hắn vấn đề. . . Thật sự là biến thông minh a.</p><p>	Mắt thấy hỏi cũng không được gì, Giang Trừng hừ nhẹ một tiếng, ngữ khí lành lạnh, chán ghét cùng lãnh ý vừa xem hiểu ngay: "Thả ta ra."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện buông lỏng ra giam cầm ở Giang Trừng càng dưới tay phải, mỉm cười giễu giễu nói: "Nếu như sư đệ đối với ta thái độ hơi tốt một chút, ta cũng không trở thành như vậy lo lắng."</p><p>	"Có cái gì lo lắng đấy, loại địa phương này không thích hợp đánh nhau."</p><p>	Lời ngầm chính là ta không lại ở chỗ này đối với ngươi ra tay, cứ yên tâm đi.</p><p>	"A, đúng, " Ngụy Vô Tiện nếu có chuyện lạ mà gật đầu, cố ý xuyên tạc nói, "Thích hợp nói chuyện yêu đương."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt lợi hại, trả lời lại một cách mỉa mai: "Có lẽ cái chỗ này là thích hợp dừng, vì vậy xứng hai người chúng ta người không phải là thật là đáng tiếc sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt hơi liễm, che giấu đáy mắt cái kia cuồn cuộn màu đỏ, âm thanh tuyến mất tiếng trầm thấp: "Sư đệ cái này há mồm a. . . Thực làm cho người vừa yêu vừa hận."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vừa trương môi chuẩn bị nói cái gì, cũng cảm giác trên vạt áo có cái gì ly biệt đi lên, cúi đầu nhìn qua, một đóa nhiều múi cây thược dược mở sáng rực, trắng trong mang phấn, thanh lệ đa tình. Hắn vô thức thò tay muốn lấy xuống, lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện trước một bước một mực bắt lấy cổ tay, giãy giụa không được.</p><p>	—— duy sĩ cùng nữ, y kia Tướng hước, tặng chi lấy cây thược dược.</p><p>	Trước đây Tần Trịnh quốc, cây thược dược là nam nữ lúc giữa đính ước chi vật, về sau cái này một tập tục đã ở Trung Nguyên một khối kéo dài xuống.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện!" Giang Trừng nhăn lại lông mày, quát khẽ nói.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dù bận vẫn ung dung nhìn xem hắn, cúi đầu xuống để sát vào hắn, cái trán hỗ trợ, xa xa nhìn như một đôi giao cái cổ uyên ương:</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy, sư đệ ngại một đóa chưa đủ?"</p><p>	"Ngươi. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáy mắt hiện lên một tia tối mang, thanh âm nhẹ như nói mớ: "Sư đệ cũng đừng vội vã cự tuyệt, ta đây đem hoa này gặp đều tặng cho ngươi, được không?"</p><p>	Hỗn đản.</p><p>	Hắn đang uy hiếp bản thân!</p><p>	Bết bát hơn chính là, khí lực tại một chút biến mất, đã lâu lãnh ý từ trái tim lan tràn đến toàn thân, trong thân thể như là chất đầy hàn băng, mạch máu tại từng tấc một đông lại, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, chỉ sợ đứng cũng không vững.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng nghiến răng nghiến lợi, như thế nào vừa vặn ngay tại lúc này. . . Duy chỉ có không có tính đến cái này. . .</p><p>	Không được, phải chống được Lam Vong Cơ tới đây. . .</p><p>	Bởi vì chiến tranh lạnh, Lam Vong Cơ đêm khuya cũng sẽ không có đến vì hắn điều dưỡng thân thể, vì vậy vẻn vẹn mới một ngày, cắn trả liền xuất hiện.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng đã nhận ra Giang Trừng không đúng, hắn ôm lấy sắp ngã xuống Giang Trừng, trong ngực Giang Trừng sắc mặt tái nhợt, liền bờ môi cũng mất máu màu, tay cũng vô lực mà nhu thuận mà rủ xuống.</p><p>	Không có dự liệu được là tình huống như vậy, huống chi đây cũng không phải là hắn muốn nhu thuận.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Hắn khoác lên hắn mạch đập lên, có chút bối rối về phía trong thân thể của hắn chuyển vận lấy nội lực. Hệ tại sau lưng tóc dài không gió mà bay, trong thân thể đè nén ma tính đều dấu không lấn át được rồi, hỗn loạn lấy, kêu gào lấy, sẽ phải phá thể mà ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô lực mà tựa ở trong lòng ngực của hắn, bình phục hô hấp, thật vất vả mở miệng:</p><p>	"Không có tác dụng đâu, sẽ khiến ta nghỉ ngơi xuống. . . Sống quá đi thì tốt rồi. . ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm chặt tay của hắn, con mắt màu đỏ đến như yêu giống như mị, coi như nhiễm lên máu, rồi lại so với máu càng thêm âm u: "Thế nhưng là ngươi. . ."</p><p>	"Câm miệng. . . Tin tưởng ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nỗ lực lại để cho thanh âm của mình nghe trấn định chút ít, nhẹ nhàng cầm ngược ở tay của hắn, khó khăn cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, ý đồ an ủi sắp không khống chế được Di Lăng Lão Tổ.</p><p>	"Đè nén xuống trong thân thể tràn ra ngoài ma tính, ta chán ghét cái loại này mùi vị. . . Sư huynh."</p><p>	Cái kia âm thanh sau cùng bình thường bất quá xưng hô giống như có chưa đủ ngoại nhân đạo ma lực, có thể đơn giản vuốt lên hắn tất cả táo bạo cùng sợ hãi, hắn như một yếu ớt hài tử, đầu tựa vào Giang Trừng cổ trong, trong hơi thở là nhàn nhạt thảo dược đắng chát mùi vị, bé không thể nghe mà "Ừ" một tiếng.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ đấy, chỉ cần Giang Trừng ở bên cạnh hắn, là hắn có thể làm được bất cứ chuyện gì.</p><p>	Chỉ cần hắn tại bên người.</p><p>	Giờ phút này, thiên địa im miệng không nói, đầu nguyện Tuyên Cổ.</p><p>	Không biết qua bao lâu, hay hoặc là chẳng qua là ngắn ngủn một cái chớp mắt.</p><p>	Ánh trăng mông lung, gió quá dài hành lang, bốn yên tĩnh không người, chỉ có ve kêu không ngừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể dần dần trở lại ấm, khí lực cũng khôi phục không ít, mới ý thức tới trước mắt hai người tư thế vô cùng triền miên mập mờ, đã sớm thoát ly hắn muốn rời xa Ngụy Vô Tiện ước nguyện ban đầu.</p><p>	Mình bị hắn chăm chú ôm ở trong ngực, không để lại một tia khe hở, lẫn nhau độ nóng xuyên thấu qua hơi mỏng quần áo truyền lại. Hắn nhìn không thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện giờ phút này biểu lộ, chỉ có thể cảm nhận được bên tai ấm áp hơi thở, tay phải cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, dường như hai cây phía dưới không ngừng dây dưa bộ rễ.</p><p>	Cái này phát triển thật là quỷ dị.</p><p>	Hắn yên lặng oán thầm, lần này chỉ là vì trấn an Ngụy Vô Tiện, hắn không kiểm soát sẽ rất phiền toái, lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa.</p><p>	Lại nói Lam Vong Cơ như thế nào còn không qua đây. . .</p><p>	Không đúng.</p><p>	Hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, dường như tâm hữu linh tê ( tâm ý tương thông ) giống nhau, chậm rãi quay đầu đi.</p><p>	Tại hành lang khác một bên, một chiếc đèn phát ra vàng ấm hào quang, đâm rách bốn phía hắc ám, nhìn qua chi tức thì sinh ra hướng tới. Xách đèn người một thân áo trắng, vươn người ngọc lập, cái khăn che mặt mông lung làm cho người ta thấy không rõ thần tình, quanh thân rồi lại dường như người mặc sương lạnh.</p><p>	Hắn đã đến bao lâu?</p><p>	Hắn đưa lưng về phía Lam Vong Cơ, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện thị giác rồi lại là có thể dễ dàng trông thấy đấy, nhưng hắn cái gì cũng chưa nói.</p><p>	Cái này tính là cái gì? Câu dẫn, kích thích, còn là khiêu khích?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng bất đắc dĩ thở dài, bất luận là trùng hợp còn là cố ý gây nên, mình và Ngụy Vô Tiện như vậy đều là tại giết người tru tâm, thật đúng không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng a. . .</p><p>	"Đã tốt rồi a? Thả ta ra."</p><p>	Có lẽ là Giang Trừng ngữ khí quá dứt khoát, hay hoặc giả là Ngụy Vô Tiện bởi vì thỏa mãn mà tâm tình không tệ, tóm lại không có quá dây dưa. Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe lời buông tay, cách Giang Trừng ba tấc bên ngoài địa phương đứng lại, trừng mắt nhìn, con mắt màu như thường.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tâm đã quyết định xác định, không muốn nhiều lời, quay đầu rời đi.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trước một bước kéo hắn lại cổ tay, trong giọng nói có bị ném bỏ ủy khuất.</p><p>	—— ủy khuất cái gì, ta không nhớ rõ ta vừa mới có đồng ý cái gì a?</p><p>	Giang Trừng hất tay của hắn ra, cũng không quay đầu lại: "Ta mệt mỏi, phải đi về rồi."</p><p>	Hai người các ngươi trước một mình tâm sự, nên đánh khung đánh nhau, nên lẫn nhau mắng lẫn nhau mắng, tóm lại hết thảy cùng ta không quan hệ, các ngươi tự hành giải quyết.</p><p>	Sắp tới đem từ Lam Vong Cơ bên người đi qua lúc, một chiếc Lưu Ly đèn ngăn ở trước mặt, cản trở con đường của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày dừng lại, đưa tay tiếp nhận cái này chụp đèn, nhìn kỹ lại chụp đèn là ngũ sắc Lưu Ly, khảm nạm lấy Hồng Mã Não, thải quang bốn phía, rõ ràng là lúc trước hắn muốn đưa cho A Tuyết cái kia chén nhỏ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút kinh ngạc nhìn xem Lam Vong Cơ: "Ngươi chín cây kim toàn bộ mặc đã xong?"</p><p>	". . . Không phải là."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngữ điệu lành lạnh, hời hợt bổ sung: "Tìm người đổi đấy."</p><p>	Cái này chụp đèn nhìn qua liền giá trị xa xỉ, ngươi dùng cái gì đổi, người khác mới sẽ cam tâm tình nguyện cho ngươi? Giang Trừng vừa mới chuẩn bị hỏi, một cái trắng nõn thon dài tay liền khoác lên hắn xách đèn cổ tay lên, tràn đầy nội lực dọc theo kinh mạch truyền khắp toàn thân, xua tán đi trong thân thể còn sót lại rét lạnh.</p><p>	Trong thân thể ấm áp đấy, Giang Trừng bất động thanh sắc mà nghĩ, bình tĩnh mà xem xét, Lam Vong Cơ đối với chính mình cùng A Tuyết cũng không tệ rồi, nhìn thấy vừa rồi một màn kia đều còn nhớ rõ cho mình điều dưỡng thân thể, thật sự là lớn  tốc độ. . . Vì vậy bản thân lại càng không nên cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện lui tới thân mật, làm ra phản bội bọn hắn ước định sự tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy hắn nhìn về phía lồng ngực của mình, nhìn theo cúi đầu nhìn lại, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là trên vạt áo cái kia đóa trắng nõn cây thược dược.</p><p>	Lúc trước không tốt trí nhớ trong nháy mắt hiển hiện, Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, bắt nó lấy xuống đặt ở Lam Vong Cơ trong tay kia, lập tức chuẩn bị ly khai:</p><p>	". . . Cho ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Mắt thấy đây hết thảy Ngụy Vô Tiện bỗng nhiên nheo lại con mắt, mỉm cười mở miệng: "Giang Trừng nha. . . Hoa của ta cũng có thể Tùy Tiện tặng người sao?"</p><p>	 hắn nhìn lấy đối diện Lam Vong Cơ, ngữ điệu giơ lên, trong thanh âm tràn đầy hết sức căng thẳng ác ý.</p><p>	"Các ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đưa lưng về phía hắn, không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Bản thân sẽ không nhìn sao? Hắn thích. . . A...!"</p><p>	Đột nhiên bị người bên cạnh kéo đến một cái lảo đảo, Giang Trừng trong tay xách đèn kịch liệt lay động, thật vất vả ổn định thân thể, chợt nghe đến bên tai truyền đến lành lạnh thanh âm, cùng dĩ vãng phủ vạn năm băng tuyết lạnh trong suốt xa cách bất đồng, lần này như là se lạnh gió xuân, chợt ấm vẫn lạnh.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cầm lấy cây thược dược, tay kia cầm chặt Giang Trừng cổ tay.</p><p>	Hắn nói:</p><p>	"Như ngươi chứng kiến, hắn yêu thích ta."</p><p>	Phản ứng bình thường: Anh anh anh các ngươi không nên cho ta đánh nhau á! Tất cả mọi người là bằng hữu ài, hảo hảo ở chung không tốt sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng kế tiếp phản ứng (gặm hạt dưa): Đánh là thân mắng là yêu, các ngươi hảo hảo trao đổi một cái, thân thể ngôn ngữ trao đổi đều được, thật sự không được ta còn có thể ở một bên châm ngòi thổi gió. . .</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ Giang Trừng còn là rất thẳng vả lại vô tình vô nghĩa (? ), ba người tư duy còn là không có ở đây trên một đường thẳng. Hiểu lầm đấy như trước hiểu lầm, tác hợp vẫn còn tác hợp 👌</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn tiểu khả ái đám bọn chúng khen thưởng cùng ưa thích! Chúc mọi người mỗi ngày vui vẻ, mọi sự thuận lợi ~</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	27.</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt đó, mọi âm thanh đều yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đồng tử hơi khuếch trương, vô thức muốn đem Lam Vong Cơ cái khăn che mặt cho bóc, xem hắn nói những lời này lúc đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì.</p><p>	Cân nhắc đến Ngụy Vô Tiện cái này lớn nhất biến số ở chỗ này, hắn khắc chế bản thân, giả bộ như cùng bình thường không có khác gì, thản nhiên xoay người lại, mắt gió lơ đãng đảo qua bị Lam Vong Cơ một mực bắt lấy cổ tay, ho nhẹ âm thanh.</p><p>	—— buông ra a. Sẽ khiến ta trở về.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bất vi sở động, đầu ngón tay thoáng nâng lên, trùng hợp đặt tại mạch sống của hắn trên.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật vất vả duy trì ở phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay) mặt nạ có một giây cứng ngắc, sau đó lại tự nhiên mà câu dẫn ra khóe môi, dáng tươi cười tự phụ.</p><p>	Tại người có ý chí trong mắt, cái này là một loại im ắng thừa nhận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hiểu, Lam Trạm cũng không sẽ chủ động làm rõ, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện nơi nào sẽ không rõ ràng lắm cái này chén nhỏ giá cả xa xỉ đèn là lấy cái gì đổi đấy.</p><p>	Hắn đầu quét mắt một vòng có thể phát hiện Lam Trạm một mực treo ở Tị Trần trên kiếm tuệ không thấy, cái kia miếng kiếm tuệ trắng noãn dây tua trên ăn mặc một viên trân quý tị thủy châu, dù cho rơi xuống nước sau đó cũng có thể sử dụng người cầm được ở trong nước hô hấp một khắc đồng hồ, dùng để đổi mười chén nhỏ Lưu Ly đèn đều dư xài.</p><p>	Lam Trạm chưa bao giờ thích những thứ này có hoa không quả biễu diễn, còn là một lần nào đó tại Hàng Châu bên Tây Hồ trừ xong nước túy sau Ngụy Vô Tiện chọn lựa một viên cưỡng ép đưa cho hắn đấy, hạt châu tròn căng dễ dàng mất, vì vậy bị hắn mặc thành kiếm tuệ thắt ở Tị Trần trên.</p><p>	Nhìn xem hai người song song mà đứng, mắt đi mày lại, Ngụy Vô Tiện híp lại lên con mắt, trước phá vỡ trầm mặc.</p><p>	"Ta không tin Lam Trạm câu hỏi đấy của ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn nghiêng nghiêng 晲 tới đây, trong mắt mang theo lạnh như băng vui vẻ, lấy một loại ngả ngớn mà tùy ý ngữ khí hỏi: "Giang Trừng, ngươi có cái gì muốn giải thích hay sao?"</p><p>	... A...?</p><p>	Giải thích? Ta tại sao phải giải thích?</p><p>	Có cái này cần phải sao?</p><p>	Còn không có tiêu hóa xong Lam Vong Cơ nói sau lưng thâm ý, Giang Trừng lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ số thông minh kinh sợ đến.</p><p>	Cái này bắt kẻ thông dâm giọng điệu xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Ngươi thật đúng là thư Lam Vong Cơ ăn nói bậy bạ? Là mỗi ngày cùng thi thể giao tiếp thế cho nên đầu óc cũng bị hoạt thi ăn sao?</p><p>	A, ta làm sao có thể trở thành đoạn tụ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không đổi sắc, cảm thấy vì mình hướng giới tính có cần phải làm sáng tỏ một cái, vì vậy ho nhẹ âm thanh: "Ta..."</p><p>	"Tay ngươi quá nguội lạnh."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lại một lần đã cắt đứt hắn, nhìn như vô tình ý nói: "Xác nhận hồn phách còn không có dưỡng tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn hắn một cái, ánh mắt ý vị thâm trường.</p><p>	Mặc kệ những lời này là ám chỉ ước định của bọn hắn còn là cảnh cáo hắn an phận một ít, có lẽ cả hai đều có, nhưng Giang Trừng rốt cuộc là trước mắt cái này quỷ dị phát triển đã tìm được cái hợp tình hợp lý lý do.</p><p>	Hồn phách. Dưỡng hồn. Thất tuyệt hoa lan. Ngày ấy buổi chiều hai người ngả bài hòa ước xác định.</p><p>	Đều chỉ hướng cùng một cái phương hướng.</p><p>	Muốn cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với chính mình từng bước một thất vọng, phương pháp đơn giản nhất không phải là cùng Lam Vong Cơ mập mờ không rõ sao?</p><p>	Đây chính là đến từ người thân nhất hai người phản bội a.</p><p>	Học được rất nhanh nha... Giết người tru tâm chiêu này, ngược lại dùng đến rất không tồi.</p><p>	—— mà thôi, liền phối hợp một cái a.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ tay khẽ vuốt lên bên hông Tùy Tiện, một động tác ẩn chứa vô số sát ý, hắn mỉm cười nói:</p><p>	"Lam Trạm, buông tay."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, không đều Lam Vong Cơ trả lời, bắt tay cổ tay kiên định mà kéo ra đến.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ chưa kịp lưu lại cái kia ấm áp tinh tế tỉ mỉ xúc cảm, đầu ngón tay chỉ còn lại có hơi lạnh không khí, tay phải hắn chậm chạp mà nắm chặt, dường như tại bằng không lưu lại cái gì độ nóng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thần kinh hơi chút buông lỏng chút ít.</p><p>	Một giây sau, tại trước mắt bao người, Giang Trừng trương tay bọc lại Lam Vong Cơ đầu ngón tay, động tác tự nhiên mà tùy ý, trong giọng nói vẫn mang theo một tia không thêm che giấu ân cần:</p><p>	"Trong gió đứng lâu như vậy... Ngươi cũng không thể so với ta ấm áp đi nơi nào a."</p><p>	Lời này như là một cái chốt mở, bầu không khí bỗng dưng khẩn trương lên, quỷ dị cùng sát ý như vặn vẹo dây leo trong bóng đêm bừa bãi sinh trưởng, vừa đúng có gió mạnh xuyên qua hành lang mà đến, lay động ba người góc áo chân đi xiêu vẹo, rồi lại thổi không ra trong đó ngưng úc.</p><p>	Ngoại nhân thoạt nhìn hai người đầu ngón tay quấn giao, động tác thân mật, nhưng thân ở trong đó Lam Vong Cơ biết rõ, Giang Trừng vô cùng tốt mà nắm chặt đúng mực cùng khoảng cách, hai người da thịt có lưu cách nhau một đường, cũng không chính thức mà tiếp xúc đến.</p><p>	Vô luận là ánh mắt còn là động tác, hết thảy đều là dối trá, là Giang Trừng tạo nên biểu hiện giả dối.</p><p>	—— hắn đến cùng suy nghĩ cái gì.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đem hoài nghi đặt ở đáy mắt, lấy bất biến ứng vạn biến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ không phát hiện được giờ phút này trở nên vi diệu bầu không khí, hắn ngước mắt, không hề sợ hãi mà chống lại cặp kia ửng đỏ như máu con mắt, tiếp tục lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu:</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải hỏi ta cùng hắn là quan hệ như thế nào sao? Ta cũng muốn trả lời một cái."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gắt gao theo dõi hắn, muốn từ cái khuôn mặt kia bình tĩnh mỉm cười gương mặt trong tìm ra một tia hư giả vết rách, nhưng mà  không còn có cái gì.</p><p>	Không có lừa gạt ý vị, cũng không phải là đùa cợt vui đùa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biểu hiện được không chê vào đâu được, nước chảy thành sông, chân thành đến hoàn mỹ tình trạng.</p><p>	Từ nhỏ đến lớn ở chung được nhiều năm như vậy, Giang Trừng đương nhiên biết rõ hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, không nhanh không chậm cam kết: "Ta có thể thề, ta kế tiếp nói từng cái lời thật sự. Chúng ta hiểu rất rõ lẫn nhau rồi, ta mỗi lần nói dối ngươi đều có thể liếc khám phá, không phải sao?"</p><p>	Nhìn thấy cảnh tượng như vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện xiết chặt chuôi kiếm, chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân lạnh buốt.</p><p>	"Câm miệng, Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Hắn không muốn biết.</p><p>	Hắn trong tiềm thức kháng cự đáp án kia.</p><p>	Đã nhiều năm như vậy, quả nhiên còn là Giang Trừng có thể...nhất dễ dàng xúc phạm tới hắn...</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem hết thảy thu nhập đáy mắt, trong lòng bất đắc dĩ thở dài, bất quá cái này bất đắc dĩ cũng thập phần giá rẻ, xa không đạt được lại để cho hắn thu tay lại tình trạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ nâng lên càng dưới, ánh mắt rơi tại chính mình cùng Lam Vong Cơ trên tay, thoải mái nói:</p><p>	"Như ngươi chứng kiến, ta không có ly khai hắn."</p><p>	Lời nói chưa dứt âm, tại trong gió đêm xen lẫn đấy, là một hồi sắc bén mà cuồng dã Kiếm Khí.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thân hình nhanh như quỷ mị, lách mình xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người, một giây sau trên lưỡi kiếm màu đỏ lưu chuyển, bổ về phía Lam Vong Cơ trong tay hoa.</p><p>	Mặc dù không làm gì được Giang Trừng, nhưng hắn chính là muốn dồn ép Lam Vong Cơ buông tay, ép buộc hắn rút kiếm đón chào.</p><p>	"Sát ——!"</p><p>	Tùy Tiện ra khỏi vỏ. Tị Trần đón đỡ. Công kích tới đến xảo trá đột nhiên, phòng ngự cũng nghênh đón đến bình tĩnh.</p><p>	Không thêm che giấu Kiếm Khí bốn phía, quần áo lật qua lật lại, hù dọa cách đó không xa cổ thụ trên chim bay, phát ra "YAA.A.A.. —— nha ——" tiếng kêu cùng "PHỐC" giương cánh âm thanh.</p><p>	Ánh sáng lợi hại trên thân kiếm rõ ràng chiếu ứng ra hai người bóng dáng.</p><p>	—— là Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Có thể tiếp được một kiếm này cùng nội lực không quan hệ, mà là Giang Trừng quá mức giải Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi, đang nói ra câu nói kia lúc trước, có thể đoán được hắn kế tiếp phản ứng, cùng với dưới sự phẫn nộ chọn phương thức xuất chiêu.</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Vong Cơ không ngờ rằng.</p><p>	Người phía trước là khiếp sợ tại Giang Trừng rõ ràng có thể rút ra Tị Trần, người sau là im lặng tại Giang Trừng gặp lời đầu tiên mình một bước ra tay.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng cũng có chút ngoài ý muốn, lần này hắn chẳng qua là đánh cuộc một keo, cũng không hết sức nắm chắc. Hắn mặc dù cùng Lam Vong Cơ có khắc sâu Linh Hồn ràng buộc, khí tức gần, Tị Trần tất nhiên sẽ không bài xích hắn, nhưng hắn hoàn dương trở về thân thể hoàn toàn không có kim đan hai không nội lực, theo lý không nhổ ra được đấy.</p><p>	Còn có lần trước trong Đồng Thuật sau không hiểu thấu sử dụng ngự Tử Điện... Giống như nội lực của hắn khi có khi không, bình thường không được, nhưng thời điểm mấu chốt có thể lấy ra sử dụng giống nhau.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! Ngươi không sao chứ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem cầm kiếm ngăn tại Lam Vong Cơ trước mặt Giang Trừng, lập tức thu hồi Tùy Tiện, vô thức sẽ phải đi thăm dò nhìn hắn có bị thương hay không, lại bị bất động thanh sắc né tránh.</p><p>	Miệng hổ bị chấn động đau nhức, đi cưỡng ép tiếp được một chiêu này quả nhiên còn là quá miễn cưỡng... Oán thầm chợt lóe lên, Giang Trừng mặt ngoài như trước ngữ khí nhàn nhạt:</p><p>	"Ta còn chưa nói xong đâu rồi, ta không phải là hiến tế trận phục sinh đấy, mà là bị người lấy mạng đổi mạng tục mười năm dương thọ phục sinh. Người nào, vì người nào, bởi vì sao lý do... Mới có thể cách hiến tế trận chỉ có một tháng thời điểm kéo dài tánh mạng cho ta, chắc hẳn trong lòng ngươi sớm có hoài nghi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đoán được cái gì, đồng tử hơi co lại.</p><p>	Hắn đương nhiên là có.</p><p>	Hắn vô thức nghĩ đến cái kia hắn một mực ở trốn tránh đáp án. Tránh được bụi đang ở trước mắt, không cần nhiều lời liền có thể chứng minh hết thảy.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem tiến lên một bước ngăn cản ở trước mặt mình Giang Trừng, dễ dàng đoán được ý đồ của hắn, thấp giọng ngăn cản nói: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, đã đủ rồi."</p><p>	"Chưa đủ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, quay về đến thản nhiên, tiếp tục nói: "Quá mức mềm lòng là nhược điểm, hắn có biết rõ chân tướng quyền lực. Ngươi vì hắn làm nhiều như vậy, vẫn muốn gạt hắn sao?"</p><p>	"Ta thực sự không phải là gạt hắn, " Lam Vong Cơ dừng một chút, mới nói, "Chẳng qua là không muốn trở thành vì ngươi lấy cớ mà thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi không thể nhận ra mà nhíu mày, không có nhiều lời. Hắn thu hồi Tị Trần, một cái qua tay để vào Lam Vong Cơ treo tại trên thân thể vỏ kiếm trong.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cắn chặt môi dưới, thanh âm tối nghĩa: "Vì vậy là hắn..."</p><p>	"Là hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm theo cái kia chén nhỏ Lưu Ly đèn, rời khỏi một bước, đem không gian lưu lại cho hai người bọn hắn cái, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, các ngươi duyên phận đã hết, Hàm Quang Quân ngươi có tình có nghĩa, vì ngươi hắn chịu giảm thọ hai mươi năm... Các ngươi chỉ đỏ sớm liền biến thành bế tắc nữa a."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dưới khăn che mặt màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con ngươi tối nghĩa không rõ.</p><p>	Hắn không có cảm nhận được bất luận cái gì ngoài ý muốn tâm tình, nói rõ Giang Trừng nói lời nói này thời điểm hết sức lý trí, không có bất kỳ không cam lòng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cúi đầu xuống, nửa ngày cười lạnh một tiếng, lại không có lúc trước cái kia phần bộc lộ tài năng: "Giang Trừng, nếu như ta nói... Bị hệ chỉ đỏ chính là cái người kia một mực không phải là ta đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lặng yên lặng yên, lặng lẽ dùng ánh mắt còn lại liếc một cái Lam Vong Cơ, phát hiện hắn còn là nhất phái bình tĩnh, không một gợn sóng.</p><p>	Không phải là ngươi sẽ là ai? Mạc Huyền Vũ sao? Có thể Mạc Huyền Vũ không phải là ngươi?</p><p>	Căn cứ nhiều hỏi một câu tất nhiên sẽ bị dây dưa không rõ nguyên tắc, Giang Trừng không có ý định đi theo hắn tiết tấu đi, đem muốn hỏi đồ vật dằn xuống đáy lòng.</p><p>	"Ta lần này hoàn dương vốn cũng không phải là tự nguyện, cũng không tâm cùng ngươi nặng ức năm Thiểu. Dù sao ta thiếu niên nhớ lại vĩnh viễn đình trệ tại 23 năm trước, không tha cho cái khác Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thân thể cứng ngắc, từng chữ một: "Ngươi nói cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi câu dẫn ra một cái hơi nhỏ đường cong, nói ra càng cay nghiệt đâm người, đâm hướng hắn đau nhất địa phương:</p><p>	"Chúng ta trong nội tâm đều rất rõ ràng, ta chỉ là đủ không đến hoa trong kiếng trăng trong nước, trải qua nhiều năm tốt hơn lâu tưởng tượng được tốt hơn tốt đẹp. Có thể ngươi một khi nhích tới gần, không xuất ra mấy ngày sẽ gặp muốn rời xa."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện phát hiện bản thân tựu như cùng Giang Trừng trong lòng bàn tay tùy ý vuốt vuốt con rối, từ một đường chạy tới lo lắng cùng bức thiết, nhìn thấy hắn lúc lòng tràn đầy vui mừng, bị hắn cự tuyệt lúc đơn giản vén lên lửa giận, lại đến thời khắc này, bị đánh nát kiêu ngạo lúc thống khổ không chịu nổi... Hắn tất cả tâm tình đều thắt ở Giang Trừng một trên thân người, không cách nào chống cự mà mặc hắn điều khiển dẫn dắt, cuối cùng thất bại thảm hại.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cúi đầu, tóc mai rủ xuống, nhìn qua không rõ ánh mắt của hắn, hắn nhẹ nhàng nói:</p><p>	"... Nguyên lai, ngươi là nghĩ như vậy a."</p><p>	Mắt thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện trên người sát khí càng ngày càng nặng, Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt hơi liễm, quay đầu đối với Giang Trừng nói: "Có chừng có mực."</p><p>	Nghe thấy được, nhưng bây giờ không phải là có ngươi chống đỡ lấy sao? Ta sợ cái gì.</p><p>	Hơn nữa lúc này thời điểm dừng lại, ta đêm nay còn thế nào đi?</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoay người sang chỗ khác, nói xong câu nói sau cùng sau chuẩn bị lối ra, đem tối nay cái này đặc thù thời gian lưu cho thoại bản nhân vật chính.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện, thế giới lớn như vậy, luôn có người xứng với ngươi thâm tình. Đừng lãng phí tại không thể làm chung trên thân người."</p><p>	Buồn cười. Không thể làm chung người.</p><p>	Hắn đều như vậy tra tấn chính mình rồi, bọn hắn ràng buộc đều sâu như vậy rồi, hắn rõ ràng còn nghĩ đến nhất đao lưỡng đoạn, còn muốn đem bản thân đẩy ra, còn muốn toàn thân trở ra.</p><p>	Ở đâu có tốt như vậy sự tình a!</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt giống như tượng trưng cho không rõ Huyết Nguyệt, tựa hồ muốn xem thấu Giang Trừng bóng lưng: "Ngươi muốn đi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không đáp, bộ pháp không nhanh không chậm.</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ha Giang Trừng a, ngươi thực cho là ta sẽ tin chuyện ma quỷ của ngươi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy một hồi Kiếm Khí trùng bản thân hậu tâm mà đến, một đám tóc đen bị Kiếm Khí cắt đứt rơi xuống, sau đó giữa đường bị sinh sôi chặn đứng, kế tiếp là mũi kiếm đụng nhau thanh âm, còn kèm theo Ngụy Vô Tiện càn rỡ mà tà vọng tiếng cười.</p><p>	Lấy dưới bàn chân là kết giới, sau lưng tức là cái khác cùng hắn không quan hệ thế giới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ mà đi quá dài hành lang, đi xuống thềm đá, đi đến ngọn đèn dầu hết thời tiếng người huyên náo chỗ, đem sau lưng chiến trường ném nhiều sau đầu.</p><p>	Hắn một lần cũng không quay đầu lại.</p><p>	28.</p><p>	Tô phủ cái nào đó trong sương phòng.</p><p>	Ảnh Vệ tâm tình phức tạp.</p><p>	Hắn nghe theo tiểu thư mệnh lệnh âm thầm tìm người nhanh năm ngày rồi, không biết làm sao hai người kia cùng với nhân gian bốc hơi giống nhau, một chút tung tích đều không có. Thật vất vả Lạc Dương vùng ngoại ô miếu hội trong truyền đến tin tức, nói có phát hiện cùng Giang Trừng lớn lên giống nhau người qua lại, chờ hắn đi đến thời điểm trông thấy ba người tại hành lang trong, trong đó trong hai người lực lượng vẫn có chút thâm hậu, lại để cho hắn không dám tùy tiện tới gần.</p><p>	Rốt cuộc Giang Trừng cầm theo một chiếc đèn đi ra, đằng sau hai người không biết nguyên nhân gì đánh nhau, hắn con mắt chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm vào, sợ một cái không chú ý hắn liền lẫn vào trong đám người biến mất, lúc này thời điểm Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn về phía hắn ẩn thân địa phương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi giơ tay lên, làm cái chớ có lên tiếng  thủ thế.</p><p>	—— bị phát hiện rồi! ! !</p><p>	Làm sao bây giờ, thật vất vả theo dõi đến mục tiêu sẽ phải như vậy đã bay sao! Bằng không mạo hiểm một chút, ly biệt theo dõi, thử chính diện vừa! Sau đó đánh ngất xỉu hắn mang đi?</p><p>	Thế nhưng là hắn là Tử Điện chủ nhân a, ta một cái tiểu tiểu tiểu Tiểu Ảnh Vệ tại sao có thể là đối thủ của hắn!</p><p>	Đang tại oán thầm lúc giữa, hắn mới phát hiện trong tầm mắt cái kia tập kích tử y không thấy.</p><p>	Tâm hắn nhảy bỗng nhiên nhanh hơn, làm sao bây giờ, thật sự mất dấu rồi!</p><p>	Đột nhiên trên vai bị người nhẹ nhàng vỗ, có người lặng yên không một tiếng động xuất hiện ở phía sau hắn, trong bóng đêm thanh âm nhẹ như nói mớ.</p><p>	"Đừng nói nhảm, trực tiếp mang ta đi các ngươi tiểu thư quý phủ."</p><p>	Hắn ngay từ đầu cũng hoài nghi đó là một âm mưu, dù sao nào có con mồi ngu xuẩn đến chủ động đưa lên, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ... Hắn cự tuyệt không được a.</p><p>	Cái kia con mồi căn bản không phải thương lượng ngữ khí, hắn chính là tại mệnh lệnh!</p><p>	Mà nhà hắn tiểu thư nghe được tin tức sau nửa đêm rời giường thay đổi món đó xinh đẹp màu hồng đào váy ngắn, tại trên mắt cá chân dùng dây đỏ buộc lại khéo léo lục lạc chuông, cả khuôn mặt trắng nõn ngọc mài, tỏa sáng trong con ngươi sáng loáng viết "Hắn rốt cuộc tới gặp ta thật vui vẻ thật là cao hứng tốt vui sướng", ở đâu giống như là đi gặp tội phạm truy nã, rõ ràng liền là đi gặp tình ca ca.</p><p>	Ảnh Vệ đờ đẫn đứng ở một bên, tiểu thư, rụt rè một chút, ngươi mới mười hai tuổi, hơn nữa hắn là giáo chủ yếu người.</p><p>	Coi như là ngươi đập vào giáo chủ danh nghĩa khắp nơi điều tra hắn, cũng không có thể che giấu bản thân ngươi đối với hắn bụng dạ khó lường sự thật.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc tựa hồ cũng ý thức được điểm này, trên đường hợp thời thu liễm trong lòng không thể chờ đợi được, khôi phục bình thường tại Luân Hồi giáo cao cao tại thượng bộ dạng.</p><p>	Nàng đẩy cửa ra, đối với ngồi ở bên trong Giang Trừng lộ ra một vòng ngọt ngào dáng tươi cười: "Đại ca ca, ngươi muốn cùng ta nói chuyện gì? Thù lao của ta thế nhưng là rất đắt đỏ a."</p><p>	Có thể lấy tuổi còn nhỏ ngồi vững vàng tứ đại hộ pháp một trong vị trí, coi như là nhiều năm đeo thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún) mặt nạ, cũng đến cùng không phải là như vậy hài tử.</p><p>	Một chiếc Lưu Ly đèn đặt ở Giang Trừng dưới chân, hắn đối với một thân quần đỏ Tô Thảo Sắc nói:</p><p>	"Ta có thể giúp ngươi đám tìm được giáo chủ của các ngươi."</p><p>	Lúc trước tại Ngu Thu Đồng chỗ đó nghe qua Luân Hồi giáo tương quan tin tức, tuy rằng cái kia giáo chủ thân phận thần bí khó lường, nhưng Giang Trừng một mực có một phỏng đoán —— vị kia giáo chủ vẫn như cũ ở vào Tu La Địa Ngục ở bên trong, không thể thoát thân, bằng không thì liền chính mình liền giết hai gã hộ pháp sự tình, như thế nào cũng nên người ta bản thể xuất hiện thu thập.</p><p>	Mà khăng khít Địa Ngục Giang Trừng cũng không biết đi thăm qua bao nhiêu lần rồi, bằng tại âm phủ quỷ mạch tìm người thật sự quá dễ dàng, có thể dễ dàng để cho bọn họ giáo chủ cùng bọn họ cùng một tuyến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng cười lạnh một tiếng, tại âm phủ vẫn tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn giết người của mình, ngoại trừ Ôn cẩu không làm hắn muốn.</p><p>	Chờ bọn hắn thấy xong  trước mặt về sau, liền giải trừ mất cái này tai hoạ ngầm. Cùng kia một mực bị Luân Hồi giáo đuổi giết, không bằng đem quyền chủ động nắm giữ ở trong tay mình.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn đỡ trên mặt ghế, cười nhẹ nhàng nói:</p><p>	"Thế nhưng là Đại ca ca, ta như thế nào tín ngươi thì sao? Phải biết rằng chúng ta triệu hoán năm năm cũng không thể đem giáo chủ triệu hoán đi ra nha."</p><p>	"Tô tiểu thư, ta nghĩ ngươi khống chế người thủ đoạn có lẽ so với ta trong tưởng tượng nhiều."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười nói: "Ta lẻ loi một mình rơi vào trên tay ngươi, ngươi chẳng lẽ không có cái này tự tin bắt lại ta?"</p><p>	"Không có đâu." Tô Thảo Sắc một chút cũng không bị phép khích tướng ảnh hưởng, dáng tươi cười càng ngọt ngào, "Ta nghĩ chỉ có cùng Đại ca ca ký kết huyết khế tài năng hơi chút yên tâm."</p><p>	Huyết khế, một loại nguy hiểm mà kỹ xảo pháp thuật, dâng hương báo cho biết ác linh, tại nó chứng kiến dưới lấy khế ước người song phương máu tươi viết, sách thành sau nhất định lấy huyết nhục thân thể phó ước, người vi phạm sẽ bị lòng đất ác linh cắn khô máu tươi mà chết.</p><p>	Yêu cầu này nằm trong dự liệu... Giang Trừng không do dự, hồi đáp: "Vậy huyết khế a."</p><p>	Như vậy quyết đoán, ngược lại lại để cho Tô Thảo Sắc hoài nghi, nàng dừng một chút:</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi muốn dựa dẫm vào ta đợi đến lúc đấy..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ta cũng cần người của ngươi hiệp trợ ta đi Bắc Mang sơn, đào mở Liễm Phương Tôn phần mộ. Ngay tại đêm nay."</p><p>	Tối nay là cơ hội tốt nhất. Nếu có người tương trợ, phân bố hũ, đào phần mộ, nặng chôn cất đều có thể tại trước hừng đông sáng làm xong.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện kỳ phùng địch thủ, nhất thời thoát thân không ra, hơn nữa tối nay là đêm thất tịch, về tình về lý hắn không trở về A Tuyết nhà cũng sẽ không làm cho người ta hoài nghi, nhưng nếu như ngày mai vẫn không quay về, Lam Vong Cơ tất nhiên gặp hoài nghi đến Bắc Mang sơn lên, hơn nữa thân thể của mình cũng chống đỡ không được bao lâu.</p><p>	Mấy ngày nay hắn vì dưỡng thương ăn được thanh đạm, cố ý không đụng thức ăn mặn, chính là vì trai giới ba ngày, thời khắc là siêu độ chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.</p><p>	Hắn đến Lạc Dương quá lâu, chậm thì sinh biến.</p><p>	"Liễm Phương Tôn?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc ngẩn người, từ trong trí nhớ tìm kiếm ra cái này tại mười năm trước gió tanh mưa máu tên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hợp thời nhắc nhở nói: "Từng đã là Kim gia gia chủ, cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết cùng một chỗ bị phong ấn tại trong quan tài."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc gật đầu, trên mặt nhìn không ra cái gì tâm tình, chỉ nói: "Nhưng chỉ có một mình ngươi, đối phó hung thi thể chỉ sợ khó có thể toàn thân trở ra..."</p><p>	"Đó là ta nên suy tính sự tình, " Giang Trừng khóe môi giơ lên, "Như thế nào, Tô tiểu thư không muốn?"</p><p>	Người bình thường đương nhiên sẽ không đáp ứng, nhưng Luân Hồi giáo vốn là trong mắt mọi người tà giáo, nàng với tư cách tà giáo bên trong nhân vật trọng yếu, đạo đức ba xem cũng cùng người bình thường bất đồng. Đào phần mộ mở hòm quan tài loại chuyện này, cùng nàng mà nói cùng với chọn quần áo giống nhau tự nhiên.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc lời nói cười thản nhiên, có chút hăng hái nói:</p><p>	"Ta làm sao sẽ không muốn chứ, ta đối với gặp một lần phong tại trong quan tài hung thi thể tiền bối cũng rất có hứng thú. Bất quá đại ca ca ngươi thật sự nghĩ kỹ? Nhìn thấy giáo chủ sau ngươi khả năng sẽ thấy cũng đi không được nữa."</p><p>	Thấy nàng đáp ứng, Giang Trừng im ắng nhẹ nhàng thở ra: "Vô sự." Giết chẳng phải đi được hiểu rõ.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc phân phó hạ nhân đi lấy chu sa cùng giấy bút, tay chống đỡ càng dưới: "Xem ra cái kia Liễm Phương Tôn đối với ngươi mà nói rất trọng yếu?"</p><p>	"... Ký kết huyết khế dừng, tối nay thời gian không nhiều lắm."</p><p>	"A..." Bị cự tuyệt trả lời nàng cũng không tức giận, cười nói, "Không sao, ngươi về sau tổng hội nói cho ta biết đấy."</p><p>	Thanh Hà, không tịnh thế.</p><p>	Bát giác đình nghỉ mát, gió đêm kéo tới, ngọn đèn dầu xua tan đêm tối, trên bàn đá bày biện một bàn cờ đen trắng cục. Nhiếp Hoài Tang cầm trong tay trắng con cái, đối mặt tầng này tầng vây khốn ác chiến, bắt đầu không đếm xỉa tới suy tư phá cục phương pháp.</p><p>	Hắn thường thường một người đánh cờ, sắm vai hai người. Hắn cầm cờ đen, một phương khác là trắng con cái, giờ phút này hắn chậm rãi gõ bàn cờ, nghĩ đến nếu là Giang Trừng đối mặt bộ dạng này chơi cờ, nên như thế nào phá cục.</p><p>	Rơi vào... Nơi đây?</p><p>	Tay hắn cầm trắng con cái tại bàn cờ trên nhẹ nhẹ một chút, sau đó tay ngừng trên không trung dừng lại.</p><p>	Không đúng, là hắn hẹp rồi.</p><p>	Giang tông chủ cùng Giang Trừng thân phận bất đồng, xử sự cũng có sai biệt.</p><p>	Năm năm trước Giang Trừng gặp từng bước cầu ổn, bảo toàn đại cục, nhưng hôm nay Giang Trừng một thân một mình, tự nhiên sẽ không lo trước lo sau, chơi cờ gió cũng sẽ từ cẩn thận chặt chẽ chuyển thành sát phạt quả quyết, không để lại đường lui.</p><p>	Hắn gặp lợi dụng hết thảy có thể lợi dụng đấy, để đạt tới mục đích của mình, cho dù là trả giá thật nhiều thắng thảm.</p><p>	Như vậy xem ra...</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang khóe môi một mực treo thản nhiên vui vẻ có một cái chớp mắt ngưng kết.</p><p>	Tại trên du thuyền giao dịch, hắn làm cho mình không nên can thiệp chuyện của hắn, nhìn như đơn giản đề nghị, hôm nay nghĩ đến rồi lại hơn nhiều tầng một thâm ý.</p><p>	Khi đó sự tình đã nhìn theo dự đoán của mình mà đi, lợi dụng Lam gia phục sinh Giang Trừng, đem Kim Lăng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện hiến tế trận sớm đánh vỡ, miễn đi một trận sắp đã đến tai nạn.</p><p>	Hắn khó được lười biếng đứng lên, những người còn lại cũng như cái này bàn cờ trên quân cờ, mọi cử động tại dự đoán của hắn bên trong.</p><p>	Nhưng Giang Trừng thay đổi a.</p><p>	Hắn vì cái gì ngay từ đầu liền đột ngột mà đưa ra giao dịch, hắn vì cái gì nóng lòng chạy trốn Lam gia, ngoại trừ đối với Liên Hoa Ổ tâm tâm niệm niệm lấy bên ngoài, hay không còn có những vật khác đối với hắn có tuyệt đối hấp dẫn?</p><p>	Hắn đánh đòn phủ đầu uy hiếp bản thân, sau đó dùng một cái bình thường bình thường giao dịch đến bỏ đi hắn lòng nghi ngờ, hết thảy cũng là vì lại để cho hắn buông lỏng cảnh giác.</p><p>	Vì cái kia "Vật gì đó khác" ?</p><p>	Sự kiện kia cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang có quan hệ, là Nhiếp Hoài Tang cấm kỵ, là hắn tuyệt đối không thể dễ dàng tha thứ sự tình ——</p><p>	"... Kim Quang Dao."</p><p>	Tại âm phủ năm năm trong, cái gì đều có thể phát sinh, từng đã là địch nhân nắm tay giảng hòa vì cái gì không được?</p><p>	Giao dịch là ở điểm mấu chốt phía trên tài năng thành lập đấy, nếu như Giang Trừng thật sự tại mưu đồ chuyện này, như vậy chỉ có thể tỏa ra mạo hiểm đơn phương huỷ bỏ rồi.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, hắn thở dài nói:</p><p>	"Đem Giang Trừng gần nhất hành tung tiễn đưa tới đây."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt đội ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, các vị tiểu khả ái nhìn rõ ràng tái nhập ~</p><p>	⚪️ nhiều người xuất hiện tình cảnh rất khó khăn đã viết, đánh nhau tình cảnh rất khó khăn đã viết, ta kẹt rất lâu, quá yếu ô ô ô orz</p><p>	⚪️ bổn chương tiết tấu tương đối nhanh, phục bút tương đối nhiều, cái gì Luân Hồi giáo á..., Ngụy ca á..., Nhiếp đạo á..., a Dao rồi (vì cái gì mọi người muốn tại chương một xuất hiện, phân phối phần diễn đứng lên cực kỳ khó khăn 🌝), ý nghĩ của bọn hắn cùng manh mối muốn tại chương sau đi giải thích A...</p><p>	⚪️ nói ra khả năng không ai tin, nhưng A Trừng trước mắt còn không có ngoặt. gay trong gay khí thẳng nam đẳng cấp mới là cao nhất 👌</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn tiểu khả ái đám bọn chúng khen thưởng á! Chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	29.</p><p>	Lúc phương hướng Thất Nguyệt, cây xanh đậm đặc ấm, mặt nước gió, ve kêu đinh tai nhức óc.</p><p>	Giờ Tý Bắc Mang sơn, vốn nên thà rằng yên tĩnh tĩnh mịch mộ địa chỗ truyền đến không nhỏ động tĩnh, hù dọa một bãi chim bay.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc và những người khác đứng ở tế đàn bên ngoài, hũ trong Giang Trừng ăn mặc màu tím đạo bào, nhặt cấp mà lên, trước mặt của hắn bày biện vừa đào lên một cái quan tài, phía trên bám đầy hai mươi tư khối gỗ đào bám, nắp quan tài trên dán rậm rạp chằng chịt phù chỉ ( lá bùa ).</p><p>	Dù cho cách xa như vậy, Tô Thảo Sắc cũng có thể ngửi được trong quan tài đậm đặc mùi máu tươi cùng sát khí, đêm gió thổi qua, âm lãnh đến toàn thân ứa ra nổi da gà.</p><p>	Chôn ở dưới đất mười năm rồi, mượn vô số hoàng hoàng thân quốc thích thích mệnh cách trấn áp, oán khí rõ ràng vẫn là như vậy nặng. Tha cho là mình cùng tà vật giao tiếp nhiều năm, giờ phút này cũng không khỏi mơ hồ lo lắng.</p><p>	Nàng nhớ kỹ Giang Trừng muốn làm không phải là trấn áp, mà là siêu độ.</p><p>	—— siêu độ hung thi thể oán khí nếu so với trấn áp càng khó a.</p><p>	"Thái Thượng sắc lệnh, vượt qua mày cô hồn.</p><p>	Ma quỷ hết thảy, bốn sinh dính ừ."</p><p>	Theo 《 vãng sinh chú 》 câu đầu tiên rơi xuống, sắc trời càng hắc trầm, trăng sao ảm đạm, tựa hồ có mây đen dần dần hướng nơi đây tụ tập lại.</p><p>	Hắn mỗi nói ra một câu, liền có một viên gỗ đào bám lung lay sắp đổ, từ quan tài trên văng tung tóe xuống, hòm quan tài thân kịch liệt run rẩy, tà vật không thể chờ đợi được muốn phá hòm quan tài mà ra.</p><p>	". . . Quỳ ta trước đài, bát quái tỏa ánh sáng. Đứng khảm mà ra, siêu sinh hắn phương hướng. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bình tĩnh mà nhìn chăm chú lên đây hết thảy, chậm chạp mà rõ ràng mà niệm tụng lấy sớm đã tại trong lòng qua trăm ngàn lần đích kinh văn.</p><p>	". . . Sắc cứu các loại nhiều người, vội vàng siêu sinh, sắc cứu các loại nhiều người, vội vàng siêu sinh."</p><p>	Vãng sinh chú tổng cộng hai mươi tư câu, đối ứng hai mươi tư khối gỗ đào bám, giờ phút này tất cả đều tản ra rơi trên mặt đất, hòm quan tài thân chấn động đến càng lợi hại, nắp quan tài trên màu vàng phù chỉ ( lá bùa ) giống như từng con một huyết hồng ánh mắt, không có hảo ý mà dòm ngó lấy cách đó không xa sống động huyết nhục.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi lên trước, nhìn thấy lá bùa kia trên màu nâu đỏ chú văn, không phải là chu sa mà là máu tươi ghi liền, tại mười năm sau hong gió thành khô cạn dấu,vết.</p><p>	—— rút cuộc là có bao nhiêu hận nhiều sợ, tài năng dùng nhiều như vậy máu tươi viết phù chú.</p><p>	Giờ phút này Giang Trừng trên mặt gợn sóng không sợ hãi, trong đầu suy nghĩ cuồn cuộn, hắn không có đình trệ mà thò tay đi lấy dưới lần lượt từng cái một phù chỉ ( lá bùa ), cũng tại va chạm vào một khắc này có rất nhỏ dòng điện thông qua toàn thân, khí lực cùng nội lực bị nhanh chóng hút đi.</p><p>	Không đúng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng âm thầm cắn răng kéo xuống cái kia nhất trương phù giấy, nhìn kỹ liếc, trong lòng lạnh xuống dưới.</p><p>	Nguyên lai cái này cái phù giấy cũng không phải chính diện ghi liền đấy, mà là từ phản diện từng lần một viết, dấu vết dần dần làm sâu sắc sũng nước đến chính diện, xa xa nhìn lại cùng với mặt khác phù chú không có gì khác nhau, trình tự đều là từ phải đến trái, tựa như tấm gương giống nhau, vì vậy vừa đúng chứng minh. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng đồng tử hơi khuếch trương, đây là lần lượt từng cái một ngược lại ghi phù!</p><p>	Số lượng nhiều như vậy ngược lại ghi phù!</p><p>	Phù chú ngược lại ghi là Đạo giáo cấm kỵ, bình thường sách thành phù chú có trấn áp trừ uế các loại tác dụng, là mượn dùng linh cùng thi chú người lực lượng, hoàn toàn giống nhau hại, nhưng ngược lại ghi phù là vặn vẹo quy tắc, mượn dùng tai hoạ lực lượng trấn áp, chúng nó hiệu quả mạnh hơn liệt tà vọng, đồng thời cũng sẽ đối với người sinh ra cường đại cắn trả.</p><p>	Ví dụ như hiện tại.</p><p>	Hắn vốn không có nội lực thân thể có thể rõ ràng cảm nhận được độ nóng xói mòn, chỉ cần một va chạm vào những thứ này phù chú cũng sẽ bị chúng nó hấp thu Sinh Mệnh lực.</p><p>	Chậm thì sinh biến, không có thời gian gì do dự.</p><p>	Nếu như không có mất đi giác ngộ, chỉ muốn hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì mà trở về, vậy hắn căn bản sẽ không đứng ở chỗ này.</p><p>	Sắc trời càng lúc càng tối trầm, mây đen giăng đầy, che đậy trăng sao.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, đưa tay vươn hướng những cái kia dán tại nắp quan tài trên phù chỉ ( lá bùa ) ——</p><p>	Vài dặm bên ngoài trong lương đình, gió quá dài hành lang, muôn đời ngụp lặn. Trong suốt ánh trăng chẳng biết lúc nào bị che đậy, dường như lâm vào chính thức trong bóng tối.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay Tùy Tiện rơi trên mặt đất, trên trán không ngừng xuất mồ hôi hột, dường như chịu đựng lấy cực lớn thống khổ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hợp thời đỡ hắn, thăm dò nói: "Ngụy Anh?"</p><p>	"Đừng nhúc nhích ta. . ." Ngụy Vô Tiện phất phất tay, ánh mắt âm trầm, "Giang Trừng đã xảy ra chuyện."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trên tay động tác ngừng lại một trận, hắn cảm nhận được đáy lòng một vòng hơi không thể nhận ra khẩn trương, cái này vốn không nên xuất hiện ở trên người hắn tâm tình.</p><p>	Chỗ tối Ảnh Vệ nhìn bọn họ tông chủ khó được thu bình thường cái kia xóa sạch vô tội mỉm cười, hắn lật xem những tin tình báo kia, trong mắt vui vẻ một chút tản đi, khó được mang theo nghiêm túc chi ý.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang lật xong cuối cùng một tờ, chậm chạp không động, rủ xuống mắt tiệp không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.</p><p>	Sau nửa ngày, hắn đứng dậy, thuận tay cầm lên trên bàn quạt xếp.</p><p>	Hắn giống như thường ngày cười rộ lên, vui vẻ cũng không đạt đáy mắt, "YAA.A.A... . . Xem ra ta cũng muốn đuổi đi một chuyến Lạc Dương nữa nha."</p><p>	Ảnh Vệ đám bỗng nhiên bay lên một loại dự cảm bất hảo.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, một giây sau chợt nghe đến nhà mình tông chủ ngữ khí hiền lành nói:</p><p>	"Không biết Giang huynh có thể hay không sống cho đến lúc đó a, muốn là chết sẽ rất khó lời nhắn nhủ không phải là?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc trong lòng lo sợ bất an, không hề chớp mắt đi theo lấy Giang Trừng thân ảnh, trên mắt cá chân buộc lên lục lạc chuông đinh đương rung động, như là tại ngâm nga một đầu an hồn uốn khúc.</p><p>	Chỉ là xốc lên những cái kia phù chú sắc mặt hắn liền như vậy tái nhợt, đợi chút nữa hung thi thể đi ra làm sao bây giờ, hắn thực có thể đối phó được sao?</p><p>	Nếu như hắn đã xảy ra chuyện. . . Ta. . . Không, giáo chủ như thế nào cam lòng!</p><p>	Lúc trước đến thời điểm Giang Trừng liền đã thông báo rồi, để cho bọn họ ở phương xa quan sát, ngàn vạn không nên tới gần, nhưng là. . .</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay cái kia trương huyết khế, nửa là khẩn trương nửa là tâm thần bất định.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dưới chân là một đống bị giật xuống phù chỉ ( lá bùa ), thân thể tiếp cận thoát lực, hắn nghỉ ngơi một hồi, đưa tay đưa về phía cuối cùng cái kia trương.</p><p>	Quan tài đã quỷ dị mà an tĩnh lại, không hề run run rẩy rẩy mà run run, ngược lại như là chịu đựng qua lúc ban đầu táo bạo, kiên nhẫn đang đợi con mồi chủ động đưa tới cửa đến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thò tay lột xuống cuối cùng nhất trương phù giấy.</p><p>	An tĩnh hai giây, nắp quan tài bị một cỗ lực lượng mãnh liệt đẩy ra, đập xuống đất phát ra nặng nề tiếng vang, một cái trắng bệch tay dò xét đi ra.</p><p>	Trong quan tài tối như mực đấy, bầu trời không trăng không sao, bốn phía cũng là âm u, chỉ còn trên tế đàn chập chờn ánh nến, nhưng Giang Trừng còn là nhìn rõ ràng tình huống bên trong.</p><p>	Bên trong chỉ có một cỗ thi thể!</p><p>	Chỉ có Kim Quang Dao, không có Nhiếp Minh Quyết!</p><p>	Giang Trừng lui về phía sau hai bước, màu tím trong con mắt chiếu ra cỗ thi thể kia giập nát thân thể. Da của hắn trắng bệch như tờ giấy, giữa lông mày một chút chu sa đỏ tươi, tay phải bị ngay ngắn hướng chém đứt, miệng vết thương biến thành màu đen, phần bụng phá một cái động lớn, mơ hồ có thể thấy được bạch cốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng, đây là lúc trước Kim Quang Dao bị bắt tiến trong quan tài lúc trước thụ qua tổn thương.</p><p>	Mộ địa, Vĩnh Dạ, hung thi thể, phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt.</p><p>	Rõ ràng là làm cho người ta sợ hãi đáng sợ tình cảnh, Giang Trừng lý trí rồi lại giống như một cái yên tĩnh dòng suối nhỏ lẳng lặng chảy xuôi tới đây, đem sở hữu manh mối xâu chuỗi đứng lên chỉ hướng duy nhất đáp án.</p><p>	Thoạt nhìn không...nhất tà người, quả nhiên mới là sau cùng kinh hậu thế nguyên do người, không hổ là là. . . Quan Âm miếu lớn nhất người thắng a.</p><p>	Lạc Dương vốn là cùng Thanh Hà cách xa nhau không xa, hai cỗ hung thi thể cũng là từ Niếp thị cùng Kim thị tại tiên môn Bách gia dưới sự trợ giúp hạ táng, muốn động cái gì tay chân, cũng chỉ có bọn hắn.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã sớm sau lưng đem Nhiếp Minh Quyết thi thể trộm đi ra một lần nữa an táng, mượn Bắc Mang sơn quý khí trấn áp, đem Kim Quang Dao một người phong tại trong quan tài trọn vẹn mười năm, gồm ngược lại ghi phù dán tại hòm quan tài lên, lại để cho hắn thi thể cùng Linh Hồn đều trọn đời không được an bình.</p><p>	Không ai gặp biết đạo Kim Quang Dao mười năm không thấy mặt trời, mười năm không được chuyển thế, mười năm gông cùm xiềng xích dày vò. Liền Giang Trừng cùng hắn chạm nhau năm năm cũng chưa từng hiểu qua, cho là hắn chẳng qua là thi thể bị nhốt mà bị bức bách ở lại U Đô, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn cả ngày lẫn đêm đều tại chịu đựng lấy thống khổ.</p><p>	Hắn cũng chưa bao giờ xách, dù sao vẫn là vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng, phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay).</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhấp khẩn môi, con mắt màu thâm sâu.</p><p>	Vì cái gì. . . Không nói ra đến đâu.</p><p>	Là vì không tin có người sẽ đến cứu ngươi sao.</p><p>	Hung thi thể vuốt hòm quan tài vách tường chậm rãi từ bên trong ngồi dậy, nhìn về phía cách đó không xa Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quen thuộc ánh mắt như vậy, hắn tại Địa phủ vô số lần nhìn thấy qua. Đó là khát khao trăm ngàn năm ác quỷ, rốt cuộc nhìn thấy đồ ăn tham lam.</p><p>	Này là hung thi thể muốn ăn mất hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vuốt ve ngón trỏ phải trên Tử Điện, đối với hắn lộ ra một vòng hơi không thể nhận ra dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Tuy rằng Nhiếp Hoài Tang cơ quan tính toán tường tận, nhưng đối với chính mình mà nói, tối thiểu một cỗ hung thi thể nếu so với hai cỗ thi thể dễ đối phó a.</p><p>	Trong không khí tràn ngập mưa gió nổi lên áp bách bầu không khí, mây đen tầng tầng lớp lớp, dường như có thể đụng tay đến.</p><p>	Hung thi thể đối với Giang Trừng phương hướng vọt tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong thân thể là đã lâu nội lực tràn đầy, hắn không kịp suy nghĩ nguyên nhân, một cái dài nhỏ màu tím cây roi phá không mà ra, thẳng tắp đâm về Kim Quang Dao thi thể.</p><p>	Tử Điện tại chủ trong tay người sống lại, ngủ say hồi lâu sau rốt cuộc có thể tạo được đất dụng võ, nó cùng Giang Trừng mỗi một lần phối hợp đều vô cùng ăn ý, chủ nhân cùng Linh Khí đồng cảm triển lộ không bỏ sót.</p><p>	Cách đó không xa Tô Thảo Sắc cắn răng nhìn xem đây hết thảy, tại hung thi thể thiếu chút nữa vạch đến Giang Trừng cái cổ lúc không khỏi ngắn ngủn mà kinh hô một tiếng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối mặt hung thi thể công kích thành thạo, nhưng Tô Thảo Sắc có thể nhìn ra hắn một mực ở tránh cho tổn thương này là hung thi thể, mà là ý đồ giam cầm ở hành động của hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng nàng trong lòng vẫn là bất an rất, người thể lực là có hạn đấy, như thế nào cũng không có khả năng hợp lại qua vô tri vô giác hung thi thể, nếu như tiếp tục như vậy dông dài, trước hết nhất nhịn không được nhất định là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Siêu độ là quan trọng nhất chính là một cái "Giải" chữ, muốn giải trừ hung thi thể oán khí, để cho bọn họ cam tâm tình nguyện trở về thành bình thường thi thể.</p><p>	Ai có thể gặp tốn đi chăm chú hồi tưởng mỗi bộ hung thi thể khi còn sống khúc mắc? Huống chi hung thi thể khát máu vả lại điên cuồng, không có nhân tính, coi như là đã tìm được cũng khó có thể cùng bọn họ câu thông. Siêu độ mạo hiểm quá lớn, không bằng trực tiếp đã trấn áp sự tình.</p><p>	Nếu như khế ước một phương ra ngoài ý muốn. . . Chẳng khác nào trước tiên phản bội huyết khế, sẽ bị chứng kiến ác linh thôn phệ.</p><p>	Có thể lợi dụng!</p><p>	Nàng ánh mắt lóe lên, trong nội tâm bắt đầu mặc niệm đứng lên.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc cảm giác được trong tay huyết khế tại nóng lên, máu tươi ghi liền lần lượt từng cái một ký tự tựa hồ muốn tổn thương làn da của nàng.</p><p>	Cái này trương huyết khế là ở giáo chủ chứng kiến dưới ký kết đấy, nói ngắn gọn, bọn hắn thỉnh cầu triệu hoán ác linh là Luân Hồi giáo giáo chủ.</p><p>	Giáo chủ, giáo chủ nhất định có thể lý giải nàng đấy, dù sao giáo chủ cũng muốn hắn a. . . Nghĩ như thế nào tế phẩm đều là còn sống càng ngon miệng a.</p><p>	"Chí cao vô thượng giáo chủ đại nhân, Địa Phủ trong ác linh, huyết khế người chứng kiến. . .</p><p>	Thỉnh cầu ngươi trừng phạt không tôn trọng hoặc sắp không tôn trọng huyết khế lưng khế người. . . Đem sở hữu uy hiếp được huyết khế sinh linh xóa đi. . ."</p><p>	Trong lúc nhất thời, chỉ còn lại có màu tím điện quang trong bóng đêm vũ động.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay người tránh thoát công kích của hắn, tại gặp thoáng qua trong nháy mắt chế trụ bờ vai của hắn, ngữ khí vội vàng:</p><p>	"Kim Quang Dao, tỉnh!"</p><p>	Đáp lại hắn chính là một đạo lạnh thấu xương móng vuốt gió.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kịp thời thối lui đến khoảng cách an toàn bên ngoài, đồng thời Tử Điện vung ra, ý đồ hạn chế ở hành động của hắn.</p><p>	Không được. . . Tiếp tục như vậy không dứt, Giang Trừng biết mình nội lực khi có khi không, có lẽ một giây sau sẽ ——</p><p>	Tử Điện không hề dấu hiệu mà biến mất trên không trung, một lần nữa hóa thành một miếng tinh xảo chiếc nhẫn.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác ở thời điểm này!</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn thấy tới gần thuộc về dã thú răng nanh.</p><p>	Đã mất đi vũ khí hắn cũng giống như đã mất đi sở hữu tính công kích giống nhau, không hoảng hốt không loạn mà đối với trước mặt mà đến hung thi thể chậm rãi kéo ra một vòng dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Bốn năm trước trí nhớ tuôn ra hiện ra.</p><p>	Là ở Bỉ Ngạn Hoa tan mất ngày cuối cùng, sau hôm nay liền chỉ thấy lá mà không thấy bỏ ra, không trung từng mảnh từng mảnh màu đỏ cánh hoa bay múa, rơi vào U Đô từng cái Quỷ Hồn trên người.</p><p>	Hai người đi dạo hoàn hậu đứng ở cầu Nại Hà lên, phía dưới Vong Xuyên Hà Tĩnh yên tĩnh chảy qua, nghìn năm vạn năm.</p><p>	Cách bọn họ cách đó không xa là một khối cực lớn hồi tưởng đá, một vị dung mạo thanh lệ quần trắng nữ quỷ ngồi chồm hỗm tại đá bên cạnh, đều muốn ôn lại nàng khi còn sống hạnh phúc nhất thời khắc.</p><p>	Bóng loáng mặt đá trên liền lộ ra như vậy một bức tranh  trước mặt —— thiếu nữ mai mối rặng mây đỏ, thôn bên ngoài mười dặm hoa đào, nàng ngượng ngùng mà giơ rượu tôn, trên mặt mây đỏ đối với lang quân mong đợi nói.</p><p>	Một nguyện lang quân thiên tuế, hai nguyện thiếp thân thường kiện, ba nguyện như là trên xà nhà Yên, hàng tháng tướng mạo thấy.</p><p>	Hình ảnh hạnh phúc vừa lại thật thà chí, cái kia quần trắng nữ quỷ yên lặng nhìn xem đây hết thảy, khóe mắt có nước mắt chảy xuống, nhỏ tại hồi tưởng trên đá.</p><p>	Lại là một cái đa tình người.</p><p>	"Nếu như là Giang tông chủ, khi còn sống sau cùng nghĩ muốn cái gì đây?" Kim Quang Dao trước tiên đem ánh mắt thu hồi lại, hỏi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại âm phủ cũng có một năm, vô luận là tham lam còn là thâm tình, cầu không được hay là yêu biệt ly đều gặp phải quá nhiều. Nhưng đến cùng nghĩ muốn cái gì nha. . .</p><p>	Hắn lắc đầu, tự giễu nói:</p><p>	"Ta cầu thừng đều không chiếm được, đã không muốn lại tự tìm khổ não."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao an ủi hắn: "Có lẽ là những người kia cùng vật vốn là cùng Giang tông chủ duyên phận nhạt nhẽo, nắm chặt trước mắt, mới là có thể lấy được."</p><p>	"Nói đúng. Nếu như không có có duyên phận, buông liền cũng là." Giang Trừng lơ đễnh, lại quay đầu nhìn hắn, có chút tò mò: "Cái kia Liễm Phương Tôn đây?"</p><p>	"Ta?"</p><p>	Hắn nhẹ cười khẽ một tiếng, đáy mắt bình tĩnh không có sóng: "Ta cả đời bất quá là cái chê cười, rõ ràng không sợ tiếng người, hết lần này tới lần khác lại khao khát đến nhanh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hung hăng té trên đất, bởi vì rơi quá nặng, phần bụng thật vất vả khép lại miệng vết thương giờ phút này lại vỡ ra, cái này một vòng hơi yếu mùi máu tươi lại càng đã kích thích trên người hung thi thể.</p><p>	Hung thi thể dưới cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn, trong mắt sâu không thấy đáy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có phản kháng ý đồ, thấy hắn đột nhiên an tĩnh lại, vì vậy thử thăm dò hỏi một câu, "A Dao?"</p><p>	Một câu nói kia như là xúc động cái gì chốt mở, Kim Quang Dao trong con ngươi hung quang hiển lộ, hắn giật ra Giang Trừng vốn là rộng thùng thình đạo bào, thấp thân đến cắn lên Giang Trừng vai trái.</p><p>	Đau. . . Răng nanh tựa hồ phải mặc thấu xương đầu giống nhau, huyết dịch tại xói mòn, hắn là chuẩn bị đem cái kia khối thịt cắn xuống đến sao. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô thức nhíu mày, kịp thời đem trong cổ họng kêu đau nuốt xuống.</p><p>	—— "Khó được thấy các ngươi chật vật như vậy a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở to hai mắt, trước mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một mảnh mông lung sương mù xám, miễn cưỡng buộc vòng quanh một cái nhân hình.</p><p>	Tuy rằng thấy không rõ lắm cái mảnh này bóng xám trong bao vây lấy người nào, nhưng Giang Trừng vô cùng quen thuộc cái thanh âm này.</p><p>	"Ngươi là. . ." Hắn dừng lại, khó khăn phun ra mấy chữ, "Tiết Dương."</p><p>	Ngay tại lúc này, cái chỗ này nhìn thấy Tiết Dương, hắn đúng là khiếp sợ đấy.</p><p>	Với tư cách ác quỷ trong ác quỷ, cho dù là tại Thất Nguyệt mười lăm, Tiết Dương bản thể cũng là không thể nào bị thả ra. Hiện tại ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn bất quá là Tiết Dương một đám hơi yếu Du Hồn, liền thật thể đều không thể tụ họp thành, nhưng ngay cả như vậy, cũng hẳn là bị cái gì cưỡng ép triệu hoán đi ra.</p><p>	Bóng xám thân hình mơ hồ, không lộ vẻ gì, ngữ khí cũng không không trêu tức: "Ừ ừ, là ta. Cần muốn giúp đỡ sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đều có thể tưởng tượng ra hắn nhìn có chút hả hê bộ dạng, giật giật khóe miệng, không khách khí nói:</p><p>	". . . Muốn. Nhanh lên a."</p><p>	"Vậy cầu ta à."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy không chỉ có trên vai, liền ngực cũng bắt đầu đau đứng lên, hắn quyết định thật nhanh nói: "Tốt, ta đại biểu Kim Quang Dao van ngươi."</p><p>	Tiết Dương khẽ cười một tiếng, từng sợi màu xám sương mù chậm rãi hòa hợp tiến Kim Quang Dao trong thân thể, Giang Trừng cảm thấy hắn cắn lực đạo của mình buông lỏng xuống, Kim Quang Dao ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt một mảnh mờ mịt, thân thể cứng ngắc lấy vẫn không nhúc nhích.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, thử thăm dò kêu một tiếng:</p><p>	"Kim Quang Dao?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao trầm mặc mà nhìn Giang Trừng, dường như một cái mặc người loay hoay con rối.</p><p>	Tiết Dương trên người sương mù mỏng manh chút ít, thanh âm cũng càng thêm hư vô mờ mịt: "Hung tính đã bị áp chế, kế tiếp hãy nhìn ngươi đó, thân phận ta mẫn cảm, không có khả năng đi ra quá lâu."</p><p>	Đối với Tiết Dương xuất hiện Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời có quá nhiều vấn đề muốn hỏi, nhưng tình huống khẩn cấp, chỉ có thể tạm thời đè xuống không nhắc tới.</p><p>	"Đa tạ."</p><p>	Bóng xám dần dần tản đi, thanh âm cũng tại yên tĩnh trong bầu trời đêm đặc biệt rõ ràng: "Giang Trừng, ngươi rất có bản lĩnh nha, tiểu nha đầu kia vì ngươi cố ý chui vào huyết khế chỗ trống, lại để cho nhà mình giáo chủ đến giúp đỡ một ngoại nhân đối phó hung thi thể, còn tưởng rằng ta không nhìn ra được đâu. A."</p><p>	Những lời này ẩn chứa quá nhiều tin tức, Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời ngốc tại chỗ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương hài lòng chứng kiến hắn bộ dáng khiếp sợ, cuối cùng một tia sương mù xám cũng tùy theo tiêu tán.</p><p>	Một bên thật vất vả nhẹ nhàng thở ra Tô Thảo Sắc không trở ngại chút nào mà đã nghe được lời nói này về sau, lập tức chột dạ nắm chặt trong tay huyết khế: ". . ."</p><p>	Ta, ta mới không có phản giáo đâu.</p><p>	Rõ ràng vừa rồi người đi ra thời điểm vẫn ra lệnh cho chúng ta về sau không thể đối với Giang Trừng ra tay kia mà.</p><p>	Tiết Dương mặt bao trùm hắn trong dự đoán Ôn cẩu mặt, đối ứng trên "Luân Hồi giáo giáo chủ" cái này hạn định danh từ, hình thành thật lớn chênh lệch.</p><p>	Từ Ngụy Vô Tiện đến Tiết Dương, cái này buổi tối thật sự là kích thích quá nhiều.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không muốn suy nghĩ nhiều, đem tất cả lực chú ý thả lại Kim Quang Dao trên người. Hắn giang hai tay, nhẹ nhàng hoàn ở câu này chết đã lâu thi thể.</p><p>	"Ta sẽ không làm thương tổn ngươi đấy, cũng tin tưởng ngươi sẽ không làm thương tổn ta."</p><p>	Huyết Nguyệt, cầu Nại Hà, hồi tưởng đá, mỗi một câu đều là ám chỉ.</p><p>	Không sợ tiếng người, lại khao khát đến nhanh. . . Hắn muốn, không phải là cái "Tín" chữ sao.</p><p>	Tin tưởng cách làm người của hắn, tin tưởng tình cảm của hắn, tin tưởng hắn không có thừa nhận nếu không có đã làm.</p><p>	Đây chính là hắn khúc mắc chỗ a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem đen sì như mực phía chân trời, không trung tựa hồ phiêu có mưa ti, thanh âm hắn khàn khàn: "A Dao, ta sẽ không để cho ngươi lại trải qua những chuyện kia rồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ai ya bị hắn ôm vào trong ngực, ngón tay rồi lại lặng lẽ trèo lên Giang Trừng cổ áo.</p><p>	Trên bờ vai bị cắn tổn thương địa phương toàn tâm đau, phần bụng miệng vết thương không hoàn toàn chảy ra máu, nội lực sớm đã dùng kiệt. . . Nhưng Giang Trừng rồi lại cảm giác mình đã đến gần vô hạn thắng lợi.</p><p>	"Bị ném bỏ, bị xem thường, bị phản bội, bị tổn thương. . . Chúng nó sẽ không phát sinh nữa. Về sau ta sẽ trước một bước đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, vì ngươi ngăn lại tất cả Hồng Thủy Mãnh Thú."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chăm chú mà ôm lấy hắn, ngữ khí ôn nhu mà cẩn thận từng li từng tí, như là tại an ủi một cái lạc đường hài tử.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đầu tựa vào Giang Trừng cổ trong, tham lam mà hấp thu lấy trong Thiên Địa duy nhất độ nóng, đó là so với mới lạ huyết nhục càng hấp dẫn sự hiện hữu của hắn, người này thanh âm cùng khí tức giống như là một cái tốt đẹp đến không chân thực mộng.</p><p>	"Chỉ cần ngươi nói ngươi chưa làm qua, dù cho ngàn người chỉ trích, ta cũng nhất định sẽ tin tưởng ngươi."</p><p>	—— nhìn a, hắn nhiều ngày thực, lại cỡ nào làm cho người ta trìu mến a. Hoàn toàn là loại này tự cho là đúng cưng chiều cùng không hề lý do thiên vị, mới khiến cho người. . . Không muốn buông tay.</p><p>	"Ta đáp ứng ngươi sự tình nhất định sẽ làm được, ngươi xem, ta nói tới tìm ngươi liền tới tìm ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mỉm cười, nói: "Phàm trần là quá khứ, đều là tự chương. Buông chấp niệm, được không?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao từ trong lòng ngực của hắn đi ra, chống lại Giang Trừng ánh mắt, khẽ gật đầu một cái.</p><p>	Khúc mắc đã giải, rốt cuộc hết thảy đều kết thúc, Giang Trừng vẫn không kịp buông căng thẳng thần kinh, âm u trong màn đêm một đạo thiểm điện xẹt qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên ý thức được tối nay đột nhiên chuyển thì khí trời, cùng với cái này tia chớp là hướng Bắc Mang sơn phương hướng mà đến.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cho tới bây giờ đều là một đá nhiều chim người, ưa thích biện pháp dự phòng. Đã biết Nhiếp Minh Quyết không có ở đây trong quan tài, như vậy ngoại trừ tra tấn Kim Quang Dao bên ngoài, bộ dạng này quan tài hay không còn có tác dụng khác, ví dụ như. . . Cạm bẫy?</p><p>	"Ầm ầm —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng giữ chặt Kim Quang Dao tay nhảy ra, một đạo lôi điện vừa đúng rơi khi bọn hắn vừa mới đứng đấy địa phương.</p><p>	Cùng lúc đó, càng ngày càng nhiều lôi điện hướng cái này nhỏ hẹp nghĩa địa tụ tập tới đây.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đi đến Bắc Mang sơn thời điểm, toàn bộ Lạc Dương đã là tia chớp sấm sét, bị bao phủ tại một cái hắc ám màn sân khấu trong, cùng hai canh giờ trước trăng sáng sao thưa hoàn toàn bất đồng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chưa cùng, bởi vì hắn căn bản không có khí lực đi ra đình nghỉ mát một bước, hắn tất cả khí lực đều bị hút đi rồi.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng khẳng định đã xảy ra chuyện, ta có thể cảm giác được."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện suy yếu đến toàn bộ người giống như trong nước mới vớt ra giống nhau, hắn đứt quãng nói: "Nội lực của ta tại bị một chút hấp thu, hút đi lực lượng hẳn là bị dùng cho duy trì nào đó trận pháp."</p><p>	"Không đúng, chuyện gì xảy ra, sắc trời tựa hồ đặc biệt dị thường. . ."</p><p>	"Là dẫn lôi trận! Giang Trừng khẳng định đã rơi vào cạm bẫy! Muốn đi cứu hắn!"</p><p>	Dán tại nắp quan tài trên phù chú ngoại trừ trấn áp dùng bên ngoài, còn kèm theo dẫn lôi phù, Giang Trừng kéo xuống những cái kia ngược lại ghi phù hấp thu lực lượng sau có thể kích hoạt thành một cái trận pháp, lặng yên không một tiếng động mà đem nơi đây biến thành với tư cách dẫn lôi từ trường.</p><p>	Cái này chính là một cái tỉ mỉ xếp đặt thiết kế cạm bẫy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy bọn hắn tại trải qua một trận Thiên Kiếp, không chỗ có thể trốn.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là Lam Vong Cơ đi đến, hắn thiếu chút nữa liền chống đỡ không nổi nữa. Một đạo bình chướng thiết lập tại trước mặt bọn họ, chặn sụp đổ chảy nước hạ xuống lôi điện.</p><p>	Loại này lúc sau đã không sao cả bị đã tìm được, dù sao siêu độ đã hoàn thành hơn phân nửa, chỉ kém một lần nữa an táng có thể nghỉ ngơi bước cuối cùng này, ván đã đóng thuyền, Lam Vong Cơ đã đến cũng ngăn trở không là cái gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từng ngụm từng ngụm thở phì phò, một cái "Tạ" chữ còn chưa kịp nói ra miệng, đã bị Lam Vong Cơ cắt ngang, trong mắt của hắn nhìn không ra bị lừa gạt bất mãn phẫn uất, ngữ khí bình tĩnh mà trình bày:</p><p>	"Chúng nó là trùng Kim Quang Dao đến đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nháy mắt hiểu rõ ý của hắn, hắn nắm chặt Kim Quang Dao cổ tay hướng sau lưng ẩn giấu ẩn núp: "Ta biết rõ."</p><p>	Hắn nhanh chóng nói: "Lam Nhị công tử, kéo dài tánh mạng sau đó di chứng, ngoại trừ Linh Hồn đồng cảm bên ngoài, không có mặt khác ảnh hưởng tới a?"</p><p>	Tự nhiên sẽ không, một phương sinh tử cùng một phương khác sinh tử đã không quan hệ. . . Lam Vong Cơ trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi muốn cùng hắn cùng một chỗ chịu chết?"</p><p>	"Cùng một chỗ quá lãng phí. Ở mấy phút đồng hồ trước, ta hứa hẹn qua muốn ngăn cản ở trước mặt hắn."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Ngươi cũng đã đáp ứng Giang Lưu phải về Liên Hoa Ổ đấy."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ một bước cũng không nhường: "Đừng quên, ngươi cùng ta cũng có giao dịch."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng cười cười, trong ánh mắt rồi lại không có chút nào nhượng bộ: ". . . Rõ ràng mới không đến một tháng, nguyên lai ta liền thiếu nhiều như vậy khoản nợ a."</p><p>	Không chỉ có. Lam Vong Cơ muốn. Ngươi ngoài sáng ngầm thiếu đâu chỉ những thứ này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Mấy ngày sau Thất Nguyệt mười lăm, quỷ môn mở rộng ra, ta sẽ dẫn đến một lọ Hoàng Tuyền nước cùng máu của ta cho ngươi, nhớ kỹ lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện uống hết."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ có một cái chớp mắt không thể tin.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giống như tại an bài hậu sự giống nhau, nói tiếp: "Về phần a Lăng cùng A Lưu bên kia, ta về sau lại nói rõ a."</p><p>	Nói đến buồn cười, hắn trước khi đến không nghĩ tới có thể toàn thân trở ra, nhưng là không nghĩ tới sẽ bị bức đến như thế.</p><p>	Tầng này bình chướng càng ngày càng bạc nhược yếu kém, mắt thấy là chống đỡ không được bao lâu. Giang Trừng buông ra nắm Kim Quang Dao tay, đối với Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Ta đi ra ngoài dẫn dắt rời đi lôi điện, ngươi thừa cơ dẫn hắn đi, càng xa càng tốt."</p><p>	Hắn nói xong cảm thấy một màn này rất đúng quen thuộc, coi như đã trải qua một cái Luân Hồi, về tới hai mươi mấy năm trước âm lãnh hẻm nhỏ.</p><p>	Sau đó hắn liền chuẩn bị lao ra, lại bị Lam Vong Cơ kéo tay cánh tay, người sau sắc mặt âm trầm nói: "Nếu như ngươi chết, hắn sẽ phát điên."</p><p>	Cái này hắn thế hệ chỉ người nào, hai người lòng dạ biết rõ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu, từng chữ một nói: "Hắn quên ta, tựu cũng không điên rồi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trước mắt hiện lên cái kia trương mặt tái nhợt, chế trụ Giang Trừng tay chậm rãi dùng sức: "Giang Vãn Ngâm, ngươi có biết hay không. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn, "Thời gian không còn kịp rồi, buông tay."</p><p>	Bọn hắn bên này giằng co lấy, Kim Quang Dao thi thể đứng ở Giang Trừng sau lưng, đối với Lam Vong Cơ làm một cái chớ có lên tiếng  thủ thế, sau đó yên lặng lui về phía sau hai bước, làm việc nghĩa không được chùn bước mà liền xông ra ngoài.</p><p>	—— Kim Quang Dao thi thể là có linh trí hay sao? Làm sao có thể.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chú ý tới Lam Vong Cơ biểu lộ, vừa vừa quay đầu lại, trong tầm mắt là một mảnh lớn sáng, sau đó bên tai là đinh tai nhức óc âm thanh.</p><p>	Tựu như cùng một trận cực lớn thiên tai hoặc là thần phạt, muốn đem thiên địa chôn vùi.</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt đất liền ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ đêm thất tịch ngày hôm nay rút cục đã trôi qua. . . Vấn đề: Trừng tể đêm thất tịch rút cuộc là cùng mấy người (hoặc thi thể) qua hay sao? 🌝</p><p>	⚪️ ta word file Thượng Đô đã viết nhanh 100 trang rồi, kết quả rõ ràng khoảng cách kết cục vẫn xa xa không hẹn, cảm tình tuyến mới chỉ mới vừa tiến vào. . . Thậm chí hi Trừng tuyến còn chưa bắt đầu ghi, đối với hiệu suất của mình tuyệt vọng orz, có trời mới biết ta ngay từ đầu chỉ là muốn ghi trong đó quyển sách a (— )</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn khen thưởng tiểu khả ái á..., cũng chúc mọi người hết thảy thuận thuận lợi lợi ~❤️</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	30.</p><p>	Cực lớn tia chớp chỉ xuất hiện một cái chớp mắt, một giây sau có người từ phía sau lưng ôm hắn, che cặp mắt của hắn, ngăn cách phô thiên cái địa lao xuống ánh sáng.</p><p>	"Ầm ầm ——! !"</p><p>	Lôi minh gần trong gang tấc, vốn nên là vô cùng rõ ràng đấy, nhưng là vừa giống như mơ hồ rời xa, dần dần cái gì đều nghe không được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong đại não cũng là chỗ trống đấy, tư duy đứt quãng, không ăn khớp mà hiện lên rất nhiều hình ảnh.</p><p>	Vốn là ánh mặt trời phơi nắng đến mặt đất đều như nhũn ra đấy, trí nhớ bắt đầu hiện xưa cũ hàng năm thời đại.</p><p>	Ngồi ở thuyền đánh cá đuôi trên chậm rì rì trạc chân Giang Yếm Ly, cười híp mắt đem một chút mới lạ đài sen đưa đến trước mặt mình Ngụy Vô Tiện, đem mới khe hở tốt nhà phục ném trên bàn Ngu Tử Diên, dưới trời chiều đạp trên cánh cửa trở về Giang Phong Miên.</p><p>	Ngày mùa thu trong bay về phía nam chim nhạn vừa đúng trải qua Liên Hoa Ổ trên không, lúc đêm khuya Hắc Miêu linh hoạt chuỗi trên mái hiên, trong nước hồ màu vàng cá chép vừa đúng nhảy ra mặt nước hôn môi Giang Trừng chóp mũi.</p><p>	Ấm áp mềm mại hình ảnh nháy mắt nghiền nát, mảnh vỡ cũng không có còn lại.</p><p>	Thay vào đó chính là một trận lửa, một bãi máu, một cái mất đi song thân trẻ mới sinh, một tòa không có Mộ Bia cô phần mộ.</p><p>	—— đây là hắn không có bảo vệ đồ vật.</p><p>	Sau đó tất cả mọi người một vừa ly khai rồi, biến thành một mình hắn kịch một vai.</p><p>	Mười trong ba năm, giao thừa đêm trước mang theo Kim Lăng tuyết hậu tìm mai, Trọng Dương tế tổ sáng sớm màu trắng trước tìm hiểu cúc, lưu lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử lúc vô tình ý thoáng nhìn một thiếu niên áo trắng tại mưa tế bảo vệ hoa lan, một lần cuối cùng lần nửa đêm tỉnh mộng trong bừng tỉnh, gió bên ngoài nghe trúc.</p><p>	Sau cùng yên tĩnh sau cùng  âm u chỗ, là sau cùng cô độc sau cùng người đa tình.</p><p>	Những thứ này thanh tĩnh không có sóng tình cảnh lần nữa rách nát rồi, thay vào đó chính là ngồi ở xe lăn Giang Lưu trân trọng mà nhu hòa mà cầm chặt tay của mình, Kim Lăng con ngươi đen nhánh ở chỗ sâu trong cất giấu dữ tợn cắn xé lấy dã thú.</p><p>	—— đây là hắn không có bảo vệ đồ tốt.</p><p>	Hắn nghĩ muốn cái gì? Hắn dám yêu cầu xa vời cái gì? Hắn cái gì đều không chiếm được, đã nhận được cũng sẽ lấy thảm hại hơn liệt phương thức mất đi.</p><p>	Tựu như cùng hiện tại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng toàn thân lạnh như băng, huyết dịch dường như đều đình chỉ lưu động, chỉ còn lại có chậm chạp mà nghiền nát tư duy vẫn còn vận chuyển.</p><p>	Lúc trước lời thề son sắt giờ phút này nhớ tới càng giống là một cái vớ vẩn vô cùng chê cười.</p><p>	Buồn cười quá, hắn quả nhiên đều bảo hộ không được.</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Sau lưng có người ở kêu tên của hắn. Ngữ khí hết sức lành lạnh, rồi lại mang theo một tia không dễ dàng phát giác lo lắng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đờ đẫn nói: "Ta không sao, có thể buông ta ra."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy tay tâm truyền đến hơi ngứa xúc cảm, như là chân đi xiêu vẹo yếu ớt Hồ Điệp vỗ cánh, đó là Giang Trừng trong nháy mắt lúc động tác. Hắn yên lặng buông tay ra, ánh mắt hơi liễm, chú ý đến Giang Trừng nhất cử nhất động.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngước mắt nhìn lại, tia chớp đã đình chỉ, mây đen vẫn nặng trịch mà áp lên đỉnh đầu, lúc trước trên tế đài nhen nhóm ánh nến từ lúc trong cuồng phong dập tắt, chỉ có trên mặt đất một ít bị đánh trong cành khô lá héo úa thiêu đốt lên, mang đến hơi yếu ánh sáng.</p><p>	Trừ lần đó ra, cái gì cũng không có còn lại.</p><p>	Hắn đi vài bước, phóng nhãn bốn phía, phát hiện mình cũng không thể tìm được Kim Quang Dao thi thể.</p><p>	Quan tài, phù chỉ ( lá bùa ), thi thể, tế đàn. . . Tất cả đều đã thành một mảnh tro tàn. So với hoả hoạn cháy sạch còn muốn sạch sẽ triệt để.</p><p>	—— chính thức hài cốt không còn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem đây hết thảy, thậm chí muốn cười ra tiếng. Nhưng mà hắn đến cùng cái gì cũng không có làm, chỉ cảm thấy bất luận là thân thể còn là tinh thần cũng đã mỏi mệt cực kỳ, không cách nào nữa có dư thừa khí lực làm ra lộ ra vẻ gì khác rồi.</p><p>	A a, không hổ là Nhiếp Hoài Tang a, chứng cớ gì cùng nhược điểm đều sẽ không lưu lại.</p><p>	Trừ mình ra cùng Luân Hồi giáo mấy người, hiện tại người nào sẽ biết ngược lại ghi phù tồn tại, người nào sẽ biết Nhiếp Minh Quyết thi thể kỳ thật không có ở đây cái này chồng chất tro tàn ở bên trong, người nào sẽ biết là người vô tội ngây thơ Nhiếp gia gia chủ bày ra cục đâu.</p><p>	Coi như là nói, một đám tà giáo đồ mà nói tiên môn Bách gia như thế nào lại tín đây?</p><p>	Về phần Kim Quang Dao thi thể hóa thành tro tàn, bọn hắn chỉ biết vỗ tay bảo hay, căn bản sẽ không đi nghĩ lại nguyên nhân dừng, dù sao từng đã là trong lòng họa lớn rốt cuộc bị triệt để xóa đi rồi.</p><p>	Mà bản thân rõ ràng sớm đã có phòng bị, sớm dẫn dắt rời đi hắn tìm đến tại trên người mình lực chú ý, còn là từng bước một dựa theo hắn mười năm trước viết xong kịch bản đi.</p><p>	Quá yếu, cũng quá tự đại, thế cho nên. . .</p><p>	—— đoạn tại một bước cuối cùng.</p><p>	Siêu độ chỉ kém một bước cuối cùng. . . Thi thể bị hủy sẽ đối với Kim Quang Dao có bao nhiêu ảnh hưởng. . .</p><p>	Có lẽ không hề về phần bị nhốt tại U Đô không được chuyển thế, nhưng sẽ có mặt khác tai hoạ ngầm. . .</p><p>	Ta rốt cuộc muốn làm như thế nào tài năng vãn hồi. . . Đến cùng làm như thế nào mới tốt. . .</p><p>	"YAA.A.A.., nơi đây như thế nào đốt như vậy?"</p><p>	Cách đó không xa một đạo nhân ảnh khó khăn lắm rơi xuống, mở ra quạt xếp che lại hé mở mặt, cũng che lại hắn hơi hơi câu dẫn ra khóe môi, thanh âm hắn trong tràn đầy vừa đúng khiếp sợ, "Hàm Quang Quân, Giang huynh, nơi đây vừa mới xảy ra chuyện gì?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn theo trông đi qua, "Nhiếp tông chủ làm sao sẽ đi suốt đêm đến?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trừng mắt nhìn, trả lời đến thập phần tự nhiên, "Ta nghe nói Lạc Dương thiên tượng khác thường, lo lắng có cái đại sự gì phát sinh, không nghĩ tới các ngươi đã trước một bước chạy đến. . ." Hắn nhìn quanh cuối tuần vây, cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói: "Bất quá nếu như Hàm Quang Quân cùng Giang huynh đều tại, cái kia chắc hẳn sự tình đều giải quyết xong, ta hay là trước quay về Thanh Hà dừng, sẽ không gom góp cái này náo nhiệt."</p><p>	Hắn làm bộ phải đi, lúc này Giang Trừng nghiêng nghiêng 晲 tới đây, trong ánh mắt mang theo điên cuồng sau đó bình tĩnh, chỉ cần một cái không có ý nghĩa lời dẫn có thể một lần nữa đem sôi trào tâm tình nhen nhóm.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Ngươi đi một cái thử xem?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang sắp bước ra bước chân dừng ở không trung, khóc không ra nước mắt nói: "Giang, Giang huynh, ngươi đối với ta nói?"</p><p>	Cái này ngữ khí rõ ràng cho thấy bới móc a!</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn như vô tình ý mà vuốt ve ngón trỏ phải trên chiếc nhẫn, tập trung vào Nhiếp Hoài Tang phương hướng, từng bước một đi tới.</p><p>	Hắn ngắn ngủn trong vài canh giờ đã trải qua quá nhiều sự tình, vô luận là linh lực trên còn là trên tinh thần đến sớm nỏ mạnh hết đà, giờ phút này bất quá là bằng một hơi mạnh mẽ chống đỡ. Hắn đi được rất chậm, nhưng chính là vì chậm, mới hiện ra khó có thể bằng được sát ý cùng uy áp.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đáng thương mà xoay đầu lại, hướng trời quang trăng sáng Hàm Quang Quân lần lượt suy nghĩ thần: Hàm Quang Quân, Giang huynh thật đáng sợ, cứu ta a.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ chống lại tầm mắt của hắn, sau đó hời hợt dời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Tuy rằng không biết Giang Trừng đang suy nghĩ gì, nhưng hắn luôn luôn là cái có chừng mực người, không cần phải quá nhiều can thiệp.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, ta có một số việc muốn cùng Nhiếp tông chủ thương lượng, phiền toái ngươi lảng tránh một chút." Dường như tâm hữu linh tê ( tâm ý tương thông ) giống như, Giang Trừng đưa lưng về phía Lam Vong Cơ nói.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trầm ngâm nửa khắc, thản nhiên nói: "Ta tại phía đông chờ ngươi."</p><p>	"Đa tạ."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang: ". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Nhiếp Hoài Tang ba thước bên ngoài dừng lại, chặn hắn tìm đến hướng Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt, nhẹ nhàng hỏi:</p><p>	"Ngươi sợ cái gì?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang không đáp, ánh mắt hình như có chút ít trốn tránh.</p><p>	Hắn khẽ cười một tiếng: "Nên biết không nên biết ta cũng biết rồi. . . Ngươi làm như thế nào? Cũng đã giết ta sao?"</p><p>	"Giang huynh, ngươi đang nói cái gì, ta làm sao sẽ giết người đâu!"</p><p>	Hắn biểu hiện được càng ủy khuất, một trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nhanh chóng trắng bệch, "Ta liền tới ngay nhìn xem mà thôi, ta cái gì cũng không biết a!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bắt được cổ tay của hắn, đem cái thanh kia quạt xếp trùng trùng điệp điệp ném qua một bên, lạnh lùng nhìn về phía hắn gương mặt này. Nhiếp Hoài Tang đau lòng mà bối rối mà nhìn động tác của hắn, "Giang huynh, đây chính là ta thật vất vả có được. . . Mặt quạt là tiền triều Đại Nho lý Hoán đề chữ đâu. . ."</p><p>	"Ở trước mặt ta đừng giả bộ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắt ngang hắn, thanh âm nhẹ như nói mớ, dùng chỉ có hai người bọn họ có thể nghe được giọng nói: "Nói không sai, ngươi không sẽ đích thân giết người, là vì mượn đao giết người dễ dàng hơn a."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Cổ tay hắn bị Giang Trừng đã dùng hết lực đạo gắt gao nắm, rất đau, nhưng hắn một chút cũng không có giãy giụa ý tứ, đầu mờ mịt mất định hướng  mà nhìn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Lập tức hắn ánh mắt ngưng tụ, chỉ thấy Giang Trừng mỉm cười, trong tay áo lộ ra một trương ngược lại ghi phù.</p><p>	Hắn rõ ràng ẩn giấu một trương tại trên thân thể! Ngược lại ghi phù cũng không bị toàn bộ tiêu hủy!</p><p>	—— cho rằng uy hiếp hắn chứng cứ sao.</p><p>	Đều làm được một bước này rồi, giả bộ xuống dưới cũng không cần thiết.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trước một giây bối rối tâm tình vẫn không kịp thu hồi, thế cho nên hắn giờ phút này câu dẫn ra khóe môi nhỏ bé đường cong lộ ra đặc biệt quỷ dị.</p><p>	Hắn thành tâm thành ý tán dương: "Giang huynh, thật sự là hảo thủ đoạn đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nói: "Không kịp ngươi mưu tính sâu xa."</p><p>	Hắn xác thực không có gì hư dữ ủy xà tâm tư, liền kính xưng cũng trực tiếp tiết kiệm.</p><p>	Giả bộ như nghe không xuất ra hắn trong giọng nói tràn đầy trào phúng, Nhiếp Hoài Tang híp lại lên con mắt, quét mắt một mảnh hỗn độn nghĩa địa, thở dài: "Giang huynh xuất hiện đến quá ngoài ý muốn rồi. Vốn nghìn năm vạn năm cũng sẽ không có người phát hiện đấy, nhưng bởi vì Giang huynh xuất hiện, mới mệt nhọc hắn chính là mười năm."</p><p>	"Lẫn nhau. Ta vốn chỉ kém một bước cuối cùng, cũng không bị ngươi sinh sôi cắt ngang?"</p><p>	"A nha, " hắn cười đến mặt mày cong cong, tới gần Giang Trừng bên tai, nhìn như hồn nhiên mà đặt câu hỏi, "Cái này tính cả hai cùng có lợi, còn là đôi thua đâu."</p><p>	Bên tai một mảnh ấm áp hơi thở, Giang Trừng dừng một chút, chán ghét quay đầu đi, ánh mắt lạnh lùng như băng.</p><p>	"Chuyện cho tới bây giờ không phải là rất rõ ràng đến sao, nhưng dựa vào cái gì thua là ta đây?"</p><p>	"Vì vậy Giang huynh là muốn báo thù đem về sao."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngừng một chút, tròng mắt nói: "Ta nghĩ. Nhưng không thể."</p><p>	Coi như là đối với Nhiếp Hoài Tang oán khí lớn hơn nữa, chỉ dựa vào mình cũng chưa đủ lật đổ hắn. Từ lợi và hại cùng khả năng cân nhắc, lúc trước lẫn nhau không quấy nhiễu quan hệ chính là tốt nhất quan hệ.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi mà đem cái kia trương ngược lại ghi phù chú nhét vào Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngực trong vạt áo, bởi vì cảnh ban đêm quá mờ, giữa bọn họ khoảng cách cũng gần vừa đủ, động tác này thập phần che giấu.</p><p>	"Nhiếp tông chủ đừng nóng vội, ta cùng giao dịch của ngươi vẫn như cũ thành lập, nên bảo thủ bí mật ta sẽ tiếp tục bảo thủ."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trầm thấp nói: "Không nghĩ tới Giang huynh gặp nói ra những lời này đâu."</p><p>	Thật thú vị a, từ khi Giang Trừng hoàn dương đem về, từng cái phản ứng đều cùng mình dự đoán đến không giống vậy.</p><p>	Bình tĩnh không có sóng như chết nước trong cuộc sống, hắn đó là có thể kích khởi nghìn tầng sóng cái kia cục đá.</p><p>	—— là hoàn toàn thoát khỏi cách mình khống chế đồ vật.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe mắt vén lên mỹ lệ trôi chảy độ cong, giống như nửa đêm đám mây dày hoa đua nở đến sau cùng tươi đẹp thời điểm, tuyệt vời nháy mắt phương hoa. Hắn ngữ khí khinh miệt mà cay nghiệt, từng chữ một:</p><p>	"Bởi vì ta cũng không nhanh. Một ngày nào đó, ta sẽ kéo ngươi cùng một chỗ xuống địa ngục đấy."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang đáy mắt vui vẻ ngược lại sâu hơn, hắn nói: "Ta rất chờ mong đâu rồi, nếu như trên đường hoàng tuyền có Giang huynh làm bạn, vậy khẳng định không nhàm chán."</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	Hắn cười lạnh một tiếng, kéo ra cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang khoảng cách, không muốn tiếp qua nhiều dây dưa. Mới bước một bước, tựa như sở hữu khí lực bị đột nhiên rút đi, không kịp làm bất kỳ phản ứng nào liền nhắm mắt trùng trùng điệp điệp hướng trên mặt đất rơi vỡ đi.</p><p>	Đã đến. . . Thân thể cực hạn.</p><p>	Hắc ám không để cho kháng cự mà cuốn tới, triệt để bao trùm hắn làm cho có ý thức.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trước một bước tiếp được Giang Trừng thân thể, Giang Trừng so với chính mình tưởng tượng được còn muốn gầy gò, ôm vào trong ngực giống như không có sức nặng bình thường. Đầu ngón tay hắn chạm đến ướt át trắng nõn chất lỏng, nhìn kỹ lại, là từng cái một vết máu.</p><p>	Hắn lúc nào bị thương? Trên quần áo chảy ra nhiều như vậy máu. . .</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thoáng nhíu mày, cam chịu số phận mà đem Giang Trừng nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở trên mặt đất, thò tay cỡi y phục của hắn.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, không chỉ có trên đầu vai huyết nhục mơ hồ, làm cho người ta sợ hãi đến nhanh, liền phần bụng miệng vết thương cũng chậm rãi toát ra máu, từng vòng vải gạt đều nhuộm thành màu đỏ. Nhưng bởi vì đạo bào vốn chính là sâu màu, bốn phía là đốt trọi mùi, tại cảnh ban đêm yểm hộ dưới làm cho người ta trong lúc nhất thời cũng không phát hiện được.</p><p>	Nhìn chằm chằm vào cái này dữ tợn miệng vết thương vài giây, hắn trầm thấp thở dài: "Hà tất hành hạ như thế bản thân đâu rồi, ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết mạng của ngươi nhiều quý giá sao."</p><p>	"Kim Quang Dao hắn liền tốt như vậy? Đáng giá ngươi làm được một bước này?"</p><p>	Giao dịch một chuyện cho tới bây giờ đều là cách cầm thẻ đánh bạc, lực lượng ngang nhau tài năng tiến hành xuống dưới, chỉ có thể biểu hiện được so với đối phương càng có lực công kích, càng có lực lượng, một khi lộ ra khiếp ý hoặc nhược điểm chính là rơi hạ phong, đem ở vào bị động địa vị.</p><p>	Chính là vì hiểu rất rõ điểm này, vì làm giả thành trạng thái toàn thịnh, Giang Trừng liền chịu đựng tổn thương nói lâu như vậy, sở hữu đau đớn đều nuốt tại trong cổ họng.</p><p>	Hắn đối với người khác không tha thứ, nhưng hắn đối với chính mình ác hơn.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua Giang Trừng xương quai xanh, dính vào một giờ rưỡi ngưng làm máu tươi. Ấp úng, bị người như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào, thực là. . . Thật là làm cho người ta hưng phấn.</p><p>	Hắn từ trên người xuất ra cầm máu tản ra, chuẩn bị muốn giúp Giang Trừng xử lý một cái, đã nhìn thấy Lam Vong Cơ một bộ áo trắng xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, ánh mắt nhàn nhạt đảo qua nằm trên mặt đất nửa thân trần hôn mê Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân?"</p><p>	Ý thức được bọn hắn giờ phút này động tác thập phần quỷ dị, Nhiếp Hoài Tang thất kinh mà trừng mắt nhìn, giơ tay lên trong cái chai, "A, ta. . . Giang huynh trên người tổn thương không phải là ta làm đấy, ta đây là giúp hắn rịt thuốc, Giang huynh đột nhiên té xỉu có thể làm ta sợ muốn chết!"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ như ý qua trong tay hắn chai thuốc, bất động thanh sắc liếc mắt nhìn hắn:</p><p>	"Giao cho ta, Nhiếp tông chủ về trước đi a."</p><p>	"A a tốt, có Hàm Quang Quân tại ta an tâm nha. . ."</p><p>	Hắn mỉm cười, chậm rì rì nhặt lên trên mặt đất quạt xếp, đứng dậy hảo tâm đề nghị: "Bất quá Giang huynh bị thương nặng như vậy, Thanh Hà cách nơi này thân cận, bằng không thì đi ta bên kia tu dưỡng a?"</p><p>	"Không nhọc hao tâm tổn trí."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cẩn thận mà thuần thục xử lý lấy miệng vết thương, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con mắt tối nghĩa không rõ, "Ta cùng Giang Trừng vẫn có một số việc muốn làm, ngày khác lại đi bái phỏng."</p><p>	"A..., tốt." Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không nhiều mời, nhẹ gật đầu, nhìn Lam Vong Cơ đang tại hủy đi Giang Trừng phần bụng băng bó, cảm thấy khẽ động, "Nhìn Giang huynh phần bụng hình như là vết thương cũ?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ động tác trên tay thoáng trì trệ, nói khẽ:</p><p>	"Là ta lúc đầu liên lụy hắn."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhạy cảm cảm giác được ngữ khí của hắn tựa hồ không thích hợp, hoặc là nói, bọn hắn toàn bộ quan hệ đều đã có biến hóa vi diệu.</p><p>	Bất quá hai cái người trong cuộc mình cũng không có phát giác được a.</p><p>	Ài. . . Hắn nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn lên trời, mây đen buông xuống, đem sở hữu tượng trưng cho vận mệnh cùng bí hiểm tinh bàn che giấu, Cổ Ngữ viết một phát mà động toàn thân, Giang Trừng cái này vừa tỉnh, tại là cả bàn cờ cũng bắt đầu rối loạn a.</p><p>	"Chờ một chút, ly biệt tự tiện quyết định nha. Đại ca ca sẽ không cùng các ngươi đi a, hắn và khế ước của ta vẫn chưa xong thành."</p><p>	Nữ đồng mềm nhu nhu thanh âm truyền đến, nàng mỗi đi một bước, trên mắt cá chân lục lạc chuông liền vang lên theo, thanh thúy êm tai thanh âm bên tai không dứt.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc lấy ra một tờ huyết khế quơ quơ, cười nhẹ nhàng nói: "Xấu hổ, ta muốn đem hắn mang đến Tô phủ."</p><p>	31.</p><p>	Tiết Dương trước một bước trở lại U Đô, hắn đứng ở Vong Xuyên bờ sông, có một cái không có một cái mà dắt bên cạnh bờ Lục sắc cây, đem chúng nó thành từng mảnh ném vào trong sông.</p><p>	Hắn kỳ thật nhập lại không có bao nhiêu thời gian, lần này chạy đi mặc dù chỉ là một vòng không có ý nghĩa Du Hồn, nhưng thân phận của hắn quá mức mẫn cảm, cái này nhất trọng tội tăng thêm, chỉ sợ lại muốn phán hơn mấy năm.</p><p>	Tiết Dương suy nghĩ dạo chơi lấy, thở dài, lập tức nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói: "Địa phương quỷ quái này thật sự là phiền chết người đi được. . ."</p><p>	Không có đợi bao lâu, hắn phải đợi người liền xuất hiện ở sau lưng.</p><p>	"Đem về rất sớm nha."</p><p>	Tiết Dương quay đầu, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn hắn, "Lại nói ngươi cắn ác như vậy làm gì, nếu như không phải là ta xuất hiện, ngươi thực chuẩn bị đem hắn ăn?"</p><p>	"Làm sao sẽ, tự nhiên là không nỡ bỏ đấy, " Kim Quang Dao sắc mặt tái nhợt, Linh Thể cũng so với bình thường muốn hư ảo một ít, hắn khẽ cười nói, "Ta chỉ là muốn biết rõ hắn có thể dung túng đến một bước kia."</p><p>	Tiết Dương bất động thanh sắc đưa trong tay hoa hành cắt đứt, không đếm xỉa tới hỏi: "Nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi, là đã nhận được muốn đáp án a."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, hắn đã đáp ứng ta. . . Rất nhiều chuyện đâu."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đáp đến nhẹ nhàng, cùng sắc mặt suy yếu trắng bệch so sánh với, ánh mắt của hắn đặc biệt nhẹ nhõm tự nhiên, như là rốt cuộc muốn đem khao khát sự vật nắm ở lòng bàn tay.</p><p>	Mấy năm này hiểu rõ địa tương chỗ xuống, Giang Trừng là hạng người gì bọn họ là thấy được lại rõ ràng nhất.</p><p>	Giang Trừng người này cực kỳ nặng vâng, hứa hẹn qua sự tình liền sẽ không dao động, chỉ cần mình không trước rời bỏ vứt bỏ hắn, như vậy Giang Trừng liền có thể trông coi lời hứa đến dài đằng đẵng.</p><p>	Bất quá có Ngụy Vô Tiện vết xe đổ, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không phạm cái loại này ngu xuẩn sai lầm.</p><p>	Thế đạo này chính là như vậy không công bằng, có ít người không quan tâm lại luyện tập chi như thường đồ vật, nhưng là khác một số người hao tổn tâm cơ muốn lấy được đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng có quan hệ gì đâu rồi, bất quá lượn quanh chút ít đường xa mà thôi. . . Kim Quang Dao khóe môi đường cong không thay đổi, phàm trần ta xem trên đấy, cuối cùng sẽ trở thành của ta.</p><p>	"Ơ, thật sự là một trận trò hay, " Tiết Dương đưa trong tay đổi ra vài đoạn cây cỏ ném đi, hư tình giả ý mà phủi tay, "Đặc biệt là cuối cùng khổ nhục kế, làm cho người ta ấn tượng đặc biệt khắc sâu đâu."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao bay bổng nhìn qua, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tuy nói là khổ nhục kế, nhưng là có thể gọi là tìm đường sống trong cõi chết."</p><p>	Tìm đường sống trong cõi chết. . . Tiết Dương híp lại lên con mắt, trong nháy mắt hiểu rõ.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao mỉm cười: "Dù sao, người chết tài năng cùng người chết đánh đồng, không phải sao?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương dáng tươi cười đọng lại một cái, lập tức lười biếng nói: "Chỉ là của ta không nghĩ tới, ngươi liền thi thể của mình đều không buông tha. Chịu lớn như vậy thiên phạt, linh thể của ngươi cũng không chịu nổi a?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tròng mắt, ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng:</p><p>	"So với có được đồ vật gì đó, những thống khổ này tính là cái gì đâu."</p><p>	Không sai, người chết sẽ ở kẻ sống trong lòng hóa thành vĩnh hằng ký hiệu, phai mờ không đi, tiêu tán không được, vĩnh viễn mà chiếu sáng rạng rỡ.</p><p>	Tựa như tại Giang Trừng trong lòng, Ngu Tử Diên, Giang Phong Miên, Giang Yếm Ly, hàng năm Ngụy Vô Tiện. . . Bọn hắn tại trí nhớ ở chỗ sâu trong niêm phong cất vào kho lấy, thả tại cái khác người không thể chạm đến địa phương.</p><p>	—— người sống thì không cách nào cùng chết đi ánh trăng sáng đánh đồng đấy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao biết rõ, coi như là hắn cùng với Giang Trừng quan hệ hôn lại bí mật khăng khít, mỗi lần Giang Trừng tại nửa đêm tỉnh mộng tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy nhớ tới đấy, vẫn như cũ vĩnh viễn là bọn hắn.</p><p>	Những cái kia mất đi người cùng trí nhớ đã sớm tuyên khắc tiến vào thực chất bên trong, theo thời gian trôi qua dần dần trở thành không cách nào thoát ly gông xiềng, là mộng đẹp, cũng khúc mắc.</p><p>	Cái chỗ kia, nên như thế nào mới có thể đi vào đây?</p><p>	Rất đơn giản, ở trước mặt hắn lấy thảm thiết nhất phương thức ly khai thì tốt rồi.</p><p>	Hắn vượt qua không được Giang Trừng trong nội tâm niêm phong cất vào kho lấy những cái kia bóng dáng, như vậy, liền lựa chọn trở thành những cái kia bóng dáng trong một cái.</p><p>	Sống hay chết giới hạn, cho tới bây giờ đều là bởi vì người mà định ra, mơ hồ không rõ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nói: "A, ngươi cùng Nhiếp gia tiểu tử kia đều tại tính toán đánh cờ, duy nhất thua nhà chỉ có Giang Trừng, hết lần này tới lần khác hắn vẫn một lòng hướng về ngươi."</p><p>	"Nhiếp Hoài Tang muốn cho ta hài cốt không còn, ta muốn lấy được Vãn Ngâm hứa hẹn, chúng ta mục đích bất đồng, muốn đồ vật cũng đều đã nhận được, thậm chí loáng thoáng giúp đối phương một chút."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao rụt rè cười cười, ngữ khí chắc chắc: "Nhưng mà thua nhà, vĩnh viễn không phải là Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cái này mê man mê, liền hôn mê ba ngày.</p><p>	Tinh thần hắn lực lượng tiêu hao thật lớn, lại mất máu quá nhiều, thể cốt suy yếu đã đến cực hạn, lần nữa trợn mắt thời điểm, đã đến giờ Thìn.</p><p>	Hắn hôn mê lúc trong đầu là một mảnh hắc ám, cái gì hình ảnh đều bày ra không đi ra, hoàn toàn không có thời gian trôi qua khái niệm, ai biết vừa tỉnh dậy đã qua ba ngày.</p><p>	Hắn ngủ ở Tô phủ trong sương phòng, đúng là đêm thất tịch buổi tối hắn tới gặp Tô Thảo Sắc cái gian phòng kia.</p><p>	Ánh mặt trời từ cây chế tạo cửa sổ trong khe hở xuyên thấu qua, cũng không chướng mắt. Trong miệng hiện ra nồng đậm cay đắng, Giang Trừng trì độn mà cảm thụ cả buổi, mới ý thức tới đầu lưỡi thượng truyền đến chính là cây Thương truật, đau khổ đinh các loại thuốc Đông y mùi vị.</p><p>	Thân thể thập phần trầm trọng, phần bụng tổn thương ngược lại là cảm giác không thấy cái gì, nhưng trên vai trái là mới tổn thương, vừa mới khép lại, một tác động liền sẽ cảm thấy đau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nửa tựa ở đầu giường, sững sờ mà tiếp nhận Lam Vong Cơ đưa tới nước, trau chuốt dưới cuống họng, hỏi vài câu mới biết được hôm nay tịch gì tịch.</p><p>	Bởi vì hắn bị thương quá nặng cùng có chút nguyên nhân khác, hắn bị Tô Thảo Sắc tiếp tại Tô phủ dưỡng thương, Lam Vong Cơ ở tại hắn sát vách sương phòng, thuận tiện vì hắn điều dưỡng thân thể, Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ ngụ ở hắn đối diện. Tối hôm qua Ngụy Vô Tiện trông hắn một đêm, buổi sáng hôm nay thay đổi Lam Vong Cơ mới trở về phòng thiếp đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe đến đó cảm thấy có chút đau đầu.</p><p>	Ba người bọn hắn một khi tụ cùng một chỗ, cái kia chắc chắn sẽ không gió êm sóng lặng.</p><p>	Hắn cái miệng nhỏ cái miệng nhỏ uống nước, thăm dò nói: "Kỳ thật, các ngươi không cần như vậy mệt nhọc, Tô phủ hẳn là có hạ nhân đấy." Để cho bọn họ chiếu cố ta là được rồi.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bỏ qua hắn những lời này, tiếp nhận Giang Trừng trong tay uống xong nước ly, đem một viên mứt táo đưa đến hắn bên môi.</p><p>	Các loại Giang Trừng đem mứt táo ngậm đến trong miệng, ngọt xì xì mùi vị lan tràn ra, mới hậu tri hậu giác mà phát giác được một tia không đúng.</p><p>	Vân vân? Vì cái gì ngươi động tác quen như vậy luyện, mà thái độ của ta như vậy tự nhiên a?</p><p>	Giang Trừng giơ lên mắt nhìn đi, Lam Vong Cơ cho ăn xong hắn sau một lần nữa rót một chén nước ấm đặt lên bàn lạnh lấy, sau đó đem cửa sổ mở ra, xuyên qua một ít không khí mới mẻ.</p><p>	Căn phòng này trong là chi hái cửa sổ, trên cánh tầng ngoài giả bộ linh cách, giấy dán, có thể dùng chi cán chống lên đến; trong tầng dán vải mỏng, đã thông khí lại sáng.</p><p>	Dưới ánh mặt trời thân thể của hắn tư thế cao ngất, quần áo sắc tố nhã, giống như là một khối mỹ ngọc tạo hình mà thành mỹ nhân. Hắn nói: "Có thể hay không gió quá lớn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Không có việc gì, vừa vặn trong phòng có chút oi bức."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Lam Vong Cơ khẽ vuốt càm, đem cửa sổ chống càng mở chút ít.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rốt cuộc biết chỗ nào không đúng rồi, cũng là bởi vì Lam Vong Cơ một loạt động tác quá tự nhiên rồi, vì vậy mình cũng bị hắn ảnh hưởng, ngữ khí bất tri bất giác liền trầm tĩnh lại.</p><p>	Nhưng, vẫn có một tia nói không rõ đạo không rõ kỳ quái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chần chờ mở miệng: "Lam Nhị công tử, ta lại lừa ngươi một lần, đi Bắc Mang sơn, ngươi tại sao lại muốn tới cứu ta?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ mặt không đổi sắc, hời hợt nói: "Không phải là cứu ngươi, ta vốn là quyết định cùng ngươi cùng nhau đi Bắc Mang sơn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ nhíu mày: "Không đúng dừng, lần trước tại trong khách sạn ngươi rõ ràng là chuẩn bị ngăn cản của ta."</p><p>	"Khi đó ta còn không tới kịp hỏi đến huynh trưởng ý kiến, " Lam Vong Cơ rủ xuống mắt tiệp, dưới ánh mặt trời xuyên qua, tại mí mắt chỗ đánh rớt xuống bóng mờ, "Huynh trưởng cùng Liễm Phương Tôn đều là Quan Âm miếu người trong cuộc, hắn có quyền lợi biết rõ chuyện này."</p><p>	Nói cũng phải, theo như khi còn sống Lam Hi Thần cùng Kim Quang Dao chạm nhau quan hệ đến xem, dù là cuối cùng tan vỡ, bọn hắn cũng là có tư cách nhất tham dự lẫn nhau sự tình đấy, lần này vụng trộm siêu độ Kim Quang Dao, là đúng một vị khác người trong cuộc lừa gạt.</p><p>	Tại Địa phủ năm năm trong, Kim Quang Dao tựa hồ cho tới bây giờ không đề cập qua Lam Hi Thần, là lúc trước lưu lại bị thương quá nặng, nhắc tới đều là tại hướng trên vết thương chọc đao, còn là đã buông xuống, vì vậy vô vị lúc trước?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng yên lặng thở dài, người chấp niệm thật sự có dễ dàng như vậy buông sao, không phải là mỗi người đều như chính mình giống nhau may mắn uống xong Mạnh bà thang đấy. . .</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trong giọng nói nghe không xuất ra tâm tình, hắn không mặn không nhạt nói: "Đầu tháng bảy sáu ta mới thu được huynh trưởng gửi thư, ngày hôm sau chưa kịp nói cho ngươi biết, ngươi trước hết đi tìm Tô Thảo Sắc rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, không tệ, khi đó bọn hắn tại chiến tranh lạnh, lẫn nhau không để ý đối phương, thẳng đến đêm thất tịch ngày đó vừa đúng gặp gỡ Ngụy Vô Tiện, hắn cảm thấy là một cái cơ hội tốt, liền mượn Lam Vong Cơ ngăn chặn Ngụy Vô Tiện thời điểm một mình chạy ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi hỏi: "Vì vậy, Trạch Vu Quân thái độ là cái gì đâu."</p><p>	Kỳ thật những lời này đã không trọng yếu, Giang Trừng quyết định việc cần phải làm, tự nhiên sẽ không bởi vì hắn người ngăn trở mà buông tha cho.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ từ trong cửa tay áo lấy ra một tờ gãy đến chỉnh tề giấy trắng, đem nó nho nhỏ triển khai, đưa tới Giang Trừng trước mặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngước mắt nhìn lại, chỉ thấy phía trên là một nhóm nước chảy mây trôi chữ nhỏ.</p><p>	"Từ cực mê chỗ nhận thức mê, tức thì khắp nơi tỉnh; đem khó tận tình vừa để xuống, tức thì vạn cảnh rộng."</p><p>	—— hắn dĩ nhiên buông.</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt thất ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️❗️ báo động trước: Tấu chương sẽ có chút ít bg(khả năng gọi là gb tương đối khá? ) tuyến</p><p>	Làm làm một cái bản chất thụ khống chế + hủ duy, giảng chân ngã cũng không có đặc biệt thiên vị cái nào đối với cp, all đến rất cực hạn (ta là hủ duy ngã kiêu ngạo. jpg)</p><p>	⚪️ cám ơn tiểu khả ái khen thưởng á! Chúc mọi người khai giảng or đi làm vui vẻ (✪▽✪)</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	32.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ các loại Giang Trừng uống thuốc xong giật trong chốc lát rời đi rồi, chỉ còn Giang Trừng vẻ mặt không hiểu thấu mà đối đãi các ngươi trong phòng.</p><p>	Trước khi rời đi, Giang Trừng trong lúc vô tình thoáng nhìn đặt lên bàn Lưu Ly đèn, vì vậy ngữ khí tự nhiên mà hỏi thăm: "Cái này còn không có đưa cho A Tuyết sao?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn qua hắn rất nghiêm túc biểu lộ, có chút chần chờ: "... Cho A Tuyết?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn ra nghi ngờ của hắn, không khỏi thở dài. Cái này người không khỏi quá không hiểu đạo lí đối nhân xử thế, cũng thế, tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử lớn lên đồ cổ đám làm sao lại nghĩ nhiều như vậy.</p><p>	Hắn nén được tính tình, từng cái giải thích: "Chúng ta tại A Tuyết gia trụ liễu nhiều ngày như vậy, tổng nên biểu đạt lòng biết ơn, ngươi chẳng lẽ không nhìn ra A Tuyết ưa thích những thứ này tinh xảo biễu diễn sao?"</p><p>	Những lời này thành công lại để cho trong phòng bầu không khí cứng ngắc lại đứng lên, lúc trước bình tĩnh vui vẻ hễ quét là sạch.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đã trầm mặc, hai đầu lông mày tựa hồ nhiễm lên tầng một bóng mờ.</p><p>	Thấy thế Giang Trừng càng kinh ngạc: "Bằng không thì ngươi cầm lấy cái này chén nhỏ Lưu Ly đèn có thể làm cái gì? Ừ... Hoặc là ngươi cũng ưa thích?"</p><p>	Lời nói nói ra miệng, Giang Trừng mới ý thức tới cái này chén nhỏ Lưu Ly đèn là Lam Vong Cơ cầm đồ vật đổi lấy, nói không chừng thật sự Tâm Di? Cái kia vừa mới chẳng phải là rất lúng túng...</p><p>	Trán, nên nói cái gì để giải thích một cái?</p><p>	"Không cần."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ phá vỡ Giang Trừng nghĩ ngợi lung tung, con mắt màu lành lạnh, thanh âm càng thêm xa cách chút ít: "A Tuyết không cần."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày: "Ngươi lúc nào..."</p><p>	"Hôm qua ta đi hướng A Tuyết từ biệt, đem đoạn thời gian trước dưỡng thương tiêu phí đều kết toán rồi, " Lam Vong Cơ trả lời đến phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay), không chứa bất cứ tia cảm tình nào mà lườm Giang Trừng liếc, "Ngươi không cần quan tâm quá nhiều."</p><p>	"Ta..."</p><p>	"Nếu như ngươi là nhìn cái này chụp đèn chướng mắt, liền đem nó ném đi a."</p><p>	Nói xong hắn đứng dậy, cũng không đợi Giang Trừng phản ứng, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt mà đẩy cửa đi ra ngoài, tựa hồ không muốn tại căn phòng này trong đối đãi các ngươi dù là một giây.</p><p>	Bị chặn mấy câu Giang Trừng không biết cái gọi là nhìn xem hắn ly khai bóng lưng, cảm thấy có chút không đúng. Nhưng hắn cẩn thận hồi tưởng vừa rồi đối thoại, thật sự tìm không thấy ở đâu có lỗ thủng.</p><p>	Dứt khoát không hề suy nghĩ nhiều, đổi lại càng đơn giản phương pháp. Hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa ngực vị trí, thoáng cau mày nói:</p><p>	"Nhàn nhạt bực bội... Còn có loại chua xót cảm giác, đại khái là ủy khuất?"</p><p>	Bị bản thân phỏng đoán lại càng hoảng sợ, ủy khuất? A, cái từ này như thế nào cũng cùng Hàm Quang Quân liên hệ không đứng dậy a? Nhưng mà ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng nháy mắt mấy cái, có chút hiếu kỳ:</p><p>	"Thật khó đến a, Lam Vong Cơ tại sao có thể có lớn như vậy tâm tình chấn động, ta nói lời gì quá đáng sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể vẫn không thích hợp xuống giường, hắn nằm ở trên giường thật sự nhàm chán đến nhanh, muốn chìm vào giấc ngủ hết lần này tới lần khác lại không hề buồn ngủ.</p><p>	Hắn vô thức trốn tránh hồi tưởng đêm hôm đó chuyện đã xảy ra.</p><p>	Nhưng thì không được, càng là trốn tránh lại càng là dựa vào thân cận. Hắn tinh tường nhớ kỹ Kim Quang Dao là như thế nào nhu thuận mà ổ tại trong lòng ngực của mình, nhớ kỹ Lam Vong Cơ từng câu lạnh như băng chất vấn, cũng nhớ kỹ phần mộ bên cạnh Nhiếp Hoài Tang cái kia trương người vô tội giả nhân giả nghĩa gương mặt... Đều tại trong trí nhớ từng cái tái hiện, không chỗ có thể trốn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu lên, nhẹ nhàng đóng lại con mắt.</p><p>	"Đại ca ca, ta tiến đến á."</p><p>	Một thân màu hồng áo váy Tô Thảo Sắc trực tiếp đẩy cửa tiến đến, chứng kiến tỉnh lại Giang Trừng lúc trên mặt phải không thêm che giấu kinh hỉ, trong tay nàng mang theo một cái ba tầng hộp cơm, sau lưng vẫn cùng theo một vị Nam Cương cách ăn mặc nam tử.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nửa ngồi ở trên giường bất động thanh sắc đánh giá hắn.</p><p>	Làn da hiện lên màu đồng cổ, người Miêu cách ăn mặc, trần trụi tay cùng trên cổ đều đeo ngân sức, quanh thân có một loại quỷ dị âm u khí tức.</p><p>	"Đại ca ca, đây là nam hộ pháp Cửu Vĩ, thương thế của ngươi chính là hắn giúp ngươi quản lý đấy." Làm như nhìn ra Giang Trừng muốn hỏi cái gì, Tô Thảo Sắc trước một bước hồi đáp.</p><p>	Nam nhân cúi đầu nói: "Là Giang công tử cống hiến sức lực là vinh hạnh của ta."</p><p>	"Đa tạ." Giang Trừng gật đầu, ngừng một chút nói: "Nhìn tiên sinh cách ăn mặc, là Nam Cương mầm y?"</p><p>	"Cửu Vĩ có thể không chỉ là mầm y đâu rồi, hạ độc, Thông Linh, xem bói... Hắn gặp có thể hơn nhiều. Lần này nếu như không phải là vì Đại ca ca, cũng sẽ không ngàn dặm xa xôi chạy tới." Tô Thảo Sắc mở ra nước sơn cây hộp cơm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mang sang một chén nóng hổi ngân nhĩ nước canh, bên trong vẫn làm đẹp hơi có chút màu đỏ, là màu sắc tươi đẹp cẩu kỷ.</p><p>	"Đây chính là ta tự mình nấu a." Thiếu nữ dí dỏm mà trừng mắt nhìn.</p><p>	"Ta tự mình tới là được rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cự tuyệt thiếu nữ đều muốn cho ăn bản thân cử động, mỉm cười tiếp nhận bát, "Có chuyện gì cứ việc nói thẳng dừng, ta hiện tại tinh thần không tệ."</p><p>	Kể từ khi biết Tiết Dương chính là Luân Hồi giáo giáo chủ về sau, hắn đối với bọn họ cảnh giác xác thực giảm bớt rất nhiều, hơn nữa tại Bắc Mang sơn Tô Thảo Sắc lợi dụng huyết khế cứu mình cũng là sự thật.</p><p>	Nói đến Tô Thảo Sắc, Giang Trừng trong lòng tổng hội dâng lên một tia nói không rõ đạo không rõ khác thường.</p><p>	Hắn luôn luôn căm thù Quỷ tu, loại ý nghĩ này nhiều năm qua thâm căn cố đế, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có khả năng từ bỏ, ví dụ như giết mặt khác hai vị hộ pháp hắn chưa từng có do dự, giơ tay chém xuống, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt. Nhưng mà đối mặt Tô Thảo Sắc, dù là tại vùng ngoại ô bị nàng bức đến tuyệt cảnh, Giang Trừng cũng cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới tổn thương nàng.</p><p>	Hắn đối với nàng đề không nổi sát ý đến.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc mình cũng đã nhận ra điểm này, vì vậy bị Giang Trừng đè xuống đất lấy đao chống đỡ lấy thời điểm, đều chắc chắc Giang Trừng không nỡ bỏ.</p><p>	Đúng vậy, Tô Thảo Sắc liếc có thể nhìn ra, hắn uy hiếp bản thân lúc chính là bên ngoài Lệ bên trong nhẫm, mặt ngoài trừng mắt đấy, nhưng khống chế lực đạo đến cực kỳ xảo diệu, cuối cùng trên cổ liền dấu,vết cũng không có lưu lại.</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ nói: "Ta đây liền từ lần thứ nhất triệu hoán thất bại nói lên tốt rồi."</p><p>	Triệu hoán thất bại?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên mặt không lộ mảy may, chậm rãi quấy lấy thìa: "Rửa tai lắng nghe."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ thao thao bất tuyệt thời điểm tổng có một loại rất nặng khó chịu buồn tẻ cảm giác, sinh động thú vị chủ đề cũng có thể trò chuyện đến không hề thú vị, nghe nghe liền dễ dàng thất thần.</p><p>	Nhưng dù gì cũng là ở Lam Khải Nhân dưới tay đọc qua sách đấy, các loại Giang Trừng đem một chén ngân nhĩ nước canh ăn cho tới khi nào xong thôi, cả kiện sự tình mạch suy nghĩ cũng không sai biệt lắm chải vuốt đã xong.</p><p>	Luân Hồi giáo thành lập bất quá bốn năm, giáo đồ đều là Quỷ tu, là vì đối kháng tiên môn Bách gia đuổi giết mà liên hợp lại đấy, giáo lí là "Không có khủng bố, mặc dù đến Vĩnh Sinh", tín ngưỡng một vị ngủ tại trong địa ngục đã lâu ác quỷ.</p><p>	Máu tanh, tội nghiệt, khủng hoảng, cường đại... Giáo chủ nên là như vậy người như vậy.</p><p>	Không quan hệ đạo đức, cái này là Quỷ tu bẩm sinh đấy, đối với cường giả sùng bái.</p><p>	Theo lý mà nói Quỷ tu trong đại biểu đầu đẩy Ngụy Vô Tiện, Luân Hồi giáo cũng xác thực thử kéo Ngụy Vô Tiện nhập giáo. Nhưng Giang Trừng đã chết cái kia năm năm trong, hắn làm cho có tâm tư đầu thắt ở như thế nào phục sinh Giang Trừng một kiện sự này trên người, đối với những người khác chuyện khác không có chút hứng thú, thậm chí bãi tha ma cũng bị hắn bày ra tầng tầng kết giới, đem tuyệt đại đa số người ngăn cản ở bên ngoài, rất có đoạn tuyệt với nhân thế ý vị.</p><p>	Nhân gian tìm không được, vậy âm giới đi tìm, đi đem Địa Ngục ác quỷ triệu hoán đi ra. Thật vừa đúng lúc, năm năm trước đã chết Tiết Dương Linh Hồn không tản ra, chẳng qua là khốn tại Địa Phủ, không được chuyển thế.</p><p>	Luân Hồi dạy triệu hoán nghi thức bình thường tại Huyết Nguyệt đêm, Huyết Nguyệt xuất hiện từ trước đến nay không thể dự đoán, thập phần ít thấy. Nhân gian Huyết Nguyệt cùng âm giới Huyết Nguyệt Tướng chiếu ứng, là Âm khí tối thịnh thời điểm, xác xuất thành công cũng là cao nhất.</p><p>	Nhưng qua nhiều năm như vậy, chưa từng có một lần thành công qua.</p><p>	Bọn hắn có thể từ Thanh trong gương đồng đạt được phá thành mảnh nhỏ hình ảnh hoặc câu nói, nhập lại đem cái này cho rằng là giáo chủ ý chí, nhưng mà cũng chỉ thế thôi rồi, không cách nào đạt được thêm nữa, mỗi lần đều bị một đạo sáng lạn Phật quang ngăn cản.</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ ngồi ngay ngắn ở đối diện, mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Vì vậy lần này giáo chủ sẽ xuất hiện tại Bắc Mang sơn, tại chúng ta Luân Hồi giáo tất cả mọi người mà nói đều là niềm vui ngoài ý muốn. Giáo chủ vô cùng quan tâm người."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc chậm rì rì tiếp nhận bát thả lại trên bàn, lại từ trong hộp đựng thức ăn xuất ra một bàn Mẫu Đơn cuốn bày trên bàn, bổ sung:</p><p>	"Giáo chủ ngày đó đã phân phó rồi, Luân Hồi giáo cao thấp muốn hảo hảo đối với Đại ca ca, bằng không thì Cửu Vĩ cũng sẽ không vội vàng chạy tới vì ngươi chữa thương."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rủ xuống đôi mắt, tỉnh táo mà mở miệng:</p><p>	"Ừ... Có một vấn đề."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ mặt không đổi sắc: "Người nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, nói: "Các ngươi đã giáo chủ như vậy quan tâm ta, lúc trước vì cái gì còn muốn truy sát ta đây?"</p><p>	Đây cũng là hắn chưa từng có hoài nghi cái kia ác quỷ là Tiết Dương nguyên nhân.</p><p>	Ngay từ đầu, từ Trấn Giang vùng ngoại ô gặp phải cái kia bắc hộ pháp, lại đến trên du thuyền bị nam hộ pháp dẫn người mai phục ám toán, cuối cùng đi vào Lạc Dương bị Tô Thảo Sắc đuổi giết. Bọn hắn thậm chí nghĩ đem mình mang về, cũng không hạ thủ lưu tình, dù là mang về chính là một cỗ thi thể cũng không sao.</p><p>	Nếu như là Tiết Dương mà nói, tuyệt đối sẽ không dưới mệnh lệnh như vậy đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng bây giờ xác nhận Tiết Dương chính là Luân Hồi giáo chủ, như vậy, hắn có lý do gì làm như vậy?</p><p>	"Khục, " Cửu Vĩ ho nhẹ thanh âm, "Trong này khả năng có hiểu lầm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn.</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ vô thức tránh được ánh mắt của hắn: "Lần gần đây nhất Huyết Nguyệt triệu hoán trong, cái kia  trước mặt Thanh trên gương đồng xuất hiện là người bộ dạng. Tại là chúng ta chuẩn bị tìm được người sau đó lại hiến tế cho giáo chủ."</p><p>	Câu nói kế tiếp hắn không cần phải nói xong, Giang Trừng đã hiểu —— hiến tế loại hành vi này, bản thân đã nói lên sinh tử không kị.</p><p>	Có thể loại nguyên nhân này thật sự là... Thật sự là...</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc thấy Giang Trừng sắc mặt âm trầm, trong lòng căng thẳng, vô thức thề nói: "Đại ca ca, ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới giết chết ngươi, ta là một mực hy vọng ngươi còn sống đấy!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng dãn ra một hơi, "... Ta biết rõ."</p><p>	—— huống chi ngươi cũng giết không được ta.</p><p>	Hắn hỏi: "Đúng rồi, lần gần đây nhất Huyết Nguyệt triệu hoán, là từ lúc nào?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc cố tình tại Giang Trừng trong lòng vãn hồi hình tượng, vượt lên trước một bước đáp: "Tháng trước mười lăm."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng ngẩn người, đó không phải là bản thân hoàn dương một ngày trước sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng vuốt vuốt mi tâm, được rồi, lần sau tìm Tiết Dương hỏi một chút, hết thảy căn nguyên đều tại tại cái kia không hiểu thấu hiển hiện hình ảnh, sau đó mang đến cho mình phiền toái nhiều như vậy.</p><p>	"Đại ca ca..."</p><p>	"Ta không sao, " Giang Trừng dời đi chủ đề, ngữ khí như thường, "Cái kia huyết khế có thể lấy ra sao, chúng ta hoàn thành nó."</p><p>	"A..., kỳ thật nó đã kết thúc."</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc từ trong lòng ngực móc ra cái kia trương huyết khế, mỉm cười giải thích nói: "Huyết khế nội dung là ngươi giúp chúng ta tìm được giáo chủ, giáo chủ đã tại ba ngày trước chính là cái kia buổi tối xuất hiện a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩn người, "A, đúng. Ta đây làm sao sẽ tới nơi này?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc vui mừng nhìn hắn bộ dạng này có chút ngây thơ bộ dạng, đáng tiếc tiếp tục thời gian dù sao vẫn là quá ngắn, trong nội tâm nàng không không tiếc nuối, biểu hiện ra cười tủm tỉm nói:</p><p>	"Ngươi khi đó bị thương nặng, không thích hợp khắp nơi di động, Tô phủ lại có tốt nhất đại phu, liền lợi dụng huyết khế lừa gạt một cái bọn hắn á."</p><p>	"Như vậy."</p><p>	Nàng nhìn qua Giang Trừng, mang theo ngọt ngào vui vẻ, tiếp tục nói: "Bởi vì phải giúp ngươi một lần nữa hạ táng, nhưng ta tìm không ra thi cốt, liền đem cái kia một khối tất cả đều vùi lấp rồi, một lần nữa dựng lên khối bia, lần sau dẫn ngươi đi nhìn xem, được không?"</p><p>	Trong lòng một tảng đá khó khăn lắm buông, Giang Trừng nhìn ánh mắt của nàng cũng nhiều phần chân tình thực cảm giác.</p><p>	"Đại ca ca đừng lo lắng á..., hảo hảo dưỡng thương."</p><p>	Nói xong cũng từ trong mâm cầm một khối Mẫu Đơn cuốn, đưa đến Giang Trừng bên môi. Giang Trừng cự tuyệt bất quá, nho nhỏ mà cắn một cái, phát hiện mùi vị kia ngoài ý muốn rất phù hợp Vân Mộng khẩu vị, không khỏi lại nhiều ăn một cái.</p><p>	"Ăn ngon đi? Ta làm đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật gật đầu, đem đưa đến bên môi cuối cùng một cái cắn xuống, "Ngươi không dùng như vậy..."</p><p>	"Có thể ta thích nha."</p><p>	Nàng trước một bước cắt ngang Giang Trừng sắp nói ra khỏi miệng cự tuyệt, phát hiện những lời này quá mức rõ ràng, vì vậy lại bổ sung: "Giáo chủ phân phó chúng ta phải chiếu cố kỹ lưỡng ngươi nha."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ bất động thanh sắc đánh giá hoạt bát giảo hoạt thiếu nữ liếc, đem có chút suy đoán ép xuống.</p><p>	Sau khi ăn xong Giang Trừng nhìn về phía một bên ngồi ngay ngắn lấy đấy, không hợp nhau Cửu Vĩ, lại nhìn một chút ngồi ở bên giường Tô Thảo Sắc, nói:</p><p>	"Ta còn có một vấn đề."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ nói: "Người giảng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắc mặt trầm tĩnh, chậm rãi nói: "Không chỉ một cá nhân đã nói, có thể cảm nhận được thân thể ta trong có Ngụy Vô Tiện khí tức, vì vậy... Thân thể ta trong đến cùng có cái gì?"</p><p>	Đóng lại phía sau cửa, Cửu Vĩ cùng Tô Thảo Sắc đi tại đường mòn lên, thiếu nữ đi ở phía trước, lục lạc chuông âm thanh bên tai không dứt, tại ngày mùa hè sau giờ ngọ thập phần nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái êm tai.</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ cùng ở sau lưng nàng, trải qua rừng trúc lúc, trầm ngâm nói: "Ngươi đối với Giang Trừng, tốt đến quá độ."</p><p>	Thiếu nữ dừng bước lại, trên mắt cá chân lục lạc chuông cũng ngừng lại, nàng không quay đầu lại:</p><p>	"Đúng không, ta cũng hiểu được."</p><p>	"Các ngươi là không thể nào đấy."</p><p>	Hắn vốn muốn uyển chuyển nhắc nhở, về sau lại phát hiện thực đang không có cái này cần phải, bởi vì sự thật liền bày ở trước mắt.</p><p>	Thiếu nữ thân hình vẫn không nhúc nhích, rồi lại "Phốc xuy" bật cười lên: "Ta biết rõ a, giáo chủ ưa thích hắn, mà ta thân số lượng vẫn nhỏ như vậy, mười hai tuổi thân thể của cô bé, a..."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ yên tĩnh đứng ở sau lưng nàng.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc một lần nữa mở rộng bước chân, phi quần áo như lửa, giống như một cái chân đi xiêu vẹo Hồ Điệp, nàng bước chân thập phần nhẹ nhàng, "Ta đối với hắn tốt là một loại theo bản năng thói quen, chỉ sợ rất khó từ bỏ á."</p><p>	33.</p><p>	Tự Tô Thảo Sắc cùng Cửu Vĩ đi rồi, suy nghĩ kế tiếp đến nên là Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi, nhưng ứng phó hắn thật sự quá hao tâm tổn trí mất công, tạm thời không muốn phản ứng, vì vậy Giang Trừng đương nhiên nằm ở trên giường chuẩn bị giả bộ ngủ.</p><p>	Vốn tư duy rất thanh tỉnh đấy, nhưng có lẽ là lúc trước một phen trao đổi có thể đào móc địa phương quá nhiều, sửa sang lấy sửa sang lấy bối rối liền lên đây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng lúc, cảm giác có người nhẹ nhàng lướt nhẹ qua qua gương mặt của mình, động tác thập phần nhu hòa cẩn thận. Thân thể cũng không có đối với người đến có bất kỳ bài xích phản ứng, rất quen thuộc, rất thích ứng.</p><p>	Đen kịt tiệp vũ run rẩy, Giang Trừng sương mù mà mở mắt.</p><p>	Sáng tỏ ánh trăng từ cửa sổ trong xuyên qua, buộc vòng quanh ngồi ở trước giường người nọ tuấn tú hình dáng, Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, trong lúc nhất thời phần không rõ đây là mộng cảnh còn là sự thật.</p><p>	"... A Lăng? Ngươi như thế nào tại đây."</p><p>	Thanh âm của hắn nhẹ nhàng, vẫn mang theo vừa tỉnh lại lười biếng, giống như một mảnh lông chim đã rơi vào đầu quả tim trên.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cảm thấy tất cả bực bội tâm tình đều bị vuốt lên hơn phân nửa, hắn đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, nói: "Ta rất muốn cậu."</p><p>	Dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ nuôi lớn hài tử, Giang Trừng quá quen thuộc hắn thanh sắc rồi, trong nháy mắt liền nghe được hắn trong giọng nói ủy khuất cùng lên án.</p><p>	"Nghe nói người vừa chuẩn chuẩn bị bỏ xuống ta."</p><p>	Kim Lăng nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Trừng ánh mắt, động tác ôn nhu chấp lên bên gối một đoạn rơi lả tả tóc dài, tại bên môi lưu lại một hôn, "Cậu thực sự quá phân ra."</p><p>	"Ta..."</p><p>	Hắn há rồi há môi, nhưng lại không biết nên giải thích như thế nào. Mặc dù xảo ngôn thiện biện bác, mặc dù nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, nhưng chuyện này tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì giải thích chỗ trống.</p><p>	Hắn thậm chí không biết tại đối mặt Kim Lăng lên án lúc tại sao phải chột dạ, chẳng qua là bản năng cảm thấy cái đứa bé kia thập phần nguy hiểm, tựa như một trương bị kéo đến chết nhanh dây cung, bản thân nhẹ nhàng một câu đều có thể đem nó kéo căng đoạn.</p><p>	Kim Lăng thấy hắn cái này bộ dáng, con mắt màu sâu hơn chút ít, hắn khẽ cười một tiếng:</p><p>	"Tại sao vậy chứ, tại cậu trong lòng, ta là có thể tùy thời bị buông tha cái kia một cái sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu, ngữ khí có chút vội vàng nói: "Không phải như thế."</p><p>	Tại ánh trăng chiếu không đến trong bóng tối, Kim Lăng khóe môi giơ lên một cái thật nhỏ đường cong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng duỗi ra hoàn hảo tay phải, khó khăn cầm cổ tay của hắn: "A Lăng, ta làm sao có thể buông tha cho ngươi, nếu như ta và ngươi lúc trước chỉ có một người có thể còn sống sót, vậy nhất định là ngươi."</p><p>	Lại là chết...</p><p>	Lần một lần hai, hắn vì cái gì vĩnh viễn không rõ.</p><p>	Hắn ghét nhất đấy, chính là Giang Trừng có thể vì Tùy Tiện người khác mà không chú ý tính mạng của mình.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cài lại ở tay của hắn theo như trên giường, cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, tại Giang Trừng ánh mắt khó hiểu trong cúi người, thoạt nhìn thập phần bình tĩnh nói:</p><p>	"Không, ý của ta là..."</p><p>	Sát lại quá gần, phô thiên cái địa đều là Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng mùi... Giang Trừng vô thức muốn quay đầu đi, nhưng lại ý thức được cái này có thể sẽ tiến thêm một bước kích thích đến Kim Lăng, vì vậy thân thể cứng ngắc lấy, bảo trì bị hắn hoàn toàn áp chế tư thế.</p><p>	"Cậu, nếu như là ta cùng tiểu thúc thúc đâu rồi, ngươi chọn người nào?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tim đập rơi vẫn chậm một nhịp.</p><p>	Đã đến, trốn nhất.</p><p>	Ban đầu ở Liên Hoa Ổ, dù là đã biết Kim Lăng tâm tư hắn cũng một mực trốn tránh lấy không đi đối mặt, nhưng vấn đề vĩnh viễn tại đó, trốn tránh là không làm nên chuyện gì đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tròng mắt, phun ra mấy chữ, "A Lăng, không cần phải, hắn đã chết."</p><p>	Vừa mới dứt lời, hắn liền cảm thấy mình tay bị nắm đến đau nhức, Kim Lăng nói: "Đây không phải càng châm chọc sao, ta không sánh bằng một người chết."</p><p>	"Đó căn bản không cách nào tương đối, " Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tựa như ta hỏi ngươi, nếu như ta cùng chết đi a tỷ trong chỉ có thể chọn một, ngươi sẽ chọn ai, vấn đề này là không có ý nghĩa đấy. Là đúng kẻ sống bất kính, cũng là đối với người chết không tôn trọng."</p><p>	Kim Lăng dưới cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, hắn cậu dù sao vẫn là có thể bắt ở có lợi nhất lỗ thủng đến biện giải cho mình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô cùng có kiên nhẫn, tiến hành nhỏ nhất gây nên trấn an: "Không hề nghi ngờ ngươi là trọng yếu nhất, nhưng làm ra lựa chọn cũng không đầu cân nhắc cái này một cái nhân tố."</p><p>	Hắn nói, hắn là trọng yếu nhất.</p><p>	Giữa bọn họ khoảng cách đã sớm vượt qua bình thường quan hệ, Kim Lăng hôn một chút Giang Trừng trán, cảm nhận được dưới thân người cứng ngắc.</p><p>	"... Có thể ta còn là rất tức giận."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng cảm giác nguy cơ còn chưa tiêu tán, đã bị động tác này khơi dậy một loại lạ lẫm sợ hãi.</p><p>	Không phải là đối mặt địch nhân,  trước mặt đối với sinh tử sợ hãi, mà là...</p><p>	Hắn vô thức muốn chạy trốn khoảng cách.</p><p>	"Không thể cự tuyệt."</p><p>	Kim Lăng rõ ràng là mệnh lệnh ngữ khí, hết lần này tới lần khác nói đến triền miên ôn nhu, như là ác mộng hoặc như là mật đường, "Cho tới nay người đều quá tùy hứng rồi."</p><p>	Không chỗ có thể trốn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm càng dưới, sau đó tại cực đoan mất định hướng  cùng đang lúc sợ hãi đã tiếp nhận nụ hôn này.</p><p>	Mềm mại đấy, ngọt ngào đấy, quá phận thân mật đấy.</p><p>	Đây không phải là đúng, nhưng hắn cự tuyệt không được, hắn cũng không biết nên làm như thế nào.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mở to hai mắt, thân thể rất nhỏ mà run rẩy, trong lồng ngực trái tim kịch liệt nhảy lên, hắn thậm chí hoài nghi Kim Lăng có thể nghe thấy. Hắn bắt không được bất luận cái gì cây cỏ cứu mạng, hắn chứng kiến, làm cho nghe thấy, tiếp xúc động vào tất cả đều là đứa bé kia.</p><p>	Có lẽ là ảo giác, cái kia Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng khí tức một mực bao phủ, dường như thẩm thấu đã đến bản thân cốt tủy ở chỗ sâu trong, lời lẽ dây dưa lúc giữa đều là nhàn nhạt vị ngọt.</p><p>	Thân thể giống như đều không thuộc về mình, bằng không làm sao sẽ như vậy thản nhiên mà tiếp nhận.</p><p>	Kim Lăng cuối cùng lưu luyến mà hôn một chút Giang Trừng đỏ tươi nước trau chuốt cánh môi.</p><p>	Giống như muốn lâu như vậy, mùi vị quả nhiên rất không tồi.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc cậu có thương tích, không thể thừa này thêm gần một bước.</p><p>	Kim Lăng ngẩng đầu lên, chậm rãi mà Giang Trừng xóa đi khóe môi nước đọng. Giang Trừng tùy ý hắn làm lấy những thứ này, ngực phập phồng, lộ ra thập phần mà nhu thuận hoà thuận từ, hay hoặc giả là mê mang cùng dung túng.</p><p>	Bất quá, loại nào đều tốt.</p><p>	Kim Lăng nghiêng nghiêng đầu, nhẹ nhàng kéo ra một vòng vui vẻ:</p><p>	"Đây mới là trấn an."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngồi ở cao cao trên mái hiên, phía sau là một vòng cực lớn trăng sáng.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng không có đem ngươi đuổi ra đến thật làm cho ta ngoài ý muốn."</p><p>	Kim Lăng ngẩng đầu lên, tâm tình tựa hồ không tệ: "Đúng vậy a, hắn dù sao vẫn là lòng mềm yếu rồi."</p><p>	—— hết lần này tới lần khác chính hắn vẫn ý thức không đến.</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt bát ]</p><p>	⚫️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào 👌</p><p>	⚫️ thông quyển sách nhìn những ngôi sao nhìn ánh trăng trò chuyện lý tưởng tán gẫu qua hướng</p><p>	Ngụy ca: Hắn căn bản không thương ta, hắn không thèm mặt của ta không thèm thân thể của ta thậm chí không thèm tiền của ta, hắn vĩnh viễn đều là thông qua bây giờ ta hoài niệm trước kia ta đây, vội hỏi: Ta như thế nào mới có thể thay thế qua bản thân, ván này đến cùng nên tm như thế nào phá 🌝</p><p>	⚫️ ghi cái này chương thời điểm đầu óc ta trong đều là cung hai câu nói kia: "Trong nội tâm của ta từng có ngươi." Trong phim ảnh Chương Tử Di thật sự là tuyệt thế mỹ nhân, cung hai quật cường lại cao ngạo, yêu yêu (⑉°з°)-♡</p><p>	⚫️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	34.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khoác trên vai quần áo rời giường thời điểm, đúng là buổi trưa.</p><p>	Trăng sáng sao thưa, gió thổi cây ô-liu, hắn đạp trên ánh trăng đi ra hành lang, đi vào yên tĩnh tiểu viện.</p><p>	Trên người hắn tổn thương còn chưa tốt toàn bộ, vai trái tác động còn là rất đau, không thích hợp đứng dậy, nhưng nằm ở trên giường cũng thật sự ngủ không được, nhất là tại cái đó rõ ràng đã vượt ra thân nhân ý vị hôn sau đó.</p><p>	Vì cái gì, không có cự tuyệt đâu.</p><p>	Hắn đứng ở vườn hoa bên cạnh đường đá lên, thẳng tắp mà nhìn về phía trước, tư duy buông lỏng.</p><p>	Là vì cái đứa bé kia cầu khẩn mà ánh mắt tuyệt vọng, cùng không cần phản kháng cường thế động tác, vẫn là bởi vì chính mình đã mệt mỏi lần lượt trốn tránh trốn tránh, dứt khoát nhìn sự tình đến cùng có thể không xong đến mức nào. . .</p><p>	Thật sự rất không xong.</p><p>	Loại này bối đức quan hệ, khác người hành vi, không có khả năng bị thế nhân dung nạp âm u cảm tình, rõ ràng là tội ác đấy, sẽ trở thành cả đời chỗ bẩn đồ vật, hắn rồi lại dung túng rồi, ngầm đồng ý rồi.</p><p>	Đây là đáng sợ nhất địa phương, hắn lui một bước, cái kia đằng sau chính là ngàn vạn bước, điểm mấu chốt gặp lần lượt bị đánh vỡ. Một khi lại để cho Kim Lăng nếm đến ngon ngọt, hắn sẽ được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, muốn làm gì thì làm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mỏi mệt muôn phần mà đóng lại con mắt, hết thảy đều là lỗi của hắn, tiếp tục như vậy, hắn vẫn có tư cách gì đi đối mặt a tỷ.</p><p>	Nếu như đoạn này quan hệ bị cho hấp thụ ánh sáng, bọn hắn bị ngàn người chỉ trích thời điểm, hắn lại nên làm như thế nào tài năng bảo vệ tốt Kim Lăng.</p><p>	Hắn vốn nên là cự tuyệt đứa bé kia đấy.</p><p>	Thế nhưng loại thời điểm, Giang Trừng dự cảm đến nếu như hắn cự tuyệt, đằng sau sẽ có càng thêm chuyện đáng sợ phát sinh. Kim Lăng chính đi tại sát mép vách núi, bên cạnh thân là rục rịch hắc ám quái vật, hắn cầm lấy góc áo của mình đến duy trì cân bằng, đem tất cả chờ mong cùng ý nghĩ - yêu thương ký thác vào trên người mình, chỉ cần Giang Trừng dám lui về phía sau một bước, cái kia mảnh góc áo sẽ xé rách, hắn sẽ rơi vào vạn trượng trong vách núi bị hắc ám nuốt hết.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nào dám? Hắn đã từng nói qua nếu như trong bọn họ chỉ có một người có thể còn sống sót, người kia phải là Kim Lăng.</p><p>	Kim Lăng có thể mỉm cười hướng hắn tùy hứng đòi hỏi bất kỳ vật gì, mà hắn phàm là cự tuyệt một lần chính là tuyên án kim lăng tử hình, cái loại này liều lĩnh lấy tướng mệnh liều đích đánh bạc, đã định trước thua nhà là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Hắn căn bản đánh bạc không nổi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vì trả Ngụy Vô Tiện nhân tình mổ đi kim đan, vì bảo toàn Kim Quang Dao thi thể lấy thân ứng đối Thiên Lôi, như vậy đồng dạng, lúc này đây hắn dùng toàn bộ thủ đoạn cũng sẽ bảo vệ tốt Kim Lăng.</p><p>	Đây chính là hắn trên đời này. . . Cuối cùng thân nhân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ cười khẽ thanh âm, vui vẻ cũng không đạt đáy mắt, tất cả đều là đắng chát cùng tự giễu:</p><p>	"Không xong xuyên qua nữa a. . ."</p><p>	Tiếng xé gió truyền đến, một quả hòn đá nhỏ rơi vào Giang Trừng bên chân bắn hai cái, đã cắt đứt suy nghĩ của hắn, sau đó lại một cục đá rơi vào phía sau hắn.</p><p>	Hắn nhìn theo phương hướng nhìn lại, thấy một thân Huyền Y Ngụy Vô Tiện ngồi ở trên nóc nhà đôi mắt mỉm cười nhìn chăm chú lên bản thân, sau lưng là một vòng cực lớn trăng sáng, ánh trăng đem thân ảnh của hắn hoàn mỹ buộc vòng quanh, vòm trời Ngân Hà trút xuống, lốm đa lốm đốm, sáng chói lại duy mỹ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cong lên con mắt, bên trong giống như rơi xuống đầy trời tinh quang, khoan thai nói:</p><p>	"Núi độ cao, tháng ra nhỏ. Tháng nhỏ, gì sáng trong. Ta có chút suy nghĩ tại đường xa, một ngày không thấy này, lòng ta lặng lẽ."</p><p>	Hắn ý vị thâm trường mà nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, tiếp tục nói: "Xem ra sư đệ cũng biết ta tương tư đau khổ, rốt cuộc không trốn tránh ta nữa rồi."</p><p>	Gió đêm, trăng lưỡi liềm, ve kêu, Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu lên, trong hoảng hốt giống như nhìn thấy cái kia trong trí nhớ mặt mày dãn ra lãng thiếu niên.</p><p>	Nếu như nhiều một vò rượu thì tốt hơn, cái kia hết thảy đều là trong trí nhớ bộ dạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc nhất thời không biết nên trước phản bác cái nào một câu, cười lành lạnh âm thanh:</p><p>	"Ngươi là ai đăm chiêu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như một trận gió rơi xuống, cười hì hì nắm ở Giang Trừng eo, "Ta đăm chiêu người, chẳng phải gần ngay trước mắt sao."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩn người, cảm nhận được bên tai ấm áp hơi thở, ánh mắt lạnh thêm vài phần: "Ngươi buông ra. . . Cho ăn!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nơi nào sẽ chờ hắn cự tuyệt, hắn ôm lấy Giang Trừng, vận khởi khinh công bay bổng đã rơi vào lúc trước trên mái hiên.</p><p>	Hắn vịn Giang Trừng ngồi xuống, vì hắn đem áo ngoài khép lại nhanh, bất cần đời mà hỏi thăm: "Giang Trừng, ta nghĩ cùng ngươi nói chuyện, ngươi sẽ không cự tuyệt a."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn cái này độ cao, sau khi suy tính bằng bản thân trước mắt tình huống có thể hay không vứt bỏ Ngụy Vô Tiện một người xuống dưới, bi ai phát hiện còn giống như thực không có khả năng.</p><p>	 hắn nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện liếc, không khách khí nói: "Ta mệt nhọc, cần nghỉ ngơi, lần sau a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn như bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Xem ra a Lăng đến cũng không thể lại để cho sư đệ tinh thần a, thật là đáng tiếc."</p><p>	"Ngươi. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này thời điểm nhớ tới, tối nay là Ngụy Vô Tiện gác đêm, như vậy Kim Lăng có thể đi vào gian phòng của mình, bản thân hắn ngay cả có nhất định ngầm đồng ý đấy, xảy ra chuyện gì hắn cũng là biết rõ đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trừng mắt nhìn, vẻ mặt người vô tội: "Không sao, vừa rồi a Lăng đã chạy về Kim Lân Đài rồi, hắn sẽ không biết đấy."</p><p>	Kim Lăng trước mắt là Liên Hoa Ổ cùng Kim Lân Đài thực tế người cầm quyền, công việc bề bộn, nghe nói Giang Trừng sau khi tỉnh lại suốt đêm ngự kiếm đến xem hắn, qua không được bao lâu phải chạy trở về.</p><p>	Giang Trừng âm thầm cắn răng, híp lại lên con mắt xem kỹ nói: "Năm năm này trong ngươi đến cùng đúng a lăng làm cái gì, hắn làm sao sẽ biến thành như vậy?"</p><p>	"Cái này quái dị nhầm người, ngươi mới là hết thảy lời dẫn a, " Ngụy Vô Tiện càng người vô tội, màu đỏ trong con mắt xua tan đêm tối bất định, "Yêu mà không đến, vô cùng nhất lòng chua xót. A Lăng hắn canh giữ ở bên cạnh ngươi bao nhiêu năm, liền thống khổ bao nhiêu năm, hôm nay chẳng qua là không muốn nhịn nữa mà thôi."</p><p>	"Không, không đúng, hắn trước kia. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên chớ có lên tiếng.</p><p>	"Hắn trước kia là như thế nào?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn hắn, vì hắn đem lời tiếp xuống dưới: "Giang Trừng, hắn trước kia có thể ngoan ngoãn làm vãn bối của ngươi, là vì Giang Lưu còn không có xuất hiện, địa vị của hắn không thể dao động."</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt đó Giang Trừng nhớ tới rất nhiều chuyện. Rất nhiều lúc ấy xem ra tập mãi thành thói quen ở chung, rõ ràng khắp nơi đều là cạm bẫy cùng ám chỉ.</p><p>	Giang Lưu vừa bị bắt làm đệ tử thời điểm kỳ thật cũng không gọi là Giang Lưu, mà là cái "Chảy" chữ.</p><p>	—— sông lớn đi về hướng đông, sóng đào toàn bộ, thiên cổ người phong lưu. Tô Thức Xích Bích hoài cổ trong ý cảnh cùng hàm súc thú vị đều là thượng đẳng, Giang Trừng lật ra nửa ngày thi tập kinh thư, rốt cuộc quyết định rồi cái chữ này, vì vậy ban tên cho Giang Lưu.</p><p>	Giang Lưu khi đó thoạt nhìn cũng là vui mừng đấy, bất quá dùng không có vài ngày, Kim Lăng đến Liên Hoa Ổ bái phỏng, tại uống trà lúc đột nhiên xách một câu.</p><p>	" 'Chảy' chữ là nước chữ thiên bàng, 'Trừng' chữ cũng là như thế, ngoại nhân xem ra chẳng phải là cùng cậu cùng thế hệ rồi hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Gọi là quan trọng là ... Hàm ý, ta lại không quan tâm những thứ này."</p><p>	Kim Lăng gật đầu: "Cậu đương nhiên không phải là câu tại tiểu tiết người, nhưng luôn luôn cổ hủ người bới móc con cái đấy. Ta ngược lại là có một chủ ý, không bằng đổi thành lưu Kim 'Lưu' chữ, Mĩ kim vị chi lưu, cũng là một loại tốt đẹp chính là mong ước, huống hồ âm đọc giống nhau, nên 《 niệm nô kiều 》 chi ý, không phải là vừa đúng?"</p><p>	Nói xong buông trà chén nhỏ đối với Giang Lưu cười cười, "Như vậy tựu cũng không có người hiểu lầm a chảy không phải là cậu đệ tử."</p><p>	Giang Lưu thẳng tắp lưng ngồi ở hạ vị, cúi thấp đầu, tốt giống như  không còn có cái gì nghe thấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt nhìn Giang Lưu, thấy hắn không có phản đối ý nguyện, tại là chuyện này thì cứ như vậy vạch trần đi qua.</p><p>	Bất quá một cái tên, nho nhỏ nghĩ đến rõ ràng tất cả đều là đả kích ngấm ngầm hay công khai.</p><p>	Cái kia "Lưu" chữ, chính là đối với Giang Lưu cảnh cáo gõ, thời khắc nhắc nhở hắn không thể hơn khoảng cách, cũng là một loại ám chỉ, vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác liền chọn trúng chữ vàng bộ đâu. Đáng tiếc hắn không để ý đến Giang Lưu khác thường trầm mặc, cũng quên mất lúc ấy Kim Lăng nhìn mình lúc ý vị thâm trường.</p><p>	Đây là mười năm trước sự tình rồi, chỗ tối manh mối sớm mà bắt đầu sinh trưởng, hắn rồi lại hôm nay mới ý thức tới.</p><p>	Tất cả đều là sai lầm, đều là bỏ qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở phào một cái, trong mắt không nổi gợn sóng: ". . . Hắn hiện tại cũng là trọng yếu nhất."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện dáng tươi cười cứng ngắc lại chút ít, lập tức ngữ khí tự nhiên nói: "Nhưng đã không phải là duy nhất rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng yên lặng nắm chặt vạt áo, hiển nhiên không muốn lại tiếp tục cái đề tài này:</p><p>	"Được rồi, liền nói đến nơi đây a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện buông tay, "Sư đệ thật vô tình a, hỏi xong liền ném, chuyện của chúng ta còn chưa bắt đầu đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng Tùy Tiện tìm cái lấy cớ: "Ta lạnh, muốn trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi."</p><p>	"Đây không phải vừa vặn không, trên người ta ấm áp nha, " Ngụy Vô Tiện không thuận theo không buông tha, quang minh chính đại đem Giang Trừng kéo, như là một cái thật lớn bếp lò bao phủ ở hắn, càng dưới tại Giang Trừng đỉnh đầu thỏa mãn mà cọ xát, "Sư đệ tốt săn sóc, là biết rõ ta gối đầu một mình khó ngủ, cố ý tới đây tìm đến hoàn tiễn đưa ôm."</p><p>	"Khoảng cách ta xa một chút."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sử dụng hết tốt tay phải đẩy, phát hiện đẩy bất động. Ban ngày từ Cửu Vĩ chỗ ấy biết một ít chuyện, thế cho nên hắn đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không tốt ác ngữ Tướng hướng về phía, vẫn có rất xa trốn nhiều chọn thì tốt hơn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đem Giang Trừng ôm chặt chút ít, ánh mắt đáng thương mà tố khổ:</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, lòng ta cửa đau."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xô đẩy động tác nhẹ xuống dưới, nhíu mày nói: "Ngực đau đúng không? Thả ta ra, ta giúp ngươi xoa xoa."</p><p>	"Ta không tin, ta một thả ngươi ra, ngươi nhất định sẽ nện chết của ta."</p><p>	Ngươi biết là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, ngữ khí bất thiện: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi lại không buông ra ta mà nói..., ta hiện tại liền đem Lam Vong Cơ quát lên, hắn ở phía đối diện sương phòng đi? Ngươi đoán hắn có thể hay không chạy tới?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nheo lại con mắt, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì, nhưng lại sinh sôi nuốt xuống. Hắn lưu luyến mà buông ra Giang Trừng, cùng hắn song song ngồi ở nóc nhà lên, sau đó cầm chặt tay của hắn, một cỗ ấm áp từ da thịt chạm nhau địa phương truyền khắp toàn thân.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rầu rĩ nói: "Giang Trừng, về sau ly biệt lão ở trước mặt ta xách hắn."</p><p>	Có loại thiếu niên khí đáng yêu.</p><p>	Tại đây hình dáng đêm trăng, loại này bầu không khí xuống, coi như tất cả mọi chuyện cũng có thể tâm bình khí hòa mà rộng mở mà nói, sau cùng bén nhọn sát ý cũng sẽ ở dưới ánh trăng hóa thành lượn quanh chỉ nhu hòa.</p><p>	Trên người ấm áp đấy, tay cũng lười bỏ qua rồi, người muốn đối với chính mình tốt một chút nha. Giang Trừng đương nhiên mà bỏ qua vừa rồi câu nói kia, mặt chôn ở hai đầu gối lúc giữa, chỉ lộ ra lớn lên lông mày nhỏ nhắn mắt hạnh:</p><p>	"Vậy là tốt rồi tốt tâm sự dừng, chỉ này một lần."</p><p>	Lúc cách rất nhiều năm sau, hắn lại một lần nữa hướng Ngụy Vô Tiện thỏa hiệp.</p><p>	Trước mắt người này, thật sự rất giống trong trí nhớ tươi sống quần áo nộ mã thiếu niên, dù là một mực đem bọn họ phân được rất mở mình cũng bắt đầu mê hoặc, giống như xuyên qua thời không cùng người nọ gặp lại, về tới 23 năm trước đêm trăng.</p><p>	Cơ hội này rất khó khăn được, đáng giá hắn dùng suốt đời ôn nhu cùng kiên nhẫn đến trao đổi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy thế sửng sốt, thanh âm không khỏi thả nhẹ vài phần: "Sư đệ muốn trò chuyện cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng dường như thu hồi sở hữu gai sắc, thu lại giữa lông mày quen có hùng hổ dọa người, lộ ra vài phần Giang Nam vùng sông nước chỉ có ôn nhu. Cái gì là mỹ nhân? Chính là nước là sóng mắt ngang, núi là lông mày ngọn núi tụ họp, chỉ là một đôi mặt mày liền có thể nói tuyệt sắc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng phối hợp hỏi: "Thân thể ngươi nhiều không có."</p><p>	"Thân thể ta vẫn luôn rất tốt, " Ngụy Vô Tiện nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, chân thành nói, "Ta nói rồi muốn bảo vệ ngươi a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, khẽ cười cười: "Có thể ta đã sớm không cần người khác bảo vệ."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a, sư đệ mười bảy tuổi lên có thể một mình đảm đương một phía rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện im ắng mà cong lên khóe môi: "Ngược lại là sư huynh ta cho tới nay cũng làm cho ngươi quan tâm."</p><p>	"Kỳ thật nhiều cầm điểm tâm cũng không việc gì đâu, ta cũng đã quen rồi."</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ chăm chú ngồi cùng một chỗ, có một câu không có một câu mà trò chuyện, từ phía sau lưng nhìn giống như hai cái gắn bó sưởi ấm thú con, nói chuyện cũng nhỏ giọng nhẹ lời nói đấy, cùng ngày mùa hè con dế mèn cùng đom đóm xì xào bàn tán không cũng không khác biệt gì.</p><p>	"Nói thì nói như thế, nhưng ngươi khẳng định không phải là nghĩ như vậy, " Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi vểnh lông mi phẩy phẩy, lộ ra kỹ xảo phong lưu rất, rất nhiều cô nương liền ưa thích bộ này, "Ngươi có phải hay không rất chán ghét ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhịn không được bật cười, lập tức ho nhẹ âm thanh để che dấu: "Ừ. . . Khả năng ngươi đã đoán đúng."</p><p>	—— thật sự bị đáng ghét ô.</p><p>	"Nói thí dụ như có nào?" Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút vội vàng mà truy vấn.</p><p>	"Nhiều lắm, trong lúc nhất thời không nghĩ ra được, " Giang Trừng giả bộ suy nghĩ, cố ý treo hắn, "Không bằng ngươi xách một sự kiện, ta đến trả lời ngươi a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện do do dự dự nói: "Ta vừa tới Liên Hoa Ổ thời điểm, Giang thúc thúc sẽ đem ngươi dưỡng ba con tiểu cẩu tặng ra ngoài."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nếu có chuyện lạ gật đầu: "Là làm cho người ta ghét đấy."</p><p>	“Ôi chao! Thế nhưng là, A..., ta đằng sau chẳng lẽ không có đền bù sao, ta thay thế chúng nó cho ngươi đã mang đến bao nhiêu sung sướng a!"</p><p>	"Ngươi nói sung sướng, là chỉ mùa hè đoạt của ta dưa hấu, mùa đông đoạt chăn mền của ta sao?"</p><p>	Nghe ra Giang Trừng trong giọng nói phàn nàn, Ngụy Vô Tiện cười ra tiếng: "Không biết vì cái gì, từ nhỏ trong tay ngươi dưa hấu liền đặc biệt ngọt, vì vậy ta lão ưa thích đoạt."</p><p>	"Nói bậy, đều là một cái dưa hấu trong cắt xuống đến đấy, cái nào có cái gì đặc biệt ngọt."</p><p>	"Ài, khả năng khi đó ta mà bắt đầu thích ngươi dừng, bằng không thì không có cách nào khác giải thích nha."</p><p>	". . . Ngươi ưa thích ta mà nói..., tựu cũng không cam lòng ta lớn mùa đông rời giường bởi vì không có bị con cái mà cảm mạo."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút chột dạ, "Nhưng ta cũng dẫn ngươi đi Lý gia cửa hàng mua kẹo vẽ, đến hậu sơn đánh chính là gà rừng cũng tổng hội phần ngươi một nửa."</p><p>	Giang Trừng "Ha ha" hai tiếng: "Đúng vậy a, chúng ta mỗi lần cúp học đến hậu sơn đem về đều bị a nương bắt được, bị mắng là may mắn, bị đánh là đáng đời."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Không đề cập tới còn được, nhắc tới càng thêm bất bình, Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói: "Hơn nữa những cái kia kẹo vẽ, ngươi đưa cho rất nhiều tiểu cô nương, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không có đã cho ta."</p><p>	"Những cái kia đều là thất bại phẩm, sao có thể cho ngươi!" Ngụy Vô Tiện phản bác, "Ta là muốn vẽ ra bộ dáng của ngươi sau lại tự tay tặng cho ngươi đấy!"</p><p>	Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà lườm Giang Trừng liếc, "Thế nhưng là ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy, những cái kia tử vật như thế nào vẽ cũng không bằng ngươi một phần ngàn đấy. . ."</p><p>	Những lời này ngược lại là rất thụ dụng, Giang Trừng nháy mắt mấy cái, coi như chuyện này đi qua.</p><p>	"Có thể ngươi còn là rất làm cho người ta chán ghét."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mở to hai mắt, "Hả?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mỉm cười, ngữ khí như thường, chẳng qua là núp ở trong tay áo ngón tay không tự giác xoắn nhanh: "Ngươi đồng ý qua sự tình, vì cái gì không có làm được?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đã trầm mặc.</p><p>	Cái này đồng ý là cái gì, bọn hắn ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn tại nhìn mình, trong ánh mắt không có phẫn uất, không có oán hận, không có bức bách, cùng vài phần chung trước giống nhau, dường như chẳng qua là tại hồi ức trước kia, muốn lấy được một cái làm phức tạp đã lâu đơn giản đáp án.</p><p>	Dù là Ngụy Vô Tiện nói hắn đã sớm đã quên cái gì hứa hẹn, hắn cũng sẽ không sinh khí thất vọng, chỉ biết buông ra Ngụy Vô Tiện tay, hời hợt mà tuyên bố trận này nói chuyện kết thúc, dừng ở đây. Trước mặt người này không phải là hắn trong trí nhớ thiếu niên, hắn không cần phải sẽ cùng hắn lãng phí thời gian.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khổ sở rất nhiều lần sau đó, rốt cuộc dài quá giáo huấn, học được đem Mạc Huyền Vũ cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện khu tách đi ra.</p><p>	—— không phải là sở hữu hoàn hồn trở về mọi người là nguyên lai chính là cái người kia đấy.</p><p>	Tiếng ve kêu ngừng một hồi lại lần nữa tái khởi, giữa hai người trầm mặc, không ai nói chuyện, như là vắt ngang lấy muôn sông nghìn núi.</p><p>	Nhưng trầm mặc bản thân liền là một loại thái độ.</p><p>	Cuối cùng Giang Trừng cười cười, rủ xuống con mắt, trước tiên mở miệng: "Tốt rồi, ta không bức ngươi rồi. . ."</p><p>	"Hứa hẹn vẫn luôn hữu hiệu."</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chậm rãi tới gần hắn, dùng gương mặt của mình thân mật mà cọ xát Giang Trừng khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, giống như chỉ có thể đáng yêu yêu con chuột khoét kho thóc, bởi vì bọn họ khoảng cách thân cận quá, Giang Trừng không thể tại trước tiên tránh thoát.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy cái kia một cái chớp mắt kinh ngạc thật sự quá đáng yêu, đáng giá vĩnh cửu trân tàng. Hắn nắm chặt Giang Trừng cổ tay, cảm nhận được hơi mỏng dưới làn da mạch đập, từng chữ một:</p><p>	"Ta sẽ vĩnh viễn cùng tại bên cạnh ngươi, chẳng qua là ngươi vẫn có muốn hay không đây?</p><p>	"Ta làm sai nhiều chuyện như vậy, ngươi vẫn cam lòng tha thứ ta sao?"</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Muốn hay là không muốn, tha thứ còn là không tha thứ. Cái này mấy cái từ quá trầm trọng, chỉ là nói ra đều có thể trong nháy mắt áp ngoặt hắn lưng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có trả lời, cũng không có tránh đi hắn thân cận, hắn cúi đầu đem cả khuôn mặt vùi vào hai đầu gối trong, tóc dài nhè nhẹ rủ xuống rơi xuống che lại sở hữu biểu lộ, bên ngoài chỉ còn một cái cổ tay trắng bị Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm trong tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tự giễu cười cười: "Ta biết rõ ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì, ta đã từng quá sâu mà tổn thương qua ngươi, vì vậy ngươi không tin lời của ta."</p><p>	—— không, ta không có hoài nghi qua. Cũng là bởi vì quá cố chấp, vì vậy như một chê cười.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, mười năm trước trở về Mạc Huyền Vũ không phải là nguyên vẹn ta đây, của ta âm hồn cùng ngươi giống nhau lưỡng lự tại Vong Xuyên bờ sông, ngươi đem kim đan mổ cho ta cái ngày đó ta mới hoàn toàn hồi hồn."</p><p>	—— hắn không phải là ngươi. Ta đã sớm biết, Quan Âm miếu sau đó liền phát hiện rồi.</p><p>	"Sau khi trở về ta nghĩ nhìn thấy ngươi, vì vậy bảo lưu lại thi thể của ngươi, câu ở ngươi dương phách, năm năm trong liền vì phục sinh ngươi. Ngươi xem, như vậy tính tới đây, từ mặt trời giới đến Địa Phủ chúng ta cho tới bây giờ đều là gặp thoáng qua, đã có 23 năm không gặp mặt rồi."</p><p>	—— ta. . . Rất muốn ngươi. Chẳng qua là duyên phận quá nhỏ bé, vừa đúng bỏ qua.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, khi đó tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng, không có trải qua hấp dẫn, cũng chưa từng được chứng kiến thiên địa rộng lớn, ưng thuận hứa hẹn đều là tự đại cùng không chịu trách nhiệm. . ."</p><p>	—— đừng nói nữa.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghiêng thân nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Giang Trừng, đem mái tóc dài của hắn vung đến sau tai, lộ ra một chút ửng đỏ tai khuếch trương.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Có thể đã nhiều năm như vậy rồi, đã trải qua nhiều chuyện như vậy, thấy nhiều người như vậy, ta rốt cuộc có thể không thẹn với lương tâm nói —— ta đã thấy sáng chói Ngân Hà, nhưng vẫn là đầu lưu luyến si mê ngươi cái này nhất khỏa tinh tử."</p><p>	Thiếu niên ưa thích cùng hứa hẹn đều là dễ dàng biến mất mỏng tuyết, cho tới bây giờ tin không đến. Có thể Giang Trừng là hắn hàng năm vui mừng, nhiều năm sau xem ra, cũng như thế, trước sau như một.</p><p>	Nơi phồn hoa, chúng sinh đều là vô căn cứ, so ra kém người nào đó cách âm dương hai giới nhìn tới đây, liếc chính là vạn năm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể run nhè nhẹ, cắn chết bờ môi mới không có lại để cho một chút khóc không ra tiếng âm phát ra tới.</p><p>	Mười bảy tuổi Giang Trừng nghe được câu này gặp không được tự nhiên mà quay đầu đi, dốc sức liều mạng đè nén xuống nhịn không được giơ lên khóe môi, nội tâm mừng rỡ như điên.</p><p>	Cái kia sao ngây thơ, còn chưa trải qua sinh ly tử biệt, cũng không biết Thải Vân dễ dàng tản ra Lưu Ly dễ dàng vỡ, nhân tâm suy nghĩ biến năm xưa đuổi theo không kịp, cho rằng câu nói đầu tiên là cả đời.</p><p>	Mười năm trước Giang Trừng gặp tha thứ hắn, sẽ phải hắn cùng tại bên người, hôm nay hắn xoắn xuýt đáp án không cần bất cứ chút do dự nào, mười ba năm tìm kiếm chờ đợi rốt cuộc vẽ một cái đằng trước dấu chấm tròn. Cái này kết cục lại viên mãn bất quá, tuy đẹp rất qua.</p><p>	Vô luận bao nhiêu cái, bọn hắn đều toàn tâm toàn ý cùng đợi hắn, cảm tình trong không có một tia tạp chất, cũng không tha cho những người khác.</p><p>	Hết lần này tới lần khác nghe được câu này chính là bây giờ Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Cái này Giang Trừng đã uống rơi xuống nửa bát Mạnh bà thang, yêu hận giận si xóa bỏ, hắn hoàn dương đem về chỉ có mười năm tuổi thọ, rất nhiều không được tuế tuế niên niên, cũng nhìn không tới càng lâu về sau.</p><p>	Hắn vốn hẳn nên một thân một mình mà đem về, rồi lại bằng không hơn nhiều thêm nữa ràng buộc, hắn đáp ứng muốn ở lại Liên Hoa Ổ phụ tá Giang Lưu, hứa hẹn gặp làm bạn tại Kim Lăng bên người không hề vứt bỏ hắn, hắn và Lam Vong Cơ có trên linh hồn khế ước, cũng cùng tại Địa phủ Kim Quang Dao ước định kiếp sau.</p><p>	Tính mạng của hắn trong không có cho Ngụy Vô Tiện dự lưu lại vị trí, hắn cho rằng đã từng thuộc về hắn Huyền Y thiếu niên sớm đã chết ở nhiều năm trước bãi tha ma, hiến xá trở về cái kia căn bản cũng không phải là hắn.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn yên tâm thoải mái mà cùng Lam Vong Cơ làm giao dịch, mưu tính lấy như thế nào xóa đi cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện trong đầu có quan hệ trí nhớ của mình. Tại Giang Trừng mà nói, hắn đối với Mạc Huyền Vũ không có chút nào áy náy, cùng nghìn ngàn vạn cái quân cờ giống nhau, là có thể lấy ra lợi dụng thẻ đánh bạc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giật giật môi, thanh âm thấp như nói mớ: "Đã quá muộn a. . ."</p><p>	"Vì cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hôn một chút đỉnh đầu của hắn, rất có kiên nhẫn hỏi: "Chỉ cần chúng ta hai cái tại, có thể trở về. Qua ngươi đều đã quên sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã sửa sang lại tốt sở hữu tâm tình, nháy mắt mấy cái đem đáy mắt ghen tuông đè xuống, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, vừa vặn chống lại Ngụy Vô Tiện con mắt:</p><p>	"Ta sẽ không quên, nhưng ta cũng không muốn quay đầu lại."</p><p>	—— quên quá khứ ý vị phản bội mình, nhưng không phải là tất cả mọi người gặp vẫn đứng tại nguyên chỗ các loại đấy.</p><p>	Qua cũng đã chết đi, cưỡng ép kích thích chỉ biết lấy bi kịch kết thúc. Coi như là đêm nay Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng trong trí nhớ hoàn mỹ trùng hợp, nhưng cũng không phải hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không nói gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, nói khẽ:</p><p>	"Đêm nay liền đến nơi đây dừng, chuyện cũ trước kia xóa bỏ, về sau sẽ không có về sau rồi. Chúc tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác được hắn buông ra tay của mình, kéo ra một chút khoảng cách, hơi lạnh gió đêm lướt nhẹ qua qua, giờ phút này đều lộ ra lạnh lẽo buồn bã, giống như một khúc kết thúc lúc bài ca phúng điếu.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn: "Ta có lời sẽ đối ngươi nói."</p><p>	"Ta không muốn nghe."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không để ý hắn phản kháng nhẹ nhàng nâng…lên mặt của hắn, chống lại cặp kia có chút ướt át hạnh mâu, màu tím đồng tử thanh tịnh lộ chân tướng, đẹp mắt đến tẩy rửa thế gian tội ác, vì vậy trong lòng tức khắc dâng lên các loại mềm mại tâm tình.</p><p>	"Ngươi nói chuyện cũ trước kia xóa bỏ đúng hay không? Cái kia cũng một lần nữa nhận thức tốt rồi."</p><p>	"Ta sẽ không nặng mới quen ngươi đấy, ta và ngươi từ nay về sau không có bất cứ quan hệ nào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn, nhưng bởi vì trong mắt hơi nước còn chưa hoàn toàn tản đi mà lộ ra điềm đạm đáng yêu.</p><p>	"Không có quan hệ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trầm thấp nở nụ cười thanh âm, sẽ cực kỳ nhanh tại Giang Trừng khóe môi lưu lại một hôn, như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, vừa chạm vào mặc dù phần, hắn đối với hơi có chút mờ mịt mất định hướng  Giang Trừng nói:</p><p>	"Có thể trả lại cho ta sao? Nụ hôn đầu của ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay chân cứng ngắc, đối mặt loại này vô sỉ hành vi khó thở ngược lại cười: ". . . Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi biết mình là tên khốn kiếp đi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gật đầu: "Sư đệ thật sự hiểu rất rõ ta, chúng ta thật sự là trời sinh một đôi."</p><p>	". . . Cút, ngươi còn dám đụng ta, ta liền trực tiếp từ nơi này nhảy xuống."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhặt cửu ]</p><p>	⚫️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào 👌</p><p>	⚫️ Lạc Dương tuyến rốt cuộc viết xong, có thể một lần nữa trở lại Cô Tô á!</p><p>	Nơi đây nói một chút bài này thiết lập trong tứ đại tiên môn thế gia vị trí địa lý (không chuẩn bị tham khảo giá trị orz, xin không cần gạch ta):</p><p>	Vân Mộng = tám trăm dặm Động Đình, hôm nay Hồ Bắc Hồ Nam</p><p>	Cô Tô ngay tại lúc này Tô Châu</p><p>	Thanh Hà tại Hà Nam cảnh nội, khoảng cách Lạc Dương rất gần, vì vậy Lạc Dương là ở Nhiếp gia phạm vi thế lực ở trong</p><p>	Lan Lăng vị trí ta lấy Lý Bạch sâu sắc "Lan Lăng rượu ngon Uất Kim Hương" một câu, Baidu một cái ở vào Tề lỗ cái kia một khối, hôm nay Sơn Đông bớt</p><p>	⚫️ tiểu khả ái đám có lẽ cũng không muốn xem ta tiếp tục bb, chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	35.</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn nói cái gì đã nói a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, đem vừa  chứa đi lên ý nhân đậu đỏ cháo múc một muỗng, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên nói.</p><p>	Hắn thật là đẹp mắt, gốm sứ muôi cùng hắn trắng nõn không tỳ vết đốt ngón tay tôn nhau lên sấn, lại nhìn ra vài phần không để cho tiết độc thánh khiết ý vị đến.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc cười híp mắt ngồi ở một bên, ánh mắt không chút nào thu liễm mà thưởng thức một phen, mới hồi đáp: "Đại ca ca trước ăn cái gì, tối hôm qua khẳng định mệt nhọc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên tay động tác hơi hơi dừng lại, lập tức cong lên khóe môi:</p><p>	"Ngươi xem ta nửa canh giờ, nguyên lai chính là muốn nói những lời này."</p><p>	"Còn không phải sao, " Tô Thảo Sắc trống trống quai hàm, sâu sắc trong con ngươi thủy quang dịu dàng, "Từng cái một đem ta Tô phủ trở thành nhà mình hậu hoa viên nữa nha, thế phong nhật hạ a, ta sống lâu như vậy từ chưa thấy qua như vậy quang minh chính đại kẻ trộm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bật cười, thật sự khó có thể đem Kim Lăng cùng "Kẻ trộm" liên hệ tới, lại cảm thấy một cái mười mấy tuổi hài tử làm ra vẻ thành thục có chút không khỏe, vì vậy nhìn theo lời của nàng nói:</p><p>	"Không lấy một xu, cũng coi như một loại trộm cũng có đạo rồi."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nghe vậy thẳng vào nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, khẽ cười một tiếng: "Không lấy một xu? Sao có thể chứ, bọn hắn bất quá là thẳng đảo Hoàng Long, không rảnh bên cạnh chú ý mà thôi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Đây đều là mấy thứ gì đó lời nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng đổi vòng chủ đề: "Đúng rồi, ta có một cái đề nghị, có nguyện ý hay không áp dụng là các ngươi Luân Hồi dạy sự tình."</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	"Có quan hệ giáo chủ của các ngươi Tiết Dương."</p><p>	Vậy khẳng định không thành vấn đề, giáo chủ của chúng ta ở đâu cam lòng cự tuyệt ngươi... Tô Thảo Sắc phúc phỉ, trên mặt bất động thanh sắc: "Đại ca ca nói một chút coi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng một chút, đem những ngày này ý tưởng sửa sang lại một cái, nói:</p><p>	"Nếu như muốn Tiết Dương sớm ngày giải thoát, nhất muội mà triệu hoán là vô dụng đấy, không bằng chủ động đi giảm bớt hắn nghiệt lực lượng."</p><p>	Vạn Vật đều có nhân quả, gieo xuống như thế nào tội ác bởi vì liền thu hoạch như thế nào đắng chát quả. Hắn sở dĩ bị nhốt tại Địa phủ, không bên ngoài là khi còn sống thiếu quá nhiều sát phạt tính mạng khoản nợ, những thứ này nghiệt lực lượng tầng tầng áp tại trên thân thể, một ngày không hoàn lại liền một ngày không được giải thoát.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc hiểu rõ: "Vì vậy Đại ca ca là muốn?"</p><p>	"Lấy danh nghĩa của hắn giúp nạn thiên tai hoặc là tu kiến miếu thờ, nghiệt lực lượng cần lấy công đức đến cân bằng, dù là chẳng qua là như muối bỏ biển."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ta một người làm không có bao nhiêu, mà các ngươi giáo đồ phần đông, như vậy xuống hắn tóm lại sẽ không khó như vậy nấu."</p><p>	—— giống như hiểu giáo chủ vì cái gì ưa thích hắn.</p><p>	Tùy thời tùy chỗ bị người quan tâm cảm giác, sở hữu trả giá nhất định có thể được đến hắn đáp lại, cho dù là ác quỷ cũng sẽ nhớ nhung như vậy độ nóng a.</p><p>	Ác quỷ yêu thích tựu như cùng trên vách đá dây thép, không nghĩ qua là liền rơi vào hài cốt không còn, mà hắn hết lần này tới lần khác lại có có thể cùng ác quỷ kề vai sát cánh giằng co năng lực, sẽ không bị xé xác ăn thôn phệ. Thông minh lại đường hoàng, cường đại lại ôn nhu, không phải là vướng víu cũng sẽ không là gánh nặng, có thể cùng nhau đi gánh chịu chỉ trích khiêu chiến, nhìn ra xa trong cuộc sống nguy nan, so với ngoan ngoãn được bảo hộ càng chọn đồng hội đồng thuyền.</p><p>	Ừ, thật là đúng dịp, ta cũng ưa thích nha.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc lời nói cười thản nhiên: "Đây không phải rất tốt sao, giao cho chúng ta cũng được."</p><p>	"Nhưng các ngươi không phải là Quỷ tu sao?" Bình thường làm xằng làm bậy đã quen, nơi nào sẽ tốn tâm tư đi làm việc thiện, phải biết rằng trong lúc nhất thời chuyển biến thói quen cũng không phải là đơn giản như vậy.</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, chúng ta là Quỷ tu, " Tô Thảo Sắc nháy mắt mấy cái, ngữ khí nhẹ nhõm, "Thế giới của chúng ta cường giả vi tôn, có người không phục ta đánh tới hắn phục là được rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "... Có đạo lý, đánh không lại nhớ kỹ gọi ta."</p><p>	"Tốt lắm, đại ca kia ca liền ở tại chỗ này theo giúp ta một hồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút khó xử mà mở miệng: "Ta thân người tốt đến không sai biệt lắm, xế chiều đi Bắc Mang sơn nhìn một lần sau trở về Cô Tô."</p><p>	"Vội vã như vậy? Không nhiều lắm lưu lại mấy ngày sao?"</p><p>	"Ta cần phải trở về."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi có chút chột dạ, lúc trước cùng Lam Vong Cơ nói muốn trước đi một chuyến Liên Hoa Ổ, kết quả trong lòng mình có việc, cưỡng ép đi Lạc Dương, lại đang Lạc Dương dẫn xuất đủ loại sự cố, nếu lại không quay về mà nói... Dù là Lam Vong Cơ lại có thể chịu đựng, mình cũng nên băn khoăn rồi.</p><p>	"Là vì Hàm Quang Quân sao?"</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc dựa vào trên bàn, một tay chống đỡ càng dưới, nghiêng đầu nhìn qua.</p><p>	Tâm tư bị một câu nói toạc ra, Giang Trừng không khỏi thở dài, nửa thật nửa giả nói: "Cũng không hoàn toàn là, trong nửa năm này ta cuối cùng thuộc về nên dừng lại ở Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đấy."</p><p>	"Nói trở lại, sáng nay ta gặp phải Hàm Quang Quân rồi, " Tô Thảo Sắc che miệng nho nhỏ ngáp một cái, thanh âm lười biếng đấy, "Một mình hắn ngồi ở trong lương đình, góc áo bề ngoài giống như đều bị sương sớm làm ướt đâu."</p><p>	... Có thể là bị ta náo đấy, dù sao ta tối hôm qua cũng không phải rất an phận.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc duỗi ra bốn cả ngón tay đến tại Giang Trừng trước mắt quơ quơ, nhắm trúng người sau nghi ngờ nhìn qua, nàng nói cười yến yến: "Tuy rằng xem cuộc vui cũng không tệ, nhưng ta còn là hảo tâm nhắc nhở một cái —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu.</p><p>	"Nam nhân tâm tư đố kị so với nữ nhân lại càng không giảng đạo lý, càng không hiểu thấu, nếu không phải có thể cân bằng tốt quan hệ giữa bọn họ, cuối cùng xui xẻo sẽ chỉ là Đại ca ca ngươi a."</p><p>	Màn đêm che giấu ở bí mật như là bỗng chốc bị vạch trần bại lộ tại người xuống, nhiều thêm vài phần khó chịu nổi cùng cảm thấy thẹn. Giang Trừng mặt không đổi sắc, giả bộ làm cái gì cũng không có nghe được:</p><p>	"Tô tiểu thư thực tai nghe bát phương."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không muốn biết loại sự tình này, có thể - khiến cho chủ nếu như phân phó, ngươi liền là khách quý của chúng ta, ta tự nhiên nên vì khách quý sắp xếp ưu sầu giải nạn."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc tới gần Giang Trừng, cười nhẹ nhàng ngẩng lên tay lau đi Giang Trừng khóe môi dược nước đọng, "Ngươi cũng không muốn bị bọn hắn dây dưa ở, đối với a?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt hơi liễm, không thừa nhận cũng không phủ nhận, chỉ nói:</p><p>	"Không biết Tô tiểu thư có gì cao kiến?"</p><p>	"Đại ca ca, chắn không bằng sơ, ngươi bên cạnh cần đứng đấy một người, dùng cái này đến tuyệt bọn hắn tất cả vọng tưởng."</p><p>	"Người kia muốn thừa nhận nhiều như vậy ác ý, đối với nàng mà nói quá không công bình."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc thuần thuần thiện dụ dỗ: "Nếu như nàng không thèm để ý đâu."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lườm nàng liếc, nói: "Có thể ta để trong lòng."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc thần sắc ảm đạm rồi một cái chớp mắt, truy vấn: "Ngươi lo lắng nàng sẽ không bảo vệ tốt bản thân? Không việc gì đâu, ta có tự bảo vệ mình bổn sự..."</p><p>	Nói đến đây nàng đột nhiên chớ có lên tiếng.</p><p>	Giống như đem đáy lòng lời nói nói ra... Nàng cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngước mắt nhìn xem Giang Trừng, một bộ ủy ủy khuất khuất bộ dạng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi có chút bất đắc dĩ, ngắn ngủn mấy canh giờ, thì có ba người hướng hắn biểu lộ tâm ý, hắn thậm chí bắt đầu hoài nghi có phải hay không cả đời đào hoa đều tập trung ở hai ngày này rồi.</p><p>	Chỉ bất quá ba người một người trong là từ nhỏ nuôi lớn cháu ngoại trai, một cái là những người khác từng đã là đạo lữ, một cái là âm thanh hơi thở như trẻ đang bú không có lớn lên tiểu cô nương...</p><p>	A..., như vậy xem ra hoa đào cũng không được khá lắm nha, giống như là phạm vào cái gì nguyền rủa...</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc thấy thần sắc hắn như thường, dứt khoát vò đã mẻ lại sứt:</p><p>	"Đại ca ca, ba năm sau ta liền cập kê rồi, phụ thân luôn luôn sủng ta, coi như là hiện tại muốn đi theo ngươi đi hắn cũng không cần biết ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài, "Không là vấn đề của ngươi, là ta."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc ánh mắt sáng rực: "Ngươi tất cả vấn đề đối với ta mà nói đều không là vấn đề."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Thật là làm cho người cảm động lên tiếng, đáng tiếc từ hài tử trong miệng nói ra tổng cảm giác là đang làm nũng.</p><p>	"Ta từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi liền muốn thân cận ngươi, ngươi cũng nhất định có loại cảm giác này, ngươi xem, ngươi đối với ta tới gần chưa từng có bất luận cái gì không khỏe, " Tô Thảo Sắc chắc chắc nói, "Đại ca ca, nếu có kiếp trước... Chúng ta rút cuộc là duyên phận bao sâu mới có thể như vậy?"</p><p>	Kiếp trước... Giang Trừng hơi sững sờ.</p><p>	Nói không sai, ngoại trừ Kim Lăng bên ngoài, Tô Thảo Sắc là thứ hai nhích lại gần mình mà sẽ không bị kịp thời phát hiện người, người tập võ trực giác cùng cảnh giác đối với bọn họ không hề có tác dụng.</p><p>	 hắn nhìn lấy bát sứ trong nấu nồng đặc đậu đỏ cháo, mùi vị đạo quen thuộc lan tràn tại vị giác lên, trong đầu bỗng nhiên xẹt qua một cái khả năng.</p><p>	Không, không thể nào.</p><p>	Nàng mới mười hai tuổi, thời gian như thế nào đều không giống đấy. Nếu như là a tỷ mà nói, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra bình an dài đến bây giờ, tính ra cũng muốn có hai mươi ba tuổi.</p><p>	Các nàng có nhiều như vậy bất đồng, Giang Yếm Ly thích màu trắng màu, mà Tô Thảo Sắc một thân tươi đẹp rêu rao; Giang Yếm Ly tính tình dịu dàng không tranh quyền thế, Tô Thảo Sắc là một cái hoạt thoát thoát tiểu yêu nữ, người phía trước là ngày xuân trong sau cùng non mềm Bạch Ngọc Lan, người sau là mở như sáng rực lửa bừng cây bông gòn. Còn có một chút, nếu thật là a tỷ chuyển thế, vì cái gì đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện không có bất kỳ quyến luyến?</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc chân thành nói: "Đại ca ca, ngươi cũng biết, ngươi thật sự chỉ muốn thoát khỏi bọn hắn, biện pháp tốt nhất chính là tìm được bầu bạn."</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ, nhưng..."</p><p>	Hắn dừng một chút: "Ta sẽ không lấy vợ sinh con đấy."</p><p>	"Vì cái gì?" Tô Thảo Sắc khó nén thất vọng, thì thào: "Ngươi chịu không nổi ta?"</p><p>	"Không phải là nguyên nhân này."</p><p>	Giang Trừng do dự mà xoa nữ hài đầu, nhẹ nhàng mà vuốt ve, "Có một số việc nói cho ngươi biết cũng không sao. Ngươi có lẽ đã nhìn ra, ta là năm năm trước đã chết Giang gia tông chủ Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc trầm mặc nhẹ gật đầu. Đây là rất dễ dàng đoán được sự tình.</p><p>	"Ta sở dĩ có thể từ trong quan tài bò ra, là vì có người tục mười năm dương thọ cho ta. Nói cách khác, ta chỉ có thể sống mười năm."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nhấp khẩn bờ môi, vươn tay ra bắt lấy Giang Trừng ống tay áo, ánh mắt sáng rực, từng chữ một:</p><p>	"Ta cũng có thể, kéo dài tánh mạng cho ngươi."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng cảm thấy khẽ động, trên tay động tác không khỏi càng nhẹ chút ít, hắn nói:</p><p>	"Ta bây giờ tính mạng vốn cũng không phải là ta đấy, tính mạng bàn đã bị sửa, ngươi tục không đến trên người ta. Huống hồ khởi tử hồi sinh vốn là ngỗ nghịch thiên đạo, nơi nào sẽ dung hạ được một tục lại tục."</p><p>	Cho nên nói, nàng không dùng được biện pháp gì, đều không để lại hắn?</p><p>	Hơi quá đáng, nào có như vậy đạo lý!</p><p>	Nữ hài mở to hai mắt: "Mười năm vậy là đủ rồi, ta không cầu tướng mạo tư thủ, chỉ cầu triều sớm tối chiều đều không được sao."</p><p>	"Mười năm sau đó ngươi mới hai mươi hai tuổi, đúng là tốt nhất niên kỷ, không có đạo lý không duyên cớ thủ tiết." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói: "Ta cũng sẽ không vì bản thân tư dục chậm trễ ngươi."</p><p>	"Có thể..."</p><p>	"Chuyện này không có chuyển cũng chính là chỗ trống."</p><p>	Nghe được câu này, nàng thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều ngạnh tại trong lòng, lại cũng không cách nào tiếp tục dây dưa xuống dưới.</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc dắt lấy ống tay áo của hắn, cắn môi: "Cái kia, ba năm sau ta cập kê vào cái ngày đó, ca ca sẽ đến xem ta a?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy nàng cái này bộ dáng, ít thấy lòng trắc ẩn bị xúc động, trầm ngâm hỏi: "Có một ngày?"</p><p>	"Đầu tháng ba ba, con gái đoạn."</p><p>	Trong nội tâm lưu vào trí nhớ một lần, Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Ta sẽ đến đấy."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc nói: "Đến lúc đó đã đến liền ở mấy tháng đi, tháng tư thành Lạc Dương Mẫu Đơn mở lượt, tươi đẹp quan Kinh Thành, ca ca có thể hảo hảo thưởng thức một phen."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng: "Hy vọng ta có thể cân đối tốt thời gian."</p><p>	Tô Thảo Sắc lộ ra từng điểm vui vẻ.</p><p>	Ba năm thời gian, có thể thấy được nhân sự biến thiên, ruộng dâu Thương Hải. Có chút lấy hài tử thân phận không cách nào nói ra khỏi miệng sự tình, đều có thể truyền tin.</p><p>	36.</p><p>	Lạc Dương vùng ngoại ô, Bắc Mang sơn.</p><p>	Một chỗ cái ngôi mộ mới, đất vàng tấm bia đá, trên tấm bia vô tự. Giang Trừng một mình đứng ở trước mộ phần, giương mắt hướng cái kia thành Lạc Dương dưới nhìn qua, chỉ thấy trên núi tịch liêu không người, dưới núi tiếng động lớn rầm rĩ phi phàm, coi như thay đổi nhân gian.</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử."</p><p>	Hắn bằng không nói: "Ta nghĩ mượn Vong Cơ dùng một lát."</p><p>	Làm như an tĩnh vài giây, như trước không có người xuất hiện, sau lưng một hồi tiếng xé gió truyền đến, Giang Trừng quay người tiếp nhận, đem Vong Cơ cầm ôm vào trong ngực dạo qua một vòng.</p><p>	Hắn cởi bỏ túi cầm, ngón tay tại dây đàn trên lướt nhẹ qua qua, gió mát rung động, như nước chảy róc rách.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu, khóe môi nhẹ nhàng đãng xuất một vòng vui vẻ, đối với phương xa không người không mà nói:</p><p>	"Cám ơn."</p><p>	Đáp lại hắn chỉ có rất nhỏ tiếng gió.</p><p>	Quả nhiên không muốn gặp bản thân a, cũng thế, trải qua tối hôm qua sau đó, người nào sẽ đối với tình địch có sắc mặt tốt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không thèm để ý, ôm cầm ngồi ở tấm bia đá trước, ngữ điệu như thường, giống như cùng người quen chuyện phiếm:</p><p>	"Gió mát Thất Huyền lên, yên lặng nghe Tùng Phong lạnh, cổ điều mặc dù tự ái, người thời nay nhiều không bắn. Ta đối với đàn cổ không lắm thuần thục, lúc trước cũng học được không chăm chú, đầu miễn cưỡng nhớ kỹ 《 mặt trời cửa quan tam điệp 》 khúc phổ rồi. Nếu như bắn sai rồi, a Dao cũng không thể trách ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thủ pháp ban đầu có chút không lưu loát, hắn chậm rãi khuấy động lấy trong tay Vong Cơ cầm, thấp giọng cười cười: "Bất quá nghĩ đến ngươi cũng sẽ không trách ta đấy... Ngươi nói có khéo hay không, cái này khúc vừa đúng ghi đúng là tống biệt."</p><p>	Hắn đến cùng không thể gặp nơi đây quá mức quạnh quẽ.</p><p>	Tống biệt tổng nên có một nghi thức, về sau trừ hắn ra, chỉ sợ cũng không có người đã đến.</p><p>	"Bất quá ly biệt cũng không quan trọng, chúng ta sớm muộn tại U Đô gặp lại."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi đưa tay sờ chút, tiếng đàn thanh thúy, quanh quẩn một phương, nhiễu loạn nơi đây Tuyên Cổ tĩnh mịch cùng lạnh như băng.</p><p>	Hắn dường như trông thấy tại Vong Xuyên bờ sông, man châu cát hoa tùng ở bên trong, có người giữa lông mày một chút chu sa, tươi đẹp cực  mỹ lệ cực.</p><p>	Ta thấy cái kia núi xanh nhiều vũ mị, ta thấy cái kia Lạc Thủy mang nỗi buồn ly biệt, ta thấy thiếu niên kia phủ tay mưa, ta thấy cái kia đất vàng dấu phong lưu.</p><p>	Một khúc mặt trời cửa quan, tố đoạn ly biệt buồn.</p><p>	Nơi xa Lam Vong Cơ một thân áo trắng dựng ở trong gió, vươn người ngọc lập, hắn có thể nghe thấy cái kia hơi có vẻ ngây ngô tiếng đàn, với hắn mà nói loại thủ pháp này không tính là âm thanh thiên nhiên, cũng xưng không thành thất truyền, nếu là bình thường tại góc đường nghe thấy căn bản không cách nào giữ lại bước tiến của hắn nửa phần, giờ phút này rồi lại tại trong lòng lượn quanh a lượn quanh a ——</p><p>	Tự dưng tâm phiền ý loạn.</p><p>	Từ tối hôm qua bắt đầu, vẫn loạn lấy. Vốn là Giang Trừng bản thân tâm tình tác động lòng của hắn dây cung, khiếp sợ, cảm thấy thẹn, tuyệt vọng, bản năng kháng cự, cam chịu dung túng... Cuối cùng hóa thành thở dài một tiếng. Về sau lại là một loại khác hoàn toàn bất đồng hoài niệm, bi thương, thẳng đến sáng sớm vẻ này bủn rủn vô lực tâm tình mới thở bình thường lại.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn vẫn khó có thể bình tĩnh.</p><p>	Hắn đụng chạm đến người nọ mềm mại đến rối tinh rối mù nội tâm, người nọ cố chấp đến không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào nhìn trộm đi vào, là vì đáy lòng khóa quá nhiều trân bảo. Tựa như một quả nước đầy đủ trái cây, ngoại nhân nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái sẽ bạo liệt ra, như thế nào cũng ngăn không được.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi khép lại màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc con mắt, ý đồ bình phục quyết tâm cảnh, rồi lại xua tán không đi, chạy trốn không được.</p><p>	Rõ ràng không muốn gặp hắn, rõ ràng không muốn giúp hắn, rõ ràng chỉ muốn đem cái này người không an phận mang về, Giang Trừng trên đường đi chọc bao nhiêu phiền toái, chỉ sợ đếm cũng đếm không xuể rồi.</p><p>	Nhưng mỗi lần Giang Trừng sâu không nhạt một câu, một ánh mắt nhìn sang, hắn liền khó có thể cự tuyệt.</p><p>	Trên đường đi cái gì cũng không có biến, lại tốt như cái gì cũng thay đổi. Nếu như nói Ngụy Vô Tiện là hắn nửa đời ma chướng, cái kia Giang Trừng là được...</p><p>	"Khó được chứng kiến Giang Trừng đánh đàn a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rơi vào Lam Vong Cơ bên người, tóc dài bị một cột dây đỏ cao cao hệ ở sau ót, tung bay bừa bãi. Hắn ngữ khí có chút hoài niệm, tiếp tục nói: "Khi còn bé học vui cười, ta chọn tiêu, hắn chọn đàn cổ. Khi đó Giang Trừng gặp khúc còn rất hơn, sau cùng thường xuyên bắn đúng là thuyền đánh cá hát muộn."</p><p>	Thuyền đánh cá hát muộn, miêu tả chính là ngư nhân trở về nhà lúc, một hỏi một đáp sung sướng cảnh tượng.</p><p>	《 đằng Vương các tự 》 cũng có viết: Lạc Hà cùng cô vụ cùng bay, làn thu thủy tổng cộng Trường Thiên toàn là:một màu. Thuyền đánh cá hát muộn, vang cùng bành lãi chi tân, nhạn trận kinh sợ lạnh, âm thanh đoạn Hành Dương chi phổ.</p><p>	Hồ Bà Dương cùng tám trăm dặm Động Đình cũng không bất đồng, ngư nhân cùng ngư nhân cũng đều bị cùng, cái loại này sung sướng... Tự nhiên cũng không bất đồng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn bên cạnh Hàm Quang Quân liếc, biết rõ hắn gặp ý của mình, lưu lại bay bổng một câu:</p><p>	"Giang Trừng rút cuộc là ta Liên Hoa Ổ người, hắn muốn tất cả đều tại Vân Mộng, những cái kia nhớ lại cũng chỉ có Vân Mộng có thể cho."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ mở ra con mắt, đáy mắt bình tĩnh không có sóng, thản nhiên nói: "Vì cái gì nói cho ta biết những thứ này."</p><p>	"Bởi vì Giang Trừng là người của ta."</p><p>	"Cái này cùng ta không quan hệ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện khóe môi câu dẫn ra một vòng kỹ xảo độ cong, "Lam Trạm, kỳ thật ta cam tâm tình nguyện nhìn ngươi tiếp tục lừa mình dối người xuống dưới, nhưng không biết ngươi cùng Giang Trừng có cái gì ước định, ta có thể cảm giác được Giang Trừng bài xích ta có một phần là bởi vì ngươi, vì vậy ta phải cùng ngươi nói rõ ràng."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ tiệp vũ hơi không thể nhận ra mà run rẩy.</p><p>	"Coi như là chúng ta... Ừ, sống khá giả, " Ngụy Vô Tiện châm chước dưới dùng từ, nói, "Nhưng lẫn nhau cũng có thể cảm giác được, cái kia là quá khứ rồi."</p><p>	Hắn hư tình giả ý thở dài, "Tuy rằng ta cảm thấy đến ta từ đầu đến cuối không thay đổi qua, nhưng trong mắt ngươi ta khẳng định thay đổi, đồng dạng, trong mắt của ta ngươi cũng thay đổi."</p><p>	Hắn nói được có chút lượn quanh, nhưng dù sao hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, chỉ kém một người đến xuyên phá tầng này giấy.</p><p>	Tại thiên hạ mắt người trong bọn họ là từng đã là ân ái đạo lữ, là hôm nay vợ chồng bất hoà, nhưng chỉ có người trong cuộc biết rõ ——</p><p>	"Tâm tư của chúng ta sớm sẽ không ở đối phương trên người á. Ngươi biểu hiện ra vì ta, nhưng đây chẳng qua là cái ngụy trang, một cái có thể danh chính ngôn thuận tiếp cận hắn mà không đến mức bị bài xích ngụy trang."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ phát hiện mình chút nào không ngoài ý mà đã tiếp nhận cái này kết luận, đáy lòng không có một tia chấn động.</p><p>	Hắn thậm chí bắt đầu nhớ lại, đến cùng từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu đấy.</p><p>	Là ở Bắc Mang sơn thấy hắn đối với tên còn lại lấy tướng mệnh bảo vệ lúc chợt lóe lên đố kỵ?</p><p>	Là đúng dưỡng thương đoạn thời gian kia sớm chiều chung đụng nhớ nhung?</p><p>	Là Lạc Dương vùng ngoại ô bị người đuổi giết lúc thấy hắn thà rằng dùng Tử Điện tự mình hại mình cũng không thương tổn tới mình động dung?</p><p>	Không, có lẽ là sớm hơn.</p><p>	Là Giang Trừng không hề nội lực rồi lại nhiều lần từ trên tay mình đào thoát, là hắn rơi xuống hạ phong vẫn còn có thể bắt ở một đường kỳ ngộ cò kè mặc cả giành được tiên cơ, là hắn vừa tỉnh dậy liền ở vào trong cuộc lại có thể mưu định sau động từng bước một khám phá sở hữu bố cục.</p><p>	Cho tới nay, hắn cự tuyệt không được Giang Trừng không phải là bởi vì thân bất do kỷ, hoàn toàn là vì lòng có làm cho lưu luyến.</p><p>	Trong gió cái kia uốn khúc 《 mặt trời cửa quan tam điệp 》 đã tới khâu cuối cùng. Lam Vong Cơ trong nội tâm triệt để bình tĩnh trở lại, lúc trước lo lắng hễ quét là sạch.</p><p>	... Thừa nhận dừng, Giang Trừng chính là của hắn kiếp nạn.</p><p>	Hắn ánh mắt xéo qua nhàn nhạt đảo qua Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt, nói: "Vừa vặn, ta cũng có chuyện muốn nói cho ngươi."</p><p>	Một khúc xong, hết thảy trở về yên tĩnh, tấm bia đá trước Giang Trừng ôm lấy Vong Cơ cầm, đứng dậy cuối cùng nhìn thoáng qua chỗ này cô phần mộ.</p><p>	Hắn chắp tay trước ngực, hơi hơi đóng lại mắt tiệp, thấp giọng nói:</p><p>	"Nguyện đất vàng bạch cốt sau đó, có thể chịu được yên giấc trăm năm."</p><p>	【 màn lúc giữa bí sự • năm tức thì</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lười biếng tựa ở cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh, lại từ trong lòng ngực xuất ra cái kia miếng tạo hình phong cách cổ xưa thanh tâm linh, thả trong tay tường tận xem xét.</p><p>	Bên cạnh hắn rất nhiều Quỷ Hồn đứng xếp hàng, đỉnh đằng trước là một thân áo đen Mạnh bà. Uống Mạnh bà thang, sau đó vào luân hồi.</p><p>	Không biết như vậy nhìn bao lâu, chung quanh quỷ đến quỷ hướng, một đống tiếp theo một đống, nối liền không dứt, về sau dần dần liền thiếu đi.</p><p>	"Ngươi khoản nợ không vẫn xong, năm mươi năm sau tài năng đầu thai."</p><p>	Mạnh bà đi đến Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mặt, ngữ điệu không mang theo một tia cảm tình mà nhắc nhở.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện bị thanh âm đột nhiên xuất hiện lại càng hoảng sợ, nói: "Ngươi dài xinh đẹp như vậy, làm sao nói quỷ trong quỷ khí."</p><p>	Mạnh bà: "..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện phất phất tay, chân thành nói: "Ai nói ta nghĩ đầu thai rồi! Ta còn cố tình nguyện chưa xong đâu."</p><p>	Mạnh bà môi son khẽ nhếch, thanh âm lãnh đạm: "Nếu như là về kẻ sống tâm nguyện, chỉ cần có môi giới, cũng có thể đi hỏi hồi tưởng đá."</p><p>	"Ta biết rõ..." Ngụy Vô Tiện đem trong tay lục lạc chuông ném không trung lại vững vàng tiếp được, thở dài, "Nhưng ta chết trước bị xé xác ăn, về đồ đạc của hắn chỉ để lại cái này một cái, dùng cũng chưa có."</p><p>	Vừa tới Liên Hoa Ổ lúc Giang Trừng không quen nhìn hắn, về sau trải qua một loạt sau đó hai người quan hệ thân mật đứng lên, Giang Trừng liền tự mình làm thanh tâm linh đưa cho hắn, tỏ vẻ đã thừa nhận hắn.</p><p>	Hắn và Giang Trừng từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, Liên Hoa Ổ xây dựng lại trước không có ở đây đối phương bên người số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, mà cái kia ngoài ý muốn vừa đúng chính là bọn họ tách ra lúc phát sinh đấy, hôm nay nghĩ đến tựa hồ tràn đầy manh mối.</p><p>	Thấy cùng đầu thai không có chuyện gì quan hệ, Mạnh bà không hề phản ứng đến hắn, một lần nữa trở lại vị trí của mình.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng dậy, rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm: "Được rồi, hay là đi hỏi một chút đi, có chuyện ta thật sự rất để trong lòng."</p><p>	Hắn đi qua cầu Nại Hà, vượt qua Tam Sinh Thạch, đi vào màu xanh hồi tưởng đá phía trước.</p><p>	Hắn cúi xuống thân, lưu luyến mà đem cái kia miếng lục lạc chuông đặt ở hồi tưởng trên đá, cái kia khối cực lớn tảng đá lập tức phát ra nhu nhu hào quang.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rủ xuống con mắt, ngữ khí trịnh trọng lên:</p><p>	"Ta muốn biết... Đưa cho ta này cái lục lạc chuông người, lúc trước mất đi kim đan chân tướng."</p><p>	Tại một mảnh ánh sáng nhu hòa trong, vị kia tử y thiếu niên thân ảnh dần dần hiển lộ ra.</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, tiểu khả ái đám xem trọng tái nhập ~</p><p>	⚪️ gần nhất tại đuổi luận văn, đổi mới gặp tương đối chậm ing, nếu như truy cầu nối liền mà nói tiểu khả ái đám có thể độn một đoạn thời gian lại nhìn ~</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	37.</p><p>	Cách gần một tháng, Giang Trừng lần nữa bước lên Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bậc đá xanh.</p><p>	Cô Tô tựa hồ vừa mới vừa mới mưa, lúc ấy hắn đứng ở Tị Trần lên, từ chỗ cao nhìn xuống, toàn bộ Cô Tô thành bao phủ tại tầng một mỏng manh hơi nước trong, sương mù lượn lờ, phòng ốc lờ mờ nhìn không rõ, càng giống tranh vẽ vần thơ trong miêu tả Giang Nam rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt nhìn bên người thần thái bừa bãi Ngụy Vô Tiện, bất động thanh sắc mà thu hồi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ cùng đến chuyện này, hắn đã sớm có suy đoán, ngược lại cảm thấy thời gian vừa vặn. Ngày mai chính là quỷ đoạn, hắn quyết định muốn cho Ngụy Vô Tiện quên bản thân, mặc kệ lúc trước xảy ra chuyện gì đều không thể cải biến, hứa hẹn chính là hứa hẹn, qua liền là quá khứ.</p><p>	Qua không cách nào xóa đi, không cách nào quên đi, không cách nào phủ nhận, tựa như một người đối với lịch sử thái độ —— có thể trông thấy rất xa qua, có thể trông thấy rất xa tương lai.</p><p>	Hắn chưa từng có quên, hắn chẳng qua là không muốn lại quay đầu lại.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tiến đến trước mặt hắn, khẽ cười nói: "Sư đệ đang suy nghĩ gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lui về phía sau một bước, kéo ra khoảng cách với hắn, ngữ khí có chút lãnh đạm: "Không nên khoảng cách ta thân cận quá, thận đến sợ."</p><p>	"Vì cái gì?" Ngụy Vô Tiện vô tội hỏi lại, tuyệt không giống như nhận lấy đả kích, ửng đỏ trong con mắt vui vẻ ngược lại sâu hơn chút ít, "Ta đã biết, là vì nhớ tới lần trước..."</p><p>	Một đạo lãnh đạm xa cách thanh âm đã cắt đứt bọn hắn, cách bọn họ ba bước thềm đá Lam Vong Cơ ngừng lại, đưa lưng về phía bọn hắn nói:</p><p>	"Giang Vãn Ngâm, ngươi trước cùng ta đi gặp huynh trưởng."</p><p>	"Tốt."</p><p>	Vừa vặn thiếu một cái cớ để thoát thân đâu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ứng thanh âm, ném cho Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái "An phận điểm" ánh mắt, sau đó vượt qua hắn đuổi kịp Lam Vong Cơ bước chân.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn bọn họ dần dần từng bước đi đến bối cảnh, thoáng nheo lại con mắt.</p><p>	Nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần một khắc này, Giang Trừng thập phần thản nhiên, trên mặt một tia áy náy cũng không thấy, thái độ quang minh chính đại rất.</p><p>	Tuy nói Tàng Thư Các là hắn kế hoạch đốt đấy, nhưng cũng không có tạo thành bất luận cái gì phá hư, hắn tất cả động cơ chẳng qua là vì hấp dẫn lực chú ý của bọn họ sau đó trốn tới.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần tựa hồ cũng không muốn truy cứu chuyện này, hắn cho Lam Vong Cơ Giang Trừng ngâm vào nước tốt rồi trà, sau đó ngồi khi bọn hắn đối diện, chậm rì rì mà nâng chung trà lên chén nhỏ lướt qua cửa, ngữ khí ôn hòa:</p><p>	"Nếu như không phải là chịu không nổi Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đạo đãi khách, cái kia Hoán an tâm."</p><p>	Ừ, một câu ghi chép đến bây giờ, ngươi thật đúng là... Nên nói như thế nào đâu rồi, dài tình sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không đổi sắc, hư dữ ủy xà nói: "Ta hàng năm học ở trường chính là ở chỗ này, làm sao có thể chịu không nổi đâu." Hắn nâng lên con mắt, màu tím con mắt như là tinh khiết thủy tinh, "Ngược lại là kế tiếp nửa năm muốn quấy rầy Trạch Vu Quân rồi."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần khóe môi câu dẫn ra một vòng nét cười nhè nhẹ: "Giang công tử muốn ở bao lâu đều là hoan nghênh đấy."</p><p>	Khách sáo một phen về sau, cuối cùng đã tới muốn lúc rời đi, Giang Trừng nhấp cuối cùng một miệng trà, ngữ khí năm phần không đếm xỉa tới, năm phần ý vị thâm trường:</p><p>	"Trạch Vu Quân, tết Trung Nguyên ngày đó, ta khả năng muốn tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nghênh đón ngươi một vị cố nhân."</p><p>	Nếu như Lam Vong Cơ cùng Lam Hi Thần một mực có thư vãng lai, cái kia bản thân trong khoảng thời gian này làm một chuyện tự nhiên không thể gạt được hắn, cùng hắn che che lấp lấp, không bằng mở ra mà nói.</p><p>	—— bọn hắn tóm lại muốn gặp một mặt đấy.</p><p>	Bất luận là không phải là Giang Trừng có ý an bài, như là chuyện năm đó không có rơi xuống một cái nguyên vẹn dấu chấm tròn, liền rất tiếc nuối.</p><p>	Là chuyện cũ, là chân tướng, cũng vì những năm kia nâng đỡ cùng tín nhiệm, tan vỡ cùng phản bội.</p><p>	Một ly quả đắng gây thành rượu đục, chỉ có người trong cuộc mình mới có thể hóa giải.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đưa tới trên thư có thể nhìn ra hắn dĩ nhiên buông, nhưng không hề nghi ngờ Kim Quang Dao đã từng là tâm thần của hắn, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không vì hắn bế quan một năm không xuất ra.</p><p>	Mà Kim Quang Dao... Giang Trừng trong lòng yên lặng thở dài, tuy rằng che giấu rất khá, nhưng bị người đâm đâm thủng ngực tư vị, lại làm sao có thể nhất thời tiêu tan đâu.</p><p>	Nghe vậy Lam Hi Thần lẳng lặng nhìn Giang Trừng hai giây, ánh mắt lại để cho Giang Trừng bắt đoán không ra, chính tại hoài nghi có phải hay không đối phương rốt cuộc nhịn không được muốn đem mình đuổi đi ra lúc, nghe thấy hắn nói:</p><p>	"Nếu như đây là Giang công tử ý nguyện mà nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, nói: "Nếu như Trạch Vu Quân không ngăn cản mà nói, đây chính là ta ý nguyện."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần dừng một chút, trong lời nói ý vị không rõ, "Đoạn đường này, Giang công tử không khỏi quá mức thiện tâm rồi."</p><p>	"A, " Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, lắc đầu tự giễu nói, "Ta tại sao có thể là thiện tâm người."</p><p>	Hắn thản nhiên đứng dậy, ngữ khí như thường:</p><p>	"Trạch Vu Quân có lẽ rõ ràng, không phải là ta thật tốt, mà là hắn đáng giá."</p><p>	Lại trở về nơi đây, Giang Trừng đẩy ra cửa sổ thông khí, từ bên trong vừa vặn có thể trông thấy Lam Vong Cơ tiểu viện.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tuy rằng không có cùng bọn họ ở cùng một chỗ nhưng ở đến cũng không xa, dọc theo bên phải hành lang đi lên, không dùng vài bước đường đã đến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem Tô Thảo Sắc đóng gói đồ vật từ trong bao từng kiện từng kiện lấy ra, kỳ thật Giang Trừng từ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đi ra ngoài lúc một thân một mình, không có gì hay sửa sang lại đấy. Nhưng con bé này đem các loại Lạc Dương đặc sản cùng biễu diễn đút tiến đến, nếu như không phải là Giang Trừng rõ ràng cự tuyệt, nàng chỉ sợ muốn đem mình cũng tiễn đưa tới đây.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đứng ở cửa ra vào, ánh mắt đã rơi vào Giang Trừng trước tiên lấy ra cái kia chén nhỏ Lưu Ly trên đèn.</p><p>	"Vì cái gì bắt nó mang về?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt một chút, ánh mắt đảo qua trên bàn hai hũ Mẫu Đơn rượu, mấy tấm tranh chữ, chế tác đẹp đẽ điểm tâm, cuối cùng rốt cuộc ý thức được hắn tại chỉ loại nào.</p><p>	Một chiếc xinh đẹp đèn, chụp đèn chung quanh khảm nạm lấy màu đỏ mã não, vừa mở ra chính là quang ảnh trùng trùng điệp điệp, phảng phất giống như cảnh trong mơ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sâu nhìn hắn liếc, muốn nói lại thôi. Thầm nghĩ cái này chẳng lẽ không phải ngươi thích không, bằng không lần trước náo cái gì không được tự nhiên, trong nội tâm ủy khuất đến ta cũng có thể cảm giác được rồi, ta nếu là thật sự ném đi, ngươi còn không biết rất khó qua đâu.</p><p>	Nói thật, người trưởng thành ưa thích đi rước đèn sẽ cùng tinh xảo biễu diễn có cái gì xin lỗi.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đến cùng bận tâm Lam Vong Cơ mặt mũi, không có rõ ràng nói ra, nghĩ đến ngày nào đó tìm lấy cớ đưa cho hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem cái kia chén nhỏ minh quý nhân đèn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đặt ở trác thai thượng, cố ý ám chỉ nói: "Bởi vì ta ưa thích a, ưa thích đồ vật đương nhiên muốn bắt quay về bên cạnh mình, làm sao có thể văng ra hoặc chắp tay làm cho người ta?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ rủ xuống con mắt, sâu không nhạt nói: "... Thật không."</p><p>	"Bằng không thì đây? Nếu như một mực không chiếm được bản thân rất ưa thích đồ vật, hoặc là chỉ có thể tiếc nuối mà buông tha cho, hoặc là sẽ ghen ghét đến điên cuồng, " Giang Trừng một bên chỉnh đốn lấy đồ vật, một bên cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, "Tất cả mọi người là phàm nhân, muốn phải lấy được cùng chiếm hữu tâm tình không phải là rất bình thường sao."</p><p>	"Tiên Nhân cũng sẽ gặp tai kiếp, cũng gặp được dục vọng."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, tu Tiên cũng không phải là đoạn tình cự tuyệt yêu, mà là có thể áp lực dục vọng dáng vẻ, phản phác quy chân." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói lấy tại U Đô lúc cùng Tiết Dương cùng một chỗ từ kinh thư trong nghiên cứu thảo luận đi ra kết luận, rảnh rỗi e rằng nói chuyện thời điểm, hắn còn giúp thoạt nhìn đáng thương Tiết Dương sao chép sách qua mấy lần, có chút câu chộp lấy chộp lấy cũng liền quen thuộc.</p><p>	"Có thể khám phá hồng trần, siêu thoát lục giới đấy, đã chính thức mở ngộ, được gọi là Thần Phật."</p><p>	Tựa hồ không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng gặp nói ra những lời này, Lam Vong Cơ thản nhiên nói: "Xem ra ngươi tại Địa phủ gặp không ít người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười ra tiếng, hỏi: "Vì cái gì không thể là ta thiên phú dị bẩm, người mang tiên căn?"</p><p>	"Giang gia là tứ đại tiên môn chi một ... thật tốt, nhưng ngươi chưa bao giờ tin những thứ này."</p><p>	"Ừ, đúng, " Giang Trừng thản nhiên tự nhiên nói, "Tu Tiên bất quá là cái thu đồ đệ chiêu sinh ngụy trang, ta chỉ tín bản thân."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ngươi loại hành vi này..."</p><p>	"Gọi là không làm tròn trách nhiệm." Giang Trừng thuận miệng tiếp xuống dưới.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bị hắn cái này đương nhiên thái độ khiến cho có một cái chớp mắt trầm mặc.</p><p>	"Đã như vậy, ngươi muốn cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tác trên tay hơi có đình trệ, thật vừa đúng lúc, vấn đề này thật lâu lúc trước cũng có người hỏi qua hắn.</p><p>	Như vậy đáp án tự nhiên cũng giống như vậy đấy.</p><p>	"Ta nếu muốn đồ vật nhiều lắm... Có lẽ chính là vì quá mức tham lam, vì vậy một tia có thể bắt ở cơ hội đều không có lưu cho ta."</p><p>	Hắn nói những lời này lúc bề ngoài bình tĩnh, Lam Vong Cơ rồi lại có thể cảm giác được cái kia bình tĩnh dưới mặt biển cực lớn vòng xoáy.</p><p>	Không đều Lam Vong Cơ nói thêm cái gì, Giang Trừng Tùy Tiện dời đi chủ đề: "Lam Nhị công tử biết rõ cây hòe là tại hậu sơn cái kia một khối kia mà? Ta quá lâu không có tới, nhớ không rõ lắm."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Đợi ngươi thanh xong đồ vật, ta dẫn ngươi đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hết sức hài lòng, cùng Lam Vong Cơ nói chuyện tại đây điểm tốt, từ không hỏi nhiều cái gì, cũng sẽ không sinh ra tò mò tâm tình, giải thích thời gian hoàn toàn có thể lược qua.</p><p>	"Nhiều..."</p><p>	"Sư đệ muốn tìm cây hòe, đi với ta thì tốt rồi nha, " Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm chọc vào đi, giống như một trận gió giống nhau rơi vào Giang Trừng bên người, cười tủm tỉm nói, "Lam Trạm vừa vừa trở về, bao nhiêu sự tình phải xử lý a, sư đệ hà tất làm cho này chút ít sự tình phiền toái hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, bất động thanh sắc tránh được Ngụy Vô Tiện hoàn vượt qua tay:</p><p>	"Nói cũng phải, xác thực không nên bởi vì một ít việc nhỏ quấy rầy Hàm Quang Quân."</p><p>	"Sư đệ minh bạch là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Bị cự tuyệt cũng không khí thỏa, Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi có chút tiếc nuối mà thu hồi móng vuốt, đang nghĩ ngợi trên đường làm như thế nào đùa giỡn nhà mình sư đệ, một giây sau chỉ nghe thấy Giang Trừng dùng ba người đều nghe thấy thanh âm nói:</p><p>	"Kính xin Lam Nhị công tử đem vị trí nói cho ta biết, tự chính mình đi tìm thuận tiện."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vui vẻ tốt hơn thâm chút ít, trong mắt huyết sắc tràn ngập, "Haha, Giang Trừng, ngươi cũng không cần như vậy trốn tránh ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có phản ứng đến hắn, đầu bình tĩnh canh cửa cửa phương hướng.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngữ khí như thường, tựa hồ không phát hiện được trở nên vi diệu bầu không khí, hồi đáp: "Phía sau núi Tây Nam phương hướng, dọc theo dược suối thượng du đi có thể trông thấy."</p><p>	"A..., nói như vậy ta có chút ấn tượng rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo lấy Giang Trừng tay áo, một giây sau lại bị không lưu tình chút nào mà bỏ qua, trong lúc này Giang Trừng cũng không có hướng hắn nhìn lên một cái, bỏ qua đến thập phần triệt để. Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa muốn phát tác chỉ nghe thấy Giang Trừng lạnh lùng nói:</p><p>	"Ta sắp đi ra ngoài, các ngươi nhất định phải ở lại ta trong phòng tâm sự sao?"</p><p>	"Ai muốn tâm sự!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngữ khí bất thiện, sau đó tại Giang Trừng bay bổng trong khi liếc mắt thất bại dưới trận, ngữ khí lại vô thức nhẹ thêm vài phần, "Ta... Ta giúp ngươi xách rổ, ngươi cũng biết, thương thế của ngươi còn chưa khỏe toàn bộ..."</p><p>	37.</p><p>	Tết Trung Nguyên cái ngày đó cùng mặt khác thời gian tựa hồ cũng không có gì bất đồng, ít nhất ban ngày là loại này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho mượn cái phòng bếp nhỏ, bận rộn đã hơn nửa ngày, trên bàn bày xong từng khối ngưng kết tốt xuyên qua kẹo, chúng nó đặt ở thành từng mảnh rửa sạch hòe trên lá cây, như là óng ánh sáng long lanh hổ phách.</p><p>	Hắn vê thành khối vừa làm tốt cục đường để vào trong miệng cẩn thận nếm nếm.</p><p>	Ừ... Hòe hoa mùi thơm ngát cùng nước đường ngọt ngào, còn có một chút cam thảo mùi vị, còn giống như không tệ.</p><p>	Mặc dù là lại đơn giản bất quá điểm tâm, nhưng lần thứ nhất làm loại vật này có thể vượt qua ra dự đoán của mình, Giang Trừng chăm chú sau khi suy tính mình ở trù nghệ trên thiên phú, cho rằng là đến từ a tỷ Giang Yếm Ly.</p><p>	"Ta cũng muốn ăn."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hướng lò trong thả một bó củi lửa, ngữ khí mềm nhũn đấy, cùng làm nũng giống nhau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Rất khó ăn, được rồi a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện oán niệm nói: "Nét mặt của ngươi nói cho ta biết ngươi rõ ràng rất hài lòng."</p><p>	"A......" Giang Trừng dừng một chút, "Nhưng đây không phải làm đưa cho ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trừng to mắt, không thể tin: "Có thể ta làm lâu như vậy khi làm việc cực nhọc! Sư đệ, ngươi như vậy lợi dụng ta không lỗ tâm sao?"</p><p>	Cái quỷ gì, không phải là chính ngươi không nên đến nha, cũng không phải ta chủ động tìm đấy...</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị hắn thẳng trách móc đến cháng váng đầu, thở dài nói: "Trên bàn cầm một khối nếm dừng, nhớ kỹ không thể ăn nhiều."</p><p>	Sau lưng đột nhiên không còn thanh âm, một lát sau Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm truyền đến: "Giang Trừng..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tức giận nói: "Ngươi thì thế nào?"</p><p>	"Trên tay của ta đều là màu xám tro."</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	"Có thể ta thật muốn ăn a."</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	"Vừa mới bề bộn lâu như vậy, có chút đói bụng đâu."</p><p>	"..." Đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta.</p><p>	"Sư đệ lạnh lùng như vậy, một chút cũng không quan tâm ta, cảm giác càng không còn khí lực rồi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Sư đệ trước kia không phải như thế, trước kia cùng ta cùng một chỗ..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay người gọn gàng mà linh hoạt mà đem cục đường nhét vào Ngụy Vô Tiện trong miệng, ngăn chặn hắn lải nhải, lạnh lùng nói: "Câm miệng."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ khẽ cắn hạ lưu Trường Giang Trừng đầu ngón tay, ở phía sau người vẻ mặt khiếp sợ phản xạ có điều kiện thu tay lại sau cười nhẹ nhàng nói: "Quả nhiên ngọt ngào đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Ngươi là một tuổi tiểu hài tử sao, còn muốn người cho ăn?"</p><p>	"Ta nếu tiểu hài tử lời nói, hiện tại nên khóc."</p><p>	"... Có ý tứ gì."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhu thuận vừa đáng thương mà nhìn hắn, dối trá thở dài, "Bởi vì vì sư đệ lần thứ nhất làm thứ gì rõ ràng không phải là cho từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên ta đây nha, thật sự là nghe thấy người thương tâm thấy người rơi lệ."</p><p>	"Lần thứ nhất?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xem hắn, sau nửa ngày mới nói: "Ngươi quả nhiên quên mất."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên lòng có nhận thấy, tay phải không tự giác nắm chặt, móng tay đâm thật sâu vào lòng bàn tay.</p><p>	"Lần đầu tiên là làm cho ngươi cái kia miếng thanh tâm linh, " Giang Trừng cao thấp đánh giá hắn liếc, giống như cười mà không phải cười nói, "Bất quá nghĩ đến ngươi cũng sẽ không quý trọng là được."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện há rồi há môi, bình thường xảo ngôn thiện biện bác là thật, nhưng giờ phút này rồi lại sở hữu ngôn ngữ đều lộ ra trắng bệch.</p><p>	Hắn cái gì đều nói không nên lời.</p><p>	Đến cùng nên giải thích thế nào mới có thể để cho Giang Trừng tin tưởng, hắn chưa từng có quên qua, sau khi hắn chết duy nhất giữ ở bên người chính là kia miếng lục lạc chuông.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn dùng nó đổi lấy Giang Trừng một mực vùi dưới đáy lòng bí mật, cho nên mới không có mang tại trên thân thể.</p><p>	So với Giang Trừng đã làm sự tình, những thứ này giải thích đều quá vô lực rồi, tại tình cảnh này càng giống là một loại nói xạo, hoặc là tranh thủ đồng tình thẻ đánh bạc.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện yên tĩnh mà ngồi ở chỗ kia, trong lòng nhấc lên một trận không có lại để cho bất luận kẻ nào phát hiện biển gầm, hắn mỉm cười: "Giang Trừng, có lẽ ngươi không tin, ta rất quý trọng nó đấy."</p><p>	Giờ khắc này Giang Trừng rõ ràng đang nhìn hắn, rồi lại giống như xuyên thấu qua này là xinh đẹp quen thuộc túi da nhìn qua tiến vào vô hạn hư không, ánh mắt mê ly bất định.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dời đi ánh mắt, thu liễm tốt sở hữu tâm tình, ngữ điệu nhẹ như nói mớ, như là nói cho mình nghe: "Thật sao? Kỳ thật trân không quý trọng có thích hay không đều không sao cả, ít nhất ta đưa ra ngoài thời điểm thì nguyện ý cùng vui vẻ đấy."</p><p>	—— lại tới nữa.</p><p>	Hắn vô hạn bao dung qua chính là cái người kia, rồi lại đối với mình bây giờ sắc mặt không chút thay đổi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tâm không ngừng chìm xuống dưới, vẻn vẹn sinh ra không chỗ gắng sức thê lương cảm giác.</p><p>	Màn đêm buông xuống, Giang Trừng tại cuối cùng một tia tà dương ánh chiều tà triệt để tiêu tán sau đó, tại vắng vẻ không người cây liễu bên cạnh tìm cái vị trí, chen vào hương nến, thiêu đốt tiền giấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một bên đốt vừa nói: "Lần trước cám ơn các ngươi, thừa dịp quỷ môn còn chưa mở, nhớ kỹ ăn nhiều một chút."</p><p>	Hắn vì trốn tới, nhờ cậy những thứ này cô hồn dã quỷ đốt đi Tàng Thư Các, lúc ấy hứa hẹn qua quỷ đoạn muốn hảo hảo chiêu đãi chúng nó, hôm nay chính là thực hiện lời hứa thời điểm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng có thể trông thấy mọc ra một con mắt ngưu quái dị, tóc dài lộn xộn thân thể sưng vù quỷ nước, thân thể từ trong bổ ra đến có thể trông thấy nội tạng phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt oan quỷ... Trong đó một cái tựa hồ vô cùng cảm kích người này còn nhớ rõ lúc trước hứa hẹn, ăn no sau muốn tới đây đi từ từ Giang Trừng mặt tỏ vẻ thân cận, bị Giang Trừng vô tình quyết đoán mà vung ra</p><p>	Ngươi trước giao thân xác hợp lại tốt rồi rồi hãy tới tìm ta, cám ơn.</p><p>	Tế điện hoàn hậu Giang Trừng đem hiện trường xử lý xuống, dọc theo đường cũ đi trở về.</p><p>	Trên đường đi Giang Trừng trông thấy vô số Quỷ Hồn, bình thường chúng nó bình thường đều trốn tránh người, nhưng đêm nay thời gian đặc thù, coi như là người quỷ giữa quy định bất thành văn, đại đa số bắt quỷ người cũng sẽ mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt.</p><p>	Trong đó thậm chí có một ít vẫn còn là U Đô quen biết đã lâu, Giang Trừng tại không ai chú ý địa phương cùng chúng nó đánh cho, tỏ vẻ tại chung quanh đây hảo hảo chơi, nhưng không nên quá gây chuyện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến tiểu viện, đẩy cửa ra sau không ngoài ý nhìn thấy Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	—— hắn quả nhiên ở chỗ này chờ bản thân.</p><p>	Hắn ngồi ngay ngắn ở bàn bát tiên bên cạnh, tướng mạo ôn hòa ôn nhu, thân thể có chút hư ảo, đối với Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng tuôn ra đã lâu vui vẻ:</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm, đã lâu không gặp."</p><p>	"Đã lâu không gặp. Tiết Dương còn là ra không được sao?"</p><p>	Nhấp lên Tiết Dương, Kim Quang Dao trong mắt vui vẻ sâu hơn chút ít:</p><p>	"Hắn gần nhất ngược lại là cố ý hối cải, muốn vội vàng trong nguyên đi ra, nhưng Địa Tàng làm sao có thể nhìn không thấu hắn đang suy nghĩ cái gì, đến cùng vẫn bị giữ ở."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu, chút nào không ngoài ý nói: "Cho nên nói tạm thời nước tới chân mới nhảy không thể làm."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười nói: "Thành Mỹ biết rõ ngươi nói hắn như vậy muốn ồn ào rồi."</p><p>	"Dù sao hiện tại không về ta dỗ dành hắn." Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ không sợ hãi.</p><p>	Hắn nhen nhóm đèn cầy ở trên bục ngọn nến, ngồi ở Kim Quang Dao đối diện, chần chờ mở miệng: "Lần trước... Là ta xin lỗi ngươi."</p><p>	"Hả?" Kim Quang Dao nghi ngờ trừng mắt nhìn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắn môi, trong lòng càng áy náy, "Liền lần trước trận kia thiên phạt, có thể hay không đối với ngươi tạo thành ảnh hưởng gì?"</p><p>	"Kỳ thật cũng không có gì, may mắn mà có Vãn Ngâm hỗ trợ, ta đã có thể vào luân hồi, " Kim Quang Dao hơi không thể nhận ra thở dài, "Tuy rằng hồn thân thể bị suy yếu chút ít, tiếp theo thế hệ thân thể có thể sẽ xuất hiện có chút bệnh không tiện nói ra..."</p><p>	Nghĩ đến đêm đó hung thi thể lao ra bộ dạng, Giang Trừng tức khắc nổi lên chua xót tâm tình, chân thành nói: "Tiếp theo thế hệ ta sẽ bảo vệ tốt ngươi đấy, không cho ngươi thụ bất luận cái gì ủy khuất."</p><p>	Thật đáng yêu a. Dù sao vẫn là dễ dàng như vậy mềm lòng.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao rủ xuống con mắt, che lại nhanh đè nén không được sung sướng cùng cảm thán.</p><p>	"Như vậy liền quá ủy khuất Vãn Ngâm rồi."</p><p>	"Làm sao lại như vậy?" Giang Trừng nói, "Ta còn lo lắng ngươi phải chờ ta quá lâu."</p><p>	Không, ta đối với thực chính là muốn đồ vật dù sao vẫn là có hết sức kiên nhẫn. Hắn đuôi điều nhẹ nhàng giơ lên, rốt cuộc muốn nghênh đón kết thúc công việc: "Cái kia mười năm về sau, chúng ta tại U Đô cùng một chỗ đầu thai chuyển thế."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chính phải đáp ứng, cửa phòng đột nhiên bị gõ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy có chút nghi hoặc, "Tiến đến?"</p><p>	Cửa bị người nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, hắn nhìn theo trông đi qua, trông thấy một đạo bạch sắc thân hình đứng ở cửa ra vào, vươn người ngọc lập, tuyệt thế xuất trần. Lam Hi Thần trong tay bưng lấy một chiếc khéo léo làm bằng đồng lư hương, bên trong đốt sừng tê giác hương, mang ra từng sợi mùi thơm.</p><p>	Người lạ nếu muốn gặp quỷ rồi, hoặc là sừng tê giác hương, hoặc là ngưu nhãn nước mắt.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười nhìn qua vào bên trong hai đạo thân ảnh, ánh mắt ngưng tụ, lập tức mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Hôm qua thụ Giang công tử mời, vì vậy sang đây xem nhìn."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt nhất ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ không sai biệt lắm đem mấy cá nhân đích cảm tình tuyến sửa lại một cái, khả năng có chút phức tạp? Có thể sẽ cùng mặt khác tiểu khả ái cho rằng đến  không giống nhau</p><p>	Mỗi đối với cp cảm tình tuyến cùng ở chung phương thức phải không cùng đấy, có rất nhiều âm mưu tính toán, có rất nhiều thủ hộ, có rất nhiều rời xa</p><p>	⚪️ quỷ đoạn ta viết giống như đêm thất tịch, đêm thất tịch viết rất giống quỷ đoạn, ta tiết độc Ngưu Lang Chức Nữ cho chúng ta tranh thủ đến ngày lễ (du─  ) du</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	38.</p><p>	Mở mảnh vải chạy bằng khí trúc, hư hư thực thực cố nhân đến.</p><p>	Tối nay trăng sáng treo trên cao, trúc hình ảnh lượn quanh. Ngọn nến lẳng lặng thiêu đốt lên, ba người bóng dáng tăng tại trên tường, tối như mực tựa như không rõ lời tiên đoán.</p><p>	Giang Trừng yên lặng mắt nhìn hai bên trái phải ngồi Kim Quang Dao cùng Lam Hi Thần, bỗng nhiên sinh ra bản thân thập phần dư thừa cảm giác.</p><p>	Hắn đưa thay sờ sờ cái bàn chỗ giữa bày biện ấm trà, cảm thụ được đã lạnh buốt gốm sứ vách tường, Tùy Tiện tìm cái lý do:</p><p>	"Nước trà nguội lạnh, ta đi đốt điểm..."</p><p>	"Không cần phiền toái như vậy."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nhẹ nhàng đè lại tay của hắn, thuận thế cầm lấy ấm trà là Giang Trừng rót một chén trà xanh, đặt ở Giang Trừng trước mặt, ngữ điệu nhu hòa: "Trà này đồ uống lạnh là ly biệt một hương vị, Giang công tử nếm thử?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khó khăn lắm lên tiếng, cũng tìm không ra lý do cự tuyệt, nâng chung trà lên lướt qua một cái, con mắt nháy mắt phát sáng lên.</p><p>	Hắn chi tiết lấy cái này màu sắc nước trà thanh tịnh nước trà, hỏi:</p><p>	"Đây là cái gì lá trà, mang theo hoa sen mùi thơm."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần thản nhiên nói: "Chính là Bích Loa Xuân."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghi ngờ nói: "Bích Loa Xuân trà lạnh sau cũng không gặp có chứa hương hoa."</p><p>	"Chắc là sẽ không, nơi đây đòi cái trùng hợp, " Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười giải thích, "Đem lá trà dùng vải mỏng túi bao vây lấy đặt ở hoa sen hoa tâm chỗ, cả đêm sau lại lấy ra, lá trà dĩ nhiên là mang theo hương hoa."</p><p>	Hắn đưa tay lần nữa là Giang Trừng rót đầy, động tác ưu nhã mà hữu lễ, "Nước trà lạnh sau Bích Loa Xuân mùi vị không hề rõ ràng, hoa sen mùi vị gặp lại càng dễ nhấm nháp đi ra."</p><p>	Bởi vì Liên Hoa Ổ một mảnh kia hồ nước nguyên nhân, Giang Trừng yêu ai yêu cả đường đi vốn là yêu thích hoa sen, không khỏi tán dương: "Thật sự là xảo diệu tâm tư."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng: "Giang công tử ưa thích thuận tiện."</p><p>	Nói xong hắn một lần nữa châm một ly trà, nhẹ nhẹ đặt ở Kim Quang Dao trước mặt, động tác tự nhiên: "Liễm Phương Tôn cũng nếm thử?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn qua cái này chén trà, bất động thanh sắc thở dài, "Đa tạ Lam tông chủ hảo ý, nhưng hôm nay khó được gặp nhau, ngược lại là rượu càng phù hợp lập tức tâm cảnh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngước mắt nhìn quá khứ, nhạy cảm bắt được hai người hơi có vẻ không thạo xưng hô.</p><p>	"Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử cấm uống rượu, " Giang Trừng trước một bước nói, lập tức nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Trạch Vu Quân, ánh mắt giảo hoạt mà sáng rực, "Bất quá quy củ là cho người sống định, a Dao nếu muốn uống Trạch Vu Quân cũng sẽ không ngăn cản a?"</p><p>	Đoán được hắn suy nghĩ cái gì, Lam Hi Thần khẽ lắc đầu, biết nghe lời phải nói tiếp: "Tự nhiên sẽ không, chẳng qua là nơi này không rượu."</p><p>	"Đúng dịp, ta có."</p><p>	Tựa hồ tựu đợi đến những lời này, Giang Trừng nháy mắt mấy cái, đứng dậy từ trong bao quần áo xuất ra một vò từ Mẫu Đơn rượu, giật xuống rượu phong, bày ở Kim Quang Dao trước mặt, mát lạnh mùi thơm bốn phía, ba phần say lòng người bảy phần tự say.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao hít hà, khẽ cười nói: "Là Mẫu Đơn mùi."</p><p>	Thấy hắn ưa thích, Giang Trừng không khỏi nổi lên khoe khoang tâm tư: "Đúng nha, từ Lạc Dương ngàn dặm xa xôi mang tới đấy."</p><p>	Liễm Phương Tôn híp lại lên con mắt, giống như một cái xinh đẹp diễm lệ hồ ly, "Nếu như đều vất vả Vãn Ngâm một đường rồi, không bằng là tốt rồi người làm đến cùng a."</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	"Đối với hoa đồ uống lạnh, khác biệt vô tình ý vị." Kim Quang Dao dừng một chút, ánh mắt đảo qua hai người, lại cười nói: "Ta thiếu cái đối ẩm người đâu."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cũng hàm súc thêm vài phần vui vẻ, "Đáng tiếc với tư cách gia chủ Hoán phải làm gương tốt, mà Giang công tử tổn thương còn chưa tốt, chỉ sợ không khỏe uống rượu."</p><p>	"Thật sự sao? Chớ không phải là Trạch Vu Quân không thể gặp mùi rượu, vì vậy ngăn trở?"</p><p>	"Giang công tử trên người tổn thương, Liễm Phương Tôn nên rõ ràng nhất mới phải."</p><p>	Dù là Giang Trừng đối với phương diện này lại trì độn, cũng có thể cảm nhận được nhìn không thấy khói thuốc súng tràn ngập cùng đối chọi gay gắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ho nhẹ thanh âm, mắt đuôi vén lên trôi chảy độ cong, tại ánh nến làm nổi bật dưới màu tím trong con mắt thật sâu nhẹ nhàng, hoặc người lại xinh đẹp.</p><p>	"Trạch Vu Quân... Liền một ly mà thôi, ta cũng không có như vậy mảnh mai."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tròng mắt, vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>	Mẫu Đơn cùng liên, người phía trước một thân phú quý ung dung thiên hạ, là quyền muốn xây đi ra diễm lệ; người sau không nhiễm hạt bụi nhỏ tuyệt thế vô song, là cô phương không người phần thưởng thanh sóng gợn.</p><p>	Nào có công bằng, đều không đắc tội đạo lý.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần trong mắt ý vị không rõ, sắc mặt như thường nói: "Giang công tử ưa thích, ta đương nhiên sẽ không nhiều ngăn trở. Nhưng, liền một ly."</p><p>	"Đây là tự nhiên."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thành tâm thành ý cười rộ lên, là hai người rót một chén rượu, trầm tư một lát sau nói: "Bất quá một chén rượu này, kính cái gì đây?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ánh mắt nhu hòa mà nhìn hắn, phun ra mấy chữ: "Kính chuyện cũ theo gió, vả lại tổng cộng thong dong."</p><p>	"Tốt."</p><p>	Rốt cuộc khó khăn lắm đem nhị vị trấn an xuống, Giang Trừng không thể chờ đợi được đứng dậy, cũng mặc kệ tìm lý do nhiều sứt sẹo, đối với Kim Quang Dao ném đi cái ánh mắt:</p><p>	"Ánh sáng uống nhiều không có ý nghĩa, vừa đúng ta có chút ít đói bụng, đi phòng bếp cầm chút ít điểm tâm tới đây."</p><p>	Không đều hai người lên tiếng, Giang Trừng đã đi rồi đi ra ngoài, thuận tiện tri kỷ mang tốt rồi cửa.</p><p>	Đi đi ra bên ngoài Giang Trừng mới thật dài thở phào một cái, bổn ý là cho bọn hắn một cái cơ hội, nhưng hắn ý thức được chỉ cần mình tại, bọn hắn liền vĩnh viễn không có khả năng có mở rộng cửa lòng cơ hội.</p><p>	Lại nói điểm tâm mà nói... Nhớ kỹ sáng nay đưa tới là vận ty bánh ngọt, lúc ấy chỉ ăn không có hai khối, có lẽ hộp cơm vẫn thừa có một chút.</p><p>	Ừ, vẫn có chính mình làm hòe hoa kẹo.</p><p>	Trong phòng lâm vào một hồi trầm mặc, thật lâu, nghe được Giang Trừng tiếng bước chân càng lúc càng xa, thẳng đến tiêu tán ở trong gió đêm.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm thật sự là vận khí tốt, đây là Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử lần thứ nhất xuất hiện điểm tâm dừng, " Kim Quang Dao trước tiên mở miệng, ngữ điệu tự tại, "Ta nhớ được khi còn sống nhiều lần đến Lam gia bái phỏng, đều là cơm rau dưa chiêu đãi đấy."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cũng đáp đến không nhanh không chậm: "Khi đó ta làm Liễm Phương Tôn là bằng hữu, cũng tri kỷ."</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm cũng không phải là Lam tông chủ bằng hữu sao?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần khóe môi cong lên: "Hắn chưa bao giờ phải."</p><p>	"Lam tông chủ hoàn toàn chính xác đã nhìn lầm người, đem ta trở thành bằng hữu, " Kim Quang Dao trên mặt nhất phái bình tĩnh, "Hay hoặc là nói, là ta phụ Lam tông chủ tín nhiệm?"</p><p>	"Ta cũng đâm ngược Liễm Phương Tôn một đao, dạng này tính xuống ai cũng có chút ít cô."</p><p>	Tướng thiếu nợ quá nhiều, cuối cùng hóa lẫn nhau Tâm Ma.</p><p>	Mười năm sau lại lần gặp nhau, rồi lại có thể lời nói lên lúc trước, niêm hoa cười cười sau bỗng nhiên buông.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao rủ xuống con mắt cười cười, "Duyên phận thật là có thú, Tướng thiếu nợ quá ít lẫn nhau gút mắc, Tướng thiếu nợ quá nhiều hai hai triệt tiêu, vì vậy không tiếp tục liên lụy. Ta cùng Lam tông chủ là như thế, Di Lăng Lão Tổ cùng Vãn Ngâm cũng không ngoại lệ."</p><p>	"Trong nhà chưa tỏ, ngoài ngõ đã tường. Hắn một lòng muốn cùng Ngụy công tử chặt đứt ràng buộc, rồi lại hết lần này tới lần khác hy vọng chúng ta cởi bỏ khúc mắc."</p><p>	"Khúc mắc? Trước kia là có, nhưng về sau không phải là đều bị giải khai đến sao."</p><p>	"Vì vậy giờ phút này hoàn toàn là phí công."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khẽ cười nói: "Lời tuy như thế, hắn có ý an bài, ta cuối cùng không tốt lướt nhẹ qua ý của hắn, chắc hẳn Lam tông chủ cũng không nỡ bỏ."</p><p>	Bọn hắn chỉ cần liếc có thể nhìn ra, sở hữu tác động biến hóa chỉ đỏ đều thắt ở cùng một người trên người.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ngừng một cái chớp mắt, nói ra: "Không có gì không nỡ bỏ, ta cùng với hắn bất quá hời hợt chi giao."</p><p>	"Có thể ta nhớ được Lam tông chủ đối đãi các ngươi Vãn Ngâm luôn luôn tỉnh táo tự kiềm chế, từ sẽ không vì hắn rối loạn quy củ, nhưng đêm nay thật sự dung túng nhiều lắm."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, ta đối với hắn không chỉ có dựa theo lễ nghi, vẫn cho tới bây giờ làm bất hòa có gia."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười cười, vui vẻ không đạt đáy mắt, "Như vậy... Là hắn lần này hoàn dương đem về, Lam tông chủ đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ?"</p><p>	"Ta một mực rất thanh tỉnh, lại nói gì tỉnh ngộ."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn, không nói được lời nào.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười, giống như là muốn cùng bốn phía bóng mờ hòa làm một thể, nói cũng đúng che giấu trong bóng đêm bí mật:</p><p>	"Bởi vì là thứ nhất mắt liền động tâm người thì không cách nào làm bằng hữu đấy."</p><p>	Động tâm căn bản không che giấu được, tâm hoả chỉ biết tốt hơn đốt tốt hơn liệt.</p><p>	Xa xôi thiếu niên thời đại, Thất Nguyệt một ngày nào đó, trời nóng nực không còn hình dáng, thẳng đến hoàng hôn mới biến mất thêm vài phần nóng ý. Hắn đi theo thúc phụ đi vào Liên Hoa Ổ, trải qua cái kia một mảng lớn ao hoa sen ao lúc vừa đúng thoáng nhìn trong hồ nước, hoa sen sơ hở chỗ có đầu thuyền nhỏ, có người ngồi ở thuyền đuôi, ống quần cao cao xoáy lên đem trắng bóng hai cái đùi thả ở trong nước, non mịn bóng loáng như là một đoạn củ sen.</p><p>	Tử y thiếu niên cúi người, tựa hồ tại thưởng thức bản thân mặt nước cái bóng, lúc này một cái màu vàng cá chép nhảy ra mặt nước, mang theo óng ánh bọt nước, hôn môi hắn chóp mũi.</p><p>	Cái kia hình ảnh thoáng qua tức thì, về sau rút cuộc gặp không thấy lần thứ hai, nhưng chính là bởi vì như thế mới di chân trân quý.</p><p>	Là mong muốn không thể thành ảo mộng, là phương hoa nháy mắt Đàm Hoa.</p><p>	Xinh đẹp giá trị, là trong một chớp mắt thành tựu vĩnh hằng.</p><p>	Trong nháy mắt đó hắn nghĩ tới rất nhiều không thể làm chung đồ vật, trắng xoá trong đống tuyết tràn ra Hồng Mai, bức bách lúc hoàng hôn phần truyền đến từng trận tiếng chuông, ngày xuân mạch đầu ngưng trang trên thúy lầu cô nương.</p><p>	Phía trước thúc phụ dừng lại, không quay đầu lại, trầm thấp thanh âm nói ra:</p><p>	"Ngươi khí tức rối loạn."</p><p>	Hắn có chút bối rối mà cúi đầu xuống, trên gương mặt nhiễm lên đỏ ửng.</p><p>	"Vâng."</p><p>	Hắn cảm tạ tại thúc phụ cũng không trực tiếp một chút phá, đến cùng lưu lại thêm vài phần chút tình mọn ——</p><p>	Ở đâu là khí tức rối loạn, rõ ràng là tâm bị nhiễu loạn rồi.</p><p>	Thiếu niên lúc không biết xa hoa truỵ lạc, yêu hận tám đau khổ, ngoái đầu nhìn lại liếc chính là động tâm.</p><p>	"... Quả nhiên a, " Kim Quang Dao  âm u thở dài, làm như chút nào không ngoài ý, "Trước kia cùng Lam tông chủ chạm nhau lúc ta đã cảm thấy, ngươi đang ở đây hữu ý vô ý mà rời xa hắn, nhưng lại cứ lại nhìn không ra manh mối."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần khóe môi cong lên: "Đại khái cũng chỉ có Liễm Phương Tôn như vậy thận trọng rồi."</p><p>	Một cái chớp mắt động tâm về sau, giữa bọn họ cũng đã cách nổi lên muôn sông nghìn núi, mỗi một lần tới gần đều là đối với bản thân dày vò.</p><p>	Cùng hắn như vậy, không bằng rời xa.</p><p>	—— dù sao ta xem hắn thời điểm, trong ánh mắt sát vai, không sao cả bỏ qua.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhíu mày, lời nói nghĩa không rõ: "Một cái chớp mắt động tâm niêm phong cất vào kho dưới đáy lòng vài thập niên, cái kia vậy là cái gì thúc hóa viên này hạt giống đây?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nhẹ nhàng nói: "Tại sau khi ngươi chết, hắn chủ động tìm ta một lần."</p><p>	Hắn rót cho mình một chén trà, "Từ đó về sau, áp lực cùng rời xa liền không phải là dễ dàng khống chế sự tình rồi."</p><p>	"Như vậy a, " Kim Quang Dao chậm rãi nói, "Xem ra chỉ có ta là ngoại lệ, từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không có hảo ý, hôm nay vẫn còn thận trọng từng bước."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng uống trà.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao híp lại lên con mắt, thở dài:</p><p>	"Kỳ thật ta vừa bắt đầu là muốn báo thù đấy."</p><p>	39.</p><p>	Trong phòng bếp tối như mực đấy, Giang Trừng cũng không có ý định lãng phí thời gian tìm đèn, hộp cơm không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra để lại tại trên thớt.</p><p>	Hắn sờ soạng chậm rãi đi vào, đầu ngón tay vừa mới đủ đến đã bị người từ phía sau lưng hung hăng đụng phải một cái, toàn bộ người đi phía trước đánh tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không kịp đi nghĩ lại, thân thể trước một bước kịp phản ứng, hắn một tay chống đỡ mặt bàn ổn định cân bằng, xoay người lại đùi phải một cái đá giò lái, góc áo chân đi xiêu vẹo, nương theo lấy nặng nề đập nện âm thanh cùng rơi xuống đất thanh âm, Giang Trừng nhanh chóng cúi xuống thân đến dựa vào trực giác giữ ở cổ của người nọ.</p><p>	Trước sau bất quá ngắn ngủn ba giây, tối như mực vẫn như cũ cái gì đều nhìn không thấy, nhưng hắn cảm nhận được trên tay trắng nõn xúc cảm, còn có đập vào mặt huyết khí.</p><p>	Không có hô hấp, không có tim đập, hắn bắt lấy chính là một cái quỷ.</p><p>	Nghe trên người nó nồng đậm mùi máu tanh, hơn phân nửa còn là đêm nay từ quỷ môn trong trốn tới ác quỷ.</p><p>	Cái này quỷ cũng là vận khí không tốt, vừa vặn gặp được Giang Trừng, Quỷ Hồn trạng thái tại Giang Trừng mà nói cùng thân thể phàm thai không có gì khác nhau.</p><p>	Những người khác công kích có thể không nhìn thẳng, dù sao cũng sẽ từ trong không khí đi xuyên qua, nhưng Giang Trừng công kích mỗi lần đều là thật mà rơi vào trên người nó.</p><p>	Cũng không có giằng co bao lâu, một giây sau một đạo tráng kiện xiềng xích từ giữa không trung vươn ra, đem trên mặt đất Quỷ Hồn trói cái rắn chắc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng buông tay ra, đứng dậy.</p><p>	U lam Quỷ Hỏa phiêu đãng trên không trung, một đạo áo trắng bằng không mà hiện, xiềng xích bên kia ngay tại trên tay hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu ý bảo: "Bạch vô thường đại nhân, đã lâu không gặp."</p><p>	Bạch vô thường cái kia màu đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi vẫn như cũ kéo dài lão dài, sắc mặt như giấy trắng, tại u lam Quỷ Hỏa dưới quỷ dị đến nhanh:</p><p>	"Nhờ có Giang công tử, bằng không thì còn muốn phí ta một phen công phu."</p><p>	"Nó yếu như vậy, như thế nào trốn tới hay sao?"</p><p>	"Quỷ đoạn luôn luôn đục nước béo cò biện pháp, " Bạch vô thường một bên thu hồi xiềng xích, một bên cùng Giang Trừng trò chuyện nói, "Bất quá nó một đường đi ra vận khí rất tốt, mỗi lần đều vừa đúng bị nó tránh thoát."</p><p>	"Thật sao."</p><p>	"Còn có chút không có bắt được, xem ra đêm nay ta khó phải nghỉ ngơi rồi."</p><p>	Bạch vô thường lầm bầm một câu, thân ảnh dần dần biến mất, Quỷ Hỏa tản đi, lại lần nữa trở về một mảnh đen kịt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thụ được bản thân đầy tay máu tươi, hơi có chút bất đắc dĩ.</p><p>	Chờ hắn tẩy rửa tay cầm hộp cơm đi ra lúc, lại đang cửa ra vào gặp người quen.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một thân hắc y ẩn tại trong bóng đêm, quanh thân lắng đọng lấy biến hoá kỳ lạ tà bất chấp mọi thứ khí tức, cùng toàn bộ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử không hợp nhau. Hắn dựa lưng vào vách tường, hai tay hoàn ở trước ngực, tựa hồ một mực ở chờ hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn không chớp mắt, tiếp tục đi lên phía trước.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ tiếng gọi khẽ "Giang Trừng" .</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt nhìn hắn, đột nhiên trên tay không còn, Ngụy Vô Tiện như ý đi hộp cơm sau gom góp tới đây, "Nặng như vậy, còn là ta giúp đỡ sư đệ xách a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chẳng muốn cùng hắn dây dưa, cũng không quay đầu lại nói:</p><p>	"... Tùy ngươi."</p><p>	Dù sao cũng liền chịu đựng vài ngày như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Nghe vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện cười rộ lên, nhìn qua Giang Trừng ánh mắt rồi lại càng mỏng lạnh, ở chỗ sâu trong có huyết sắc cuồn cuộn.</p><p>	Hắn đem tay áo xuống giật giật, che lại quấn nơi cổ tay vải gạt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện đẩy cửa ra lúc, phát hiện trong phòng hơn nhiều người thứ ba.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngồi ngay ngắn ở Lam Hi Thần bên cạnh, nhàn nhạt nhìn hắn một cái, không có trả lời.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất nhanh liền nghĩ tới.</p><p>	Từ khi vạch trần là Lam Vong Cơ vì chính mình kéo dài tánh mạng sau đó, Lam Vong Cơ cũng cũng không cần phải nửa đêm đến vì hắn điều tức thân thể, thời gian liền biến thành chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc trước, cũng chính là cái này thời gian.</p><p>	Thoáng cái dũng mãnh vào năm người, căn phòng này liền lộ ra chật vật...mà bắt đầu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt bất động thanh sắc mà đảo qua Lam Hi Thần cùng Kim Quang Dao, thật sự nhìn không ra cái gì khác thường, dứt khoát coi như làm bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm xong tốt rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay tiếp nhận hộp cơm, đặt ở Kim Quang Dao trước mặt.</p><p>	"Vận ty bánh ngọt là cho ngươi chuẩn bị, kẹo là mang cho Tiết Dương đấy, lại để cho hắn nếm thử mới lạ, ừ... Có thể dẫn đi, bởi vì trong đường ta để vào hòe hoa, lo lắng vị đau khổ lại nhiều bỏ thêm đường phèn cùng cam thảo, hiện tại nếm đứng lên vừa vặn."</p><p>	Mặt trời giới đồ vật hoàn toàn giống nhau pháp dẫn vào U Đô, nói thí dụ như khi còn sống vô luận cỡ nào vinh hoa phú quý, sau khi chết đều là một đám cô hồn.</p><p>	Quỷ Hồn lấy hương nến cống phẩm là thức ăn, ngoại trừ đặc thù thời gian, nhân gian đồ ăn đều không gặp được, trừ phi là có thể thông âm sự vật.</p><p>	Hòe cây dâu Dương Liễu chính là tứ đại quỷ cây, từ trước đến nay chiêu ám chiêu quỷ. Giang Trừng cố ý tại kẹo trong thả hòe hoa, lại dùng cây hòe Diệp Bao tốt, dẫn đi không thành vấn đề.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười nói: "Vãn Ngâm quả nhiên thận trọng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, "Đây không phải thường thức sao, ta làm sao có thể sẽ phạm sai."</p><p>	"Không, ý của ta là..." Hắn dừng một chút, "Khó được Vãn Ngâm còn nhớ rõ chúng ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị  hắn nhìn đến tâm đều mềm nhũn, ly biệt mở ánh mắt, che miệng ho nhẹ một tiếng: "Làm sao có thể quên, sẽ không quên đấy."</p><p>	—— tốt rồi, hết thảy đều đối mặt, còn có cái gì không hiểu.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng ở Giang Trừng sau lưng, im ắng kéo ra một vòng cười lạnh.</p><p>	Từ Giang Trừng cố chấp mà tiến về trước Lạc Dương, lại đến bây giờ từng màn. Cái kia hơi có vẻ mập mờ xưng hô, chính là chứng minh.</p><p>	Tại mười năm trước, tại U Đô lần thứ nhất gặp phải Kim Quang Dao bắt đầu, liền đã tạo thành cục diện hôm nay.</p><p>	Hắn như thế nào quên mất, Kim Quang Dao là am hiểu nhất ở ẩn cùng bố cục người.</p><p>	Mười năm trước Bỉ Ngạn Hoa tùng ở bên trong, Ngụy Vô Tiện tại Địa phủ chờ đợi mười sáu năm sau khó được gặp được người quen.</p><p>	Nhắc tới cũng không tính rất quen thuộc, chỉ tới biết trình độ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện âm hồn dương phách bị ép tách ra, dương phách dung nhập Mạc Huyền Vũ thể xác trong, âm hồn lưu lại tại Địa phủ, cả hai tin tức cũng không liên hệ.</p><p>	Hắn tự nhiên cũng cũng không rõ ràng, Mạc Huyền Vũ cùng Kim Quang Dao giữa có hóa không ra ân oán, tuy rằng không phải là chủ mưu, nhưng cũng là Kim Quang Dao rơi vào hôm nay trình độ thôi thủ một trong.</p><p>	Âm phủ sở hữu Quỷ Hồn cũng biết cái kia ngày đêm du đãng tại Vong Xuyên bờ sông Di Lăng Lão Tổ đang đợi một người, cũng chỉ tâm tâm niệm niệm lấy một người, cái này nhất niệm chính là mười sáu năm.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ cũng không biết ngươi đang ở đây chờ hắn, hơn nữa ngươi đã bị xé xác ăn, hóa thành bạch cốt đất vàng." Kim Quang Dao như thế nói.</p><p>	"Bạch cốt đất vàng thì như thế nào đây?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đem tóc mai ly biệt đến sau tai, chân thành nói: "Đời này không được liền kiếp sau. Trên đời này, chỉ có ta có thể thủ hắn trăm tuổi Vô Ưu."</p><p>	—— Giang Trừng chính là hắn cả đời chấp niệm, từ thiếu niên lúc một mực như thế.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đã minh bạch.</p><p>	Hắn bắt đầu hiếu kỳ Giang Trừng rút cuộc là như thế nào một người, đáng giá được thủ hộ nhiều năm như vậy, ưng thuận cả đời về sau, còn muốn ưng thuận dưới cả đời.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng tìm Ngụy Vô Tiện mười sáu năm, tình cảm giữa bọn họ tựa hồ đã sớm vượt qua bình thường cảm tình, như là khắc vào Linh Hồn chấp niệm.</p><p>	Chỉ tiếc lấy tại hắn trước khi chết thấy tình hình mà nói, vị kia Giang tông chủ tựa hồ bị Mạc Huyền Vũ đả kích đến tâm ý nguội lạnh đâu.</p><p>	Kêu gào... Vậy triệt để nhổ tốt rồi, một chút tro tàn lại cháy khả năng đều xóa bỏ.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao trong lòng hiện lên một ý niệm.</p><p>	Nếu như Giang Trừng đối diện trước vị này Di Lăng Lão Tổ đoạn tình cự tuyệt nghĩa mà nói, nhất định là tàn khốc nhất đả kích a.</p><p>	"Sư đệ nha."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo lấy ống tay áo của hắn, híp lại lên con mắt đánh giá Kim Quang Dao, bên cạnh thân tà khí tràn ngập, "Các ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"</p><p>	"... A...?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngẩn người, cái gì chuyện gì xảy ra. Những lời này như thế nào không đầu không đuôi đấy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao một tay chống cằm, nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Giang Trừng, hảo tâm nhắc nhở: "Là ở hỏi quan hệ của chúng ta đâu."</p><p>	"Như vậy a, " Giang Trừng trừng mắt nhìn, đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện mỉm cười nói, "Có thể ta có cần phải giải thích sao?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khẽ cười nói: "Nhưng ta cũng muốn biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm giác được mấy đạo bất đồng ý vị ánh mắt đã rơi vào trên người mình.</p><p>	—— nguyên lai Liễm Phương Tôn loại này thường thấy thay đổi bất ngờ người, cũng sẽ lo được lo mất a.</p><p>	Hoặc là nói từ đêm nay lần đầu tiên bắt đầu, hắn vẫn đang cầu xin một đáp án.</p><p>	Nếu như đáp án này có thể làm cho tâm hắn an mà nói ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng nâng lên con mắt, nói: "Đây không phải rất rõ ràng sao, từ Bắc Mang sơn có thể nhìn ra, ta muốn thủ hộ hắn, không cho hắn thụ bất cứ thương tổn gì."</p><p>	"Nói cách khác, " Kim Quang Dao nháy mắt mấy cái, khóe môi câu dẫn ra đến một cái sung sướng độ cong, tình cảnh này càng giống là một cái tuyên chiến cảnh cáo, hắn nói:</p><p>	"Ta cùng Vãn Ngâm là ước định kiếp sau quan hệ."</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt nhị ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng ha ha, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ cuộc thi Chu rốt cuộc qua hết á! Bởi vì này học kỳ trên mạng giảng bài, cuộc thi cũng hầu như đều là luận văn, mỗi ngày đều tại lật biết văn học mạng hiến cùng lão sư ppt, thiếu chút nữa bị tư liệu chôn kĩ _(:з" ∠)_</p><p>	⚪️ rốt cuộc muốn đem quỷ đoạn viết xong, Thất Nguyệt mười lăm cái này một buổi tối ta đến cùng đã viết bao lâu, ta đều thật muốn hoài nghi quỷ đoạn có quỷ 🌚</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	40.</p><p>	Kiếp sau.</p><p>	Nghe thế cái từ, Giang Trừng có một loại hoảng hốt không chân thật cảm giác, cho dù lúc trước đã có nhiều như vậy chăn đệm, hắn vẫn như cũ cảm giác ở vào mờ ảo không dấu vết ảo mộng trong.</p><p>	Lần thứ nhất tại U Đô, Giang Trừng một thân một mình, không có gánh nặng trên người, hắn rời đi được nữa nói: "Khi đó chúng ta hồn phách chu toàn, có thể cùng một chỗ Luân Hồi chuyển thế."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao chân thành nói: "Tốt, ta chờ ngươi trở lại, sau đó cùng một chỗ chuyển thế."</p><p>	Hắn cấp ra bởi vì, hắn hứng lấy quả.</p><p>	Lần thứ hai là ở Bắc Mang sơn, Giang Trừng toàn thân là tổn thương, bụi đất đầy người, vô cùng nhất chật vật suy yếu nhất thời điểm, còn muốn lấy từ trên người mình cho hắn phân ra một ít ánh sáng đến:</p><p>	"Về sau ta sẽ trước một bước đứng ở trước mặt ngươi, vì ngươi ngăn lại tất cả Hồng Thủy Mãnh Thú."</p><p>	"Phàm trần là quá khứ, đều là tự chương. Buông chấp niệm, được không?"</p><p>	Hắn thay hắn kết khi còn sống gông cùm xiềng xích, hắn vì vậy nhìn theo buông trước kia.</p><p>	Lần thứ ba là tại lúc này.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nói, bọn họ là ước định kiếp sau quan hệ.</p><p>	—— ngươi là của ta vui mừng, ta là của ngươi ngày về.</p><p>	Đường đi tất có ngày về, ưng thuận ước định cũng nên phó ước. Dù là trên đuổi tận bích lạc, cho tới Hoàng Tuyền, Giang Trừng chưa bao giờ là người thất tín.</p><p>	Ánh nến lẳng lặng thiêu đốt, nhất thời không người đánh vỡ cái này yên tĩnh, bên ngoài trăng sáng nhô lên cao, trong phòng mưa gió nổi lên.</p><p>	Sâu  âm u vòng xoáy, giấu giếm kinh đào, nồng đậm quỷ khí, khắc cốt sát ý... Đều tại Giang Trừng một cái hơi nhỏ trong động tác tan rã.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi nâng lên tay trái, che ở Kim Quang Dao đầu ngón tay phía trên, tay phải cầm nhẹ lấy chén sứ, nhìn như hoàn toàn buông lỏng tư thái.</p><p>	Cái này là một loại thái độ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng làm ra lựa chọn, hắn không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào tổn thương hắn.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khóe môi giơ lên độ cong hơi lớn, bất động thanh sắc mà xuyên qua Giang Trừng khe hở, chăm chú cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sóng mặt đất lan không sợ hãi, trong nội tâm thở dài, nếu như muốn dùng những động tác này đến cảm thụ cảm giác an toàn mà nói, vậy... Tùy ý hắn đi tốt rồi.</p><p>	—— có thể được đến Giang công tử thừa nhận, xem ra a Dao phí hết không ít tâm tư suy nghĩ a.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần chậm rãi mà đem ánh mắt từ từng đã là Giang gia gia chủ cùng Kim gia gia chủ trên người thu hồi lại, cũng không có mở miệng ý định.</p><p>	Không, không cần phải gấp gáp tại đây nhất thời, có người gặp trước ra mặt, hắn chỉ cần ngồi ở chỗ kia yên tĩnh hữu lễ chờ đợi là được rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện híp lại lên con mắt, phát ra một tiếng cười nhạo: "Kiếp sau? Chỉ bằng ngươi những cái kia nhận không ra người thủ đoạn?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khoan thai nhìn qua, bất vi sở động.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo ra cái ghế, tại Giang Trừng đối diện ngồi xuống, hữu ý vô ý nói:</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, nếu như ngươi một mực sinh hoạt tại một trận trong khi nói dối, mà tạo thành trận này nói dối đầu sỏ gây nên chính là ngươi bên người vị này, không biết ngươi còn có ... hay không tâm tư cùng hắn ưng thuận kiếp sau?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt gió như đao, thanh âm cũng là đạm mạc đến cực điểm: "Ta không có tin tưởng ngươi cần phải."</p><p>	"Thật sao."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngữ điệu bỗng nhiên trầm xuống, Trần Tình tại đầu ngón tay đánh cho cái chuyển: "Ta càng muốn ngươi tin tưởng!"</p><p>	"Đùng —— "</p><p>	Trên bàn gỗ đốt sừng tê giác hương làm bằng đồng lư hương bị đánh lật, hương tro rơi đầy đất, Lam Hi Thần cùng Lam Vong Cơ trong tầm mắt Kim Quang Dao trong nháy mắt thân hình tiêu tán.</p><p>	Cùng lúc đó Trần Tình tấu lên, một hồi Âm Phong xót xa bùi ngùi, ánh nến chênh chếch, cái này nhỏ hẹp trong phòng ngủ như là bị ngàn vạn nhìn không thấy ác quỷ mơ ước, làm cho người ta thể xác và tinh thần đều lạnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong tay chén sứ trong nháy mắt vỡ thành mấy khối, mảnh vỡ từ bốn phương tám hướng bắn về phía Địa Ngục đến dữ tợn ác quỷ, xuyên qua chúng nó thân thể sau đánh vào trên tường lập luận sắc sảo.</p><p>	—— căn bản chưa đủ.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện! Dừng tay cho ta!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay trái ngăn ở Kim Quang Dao trước người, ngón trỏ phải cùng ngón giữa lúc giữa cuối cùng một mảnh vụn nhắm ngay Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay Trần Tình.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện động tác ngừng lại một trận, lập tức nheo lại con mắt, nửa phải không có thể tin: "Ha... Ngươi lại vì một ngoại nhân đối với ta ra tay?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt nhìn bốn phía tạm thời dừng lại không gần chút nữa ác quỷ, không cam lòng yếu thế nói: "Ta cũng không muốn đối ngươi như vậy, ta chỉ nói một lần, buông Trần Tình."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trực câu câu nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, ý đồ tìm ra cái gì một tia nói dối dấu vết, nhưng là không thu hoạch được gì. Nói cách khác, nếu như hắn không dừng tay mà nói, Giang Trừng quả nhiên liền...</p><p>	Ha.</p><p>	Hắn xiết chặt rảnh tay bên trong Trần Tình, con mắt ửng đỏ như máu, từng chữ một:</p><p>	"Ta, chuyển lệch, không."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xiết chặt rảnh tay bên trong mảnh sứ vỡ, dùng sức đến đầu ngón tay trở nên trắng, trơ mắt nhìn xem hắn đem Trần Tình thả đến bên môi, thổi lên tiếng thứ nhất, quỷ bầy lần nữa rục rịch.</p><p>	Uy hiếp thuộc về uy hiếp, hắn quả nhiên làm không được cứ như vậy đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện ra tay.</p><p>	Một cái chớp mắt trong đầu nghìn quay về bách chuyển, Giang Trừng hung hăng cắn môi, mảnh sứ vỡ tại đầu ngón tay linh hoạt vòng cái ngoặt, thẳng tắp phía bên trái tay mạch đập cắt đi ——</p><p>	Hai đạo tia sáng trắng hiện lên, kiếm lên đao rơi, tiếng sáo đình chỉ.</p><p>	Tựa như thời gian ở đằng kia nháy mắt tạm dừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tay phải mảnh sứ vỡ bị Lam Hi Thần làm mất, tay trái cổ tay bị sau lưng Kim Quang Dao kiềm chế ở, thắt lưng bị hắn hướng sau bao quát, toàn bộ người mất lực lượng ngửa ra sau, nửa dựa vào hắn trong ngực.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nghiêng đầu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng nói: "Cẩn thận chút, ly biệt làm bị thương bản thân."</p><p>	"... Ta không sao."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giương mắt nhìn lên, đối diện Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ, Trần Tình đón đỡ, một đen một trắng giằng co không dưới.</p><p>	Dù cho rút kiếm đón chào, Lam Vong Cơ quanh thân vẫn như cũ không thấy sát ý. Hắn ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: "Ngụy Anh, ly biệt quá phận."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, thu lực đạo, tay dấu tại trong tay áo một chút run rẩy, Lam Vong Cơ cũng thuận thế thu kiếm.</p><p>	Hắn ánh mắt chuyển qua Giang Trừng trên người, ánh mắt hơi liễm, cười lạnh âm thanh: "Giang Trừng, lần một lần hai... Ngươi chỉ biết cầm mạng của mình đến kích thích ta là sao? Ta cho ngươi cơ hội, ngươi dựa vào cái gì không giết ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng thẳng người, hơi cau mày:</p><p>	"Ngươi điên so với ta trong tưởng tượng còn lợi hại hơn."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần sắp bị quật ngã làm bằng đồng lư hương nhặt lên, một lần nữa đốt trên sừng tê giác hương, điểm này đốt có thể phát hiện bọn hắn đã bị tầng tầng vây quanh, bốn phía quỷ khí tràn ngập.</p><p>	Hắn đem lư hương đặt lên bàn, trên mặt không thấy chút nào dị thường, ôn nhu an ủi nói:</p><p>	"Ngụy công tử, Giang công tử, việc đã đến nước này, không bằng ngồi xuống nói chuyện?"</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng chậm rãi dãn ra một hơi: "Ta cùng hắn nên nói sự tình sớm đã nói, không cần phải lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười nói: "Giang công tử muốn nói nói xong rồi, nhưng Ngụy công tử, hiển nhiên còn có kia chuyện hắn muốn nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trầm ngâm nửa khắc, cuối cùng một lần nữa cầm lấy một cái chén sứ trắng, vì chính mình châm trà ngon, sắc mặt lãnh đạm.</p><p>	Hắn thỏa hiệp.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lẳng lặng nhìn xem Giang Trừng, thẳng đến Giang Trừng gật đầu mới ngồi xuống. Hắn đem Trần Tình ly biệt tại bên hông, nhiều người quỷ tan hết, trong phòng quay về tại yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Bốn người một quỷ bình yên nhập tọa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn tưởng rằng tối nay là lưu cho Kim Quang Dao cùng Lam Hi Thần cởi bỏ ngày cũ khúc mắc, không nghĩ tới cuối cùng vẫn là đến phiên Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng mình.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trực câu câu nhìn qua Giang Trừng, bọn hắn ngồi ở hai đầu, rồi lại dường như cách ngập trời Ngân Hà, căn bản vượt qua không được.</p><p>	Thu hồi những cái kia dư thừa tâm tư, hắn lườm Giang Trừng bên người Kim Quang Dao liếc, khóe môi vui vẻ biến hoá kỳ lạ:</p><p>	"Quả nhiên, từ lần trước quỷ nước truyền tin ta mà bắt đầu hoài nghi, Giang Trừng ngươi rõ ràng đã hoàn dương, vì sao còn có thể lấy phàm trần mắt người thường gặp quỷ rồi?"</p><p>	Vốn tưởng rằng sẽ bị lung tung dây dưa một phen, không nghĩ tới thật sự là bắt đầu thương lượng thái độ, Giang Trừng thoáng khó hiểu, nói: "Ta ăn âm phủ đồ vật, tự nhiên đã có thông âm môi giới."</p><p>	"Âm phủ đồ vật? Không, " Ngụy Vô Tiện nói, "Không có có đồ vật gì đó có thể ở lại trong cơ thể ngươi lâu như thế, thậm chí có thể theo ngươi hoàn dương, cải biến mạng của ngươi cách."</p><p>	Hắn hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt rõ ràng mà tà vọng, trong con mắt đầu phản chiếu lấy Giang Trừng một người bóng dáng, "Ngươi đến cùng ăn cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cảm thấy khẽ động, mặt không đổi sắc nói: "Cái này cùng ngươi không quan hệ."</p><p>	Thấy hắn cái này thái độ, Ngụy Vô Tiện đêm nay phỏng đoán như thế nào cũng xác nhận bảy tám phần, hắn híp lại lên con mắt, nghiến răng nghiến lợi:</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ngươi sao có thể uống xong chén kia Mạnh bà thang!"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cùng Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt đã rơi vào Giang Trừng trên người.</p><p>	Thế nhân đều nói, Mạnh bà thang, thương tâm nước mắt, Hoàng Tuyền nước, yêu hận giận si, chuyện cũ trước kia, cùng nhau thủ tiêu.</p><p>	Khó trách Giang Trừng rõ ràng đã trở về, rồi lại giống như chưa bao giờ thuộc về thế gian này. Hắn vẫn muốn hút ra, chẳng qua là bị sự thật bức bách đi về phía trước.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần giương mắt, âm cuối giơ lên, mang theo một chút hiếu kỳ, "Nếu như Giang công tử uống xong Mạnh bà thang, vì cái gì còn nhớ rõ chúng ta?"</p><p>	Như là đã bị nói toạc ra, Giang Trừng ho nhẹ thanh âm, cải chính: "Ta lúc ấy hồn phách không được đầy đủ, uống rơi xuống nửa bát. Trí nhớ không thay đổi, chẳng qua là khi còn sống chấp niệm toàn bộ tiêu tán."</p><p>	Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, đánh cho cái cách khác, "Chẳng khác nào nhìn một cái đặc sắc lộ ra mà nói vốn, đối với bên trong mỗi người vật cùng chuyện xưa tình tiết đều nhớ kỹ trong lòng, lại sẽ không đối với cái này xuất diễn chân tình thực cảm thấy ảnh hưởng nhân sinh của mình."</p><p>	Hắn vốn không muốn nói ra đến đấy, một khi lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện biết mình uống qua nửa bát Mạnh bà thang, khẳng định lại là một trận gió tanh mưa máu, muốn đoạn tuyệt quan hệ gặp càng thêm khó khăn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thấp giọng nói: "Khó trách ngươi cam lòng đối với ta như vậy... Ngươi trước kia chưa bao giờ sẽ đem ta ra bên ngoài đẩy đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ly biệt suy nghĩ nhiều, dù cho không có Mạnh bà thang, ta và ngươi giữa cũng trở về không được."</p><p>	"Dù là vốn tựu không về được rồi, " Ngụy Vô Tiện tự giễu lấy nở nụ cười một tiếng, ánh mắt sáng rực mà khổ sở, "Nhưng Giang Trừng, cái kia nửa bát Mạnh bà thang nó cũng là hết thảy lời dẫn. Nó vốn không nên xuất hiện đấy."</p><p>	Những lời này giống như than thở giống như hối hận, còn có một loại che giấu sâu vô cùng oán hận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng hiện lên một tia khác thường, trong đầu hiện ra Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc trước theo như lời "Nói dối" hai chữ.</p><p>	Hoàn toàn chính xác, từ vừa mới bắt đầu, hết thảy liền rất quái dị.</p><p>	Chưa từng tiền lệ, hắn là một người duy nhất uống nửa bát Mạnh bà thang mà rửa sạch yêu hận giận si người.</p><p>	Lúc trước Ngụy Vô Tiện âm hồn đã ở U Đô du đãng, dương phách cũng bị bức bách chia lìa, nhưng hắn liền không cách nào đi uống Mạnh bà thang.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại.</p><p>	Sau khi hắn chết từ Hắc Bạch vô thường câu hồn, một đường vượt qua Vong Xuyên nước áp giải đến U Đô, trải qua thập điện Diêm vương thẩm phán sau đi qua cầu Nại Hà, cuối cùng đi vào Mạnh bà trước mặt.</p><p>	Đến tận đây không hề sai lầm.</p><p>	Thẳng đến chén kia Mạnh bà thang vào trong bụng sau đó, Bạch vô thường mới phát hiện hắn Niệm lực chưa đủ, hóa không thành nước canh.</p><p>	Vì cái gì hắn hồn phách dị thường từ đầu đến cuối không có bất kỳ quỷ sai phát hiện? Mượn xác hoàn hồn thí dụ từ xưa đến nay số lượng cũng không ít, theo lý thuyết quỷ sai đám đối với âm hồn dương phách chia lìa loại chuyện này rất thuần thục mới đúng, nhưng toàn bộ bỏ qua mất những thứ này dị thường, giống như Giang Trừng hồn phách một mực chính là nguyên vẹn đấy.</p><p>	Là có cái gì lực lượng quấy nhiễu bọn hắn phát hiện, còn là...</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tiếp tục nói: "Ngươi có lẽ rõ ràng, người sau khi chết bảy ngày, hồn phách tiến vào đệ nhất điện thờ, chỗ đó từ Tần Nghiễm Vương chủ chưởng, là vì đầu bảy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật đầu: "Đúng vậy, mỗi qua một điện thờ lên giá bảy ngày, từ đầu bảy đến mạt bảy, tổng cộng bảy bảy bốn mươi chín ngày, dương gian hồn phách mới tính tan hết, Quỷ Hồn cũng bị thẩm phán hoàn toàn, riêng phần mình Lục Đạo Luân Hồi."</p><p>	Quỷ Phán Quan nói, Giang Trừng công lớn hơn qua, công cũng không đến thiên đạo Tu La, bị phán vì nhân gian đạo tiếp tục Luân Hồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhập lại không sao cả, hắn từ không cảm thấy hồng trần đều loạn, chúng sinh đều đau khổ. Hắn vui vẻ tiếp nhận.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dừng một chút, nói: "Ở đây tất cả mọi người biết rõ, Kim Lăng đem kim đan đưa tới Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, ta lấy đến kim đan của mình sau âm hồn hòa hợp tiến thân thân thể, hồn phách triệt để trở về vị trí cũ, ta sau khi trở về chuyện thứ nhất chính là xông ngươi linh đường. Lúc ấy đúng là ngươi chết sau ngày hôm sau."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hề chớp mắt mà nhìn hắn, cuối cùng nhẹ khẽ cười nói, ngữ khí có chút ít châm chọc:</p><p>	"Người Giang gia không sẽ chủ động cho ngươi đi vào... Nguyên lai ngươi vẫn tự tiện xông vào vào ta linh đường."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên muốn xông vào. Ta tại U Đô du đãng mười tám năm, ta rất rõ ràng lại trễ chút liền không còn kịp rồi." Ngụy Vô Tiện ửng đỏ trong con ngươi đều là ý vị thâm trường, "Thật không nghĩ đến kết quả vẫn không thay đổi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao thản nhiên tự nhiên mà nhận lấy ánh mắt của hắn, khóe môi vui vẻ cũng không biến mảy may.</p><p>	Dù sao ngày hôm nay cũng nên đến đấy.</p><p>	Hiện tại tuy rằng không phải là thời cơ tốt nhất, nhưng là... Chẳng phải hỏng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng yên lặng nắm chặt trong tay cái chén nhỏ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghiêng đầu, "Ta vội vả như vậy đi đến Liên Hoa Ổ, chính là vì đem ngươi dương phách câu trong thân thể, hoàn thành hiến tế trận sau đem ngươi phục sống lại. Đầu bảy không qua, ngươi hồn phách dị thường sẽ bị ghi chép tại sinh tử mỏng lên, tại đệ nhất điện thờ tiếp nhận thẩm phán lúc sẽ gặp bởi vì hồn phách không được đầy đủ bị phán ở lại U Đô thẳng đến hồn phách trở về vị trí cũ, cự tuyệt không có khả năng một đường thông suốt đi qua cầu Nại Hà, uống dưới chén kia Mạnh bà thang."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tròng mắt, che lấp đáy mắt thật sâu nhẹ nhàng tâm tình: "A, ta cũng tò mò vì cái gì trên đường đi đều không có phát hiện ta hồn phách dị thường."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a... Tại sao vậy chứ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười lạnh nói: "Ta chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một lời giải thích, sinh tử mỏng trên thay đổi mệnh số lại bị người sửa lại trở về, tại Diêm Vương trong điện tiếp nhận thẩm phán lúc, trên sách vẫn như cũ còn là đầu ghi chép ngươi khi còn sống hồn phách trạng thái. Ha ha, sinh tử mỏng mặc dù mệnh số Chúa Tể, nó nếu như viết ngươi nên chuyển thế Luân Hồi, tự nhiên không có bất luận cái gì quỷ sai hoài nghi."</p><p>	—— quả nhiên là, nơi đây xảy ra vấn đề a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói không nên lời giờ phút này là tâm tình gì, mệt mỏi khép lại con mắt.</p><p>	Không phải là Bạch vô thường, không phải là Mạnh bà, mà là từ lúc quỷ Phán Quan chỗ đó, hắn cũng đã vào cục. Tử vong cũng không phải một loại giải thoát, ngược lại là tiến vào một trận mới âm mưu bắt đầu.</p><p>	Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều thân ở trong cuộc, cho tới bây giờ cũng không đến an bình, không được giải thoát.</p><p>	Từ nơi phồn hoa, cho tới cùng trời cuối đất, hắn lại bị khốn trụ rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mím môi, chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi chẳng lẽ gặp không thể tưởng được, sinh tử mỏng làm sao sẽ vừa đúng ghi chép lọt ngươi chết sau mệnh số sao?"</p><p>	Ám chỉ đến cái này phân thượng, Giang Trừng còn có cái gì không rõ ràng lắm đây này.</p><p>	Hắn cùng với âm giới quỷ sai không oán không cừu, như vậy ngoại trừ quỷ sai, có thể đối với sinh tử mỏng động tay chân đúng là cư trú lâu dài U Đô chi quỷ.</p><p>	Người kia quen thuộc đây hết thảy quá trình trình tự, thời gian nắm chắc đến vừa vặn, hắn muốn khéo léo xử sự cẩn thận chặt chẽ, có thể cùng sở hữu âm giới kém lại đánh tốt quan hệ, Càng trọng yếu chính là, hắn nhận biết mình, cũng hiểu rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện, có thể rõ ràng tính ra Ngụy Vô Tiện hoàn dương sau biết làm mấy thứ gì đó.</p><p>	Đáp án miêu tả sinh động ——</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem hắn, nói: "Giang Trừng, ngươi ra với mình ý chí muốn buông qua, cùng bị người khác tính toán lấy buông qua, tuy rằng kết quả giống nhau, nhưng ý nghĩa là hoàn toàn bất đồng đấy. Cho tới nay, người kia chỉ là muốn lợi dụng ngươi trả thù ta a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có phản ứng.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lại đi lư hương trong thả mảnh sừng tê giác hương, mặc dù chung sống một phòng, rồi lại tựa như giang hồ khách qua đường. Mà Lam Vong Cơ thì là không nói được lời nào, trầm mặc đứng ngoài quan sát ba người bọn họ ân oán.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười nhạo nói: "Liễm Phương Tôn, ngươi cảm thấy thế nào?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao yên tĩnh ngồi ở Giang Trừng bên người, nghe vậy nhẹ nhàng cười cười:</p><p>	"Ta cảm thấy lấy... Cái kia vụng trộm sửa lại sinh tử mỏng người, liền là tại hạ a."</p><p>	Hắn thừa nhận.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem cái chén nhỏ đặt lên bàn, phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, thanh âm cũng lạnh thêm vài phần.</p><p>	"Thật xin lỗi, ta nghĩ ta cũng cần cùng Liễm Phương Tôn một mình nói chuyện, sẽ không tiễn khách rồi."</p><p>	41.</p><p>	Trong phòng rốt cuộc chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhẹ nhàng dắt Giang Trừng tay, chớp chớp con mắt, gọi hắn: "Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	"... Ừ."</p><p>	"Ta sớm nên thẳng thắn đấy. Không tệ, vừa bắt đầu ta là muốn báo thù kiếp trước kết xuống kẻ thù, nhưng về sau đã không giống nhau."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tùy ý hắn nắm, nâng lên tử thủy tinh bình thường sáng chói ánh mắt, chậm rãi nói: "... Ta không có trách ngươi."</p><p>	Như hắn theo như lời, Kim Quang Dao là hắn hứa hẹn qua muốn thủ hộ người, cũng là ước định kiếp sau người, hắn và Kim Lăng, Giang Yếm Ly giống nhau trọng yếu, coi như là đã bị tổn thương đến thành tổ ong, hắn cũng đoạn không có khả năng đối với bọn họ ác ngữ Tướng hướng.</p><p>	Hắn tại hồ liền như vậy mấy người a. Mỗi mất đi một cái, đều là ở trong lòng khoét đi một miếng thịt, chảy mất một bồi máu.</p><p>	Hắn không nỡ bỏ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thở dài, mệt mỏi vuốt vuốt mi tâm, "Ta chỉ phải... Hơi mệt chút."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao biết rõ, đây là Giang Trừng lớn nhất nhượng bộ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hận nhất bị người lừa gạt, huống chi hắn là phía sau màn bố cục người, là hắn trước hết nhất nhiễu loạn Giang Trừng mệnh số.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là một đường đến hắn đã thận trọng từng bước, mọi cách tính toán lấy đi vào Giang Trừng trong lòng, chỉ sợ hắn chính là kế tiếp cắt bào đoạn nghĩa nhất đao lưỡng đoạn đối tượng.</p><p>	Nhưng đã đến hôm nay một bước này, cũng hí khúc Liên Hoa Lạc không hối hận.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhìn bọn họ quấn giao đầu ngón tay, đầu quả tim nháy mắt mềm thêm vài phần, nói khẽ: "Không nóng nảy, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ta sẽ chờ ngươi đấy."</p><p>	Không thể đem Giang Trừng dồn ép thật chặt, săn bắn là một cái cần kiên nhẫn quá trình.</p><p>	Hắn một mực rất thanh tỉnh, hết thảy đều đâu vào đấy mà tiến hành ——</p><p>	Hắn muốn đem ánh sáng nạp vào trong tay.</p><p>	Vừa bắt đầu là dài đến một năm quan sát, đem Giang Trừng tất cả yêu thích niềm vui thú nhớ kỹ trong lòng, tại kế tiếp trong bốn năm hợp ý, như hình với bóng, dẫn là tri kỷ.</p><p>	Tiếp theo là Giang Trừng hoàn dương sau gặp phải mọi người tưởng tượng tan vỡ, chỉ có hắn là chân thật.</p><p>	—— ta nghĩ nói cho ngươi biết, toàn bộ thế giới đều rất xấu, chỉ có ta rất khỏe.</p><p>	Sau đó là tại Bắc Mang sơn, không ngờ như thế Nhiếp Hoài Tang ý đưa tới thiên phạt, bắt được hứa hẹn sau tìm đường sống trong cõi chết.</p><p>	Trước đây cũng rất thuận lợi, cuối cùng một bước này, chính là muốn đem lấy chi, nhất định trước tới.</p><p>	Hắn sẽ cho Giang Trừng đầy đủ tự do, đầy đủ thời gian đi suy nghĩ, chờ hắn chủ động trở lại bên cạnh mình. Như vậy mới thật sự là đấy, triệt để mà có được.</p><p>	Đêm nay sự tình ra đột nhiên, tuy rằng Ngụy Vô Tiện so với trong tưởng tượng sớm hơn phát hiện chân tướng vạch trần bản thân, nhưng tiết tấu đến cùng không có bị triệt để quấy rầy, rơi chơi cờ ưu thế vẫn còn hắn bên này.</p><p>	Giang Trừng buông ra tay của hắn, nói: "Thời điểm không còn sớm."</p><p>	Hành động này lại để cho hắn khó được có chút sững sờ, hắn lần thứ nhất bị Giang Trừng buông ra.</p><p>	Một giây sau Giang Trừng đem hộp cơm thả trong tay hắn: "Cái này đừng quên. Còn có..."</p><p>	Hắn ngừng một cái chớp mắt, tròng mắt nói: "Ta để lại cho ngươi cái kia  trước mặt vãng sinh kính có vấn đề, về sau đừng có lại dùng."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cảm thụ được trong tay nặng trịch sức nặng, thu liễm vui vẻ, lẳng lặng nhìn xem hắn:</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm, ngươi không có mặt khác muốn hỏi của ta sao."</p><p>	"Hỏi cái gì?" Giang Trừng nâng lên con mắt, con ngươi màu sắc mỹ lệ đến kinh diễm, "Chỉ cần ngươi không nói, ta tựu cũng không hoài nghi ngươi. Bất cứ chuyện gì."</p><p>	Một khắc này, Kim Quang Dao từ hắn trong con mắt thấy được Ngân Hà trút xuống, giống nhau hắn dọn xong bàn cờ bị thất thủ quật ngã, quân cờ loạn rơi như sao thần.</p><p>	—— bất quá một câu, hắn đã đầy bàn đều thua.</p><p>	Đúng là canh ba, trăng sáng treo cao, gió đêm âm lãnh, từ thực chất bên trong rịn ra hàn ý.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đi tại phía trước, trong tay khéo léo lư hương đốt đến chỉ còn nhiều đốm lửa. Lam Vong Cơ rơi xuống hai giai bậc thang tại phía sau hắn, mở miệng nói: "Huynh trưởng, ngươi cùng Liễm Phương Tôn..."</p><p>	"Ừ, đã giải quyết xong một cái cọc ân oán." Hắn trả lời đến không đếm xỉa tới, hỏi ngược lại: "Vong Cơ thấy thế nào chuyện tối nay?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ một thân áo trắng bồng bềnh, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: "... Sau lưng không thể nói bừa người khác."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần khẽ lắc đầu, "Không nói người khác, chúng ta đối với sự tình."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngữ khí như thường, sâu không nhạt nói: "Bất cận nhân tình, trên đời đều việc không dám làm; không xem xét kỹ lý lẽ, cả đời đều cảnh trong mơ. Nói dối gặp kết nối lấy kế tiếp nói dối, bất kể như thế nào hắn cũng nên tỉnh lại đấy."</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn xem không nhiễm hạt bụi nhỏ ngàn dặm trăng sáng, tựa hồ đang cảm thán: "Minh mưu ám toán đến hạnh phúc, đều là bùn nhơ nước bẩn, dưới ánh mặt trời đều vết xe đổ, dưới ánh trăng đều xưa cũ mộng."</p><p>	Lâu dài không được.</p><p>	Ps : Dùng bí hiểm đứng đầu danh sách chơi một chút ~ đem A Trừng trạng thái phần một cái đoạn (≧ω≦)</p><p>	Danh sách 9, người ngoài cuộc (1~8 chương)—— đứng ngoài quan sát thế giới, không thay vào cảm giác.</p><p>	Danh sách 8, tiết lộ người (9~13 chương)—— thông qua việc nhỏ không đáng kể đào móc chân tướng</p><p>	Danh sách 7, khế ước người (14~20 chương)—— cùng các lộ người ký kết khế ước</p><p>	Danh sách 6, diễn viên (21~? )—— danh như ý nghĩa, theo như kịch bản biểu diễn</p><p>	Trước mắt liền nghĩ tới đây, ta mỗi lần ghi văn đều nhắc nhở bản thân quan trọng hơn khấu trừ tiêu đề (◐‿◑), đây là cái gì cổ quái</p><p>【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt ba ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ chú ý tấu chương phần cuối có một chút đổ máu miêu tả, cảm thấy không thoải mái có thể nhảy qua 👌</p><p>	⚪️ ghi thời điểm cảm thấy cúp máy vui vẻ ⊙ω⊙, lại như vậy xuống dưới ta có thể tại mười chương bên trong hoàn tất rồi a! (đang nằm mơ)</p><p>	⚪️ ngày mai kỳ thi Đại Học, hy vọng sở hữu thí sinh thuận thuận lợi lợi, gặp cũng có thể làm đúng, không biết đều có thể đoán đúng (≧ω≦)</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	42.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại đang Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nuôi vài ngày tổn thương hậu thân người mới hoàn toàn tốt toàn bộ, trên vai cùng phần bụng vết sẹo tróc ra, lộ ra tân sinh da thịt, giống như là một đạo Nguyệt Nha nhi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn là ngày thường đẹp mắt, cốt nhục cân xứng, làn da tinh tế tỉ mỉ bóng loáng, như là vùng sông nước tụ họp lên tinh hồn huyết nhục, đáng tiếc vẻn vẹn hơn nhiều hai đạo vết thương.</p><p>	Hắn cầm quần áo mặc xong ngồi xuống, đem làm cho lấy trong tay bình sứ nhỏ, bên trong là Kim Quang Dao tết Trung Nguyên ngày đó đưa tới Hoàng Tuyền nước.</p><p>	Mặc kệ trong một tháng này xảy ra chuyện gì, trong lòng của hắn có kiện sự tình một mực không thay đổi —— lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện đã quên hắn.</p><p>	Không chỉ có là đối với chính mình, đối với Lam Vong Cơ, thậm chí đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện bản thân mà nói cái này cũng chuyện tốt. Từ hoàn dương sau lần thứ nhất tại bãi tha ma, lần thứ hai tại Lạc Dương, lần thứ ba tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, Giang Trừng đều có thể nhạy cảm phát giác được hắn nhập ma trình độ càng ngày càng sâu rồi.</p><p>	Bản thân càng cự tuyệt hắn, hắn lại càng điên.</p><p>	Đã như vậy, không bằng từ căn nguyên trên chặt đứt, để tránh sinh sôi mầm tai vạ.</p><p>	Đến muốn cái biện pháp thái độ tự nhiên mà đem thất tuyệt hoa lan từ Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay lấy tới a. Có thể quan hệ bọn hắn huyên náo như vậy cứng, rõ ràng không muốn tiếp nhận đồ đạc của hắn, nên làm như thế nào mới không cho hắn sinh nghi đây?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên tay động tác ngừng lại một trận, khóe môi chậm rãi giơ lên.</p><p>	Ai nói nhất định phải bản thân tự mình đi cầm a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại sơn môn cửa đã tìm được Lam Vong Cơ, bên cạnh hắn còn có một đã từng thấy qua tiểu bối Lam Cảnh Nghi.</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi đối với hắn hữu hảo cười cười: "Giang công tử."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Các ngươi đây là muốn xuống núi?"</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi gật đầu.</p><p>	Thật tốt, trên núi thương lượng vẫn lo lắng tai vách mạch rừng, dưới núi thương lượng chẳng phải bảo hiểm hơn nhiều sao, đến lúc đó tìm lấy cớ chi mở Lam Cảnh Nghi vẫn bất tiện?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Vừa đúng, ta cũng muốn đi."</p><p>	Chuyện này ta có thể không làm chủ được. . . Lam Cảnh Nghi ngẩng đầu, vô thức nhìn phía một mực trầm mặc Hàm Quang Quân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng nhìn qua hắn, thái độ thập phần thản nhiên.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ chống lại tầm mắt của hắn, một giây sau xoay người sang chỗ khác, "Đuổi kịp."</p><p>	Cô Tô phồn hoa, giáp khắp thiên hạ.</p><p>	So với lành lạnh Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, hiển nhiên dưới núi muốn càng nhiều vài phần khói lửa khí, lại để cho Giang Trừng cũng càng thêm sinh ra hảo cảm.</p><p>	Một đường đi tới đi ngang qua vô số cửa hàng, con cua, bích loa Hà Nhi, hạt thông kẹo, tơ bạc  trước mặt, rượu cất Nguyên tiêu. . .</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm thở dài, rõ ràng dưới núi liền tụ tập thiên hạ nghe tiếng mỹ thực, trên núi ẩm thực như thế nào làm được như vậy nhạt nhẽo không vị hay sao? Mưa dầm thấm đất bị hun đúc lâu như vậy, kết quả một chút tinh hoa cũng không có học được?</p><p>	Nhìn Lam Cảnh Nghi cái đứa bé kia ánh mắt đều thẳng còn phải giả trang ra một bộ bất vi sở động bộ dạng, có thể nghĩ bình thường bị đè nén nhiều lắm thảm.</p><p>	Lúc này Lam Vong Cơ thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi đi trước phiên chợ mua sắm, cuối cùng tại Trương viên ngoại bên ngoài phủ chờ chúng ta."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi nhãn tình sáng lên, gật gật đầu: "Tốt!"</p><p>	Ơ, còn là rất chiếu cố tiểu bối nha, mặc dù không có nói rõ, nhưng cho hắn tự do hoạt động thời gian cùng ngân lượng. Giang Trừng không đếm xỉa tới mà nghĩ.</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi tựa như một đuôi linh hoạt cá, trong nháy mắt liền biến mất tại hối hả trong đám người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiến lên một bước cùng hắn kề vai sát cánh, nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Tại sao phải đi Trương viên ngoại quý phủ?"</p><p>	"Trừ tà."</p><p>	"Trừ tà?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Từ các loại dấu hiệu đến xem, hắn trong phủ nuôi một cái La Sát nữ."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, "Lời cổ nhân màu làm trí hồ đồ, thật không ta lừa gạt."</p><p>	La Sát nhất tộc thuộc quỷ đói nói, làm hại nhân gian, nam tính khuôn mặt dữ tợn, thích ăn thịt người thịt, mà La Sát nữ tức thì tướng mạo đẹp mị hoặc, lấy nam tử tinh khí là thức ăn.</p><p>	Bất quá Lam gia người luôn luôn thanh tâm quả dục, đoạn không có khả năng bị La Sát nữ quan ngoại giao mê hoặc, hơn nữa bản thân năng lực xuất chúng, Giang Trừng tuyệt không lo lắng hắn sẽ xảy ra chuyện.</p><p>	"A.... . . Cái kia ngươi biết ta cùng theo ngươi xuống núi là vì cái gì sự tình?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn không chớp mắt, "Ngươi có chuyện gì."</p><p>	"Ta hy vọng ngươi từ Ngụy Vô Tiện cầm trong tay đến thất tuyệt hoa lan, sau đó giao cho ta." Giang Trừng bất đắc dĩ nhún vai, "Ta vài ngày không có phản ứng đến hắn rồi, mới mở miệng liền nói chuyện này sẽ rất đột ngột."</p><p>	". . . Không cần."</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt một chút, "Có ý tứ gì?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dừng bước, nói: "Giao dịch giữa chúng ta dừng ở đây, ta không cần Ngụy Anh hồi tâm chuyển ý."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn cảm thấy hắn mắc nợ Lam Vong Cơ.</p><p>	Tuy nói Lam Vong Cơ vì hắn kéo dài tánh mạng là vì kiềm chế Ngụy Vô Tiện, phòng ngừa hắn khởi động hiến tế trận, Giang Trừng cũng không phải xuất phát từ bổn ý hoàn dương, vả lại hoàn dương đem về vẫn phải xử lý rất nhiều cục diện rối rắm, giữa bọn họ miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng coi như là huề nhau. Nhưng một con ngựa sự tình quy nhất con ngựa sự tình, tại trên mặt sông cùng Lạc Dương vùng ngoại ô hai lần bị hắn cứu lên, phần nhân tình này vô luận nói như thế nào đều là thiếu đấy.</p><p>	Lúc trước ước định là Giang Trừng vẫn hắn một cái nguyên lai Ngụy Vô Tiện, biết thời biết thế đến chống đỡ nhân tình này, từ nay về sau hai bất phân.</p><p>	Vốn Ngụy Vô Tiện là dục vọng của hắn cùng uy hiếp, Giang Trừng chỉ cần đúng bệnh hốt thuốc hợp ý là tốt rồi, có thể hắn bây giờ nói dừng ở đây.</p><p>	Nếu như hắn uy hiếp. . . Thay đổi đây? Lại sẽ biến thành cái gì?</p><p>	"Nếu như như vậy, cũng tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn, nói khẽ: "Cái kia Lam Nhị công tử đã cứu ta hai lần tính mạng, nghĩ tới ta như thế nào vẫn đây?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ hoảng hốt trông thấy hắn nở nụ cười một tiếng, đáng tiếc cái kia xóa sạch cười trôi qua tức thì, không kịp kinh ngạc một giây sau liền bắt không tới, hắn nghe thấy hắn nói:</p><p>	"Ta muốn, ngươi đều có thể cấp nổi sao."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêm túc nói: "Tự nhiên đem hết toàn lực."</p><p>	Hắn nói được như vậy chân thành tha thiết thành khẩn, Lam Vong Cơ lẳng lặng nhìn qua hắn, không khỏi xem thường lên hiện lên âm u ý tưởng.</p><p>	. . . Hạng gì ti tiện a.</p><p>	"Ngươi không nợ ta cái gì."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong con mắt nhìn không ra bất luận cái gì tâm tình: "Ta cứu ngươi chỉ vì tiện tay mà thôi, không cần có tâm lý gánh nặng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng há rồi há môi, đang chuẩn bị nói cái gì, chợt nghe Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng bỏ xuống một câu, "Ở chỗ này chờ ta, vô luận bên trong truyền đến động tĩnh gì đều không nên tới gần."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hướng cửa ra vào thủ vệ nói rõ thân phận sau đi thẳng vào, lưu lại một mình hắn đứng ở bên ngoài. Giang Trừng dừng bước lại, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy treo trên cao trên tấm bảng rồng bay phượng múa "Trương phủ" hai chữ, .</p><p>	43.</p><p>	Mặt trời cao chiếu, sóng nhiệt tập kích người, Giang Trừng tại đối diện cách đó không xa tìm cái trà bất chấp mọi thứ, ý đồ làm rõ Sở vừa rồi trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau đầu mối.</p><p>	Hắn mặt không biểu tình uống một hớp nước trà.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, Lam gia mọi người là một đám quái thai, ý tưởng thay đổi bất thường thay đổi xoành xoạch, nếu muốn giải quyết Ngụy Vô Tiện sự tình chỉ có thể dựa vào bản thân.</p><p>	Đột nhiên một vị mắt hạnh con mắt màu tím thiếu nữ ngồi xuống Giang Trừng đối diện, đối với tiểu nhị nói:</p><p>	"Bàn này trở lên một vò Kiếm Nam xuân!"</p><p>	Mạch suy nghĩ tùy tiện bị cắt đứt, Giang Trừng thoáng nghiêng nghiêng đầu, chỉ thấy cô gái kia đối với hắn dịu dàng cười cười, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy vài phần quen thuộc.</p><p>	Không chỉ là mặt mày cùng tác phong làm việc quen thuộc, quan trọng hơn là. . . Người này giống như đã từng quen biết.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi là lần trước tại Trấn Giang vùng ngoại ô gặp phải Ngu tiểu thư?"</p><p>	"Họ Ngu tên Thu Đồng, Mi Sơn người, công tử còn nhớ rõ ta à, " thiếu nữ nói, "Lần trước công tử cứu giúp chi ân ta một mực tưởng nhớ tại tâm, xin hỏi công tử tính danh?"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, Vân Mộng người."</p><p>	Nghe được cái tên này, thiếu nữ hơi hơi mở to hai mắt, "Phốc xuy" cười ra tiếng:</p><p>	"Nguyên lai thật là biểu ca, lần trước ta cho a tỷ miêu tả đã cứu ta người tướng mạo, nàng nghe xong đã nói là ngươi, tuyệt đối không có khả năng là những người khác. Ta còn cảm thấy kỳ quái, bởi vì biểu ca tại năm năm trước đã. . ."</p><p>	Năm năm này chuyện đã xảy ra quá mức khúc chiết, Giang Trừng cũng không biết nên giải thích thế nào, dứt khoát trầm mặc.</p><p>	Cũng may Ngu Thu Đồng là một cái lanh lẹ cô nương, tự quyết định cũng có thể tròn xuống dưới, ". . . Vì vậy biểu ca nhất định là có kỳ ngộ gì dừng, đoạt xá cũng không coi vào đâu hiếm thấy sự tình, nhưng biểu ca rõ ràng có thể tìm tới một cỗ cùng khi còn sống giống như đúc thân thể, cái này rất ly kỳ."</p><p>	"Ta cũng không phải là đoạt xá, ngươi có thể lý giải là khởi tử hồi sinh."</p><p>	Thu Đồng: “Ôi chao!"</p><p>	Hắn bất động thanh sắc vòng chủ đề, "Gần đây Mi Sơn như thế nào đây?"</p><p>	"Cùng khi còn bé không có gì khác nhau a, gia tộc ổn định, nhân khẩu thịnh vượng, không nhọc biểu ca phí tâm, bất quá ngươi đi Mi Sơn nhìn xem trong tộc trưởng bối mà nói, bọn hắn chắc hẳn thật cao hứng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cong lên khóe môi: "Ta nếu đi bái phỏng, chỉ sợ là kinh hãi lớn hơn cao hứng."</p><p>	"Làm sao sẽ đâu rồi, ta, a tỷ, phụ thân, Nhị bá bá, cô. . . Đều thường xuyên nhớ kỹ còn ngươi. A tỷ vẫn một mực tin tưởng ngươi gặp đem về."</p><p>	Nghe nàng nhấp lên những người này, Giang Trừng ánh mắt vô thức ôn nhu rất nhiều.</p><p>	Mẫu thân vẫn còn thời điểm liền thường xuyên dẫn hắn đi Mi Sơn thăm người thân, tiếng người không thể vong bản, muốn tôn kính liệt tổ liệt tông, về sau Liên Hoa Ổ bị hủy, mười bảy tuổi Giang Trừng bị ép đi Mi Sơn tị nạn, lại lần nữa nhận thức rất nhiều bà con.</p><p>	Nho nhỏ tính ra, tại Trấn Giang vùng ngoại ô cũng không phải là Giang Trừng lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy nàng, Giang Trừng lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy vị này biểu muội là ở Mi Sơn, khi đó nàng mới là cái ba tuổi sữa em bé, nàng a tỷ cũng không quá đáng chín tuổi, hắn nhớ kỹ đây đối với tỷ muội từ mắt nhỏ liền ngày thường xinh đẹp, giống như uông một cái đầm làn thu thủy, linh động rất, vì vậy tỷ tỷ gọi là cắt nước, muội muội gọi là Thu Đồng.</p><p>	Như vậy tính ra. . .</p><p>	"Ngươi a tỷ?"</p><p>	"Đúng vậy, nàng từ nhỏ liền đặc biệt thích ngươi, ta quá nhỏ ghi chép không nhiều thanh, nghe a tỷ nói khi còn bé ta cuối cùng cùng theo ngươi chạy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cười cười, giúp nàng nhớ lại nói: "Ta sẽ không ôm hài tử, ngươi đang ở đây ta trong ngực động sẽ khóc, hết lần này tới lần khác vẫn không nên ta ôm."</p><p>	Tiểu nhị rất nhanh đem rượu đưa đi lên, Thu Đồng rót cho mình một chén rượu, lời nói cười thản nhiên: "Ta đương nhiên muốn ngươi rồi, tuy rằng ngươi khống chế không tốt lực đạo, nhưng ngươi tốt nhất nhìn a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lườm nàng liếc, cố ý khó xử nói:</p><p>	"Lần trước tiễn đưa ngươi đi y quán Hàm Quang Quân cũng không một bộ tốt túi da sao, vậy ngươi đến Cô Tô chẳng lẽ lại là cố ý tìm đến hắn hay sao?"</p><p>	"Ta tìm hắn? Ta cũng không dám, lần trước Hàm Quang Quân tại trong rừng cây tìm được ta lúc, quanh thân khí tràng cũng làm cho ta lạnh đến sợ hãi." Thu Đồng vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, "Biểu ca. . . Ngươi có phải hay không gây được hắn?"</p><p>	Ừ, khả năng so với chọc tới loại trình độ này vẫn sâu một chút.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khoát tay, "Không cần lo lắng, hắn không thể làm gì ta."</p><p>	". . . Đều không có phủ nhận, xem ra ngươi quả nhiên gây được hắn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bay bổng bỏ qua nàng mà nói, "Ngươi dưỡng tốt tổn thương sau đó có lẽ đi Kim Lăng, làm sao sẽ đi vào Cô Tô?"</p><p>	"A tỷ cùng tỷ phu đến Cô Tô có chuyện phải làm, ta cũng cùng theo đã tới. Trên đường cảm thấy bên này có Yêu khí, kết quả hướng bên này đi trải qua trà bất chấp mọi thứ thời điểm vừa đúng trông thấy ngươi ngồi ở bên cửa sổ."</p><p>	Yêu khí, xem ra là Lam Vong Cơ tại đối phó Trương phủ La Sát nữ, lại để cho người tu đạo đã nhận ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt hơi liễm, thấp giọng nói: "Bọn hắn cũng tới?"</p><p>	"Đúng vậy a. . ." Thu Đồng gật gật đầu, đột nhiên cửa đối diện cửa vẫy vẫy tay, hô: "A tỷ! Nơi đây!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn theo trông đi qua, chỉ thấy người đến một bộ tử y, dáng người yểu điệu, cử chỉ ưu nhã, tóc dài đen nhánh quán thành xinh đẹp búi tóc, sinh ra kẽ hở một quả khảm nạm lấy phỉ thúy trâm gài tóc, người đến hiển nhiên cũng nhìn thấy hắn, đối với hắn lộ ra một vòng dịu dàng nhu hòa cười.</p><p>	Cả sảnh đường hoa say ba nghìn khách, một kiếm sương hàn mười bốn châu.</p><p>	Rất nhiều mơ hồ trí nhớ trong nháy mắt rõ ràng, giống như trong phòng trầm đặt hồi lâu mặt bàn bị nhẹ nhàng lau đi bụi bặm, lộ ra mới tinh bên ngoài nước sơn.</p><p>	Từ Mi Sơn, đến Vân Mộng, đến Kim Lăng, cuối cùng đến Cô Tô, nên gặp phải tổng sẽ gặp phải. Từ cây mơ hàng năm, đến dứt khoát không thấy, lại đến gặp lại lúc, cây mơ đã gả làm người khác phụ.</p><p>	—— đã nhiều năm như vậy nữa a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giương nhẹ khóe môi, đối với nàng gật đầu.</p><p>	Thật sự là không trùng hợp không thành sách a.</p><p>	Ngu Tiễn Thủy đi tới, mỉm cười: "Biểu ca, ngươi đã trở về."</p><p>	Giọng nói của nàng như vậy bình thường, thật giống như Giang Trừng qua đời cái kia năm năm hoàn toàn không tồn tại, không có khởi tử hồi sinh như vậy không thể tưởng tượng sự tình phát sinh, tự nhiên cũng liền không đáng kinh ngạc thất thố, hắn chẳng qua là lặng yên không một tiếng động rời đi trốn đi, tại cái nào đó không người biết được địa phương bình yên còn sống lấy, cuối cùng có một ngày gặp đem về.</p><p>	Nàng từ đầu đến cuối đều không có tiếp nhận sang sông Trừng chết đi sự thật, dù là tại nhiều năm sau đó đầu người tích lũy động đầu đường cuối ngõ gặp thoáng qua, nàng cũng có thể liếc nhận ra hắn.</p><p>	Nên xưng hô nàng cái gì đâu rồi, là biểu muội, còn là cắt nước, hoặc là Lý phu nhân? Giang Trừng suy nghĩ phức tạp, trong lòng nghìn quay về bách chuyển, cuối cùng mỉm cười:</p><p>	"Đã lâu không gặp."</p><p>	"Đã có mười năm nữa nha, " nàng thản nhiên ngồi xuống, ít nhất từ bên ngoài nhìn không ra manh mối, "Bất quá mười năm trước biểu ca nhìn thấy cũng không phải chân chính ta đây, mà là ta gửi đi nhỏ giống như."</p><p>	Giang Trừng biểu hiện được phong khinh vân đạm (*gió nhẹ mây bay), giống như tại lời nói việc nhà: "Đúng vậy a, chính thức gặp mặt vẫn còn là Mi Sơn."</p><p>	Ngu Tiễn Thủy che miệng cười nói: "Cố nhân Giang Hải đừng, vài lần anh chị em cùng cha khác mẹ sông. Hôm nay ta đều già đi không ít, biểu ca còn là giống nhau năm đó, xem ra lúc trước ta cũng nên cứng tâm tu đạo, không nên lười biếng đấy."</p><p>	Ngu Thu Đồng ngẩn người, rốt cuộc đem một loạt sự tình xâu chuỗi đứng lên, trong nội tâm vẻn vẹn bay lên một cỗ Ma Huyễn cảm giác:</p><p>	"Đợi một chút, a tỷ, ngươi lúc ban đầu đính hôn chính là cái người kia, chính là biểu ca sao?"</p><p>	Nàng vui vẻ nhàn nhạt, "Đúng vậy, ta lúc ấy không trả cùng ngươi đã nói."</p><p>	"Lâu như vậy chuyện, ta cũng nhớ không rõ nha, " Ngu Thu Đồng khua lên quai hàm, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi, "Cái kia về sau vì cái gì. . ." Đi đến từ hôn một bước này.</p><p>	"Đây cũng là tâm kết của ta."</p><p>	Ngu Tiễn Thủy tiếp nhận lời của muội muội, ánh mắt ôn nhu mà kiên định mà nhìn qua Giang Trừng, nàng hỏi: "Vốn mọi chuyện đều tốt tốt, liền nhanh nước chảy thành sông rồi, vì cái gì biểu ca lại đột nhiên gửi đến như vậy một phong thơ. . . Đến vũ nhục ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng chống lại ánh mắt của nàng, tim đập ngừng một nhịp.</p><p>	Nàng tự giễu lấy nở nụ cười một tiếng: "Lúc ấy ta tâm cao khí ngạo, nhưng là tự nhận không có làm bất luận cái gì thực xin lỗi biểu ca sự tình, coi như là đối với ta có bất mãn, muốn lui cái này hôn sự, cũng có thể uyển chuyển điểm nói ra, ta cũng không phải quấn quít chặt lấy người.</p><p>	"Cự tuyệt phương thức nhiều như vậy, vì cái gì không chịu cho ta lưu lại một chút tình cảm? Biểu ca, ngươi. . . Có phải là có điều gì khổ tâm hay không?"</p><p>	Ngữ khí của nàng khó như vậy qua, hết lần này tới lần khác còn muốn ra vẻ rộng rãi, miễn cho cho hắn gây gánh nặng.</p><p>	—— mặc kệ thiệt giả, chỉ cần ngươi gật đầu, ta liền tha thứ ngươi, chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trầm mặc vài giây, xiết chặt rảnh tay bên trong góc áo, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ cuối cùng rót thành một câu:</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi, ta lúc ấy cân nhắc không chu toàn, quá tự cho là đúng."</p><p>	Cô bé này từ chín tuổi lúc hay dùng ngưỡng mộ ánh mắt nhìn mình, nàng gặp dùng mềm nhu nhu thanh âm nói "Biểu ca ánh mắt so với ta còn được nhìn, người lại có thể khô, có thể gả cho biểu ca nhất định là sau cùng chuyện may mắn rồi" .</p><p>	Về sau nàng bắt đầu dùng uyển chuyển câu thơ ám chỉ, một nhóm đi trâm hoa chữ nhỏ ghi lấy hết tình ý cùng nhớ nhung, "Phiếu có mai, kỳ thật ba này. Cầu ta thứ sĩ, đãi kia hôm nay này" .</p><p>	Lại về sau, mây bay từ biệt về sau, nước chảy trong mười năm. Nàng đã trở thành Lý gia chủ mẫu, lập gia đình sinh tử, Giang Trừng bất quá là nàng dài dằng dặc trong đời khách qua đường, nàng trong cả đời gặp được nhiều người như vậy, nháy mắt sau cùng tuyệt diễm chính là cái kia, vốn là không đáng...nhất đến.</p><p>	Sớm tựu không về được rồi, cần gì phải nói chút ít chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài mà nói vội tới nàng hy vọng? Nếu như nàng biết rõ lúc trước bất quá là một trận vui đùa giống như bỏ qua, liền quá tàn nhẫn, quá bựa rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt không đổi sắc, đem tóc mai thuận tay ly biệt đến sau tai.</p><p>	Thất vọng cực độ là kết quả tốt nhất, ít nhất nhiều năm về sau hồi tưởng lại, sẽ có tiếc nuối, nhưng không hối hận.</p><p>	Ngu Tiễn Thủy đồng tử hơi co lại, lại rất nhanh khôi phục như thường, nàng khe khẽ thở dài, "Không cần thật có lỗi, là ta quá câu nệ cùng ấu trĩ. Ta trong cơn tức giận nhanh chóng Hứa Liễu tiếp theo nhà việc hôn nhân, hợp thành thân thiếp mời cũng không có cho Liên Hoa Ổ chuyển tới, ta tức giận thật nhiều năm, nhưng đáy lòng kỳ thật một mực có một cái che giấu chờ đợi —— lá thư này không giống ngươi viết đấy."</p><p>	Cái kia che giấu chờ mong rốt cuộc bị đánh nát rồi, tất cả không cam lòng đều tựa như một trận chê cười.</p><p>	Nàng nâng lên con mắt, đáy mắt hình như có thủy quang Liễm Diễm, "Nhưng hôm nay xem ra, rút cuộc là ta nghĩ nhiều á."</p><p>	Ngu Thu Đồng cắn cắn môi, dắt tay của nàng, ý đồ cho nàng một ít an ủi, nhìn Giang Trừng ánh mắt cũng nhiều thêm vài phần oán trách.</p><p>	Có thể Giang Trừng không thèm để ý những thứ này, hắn ngữ khí như thường:</p><p>	"Tại Lý gia những năm này, ngươi trôi qua được không?"</p><p>	"Phu quân đối với ta rất tốt, " Ngu Tiễn Thủy lần nữa nhìn về phía Giang Trừng thời điểm, đáy mắt đã là một mảnh bình tĩnh, "Nếu như biểu ca không chê, lần sau có thể tới quý phủ ngồi một chút."</p><p>	Hắn đang muốn ứng phó, đột nhiên ngực truyền đến một hồi bén nhọn đau đớn, lập tức là khó có thể dẹp loạn lửa giận mãnh liệt kéo tới, cùng tận lực che giấu khó chịu nổi cùng dục niệm.</p><p>	—— cái này không phải là của mình tâm tình, Lam Vong Cơ đến cùng gặp cái gì?</p><p>	Hắn đem ánh mắt tìm đến hướng Trương phủ phương hướng, đem cái kia một phương bầu trời Ma khí bao phủ, mặc dù đã là nỏ mạnh hết đà, đạm bạc rất nhiều, chẳng qua là trong lúc nhất thời tiêu tán không đi, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ giờ phút này dị thường trạng thái lại làm cho hắn thập phần bất an.</p><p>	Giang Trừng "Xoát" mà một tiếng đứng lên, mang theo một chút áy náy đối với các nàng nói: "Trước xin lỗi không tiếp được rồi."</p><p>	Trương phủ từ bề ngoài trên nhìn không ra đặc biệt manh mối, Ma khí cũng đang dần dần biến mất, giống như cùng là tiên môn thế gia Ngu Thu Đồng liền không phát hiện được quỷ dị chỗ, nhưng Giang Trừng rồi lại càng cẩn thận, đầu quả tim cái loại này tức giận cùng sát ý vẫn như cũ quanh quẩn lấy. . . Có thể Lam Vong Cơ tại sao có thể có lớn như vậy tâm tình chấn động?</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi vào trương cửa phủ, tâm niệm vừa động, trong tay chiếc nhẫn hóa thành dài nhỏ roi điện, mang theo uy hiếp lôi điện lực lượng.</p><p>	Nếu không có tình huống khẩn cấp, Tử Điện đối với Quỷ Hồn yêu quái có trời sinh áp chế cùng chấn nhiếp lực lượng, Giang Trừng cả đời cũng không muốn dùng nó.</p><p>	Trả kim đan Hậu Giang Trừng liền ước hẹn là người bình thường rồi, ngoại trừ thể chất cùng võ công chiêu số so với bình thường người lợi hại, liên quan đến tiên môn đồ vật đồ vật đồng dạng là đem ra sử dụng bất động đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng hoàn dương sau khi trở về Giang Trừng rồi lại thành công đem ra sử dụng qua hai lần Tử Điện, hôm nay đây là lần thứ ba.</p><p>	Luân Hồi giáo bắc hộ pháp cùng Tô Thảo Sắc đều nói qua trong thân thể của hắn có Di Lăng Lão Tổ Ngụy Vô Tiện khí tức, Giang Trừng trong nội tâm tuy có phỏng đoán, nhưng biết được chân tướng một khắc này nhưng vẫn là sửng sốt.</p><p>	Nam hộ pháp Cửu Vĩ, Miêu Cương nổi danh nhất Vu Y, tinh thông xem bói, cổ thuật cùng y thuật, hắn là Giang Trừng đem xong mạch sau nói:</p><p>	"Quả nhiên, công tử trong thân thể bị loại đồng tâm cổ "</p><p>	Lần đầu tiên nghe được cái tên này, Giang Trừng nhướng mày, có chút nghi hoặc: "Đồng tâm cổ là cái gì?"</p><p>	"Là loại thập phần ít thấy cổ, vốn là một loại hại người ích ta biễu diễn, đem người  trùng chủng tại trên thân người khác có thể hấp thụ nội lực của hắn là mình sử dụng, vô cùng bá đạo, bị gieo xuống người  trùng người không thể tiến hành bất luận cái gì chống cự."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, tại mí mắt chỗ rơi xuống một bóng ma: "Nói như vậy. . ."</p><p>	Cửu Vĩ tiếp nhận hắn mà nói: "Đúng vậy, Mẫu Trùng tại công tử trái tim ở bên trong, người  trùng tại Di Lăng Lão Tổ trong thân thể. Hắn phương pháp trái ngược, là ở tổn hại mình lợi người."</p><p>	. . . Phiền chết rồi.</p><p>	Ai muốn thừa ngươi tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại trong lúc nguy cấp mỗi một lần mượn lực, đều là hấp thu Ngụy Vô Tiện trong thân thể nội lực, hơn nữa cái này cổ Ngụy Vô Tiện cố ý cho hắn chủng tại trái tim trong, căn bản không cách nào còn sống xé ra lấy ra.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ chân tướng sau một mực không có đi hỏi qua Ngụy Vô Tiện, người sau cũng không có chủ động nhấp lên qua, từ loại nào trình độ trên giảng, xử lý lên nợ nhân tình đến thái độ của bọn hắn không có sai biệt, đều lựa chọn tránh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem ánh mắt từ Tử Điện trên dời, không có ý định tiếp tục tại bên ngoài đợi, hắn bỏ qua cửa ra vào thị vệ ngăn trở, trực tiếp đưa bọn chúng điểm huyệt sau xông đi vào.</p><p>	Trong nội viện bị Lam Vong Cơ thiết lập trận pháp, Giang Trừng vừa mới bước vào đảm nhiệm hay không đảm nhiệm chức vụ dường như tiến vào cái nào đó kết giới, trong hơi thở đều là nồng đậm mùi máu tanh.</p><p>	"Biểu ca!" Đằng sau Ngu Thu Đồng cầm lấy kiếm đuổi theo, hơi hơi thở phì phò, lập tức mở to hai mắt, "Nơi đây làm sao vậy?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đang chuẩn bị làm cho nàng đi ra ngoài, một đạo màu đen quỷ khí trực tiếp từ buồng trong lao tới, hốt hoảng chạy thục mạng trong bị Tử Điện một roi hung hăng đánh tan, bị ép hiện ra thân hình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiến lên một bước đem Ngu Thu Đồng ngăn ở phía sau, trầm giọng nói: "Chớ lộn xộn, nhắm mắt."</p><p>	Ngu Thu Đồng vô thức nghe theo hắn mà nói đóng lại con mắt.</p><p>	Cách đó không xa là một cái toàn thân nhuốm máu suy yếu không chịu nổi La Sát nữ, nàng quần áo không chỉnh tề, lộ ra trước ngực cùng trên đùi mảng lớn da thịt, vô lực mà nằm trên mặt đất. Nàng nâng lên huyết sắc đồng tử nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, gương mặt đó đã sớm xưng không hơn xinh đẹp rồi, trên mặt làn da như là hợp lại bứt tranh giống như từng khối tróc ra, lộ ra tàn khốc cơ bắp cùng mạch lạc, nàng khóe môi giơ lên hầu như vỡ ra đến mắt đuôi, thập phần làm cho người ta sợ hãi.</p><p>	Giọng nói kia cũng oán hận ác độc: "Người kia nguyên lai là ngươi a, tìm được ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Một giây sau Tử Điện trực tiếp xuyên thấu lồng ngực của nàng, máu tươi từ ngực phá trong động ồ ồ chảy ra,</p><p>	La Sát nữ hoàn toàn mặc kệ vết thương trên người, lấy tay chống đỡ mà chậm rãi bò qua, ngữ điệu bén nhọn: "Hắn lại dám đối với ta như vậy! Ta nhất định phải. . . Giết ngươi!"</p><p>	Trận pháp còn là hoàn hảo đấy, Lam Vong Cơ có lẽ vẫn an toàn, chẳng qua là bị vật gì đó khốn trụ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mi tâm hơi nhíu, chẳng muốn cùng nàng dây dưa, trực tiếp một roi người đem nàng trói lại hạn chế ở hành động của nàng, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói:</p><p>	"Lam Vong Cơ ở đâu? Nói xong ta tốt tiễn đưa ngươi ra đi."</p><p>	"Hắn? Ha ha ha ha ha hặc hặc!" Nàng lớn tiếng cười, cười cười lại phun ra máu, "Ngươi tới đây, ta cho ngươi biết."</p><p>	Tử Điện bỗng nhiên xoắn nhanh, La Sát nữ tiếng cười xương mắc tại cổ họng lung trong, sau đó thân thể mềm nhũn té trên mặt đất, hóa thành một cái đầm nước đen.</p><p>	Tử Điện một lần nữa hóa thành chiếc nhẫn rơi vào hắn trên ngón vô danh, Giang Trừng hơi hơi cúi đầu vuốt ve cái kia miếng tinh xảo phong cách cổ xưa chiếc nhẫn, "Sách" một tiếng:</p><p>	"Mà thôi, tự chính mình tìm."</p><p>	Ps : Giang Trừng, một cái có thể đem ra sử dụng Tử Điện, rút ra Tị Trần, sử dụng Tùy Tiện siêu cấp bug(đầu chó)</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt bất chấp mọi thứ ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, tấu chương sân nhà Trạm Trừng 👌</p><p>	⚪️ ta cái khác số bị bình đến chỉ còn lại có năm quyển sách rồi, cái này số vận khí hơi chút tốt đi một chút, hy vọng có thể tiếp tục bảo trì (du─  ) du</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	44.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu hướng Ngu Thu Đồng nói: "Có thể mở ra."</p><p>	"A..." Nàng cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà mở ra con mắt, thấy chung quanh cũng không dị thường chỗ, hiếu kỳ hỏi, "Vừa mới cái kia giọng nữ đây?"</p><p>	"Chết rồi."</p><p>	Ngu Thu Đồng ngẩn ngơ, "A..., không phải là muốn hỏi nàng Hàm Quang Quân tung tích sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt gió nghiêng nghiêng quét tới, dẫn theo phần giễu cợt:</p><p>	"Nàng đều đã đến cùng ta không chết không thôi trình độ, nàng mà nói, ngươi còn dám tín sao?"</p><p>	"... Không dám tín."</p><p>	Váy tím thiếu nữ yên lặng cúi đầu, biểu ca tốt hung a, động một chút lại chỉ số thông minh miệt thị, lần trước tại vùng ngoại ô cũng thế, nàng tranh thủ thời gian nói sang chuyện khác: "Cái kia, chúng ta đây nhanh đi tìm hắn a."</p><p>	"Chúng ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thu hồi ánh mắt, cười lạnh nói, "Cái gì chúng ta, ta một người là đủ rồi. Ngươi ra kết giới chờ ta."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Thật sự tốt hung, khó trách bị tỷ tỷ từ hôn, lo lắng ta liền nói rõ nha, biểu ca ngươi như vậy là tìm không thấy cô nương đấy.</p><p>	Rốt cuộc đem ngây thơ rực rỡ khắp nơi tiểu cô nương đuổi ra ngoài, lập tức đã không có nỗi lo về sau, Giang Trừng lấy lại bình tĩnh, đánh giá đến chung quanh hết thảy. Kết giới này bên trong bố cục cùng Trương phủ giống nhau, cửa chính đối với chính là một mảng lớn đình viện, có hồ nước chuối tây, hòn non bộ nhà trên mặt nước, hai bên trái phải là sương phòng, nhìn theo hành lang xuyên qua đình viện, chính là trùng trùng điệp điệp đình đài lầu các.</p><p>	Liền tiếng ve kêu cùng tiếng chim hót đều nghe không được, cũng không thấy bóng dáng, một mảnh tĩnh mịch ánh sáng khí cũng ngưng kết lấy, mặt trời Thái Dương chính treo, chiếu lên trên người nhưng không có một tia ấm áp, ngược lại cảm thấy âm lãnh.</p><p>	Giống như là đi vào một trương đọng lại vẽ.</p><p>	Kết giới này là Lam Vong Cơ mở ra không sai, nhưng rõ ràng pha chút ít vật gì đó khác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm không khỏe cùng sát ý từ tiến vào kết giới sau mà bắt đầu tiêu tán, trở về làm một loại càng thêm phức tạp quỷ dị tâm tình, nếu như muốn cẩn thận phân biệt mà nói, đại khái là... Chờ mong, xem thường, vui mừng, cùng tự mình hoài nghi?</p><p>	Kỳ quái.</p><p>	La Sát diện mạo đẹp, thiện dùng mị hoặc chi thuật, theo lý thuyết không nên vây khốn Lam Vong Cơ mới đúng, trừ phi còn có thủ đoạn gì nữa.</p><p>	"Thật là trong huyễn thuật sao."</p><p>	Đoán nghĩ vậy một chút, Giang Trừng không tự giác nhăn lại lông mày, dừng ở hành lang chỗ,  âm u thở dài.</p><p>	Cái này rất nhức đầu a.</p><p>	Đối với hắn mà nói, có thể đánh nhau tức thì đánh, có thể phá tức thì phá, cái gì cơ quan thuật, cái gì nhiều người quỷ hoạt thi, cái gì ngàn người vây thành, hắn cũng có thể dựa vào Tử Điện Tam Độc mở một đường máu, nhưng làm thức tỉnh trong thuật giả hiển nhiên không thể dùng bạo lực như vậy phương thức.</p><p>	Sớm biết như vậy như vậy, có lẽ La Sát nữ trước khi chết uy hiếp nàng cởi bỏ huyễn thuật đấy. Giang Trừng khó được có chút hối hận.</p><p>	Được rồi, việc đã đến nước này, hành sự tùy theo hoàn cảnh, tìm được trước hắn a.</p><p>	"Giang công tử."</p><p>	Sau lưng đột nhiên truyền tới một thanh âm quen thuộc, Giang Trừng âm thầm nắm chặt tay phải, không quay đầu lại, ngữ khí cũng không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Làm sao vậy."</p><p>	—— Lam Cảnh Nghi không có khả năng ở chỗ này.</p><p>	Tại Giang Trừng tiến đến trước không có những người khác bước vào, sau khi hắn đi tới bất quá ngắn ngủn trong chốc lát, trước không đề cập tới Lam Cảnh Nghi có thể hay không không để ý Lam Vong Cơ mệnh lệnh tự tiện xông vào, ít nhất Ngu Thu Đồng thủ ở bên ngoài, nhất định sẽ ngăn hắn lại.</p><p>	Huống hồ cái này thản nhiên nhẹ nhõm ngữ khí, liền có vấn đề.</p><p>	"Lam Cảnh Nghi" tựa hồ cũng không thèm để ý Giang Trừng lãnh đạm, thanh âm vang dội thanh thúy: "Giang công tử như thế nào mới đến, Hàm Quang Quân một mực ở chờ ngươi đâu."</p><p>	Chờ ta làm quá mức?</p><p>	Biết rõ cái này "Người" bất quá là ảo giác, hỏi cũng hỏi không ra cái gì, Giang Trừng ho nhẹ một tiếng, nhìn theo ý nguyện của mình tìm người:</p><p>	"Hắn ở đâu trong?"</p><p>	Một đoạn ăn mặc nguyệt sắc tay từ bên cạnh thân vươn ra, năm ngón tay thành chộp, Giang Trừng vốn là căng thẳng thân thể đang muốn ra tay, chỉ thấy tay kia đông cứng mà tạo thành nắm đấm, một cái chớp mắt cứng ngắc sau dùng ngón tay trỏ chỉ chỉ phía trước, "Ừ, ngay tại hành lang phần cuối gian phòng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tròng mắt nhìn cái kia trắng bệch tay liếc, khóe môi câu dẫn ra một vòng cười: "Ta đã biết."</p><p>	Tay kia chậm rãi duỗi trở về, người đứng phía sau cũng vô thanh vô tức rời đi.</p><p>	Vừa mới là La Sát nữ còn sót lại ý chí cùng Lam Vong Cơ ý chí làm một lần giao phong? Từ sau người chiếm thượng phong đến xem, Lam Vong Cơ đã nhanh đã tỉnh?</p><p>	Nếu như nói như vậy, mình cũng nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bước lên hành lang, trong kết giới phong cảnh đột nhiên sinh động đứng lên, như là nhấn xuống chốt mở, ngũ sắc ngũ giác, toàn bộ trở về.</p><p>	Gió đã bắt đầu thổi, côn trùng kêu vang, chim hót, mặt trời lặn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng lại.</p><p>	Trong đầu hắn bỗng nhiên hiển hiện một đoạn đoạn lạ lẫm đấy, chưa bao giờ trải qua nhớ lại.</p><p>	Là ở u tĩnh thanh nhã trong rừng trúc, ánh mặt trời rơi vào tầng tầng lá trúc trên bỏ ra vết lốm đốm, bản thân một thân tử y mũi tên tay áo nằm ở cực lớn lạnh buốt trên tảng đá, đầu gối ở Lam Vong Cơ trên hai chân, tìm cái tư thế thoải mái đóng lại con mắt nghỉ ngơi, Lam Vong Cơ tay cầm kinh thư, hơi hơi cúi đầu là dưới thân người che đi sáng ngời người quang ảnh.</p><p>	Sách trong tay cuốn chưa bao giờ bị lật qua lật lại qua, một mực duy trì lấy vừa bắt đầu trang, hắn rõ ràng chẳng qua là đang nhìn người.</p><p>	Không đúng... Vì cái gì...</p><p>	Tại sao là những ký ức này?</p><p>	La Sát nữ chẳng lẽ là dùng những thứ này đến đem Lam Vong Cơ vây khốn sao?</p><p>	Giang Trừng phục hồi tinh thần lại, đi về phía trước một bước.</p><p>	Trong đình viện cảnh sắc lại biến, đã là vào đêm, tám cửa sổ rơi xuống, mệt mỏi chim về.</p><p>	Lại thêm một đoạn trí nhớ, Giang Trừng nhớ lại một thuyền lá nhỏ đi tại mặt hồ rộng lớn lên, trăng tròn vả lại thân cận, dường như có thể đụng tay đến, hắn ngồi ở mũi thuyền, Lam Vong Cơ ngồi ở đuôi thuyền, trên gối bày biện cái kia từ bất ly thân Vong Cơ cầm, đầu ngón tay xẹt qua dây đàn, tiếng đàn lượn lờ không dứt, tại yên tĩnh ban đêm càng mờ ảo linh hoạt kỳ ảo, tựa như âm thanh thiên nhiên.</p><p>	Đêm nay từ 《 mai hoa tam lộng 》 đến 《 thuyền đánh cá hát muộn 》, mỗi một thủ khúc đều chỉ bắn cho đầu thuyền chính là cái người kia nghe.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn ngẩng đầu mỉm cười mở ra hai tay, cầm giữ ngàn vạn Tinh Hà cùng nhân gian đến vui cười vào lòng.</p><p>	Kế tiếp là bước thứ ba.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt hơi liễm, trên mặt nhìn không ra tâm tình.</p><p>	Hắn từ hành lang trên cùng nhau đi tới, dưới thân bóng dáng không ngừng kéo dài lại biến ngắn, nhật nguyệt luân chuyển; trong nội viện Tử Vi mở, TRÀ tạ, bốn mùa Luân Hồi.</p><p>	Một bước hoa rơi, một bước hoa nở, một bước đông chí, một bước xuân tới.</p><p>	Có lúc là cuối xuân thời tiết, dễ dàng phạm xuân ngủ, hắn uốn tại trong áo ngủ bằng gấm không chịu đứng lên, mơ mơ màng màng trợn mắt thấy được Lam Vong Cơ đứng ở trước bàn, đem vừa hái xuống đồ mi cắm vào trong bình hoa. Hắn nói, chạy đến đồ mị tình hình ra hoa rồi, nhè nhẹ yêu cức ra dâu bức tường, lại không đứng dậy, sẽ phải bỏ qua xuân sắc.</p><p>	Có lúc là tại cuối mùa thu Mộ Vũ, khô héo Ngô Đồng Rụng Lá đầy đất, loại ngày này thích hợp nhất đóng chặt nặng cửa đọc sách, nói lịch sử, đàm kinh, trong phòng đốt tháng quế hương, Lam Vong Cơ không biết từ đâu xuất ra một xấp tín, phong thư trên là nhạt nhẽo màu vàng cuốn mây văn, tại Giang Trừng nghi hoặc ánh mắt tò mò trong hắn nghiêng đầu thấp giọng giải thích nói nơi này là sở hữu ghi cho hắn rồi lại chưa từng gửi đi ra ngoài thư từ.</p><p>	Có lúc là tại băng thiên tuyết địa ở bên trong, Giang Trừng đem giữ ấm dùng áo choàng cởi xuống thuận tay ném ở Lam Vong Cơ trong ngực, mắt hạnh cười đến cong cong, nói muốn múa kiếm với tư cách đáp lễ, tiễn đưa hắn một trận đạp tuyết tìm mai.</p><p>	Ảo cảnh là như thế chân thật, trí nhớ không ngừng dũng mãnh vào, hầu như muốn cho Giang Trừng tin là thật rồi.</p><p>	Bọn hắn tựa như một đôi sau cùng bình thản sau cùng thích ý đạo lữ, trôi qua thập phần thản nhiên tự đắc —— hoa trước không đèn cầy, lá thông có thể đốt; đá bờ muốn ngủ, cầm túi có thể gối.</p><p>	Trong đình viện mỗi một khắc đều tại biến hóa, hắn trải qua mười hai tháng, đi qua bốn mùa hoa.</p><p>	Cuối cùng đi tới phần cuối.</p><p>	Phong cảnh lại khôi phục được lúc ban đầu bước vào lúc bộ dáng, gió đã bắt đầu thổi, côn trùng kêu vang, chim hót.</p><p>	Rõ ràng bất quá một đoạn đường, hắn nhưng thật giống như đi đến cả đời.</p><p>	Nếu như không phải người không đúng, không hề nghi ngờ đây chính là hắn hướng tới thời gian, không màng danh lợi thanh thản, tự đắc kia vui cười. Có thể quá mức đẹp đồ tốt hấp dẫn mà bày ở trước mặt, hắn ngược lại có thể chắc chắc cái này tất cả đều là biểu hiện giả dối.</p><p>	Đối mặt phần cuối cái này cánh bình thường cửa, Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc xuống, mới chần chờ nói: "Lam Nhị công tử, ngươi đang ở đây sao?"</p><p>	Không người trả lời.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn cùng Lam Vong Cơ giữa như có như không cảm ứng tự nói với mình, hắn ngay ở chỗ này  trước mặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoáng định thần, sau đó không chút do dự đẩy cửa ra.</p><p>	Hắn vốn cho là hắn gặp trông thấy một cái mê man lấy Lam Vong Cơ, hoặc là nhập ma Lam Vong Cơ, nhưng cũng không phải. Lọt vào trong tầm mắt là một mảnh màu đỏ, trong phòng giăng đèn kết hoa, vui sướng hớn hở, trên cửa trên tường dán màu đỏ cắt giấy "Hỷ" chữ, trên bàn lẳng lặng thiêu đốt lên nến đỏ, trên giường đơn rải đầy hạt sen, táo đỏ, hoa bách hợp, cây long nhãn, tượng trưng cho sớm sinh quý tử, trăm năm tốt hợp.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đứng ở cái bàn trước, cũng một thân phi quần áo tươi sáng rõ nét như lửa, màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc đồng tử như một cái đầm cái giếng sâu, không một gợn sóng, chính sâu không nhạt mà nhìn sang.</p><p>	Hắn một mực lành lạnh tự phụ, không ăn nhân gian khói lửa, giờ phút này mặc vào áo đỏ, lại nhiễm lên một phần diễm lệ đa tình, lạnh cùng tươi đẹp cùng tồn tại.</p><p>	Lang tươi đẹp độc cự tuyệt, thế hệ không thứ hai.</p><p>	Từ Giang Trừng đầu ngón tay va chạm vào cửa một sát na kia, cái kia màu đỏ từ tay trái lan tràn đến ngực, lại đến toàn thân, hắn vừa mới cúi đầu, liền phát hiện mình vốn có quần áo bị triệt để bao trùm, trên người đã đổi lại tinh xảo mai mối.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rốt cuộc ngây ngẩn cả người.</p><p>	Vì vậy trận này ảo cảnh trung tâm là, Lam Vong Cơ cùng hôn sự của hắn?</p><p>	Cái này không khỏi quá hoang đường, so với vừa rồi cái kia tất cả trải qua cũng còn muốn ly kỳ.</p><p>	Hắn há miệng muốn nói cái gì, rồi lại thanh âm gì đều không phát ra được, thân thể lập tức đã mất đi quyền tự chủ, không xuất ra với mình ý nguyện mà đi vào, không có chút nào đình trệ, hắn thậm chí không cách nào thúc giục Tử Điện đến ngăn cản bản thân.</p><p>	Triệt để tính sai.</p><p>	Nơi đây vốn là không phải là của mình sân nhà.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dùng kết giới vây khốn La Sát nữ, La Sát nữ dùng ảo cảnh vây khốn Lam Vong Cơ, lúc trước là lẫn nhau ngăn được, một cái giết hắn một cái phải bảo vệ hắn, mà hiện tại bọn hắn đều có một cái cùng chung mục tiêu, cái kia chính là Giang Trừng tất cả hành động phải phù hợp tuồng vui này kịch bố trí.</p><p>	Chỉ có thể gửi hi vọng ở giữa bọn họ Linh Hồn cảm ứng, Giang Trừng trong lòng dốc sức liều mạng mà đối với Lam Vong Cơ truyền đạt một cái tin tức ——</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngươi cho ta tỉnh lại!</p><p>	Đây là ảo cảnh a! Đều là giả dối! Ta là tới mang ngươi trở về!</p><p>	Tất cả tiếng hô cũng như trâu đất xuống biển, không tiếp tục hồi âm, Giang Trừng trơ mắt nhìn xem thân thể của mình đi đến bên cạnh hắn, dùng tơ vàng vẽ ra Phượng Hoàng đồ án làn váy chập chờn, giống như một cái chân đi xiêu vẹo xích điệp.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cúi đầu rót một chén rượu, thản nhiên nói: "Ngươi rút cuộc đã tới."</p><p>	Ánh mắt của hắn cũng không phải là thâm tình chân thành, cũng không phải lạnh lùng chán ghét, đó là một loại Giang Trừng hoàn toàn không trải qua cũng đọc không hiểu tâm tình.</p><p>	Như là bị cái gì tà ác ngoại vật ăn mòn rồi, cũng không làm bất luận cái gì chống cự, chỉ do nó bất chấp mọi thứ lướt lấy, nhập lại từ nay về sau trong đạt được khoái cảm.</p><p>	Loại vật này, xưng là trầm luân.</p><p>	Sự tình đều đến nơi này một bước, Giang Trừng ngược lại có thể tỉnh táo lại suy tư, hắn thậm chí đau khổ trong mua vui mà nghĩ còn được không có lại để cho Ngu Thu Đồng cùng đi theo, nếu không mình mặc mai mối chuyện này vừa truyền ra đi, cái kia Giang Trừng Giang tông chủ quả thực là danh tiếng mất hết.</p><p>	Hắn tự nhiên mà tiếp nhận chén kia rượu, trong thanh âm còn có chút vui vẻ:</p><p>	"Có một số việc phải xử lý, cho nên tới trể rồi. Lại nói đây là cái gì rượu?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hờ hững nghe bản thân trong giọng nói toát ra chờ mong, nhưng trong lòng tại oán thầm.</p><p>	Nếu như ngươi dám nói là Thiên Tử Tiếu mà nói, chờ ta ra ảo cảnh sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là bóp chết ngươi, đem ngươi cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện đính ước tín vật tại thích quan tòa cho  lần đầu tiên ba nam nhân, loại hành vi này không phải là mẩu vụn chính là thiếu nợ đánh.</p><p>	"Không phải là rượu."</p><p>	"A...?"</p><p>	Kết hôn bất kính rượu? Hôn lễ này thật sự là khác người, Giang Trừng như có điều suy nghĩ: "Cũng đúng, Cô Tô Lam thị cấm rượu."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ hời hợt liếc mắt nhìn hắn, "Xem ra ngươi không nhớ rõ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "..."</p><p>	Không phải là, giảng đạo lý, ta có lẽ nhớ kỹ cái gì?</p><p>	Lam Nhị công tử ngươi vào đùa giỡn sâu như vậy, ta mới đến rất khó phối hợp a.</p><p>	Thấy hắn vẻ mặt mờ mịt, Lam Vong Cơ giải thích nói: "Đây là tháng chạp trong mất đi hết tuyết nước."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghĩ tới.</p><p>	Tại bị ép tiếp nhận những cái kia trong trí nhớ, hắn đúng là đã nói, muốn đưa hắn một trận đạp tuyết tìm mai.</p><p>	Hơn nữa vậy cũng đích đích xác xác là hắn đã từng sử dụng chiêu thức.</p><p>	Quân tặng ta âm thanh thiên nhiên, ta cho quân kiếm vũ.</p><p>	Mai trong vườn tuyết còn chưa ngừng, trên mặt đất dày đặc hiện lên một tầng, hắn cởi áo choàng cùng ngoại bào, lộ ra phía dưới màu sắc rực rỡ tử y trang phục, tóc dài dùng dây cột tóc cao cao buộc lên, Tam Độc trong tay ào ào sinh gió, vạt áo vũ động lúc giữa là trắng như tuyết tuyết trắng trong sau cùng sinh động sáng màu.</p><p>	Mũi kiếm xẹt qua đất tuyết, chọn qua mai cành, chém ra màn tuyết.</p><p>	Nương nhờ dao sắc trong, giết người hồng trần trong.</p><p>	Tam Độc vốn là một chút uống cạn máu kiếm, dù là giờ phút này chủ nhân của nó trong lòng không hề sát ý, nó vẫn như cũ cao ngạo run sợ đến không để cho xâm phạm. Giống như cầm kiếm chính là cái người kia, nguy hiểm lại mê người, sắc bén lại rụt rè.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bên hông treo lấy thanh tâm linh vẫn còn lắc lư, Tam Độc cách ba thước khoảng cách từ trước ngực hắn xẹt qua, một cành phủ tuyết Hồng Mai cành từ mũi kiếm rơi xuống, vừa đúng rơi vào trong lòng ngực của hắn.</p><p>	Một câu kia lời nói nhẹ đến tiêu tán ở trong gió.</p><p>	"Hồng trần đa tình, cùng quân lời nói."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoay người một cái, Tam Độc tại trên mặt tuyết hoa hạ tối hậu một khoản, từ Lam Vong Cơ góc độ nhìn, trong đống tuyết rõ ràng là một cái thật lớn "Cùng" chữ, hắn mặt mày điệt  mỹ lệ, hàm súc ba phần vui vẻ, khẽ nâng lấy càng dưới nhìn sang.</p><p>	"Như nước năm xưa, cùng quân cùng."</p><p>	Một giây sau Tử Điện vung ra, bất quá một nháy mắt, chung quanh Hồng Mai từ đầu cành phiêu linh, trong gió lộn xộn bay múa, triệt để nhiễu loạn ở ngoài đứng xem tiếng lòng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thu hồi Tử Điện cùng Tam Độc, đạp trên tuyết trắng Hồng Mai đi tới, trên mặt vẫn lưu lại lấy đỏ ửng, hắn nghiêng đầu nói: "Ngươi biết câu nói sau cùng là cái gì a."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ màu sáng trong con mắt phản chiếu lấy hắn đạp tuyết mà đến thân ảnh, đem trong tay áo ngoài vì hắn cẩn thận khoác trên vai tốt, sau đó thò tay đưa hắn chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực.</p><p>	Hắn cảm thụ được trong ngực mềm mại hơi lạnh thân thể, chậm rãi đóng lại con mắt, đón hắn mà nói:</p><p>	"Nhiều loại hoa tan mất, cùng Quân lão."</p><p>	Hắn còn biết.</p><p>	Tất cả đều là nói bừa, tất cả đều là không tưởng.</p><p>	Nhưng nếu như giờ khắc này là vĩnh hằng mà nói...</p><p>	"Đang suy nghĩ gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong đầu hình ảnh bị đánh vỡ, khó khăn lắm phục hồi tinh thần lại, "Không, không có gì."</p><p>	Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Giang Trừng đột nhiên phát hiện có thể nói mình lời muốn nói rồi. Hắn âm thầm giật giật đầu ngón tay, phát hiện có thể làm một ít rất nhỏ động tác, nhưng biên độ quá lớn cũng sẽ bị hạn chế.</p><p>	Xem ra vẫn không thể trực tiếp nói ra, đắc dụng quanh co vòng vèo ám chỉ phương thức.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thử mở miệng: "Ngậm... Ngươi còn nhớ hay không đến, ngươi đang ở đây vào nhà lúc trước cùng người nào đang làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn qua, trong mắt sâu không thấy đáy.</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải là ngay từ đầu ngay tại căn phòng này trong đúng hay không? Rất rõ ràng đây không phải Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, cũng không phải Liên Hoa Ổ, " Giang Trừng thuần thuần thiện dụ dỗ, "Ngươi là bị người nào đưa tới, có thể nhớ tới sao?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nói: "Nhớ kỹ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn không kịp cao hứng, chỉ nghe thấy hắn nói:</p><p>	"Ngươi nói không cần đợi đến lúc Liên Hoa Ổ, hai người chúng ta người trước trên đường đem sự tình làm, vì vậy thuận tay tuyển nơi đây."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Không có khả năng!</p><p>	Ta nào có như vậy không thể chờ đợi được như lang như hổ!</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thấy hắn trầm mặc, cũng không thúc giục, yên tĩnh chờ đợi lấy, chỉ thấy Giang Trừng nhẹ buông tay, chén kia chén nhỏ mất rơi trên mặt đất, rơi nát bấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mỉm cười nói: "Nếu như như vậy nghe lời của ta, ta đây nói hiện tại muốn đào hôn đây?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ dừng một chút, ánh mắt hơi liễm: "... Ngươi muốn đi đâu."</p><p>	"Chỉ cần không phải nơi đây, ở đâu đều tốt." Giang Trừng xoay người nói, "Ngươi có hai lựa chọn, một là một người ở tại chỗ này, hai là cùng ta cùng đi."</p><p>	Một giây sau hắn bị bắt chặt cổ tay hung hăng kéo lại, hai tay trong nháy mắt bị khóa trái ở sau lưng, nghe thấy sau lưng truyền đến  âm u một câu ——</p><p>	"Ta chọn thứ hai. Nhưng uống cạn cái này chén về sau, ta lại đi theo ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng giãy giụa không có kết quả, cổ tay bị bóp đến càng đau, hỗn đản, Lam gia nhân thủ kình phong lớn như vậy sao?</p><p>	Hắn cắn răng châm chọc nói: "Ngươi thật là sẽ chọn." Bái đường sẽ rời đi, cái này cùng bỏ trốn có cái gì khác nhau.</p><p>	"Nhận được khích lệ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lại châm một ly, ngón tay thon dài, xương ngón tay xinh đẹp, cùng sứ trắng tương đắc ánh chương, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt: "Chén thứ hai rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt xéo qua trong ngắm đến động tác của hắn, mím môi: "Ngươi không cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào sao?"</p><p>	Những thứ kia ngươi còn dám uống? Xấu hổ, ta không chỉ có không uống, ta còn sẽ không cho ngươi uống.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cầm lấy cái chén nhỏ tay có chút dừng lại, nói: "Vì vậy ngươi không muốn."</p><p>	"Không phải là có nguyện ý hay không vấn đề, " Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, "Nói rõ dừng, dù cho cùng Lam Nhị công tử ngươi lưỡng tình tương duyệt ( hai bên yêu nhau ), cũng chỉ có thể là các ngươi Cô Tô Lam thị ở rể Liên Hoa Ổ, đoạn không có Liên Hoa Ổ tông chủ gả cho vượt qua đạo lý, càng sẽ không vô danh không có phần tìm một chỗ qua loa lập gia đình. Hôn lễ nghi thức mỗi chi tiết Giang mỗ đều sẽ an bài tốt, tuyệt không ra một một chút lầm lỗi. Tùy tâm sở dục cùng không chịu trách nhiệm chưa bao giờ là Giang Vãn Ngâm tác phong."</p><p>	Đối với Giang Trừng mà nói làm việc chỉ biết làm đến mức tận cùng, đặc biệt là lập gia đình loại này đại sự, phải nở mày nở mặt hoàn mỹ không tỳ vết, không cho phép Tùy Tiện kết thúc.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem bị bản thân gông cùm xiềng xích ở đấy, thân mặc màu đỏ mai mối nam nhân, đáy mắt tối nghĩa không rõ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp tục nói: "Nơi đây khắp nơi lộ ra quỷ dị cùng lỗ thủng, Lam Nhị công tử thật đúng nhìn không ra sao?"</p><p>	"Ừ, nhìn không ra."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đem chén sứ đưa tới Giang Trừng bên môi, thấy hắn không thuận theo không buông tha, Giang Trừng hỏa khí cũng nổi lên, quay đầu hung hăng cắn lấy cổ tay của hắn lên, dùng bảy phần lực đạo. Tuy rằng cách quần áo không đến mức thấy máu, nhưng nhất định là đủ đau đấy.</p><p>	"Đụng —— "</p><p>	Có lẽ là bởi vì xuất kỳ bất ý, có lẽ lần thứ nhất bị người cắn, đầu ngón tay buông lỏng chén kia nước liền rơi trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Hắn thoáng nhíu mày, cưỡng ép đem Giang Trừng xoay người lại trùng trùng điệp điệp áp trên bàn, dưới cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn qua hắn, từng chữ một: "Cái này nước không có vấn đề."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không cam yếu thế mà nhìn lại, lạnh lùng nói: "Cũng không uống, cút."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cúi người, đen sì như mực tóc dài rủ xuống tại hắn mặt bên cạnh, đưa hắn bao phủ tại bóng mờ trong, ngữ điệu giống như thở dài giống như bức hiếp:</p><p>	"Liền như ý ta lần này, ngươi đều chuyển lệch muốn cự tuyệt."</p><p>	Xem ra ngươi cũng không thế nào thanh tỉnh, Giang Trừng trong nội tâm cười lạnh một tiếng.</p><p>	"Lừa mình dối người có ý tứ sao, còn là nói ngươi đã lui bước đến liền ảo cảnh đều có thể khốn trụ?"</p><p>	Lời vừa ra khỏi miệng, Giang Trừng liền cảm nhận được bầu không khí âm trầm xuống, bất kể là trần nhà còn là chung quanh hết thảy cũng bắt đầu vặn vẹo, bởi vì vạch trần sự thật này, ảo cảnh sụp đổ, vặn vẹo trong bóng ma sát khí đều giương nanh múa vuốt về phía hắn kéo tới.</p><p>	Huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch mà bắt đầu đau đứng lên, tất cả cắn trả đều đặt ở một mình hắn trên người, lại để cho hắn thở dốc cũng bắt đầu khó khăn.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trong mắt không còn là đã hình thành thì không thay đổi ảm màu thâm sâu, sau nửa ngày để sát vào hắn bên tai thấp giọng nói, "Giang Vãn Ngâm, có thể ta muốn thử xem."</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng đều đau đến nghe không thế nào rõ ràng, hết lần này tới lần khác lúc này thời điểm Lam Cảnh Nghi ở bên ngoài tiếng la truyền vào.</p><p>	"Hàm Quang Quân, Giang công tử! Các ngươi ở nơi nào a?"</p><p>	Bên trong còn kèm theo vài tiếng "Biểu ca" .</p><p>	Giang Trừng cuối cùng dụng hết toàn lực tránh thoát một cái, lại bị Lam Vong Cơ một mực đè lại, lập tức khó nhịn mà nhắm mắt lại, một cái ý nghĩ hiện lên ——</p><p>	Vì cái gì các ngươi một cái hai cái cũng không thể phục tùng an bài ở bên ngoài ngoan ngoãn chờ? Tại đây tư thế cùng cách ăn mặc... Xem ra ta thật sự muốn danh tiếng mất hết rồi...</p><p>	Ảo cảnh tan vỡ, kết giới tản đi, Lam Cảnh Nghi cùng Ngu Thu Đồng một đường hấp tấp xông vào tận cùng bên trong nhất phòng, đã nhìn thấy Giang Trừng ngồi ghế dựa mây nửa ngủ trên bàn, đầu gối ở trong khuỷu tay, con mắt đóng chặt. Lam Vong Cơ một tay khoác lên hắn mạch đập trên vì hắn chuyển vận lấy nội lực, một bên tường tận xem xét trong tay đồ sứ, trên mặt trầm tĩnh tự kiềm chế.</p><p>	Trong phòng đều rất sạch sẽ sạch sẽ, duy nhất kỳ quái chính là, dưới bàn có hai cái rơi nát bấy ly.</p><p>	Thấy Giang Trừng êm đẹp đã ngủ, Ngu Thu Đồng có chút khẩn trương, "Biểu ca ta hắn làm sao vậy? Sẽ không ra chuyện đi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngước mắt nhìn bọn hắn liếc, không ngoài ý ở chỗ này hội kiến đến Ngu Thu Đồng, "Tiêu hao quá nhiều, tạm thời ngất đi thôi."</p><p>	Sau đó hắn đối với Lam Cảnh Nghi nói: "Sự tình xong xuôi?"</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi liền vội vàng gật đầu.</p><p>	Hắn cầm lấy chén sứ nhấp một miếng, "Chúng ta đây đợi chút nữa trở về."</p><p>	Ngu Thu Đồng ngẩn người, do dự mà nhắc nhở: "Cái này trong phủ đồ vật, không lo lắng bị nàng ô nhiễm qua sao?"</p><p>	Cái này nàng chỉ người nào, bọn hắn lòng dạ biết rõ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ khấu trừ tại Giang Trừng trên cổ tay đầu ngón tay không tự giác buông lỏng, lập tức khôi phục như thường:</p><p>	"Không cần phải lo lắng, cái này trong phòng vật sở hữu, đều là bình thường."</p><p>	Ps : Ta thật sự thật là nhớ nhìn 🍊 mặc mai mối a! Vốn i màu đỏ căn bản không cách nào chống cự màu đỏ hấp dẫn, mặc kệ nhãn ảnh son môi giày cao gót đều thiên vị màu đỏ hệ, đã liền áo cưới đều thích xem màu đỏ (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p><p>	Thậm chí không mang theo bất luận cái gì shzy người nối nghiệp lọc kính, quốc gia của ta quốc kỳ phối màu cùng kiểu dáng đều treo lên đánh quốc gia khác tám trăm cái qua lại 👌</p><p>	【 All Trừng người ngoài cuộc [ nhị nhặt đội ]</p><p>	⚪️cp là All Trừng, không thích chớ vào ~</p><p>	⚪️ khả năng cái này trận thêm không được tập hợp rồi. Từ chương trước bắt đầu thêm tập hợp sẽ che đậy, sau đó giải bình, cắt ra bình sau văn chương sẽ không ở tập hợp trong rồi, lại biên tập gia nhập tập hợp, lại bị che đậy, lại giải bình. . . Tuần hoàn n lần sau ta đột nhiên nhớ tới, lof có một cái mới quy định nếu như bị bình 50 lần sau số sẽ không còn. . .</p><p>	Ta: Chơi bất quá ta nhận thua còn không được không orz</p><p>	⚪️ tuy rằng viết rất chậm nhưng sẽ không vứt bỏ vũng hố cáp ~ đã cấu tứ (lối suy nghĩ) tốt kết cục, không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra mười chương bên trong có thể hoàn tất 👌</p><p>	⚪️ chính văn xuống, yêu các ngươi 💕</p><p>	45.</p><p>	Hắn tại trong sương mù dày đặc lưỡng lự, hoàn toàn không có thời gian cùng không gian khái niệm.</p><p>	Tại một mảnh trong sương mù dày đặc, Giang Trừng đột nhiên đã nghe được một hồi ung dung tiếng ca, ngửi được thanh nhã liên hương.</p><p>	"Vượt Giang thu thập Phù Dung, hoa lan trạch nhiều cỏ thơm, thu thập chi dục di người nào, đăm chiêu tại đường xa. . ."</p><p>	Cái này tiếng ca quen thuộc lại xa xôi, là Giang Nam nữ tử mềm mại âm điệu, vốn là bi thương từ, lại bị hát ra gặp lại thích.</p><p>	. . . Vẫn còn ảo cảnh trong sao?</p><p>	Hắn ngắm nhìn bốn phía, vẫn là trắng xoá một mảnh, sương mù mịt mờ, thậm chí cúi đầu đều nhìn không thấy mình mũi chân.</p><p>	"Vẫn chú ý nhìn qua xưa cũ hương, đường dài khắp nơi mênh mông. . ."</p><p>	Cái kia tiếng ca càng lúc càng thân cận, quanh quẩn tại bên tai, Giang Trừng mờ mịt về phía trước vươn tay ra, tại sương mù ở chỗ sâu trong có một cái trắng noãn như ngọc tay thò ra dắt hắn, cổ tay trắng đông lại sương tuyết, mềm mại tinh tế tỉ mỉ, mang theo nữ tử đặt thù hương thơm.</p><p>	Một câu cuối cùng âm cuối nhẹ nhàng giơ lên.</p><p>	"Đồng tâm mà khoảng cách cư trú, ưu thương lấy sống quãng đời còn lại."</p><p>	Nữ tử nắm tay đi đến trước mặt hắn, váy tím chân đi xiêu vẹo, nói cười yến yến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn rõ ràng mặt của nàng, hoặc là nói từ nghe được câu đầu tiên bắt đầu đã biết rõ người đến thân phận, cái này mềm mại âm điệu đã sớm theo trí nhớ khắc vào thực chất bên trong, như thế nào đều không thể quên được đấy.</p><p>	"A. . . Tỷ."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly mỉm cười: "Nhìn thấy ta, A Trừng thật bất ngờ sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng há rồi há môi, thần tình hơi có chút chần chờ, "Có một chút, dù sao rất nhiều năm không có mộng thấy qua a tỷ."</p><p>	"Đây không phải là rất trùng hợp sao?" Giang Yếm Ly nói khẽ, "Ta cũng đã lâu rất lâu không có gặp A Trừng rồi, rất muốn nhìn một chút A Trừng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cúi đầu nhìn nàng, nhất thời không nói gì.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly động tác thân mật tự nhiên mà nắm tay của hắn, "Đó là một rất địa phương tốt, không có những người khác quấy rầy chúng ta, cũng sẽ không có người nghe được kế tiếp mà nói, A Trừng, ngươi nhất định có rất nhiều lời muốn cùng ta nói, đúng hay không?"</p><p>	Nàng lộ ra một đôi nhẹ nhàng lê ổ, "Tại tỷ tỷ trước mặt, là không cần băn khoăn cùng câu nệ đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tròng mắt, cảm thụ được nữ tử đầu ngón tay nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn gương mặt của mình, dễ dàng vuốt lên đáy lòng bất an.</p><p>	"Cũng không có câu nệ, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy. . . Rất xin lỗi a tỷ."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly tò mò nghiêng nghiêng đầu, làm làm ra một bộ rửa tai lắng nghe bộ dáng.</p><p>	"Ta không có bảo vệ tốt Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại để cho hắn rơi xuống nhập ma đạo, cũng không có giáo tốt A Lăng. . . A tỷ là quan trọng nhất hai người, ta một cái cũng không thể bảo vệ."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly như có điều suy nghĩ mà gật đầu:</p><p>	"Những thứ này ta cũng biết rồi, còn nữa không?"</p><p>	Còn có. . . Cái gì?</p><p>	Nên muốn như thế nào mở cửa những cái kia âm u mà nhận không ra người dục vọng, nên muốn như thế nào kể ra những cái kia dài dằng dặc trong năm tháng bừa bãi sinh trưởng tham niệm, hoàn toàn bởi vì trước mặt là Giang Yếm Ly, vì vậy hắn cái gì đều nói không nên lời, chỉ có thể hời hợt khu vực qua lấy cầu được tha thứ.</p><p>	"Tóm lại ta xin lỗi a tỷ, lại để cho a tỷ thất vọng rồi."</p><p>	Thấy thế Giang Yếm Ly thở dài: "Thất vọng ngược lại không đến mức, sinh khí có một chút."</p><p>	"A. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đồng tử hơi co lại, bởi vì Giang Yếm Ly thò tay ôm lấy hắn.</p><p>	Ấm áp đấy, nhớ nhung đấy, không hề tư tâm ôm ấp hoài bão, chỉ có từ thân nhân chỗ đó tài năng đạt được.</p><p>	"Thực xin lỗi. . . Thực xin lỗi. . ."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly vùi đầu tại trong lòng ngực của hắn, lẩm bẩm nói, "Một mực không có lại để cho A Trừng chú ý tới, đều là lỗi lầm của ta."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể cứng ngắc lấy, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ xương mắc tại cổ họng trong.</p><p>	"Là ta qua quá bỏ qua A Trừng rồi, thế cho nên A Trừng cũng không biết, hắn cũng là ta người trọng yếu nhất, là cùng A Tiện A Lăng đồng dạng người trọng yếu.</p><p>	"Ta trước kia cho rằng A Trừng là Giang gia dựa vào, hắn đi đường muốn phồn hoa đua nở, yếu nhân âm thanh huyên náo. A Tiện là tự do tự tại chim bay, ta cấp cho hắn có thể nghỉ lại địa phương, cho nên đối với A Trừng ta cuối cùng là thiếu đi một phần để trong lòng.</p><p>	"A Tiện gặp đem hỉ nộ ái ố toàn bộ bày ra ở trước mặt ta, đói bụng gặp quấn quít lấy ta làm ăn, bị thương gặp khóc cầu ta an ủi, cao hứng sự tình gặp toàn bộ nói cho ta nghe. . . Có thể A Trừng chưa bao giờ ở trước mặt ta làm nũng, hắn đói bụng biết nói không đói bụng, mệt mỏi biết nói không mệt, bị thương biết nói không có việc gì, hắn thậm chí cũng sẽ không ở trước mặt ta khóc.</p><p>	"Làm nũng là vì đã nhận ra bị thiên vị. Nếu như một đứa bé từ nhỏ chỉ biết khóc khóc không ra tiếng chỉ biết đổi lấy bỏ qua cùng càng nhiều nữa quở trách, mà không phải an ủi cùng thiên vị, như vậy hắn tựu cũng không đem nước mắt chảy cho người khác nhìn a, hắn nhu thuận hiểu chuyện liền là một loại tự mình áp lực.</p><p>	"Đạo lý đơn giản như vậy, ta rồi lại chưa từng có để trong lòng qua. . .</p><p>	"Khi còn sống ta một mực bỏ qua lấy A Trừng, sau khi chết mới hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ nghĩ đến vãn hồi, nhưng chỉ có thể ở một bên khoanh tay đứng nhìn rồi, nhìn xem to như vậy Liên Hoa Ổ trong A Trừng một người đau khổ dày vò, ta cái gì cũng không làm được. A Trừng nói đúng không ở ta, nhưng kỳ thật là ta mắc nợ hắn a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi có chút mờ mịt mất định hướng , hắn muốn ngăn lại Giang Yếm Ly loại này tự mình chỉ trích hành vi:</p><p>	"A tỷ, ta cho tới bây giờ. . ."</p><p>	Không có trách qua ngươi.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly đưa hắn ôm càng chặc hơn, giống như là muốn đem hơn mười năm bỏ qua cùng vắng họp tại nơi này trong lồng ngực toàn bộ bổ sung.</p><p>	"Ta là cái vô cùng không xứng chức tỷ tỷ, rõ ràng không có đối với ngươi đã nói —— ngươi bình an cũng lễ vật trân quý nhất."</p><p>	Đây quả thật là cảnh trong mơ sao?</p><p>	Có thể cho tới bây giờ không có cái nào trong mộng, a tỷ sẽ đối với hắn nói loại lời này.</p><p>	Từ nhỏ ủy khuất cùng lòng chua xót đã sớm phong tại đáy lòng chỗ sâu nhất, hắn đã thành thói quen mình là bị chỉ trích một phương, tự ái của hắn cũng không cho phép đến phân tích những cảm tình này lấy bày ra người khác, từ đó thu hoạch được lý giải cùng nhận thức.</p><p>	Hắn làm việc cường ngạnh hoàn toàn nguồn gốc ở đáy lòng bất lực, vô tình hoàn toàn là vì quá mức nhu tình. Nhưng đại đa số mọi người dừng bước tại hắn bày ra lãnh đạm khinh miệt, không dám đi đụng vào hắn mềm mại đến rối tinh rối mù nội tâm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rủ xuống mắt tiệp, che lại đáy mắt sóng to gió lớn, nhẹ tiếng gọi khẽ "A tỷ", nhưng cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.</p><p>	Thật lâu, hắn tay giơ lên, quay về ôm lấy trong ngực váy tím nữ tử.</p><p>	Cái gì đều không cần nói, bọn hắn đồng nguyên đồng tộc, trên người chảy giống nhau máu, rất nhiều chuyện căn bản không cần truyền bá so với cửa.</p><p>	Sương mù dày đặc tựa hồ tiêu tán chút ít.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly ngẩng đầu lên, dùng ống tay áo xoa xoa khóe mắt vệt nước mắt, lộ ra một vòng dịu dàng vui vẻ:</p><p>	"A Trừng, A Tiện cùng A Lăng đã là người lớn, không cần ngươi là nhân sinh của bọn hắn chịu trách nhiệm, ngươi chỉ cần quan tâm bản thân là tốt rồi. Ngươi cho tới nay đều quá quan tâm cảm thụ của chúng ta, không duyên cớ cho mình tăng thêm rất nhiều gông xiềng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ôn nhu nói: "Ta biết rõ đấy."</p><p>	"A Trừng cần phải nói được thì làm được a, " Giang Yếm Ly làn da cũng bắt đầu xuyên qua đứng lên, "Đã đến giờ rồi, ta cũng muốn đi."</p><p>	"A tỷ."</p><p>	"Ừ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tự giác dắt nhanh tay của nàng, nói không tỉ mỉ: "Ngươi còn có thể trở lại sao?"</p><p>	Sương mù tản đi, Giang Yếm Ly hình dáng cũng tùy theo mơ hồ, nàng chi chống đỡ không được bao lâu.</p><p>	"Có lẽ ta không có rời đi đây?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cuối cùng có chút dí dỏm mà trong nháy mắt, ý vị thâm trường nói: "A Trừng, sở hữu mất đi đấy, gặp lấy một loại phương thức khác trở về."</p><p>	Giang Trừng huyệt Thái Dương thình thịch mà nhảy, thân thể mềm mại vô lực, liền đưa tay đều là khó khăn, như là khí lực bị toàn bộ rút khô, chỉ còn lại có một cỗ khô quắt thể xác ở chỗ này.</p><p>	. . . Quá mệt mỏi.</p><p>	Quả nhiên không nên nhất thời xúc động chống được sở hữu cắn trả đấy.</p><p>	Hắn khó khăn mở hai mắt ra, lọt vào trong tầm mắt là quen thuộc gian phòng. Bản thân ngất đi sau đó bị Lam Vong Cơ mang về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đã đến, như vậy xem ra hắn tám chín phần mười không có việc gì.</p><p>	A, cũng đúng, cắn trả đều bản thân gánh chịu, hắn có thể có chuyện gì.</p><p>	Không có tinh lực nhiều nghĩ cái gì, hắn đóng lại con mắt chuẩn bị tiếp tục nghỉ ngơi, đền bù bản thân gần như khô kiệt nội lực.</p><p>	"Giang công tử, đến uống ít một chút nước."</p><p>	Nghe được cái thanh âm này, Giang Trừng mới phản ứng tới trong phòng còn có những người khác.</p><p>	A. . . Không nhớ tới.</p><p>	"Không cần."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mới mở miệng đều bị bản thân khàn khàn thô lệ tiếng nói kinh sợ đến.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần rồi lại khó được cường thế, cẩn thận thoả đáng mà đem hắn nâng dậy, đem gối mềm đệm ở phía sau hắn, một ly còn bốc hơi nóng khương trà không cho cự tuyệt mà đưa đến hắn bên môi.</p><p>	"Giang công tử như thế nào cũng nên hảo hảo đối đãi thân thể của mình."</p><p>	Nếu như không phải là thật sự không thích hợp nói chuyện, Giang Trừng thậm chí nghĩ hỏi lại ta ở đâu không thương tiếc thân thể của mình? Mỗi lần bị thương này đều là vì người khác liên lụy tốt dừng, lần đó là ra với mình ý chí rồi hả?</p><p>	Đầu ngón tay cũng không muốn động, Giang Trừng dứt khoát khẽ nâng lên càng dưới, lại để cho Lam Hi Thần cho ăn bản thân từng miếng từng miếng uống hết.</p><p>	Dù sao ta thành bộ dạng này quỷ bộ dạng các ngươi Lam gia người phải bị toàn bộ trách, hầu hạ một cái ta có quan hệ gì.</p><p>	Một ly khương trà uống xong, Giang Trừng cuống họng thoải mái rất nhiều, thân thể cũng dần dần nổi lên ấm áp, kinh mạch đều giãn ra đứng lên. Có lẽ là bởi vì vừa mới trận kia giấc mơ nguyên nhân, không, cái kia không thể coi như là mộng rồi, càng giống là một loại Thông Linh. . . Giang Trừng nhíu mày, đầu vẫn như cũ hỗn loạn đấy, giống như là một thanh đao cùn tại trong đầu quấy.</p><p>	Chú ý tới Giang Trừng biểu lộ, Lam Hi Thần trong giọng nói có chút lo lắng: "Đầu rất đau sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mím môi, mày nhíu lại đến sâu hơn.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đem bát sứ đặt lên bàn, đem bàn bôi thuốc dầu đổ vào trong lòng bàn tay, hai tay vuốt phẳng đến nhiệt độ bình thường sau mới ấn lên Giang Trừng huyệt Thái Dương, nhẹ nhàng mà kìm lấy.</p><p>	Hắn điều khiển nhu hòa lại có lực lượng, dầu thuốc mùi thơm ngát quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi, Giang Trừng đau đầu lập tức đều hóa giải không ít.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nếu là nữ hài tử, thật coi được rất tốt nhu tình như nước bốn chữ này. Tính tình ôn nhu, lớn lên đẹp mắt, tu vi xuất chúng, thân thế hơi tệ. . . Đến đây xách thân nhân sớm nên đạp phá cửa hạm rồi. Bất quá nói trở lại, hắn thân là xếp hàng thứ nhất thế gia công tử, rõ ràng nhiều năm qua không dính gió trăng, giữ mình trong sạch đến tựa như sớm đã chặt đứt tình dục.</p><p>	Lúc trước Kim Tử Hiên cưới a tỷ, Kim Quang Dao cũng có vợ cả Tần tố, Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Vong Cơ kết làm đạo lữ. . . Tính ra tứ đại tiên môn trong chỉ có Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Lam Hi Thần cùng mình từ đầu tới đuôi đều là một người.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang có ý định báo thù, mưu định sau động, nói chuyện yêu đương với hắn mà nói đều là liên lụy, mà bản thân nửa đời trước vì Liên Hoa Ổ hao tâm tổn trí mất công, thật vất vả hết thảy đều kết thúc sau lại cùng Ngu Tiễn Thủy đứt gãy hôn ước, từ nay về sau tuyệt cưới vợ tâm tư, nhưng Lam Hi Thần đây?</p><p>	Thật sự nhất tâm hướng đạo, vô dục vô cầu sao. . .</p><p>	Bên tai đột nhiên một hồi ấm áp hơi thở:</p><p>	"Có thể hay không có chút nặng?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ho nhẹ thanh âm, đem đầy trời phát tán suy nghĩ cưỡng ép kéo trở về, mở miệng lúc thanh âm vẫn hơi có chút khàn giọng: "Không, vừa vặn. Trạch Vu Quân một tay tốt điều khiển cùng ai học hay sao?"</p><p>	"Trong Tàng Thư các có một vài về huyệt vị sách, nhìn sau đó liền nhớ kỹ rồi, Giang công tử không chê là tốt rồi."</p><p>	"Làm sao sẽ chịu không nổi kêu gào, cái này là vinh hạnh của ta."</p><p>	Thấy bầu không khí hòa hoãn điểm, Giang Trừng chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, rốt cuộc hỏi vẫn muốn hỏi vấn đề: "Ta hôn mê trong khoảng thời gian này, Lam Nhị công tử có nói gì hay không?"</p><p>	"Vong Cơ đem ngươi mang về sau một mực trầm mặc, tự lĩnh đến hậu sơn giam cầm suy nghĩ qua rồi." Lam Hi Thần ánh mắt hơi liễm, "Nói là vì thanh tâm."</p><p>	—— vậy là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng yên tâm, xem ra ảo cảnh trong chuyện đã xảy ra trước mắt ngoại trừ hai cái người trong cuộc bên ngoài vẫn không người biết được.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần hỏi được không đếm xỉa tới, tựa hồ chỉ là thuận miệng nhắc tới: "Vì vậy, xin hỏi ngày đó cuối cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?"</p><p>	"Ta đã quên."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đáp đến đương nhiên, mặt không đỏ tim không nhảy.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần không ngoài ý thở dài, cũng không muốn hỏi nhiều, từ đầu giường xuất ra hé mở chồng tốt giấy Tuyên Thành* đưa tới: "Đồng hành lên núi Ngu cô nương cho Giang công tử lưu lại giấy ghi chép."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tiếp nhận mở ra nhìn mấy lần, nội dung đại khái chính là tỷ phu nhà có việc gấp trước hết chạy trở về, hy vọng biểu ca tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bảo trọng thân thể, nếu như có thời gian sẽ tới Kim Lăng gặp nhau, sau đó kỹ càng đã viết Kim Lăng Lý gia địa chỉ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng như ý miệng hỏi: "Ta ngủ thật lâu?"</p><p>	"Giang công tử biết mình hôn mê vài ngày sao?"</p><p>	"Chẳng phải một buổi tối?"</p><p>	"Không chỉ có, " Lam Hi Thần nói, "Đây là ngày thứ ba."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thì thào: "Ngày thứ ba. . ."</p><p>	Làm sao sẽ lâu như vậy? Hắn chỉ ngủ trong chốc lát a.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ lại, có lẽ cùng Giang Yếm Ly gặp nhau không phải là mộng cảnh cũng không phải Thông Linh, mà là hắn một mực ở ảo cảnh biên giới lưỡng lự.</p><p>	La Sát nữ trước khi chết đem tất cả oán niệm đều thêm tại trên người mình, hắn đem Lam Vong Cơ làm thức tỉnh sau liền lâm vào ảo cảnh ở bên trong, là Giang Yếm Ly lưu lại một tia Du Hồn dựa vào huyết thống ràng buộc tiến vào trong đó tỉnh lại bản thân. Nếu như không phải là a tỷ, có lẽ cái kia đám sương mù muốn thật lâu mới có thể tiêu tán.</p><p>	Có thể a tỷ đã sớm đầu thai chuyển thế, hắn tại Địa phủ trong xác nhận qua, làm sao sẽ lưu lại một ti tàn hồn ở nhân gian?</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ cùng nàng cuối cùng câu nói kia có quan hệ?</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện là bị hiến xá, mình là bị kéo dài tánh mạng, cái kia Giang Yếm Ly trên người nói không chừng cũng đã xảy ra mấy thứ gì đó. . .</p><p>	Một mực chú ý Giang Trừng phản ứng Lam Hi Thần thả nhẹ theo như bóp lực đạo, chậm rãi nói:</p><p>	"Nếu như Giang công tử sẽ không tỉnh lại, Ngụy công tử cùng Vong Cơ chỉ sợ muốn đem phía sau núi cho xốc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ cắn môi dưới, tận lực ngữ khí bình thản: "Bọn hắn tại hậu sơn làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Từ khi Lam Vong Cơ cự tuyệt ban đầu giao dịch về sau, Giang Trừng liền không quá hy vọng hai người bọn họ có thân cận quá khoảng cách, hắn tổng lo lắng Lam Vong Cơ sẽ trở thành hắn trong kế hoạch biến số.</p><p>	"Hoán không biết đâu."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lời nói xoay chuyển, "Bất quá có lẽ Giang công tử có thể đoán được?"</p><p>	46.</p><p>	Giờ phút này, phía sau núi.</p><p>	Tiếp nhận thư đồng báo đến tin tức, Ngụy Vô Tiện đem Trần Tình ly biệt quay về bên hông, thuận tay ngắt lấy mảnh lá trúc, trong con mắt lan tràn huyết hồng ảm đạm rồi rất nhiều:</p><p>	"Nhờ có Giang Trừng tỉnh lại, bằng không thì ta thật muốn nhịn không được giết ngươi sau lại đi huyết tẩy Trương phủ rồi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngồi xếp bằng tại trên tảng đá, rủ xuống con mắt, "Khắc chế một cái, trên người của ngươi Ma khí quá nặng đi."</p><p>	"Ma khí?" Hắn tự tiếu phi tiếu nhìn cách đó không xa ngồi xuống Lam Vong Cơ liếc, "Nhập ma cũng không dừng lại ta một cái a, nếu như ngươi không tồn tại Tâm Ma, làm sao sẽ bị chính là La Sát nữ thừa dịp hư nhược mà vào."</p><p>	". . ."</p><p>	"Ngươi cho rằng ngươi huynh trưởng cùng ta nhìn không ra đến? Cũng chỉ có Giang Trừng cái kia thất tình lục dục không ra khiếu mảnh gỗ mới có thể tin ngươi là bị một cái ảo cảnh khốn trụ, lo lắng an nguy của ngươi, tâm tâm niệm niệm đi cứu ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bình thường thông minh đến quá phận, rồi lại mỗi tại dính đến chuyện tình cảm trên ngốc trong ngu đần đấy, ngược lại là ngây thơ chính trực đến đáng yêu. Ngụy Vô Tiện xùy cười một tiếng:</p><p>	"Tuy rằng không biết ngươi lợi dụng ảo cảnh làm cái gì, nhưng cũng may Giang Trừng khi trở về trên người không có gì dấu,vết, hắn sau khi tỉnh lại cũng không có biểu hiện ra dị thường."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ trái tim xiết chặt, trên mặt không lộ mảy may.</p><p>	"Lúc trước ngươi đã làm sự tình có thể so với ta quá phận hơn nhiều."</p><p>	"Nuôi người trong lòng thi thể năm năm, nếu như như vậy đều có thể ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn, ta đây chẳng phải là quá vô năng?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thản nhiên híp lại lên con mắt, từng chữ một: "Bất quá ta cũng không có làm cái gì, giống như các ngươi những cái kia âm u ý tưởng ta cũng còn không kịp thay đổi hành động, dù sao ta còn là muốn cùng sư đệ lưỡng tình tương duyệt ( hai bên yêu nhau ) đấy."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đóng lại con mắt, lời nói nghĩa không rõ: "Ngươi tốt nhất có thể khống chế ở."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cong lên khóe môi, đem trong tay lá trúc đổi ra vài đoạn ném xuống đất:</p><p>	"Haha, ta đây có thể cam đoan không được đâu."</p><p>	"Giang công tử đến cùng bởi vì sao té xỉu, Ngu cô nương đều lo lắng gần chết." Lam Cảnh Nghi tại phía trước cho Giang Trừng dẫn đường, lại nhấc lên chuyện ngày đó.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi theo phía sau hắn, rơi xuống ba tầng thềm đá, nói: "Thật có lỗi, nhưng ta thật sự nhớ không rõ rồi."</p><p>	"A a không quan trọng, Giang công tử không có việc gì là tốt rồi."</p><p>	Lam Cảnh Nghi tại một cánh cửa phi trước dừng lại, quay đầu, "Cái này là Hàm Quang Quân giam cầm địa phương, ta không thể đi vào."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi trán, "Khổ cực rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng uống xong dược sau lại ngủ một ngày, sáng nay đứng lên nghĩ đến không có việc gì, dứt khoát đến phía sau núi nhìn xem đầu sỏ gây nên.</p><p>	Kỳ thật hắn vốn ý định bản thân đến đấy, đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử học ở trường lúc các loại đường nhỏ đã sớm mò được rành mạch, nhưng hắn một mở cửa phòng thật vừa đúng lúc liền gặp được Lam Cảnh Nghi cái này lòng nhiệt tình, không nên tiễn đưa Giang Trừng tới đây.</p><p>	Cánh cửa tại sau lưng nhẹ nhàng khép lại, Giang Trừng chậm lại bước chân, hướng đường nhỏ phần cuối nhà cỏ đi đến.</p><p>	Nhỏ hai bên đường Mậu Lâm Tu Trúc, che đậy ánh mặt trời, thập phần mát mẻ di người, Giang Trừng nhìn không chớp mắt mà đi tới, nhưng trong lòng cảm thấy một màn này hết sức quen thuộc.</p><p>	A, đúng rồi.</p><p>	Là ở hành lang trên đi qua lúc, trong đầu hiển hiện cái kia đoạn trong trí nhớ tình cảnh.</p><p>	Nếu như còn có một khối bàn đá xanh thì càng giống như rồi.</p><p>	Ý nghĩ này vừa mới hiện lên, Giang Trừng liền tại hạ một người góc trông thấy bàn đá xanh cùng một thân áo trắng Lam Vong Cơ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là một mực sau khi biết núi có con thỏ đấy, nhưng mà vận khí không tốt một lần cũng không có gặp phải qua, vì vậy trông thấy năm sáu đầu trắng màu đen màu xám tro con thỏ vây quanh ở Lam Vong Cơ bên người, quả thực lại để cho hắn kinh ngạc một cái.</p><p>	Lại nói Lam Vong Cơ cái loại này ba thước ở trong có thể kết băng tính cách, rõ ràng cũng còn có tiểu động vật nguyện ý tới gần hắn. . .</p><p>	Thật thần kỳ.</p><p>	Lúc này thời điểm Lam Vong Cơ cùng nhảy vào trong lòng ngực của hắn thỏ trắng người thống nhất nhìn về phía Giang Trừng phương hướng. Lam Vong Cơ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc con mắt nhàn nhạt, giống như hàn đàm làn thu thủy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười: "Lam Nhị công tử giam cầm cùng ta trong tưởng tượng không hề cùng dạng."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ đầu ngón tay lướt nhẹ qua qua trong ngực con thỏ, nó dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn ngẩng đầu, cọ xát lòng bàn tay của hắn.</p><p>	"Là chúng nó chủ động tới tìm ta đấy."</p><p>	. . . Vì cái gì ta sẽ không có vận khí như vậy?</p><p>	Có lẽ là đã nghe được Giang Trừng oán thầm, một cái thỏ xám người chạy đến Giang Trừng bên chân, đen nhánh đồng tử nhìn về phía hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tâm rồi, một giây sau liền ngồi xổm xuống cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem nó ôm vào trong lòng, điểm một cái bé thỏ con đầu:</p><p>	"Ngẩng đầu nhìn cảm giác của ta giống như Phi Phi a. Là ngươi sao, Phi Phi?"</p><p>	Nghe được cái tên này, Lam Vong Cơ đầu lông mày nhảy dựng.</p><p>	Hắn tiếp tục đùa lấy con thỏ cái cằm, "Ừ. . . Dù sao không phải là Tiểu Ái cùng Hoa Nhài, hai người bọn họ nào có ngươi như vậy nghe lời."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ bất động thanh sắc mà xiết chặt ống tay áo: "Phi Phi?"</p><p>	"Là khi còn bé dưỡng qua sủng vật, " Giang Trừng bị con thỏ khơi gợi lên nói chuyện phiếm tâm tư, "Một đám đồng dạng đáng yêu tiểu cẩu tể."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ triệt để đã trầm mặc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lực chú ý hoàn toàn đặt ở thỏ xám người trên người, "Ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy cũng nên có một tên dễ nghe, trân châu cùng cây thược dược, ngươi thích người nào hơn? Tiểu Đào Hồng nghe cũng không tệ."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ: ". . ."</p><p>	Không trách hắn hiểu lầm, đến cùng vì cái gì đều là loại này sẽ xuất hiện tại Tần lâu sở quán tên.</p><p>	". . . Ngươi tìm đến ta làm cái gì."</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Trừng đem ánh mắt chuyển qua trên người hắn, khóe môi câu dẫn ra một cái hơi nhỏ đường cong:</p><p>	"Nhìn Lam Nhị công tử giam cầm nghĩ thông suốt mấy thứ gì đó a."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngước mắt: "Nếu như ta không nói, ngươi chẳng lẽ có thể nhìn ra sao."</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ ánh mắt đều thập phần thản nhiên, thản nhiên đến thời khắc này nếu có người thứ ba, tuyệt đối sẽ không hoài nghi giữa bọn họ mật hiệu ánh xạ toàn bộ cùng gió trăng có quan hệ.</p><p>	Chống lại ánh mắt của hắn, Giang Trừng trong lòng không khỏi thở dài, hắn lo lắng sự tình quả nhiên đã xảy ra.</p><p>	Từ quỷ đoạn ngày đó Lam Vong Cơ vì mình đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện rút kiếm Tướng hướng bắt đầu, hắn đã cảm thấy không được bình thường, Lam Vong Cơ tính tình nhìn như cực nhạt, kỳ thật thực chất bên trong là một cái bao che khuyết điểm đấy, ví dụ như từng đã là hắn liền quang minh chánh đại che chở lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện, vì hắn tự tiện xông vào Giang gia Từ Đường cũng không thấy có sai.</p><p>	Mấy ngày nay đã trải qua một thông xuống, Giang Trừng lại nhìn không ra hắn đối với chính mình cố ý, cái kia chính là không mang đầu óc rồi.</p><p>	Bất quá bọn hắn ở chung mới không đến hai tháng, cảm tình có lẽ không sâu, có lẽ còn có uốn nắn chỗ trống a. . . Giang Trừng đau khổ trong mua vui mà nghĩ, vì cái gì ba người bọn họ không hiểu thấu phát triển trở thành hôm nay bộ dạng, chẳng lẽ cùng Tô Thảo Sắc lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc nàng nói lời còn có lời tiên đoán công lực sao?</p><p>	Có một số việc không thích hợp xuyên phá, một nói ra liền không cách nào vãn hồi, mà Giang Trừng hết lần này tới lần khác chính là muốn vãn hồi.</p><p>	Thỏ xám người từ Giang Trừng trong ngực nhảy ra ngoài, nhảy đát lấy biến mất tại trong bụi cỏ, còn dư lại con thỏ đám cũng cùng theo nhảy đã đi xa.</p><p>	—— thật là tinh xảo.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trước tiên thu hồi ánh mắt, xoay người nói: "A..., ta ngược lại là nghĩ thông suốt, 'Như cũ' cái tên này tốt nhất. Lam Nhị công tử cảm thấy như thế nào?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lặng yên một cái chớp mắt, sâu không nhạt nói: "Xem ra là nhớ tình bạn cũ người."</p><p>	Ánh nắng dần dần  chứa, cần phải trở về, Giang Trừng đạp trên bước chân theo đường cũ phản hồi.</p><p>	"Cô đơn thỏ trắng, đông chạy tây chú ý, quần áo không bằng mới, người không bằng nguyên do. Lam Nhị công tử có thể nghĩ đến, cũng không vốn là nhớ tình bạn cũ người sao?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tiên hạc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Trừng trung tâm tiên hạc. (một phát xong)</p><p>	⊙ ta chảy không phải điển hình mất quyền lực giang hồ nằm sấp</p><p>	⊙ ăn khớp không thông, chử sai khá nhiều, không biết bối cảnh, trí nhớ chưa đủ, từ nhiều chuyện xưa mối nối</p><p>	⊙ nhân vật OOC nghiêm trọng, tám tuổi tuổi kém ngày tết</p><p>	⊙ chính văn bài lẻ trong cắm vào thô trong cơ thể sắc mặt tỏ vẻ nhớ lại</p><p>	[ điều kiện tiên quyết Trạm Trừng hồi ức lục ]</p><p>	Lam Trạm lần thứ nhất gặp được Giang Trừng, là ở hắn chín tuổi thời điểm.</p><p>	Cái kia một lần, là một cái yên tĩnh lạnh rung ban đêm. Lam Trạm tại ôm sách về nhà trên đường bị một ít ghen ghét người của hắn ngăn lại. Lam Trạm là một cái người đọc sách, hắn đã học qua sách vở so với mặt khác bạn cùng lứa tuổi muốn phải nhiều hơn rất nhiều, bởi vậy bằng cấp tương đối cao, chỉ số thông minh cùng năng lực phân tích đều không nói chơi, não ăn khớp thậm chí tại một ít phương diện mà nói đều là không chê vào đâu được đấy.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc hắn tình thương lượng đối lập chỉ số thông minh mà nói, sẽ phải rơi lên trên rất lớn một đoạn. Lam Trạm cái kia trương biểu lộ không nhiều lắm  trước mặt co quắp mặt hơn nữa toàn thân "Người lạ chớ thân cận" nhân tố lại để cho hắn ngoại trừ người nhà lấy bên ngoài quanh năm không có bằng hữu, muốn nói gần nhất, hắn cũng cũng chỉ có mấy cái tại lớp nhìn lại tương đối nhìn quen mắt đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh, Nhiếp Hoài Tang.</p><p>	Hai người kia một cái không mặt mũi không có da, không có tim không có phổi; một cái nhát như chuột, hỏi gì cũng không biết. Hai người này tính tình nhìn qua chính là không hợp chủng loại. Nhưng mà Lam Trạm cùng Ngụy Anh tính tình thì càng là không hợp rồi. Bọn hắn một cái thiên tính hoạt bát, gặp người nhiệt tình; một cái thiên tính mỏng, người lạ chớ thân cận. Nhưng hai người này rồi lại là thật là đối với đối phương có nhất định hiểu rõ, tuy rằng mỗi lần chung đụng nhập lại không thoải mái, nhưng Lam Trạm dầu gì cũng là tại Ngụy Anh trước mặt lộ ra qua "Chán ghét" khác thần tình đấy, về sau chuyện này vẫn dù sao vẫn là hữu ý vô ý bị người bên cạnh nhấp lên, nhưng chính chủ hai người rồi lại giống như mới nghe lần đầu, như trước cùng đi thường bình thường.</p><p>	Cũng thế, dù sao một cái là Di Lăng Ngụy thị Thiếu tông chủ, một cái là lang thang tại trong giang hồ vô danh tiểu tốt.</p><p>	Lam Trạm học giỏi, đi học bất luận là cỡ nào khô ráo tri thức hắn đều có thể ngồi đoan đoan chánh chánh mà đem tiên sinh truyền thụ cho tri thức ghi nhớ đi. Chữ của hắn cũng là đoan đoan chánh chánh đấy, không giống với Ngụy Anh hào phóng không bị trói buộc.</p><p>	Vì vậy, Lam Trạm liền đặc biệt thụ tiên sinh vui mừng. Tiểu hài nhi dài xinh đẹp quá, chính là tính tình có chút lãnh đạm, nhưng mà đối với cái này hình dáng không quấy rối lại thành tích học sinh ưu tú, tiên sinh tự nhiên là ưa thích. Bất quá cũng là bởi vì cái này, lớp học tốt một đám nhi người liền bắt đầu ghen tị, bắt đầu âm thầm trù hoạch.</p><p>	Cái này cũng không, hôm nay liền cho hắn gặp được.</p><p>	Bọn hắn lớp học cái gọi là lớn nhất ác đầu đều tại, những người khác đi theo phía sau xoa tay đấy, thân cận nhìn qua chẳng qua là mấy cái tiểu hài tử, lại có cảm giác bọn hắn có chút buồn cười. Nhưng ác đầu dù sao cũng là ác đầu, tại lớp học uy vọng không thấp, cái này trong chốc lát thu rất nhiều tiểu đệ, cách hơn nửa đêm ngăn lại Lam Trạm bảo là muốn đem hắn tốt lành đánh ngừng lại một trận, lại để cho hắn về sau lại không xảy ra đầu.</p><p>	Cái này trận thế Lam Trạm tuy là nhìn thấy qua, nhưng hắn dù sao không có trải qua. Hắn mặc dù sẽ một ít võ công, vẫn có thể dễ dàng bắt lại mấy người, nhưng đối với những thứ này cá nhân hắn thật sự là vượt qua bất quá, cũng chỉ có thể nhẹ nhàng buông trong ngực sách, bắt đầu quấn đấu.</p><p>	Lam Trạm không phải là ngồi không. Hắn từng quyền đến thịt, thập phần có kỹ xảo, đúng là có thể hời hợt giống như vung đến một số người, nhưng dù sao cũng là hài tử, thời gian lâu dài thể lực dĩ nhiên là theo không kịp, tăng thêm bên cạnh người còn nhiều, Lam Trạm trên vai rất nhanh liền đã trúng trùng trùng điệp điệp một quyền, đau hắn lông mày hơi hơi nhăn lại, rồi lại cũng không có quá lớn phản ứng, chẳng qua là trở lại một cái quét ngang đem người nọ đá bay ra ngoài một khoảng cách. Hắn "Sách" một tiếng, hắn cũng không thể một mực ở cái này cùng bọn họ lãng phí thời gian. Nghĩ như vậy, hắn liền nhanh chóng triều cái kia chồng chất sách chạy tới, muốn đem sách ôm lấy trực tiếp đi, nhưng sự thật cùng nguyện làm trái, cái kia ác đầu đúng là thoáng cái đem cái kia bảo tồn hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì sách trong nháy mắt xé thành thất linh bát lạc.</p><p>	Lam Trạm thất thần, hắn không có ác đầu tốt như vậy thể lực, giai đoạn trước còn có thể thoáng kiên trì, đã đến đằng sau cũng chỉ có bị vây lấy đánh chính là phần rồi.</p><p>	Cái kia sách là hắn thích nhất, là ca ca hắn đưa cho hắn đấy. Nhà bọn họ không tính nghèo khó thất vọng, nhưng là tuyệt đối không tính giàu có, thuộc về bình bình đạm đạm đấy, trên giang hồ một chút tên tuổi cũng không tính là. Tăng thêm trưởng bối của hắn làm việc chất phác, toàn gia da mặt đều mỏng vô cùng, chuyện gì coi như là làm cũng không nhất định sẽ nói ra đi, điều này cũng làm cho lộ ra càng không có gì hay chú ý.</p><p>	Vì vậy quyển sách này đến dễ dàng, cũng không dễ dàng. Là ca ca hắn lúc ấy lấy tiền mua sau trốn tránh người sau khi về đến nhà cho hắn đấy. Nếu là bị người thấy được, về sau liền không nhất định có thể qua an ổn, tuy rằng hắn hiện tại cũng không thế nào an ổn.</p><p>	Một cỗ xé rách đau đớn cảm giác tại Lam Trạm đầu vai lay động, hắn đau hầu như muốn nức nở nghẹn ngào lên tiếng. Hắn không khỏi nghĩ lấy, nghĩ đến nếu như trong sách cái kia cái gọi là "Anh hùng" có thể tới trợ giúp hắn hẳn là tốt.</p><p>	Rồi lại phảng phất là nếu ứng nghiệm hắn suy nghĩ bình thường, một cỗ gió kiếm tự xa xa lay động, đánh vào tiểu hài tử trên người cũng không trở thành trực tiếp giết chết, ra tay người có thể nói là cân nhắc đến nơi này một chút, cũng không có dưới cái gì ngoan tay. Bất quá đau nhức là khẳng định đau, có thậm chí là trực tiếp gãy rồi, nhưng một cái mạng chính là như vậy xâu ở đằng kia đấy, ác đầu bả vai ở chỗ sâu trong cốt tủy bị đánh rách tả tơi, niên kỷ của hắn còn nhỏ, hôm nay tự nhiên khủng hoảng cực kỳ, lập tức liền bỏ rơi mang theo đám người kia lảo đảo mà quay đầu bỏ chạy; những người khác thấy thế sững sờ trong chốc lát, cũng khó khăn lắm cùng theo chạy đi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm cảm thấy thân thể rất băng. Vì vậy hắn chậm rãi trừng mắt nhìn, trước mắt nhưng là đột ngột mà xuất hiện một đôi trắng noãn giầy cùng màu trắng vạt áo. Hắn ngừng lại một trận, lập tức lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, bởi vì cảm nhận sâu sắc làm cho dẫn đến, hắn thấy không rõ đối phương toàn cảnh, nhưng hình dáng ngược lại là có thể từng cái ghi chép cái rõ ràng. Người nọ dừng ở trước mắt của hắn, tựa hồ là dùng chân nhẹ nhàng đá bản thân vài cái, hắn có lẽ là toàn thân chết lặng, giờ phút này đúng là cũng không cảm giác được đau nhức đến.</p><p>	"Choáng váng?"</p><p>	Không giống gió xuân, người nọ thanh âm cũng không phải như thế nào như gió xuân giống như nhu hòa, dùng róc rách nước chảy để hình dung thích hợp nhất nhất. Tựa như thanh tuyền bình thường dũng mãnh vào trong đầu của người ta, chậm rãi men theo vòng một vòng mới dần dần rời khỏi, trong thanh âm tựa hồ vẫn mang theo một chút vui vẻ.</p><p>	Thanh âm của hắn thật là dễ nghe đấy. Lam Trạm muốn. Sau đó hắn mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện chú ý của mình lực lượng kém đến nỗi cái nào tình trạng, người này rõ ràng là đang nói hắn "Choáng váng" . Vì vậy Lam Trạm kiên định chậm rãi đứng lên, nguyên bản trắng noãn xiêm y hiện tại đúng là rách tung toé, có địa phương còn mơ hồ dính chút ít máu, trắng tạm khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cũng nhiễm màu xám tro, nhưng màu hổ phách ánh mắt ngược lại là sáng ngời rất.</p><p>	Xem ra cũng biết là tại bướng bỉnh.</p><p>	Người nọ hơi hơi thở dài một hơi, thanh âm vẫn ẩn chứa rất nhiều rất nhiều vui vẻ: "Được rồi, làm sao sẽ bị một đám tiểu thí hài vây quanh đánh đâu."</p><p>	Lam Trạm không nói lời nào, nhưng là không có nhìn lại người mà giúp đỡ hắn, chẳng qua là quay đầu đi nhìn đã không toàn thi sách vở, hai mắt thất thần. Người nọ nhảy lên lông mày, cao thấp đánh giá một cái Lam Trạm, tiểu hài tử mặc vải vóc xoàng, là nghèo khó người mặc không nổi, thế gia khinh thường mặc có khiếu:chất vải, đoán chừng trong nhà cũng không phải đặc biệt giàu có.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn "Sách" một tiếng, nhỏ giọng lầm bầm lên những cái kia tiểu thí hài việc ác, thân thể rồi lại thao túng cất bước từng bước một đi về hướng này trên đất mảnh vỡ: "A thông suốt, như thế nào thành như vậy nhi rồi..."</p><p>	Hắn ngồi xổm người xuống đi nhặt lên một khối mang chữ nhi mảnh vỡ, ánh mắt nhìn xem phía trên đọc...mà bắt đầu. Đem mảnh vỡ trên chỉ vẹn vẹn có một đoạn văn tự đọc xong về sau, hắn liền nhắm mắt nho nhỏ phỏng đoán, cuối cùng nhớ tới quyển sách này hắn tại mười hai lúc ba tuổi đã học qua, đó là người nhà của hắn vẫn còn thời điểm, hắn a tỷ Giang Yếm Ly từ bên ngoài phí hết nhiệt tình mua về đưa cho hắn đấy.</p><p>	Lúc ấy giá cả coi như là giá trên trời, hiện tại đoán chừng không phải là rất quý, nhưng là nên không rẻ.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn lại hơi hơi khoát tay gọi Lam Trạm qua, Lam Trạm nhìn chằm chằm hắn một hồi lâu, liên tục xác định người này cũng không phải là người xấu sau mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà dịch bước đi qua.</p><p>	"Tiểu hài nhi sợ cái gì, " người nọ nhìn xem Lam Trạm động tác, cái mũi nhíu, lộ ra có chút chịu không nổi, "Ta lại không ăn ngươi, ta đối với tiểu hài nhi không có hứng thú."</p><p>	Lam Trạm ngừng lại một trận, ngược lại cũng cảm giác mình hành vi không ổn, liền thoáng bước nhanh hơn đứng ở người nọ bên người. Vốn là không có lên tiếng, nhưng cau mày không được tự nhiên trong chốc lát, còn là nhỏ giọng mở miệng nói: "Làm chi."</p><p>	"Không có chuyện." Người nọ hơi hơi khởi động chân đứng lên, sau đó quay đầu nhìn Lam Trạm nói, "Ta là Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoạt nhìn còn giữ chút ít non nớt, hắn mắt hạnh sâu sắc đấy, mặc một bộ trắng noãn xiêm y, không có chút nào trong truyền thuyết kiếm khách bộ dáng, ngược lại là có một bộ thư sinh yếu đuối mặt mũi.</p><p>	Lam Trạm nuốt nuốt nước miếng, nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, không nói chuyện.</p><p>	"Ừ..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực, sau đó đối với Lam Trạm chỉ chỉ đầy đất mảnh vỡ: "Đi, trước đem mấy thứ này thu thập xong, ở lại chỗ này ảnh hưởng hoàn cảnh."</p><p>	Lam Trạm ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt đất, trầm mặc hồi lâu, cuối cùng khom người xuống chậm rãi thu lại những vật kia. Vốn ôm vào trong ngực có chút nặng đồ vật giờ phút này ôm lấy đến nhưng có chút bay bổng đấy. Lam Trạm nói như thế nào còn là một liền mười tuổi cũng chưa tới hài tử, hít mũi một cái, hốc mắt tựu chầm chậm đỏ lên, màu hổ phách ánh mắt thỉnh thoảng ngắm trộm trong ngực một ít bừa bãi lộn xộn không hề trình tự mảnh vỡ, nhưng vẫn là cắn răng không có lại để cho nước mắt đến rơi xuống.</p><p>	... Quả nhiên là bướng bỉnh tính khí.</p><p>	Tựa ở bên tường vây xem Giang Trừng thu hồi ánh mắt nhìn về phía trong bầu trời đêm treo trăng sáng, chỗ ấy tựa hồ còn có cha mẹ mình a tỷ bóng dáng. Hắn nhớ lại dĩ vãng bản thân tính khí xác thực không được tốt lắm, theo như lời của mẫu thân mà nói chính là bướng bỉnh vô cùng. Bất quá tỷ tỷ của hắn còn là rất quan tâm hắn đấy, phụ thân của hắn tuy nói trên mặt nghiêm túc, nhưng vẫn là thỉnh thoảng hỏi thăm mình một chút.</p><p>	Ngay lúc đó sinh hoạt là dạng gì hay sao?</p><p>	So với hiện tại hạnh phúc hơn.</p><p>	Quyển sách này Giang Trừng còn là tồn lấy đấy, dù sao quyển sách này cũng là hắn đối với khi còn bé cái kia duy nhất hoài tưởng rồi. Tuy nói sách thân là rách rưới, nhưng nội dung cũng đều vẫn còn, chính là đọc có chút bất tiện mà thôi.</p><p>	A..., có thể nhìn là tốt rồi.</p><p>	Nghĩ như vậy, Giang Trừng hít một tiếng. Hắn cúi đầu xuống, từ trong lòng ngực lấy ra một cái hộp nhỏ thuốc mỡ, cầm trong tay vuốt vuốt nhiều lần sau nhíu mày, quay đầu lại quan sát mắt đuôi đỏ bừng Lam Trạm, trầm mặc hồi lâu, cuối cùng vững vàng mà đã gọi ra một cái trọc khí.</p><p>	Ai.</p><p>	"Cái gì kia, tiểu hài nhi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm ngẩn người sau mới đảo mắt quét Giang Trừng liếc, tuy nói ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, nhưng là cũng không mở miệng.</p><p>	"Tới đây."</p><p>	Thấy Giang Trừng một cái tay vắt chéo sau lưng, tay kia trùng bản thân quơ quơ, Lam Trạm lại hít mũi một cái, có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm.</p><p>	"Ách."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu lại lông mày tỏ vẻ lấy bất mãn ta của hắn: "Vẫn đặt chỗ nào đứng đấy làm gì vậy a, ta cho ngươi tới đây chứ!" Dứt lời trong chốc lát, Giang Trừng lại lẩm bẩm nhỏ giọng bổ sung, "Lại không phải là cái gì hại người đồ vật..."</p><p>	Lam Trạm cũng không phải là cái gì không lĩnh tình người, Giang Trừng vốn là đã giúp hắn một lần, hắn ngược lại cũng không biết làm xảy ra chuyện gì. Cũng chính là trừng mắt nhìn, buộc chặt trong ngực đồ vật, dịch bước triều Giang Trừng rời đi đi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, lưng tại sau lưng nhẹ tay xoa khẽ sa một hồi chai thuốc, nhìn xem đáy mắt như trước đựng một tia phòng bị Lam Trạm cười nói: "A thông suốt? Đều ngốc lâu như vậy vẫn như vậy phòng bị, muốn ta thực đối với ngươi có ý tứ, ngươi bây giờ đã sớm liền xương cốt đều không thừa rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng bản thân cũng không phải cái người có kiên nhẫn, hắn cũng không đợi Lam Trạm trả lời, cũng không nhìn Lam Trạm động tác, sẽ đem sau lưng tay rút ra, lộ ra cái kia trắng noãn bình nhỏ. Sau đó hắn không để ý Lam Trạm phản kháng đơn giản chỉ cần kéo đến một tay xem xét.</p><p>	Lam Trạm trên tay hầu như đều là Thanh vết tích cùng dấu đỏ, còn có một chút nho nhỏ vết trầy miệng vết thương, Giang Trừng được phép đã thấy nhiều tình hình như vậy, trên mặt liền một tia chấn động cũng không có, thậm chí trong miệng vẫn chậc chậc thần kỳ: "Y, tổn thương thật là không nhẹ."</p><p>	Vừa dứt lời, Lam Trạm liền cảm nhận được trên cổ tay dần dần bay lên một vòng cảm giác mát, hắn toàn thân khẽ giật mình, vô thức triều cái kia phát sinh biến hóa vị trí nhìn thoáng qua, liền phát hiện Giang Trừng chính cầm lấy cánh tay của hắn là trên cổ tay hắn miệng vết thương bôi lên thuốc mỡ.</p><p>	Thuốc mỡ có chút hơi lạnh, bôi đứng lên không đến nơi đến chốn, chỉ có một tia cảm giác mát. Lam Trạm ngơ ngác ngẩng đầu nhìn mặt mày rất nghiêm túc Giang Trừng, mấp máy môi, không nói thêm gì nữa.</p><p>	Đã đã muộn, gió đêm lướt nhẹ qua qua Lam Trạm khuôn mặt. Căng thẳng thần kinh ở đằng kia trong lúc nhất thời trầm tĩnh lại, bầu trời đã có chút ít trở nên trắng, Lam Trạm vuốt vuốt ánh mắt của mình vẫn là là không có ngăn cản được bối rối, trực tiếp tựa ở Giang Trừng trên bờ vai ngủ rồi.</p><p>	Không thể không nói, Lam Trạm tuyệt không thấp. Coi như là Giang Trừng so với hắn lớn tám tuổi, cũng chỉ so với hắn cao hơn hơn mười nhị mười cen-ti-mét, cái này chênh lệch thật sự không lớn. Có lẽ là Giang Trừng từ cái này khắc về sau sinh hoạt điều kiện không tốt, thức ăn hoàn toàn không có Lam Trạm phong phú, mặc dù Lam gia ăn chay, nhưng Giang Trừng hằng ngày thức ăn cũng là hoàn toàn không sánh bằng đấy.</p><p>	Vì vậy tại cảm nhận được Lam Trạm dựa vào tại trên vai của mình thời điểm, Giang Trừng nhíu mày, lặng lẽ ngắm hắn liếc sau lại bắt đầu nhỏ giọng cô bất mãn của mình: Sách, bây giờ tiểu hài nhi như thế nào đều dài hơn nhanh như vậy đấy, đây là ăn cái gì dài a...</p><p>	Trong lòng là nghĩ như vậy, kì thực Giang Trừng nhập lại không có gì thực tế động tác. Mà là nhìn qua ánh trăng nhớ lại cái gì, sau đó hắn nho nhỏ suy nghĩ một chút, bắt đầu suy nghĩ Lam gia đại khái ở địa phương nào</p><p>	Đột ngột đấy, Giang Trừng đã nghe được Lam Trạm chỗ ấy mơ hồ xuyên ra nức nở nghẹn ngào âm thanh. Giang Trừng hơi hơi cúi đầu xuống nghiêng đầu nhìn, Lam Trạm tựa hồ đang bị ác mộng làm cho nhiễu, khóe mắt rưng rưng, trong miệng lẩm bẩm nhỏ vụn lời nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng yên lặng gom góp qua nghe, liền đã nghe được Lam Trạm thấp giọng hừ phát "Sách" "Ca ca" "Phụ thân" cái này từ ngữ, Giang Trừng không khỏi nhíu mày, đối với đứa bé này đã có chút ít hứng thú. Rồi lại không khỏi cảm thán quyển sách kia đối với đứa bé này tầm quan trọng, cuối cùng vẫn là thấp con mắt trầm tư hồi lâu, quay người cầm qua Lam Trạm trong ngực mảnh vỡ, quay người đảo cổ.</p><p>	Đại khái chuẩn bị cho tốt về sau, Giang Trừng mới thở ra một hơi, quan sát ngủ Lam Trạm, cuối cùng vẫn còn lựa chọn cúi xuống thân đem Lam Trạm đeo lên, yên lặng men theo Lam Trạm lúc trước tuy nói hiếm vỡ mộng lời nói triều Lam gia dạo bước đi đến.</p><p>	"Ai..." Giang Trừng khẽ lắc đầu, "Thật không biết ca của ngươi bọn hắn gặp gấp thành cái quỷ gì hình dáng."</p><p>	Mà lắc lư tại Giang Trừng trên lưng Lam Trạm hơi hơi mở ra buồn ngủ mông lung mắt, cuối cùng vẫn là không chịu nổi bối rối đã ngủ, khóe miệng rồi lại hơi hơi giương lên một tia đường cong.</p><p>	Ngày thứ hai Lam Trạm sau khi đứng lên, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy thì là bầy đặt tại tủ đầu giường cái kia một quyển bị bổ sung mà có chút rách rưới sách vở.</p><p>	Tuy rằng nhìn qua rất nát, nhưng Lam Trạm mở ra, dựa vào trí nhớ phát hiện nội dung bên trong nhập lại không có bất kỳ thay đổi.</p><p>	Đích xác là dụng tâm.</p><p>	-</p><p>	Bản thân là muốn ngày thứ hai đúng giờ đi nghe học đấy, nhưng bởi vì Lam Trạm trên người tổn thương không nhẹ, từ Lam Trạm ca ca Lam Hoán tự mình tiến đến đối với dạy học lão tiên sinh mời đừng, gồm chuyện đã xảy ra đầu đuôi gốc ngọn mà nói cho lão tiên sinh. Lão tiên sinh là vui yêu Lam Trạm đứa bé này đấy, vì vậy liền lập tức giải quyết xong sự tình, Lam Trạm cũng bởi vậy có thể tại Lam gia an tâm điều đừng một đoạn thời gian.</p><p>	Qua điều đừng thời gian về sau, Lam Trạm liền lần nữa ôm sách đúng giờ đi về hướng học đường. Tại xong tiết học sau đã bị Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Ngụy Anh bao bọc vây quanh.</p><p>	Lam Trạm ngồi ở trên vị trí sao chép sách luyện chữ, mà vốn hẹn rồi cùng một chỗ luyện chữ Ngụy Anh cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngược lại là chỉ chốc lát sau liền không chịu ngồi yên rồi, bắt đầu có một câu không có một câu cằn nhằn đứng lên.</p><p>	"Ai, tiểu cứng nhắc. Ngươi rất nhiều ngày không có tới, chúng ta cũng không có người trêu cợt rồi, cái này sân trường thời gian trôi qua nhưng là thật không có ý nghĩa!"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thì là khó được không có phụ họa, một bên Lam Trạm càng chắc là sẽ không đi phản ứng Ngụy Anh như vậy lỗ mãng mà nói, chẳng qua là phối hợp luyện chữ của mình.</p><p>	Chợt đấy, Nhiếp Hoài Tang mà nói hơi hơi đưa tới hắn tập trung chú ý: "Ai, Ngụy huynh Lam huynh, các ngươi có biết hay không hôm nay khóa trên cái gọi là 'Anh hùng' rút cuộc là cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hiển nhiên là đối với nói cái gì đề đều có hào hứng, chỉ cần có lời nói có thể nói chính là: "Ờ? Cái kia phải là, áo trắng công tử, Lăng Tuyết lợi kiếm, sáng chói đôi mắt đẹp, tóc dài phiêu dật đi!"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trong lòng trầm tư, một hồi lâu mới nói: "Ồ, chẳng lẽ Ngụy huynh bái kiến cái gì 'Anh hùng' sao? Nếu không làm sao lại biết như vậy kỹ càng?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ục ục miệng, tuy nói trong miệng mang theo phàn nàn, nhưng ánh mắt lại một mảnh tối màu, thanh minh rất: "Tự nhiên là có gặp một lần đấy... Người dài vẫn liền thật sự là đẹp mắt như vậy, hoàn toàn không mang theo giả dối. Lúc trước đã xảy ra chuyện gì ta cũng không nhớ được, liền nhớ kỹ hắn lúc ấy trực tiếp đem ta làm sau hướng bên cạnh quăng ra liền không để ý rồi, lại còn nhớ rõ cái này thì một cái bộ dạng."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang mở ra quạt xếp ngăn trở dưới hé mở mặt, trong mắt một mảnh hướng tới: "Oa, ta cũng tốt muốn gặp được như vậy anh hùng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lập tức dùng gặp quỷ rồi ánh mắt nhìn qua Nhiếp Hoài Tang, cả kinh nói: "Con mẹ nó ngươi thụ ngược đãi điên cuồng không ngươi? Ta cho ngươi biết người nọ chủy độc vô cùng! Hoàn toàn không có trên sách học anh hùng như vậy nhu tình như nước, sách giáo khoa đều là giả dối! Đều là giả dối!"</p><p>	"Vậy thì có sao đấy." Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn như khó hiểu, "Ta tình nguyện bị đánh hắn một trận! Nhớ tới lúc trước Ngụy huynh là hình dung như thế nào hắn đấy, ta đều cảm thấy cái kia cái mỹ mạo ta có thể! Bị mẩu vụn ngừng lại một trận cũng không có cái gì! Ta chịu đựng được!"</p><p>	"Ngươi có thể nghĩ khá lắm đi." Ngụy Anh liếc mắt, nhưng kỳ thật đáy mắt cảm tình cũng không có hắn theo như lời như vậy chán ghét cách ứng với.</p><p>	Như là thời điểm này mới nhớ lại Lam Trạm người này tồn tại, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức quay đầu hỏi Lam Trạm: "Lam huynh ngươi sao..."</p><p>	"Hí...iiiiii —— bà mẹ nó!"</p><p>	Đối với Nhiếp Hoài Tang đột nhiên gào rú, Ngụy Anh tỏ vẻ có bị sợ đến. Sau đó hắn nhìn theo ánh mắt triều Lam Trạm nhìn đi, vốn là dừng một chút, sau đó lập tức mở mồm ra phát ra một tiếng so với Nhiếp Hoài Tang còn muốn lớn hơn âm thanh gào rú: "Con mẹ nó chứ ——! !"</p><p>	Lam Trạm là cười đấy. Khuôn mặt bị dáng tươi cười phác hoạ có chút nhu hòa, trong mắt tựa hồ cũng có lốm đa lốm đốm ánh sáng, loại vẻ mặt này Lam Trạm đã từng chưa bao giờ lộ ra qua, lần này hiển nhiên là đem Ngụy Anh cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang hù đến rồi, còn dọa đến không nhẹ.</p><p>	Con mẹ nó chứ, cái này họ Lam tiểu cứng nhắc thế nào chuyện quan trọng vậy? Như thế nào đột nhiên nở nụ cười? Mẹ ngươi mặc dù tốt nhìn nhưng không hiểu có chút hãi người?</p><p>	Y ——</p><p>	Lam Trạm nào biết được đám người kia thần kinh não gặp như vậy kỳ quái, hắn chỉ là muốn đã đến bản thân dưỡng thương đoạn thời gian kia Giang Trừng thỉnh thoảng từ cửa sổ nhảy vào đi cùng hắn tán phiếm, vẫn thay hắn xức thuốc mỡ, thậm chí giúp hắn đem sách bổ sung tốt rồi —— tuy rằng bổ sung không phải là đẹp như thế.</p><p>	Đem điểm ấy cùng Ngụy Anh theo như lời tao ngộ đối lập một cái, Lam Trạm trong nội tâm không tự giác liền bay lên như vậy một tia nhỏ tự đắc.</p><p>	[ thượng thiên Ngụy Nhiếp Trừng hồi ức lục ]</p><p>	Lam Trạm, chữ Vong Cơ. Mười lăm tuổi, không người không biết, không người không hiểu.</p><p>	Hiện nay nổi danh nhất nhìn qua nghe học Thánh Địa sớm mà từ đã từng lão tiên sinh chỗ đó chuyển biến thành bây giờ Cô Tô Lam thị, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử. Vừa mới bắt đầu đạt được tin tức này thời điểm, Ngụy Anh cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang bất luận như thế nào cũng còn là gặp có chút khó tin đấy.</p><p>	Lam gia tại hậu kỳ quật khởi, ăn chay ăn cấm ăn mặn cấm rượu, cũng cấm huyên náo đi nhanh, quy củ thật là nhiều, nhưng từ trong trổ hết tài năng nhân tài rồi lại một chút không ít. Cũng liền chính là bởi vì như thế, tất cả học cửa bất luận lớn nhỏ đều phái con của mình đến đây nghe học, liền vì tương lai có thể ra mới, lấy trước xinh đẹp nương tử hoặc gả một cái anh tuấn tướng công, cái này từ trước đến nay cũng là bọn nhỏ bản thân làm cho mong nhớ ngày đêm đấy.</p><p>	Cũng bởi vì Lam Trạm khi còn bé tiếp cận tối đa cũng liền cái kia Ngụy Nhiếp hai cái tiên môn thế gia tiểu tử, hoặc là chính là kia so với Lam Trạm lớn hơn rất nhiều kiếm khách Giang Trừng, tuy nói Giang Trừng cùng Lam Trạm tiếp xúc xa không bằng Ngụy Nhiếp hai người muốn nhiều, nhưng Lam Trạm rồi lại thường thường đem Giang Trừng đặt ở chỗ cao.</p><p>	Bất quá, cũng là chuyện phải làm đấy. Ngụy Nhiếp hai người đồng dạng bị trưởng bối yêu cầu tiến đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nghe học, một là học một ít Lam Trạm, hai là hy vọng thành tài, người trong nhà đều là nghĩ như vậy, nhưng bọn hắn lại không xách đạo lữ một chuyện.</p><p>	Giờ phút này, Ngụy Anh cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang an vị tại Lam Trạm đối diện, câu được câu không mà trò chuyện: "Ai, Lam Trạm. Ngươi nói các ngươi ở đây Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử quy củ sao nhiều như vậy, cái này căn bản cũng không phải là làm cho người ta làm đấy." Ngụy Anh trước tiên oán trách.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cắn một cái đặt lên bàn một hộp bánh ngọt, cũng mồm miệng không rõ mà gia nhập phàn nàn phân đội nhỏ: "Là được. Còn giống như không thể một mình xuống núi đi. Không đúng, là căn bản không thể đi xuống!" Nói qua nói qua, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại tức giận mà cắn một cái bánh ngọt, "Rõ ràng các ngươi Cô Tô đồ cổ thi họa như vậy nổi danh, rượu cũng là có tên, nhưng ta đều không lấy được. Các ngươi cái này quy củ cũng quá lừa người rồi, đáng thương đại ca của ta còn cầm kiếm bức ta đáp ứng tới nghe học..."</p><p>	Nghe hai người phàn nàn, Lam Trạm không chỉ có không có đồng tình, thậm chí còn nghĩ đến lại thêm điểm gia quy. Nhưng cuối cùng rồi lại còn không có lên tiếng, đầu là mình thưởng thức bản thân trà.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tuy nói tính tình không thật là tốt, tùy tiện còn có anh hùng bệnh. Nhưng hắn tâm tư cũng là tinh tế tỉ mỉ, lúc này mới có thể lại để cho hắn tuy rằng da vô cùng, nhưng thứ tự tổng có thể nhìn xuống dưới. Mà Nhiếp Hoài Tang trọng tâm rõ ràng không có ở đây việc học cùng kiếm thuật phía trên, ngược lại là giống như hết lần này tới lần khác thư sinh bình thường rất đúng yêu thích cái kia thi họa đồ cổ các loại đồ chơi nhỏ, thường thường có thể vì chi cùng một chút ít Thiểu có danh tiếng dạy học người nghị luận một phen, mỗi cho đến lúc đó, hắn liền hoàn toàn không giống như là bình thường cái gì kia cũng đều không hiểu bộ dạng rồi. Bất quá người này cũng thiện bát quái, có chút tin tức hắn từ trước đến nay là người thứ nhất biết được, sau đó lại chuyển cáo cho Ngụy Anh Lam Trạm hai người vui cười a vui cười a, dù sao cái này Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, cùng tuổi môn sinh cũng liền Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm là Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm cho quen thuộc rồi, tuy nói có lẽ coi như một cái Mạnh Dao.</p><p>	Mạnh Dao nhưng thật ra là một kỹ nữ chi tử, hắn cũng là từ mẹ của hắn mạnh thơ cùng hắn cái kia hát hoa ngắt cỏ cha ruột làm cho sinh hạ loại, lúc ấy thường bị người dùng cái này vui cười, nhưng thời gian lâu dài cũng thành thói quen, đằng sau thậm chí trên mặt từng giây từng phút mỉm cười, có thể xem hiểu hắn chân thật tâm tình người một số gần như không có, đã liền mạnh thơ cũng thường xuyên khó đoán được bản thân hài nhi trong lòng suy nghĩ.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết bởi vì một người đề cử mà thành công nhìn trúng Mạnh Dao tài hoa học thức, nhập lại xuất tiền chuộc đồ mạnh thơ Mạnh Dao mẫu tử hai người, đem mạnh thơ dàn xếp cách Thanh Hà không xa địa phương, Mạnh Dao cũng liền tự nhiên mà vậy với tư cách Nhiếp gia Khách khanh, bắt đầu chuyên môn nhìn xem Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe học tình huống.</p><p>	Đối với cái này, Nhiếp Hoài Tang rất bất đắc dĩ. Nhưng hắn lại không dám phản bác.</p><p>	Lúc này bầu không khí an tĩnh lại, tựa hồ có chút quỷ dị, nhưng cảnh tượng như vậy hơn nhiều, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng hiểu bản thân cần phải làm những gì: Đưa ra chủ đề lại để cho tình cảnh không hề tiếp tục đóng băng là được, dù sao Ngụy huynh nói chuyện năng lực hắn vẫn có thể tin tưởng, chỉ cần đưa ra chủ đề, bọn hắn liền nhất định có chuyện nói.</p><p>	Như thế, Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghĩ sâu tính kỹ cả buổi, cuối cùng là nhớ lại một tia vải vóc, thế nhưng kỳ thật cũng không tính là cái gì bát quái: "Các ngươi còn nhớ rõ, ta khi còn bé đề cập qua 'Anh hùng' sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tựa hồ là đối với chuyện này có rất sâu ấn tượng, lập tức phải trả lời: "Nhớ kỹ, ta đến nay còn nhớ rõ người nọ đem ta trực tiếp ném ở trên đất trống không quan tâm tình cảnh."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang con mắt màu đen giơ lên, nếu không phải đáy mắt một mảnh mơ hồ sâu màu, còn thật sự làm cho người ta cảm thấy hắn thật sự là cái này thì một cái thiên chân vô tà (*ngây thơ như cún) hài tử.</p><p>	Mà Lam Trạm cũng ít thấy buông xuống trà, buông thỏng con mắt thấp giọng khó chịu ra một cái ngữ khí từ đến: "Ừ."</p><p>	Hả? ? ?</p><p>	Bất quá Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng chỉ là sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, lập tức liền chìm vào đến thế giới của mình trong đi, hắn quạt xếp mở ra, chuẩn xác không sai mà che ở mắt của mình con mắt hạ nhiệm gì một nơi, nhưng lưu lại hai con mắt cùng phía trên bộ phận bại lộ bên ngoài, hắn liền bảo trì động tác như vậy chậm rãi miêu tả lấy cảnh tượng lúc đó.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thật sâu nhớ kỹ lúc trước hắn bái kiến một vị thiếu niên áo trắng, đánh giá cũng mới vừa vặn trưởng thành, rồi lại cùng đại ca của mình có chút ít giao tình. Điều này làm cho hắn rất bất khả tư nghị, dù sao đại ca của mình Nhiếp Minh Quyết tính tình tựa hồ có chút không quá làm người khác ưa thích.</p><p>	-</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không phải một cái tập võ liệu, nhưng đối với học tập cũng không hơn tâm. Suốt ngày liền ưa thích lắng đọng tại thế giới của mình ở bên trong, cân nhắc một cái vẽ vận dụng ngòi bút trang giấy cùng màu dấu vết hoặc là cùng chim chóc lầm bầm lầu bầu tại lúc kia cũng là Nhiếp Hoài Tang sinh hoạt hàng ngày, bình bình đạm đạm. Hắn không thương đánh giết, thế nhưng câu thế nhân giữa một mực truyền lưu "Không tập võ, tư chất không thể; không học văn, lịch duyệt chưa đủ" một câu nói như vậy, cũng thật sự là nông cạn.</p><p>	Hoặc là nói, câu này cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không xứng đôi.</p><p>	Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy hắn, là ở nhà mình bên trong một chút một cái tiểu đình người xuống. Lúc ấy là nghe học sau khi kết thúc, Nhiếp Hoài Tang chính lén lút mà muốn ôm vừa đi đường cái lấy lòng (mua tốt) các loại thoại bản cùng không hợp tuổi "Đông cung   bứt tranh" phải về phòng ngủ, thế nhưng cái tiểu đình người là hắn quay về phòng ngủ phải qua đường, hơn nữa vị trí kia tiểu đình người đối diện Nhiếp Hoài Tang cửa phòng ngủ cửa, thoáng vừa nhấc mắt có thể nhìn qua ở đây động tĩnh. Vì vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, chẳng qua là lén lút mà trốn ở một bên rình coi.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết là cười đấy.</p><p>	Mặc dù nói đùa không bằng Ngụy Anh cười rộ lên bình thường tùy tiện, môi chỉ là có chút khẽ mím môi mà thôi. Nhưng thân là Nhiếp Minh Quyết cho tới nay thân đệ đệ, Nhiếp Hoài Tang còn là liếc khám phá Nhiếp Minh Quyết tâm tình: Hắn thật cao hứng, hoặc là nói, hắn rất nhẹ nhàng.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết là "Chính nghĩa người", một số gần như ngày ngày đều muốn trừng phạt ác nhân; ngày đêm mệt nhọc, từng giây từng phút cũng có thể gặp được nguy hiểm tính mạng. Cũng bởi vậy, Nhiếp Minh Quyết trên mặt biểu lộ ngoại trừ bình bình đạm đạm lấy bên ngoài có rất ít những thứ khác phong cảnh, cùng Lam Vong Cơ đúng là không kém là bao nhiêu, nhưng hai người bình thường biểu lộ bất đồng, một cái toàn thân toả ra chính nghĩa chi khí, một cái hôm nay cái gọi là văn võ song toàn công tử văn nhã, hết sức dễ dàng phân biệt.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang liền lại lén lút đi quan sát ngồi ở Nhiếp Minh Quyết người đối diện. Người nọ thấy không rõ khuôn mặt, nhưng khuôn mặt nhìn rất đẹp, thoạt nhìn trắng tạm, nhưng tuyệt không non nớt. Nhiếp Hoài Tang đối với cái này vẫn rất là hiếu kỳ đấy, người này hắn dám nói hắn không có trông thấy qua, bên ngoài cũng chưa bao giờ đề cập qua người này, ngược lại cũng không biết là cái này người "Tới vô ảnh đi vô tung" còn là căn bản sẽ không bị người chú ý.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang trốn trong chốc lát, Nhiếp Minh Quyết chỗ ấy cũng truyền đến trầm thấp tiếng cười, có thể phân biệt ra tiếng cười kia xuất từ đại ca của mình miệng, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại bắt đầu hiếu kỳ rồi, hắn không rõ đại ca của mình là như thế nào đối với người này không có chút nào phòng bị, thậm chí còn hai người giữa trao đổi thật vui, trêu chọc Nhiếp Minh Quyết hầu như vui vẻ không chỉ có.</p><p>	Người nọ thanh âm tựa như tia nước nhỏ, có chứa một tia hàng năm nghịch ngợm, tiếng nói hết sức tốt nghe, đồng dạng cũng mang theo một tia thâm trầm. Coi như là không gặp người biểu lộ, cứ như vậy ngồi ở đây lén lút nghe, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng chút nào không dị nghị. Dù sao người này thanh âm xác thực rất êm tai, Nhiếp Hoài Tang không chút nào bài xích.</p><p>	Chỉ chốc lát sau, cười vui âm thanh liền đã ngừng lại. Người nọ cười hầu như ho khan, Nhiếp Hoài Tang loáng thoáng đã nghe được người nọ đang cùng với đại ca của mình nói chuyện, thanh âm trôi chảy nhẹ nhàng: "Kêu gào, bánh ngọt đều đã ăn xong. Nhanh đi lại gọi là một ít, ta còn không ăn đủ, vẫn có thật nhiều đồ vật không cùng ngươi nói chuyện đâu."</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, sau đó liền đứng dậy xuống dưới, đi đến phòng bếp chỗ ấy. Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại trộm nhìn trộm trong chốc lát, thấy kia người trước mắt cũng còn không có động tác, liền lặng lẽ đứng dậy phải trở về phòng ngủ. Bất quá liền trong khoảnh khắc đó, trước mặt của hắn lập tức liền xuất hiện một cái chuôi kiếm, thẳng đối với ót của hắn.</p><p>	"Hí...iiiiii —— "</p><p>	Tại chỗ người Nhiếp Hoài Tang tỏ vẻ, nếu không phải hắn bị đại ca của hắn đánh khá hơn rồi, hắn thời điểm này khả năng cũng đã Linh Hồn phân thể rồi.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nuốt từng ngụm nước, sau đó từng điểm từng điểm chậm rì rì ngẩng đầu, lọt vào trong tầm mắt rồi lại không phải là cái gì xấu xí thô hán tử, cũng không phải là cái gì tiểu hài nhi, mà là một trương thanh tú mặt, người nọ trên mặt vẫn ẩn chứa cười: "Nhé. Ta chú ý ngươi một hồi lâu rồi."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang toàn thân run lên, lập tức đứng thẳng người nhìn lại qua.</p><p>	Xem ra cũng không phải không có bị chú ý tới, mà là người này căn bản sẽ không có muốn tại Nhiếp Minh Quyết bên người chọc thủng ý của mình.</p><p>	... Thật sự là nhạy cảm đáng sợ.</p><p>	"Chớ khẩn trương, " người nọ thở dài một hơi, thò tay vỗ vỗ Nhiếp Hoài Tang bả vai, nhíu mày cười nói, "Không có ý tứ gì khác, ta là Giang Trừng. Đó là ngươi ca đi, ta có lẽ coi như là ca của ngươi đấy... Ừ... Bằng hữu?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ừ, bằng hữu." Hắn nói qua, lại trở lại nhìn nhìn, phát hiện Nhiếp Minh Quyết không có xuất hiện, liền lại trở lại cười nói, "Ngươi tên gì vậy? Ngươi sợ Minh Quyết?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang có chút khẩn trương liên tục gật đầu, rất nhanh hồi đáp: "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ta là Nhiếp Hoài Tang. Đại ca... Đại ca người như vậy nếu như đã biết ta cùng ngài sẽ như vậy tiếp cận nhất định sẽ làm thịt của ta đi..."</p><p>	"Khoa trương như vậy?" Giang Trừng kéo ra khóe miệng, "Ta cũng không thấy đến hắn là loại này người a. Lại nói cái này, ngươi trốn tránh hắn kỳ thật cũng không phải sợ tiếp cận ta, mà là sợ ngươi mua đồ vật bị Minh Quyết thấy được chưa?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang một số gần như mặt xám như tro, nhưng Giang Trừng rồi lại không hề trêu chọc ý của hắn, mà là thanh kiếm chuôi lại đi cái kia nhi đưa tiễn đưa: "Ngươi xem ta đây chuôi kiếm, Hàn Ngọc trúc đấy, đã nhiều năm đâu. Hàn Ngọc biết, ngươi có phải hay không ưa thích cái này đồ vật?"</p><p>	Hàn Ngọc, là đương kim thời đại một cái thập phần hiếm thấy mài ngọc. Có gần ngàn năm lịch sử, nhưng trước mắt đã bị đào móc bất quá rải rác mấy khối, càng là Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng chưa từng thấy, nhiều lắm là cũng cũng chỉ có nghe nói qua, dù sao vật này, tại bây giờ nơi đây không có điểm danh khí cũng không có đạo lý.</p><p>	Cái này chuôi kiếm đúng là từ Hàn Ngọc xây hay sao?</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ánh mắt tức thì sáng, Giang Trừng cũng thấy rõ ràng. Liền xùy cười một tiếng lắc đầu, lấy tay khẽ vỗ chuôi kiếm, một hồi hàn khí tức thì từ chuôi kiếm tuôn ra, thật có thể nói là là một cái nghìn năm khó gặp chính là binh khí tốt.</p><p>	"Đều muốn?" Giang Trừng thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang phản ứng này liền liệu đến, "Chuôi kiếm cho không được ngươi. Đêm nay chúng ta nóc nhà cách nhìn, ta cho ngươi một đồ tốt." Lại nhìn Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẻ mặt xem thường, Giang Trừng liền lại đã minh bạch, "Không có việc gì, chẳng qua là cảm thấy hữu duyên, vì vậy tiễn đưa ngươi, không cần có gánh nặng."</p><p>	Xa xa tiếng bước chân đột kích, Giang Trừng diên màu tím con mắt nhíu lại, lập tức khiến cho Nhiếp Hoài Tang trở về phòng ngủ, tránh qua, tránh né Nhiếp Minh Quyết quan sát.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang vừa đóng cửa lại, chợt nghe đến Nhiếp Minh Quyết tiếng nói: "Giang Trừng, ngươi như thế nào ra rồi? Bánh ngọt đã chọn xong rồi, có ngươi thích ăn hoa sen bánh ngọt, chúng ta đi lên ngồi đi."</p><p>	Đáp lại chính là Giang Trừng một tiếng nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" .</p><p>	Buổi tối đến vô cùng nhanh, Nhiếp Hoài Tang tóc tai bù xù lấy rót tắm rửa sau liền mặc lên xiêm y một cái nhảy lên nóc nhà, hắn ngồi ở trên mái hiên, tư thế ngồi rồi lại rất có một tia cẩn thận tỉ mỉ ý tứ. Nhiếp Hoài Tang vô thức mà nghĩ dao động cánh, rồi lại hậu tri hậu giác mà phát hiện mình không có đem quạt xếp thuận tiện lấy mang lên. Hắn trầm mặc một hồi, vừa nghĩ tiếp cầm thời điểm liền kém chút ít trước mặt đánh lên nhảy lên đến Giang Trừng, hắn lập tức kịp phản ứng, thậm chí còn hướng sau vẫn dịch một bước dài.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vững vàng đứng ở Nhiếp Hoài Tang vừa mới ngồi vị trí, sau đó đưa tay giơ lên, cầm trong tay nắm quạt xếp vượt qua Nhiếp Hoài Tang ném đi đi, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng rất nhanh tiếp được: "Đây là..." Giang Trừng chẳng muốn nhìn, chẳng qua là chậm rì rì mở miệng giải thích nói: "Đồ đạc của ngươi, cùng ta không sao."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang khẽ gật đầu, sau đó trong mắt mang ánh sáng bình thường nhìn qua Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"... Yên tâm đi yên tâm đi ngươi, ta cũng không quên." Giang Trừng liếc mắt, sau đó rất nhanh mà từ ngực mang sau kéo ra một cái treo tuệ.</p><p>	Treo tuệ hiện lên màu xanh chuyển lệch màu đen, như sâu màu phỉ thúy bình thường xinh đẹp, phía trên có một phương bóng loáng đá tròn khảm nạm ở phía trên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hơi hơi đi cảm thụ, hầu như tại trong nháy mắt liền xác nhận cái này khối đá tròn chính là Hàn Ngọc.</p><p>	Hàn Ngọc hắn chưa thấy qua, tự nhiên chỉ từ buổi sáng Giang Trừng làm mẫu trong cảm nhận được một lần, đây là lần thứ hai, hắn tự nhiên dễ dàng phân biệt.</p><p>	"Tại đây cái, cầm lấy đi." Giang Trừng mấp máy môi, "Vốn muốn tiễn đưa ngươi kiếm tuệ đấy, nhưng ta nghĩ lên Minh Quyết đã từng cùng ta đề cập qua hắn có một cái không tập võ cũng không học văn không có tiền đồ đệ đệ, ta dù thế nào muốn, hôm nay trùng hợp chứng kiến ngươi bên hông ly biệt lấy quạt xếp, cũng chỉ phải tiễn đưa cái treo tuệ, có thể treo ngươi cán quạt trên."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang gật đầu, lập tức sẽ đem treo tuệ đọng ở cán quạt lên, quạt xếp linh lực tăng cường biên độ thập phần cao, cơ hồ là trong nháy mắt, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã cảm thấy toàn thân linh lực sung túc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn thấy, liền nhíu mày: "Ơ? Ngươi thật đúng là cái sử dụng cánh dao tốt có khiếu:chất vải." Nói như vậy lấy, Giang Trừng lại lộ ra có chút tiếc hận mà lắc đầu, "Ai, đáng tiếc là một cái không tập võ hài tử."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang động tác trì trệ, lập tức ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Giang Trừng, khó được không có nói nhiều.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khuôn mặt tại ánh trăng nhu hòa dưới lộ ra càng thêm ôn nhu, xinh đẹp mắt hạnh trong chỉ chứa lấy một mình ngươi, còn lại chính là đen sì đêm tối cùng thỉnh thoảng lóe lên những ngôi sao. Giang Trừng lưng đeo ánh sáng, rồi lại giống như thần xinh đẹp đến cực điểm.</p><p>	Đây là Thần Tiên a.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngơ ngác nhìn qua Giang Trừng. Hắn bị Thần Tiên kéo vào không biết tên cảm tình vực sâu.</p><p>	Về sau mấy ngày, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hãy cùng sắp bị điên rồi, mỗi đêm đều bò lên trên nóc nhà, ánh mắt dừng ở cái thanh kia quạt xếp, sau đó hắn lén lút, lén lút đụng lên đi chậm rãi hôn một cái cái kia khối khảm nạm lấy Hàn Ngọc.</p><p>	Rồi sau đó có một ngày, Giang Trừng vội vàng mà chạy tới Thanh Hà không tịnh thế, bên ngoài rồi lại cũng không ai ngăn trở hắn. Nhiếp Hoài Tang vừa mới đẩy cửa ra liền phát hiện Giang Trừng vội vàng mà sẽ phải xông vào Nhiếp Minh Quyết phòng ngủ, sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa hô to một tiếng.</p><p>	Đại ca của hắn nếu như ngủ không ngon mà nói vẫn sẽ có rời giường khí a!</p><p>	Nhưng mà, đối đãi các ngươi Giang Trừng đi vào hồi lâu, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng chưa từng nghe được bên trong đại ca của mình tiếng rống giận dữ, mà là hoàn toàn yên tĩnh. Không lâu, Giang Trừng liền đầy mặt đỏ bừng mà chạy ra, đứng ở cửa ra vào lúc vẫn không quên quay đầu lại chỉ vào Nhiếp Minh Quyết phòng ngủ lớn tiếng chỉ trích "Biến thái" .</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang tâm tùy theo trầm xuống, tay chăm chú nắm thành quyền đầu.</p><p>	Kế tiếp, Nhiếp Minh Quyết liền vuốt vuốt có chút lộn xộn tóc, ăn mặc bình thường quần áo đi ra, trên mặt tựa hồ có chút thật có lỗi ý tứ: "Xấu hổ... Thật sự là không có ngờ tới ngươi gặp ở thời điểm này đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ đã biết cái gì, vẻ mặt ý vị thâm trường: "Ngủ không ngon?"</p><p>	Ba chữ kia liền cùng một chỗ xác thực không có vấn đề, nhưng Nhiếp Minh Quyết nghe xong Giang Trừng ngữ khí, lại nhìn người cái kia vẻ mặt vặn vẹo thần tình về sau, hắn kéo ra khóe miệng, trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có lên tiếng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng coi như hắn thừa nhận, sau đó liền run rẩy lấy thanh âm nói ra một câu làm cho người khiếp sợ mà nói: "Minh Quyết, ngươi là triệt   hơn nhiều làm cho..."</p><p>	"Câm miệng! !" Nhiếp Minh Quyết đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, hắn lập tức vươn tay ra bưng kín mặt của mình, nhìn qua như là tại thẹn quá hoá giận, "Chớ nói lung tung!"</p><p>	Một trận trò khôi hài qua, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cả buổi hào hứng cũng không cao, tự giam mình ở trong phòng ngủ buồn bực không vui, mà Giang Trừng đang cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết ngồi chung một chỗ nhi nói cái này mấy thứ gì đó.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe không rõ, hoặc là nói hắn hiện đang không có cái kia tâm tư đi nghe.</p><p>	Rõ ràng có thể sẽ là một cái động trời bát quái, nhưng Nhiếp Hoài Tang rồi lại trái ngược thường ngày mà không có cái kia hào hứng. Hắn thậm chí không muốn để cho người khác biết Giang Trừng người này tồn tại.</p><p>	Cũng không biết qua bao lâu, đột nhiên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cửa phòng ngủ truyền miệng đến một hồi "Khấu khấu" tiếng đập cửa. Nhiếp Hoài Tang dưỡng đủ tinh thần hỏi một câu, cái này mới phát hiện ngoài cửa người là đại ca của mình, Nhiếp Minh Quyết.</p><p>	Thấy Nhiếp Minh Quyết chính ăn mặc một thân tương đối mộc mạc xiêm y, hiển nhiên là muốn ra cửa. Nhưng muốn đi đâu, Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn cũng không biết.</p><p>	Nhưng ngay tại hắn muốn hỏi thời điểm, Nhiếp Minh Quyết liền mở miệng cắt Hồ: "Đi, đổi thân xiêm y, sau đó theo ta ra ngoài."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang có chút nghi hoặc: "Đi chỗ nào? Mang ta lên có cái gì hữu dụng?"</p><p>	Nhưng Nhiếp Minh Quyết dưới một câu lại để cho Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúng túng quả thực tự bế: "Đi thanh lâu, Giang Trừng nói ngươi khẳng định nhận thức đường."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang kéo ra khóe miệng, lại thấp giọng hỏi một câu: "Đi làm gì?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết lườm Nhiếp Hoài Tang liếc, sau đó trở lại đóng lại cửa phòng ngủ. Ngay tại Nhiếp Hoài Tang cho rằng không chiếm được trả lời thời điểm, Nhiếp Minh Quyết giảm thấp xuống thanh âm mở miệng:</p><p>	"Đi chuộc người."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang sững sờ. Trong lòng của hắn lại có chút ít thoải mái: Đại ca của mình cũng không phải muốn đi cùng Giang Trừng một mình gặp mặt, cái này là đủ rồi.</p><p>	Hắn nhanh chóng mặc quần áo, rồi sau đó đến gần cái thanh kia quạt xếp, ngón tay vuốt ve cái kia khối khảm nạm lấy thập phần hiếm thấy Hàn Ngọc, sau đó từ địa phương khác một lần nữa lấy ra một cái chiết phiến.</p><p>	Cũng là hắn cho đồ đạc của ta, ta sao có thể mang đi ra ngoài cho người khác chứng kiến đây?</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cười cười.</p><p>	Hắn muốn đem Thần Tiên cũng kéo vào vực sâu, triền miên không ngừng.</p><p>	-</p><p>	"Cái gì?" Ngụy Anh lộ ra thập phần khiếp sợ, "Ngươi nói hắn là A Trừng?"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng?" Lam Trạm hơi hơi nhăn nổi lên lông mày, cái tên này hắn hết sức quen thuộc, cái này chính là kia lần buổi tối giúp hắn bôi lên thuốc mỡ, giúp hắn may vá sách vở thiếu niên.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang khẽ giật mình, lập tức mở to mắt, cái này không không biểu hiện lấy khiếp sợ của hắn trình độ: "Cái gì? Các ngươi chẳng lẽ đều biết hắn?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhưng không có trả lời nữa, mà là cúi đầu xuống cầm lấy một khối bánh ngọt tức giận gặm; một bên Lam Trạm sắc mặt cũng không có tốt đi đến nơi nào, màu đen cùng cái đáy nồi bình thường, dùng cái này đến xem, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức liền đã minh bạch ——</p><p>	Lúc đầu tới bái kiến Giang Trừng không chỉ hắn, đại ca của hắn cùng Mạnh huynh, còn có Ngụy huynh cùng Lam huynh. Đây không phải là luận như thế nào, Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn còn có chút khiếp sợ đấy, tuy rằng trên mặt động tác càng thêm khoa trương một ít.</p><p>	Như thế nào hết lần này tới lần khác thì đem bọn hắn mấy người "Cứu" nữa nha?</p><p>	Ngay tại Nhiếp Hoài Tang che đầu do dự suy nghĩ đồng thời, Ngụy Anh cũng cúi đầu, buông thỏng con mắt nhìn qua trong chén trà bình tĩnh nước trà, chậm rãi, nước trà theo hắn cố ý nhoáng một cái mà đã tạo thành hơi hơi rung động. Hắn tựa hồ từ trong thấy được quá khứ của mình.</p><p>	-</p><p>	Di Lăng Ngụy thị, là tiên môn thế gia trong xếp hạng năm vị trí đầu thị tộc.</p><p>	Khi bọn hắn có là số má lúc trước, bọn hắn một mực là bị Vân Mộng Giang thị làm cho hoàn toàn áp chế đấy. Vân Mộng Giang thị gia chủ Giang Phong Miên cùng Di Lăng Ngụy thị gia chủ Ngụy Trường Trạch kết giao rất tốt, hai người bọn họ có thể nói là ngay lúc đó sau cùng huynh đệ thân thiết; mà Vân Mộng chủ mẫu Ngu Tử Diên cùng Di Lăng chủ mẫu Tàng Sắc hai người đồng dạng từng có giao hảo, bốn người bọn họ tại khi còn bé chính là lẫn nhau bạn chơi.</p><p>	Tàng Sắc người này ưa trêu chọc người khác, từng nghe học thời điểm thật vừa đúng lúc đi trêu chọc đồng dạng nghe học Lam Khải Nhân, đáng tiếc cuối cùng chẳng những không có bị phản ứng, còn bị tiễn đưa một cái xem thường. Cũng chính là tại đây sau đó, Tàng Sắc cũng trung thực đi lên, nhưng cùng bằng hữu cùng một chỗ thời điểm vẫn là như vậy tính tình, chẳng qua là mọi người cũng đã quen rồi mà thôi.</p><p>	Như là Giang Phong Miên liền đối với Tàng Sắc có như vậy hảo cảm, chẳng qua là về sau ở chung càng lâu, hắn phát giác như vậy không đúng, kỳ thật cửa tâm không đồng nhất Ngu Tử Diên so với thẳng thắn giỏi về trêu chọc Tàng Sắc tốt hơn một chút, tuy nói hai người tính cách trái ngược, nhưng đến cùng trôi qua vẫn là coi như là hạnh phúc.</p><p>	Các loại về sau, Di Lăng Ngụy thị đã có thiếu gia chủ Ngụy Anh, chữ Vô Tiện; mà Vân Mộng Giang thị đồng dạng cũng sinh hạ một trai một gái, phân biệt là dài tỷ Giang Yếm Ly cùng nhận định thiếu gia chủ Giang Trừng, chữ Vãn Ngâm. Lúc ấy bọn hắn vốn định lấy cùng với đối phương hài tử xác định cái cuộc hôn nhân trẻ thơ, Tàng Sắc nhìn Giang thị cũng có dài tỷ Giang Yếm Ly, đã nghĩ ngợi lấy lại để cho Giang Yếm Ly cùng A Tiện xác định cái cuộc hôn nhân trẻ thơ. Đáng tiếc không như mong muốn, Ngụy Anh vốn đang có thể cùng Giang Yếm Ly trò chuyện, kết quả khi hắn thấy được Giang Trừng cái kia so với hắn rất nhiều tiểu oa nhi sau mà bắt đầu dán hắn, điều này cũng làm cho Giang Phong Miên đám người cực kỳ khiếp sợ.</p><p>	Bất quá Giang Trừng thân thể tựa hồ so với bọn hắn yếu nhược chút ít —— rõ ràng niên kỷ so với bọn hắn lớn, nhưng chính là so với bọn hắn muốn gầy, tựa hồ đẩy sẽ phải ngược lại rồi, vì vậy Ngụy Anh cùng Giang Yếm Ly đều cực độ quan tâm Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Tàng Sắc nhìn tình cảnh này, liền rút rút khóe miệng, cười ha hả mở miệng nói: "Ách... Ha ha ha. Chúng ta đây cái này cuộc hôn nhân trẻ thơ vẫn xác định sao?"</p><p>	Hai cái đại nam nhân sờ lên cái mũi, đều không có đáp lời. Vì vậy trả lời người biến thành Ngu Tử Diên một người.</p><p>	"Coi như hết." Ngu Tử Diên nhìn xem ba cái tiểu hài nhi vây quanh ở cùng nơi chơi đùa chơi đùa, "Nếu là tương lai gặp chính thức ưa thích người đâu."</p><p>	Tàng Sắc nghe vậy, nhíu mày, không khỏi trêu chọc nói: "A diên a, ngươi lúc nào như vậy rất biết nói chuyện nữa nha?"</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên một tay nắm tay thả đến cái cằm chỗ ho một tiếng, ánh mắt phiêu hốt bất định, nhưng ngoài miệng nhưng là không cần nghĩ ngợi: "Hừ, còn không phải theo ngươi học đấy."</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngụy Trường Trạch liếc nhau, cuối cùng nhịn không được "Phốc xuy" một tiếng bật cười, cười đến bả vai đều đang run rẩy. Mà Tàng Sắc cùng Ngu Tử Diên lại lẫn nhau cười đấu lên miệng, độc lưu lại ba đứa bé nháy mắt to thỉnh thoảng hướng cha mẹ của mình tìm đến đi ánh mắt tò mò.</p><p>	Vốn sinh hoạt đúng là ấm áp mỹ mãn, nhưng đột ngột đấy, lúc trước cùng Giang gia từng có một tia mâu thuẫn người tìm chút ít "Chức nghiệp nhân viên" chuyên môn đuổi theo giết Giang gia bốn người. Lúc ấy Di Lăng Ngụy thị cùng Vân Mộng Giang thị tin tức bị ép ngăn ra, làm bị nghĩ đến lại tiến về trước Vân Mộng Giang thị lúc, chỗ ấy đã chút nào không một người, chỉ còn lại có trên đất sớm đã khô cạn vết máu, tựa hồ đang nhắc nhở bọn hắn nơi đây phát sinh qua một trận đáng sợ cỡ nào đuổi giết.</p><p>	Cho dù là bọn họ một nhà cỡ nào thanh lý hiện trường, nhưng lớn như vậy động tĩnh tổng gặp bị người phát giác rồi sau đó đào sâu. Cũng là cái gọi là giấy không thể gói được lửa, Ngụy Trường Trạch đám người coi như là cỡ nào hao tâm tổn trí đi vùi lấp cái này sự kiện trọng đại, cuối cùng vẫn còn vẫn như cũ gặp thất bại. Cái này giống như có lẽ đã là mệnh trung chú định sự tình rồi.</p><p>	Giang gia một ít ngẫu nhiên sống sót đệ tử cũng bị Di Lăng Ngụy thị mời chào, với tư cách cuối cùng cống hiến. Những ngày kia bọn hắn trầm mặc đến cực điểm, nhưng cũng là ở thời điểm này, tiên môn thế gia bảng xếp hạng nặng sắp xếp, đợi bọn hắn lại lần nữa đi ra ngoài lúc, bọn hắn đã thành công xâm nhập năm vị trí đầu rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lúc trước bởi vì là tin tức này không phấn chấn hồi lâu. Hắn và Giang gia hai cái hài tử chơi tốt, thích nhất vẫn thuộc cái kia dài xinh đẹp tiểu ca ca, nhưng cái này trong vòng một đêm đã không thấy tăm hơi, chỉ còn lại có một bãi máu.</p><p>	Vân Mộng Giang thị.</p><p>	Gia chủ cùng chủ mẫu một đôi vong mệnh uyên ương, đệ tử tản ra trốn, một nữ tử vong, một đứa con không biết tung tích.</p><p>	Ngụy Trường Trạch lúc ấy cũng đem bản thân mai một tại đây tê tâm liệt phế trong thống khổ.</p><p>	Đã đến tám chín tuổi lúc ấy Ngụy Anh đã là quan hệ nhân mạch rộng khắp hài tử, chuyện này cũng không có lại đề cập tới, Ngụy gia vợ chồng thường xuyên lo lắng Ngụy Anh lao thẳng đến chuyện này vùi tại trong lòng, thỉnh thoảng sẽ suy nghĩ hắn. Nhưng bọn hắn không thể xách, nếu là nói ra, chỉ sợ cũng không chỉ có Ngụy Anh một người một mực thắp thỏm nhớ mong gặp.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thường thường tìm đủ loại người cùng nhau chơi đùa, cũng nói không rõ là vì cái gì. Ngày hôm đó hắn đã tìm được thành tích tốt nhất, thực sự tính tình nhất đạm mạc Lam Trạm người này, động não sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng mang theo Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng nhau cùng người đã có liên hệ. Tuy nói Lam Trạm lời nói không nhiều lắm, vẫn chịu không nổi Ngụy Anh nói nhiều, nhưng quan hệ giữa bọn họ tổng so với Lam Trạm cùng người khác quan hệ trong đó muốn nhiều.</p><p>	Thì cứ như vậy, Ngụy Anh hầu như đã trở thành cùng thế hệ trong gái hồng lâu (V.I.P hàng công sở), cơ bản cùng ai đều có được nhè nhẹ từng sợi quan hệ. Coi như là không có quan hệ, như vậy về sau vẫn sẽ có: Chỉ cần Ngụy Anh hắn thấy được ngươi, ngươi nền tảng vốn cũng không gặp cô độc.</p><p>	Tuy nói Ngụy Anh biểu hiện ra là như thế, nhưng nội tâm của hắn cũng thập phần mềm mại, thậm chí còn hắn mỗi đêm hầu như nhớ mãi không quên cái kia khi còn bé Giang gia bạn chơi, đoạn thời gian kia là hắn vui sướng nhất thời gian, sau cùng chân tâm thật ý vui vẻ thời gian.</p><p>	Nhưng thân là gái hồng lâu (V.I.P hàng công sở), liền nhất định sẽ gặp được một ít không đẹp hay sự tình.</p><p>	Lúc trước đồng môn trong Ngụy Anh biết ngoại trừ Nhiếp Hoài Tang bên ngoài còn có một người xem qua thoại bản, còn có một người. Bất quá người kia trên cơ bản đều là lén lút mà nhìn, có một lần hoàn toàn tốt bị Ngụy Anh bắt được, vì vậy hắn liền gom góp quá khứ cùng hắn cùng nơi nhìn, đem người kia nghẹn đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, động cũng không dám động.</p><p>	Người kia dài không được khá nhìn, học tập cũng không có thật tốt. Trên căn bản là người trong nhà không cho phép như vậy cái cử động, lần này Ngụy Anh cũng chỉ là có chút hiếu kỳ mà gom góp qua đi xem, không nghĩ tới cái này nhìn qua, liền không lâu sau cho mình kém chút ít đưa tới sát thủ.</p><p>	Lần kia là ở trên đường trở về, trời không muộn, trên đường cũng có người tại đi. Nhưng mà đi đến nửa đường thời điểm Ngụy Anh đã bị một cái nhìn qua lớn hơn mình nhiều như vậy mấy tuổi nam sinh ngăn cản đường. Hắn tại chính mình "Có lẽ không có việc gì" may mắn dưới tâm lý cùng theo người kia rời đi, kết quả không liệu đến nửa đường đã bị nhét vào hẻm nhỏ tiến hành đánh.</p><p>	Tại sự tình phát sinh trong nháy mắt, Ngụy Anh còn có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm.</p><p>	Thẳng đến chứng kiến lúc trước cái kia nhìn lén thoại bản đồng môn xuất hiện lúc, Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm liền mơ hồ đã có cái kia thì một cái suy đoán —— 【 vu tội.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, người kia há miệng run rẩy chỉ vào Ngụy Anh sẽ nhỏ giọng, mang theo chút ít ủy khuất mà nói: "Ca, hắn, chính là hắn!" Người kia nhìn qua là bị khi phụ sỉ nhục sợ cái chủng loại kia, toàn thân đều đang run rẩy, rồi lại làm từ trước đến nay anh hùng bệnh Ngụy Anh cảm nhận được mãnh liệt buồn nôn dục vọng, "Hắn bức ta cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nhìn lời nói, thoại bản!"</p><p>	'Cây cỏ? Muốn mặt không! ?'</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tự biết nói rõ lí lẽ vô dụng, cũng liền không có lại sóng phí lời, mà là nhăn nhíu mày đầu, nghe lên trước mắt nam tử chửi rủa thanh âm, đáy lòng nhưng là ngăn không được mà nôn rãnh.</p><p>	'Vị này ca, người có thể hay không đem sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra hiểu rõ lại để giáo huấn người?'</p><p>	Dù sao coi như là nửa cái nhà giàu đệ tử, Ngụy Anh thân phận chân thật hắn coi như là gái hồng lâu (V.I.P hàng công sở) cũng rất ít cùng người khác nhắc tới. Bởi vì là thời đại này nghe học, mỗi người cũng không có cần cho thấy chân thật nơi phát ra, chỉ cần cùng chung mục đích đều là học bài là được. Vì vậy lúc trước Ngụy Trường Trạch tiễn đưa Ngụy Anh đi thời điểm cũng liền đưa hắn nửa trình, về sau trực tiếp liền đi tìm cái kia dạy học người thỉnh cầu hỗ trợ giấu giếm Ngụy Anh xuất thế. Giống như "Di Lăng Ngụy thị thiếu gia chủ" xưng hô thế này cũng liền Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Lam Trạm nhị người biết được mà thôi.</p><p>	Giống như những người khác, như Nhiếp Hoài Tang thân thế cũng liền Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm nhị người biết được, Lam Trạm thân thế hắn ngược lại là không có nói thẳng ra, bình thường chỉ có một chút hành vi ám chỉ có thể cho người đoán được, mà Ngụy Anh bản thân cũng không ngu ngốc, tự nhiên đoán được; Nhiếp Hoài Tang là do Ngụy Anh báo cho biết đấy, nhưng lúc trước hắn có biết không hiểu chuyện này, ngược lại còn là một chưa hiểu chi mê.</p><p>	Cái này người đương nhiên mà không biết Ngụy Anh thân thế, cho nên mới dám như thế trắng trợn mà chắn hắn, thậm chí còn đe dọa hắn. Tuy rằng điểm ấy trò hề Ngụy Anh đều gặp, nhưng những người kia đánh cũng còn là từng quyền đến thịt đấy, mà hắn tuy nói coi như là một thiên tài, nhưng không thường xuyên tu luyện, kiến thức cơ bản lại càng không tính vững chắc, chỉ chốc lát sau liền rơi xuống hạ phong.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh về sau bắt đầu luống cuống tay chân mà ngăn cản công kích, trên mặt đã chảy máu. Tuy nói những cái kia Hùng Hài Tử có cũng chảy máu, nhưng hiển nhiên không có Ngụy Anh nghiêm trọng nửa phần.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại lần nữa vung quyền đánh một chút người nọ mặt, đem người mặt đánh chính là nghiêng đi, một số gần như phải đổi hình. Rồi sau đó sau lưng liền xuất hiện một người, người kia đi lại chậm rãi, tại người không chú ý lúc liền trong nháy mắt điểm Ngụy Anh huyệt ngủ, làm cho người ta thoát khỏi lực lượng, triều trên mặt đất ngược lại đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh té trên mặt đất, nhưng hắn vẫn thấy rõ đồ vật. Hắn quay đầu nhìn lại, liền tiến đụng vào một vòng diên màu tím trong. Màu tím kia ấn bầu trời Tinh Không tím, dường như hắn nghiêm trọng mặc dù có Tinh Không, lại có biển rộng.</p><p>	Là hắn.</p><p>	"Giang —— "</p><p>	Người nọ chẳng qua là cúi đầu nhìn Ngụy Anh liếc, liền cái nhìn này, đem hắn sắp thốt ra tên cắt ngang, chỉ còn lại có một cái hơi yếu "Giang" chữ âm cuối, bất quá tu vi không cao người cũng nghe không được cái thanh âm này.</p><p>	Sau đó, người kia khẽ thở dài một cái:</p><p>	"Ai, gần nhất như thế nào toàn bộ gặp được việc này."</p><p>	Người kia thân mặc bạch y, bên hông ly biệt lấy một thanh kiếm, trên tay tức thì là vật gì cũng không có cầm, hai tay rỗng tuếch, nhưng những người kia nhưng không có bật cười.</p><p>	Khí tràng tại lúc kia là có thể coi như vũ khí sử dụng đấy, mà Bạch y nhân này tuy nói dài công tử văn nhã, một bộ thư sinh yếu đuối bộ dạng, thậm chí còn nhìn qua còn không có trưởng thành; nhưng hắn khí tràng nhưng là tại chỗ tất cả mọi người đánh không lại cường đại, mỗi đi một bước, liền lại để cho lòng của bọn hắn run lên, mình cũng nói không rõ đang sợ chút gì đó này nọ.</p><p>	Không cách nào cười ra tiếng.</p><p>	Chỉ có thể cảm thấy sợ hãi.</p><p>	"Các ngươi như thế nào như vậy ưa thích giáo huấn nhà khác tiểu hài nhi đâu."</p><p>	Bạch y nhân lệch ra nghiêng đầu, khom người nhấp lên Ngụy Anh cổ áo, Ngụy Anh còn không có triệt để ngủ, xem ra ý chí còn là kiên định vô cùng. Sau đó hắn triều vị kia nhìn lén thoại bản người nhíu mày, rồi hướng tựa hồ là người nọ đại ca híp híp mắt, cười ra tiếng: "Vị này... Công tử, ừ." Những người khác đã đối với người này một bả nhấc lên một người vả lại một chút khí lực cũng không phí người sinh ra một loại mười phần cảm giác sợ hãi, "Đây là của ngươi này đệ đệ đi." Nghe được câu hỏi, người kia bề bộn vội vàng gật đầu, "Ừ, tốt. Như vậy ta cho ngươi biết, lời nói vốn không phải trên tay của ta tiểu tử này ép buộc hắn nhìn —— ngược lại là nhà của ngươi đệ đệ mỗi ngày mỗi đêm nhìn lén thoại bản kết quả không cẩn thận bị cái này nhóc con phát hiện. Vì vậy ngươi dạy lầm người rồi." Bạch y nhân ngẩng đầu quan sát bầu trời, sau đó mang theo Ngụy Anh trải qua những người kia đi ra ngoài, vẫn không quên lưu lại một câu nói:</p><p>	"Ta thật tò mò ngươi gặp làm như thế nào đấy."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh khi...tỉnh lại bản thân đang đứng ở đường cái một một cái góc nhỏ, nhưng cái này đường hắn nhận thức, kỳ thật Bạch y nhân kia cũng chính là đem hắn bỏ rơi bên ngoài một chút mà thôi.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chậm rãi ngồi dậy, tối hôm qua bị đánh đích địa phương rồi lại không đau, tựa hồ là bôi qua thuốc mỡ. Ngụy Anh cẩn thận nhớ lại, một cái liền nhớ lại này trắng noãn vạt áo cùng thuần trắng giầy.</p><p>	Còn có bên hông ly biệt lấy màu tím kiếm chi.</p><p>	Bị xách lúc thức dậy, thấy lại đi —— chính là người diên màu tím, giống như tràn đầy thế gian ngôi sao hạnh mâu, cùng cái kia xõa tóc dài phiêu dật.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tại trong nháy mắt cũng nhớ tới người kia ——</p><p>	So với chính mình lớn tuổi tám tuổi đấy, Vân Mộng Giang thị, Giang Trừng, chữ Vãn Ngâm.</p><p>	Bản thân trước kia một cái bạn chơi, ca ca.</p><p>	Cái kia có lẽ cũng là làm chính mình lúc trước là hưng phấn nhất một chuyện đi. Tuy rằng Giang Trừng hắn không có tiếp nhận Ngụy Anh muốn đợi hắn quay về Ngụy gia thỉnh cầu, nhưng mà tối thiểu nhất Ngụy Anh đã biết hắn còn sống, hắn vẫn tốt lành còn sống, tối thiểu nhất trước mắt mới chỉ thoạt nhìn là sẽ không ra công việc đấy.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ánh mắt ùng ục ục mà loạn chuyển, sau đó hắn mở ra cây quạt đối với mình quạt gió, trong nội tâm cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì, chỉ bất quá về sau hắn vẫn chuyên môn giương mắt nhìn một chút Lam Trạm. Lam Trạm tựa hồ cũng không thèm để ý, nhưng cẩn thận một chút nhìn đã biết rõ tay của hắn nổi gân xanh, nhưng lực đạo nắm chắc vậy là đủ rồi, chén trà không đến mức vỡ vụn.</p><p>	Lam Trạm thưởng thức trà. Giang Trừng tốt vẫn như cũ trong lòng của hắn tản ra không đi, nhưng hắn cũng nhíu mày, đối với nhiều người như vậy cũng biết cái kia "Bảo tàng" mà cảm thấy phiền muộn cùng không cam lòng.</p><p>	[ trong quyển sách Dao Trừng hồi ức lục ]</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhớ mang máng, hắn lần đầu gặp phải Tiết Dương. Bọn họ là tại một cái Nghĩa Thành ngày mưa. Cùng hắn gặp nhau, cũng là tại cái ngày đó.</p><p>	Lúc ấy Tiết Dương chính bị một đám thoạt nhìn khuôn mặt dữ tợn nhà giàu đệ tử đuổi theo, mà Kim Quang Dao lúc ấy đã tại Nhiếp gia làm Khách khanh, lúc này thời điểm thấy chuyện này cũng là suy nghĩ liên tục mới đi "Gặp chuyện bất bình rút dao tương trợ" rồi, đáng tiếc đao này không sắc bén, không có đến giúp địa phương nào; bất quá Kim Quang Dao đầu óc thông minh lanh lợi, cũng không quen nhìn một số người như vậy khi dễ một cái cùng bản thân không sai biệt lắm mấy tuổi tiểu hài nhi, hắn liền tiến lên đi dăm ba câu đem những con cái nhà giàu kia khuyên rời đi, quá trình nhanh đến Tiết Dương cũng không có kịp phản ứng.</p><p>	"A... Ai ôi, nhỏ thằng lùn ngươi rất lợi hại đó a, nói cái gì a?" Tiết Dương ôm một ít thức ăn lại chậm rãi dịch bước đi tới Kim Quang Dao bên người, vừa ăn vừa hỏi, trong mắt hiếu kỳ.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lại thấy được Tiết Dương trong ngực ôm đồ vật, cuối cùng là đã minh bạch vì cái gì những con cái nhà giàu kia muốn đuổi theo hắn. Một giây sau lại thấy được người ngón tay, ngón út thiếu một cột, đột nhiên cũng có chút muốn cảm khái một câu: Bản thân có thể thật đúng là "Cứu" một cái như vậy đầy người chỗ bẩn người kêu gào. Mặc trên người đến lại vô cùng bẩn đấy, liếc có thể nhìn ra là nơi đây đứa trẻ lang thang. Hắn lần này bất quá là thật vất vả mang theo mẫu thân tiền tiến đến Nghĩa Thành mua đồ, lại có thể trông thấy cái này sao một chuyện, rút cuộc là duyên phận vẫn là cái gì đây?</p><p>	Nói không chừng cùng mình còn rất giống nhau. Vì vậy Kim Quang Dao trừng mắt nhìn, nhu hòa thanh âm hỏi hắn: "Ngươi tên là gì? Thoạt nhìn giống như cùng ta không sai biệt lắm mấy tuổi."</p><p>	"A, hắn không cho ta tùy ý cùng ngoại nhân báo họ tên kia mà..." Tiết Dương nhăn nổi lên lông mày, lộ ra nhưng cái này người giúp hắn hắn là biết rõ đấy, nhưng hay bởi vì điểm ấy mà không cấm rối rắm: Dù sao bản thân hắn vẫn cảm thấy có thể nói cho hắn biết đấy.</p><p>	"Ừ. Ta đây không biết ngươi tên là gì, ta cũng không hỏi ngươi rồi. Liền kêu ngươi nhỏ thằng lùn rồi. Ngươi thoạt nhìn không phải là người địa phương, từ chỗ nào làm được?" Tiết Dương cao thấp lướt qua Kim Quang Dao, xác nhận người này quần áo không phải là nhìn rất quen mắt, liền trực tiếp dò hỏi.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao gật gật đầu. Cái này không có gì hay phủ nhận đấy. Hắn hôm nay liền chứng kiến Tiết Dương ôm thứ gì, nghĩ đến đây cũng là trộm đến đấy, liền tự động đem hắn phân loại là "Không người thu lưu đứa trẻ lang thang" một loại đi. Lại thấy người này có gan có nhận thức, chính là tính tình có chút vấn đề, người như vậy ngược lại là có thể đi Nhiếp gia tu luyện.</p><p>	Nhưng mà về sau tưởng tượng, hắn nhiều hơn nữa cũng chỉ có thể tính làm là Nhiếp gia Khách khanh, hoặc nói là chuyên môn giáo Nhiếp Hoài Tang sách người, lại đến, nghe nói đem hắn cùng mẫu thân hắn chuộc qua vẫn không phải là bọn hắn bản thân ý tứ, Kim Quang Dao ngược lại là rất muốn rất muốn biết một chút việc này đấy.</p><p>	Vì vậy hắn nói: "Đừng gọi ta nhỏ thằng lùn."</p><p>	Dừng một chút cảm thấy không đúng, liền lại sửa lời nói: "Cái kia, ngươi có muốn hay không cân nhắc cùng ta trở về?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhìn qua hắn, suy tư một lát liền đoán được hắn là hiểu lầm mấy thứ gì đó, cả cười cười, đáng yêu Hổ Nha đều hiện ra, nhưng Hổ Nha còn không có dài tốt, thoạt nhìn mềm lại có chút ít đột ngột: "Ai nha... Nhỏ thằng lùn, đừng hiểu lầm quá sâu a, ta có thể là có người muốn." Sau đó hắn vừa giống như âm thầm xoắn xuýt thật lâu, "Nhưng hắn chính là một cái ngu dốt. Còn ngươi, nếu không ta dẫn ngươi đi xem nhìn? Dù sao ngươi hôm nay cũng không thể quay về đấy."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao suy tư sau nửa ngày, có một loại hoa phải chờ tới ngày mai buổi trưa mới có thu thập, hắn còn phải đi sớm đi; hôm nay phần ngay tại hắn đến lúc trước bị thu thập đã xong. Loại này hoa ở chỗ này gọi là "Son phấn hoa", cũng biệt danh "Tục hoa", chuyên môn chế tác nữ tử trang phẩm đấy. Mẹ của hắn vừa vặn cần, mà Nghĩa Thành "Son phấn hoa" mở xinh đẹp nhất, liền chuyên môn trước tới chỗ này lấy hoa.</p><p>	Bất quá son phấn hoa rất được hoan nghênh, Nghĩa Thành nữ tử nhất định đều hóa mới tốt nhìn. Tiết Dương ánh mắt xéo qua thoáng nhìn, "Chậc chậc" một tiếng, hỏi: "Đến cùng có đi không a, ta đồ vật đều nhanh đã ăn xong, đến lúc đó đuổi không quay về ta còn muốn đói đấy."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao hơi không thể nhận ra mà kéo ra khóe miệng, khẽ gật đầu sau hãy theo Tiết Dương rời đi.</p><p>	"Lại nói a, nhỏ thằng lùn. Ngươi là tới chỗ này thu thập son phấn hoa đấy sao?" Tiết Dương đi tới đi tới, đột ngột mà hỏi thăm.</p><p>	"A? A, phải." Kim Quang Dao lên tiếng.</p><p>	"Ài, ngươi thật sự trấn định như vậy?" Tiết Dương nhìn qua có chút chịu không nổi mà chép miệng môi, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi nam đi ra thu thập son phấn hoa sẽ cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn kia mà, kết quả cuối cùng là còn không phải cùng hắn giống như đúc. Một chút cảm tình đều không có, một đống  trước mặt co quắp." Tiết Dương phối hợp nói qua nói qua, liền tức giận đứng lên.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tỏ vẻ nghi hoặc, hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy cái này có cái gì đấy, hắn thường thường giúp đỡ mẫu thân hắn đi ra ngoài thu thập son phấn hoa hoặc là mua son phấn phấn, những cái kia màu sắc gì gì đó hắn đều cơ hồ rõ như lòng bàn tay, nói một cách khác, hắn hầu như đều so với mẫu thân hắn muốn hiểu những thứ này. Về sau thời gian dần qua thành thói quen, có lẽ là bị nói đã quen, có lẽ là căn bản cảm thấy không có cái gọi là.</p><p>	Bất quá cái kia "Hắn" là ai? Thu lưu Tiết Dương người sao? Tiết Dương đã nhắc tới hắn hai lần rồi. Kim Quang Dao nghĩ đến.</p><p>	"Mất hứng." Tiết Dương lặng lẽ lầm bầm, sau đó hắn đem cuối cùng một khối bánh ngọt nhét vào trong miệng, hai tay vỗ vỗ sau nói: "Đã đến."</p><p>	Đây là một ngọn núi, chung quanh cây cối tùng tùng, bọn hắn đã đến núi giữa sườn núi, nơi đây mây khói quay chung quanh, cũng không hay nhìn.</p><p>	Giữa sườn núi chỉ có một tòa phòng, phòng thoạt nhìn tương đối đơn sơ, nhưng mà ngốc ở chung quanh cảm giác sẽ rất thoải mái dễ chịu. Cảm giác như vậy Kim Quang Dao không có cảm xúc đến bao nhiêu lần qua, Tiết Dương nhìn qua liền đoán được, liền giải thích nói: "Đây là tu vi của hắn linh lực bao phủ ra 'Tiên cảnh " là thế gian tìm không thấy thứ hai chỗ địa phương."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cảm thấy kỳ lạ quý hiếm, nhưng hắn biết được nhân gian tục sự, giờ phút này cũng không lộ ra quá nhiều biểu lộ, chẳng qua là gật đầu: "Cái kia tu vi của hắn nhất định rất cao đi?" Nếu không là thành lập không nổi như vậy Tiên cảnh hiệu quả.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nghe xong rồi lại là khẽ nhíu mày, quay đầu lườm Kim Quang Dao liếc, sau nửa ngày không nói lời nào. Đã đến đằng sau hắn đột nhiên đi vào nhà gỗ, vấn đề này cũng liền chôn ở Kim Quang Dao đáy lòng —— cái này sợ là cái gì không thể nói bí mật a.</p><p>	Vào nhà sau trong phòng không phát hiện người, nhưng Tiết Dương tựa hồ sớm có đoán trước, khiến cho Kim Quang Dao ngốc ở bên cạnh ngồi trong chốc lát, bản thân quẹo trái quẹo phải đi vào một cái trong phòng ngủ đi, vẫn thuận tay đem cửa phòng cho che đậy rồi. Mặc cho Kim Quang Dao dù thế nào hiếu kỳ, hắn cũng sẽ không lựa chọn rình coi đấy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao vô cùng buồn chán mà ngồi ở đằng kia sáng ngời chân. Ở đây cái ghế với hắn mà nói có chút cao, hắn tuy rằng vẫn có thể đủ ngồi đi lên, nhưng mà chân rồi lại treo trên bầu trời rồi. Hắn không có cảm thấy có cái gì, chẳng qua là âm thầm lại đang suy tư.</p><p>	Son phấn hoa hoa thân thể chuyển lệch màu đỏ, non nớt thập phần xinh đẹp, mẹ của hắn thập phần ưa thích.  hắn nhìn lấy mẫu thân ưa thích mình cũng liền mặc dù vui mừng, nhưng về sau mà bắt đầu suy tư, mẹ của hắn nguyên lai vẫn là một bộ đề không nổi hào hứng bộ dáng, vẫn như thường lệ không muốn xa rời lấy nguyên bản "Phụ thân" ; nàng như thế nào lại chợt cải biến chủ ý, ly khai thanh lâu đây?</p><p>	-</p><p>	"Mẫu thân, ngươi đang làm cái gì?"</p><p>	"A, a Dao. Ta tại chỉnh đốn đồ đạc của chúng ta nha." Mạnh thơ cười ngoái đầu nhìn lại. Nàng dài xác thực đẹp mắt, ôn hòa lại xinh đẹp.</p><p>	"Tại sao phải thu dọn đồ đạc đây?"</p><p>	"Ừ... Ta ý định mang theo ngươi đi ra thanh lâu rồi. Hôm nay một cái công tử tới đây cùng ta nói chuyện, lúc ấy ngươi không có ở đây, ta suy nghĩ một chút, cũng thế, chúng ta không thể một mực ở thanh lâu —— tối thiểu, ngươi không thể một mực ở thanh lâu sống được." Mạnh thơ cúi thấp đầu, khóe miệng vẫn ẩn chứa vui vẻ, "Vị công tử kia nói, hắn buổi chiều liền sẽ cho người đem chúng ta chuộc đi ra ngoài, đến lúc đó ngươi có thể cùng người bình thường qua giống nhau thời gian á..., chỗ đó người cũng sẽ không lại khi dễ ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cảm thấy nghi hoặc, lại nghe mẹ của hắn lại nhẹ nói: "... Thực xin lỗi, a Dao."</p><p>	Hắn đã nghe được, nhưng hắn không vấn đề. Hắn biết rõ nếu như hắn hỏi, mẹ của hắn là gặp thật sự tan vỡ đấy, cho dù là tan vỡ một cái chớp mắt.</p><p>	Về sau, làm Kim Quang Dao bị chuộc chạy,  hắn nhìn đến chuộc đi người của bọn hắn là một vị mang theo cây quạt công tử cùng một vị lớn lên cao lớn nam tử. Hai người dài anh tuấn, bằng ăn mặc đến xem, xác nhận phú quý chi hộ. Kim Quang Dao liền tại cảnh giác đồng thời lại cảm thấy may mắn: Mẫu thân cùng hắn cuộc sống sau này ứng với chắc là sẽ không quá khổ.</p><p>	Bản thân hắn muốn cảm kích hai người, nhưng mẫu thân vỗ nhè nhẹ tay của hắn, nói: "Bọn hắn không phải là sớm tới tìm theo giúp ta nói chuyện công tử."</p><p>	Vị kia cao lớn nam nhân nghe xong liền quay đầu lại nhìn, nhìn về phía mạnh thơ: "Xác thực không phải chúng ta. Nhưng mà hắn, ngươi tốt nhất còn là không nên nhớ rồi." Đồng thời vị kia nhìn qua vô hại vuốt vuốt cây quạt tiểu công tử cũng dùng cái kia sâu không thấy đáy ánh mắt nhìn qua mẫu thân. Kim Quang Dao có thể cảm giác được mẫu thân hắn hơi hơi run lên.</p><p>	Không biết là cảnh bày ra, còn là uy hiếp.</p><p>	Lại càng không biết là xuất phát từ công bằng, còn là xuất phát từ tư tâm.</p><p>	"Két kẹt" một tiếng, cửa phòng ngủ bị nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra. Kim Quang Dao mạch suy nghĩ cũng bị cắt đứt.  hắn nhìn đến đi ra người, trong nháy mắt liền ngốc trệ ở.</p><p>	Đi ra vóc người đẹp mắt, giữa lông mày sạch sẽ, một đôi hạnh mâu lộ ra có chút hẹp dài rồi, nhưng mà mắt đuôi rồi lại làm đẹp lấy một tia ửng đỏ; hắn chính ăn mặc áo trắng, áo trắng thật sự rất xứng đôi hắn, nhưng cả người hắn nhìn qua đơn bạc, thân thể tựa hồ không tốt lắm.</p><p>	Tiết Dương lập tức đi theo ra ngoài, đem trên tay cầm lấy màu tím da áo lông sửa sang, sau đó nhón chân lên đem hắn đeo trên này người trên người. Lộ ra càng thêm xinh đẹp rồi.</p><p>	"Ngươi mạnh khỏe. Ta là Giang Trừng, chữ Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	Người nọ gật đầu, giữa lông mày có một chút lăng lệ ác liệt, nhưng Kim Quang Dao cũng không cảm giác được nguy hiểm, vì vậy hắn hồi phục nói: "Ngài khỏe. Tại hạ Mạnh Dao."</p><p>	Tiết Dương ánh mắt hiện lên màu đỏ như máu rồi, hắn nhẹ nhàng dắt lấy Giang Trừng ngồi xuống, Giang Trừng phía trước có bàn lớn, cái bàn bốn phía đều có vị trí, duy chỉ có Giang Trừng ngồi địa phương phía dưới có một trương đệm. Kim Quang Dao nhìn xem, hơi hơi trầm tư.</p><p>	"Sách, A Trừng. . . , ngươi không nên dù sao vẫn là không mặc quần áo tử tế a." Tiết Dương không coi ai ra gì mà đối với Giang Trừng phàn nàn, Giang Trừng lại hết sức thuần thục mà đem hắn một cái đã cắt đứt, nhìn qua chính là đã làm thật nhiều lần bộ dáng: "Đi cho ngươi mới quen 'Bằng hữu' tự giới thiệu một cái?"</p><p>	"Ài, lại mẹ nó cắt ngang lão tử nói chuyện." Tiết Dương tức giận nói.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn không cách nào chính thức sinh khí, hắn chỉ có thể phồng lên miệng trở lại nhìn qua trên mặt dáng tươi cười Kim Quang Dao, trong thanh âm vẫn mang theo một tia rầu rĩ không vui mừng mà nói: "Ta là Tiết Dương, chữ Thành Mỹ."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nhẹ nhàng gật đầu. Sau đó Giang Trừng không biết cầm rơi ra cái gì vậy, đối với Tiết Dương nói: "Hiện tại có thể đi."</p><p>	Vì vậy Tiết Dương liền gật đầu, khó được thuận theo, cái gì cũng không nói mà hướng ra ngoài chạy đi. Kim Quang Dao nhìn xem kỳ lạ, chỉ nghe thấy Giang Trừng tiếp theo câu liền kêu hắn: "Mạnh Dao? Ngươi tới ta đối diện ngồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương, nhưng hắn còn là đi đến chỗ ấy nhập lại câu nệ mà ngồi xuống.</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải là người địa phương. Ngươi từ chỗ nào làm được?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao không khỏi thầm than, người nơi này thật đúng là nhạy cảm: "Ừ... Ta từ Thanh Hà đến đấy. Là tới thu thập son phấn hoa đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, trong mắt mang theo đi một tí vui vẻ: "Ừ, cuối cùng một chút không cần phải nói, ta biết rõ ngươi là đến thu thập son phấn hoa đấy."</p><p>	Thấy Kim Quang Dao nghi hoặc, hắn cũng không có làm nhiều giải thích, chẳng qua là nói: "Nghĩa Thành son phấn hoa là nổi danh."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao gật gật đầu, lại nghe thấy Giang Trừng hỏi thăm: "Không có thu thập đến son phấn hoa?"</p><p>	"A, không có. Hôm nay đi trễ." Kim Quang Dao tựa hồ có chút tiếc nuối.</p><p>	"Cần mấy đóa?" Giang Trừng hỏi, "Ba đóa cùng một chỗ quấy đi ra son phấn làm đẹp đứng lên là tốt nhất nhìn đấy. Màu trắng trên mặt màu không lộ vẻ tục khí, ngược lại có một vòng thanh tú diễm lệ cảm giác, rất thích hợp... Rất thích hợp mẹ của ngươi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao không khỏi nhíu mày, chữ thay đổi cái địa phương: "Người làm sao sẽ biết rõ ta là thu thập cho mẫu thân của ta hay sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại là điềm tĩnh, chẳng qua là cười nói: "Chung chung son phấn hơn nữa như vậy chú ý chất lượng không sai biệt lắm đều là cái kia niên kỷ nữ tử. Mà bằng dung mạo của ngươi căn bản không cần mấy thứ này, ta tin tưởng ngươi cũng không muốn dùng. Cho nên nói là mua cho mẹ của ngươi, cũng không sai đi?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao tuy rằng mặt ngoài gật đầu, nhưng đáy lòng vẫn có một tia hoài nghi: Vì cái gì cái này người không phải là trước suy đoán bản thân "Tỷ tỷ" ? Mặc dù mình cũng không có tỷ tỷ, nhưng mà bình thường người xa lạ mà nói, như vậy ăn khớp vẫn là không đúng, đương nhiên cũng có không bình thường đấy.</p><p>	Rồi sau đó, hắn lại lập tức nhớ tới Giang Trừng lúc trước mà nói: "Ồ... Giang công tử như thế nào hiểu rõ những thứ này giải như thế kỹ càng?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi hơi nhíu mày: "Đừng hiểu lầm, ta không dùng vật này. Chẳng qua là Nghĩa Thành nữ tử đều như vậy, ta tự nhiên rõ ràng."</p><p>	Hắn lại nói: "Ngươi là ý định ngày mai buổi trưa lại đi hái hoa, thu thập xong liền rời đi sao?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao do dự trong chốc lát, sau đó khẽ gật đầu.</p><p>	"A, cái kia rất tốt." Giang Trừng thần tình có chút đạm mạc, "Trong khoảng thời gian này đi trở về cũng đừng có trở lại; đừng hỏi nguyên nhân."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao há mồm, lời nói rồi lại ngăn ở yết hầu.</p><p>	Tiết Dương là Giang Trừng bưng tới một chén canh dược, Giang Trừng uống hết sau điều dưỡng sinh lợi. Kim Quang Dao liền quan sát người này, cảm thấy hắn rất đúng đẹp mắt, lại bị một bên Tiết Dương cắt ngang: "Đừng có lại theo dõi hắn nhìn, mau tới giúp một việc."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao quay đầu lại trông thấy Tiết Dương tại nồi bên cạnh, liền đứng dậy trước đi hỗ trợ.</p><p>	"Không nên muốn cái gì khác người sự tình, " Tiết Dương đột nhiên mở miệng nói, "Đặc biệt là về A Trừng đấy." Tiết Dương sâu không thấy đáy ánh mắt nhìn phía Kim Quang Dao, hắn cảm giác đến cái ánh mắt này hết sức quen thuộc.</p><p>	"Cũng không nên đem chúng ta chuyện đã xảy ra nói với bất luận kẻ nào."</p><p>	Đến buổi tối, Giang Trừng là Kim Quang Dao  chứa rất nhiều cơm, đồ ăn cũng cho hắn kẹp rất nhiều: "Mau ăn, nhìn ngươi vóc dáng như vậy thấp, không được ăn nhiều một chút thủ hộ mẹ của ngươi?"</p><p>	Những lời này đâm chọt Kim Quang Dao tâm nhãn, hắn ngây người một lúc, lập tức liền hành động.</p><p>	Sau khi ăn xong, Giang Trừng lại để cho Tiết Dương vào nhà nhường. Sau đó hắn lẻ ngồi một mình ở Kim Quang Dao bên người, cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm giải sầu.</p><p>	"Ngày mai phải đi sớm đi, những cái kia thu thập son phấn hoa người đúng là điên cuồng."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao gật gật đầu. Cũng thế, mấy hơi giữa son phấn hoa sẽ không có, tốc độ này cũng thật là làm hắn khiếp sợ: "Đa tạ nhắc nhở."</p><p>	Giang Trừng "Ai" mà thở dài một tiếng, đột nhiên nói: "A Dương hắn không có bằng hữu, hôm nay đã có ngươi như vậy người bằng hữu, ta còn là thật cao hứng."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao được sủng ái mà lo sợ, liền vội vàng gật đầu. Mắt của hắn dưới có nhàn nhạt đen vết tích, Giang Trừng liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra: "Như thế nào, mệt mỏi?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lắc đầu: "Không mệt đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại cũng không phải không thích người quật cường, nhưng mà hắn cảm thấy Kim Quang Dao một mực ở mạnh mẽ chống đỡ, tinh thần không tốt lắm, từ thanh lâu đi ra sau nhất định không thế nào thích ứng, còn phải chiếu cố mẫu thân, cũng không đến nghỉ ngơi nhiều một chút?</p><p>	"Được rồi, mệt mỏi liền rửa ngủ đi, nước ấm tẩy lấy thoải mái, tắm xong liền ngủ mất rồi, nhìn ngươi mắt quầng thâm."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao liền cười. Giang Trừng hít một tiếng, đưa tay sờ lên Kim Quang Dao mềm mại đầu: "Được rồi, ngươi đủ cố gắng. Nhưng mà ngươi cũng muốn bắt chước gặp đối với chính mình tốt, lại hết sức, hiệu quả xa nếu so với hiện tại tốt hơn nhiều."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao dừng lại, hắn có chút kinh ngạc mà nhìn về bóp đầu hắn Giang Trừng, sau đó đã nghe được Tiết Dương tiếng kêu: "A Trừng! Nước cho ngươi cất kỹ rồi!"</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng liền không nhanh không chậm đứng lên, đối với Kim Quang Dao dựng lên thủ thế liền quay người rời đi. Lưu lại Kim Quang Dao một người ngốc trệ tại nguyên chỗ, sau đó hắn đối mặt Tiết Dương màu đỏ thẫm con mắt.</p><p>	Cái kia một giấc giấc ngủ rất sâu, thức dậy cũng rất thoải mái.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc chính là, hắn tiến đến thu thập son phấn hoa, rồi lại so với người khác chậm hơn một bước. Quay về Giang Trừng phòng trên nửa đường hắn thật sự nhịn không được cảm khái: Quả nhiên đều nói son phấn hoa là cực phẩm, trong chớp mắt liền thu thập đã xong.</p><p>	Hắn đến chỗ mục đích về sau, Giang Trừng đang ngồi ở trước bàn thưởng thức trà. Hắn nghe thấy thanh âm sau liền quay đầu lại nhìn lại, gặp người tay không mà về, thần tình có chút buồn rầu, liền đoán được tình huống, thở dài nói: "Như thế nào? Ngủ quá tốt dẫn đến sáng nay dậy trễ, lúc này lại không có thu thập đến?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Giang Trừng, hắn lại gật gật đầu. Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy không khổ não —— kỳ thật nhiều hơn nữa cùng Giang Trừng một ngày, cũng không phải là cái gì chuyện xấu.</p><p>	Nào biết Giang Trừng chẳng qua là nhíu mày, rót chén trà đưa đến đi tới Kim Quang Dao trước mặt, lại để cho hắn thét lên: "Thời gian không còn kịp rồi đi? Đừng nóng vội, đợi lát nữa ta. Tiết Dương hắn đi ra, ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm hắn ra đi làm cái gì rồi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao liền lại ngây người, hắn không dám nói "Ta nghĩ lại cùng ngươi một ngày" nói như vậy, hắn bản chất tự ti, nhớ tới Tiết Dương ngày hôm qua đối với lời hắn nói, liền lại cảm giác mình không nên cùng Giang Trừng đứng ở cùng nơi rồi.</p><p>	Người, đều là đa sầu đa cảm động vật.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi ra thời điểm cầm trong tay một cái túi tiền, nhìn qua cũng rất nhẹ, nhưng mà túi phình đấy.</p><p>	"Cái này bên trong chứa son phấn hoa. Đều là ta trước kia thu thập đấy, đều là cực phẩm, không cần lo lắng, liền đem cái này mang về, mẹ của ngươi sẽ thích đấy."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao dừng một chút, cái này túi son phấn hoa thật sự nhìn rất đẹp, trên mặt cánh hoa lại còn có một chút giọt sương. Vì vậy Giang Trừng nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy một đóa, đưa cho Kim Quang Dao: "Loại này hoa, chọc ở trong đầu tóc cũng thật là tốt nhìn đấy."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao nghe tiếng nhẹ gật đầu, tiếp nhận hoa, vừa cười một giọng nói câu cám ơn.</p><p>	"Cám ơn cái gì, ta về sau còn muốn đem Tiết Dương nâng cho ngươi chiếu cố đâu rồi, ngươi sẽ không chịu không nổi a?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao sửng sốt, qua loa gật đầu. Tâm hắn muốn: Hắn không chừng có vấn đề đấy, nhưng điều này cũng phải hỏi Tiết Dương hắn có đồng ý hay không đi? Hắn đã cảm thấy nếu như Giang Trừng xảy ra sự tình, như vậy Tiết Dương nhất định chính là cái thứ nhất đi theo đi theo người.</p><p>	Không phải là ngại không chê, là có nguyện ý hay không.</p><p>	Buổi chiều, Tiết Dương đã trở về. Hắn trông thấy sẽ phải xuất phát trở về Kim Quang Dao, hắn cầm trong tay cái túi vải, trên tay vẫn cầm lấy đóa son phấn hoa. Tiết Dương nhíu mày, huyết hồng con mắt lóe lóe, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy tức giận.</p><p>	Cái này là Giang Trừng hắn lớn buổi sáng đi ra ngoài, đã đến sau một lúc lâu mới vừa về nguyên nhân? Liền vì thu thập những thứ này son phấn hoa? Liền vì cho hắn?</p><p>	Nhưng trong lòng của hắn nghĩ như vậy, biểu hiện ra rồi lại cái gì cũng không làm, chẳng qua là trêu chọc nói: "Ai nha, nhỏ thằng lùn phải đi à nha? Đi chậm một chút ha ha, ta cũng muốn đi lên trước."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười cười, hắn cảm nhận được Tiết Dương nhẹ nhàng địch ý: "Không nên gọi ta là nhỏ thằng lùn a, Thành Mỹ."</p><p>	Quả nhiên, Tiết Dương mặt đen lại, chung quanh địch ý càng đậm chút ít. Nhưng Kim Quang Dao không có để ý, mà là chậm rãi đi xuống.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao ánh mắt nhìn xem cái kia đóa Giang Trừng tự tay đưa cho hắn son phấn hoa, cười cười, mặt mày nhu hòa, đây là chân thật nhất dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Về sau, hắn đột nhiên kìm lòng không được, đem phấn này hoa chậm rãi cắm vào bản thân hơi hơi co lại tóc.</p><p>	[ hạ thiên hi Tiết Trừng hồi ức lục ]</p><p>	Tiết Dương thường thường một người ngồi yên dưới tàng cây. Giang Trừng từng ly từng tý đều tại trong đầu hắn nhiều lần hiển hiện. Hắn cảm giác mình nhanh điên rồi, Giang Trừng đã đột ngột biến mất đã lâu, hắn đợi đã lâu, đều đợi không được cái kia bóng người quen thuộc.</p><p>	Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lá cây rơi xuống, trong đầu đột nhiên giống như phóng điện hình ảnh bình thường lục ra Giang Trừng người này, hắn nhắm mắt lại, cái kia trí nhớ rồi lại trong đầu tản ra không đi.</p><p>	-</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	Theo một tiếng nặng nề, bàn gỗ ầm ầm ngã xuống mặt đất. Mà ngay sau đó, một ít nho nhỏ bộ đồ ăn cái gì cũng đều nện trên mặt đất, nát, trong tràng trong nháy mắt ở vào một mảnh trong hỗn loạn.</p><p>	Mà đã sớm đây hết thảy đầu sỏ gây nên —— Tiết Dương, một cái tuổi còn nhỏ quá đứa trẻ lang thang nhưng là một tay cầm lấy vừa mới cướp được bánh bao, từng bước từng bước chậm rì rì mà hướng trong miệng nhét, mỗi ăn một cái đều muốn híp mắt híp mắt con ngươi, dường như tại hưởng thụ cái gì thiên hạ mỹ thực.</p><p>	"Lại là ngươi, ngươi cái này chết đồ vật!" Chủ tiệm trông thấy hắn sau lập tức liền chửi ầm lên, chuyên môn cầm bên người đồ vật đi nện hắn, cái kia Tiết Dương cũng không né, thực sự đứng tại nguyên chỗ bất động, thần sắc tự nhiên, tựa hồ sớm đã thành thói quen như vậy "Không nhẹ không nặng" đùa giỡn.</p><p>	Vì vậy Tiết Dương ăn được sau liếm liếm ngón tay, lại liếm liếm bén nhọn răng mèo, ánh mắt trở nên huyết hồng. Hắn chậm rãi xuống dưới, đi tới cửa ra vào lúc vẫn quay đầu lại nói: "A, cái kia chính là ta đây sao cái 'Chết đồ vật' rồi, các ngươi liền một cái 'Chết đồ vật' đều đối phó không được, vẫn có gì hữu dụng đâu?"</p><p>	Tiết Dương tuy là tiểu hài nhi, nhưng hắn tại Nghĩa Thành Quỳ Châu nơi này danh khí vẫn phải có —— một khi người tới đều đối với "Tiết Dương" cái tên này muôn phần quen thuộc, đây chính là một cái chuyên môn "Cướp bóc" người đồ ăn da hài tử, lẻ nói như vậy chưa đủ; hắn còn là một cái căn cốt cường đại hài tử. Lớn nhất điển hình nếu không có ngón út, cái kia một chỗ bị che mà tốt lành đấy, chỉ có ngẫu nhiên mới có thể bị xốc lên đến. Nhưng phàm là người tới, đều muốn phòng bị hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng điều này cũng làm cho tương đương với là phóng túng Tiết Dương làm xằng làm bậy: Dù sao Quỳ Châu mọi người không đem hắn làm người đến nhìn, thấy hắn đã đến hoặc là liền đi hoặc là liền mắng, mắng hắn đầu óc có vấn đề hoặc là chửi mình gặp vận may, như vậy còn có thể gặp được Tiết Dương.</p><p>	Tiết Dương ác liệt tính tình cũng là tại đây trong dòng người chậm rãi bồi dưỡng ra được, hắn từ lúc mới bắt đầu không minh bạch người chung quanh ý tứ biến thành có thể dự liệu được người chung quanh tâm tình biến hóa.</p><p>	Tâm lý của hắn phát triển là người khác làm cho không dám nghĩ đấy, máu của hắn con mắt nhìn lên trên thập phần quỷ dị, bị chăm chú nhìn sẽ cảm nhận được một cỗ nồng đậm cảm giác sợ hãi, ác liệt làm cho người khác tức lộn ruột.</p><p>	Hắn có khả năng gặp dùng một ít thi độc phấn tại trong lúc vô hình giết người, cũng có khả năng giả bộ như đáng thương hấp dẫn chung quanh một số người, khiến cho bọn họ đồng tình tâm —— hắn sớm đã bóp xuyên qua những người này đáy lòng âm u tâm tình ý tưởng, điều này làm cho hắn lại buồn nôn lại kháng cự.</p><p>	Nhưng con người làm ra còn sống, rồi lại là cái gì đều có thể làm được.</p><p>	'A... Chỗ đó có bán kẹo sạp hàng a.'</p><p>	Tiết Dương đi tới đi tới, đột nhiên thấy được một cái bán kẹo sạp hàng, chủ quán là một cái dài hiền lành phu nhân còn có trượng phu của nàng, tổng cộng hai người, dài cũng cực kỳ xứng. Tuy nói lớn tuổi chút ít, vậy do ngũ quan đến xem, lúc tuổi còn trẻ xác định là một đôi thần tiên quyến lữ.</p><p>	Bọn họ quầy hàng trên đâm một nhúm mứt quả, địa phương khác còn có từng khối từng khối chỉnh tề xếp đặt tốt nhỏ bánh ngọt, phần lớn đều là ngọt, Tiết Dương người này yêu nhất ăn ngọt, nhìn thấy kẹo liền lại do dự.</p><p>	Nếu là trực tiếp lật ngược sạp hàng, cái kia kẹo có thể hay không bị cửa hàng đập vụn đây? Đập vụn sau kẹo cùng nguyên bản hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh nghiêm chỉnh khối kẹo bắt đầu ăn vị cùng mùi vị đều là không đồng dạng như vậy. Đây là Tiết Dương từ nhỏ đến nay tổng kết. Nghiêm chỉnh khối kẹo mùi vị từ trước đến nay rất tốt chút ít.</p><p>	Ngay tại hắn do dự thời điểm, hắn vừa nhấc mắt liền trông thấy một vị mặc màu thiển tử dài quần áo nam tử, nam tử nửa bàn lấy tóc, lộ ra không phải là rất tinh thần, nhưng là tuyệt đối không sa sút tinh thần. Bóng lưng của hắn thẳng cứng, nhưng là phi thường thon gầy, eo rất nhỏ. Tiết Dương ngây ngẩn cả người, đây là lại để cho hắn một người duy nhất chứng kiến bóng lưng đã cảm thấy đẹp mắt người.</p><p>	Cũng không biết là nghĩ như thế nào đấy, Tiết Dương đúng là tiến lên đi kéo lấy liền muốn người rời đi ống tay áo, hắn nổi lên một cái, thuần thục mà làm nũng nói: "Ca ca..."</p><p>	Chỉ bất quá người nọ tựa hồ nhìn ra Tiết Dương ý đồ. Hắn lắc đầu thở dài, quay người lại mua được một cột mứt quả, khom người đưa cho Tiết Dương. Lúc này Tiết Dương xem tới được mặt của hắn rồi, vẫn là thập phần kinh diễm đấy.</p><p>	Nam tử ánh mắt là trong suốt màu tím, như là Tinh Không tím, nhưng tổng so với nó nhạt trên một chút, thoạt nhìn vẫn như cũ đẹp mắt, trong mắt ngôi sao một chút cũng không thể so với Tinh Không muốn Thiểu; làn da rất trắng, nhưng cũng không phải cái loại này khỏe mạnh trắng, loại này màu trắng ngược lại là có chút bệnh trạng ý vị.</p><p>	"Ừ, cho ngươi một chi mứt quả." Người nọ cười nhẹ nói.</p><p>	Bất quá bộ dạng này nét mặt tươi cười, ngược lại là rót vào Tiết Dương trong mắt, cho đến đến trong lòng, chảy xuôi đến phế phủ.</p><p>	Người nọ nói mình gọi là Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương cân nhắc không xuất ra cái tên này, về sau thiên tư vạn tưởng chỉ cảm thấy cái tên này êm tai, cũng không có cái gì ý tứ gì khác rồi, chỉ là đơn thuần mà cảm thấy cái tên này rất thích hợp hắn đấy.</p><p>	Sau mà, Giang Trừng cũng biết Tiết Dương thân thế tình cảnh —— tuy nói hơn phân nửa bộ phận là có Tiết Dương người này cố ý dẫn dắt đấy, nhưng mục đích cũng đều đạt đến, Tiết Dương nhìn người này liền nhìn ra được, Giang Trừng sẽ không giống thế nhân như vậy vô tình: Vũng hố lừa gạt mình thật vất vả có được thành quả, đem ngón tay của mình nghiền thành thịt nát, hoặc là lừa gạt mình sau mà vẫn cười nhạo mình. Hắn kỳ thật sớm đã thành thói quen.</p><p>	Quả nhiên, như hắn sở liệu, bọn hắn lại đang mứt quả vũng gặp mặt —— kỳ thật Giang Trừng là có chỗ mục đích trước tới chỗ này; mà Tiết Dương trong nội tâm cũng đầy là tâm thần bất định.</p><p>	"A, lại gặp mặt." Giang Trừng quay đầu liền nhìn thấy Tiết Dương, vì vậy nhu hòa mà hướng hắn phất phất tay vấn an.</p><p>	Tiết Dương biểu hiện ra run run rẩy rẩy mà cũng đánh cho.</p><p>	Rồi sau đó thường xuyên qua lại, Giang Trừng cân nhắc cả buổi còn là cho hắn mua chuỗi đường hồ lô, sau đó vẫn lôi kéo Tiết Dương đi trong cửa hàng mua chút ít xiêm y cung cấp mặc. Trên nửa đường, hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, Tiết Dương cũng nghi ngờ dừng lại, lại nghe thấy Giang Trừng nói: "Cái này Quỳ Châu sơn thủy thật đúng là tốt, lấy ta bây giờ năng lực, ngược lại là thích hợp ở chỗ này sống."</p><p>	Ngữ khí tùy ý, nhưng những câu trong là tự nhiên trào phúng cùng kiên định. Tiết Dương sau khi nghe được rồi lại cảm thấy vui mừng, vui mừng Giang Trừng muốn ở lại Quỳ Châu, cái kia một người duy nhất đối với hắn sống khá giả "Ân nhân" sẽ phải ở lại Quỳ Châu —— mình có thể mỗi ngày đi tìm hắn, đến lúc đó cũng không rảnh rỗi rồi, có ý tứ hơn nhiều.</p><p>	Nào biết Giang Trừng tuyển một chỗ giữa sườn núi, nói chỗ ấy sơn thủy tốt vả lại chung quanh yên lặng, xác định là không thể nào có người ở nơi này an cư, vì vậy hắn lựa chọn chỗ ấy. Hắn mịt mờ nói hắn không thích hợp tiếng động lớn náo phố xá, thầm nghĩ tìm yên tĩnh chỗ ngồi hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi. Vốn muốn cho Giang Trừng cùng theo bản thân Tiết Dương cũng không nói lời nói, hắn có thể nhìn ra được Giang Trừng khí sắc không tốt —— thậm chí nói là hắn có thể nhìn ra được Giang Trừng thân thể có vấn đề.</p><p>	Hắn vừa muốn thất lạc đâu rồi, chợt nghe Giang Trừng nói: "Ai, Tiết Dương. Ngươi không phải là cái đứa trẻ lang thang sao? Ta thu lưu ngươi như thế nào dưỡng, cam đoan đem ngươi dưỡng tốt lành đấy."</p><p>	Tiết Dương phản ứng đầu tiên vậy mà không phải là cự tuyệt, mà là ma xui quỷ khiến mà dò hỏi: "Có bao nhiêu tốt?"</p><p>	Rõ ràng chẳng qua là một câu không thêm ý thức chỗ hỏi thăm, rồi lại sử dụng Giang Trừng thập phần rất nghiêm túc trầm tư một chút nhi, mới mở miệng tự tin nói: "Cam đoan ta chết ngươi không chết."</p><p>	Tiết Dương há mồm, không nói nên lời.</p><p>	Về sau bọn hắn cũng liền tại giữa sườn núi định cư rồi, Giang Trừng câu nệ thiếu rất nhiều, nhưng rõ ràng nhất cần điều dưỡng, vì vậy Tiết Dương cũng không đi theo hắn rồi, mà là đi ra cửa lại để cho Giang Trừng một người nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, hắn biết rõ chỉ cần hắn tại, hắn liền không chịu ngồi yên đấy, tổng hội phát ra chút ít động tĩnh.</p><p>	Phố xá người trên đã lâu không gặp Tiết Dương thêu dệt chuyện nhi, lúc này Tiết Dương đột nhiên một người xuất hiện, nhưng chỉ là nhàn nhạt nhìn chằm chằm vào mấy người kia, lại nhìn chằm chằm cửa hàng hồi lâu, chép miệng chậc lưỡi mới quyết định xuống, liền nhanh tay lẹ mắt mà trực tiếp cầm mấy cái bánh bao ôm, tiếp theo tựu lấy so với gió vẫn tốc độ nhanh rất nhanh chạy đi, phố xá người trên đuổi theo trong chốc lát cũng liền không đuổi, bọn hắn cái nào không biết đây là Tiết Dương trò hề, chẳng qua là dù sao vẫn là nhịn không được đi bên trên mà thôi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đem bánh bao mang về núi, vừa đi vừa ăn, vẫn lưu lại một cái cho Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Về tới giữa sườn núi, vốn tâm tình coi như sung sướng Tiết Dương lại nghe thấy Giang Trừng vừa vặn phát bệnh, thanh âm khàn khàn không địch lại đau khổ, Tiết Dương cả kinh, lập tức xông vào đem té trên mặt đất Giang Trừng nâng dậy, lại chỉ sẽ thay hắn như ý lưng, còn lại đồ vật hắn cũng sẽ không —— hắn căn bản không có học qua.</p><p>	Mà lần này cũng là hắn lần thứ nhất oán hận mình tại sao không có tu luyện qua.</p><p>	Giang Trừng té trên mặt đất tự mình hít sâu, nôn ọe một búng máu, sau đó mới thật không dễ dàng điều chỉnh hô hấp sau liền nhẹ nhàng bắt được Tiết Dương ngón tay, gập ghềnh nói: "Chưa, không có việc gì, nhiều nghỉ ngơi một chút nhi liền, tốt rồi." Nói qua nói qua hắn liền mê man qua, trên mặt không có chút huyết sắc nào, trước ngực phập phồng cũng là cực nhạt, Tiết Dương cảm nhận được trước đó chưa từng có khủng hoảng.</p><p>	Tiết Dương thay đổi lúc trước lưu manh vô lại, lúc này là vẻ mặt tràn đầy nghiêm túc. Hắn đem Giang Trừng ôm trở về trên giường, sau một lúc lâu mình cũng lên giường, hai tay nhẹ nhàng hoàn ở Giang Trừng vòng eo.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên người có mùi thơm của cơ thể, là nhàn nhạt liên hương; nhưng là thông qua sự tình vừa rồi, gay mũi mùi máu tươi nhưng là bao trùm dễ ngửi hương vị ngọt ngào liên hương.</p><p>	Tiết Dương nhắm mắt, trong lòng bảo hộ Giang Trừng chấp niệm càng ngày càng sâu, hắn không để ý bản thân thường ngày ghét nhất mùi máu tươi, đem cái mũi đối với Giang Trừng hõm vai.</p><p>	Bảo hộ hắn. Cái gì "Ta so với ngươi sau chết", loại lời này không thể rồi hãy nói. Hắn là trong nội tâm của ta bảo tàng —— người nào cũng không thể đoạt đi hắn, cho dù là trời cao.</p><p>	Vừa mở mắt, trong mắt của hắn đã hiện lên một tia ánh sáng màu đỏ.</p><p>	Tiết Dương chậm rãi trong nháy mắt, kế tiếp một mảnh lá rụng, sau đó bỏ vào trong tay vuốt vuốt. Lá rụng đã có chút ít khô héo —— rõ ràng chính trực mùa hạ, chúng nó vốn hẳn nên dài cực kỳ tươi tốt mới đúng. Chung quanh nơi này cây cối hoa cỏ cũng đều bởi vì Giang Trừng mà giàu có sung túc linh lực, linh lực duy trì bọn họ sinh kế, sử dụng ở đây bốn mùa như mùa xuân, nhưng mùa hạ hoa và cây cảnh dù sao vẫn là dài nhất tràn đầy, trái lại, mùa đông hoa và cây cảnh mặc dù có chút thưa thớt, nhưng cuối cùng là có.</p><p>	Cái mảnh này lá rụng linh lực đã héo rũ rồi. Tiết Dương có thể rõ ràng cảm thấy lá rụng trong linh lực chấn động, kỳ thật cái này cũng là bởi vì hắn về sau kiên trì tu luyện nguyên do, tu vi của hắn hôm nay không thấp, giáo huấn mấy người là thuận buồm xuôi gió được rồi.</p><p>	Linh lực chủ nhân không được. Tiết Dương nghĩ như vậy. Đột nhiên, hắn lại nghĩ tới một cái chuyện đáng sợ —— giao phó những thứ này hoa mộc linh lực "Chủ nhân", không phải là Giang Trừng sao?</p><p>	Tiên tu trong linh lực héo rũ liền tương đương với là quyết định rồi người này tính mạng đã đến đầu, Tiết Dương gần như tự mình hại mình giống như mà nghĩ lấy chuyện này, nhưng mà chuyện này khái niệm cũng sau cùng dọa người ——90%, là hắn không cách nào khống chế khái niệm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng muốn chết rồi.</p><p>	Tiết Dương đột nhiên toàn thân ra mồ hôi lạnh. Tiên tu linh lực lượng trên phạm vi lớn hạ thấp héo rũ nguyên do có hai cái, một là gặp nạn, hai là bị bệnh.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất rõ ràng thuộc về người sau, Linh lực của hắn tuy nói tràn đầy, thế nhưng thân thể nho nhỏ xương hoàn toàn chứa không nổi cái kia dồi dào linh lực, hắn nhịn không được đấy, nhịn không được, vì vậy liền ngã xuống. Một cái tiên tu là không thể nào sinh bệnh đấy, nếu là thật sự sinh ra bệnh, như vậy cũng liền biểu thị vị này tiên tu tính mạng đã đến đầu, sợ là như thế nào cũng cứu không trở lại.</p><p>	'Hắn là trong nội tâm của ta bảo tàng —— người nào cũng không thể đoạt đi hắn, cho dù là trời cao.'</p><p>	Trời cao muốn hắn chết, trời cao muốn mạng của hắn.</p><p>	Tiết Dương mãnh liệt đứng dậy, toàn thân nhoáng một cái. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn xem cái này chỗ ở, nơi đây hoa và cây cảnh đều tại tùy ý hấp thụ lấy Giang Trừng còn sót lại linh lực, bọn hắn không thể còn có liên hệ. Vì vậy Tiết Dương rút ra Giang Trừng vì hắn chế tạo Hàng Tai, mấy đao đem cái chỗ này hoàn toàn mà hủy, hoàn toàn thay đổi.</p><p>	Sau đó, hắn hơi hơi lui về phía sau vài bước, quay người triều không biết tên phương xa ngự kiếm bay đi.</p><p>	Hắn tại đuổi theo hắn Thần Minh.</p><p>	Lam Hoán thưởng thức trà. Hắn đã có thật nhiều thời gian không có gặp vị kia tử nhãn thiếu niên rồi, hôm nay nhớ tới, đúng là có một phen thâm trầm tưởng niệm.</p><p>	Đệ đệ của hắn muốn nghe học, thời gian dần trôi qua cũng công việc lu bù lên, thường xuyên đi ra ngoài tham gia hoạt động, tính tình lãnh đạm mặc dù không thay đổi, nhưng tổng cũng so với dĩ vãng muốn tốt hơn nhiều. Lam Hoán minh bạch đấy, hắn biết rõ Lam Trạm trong nội tâm có một người, là đêm hôm đó đưa hắn suốt đêm đưa về người.</p><p>	-</p><p>	"Khấu khấu "</p><p>	Lam Hoán nhẹ nhàng mở cửa ra, ngoài cửa đứng đấy một người mặc trường bào màu trắng nam tử, nam tử lớn lên đẹp mắt, sắc mặt non nớt trắng tạm, mắt hạnh còn có chút hẹp dài, thân thể gầy, Lam Hoán lấy cái kia tốt đẹp chính là thị lực có thể chứng kiến Giang Trừng lõm đi vào xương quai xanh.</p><p>	"A, ngài khỏe chứ, xin hỏi?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán nháy mắt mấy cái, lộ ra một cái dáng tươi cười, như thế hỏi.</p><p>	"Không có việc gì. Đây là ngươi nhà hài tử đi?" Nam tử lắc đầu, lại giơ lên vác trên lưng lấy nam sinh, đối với Lam Hoán dò hỏi.</p><p>	Đó là Lam Trạm, là đệ đệ của hắn. Lam Hoán tự nhiên biết rõ, hắn vừa mới ở bên trong suy tư hồi lâu về Lam Trạm gặp đi chỗ nào sự tình, lại chưa từng muốn Lam Trạm giờ phút này đang ngủ tại vị này tiểu công tử trên lưng, trong lòng nhất thời lồng trên tầng một lúng túng.</p><p>	Nam tử tựa hồ là đã nhìn ra, lập tức liền lắc đầu ý bảo không sao. Lam Hoán tựa hồ so với hắn muốn nhỏ hơn cái ba bốn tuổi tả hữu, người nhà đèn vẫn mở ra, nhất định đang đợi hài tử, hơn nữa cái này tiểu hài nhi giờ phút này còn có thể lộ ra dáng tươi cười cũng đã là cực kỳ không dễ dàng được rồi.</p><p>	"Không sao, tiểu hài nhi ở bên ngoài bị ủy khuất, nhớ kỹ đến lúc đó khai thông hắn." Nam tử tri kỷ nói, sau đó hắn liền đem Lam Trạm đưa đến Lam Hoán trên lưng, lại sửa sang quần áo, vỗ vỗ Lam Hoán đầu nói rõ vài câu sau muốn đi.</p><p>	"Ngươi tên là gì?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán đột ngột mà hỏi.</p><p>	Nam tử khuôn mặt tại ánh trăng bao phủ xuống lộ ra càng thêm nhu hòa, xinh đẹp đến cực điểm, không cách nào đào thoát bình thường. Cái kia khiếp người tâm hồn tử nhãn rạng rỡ tia chớp, chính là thân thể gầy chút ít, thoạt nhìn không lớn khỏe mạnh.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trả lời: "Ta là Giang Trừng, về sau hữu duyên thì sẽ gặp nhau."</p><p>	Lam Hoán biết rõ tên về sau, cũng trở về nói: "Lam Hoán."</p><p>	Rồi sau đó hắn liền cũng không hề giữ lại, thấy hắn quay người, lại theo cái kia "Bá" từng tiếng vang, Giang Trừng sẽ không có thân ảnh. Mà trên lưng hắn Lam Trạm vẫn là đang ngủ say sưa. Lam Hoán quay đầu nhìn nhìn Lam Trạm trên tay nắm thật chặc cái kia vốn bị may vá rách rưới sách, trên mặt không hề treo cười, mà là một vòng nghiêm túc.</p><p>	Về sau, mấy vị kia vây đánh Lam Trạm hài tử liền nhận được trừng phạt.</p><p>	Một năm đầu mùa đông, Lam Hoán đang đứng tại trong sân liên hệ thổi tiêu, tiếng tiêu nhu hòa nối liền, nhìn ra được là luyện rất lâu sau thành quả.</p><p>	Đệ đệ của hắn không có ở đây, không cách nào cùng hắn cùng tấu một khúc. Hắn liền bản thân từ từ nhắm hai mắt thổi, có thể đến cuối cùng, một vòng âm nhạc tiếng đàn còn là dung nhập tiến vào trong nhạc khúc, Lam Hoán dừng lại lặng lẽ mắt, rồi lại người nào cũng không có thấy.</p><p>	Khi hắn nhìn chung quanh cũng muốn hỏi thời điểm, Giang Trừng liền từ trên cây rơi xuống, đối với hắn cười cười nói: "Là ta, còn nhớ rõ ta sao."</p><p>	A, hắn thật sự đã đến, tuy rằng không rõ ràng lắm là xuất phát từ cái mục đích gì. Lam Hoán thầm nghĩ. Giang Trừng tại nguyên bổn áo trắng bên ngoài tăng thêm một kiện màu tím nhạt da áo lông, nhìn qua lông xù đấy, đem mình cách ăn mặc vô cùng là ngốc.</p><p>	"Nhớ kỹ, Giang công tử."</p><p>	Lam Hoán cười cười, lễ phép hồi phục.</p><p>	Giang Trừng gật gật đầu, sau đó hỏi: "Lam Trạm đâu rồi, vừa mới ta vào nhà đi lòng vòng đều không phát hiện hắn, hắn không có ở đây sao?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán chẳng biết tại sao, trong nội tâm có chút không thoải mái, bất quá hắn còn là trả lời: "Ừ, Vong Cơ hắn và đồng môn có việc đi." Chẳng biết tại sao, hắn lại bổ sung nói, "Vong Cơ có thể buông ra chút ít tính tình, ta là thật cao hứng đấy, còn là đa tạ Giang công tử rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, nhưng là lắc đầu: "Hỏi đệ đệ của ngươi đi, không là công lao của ta."</p><p>	Lam Hoán "Phốc xuy" một tiếng liền cười rộ lên, thâm trầm con mắt tựu như vậy theo dõi hắn, cũng không mở miệng, chẳng qua là cười.</p><p>	"Khục ừ, được rồi." Giang Trừng một tay nắm tay phóng tới bên miệng giả vờ giả vịt mà ho hai tiếng, "Lại nói, ngươi là đang luyện luyện tập thổi tiêu a?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán đem tiêu xoa xoa, cắm trở về bên hông: "Không sai. Vốn là cùng Vong Cơ hợp tấu, lúc này hắn không có ở đây, ta liền mình luyện luyện, đến không thành muốn Giang công tử còn có thể dung nhập tiến đến, thật là lại để cho Hoán giật mình nha!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng kéo ra khóe miệng, có chút lúng túng mà cười cười: "Như thế nào, thế nhân xa truyền Trạch Vu Quân ứng với nên sẽ không trách ta chứ?"</p><p>	Lam Hoán rủ xuống con mắt, thầm nghĩ đương nhiên sẽ không, hắn vẫn ước gì đâu.</p><p>	Vì vậy Giang Trừng đi vào chút ít, thân thể nghiêng về phía trước nhìn qua Lam Hoán: "Ai nha, quả thật dài quá Trương Mỹ Nhân mặt, những cái kia nữ tu nói chuyện là Không sai còn rất đẹp mắt đấy."</p><p>	Nhìn qua Giang Trừng khẽ trương khẽ hợp đôi môi đỏ thắm, Lam Hoán trong lòng hơi hơi xiết chặt, ánh mắt không dời được, chậm rãi nuốt từng ngụm nước bọt, yết hầu cao thấp chuyển động.</p><p>	Lỗ tai của hắn nhọn đều hồng thấu.</p><p>	Nhìn qua chén kia trà, Lam Hoán cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng nhấp một miếng, rồi sau đó bắt nó ngược lại rồi. Lại tiếp tục vì chính mình thêm trà, mà lúc này, Lam Trạm cũng vào được.</p><p>	"Huynh trưởng."</p><p>	Lam Hoán giương mắt nhìn hắn, khẽ gật đầu nói: "Vong Cơ? Đến uống chút trà. Đi bên ngoài mệt không, đến nghỉ ngơi một chút nhi."</p><p>	Lam Trạm do dự trong chốc lát vẫn là là ngồi xuống, mặt lạnh lấy hai tay tiếp nhận huynh trưởng đưa tới nước trà, nhưng chỉ là bụm lấy, cũng không uống một ngụm.</p><p>	Lam Hoán thấy hắn không đúng, liền nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn, trong mắt của hắn có một vòng lo lắng. Lam Hoán dần dần trầm tư, một cái sẽ hiểu đệ đệ ý tứ.</p><p>	Lam Trạm bởi vì lo lắng nhiễu loạn tâm tư. Lo lắng ai đó? Những cái kia bằng hữu vĩnh viễn sẽ không để cho Lam Trạm lo lắng, Lam Hoán trong nội tâm rõ ràng. Về sau vận dụng phương pháp bài trừ, mình cùng thúc phụ cũng rất tốt, như vậy Lam Trạm lo lắng cũng chỉ có thể là hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Huynh trưởng... Ta nghĩ mang một người quay về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử." Lam Trạm ngạnh ngạnh, lại nhẹ giọng nói tiếp, "Mang về, ẩn núp đi."</p><p>	Lam Hoán trong nháy mắt liền xem thấu Lam Trạm đang suy nghĩ gì, trầm mặc sau nửa ngày, hắn dùng thâm trầm con mắt nhìn xem nước trà, nước trà nổi lên từng điểm rung động.</p><p>	Sau đó, hắn cười cười, khàn khàn cuống họng mở miệng nói: "Vong Cơ, sợ là hắn gặp không muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ."</p><p>	Ngữ khí kiên định, không có chút nào an ủi ý tứ.</p><p>	Lam Trạm khẽ ngẩng đầu, sau nửa ngày, hắn cũng hiểu rõ bản thân huynh trưởng ý tứ. Sau đó hắn nhắm lại mắt, nói ra mục đích thực sự: "Trừng đã xảy ra chuyện."</p><p>	Sau đó hắn liền đứng lên, không chút nào lưu luyến, quay người rời đi, cũng không có để lại cái gì bên dưới. Ngược lại là Lam Hoán ngồi trầm mặc nhiều lần nhấm nuốt, không rõ ràng lắm là ở thưởng thức hương trà vẫn còn là nhấm nuốt mang đến tin tức.</p><p>	Sau một lúc lâu, hắn biến đến sắc mặt, chợt đứng lên.</p><p>	... Quả nhiên, ta cảm giác, cảm thấy hôm nay trà không đúng vị. Lam Hoán nhíu lại lông mày, khó được không có đánh để ý những thứ này, mà là phất tay áo rời đi, đem trên bàn một con kia cái đĩa nước trà chén trà lật tung trên mặt đất, "Đùng" một tiếng bể khối.</p><p>	Đằng sau một mấy ngày này trong, Lam Hoán trong giấc mộng dù sao vẫn là có thể cảm thấy đáy lòng dù sao vẫn là khó có bất an cùng hoảng sợ bối rối, hắn mỗi lần nhắm mắt lại, trước mắt hiện ra chính là Giang Trừng cùng Tiết Dương bóng lưng. Thân ảnh của bọn hắn càng ngày càng màu xanh nhạt, như thế nào đuổi theo cũng đuổi theo không đuổi kịp.</p><p>	Tựa hồ là một đi không trở lại.</p><p>	[ khâu cuối cùng vĩnh viễn không vẫn mặt trời ]</p><p>	"Công tử đi tốt —— "</p><p>	"Trở về lúc, đừng quên lại đoàn tụ một tòa."</p><p>	Lam Trạm cùng Lam Hoán khó được mà lại lần nữa ngồi cùng một chỗ, bọn hắn đều đã ba mươi mấy, riêng phần mình có vất vả sự vụ. Lam Hoán với tư cách nhất tông đứng đầu, xử lý tông vụ nhiều, mà Lam Trạm với tư cách chưởng phạt làm cho quản, càng là bận rộn. Nhưng hắn cũng có so với Lam Hoán hơn rất nhiều thanh nhàn thời điểm, một cho đến lúc đó hắn liền đi trong Tàng Thư các tĩnh tọa đọc sách, thấy được đúng là Giang Trừng khi còn bé thay hắn dính tốt một quyển, trang sách đã lão đến tóc vàng, nhưng đối với hắn mà nói rồi lại giống như cái bảo bối tựa như.</p><p>	Hắn thường xuyên diễn tấu Vong Cơ cầm, bên cạnh để đó Giang Trừng lúc trước tiện tay tặng hắn thỏ trắng, thỏ trắng tên là Ngọc phi —— nhưng thật ra là Giang Trừng thay hắn hỗ trợ lấy. Lúc trước Lam Trạm cũng có hỏi hắn vì sao lấy cái tên này, hắn cũng chỉ là nói hắn nhớ tới nhà hắn trước kia dưỡng qua một cái Linh khuyển, Linh khuyển tên trong cũng có "Phi" chữ, như vậy coi như là đứt gãy cái phán đoán a.</p><p>	Lam Trạm yên lặng đánh đàn Vấn Linh, tiếng đàn du dương nhu hòa, nhưng kỳ thật ai cũng không biết hắn tại bắn cái gì, lại đang cho ai bắn.</p><p>	Ngọc phi nhu thuận mà co lại ở một bên nghe hòa hoãn âm nhạc, Lam Trạm thần sắc từ trước đến nay lạnh như băng, giờ phút này thực sự lồng trên một đám không cách nào bỏ qua sầu não.</p><p>	-</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao lại là một người đi ngang qua Nghĩa Thành Quỳ Châu. Trải qua trăm cay nghìn đắng, hắn tổng vẫn bị nhận thức trở về Kim gia, giờ phút này chính đảm nhiệm Kim gia tông chủ.</p><p>	Lan Lăng người người đều biết Kim Quang Dao người này mang thù cũng ghi chép ừ, khi còn bé đoán chừng không quá hạnh phúc, nhưng những tin tức này cũng không phải là bọn hắn có thể tra được đấy. Những lời đồn đãi này phong kín cũng sẽ không truyền đi.</p><p>	Mà Kim Quang Dao ngược lại là thu dưỡng một cái tiểu nữ hài nhi, tiểu nữ hài nhi lúc này cũng chính là nghiệp dư niên kỷ, qua ít ngày chính là nữ hài nhi sinh nhật, Kim Quang Dao cái này mới quyết định tự mình tiến đến Nghĩa Thành hái son phấn hoa coi như lễ vật, nhưng lần này hắn thu thập hoàn hậu rồi lại đi tới đi tới liền đi tới ngọn núi kia chân núi. Lại không nhịn được ngẩng đầu nhìn sang núi giữa sườn núi, chỗ ấy vốn tồn tại phòng đã không thấy tung tích, đó cũng là Giang Trừng trước kia cư trú qua địa phương a.</p><p>	Về sau mọi người đều biết, Giang Trừng người này tại trước đây thật lâu liền mang theo hắn thu dưỡng Tiết Dương biến mất ở chỗ này, bốn phía đều không có tung tích của hắn. Có đệ tử hâm mộ bọn hắn cảm tình chuyện tốt, đi chỗ nào đều làm bạn lẫn nhau, đáng tiếc sợ là chết trong giang hồ; cũng có người cảm thấy bọn hắn không chết, chẳng qua là lưu lạc chân trời xa xăm, bốn phía chăm sóc người bị thương, nhưng chỉ bằng lấy Kim Quang Dao đối với Giang Trừng người này chỉ vẹn vẹn có rất hiểu rõ, hắn liền rõ ràng hắn không có khả năng làm như vậy.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao khi còn bé giấu ở đáy lòng nghi hoặc bị đào móc đi ra: Nguyên lai Giang Trừng thân thể cũng không tốt, thậm chí có thể nói được là cực độ suy yếu tình trạng, nhưng hắn dùng cái kia linh lực chế tạo ra "Tiên cảnh" rút cuộc là cái địa phương nào, lại là dựa vào năng lực gì chế tạo ra.</p><p>	Là Giang Trừng nghị lực cùng ôn nhu.</p><p>	Hắn tuy rằng nội tạng bởi vì ngoài ý muốn mà nhanh chóng vỡ tan, nhưng hắn tại một khắc này đúng là đột ngột không chết, ngược lại vẫn sống tiếp được đi. Linh lực không giảm, nhưng thân thể tố chất thẳng tắp trượt, thân thể của hắn muốn không chịu nổi cái này linh lực, dựa vào cái kia dư thừa linh lực sáng tạo Tiên cảnh, thân thể của hắn nên có bao nhiêu kém đâu.</p><p>	Phải biết rằng, Giang Trừng người này, mặt mày lăng lệ ác liệt, cửa không đúng tâm, đáy lòng kỳ thật mềm mại vô cùng, hắn mà nói tựa như mềm đâm giống nhau chui vào liền trũng xuống tiến vào, căn bản không đau tâm đấy, liền làn da đều rất ít đau.</p><p>	Lại đến, hắn có lẽ là ưa tiểu hài tử, thu dưỡng Tiết Dương, nhập lại ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện trong giang hồ chỉ mình có khả năng cứu vớt một ít hài tử. Kỳ thật cũng không biết là bởi vì sao, có lẽ là bởi vì hắn vốn thiện tâm, có lẽ lại là bởi vì hắn đối với chính mình nối khố bi thống.</p><p>	Đây cũng là hắn hao hết cả đời cũng đoán không ra đến mê.</p><p>	Đã từng đoán không ra, hiện tại càng không có cơ hội.</p><p>	Tính cả lúc trước hoài nghi cũng thiêu đốt hầu như không còn, từ Nhiếp Hoài Tang chỗ ấy biết được, lúc trước yêu cầu chuộc đi mẫu thân cùng người của hắn, chính là Giang Trừng rồi. Đáng tiếc hắn lúc trước nhìn không ra Giang Trừng thân thể có tật xấu, cũng cũng không có lưu ý.</p><p>	Tính là tự mình một người vượt qua hoa kỳ, lại vượt qua mưa thời kỳ, kế tiếp nhưng là vĩnh viễn không ngừng nghỉ băng tuyết động rồi, hắn không có khả năng gặp lại hắn, cũng không có khả năng lại được đến tin tức của hắn. Điểm ấy tàn phế niệm, cuối cùng cũng là làm cái ý muốn thì thôi.</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao từ Túi Càn Khôn trong lấy ra một đóa hái tốt lắm son phấn hoa, chợt cũng nhớ tới lúc trước Giang Trừng đem son phấn hoa cười cho hắn tình cảnh, hắn không khỏi thở dài. Lại tựa hồ là nhớ tới Giang Trừng nghiêm trang mà trêu chọc hắn, cùng hắn cười vui; là Tiết Dương mua băng đường hồ lô (mứt quả ghim thành xâu), dáng tươi cười càng thêm sáng lạn, lúc kia trong mắt của hắn là có ánh sáng đấy.</p><p>	"A Dao. Giang huynh cái này người, chính là trời cao hạ phàm, phải không có thể thân cận nhìn đấy."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang híp mắt.</p><p>	"Hắn Giang Vãn Ngâm, cuối cùng sẽ ở lòng ta nắm chắc lưu lại cả đời, xem chừng cũng sẽ không từ đại ca của ta trong nội tâm chạy mất."</p><p>	"Hắn a, tùy hứng. Cũng không biết làm bao nhiêu 'Chuyện sai " cái này cuối cùng muốn đi. A Dao, ngươi cũng liền ly biệt dù sao vẫn là nhớ gặp."</p><p>	"Nghĩ đến cuối cùng là tốt đẹp, nhưng sự thật cũng là chúng ta chuẩn bị không kịp đấy. Ta, cực kỳ các ngươi, đều là không có cái kia trình độ đấy. Cũng không thể sẽ đem cái kia không thực tế sự tình treo ở bên miệng, có chút tự mình biết rõ a."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói qua nói qua, khóe miệng đột nhiên câu dẫn ra một vòng tự giễu độ cong, ngay tiếp theo trong mắt đều là một mảnh chết trầm, lại nhìn không ra năm nào không bao lâu trẻ tuổi khí thịnh.</p><p>	Từng đã là Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã sớm không có ở đây.</p><p>	"Trích Tiên như thế nào rơi vào đến nhân gian thế tục nhiều loại hoa khói lửa trong đây?"</p><p>	Trong hồi ức mà nói cùng trong hiện thực chăm chú liên hệ cùng một chỗ, Kim Quang Dao toàn thân run lên, nhưng là gắt gao bức về nước mắt, tiếp theo lộ ra một cái hơi lộ ra khó coi dáng tươi cười.</p><p>	Cũng được... Cũng được.</p><p>	Tư người đã đi.</p><p>	... Chỉ là chúng ta vẫn như cũ gặp một mực yêu hắn, thẳng đến đem phần này cảm tình theo bản thân vùi sâu vào trong mộ, đoán chừng đều lại quên đi cực kỳ khủng khiếp.</p><p>	end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【all Giang Trừng ánh trăng sáng trong</p><p>	* các vị năm mới vui vẻ, mong ước mọi người bình an khỏe mạnh, yêu các ngươi ❤ cảm tạ gần đây đánh cho ta tiền tiểu khả ái, các ngươi là thần đi ❤ sao sao nện</p><p>	* báo động trước mời lật trước quyển sách</p><p>	* trịnh trọng cảnh cáo: Ta đã bỏ đi bất luận cái gì nội dung cốt truyện ăn khớp cùng nhân vật đắp nặn! Chính là một quyển sách ngốc nghếch Tô Văn! Xin không cần mang theo đầu óc nhìn văn! Xin không cần mang theo đầu óc nhìn văn! Xin không cần mang theo đầu óc nhìn văn!</p><p>	* lá gan bất động 【 thổ huyết J PG(mông)  tiểu khả ái đám các ngươi thả cái này tác giả một con ngựa, còn có thể có thể tiếp tục nghiền ép đi 😂</p><p>	* động tương quan</p><p>	* hôm nay cái này quyển sách văn tag ta muốn đánh đến bạo!</p><p>	* xin không cần KY 【 hiền lành vây cười xin không cần tại văn chương của ta dưới thúc càng cái khác văn chương, đối với loại này bình luận, ta thật sự rất tức giận:) không tiếp thụ được duyên càng mà nói có thể lấy cửa quan ta, yêu ngươi ơ</p><p>	* lưu lại cái gì cẩn thận tâm? Lưu lại bình luận a!</p><p>	Một.</p><p>	1</p><p>	Về sau Giang Trừng là như vậy cùng Lam Khải Nhân nói.</p><p>	"... Cái kia tiểu hỗn đản, sợ thành như vậy bộ dạng, còn muốn tiếp tục đi theo Dã Cẩu đoạt ăn." Hắn tại tuôn rơi Ngọc Lan Hoa cành dưới mặt mày trầm tĩnh thu liễm, "Ta nhìn qua, cũng vô cùng đáng thương chút ít."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân ngồi ở hắn đối diện, kéo tay áo cho hắn nghiêng trà.</p><p>	"Hoàn toàn chính xác."</p><p>	"Đúng không, nếu là hắn lại đến như vậy mấy bị, những cái kia Dã Cẩu đám chẳng phải là đều muốn bị hắn chết đói?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân tay ngừng lại một trận.</p><p>	"Vì vậy vì con chó suy nghĩ, ta cũng phải đem hắn mang về."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân: "..."</p><p>	"Chỉ tiếc hắn đã có tên họ, không cách nào vào ta Giang gia tộc quá mức."</p><p>	Giang Trừng chống đỡ lên mang, ánh mắt xa xa nhìn qua Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử xa ngút ngàn dặm xa ngút ngàn dặm sơn thủy, ánh mắt nhu hòa.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nhìn qua hắn khó được rãnh rỗi, trà sương mù thướt tha lúc giữa, trì hoãn thả xuống mặt mày.</p><p>	"Cũng không phải là không thể sửa họ."</p><p>	"Khó mà làm được."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cặp kia mắt hạnh chuyển chống lại hắn con mắt màu đen, mang theo điểm vui vẻ, "Hắn đã nổi danh, đối đãi các ngươi sau khi lớn lên, tự muốn đi tìm cha mẹ mình đấy."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân sững sờ.</p><p>	Năm đó tao nhã vô cùng tiểu công tử coi như là đã rút vươn người xương, vầng sáng bị lúc tháng đánh bóng đến nội liễm sáng chói, tại tình một chuyện nhưng như cũ ngây ngô ngây thơ —— còn không hiểu làm như thế nào cõng gánh chịu nổi một cái "Phụ thân" thân phận.</p><p>	2</p><p>	Giang gia tại mùa hè nghênh đón tới một người tiểu công tử.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly tại Giang thúc sau lưng nhô đầu ra, nhìn Giang Trừng ôm gầy yếu tiểu hài tử.</p><p>	Giang gia Hỗn Thế Ma Vương, tại lúc nhỏ cũng là khác thường nhu thuận đấy, nhút nhát dừng lại ở Giang Trừng trong ngực, trong tay còn nắm chặt Giang tông chủ một đoạn gấm giống như tóc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thò tay đem tóc của mình rút đi, chậm rãi thấp người đưa hắn phóng tới trên mặt đất, bẻ ngoặt lấy kích thước lưng áo, trầm thấp triều hắn mở miệng.</p><p>	"Là tỷ tỷ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại đưa tay chăm chú nắm lấy Giang Trừng một đoạn màu tím quần áo cư, nhìn qua chậm rãi đi ra Giang Yếm Ly, nháy vài dưới ánh mắt về sau, mới xé ra khóe miệng kéo ra cái sâu sắc cứng ngắc cười.</p><p>	"Tỷ... Tỷ tỷ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly làm giả xem không hiểu cái kia dân du cư đặt thù hướng người nịnh nọt cười, ngoặt liếc mắt con ngươi, rất lớn lên tiếng.</p><p>	"Ừ!"</p><p>	3</p><p>	Lam Nhị công tử sinh nhật ngày, Giang Trừng tự hồi trình trên vội vàng chạy tới Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tiễn đưa sinh nhật lễ.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân mang theo Lam Trạm tại sơn môn chỗ nghênh đón hắn, trông thấy màu tím kiếm quang tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử lành lạnh ánh mặt trời trên đuôi hình ảnh lăng lệ ác liệt, Giang Trừng khoác mực cút áo choàng nhảy xuống kiếm, mắt hạnh rạng rỡ, phong trần mệt mỏi.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nhìn qua hồi lâu không thấy Giang tông chủ, luôn luôn lãnh đạm mặt tuyến đều thoáng nhu hòa trì hoãn xuống.</p><p>	"Nghe ngươi nói phải đi Đại Lý nửa tháng, như thế nào hiện tại sẽ trở lại."</p><p>	"Nhị Oa sinh nhật, sao có thể không gấp trở về?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoặt khóe miệng, thò tay phủi một cái áo choàng, nhìn qua đỏ lên tai nhọn hướng hắn hành lễ Lam Trạm, trong con ngươi như trước như trước lúc giống nhau, khó nén ưa thích.</p><p>	"Những người kia từng có đến hạ lễ sao?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Minh bạch trong miệng hắn "Những người kia" đều là chỉ người nào, Lam Khải Nhân bất đắc dĩ nhìn qua hắn.</p><p>	"Đã tới rồi."</p><p>	"Hừ." Giang Trừng hừ một tiếng, một bên đưa tay vào ngực trong, đi đào bản thân Càn Khôn túi, "Ôn Nhược Hàn lại cáo ốm không ra?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Nghe hắn đề cập Ôn Nhược Hàn, Lam Khải Nhân đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, sau đó than ra một hơi đến.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng..."</p><p>	"Cả ngày cáo ốm không xuất ra, ta xem sớm muộn gì kìm nén mà chết tại hắn Bất Dạ Thiên nội thành."</p><p>	Giang tông chủ nói xong, trong tay lưu quang vừa hiện, một trận cầm đã ôm ở khuỷu tay, cầm màu bình tĩnh buồn bực, mơ hồ trong đó lại có Phật đàn mùi thơm.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân ánh mắt rơi lên trên đi, đồng tử hơi chút chấn động một cái.</p><p>	"Ngươi đi Đại Lý làm việc, vẫn còn có không đi tìm gỗ trầm hương sao?"</p><p>	"Như thế nào? Ưa thích?" Từ nhỏ ác thú vị, Giang Trừng liền thích xem hắn tâm tình thất thố, "Nhà ta Lam Nhị công tử có phải hay không đặc biệt tưởng nhớ muốn?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân ánh mắt lóe lên, vành tai phiếm hồng.</p><p>	"Cũng không."</p><p>	"A, đều muốn cũng không cho ngươi." Giang Trừng cười ngoặt mắt, mảnh trắng đầu ngón tay đặt tại sâu màu cầm trên người, từ Càn Khôn trong túi lật cầm moi ra đến.</p><p>	Lam Trạm cúi đầu nhìn, trông thấy màu đen lụa trên mặt tối ngân quang đốt chợt hiện, chỉ dùng để sợi tơ thêu Tứ Hỉ "Phúc lộc thọ thích" .</p><p>	"Ta vốn đều muốn màu đỏ mặt vàng chữ, đáng tiếc trong chùa Phương Trượng thấy đàn này, đấm ngực dậm chân nói ta ánh mắt thấp kém, ta liền không hiểu." Giang Trừng hừ cười một tiếng, "Cái này âm u màu sắc, ở đâu không thể so với ta ánh mắt thấp kém rồi hả?"</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân: ... Ta tạ Phương Trượng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hảo hảo thu về cầm, trong mắt vui vẻ ôn hòa, nhìn Lam Vong Cơ.</p><p>	"Rất là ưa thích?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn qua hắn thanh lăng ánh mắt, phương hướng hiểu cầm trên người dính mùi đàn hương đạo từ đâu mà đến, tưởng tượng trực giác ngực nóng hổi, có đồ vật gì đó ở trái tim ấm phát triển ra.</p><p>	"Trưởng lão ban thưởng cũng không thể từ." Giang Trừng nghiêng thân đem cầm ôm cho hắn, Lam Trạm đưa tay đón lúc, nghe thấy trên người hắn băng tuyết bình thường mát lạnh mùi vị, trong gió run sợ tâm thần người ta.</p><p>	"Lúc năm mười sáu. Nhìn qua ta Lam gia tiểu công tử hàng tháng bình an. Sinh nhật vui vẻ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Trạm ôm cầm triều hắn cung hạ thân đi, âm tuyến oa oa.</p><p>	"Đa tạ Giang... Thúc thúc."</p><p>	"Này cầm, Trạm rất mừng vui mừng."</p><p>	"Ưa thích thuận tiện." Giang Trừng nhìn qua hắn nở nụ cười, "Tuy rằng không so sánh được ngươi Vong Cơ cầm, ngày thường bắn, cũng có thể bình tâm tĩnh khí, tu thân dưỡng tính. Nếu là vô sự, có thể thường đi ôm Thanh đình bắn hơn mấy uốn khúc."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng." Lam Khải Nhân bất đắc dĩ thở dài.</p><p>	—— Lam gia ôm Thanh đình, là khoảng cách Thanh Hành Quân bế quan chỗ gần nhất địa phương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngước mắt 晲 hắn liếc, dừng một chút, rồi lại khẽ vươn tay, bỗng dưng tại trước mắt hắn rủ xuống lung lay một cái bằng gỗ tiểu cầu, chạm rỗng cuốn mây văn, mơ hồ chứng kiến ở chính giữa rủ xuống rơi một đóa tràn ra hoa sen.</p><p>	Quá phận tinh xảo.</p><p>	"Đại Lý đặc sản."</p><p>	"...", Lam Khải Nhân thả xuống con mắt, thò tay nhận lấy, "Đại Lý bên kia gỗ trầm hương, có phải hay không đều muốn bị ngươi chuyển trống rỗng?"</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ người này thói quen vài thập niên như một ngày, mỗi trường kỳ ly khai Vân Mộng đi hướng biệt địa, tổng là ưa thích cho mấy người bọn hắn mang khắp nơi đặc sản.</p><p>	"Ở đâu?" Giang Trừng nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Ta cũng chỉ cho ngươi tiễn đưa gỗ trầm hương, Kim Quang Thiện tên kia, Kim Ti Nam cây vẫn không sai biệt lắm."</p><p>	Nói xong, Giang Trừng lại nhìn một mực yên tĩnh nhìn qua hắn Lam Vong Cơ, thấy Lam tiểu công tử ôm cầm cao ngất mà đứng ở nơi đó, mặt tuyến non nớt, ánh mắt thanh tịnh, chưa phát giác ra trong nội tâm mềm mại, thò tay đi quán dưới hắn bị gió gẩy loạn trán phát.</p><p>	Lam Trạm con mắt hơi hơi xanh lớn.</p><p>	"Giang..."</p><p>	"Được rồi. Không cần tiễn nữa, ta rời đi."</p><p>	"Giang. . . Thúc thúc, không có ở đây này dùng bữa sao?"</p><p>	"Haha, các ngươi Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đấy... A...."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng." Thuần thục cấm ngôn Lam Khải Nhân đem cái kia lũ cầu thu vào trong ngực, biểu lộ bình thản, "Thận Ngôn."</p><p>	Đặc biệt sao người khô sự tình?</p><p>	Giang Trừng trừng hắn liếc, cấm ngôn khó hiểu sau đó, biết nghe lời phải, "Hảo hảo hảo, các ngươi Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đồ ăn thiên hạ vô song."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Bất quá lần này đi ra ngoài lâu." Giang Trừng thò tay khép lại một cái mặt đen áo choàng, "Lại không quay về, người nhà hai cái hài tử lại không biết làm như thế nào làm ầm ĩ rồi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân trì hoãn trầm xuống ánh mắt, "Giang gia tiểu thư, cũng không phải là như thế lỗ mãng tính cách."</p><p>	"A Ly tự nhiên không phải là, thế nhưng là Giang gia không phải là còn có cái Hỗn Thế Ma Vương sao?" Giang Trừng khinh thân nhảy lên Tam Độc, đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, ôm lấy một chút cười, nhìn Lam Khải Nhân, "Nói đến, ta nghĩ muốn Vô Tiện năm sau liền đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tu tập."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hướng phía hắn cười một cái.</p><p>	"Đến lúc đó, liền nhờ cậy Lam lão tiên sinh nhiều hơn chiếu cố."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân: "..."</p><p>	4</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Tam Độc vừa mới vào vỏ, Giang Trừng còn chưa tới kịp phủi đi trên áo bụi bặm, chỉ thấy một bóng người vèo từ cửa lúc giữa xông tới, thẳng tắp hướng phía hắn xông lại.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một thân tử y liệt dắt, một đôi tuấn lãng hoa đào mắt sáng đến dường như có thể đốt thiêu cháy.</p><p>	"Ngươi còn biết đem về!"</p><p>	"Ngươi tiểu tử thúi này!" Bị đột nhiên ôm vào đến lực đạo xông đến hơi lảo đảo, Giang Trừng nhíu chặt lông mày, cười mắng, "Không biết lớn nhỏ! Ngươi hô ai đó? !"</p><p>	"Hô ngươi!" Ngụy Vô Tiện gắt gao bóp chặt bờ vai của hắn, rõ ràng vóc người so với hắn thấp, vẫn ôm thật chặc hắn, đều muốn đem hắn hướng trong ngực theo như, "Ngươi đã biết rõ đi ra ngoài mò mẫm đi dạo, lúc này đây vừa đi hơn mười ngày, ngươi có phải hay không đều đã quên người nhà còn có hai cái gào khóc đòi ăn thằng nhãi con rồi hả? !"</p><p>	"Gào khóc đòi ăn?" Giang Trừng khóe miệng co lại, chỉ một cái đầu đâm trên trán của hắn đem hắn cưỡng ép đẩy xa chút ít, "Ngươi cho ta thanh tỉnh một chút, có phải hay không lại đang ổ trong xông ra cái gì họa đã đến?"</p><p>	"Oan uổng! Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Hả?"</p><p>	"A a, a cha, Giang thúc thúc, Giang phụ thân." Ngụy Vô Tiện cười quấn lên, âm thanh tuyến ép tới lại thấp vừa mềm, "Ta nhớ ngươi muốn chết."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lặng yên thở dài, cũng cứ như vậy mặc hắn ôm vào, vẻ mặt không biết làm thế nào mà kéo lấy hắn đi lên phía trước.</p><p>	"Ngươi a tỷ đây?"</p><p>	"A cha!"</p><p>	Đại tiểu thư trong trẻo âm thanh tuyến ở phía trước vang lên, Giang Trừng bước chân ngừng lại một trận, mặt mày dĩ nhiên nhu hòa xuống.</p><p>	"A Ly."</p><p>	"A." Đến gần nhìn qua thấy hai người bọn họ thần thái, Giang Yếm Ly trước che miệng nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Tốt rồi, A Tiện, a cha đem về liền áo choàng đều không có thoát khỏi, ngươi trước buông ra, như thế này lại ôm."</p><p>	"Được rồi." Ngụy Vô Tiện một bộ cố mà làm bộ dáng, đập phá dưới miệng, "Nếu như a tỷ đều nói như vậy."</p><p>	"... ... ..."</p><p>	"Hai người các ngươi." Giang Trừng bó tay rồi một hồi, cảm giác mình gia trưởng uy tín nhận lấy khiêu khích, hé mắt, "Không quản được các ngươi? Hả?"</p><p>	Giang tông chủ một khi thu nhẹ lời mềm  trước mặt, mặt tuyến lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị đứng lên liền chỉ còn lại tông chủ uy nặng, là bày ra ở trước mặt người ngoài Tam Độc thánh thủ lãnh đạm kiêu căng.</p><p>	Thế nhưng là cái kia là người ngoại trong mắt Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa đứng thẳng người, nghiêng một cái đầu lại ôm đi lên, đầu tựa vào hắn một bên hõm vai, âm thanh tuyến rầu rĩ đấy.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ta thật sự nhớ ngươi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cũng đi tới, nhìn qua không thể che hết một thân sống nơi đất khách quê người mệt mỏi đãi Giang Trừng, khóe miệng vui vẻ cũng rơi xuống đi, yên lặng thò tay ôm đi lên, tựa tới gần bộ ngực của hắn.</p><p>	"A cha..."</p><p>	Bọn hắn biết tâm hắn mềm, biết hắn ôn nhu, cũng hiểu biết hắn từ không nói ra miệng rất nhiều che chở. Ngoài mạnh trong yếu cũng được, sắc mặt không chút thay đổi cũng được, bọn hắn cũng không sợ hắn lời nói mau lẹ, thần sắc nghiêm nghị, chỉ sợ hắn có một ngày đột nhiên biến mất không thấy gì nữa, mà bọn hắn còn chưa kịp trưởng thành bọn hắn đều muốn trưởng thành bộ dạng, sẽ phải vĩnh viễn mất đi hắn.</p><p>	"... Về sau vẫn đi xa nhà sao?"</p><p>	Tiểu cô nương thanh âm rầu rĩ đấy, như là có ủy khuất dấu ở trong cổ họng.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lòng tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ, chỉ có thể cười một tiếng, thò tay vuốt vuốt hai cái thằng nhãi con đỉnh đầu.</p><p>	"Tốt rồi."</p><p>	Hắn dỡ xuống một thân tỉnh táo uy nghiêm, thân thể khom xuống quay về ôm một cái bọn hắn.</p><p>	"Nếu ngươi không đi rồi."</p><p>	Nhị</p><p>	1</p><p>	Giang Trừng một cái thả người từ trên thuyền nhảy đến trên bến tàu, giày nện mà thời điểm, trở lại triều người chèo thuyền khoát tay chặn lại, lưu loát mà triều Liên Hoa Ổ chỗ đi.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ."</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ trở về a."</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ..."</p><p>	"Đã trở về a Tiểu Giang tông chủ."</p><p>	"Ai là Tiểu Giang tông chủ?" Giang Trừng buồn cười mà xoay người sang chỗ khác, bên cạnh bày quầy bán hàng bán dưa lão đầu đong đưa lớn quạt hương bồ, cười híp mắt nhìn qua  hắn nhìn.</p><p>	"Ta đều bao nhiêu tuổi rồi, người như thế nào vẫn 'Tiểu Giang tông chủ' 'Tiểu Giang tông chủ' mà gọi là?"</p><p>	"Chậc chậc." Hắn vừa đi thân cận, tóc trắng xoá lão đầu trước cảm khái mà lắc đầu, "Một thân mùi máu tanh."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngừng bước chân, đánh giá chung quanh một cái, mới lặng lẽ meo meo nâng lên cánh tay nghe thấy một cái, hoang mang mà nhíu nhíu mày.</p><p>	Lão đầu vui tươi hớn hở mà cười rộ lên, gặp muộn Liên Hoa Ổ trong, ánh nắng chiều tại trong suốt trong nước sông chậm rãi lưu động.</p><p>	"Tới đây, ăn dưa."</p><p>	"Ta mới không ăn..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mang theo màu sắc điệt  mỹ lệ dã gà rừng từ sau dưới núi, mới vừa đi tới bến tàu, liền trông thấy một vòng buồn bực màu tím, sấn tại hà màu trong, lại để cho hắn bước chân dừng lại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng kéo tay áo, chính nghiêng thân ngồi ở Tiểu Mộc trên ghế, đôi khuỷu tay đặt tại trên đầu gối, tư thái rãnh rỗi theo sát một bên rút thuốc lá rời lão nhân nói chuyện.</p><p>	Hắn một tay vẫn ngược lại mang theo một khối gặm một nửa dưa hấu, trên mặt mặt mày cởi mở, không biết nói gì đó, đột nhiên nở nụ cười một cái, cái kia râu tóc bạc trắng lão đầu bị hắn cười uống một điếu thuốc, ho khan vài tiếng về sau, cùng theo một lúc thoải mái cười rộ lên.</p><p>	Tuổi Nguyệt Ôn Nhu. Phía sau hắn nở rộ lấy Liên Hoa Ổ vạn khoảnh ửng đỏ hoa sen, đầy trời phi hà hơi mỏng tầng một phủ lên thiên địa, nơi xa dãy núi thong dong trầm ổn, tiến đụng vào trở về nhà một nhóm chim Tước.</p><p>	Giang Trừng buông thỏng mặt mày, yên tĩnh nghe bên người lão đầu kia lải nhải mấy thứ gì đó, rồi lại lại không biết vì cái gì, lông mi run lên, đột nhiên liền đưa mắt lên nhìn nhìn sang.</p><p>	Cặp kia giấu ở quạ màu lông mi ở dưới ánh mắt tại người lui tới bầy trong, chuẩn xác mà chiếm lấy tầm mắt của hắn, chuẩn xác mà lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện toàn thân run lên, một loại vớ vẩn tuyệt luân đồ vật bỗng dưng hung hăng ghim xuyên qua trái tim, nhấn xuống một viên hạt giống.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nâng lên âm thanh tuyến cao hứng bừng bừng mà gọi hắn, mang theo gà rừng cái cổ giơ tay lên triều hắn lung lay vài xuống.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đè xuống mơ hồ đau đớn thái dương.</p><p>	"Lại đang cọ lão Ngũ bá nhà dưa ăn!"</p><p>	"Câm miệng."</p><p>	Thấy hắn đến gần, Giang Trừng đem trong tay vỏ dưa hấu triều hắn ném một cái, bị Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt thuần thục mà một trốn, sau đó duỗi ngón tay lại cho bắn gẩy trở về, vững vàng rơi vào cái đĩa một đống dưa da trong bao bố.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị mà quét hắn liếc, thấy được Ngụy Vô Tiện một kinh sợ, "Hắc hắc" nở nụ cười một tiếng.</p><p>	Lão đầu rút lấy thuốc lá rời, như trước vui tươi hớn hở mà cười, "Làm sao vậy Vô Tiện? Lại thế nào chọc giận ngươi vợ con Giang tông chủ tức giận?"</p><p>	"Tiểu Giang tông chủ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẩn người, cảm thấy xưng hô thế này có loại người thiếu niên đáng yêu, cười nhìn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có nhìn hắn, xoay người ngồi, mu bàn tay chống cái cằm, tịch huy tiếp theo cắt ra mặt tuyến thấm lấy ánh sáng. Coi như là sớm đã qua mà đứng chi niên, như trước mặt mày tuấn lãng, những cái kia trước đây khí phách đường hoàng tùy hứng bừa bãi ánh sáng bị năm tháng thu liễm tiến hắn mỗi một tấc cốt nhục trong, ngẫu nhiên hiển lộ chính là chói mắt thiếu niên tiêu sái.</p><p>	Hắn khi còn trẻ lúc khả năng so với chính mình còn muốn điên đi... Khi đó cùng ở bên cạnh hắn đấy...</p><p>	"Ta mới không có gây hắn đâu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đặt mông ngồi trên bán dưa lão nhân đưa cho hắn nhỏ ghế đẩu, gây chú ý hoa đào mắt cười ngoặt...mà bắt đầu.</p><p>	"Ta chỉ là khí ta bị người từ Cô Tô gấp trở về mà thôi."</p><p>	"Ơ, hoàn sinh khí cái nào."</p><p>	Lão nhân cùng theo Giang gia Hỗn Thế Ma Vương cùng nơi bố trí hắn, "Cô Tô chỗ kia, không đi sẽ không đi quá, ta Liên Hoa Ổ giáo đến cũng không có thể so với bọn hắn kém a."</p><p>	"Người biết cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhéo lông mày, quay người nhìn sang.</p><p>	"Tiểu tử này có thể quấy nhiễu A Ly hôn sự."</p><p>	"Oan uổng!" Ngụy Vô Tiện xanh lớn hơn mắt, chân tình thực cảm giác mà quả thực muốn từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, "Cái kia Kim Tử Hiên ngươi rõ ràng cũng đánh đấy!"</p><p>	"..." Giang Trừng chột dạ vòng ánh mắt.</p><p>	"A, ngươi còn là đang tại người phụ thân  trước mặt đánh đấy, cái kia lực đạo, ngươi nói, a tỷ hôn sự là ai quấy nhiễu hay sao?"</p><p>	"Câm miệng." Giang Trừng đạp một cái hắn ghế, "Dù sao không phải là ta."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Đi bá đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn qua hắn biểu lộ sinh động mặt, nhận biết.</p><p>	Người nào để cho bọn họ Lam gia Kim gia mọi người từ nào đó còn ngươi.</p><p>	"Dù sao Lam Khải Nhân tên kia tổng cộng liền không quen nhìn ta, còn có nhà bọn họ cái gì kia Lam Nhị công tử, vừa thấy mặt đã cùng ta thiếu hắn bao nhiêu tiền tựa như, cái kia lạnh a..."</p><p>	"Ta hoài nghi bọn hắn chính là tại nhằm vào ta!"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẻ mặt khó nói lên lời mà nhìn qua hắn, trong ánh mắt lộ ra một loại "Ngươi trong lòng vẫn là có chút mấy đi" chịu không nổi cảm giác.</p><p>	"Tốt Giang Trừng, ngươi dĩ nhiên là hướng của bọn hắn hay sao? !"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thật sự nhảy dựng lên, đều muốn bị tức nở nụ cười, ánh mắt đen bóng sáng đấy, phảng phất giống như ổ trong quơ thổi phồng ánh trăng nước gợn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng, "Chẳng lẽ còn hướng về ngươi?"</p><p>	"? ? ?" Ngụy Vô Tiện vì hắn cái này không chút nào làm ra vẻ tình thương của cha cho chấn kinh rồi, "Ngươi sao có thể không hướng về ta? Ta mà là ngươi thân... Khục, tự tay nhặt về! Tự tay!"</p><p>	"Cút ngay ngươi." Giang Trừng cười mắng một câu, lại ném đi hắn một khối dưa da.</p><p>	Màn trời buông xuống, khói bếp đã trên.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cầm theo liên văn đèn lồng tìm theo tiếng tìm vượt qua thời điểm, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính nắm bắt một cái dã gà rừng cái cổ, đối với dao động cánh cười lão nhân cao hứng bừng bừng mà nói cái gì.</p><p>	Nàng ánh mắt chuyển một cái, trông thấy Giang Trừng ôm cánh tay tròng mắt, nhìn qua hai người kia.</p><p>	Cảnh ban đêm nhẹ yên tĩnh, người này dáng người cao ngất mà đứng ở hai người sau lưng, ngày thường hoặc lãnh đạm hoặc ôn nhu mặt mày một mực ẩn tiến tối màu trong, chỉ còn dù sao vẫn là lưng thẳng tắp thân ảnh, dù sao vẫn là trầm mặc lại kiên định mà hùng cứ một phương, cho người che chở.</p><p>	Nàng nhẹ nhàng đi phía trước một bước, một giây sau không biết vì cái gì, vừa mới vẫn còn cúi đầu nhìn Giang Trừng đột nhiên đưa mắt lên nhìn, trùng trùng điệp điệp trong bóng đêm thẳng tắp chống lại tầm mắt của nàng.</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly ngơ ngác một chút, lập tức cười rộ lên.</p><p>	"A cha! A Tiện!"</p><p>	Nàng hướng phía hai người nhẹ nhàng lung lay một cái trong tay đèn lồng, ngọn đèn dầu huy hoàng.</p><p>	"Tại sao lại tại cọ Ngũ bá dưa ăn?"</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ngươi không biết đại tiểu thư." Lão Ngũ Bá Nhạc đến mặt mày hớn hở, "Ta đây dưa nếu thả một đêm có thể đã hư mất, đến để cho bọn họ cho ta ăn, dùng sức nhi ăn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng: "..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện: "... ..."</p><p>	"Phốc."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly xoay qua thân thể, che miệng nở nụ cười.</p><p>	2</p><p>	Ôn gia Bất Dạ Thiên thành Thanh Đàm Hội thiệp mời đưa đến thời điểm đúng giá trị rét đậm tháng chạp. Vân Mộng Liên Hoa Ổ vừa dứt một trận tuyết rơi nhiều, tuyết rơi dĩ nhiên tích nhà trên mặt nước mái nhà dày đặc tầng một, trời rồi lại còn không có trong, âm u đấy, còn tại bay thật nhỏ tuyết rơi, hoặc lớn hoặc nhỏ mà nói liên miên rơi xuống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi ở võ đài đình dưới mái hiên, nghe thấy có người đến báo thời điểm, trên bàn pha trà nước chính sôi sôi mà lăn lộn, màu trắng tuyết mùi vị lôi cuốn lấy Thanh trà ngây ngô khí, có tuyết trắng Thanh Tùng bình thường mùi vị.</p><p>	Xa xa hai cái lửa đỏ điểm nhỏ vẫn còn võ đài tuyết trong liên tục vung vui mừng, Giang Trừng ngồi ở trên mặt ghế đá yên tĩnh nhìn xem, đen kịt áo lông cáo áo choàng cạnh góc trầm trọng mềm mại, dọc theo trên ghế Lưu Tô rủ xuống rớt xuống đến.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu cùng theo tôi tớ đi vào đình, đứng ở Giang Trừng sau lưng, mặt không thay đổi cúi đầu chắp tay.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Cũng là Schiko." Tốt một hồi trầm mặc về sau, Ôn Trục Lưu mới nghe thấy đưa lưng về phía hắn Giang Trừng nhàn nhạt mở miệng, như là lạnh châm biếm, "Các ngươi tông chủ đây là muốn mở cửa gặp khách rồi hả?"</p><p>	"Tông chủ khiến tại hạ cho Giang tông chủ tiễn đưa Ôn thị Thanh Đàm Hội thiếp mời."</p><p>	"Hừ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, chậm rãi đứng dậy, đưa tay tiếp hắn khom người đưa tới cái kia trương thiếp vàng thiếp mời, băng tay không chỉ tại Ôn Trục Lưu ánh mắt xéo qua trong chói mắt lóe lên.</p><p>	Hắn thẳng đứng người lên, nhìn tròng mắt xem xét thiệp mời Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ngoài đình tuyết lộn xộn giơ lên nổi lên, như là lông ngỗng nhẹ bay im hơi lặng tiếng mà tuôn rơi xuống rơi xuống, xa xa xa xa truyền đến vài tiếng mơ hồ tiếng cười, Ôn Trục Lưu híp híp mắt, phương hướng thấy rõ tuyết trong chơi đùa lấy chính là Giang gia cái kia hai người trẻ tuổi hài tử.</p><p>	"Ta nhận."</p><p>	Ngoài đình sắc trời ảm đạm, rồi lại nổi bật lên Giang gia tông chủ đôi mắt kia ngâm đầy trời gió tuyết bình thường, lạnh buốt lạnh đấy, lại sáng lại lạnh.</p><p>	"Tháng chạp làm phiền ngươi chạy chuyến này, a thuyền..."</p><p>	Hắn hô một tiếng, một bên người đã nhanh nhẹn mà đi tới, trong tay bưng lấy một cái nước sơn màu đỏ hộp gỗ.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu có chút không có kịp phản ứng.</p><p>	"Tịch tuổi hạ lễ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhàn nhạt giải thích một câu, tiện tay đem lửa đỏ thiệp mời thả trên phủ lên màu xanh trắng gấm trước mặt bàn đá.</p><p>	Hắn lại đem mình nhìn thành tháng chạp tới đây ghép nhà được rồi sao?</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu tiếp nhận cái kia không nặng nước sơn hộp gỗ, rủ xuống ánh mắt, trong đầu khó được có trong nháy mắt chỗ trống: Ôn gia năm mới cho tới bây giờ đều không có như vậy việc nhà đến dịu dàng thắm thiết quy củ, hắn đi ra ngoài cũng chỉ mang theo một trương thiệp mời, coi như là nhận được Giang Trừng chúc tuổi lễ, cũng không có cái gì đáng giá đáp lễ đồ vật.</p><p>	Đành phải cứ như vậy cáo từ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lãnh đạm mà gật đầu, không lắm để trong lòng, xoay người qua đi không lại nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu đi ra đình, muốn quẹo vào thời điểm, lại quay người nhìn một cái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã đi xuống đình, đi vào đầy trời trong gió tuyết, một bộ đen kịt áo choàng trầm ổn đứng ở bao la mờ mịt tuyết lúc giữa, xa xa hai người cao hứng bừng bừng mà triều hắn đã chạy tới, như là hai đóa nhảy lên mới lạ Tinh Hỏa.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu khóe miệng lạnh lùng câu một cái.</p><p>	3</p><p>	"Các ngươi hôm nay là đã hẹn ở?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi nhanh nghênh đón đến ngoài cửa lúc, Nhiếp Minh Quyết chính thò tay đập rơi đầy vai tuyết rơi. Niếp thị gia chủ gần đây một thân sát phạt khí càng nguội lạnh bức người, bên người Niếp nhị công tử khoác trầm trọng áo khoác, đứng bên người câm như gà gỗ nơm nớp lo sợ.</p><p>	"Hoài Tang, ngươi đi vào trước."</p><p>	"A, tốt!" Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức nhiều mây chuyển tinh, nhẹ nhàng mà chạy đi chạy vào ổ trong.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi đến hắn trước người, Nhiếp Minh Quyết giương mắt nhìn hắn, thời khắc ôm theo lông mày liền hơi tản ra đi một tí, "Ngoại trừ ta, thì còn ai ra rồi hả?"</p><p>	"Còn có thể là ai?"</p><p>	Hắn tự tay tùy ý phủi mất lại rơi xuống Nhiếp Minh Quyết trên vai tuyết sợi thô, cùng hắn đồng loạt chống đỡ vai đi vào trong, "Người ta Cô Tô nói là sang đây xem tuyết đấy, các ngươi Thanh Hà năm nay đã chạy tới làm gì vậy?"</p><p>	"Thanh Hà năm nay chưa từng tuyết rơi."</p><p>	"Vì vậy là toàn rơi xuống ta Vân Mộng đã đến?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết chưa từng đáp lời, nhếch khóe miệng rồi lại hoàn toàn trầm tĩnh lại, thậm chí hơi hơi ngoặt ngoặt.</p><p>	Hai người đồng loạt đi qua trắng thuần cây sạn đạo, hôm nay tuyết lại dưới đứng lên, Liên Hoa Ổ bên trong liền tiếng chim hót đều không có, vắng vẻ đến có thể nghe được bông tuyết vỡ vụn âm thanh. Mặt hồ trắng noãn, toàn bộ thế giới đều là trống vắng lấy trắng noãn một mảnh, Nhiếp Minh Quyết quay đầu nhìn bên người kề vai sát cánh Giang Trừng, trong nội tâm an ổn.</p><p>	"Kim Quang Thiện năm nay chưa có tới?"</p><p>	"Hắn?" Giang Trừng hừ nở nụ cười một tiếng, đen kịt mắt hơi hơi nheo lại, "Năm nay vừa lui ta Giang gia thân, chỗ nào còn có mặt mũi đến nhà?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết trầm thấp mà cười một tiếng.</p><p>	"Hôn không phải là ngươi lui đấy sao?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, bên mặt chống lại Nhiếp Minh Quyết cười ánh mắt.</p><p>	"Ngươi hướng về hắn?"</p><p>	"..." Nhiếp Minh Quyết đưa tay che một cái khóe miệng, bả vai run rẩy vài cái.</p><p>	"Không có." Tác phong bá đạo cương liệt Bá Hạ chủ nhân cố nén cười, "Ta hướng về ngươi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hừ lạnh một tiếng, đối với hắn cái này dỗ tiểu hài nhi giống nhau biểu hiện có phần có chút bất mãn.</p><p>	"Như thế nào đem chỗ ngồi thiết lập tại võ đài?"</p><p>	"Bọn hắn không phải là muốn nhìn tuyết sao? Để cho bọn họ nhìn cái đủ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Hơn nữa ngươi đã đến rồi..." Giang Trừng đột nhiên khẽ cười một tiếng, âm thanh tuyến đột biến nhẹ nhàng, "Ta rốt cuộc không dùng cùng Lam Khải Nhân tên kia uống cái kia không có mùi vị gì cả trà xanh rồi."</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết: "..."</p><p>	"Bị phỏng hai ấm mai rượu phần thưởng tuyết, như thế nào đây?"</p><p>	Giang tông chủ lúc nói chuyện con mắt lóe sáng sáng đấy, phủ lên tuyết màu, chói mắt giống nhau những năm qua.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết nghe thấy mình thanh âm oa oa mà ứng với một tiếng "Tốt" .</p><p>	Đương nhiên tốt, cái gì cũng tốt.</p><p>	Lò lửa ấm áp, mai thanh nhã mùi thơm tính cả trà xanh mùi vị tại trong gió tuyết chậm rãi mở rộng ra, ngoài đình vài miếng ngọc đẹp hoa theo gió bay vào, tan rã tiến sứ trắng chén nhỏ trong thanh quải niệm trong rượu.</p><p>	"Thời điểm ra đi nhớ kỹ đem chúc tuổi lễ mang theo."</p><p>	"Ly biệt giống như năm trước như vậy còn muốn ta lần lượt nhà đi tiễn đưa."</p><p>	"A." Nhiếp Minh Quyết cố chấp chén rượu tròng mắt nở nụ cười, "Năm trước người nào bạc đãi ngươi rồi, hả?"</p><p>	Hắn đại mã kim đao mà ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, trong tay lịch sự tao nhã mai rượu tại hắn ngày càng cường thế khí thế trong, lại cũng có thể sinh sôi quát ra gió tuyết thiêu đao tử cảm giác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lười nhác mà cười một tiếng, "Không có, mập ba cân, nhìn xem khó chịu."</p><p>	"Đến Cô Tô." Lam Khải Nhân nhàn nhạt nói một câu, "Cho ngươi giảm."</p><p>	"... ..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn qua hắn kéo ra khóe miệng.</p><p>	"Uống ngươi trà."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân liếc nhìn hắn, ánh mắt con mắt màu thật sâu, hương trà mờ mịt trong, thập phần nhu hòa.</p><p>	"Là vật gì?"</p><p>	"A Ly làm đấy, các ngươi có lộc ăn." Giang Trừng chèo chống mang, mặt mày cười cong lên, "Mứt, điểm tâm nhỏ, đường phèn hạt sen, còn có hạnh nhân kẹo, thích không?"</p><p>	Không tất cả đều là ngươi ưa thích đồ vật sao?</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân thở dài.</p><p>	"... Ưa thích."</p><p>	"A, còn có ta làm đặc sản! Đều thả ở bên trong rồi, trở về nhớ kỹ nhìn!"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhìn qua Lam Khải Nhân vẻ mặt muốn nói lại thôi biểu lộ, cười ho một tiếng.</p><p>	Vân Mộng mai mùi rượu đạo thanh nhạt rồi lại rất dễ say lòng người, Giang Trừng sóng mắt ướt át thời điểm, hai người liền biết rõ hắn đã say.</p><p>	Rõ ràng tửu lượng màu xanh nhạt, chuyển lệch thích uống rượu.</p><p>	Ngoài đình tuyết trắng bay tán loạn, trong sảnh mùi rượu ấm, bọn hắn hàng năm chúc tuổi lễ liền chồng chất ở một bên, nước sơn màu hộp gỗ, ba Lam hai Thanh, yên tĩnh chỉnh tề.</p><p>	"Không biết vì cái gì, Vân Mộng năm nay mùa đông tuyết đặc biệt lớn, thỉnh thoảng rơi xuống vài ngày, vẫn không thể nào dưới xong."</p><p>	"Tuyết rơi đúng lúc triệu (*trăm tỷ) năm được mùa."</p><p>	"Đúng không?" Giang Trừng nghiêng dựa cái bàn, cái cằm đỡ tại trên mu bàn tay, bên mặt nhìn bên ngoài bay lả tả cảnh tuyết, "Trên một trận tuyết thời điểm, Ôn gia người tới cho ta tiễn đưa Thanh Đàm Hội thiếp mời."</p><p>	"..." Lam Khải Nhân tay ngừng lại một trận, lông mày hơi hơi nhăn lại đến.</p><p>	"Thanh Đàm Hội thiếp mời?" Nhiếp Minh Quyết hai đầu lông mày lại là sắc bén mà nhăn đứng lên, "Như thế nào hiện tại sẽ tới tiễn đưa?"</p><p>	"Không biết. Các ngươi nếu như còn không có thu được, đó chính là trước hướng Giang gia tiễn đưa đấy. Sớm mấy tháng tiễn đưa thiếp mời, như vậy trịnh trọng chuyện lạ, không biết hắn đến cùng muốn làm cái gì."</p><p>	"Có thể có vấn đề?"</p><p>	"Không có." Giang Trừng lắc đầu, lông mày cũng cùng theo nhíu một cái, có chút mệt mỏi đãi mà chán ghét, "Chẳng muốn đi đoán tâm hắn suy nghĩ, quyền khi hắn là ở cho ta tiễn đưa hạ lễ rồi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Hơn nữa ta..."</p><p>	"Loảng xoảng làm —— "</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	Một cái tuyết cầu lăng không tới đây, ở giữa đập trúng Giang Trừng bả vai, xoã tung tuyết đoàn phút chốc nổ tung, trong nháy mắt thật nhỏ tảng băng đã chấn động rớt xuống hắn vẻ mặt tràn đầy đầy vai.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thả tay xuống trong hơn phân nửa rượu đã giội đi ra ngoài chén rượu, yên lặng thò tay lau đem mặt.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân đình chỉ cười, bả vai run lên một cái.</p><p>	"A, Giang Trừng..."</p><p>	Ngụy họ đồ chó con còn nắm một cái cầu, kinh ngạc mà mờ mịt mà đứng cách đình không xa trong đống tuyết, đối với sắp đã đến tai nạn hồn nhiên không biết.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang ở một bên buồn cười.</p><p>	"Giang thúc thúc... ?"</p><p>	Vừa đúng dắt huynh đệ cùng một chỗ đạp tuyết đi tản bộ trở về Lam Hi Thần nhìn qua Giang Trừng vẻ mặt lệ khí mà từ trong đình đứng người lên, sửng sốt một chút.</p><p>	"Ha ha."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vỗ vỗ trên vai tuyết, đối với chỗ ngồi nén cười hai người dữ tợn cười cười, thập phần hiền lành.</p><p>	"Gia môn bất hạnh. Ta đi một chút sẽ trở lại."</p><p>	Hắn trầm ổn xoay người, sau đó nhấc chân, ngoài đình hơi lạnh theo gió chảy trở về tiến đến, hai người trong mắt tàn ảnh không cởi, đã nghe thấy ngoài đình Ngụy Vô Tiện một thay nhau âm thanh kêu thảm thiết.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! Giang Trừng... Ha ha ha ha, đừng..."</p><p>	"Oa a!"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! Giang phụ thân! ... Cứu mạng! Trạch Vu Quân! Cứu mạng!"</p><p>	"Xú tiểu tử! ... Đại oa ngươi tránh ra cho ta!"</p><p>	"Giang..."</p><p>	Bên ngoài nhao nhao âm thanh tiếng cười ầm ầm vang thành một mảnh, Giang Trừng đang bị hắn đại oa ngăn đón tiến trong ngực, thực sự có thể cách không nắm chặt Ngụy Vô Tiện cổ áo, nhe răng cười lấy đem thổi phồng tuyết cho hắn hung hăng nhét đi vào.</p><p>	"Oa hí...iiiiii... Giang Trừng ngươi quỷ hẹp hòi a! Ngươi đợi đấy!"</p><p>	"Ngươi đặc biệt sao còn dám..."</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ha..."</p><p>	"A, Giang thúc thúc đừng..."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nhìn qua, trong thoáng chốc trong đống tuyết cái kia đám hài tử đã thay đổi trong trí nhớ khác một đám người, chỉ có Giang Trừng như trước mặt mày tùy ý, đầy trời tuyết màu cũng ép không được đấy, như lửa sáng rực màu sắc.</p><p>	Đốt xuyên qua kinh năm ngăn cách, đốt tới Thiên Hoang mà vu, tâm hoả khó dừng lại.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân rủ xuống tiệp đi, thở dài, khóe miệng cong lên đến.</p><p>	"Ngây thơ."</p><p>	Ba</p><p>	1</p><p>	Thanh Đàm Hội hướng đầu gió âm thanh phần phật, bầu không khí căng thẳng. Giang Trừng xương ngón tay xanh trắng, phương hướng buông ra chén rượu trong tay, nhìn thẳng trước người trên bàn trưng bày điểm tâm trong một cái đĩa trắng noãn màu ngó sen mảnh, ánh mắt tỉnh táo.</p><p>	Dưới trận nổi trống âm thanh trầm vang mãnh liệt, trên trận tông chủ trong bữa tiệc rồi lại bầu không khí áp lực. Thẳng đến dưới đài tất cả nhà xếp thành hàng tiến trận, Ôn Triều há mồm tìm Ôn gia cái nào đó bàng chi gốc lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện hất lên trong sáng âm thanh tuyến phương hướng dẫn Giang Trừng chú ý, sử dụng Giang tông chủ ánh mắt hướng dưới đài đảo qua đi.</p><p>	Hắn nhìn qua, trên đài một mực trầm mặc đến nay mấy vị tông chủ cũng cùng theo đồng loạt nhìn xuống đi.</p><p>	Đang mặc Viêm Dương văn nhà bào thiếu niên cài tên tay rất ổn, mở cung tư thế thập phần tiêu chuẩn, kình lực mười phần, hết lần này tới lần khác bắn tên thời điểm tay run đứng lên, cuối cùng tên rời cung cũng không biết bắn đi nơi nào.</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dù thế nào tối tăm phiền muộn đều cho hắn chọc cười, cảm thấy cái này tiểu oa nhi quả thực thẹn thùng đến căn bản không giống bọn hắn Ôn gia dưỡng đi ra người.</p><p>	"Hắn là gọi là ôn... Cái gì?"</p><p>	—— "Ôn Ninh."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khẽ giật mình, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu nhìn qua.</p><p>	Lâu không lộ diện Ôn Nhược Hàn hùng cứ nhiều nhà phía trên, âm thanh tuyến trầm ách, bất động thanh sắc ánh ban mai ánh mắt chính trầm thấp nhìn qua hắn, màu sắc sâu lạnh, sát phạt nội liễm. Giang Trừng đầu muốn nhìn thẳng hắn liếc, liền có loại tầng tầng lưới xiềng xích trói thân khó hơn nữa giãy giụa ảo giác.</p><p>	Giang tông chủ lạnh lùng ngoặt dưới khóe miệng, dời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Dưới đài tiếng trống đại chấn, một thân màu tím nhà trang phục đích Ngụy Vô Tiện dẫn sư đệ của hắn đám vào khu vực săn bắn, trải qua tông chủ đài lúc, cao gầy lấy đuôi lông mày triều trên đài dùng sức phất phất tay.</p><p>	Thiếu niên mặt mày tuấn lãng, khí khái hào hùng bừng bừng, cái kia đầy cõi lòng nhiệt liệt coi như là cách xa nhau khá xa cũng quá mặt trời giống như có chí tiến thủ phốc hoài.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dị thường đau đầu, rồi lại nhịn không được mà hóa khóe miệng, tiện tay triều hắn giơ nâng chén rượu trong tay, xa hướng hắn mừng thắng lợi.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện đưa mắt nhìn Giang gia tiểu tử mặt mày bay lên mà vào bàn, vừa liếc nhìn quanh thân khí chất từ từ hòa hoãn Giang Trừng, lãnh đạm mà hừ nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Thập phần có lòng tin a."</p><p>	"..." Giang Trừng cầm ly tay ngừng lại một trận, trầm mặc một hồi về sau, yết hầu lăn một vòng, ngắm Kim Quang Thiện liếc.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện toàn bộ không phát hiện, nhìn qua dưới đài bắt đầu vào bàn Cô Tô Lam thị đi đội. Đằng trước Lam thị Song Bích thân xương tuấn tú, một thân xanh trắng nhà phục Chi Lan ngọc thụ, Tiên khí tung bay.</p><p>	"Thế hệ này người trẻ tuổi, trò giỏi hơn thầy a."</p><p>	"Người trẻ tuổi nha." Giang Trừng nhấp cửa trong chén rượu, hắn cùng với Kim Quang Thiện chỗ ngồi song song, thuận miệng nhận lấy hắn mà nói, "Trẻ tuổi khí thịnh chút ít cũng là tốt."</p><p>	"..." Kim Quang Thiện dao động cánh động tác ngừng lại một trận, cao thấp đánh giá bất động như gió Giang Trừng liếc, "Giang tông chủ, ngươi gần nhất rất nhằm vào Kim mỗ người a."</p><p>	"Không có." Giang Trừng thập phần chính trực mà phủ nhận, lại nhấp một miếng rượu, "Kim tông chủ gần đây càng... Ách, khí khái hào hùng bức người, ta vì sao phải nhằm vào ngươi?"</p><p>	"... ?" Bất thình lình tán dương lại để cho Kim Quang Thiện cây quạt đều dừng lại, chính vô thức mà suy tư bản thân gần nhất lại là nơi nào chọc phải vị này tiểu tổ tông, chỉ thấy Giang Trừng triều hắn liếc qua, đen kịt ánh mắt rạng rỡ đấy, cái kia thần tình quả thực là lại để cho hắn quen thuộc khắc cốt.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện đều muốn bị hắn khí nở nụ cười, "Ngươi muốn xin lỗi cứ việc nói thẳng, như vậy đừng đừng xoay xoay đấy, ai có thể nhìn ra được?"</p><p>	"Ngươi đang ở đây nói bậy bạ gì đó?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẻ mặt ngươi sợ không phải tại mơ mộng hão huyền biểu lộ.</p><p>	"Ta có cái gì muốn giải thích với ngươi hay sao?"</p><p>	"A." Kim Quang Thiện ý vị thâm trường mà kéo dài âm cuối, ngồi ở cái bàn trước thân thể hướng bên này gom góp tới đây, dài nhỏ đồng tử híp một cái, "Vậy có phải hay không hối hận cùng ta từ hôn rồi hả? Hả?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngồi thẳng người, tâm sự vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà bị đâm ở bên trong, vì vậy khô cằn ho một tiếng.</p><p>	"Người nào để ý ngươi cái kia không hiểu phong tình mảnh gỗ nhi tử."</p><p>	"Ngươi không biết xấu hổ nói lời này?" Kim Quang Thiện nở nụ cười, "Tiên môn Bách gia, người nào cây qua được người Giang tông chủ?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết nghe vậy nhìn sang liếc, giống như cười mà không phải cười.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rút dưới khóe miệng.</p><p>	"Ngươi cút."</p><p>	"Hặc hặc, hơn nữa nhà ta Tử Hiên việc học ưu dị, tu vi cũng không thấp, hơn nữa dung mạo thân thế, nếu không phải từ nhỏ bị ngươi cho lập thành rồi, đã sớm cưới được tiên môn trong xinh đẹp nhất hiền thục Tiên Tử rồi."</p><p>	Hắn cố ý cầm việc này đi trêu chọc Giang Trừng, trông thấy Giang Trừng ánh mắt nhìn sang, cười lạnh đỗi đem về.</p><p>	"A, việc học ưu dị... . Lam lão tiên sinh!"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Vân Thâm "Lam lão tiên sinh" bưng trà tay run lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể hơi hơi hướng bên cạnh một bên, giương giọng, "Năm trước học ở trường cái đám kia công tử trong, người nào việc học xếp hàng thứ nhất?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nhìn một cái đã dù bận vẫn ung dung dao động cánh Kim Quang Thiện, lại liếc mắt nhìn mắt Hàm chờ mong Giang tông chủ, không quá muốn đáp lời.</p><p>	"Kim gia công tử, Kim Tử Hiên."</p><p>	"? ? ? !"</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ha, ta nói là việc học ưu dị chính là việc học ưu dị, ngươi không nên đến hỏi, ngốc hay không ngốc a?" Kim Quang Thiện mặt quạt mở ra, cười đến thoải mái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn qua hắn, thật vất vả nhịn được động thủ xúc động, trong kẽ răng bật ra cái chữ thô tục, "Ài, Kim Tử Hiên ngươi nhặt được a Kim Quang Thiện, liền học ở trường thời điểm ngươi cái kia vô cùng thê thảm thành tích, nhi tử còn có thể khảo thi cái đệ nhất? ?"</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ——" nghe hắn như vậy bẩn thỉu, Kim Quang Thiện ngược lại càng là vui vẻ, "Hâm mộ? Có bản lĩnh mình cũng sinh một cái?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mài mài răng, đều muốn triều hắn dựng thẳng cái ngón giữa.</p><p>	"Ngươi đợi đấy."</p><p>	"Ha ha ha..."</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu đứng ở Ôn Nhược Hàn sau lưng, trầm mặc mà thấp mắt nhìn lấy dưới đài bầu không khí hài hòa mấy người. Giang Trừng đã thu liễm trêu chọc thần sắc, thò người ra cùng một bên Kim Quang Thiện thương lượng cái gì, mặt mày nghiêm túc cả, ánh mắt thẳng thắn thành khẩn, thần tình mang theo chút ít không giận mà uy tin phục lực lượng.</p><p>	Đúng rồi, đây mới là hắn trong ấn tượng chính là cái kia Liên Hoa Ổ chủ, Tam Độc thánh thủ. Chẳng qua là đợi đến lúc Kim Quang Thiện trầm thấp gật đầu rồi dưới tay, quạt xếp khẽ động, khóe miệng ôm lấy tựa hồ là điều khản hắn vài câu về sau, người này thoáng chốc lại mặt mày sống động đứng lên, đối với Kim Quang Thiện nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà trả lời một câu, nhắm trúng Kim gia tông chủ lại híp mắt cười rộ lên.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Rõ ràng nên thô bạo thô bạo, nên gian trá gian trá, nên kiêu căng lãnh đạm kiêu căng lãnh đạm, hết lần này tới lần khác tụ họp cùng một chỗ, tổng có thể làm cho người trông thấy không giống với dĩ vãng mặt khác, làm như dưới mặt nạ sau cùng thẳng thắn thành khẩn đấy, thân thiết nhất lúc ban đầu tính cách, thẳng thắn thành khẩn đến lại để cho không người quen căn bản nhìn không ra vậy mà đều là một người.</p><p>	Từ Thiếu tông chủ đến nhất tông đứng đầu, tự hàng năm gặp nhau hiểu nhau vẫn kéo dài đến nay bàn suông tụ hội...</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu rõ ràng trông thấy Ôn Nhược Hàn thâm sâu lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị mặt tuyến.</p><p>	Từ đầu đến cuối hắn đều tại nặng nề nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Trừng, từ đầu đến cuối, Giang Trừng đều không có lại ngẩng đầu nhìn tới đây liếc.</p><p>	2</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	Khu vực săn bắn thượng đẳng một đóa pháo hoa rốt cuộc lăng không nổ tung.</p><p>	Tất cả mọi người đồng loạt nhìn tới, trông thấy Giang gia màu tím chín múi liên quang sắc lóng lánh, sáng rực khắc ở cả buổi màn trên.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện hừ cười một tiếng.</p><p>	"Chúc mừng, Giang tông chủ, xem ra năm nay đệ nhất cũng không ra ngươi Giang gia a."</p><p>	"Đó là tự nhiên."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thập phần thành thật.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện: "..."</p><p>	"Chúng ta người Giang gia cỡi ngựa bắn cung như thế nào các ngươi không rõ ràng lắm không, bại tướng dưới tay đám?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Hắn vừa dứt lời, Ôn Nhược Hàn liền trông thấy mấy người còn lại ngay ngắn hướng biểu lộ vi diệu mà hướng hắn nơi đây nhìn một cái.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn: "..."</p><p>	"Ly biệt ỷ vào Ôn tông chủ không có ở đây liền phát ngôn bừa bãi rồi, bại tướng dưới tay." Kim Quang Thiện lành lạnh một câu, "Còn không nhanh chóng đứng lên mời rượu."</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt mày giãn ra, bưng chén rượu từ cái bàn trước đứng thẳng người, hướng bọn họ giơ một cái.</p><p>	"Đa tạ."</p><p>	Tiểu tử này.</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện vừa tức vừa cười, cùng theo bưng chén rượu lên thời điểm, trông thấy Giang Trừng động tác ngừng lại một trận, sau đó thân thể bên cạnh hơi có chút góc độ, cái chén trong tay lại giơ một cái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần nữa đối mặt Ôn Nhược Hàn ánh mắt, lúc cách hồi lâu, hắn triều hắn xa xa giơ dưới ly, sau đó tròng mắt uống một hơi cạn sạch.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn nhấp khẩn môi tuyến.</p><p>	3</p><p>	Năm nay Thanh Đàm Hội giống nhau thường ngày.</p><p>	Dĩ vãng chỉ có cuối năm có thời gian tụ họp cùng một chỗ mấy người tụ cùng một chỗ như trước nâng cốc nhạo báng cười đùa sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng kết thúc công việc trống tiếng vang lên thời điểm, Giang Trừng ngồi tại vị trí trước, bởi vì mùi rượu mà mờ mịt đen kịt đồng tử có chút chạy xe không, tản mạn mà nhìn qua đối diện, dường như đang nhìn lấy một đoạn không thể đơn giản xúc động mềm mại trước đây ánh sáng.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết sinh sôi bị  hắn nhìn đến một lòng mềm mại, âm thanh tuyến tại Bất Dạ Thiên thành rung trời nổi trống trong tiếng nhẹ nhàng vang lên.</p><p>	"Đang suy nghĩ gì?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lắc đầu, tại đánh lên Cùng Kỳ sừng thú tiếng trống trong, nhắm mắt lại, lại mở ra lúc, tản mạn cảm giác say đều đã tiêu tán, một đôi mắt nặng lại trở nên đen kịt tỉnh táo.</p><p>	Hắn dùng linh lực tản ra rượu.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết sửng sốt một chút, lông mày nhíu lại, "Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Trên đài, Ôn gia điển hướng về quan đã tự Ôn Nhược Hàn sau lưng một bước về phía trước, trên tay xuyết lửa cháy màu đỏ gia huy cuộn giấy chậm rãi triển khai, âm thanh tuyến trầm ổn trang trọng.</p><p>	"Huyền chính mình mão năm, Kỳ Sơn bàn suông thịnh hội bắn nghệ đại hội, một giáp —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặc tọa một cái chớp mắt, thẳng thân thể, ánh mắt rủ xuống đi.</p><p>	"Vân Mộng Giang thị, Ngụy Vô Tiện."</p><p>	A.</p><p>	Dưới trận Giang gia đệ tử nhất thời một hồi vui mừng, tại các sư đệ túm tụm trong, Ngụy Vô Tiện vui vẻ sáng lạn, hướng phía ở trên bục Giang Trừng dùng sức phẩy tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại triều hắn giơ một cái ly.</p><p>	"Xú tiểu tử."</p><p>	"Nhị giáp, Cô Tô Lam thị, Lam Hi Thần."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt chuyển một cái, vừa đúng chống lại Lam Hi Thần ngẩng đầu nhìn sang ánh mắt, ánh mặt trời trong Lam gia Đại công tử mặt mày ôn nhuận như ngọc, triều hắn thi lễ, lại ngẩng mặt nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngoặt dưới khóe miệng, đồng dạng triều hắn giơ dưới chén.</p><p>	"Tam giáp, Lan Lăng Kim thị, Kim Tử Hiên."</p><p>	Tiểu tử kia?</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt thuận thế triều cái kia mảnh màu vàng xoay qua chỗ khác, đúng lúc gặp được Kim Tử Hiên cũng triều hắn nhìn qua ánh mắt, hai người vừa chống lại mắt, Kim gia công tử liền phủi mặt, nhanh cau mày, một bộ khinh thường bộ dáng.</p><p>	Đại khái vẫn còn ghi hận hắn một quyền kia đâu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúng túng khục một tiếng, đã thấy Kim Tử Hiên lại đem ánh mắt di chuyển đem về, gắt gao theo dõi hắn nhìn.</p><p>	"..." Giang Trừng bất đắc dĩ, triều hắn một lần hành động sứ trắng chén rượu.</p><p>	"Bốn giáp, Cô Tô Lam thị, Lam Vong Cơ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi sững sờ, tiếp theo con mắt màu mềm mại, nhìn Cô Tô xếp thành hàng trong, một thân lành lạnh Lam Nhị công tử, không biết là vì cái gì, tiểu hài nhi bình thường người rảnh rỗi chớ thân cận khí chất càng hiển lộ, thậm chí có chút ít bén nhọn. Chiếm lấy tầm mắt của hắn về sau, lại cất bước đi về phía trước vài bước, như là vô thức cần nhờ hắn thân cận chút ít giống nhau.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cau chặt lông mày, vừa muốn đứng dậy, chỉ nghe thấy tông chủ trên đài phương hướng nhỏ bé yếu ớt gốm sứ vỡ âm thanh, có trong nháy mắt đầy trời lạnh như băng rét thấu xương sát ý quét sạch tới đây, lại bị cực kỳ khắc chế mà thu liễm xuống dưới.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dừng lại động tác, trầm màu đen ánh mắt nâng lên, đi trên khán đài Ôn Nhược Hàn.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn nghênh đón tầm mắt của hắn, chậm rãi từ trên chỗ ngồi đứng dậy.</p><p>	"Tứ đại gia tộc quả nhiên là, nhân tài xuất hiện lớp lớp."</p><p>	Khí thế của hắn vô cùng, uy áp rất nặng, lạnh chí tiêu mắt đỏ con ngươi áp xuống tới, cực kỳ nguy hiểm, lạnh lùng hướng trong sân thế gia đệ tử trong liếc qua, lại quay lại đến Giang Trừng trên người.</p><p>	Thân thể quả thực lâm nguy phản ứng bình thường nháy mắt căng thẳng đứng lên, Giang Trừng buộc chặt rảnh tay chỉ, cằm dưới căng thẳng, không hề né tránh mà nhìn thẳng cặp kia vô cùng nguy hiểm ánh mắt, thẳng đến Ôn Nhược Hàn vòng ánh mắt, xuyết lửa cháy hồng nhan màu tay áo giơ lên, giơ lên ra tay.</p><p>	"Vân Mộng Giang thị cỡi ngựa bắn cung quả thật là không giống bình thường."</p><p>	Người đứng phía sau cung kính xoay người vì hắn nâng trên một cây cung, bị thượng vị người cầm quyền lật tay nắm tiến trong tay. Lửa đỏ khom lưng liệt như Phượng Hoàng Hỏa Diễm, cầm tại Ôn thị tông chủ trong tay, chẳng qua là nhìn liền sử dụng mỗi người đều sinh ra cảnh giác, tính mạng từ người uy hiếp ra đời ra lớn lao cảm giác nguy cơ.</p><p>	"Từng ngày cung."</p><p>	Toàn trường tĩnh mịch trong, Ôn Nhược Hàn âm thanh tuyến trầm thấp, tất cả mọi người nhìn chằm chằm động tác của hắn, đoán không ra mặt không biểu tình Ôn thị tông chủ khó lường dụng ý.</p><p>	Thẳng đến Ôn Nhược Hàn kích thước lưng áo trầm xuống, thò tay, chậm rãi kéo ra căng thẳng dây cung.</p><p>	Bá đạo đốt liệt linh khí trong chốc lát xé rách thiên địa, từng tấc một ngưng tụ thành ngọc lửa màu mũi tên, lôi cuốn lạnh thấu xương sát ý, làm cho ở đây tất cả mọi người xương sống lưng sinh lạnh, sởn hết cả gai ốc nhìn qua chi kia là bất động liền đều làm thiên địa biến sắc mũi tên, không chút nghi ngờ hắn cái này một mũi tên liền có thể mặc cát đi đá, làm cho người ta thần hồn khó lưu lại.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn nhưng chỉ là cử trọng nhược khinh mà nhàn nhạt nắm bắt Tiễn Vũ, vạn chúng nhìn chăm chú xuống, đầu mũi tên chậm rãi xuống nghiêng xuống dưới.</p><p>	Ngập trời sát ý khoảng cách quay đầu bao phủ xuống, Ngụy Vô Tiện đồng tử đột nhiên co lại, sắc mặt trắng bệch, khẽ động cũng không có thể động sợ hãi phía dưới, trong tầm mắt chỉ có cái kia một chút đỏ thẫm màu sắc, sáng rõ đầu hắn não chỗ trống, mồ hôi lạnh trong nháy mắt rơi xuống.</p><p>	"Loảng xoảng lang!"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn động tác ngừng lại một trận, ngón tay buông lỏng, cái kia tràn đầy linh lực lại từ từ từ đầu ngón tay tản ra.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắc mặt tái nhợt, đen kịt ánh mắt vừa trầm lại lạnh, đứng ở tửu thủy rơi vãi ra cái bàn mấy về sau, toàn bộ người đều áp lực đến tại thấp run rẩy.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn như trước thần tình nhàn nhạt, giương một tay lên, trong tay uy lực khó lường cung liền cho tiện tay ném đi xuống dưới.</p><p>	"Nên thưởng."</p><p>	Hắn thái độ khinh mạn, cái thanh kia cung rơi xuống lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn mồ hôi lạnh đầm đìa mà không kịp phản ứng, mắt thấy cung sẽ phải rơi xuống đất, màu tím bóng roi điện quang lập loè, cây roi sao một cuốn cái thanh kia cung, một giây sau Giang Trừng góc áo tung bay, tiếp cung, rơi xuống đất, trầm thân, khấu trừ dây cung, mọi người kịp phản ứng thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã kéo ra cung, màu tím mũi tên lạnh lẽo lạnh lạnh thấu xương, thẳng tắp hướng phía trên đài cao Ôn Nhược Hàn nghiêng đi lên.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân phủi đất đứng thẳng người, biểu lộ nghiêm túc cả.</p><p>	Giang Trừng giương cung tay ngừng lại một trận.</p><p>	Tử thủy tinh bình thường lạnh xuyên qua đầu mũi tên thẳng tắp chỉ hướng chính là Ôn thị tông chủ ngực, Giang Trừng xiết chặt ngón tay, đầu ngón tay lạnh buốt, tay nắm tràn đầy linh lực, vẫn còn hơi khẽ run.</p><p>	Hắn một thân áp lực, hắc bạch phân minh ánh mắt, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào trên đài cao bạn cũ, cằm dưới căng thẳng độ cong đầy đủ ẩn nhẫn, úc Tử Linh lực lượng đã từ từ tiêu tán tại đầu ngón tay.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn cứ như vậy một mực đứng ở nơi đó, vô luận là bị người khiêu khích quyền uy, vẫn bị người trực chỉ tử huyệt, tất cả đều không quá mức biểu lộ, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhìn qua khuôn mặt tuấn lãng Giang thị tông chủ đứng ở dưới trận, buông xuống cầm cung tay. Hắn đứng phía sau Lam gia hai cái hài tử, Kim Quang Thiện con trai độc nhất, còn có...</p><p>	Giang Trừng đưa tay đem cung ném cho sau lưng Ngụy Vô Tiện, cái kia thái độ lại cùng Ôn Nhược Hàn giống nhau khinh mạn.</p><p>	"Đa tạ."</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn híp lại ánh mắt, con mắt màu sâu úc.</p><p>	Núi cao đem nghiêng, mưa gió nổi lên.</p><p>	Bốn</p><p>	1</p><p>	"Công tử."</p><p>	Ánh nến chóng mặt vàng, Ngụy Vô Tiện quay đầu. Ngoài phòng cảnh ban đêm nặng nề, trong phòng ánh sáng tại người ở phía ngoài sau lưng xóa sạch ra thật dài bóng mờ. Giang thị đệ tử đứng ở nơi đó, sắc mặt tái nhợt mà triều hắn chắp tay xuống.</p><p>	"Đã xảy ra chuyện."</p><p>	"... Ngươi nói bắn như vậy một cái con Diều, không phải là hắn rắp tâm hại người, tối chỉ —— Xạ Nhật sao?"</p><p>	"Dục gia chi tội!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa vào cửa, chỉ nghe thấy nữ nhân kiểu bóp làm ra vẻ âm thanh tuyến, lúc này nhíu mày lên tiếng, bác (bỏ) một câu.</p><p>	Trong đại sảnh đứng đấy thanh niên quay đầu trông thấy hắn, triều hắn hơi hơi thi lễ, "Công tử."</p><p>	"Giang Hành đại ca."</p><p>	"Ơ, đây không phải Ngụy công tử sao?" Vương Linh Kiều phủ môi âm lãnh mà cười một tiếng, "Giang tông chủ không có ở đây, đổi cho ngươi để làm chủ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sững sờ, còn chưa có kịp phản ứng, Giang Hành đã một bước ngăn ở trước mặt hắn, đối với Vương Linh Kiều sắc mặt khó coi, "Ôn thị người tới, chính là vì như vậy một cái con Diều?"</p><p>	"Tự nhiên không phải là."</p><p>	Vương Linh Kiều nở nụ cười một tiếng, "Ta tới đây, là đại biểu Kỳ Sơn Ôn Thị cùng Ôn công tử, đến trừng trị một người đấy."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Hành cầm kiếm tay nắm thật chặt, Vương Linh Kiều thấy vậy, thần sắc trên mặt càng đường hoàng, "Nhìn dáng vẻ của ngươi, đại khái cũng đã biết rõ, người này là ai vậy rồi a?"</p><p>	"... Hoang đường!" Giang Hành nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Ta Giang thị Thiếu chủ, cũng là loại người như ngươi, Tùy Tiện trừng trị hay sao?"</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ha, thật sự là buồn cười." Nghe vậy, Vương Linh Kiều cười đến đánh ngã, "Cái gì Giang thị Thiếu chủ? Bất quá là cái lên không được gia phổ đấy, con nuôi mà thôi."</p><p>	"Ngươi!"</p><p>	"Được rồi." Nữ nhân đưa tay tùy ý lau chùi lau bật cười nước mắt, thanh âm du trì hoãn, "Các ngươi đã Giang thị người không hạ thủ, không bằng liền từ chúng ta tới làm thay."</p><p>	"A." Giận quá thành cười, Giang Hành ngăn ở Ngụy Vô Tiện trước, đưa tay bứt lấy bội kiếm, thanh âm hiện lạnh, "Không biết tự lượng sức mình!"</p><p>	"Ngươi!" Vương Linh Kiều khuôn mặt bóp méo một cái chớp mắt, rồi sau đó cười lạnh một tiếng, phất phất tay, "Lên cho ta!"</p><p>	"Boong —— "</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một kiếm lau Ôn thị tu sĩ cổ, vừa đúng Giang Hành đem kiếm run lên, trên thân kiếm máu vãi đi ra, tung tóe Vương Linh Kiều một thân.</p><p>	"Ngươi... Ngươi muốn làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Giang thị phòng phơi thây trên đất, Giang Hành nắm lấy kiếm, thần tình âm trầm Hàm thắt chặt, hướng phía Vương Linh Kiều đi qua, sợ tới mức nữ nhân chân mềm nhũn, lui về sau một câu, lảo đảo ngã nhào trên đất.</p><p>	"Ngươi dám động ta! Ta... Ta thế nhưng là Ôn nhị công tử người! Ngươi, nếu như ngươi là dám đụng ta một cái..."</p><p>	"Như thế nào?"</p><p>	Đi theo Giang Trừng bên người căn bản cũng không có tính khí lương thiện đích nhân vật, Giang Hành cười một tiếng, trong tay kiếm quang đã hung hăng vạch xuống đi.</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	Cái gì?</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sững sờ, bị Giang Hành thò tay nhắc tới, mang theo thẳng lui về sau vào bước, đứng vững phương hướng mới nhìn rõ xuất hiện là ai.</p><p>	"Ôn Trục Lưu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thần sắc ngưng trọng xuống dưới, nắm kiếm tay thoáng chốc buộc chặt.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu mặt không thay đổi quét Vương Linh Kiều liếc, Vương Linh Kiều thoáng chốc dụng cả tay chân mà từ trên mặt đất đứng lên, cầm theo mép váy liền hướng ngoài cửa trốn chạy để khỏi chết.</p><p>	"Nhanh ngăn lại nàng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rút kiếm đuổi theo, lập tức bị một đạo nhân ảnh ngăn đón trước người, sát khí đập vào mặt, hắn hốt hoảng lóe lên phương hướng hiện lên bay thẳng bộ ngực hắn mà đến chưởng lực.</p><p>	"Thiếu chủ!"</p><p>	"Giang Hành, tránh ra."</p><p>	Lửa đỏ Ôn thị gia huy tại màn đêm trên nổ tung thời điểm, Giang Hành nghe thấy quen thuộc trầm thấp lạnh thấu xương âm thanh tuyến, hắn đối với cái này âm thanh tuyến chủ nhân phục tùng xâm nhập cốt nhục, một bước thối lui thời điểm, Tử Điện sát bộ ngực hắn qua, một roi đánh tan Ôn Trục Lưu trong tay vận sức chờ phát động linh lực.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thoáng chốc xanh lớn hơn ánh mắt.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Lúc nào ta Giang gia cửa..." Giang Trừng một thân hàn khí mà bước vào cửa, con mắt màu đen còn mang theo ngoài chăn  trước mặt cảnh ban đêm tầng tầng nhuộm dần qua lạnh, "Là người nào cũng có thể tiến vào."</p><p>	"Đùng!"</p><p>	Tử Điện cây roi sao vòng quanh chưa chạy xa nữ nhân cái cổ, trùng trùng điệp điệp đặt vào cửa. Vương Linh Kiều đầy bụi đất mà mềm trên mặt đất, lè lưỡi, hai tay gắt gao lôi kéo lấy cuốn tại trên cổ cây roi, thống khổ không chịu nổi.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu đứng ở nơi đó, đối với Vương Linh Kiều thảm trạng làm như không thấy, thậm chí đứng nghiêm đấy, triều Giang Trừng chắp tay xuống.</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối xử lạnh nhạt nhìn qua hắn, bên ngoài cảnh ban đêm nồng đặc, mơ hồ có ánh lửa theo đêm, dần dần ánh sáng Liên Hoa Ổ nhà trên mặt nước nóc nhà.</p><p>	"Giang Hành."</p><p>	"Tông chủ." Thanh niên đứng ở trước mặt hắn, ôm kiếm sẽ phải quỳ xuống, bị Giang Trừng bực bội mà "Sách" một tiếng, vung tay áo cho hắn tách ra thẳng thân thể, "Đi mở cấm chế."</p><p>	"Vâng!"</p><p>	"Hôm nay bước vào Giang gia sở hữu Ôn gia người, tìm ra, giết."</p><p>	"Vâng!"</p><p>	Giang Hành theo như kiếm vội vàng ra bên ngoài phi thân mà đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn sảnh trong phòng tình thế liếc, cũng gọn gàng mà linh hoạt xoay người, cùng theo Giang Hành biến mất ở ngoài cửa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn lại quay về Ôn Trục Lưu nước đọng giống như ánh mắt, nắm Tử Điện tay trở lên run lên, vì vậy to như vậy trong không gian rõ ràng mà vang lên một tiếng cổ vỡ vụn âm thanh. Ôn Trục Lưu ánh mắt quét xuống dưới, bên chân chạy đến Vương Linh Kiều ánh mắt bên ngoài lồi miệng mở lớn, đã bị chết.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ hà tất tức giận."</p><p>	"Oanh —— "</p><p>	Liên Hoa Ổ hộ pháp đại trận đã ngọn lửa tím ngút trời, vô số trận pháp tầng tầng nổ tung, một mảnh quang sắc toàn bộ ầm ầm vang thành một mảnh, sáng tiến vào Giang thị tông chủ trầm màu đen đáy mắt.</p><p>	"Ta xem ra giống như là tính khí người tốt?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh, đưa tay nắm lấy Tam Độc lạnh buốt chuôi kiếm, trong mắt ánh sáng càng lạnh xuyên qua, sát cơ xong hiện.</p><p>	2</p><p>	"Oanh —— "</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoáng chốc xanh lớn hơn con mắt, mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu rốt cuộc bắt được khe hở, lách mình từ Tam Độc dưới kiếm phong né tránh, nhảy ra ngoài ba trượng phương hướng lau một cái trên mặt máu, vội vàng phi thân biến mất tại hành lang bên ngoài trong bóng đêm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đuổi theo ra đi, liếc trông thấy chính là chậm rãi mất đi cấm chế ven, phóng lên trời ngọc lửa màu mũi tên, tại đen kịt trong con mắt dần dần phóng đại, cho đến thiêu cháy lên một mảnh nóng hổi huyết sắc.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng gắt gao buộc chặt cầm kiếm tay, cắn răng giường hướng đao kiếm tiếng người giao thoa ầm ĩ bến đò chỗ đuổi.</p><p>	Ánh lửa vô cùng lo lắng, làm bằng gỗ Liên Hoa Ổ rơi vào lan tràn mở trong biển lửa, trong đêm tối vô cùng lo lắng đứt gãy, keng keng rung động. Tất cả Giang thị đệ tử môn sinh úc Tử gia phục huyết sắc nhuộm dần, đao kiếm minh hưởng cùng chém giết rên rỉ vang vọng màu đỏ xuyên qua hồ sen nước, một mực sũng nước tối trầm cảnh ban đêm.</p><p>	Càng ngày càng nhiều Ôn thị đệ tử không ngừng tràn vào hoa sen nhà trên mặt nước, Giang Trừng một đường giết đi qua, đánh trống reo hò trái tim càng ngày càng trầm, bên tai huyết sắc một mực lạnh đến huyết dịch, sũng nước toàn thân tất cả xương cốt tứ chi.</p><p>	Cái này không đúng... Cái này quá không được bình thường!</p><p>	Tam Độc mũi kiếm huyết tuyến tìm một đường, Giang Trừng góc áo bay lên, không ngừng ngã xuống trong thi thể, huyết khí quanh quẩn trong vội vàng tinh chuẩn mà bị bắt được nhà mình vẫn còn đẫm máu chiến đấu hăng hái ngốc cẩu tử.</p><p>	Thiếu niên một thân hung ác bướng bỉnh, như là nanh vuốt không toàn bộ Sói, bất lực cũng muốn liều chết chém giết đi cản Vệ độc thuộc tại lãnh địa của mình.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lau một cái tung tóe đến trên mặt sền sệt máu, ánh lửa huy hoàng, chung quanh sắt khí xé rách huyết nhục thanh âm buồn nôn dinh dính, hắn cảm giác trước đó chưa từng có cháy hoảng sợ cùng lạnh như băng, lại có một lời lạnh triệt lửa giận nhảy mà đốt liệu đứng lên, lại để cho hắn linh lực cũng bắt đầu sôi trào.</p><p>	Được ăn cả ngã về không, ngọc nát đá tan.</p><p>	Giang Trừng biểu lộ lắng đọng xuống, đưa tay, Tử Điện một bộ trường tiên, không rõ trong bóng đêm nghiền nát mùi máu tanh, một mực vòng lên Ngụy Vô Tiện eo.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tim đập một ngạnh.</p><p>	"! ! !"</p><p>	3</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện phủi đất từ trên boong thuyền thẳng tắp thân thể, đen kịt ánh mắt đồng tử co rút nhanh, đã mơ hồ đã có thủy sắc, "Ngươi muốn điều gì? Ngươi đã đáp ứng ta... Ngươi đã đáp ứng của ta. . ."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lẳng lặng đứng ở bên cạnh bờ, khuôn mặt che lấp, chỉ có hình dáng thấm lấy ánh sáng, lộ ra sau lưng vạn khoảnh ngút trời ánh lửa, như trước như thường ngày bình thường, cao ngất ổn trọng.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là Ngụy Vô Tiện khó chịu đến cực điểm, hắn khó chịu không biết như thế nào cho phải, chỉ có thể từ trên thuyền nhỏ đứng lên, một cước giẫm vào trong nước, lảo đảo muốn đi hướng bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng..."</p><p>	"Đi Mi Sơn tìm tỷ tỷ ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xanh lớn hơn ánh mắt, đồng thời thân thể một nghiêng, đã bị người một lần nữa theo như trở về trên thuyền.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đứng trong nước, cúi người nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gắt gao nắm chặt hắn ống tay áo, hốt hoảng mà lắc đầu, lại một tay trèo lên nam nhân bả vai, lý trí tán loạn xuống, chẳng qua là bản năng bình thường đấy, đều muốn đem hắn hướng trong ngực của mình khép.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mấp máy môi, nhấp ra một hơi, Túi Càn Khôn trong nặn ra tơ vàng dây nhỏ, trở tay mạnh mẽ đè lại không ngừng giãy giụa người bả vai, cắn răng, cường ngạnh đến cực điểm mà ngược lại trói người hai tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một bên tránh động một bên thét lên âm thanh tuyến khàn giọng, từ cầu xin một mực nói đến vô duyên từ chửi bới, đến cuối cùng cắn chặc môi, trong ánh mắt lăn tăn ánh sáng, mắc cạn cá bình thường cứng ngắc mà đập vào rất, giống như đều có chút tuyệt vọng.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng! Ngươi đã đáp ứng chúng ta, sẽ không đi rời đi..."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Ta nuốt lời rồi."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! A cha!" Ngụy Vô Tiện lại giãy giụa mà bỗng nhúc nhích, trừng mắt muốn nứt, có chút điên cuồng rồi, "Ngươi thả ta ra! Ta đã lớn rồi! Bảo vệ ta ngươi! Ta có thể bảo hộ ngươi! Ta có thể bảo hộ ngươi! Giang Trừng! !"</p><p>	"Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói, bằng ngươi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng như thường ngày chớp chớp mỏng gọt môi, đường cong khô khốc, như trước lộ ra Ngụy Vô Tiện quen thuộc trào phúng thần sắc.</p><p>	"Ta còn hảo hảo đứng ở chỗ này, không chết đâu."</p><p>	Giang thị tông chủ thò tay khó hiểu bội kiếm, Tam Độc vỏ kiếm gãy lấy lãnh mang, nằm chết dí bên cạnh hắn. Ngụy Vô Tiện đã nói không ra lời, chỉ có thể lắc đầu, lại lắc đầu, trong mắt nước mắt cùng theo bên miệng cắn ra máu đồng loạt chảy xuống, hung dữ mà quật cường mà nhìn chằm chằm hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tỉ mỉ mà liếc hắn một cái, rốt cuộc nhịn không được, thò tay lấy,nhờ sau ót của hắn, đem hắn hướng trong ngực một khép, chăm chú ôm một cái.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe thấy được hai người lẫn nhau trên người rỉ sắt mùi, trong nội tâm như gặp vực sâu bình thường băng hàn tuyệt vọng, nước mắt rồi lại nóng hổi đến cực điểm, đổ rào rào rơi xuống Giang Trừng bị máu dán tầng một nhà phục lên, chóng mặt mở một mảnh.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ta van cầu ngươi... Ta chịu không được đấy."</p><p>	Ta chịu không được...</p><p>	"Ngươi là ta Giang thị Thiếu tông chủ..." Giang Trừng ẩn nhẫn mà nhắm lại mắt, cúi đầu tại hắn cái trán in dấu một cái đằng trước lạnh buốt hôn, "Ngươi chịu được."</p><p>	"Ô..."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện gắt gao ức ở trong cổ họng nghiền nát gào thét, phát giác được ôm người của hắn đứng dậy xu thế, cổ tay bị cọ sát siết đến ướt át, hắn chỉ có thể há miệng, hung hăng cắn Giang Trừng nơi bả vai vật liệu may mặc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng động tác một ngăn, cúi đầu đánh lên một đôi bị nước mắt tẩy đến sáng ngời thiếu niên đôi mắt, gãy lấy cảnh ban đêm, càng nhìn đến hắn cổ họng cửa sinh ngọt, ngón tay co rút mà cuộn lên đến.</p><p>	"... Ngươi cái này, Xú tiểu tử."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trái tim đau đớn, lạnh xuyên qua đầu ngón tay giơ lên lại giơ lên, mới rút cuộc hữu lực khí một chút nhéo ở hắn cằm dưới, đem cái kia một đoạn vật liệu may mặc chậm chạp rồi lại cố chấp mà từ cắn chặt răng dưới túm ra đến.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện yết hầu cút ra khàn giọng âm tiết, tại Giang Trừng vung tay áo đem thuyền một chút đẩy xa về sau, rốt cuộc hoàn toàn tan vỡ.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! !"</p><p>	Trên thuyền thiếu niên quả thực là dùng hết toàn bộ khí lực đến hô tên của hắn, sở hữu tê tâm liệt phế, khấp huyết khàn giọng, rồi lại đều tan tiến bất động thanh sắc trong bóng đêm, bị nơi xa sôi trời ầm ĩ che dấu đi.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trơ mắt mà nhìn qua cái kia xóa sạch sáng rực màu tím rút kiếm từng bước đi về hướng sau lưng vô biên liệt ngục.</p><p>	"A a a a a a a a! !"</p><p>	4</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu đứng ở võ đài trên đài cao, đối xử lạnh nhạt nhìn qua có một thanh mũi kiếm dao lạnh lẻo, kiếm quang huyết sắc lúc giữa theo màu tím quần áo cư cứng rắn trừ ra một cái đường máu.</p><p>	"Tông chủ!"</p><p>	Một chút đột nhiên xuất hiện kiếm lạnh lùng ngoan lệ mà lau cùng hắn giằng co Ôn thị môn sinh cổ, Giang Hành buông giết người giết được bủn rủn tay, mắt sáng rực lên một cái chớp mắt.</p><p>	"Giang Hành."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng hắn lẫn nhau đưa lưng về phía, góc áo bay tứ tung, mũi kiếm trắng như tuyết mà chém ra cảnh ban đêm, vén lên ấm áp máu đám.</p><p>	"Tông chủ, là thuộc hạ sai."</p><p>	Lại một kiếm xuyên tim mà qua, Giang Hành bỏ qua trên thân kiếm máu, âm tuyến khàn khàn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có trả lời, hắn mặt tuyến yên tĩnh lạnh, từng cái cầm kiếm triều bị hắn giết vượt qua Ôn gia người toàn bộ đều bị một kích toi mạng, lưu loát vô cùng.</p><p>	"Ta không có dự liệu được hôm nay lăn lộn vào Ôn gia người, từng cái vậy mà đều tu vi thâm hậu, giao thủ đứng lên tựa hồ chỉ tại Ôn Trục Lưu phía dưới."</p><p>	"Ngược lại thực đến có chuẩn bị."</p><p>	Giang Hành ầm ĩ trong tựa hồ nghe thấy nhà mình tông chủ cười lạnh một tiếng.</p><p>	Từ vừa mới bắt đầu, công tiến nơi đây Ôn gia người, vậy mà có thể so sánh hắn có khả năng dự đoán đến bết bát nhất tình huống, còn có thể trọn vẹn nhiều ra gấp bội.</p><p>	Thật sự là buồn cười, Ôn gia tông chủ chẳng lẽ là đưa hắn Bất Dạ Thiên thành tất cả mọi người hết thảy đều tiễn đưa đã tới sao?</p><p>	Máu tươi khoác trên vai nhiều một thân, băng mặt trắng màu Giang thị tông chủ mặt mày dính giọt máu, liệt cực tươi đẹp cực, cùng xê dịch dáng người giống nhau, sát khí bốn phía rồi lại sướng đến không hiểu, xoay người đem một người xóa sạch cái cổ sau đó, đem trên mũi dao đã có lỗ thủng kiếm ném đi, thuận tay tiếp thi thể kiếm, tiện tay chấn động.</p><p>	Chém giết đến hiện tại, vô số thi thể đã ngược lại đầy đất, vô luận là màu tím Giang thị nhà phục, còn là Liệt Dương văn Ôn thị nhà phục, toàn bộ sinh cơ biến mất toàn bộ mà chồng lên nhau. Giang Trừng đã giết chết lặng, trên người rậm rạp kiếm thương dần dần gia tăng, máu của mình cùng người khác máu hỗn tạp mà nhuộm cùng một chỗ, hít vào lồng ngực không khí trong người vòng một vòng, lại nhổ ra, cũng là máu tanh đậm đặc đấy.</p><p>	Tụ tập ở bên cạnh hắn người càng ngày càng ít, Giang thị người, càng ngày càng ít.</p><p>	Còn lại Ôn thị đệ tử dần dần vây quanh tới đây, rồi lại trù trừ lấy, cầm kiếm đối mặt với cầm đầu Giang tông chủ, vô luận là vẻ mặt vẫn động tác đều lộ ra một loại đối với tử vong sợ hãi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong tay kiếm đã thay đổi bốn thanh, Liên Hoa Ổ biển lửa đốt liệu đến cuối cùng, lung lay sắp đổ. Giang Trừng phập phồng lồng ngực, ngang kiếm phía trước, đột nhiên đối mặt đám người sau đó, Ôn Trục Lưu bình thản nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn.</p><p>	Ôn gia Hóa Đan Thủ đầu thờ ơ lạnh nhạt, đứng đang lúc mọi người sau đó, tựa hồ chính đang quan sát nhất cử nhất động của hắn, cũng không vội lấy muốn ra tay.</p><p>	"Giang Hành..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem ánh mắt nhàn nhạt rơi vào cách bọn họ vài bước xa Ôn thị trên thân người, nghe thấy bảo vệ ở bên cạnh hắn người dùng mỏi mệt cực rồi lại kiên định âm thanh tuyến lên tiếng.</p><p>	"Tông chủ! Ta tại!"</p><p>	"Tông chủ! Ta tại!"</p><p>	"Tông chủ!"</p><p>	"Tông chủ..."</p><p>	Sở hữu cầm giữ đám ở bên cạnh hắn người vết thương chồng chất, rồi lại màu mắt sáng ngời, bị giết khí cùng quyết tâm trùng rửa đến như kiếm giống như lạnh thấu xương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cứng ngắc trên mặt miễn cưỡng nhấp ra cái cười, quay đầu lại hướng bọn họ tỉ mỉ mà nhìn một cái. Vết máu loang lổ, hỏa diễm lượn lờ Liên Hoa Ổ trong, Liên Hoa Ổ chủ nhân đen kịt trong mắt như trước như trước mặt trời nhu hòa.</p><p>	Giang Hành trong nháy mắt ngạnh một cái, cái mũi chua xót.</p><p>	"Tông chủ... ?"</p><p>	"Dẫn bọn hắn đi thôi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu trở lại đi. Hắn búi tóc đã loạn, luồng phát tông chủ quan sớm đã không biết thất lạc đến nơi nào, đầu một cột úc tím băng dính, tại Giang Hành trước mắt rủ xuống rơi xuống lấy, sáng ngời ra một đoạn chói mắt tím.</p><p>	Giang Hành khó khăn mới phản ứng tới mệnh lệnh này ý tứ, sau đó cười khan một tiếng, "Người đang nói cái gì?"</p><p>	"Các ngươi Thiếu tông chủ hiện nay..." Trước mặt bọn họ thân ảnh như trước đứng nghiêm, còn lại Giang thị đệ tử đỏ mắt vòng, triều hắn tụ họp chút ít, "Các ngươi Thiếu tông chủ hiện nay đã xuất cửa bên ngoài."</p><p>	Hắn vĩnh viễn không có khả năng đem "Lưu lạc" "Trốn chết" một loại chữ quan tại chính mình âu yếm hài tử trên người.</p><p>	Giang Hành biết hắn nhìn không thấy, nhưng vẫn là một cái kình phong mà lắc đầu, nước mắt dĩ nhiên trôi một nhóm, lẫn vào trên mặt vết máu rơi xuống suy sụp.</p><p>	"Tìm được hắn, bảo hộ hắn, nâng đỡ hắn..."</p><p>	Ngay cả nói chuyện cũng tựa hồ cảm thấy mệt mỏi, nam nhân âm thanh tuyến nhẹ nhạt mà lọt vào trong không khí.</p><p>	"Giang Hành."</p><p>	"Muốn đem của ta Liên Hoa Ổ hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh địa mang về đến."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Hành lệ rơi đầy mặt, cảm giác trái tim tại co rút, đau đến hắn đứng không vững, liền cầm kiếm tay đều tại run rẩy. Hắn vẫn thảm thiết triệt, đứng ở trước mặt hắn thân ảnh rồi lại trầm ổn như trước. Hắn không thông phàm trần tình tông chủ, đối mặt Liên Hoa Ổ vết thương tâm thần hao hết, gân mỏi mệt kiệt lực, thản nhiên cùng theo không cách nào cứu vãn nước ổ cùng nhau thất bại, lại đem một cái mới Giang thị Liên Hoa Ổ phó thác cho bọn hắn trên tay.</p><p>	Hắn cho người ôn nhu cùng tàn khốc vậy mà ngang nhau.</p><p>	Giang Hành hung hăng nuốt xuống trong cổ tất cả thanh âm, nghe thấy người phía trước bỗng nhiên Lệ quát một tiếng.</p><p>	"Còn không mau đi! !"</p><p>	Giang Hành hốc mắt nóng bỏng, giọng mũi nồng hậu dày đặc, hung hăng lau một cái lệ trên mặt cùng máu loãng, thanh âm khàn giọng đến nghẹn ngào.</p><p>	"Đi! ! !"</p><p>	"Ngăn lại bọn hắn."</p><p>	Mấy đạo thân ảnh phi thân hướng sau bay vút mà đi, Ôn Trục Lưu ở hậu phương ra lệnh một câu, lạnh lùng âm thanh tuyến lập tức sử dụng Ôn gia người thụ cái uy hiếp gì bình thường Tề xông tới.</p><p>	Giang Hành giẫm lên nóc nhà, tại cuối cùng quay đầu lại trông thấy chính là màu tím góc áo xen lẫn trong đỏ trắng nhà phục bên trong, thê lãnh kiếm quang tại huyết sắc trong đan vào một tấm lưới.</p><p>	"Tông chủ..."</p><p>	Giang Hành nghe thấy người bên cạnh run rẩy âm thanh tuyến, vì vậy lần nữa cắn chặt hàm răng, ánh mắt rơi ở phía xa nặng nề mông muội trong bóng đêm, nước mắt cằm dưới chỗ nhỏ xuống xuống dưới thời điểm, thấm nước mắt ánh mắt hung ác nham hiểm ngoan lệ.</p><p>	"Chúng ta đi..."</p><p>	5</p><p>	"Boong —— "</p><p>	Trong tay mũi kiếm phát ra gào thét, một giây sau sinh sôi bẻ gãy trong tay, đoạn xuống nửa dao bị Giang Trừng một trảo, xóa sạch đứt gãy người trước mặt cổ.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu tối màu đồng tử một mực khóa lại một bóng người. Giang Trừng ngẩng lên cái cổ, hít vào một cái lạnh triệt nội tâm không khí, nhìn qua quay mắt trước lại để lên đến Ôn thị đệ tử, trong tay màu tím trường tiên cây roi sao uốn lượn rơi xuống đất, điện quang lập loè, như trước sát khí hơn người, khí thế bễ nghễ.</p><p>	"Phanh —— "</p><p>	Lửa đỏ Ôn thị gia huy lần thứ hai tại bị bỏng Liên Hoa Ổ trên không ầm ầm nổ tung.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lúc vội vã ngẩng đầu vừa nhìn, đồng tử lung lay một cái.</p><p>	6</p><p>	"Các ngươi... A?"</p><p>	Tử Điện trên linh lực đã trở nên mỏng manh bất ổn, Giang Trừng đứng ở trên đất trên thi thể, một thân vết thương máu đen chật vật không chịu nổi, thở dốc bất ổn, rồi lại vậy mà đối với đối diện chuẩn bị nghiêm đối đãi các ngươi người cười ra tiếng.</p><p>	Ôn Húc đi theo phía sau Ôn Triều cùng Ôn Trục Lưu, phía sau lượt đứng đấy mũi kiếm trắng như tuyết mấy nghìn tu sĩ, Liên Hoa Ổ máu đen mặt đất một lần nữa bị tràn đầy Viêm Dương nhà bào chiếm hết. Giang Trừng giằng co tại góc, khóe mắt liếc qua sát qua đã máu tươi lượt nhuộm màu tím nhà phục, đột ngột cảm giác trước đó chưa từng có hoang đường buồn cười, thoát lực ngoài, khàn giọng tiếng cười cùng theo dừng không được đến.</p><p>	"A ha ha ha..."</p><p>	Tất cả mọi người nhìn qua nghiêng sụt Liên Hoa Ổ trong Giang tông chủ tại rướm máu trong bóng đêm cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui.</p><p>	Tử Điện quang sắc lập loè, coi như là đã thừng hồn vô số như trước Tích Huyết chưa thấm. Hiện tại đẫm máu một thân vẫn còn thấp cười ra tiếng Tam Độc thánh thủ vô cùng áp lực đáng sợ, thậm chí làm cho người ta không dám ra nửa điểm âm thanh.</p><p>	Mãi cho đến Giang Trừng cười đã đủ rồi, trên mặt dần dần thu liễm bất luận cái gì biểu lộ, mặt tuyến lạnh lùng, đứng thẳng người.</p><p>	Ôn Húc nắm chặt bội kiếm, biểu lộ cứng ngắc.</p><p>	"Trên."</p><p>	7</p><p>	Trường kiếm quan vai mà qua lại quan vai mà ra, Giang Trừng trắng bệch lảo đảo một cái, Tử Điện bởi vì linh lực tiêu tán một lần nữa quyền làm Giới Chỉ cái kia trong nháy mắt, Ôn Trục Lưu rốt cuộc triển khai.</p><p>	8</p><p>	"Phanh!"</p><p>	Ôn thị Hóa Đan Thủ quỳ rạp xuống đất, che ngực oa ra một búng máu.</p><p>	Tiếng chém giết vang vọng nửa đêm hoa sen nước ổ lúc này rốt cuộc triệt triệt để để an tĩnh lại, hỏa diễm liếm láp phá hủy nhà trên mặt nước kiến trúc đùng âm thanh tại quét sạch trong tiếng gió bắt đầu trở nên khác thường rõ ràng, tại trên đất thi thể cùng nồng đậm huyết tinh mùi vị trong, rõ ràng đến làm cho tâm thần người bất an, trông gà hoá cuốc.</p><p>	Âm quỷ, giống như nghiêm chỉnh cái Liên Hoa Ổ đều tại đối xử lạnh nhạt nhìn chăm chú bọn hắn một nhóm người này.</p><p>	Ôn Húc sắc mặt tái nhợt trên mặt đất trước, đối với một vòng trịch trục bất an đầy cõi lòng sợ hãi người hạ giọng nổi giận gầm lên một tiếng, "Thất thần làm cái gì? Còn không vội vàng đem người làm cho đứng lên."</p><p>	Hắn hiện tại biểu lộ thập phần không tốt, mấy người chỉ có thể thử thăm dò tiến lên, đi túm trên mặt đất bị thương nặng đến gần chết Giang thị tông chủ cánh tay.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu khó khăn đè xuống cuồn cuộn khí huyết, ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, cắn răng.</p><p>	Hắn thụ một chưởng kia căn bản không phải bởi vì Giang Trừng lưu thủ, mà là Giang thị chủ nhân tàn phế thừa linh lực thật sự không nhiều lắm, mới không có khiến cho hắn tại chỗ toi ở dưới lòng bàn tay.</p><p>	Quả thực là...</p><p>	"Một đám ngu xuẩn! Điểm nhẹ!"</p><p>	Ôn Húc bực bội đến cực điểm, nhắm trúng một bên lặng yên không một tiếng động Ôn Triều ngắm hắn liếc.</p><p>	"Cút mở! Ta đến!"</p><p>	Ôn thị Đại công tử vung mở mấy người kia, thân thể khom xuống, cẩn thận đến cực điểm mà đem kiếm thương toàn thân người ôm vào trong ngực ôm lấy, vừa tiếp xúc, trên người nhà phục liền bị đối phương trên người máu nhân màu đỏ một mảng lớn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hô hấp yếu ớt, liền cặp kia trầm màu đen phảng phất giống như bình tĩnh cực hạn cảnh ban đêm ánh mắt đều nhắm lại sau đó, toàn bộ người tại huyết sắc dưới gần như sinh cơ đều không có, Kim Đan vỡ vụn, liền biểu tượng Sinh Mệnh lực linh lực cũng cùng theo không còn sót lại chút gì.</p><p>	Ôn Húc trầm thấp mắng câu thô tục.</p><p>	"Hắn và phụ thân đến cùng đều đang suy nghĩ gì?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu cùng theo quét mắt một vòng Ôn Húc trong ngực bị thương nặng Giang Trừng, trầm mặc mà đóng dưới mắt đi.</p><p>	Năm</p><p>	Bất Dạ Thiên thành ánh lửa toát lên, tiếng gió lẫm lẫm.</p><p>	Cỗ kiệu đứng ở lớn trước cửa điện, cao lớn cửa điện đã rộng mở, bên trong ánh nến thông minh, một mực ánh sáng ngoài điện kéo dài ở dưới đá trắng thềm đá.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu cúi đầu quỳ trên mặt đất, nghe thấy Ôn thị người cầm quyền từng bước tự trong điện đi ra, bước chân trầm ổn, lại có thể làm cho người linh lực hỗn loạn giống nhau, làm cho người ta không khỏi sinh ra khiếp đảm sợ hãi. Ôn Trục Lưu đầu càng thấp đi, thẳng đến chứng kiến một đôi đỏ thẫm mặt trời văn mềm giày ngừng đến bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn đứng ở kiệu trước, đưa tay mở ra màn kiệu.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu cúi thấp đầu, trong tiếng gió, nghe thấy Ôn Nhược Hàn thanh âm trầm thấp.</p><p>	"Hắn đã giết bao nhiêu?"</p><p>	"Quay về tông chủ." Ôn Trục Lưu nỗ lực sử dụng bản thân âm thanh tuyến bình thản không có sóng, "Ước chừng ba nghìn tám trăm người."</p><p>	Giang Trừng điên đứng lên Phật quỷ khó ngăn cản, nắm lấy Tử Điện, đến cuối cùng quả thực là sinh sôi dùng bọn hắn Ôn thị môn sinh máu huyết tẩy rồi Liên Hoa Ổ.</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu ngăn không được trong lòng kinh ngạc, rồi lại đột ngột mà hoảng hốt nghe thấy được một tiếng cười khẽ, hắn đồng tử co rụt lại, không dám xác nhận cái kia âm thanh có thể nói sung sướng cười là thật là giả, lại không dám nâng lên gật đầu một cái đến xác nhận.</p><p>	Thính giác lúc này bị tận lực phóng đại, Ôn Trục Lưu nghe thấy Ôn Nhược Hàn loan liễu yêu, từ trong kiệu ôm ngang ra người trong kiệu.</p><p>	"Hắn nhặt được chính là cái người kia đây?"</p><p>	"Thuộc hạ vô năng." Ôn Trục Lưu thái dương chảy ra chút lạnh đổ mồ hôi, "Đại công tử đã dán ra lệnh truy nã."</p><p>	"Tìm ra, giết."</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu ngơ ngác một chút, hoảng hốt nhớ tới trong lòng ngực của hắn Giang Trừng đối mặt Ôn gia người lúc tựa hồ cũng xuống tương tự chính là mệnh lệnh.</p><p>	Hai người kia có đôi khi lại có lấy đáng sợ tương tự.</p><p>	"Vâng."</p><p>	Ôn Trục Lưu gắt gao cúi đầu, tại Ôn Nhược Hàn ly khai trong tiếng bước chân, lại đột nhiên lại nghe thấy "Đinh linh" một tiếng giòn vang, có cái gì bằng sắt đồ vật mất lên mặt đất, vòng mấy vòng, ngừng bất động.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn ngừng bước chân.</p><p>	Đột nhiên xuất hiện yên tĩnh làm Ôn Trục Lưu lăn dưới yết hầu, lại đột nhiên có một loại không cách nào ngăn chặn xúc động, khiến cho hắn hơi hơi giơ lên một cái đầu, nhìn sang.</p><p>	Một cái Giới Chỉ tại trong ánh nến chiết xạ ánh sáng, một vòng rạng rỡ tử mang.</p><p>	Là Tử Điện.</p><p>	Phía trước nắm cả người bóng người rất nhỏ bỗng nhúc nhích, Ôn Trục Lưu vội vàng cúi đầu, lần này nghe thấy Ôn Nhược Hàn bước chân chưa từng ngừng, tại đại điện ở chỗ sâu trong đi xa.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Bất Dạ Thiên thành cảnh ban đêm nông cạn yên tĩnh, Ôn Trục Lưu lại quỳ hồi lâu, mới ngẩng đầu lên.</p><p>	Phía trước trên mặt đất quang sắc tràn đầy, sạch sẽ.</p><p>	Tử Điện đã không thấy.</p><p>* uống say Giang tông chủ không người có thể vượt qua hàng loạt</p><p>	* tính cái 《 ánh trăng sáng 》 lần bên ngoài đi</p><p>	* không muốn càng văn, thầm nghĩ mò cá 【 các ngươi hiểu ta ý tứ đi</p><p>	* các ngươi bình luận khu một bên nhi chuột chũi đất, một bên nhi "Ta có thể", điều này làm cho ta như thế nào quay về? 😂 ta liền cho các ngươi đem hồi phục đặt xuống ở đây rồi! Nếu như bọn muội muội có thể, tỷ tỷ kia... Khục!</p><p>	Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng tét chỉ tháng tư, Kim gia theo lệ cũ tại Kim Lân thời đại thiết lập hoa tiệc.</p><p>	Cũng là thực không phải là cái gì nghiêm túc nghiêm chỉnh Tiên gia tập hợp. Xuân noãn gió nhẹ, trắng cánh hoa mẫu đơn nhẹ xuyên qua, ung dung quý nhã, tiên môn một đời tuổi trẻ Tiên Tử công tử, nâng cốc ngôn hoan, cười cười nói nói yến yến, mượn cùng gió đông, chu toàn tâm sự.</p><p>	Đám người náo nhiệt, hào hứng cũng cao. Kim Quang Thiện trở lại hô người trên một chén canh giải rượu công phu, vừa quay đầu, phát hiện Giang Trừng đã không thấy.</p><p>	"?"</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện mộng bức mà nhìn Lam Khải Nhân.</p><p>	"Người đâu?"</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân bất động như núi mà thưởng thức trà, "Xuống dưới thu túi thơm đi."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện khóe miệng quất một cái, quay người gọi tới vẫn chưa đi xa gã sai vặt.</p><p>	"Nói với phòng bếp tranh thủ thời gian, nước canh cho ta nấu đến dầy nữa một chút!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngón tay bỏ lấy vừa vừa lấy được một chuỗi túi thơm, hừ phát cười nhỏ, bộ pháp nhẹ nhàng mà xuyên qua Bạch Mẫu Đơn bụi hoa. Đi ngang qua Lam gia chỗ ngồi lúc, trông thấy Lam Vong Cơ quy củ mà ngồi ở cái bàn bên cạnh nghe Lam Hi Thần nói chuyện, thoáng chốc lại nổi lên trêu cợt hào hứng.</p><p>	"Trạch Vu Quân." Hắn trước cùng Lam Hi Thần lên tiếng chào hỏi, Lam Hi Thần cười gật gật đầu, thấy bọn họ như là nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, liền thoáng tránh được một ít.</p><p>	Có thể tiện nghi Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử!" Hắn chọn bất chính không trải qua mà cười đụng lên đi, "Hôm nay tới nhiều như vậy Tiên Tử, ngươi như thế nào vẫn ngồi ở đây vẫn không nhúc nhích hay sao?"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Trải qua học ở trường cái kia một lần, Lam Vong Cơ bây giờ nhìn hắn quả thực chính là thần phiền, bờ môi nhếch, không nói gì.</p><p>	"Làm gì vậy còn không để ý người a?" Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đến mặt mày tuấn lãng, "Ai, ngươi thích gì bộ dạng Tiên Tử? Nói cho ta biết, ta đi giúp ngươi tường tận xem xét một cái."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng liếc nhìn hắn một cái, hiền lành ý bảo hắn cút nhanh lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đến càng vui vẻ, "Tại sao lại không để ý tới người? A? Lam Nhị công tử? Lam Vong Cơ? Lam Trạm? Lam Nhị ca ca?"</p><p>	"A, Lam Nhị ca ca?"</p><p>	Bên cạnh chọc vào đi âm tuyến mang tản ra lười vui vẻ, bị rượu bong bóng đến mệt mỏi mềm.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ kinh ngạc ngẩng lên đầu, Giang tông chủ một bộ mũi tên tay áo tử y, chính bản thân tư thế tiêm rất mà đứng tại trước mặt bọn họ, hạnh mâu trong quang sắc Liễm Diễm, trong trẻo thấm xương.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt thoáng chốc sáng đến sáng rực.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cau lại dưới mi tâm, ánh mắt nghiêng nghiêng nghễ tới đây.</p><p>	"Không biết lớn nhỏ! Hô ai đó?"</p><p>	"Liền hô ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện khí thế yếu bớt, rồi lại cũng không sợ.</p><p>	Bởi vì Giang Trừng uống rượu say.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần đứng dậy hướng hắn chấp lễ, hô "Giang thúc thúc" . Giang Trừng nhìn qua hắn ánh mắt lung lay một cái, sau đó cười gật đầu, khóe miệng mềm giống như là Bạch Mẫu Đơn cánh hoa, "Đại oa."</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	"Phốc —— "</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện quay lưng lại người đi cười trộm.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần thở dài, gật đầu nhận lời, "Vâng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hai con mắt híp lại, lại nhìn một bên hướng hắn cúi đầu khom người Lam Trạm.</p><p>	"A..., nhị... A." Uống say Giang tông chủ không biết nghĩ đến cái gì, nhìn qua hắn lệch ra nghiêng đầu, trầm thấp mơ hồ mà cười một tiếng, "Lam Nhị ca ca?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm đồng tử hơi hơi co rụt lại, không tự giác đấy, tai khuếch trương trong nháy mắt trèo màu đỏ.</p><p>	"Người..."</p><p>	"Đừng." Lam Hi Thần ở đâu nhìn không ra Giang Trừng đã say, cái kia âm thanh lưu luyến xưng hô vừa ra tới, hắn liền dở khóc dở cười mà lên tiếng đến ngăn đón, "Vong Cơ như thế nào gánh mà vượt người một tiếng 'Lam Nhị ca ca' ?"</p><p>	"A."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười, nghe vậy vẫn làm như có thật mà gật đầu.</p><p>	"Ừ, hắn tự nhiên gánh không hơn..." Âm cuối hơi chút kéo dài, Giang Trừng chậm rãi đảo mắt nhìn sắc màu rực rỡ đài cao, trong tầm mắt Lam Khải Nhân chính hơi đóng suy nghĩ, biểu lộ nhàn nhạt mà nghe Kim Quang Thiện nói chuyện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đuôi lông mày nhảy lên, thiếu niên tâm tính thu không thể che hết, lại từ chói mắt giữa lông mày đổ xuống đi ra. Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn, trong nội tâm nảy sinh không ổn.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Lam Khải Nhân."</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử."</p><p>	Quen thuộc âm thanh tuyến mang theo hai cái quen thuộc xưng hô, Lam Khải Nhân bất đắc dĩ vừa muốn quay người nhìn, trước mắt đột nhiên thoảng qua một vòng dắt úc màu tím.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quần áo tung bay mà rơi vào hắn cái bàn trước, quạ màu sợi tóc vẫn trong gió không rơi, đã thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, cười gọi hắn ——</p><p>	"Lam Nhị ca ca."</p><p>	!</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân hô hấp trì trệ, bưng trong tay trà xanh đột nhiên hắt vẫy đi ra, ẩm ướt đát đát ngâm nửa tay áo.</p><p>	Hắn còn mang theo không thể tin ánh mắt, kinh ngạc mà nhìn Giang Trừng, trông thấy cặp kia đen bóng trong ánh mắt cười lúc, đồng tử co rụt lại, thoáng chốc cảm giác toàn thân nóng bỏng, huyết khí dâng lên, xấu hổ nóng nảy không chịu nổi.</p><p>	"Ngươi. . . !"</p><p>	"A, xem ra là tương đối ưa thích a..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười ngoặt mắt, giảo hoạt giống như là năm đó vô ưu vô lự tùy hứng giở thủ đoạn tiểu công tử.</p><p>	"Lam Nhị ca ca."</p><p>	"Lam Nhị ca ca?"</p><p>	"Lam Nhị ca ca."</p><p>	"Lam... A...."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!" Lam Khải Nhân toàn thân đều tại run rẩy, âm thanh tuyến cũng khàn giọng đấy, run rẩy đến không còn hình dáng, run rẩy đến âm cuối quả thực cũng giống như dẫn theo khóc nức nở, "Giang Trừng! Ngươi khoan đã miệng đi! Ngươi đừng hô..."</p><p>	"A...."</p><p>	Bị cấm nói Giang tông chủ nhếch môi, nhìn qua tai nhọn đỏ đến Tích Huyết, không thể không quay lưng đi Lam Nhị công tử, khóe miệng cong lên, vui vẻ toàn bộ từ ánh mắt sáng ngời trong chảy ra, duỗi ra ngón tay đi câu cái bàn mấy trên gốm sứ rượu đế ấm.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng."</p><p>	Vây xem toàn bộ hành trình Nhiếp Minh Quyết cau mày, cũng không biết là nên khí hay nên cười, thò tay đắn đo ở cổ tay của hắn.</p><p>	"Ly biệt uống nữa!"</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng như trước thụ lấy Lam gia cấm ngôn thuật, không cách nào há mồm nói chuyện, vì vậy chỉ có thể không vui cau mày, nhìn theo Nhiếp Minh Quyết  thủ thế để sát vào thân thể của hắn.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết thân thể cứng đờ, trên mặt biểu lộ vì vậy càng phát ra bản khắc nghiêm túc cả đứng lên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với loại vẻ mặt này làm sao kia quen thuộc, nhi đồng thời kì Ngu Tử Diên còn không có mang hài tử kinh nghiệm, luống cuống tay chân lại ra vẻ trấn tĩnh, mỗi lần đối với hắn phần lớn đều là loại vẻ mặt này, có thể vạn hạnh hắn cũng biết nên như thế nào lấy nhà mình a nương niềm vui.</p><p>	Nhiếp Minh Quyết trơ mắt nhìn Giang Trừng bụp lên hắn thân thể, trán tâm nhẹ nhàng cọ xát bờ vai của hắn.</p><p>	Oanh!</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện liếc mắt nhìn lưng chuyển thân thể, bả vai đến bây giờ còn đang run rẩy Lam Khải Nhân, lại liếc mắt nhìn ngây ra như phỗng cả buổi cũng không có nhúc nhích làm Nhiếp Minh Quyết.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Phế vật không các ngươi? !</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!" Mắt thấy Giang Trừng đã cầm lên bầu rượu, Kim Quang Thiện nhất thời đều đã quên cấm ngôn thuật dưới hắn mở không nổi miệng, vội vàng phi thân tới đây sẽ phải đoạt trong tay hắn rượu.</p><p>	"A...!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt thấy hắn nhào đầu về phía trước, xoay người một trốn, màu tím quần áo cư trong gió tìm cái nửa vòng tròn, một giây sau liền chân vừa trượt, đạp trống rỗng đài xuôi theo trực tiếp té xuống.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! !"</p><p>	Kim Quang Thiện tâm nhắc tới, như vậy âm thanh tuyến tăng thêm Giang Trừng tên quả thực kinh tâm động phách, đem vẫn còn hoảng hốt hai người trực tiếp đánh thức.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân tâm nhảy dựng, câu hỏi không có được đáp lại, mới phản ứng tới bản thân cấm ngôn thuật, một giải sau đó, trước nghe được là một chuỗi thoải mái tùy ý tiếng cười.</p><p>	"Ha ha ha ha —— "</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân trì hoãn rơi xuống biểu lộ, cam chịu số phận mà đứng dọc theo đài nhìn xem rơi vỡ tại hoa mẫu đơn tùng bên trong người.</p><p>	Hoa lệ Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng bị ép gãy một mảnh, mềm mại trắng cánh hoa mẫu đơn rơi xuống, tuôn rơi rơi đầy úc tím vạt áo, xẹt qua hoa lúc giữa người cởi mở rực rỡ mặt mày.</p><p>	Hắn cười đến tươi đẹp rơi vãi mở, lại ngây thơ lại tản ra lười, âm thanh tuyến thẳng đem đuổi theo vượt qua mấy cái tiểu hài nhi dẫn lên đài.</p><p>	Giang gia tông chủ phục màu tím chồng chất cuốn, tóc đen trắng múi tản mạn một vạt áo, như là thối nát hoa kỳ bình thường đồ mi đường hoàng.</p><p>	Vẫn giống như thiếu niên không nhìn được thế hệ gian gánh nặng, phóng đãng liều lĩnh, cười xong liền uống rượu, thanh bích rượu tuyến hoa cung hạ xuống, nuốt lúc liền làm ướt chuyển động yết hầu cùng trắng như tuyết cổ áo.</p><p>	Chính hắn hoa lúc giữa uống đến tận hứng, lại làm cho một đám người bên ngoài yết hầu khô khốc.</p><p>	Kim Tinh Tuyết Lãng hương hoa phốc hoài, mùa xuân ánh mặt trời xuyên qua ấm, Giang Trừng lười biếng mà híp ánh mắt, đối với bầu trời cái kia vầng rừng rực Thái Dương, giơ sứ trắng bầu rượu, cười khanh khách một tiếng.</p><p>	"Làm sao giải ưu sầu..."</p><p>	Làm sao giải ưu sầu?</p><p>	Nho nhỏ mất rồi bộ dạng say rượu, Giang tông chủ rốt cuộc huyên náo mệt mỏi, phủ kín rượu cùng hoa nước sơn tròng mắt liền ánh mắt tản mạn mà lườm tới đây.</p><p>	"A..., Lam Nhị ca ca?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm vội vàng di chuyển ánh mắt, tai nhọn màu đỏ không cởi.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân che mặt, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, liền cái cổ đều cùng nơi đỏ lên.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 hi Tiện Trừng uống ngựa từ đi</p><p>	♥ 【 nhĩ nhã nói tê • tháng đầu xuân thứ hai</p><p>	♥ bổn thiên lúc đầu lấy hướng, không tồn tại hiến xá trùng sinh tương lai mười lăm năm</p><p>	♥ toàn văn 1w+ một phát hoàn tất, HE</p><p>	♥ oanh oanh liệt liệt máu tươi đầm đìa Tiện Trừng tuyến</p><p>	♥ mảnh nước chảy dài trau chuốt vật im ắng hi Trừng tuyến</p><p>	♠ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	——</p><p>	♠ 【 nhĩ nhã nói tê hàng loạt một 【 tháng đầu xuân</p><p>	Thứ nhất san hô, thứ hai uống ngựa, thứ ba phơi nắng mùa thu</p><p>	Đều là hi Tiện Trừng tam giác lớn</p><p>	♠ vì cái gì không có thứ nhất mà thẳng đến thứ hai, là vì hết sức ôn nhu hiện pa san hô ý định lưu lại cho mình làm sinh hạ 【 cho ăn_(:3" ∠❀)_</p><p>	♠ 【 cao sáng báo động trước thực • tam giác lớn, hi Trừng, Tiện Trừng đều là tình yêu, không thể tiếp nhận mời kịp thời điểm X, bởi vì cp vấn đề sờ lôi khái không chịu trách nhiệm, rất hung</p><p>	♠ nếu như đọc trên đường, cảm thấy cái nào một đôi cảm tình tuyến không có trổ mã hoàn toàn, có lẽ trước tiên có thể nhẫn nại lấy xem hết lại luận vịt ww</p><p>	♠ táo bạo lão ca Bố Ân lĩnh hội trên</p><p>	at @ thương lượng nhặt ba @🙀 @ dương quả cảm tạ ba cái đại bảo bối thử duyệt cùng đề nghị</p><p>	——</p><p>	♠ sớm cho Trừng Trừng đại bảo bối đạo sinh nhật vui vẻ</p><p>	♠ hiến cho tân sinh, hiến cho yêu ngàn vạn loại khả năng</p><p>	——</p><p>	【 một</p><p>	Xanh mượt bờ sông cây cỏ, Miên Miên suy nghĩ đường xa.</p><p>	Đường xa không thể suy nghĩ, túc xưa kia mộng thấy chi.</p><p>	Mộng thấy tại ta bàng, chợt thấy tại hắn hương.</p><p>	【 nhị</p><p>	Trong mộng Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là thiếu niên lúc bộ dáng, cao thắt tóc, đỏ tươi dây cột tóc bay lên, trong tay là một chi đài sen, vui vẻ giống như triều ánh sáng phá mây nứt ra sương mù.</p><p>	Trong tay hắn đài sen là hồ sen trong tốt nhất cái kia một chi.</p><p>	Cặp kia hoa đào mắt ngóng nhìn Giang Trừng, trong tay động tác rồi lại không ngừng nghỉ, bóc lột ra một quả miếng hạt sen. Cái kia xương tay đoạn rõ ràng, dính không hi giọt nước. Giọt nước tại Vân Mộng sau giờ ngọ tốt nhất dưới ánh mặt trời lòe lòe nhấp nháy, gần muốn đâm bị thương người ánh mắt.</p><p>	Hạt sen bị để ý đến cẩn thận. Không chỉ có lột mềm xác, liền tim sen cũng cùng nhau đi.</p><p>	"Ừ" Ngụy Vô Tiện bưng lấy bóc lột tốt hạt sen đưa đến Giang Trừng trước mặt, hai mắt sinh động lại sinh tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có tiếp, hắn hỏi: "Chúng ta làm sao lại đi đến một bước kia rồi."</p><p>	"A Trừng nói cái gì?" Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại nghi hoặc.</p><p>	Đối phương không đáp, đầu một đôi mắt hạnh trừng mắt hắn.</p><p>	Vì vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không quá đáng hỏi quá nhiều. Tự tay nhặt lên một quả hạt sen, thuận thế hướng Giang Trừng trong miệng nhét.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không cự tuyệt, khó được thuận theo mà hàm qua.</p><p>	"Như thế nào, vừa vặn rất tốt ăn?" Ngụy Vô Tiện nở nụ cười, hắn nói ". Ta thế nhưng là đi sạch tim sen đấy."</p><p>	"Hạt sen kham khổ trừ hoả, đi tâm còn thừa lại bao nhiêu tác dụng?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp không được rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đuổi theo nói: "Ngươi rõ ràng bản thân ăn hạt sen cũng không đi tim sen."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp: "Ta không đi nhân hạt sen, bất quá sợ phiền toái mà thôi."</p><p>	"Nhưng ngươi không dùng ăn được miệng đầy đau khổ."</p><p>	"Ta đều bóc lột tốt rồi đưa đến trong tay ngươi, ngươi vẫn không lĩnh tình?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn lấy người trước mặt, tóc đen dây đỏ, tươi sống quần áo lưỡi dao sắc bén, cười đến như vậy đầy không thèm để ý, không có tim không có phổi, không nhìn được đau khổ.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện."</p><p>	"Ai ngờ muốn ngươi phần nhân tình này."</p><p>	【 ba</p><p>	Tình cảm có lẽ bắt đầu sinh tại Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh.</p><p>	Bách gia đã bắn xuống Thái Dương, mà hắn đã tìm được ánh trăng.</p><p>	Tao nhã vô lượng Lam thị tông chủ truy đuổi bắt đầu quá mức sớm. Cái này không coi vào đâu bí sự, Trạch Vu Quân từ trước đến nay làm việc bằng phẳng. Trên giang hồ mặc dù không thiếu vỡ thanh âm, thật sự câu tại Lam Hi Thần nhã quân tử thanh danh lan xa, nhiều cũng xem trọng cái này một đôi tông chủ bích nhân.</p><p>	Khi đó Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn sống sờ sờ canh giữ ở bãi tha ma.</p><p>	Nhưng đã bị gọi Quỷ đạo Tổ Sư Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không ghen ghét, cũng không nóng nảy phẫn nộ. Đã không quay đầu lại giữ lại từng bước sụp đổ qua lại, cũng không tự cho là thông minh là người trong lòng luận xác định tương lai.</p><p>	Có khi, tại Di Lăng hối ngừng ngày mưa, hắn nhìn qua ô nính vòm trời, nghe ầm ầm sấm sét, toàn thân bị mưa tưới đến ướt đẫm, trán phát dính gò má bên cạnh, nhìn qua giống như trong khoảng thời gian ngắn già nua rất nhiều tuổi.</p><p>	Qua lại vuốt ve trong lòng bàn tay một đạo dữ tợn vết sẹo, nhiệt tình càng lớn, hầu như đều muốn lại gảy chảy máu thịt đến.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng suy nghĩ xa xa một người, cũng muốn</p><p>	—— bọn hắn tất cả mọi người, đến cùng nên như thế nào cho phải đây.</p><p>	【 bốn</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện, ta và ngươi có thể không làm huynh đệ, không làm người nhà, không phải là cái loại này quan hệ."</p><p>	"Nhưng mà đừng hy vọng ta buông tha ngươi, ngươi hại ta Giang gia đến tận đây."</p><p>	"Hiện tại muốn đi thì đi, nào có chuyện dễ dàng như vậy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng tự biết là đang ở trong mộng.</p><p>	Ý thức của hắn đã thanh tỉnh lại Hỗn Độn, như bị người cho dù con rối, mỗi tiếng nói cử động đều là trước. Thật là trước, theo bất quá hơn mười năm trước hắn cùng với Ngụy Vô Tiện màn màn biệt ly.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện yên lặng nhìn xem Giang Trừng, ổn âm thanh nói: "Chúng ta hà tất như thế, Giang Trừng, hà tất như thế."</p><p>	"Ngươi để xuống đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng khóe môi vẫn nước đọng lấy vừa rồi lẫn nhau cắn xé lưu lại vết máu, ánh mắt so sánh Tam Độc mũi kiếm càng thêm âm sắc nhọn lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị.</p><p>	Hỏi hắn: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi nói cái gì."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp: "Ta nói, ngươi để xuống đi. Ngươi buông tha ta."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoảng hốt mà cười một tiếng, không biết sao nhớ tới Liên Hoa Ổ hành lang gấp khúc, liền đồng tử ánh sáng đều buông lỏng.</p><p>	Qua hồi lâu cuối cùng phục tụ ánh sáng hoa tại đáy mắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền ngoan ngoãn đứng tại nguyên chỗ chờ hắn, sắc mặt không thay đổi, thần sắc kiên định.</p><p>	"Ta dựa vào cái gì đáp ứng, dựa vào cái gì buông tha ngươi."</p><p>	"Ngươi liền chờ, nhìn Giang gia thả không buông tha ngươi, ta lại thả không buông tha ngươi."</p><p>	"Muốn sống ly khai Giang gia."</p><p>	"Ngươi nằm mơ."</p><p>	【 năm</p><p>	Rất nhiều người ý đồ khuyên giải Giang Trừng, trong đó sau cùng cẩn trọng làm thuộc Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng muốn, cái này có cái gì quá không được đấy. Vì cái gì luôn có người cảm thấy, không bỏ xuống được, liền sống không nổi.</p><p>	Hắn Giang Vãn Ngâm không phải không có thể cả đời đều mang theo bên bụng đạo kia sẹo, mang theo hành lang gấp khúc mười tám đạo khắc vết tích, mang theo năm đó hỏa thiêu Liên Hoa Ổ chồng chất như núi thi hài tính mạng, mang theo hắn và Ngụy Vô Tiện từng đã là khát vọng cùng thời kỳ ký sống sót. Hắn chưa từng tìm cái chết không đau nhức rên rỉ, chưa từng hoang phế tộc nghiệp bại hoại cạnh cửa, càng không muốn đi ra ngoài, không muốn buông.</p><p>	Liên Hoa Ổ cái kia một gốc người không sai biệt lắm chết sạch sẽ rồi, cho nên hắn đến nhớ kỹ, mang theo sở hữu tươi đẹp thiếu niên thời gian, cũng chịu lên sở hữu huyết sắc tàn phế thi thể xương vỡ.</p><p>	Vô luận như thế nào cũng không quên ghi chép, không vứt bỏ.</p><p>	【 sáu</p><p>	Giang Lam kết nhân, Giang Trừng chưa từng thấy quá phận chút nào ngủ ngăn cùng khó chịu nổi.</p><p>	Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh vừa mới kết thúc, Lam Hi Thần liền hướng trong tộc một khoa trưởng lão thản tình. Trước sau ba năm công phu, động chi lấy tình hiểu chi lấy để ý, triệt để thuyết phục những thứ này đức cao vọng trọng tiền bối.</p><p>	Hắn bỗng nhiên trở nên cố chấp, mặc dù cười màu như trước nhạt nhẽo hữu lễ, rồi lại tại việc này lên, hiện ra hoàn toàn không thể chuyển cũng chính là cứng cỏi cố chấp.</p><p>	Về sau, đạp trên đã trải tốt đường bằng phẳng đi đến Giang Trừng trước mặt, tự nhiên hào phóng lại chân thành Ôn Tình.</p><p>	Lời đồn đãi khó át, liền dứt khoát không át. Đối với bên ngoài tuyên bố đạo là hắn Lam Hi Thần tổn hại lễ phép, cố ý truy cầu, cũng không lại để cho Giang Trừng rơi nhân khẩu lưỡi. Lại không thi lấy bất kỳ thủ đoạn nào bức chi bức bách chi, chỉ cầu nước chảy thành sông, Giang Trừng bổn ý làm đầu.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lần thứ nhất vì thế tình bước vào Liên Hoa Ổ vào cái ngày đó, tại ổ bên ngoài trên cây gặp được Ngụy Vô Tiện. Quỷ đạo Tổ Sư khí sắc không được tốt, giữa lông mày âm tà đã đến kiệt lực ngăn chặn cũng khó có thể che giấu tình trạng.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần chấp nhất luồng muốn đốt Hồng Mai, Ngụy Vô Tiện ngồi một đoạn khô thất bại cây cành.</p><p>	Hai người lâu dài đối mặt, không ai nhường ai.</p><p>	Cũng lẫn nhau bất phân tổn thương.</p><p>	Nhân gian tự là hữu tình si.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần không thêm giấu giếm, thậm chí mang theo thiện ý, nói với Giang Trừng có một cố nhân, thường thường canh giữ ở Liên Hoa Ổ bên ngoài.</p><p>	"Vậy thì như thế nào? Ta Vân Mộng gia sự không nên lao Trạch Vu Quân quan tâm" Giang Trừng có chút ít giới tâm  hỏi "Hay hoặc là, Lam gia muốn khấu trừ như thế nào muốn gán tội cho người khác tại Vân Mộng trên đầu?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lắc đầu.</p><p>	Tất cả mọi người rất khó khăn.</p><p>	Mà khi đó khoảng cách Ngụy Vô Tiện đã chết bãi tha ma, thật sự đã không bao lâu mặt trời.</p><p>	【 bảy</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù đi được tiêu sái lưu loát, cũng không lại để cho Giang Trừng tiêu sái lưu loát. Ác mộng quấn thân, hàng đêm hồi hộp, nói đến đạo đi, bất quá là một câu:</p><p>	"Ngươi buông dừng "</p><p>	Đó là Ngụy Vô Tiện khi còn sống cuối cùng một đoạn thời gian, mỗi lần đuổi theo Giang Trừng nói lời. Tại hai người vốn đã nguy như chồng trứng tình cảm trên hung hăng mà đánh xuống một đao lại một đao.</p><p>	Nguyên lai tưởng rằng năm tháng hằng dài độc thân khó khăn, ai ngờ độc nhất người kiết đi, thời gian đồng dạng trôi qua tức thì.</p><p>	Nhoáng một cái đã là năm thứ năm có thừa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại trong mộng tỉnh. Khởi thân, liền nghe truyền báo Lam thị tông chủ lần nữa bái phỏng, vì vậy trực tiếp đi trước phòng.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ngồi ngay ngắn ở cái bàn trước, ngón tay chân đi xiêu vẹo.</p><p>	Nhiều năm giao tình lại để cho Giang Trừng bao nhiêu thói quen cái này người không thể bỏ qua tồn tại, cũng ít nhiều buông đến khúc mắc cùng ngờ vực vô căn cứ. Hắn ít có không thèm để ý phong độ, vuốt vuốt ngủ được hôn mê đầu.</p><p>	Hơi đến gần chút ít, mới phát hiện Lam gia tông chủ Trạch Vu Quân trước mặt, là một giỏ mới hái đài sen.</p><p>	Đánh đàn làm cho tiêu tay khô ráo nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà phá vỡ đài sen, bóc lột ra một quả miếng hạt sen.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cơ hồ là tại Giang Trừng tiến gần đệ nhất khắc, trên mặt liền dẫn cười, ánh mắt cũng cùng nhau nhìn sang, là thế gia đệ nhất công tử phong quang tễ tháng tuyệt đại tao nhã.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngày hôm đó không theo như lễ nghi đáp lễ, chỉ có chút ít trố mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Lam Hi Thần bóc lột hạt sen tay.</p><p>	Hắn không hiểu được đây không phải là ăn thịt người lúc giữa khói lửa Lam Hi Thần còn có thể bóc lột hạt sen, càng không có nghĩ tới cho đến ngày nay còn có người dám ở hắn mí mắt phía dưới bóc lột hạt sen.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cho là hắn là khó được đã có hào hứng muốn nếm thử, mang tương cả khối hạt sen lại đi vỏ ngoài.</p><p>	[ cái này liền đã đủ rồi ] Giang Trừng muốn.</p><p>	Nhưng mà Lam Hi Thần nhập lại không dừng lại tay —— hắn cẩn thận sờ chút, từng cái đào đi tim sen.</p><p>	Chờ hắn rốt cuộc bóc lột ra năm sáu miếng, mới không nói một tiếng đưa cho Giang Trừng trước mặt.</p><p>	...</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tiếp.</p><p>	Hắn sắc mặt cực kém, mắt hạnh gắt gao khóa Lam Hi Thần trong tay hạt sen. Không nói tiếng nào đầu xử tại nguyên chỗ, Lam Hi Thần liền nắm lấy hạt sen vẫn không nhúc nhích chờ hắn.</p><p>	Cuối cùng Giang Trừng cứng ngắc bắt tay vào làm chỉ, tùy ý cầm bốc lên một viên.</p><p>	"Lam Hi Thần." Hắn bỗng nhiên nói: "Ngươi cũng biết ta cùng với Di Lăng Lão Tổ từng có không tầm thường quan hệ."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần gật đầu, nói: "Ta biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nói: "Hắn ta trọng yếu. Ta đến nay không thể buông, tương lai cũng không thấy phải hơn buông."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lại nói: "Ta biết."</p><p>	"Nếu như thế, lại vì sao cố chấp?"</p><p>	Lần này Lam Hi Thần không thể lập tức quay về hắn, trầm tư phía sau đáp: "Không biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thoả mãn cái này trả lời thuyết phục.</p><p>	Cái kia miếng hạt sen bị hắn giữ tại đầu ngón tay ngưng nhìn, hắn thuật lại nói: "Vì sao cố chấp?"</p><p>	Tiếp theo tự đáp: "Ta cũng không biết."</p><p>	Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là không muốn đi nếm thử, một năm nay Liên Hoa Ổ đệ nhất nâng hạt sen tư vị, đem tỉ mỉ tùy tùng chuẩn bị xong hạt sen trả về Lam Hi Thần trong tay.</p><p>	Hôm sau, Giang gia tông chủ hôn vào Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, vạn chất cao giai từng bước trèo đi, đi ứng với Lam gia tông chủ nhiều năm cầu mãi.</p><p>	Nhưng làm cho ứng với không phải là tình yêu, mà là quan hệ thông gia.</p><p>	【 tám</p><p>	Giang Trừng tổng nói, Lam Hi Thần ngươi là tự do đấy. Chúng ta Giang Lam theo như nhu cầu, ngươi đầu làm qua tự nhiên, muốn đi liền đi, muốn lưu lại tức thì lưu lại.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần rồi lại cảm giác chuyện đó thật sự vô lại. Hắn ở đâu là tự do đấy, tự do cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ có Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Nhưng Giang Trừng lại xác thực nói đúng, hắn chưa từng có mảy may giấu giếm, không có hư tình giả ý nịnh nọt, bằng phẳng chân thành đến làm cho người không biết nên khóc hay cười.</p><p>	Lẻ loi một mình Giang Trừng, là kiếm, là gió, là bát ngát mênh mông lúc đầu trên bay nhanh bay vút Chim Cắt, chỉ vì ngoài ý muốn mới tại tên là Lam Hi Thần đầu cành làm sơ lưu lại.</p><p>	Có thể cái kia thậm chí chưa nói tới nghỉ ngơi.</p><p>	【 chín</p><p>	Mặc dù ngày thường tổn thương không ít, nhưng không dễ lưu lại dấu vết, không có gì ngoài trước ngực giới vết roi, Giang Trừng thân thể trơn bóng như bích.</p><p>	Nhưng còn có một chỗ, đã không ngờ, lại chói mắt đả thương người.</p><p>	Là trên bụng một đạo chật vật chật vật đấy, rất có tuổi tác vết sẹo.</p><p>	Cái kia là không cho phép bất luận kẻ nào đụng vào địa phương.</p><p>	Động tình lúc Lam Hi Thần lơ đãng hôn qua cái kia chỗ, sau một khắc liền bị Giang Trừng một chưởng xốc lên.</p><p>	Cái này Giang gia tông chủ tựa hồ là trong nháy mắt từ tình dục trong thanh tỉnh, một đôi mắt hạnh rét lạnh như chín thước huyền băng, nhìn xem Lam Hi Thần ánh mắt dường như đang nhìn chân trời xa xăm người lạ người lạ, cũng giống như đang nhìn bàn thạch tượng nặn tử vật.</p><p>	Vì vậy Lam Hi Thần cũng tỉnh táo lại. Đã minh bạch hết thảy.</p><p>	Đó là hắn lần thứ nhất hơi mất thế gia đệ nhất công tử phong nhã thong dong, lần thứ nhất ở ngoài sáng biết nói đả thương người tình trạng xuống, như trước cố chấp muốn mở miệng.</p><p>	Hắn giả bộ như ngây thơ, thản nhiên nói: "Vãn Ngâm nơi này như vẫn đau, liền gọi Vân Thâm Y sư, bình thường vết thương cũ mà thôi, cũng không phải là không thể loại trừ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh âm cũng nhàn nhạt đấy, hỏi: "Bình thường vết thương cũ?"</p><p>	Lại càng tản mạn mà hờ hững, cười lạnh nói: "Lam Hi Thần, ta chính là cùng ngươi nhất phách lưỡng tán, cũng quyết định không đi đạo này sẹo."</p><p>	【 mười</p><p>	Đó là sâu nhất trong đêm, sâu nhất trong mộng.</p><p>	Lại cô cự tuyệt kiên cường người, cũng khó tránh khỏi tại phụ trọng đi về phía trước trong hơn mười năm, từng có một lát mềm yếu thấp ti.</p><p>	"Ta đột nhiên cảm giác được, ta cũng cần ngươi." Giang Trừng khó được thấp giọng khẩn cầu "Ngụy Anh, ngươi cứu cứu ta đi... Được không "</p><p>	"Không phải là ta, cũng có thể." Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại như vậy đáp "Sẽ có tốt hơn."</p><p>	[ ngươi đây là cái gì chó má khốn nạn lời nói ]</p><p>	[ ngươi thực nghĩ như vậy không ]</p><p>	Giang Trừng tần tỉnh được nữa trong đầu đều là oán ý.</p><p>	Đáng đợi thật sự thanh tỉnh, rồi lại rung động với mình nhu nhược cùng vô sỉ.</p><p>	Sợ là tự chính mình dao động, vẫn cần phải mượn miệng của ngươi mà nói.</p><p>	Ta đến cùng ——</p><p>	Là như thế nào một người a.</p><p>	【 mười một</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn nắm Kim Lăng, hắn đem tuổi tác còn nho nhỏ hài tử hướng sau lưng bao quát. Quay đầu đối với Lam Hi Thần nói: "Xưa nay ngươi như thế giúp đỡ Kim Lăng... Giúp ta. Ta Giang Trừng ổn thỏa nhớ kỹ, tương lai vô luận như thế nào vẫn cho ngươi."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cười khẽ, nói: "Đều tốt."</p><p>	Được cái này một câu, Giang Trừng cũng không ly khai, nói tiếp: "Có thể hướng sau có việc này, Lam tông chủ còn là suy nghĩ lấy đến a. Mặc dù thoát khỏi rõ ràng Lam gia, đối với ngươi Lam tông chủ tự cái danh dự cũng là có tổn hao nhiều đấy."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần suy nghĩ một chút nói: "Cái này có lẽ không cách nào..."</p><p>	"Lam Hi Thần." Giang Trừng đã cắt đứt hắn "Hà tất như vậy."</p><p>	"Có nhiều thứ, ta thường không nổi."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần không thay đổi sắc mặt, chỉ nói: "Vãn Ngâm không cần, lúc nào cũng đem vẫn cùng không trả ghi ở trong lòng."</p><p>	"Phải nhớ đấy. Bởi vì một ngày kia đến một kiện không kém thường cho ngươi."</p><p>	"Nếu ta nói không cần vẫn..."</p><p>	"Ngươi dựa vào cái gì nói với ta, không cần vẫn?" Giang Trừng thanh âm bỗng nhiên cất cao "Lam tông chủ vẫn xin chú ý thân phận."</p><p>	"Đạo lữ thân phận sao?" Lam Hi Thần hỏi "Như vậy cái nào chỗ không ổn?"</p><p>	"Lam Hi Thần! Ngươi vì sao hồ đồ ngu xuẩn mất linh."</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm lớn lao động khí."</p><p>	"Ngươi vì sao chấp mê bất ngộ!"</p><p>	Kim Lăng bị Giang Trừng hù sợ, nắm nắm Giang Trừng góc áo, quắt lấy miệng nức nở nghẹn ngào lên tiếng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiêm nghị trách, rồi lại sững sờ ở sau một khắc. Lời này, thanh sắc dữ tợn chút ít, bá đạo chút ít, có thể nói làm cho đạo lại có nhiều như vậy quen thuộc.</p><p>	Đúng rồi.</p><p>	Là thân cận hơn mười năm lẻ loi độc hành trên đường, nhiều người như vậy ý đồ kéo hắn cái kia một chút, là nhiều người như vậy thiệt tình hoặc giả ý, thẳng thắn hoặc uyển chuyển một câu kia</p><p>	—— "Buông."</p><p>	【 mười hai</p><p>	Trên đời sau cùng xem không mở người, cũng giống như trên đời sau cùng thấy được mở người.</p><p>	Hơn mười năm lúc giữa Giang Lam hai bên cùng ủng hộ, đạo lữ ứng với hành chi sự tình, Giang Trừng một kiện cũng chưa từng kiểu ý qua loa tắc trách. Ăn, mặc, ở, đi lại thậm chí màn giường tre càng là hết sức đạo lữ chỗ có thể.</p><p>	Có thể Lam Hi Thần chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được có được.</p><p>	[ đây là ta vĩnh viễn dò xét không đến ánh trăng ] Lam Hi Thần bình tĩnh mà tuyệt vọng muốn.</p><p>	【 mười ba</p><p>	Gió đêm hơi dạng, Liên Hoa Ổ Cửu Khúc hành lang gấp khúc bàn lấy liên hương. Giang Trừng tại hành lang gấp khúc đi qua đi lại, đi được rất chậm rất chậm. Năm đó cái cọc cái cọc kiện kiện, cố nhân âm dung tiếu mạo, dường như còn đang hôm qua, cũng giống như đã là kiếp trước.</p><p>	Hành lang gấp khúc phần cuối cái cột đoan đoan chánh chánh có khắc một hàng chín đạo vết tích, bên cạnh là một cái khác nhóm cũng là chín đạo vết tích.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mười lăm tuổi năm đó, liên mở buổi tối dắt lấy Giang Trừng đến xem, lúc ấy cột trụ hành lang trên đã khắc có ba đạo, đạo đạo xâm nhập hành lang cây.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Đối đãi các ngươi chỗ này khắc đầy mười đạo, ta liền muốn nói với ngươi một kiện cực chuyện trọng yếu."</p><p>	Giang gia Đại đệ tử bại hoại thành tính, đối với cái này vệt hoa văn rồi lại để tâm, mỗi năm đếm lấy thời gian đi hoa.</p><p>	Có thể hắn và hắn, cũng không có đợi đến lúc đệ thập đạo.</p><p>	Ôn thị lên họa, Liên Hoa Ổ đốt quách cho rồi, cửa nát nhà tan, thân khoảng cách bạn bè tản ra. Lại về sau Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh một nhóm mấy năm, đối đãi các ngươi mọi sự hơi xác định Ngụy Vô Tiện lại vì Ôn Tình Nhất Mạch lên bãi tha ma.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là nhớ kỹ cái này vệt hoa văn đấy. Mặc dù hắn cùng với Giang Trừng sau cùng xu thế như nước lửa tranh chấp không ngớt những năm kia, cũng chưa bao giờ quên qua hàng năm khắc lên một đạo. Giang Trừng ngày thường bắt bớ không đến hắn, đành phải tại hàng năm mấy cái thời gian canh giữ ở trụ bên cạnh. Trong ngày hắn đến quản lý văn lý chính, lôi kéo lấy trăm phế đối đãi các ngươi hưng, bộc lộ Liên Hoa Ổ, đành phải phái môn sinh đóng giữ, trong đêm được không, liền bản thân cả đêm cả đêm dựa vào cái kia cột trụ các loại.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xuất quỷ nhập thần, chỉ vẹn vẹn có một năm bị Giang Trừng thủ đã đến —— là hắn trôi qua đệ thập đạo vết tích một năm kia.</p><p>	Đêm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện không tránh không né, vừa lên đến liền sinh sôi đã trúng Giang Trừng một quyền, khóe miệng vẫn rướm máu, rồi lại lạnh nhạt móc ra Chủy thủ như muốn hướng cột trụ hành lang trên có khắc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hề có động tác, đầu trùng trùng điệp điệp thở dốc, giống như là muốn nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện hoa đệ thập đạo.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm lấy Chủy thủ trịch trục liên tục, không có động thủ.</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải là muốn khắc sao! Không phải là tâm tâm niệm niệm muốn khắc cái đồ vật này không! Không phải là hàng năm quay về Liên Hoa Ổ chính là vì một đao kia không!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng bắt được Ngụy Vô Tiện cổ tay, ý đồ đè nặng hắn lấy xuống cái kia cuối cùng một đạo.</p><p>	"Ngươi khắc!"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Ngươi cho ta khắc!"</p><p>	Cái kia đệ thập đạo cuối cùng không có hoa lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hôn hướng Giang Trừng. Một tay bắt được Chủy thủ, máu tươi đầm đìa. Hắn thà rằng đem cái kia một đạo khắc vào tay mình tâm, cũng không muốn lại khắc lên cây hành lang.</p><p>	Bọn hắn tại yên tĩnh không một người hành lang gấp khúc thống khổ mà triền miên. Ngụy Vô Tiện lòng bàn tay máu trôi hai người một thân, là từ này không cách nào tẩy thoát khỏi nghiệp chướng.</p><p>	Không có đệ thập đạo vết tích, liền đem đúng vậy sẽ không có năm đó hứa hẹn báo cho biết sự kiện kia —— món đó cực chuyện trọng yếu.</p><p>	Đêm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện nằm ở Giang Trừng bên tai, hắn nói xin lỗi.</p><p>	Còn nói bội ước tại ta, ngươi cái gì cũng không biết, hiểu chưa?</p><p>	Giang Trừng bị đỉnh khiến cho khóe mắt ẩm ướt, đều muốn bác bỏ, đều muốn tức giận mắng, lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện che miệng lại.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Sai tại ta."</p><p>	Lại rung giọng nói: "Ngươi không cần biết rõ."</p><p>	Trong lòng hai người đều là tuyệt vọng.</p><p>	Thứ mười một năm, còn không có đệ thập đạo vết tích. Ngụy Vô Tiện chết rồi. Chết ở bãi tha ma. Vạn quỷ cắn thân, thần mất hồn vẫn, liền tùy thân ước lượng mang Chủy thủ cũng không biết tung tích.</p><p>	Cũng chính là một năm kia, Giang Trừng ở đằng kia chín đạo dấu vết bên cạnh, khắc lên bản thân đạo thứ nhất.</p><p>	Cây hành lang xưa cũ rồi. Vân Mộng tại Giang Trừng quản lý dưới giàu có và đông đúc vô lượng, mấy có thể cùng Kim Lân Đài ganh đua, có thể Liên Hoa Ổ nhiều lần sửa chữa lại, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ động đậy căn này cột trụ hành lang.</p><p>	Nó bị tỉ mỉ bảo dưỡng lấy, lại như cũ xưa cũ rồi.</p><p>	Hạm đạm tiếp trời, hành lang cây tiêu tổn hại, ngày rằm hồ đồ lúc đèn nửa minh.</p><p>	Đã là mười năm tung tích mười năm tâm.</p><p>	【 mười bốn</p><p>	Ngục lửa đốt sóng cuồn cuộn dựng lên, vạn quỷ xé âm thanh gào khóc kinh sợ rít gào, Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng ở trung ương nhất, như trước bình yên tĩnh mà nhìn về hắn.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện."</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghe thấy mình tại cao giọng la lên, Tử Điện cách cách rung động, Linh quang đại thịnh, ý đồ tại hung tà điên cuồng thi thể bầy trong khai ra một con đường đến.</p><p>	—— làm cho hắn đi đến Ngụy Vô Tiện bên người.</p><p>	Hắn gấp gáp như vậy, toàn thân đều đau, toàn thân đều lạnh, Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt rồi lại không hề bận tâm phảng phất giống như nước đọng.</p><p>	Cặp mắt kia mắt đuôi như trước giơ lên, lờ mờ là năm đó phong lưu công tử bộ dáng —— là Giang Trừng quen thuộc nhất bộ dáng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện răng môi khinh động, mở miệng nói, là Giang Trừng này sinh ác mộng.</p><p>	Hắn nói:</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ngươi buông a."</p><p>	"Buông a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh.</p><p>	Khí tức rối loạn một cái chớp mắt, lại bị vội vàng thu liễm.</p><p>	Hắn dĩ nhiên làm đã quen như vậy ác mộng.</p><p>	Một tay xoa hắn lưng. Một cái một cái, giống như tại Úy chịu kinh hãi trẻ con đứa bé.</p><p>	"Đánh thức ngươi rồi?" Giang Trừng hỏi.</p><p>	Hắn chưa đủ lớn thanh tỉnh, thuận miệng hỏi qua cái này một câu, liền không hiểu nghĩ đến, nếu là Ngụy Vô Tiện, sẽ như thế nào đáp đâu. Có lẽ sẽ phàn nàn một thông, cũng có lẽ sẽ nói —— "Chưa từng" .</p><p>	Có thể Lam thị tông chủ cũng không nói ngoa, hắn đạo chính là:</p><p>	"Vô sự "</p><p>	【 mười lăm</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần hối hận qua.</p><p>	Hắn muốn bản thân bất cứ lúc nào cũng không nên giáo Giang Trừng khó xử. Hắn hà tất thử phóng ra một bước kia, cần gì phải lấy đạo lữ thân phận đứng ở Giang Trừng bên cạnh. Hắn cũng không mê thanh sắc, vẻn vẹn đều muốn thủ hộ, cái kia thì một cái nghĩa huynh bằng hữu danh mục dĩ nhiên là đủ.</p><p>	Cho đến Bách gia tìm trên Vân Mộng, Lam Hi Thần mới lại may mắn, cái này một đạo quan hệ, đến cùng vẫn còn có chút rất nhiều tác dụng đấy.</p><p>	Bách gia có chuẩn bị mà đến, muôn miệng một lời muốn tìm cái kia một cây quỷ sáo.</p><p>	"Nghe qua Giang tông chủ thu năm đó Di Lăng Lão Tổ quỷ sáo Trần Tình, không biết còn có việc này."</p><p>	"Trần Tình vật gì! Trong đó lợi hại Giang tông chủ còn là nghĩ đến cẩn thận tốt hơn. Lưu lại tại nhất tông nhà thật là không ổn!"</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ khư khư cố chấp, sợ không phải giấu giếm dã tâm? !"</p><p>	"Cái kia Ngụy Vô Tiện dù sao cũng là từ Giang gia đi ra tà môn ma đạo, mặc dù bên ngoài nhi trên cùng Giang Môn tan vỡ, ai ngờ thực là như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Cái này quỷ pháp thế nhưng là ghi chép lấy đoạt xá chi..."</p><p>	"A?" Giang Trừng cắt ngang nhiều người nhà sợi thô nói "Nói như vậy, cái này quỷ sáo, còn là giao cho hôm nay tiên đốc càng thêm thỏa đáng là a?"</p><p>	 hắn nhìn hướng thủy chung không nói, chỉ nhìn giống như trấn an mọi người Kim Quang Dao.</p><p>	"Kim tông chủ lần trước lấy kiếm dễ dàng sáo không có kết quả, lần này chính là chư vị nghị xuống, thu cái kia Trần Tình không có hai nhân tuyển, quả thật —— là trùng hợp."</p><p>	"Cũng không biết, Kim tông chủ một thanh Tùy Tiện, rút cuộc là thân là tiên đốc làm cho thu, còn là thân là Kim gia gia chủ làm cho thu? Như lấy tiên đốc là Bách gia thủ, tức thì không ứng với riêng xác định kia đi chỗ đi."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười đáp: "Giang tông chủ nói cực kỳ. Tùy tiện như vậy cùng Trần Tình, đều làm giao từ Bách gia cùng quản lý, Giang tông chủ ý như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Bách gia cùng quản lý?" Giang Trừng đã đứng dậy, mọi nơi lập tức lặng ngắt như tờ, ẩn có giương cung bạt kiếm xu thế "Ta đây ngược lại muốn nhìn một chút —— "</p><p>	"Chư vị, thật có lỗi đến chậm."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần ôm lấy bên ngoài gió tuyết bước vào trong phòng: "Có thể nghe ta một lời."</p><p>	Kim Quang Dao cười màu cứng nửa trong nháy mắt, lại phục không chê vào đâu được thần thái, đổi lại tư thế ngồi, như là không hề ý định mở miệng.</p><p>	Ngày ấy Trạch Vu Quân bốn lạng đẩy ngàn cân cơ hội trùng hợp, cùng hắn cái kia Tam đệ không có sai biệt, Bách gia đần độn, u mê đần độn, cuối cùng tứ tán mà về, Trần Tình như trước bị ở lại Giang gia.</p><p>	"Ta lưu là Trần Tình."</p><p>	"Ta biết."</p><p>	"Là Ngụy Vô Tiện quỷ sáo."</p><p>	"Ta biết."</p><p>	Bách gia cầu sáo một chuyện oanh liệt bắt đầu, viết ngoáy kết thúc. Có thể tình thế hơi bình mấy tháng về sau, giang hồ lại dần dần có quỷ đạo phục lên thanh âm.</p><p>	Tiên môn kiêng kị, nhao nhao ngờ vực vô căn cứ có hay không ngày đó giết Ngụy Vô Tiện đúng là vẫn còn đoạt xá trở lại.</p><p>	Bất luận cái gì bên ngoài truyền đi như thế nào loạn xị bát nháo, Giang Trừng đều bất vi sở động. Hắn cách tông chủ phục phiền phức đai lưng, xoa đạo kia xưa cũ sẹo vị trí.</p><p>	Cái kia chỗ Kim Đan ấm áp lưu chuyển.</p><p>	Không phải là ngươi, ngươi chưa có trở về, ta biết rõ. Giang Trừng yên lặng thì thầm.</p><p>	Sợ hãi khó tránh khỏi hóa thành oán hận. Lên án công khai Giang gia tiếng gió lần nữa xôn xao.</p><p>	Lúc này đây đứng Vân Mộng bên này đấy, như trước chỉ có Cô Tô Lam thị.</p><p>	Giang Lam cường thịnh, vô xuất kỳ hữu, thêm với Giang Trừng xưa nay lôi đình thủ đoạn, Bách gia mặc dù lòng mang bất mãn, nhưng không người dám công nhiên khiêu khích.</p><p>	Có thể lắm mồm thế gia, lén lút đem Giang Trừng bố trí cái triệt để. Ngụy Giang nói không rõ đạo không rõ qua lại, là hơn mười năm lúc giữa phố phường trà dư tửu hậu chưa từng đoạn qua đề tài nói chuyện, hiện nay càng là truyền dơ bẩn dơ bẩn, khó nghe.</p><p>	Cái này một lần, ngay tiếp theo Lam Hi Thần cũng bị một đạo chế ngạo. Cười cái kia vô song công tử đến cùng cũng là một kẻ tục nhân, vì bản thân đạo lữ thực thiện ác chẳng phân biệt được, lý tính đều không có. Đáng tiếc hắn một hướng si tình, cuối cùng là cũng không quá đáng là thành toàn đạo lữ cùng hắn cái kia chết sớm tình nhân cũ.</p><p>	Khó nghe hơn ngôn từ số lượng cũng không ít.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sớm nghe quen bẩn đục lời của mình, không chánh diện đánh lên đấy, nhiều lười để ý đến hội.</p><p>	Nhưng lần này dùng ngòi bút làm vũ khí mang theo Lam Hi Thần.</p><p>	Bất quá là danh dự cá nhân, cũng không liên quan đến Giang Lam căn cơ, hắn không rõ Lam Hi Thần hà tất cố chấp mà đứng ở hắn bên cạnh thân, hà tất cùng hắn cùng nhau ngốc hề hề đứng ở hỗn tạp nói vỡ lời nói nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió trên nghểnh cổ thụ lục.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không muốn thiếu nợ hắn.</p><p>	Không muốn Lam Hi Thần nhìn như ôn nhu đến nguội tính tình, thực tế quật cường đến dường như thế gian không có gì có thể rung chuyển.</p><p>	Cái kia cố thủ tư thái vô cùng quen thuộc —— rõ ràng là nắm một cây Trần Tình, mặt mày âm vụ, bất thông tình lý bản thân.</p><p>	Hắn đột phá cảm giác trong lòng rung động lắc lư, phế phủ cùn đau nhức. Không có gì ngoài mắc nợ, trong ánh trăng mờ vẫn bọc lấy những vật khác.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trông coi Trần Tình, Lam Hi Thần trông coi Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giật mình Lam Hi Thần chưa bao giờ khuyên qua bản thân buông.</p><p>	Mọi người chúng ta</p><p>	Đến cùng nên như thế nào làm</p><p>	Cho phải đây.</p><p>	【 mười sáu</p><p>	Nhân khẩu đồn đại Vân Mộng Giang tông chủ có thù tất báo, hắn có lẽ bởi vì khinh thường mà bỏ qua một ít lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm, nhưng một khi lên tâm, liền thề muốn nghiêm trị không tha.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bản thân dĩ nhiên thói quen, rồi lại không nhìn nổi Lam Hi Thần không bị chửi bới. Trêu chọc hắn lửa giận người, hơn phân nửa là muốn thay đổi đại giới đấy.</p><p>	Trước kia toàn bộ vượt hai người tin đồn, trong khoảng thời gian ngắn hành quân lặng lẽ, tứ đại gia tộc phía dưới Bách gia, lòng người bàng hoàng, thần hồn nát thần tính, e sợ cho bị âm tàn sắc bén Giang Vãn Ngâm nắm chặt bím tóc.</p><p>	Giết gà dọa khỉ tại Giang Trừng xem ra là "bất nhị chi tuyển" (không cần chỗ thứ 2).</p><p>	Hắn dắt lấy Thường thị tông chủ ngã trên mặt đất lúc, Tử Điện đã hóa thành cây roi hình, đem hết toàn lực vung xuống cái kia một roi rồi lại không thể như nguyện quất vào cái này trên thân người.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần không biết từ nơi nào đến.</p><p>	Đuổi tại Giang Trừng tổn thương đến Thường thị lúc trước, đứng kia trước mặt, sinh sôi ngăn lại Tử Điện nổi lên linh lực một roi người, da tróc thịt bong huyết nhục văng tung tóe.</p><p>	Hắn liền mày cũng không nhăn, gò má bên cạnh dính máu, tới gần một bước, giữ chặt Giang Trừng tay, thấp giọng nói: "Vãn Ngâm, coi chừng, lớn lao lại rơi tiểu nhân miệng lưỡi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng suýt nữa quay về thẫn thờ, vô thức trước hướng Lam Hi Thần trên người vết thương nhìn lại, hắn từ là biết rõ cái này một roi dùng thêm vài phần lực lượng. Vốn là muốn lấy sau ngoan tay, áp nhất thời bầu không khí, cùng lắm thì sau đó lại bị người rãnh trên hai câu lòng dạ độc ác cay nghiệt âm độc.</p><p>	"Ngươi..." Hắn muốn nói Lam Hi Thần ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc không dùng được, rồi lại thủy chung không mở miệng được.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sao có thể không biết. Dưới mắt, phần lớn là kiến phong sử đà (*) chim yến tước thế hệ, hắn cái này một roi vung xuống đi, vô luận bỏ rơi người nào trên người, đều đủ sức nặng. Về phần thật sự làm bị thương người nào, khác nhau đại khái chỉ ở tại thanh danh của hắn.</p><p>	Giang tông chủ đứng lại nửa khắc, cuối cùng cởi linh lực, lại cho hả giận tựa như vung xuống một roi người, mềm nhũn quất vào Lam Hi Thần trên đùi.</p><p>	"Mà thôi."</p><p>	【 mười bảy</p><p>	Giang Trừng lần đầu tiên mộng thấy Liên Hoa Ổ cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện ngoại trừ nhân sự.</p><p>	Là ngày đó hắn một roi người trùng trùng điệp điệp vung tại Lam Hi Thần trên người, máu tươi vẩy ra tình cảnh. Trong mộng những cái kia máu gương cao đến cao hơn, mùi tanh quá nặng, cuối cùng biến thành màu đỏ tươi mưa đầy trời bay lả tả, rơi xuống trên người hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hô hấp trệ ngừng. Mê mẩn kinh ngạc mà nghĩ, nhiều như vậy máu, gặp đau không.</p><p>	Chính hắn thói quen tổn thương bệnh cùng đau đớn rất nhiều năm, cho đến sáng nay mới một lần nữa phát giác "Đau" sức nặng, cảm thấy "Đau" là một kiện rất chuyện gấp gáp.</p><p>	Không có người nào theo lý một mực đau lấy, Lam Hi Thần là, chính hắn cũng thế.</p><p>	Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, chợt cái kia hết mưa rồi. Hơi gật đầu, phát hiện đỉnh đầu một thanh lớn cái dù.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần cố chấp hai thanh cái dù —— một chút công bằng mà khép lại ở Giang Trừng, một chút khó khăn lắm che lại bản thân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay là không thói quen cùng hắn người tổng cộng đánh một chút cái dù đấy.</p><p>	Nhiều máu như vậy, có thể Lam Hi Thần trừ cái kia một đạo khô cạn vết thương, cũng không có tiêm nhiễm nhiều mảy may màu đỏ, như trước vui vẻ kéo dài xa như tắm gió xuân.</p><p>	"Này "</p><p>	"Lam Hi Thần "</p><p>	"Ngươi, ngươi —— "</p><p>	Tỉnh lại đầu đau muốn nứt.</p><p>	Gặp lưu lại sẹo sao. Giang Trừng đột ngột mà nghĩ.</p><p>	【 mười tám</p><p>	Vân Mộng mùa đông từ trước đến nay rét lạnh.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần mỗi lần đi tới đi lui Vân Mộng Cô Tô, mưa gió màu trắng tuyết đều không là ngăn. Những năm qua Giang Trừng từ không để ý tới, chỉ ở nội thất chờ thông truyền.</p><p>	Một năm nay Lam Hi Thần cũng tại Liên Hoa Ổ bên ngoài gặp được Giang Trừng. Tuyết sợi thô bình yên xoáy rơi, Giang gia Đại đệ tử đứng ở Giang Trừng bên cạnh thân vì hắn bung dù, hắn trong tay mình là một kiện Vân Mộng kiểu dáng áo lông cáo áo khoác.</p><p>	Thấy Lam Hi Thần đã đến, nguyên bản tùy tính thần sắc lập tức nhuộm thêm vài phần cố làm ra vẻ kiêu căng, đem cái kia áo  khoác người hướng Lam Hi Thần một ném, nói: "Các ngươi Vân Thâm để  trước mặt nhi trên linh khí, liền quần áo phục cũng không cho mặc đấy sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng tổng là như vậy, không để trong lòng người, nửa tấc ánh mắt cũng keo kiệt, một khi nhìn thẳng vào một người, liền chân tâm thật ý cẩn thận tỉ mỉ vì kia cân nhắc.</p><p>	"Vãn Ngâm đây là ở chờ ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hừ một tiếng phối hợp người quay đầu liền đi, bước chân ngược lại bước không lớn, mặc dù không quay đầu lại, nhưng là Lam Hi Thần có thể đuổi đến trên chạy chầm chậm.</p><p>	Hai người cũng không nói nhiều, thường làm nhất đấy, cũng không quá đáng ngồi chơi nghe gió, nghênh đón cửa sổ dò xét tuyết, ngẫu nhiên dưới hai bàn cờ, uống hai ngọn trà. Mặc dù Giang Trừng mấy năm như một ngày khó có hào hứng, cũng tốt hơn khô ngồi chui về công văn. Thời gian cho tới bây giờ phi toa bình thường, trong nháy mắt tức thì.</p><p>	Nói đến không tin, tứ đại gia tộc truyền kỳ đầy người hai vị tông chủ, qua đều là sau cùng lơ lỏng bình thường phàm tục thời gian.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn qua khô thất bại áp tuyết tàn phế hà cành ngạnh, đối với Lam Hi Thần nói: "Năm sau, làm phiền trạch..."</p><p>	Hắn dừng một chút, liễm dưới chút ít thường dùng lệ khí, nói: "Năm sau, đến Vân Mộng ăn hạt sen đi."</p><p>	Thân cận mười lăm năm chưa từng một nếm đi tim sen hạt sen tư vị, Giang tông chủ rõ ràng bắt đầu hoài niệm.</p><p>	Đi vào rừng Lam Hi Thần khẽ giật mình. Hồ nghi mà nhìn về Giang Trừng, mơ hồ di động lên cưỡng ép áp lực sắc mặt vui mừng. Hắn vẫn khoác văn có mây mộng chín múi liên áo khoác, đứng tại chỗ giống như tại do dự, cuối cùng có chút ngốc mà cởi xuống bản thân mạt ngạch.</p><p>	Nhưng chỉ cầm tại trong tay mình, nói: "Qua đủ loại ta đều biết, cho nên chưa từng nhấp lên, không dám đường đột mạo phạm. Hôm nay —— "</p><p>	"Hôm nay, Vãn Ngâm có bằng lòng hay không thu sao?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ trước đến nay yêu ghét rõ ràng, không để lại một tia chỗ trống, nhưng lúc này đây á khẩu không trả lời được, đã nói không nên lời nguyện ý, cũng nói không nên lời không muốn.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần không nỡ bỏ hắn khó xử, triều hắn trấn an cười cười, thần tình chút nào thất vọng cũng không. Thấy Giang Trừng túi cái mũ nghiêng lệch, lấy tay vì hắn phủ chính. Giang Trừng không thích bất luận kẻ nào đụng vào, bởi vậy mặc dù là cả quần áo bực này việc nhỏ, Lam Hi Thần đều rút sạch luyện luyện, ý cầu đúng mực hai chữ.</p><p>	Hắn nói, vô sự.</p><p>	Lại nói, là ta không đúng.</p><p>	Đạo kia mạt ngạch cũng không hề hệ vẫn bản thân trên trán, đầu nắm trong tay. Giang Trừng đưa tiễn, hai người không nói gì mà kề vai sát cánh rời đi một đoạn.</p><p>	Đi đến Liên Hoa Ổ bên ngoài, Lam Hi Thần mới đứng lại.</p><p>	Hắn thật sâu, thật sâu nhìn qua Giang Trừng, cuối cùng đem đạo kia mạt ngạch một vòng nhất tạp lượn quanh tại Liên Hoa Ổ bên ngoài mai nhánh cây nha lên, cẩn thận mà ôn nhu, là sau cùng thành toàn xa cách, lại dẫn sông cạn đá mòn giống như kiên định.</p><p>	Phỉ đá phỉ chỗ ngồi, chuyển cuốn không địa phương.</p><p>	【 mười chín</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đi rồi, thứ mười lăm năm đầu hạ, Giang Trừng lần đầu mời Lam Hi Thần ở Liên Hoa Ổ.</p><p>	Bọn hắn trần trụi lấy thân hình, giống nhau mới sinh trẻ mới sinh, không đến mảnh vải, thân không của nả nên hồn, là thuần túy nhất sau cùng nguyên bản bộ dáng.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần từ phía sau hư nhược hư nhược ôm ấp lấy Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không quay đầu lại, cũng không thay đổi đổi tư thái. Hai người lẳng lặng nằm thật lâu.</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi mỏng đổ mồ hôi cùng nóng bỏng đều tan hết, Giang Trừng mới giữ chặt Lam Hi Thần tay phải, chậm rãi chuyển đến eo của mình bên cạnh.</p><p>	Xuống lần nữa một tấc chính là kia đạo xưa cũ sẹo.</p><p>	Hắn hậu tri hậu giác đạo này sẹo như vậy chật vật, ngắn như vậy, so với trước ngực nhìn thấy mà giật mình giới vết roi tới ôn nhu quá nhiều. Nếu không là chính bản thân hắn cố ý muốn lưu lại, chỉ sợ sớm liền không thấy tung tích.</p><p>	Hắn chậm rãi nói: "Năm đó, Ôn cẩu hóa của ta đan."</p><p>	Hắn cảm giác Lam Hi Thần tay cứng một nháy mắt.</p><p>	"Thằng ngốc kia, mổ kim đan của mình cho ta."</p><p>	"Chính là chỗ này một chỗ."</p><p>	"Sau đó hắn đi sửa Quỷ đạo."</p><p>	"Hắn có lẽ cho là ta không biết. Cũng có lẽ minh bạch ta biết rõ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh âm rất nhẹ trì hoãn, mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói cẩn thận, như là từ lúc trái tim niệm qua trăm ngàn lượt.</p><p>	Đạo này sẹo sinh trưởng ở hắn bên bụng, cũng dài tại hắn trong lòng, đã quá lâu quá lâu, thật sự đau đến không thể đụng vào. Ngoại trừ lâu dài bình yên che chở trông coi, hắn không biết vẫn có thể làm gì làm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vì hắn lột nhiều năm hạt sen, cuối cùng rồi lại đem sau cùng đau khổ tim sen, theo Kim Đan một tia ý thức toàn bộ nhét quay về thân thể của hắn, giấu ở eo bên cạnh một đạo chật vật chật vật sẹo xuống.</p><p>	"Lam Hoán."</p><p>	"Cái chỗ này, về sau cũng không có thể đụng."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần thoáng tăng thêm cái này ôm.</p><p>	Hắn đã nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nói: "Về sau cũng không có thể đụng."</p><p>	Trái tim đó yên lặng mười năm có thừa, cho nên hắn cùng với đạo kia tổn thương hai tướng đối chọi, thực sự bình an vô sự còn sống. Ai ngờ cuối cùng là, viên này tâm lại vẫn có như vậy một đường sinh cơ, buồn cười mà khẽ nhảy lên, mỗi một lần nhịp đập đều xé rách đập nện vết thương cũ, đều liên lụy lên trước kia nguyên do suy nghĩ, lại để cho hắn đêm không thể say giấc thống khổ.</p><p>	Mọi người chúng ta kêu gào, đến cùng làm như thế nào hình dáng cho phải đây.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh âm vững vàng trầm tĩnh, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn hướng tiền phương.</p><p>	"Liền đem hắn thả ở cái địa phương này."</p><p>	"Đầu thả ở cái địa phương này."</p><p>	Ngươi cũng biết, buông cùng cầm lấy giống nhau khó, thậm chí càng khó. Huống chi hắn là không thể buông đấy.</p><p>	Nhưng mà a ——</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Lam Hi Thần ôm ấp hoài bão trong xoay người, mắt hạnh trong là ít ỏi mờ mịt, trong lồng ngực là cuối cùng một mạc ánh lửa tro tàn. Lửa kia màu giống như đem hết toàn lực phục đốt dựng lên, nóng rực nóng hổi hầu như muốn liệu mặc phế phủ.</p><p>	Hắn lần thứ nhất đi hôn người trước mặt.</p><p>	【 hai mươi</p><p>	Không phải quên đi không phải gạt bỏ cũng không phải phản bội</p><p>	【 hai mươi mốt</p><p>	Là mỗi một năm, cái kia đặc biệt cuộc sống.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bên cạnh thân đã tản hai ba ngày người cười không hũ, trong tay vẫn bắt lấy một cái.</p><p>	Trước mặt hắn, là cả Liên Hoa Ổ tuổi tác lớn nhất cột trụ hành lang. Mơn trớn cây hành lang trên đạo đạo khắc vết tích, đếm hai lần. Hai bên tất cả chín đạo, tổng cộng mười tám vết tích.</p><p>	Kỳ thật Giang Trừng sớm liền chờ thêm thứ mười năm, cái này cột trụ hành lang trên khắc vết tích cũng rốt cuộc không thể nhiều lên. Hắn muốn, năm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện tại thứ mười năm đã trúng hắn một quyền, còn là cứng rắn đi phía trước gom góp, lâm trận rồi lại đổi ý.</p><p>	Vậy hắn Giang Trừng dựa vào cái gì không thể chơi xấu.</p><p>	Cái này ý niệm trong đầu đã có thân cận năm năm, mà hắn tổng cộng đã đợi mười lăm năm lâu.</p><p>	Tối nay hắn mang theo không phải là Chủy thủ, là Tùy Tiện.</p><p>	"Không nghĩ tới đi, Tùy Tiện tại trên tay của ta rồi."</p><p>	"Lam Hoán tìm hắn Tam đệ muốn."</p><p>	"Về sau liền thuộc về ta."</p><p>	Đối với cột mảnh gỗ nói chuyện này để làm gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chợt muốn mỉm cười.</p><p>	Hắn hậu tri hậu giác cái này một cột cột trụ hành lang, hầu như đã thành Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng hai người bọn họ mộ. Người phía trước không thi thể không linh phần mộ khó đứng, người sau quy định phạm vi hoạt động tâm tử hồn tổn thương. Có thể hắn thật sự tìm không ra cái gì khác bằng điệu Ngụy Vô Tiện địa phương, tiên môn Bách gia nhìn - chăm chú mà xem, liền hắn ẩn núp một cây sáo còn dẫn tới gió tanh mưa máu, làm sao huống là vì tội nhân thiết lập bia đứng mộ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rút ra Tùy Tiện.</p><p>	Hắn tay kia một nghiêng, không uống cạn Thiên Tử Tiếu liền gió mát tưới vẩy tại thân kiếm, lại nói tiếp: "Về sau liền thuộc về ta."</p><p>	Kiếm này đến trong tay hắn đã có hai ba năm. Giang Trừng đương nhiên biết rõ Liễm Phương Tôn dễ dàng vứt bỏ bỏ ý vị như thế nào. Liền sau cùng người cẩn thận, năm đó hao hết tâm tư muốn bức bách Giang gia giao ra Trần Tình người, đều không hoài nghi nữa, hết lòng tin theo Ngụy Vô Tiện sẽ không lại trở về.</p><p>	"Tóm lại ngươi cũng không có ở đây."</p><p>	"Những người khác càng dùng không được."</p><p>	"Liền từ ta thu đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đệ thập đạo vết tích, tại một đêm này rốt cuộc bị khắc lên.</p><p>	Tùy Tiện mũi kiếm lăng lệ ác liệt như lúc ban đầu, cái kia một vết tích sâu, so sánh lúc trước bất luận cái gì một đạo chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.</p><p>	Hắn dĩ nhiên có chút say. Lấy xuống cái kia một đạo, liền đem Tùy Tiện ném ở một bên, thò người ra bụp lên cái kia cột trụ.</p><p>	Hắn muốn Ngụy Vô Tiện thật là một cái cưỡng đấy, rõ ràng trong miệng Hàm đều là "Đừng quên ta", luôn mồm tuy nhiên cũng đạo là "Buông dừng" . Cái kia sao cái thích náo nhiệt người, sợ hãi bị di vong hơn xa qua sợ hãi tử vong. Vì vậy tất biết hết thảy Giang Trừng trực tiếp lược qua hắn cố gắng ngực không đồng nhất, đem qua lại đá lởm chởm sắc bén lưỡi đao ôm vào trong ngực, đem một năm kia cột trụ hành lang trước đầy người máu đen khắc vào trong lòng, nhiều lần miêu tả dưới bụng đạo kia sẹo, thà rằng xem nó thối rữa cũng không để cho kia khỏi hẳn.</p><p>	Trong đêm Liên Hoa Ổ từ trước đến nay yên tĩnh, làm mất đi không chết yên tĩnh, côn trùng kêu vang ngư dược, lay động lá dao động hoa, đều là tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt nhân gian âm thanh thiên nhiên.</p><p>	Đêm ngồi nghe gió, ban ngày ngủ nghe mưa.</p><p>	Rất thích ý.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đã hơn mười năm, không bình ổn tinh thần hưởng cái này một phương hay cảnh.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi thiếu nợ của ta có thể nhiều lắm." Hắn đóng lại mắt, dựa vào cột trụ hành lang nói.</p><p>	"Tuy rằng ngươi cái này người khốn nạn, nhưng ta dù sao nhất tông đứng đầu, cũng không thể cùng ngươi bình thường nhỏ khí."</p><p>	"Như vậy đi."</p><p>	"Coi như là ngươi không hoa, không nói. Ta cũng không cùng ngươi so đo."</p><p>	"Ta đem ta đây mười đạo chỉnh ý tứ, nói cho ngươi nghe."</p><p>	"Chỉ nói một lần "</p><p>	Đêm gió thổi qua, chẳng những không có lại để cho Giang Trừng tỉnh thần, ngược lại gọi hắn say đến càng sâu. Chỉ cảm thấy đầu đau muốn nứt, trước mắt sương mù.</p><p>	Hắn mở miệng, thanh âm lại thấp lại ổn, nói cho cái này mười chín đạo vệt hoa văn nghe.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại trụ trên dựa vào một hồi lâu, cuối cùng nghiêng thân một ôm cái kia cột cột trụ hành lang, vào lòng so với trong tưởng tượng cứng hơn lạnh hơn. Thật là ngu xuẩn đấy, hắn muốn.</p><p>	Những năm qua một đêm này, hắn bình thường say tựa ở căn này hành lang cây trên nghiêm chỉnh túc.</p><p>	Bất quá hôm nay không thể không say không nghỉ.</p><p>	Hắn mang theo Lam Hi Thần một đạo đến hành lang gấp khúc. Tại năm cái góc bên ngoài bình yên chờ đấy, chính là hắn hiện nay đạo lữ.</p><p>	Là ở các loại người của hắn.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện" Giang Trừng mượn không tan hết men say vỗ vỗ cột trụ hành lang, nói:</p><p>	"Ta đi đây a."</p><p>	Hắn không cần trả lời, bản thân cười cười.</p><p>	Đi về hướng hành lang gấp khúc bước chân từ trì hoãn đến gấp, một bước nhanh hơn một bước, cuối cùng nhỏ chạy.</p><p>	"Lam Hoán "</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần quả nhiên đứng ở cái thứ năm chỗ góc cua, liền chờ đợi tư thái đều chưa từng biến. Trong tay hắn cầm theo một chiếc đèn lồng —— là lúc này hành lang duy nhất một chiếc, theo gió ve vẩy, tại màu trắng màu ánh trăng trong tuyển ra một mảnh hòa hợp ấm.</p><p>	Nghe được Giang Trừng thanh âm, cái này Lam tông chủ một đôi sâu thẳm bát ngát ánh mắt lập tức nhìn về phía hắn, tại lưa thưa dưới ánh trăng ngược lại lấy lăn tăn quang sắc.</p><p>	"Đợi lâu." Giang Trừng nói.</p><p>	"Không sao." Lam Hi Thần cười yếu ớt đáp.</p><p>	【 hai mươi hai</p><p>	Đêm nay mộng có chút bất đồng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trước sau như một ngưng mắt nhìn Giang Trừng, trên mặt cũng không phải đẹp đẽ ngạo hào tứ, cũng không phải ngu muội lại ngông cuồng kiến thức hạn hẹp. Đầu mặt mày nhẹ ngoặt, khóe môi cũng câu dẫn ra, là hiếm có ôn nhu. Giống như hàng năm lúc, ngẫu nhiên ánh trăng ảm đạm ban đêm, giao cái cổ mà ngủ ngựa tre, túi giấu ở đáy lòng mềm mại lưu luyến.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện như trước đứng được xa xôi.</p><p>	Hắn không hề bưng lấy tự chủ trương là Giang Trừng bóc lột hạt sen.</p><p>	Hắn cũng không hề cố chấp mạnh mẽ ép buộc Giang Trừng muốn hắn buông.</p><p>	Đầu thanh âm bình đều đặn dãn ra quyển, hô "A Trừng "</p><p>	"Ừ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hốc mắt toan trướng, một lòng chậm rãi nhuyễn nhảy. Hắn tại các loại Ngụy Vô Tiện dưới một câu.</p><p>	Bọn hắn đã từng như vậy quen thuộc lẫn nhau, tại gặp gỡ chưa lấy vận mạng cây củ ấu đưa bọn chúng máu tươi đầm đìa chia lìa trước, bọn hắn thậm chí ngay cả ánh mắt đều không cần giao tiếp, liền hỗ đạo ta và ngươi. Cho nên càng là sớm hiểu được, lẫn nhau trong lòng suy nghĩ, làm cho niệm, làm cho so đo.</p><p>	Nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện không lên tiếng nữa, đầu sâu như vậy sâu như vậy mà nhìn qua hắn, ánh mắt lâu dài đến không cách nào đo đạc, dài quá lúc ke hở, dài quá tử sinh, cũng dài qua vận mệnh.</p><p>	Thực sự cuối cùng, cách lúc, cách tính mạng, cách chết.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lặng im, Giang Trừng cũng lặng im. Hai người giống như tại một lần cuối cùng phân cao thấp, càng muốn phân ra thắng thua, xem ai trước sau lui, xem ai trước nhận thức cõng.</p><p>	Cuối cùng nói chuyện chính là Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Hắn thở dài: "Ngươi a —— "</p><p>	Vừa cười cười, an âm thanh nói: "Cuối cùng đợi đến lúc ngươi, nguyện ý nghe ta nói, cuối cùng cái này một câu."</p><p>	"A Trừng."</p><p>	"... ..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đầu cười, cuối cùng cũng không lên tiếng.</p><p>	Tỉnh lại thì, hai mắt khô khốc.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nằm ở hắn bên cạnh thân, một cái một cái tại hắn khô ráo dưới mắt nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng, như là tại ôn nhu lau đi trên mặt hắn ẩn nấp hơn mười năm, chưa từng triển lộ tại trong cuộc sống nước mắt tứ ngang rơi, vệt nước mắt ban bác.</p><p>	Cả phòng sáng chói. Ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời ban đầu chóng mặt, mây bay gió đã bắt đầu thổi, mơ hồ có chim Tước kêu xuân hát gáy.</p><p>	【 hai mươi ba</p><p>	Quỳ thẳng đọc màu trắng sách, trong sách lại thế nào.</p><p>	Trên nói thêm đồ ăn ăn, dưới nói lớn lao Tướng hồi tưởng.</p><p>	Fin</p><p>	——</p><p>	♠ ba người tất cả mang một đạo sẹo, đều rất sâu tình, đều tận lực</p><p>	♠ mắt phải viêm kết mạc trộm một ngày lười, lẻ bên cạnh rơi lệ kích tình tốc độ đánh chính là kết quả</p><p>	# phát hiện tương lai mặt trời càng vạn chữ có lẽ không phải là mộng #</p><p>	# mặc dù là nước muối sinh lí, nhưng dù sao cũng là rơi lệ, cho nên đối với cái này quyển sách hin chân tình thực cảm giác #</p><p>	Anh anh anh (ಥ_ಥ) nhiệt tình yêu sở hữu nhắn lại các thiên sứ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tu hú chiếm tổ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (một)</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Một,</p><p>	Kinh Trập đã qua, xuân sắc tốt.</p><p>	Những năm qua thời điểm này, Ngụy Vô Tiện đích thị là muốn cùng Giang Trừng mời lấy một đám Vương Công hậu duệ quý tộc công tử ca tìm chút ít chuyện làm đấy.</p><p>	Dẫn đầu hai cái cũng không tính có thể rảnh rỗi ở đích nhân vật, vì vậy ngày xuân tìm vui cười, tổng bơi săn lúc nhiều, thiết yến lúc Thiểu. Ngẫu nhiên Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện hai người một mình tiêu dao đã quên bên cạnh thế gia công tử đám, Nhiếp Hoài Tang chi lưu liền cười tiến cung đến chế nhạo hai câu, lại đem xuân tiệc đăng lên nhật báo.</p><p>	Nhưng mà hôm nay xuân, thế gia công tử đám một cái cũng không dám đến sờ cái này rủi ro, đối với tiệc bơi tránh không kịp.</p><p>	Nhị,</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không mang theo đi theo tùy tùng, vào Thái Tử điện thờ đầu ngồi xuống tại Giang Trừng bên trái, ngữ khí như thường, nói rất đúng năm nay du lịch ý định, không rõ chi tiết đều giảng cùng Giang Trừng nghe, giống như những năm qua hai người trù bị xuân tiệc lúc độc nhất vô nhị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đối với ngôn ngữ của hắn không phản ứng chút nào, coi như hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới bên người chỗ ngồi rơi xuống cá nhân.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngữ điệu nhẹ nhàng, ánh mắt cũng là ấm đấy, hắn thật sâu liếc nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, nói: "A Trừng nên ra đi xem, cả ngày dừng lại ở không thấy mặt trời trong điện, trên người muốn sinh bệnh, trong nội tâm cũng muốn sinh bệnh đấy."</p><p>	Hắn không thể đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng hồi phục, rồi lại cũng không giận phẫn nộ, sau nửa ngày rồi lại thay đổi cái ngữ khí, lại nói: "Giang Trừng "</p><p>	"Ngươi cảm thấy ta không nên giết phụ hoàng ngươi, đúng không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng có một lát hoảng hốt, hắn không nghĩ tới Ngụy Vô Tiện thì cứ như vậy hời hợt nhắc tới tiên đế, nguyên liệu muốn Ngụy Vô Tiện chính là lại tâm như huyền thiết, cũng sẽ đối với cái này sự tình giữ kín như bưng.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn chưa bao giờ nguyện ý rơi người hạ phong, huống chi hiện nay biến thành tù nhân. Liền lạnh lẽo cười cười, nói: "Phụ hoàng ta? Lại nói tiếp, ngươi cũng nên gọi hắn phụ hoàng đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói chuyện chữ chữ có gai, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không giận dỗi. Bản thân hắn cũng không phải là dễ dàng tức giận người, gặp mọi thứ đều mang ba phần sắc mặt vui mừng, cũng từ không chân chính sốt ruột. Đầu gật đầu một cái, nói: "Hôm nay chúng ta liền nói đến đây, bên cạnh sau này hãy nói, miễn cho ngươi khí qua thương thân. Ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta nói chuyện, ta thật cao hứng."</p><p>	Nhưng Giang Trừng hôm nay cũng không theo không buông tha, không để ý Ngụy Vô Tiện theo như lời, vẫn lời nói: "Ngươi giả bộ cái gì Thánh Nhân, sự tình cũng làm cho ngươi làm, lời nói chẳng lẽ còn sợi râu toàn bộ bằng ngươi nói sao? Ta phải không là còn phải bái phục tạ ơn, khen chói lọi ngươi Bồ Tát tâm địa, tha ta cái này mệnh?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu bình tĩnh nhìn xem hắn, tựa hồ muốn vừa đi chi, rồi lại cuối cùng cũng không có hoạt động bước chân, hắn suy nghĩ một chút, nói: "Giang Trừng, ngươi sợ là lầm. Ta không phải là Thánh Nhân."</p><p>	"Ôn thị càn rỡ, ta lúc ấy cũng vô lực phản kháng, rất có bị không trâu bắt chó đi cày chi quẫn bách, đây không phải là giả."</p><p>	"Nhưng ngươi cho rằng "</p><p>	"Ta thật không muốn giết Giang Phong Miên sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nở nụ cười, chẳng qua là lúc này đây cũng không lộ ra phong lưu thái độ, thậm chí có vài phần âm vụ giống như Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ngụy thị mặc dù thụ coi trọng, vị trí cực nhân thần, rồi lại môn khách thưa thớt. Trước kia Ngụy Trường Trạch vô tâm quyền thế chi tranh, sau bởi vì chuyện cũ lòng có tích tụ, thậm chí tráng niên qua đời, vốn là lưa thưa gia tộc càng là lành lạnh rồi. Ôn thị mấy phen thúc gãy, Ngụy thị cổng và sân khó khăn, hiện nay nói được trên Ngụy thị đệ tử rải rác không có mấy.</p><p>	Thậm chí đương kim trên ghế rồng ngồi thiên tử Ngụy Vô Tiện, cũng khó được xưng tụng Ngụy thị tử tôn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù tính Ngụy, nhưng là thật sự họ Giang huyết mạch. Đây là người trong thiên hạ không người dám nói, rồi lại mọi người đều biết sự thật.</p><p>	Bất quá hắn không cùng Giang Trừng sặc những thứ này, ngược lại nhu hòa dưới mặt mày, một đôi hoa đào mắt ẩn tình nhìn xem Giang Trừng, người xem sau sống lưng mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng ròng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vươn tay ra, có thể nói ôn nhu đi phủ Giang Trừng mặt, một cái chớp mắt không di chuyển nhìn chăm chú lên mặt của hắn, hỏi: "A Trừng, ngươi thì sao? Ngươi có vài phần là không trâu bắt chó đi cày, lại có vài phần, thật sự muốn giết ta?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng trì trệ, tiếp theo không sợ hãi chút nào nhìn lại cặp mắt của hắn, mỗi chữ mỗi câu, âm vang nói: "Ta mỗi một phần, đều là thật tâm muốn giết ngươi."</p><p>	Ba,</p><p>	Ngày ấy Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng lại là tan rã trong không vui.</p><p>	Đi vào rừng lúc Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với Giang Trừng lại được rồi một đạo đại lễ.</p><p>	Hắn làm Thái Tử thư đồng lúc từ không tuân quy củ, Giang Trừng lại càng không cùng hắn so đo những thứ này, hai người giống như thân huynh đệ giống như không biết lớn nhỏ không có trên không có dưới, hoàn toàn không để ý tôn ti luân lý.</p><p>	Hiện nay Ngụy Vô Tiện ngồi trên ngôi vị hoàng đế rồi lại bắt đầu đối với cái này trước Thái Tử hành đại lễ làm dài cung, ngoại trừ ba quỳ chín dập đầu còn lại lễ phép một kiện không kém.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc trước yêu cười, hiện tại cũng kém không nhiều lắm, chẳng qua là mặt cười càng sâu không lường được, chỉ có thấy Giang Trừng lúc thu liễm tối tăm phiền muộn, vui vẻ an tâm cùng ổn chút ít. Tại Giang Trừng ở đây bất luận ăn canh cửa vẫn phải là ác ngôn đối đãi, cũng không tức giận, nhiều nhất tự hành rời đi.</p><p>	Bất quá hắn xưa nay đã như vậy, màu sắc trên thoạt nhìn dễ nói chuyện rất, kỳ thật cố chấp đến hồ đồ ngu xuẩn không thay đổi tình trạng, ngồi trên ngôi vị hoàng đế sau càng lớn.</p><p>	Cách hai ngày, xuất hành xe ngựa hành trang toàn bộ đã chỉnh đốn thỏa đáng, mênh mông cuồn cuộn một đoàn người ngay tại Thái Tử đông trước cửa cung chờ, mà Giang Trừng cơ hồ là bị nửa đè nặng lên xuất hành xe ngựa.</p><p>	Bốn,</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện năm tuổi năm đó vào đông bị tiếp tiến cung đấy. Tháng chạp trời, mặc dù không rơi tuyết, trong Hoàng thành trên mặt đất nhưng ngưng lấy tầng một màu trắng băng, cung nhân cẩn thận hành tẩu, e sợ cho ra điểm chỗ sơ suất liền mất đầu.</p><p>	Khi đó tiểu Thái Tử mới ba tuổi, chưa tới đọc sách niên kỷ, thánh thượng rồi lại cho Ngụy Vô Tiện an cái Thái Tử thư đồng danh hiệu, cùng Thái Tử dưỡng cùng một chỗ, ăn mặc chi phí đều độc nhất vô nhị.</p><p>	Giang Trừng khi còn bé một đôi mắt hạnh cực lớn lại sáng, mang theo trơn bóng thủy quang, bàn tay nhỏ bé nắm chặt Ngụy Vô Tiện góc áo, như một tiểu theo đuôi, Ngụy Vô Tiện đi chỗ nào hắn đi chỗ nào.</p><p>	Về sau trưởng thành, ngược lại là trái lại, hắn đi chỗ nào, Ngụy Vô Tiện theo tới chỗ nào.</p><p>	Năm,</p><p>	Ngụy gia tổ tiên chiến công quá mức phong, vốn là hiển hách, thêm với Ngụy Vô Tiện có thánh thượng quang vinh sủng, Thái Tử thiên vị, hiển hách trên tăng thêm tôn quý, trong nội cung toàn bộ đưa hắn làm hoàng tử giống như đối đãi.</p><p>	Bình an vô sự qua nhiều năm, Thái Tử mười tuổi lúc, không biết là chỗ nào thổi đến gió. Cung đình bí mật trong bóng tối truyền loạn xị bát nháo, truyền miệng Ngụy Vô Tiện là cái kia đương kim thánh thượng cùng Ngụy phu nhân riêng người.</p><p>	Thấy thánh thượng cái kia thiên vị bộ dạng, so sánh với Thái Tử chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. Như việc này là thật, lại như một ngày kia Ngụy Vô Tiện nhận tổ quy tông, tiểu tức thì phong cái Vương gia, lớn hơn nha. . .</p><p>	Cung nhân tự sẽ không dám trắng trợn tuyên dương đấy, nhưng muốn giấu giếm được Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không phải kiện chuyện dễ dàng.</p><p>	Việc này Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe qua, bản thân cũng không tin.</p><p>	Nhưng mà hắn mặc dù đối với mọi sự đều không quá để trong lòng, duy chỉ có không thể dễ dàng tha thứ bên người Thái Tử tiểu tổ tông có phần không chút nào nhanh, vì vậy đối với phía dưới nhiều người ít có làm cho tỉnh ngủ, sợ những thứ này bừa bãi lộn xộn đồn đại hư mất tiểu Thái Tử tâm tình.</p><p>	Sáu</p><p>	Thái Tử mười tuổi thọ thần sinh nhật, Tương Dương Tiểu vương gia tiến cung chúc thọ, lễ tiệc phương hướng bế, liền biến cố lan tràn.</p><p>	Tựa hồ là bởi vì say rượu nói lỡ, hai người đã xảy ra khóe miệng, tại Thiên Điện sừng trong góc đối mặt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện bị thánh thượng người nhà nuông chiều rồi, mọi sự lại có Giang Trừng đứng ở phía sau hắn, thấy ai cũng không có điểm kính cẩn nghe theo, càng không được khấu quỳ đại lễ, thần sắc cao cao tại thượng kèm theo một cỗ phong lưu, so với kia Tiểu vương gia càng giống cái hoàng thân. Cùng cái kia Tương Dương Vương đứng chung một chỗ cãi lộn bộ dáng, giống như Tương Dương Vương bị hắn huấn trách.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang tới đây khuyên can, nói: "Vương gia lớn lao để trong lòng những thứ này dừng, Ngụy công tử thấy thái tử điện hạ còn không lễ bái, trừ thánh thượng là ai cũng không quỳ đấy, hà tất so đo những thứ này. Hôm nay thái tử điện hạ mười tuổi thọ thần sinh nhật, không bằng tiếp tục uống rượu tận hứng." Nói qua liền bưng tới chén rượu.</p><p>	Tương Dương Tiểu vương gia vừa mới tập kích phụ thân tước vị, hôm nay bất quá nhị chín năm gi nhớ, tuy lớn Ngụy Anh nửa vầng, rồi lại cũng chính là cái choai choai hài tử, nói chuyện làm việc khí phách vào đầu.</p><p>	Nghe hắn đề cập Thái Tử, vừa thẹn vừa giận, vừa rồi hắn cùng với Thái Tử hành lễ nơm nớp lo sợ không dám sơ sẩy, cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái người khác họ rồi lại ngồi ngay ngắn ở này, địa vị tựa hồ xa áp hắn một đầu.</p><p>	Thấy bên cạnh người đã có che miệng cười nhạo hắn, càng là nhắm trúng hắn trong cơn giận dữ, một chưởng vung mở Nhiếp Hoài Tang bưng tới rượu chén nhỏ, mượn cảm giác say chỉ vào Ngụy Vô Tiện cái mũi nổi giận mắng:</p><p>	"Sao! Ta Thái Tử biểu đệ tuổi còn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, dễ dàng bị ngươi lừa bịp, ta còn không hiểu được ngươi cái kia xấu xa tâm tư? Chỉ sợ là sớm có không phù hợp quy tắc chi muốn! Nhưng mà ngươi không nhìn nhìn mình rốt cuộc là cái thứ gì, coi như là ngươi chân tướng nghe đồn theo như lời có hoàng gia huyết mạch, cũng chẳng qua là cái không thể lộ ra ngoài ánh sáng tiện chủng!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sớm đã nắm đấm rất nhanh, lông mày sâu nhăn, đôi môi khép kín.</p><p>	Nhưng mà mấy ngày trước đây, Thái Phó Lam Khải Nhân chính hướng Hoàng Đế cận nói, nói Ngụy Vô Tiện tính tình lỗ mãng càn rỡ, chỉ sợ mang hư mất tiểu Thái Tử, khuyên Hoàng Đế cân nhắc khác chọn Thái Tử thư đồng, đem Ngụy Vô Tiện đưa về Ngụy gia đi.</p><p>	Việc này tuy bị Giang Phong Miên cười cự tuyệt, lại làm cho Ngụy Vô Tiện lòng còn sợ hãi, nghĩ đến ít nhất tạm thời muốn an phận một ít.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện bên này rơi xuống tâm muốn chịu đựng qua cái này một gốc, không có khả năng cùng cái này ương ngạnh Tiểu vương gia động thủ, chẳng qua là trong mắt tức giận ngập trời, làm cho người khiếp sợ.</p><p>	Họ Giang Tiểu vương gia cuối cùng bị tiểu hài này nhi một cái ánh mắt giật mình ở, không khỏi một bước lui ra phía sau, kịp phản ứng lúc mới phát giác tức giận muôn phần. Chống đỡ khẩu khí lại tiến lên một bước, giơ lên nắm đấm, mắt thấy muốn động thủ.</p><p>	Nhưng mà Ngụy Vô Tiện không có kề đến cái kia một cái, có người ngăn cản ở trước mặt hắn, vững vàng nhéo ở Tiểu vương gia cổ tay.</p><p>	Là Thái Tử.</p><p>	Giang Trừng một thân Ngụy tím trang phục, thêu lên Kim tuyến Giao văn, tóc cao cao dựng thẳng lên, thân hình mặc dù gầy rồi lại cao ngất, hăng hái giống như thần chi.</p><p>	Hắn không biết ở đâu xuất hiện đấy, cũng không biết dự thính đã bao lâu. Hôm nay không nói một lời đứng ở Ngụy Vô Tiện trước người, nhìn chằm chằm vào Tương Dương Tiểu vương gia.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm giác nhạy cảm đến tâm tình của hắn không tốt lắm. Bất động thanh sắc tiến về phía trước một bước, lặng lẽ bấm véo bóp bàn tay của hắn, đối phương chưa cho phản ứng cũng không có vung mở hắn.</p><p>	"Biểu ca hôm nay như thế nào có rảnh giáo huấn lên của ta thư đồng đã đến." Giang Trừng một lời nói đã ra, đối diện Tiểu vương gia mồ hôi lạnh liền ra rồi, liền rượu đều tỉnh dậy vài phần.</p><p>	Cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù thanh danh bên ngoài lại có phần hiển hách, nhưng cùng hắn loại này không thể giả được hoàng thân so sánh với còn là còn không thể cùng đấy, cho nên hắn dám như thế đùa cợt ức hiếp.</p><p>	Nhưng mà một cái thừa kế Vương gia tại đương triều Thái Tử trước mặt, sức nặng liền thực chưa đủ nhìn rồi.</p><p>	Hắn cái này biểu đệ mặc dù lãnh đạm kiêu căng, nhưng cũng không tận lực khó xử, cũng ít có thực ác ngôn tương đối. Hôm nay một câu, chữ câu chữ câu đều lộ ra không kiên nhẫn cùng tức giận.</p><p>	Nhưng này Thái Tử vì một cái người khác họ liền đối với chính mình biểu ca như thế thái độ, gọi là Tiểu vương gia xuống đài không được, chỉ cảm thấy trên mặt trong nội tâm đều đốt đến lợi hại. Chống đỡ cuối cùng khí thế, la mắng: "Thái Tử thư đồng? Nói cho cùng cũng không quá đáng chính là Giang thị gia phó mà thôi! Ta liền thật sự giáo huấn thì đã có sao! Bất quá là cái ti tiện —— "</p><p>	Hắn mà nói không thể nói xong, Giang Trừng đã một quyền khó chịu tại trên mặt hắn, khí lực lớn đến đem người tát ngã xuống đất.</p><p>	Tiếp theo cổ bị dẫm ở, đúng là Giang Trừng nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ánh mắt đáng sợ, hỏi: "Hướng hắn nói xin lỗi sao?"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!" Ngụy Vô Tiện hô, ý muốn đi ngăn đón. Bị đối phương một cái mắt dao găm ngăn lại.</p><p>	Tiểu vương gia mũi nóng lên, thò tay vừa sờ, đầy tay máu tươi.</p><p>	Hắn từ nhỏ sao quanh trăng sáng đâu chịu nổi ủy khuất như vậy, lập tức phẫn hận cùng đến, hai tay ngược lại bắt lấy giẫm phải hắn giày, mắng:</p><p>	"Ta nói cái gì xin lỗi. Hắn bất quá là cái người khác họ, ta Giang thị là chủ, hắn Ngụy thị là bộc. Ngươi bởi vì hắn đánh biểu ca ngươi! Tương lai hắn cưu chiếm thước tổ mà chuyển biến thành, có ngươi khóc thời điểm!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hề nghe hắn nói nhảm. Tại đây dẫm ở tư thế của hắn, cho hắn thứ hai quyền thứ ba quyền, khí định thần nhàn vừa tức xu thế làm cho người ta sợ hãi.</p><p>	Ngày ấy Tiểu vương gia là bị người mang lấy đi ra ngoài đấy, mặt mũi bầm dập, vẻ mặt tràn đầy là máu.</p><p>	Trước khi đi còn bị Thái Tử níu lấy cổ áo quát: "Ta Giang Vãn Ngâm tại một ngày, thì có Ngụy Vô Tiện một ngày. Người nào như nhiều lời Ngụy Vô Tiện không phải là, nói đúng là của ta không phải là; ai không kính Ngụy Vô Tiện, chính là bất kính ta Giang Vãn Ngâm. Bản thân suy nghĩ đi."</p><p>	Xung quanh cung nhân đều bị co rúm lại, từ nay về sau lại không người dám nói Ngụy Vô Tiện thân thế.</p><p>	Bảy,</p><p>	Tiểu vương gia bị thương ngày kế tiếp, Thái Tử liền nhận được thánh thượng phạt, tại hoàng từ bế môn tư quá ba ngày. Mặc dù hoàng dụ không nói rõ, rồi lại ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, là cấm cơm canh —— thánh thượng đối với Thái Tử từ trước đến nay nghiêm khắc, từ không thiên vị, có khi phạt nặng cũng cùng không thấy đau lòng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tại Hoàng Đế trước mặt hành lễ cũng không lớn nhiều, lần này cũng tại đại điện bên ngoài quỳ hai canh giờ, cầu đối với Thái Tử từ nhẹ xử lý, nhưng Hoàng Đế không thèm quan tâm đến lý lẽ.</p><p>	Hắn càng quỳ càng nóng vội, nghĩ đến Giang Trừng một người dừng lại ở hoàng từ, đích thị là ủy khuất đấy.</p><p>	Ngự tiền Đại công công lần thứ năm tới khuyên khoảng cách, Ngụy Vô Tiện không nói tiếng nào đứng dậy liền đi.</p><p>	Tiến vào hoàng từ lúc, Giang Trừng chính quỳ.</p><p>	"Ngươi cái này kẻ đần! Thánh thượng cũng không nói muốn ngươi quỳ, chỉ gọi bế môn tư quá, ngươi ở đây quỳ làm quá mức!" Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy Giang Trừng thẳng tắp quỳ, đầu gối khấu tại lại vừa cứng lại lạnh trên mặt đất, liền cái cái đệm cũng không tha, trong lòng gấp phiền muộn, thò tay liền muốn đi kéo mà người trên.</p><p>	Người nọ không để ý tới, phối hợp quỳ, khẽ nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi thật sự là ăn tim gấu gan báo, không chỉ có sở trường tiến hoàng từ, còn dám đối với ta như vậy nói chuyện!"</p><p>	"Tính của ta không phải là, ngươi trước đứng lên!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện kiên trì, Giang Trừng càng kiên trì, liền bướng bỉnh trên mặt đất không muốn lên. Ngụy Vô Tiện sợ lực tay nhi qua bóp tổn thương hắn, cũng không tốt quá dùng sức, hai người xô xô đẩy đẩy, đến cùng cũng không có đứng lên.</p><p>	"Ngươi thật không lên?"</p><p>	"Không nổi!"</p><p>	"Ta đây cùng ngươi cùng nhau quỳ."</p><p>	"Ngươi đi ra ngoài." Giang Trừng mặt không chút thay đổi nói: "Ngươi sẽ không đi ra ngoài, ta hô người đến kéo ngươi đi ra ngoài."</p><p>	"Ta không xuất ra đi."</p><p>	"A, ngươi đối với ta ngược lại là rất năng lực cổ họng?" Giang Trừng cười lạnh, mi tâm nhăn lên.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện minh bạch hắn tại khí cái gì, trong lòng tê tê đấy, hâm nóng đấy. Quay đầu nhìn hắn, cười đến lại nịnh nọt lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí, hoa đào trong mắt tất cả đều là giả vờ điềm đạm đáng yêu, nói: "A Trừng đau lòng ta, ta mới dám cùng A Trừng năng lực nha."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mi tâm ngược lại không hề nhăn lên, phối hợp hừ một tiếng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tiếp tục nói: "Cái kia Tiểu vương gia bất quá chính là cái đầu đường xó chợ, nói lời, câu nào ta đều lo lắng trong, không cùng hắn so đo cũng không có gì."</p><p>	"Ngược lại là ta xen vào việc của người khác rồi hả?"</p><p>	"Nào có sự tình! Như vậy trêu chọc ta, để nằm ngang lúc, ta sớm gọi hắn nằm rạp trên mặt đất hô tha mạng rồi. Đây không phải gần nhất Thái Phó cáo trạng bẩm báo thánh thượng trước mặt đi! Ta quyết định không muốn cùng A Trừng tách ra, lúc này mới chịu đựng hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này mới tâm tình tốt hơn chút nào, nhưng vẫn nói móc nói: "Bảo ngươi ngày thường không dùng công! Trong cung không phải là trèo tường chính là đánh chim, cái này trong hoàng cung chim Tước đều là do làm Thần Điểu dưỡng đấy, nào có người giống như ngươi vậy lớn mật."</p><p>	Nói xong rồi lại trầm tư, thêm một câu "Cái này Thái Phó sao lắm mồm như vậy miệng lưỡi."</p><p>	Tám,</p><p>	Giang Trừng yêu phi ngựa, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng yêu phi ngựa.</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân mặc dù đã cho rằng Ngụy Vô Tiện hoang đường không bị trói buộc, lại không pháp phủ nhận hắn thiên tư hơn người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cần cù, tiếng đồng hồ mọi việc rồi lại thường thường hơi không kịp Ngụy Vô Tiện —— bơi săn là như thế, phi ngựa cũng là như thế.</p><p>	Đại đa số thời điểm Ngụy Vô Tiện mừng rỡ lửa cháy đổ thêm dầu lại vung vung Giang Trừng hỏa khí, nhìn hắn không chịu thua lại âm thầm tức giận bộ dáng, nhưng tiểu Thái Tử mắt thấy thật muốn khí hơi quá, hắn cũng thường thường cùng theo nóng nảy, lại đi trấn an hai cái. Phần lớn giảng chính là hắn Ngụy gia võ tướng xuất thân, phi ngựa coi như là tổ tiên truyền thừa công phu, trong bụng mẹ mà bắt đầu học được đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vốn cũng không gặp thật sự cùng hắn đưa khí, nghe hắn hoặc thực hoặc giả dối khuyên bảo, liền nhìn theo bậc thang không cùng hắn so đo.</p><p>	Hai người bọn họ yêu phi ngựa đạo tại hoàng gia khu vực săn bắn phụ cận.</p><p>	Nó vốn là một cái cổ sạn đạo, hoang vắng đã lâu, bụi cỏ dại sinh, Giang Trừng bảy tám tuổi lúc cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tại khu vực săn bắn bên cạnh điên chạy ngẫu nhiên gặp, hai người thấy hiếm có, phái một chi hộ vệ ngoại trừ cỏ hoang, lộ ra nguyên bản bộ dáng đến.</p><p>	Mặt đường coi như hợp quy tắc, cả đầu sạn đạo uốn lượn hướng trên núi đi, phần cuối là một chỗ sườn đồi, nghe nói nguyên bản còn có một chỗ ngồi không trung lang kiều, chẳng qua là những năm kia chiến hỏa hỗn loạn sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng.</p><p>	Đối diện cũng là một chỗ sườn đồi, xa xa nhìn nhau ngược lại làm cho lòng người có thổn thức.</p><p>	Thế nhưng lúc hai người bọn họ nào có cái gì đau buồn xuân tổn thương mùa thu tâm tư, thấy gió thu nghiêm túc còn không đau buồn không trướng, như thế nào lại bởi vì hai tòa cách xa nhau núi non mà làm nhiều mơ màng.</p><p>	Bọn hắn vẫn quá hàng năm, Lăng Vân chí khí, khí trùng núi sông, trong lòng mỗi một tấc muốn đều là thiên hạ thái bình, trời yên biển lặng.</p><p>	Lúc đó Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt sáng ngời, lông mày ngọn núi lợi hại, toàn thân anh hùng tùy ý, giống như một đầu vận sức chờ phát động con báo, cưỡi thượng cấp Thanh thông đứng ở đường cái phần cuối vách đá dựng đứng sườn đồi lên, dưới chân chứng kiến chính là Phi Vân ở dưới Giang thị vạn dặm non sông.</p><p>	Hắn quay đầu hướng Giang Trừng nói, Giang Trừng, tương lai ngươi làm cái mảnh này núi sông thiên tử, ta làm ngươi trung thành nhất thần thuộc, giống như phụ thân ngươi cùng cha ta như vậy. Người nào như hỏng non sông, loạn triều cương, ta xác định ép chi giết tới.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thư hắn mỗi một câu, mênh mông hào hùng hầu như thấm vào lục phủ ngũ tạng, đối với hắn nói: "Bắc có Thát tử rục rịch, nam có man di ý muốn tự phong, nhưng thiên hạ như đến ngươi trong tay của ta, nhất định phòng thủ kiên cố, mở vực biên giới, ngoại tộc thật lòng khâm phục lấy quy thuận."</p><p>	Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, đem ánh mắt đặt ở chỗ rất xa, mang theo vui vẻ, bổ sung: "Ngụy Anh, có ta Giang Trừng một ngày, nhất định có ngươi một ngày."</p><p>	Những lời này thời gian dài quanh quẩn tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng, chỉ cảm thấy Giang Trừng lòng tràn đầy tín nhiệm lấy bản thân, có lẽ ở giữa còn có nửa phần rung động.</p><p>	Khi đó Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng cũng còn không cảm thụ qua sinh ly tử biệt, còn chưa vắt ngang lấy quốc thù nhà hận, lang kỵ binh ngựa tre, chí thú hợp nhau, thời kỳ ký lấy làm có một không hai minh quân cùng trung thần lương Tướng, dắt tay tiến thối, đồng sanh cộng tử.</p><p>	Nhưng mà lúc vô cùng ý, tạo hóa trêu người.</p><p>	Ai có thể ngờ tới bất quá mấy năm, lúc ấy đồng ý là Giang Trừng đi theo làm tùy tùng, đồng ý là Giang thị trấn thủ núi sông người, cuối cùng lấy cái chết sĩ bức vua thoái vị, một đêm tàn sát vũ rừng Vệ ngàn vạn người, máu chảy trôi nổi xử, Thi Sơn dấu mặt trời.</p><p>	Ai cũng tâm hoàn toàn lực lượng, ghi chép năm đó gió trăng tình đậm đặc.</p><p>	Người thành tất cả, hôm nay không phải hôm qua.</p><p>	——————————————————</p><p>	Tháng 1 sau có lẽ sẽ Tu Văn _(:3" ∠❀)_</p><p>【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (nhị)</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Chín</p><p>	Xuân làm được nửa trước trình đi trôi chảy.</p><p>	Đột nhiên bị tình hình nguy hiểm thời điểm, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính thăm dò ý đồ cùng Giang Trừng nói chuyện, khóe miệng độ cong còn chưa tới kịp biến mất xuống, một mũi tên lông vũ từ hắn bên tai mặc vách tường mà đến, mang theo một niểu rậm rạp cây màu xám tro.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không có để ý bên cạnh thân chi kia mũi tên, ngược lại nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, gợn sóng không thất kinh hỏi: "Là người của ngươi?"</p><p>	"Có lẽ là." Giang Trừng trả lời cực lạnh yên tĩnh, không chút nào giấu giếm cũng không hoảng loạn.</p><p>	Ngoài xe ngựa đã vang lên chém giết thanh âm, có người gần sát màn cửa, thở phì phò kính cẩn nghe theo nói: "Bệ hạ, thích khách có chuẩn bị mà đến, sớm có mai phục, kính xin bệ hạ ly khai xe ngựa, chúng ta hộ tống bệ hạ tạm lánh nơi này."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng nhanh chóng liếc nhau, trong lòng hai người cũng có đúng mực.</p><p>	"Tốt" Ngụy Vô Tiện lời còn chưa dứt, đã rút kiếm đâm ra, bên ngoài màn cửa một tiếng kêu đau đớn. Lại vén rèm cửa lên, quả nhiên bên ngoài nằm thi thể đang mặc hắc y trán kèm theo mặt nạ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tại Thái Tử điện thờ đóng cửa nhiều ngày, thân thủ nhưng không thấy đình trệ, một cước đá vào cái kia thi thể lên, mặt lộ vẻ chán ghét, một cái trở mình xuống xe ngựa.</p><p>	Xe ngựa xung quanh đã ngang lấy nhiều cỗ thi thể, ngự tiền hộ vệ cùng thích khách chém giết giằng co khó phân. Nhưng hộ vệ nhân số hơn xa hắc y kẻ trộm, lúc trước mai phục cùng ám sát đều đã mất tay, thích khách khó nén bại thế, bị tiễu giết đã thành kết cục đã định.</p><p>	Mười</p><p>	Độc nhất lọt lưới tên kia thích khách đâm ra cực kỳ xảo trá một kiếm, thẳng tắp hướng về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện mà đi. Giang Trừng chưa ý thức được xảy ra chuyện gì, thân thể sớm đã làm ra phản ứng, một cước đạp hướng Ngụy Vô Tiện kích thước lưng áo, đưa hắn xa xa đẩy ra tránh thoát mũi kiếm.</p><p>	Thích khách thấy cái này liều mình một kiếm thất bại, kinh sợ không thôi, quả thực muốn trước chém cái này loạn cục người.</p><p>	Nhưng mà trách nhiệm bên người, khí phách không được, thích khách tiếp theo kiếm vẫn là đâm về Ngụy Vô Tiện đấy.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc thời cơ đã qua, kiếm chưa cùng, thích khách này liền bị trùng trùng điệp điệp hộ vệ ngăn lại, cúi đầu nhìn qua mới phát hiện dĩ nhiên mấy dao mặc thân.</p><p>	Thích khách kia biết rõ mệnh số đã hết, đột nhiên đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện hét to nói: "Ngươi việc ác ngập trời, tội ác tày trời. Ta hôm nay giết không được ngươi, ngươi rồi lại nhất định phải trời trừng phạt!"</p><p>	Tân hoàng mặt mày kiêu căng, thậm chí có chứa phong lưu vui vẻ, hoàn toàn không thèm để ý cái này bọn đạo chích sắp chết chú ngôn. Đầu vẫn vượt qua hộ vệ, trực tiếp đi vào Giang Trừng trước mặt, khó nén thần sắc chi cuồng hỉ, một tay lấy có chút trố mắt người nhanh nhanh ôm vào trong ngực, thanh âm thậm chí cao hứng đến khẽ run lên, đối với kia thấp giọng thì thầm nói: "A Trừng, ngươi đúng là vẫn còn không muốn ta chết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại không hề sắc mặt vui mừng, nghe được Ngụy Vô Tiện mà nói về sau, càng là sắc mặt tái nhợt như tờ giấy.</p><p>	Bên kia thích khách đã là dầu hết đèn tắt, gần chết hình dạng, mê lớn cười ra tiếng, tiếng cười đáng sợ.</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ta cha và anh tỷ muội, từ tình thương của mẹ vợ, đều chết vào tay ngươi. Ngươi giết lung tung, giết lầm vô số, thiên đạo xác định không tha cho ngươi! Cuối cùng có một ngày muốn ngươi cũng nếm cái này chí thân rất, chết ly biệt tại trước mặt to lớn đau khổ!"</p><p>	Sẽ chết người một đôi mắt tơ máu gắn đầy, hết sức nhìn chằm chằm vào cũng không phải Ngụy Vô Tiện, mà là cái kia trước Thái Tử Giang Vãn Ngâm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này mới khó khăn lắm buông ra Giang Trừng, thần sắc rốt cuộc âm trầm xuống, nói: "Cắt đầu lưỡi của hắn, mang xuống. Như chưa chết, lăng trì; như chết rồi, ngũ xa phanh thây."</p><p>	Mà Giang Trừng thủy chung không có quá lớn phản ứng, tựa hồ từ hắn đá văng Ngụy Vô Tiện bắt đầu, liền thần sắc hoảng hốt.</p><p>	Hắn vừa rồi mãnh liệt ý thức được, hắn không hạ thủ giết Ngụy Vô Tiện đấy. Cái này nhận thức lại để cho tay hắn chân lạnh như băng, như đọa hầm băng, tim phổi đau nhức triệt.</p><p>	Mười một</p><p>	Giang Trừng từ nhỏ đến lớn không sao cả hại qua bệnh, đã có một hồi đem Ngụy Vô Tiện sợ tới mức không nhẹ.</p><p>	Khi đó Giang Trừng mười hai tuổi, đã văn võ tinh thông, minh để ý thức thời, chỉ ở Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mặt vẫn như trẻ con giống như tùy ý đùa giỡn.</p><p>	Hắn hai người giữa lẫn nhau cho tới bây giờ cái gì vui đùa đều mở, tự nhiên náo không vui thời điểm cũng nhiều. Ngụy Vô Tiện tuy là thư đồng rồi lại nửa điểm không cho lấy Giang Trừng, mỗi lần nói thơ luận đạo nhất định theo để ý cố gắng, nhiều lại để cho cái kia hảo thắng tâm mạnh mẽ muốn chết tiểu tổ tông tức giận lên.</p><p>	Càng về sau Ngụy Vô Tiện thậm chí hoàn toàn nhớ không nổi ngày đó vì cái gì cùng Giang Trừng cãi nhau. Ngược lại tiểu Thái Tử cao gầy lông mi, nghễnh đầu, tức giận hướng ra phía ngoài đi bộ dáng bị Ngụy Vô Tiện nhiều năm qua nhiều lần nhớ tới.</p><p>	Mỗi nhớ tới, liền tựa hồ tại bị nhắc nhở, có ít người, quá mức trọng yếu, mất một chút xíu cũng chịu không nổi, bởi thế là tuyệt đối không thể bạc đãi đấy, không ra hồn tâm tình cùng cảnh ngộ xuống, đều nên tận khả năng ôn nhu đối đãi.</p><p>	Chẳng ai ngờ rằng, đêm đó, cái này nuông chiều Thái Tử vừa đi lại đã rơi vào trong nội cung sâu không thấy đáy trong giếng đi —— về sau lành bệnh, Giang Trừng đầu khó khăn lắm nhớ kỹ sau lưng đụng vào vật cái, một cái trượt chân liền ngã đụng hạ xuống. Càng ly kỳ là, ngày thường võ học phi phàm Thái Tử lại một chút lực lượng cũng đề không nổi, mềm mại ở trong nước suýt nữa chìm đánh chết.</p><p>	Thái Tử từ nhỏ quý giá, tại vào đông ngày rét cái giếng sâu nước đá trong rót nửa đêm, đông lạnh thần trí hoa mắt ù tai, trong lòng đầu tin tưởng vững chắc Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất định sẽ tìm được bản thân.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện với tư cách Thái Tử thư đồng sẽ ngụ ở Đông cung Thái Tử trong điện. Giang Phong Miên cho hai người ít có câu thúc, vì vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện trong ngày trên xe kéo, nửa đêm bò giường, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa.</p><p>	Mặc dù vừa mới náo loạn vài câu miệng, trong đêm tìm không thấy Giang Trừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện tóm lại là gặp nhận người tìm đấy.</p><p>	Kỳ thật ở đâu cần đến trong đêm, chạng vạng tối phương hướng cùng Giang Trừng náo xong, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền sinh ra hối hận. Bên ngoài gió tuyết lớn, hắn tiểu tổ tông liền ngoại bào cũng không phủ thêm liền đi ra ngoài.</p><p>	Hắn rõ ràng cũng không ngăn cản lấy. Ngụy Vô Tiện khí bản thân, cũng phiền muộn bốc đồng Thái Tử, cuối cùng nhịn không quá nửa canh giờ liền sai người tiễn đưa xiêm y đi tìm người.</p><p>	Ai ngờ người hầu đem về bẩm báo, nói Thái Tử từ khi ra Đông cung chánh điện liền không thấy bóng dáng, hiện nay quần áo cũng không hiểu được hướng ở đâu tiễn đưa.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngày thường đi đi lại lại cũng không ít, đi theo tùy tùng cũng không có quá để ý, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại ẩn có dự cảm bất hảo. Khách khí ngày hôm trước triệt để đêm đen, càng là nóng vội, kém toàn bộ Đông cung người bắt đầu tìm cái kia Thái Tử.</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi nửa đêm còn chưa thấy Giang Trừng thân ảnh, Ngụy Vô Tiện đã là cả người đến phát điên sớm rồi.</p><p>	Xa xa dần dần truyền đến tiếng gọi ầm ĩ, Giang Trừng thái dương thình thịch nhảy lên, đầu đau muốn nứt, tự cảm giác đã phát khởi sốt cao, há miệng lại khó có thể phát ra tiếng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện, Ngụy Anh, ta ở chỗ này.</p><p>	Hắn khuấy động lấy, hai tay run rẩy, trước mắt sương mù, thẳng cảm giác muốn trèo không ngừng giếng vách tường rồi.</p><p>	Mông lung lúc giữa cảm giác có người lớn tiếng gọi hắn, bên cạnh tóe lên bọt nước lẻ tẻ rơi xuống trên người hắn, rồi sau đó bị một đôi hữu lực cánh tay ôm chặt lấy. Người nọ người can đảm rất, không tôn xưng thái tử điện hạ, một tiếng một tiếng hô đều là tên của hắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Cặp kia cánh tay như thế dùng sức, gần muốn cắt đứt hắn xương sườn, thanh âm lại là lo lắng như vậy run rẩy. Mất đi ý thức trước một khắc, Giang Trừng uốn tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trong ngực muốn, nhìn tại hắn gấp gáp như vậy phân thượng, lúc này đây liền tha thứ hắn.</p><p>	Mười hai</p><p>	Tỉnh lại đã là hai ngày sau sự tình, chưa trợn mắt, Giang Trừng liền ách lấy cuống họng kêu một tiếng Ngụy Anh.</p><p>	Người bên cạnh lập tức kịp phản ứng, bắt lấy bàn tay của hắn, nhẹ nhàng kêu một tiếng "A Trừng", lại quay người đối ngoại la lên "Tỉnh! Nhanh truyền ngự y!"</p><p>	Khó khăn mở hai mắt ra, chỉ thấy Ngụy Anh tóc có vài phần lộn xộn, hai mắt sung huyết, một bộ sắc mấy cái lớn đêm bộ dáng, không có ngày thường nửa điểm phong lưu nhiệt tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười nhạo rồi, rồi lại ngay sau đó ho khan hai tiếng, mất tiếng khô khốc. Ngụy Vô Tiện bưng tới sớm chuẩn bị tốt trà, dò xét dò xét nhiệt độ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đưa đến Giang Trừng bên miệng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng uống hai cái miệng nhỏ lấy lại sức lực, lúc này mới có cười nhạo người khí lực, há mồm lên đường: "Ngụy đại công tử, bộ dáng này, là bị nhà ai cô nương đuổi ra ngoài đầu lưu lạc đi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không giống như ngày thường cùng hắn trêu ghẹo, trên mặt cũng không có gì cười màu. Cái này là rất khó đến đấy. Hắn dài quá trương mặt cười, mặc dù không có gì thần tình, xem ra cũng giống như cười, rất làm người khác ưa thích. Chính thức không cười liền đặc biệt lộ ra dọa người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền cũng không cười, nhìn xem Ngụy Vô Tiện hai mắt, mơ hồ có chút co rúm lại. Rồi lại bất mãn phương hướng vừa tỉnh dậy đã bị đưa sắc mặt, nói: "Cũng không phải ta cam tâm tình nguyện, ngươi giận chó đánh mèo ta làm cái gì, ta còn không vấn đề tội của ngươi đâu!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện như cũ như vậy theo dõi hắn, giống như là muốn cho hắn nhìn ra một cái hố, cả buổi mới thô ách lấy thanh âm nói: "Hướng sau, ngươi đi đâu vậy, đều nhớ kỹ mang theo ta, biết không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không đáp lời nói, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền lại hỏi: "Biết không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này mới không tình nguyện mà điểm hạ đầu.</p><p>	Bên kia ngự y đã vội vàng chạy đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện được trả lời rốt cuộc bỏ qua, quay đầu liền ra Thái Tử tẩm điện.</p><p>	Nhưng mà mới không có vài bước, Giang Trừng liền nghe được bên ngoài cung nữ kinh hoàng thanh âm. Trong lòng giật mình, xốc lên đệm chăn liền đi ra ngoài, trên đùi sử dụng không hơn khí lực, đi lảo đảo rất đúng dọa người.</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã một đầu trồng trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Vị này Thái Tử thư đồng thân phận hiển hách tôn quý, không giống bình thường, bên cạnh cung nữ như thường ngày đối với hắn khiêu khích báo lấy ngượng ngùng, lúc này sững sờ là không có một cái nào dám lên trước nâng, đầu một người té trên mặt đất thoạt nhìn lại có vài phần thảm đạm.</p><p>	Ngự y chưa tới kịp cho tỉnh lại không lâu Thái Tử hỏi mạch, liền bị thái tử điện hạ vô cùng lo lắng giá khứ cho Thái Tử thư đồng nhìn xem bệnh.</p><p>	Mười ba</p><p>	Hai người từ nhỏ thành đôi vào đúng, đọc sách cùng một chỗ, gặp rắc rối cùng một chỗ, hiến kế cùng một chỗ, hiện tại liền bị bệnh, cũng là cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	Ngự y nói Ngụy tiểu công tử đây là hồi hộp quá độ, lại đang Thái Tử trước giường không ngủ không nghỉ trông hai ngày hai đêm, nước gạo không tiến, lúc này mới ngã bệnh.</p><p>	Cũng may hai người không tính suy nhược, nội tình dưỡng cũng không tệ, không cần thiết nửa tháng, cũng thuận tiện không sai biệt lắm.</p><p>	Nhưng mà lành bệnh về sau, rồi lại giật mình mọi sự lại sinh biến mấy.</p><p>	Cái kia Ngụy Vô Tiện thân thế mà nói lần nữa xôn xao, khí thế hung hung có thể so với dĩ vãng, thậm chí có từ sau đình truyền đến tiền triều, rung chuyển vua và dân chi giống như.</p><p>	Cái này cự tuyệt không tầm thường.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù tuổi không lớn lắm, nhưng thụ giáo cùng Đại học sĩ Lam Khải Nhân, cũng đều thiên tư thông minh, ngộ tính gấp trăm lần cùng thường nhân, hôm nay xem kỹ triều đình đã có thấy rõ sau lưng huyền cơ khả năng, bởi vậy đều cảm giác sự tình ý đồ sâu xa, có khác tính toán.</p><p>	Giang Trừng chỉ nói kỳ quái, sâu cảm giác ôn sống chung Nhiếp gia sợ có dơ bẩn thánh thượng, bôi đen Giang phòng lấy dao động nền tảng lập quốc mưu đồ, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại càng cảm thấy kinh hãi.</p><p>	Chỉ vì Giang Trừng toàn tâm toàn ý tin tưởng phụ hoàng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện. Mà Ngụy Vô Tiện bất luận là đối với Giang Phong Miên còn là ruột mẫu thân đều chẳng phải thân cận tín nhiệm.</p><p>	Giang Trừng hoàn toàn đem này cho rằng tin đồn, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại có vài phần kiêng kị rồi. Như cái này hơn mười năm trước chân tướng xác thực như nghe đồn theo như lời, cái này vừa ra dư luận xôn xao tiết mục, liền sợ họa cùng hoàng tự thân phận, thậm chí thái tử vị.</p><p>	Ôn thị cùng Nhiếp gia tạm dừng không nói, có thể tùy ý kia tùy ý truyền tin đến tận đây tình trạng, chỉ sợ ——</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng rung động lắc lư, nhớ tới cái kia ngồi ở ngôi vị hoàng đế lên, tổng mang theo bình thản vừa cao sâu dáng tươi cười nam nhân.</p><p>	Thái Tử vô cớ rơi xuống giếng, thân mềm mệt mỏi, sau đó ngự y rồi lại muôn miệng một lời, lời nói không hề thuốc Đông y dấu vết, bản thân đầy đủ làm cho người suy nghĩ sâu xa do dự, bây giờ nghĩ lại, sợ cũng không phải là thiên tai mà là nhân họa.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là hắn cuối cùng cũng không dám có chỗ ngắt lời, càng không cùng Giang Trừng nói nói sợ nhiễu loạn tâm hắn tự.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện âm thầm tự an ủi mình, chỉ nói hai người đều đã như vậy niên kỷ, không đến mức như châm trên thịt cá mặc người chém giết, còn có hắn liều chết bảo vệ, xác định có thể bảo trụ Giang Trừng cả đời an ổn.</p><p>	Mười bốn</p><p>	Giang Trừng tự xuân đi đem về, âm thầm phân phát tập kết di bộ, một người trong điện đóng cửa nhiều ngày.</p><p>	Hắn không tính đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, Ngụy Vô Tiện càng là biết rõ tình cảnh của hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lấy người khác họ vào chủ Thánh kinh. Chiến công hiển hách Ngu thị, phú giáp thiên hạ Kim thị đều bị chèn ép, ôn cửa bị phế, tội liên đới tiểu họ mười lại nhị, quá lịch sử lệnh, Đại học sĩ Lam Khải Nhân bãi quan nhàn rỗi, Giang thị Hoàng tộc càng là cẩn thận.</p><p>	Danh môn nhà một số gần như phá vỡ, liền không thể tránh né tối sinh ra đả đảo tân hoàng ý niệm trong đầu, rồi lại không biết làm sao Ngụy Vô Tiện dũng kiên quyết quả quyết, căn cơ mặc dù không sâu dày rồi lại chỉ dùng người mình biết, nhất thời lại không cách nào mạnh mẽ bắt lấy.</p><p>	Vì vậy tao nhã vô lượng trước Thái Tử Giang Vãn Ngâm, liền tại đây nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió đã thành tốt nhất ký thác. Một đám không cam lòng mới quyền loạn thần trông mong mong đợi lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện "Danh bất chính, ngôn bất thuận" là từ đẩy xưa cũ chính, đỡ tân hoàng.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sau lưng là vô số thế gia thời kỳ ký, là tuyệt địa phản công quyết tâm. Trên người hắn buộc lên quá nhiều lợi hại gút mắc, hầu như giơ tay nhấc chân lúc giữa đều có thể dao động lạc định không lâu tân chính, bị thần dân nửa đổ lên cái này một bước đạp sai liền thịt nát xương tan trên vị trí, nhưng không cách nào lui, không thể lui.</p><p>	Lúc này đây phân phát vây cánh khó khăn muôn phần, Giang Trừng ân uy tịnh thi lại động hiểu tình lý, mới khó khăn lắm đè lại một đám lão thần rục rịch tâm. Có thể lấy cớ" hành thích thất bại, tạm không thể có chỗ với tư cách" bất quá là ngộ biến tùng quyền, ngóc đầu trở lại sớm muộn gì mà thôi.</p><p>	Hắn không phải là vô tâm trừng phạt Ngụy Vô Tiện, Giang Vãn Ngâm có thù tất báo sớm thanh danh bên ngoài. Trước kia càng là lừa gạt lừa gạt mình, là chính bản thân hắn ý đồ chém giết Ngụy Vô Tiện chi tâm hơn xa qua tình thế bức bách.</p><p>	Nhưng ngày ấy thích khách mũi kiếm thoáng hiện, hắn lại không có cách nào khác lừa gạt mình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ nói khó tự đáy lòng, thực sự cho tới bây giờ thành thật triệt để.</p><p>	Người đều đạo cưu chiếm thước tổ. Đại nghịch bất đạo.</p><p>	Nhưng mà nói Ngụy Vô Tiện là cưu, hắn một thân huyết thống lại là sáng loáng bày biện đấy.</p><p>	Luận đích, Giang Phong Miên cùng Tàng Sắc tán nhân hôn ước trước đây; luận dài, Ngụy Vô Tiện lớn tuổi Giang Trừng hai tuổi. Lại nói tiếp, ai là cưu ai là thước, lại làm cho người ta không biết nên khóc hay cười, tự than thở hoang đường.</p><p>	Mười lăm</p><p>	Giang Trừng tâm tình úc ngừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại khó được không cùng hắn cảm động lây, hắn cao hứng váng đầu, thầm nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian làm tiếp mấy thứ gì đó thành sắt còn nóng đi hòa hoãn cùng Giang Trừng quan hệ. Càng nghĩ, tìm lý do đi cùng Giang Trừng tán phiếm, rồi lại rốt cuộc phát giác được đối phương không nhanh đến.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trầm mặc cả buổi, có chút không kiên nhẫn, vò đã mẻ lại sứt nói: "Vì sao tổng cần cố thủ lấy những cái kia chết để ý."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, ta không vì cái gì khác người sai lầm còn sống."</p><p>	"Mẫu thân đang ở ngoài cung, ta ghi việc lên tổng cộng bái kiến nàng bảy quay về, cộng lại nhiều nhất bất quá hai canh giờ. Nàng làm cho dày vò là vì Giang Phong Miên, nàng làm cho xấu hổ tạc là vì cha ta, nàng rời đi, ta không hận, cũng không oán, lại càng không thêm tội tại mình."</p><p>	"Về phần Giang Phong Miên, hắn mạnh mẽ hủy đi người yêu, đã thực xin lỗi ngươi mẫu hậu, cũng thực xin lỗi ta Ngụy gia. A Trừng đến bây giờ, cũng không thấy đến hắn đáng chết sao? Hoặc giả rất nhiều đối với các ngươi hoàng gia mà nói, vậy cũng là không được cái gì sai?" Hắn tựa hồ hoàn toàn đã quên mình bây giờ chính là hoàng gia đệ nhất nhân, những câu lên án công khai đều là cái gọi là thiên tử.</p><p>	"Đương nhiên, chúng ta A Trừng tâm hệ thiên hạ, tự giác bất tất câu nệ tại nhi nữ gia sự. Chúng ta đây đã nói nói Giang Phong Miên quốc sự chi qua."</p><p>	"Bắc Cương Man tộc rục rịch, truyền bá võ mười hai năm chiếm riêng ruộng, lại hai năm theo lĩnh sông, liên tục năm cắt cứu châu, Giang Phong Miên nhìn như không thấy, bỏ mặc tự do."</p><p>	"Trung Nguyên quanh năm lũ lụt, ta và ngươi cùng bàn xây dựng đường nước chảy, mở tối kênh mương kế sách, hắn rồi lại một lời bác (bỏ) nghịch. Bao nhiêu dân chúng táng thân nước lũ, trôi giạt khấp nơi."</p><p>	"Giang Phong Miên tại vị hai mươi năm có thừa, biên cương không một tấc triển, phú không dưới dân chúng."</p><p>	"Còn nữa nói, Ôn gia có không lòng thần phục tuyệt không phải một triều nửa tịch, vì sao Giang Phong Miên làm như không thấy thậm chí có trợ giúp dài, thậm chí kia quấy thái bình, sẽ khiến ta cái này người khác họ chui chỗ trống?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng khí sắc không tốt, khí thế cũng không thua, một đôi mắt hạnh luôn luôn chim ưng giống như lợi hại ánh sáng, mỗi lần lại để cho Ngụy Vô Tiện không chỗ che giấu.</p><p>	Chỉ liếc một cái, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền đột nhiên không còn tiếp tục bàn luận viển vông hào hứng.</p><p>	Thanh âm hắn đột nhiên an ổn xuống, không hề như vậy kích cao, nói: "Ta tại biện giải cho mình, Giang Trừng. Ta nghĩ cho mình tranh giành một cái cơ hội, muốn nói phục ta và ngươi, Giang Phong Miên có sai, hắn đáng chết. Muốn cho ngươi tha thứ ta, ít nhất không hận ta như vậy."</p><p>	"Có phải hay không rất giảo hoạt, có phải hay không rất vô sỉ." Hắn nở nụ cười, quơ quơ đầu, nói:</p><p>	"Mà thôi, mọi sự đều do ngươi đi."</p><p>	Mười sáu</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn là mỗi ngày đến đây Thái Tử điện thờ đấy, nhưng Giang Trừng không muốn gặp lại hắn, hắn liền cũng không đi mạnh mẽ xông tới.</p><p>	Trước kia hắn đã không đúng hai người tương lai ôm lấy tưởng tượng, chỉ nói đi một bước nhìn một bước, không thể đem cái này người thả mở, càng không thể gọi là bất luận kẻ nào lại ủy khuất hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng hiện tại, Ngụy Vô Tiện trợn mắt nhắm mắt lúc giữa, đều là Giang Trừng lúc ấy đạp hắn một cước kia, gọi hắn tràn ngập hy vọng.</p><p>	Chợt cảm thấy mọi sự có lẽ cũng không phải là đều không có chuyển hoàn.</p><p>	Thầm nghĩ có thể nói đều đã nói, kế tiếp vạn không nên cầm chi qua gấp, cho Giang Trừng thời gian, hết thảy đều có thể rất tốt.</p><p>	Không thấy liền không thấy, dù sao còn nhiều thời gian.</p><p>	Thường là Ngụy Vô Tiện một người si ngồi ở ngoài điện sân nhỏ ghế đá, mò mẫm vui vẻ.</p><p>	Mỗi lúc này, giữa lông mày lệ màu không thấy bóng dáng, trẻ tuổi Đế Vương khuôn mặt tuấn lãng, thần thái phi phàm, bóng dáng trong lờ mờ giấu kín lấy cái kia phóng ngựa hát vang thiếu niên anh hùng lang.</p><p>	Kỳ thật ngày ấy, hắn vẫn có rất nhiều lời không thể nói cho Giang Trừng nghe.</p><p>	Thí dụ như Thái Tử lễ đội mũ năm đó tuyết màu trong kìm lòng không được vừa hôn.</p><p>	Thí dụ như sườn đồi trông về phía xa lúc đồng ý lời thề từng quyền thiệt tình.</p><p>	Thí dụ như những cái kia hắn ngăn cơn sóng dữ ý đồ sửa vận mệnh.</p><p>	Lại thí dụ như Giang Phong Miên làm cho này đối với cốt nhục huynh đệ viết xuống tồn tại một bỏ một chiếu dụ.</p><p>	——</p><p>	Một tháng sau khả năng Tu Văn _(:3" ∠❀)_</p><p>	Tốc độ đánh khả năng tồn tại bug, hoan nghênh bắt  trùng hoan nghênh khảo chứng</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (ba)</p><p>	♠ gà mờ nếp xưa quyền mưu AU</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Mười bảy,</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhiều ngày trong điện khổ tư, nhưng cuối cùng không có kết quả. Hắn cùng với Ngụy Vô Tiện giữa sớm đã là một bãi đần độn, u mê nát trướng, triều đình náo động xu thế càng là nguy như chồng trứng sắp đổ, giương cung bạt kiếm.</p><p>	Nghĩ đến cũng đúng, xưa cũ đảng cùng tân chính xu thế như nước lửa, không phải đơn giản có thể hóa giải đấy, huống chi một đám lão thần đem dục niệm không che giấu chút nào ký thác với hắn cái này trước Thái Tử trên người, chỉ cần hắn tại, loạn đảng liền tuyệt sẽ không chết tâm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn là có rảnh liền đến Thái Tử cửa đại điện ngồi một chút. Hắn lâm triều không lâu, cực lớn thi tân chính, mỗi ngày lao tâm lao lực, có thể tại trước điện tiểu ngồi thời gian đều là kiệt lực nặn đi ra đấy.</p><p>	Vốn không muốn đợi đến lúc kết quả gì, rồi lại ngoài ý muốn tại một cái chạng vạng tối chờ đến đẩy cửa đi ra Giang Trừng.</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ phi ngựa." Giang Trừng đẩy cửa ra, cao cao tại thượng lại bay bổng đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói.</p><p>	Đúng là chạng vạng tối, mặt trời không độc, ánh sáng nhưng vẫn là ấm đấy, chiếu vào Giang Trừng trên mặt, lại để cho hắn thoạt nhìn không giống cái người thật.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện từ trước đến nay đối với Giang Trừng hữu cầu tất ứng, nghe hắn nói muốn chạy ngựa, càng là trong nội tâm vui mừng.</p><p>	Mười tám,</p><p>	Ngày kế tiếp sáng sớm, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền tại Giang Trừng ngoài điện chờ rồi. Làm cho lấy kỵ binh giả bộ vẫn là những năm qua bộ kia.</p><p>	Giang Trừng qua loa nhìn lướt qua, luôn luôn một từ.</p><p>	Ngày ấy phi ngựa, Giang Trừng như là liều mạng giống như muốn chạy qua Ngụy Vô Tiện, Ngụy Vô Tiện thực sự không cho hắn, đến đỉnh núi lúc miễn cưỡng còn hơn Giang Trừng mấy trượng khoảng cách.</p><p>	Đặt ở ngày thường, Giang Trừng mặc dù ngoài miệng không nói, trong lòng cũng là muốn không thoải mái đấy, lần này rồi lại ngoài ý muốn thản nhiên, nói: "Quả nhiên chạy bất quá ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đến cuồng ngạo không bị trói buộc, chỉ nói: "Cùng thường ngày mà thôi. A Trừng cũng khá tốt."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng cười.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại sửng sốt. Từ hắn tử sĩ bức vua thoái vị đến nay, Giang Trừng lại không đối với hắn cười qua, không phải là mỉa mai chính là bi phẫn. Hôm nay thấy quen thuộc lại xa xôi dáng tươi cười, Ngụy Vô Tiện vô tâm vui sướng, chỉ cảm thấy ngạnh sợ.</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy A Trừng. Ngươi hôm nay không thích hợp." Ngụy Vô Tiện từ nhỏ cùng Giang Trừng cùng nhau lớn lên, đã nhìn ra manh mối. Hai người ngồi trên lưng ngựa, xa xa đối mặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng đột nhiên giơ tay lên trong cây roi.</p><p>	Thái Tử thuở nhỏ bắt bẻ, trong tay một cây màu tím trường tiên là Ngu hoàng hậu năm đó tìm tốt nhất thợ thủ công bỏ ra cả một năm thời gian chế tạo đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với này cây roi không xa lạ gì.</p><p>	Đối diện Giang Trừng thần sắc đạm mạc, lời nói: "Không thế nào rồi, chỉ là muốn minh bạch một việc. Muốn cùng ngươi tính toán ta và ngươi ở giữa khoản nợ."</p><p>	Mười chín,</p><p>	Giang Trừng roi thứ nhất quất vào Ngụy Vô Tiện cánh tay phải, thanh âm trầm ổn nói: "Mưu triều soán vị, làm loạn triều cương, đại nghịch bất đạo, nên đánh!"</p><p>	Roi thứ hai người rơi vào Ngụy Vô Tiện bên cạnh eo "Hành thích vua giết cha, bất trung bất hiếu, bất nhân bất nghĩa, nên đánh!"</p><p>	Roi thứ ba đánh vào Ngụy Vô Tiện trên đùi "Lập uy đứng xu thế, nóng lòng cầu thành, tà môn ma đạo, nên đánh!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng đánh xong ba cây roi, cây roi cây roi thấy máu, Ngụy Vô Tiện trốn cũng không né, ngược lại trong lòng càng nhẹ mau đứng lên. Hắn không sợ chết, càng không sợ đau, nếu như những thứ này cây roi có thể cởi bỏ Giang Trừng khúc mắc, có thể buông qua lại ân oán, có thể tha thứ hắn, nhiều hơn nữa đánh gấp trăm lần nghìn lần, đưa hắn rút thành thịt nát hắn cũng thì nguyện ý đấy.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rút xong ba cây roi, đột nhiên cười hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Cuối cùng một roi, là ta tự đánh mình đấy. Đánh ngươi xem ta và ngươi sớm chiều hai mươi năm là thổi khói lửa, đánh ngươi vong ân phụ nghĩa, đánh ngươi cưu chiếm thước tổ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng dĩ nhiên giơ lên cây roi, hít một hơi thật sâu. Trong lòng của hắn cũng hiểu rõ, đây là tuyệt đối thanh toán không được Giang Ngụy giữa thâm cừu đại hận đấy.</p><p>	Cái này mỗi một câu "Nên đánh" đều xác nhận "Đáng chết" .</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đều muốn đánh cái này vài roi người đã lâu rồi, hắn đánh tiếp, liền tính cho Giang thị một cái công đạo, cũng coi như cho mình một cái công đạo.</p><p>	Một roi người đem hết toàn lực vung đi, bỏ rơi Ngụy Vô Tiện trên đầu. Cái kia lực lượng khiến cho cực trùng hợp, cũng không đem Ngụy Vô Tiện rút óc vỡ toang, rồi lại đưa hắn từ Thanh thông trên lưng ngựa lật tung xuống đất.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nằm rạp trên mặt đất, chưa trì hoãn quá mức nhi, đột phá nghe thấy dị động. Giang Trừng trở tay đem cây roi vung lên, lại rút tại dưới người mình con ngựa kia trên người, con ngựa tiếng Hi..i...iiii âm thanh một tiếng, nâng lên móng trước, chạy về phía trước —— phía trước chỗ nào còn có đường, chỉ có bức tường đổ cự tuyệt sườn dốc.</p><p>	——</p><p>	Nhưng mà Giang Trừng nhưng không có đã được như nguyện càng xuống sườn núi đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện để trong lòng nhận thức còn không rõ ràng lắm dưới tình huống vung kiếm chặt đứt đùi ngựa, không hề thương tiếc, chút nào không lay được.</p><p>	Bị cứng rắn chém đứt chân Cao Mã quỳ nằm xuống, Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức bổ nhào qua đem Giang Trừng áp dưới thân thể, trên mặt lây dính phun vãi ra ngựa máu, khuôn mặt dữ tợn đáng sợ.</p><p>	Hai tay của hắn cái kìm bình thường gắt gao bắt lấy Giang Trừng, trừng mắt toàn bộ nứt ra, giống như điên, nghiêm nghị hét lớn: "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì! Ngươi làm sao dám, ngươi làm sao dám!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng hao gầy, Ngụy Vô Tiện chỉ cảm thấy trên người hắn xương cốt cứng rắn, tâm so với xương cốt cứng hơn.</p><p>	Hai mươi,</p><p>	Tể tướng Ôn Nhược Hàn đột nhiên tới chơi, Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy nhưng không thể trách. Gần đây phần đông thế gia ngầm hạ bái kiến, trong đó lấy ôn, Nhiếp cầm đầu, nhiều lần nói rõ chỉ thấy Ngụy gia Đại công tử, vả lại lớn lao báo cùng Thái Tử biết được.</p><p>	"Thánh thượng tuy có phi tần, hoàng hậu lấy bên ngoài làm mất đi không chỗ nào ra. Đương kim hoàng tự chỉ vẹn vẹn có thái tử điện hạ cùng trưởng công chúa."</p><p>	"Hoàng hậu tính tình cương liệt, lại cùng thánh thượng từ trước đến nay cũng không phải là hai tình phu thê, không khỏi gọi là dân chúng vọng tự đo lường được, là Ngu hoàng hậu mưu hại còn lại hoàng tự, dẫn đến hoàng gia suy mỏng."</p><p>	"Hôm nay ngoại thích Ngu thị, Kim thị một tay che trời, một ngày kia Ngu hoàng hậu không tha cho Ngụy công tử, Ngụy công tử lại nên như thế nào tự xử?"</p><p>	"Ta Ôn gia trung nghĩa, là vạn không thể phải nhìn...nữa hoàng gia huyết mạch thụ Ngu thị hãm hại đấy!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thần sắc như trước, cười nói: "Ôn Tướng chữ câu chữ câu đều là thánh thượng cân nhắc, cũng vì ta cân nhắc, cảm động lòng người. Chỉ là của ta xác thực chẳng qua là Ngụy gia hài tử, tuy rằng phụ thân một rồi, cũng không có thể bởi vậy liền loạn nhận thức cha đi."</p><p>	"Huống chi, ôn Tướng hôm nay nói, bất luận cái gì cái nào một câu xuất ra đi nói, đều là tất nhiên muốn rơi đầu đấy, ôn Tướng còn là Thận Ngôn thận suy nghĩ cho thỏa đáng. Huống chi ôn Tướng tại phía xa tiền triều, chỉ sợ không phải rất rõ ràng thánh thượng việc nhà, có hay không hai tình phu thê, không phải là bản thân gì có thể vọng luận. Ôn Tướng nói, có phải hay không?"</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn tựa hồ cũng không ngoài ý Ngụy Vô Tiện phản ứng, thong dong đáp: "Ngụy công tử nói rất đúng."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cung thủ thở dài, cất bước tựa hồ muốn đi. Ôn Nhược Hàn rồi lại lời nói: "Có thể Ngụy công tử lại là hay không biết được thánh thượng ý tứ đây? Thí như thái tử vị, như thế nào định đoạt."</p><p>	Cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện không tâm tư rời đi, hắn đem ánh mắt thả lại Ôn Nhược Hàn trên mặt, hỏi: "Ôn Tướng lời ấy ý gì?"</p><p>	"Ôn mỗ hôm nay coi như là được ăn cả ngã về không, kế tiếp nói, những câu đều có thể vị đại nghịch bất đạo, thực sự những câu tất nhiên thuộc thực. Ngụy công tử nghe xong lại vừa quyết đoán. Như Ngụy công tử nhưng không thay đổi ý nghĩa, vậy liền đem ta hôm nay nói như vậy bẩm báo tại thánh thượng, từ thánh thượng thanh đoạn ta Ôn gia."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cảnh giác hướng ngoài cửa nhìn lướt qua.</p><p>	Ôn Nhược Hàn nói: "Hôm nay là bề ngoài thành ý, Ôn mỗ là một mình đến đây, không mang người nào. Lão phu tuổi gần thất tuần lại tay không tấc sắt, Ngụy công tử có thể an toàn tâm, ta và ngươi nói về sau, là đi hay ở, tất cả Ngụy công tử."</p><p>	Hai mươi mốt,</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tay chân lạnh như băng.</p><p>	Hắn tự nói với mình cần tận mắt thấy bí mật chiếu mới biết từ đầu đến cuối, nhưng trong lòng kỳ thật đã thư bảy phần. Chỉ vì Ôn Nhược Hàn nói hơn phân nửa cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện bản thân tưởng tượng không kém mảy may.</p><p>	Hai mươi năm trước chuyện cũ Ngụy Vô Tiện thật sự không muốn ngược dòng tìm hiểu, hắn là một cái không thương ở lại cùng qua lại, thói quen về phía trước nhìn đi về phía trước người. Nhưng mà hôm nay cái cọc cái cọc kiện kiện không một không liên lụy một đời trước ân oán tình cừu, càng không một không liên lụy hắn cùng với Giang Trừng, gọi hắn không thể không đi so đo.</p><p>	Những năm kia trong nội cung tùy ý truyền bá bí mật nguyên lai lại hơn phân nửa thật sự.</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên bỏ qua sớm có hôn ước người nhà lữ, là thái tử vị cuối cùng đã cưới Ngu Đại Tướng Quân con gái một. Ngu hoàng hậu cảm giác không phải là vì Ngu thị cả nhà tôn vinh cùng vốn không quen biết Giang Phong Miên mạnh mẽ gom góp vợ chồng bất hoà.</p><p>	Nhất may mắn ngược lại là Tàng Sắc tán nhân, mất một phần bạc tình bạc nghĩa người nhà yêu, rồi lại gặp gỡ bất ngờ Ngụy Trường Trạch cái này một tiêu dao tình loại. Chỉ tiếc dù là đại lễ đã thành, Giang Phong Miên vứt bỏ không được quyền thế, cũng không bỏ xuống được xưa cũ yêu, trời đưa đất đẩy cảm giác say say lòng người phía dưới đã có Ngụy Vô Tiện, không khỏi làm cho người ta thổn thức Ngụy Trường Trạch bị mơ mơ màng màng hơn mười năm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhớ tới năm trước qua đời phụ thân, trong nội tâm sơ nhạt vì hắn cảm thấy bi ai, hắn không hiểu cảm thấy Ngụy Trường Trạch cũng không thấy đến thực đối với chuyện cũ trước kia khái không biết được, chẳng qua là tình yêu phần lớn là sương mù mắt người đấy, nguyện ý tự lừa gạt tự lừa gạt, nhưng cảm thấy dày vò, cuối cùng tích trướng thành nhanh.</p><p>	Hắn đối với cha mẹ ấn tượng rất cạn phai nhạt, nghe nói bọn họ chuyện cũ tựa như nghe kịch bản bên trong chuyện xưa, tựa hồ cách hắn rất xa, cũng không có gì tương quan. Chính thức lại để cho hắn thống khổ là Giang Phong Miên đối với thái tử vị tưởng tượng.</p><p>	Tuyết Dạ rơi xuống giếng là thăm dò, thân thế mà nói có bày mưu đặt kế. Nam Man một trận chiến Ngụy Vô Tiện không duyên cớ cọ chiến công, Hoài Bắc ôn dịch Ngụy Vô Tiện thiện tên xa truyền, rồi sau đó ôn Nhiếp hai nhà bắt đầu nhiều lần âm thầm cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện gặp mặt, những thứ này đều là thánh thượng ý tứ. Như vậy, trên phố truyền thuyết Giang Trừng khí nhỏ, có thù tất báo, Ngụy Vô Tiện khí khái trác tuyệt, mọi chuyện áp qua cái này Thái Tử một đầu đây? Có phải hay không cũng có Giang Phong Miên dưới trướng âm thầm thao tác? Nhân tâm tụ họp tản ra, dân tình làm cho hướng, nói đến cũng bất quá bị người đùa bỡn tại bàn tay giữa.</p><p>	Nguyên lai sớm như vậy bắt đầu, Giang Phong Miên liền nghĩ lấy muốn đem ngôi vị hoàng đế đưa cho xưa cũ yêu cùng hắn riêng người, từng bước trù tính, càng hợp nói trên dụng tâm lương đau khổ.</p><p>	Hắn chán ghét mà vứt bỏ phần này thiên vị, hắn chưa bao giờ đều muốn. Nếu như có thể, hắn thà rằng Giang Phong Miên đem cho hắn tất cả tốt đều phóng tới Giang Trừng trên người đi.</p><p>	Đáng thương Giang Trừng tập trung tinh thần tín nhiệm lấy, sùng bái phụ thân của mình.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tri giác từ tay chân đến tim phổi đều như vậy rét lạnh.</p><p>	Hắn nhớ tới Ôn Nhược Hàn trong lúc vô tình một câu: "Thái Tử thông minh hơn người lại tâm tính cứng cỏi, nếu không thừa sự nghiệp thống nhất đất nước liền nhất định làm hại họa, Ngụy công tử cho rằng, thánh thượng sẽ hay không đối với kia nhân từ? Như đợi lát nữa chút ít năm, Thái Tử 'Bởi vì' danh dự mất sạch, có tiếng xấu, lúc sau chiếu chỉ chỗ đoạn, gặp là như thế nào?"</p><p>	"Ngụy công tử tất nhiên là các loại được rất tốt đấy, nhưng thái tử điện hạ sợ là đợi không được."</p><p>	"Đến cùng bệ hạ cũng là muốn muốn đem vị kia đưa giao cho Ngụy công tử đấy. Cùng hắn từ thánh thượng lấy hủy diệt Thái Tử đến thành toàn, không bằng từ Ngụy công tử tự phụ tội danh đến thành toàn. Lão phu cả gan, thay Ngụy công tử như thế phỏng đoán."</p><p>	Đánh rắn đánh giập đầu, Giang Trừng chính là Ngụy Vô Tiện bảy tấc. Ôn Nhược Hàn đắn đo không sai chút nào, gọi là Ngụy Vô Tiện liền vùng vẫy giãy chết cũng không muốn làm, cũng không dám làm.</p><p>	Hai mươi hai,</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên ý muốn mượn ôn Nhiếp tay đỡ Ngụy Vô Tiện thượng vị, Ôn Nhược Hàn rồi lại xem thấu thỏ khôn chết tay sai nấu vận mệnh, cho nên được ăn cả ngã về không lướt qua thánh thượng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nói thẳng minh ước.</p><p>	Bàn tính đánh rất khá. Bỏ Giang Phong Miên, chịu tội ô danh đều ở Ngụy Vô Tiện trên người, mà cái này tay không binh quyền, căn cơ nông cạn trẻ em, từ nay về sau liền đem trở thành Ôn Nhược Hàn nhất nghe lời khỏi ngẫu.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn coi thường Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Cho đến tân đế đăng cơ, Ôn thị bị phế, tội liên đới kia dưới tiểu họ Du mười nhà, hầu như tướng tướng cửa nhổ tận gốc. Thủ pháp quyết định nhanh chóng, cẩn thận chặt chẽ. Ôn Nhược Hàn giờ mới hiểu được tới đây, bọ ngựa bắt ve, chim sẻ núp đằng sau. Vô luận Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng không phải cái kia vật trong ao.</p><p>	Ngày ấy bái kiến ôn Tướng, Ngụy Vô Tiện tại bên ngoài đi lang thang cả buổi mới về đích Thái Tử điện thờ, thần sắc cũng có chút uể oải.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn không được, lại không lớn am hiểu quan tâm người, liền nửa mắng nửa dụ dỗ nói: "Đi ra ngoài một chuyến đem về liền như vậy, ngươi người lớn như thế, chẳng lẽ còn gọi ai khi dễ rồi hả?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đùa tí tửng đi cọ Giang Trừng cổ, nói: "A Trừng ôm ta, ta thuận tiện rồi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẻ mặt không kiên nhẫn, thò tay liền nghĩ đẩy ra Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt. Chẳng qua là hôm nay Ngụy Vô Tiện dáng tươi cười thấy thế nào đều có chút miễn cưỡng, tay hắn ngả vào một nửa, lại có chút ít tại tâm không đành lòng, ngược lại vung đến Ngụy Vô Tiện sau đầu, nói: "Ngươi không phải là đặc biệt năng lực sao? Thực sự có người bảo ngươi không thoải mái? Đến cùng người phương nào, ngay cả ta Đông cung người cũng dám khi dễ, ta xem là chán sống."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vội vàng nói: "Trừ ngươi ra, ai có thể khi dễ ta nha. Bất quá là nhìn hôm nay mùa đông tuyết rơi không ngừng, trong nội tâm phiền muộn."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ngụy Anh, ngươi thật sự là sự ngu dại, cái này Hoàng Thành tuyết hàng năm đều như vậy xuống, sáng nay cùng những năm qua cũng không có gì khác nhau."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "A Trừng như thế nói, liền đem như thế đi."</p><p>	Đầu của hắn nhưng chôn ở Giang Trừng trên cổ.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên người có một cỗ thanh đạm liên hương, khi còn bé Ngụy Vô Tiện tổng cười nhạo hắn là hạt sen ăn quá nhiều, giống như Thao Thiết bình thường tham ăn, tức giận đến tiểu Thái Tử đuổi theo hắn đánh.</p><p>	Kỳ thật hắn ưa thích mùi thơm này ưa thích muốn chết.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cọ xát Giang Trừng bên mặt, hắn từ Tiểu Ái sính anh hùng cũng yêu làm nũng, bất quá làm nũng nhiều đối với lấy Giang Trừng cùng trưởng công chúa, lớn hơn về sau liền không thường như vậy.</p><p>	Hắn cọ lấy Giang Trừng, đầy trong đầu nhớ tới đều là khi còn bé cảnh tượng, hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái người khác họ thư đồng trong cung làm mưa làm gió quả thực đã đến vô pháp vô thiên tình trạng, một nửa dựa vào là Giang Phong Miên Thánh sủng, một nửa dựa vào là Thái Tử Giang Trừng che chở.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhất thời lại muôn phần bình tĩnh, hỏi Giang Trừng: "Nếu như ta làm cái gì không tốt sự tình, ngươi gặp tha thứ ta sao?"</p><p>	Đáp án ước chừng là không biết. Ngụy Vô Tiện trong nội tâm rõ ràng. Vì vậy hắn liền chui tại Giang Trừng bên gáy tư thế, đưa tay bưng kín Giang Trừng miệng, nói: "Ngươi đừng nói, ta không muốn nghe."</p><p>	Hai mươi ba,</p><p>	Giang Trừng tỉnh lại thì, trên cổ đã hơn nhiều một thừng huyền thiết dây xích dài.</p><p>	Hắn cổ hết sức nhỏ thon dài, lại bởi vì tân hoàng đăng cơ về sau, lâu dài dừng lại ở Thái Tử trong điện không thấy ánh mặt trời, đặc biệt trắng. Đen nhánh huyền thiết vòng ở phía trên liền thực tế nhìn chăm chú, thậm chí lại vài phần tàn nhẫn lại triền miên kiều diễm, làm cho người mơ màng.</p><p>	Đây là ngoài ý liệu đấy, phi ngựa một chuyện về sau, hắn có thể nghĩ đến Ngụy Vô Tiện Lôi Đình tức giận, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn gặp cho mình một cái xích sắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền đứng ở hắn bên giường, cũng không hiểu được đứng đã bao lâu, lưng rất rất thẳng, thẳng đến thậm chí có chút ít cứng ngắc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tựa hồ còn không dám tin, lại lấy tay đi phủ trên cổ xích sắt. Xiềng xích rất nhỏ, nhưng là huyền cương chế tạo, mặc dù hắn võ nghệ siêu quần cũng tránh kiếp trước, nói dóc không ngừng.</p><p>	Hắn thả tay xuống, chi khởi thân thể, nhìn về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	"Nhất triều thiên tử, một triều thần, càng không nói đến Thái Tử" Giang Trừng đôi mắt đỏ bừng mà phẫn hận, chữ câu chữ câu đều giống như khấp huyết "Ngươi lưu lại ta, cuối cùng muốn làm cái gì. Hôm nay trả lại cho ta như vậy một đạo khóa sắt, làm như ta là bỉ ổi kẻ tù tội còn là nuôi dưỡng sủng vật!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm lạnh như băng, đáp: "Ta lưu lại ngươi, là muốn ngươi còn sống. Còn sống liền có hi vọng, mọi sự đều có khả năng. Đây đối với ngươi cũng tốt, không phải sao?"</p><p>	"Còn sống." Giang Trừng lập lại một lần cái này hai chữ, nói: "Vậy ngươi lại có nghĩ tới hay không, ta là không phải là muốn cái này mệnh?"</p><p>	"Đối với ta cũng tốt. Đối với ta cũng tốt! Ngụy Vô Tiện ngươi là anh hùng bệnh đi lên, váng đầu rồi a. Có phải hay không đem bản thân cảm động quên hết tất cả, còn muốn lấy ta muốn cảm tạ ngươi? Ngươi đã quên là ai huyết tẩy Thánh kinh, là ai thí giết tiên đế, là ai làm hại ta cửa nát nhà tan sao? !"</p><p>	"Ta chỉ cảm thấy, kéo dài hơi tàn mỗi một khắc, đều sống không bằng chết, đau nhức triệt nội tâm!"</p><p>	"Ngươi nói, liền là như thế này, ta cũng nên tạ ngươi sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, ánh mắt cũng là lành lạnh đấy. Từ đường cái sau khi trở về toàn bộ người khí tức trên thân đều tựa hồ bất đồng.</p><p>	Hắn đầu trong nội tâm thời gian dần qua nghĩ đến —— thiên hạ họ Giang, nhưng, là Giang Trừng Giang. Hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện tuyệt không cùng Giang Trừng đoạt, chỉ vì hắn tạm thời bảo quản lấy, thực sự tuyệt không để cho những người khác giống như muốn. Cái này mệnh cũng thế, chỉ vì Giang Trừng lưu lại, đến đâu một ngày hắn thật sự muốn, liền cho hắn.</p><p>	Nhưng những...này đều sớm đã vô pháp nói nhiều cùng cửa, chỉ có thể cùng máu cùng nước mắt hướng trong bụng nuốt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nháy hai cái mắt, bắt lấy Giang Trừng trên cổ xiềng xích, đinh linh cạch lang lúc giữa, cúi người tới gần hắn, cái kia khoảng cách quá gần, thân cận đến tựa hồ lại thoáng về phía trước, hai người liền muốn hôn cùng một chỗ.</p><p>	"Liền là như thế này, ngươi cũng cho ta sống." Ngụy Vô Tiện câu môi cười cười, vui vẻ nhưng lại không đạt đáy mắt, nói: "A Trừng tổng không muốn thấy, Giang thị Hoàng tộc vì ngươi chết theo đi."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng, nhớ kỹ hôm nay trong lòng phần này hận, muốn vĩnh viễn, vĩnh viễn như vậy hận ta, một khắc cũng lớn lao quên lãng, một khắc cũng lớn lao thoải mái."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngưng mắt nhìn Giang Trừng bởi vì phẫn hận mà mở to hai mắt, ngữ điệu hòa hoãn, rồi lại chữ chữ giống như cây chuẩn vào cữu chi chuẩn xác, cuối cùng còn hỏi nói:</p><p>	"Nhớ kỹ sao?"</p><p>	Hai mươi tư,</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói cho cùng tính cái tài học kinh diễm tốt quân chủ, mấy ngày nay Trung Nguyên đột phá khác thường huống, liền lệ tinh lấy quản lý chi, nhanh chóng át rơi xuống không đúng danh tiếng.</p><p>	Khó khăn được không, lại xám xịt tiến đến Thái Tử điện thờ cho mình tìm không thoải mái. Mỗi lần thấy Giang Trừng dù sao vẫn là cãi lộn lúc hơn, thực tế hiện tại bỏ thêm một thừng khóa sắt, hầu như đã dùng hết giữa hai người cuối cùng một chút tình cảm.</p><p>	Có thể Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là muốn gặp hắn. Chỉ có nhìn thấy hắn, viên kia tổng phiêu bạt tâm mới có thể tìm được yên ổn cùng tinh minh.</p><p>	Không có người thông báo, ít nhất nói rõ tiểu tổ tông hai ngày này còn là ăn cơm thật ngon đấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không lớn lo lắng. Nhưng mà chứng kiến Giang Trừng lúc, phần này nhẹ nhõm liền không còn sót lại chút gì rồi.</p><p>	Sắc mặt bất thiện tân đế chỉ vào Giang Trừng trên cổ giãy giụa đi ra ứ tổn thương cùng vết máu, hỏi: "Biết rõ đây là cái gì sao?"</p><p>	Cung nhân bá quỳ xuống một mảnh, vốn là hoảng sợ đến cực điểm thần sắc, cầm đầu chưởng sự tình thái giám run run rẩy rẩy nói: "Đúng, đúng vết thương "</p><p>	"Nói đúng." Ngụy Vô Tiện gật đầu, lại nói: "Chăm sóc không chu toàn, lại để cho Thái Tử làm bị thương, không cần sống."</p><p>	"Đều mang xuống."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện quay đầu nhìn lại Giang Trừng, ngữ điệu thả nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp rất nhiều, nói: "Bọn hắn chiếu cố không tốt ngươi, liền gọi là Giang thị người đến đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặt lộ vẻ tức giận.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tiếp tục nói: "Đợi Giang thị người đến, nếu như làm không tốt, tựa như hôm nay những người này bình thường xử trí."</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện!" Giang Trừng nghiêm nghị quát.</p><p>	"Giang Trừng!" Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm so với Giang Trừng càng lớn, hắn nói: "Qua ta cái gì đều dựa vào ngươi, nhưng hiện tại xem ra là sai đấy. Ta như cái gì đều tùy ngươi, ngươi ngày ấy liền phối hợp hướng tử lộ trên rời đi."</p><p>	"Hướng sau ngươi ngược lại là nhìn xem, ta phải không là còn cái gì đều nuông chiều ngươi."</p><p>	"Thái tử điện hạ liền hận ta đi, ta không quan tâm."</p><p>	Hai mươi lăm,</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện làm giấc mộng, là Giang Trừng lễ đội mũ năm đó sự tình.</p><p>	Hắn từ ngoài cung nâng Lam Trạm dẫn theo đầu tiểu sữa con chó, coi như lễ vật tặng cho cái kia bắt bẻ thái tử điện hạ, chuyển lệch bản thân lại trời sinh sợ chó, đành phải khiến đi theo tùy tùng chuyển giao.</p><p>	Thiên địa mênh mông, tuyết sợi thô không chỉ có, phong thần tuấn lãng Thái Tử cầm trong tay một thanh Ngụy tím lớn cái dù đứng ở trong tuyết, như là nhân gian cuối cùng một chút màu sắc.</p><p>	Thái Tử tâm tình khó rất khá, không biết là ôm còn là mang theo cái kia cũng cùng tuyết tựa như tiểu cẩu, bước nhỏ bước hai cái, lại bắt đầu nho nhỏ đảo quanh đứng lên, phiền phức áo bào mặc quần áo ở dưới áo giáp theo động tác của hắn xoáy ra, là mênh mông bát ngát thuần trắng trên một vòng mỹ lệ lại tôn quý tím.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng nắm lấy một chút cái dù, trong con ngươi tất cả đều là Giang Trừng thân hình.</p><p>	Hắn giả bộ như sợ hãi lại tức giận bộ dáng, cười nói "Là con chó! Mau đưa cái này nó ném ra cung đi!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, lông mày nhỏ nhắn mắt hạnh, khuôn mặt sáng trắng, ngàn vạn vầng sáng lưu chuyển tại thần tình lúc giữa, đẹp mắt đến làm cho người đầu váng mắt hoa. Đối phương nhẹ nhàng cười, bờ môi mấp máy, tựa hồ muốn nói cái gì.</p><p>	Hắn đang nói gì đấy? Ngụy Vô Tiện nỗ lực đi nghe, rồi lại thủy chung nghe chẳng phân biệt được minh.</p><p>	————————————————</p><p>	Một tháng sau khả năng Tu Văn _(:3" ∠❀)_</p><p>	Tốc độ đánh khả năng tồn tại bug, hoan nghênh bắt  trùng.</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (bốn)</p><p>	♠ gà mờ nếp xưa quyền mưu AU</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Hai mươi sáu</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện làm việc xưa nay điên vả lại gấp, không theo lẽ thường, không tập kích thói quen chế tạo.</p><p>	Ngày ấy nói xong, Giang thị Hoàng tộc vào cung sự tình liền nhanh chóng đăng lên nhật báo, cái này tại thường ngày là không có đấy. Thấp ti đến ti tiện dong, cao quý đến hầu tước, vào cung người mặc dù không nhiều lắm, rồi lại tỉ mỉ chọn lựa không một không liên quan đến.</p><p>	Bất luận xuất thân, vào Thái Tử Đông cung liền đều là thái tử điện hạ nô bộc. Đây là Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc đầu lời nói.</p><p>	Đang mặc cung nhân quần áo và trang sức Giang thị đệ tử nối đuôi nhau mà vào lúc, đúng là giữa mùa hạ thời tiết. Quý giá Thái Tử vốn cũng không nhịn hè nóng bức, cái này càng là nóng lòng khí nóng nảy.</p><p>	Hắn trên cổ tổn thương một mực không tốt, trên một vết thương phương hướng nhiều, dưới một đường vết rách liền bị hắn kéo càng lớn. Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù nắm lấy Giang thị uy hiếp, hắn Giang Trừng rồi lại cũng không thấy nhân tiện chuyện thật sự tình thuận theo.</p><p>	Kỳ thật những thứ này bất quá bị thương ngoài da, nhìn xem mặc dù dọa người, cũng không nguy hiểm tính mạng, nhưng mà Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là ngạc nhiên, ngày ngày phân công trong nội cung tốt nhất ngự y tiến về trước dò xét nhìn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là có ý cho Ngụy Vô Tiện tìm không thoải mái đấy, đương nhiên không theo ý của hắn. Tuổi tác đã cao lão ngự y mỗi ngày đến Thái Tử ngoài điện thủ nửa ngày, bình thường đều là không các loại.</p><p>	Mặc dù không triệu kiến, ngự y thân đợi nhưng là còn là thông truyền đấy. Ngày hôm đó đến bẩm báo gã sai vặt không biết có hay không không nhìn được quy củ, dựa vào là khoảng cách Giang Trừng hết sức thân cận, phục trên mặt đất nói: "Thái tử điện hạ, ngự y đã đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng liền cái ánh mắt cũng không cho hắn, cầm trong tay sách cổ, nói: "Không để ý tới, không thấy."</p><p>	Cái kia gã sai vặt thật sâu phục trên mặt đất, đáp: "Vâng." Nhưng lại không đứng dậy ly khai.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này mới nghiêng ánh mắt nhìn hắn, mơ hồ cảm thấy cái này nằm rạp xuống trên mặt đất thân hình có chút quen thuộc. Hỏi: "Ngươi là?"</p><p>	Người nọ rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên, rồi lại thủy chung rủ xuống liếc tròng mắt, không dám cùng Giang Trừng đối mặt, thần sắc sợ hãi, bàn tay nắm thành quyền.</p><p>	"Tương Dương Vương gia? Biểu huynh?"</p><p>	Hai mươi bảy</p><p>	Thái Tử đi lễ đội mũ lễ về sau, liền không thường cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng giường tổng cộng ngủ rồi, hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau, không thêm nhiều lời.</p><p>	Có thể ban đêm không đợi cùng một chỗ, liền không cách nào như dĩ vãng như vậy, không rõ chi tiết biết được phát sinh ở lẫn nhau trên người lớn nhỏ công việc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tính trong nội tâm cẩn thận người, thực sự nhìn ra Ngụy Vô Tiện gần nhất thật sự tinh thần không được tốt, dưới mắt lúc có đen nhánh, chẳng phải nói chuyện tình yêu, trừ mình ra không thường đối với hắn người vui cười. Hắn còn là càng thói quen Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đùa tí tửng không có tim không có phổi bộ dáng.</p><p>	Ngày ấy múa kiếm, Ngụy Vô Tiện mà ngay cả kiếm cũng không có nắm vững, Tùy Tiện vừa mới ra khỏi vỏ liền loảng xoảng làm rơi xuống trên mặt đất. Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe tiếng mới giật mình tỉnh lại, vội vội vàng vàng ngồi xổm người xuống đi nhặt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhíu mày, cũng cùng theo ngồi chồm hổm xuống, đè lại Ngụy Vô Tiện nhặt kiếm tay, nói: "Ngụy Anh, ngươi cuối cùng làm sao vậy."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hai gò má hơi hơi co rúm, đó là hắn đối mặt Giang Trừng lúc, muốn nói dối điềm báo, Giang Trừng hừ lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Không muốn nói cũng không nói, vạn lớn lao lường gạt ta."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện liền thật không có nói chuyện.</p><p>	Cuối cùng vẫn còn Giang Trừng ngắn ngủi thở dài, nói: "Ngươi chưa nghe người ở phía ngoài nói lung tung. Như nếu là bởi vì giảng thân thế của ngươi, chớ để ở trong lòng. Ta đều là không tin đấy. Người nào nếu là cầm cái này mà nói sự tình, ngươi liền nói cho ta biết, ta đến thay ngươi hả giận."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhưng không đáp.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thần sắc có chút thay đổi, hắn hạ thấp thanh âm, hỏi: "Ta chỉ hỏi ngươi, có thật không vậy?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thân trên một cái giật mình, hầu như không chút suy nghĩ, lời nói đã nói ra khỏi miệng, "Đương nhiên không phải!"</p><p>	Đây là Ngụy Vô Tiện trong cả đời, tại chính sự trên duy nhất một lần lừa gạt hắn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Những lời này tại phía sau mấy năm nhiều lần bị hắn nhớ tới, nhiều lần bị hắn nhấm nuốt, mỗi lần hối tiếc không kịp.</p><p>	Nhưng lúc ấy, những lời này đúng là bị Giang Trừng thư đấy. Vì vậy hắn liền thay đổi cái lí do thoái thác, lại lặp lại một lần lúc trước ý tứ.</p><p>	"Ta tri kỷ đến lời đồn lại lên, cũng biết sợ là có người tìm làm phiền ngươi. Lúc đầu nghĩ đến ngươi từ trước đến nay năng lực, nên phiền muộn cũng không đến phiên ngươi đấy."</p><p>	"Ngụy Anh, ngươi vả lại trung thực nói cho ta biết, chuyện gần nhất, ngươi có thể ứng phó đến? Có hay không muốn ta giúp ngươi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không đi nhìn thẳng Giang Trừng ánh mắt,  âm u nhìn về phía phương xa, miệng nói: "Ứng phó đến. Ngươi yên tâm."</p><p>	"Thật đúng? Lớn lao sính anh hùng, lớn lao thể hiện."</p><p>	"Đương nhiên, ta khống chế được nổi. Ngươi yên tâm."</p><p>	Giang Trừng lúc này mới trễ dưới một hơi, nói: "Ngươi nếu như đã nói như vậy, ta đây liền tin ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn mắt hạnh lớn mà tròn, chỉ cần có sơ qua ánh sáng, liền lộ ra như mèo con mắt bình thường, làm thu lại sắc bén thẩm đạc chi khí, đầy cõi lòng tín nhiệm mà lơ đãng nhìn về phía ngươi lúc, không người hiểu rõ không đúng hắn thả lỏng trong lòng phòng.</p><p>	Hai mươi tám</p><p>	Náo động đến cùng đúng hạn tới.</p><p>	Gã sai vặt cuống quít đến gọi Giang Trừng lúc, hắn sớm đã phát hiện, quần áo trên người đều đã che đậy lên.</p><p>	Vừa mới bước ra cánh cửa, liền bị hộ vệ bao quanh túm tụm, thứ bậc cao nhất đi theo tùy tùng khom người nói: "Tặc tử làm loạn, làm như có tử sĩ bức vua thoái vị, chúng ta hộ tống thái tử điện hạ đi đầu ly cung."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không đáp, rồi lại hỏi: "Ngụy Anh đâu!"</p><p>	Đi theo tùy tùng nói: "Đã phái người đi hô, đem về lại nói tìm không gặp người, tựa hồ hôm nay đều không sao cả thấy."</p><p>	"Đi tìm!"</p><p>	"Thái tử điện hạ, tình thế nguy cơ, gì quản hắn một cái thư đồng, kính xin nhanh chóng rời đi!"</p><p>	"Ta nói, đi trước tìm Ngụy Anh!"</p><p>	"Điện hạ! Chẳng quan tâm Ngụy công tử rồi! Xin ngài bảo trọng bản thân a!" Cái kia đi theo tùy tùng xuất thân không thấp, biết rõ tình thế, dĩ nhiên quỳ xuống đến đau khổ cầu khẩn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại tóm lên hắn cổ áo, cơ hồ là quát: "Nghe không rõ không, đi tìm! Tìm không thấy Ngụy Anh liền không rời cung!"</p><p>	Hai mươi chín</p><p>	Hoàng Cung đại loạn, lui tới cung nhân thị vệ các nơi chạy thục mạng.</p><p>	Thái Tử điện thờ là nhất khác thường một chỗ, môn hộ mở rộng, trung thành và tận tâm Thái Tử đi theo tùy tùng cũng không bảo hộ hắn ly khai, ngược lại qua lại ra vào tất cả Thiên Điện, tựa hồ đang tìm kiếm cái gì.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mình cũng không có nhàn rỗi, cảm thấy vội vàng, ỷ vào võ nghệ phi phàm, vẻn vẹn mang theo tín nhiệm nhất mấy cái hộ vệ, ra Thái Tử hành cung, thẳng đến ánh lửa tối thịnh chỗ mà đi.</p><p>	Hắn không hiểu được Ngụy Vô Tiện người ở chỗ nào, cũng hiểu được hắn hẳn là cái đích cho mọi người chỉ trích, cho nên hướng sau cùng hiểm bức bách địa phương đi —— tựa hồ tối tăm trong có làm cho triệu hoán, dẫn hắn đi tìm hắn quan tâm nhất chính là cái người kia.</p><p>	Chưa cùng, phía trước liền thấy đại đội nhân mã. Cầm đầu người nọ xoay người lại, hắn quần áo màu đen áo giáp, tóc dùng huyết hồng dây cột tóc cao cao kéo lên, đứng ở núi thây biển máu bên trong, sau lưng ánh lửa ngút trời, đốt chính là Hoàng Đế tẩm điện, độ lửa như vậy  chứa, đem rường cột chạm trổ Phù Hoa đốt quách cho rồi.</p><p>	"Ngụy Anh..." Giang Trừng sững sờ ở tại chỗ, nghe thấy thanh âm của mình, nhưng vẫn là không dám nhận thức người trước mắt đã gần hai mươi năm, cùng mình như hình với bóng, lẫn nhau là nửa người người.</p><p>	Hắn đúng là nơi đây đã tìm được Ngụy Anh, rồi lại giống như không phải của hắn cái kia Ngụy Anh rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cứ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng nhìn, trên mặt vẫn lơ là tung tóe trên vết máu, thô bạo thần tình chưa kịp thay cho, phảng phất từ Địa Ngục bò lại nhân gian lấy mạng ác quỷ.</p><p>	Hắn đến thừng, Giang thị Hoàng tộc tính mạng.</p><p>	Ba mươi</p><p>	Hôm nay ngự y lại không đúng giờ đối đãi các ngươi đợi, Đông cung người mặc dù không nói, cảm thấy tuy nhiên cũng cảm giác kỳ quái.</p><p>	Nhưng mà không bao lâu, liền thấy đương kim thánh thượng tự mình đến đây, bên người vẫn mang theo cái ăn mặc khảo cứu, vóc người cao gầy trẻ tuổi nữ tử, khí độ phi phàm, vừa thấy chính là quyền quý.</p><p>	Giang thị cung nhân trong thân phận tôn quý người, không khó nhận ra người này —— Ôn thị Ôn Tình.</p><p>	Ôn cửa căn cơ thâm hậu, bàn cành sai đoạn, cũng tại tân đế trong tay bị phần mà phá được, duy nhất không bị trừng phạt thanh lý chỉ vẹn vẹn có Nhất Mạch, kia đương gia người chính là Ôn Tình.</p><p>	Trên phố nghe đồn, năm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện ban đầu trèo lên đại bảo, chính là Ôn Tình Nhất Mạch to lớn tương trợ, tân đế mới có thể cùng ôn Tướng quần nhau, suốt ngày sau châu báu, cho nên Ngụy Vô Tiện đối với Ôn Tình một môn dẫn có gia, đối đãi các ngươi làm thân tín.</p><p>	Ôn Tình mặc dù thân phận tôn quý, địa vị cực cao, lại tựa hồ như vô tâm quyền chính, nổi danh bên ngoài chính là nàng tinh công y đạo, độc nhất vô nhị.</p><p>	Nhưng mà trong thiên hạ, lại có bao nhiêu người có thể gọi đến động vị này tự mình tiến về trước nhìn xem bệnh?</p><p>	Có.</p><p>	Nhìn còn là sau cùng bình thường vết thương nhỏ.</p><p>	Vả lại, ăn canh cửa —— cùng đương kim thánh thượng cùng nhau.</p><p>	Ôn Tình chọn lông mi, trong mắt vài phần trêu tức. Ngụy Vô Tiện chịu không được ánh mắt của nàng, đối với bên cạnh nói: "Đem cửa mở ra, hôm nay nhất định phải là thái tử điện hạ nhìn xem trên cổ tổn thương."</p><p>	Lại đang cung nhân động tác trước, vào trong bên cạnh nói: "Ta không tiến đến, chỉ làm cho bên cạnh người cho ngươi xem nhìn."</p><p>	Suy nghĩ một chút lại nói: "Thực mất hứng, liền gọi nàng đi ra, vô sự."</p><p>	Cái này Ôn Tình thật sự cười ra tiếng.</p><p>	Ba mươi mốt</p><p>	Ôn Tình cùng Giang Trừng bốn mắt nhìn nhau, cảm thấy có tất cả gợn sóng.</p><p>	Ôn Tình là đương thời số một số hai y đạo kỳ tài, tuổi tác còn nhẹ, cũng đã có đại thành.</p><p>	Nàng vốn chỉ muốn vì cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu quả tim nhọn người trên quản lý quản lý trên cổ tổn thương, có lẽ còn có khó được tư tâm, muốn giúp cái kia có cực khổ nói Hoàng Đế nói hai câu lời hữu ích.</p><p>	Nhưng hiện tại nàng không nghĩ như vậy rồi.</p><p>	Nàng ngửi được một cỗ mùi vị, rất cạn, hầu như khó có thể bắt, liền chính nàng kỳ thật đều sẽ không dám vững tin đấy, không khỏi hoài nghi lên y thuật của mình đến.</p><p>	Có thể nàng càng không thể đưa Ngụy Vô Tiện tại nguy hiểm hoàn cảnh không để ý.</p><p>	"Thái tử điện hạ trên cổ tổn thương không thể không có để trong lòng, lâu dài dĩ vãng, mặc kệ thối rữa, di dưới vết sẹo không thể tránh được." Ôn Tình bình yên nói, trên tay đi duỗi hướng càng phần dưới vị trí, chạm đến đối phương cổ áo: "Khác, thánh thượng nói cùng, ngày ấy rơi, thái tử điện hạ sợ là trên người cũng có nội thương, không ngại hôm nay cùng nhau nhìn một cái."</p><p>	Giang Trừng trên mặt bất động thanh sắc, nhưng trong lòng ngạc nhiên. Hôm nay Ôn Tình ngoài ý muốn đến đây, Giang Trừng liền đã có băn khoăn. Ngày ấy Tương Dương Vương quỳ sát ở trước mặt hắn, gặp lui ra, rốt cuộc lấy hết dũng khí, tay chân bối rối kín đáo đưa cho hắn một cái cái cổ trắng ngọc bình nhỏ, một phong thư.</p><p>	Xưa cũ đảng ở ẩn bất quá mấy tháng, cái này liền lại có tái khởi xu thế.</p><p>	Vật ấy cái liên lụy rất rộng, tư sự thể lớn, Giang Trừng càng nghĩ, còn là quyết định mang theo trên người để tránh có chỗ sai lầm.</p><p>	Trong nội cung ngự y mặc dù y thuật cao thâm, thực sự tuyệt không bằng một miểu như có như không chi vị xem xét vật bổn sự, có thể hôm nay người đến, là Ôn Tình.</p><p>	Ôn Tình hai tay lấy dò xét hướng Giang Trừng vạt áo, lại bị một phát bắt được, Giang Trừng nói: "Ôn cô nương không cần như thế, bất quá rơi, không mấy tổn thương, liền có, cũng không kịp thiếu niên lúc cỡi ngựa bắn cung múa kiếm ngã đụng, sớm đã tốt toàn bộ rồi."</p><p>	Ôn Tình không thuận theo, Giang Trừng cũng không thuận theo, âm thầm dưới tay ra sức, vô ý cọ ngược lại liền ở một bên xem bệnh rương.</p><p>	"Đông" một tiếng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một mực giữ ở ngoài cửa, gánh kị Giang Trừng tính khí đi lên không muốn trị liệu.</p><p>	Giang Trừng bất luận cái gì một chút chuyện nhỏ, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trong mắt cũng là trời đại sự, tự phi ngựa về sau, Ngụy Vô Tiện càng là hàng đêm không được yên giấc, cô sát khí càng nặng, Giang Trừng trên người một chút gió thổi cỏ lay, liền như lâm đại địch.</p><p>	Đột phá nghe tiếng vang, Ngụy Vô Tiện nghiêm nghị đứng dậy, một bên nơm nớp lo sợ Giang thị nô bộc quỳ xuống trên đất. Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, còn là xông vào trong điện.</p><p>	Cái nào muốn sẽ thấy có thể xưng là hương diễm một màn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng quần áo bị giật ra, trắng nõn non mịn lồng ngực lộ ra non nửa. Ôn Tình cũng không khá hơn chút nào, mặc dù Giang Trừng bận tâm quân tử phong độ, rồi lại càng lo lắng bình ngọc bại lộ, dĩ nhiên là bắt Ôn Tình hai tay.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút ngốc trệ, hắn không có phần chút nào ánh mắt đi cho Ôn Tình, trực lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, nói: "Ôn Tình đi ra ngoài trước." Thanh âm lạnh buốt mà cứng rắn.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong nội tâm có việc, cũng không cố trên Ngụy Vô Tiện ánh mắt, để sát vào muốn đứng lên Ôn Tình, tại nàng bên tai nói: "Muốn vì hắn tốt, liền vạn lớn lao nhiều lời. Thận suy nghĩ!"</p><p>	Dạng như vậy, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trong mắt quả thực giống như tình nhân lúc giữa nói nhỏ.</p><p>	Ba mươi hai</p><p>	Trong điện chỉ còn lại có Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện hai người.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng sóng cả mãnh liệt, căn bản không có chú ý tới Ngụy Vô Tiện một mực không đều rời đi ánh mắt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hít sâu hai cái, thật dài thở ra, nắm nắm nắm đấm, cuối cùng vẫn còn khắc chế nói: "Vừa rồi... Vừa rồi, xem qua trên cổ đả thương?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không tập trung, nói: "Nhìn rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện im lặng, qua nhiều thời điểm, lại nói: "Vừa rồi, ngươi cùng Ôn Tình."</p><p>	Giang Trừng phục hồi tinh thần lại, trong lòng còi báo động mãnh liệt, thêm chút suy tư, chợt nhấp lên khí thế, kéo ra đông cứng nghiền ngẫm dáng tươi cười, nói: "Ôn Tình rất không tồi. Có một yêu cầu quá đáng, có thể làm cho nàng đến Thái Tử điện thờ?"</p><p>	Ôn Tình xác định đã nhận ra cái gì, chỉ có từ nay về sau đều từ chính hắn nhìn xem, mới có thể để cho hắn yên tâm. Giang Trừng nhớ tới vừa mới làm cho người mơ màng hiểu lầm đấy hình ảnh, chợt cảm thấy có thể thêm lợi dụng.</p><p>	"Ngươi không phải đã nói, mọi sự đều do ta sao? Ta hiện nay đều muốn Ôn Tình, ngươi có cho hay không ta?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nói: "Ngươi không muốn? Không nỡ bỏ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện còn là không nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng lại nói: "Người đều nghe đồn, ngươi cùng cái kia Ôn gia cô nương quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, hôm nay xem ra cũng không phải giả. Như thế nào, ta đây [ tốt nhất huynh đệ ] đều là không nỡ bỏ cho."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói chuyện từ trước đến nay không dễ nghe, hôm nay thực tế. Lời này nửa thật nửa giả, một nửa vì đại cục bất đắc dĩ chịu, một nửa là chính hắn vi diệu ghen tuông cho hả giận.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cuối cùng mở miệng, hắn nói: "Ngươi muốn đấy, ta đương nhiên đều cho ngươi. Chẳng qua là, không biết Ôn Tình ở đâu vào mắt của ngươi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Ta hiện một cột xích chó người đổi, đâu còn quản cái gì vào không vào mắt, có thể ăn mòn thời gian liền đã đủ rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hừ cười nói: "A Trừng gần đây, Lam gia con trai trưởng cũng thấy không ít, có phải hay không liền hắn cũng cùng nhau cho ngươi?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hiểu trong nội tâm vẫn có chút khí, mạnh miệng nói: "Hắn cũng không tệ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm triệt để lạnh xuống đến: "Ôn Tình Không sai Lam Hoán không sai."</p><p>	"Ta đây đây?" Ngụy Vô Tiện hỏi</p><p>	"Ta cũng không tệ." Ngụy Vô Tiện tự đáp.</p><p>	Lời còn chưa dứt, hắn một tay đã búng Giang Trừng vốn cũng không để ý tốt quần áo, lộ ra Bạch Bích tựa như đầu vai.</p><p>	————————————————————</p><p>	Vì nội dung cốt truyện nguyên vẹn, đã nói rồi đấy cái này chương có xe, cuối cùng vẫn còn không có... Tấu chương quá độ, có lẽ chưa đủ đặc sắc, nhưng ta bản thân thật sự không bỏ được cắt đi Trừng Trừng đối với Ngụy ca hoàn toàn tín nhiệm cùng nguy hiểm lúc bảo hộ.</p><p>	Lam lớn tương lai còn sẽ có xuất hiện, độ dài bất định, là mối tình thắm thiết còn là nửa thật nửa giả, còn chưa nghĩ ra —— nếu có ý tưởng, hoan nghênh cùng ta nghiên cứu thảo luận</p><p>	Bởi vì thật sự xấu hổ ghi trong bốn, trong năm, cuối cùng vẫn còn đổi thành (một)(nhị)(ba)</p><p>	Xe tại hạ chương, báo động trước một cái, xe không thơm không ngọt, trên giường ẩu đả, mạnh mẽ x chảy máu. Tương đối thống khổ, nếu như ta là Ngụy ca khả năng nửa đường liền héo loại trình độ đó (bushi)...</p><p>	Nhiệt tình yêu sở hữu tiểu thiên sứ nhắn lại, nhắn lại cùng bình luận sử dụng ta vui vẻ! lo chủ vẽ gió cùng văn phong cực độ không khỏe, lời nói lao vả lại om sòm, thực giọt rất ưa thích cùng Minna cây dâu nói chuyện phiếm ——</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (năm)</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Cưu chiếm thước tổ bên trong lễ đội mũ lễ tuổi tác bị ta riêng thiết lập tại 15</p><p>	Cưu chiếm thước tổ bên trong lễ đội mũ lễ tuổi tác bị ta riêng thiết lập tại 15</p><p>	Bình | che nặng phát, khả năng bộ phận người nhìn rồi, còn có bảo bối muốn cùng ta trò chuyện nội dung cốt truyện không (nằm ngửa rơi lệ)</p><p>	————————</p><p>	Ba mươi ba</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên đưa tang ngày ấy, Giang Trừng còn bị giam giữ tại Thái Tử Đông cung, trưởng công chúa Giang Yếm Ly làm ra muốn cùng Kim thị đồng sanh cộng tử tư thái.</p><p>	Nói đến buồn cười, cuối cùng đưa linh cữu đi đấy, đầu có thân phận nhất hoang đường Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Đó là gần trăm năm nay, Thánh kinh rét lạnh nhất sáng sớm, đầy trời lượt là trắng bóc mang mà Lệ liệt tuyết bay.</p><p>	Xa từ Tây Vực lao tới mà đến ẩn núp thầy cao giọng ngâm xướng đảo văn, gió lớn dắt tuyết trắng cao cao mà xoáy lên một trương lại một trương cờ Kinh, cũng xoáy lên các nữ nhân hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ, hoặc thực hoặc giả dối khóc hô.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tại hai bên bên tai không dứt khóc thảm kêu khóc trong một thân hiếu thuận trắng, từng bước một, đạp trên Thánh kinh trải qua nhiều năm không thay đổi đen màu thềm đá, đi về hướng chỗ cao, tại bậc thang đỉnh, là hắn qua đời ruột phụ thân, là hắn sắp tới tay quyền lực, cũng là từ nay về sau không cách nào lảng tránh vận mệnh.</p><p>	Hắn trong lồng ngực không rơi, chợt cảm thấy tang thương. Đã từng đối với rượu làm ca khúc, biên giới mở vực Lăng Vân ý chí không chỗ sắp đặt, tại lúc này trong lòng nhiều lần thoải mái chỉ còn một cái tên.</p><p>	Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ba mươi bốn</p><p>	Tiên đế tang hướng về thoáng qua một cái, liền đáp lời tay tân hoàng đăng cơ đại điển.</p><p>	Quá lịch sử làm Lam Khải Nhân trung dũng đại nghĩa, triều đình giằng co, không sợ hãi chút nào Ngụy Vô Tiện, nghiêm nghị trách, tức giận mắng kia tội ác tày trời, vong ân phụ nghĩa, có nghịch luân thường. Lật đi lật lại mắng Ngụy Vô Tiện đau đầu, lần đầu biết được muốn hình dung một người tội ác, nguyên lai có thể quan lấy nhiều như vậy tội danh.</p><p>	Hắn không dụng tâm đi nghe, càng không nhớ được cái gì, đầu ở giữa một cái cưu chiếm thước tổ đau nhói hắn.</p><p>	Cái này từ quen tai, hắn giống như tại nơi nào nghe qua. Đúng rồi, là năm đó Thái Tử ngày sinh, Tương Dương Vương mượn rượu mời mắng đấy. Lúc ấy Giang Trừng che ở trước người hắn, quản lý đến trong hoàng cung lại không người dám nói bừa.</p><p>	Sự tình cách nhiều năm, lại có người nói hắn như vậy, rồi lại sẽ không có ... nữa con người làm ra trong lòng của hắn nho nhỏ điểm này không thoải mái mà che ở trước người hắn.</p><p>	Cưu chiếm thước tổ.</p><p>	Một câu thành sấm.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đột nhiên đặc biệt muốn gặp Giang Trừng. Hắn từ nhỏ vô pháp vô thiên, lúc này rồi lại sinh ra khám không phá do dự cùng sợ hãi đến.</p><p>	Nhưng hắn thật sự muốn Giang Trừng muốn không được, trong lòng dường như bị khoét đi một khối, vắng vẻ rò lấy gió. Cuối cùng lại nắm lấy một cây cây sáo lên Thái Tử tẩm điện nóc nhà.</p><p>	Trong ngày tuyết rơi, buổi tối thấy không đến ánh trăng, có thể ánh trăng si qua trầm trọng mây, bình yên rơi vào cái này Hoàng Thành Thánh kinh.</p><p>	Thái Tử trong điện đèn đuốc sáng trưng, rồi lại không có tiếng vang nào, cũng không hề sinh lợi.</p><p>	Hắn biết rõ Giang Trừng tất nhiên cũng ngủ không qua. Thái Tử tính khí không tính quá tốt, hắn phải hay không phải rất đau khổ, có phải hay không rất dày vò, có phải hay không rất tức giận, có phải hay không rất ủy khuất.</p><p>	Hắn nên cùng tại Giang Trừng bên người đấy, thời điểm này hắn vậy mà không có cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	Có thể hắn lại thế nào cùng ở bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	Trong tay hắn một cây đen nhánh mực sáo, là Giang Trừng tặng cùng. Ngoài ý muốn đoạt được mỹ ngọc, có thể ngộ nhưng không thể cầu người giỏi tay nghề, tỉ mỉ chế tạo, nhét vào trong tay hắn thời điểm Thái Tử thần sắc rồi lại là chuyện phải làm, đơn giản là Ngụy Vô Tiện ưa thích.</p><p>	Cái này cây sáo còn chưa đặt tên. Ngụy Vô Tiện đem mực sáo ngang đến dưới môi, trịch trục thật lâu, cuối cùng nhẹ nhàng thổi tấu đứng lên.</p><p>	Thái Tử trong điện đột nhiên truyền ra bình sứ vỡ vụn âm thanh, Ngụy Vô Tiện tiếng sáo trì trệ.</p><p>	Tâm không phải gỗ đá, nhưng im hơi lặng tiếng không dám nói. Thiểu lúc giữa, trong điện thanh âm nghỉ ngơi, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền lại tấu đứng lên.</p><p>	Lúc này đây trong điện không có động tĩnh.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cây sáo thổi trúng tốt, du dương thánh thót, tối nay rồi lại tổng xuất sai lầm, làm cho tấu thanh âm lúc đứt lúc nối, tiếng sáo tối nghĩa.</p><p>	Chính đại lạnh, trên mái hiên tuyết đọng, Ngụy Vô Tiện an vị tại tuyết trong, tuyết nước tan ra lại kết thành băng, hắn không nhúc nhích, tựa hồ không hề hay biết.</p><p>	Đêm đó, Thái Tử điện thờ cả đêm ngọn đèn dầu sáng chói, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng liền tại nóc nhà đã ngồi suốt cả đêm, tiếng sáo thống khổ mà nức nở nghẹn ngào, cả tòa Thánh kinh đô dường như tại nghiêm nghị khóc thảm.</p><p>	Ba mươi sáu</p><p>	【 kết nối đối đãi các ngươi bổ sung, có thể ta riêng đâm get </p><p>	Ba mươi bảy</p><p>	Thái Tử mệt mỏi.</p><p>	Hôm nay lễ đội mũ lễ, lễ phép cổ chế tạo nặng nề, hắn bôn tẩu đến bây giờ, lại ôm tiểu cẩu tại trong tuyết vui đùa ầm ĩ một phen, rốt cuộc đã nhận ra mệt mỏi.</p><p>	Như thường ngày quyết định nhanh chóng, cũng không mệt mỏi đãi, lưng vĩnh viễn cao ngất thái tử điện hạ, tại Ngụy Vô Tiện bên người lúc, liền đặc biệt dễ dàng mệt mỏi chút ít, cũng dễ dàng đau nhức chút ít.</p><p>	Mệt mỏi có Ngụy Vô Tiện, đau đớn cũng có Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Hắn đem tiểu sữa con chó trả cho đi theo tùy tùng trông giữ, bản thân hướng về Ngụy Vô Tiện chỗ biểu lộ đình đi đến, có phần ngang ngược ngồi ở Ngụy Vô Tiện bên cạnh thân, nói: "Thiêm thiếp một lát."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện biết nghe lời phải đem bả vai gom góp qua, nói: "Cái kia A Trừng dựa vào ta a."</p><p>	Giang Trừng một chút không đi tâm, đi qua giống như chống đẩy hai cái, liền thản nhiên nói bụp lên đi.</p><p>	Không đầy một lát liền ngủ trầm rồi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ghé mắt dừng ở Giang Trừng, không biết bảo trì cái tư thế này nhìn bao lâu, khóe miệng  để lấy vui vẻ, không có hơn phân nửa nhuệ khí, lại hiện ra vài phần khó tả ôn nhu đến.</p><p>	Hắn tiểu Thái Tử hôm nay lễ đội mũ rồi.</p><p>	Mọi nơi quá yên tĩnh, liền tuyết đóa tuôn rơi rơi xuống trên mặt đất thanh âm, cũng lộ ra đặc biệt rõ ràng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe được bản thân an ổn chậm chạp rồi lại tiếng như nổi trống tim đập.</p><p>	[ A Trừng ]</p><p>	Hắn trong lòng lặng yên nói thầm cái tên này. Cử chỉ điên rồ giống như để sát vào Thái Tử, đối phương  trước mặt như bích ngọc, môi mỏng trơn bóng.</p><p>	[ A Trừng ]</p><p>	Hắn trong lòng lại hô một tiếng. Kịp phản ứng lúc, môi của mình đã nhẹ nhàng khắc ở Giang Trừng cánh môi trên.</p><p>	Hắn tựa hồ giật mình tỉnh lại, lại tựa hồ cảm thấy hiểu rõ. Một lát sau, mới chậm rãi dịch chuyển khỏi, nhạt nhẽo lại hạnh phúc nở nụ cười, trong nội tâm tựa hồ bị ấm hồ thở ra bông nhồi vào, mềm mại mà ủi thiếp.</p><p>	Chẳng qua là cái này hắn lại xấu hổ nhìn xem Giang Trừng. Lại sợ động tĩnh quá lớn náo tỉnh tựa ở hắn đầu vai ngủ tiểu tổ tông, đành phải cẩn thận quay đầu đi, giả vờ giả vịt nhìn phương xa cảnh tuyết.</p><p>	Đáng tiếc hắn cái này khó được ngượng ngùng nghiêng đầu, lại để cho hắn bỏ lỡ, nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi thái tử điện hạ, lặng lẽ câu dẫn ra khóe môi. Nụ cười kia độ cong rất nhỏ, có chút câu nệ, nhưng rất thiệt tình.</p><p>	Khi đó hàng năm, chưa cùng tính mạng đồ khi sông.</p><p>	Hai người đối với tương lai có tất cả ý định, thực sự đều không nóng nảy.</p><p>	Bọn hắn thậm chí nghĩ lấy còn nhiều thời gian, mọi sự đừng vội tại nhất thời.</p><p>	Bọn hắn lẫn nhau rúc vào với nhau. Mọi âm thanh đều yên tĩnh, tuyết màu yên ắng, dường như cái này một giấc muốn ngủ thật lâu, thức dậy liền đến hai tóc mai bạc phơ.</p><p>	"A Trừng, Thánh kinh tuyết rơi rồi "</p><p>	——</p><p>	Ngựa tre ngựa tre quá tinh khiết rồi ——</p><p>	Một tháng sau có thể sẽ Tu Văn</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (bảy)</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Bốn mươi tám</p><p>	Cái này năm ngày xuân bơi tiệc cũng không an bài cỡi ngựa bắn cung, chỉ vì tiểu Thái Tử đoạn trước thời gian cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện hai người phi ngựa té bị thương chân.</p><p>	Phi ngựa trước, Thái Tử điều khiển ngựa đúng lúc thụ qua kinh sợ, Ngụy Vô Tiện dưới háng con ngựa một chút tới gần, liền cả kinh cao hí...iiiiii một tiếng, đem Giang Trừng cứng rắn điên xuống dưới.</p><p>	Trên đùi tổn thương không nặng, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại sinh ra thật lớn khí, sau đó hai thớt ngựa đều lại không xuất hiện qua.</p><p>	Thái Tử chân tổn thương chưa lành, Ngụy Vô Tiện một bộ "Giang Trừng không thể kỵ binh, các vị liền cũng không cần cỡi" bộ dáng.</p><p>	Mặt khác thế gia đệ tử tự nhiên là theo hắn lưỡng đi đấy.</p><p>	Cũng không bơi săn, thêm với trời có hơi mưa, xuân tiệc biến lạc định trong cung một chỗ. Giang Trừng cũng không lộ ra hành động có trướng ngại, bất quá hành động thoáng nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp chút ít.</p><p>	Ai ngờ tản ra tiệc đi vào rừng, Ngụy Vô Tiện tự tùy thân làm cho mang theo yên ngựa trong móc ra một chút lớn cái dù, cái này cái dù hắn thường mang theo, chế tạo khá lớn, dung hạ hai người dư xài. Hắn đem cái dù mở ra, cái dù chuôi nhét vào Giang Trừng trong tay, bản thân đưa lưng về phía nửa ngồi tại Giang Trừng trước mặt, hai tay hướng về phía sau khép lại ở Thái Tử chân, thắt chặt có kỹ xảo mà đem người vác tại trên lưng.</p><p>	Xung quanh thế gia công tử lập tức dỗ dành cười rộ lên. Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại thần tình tự nhiên, đối với đám kia công tử ca cười mắng vài câu, lưng đeo Giang Trừng liền đi.</p><p>	Tiểu Thái Tử da mặt mỏng, trời sinh tính thật mạnh vô cùng, càng sợ có thất thể thống quy củ. Tại Ngụy Vô Tiện trên người lớn không được tự nhiên, giãy giụa lấy sẽ phải xuống, chọn sắc bén lông mi, nói khẽ với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Lá gan quá lớn! Tính bộ dáng gì nữa, mau buông ta xuống!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cười đến càn rỡ, nói: "A Trừng mà quản xem bọn hắn làm cái khỉ gió gì làm cái gì. Chân ngươi tổn thương không tốt toàn bộ, ta cõng ngươi, không có gì không hợp quy củ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng hơi có vẻ giận, nói: "Ngươi như vậy, ta có thể không vui."</p><p>	"A Trừng không vui, bất quá là bởi vì những người kia loạn vui đùa mà thôi. Thực mất hứng, ta liền để cho bọn họ cũng không có pháp cười, cái kia không thì tốt rồi?"</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn cùng bọn họ ẩu đấu?"</p><p>	"Ta muốn đưa bọn chúng đều đánh ngã." Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn cười lấy, có vài phần quần áo lụa là làn gió, nói tựa hồ cũng chẳng phải thực. Giang Trừng rồi lại hiểu được, hắn không phải là tất cả đàm tiếu.</p><p>	Bọn hắn vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, đã đi ra thật xa. Lại hoàn hồn dĩ nhiên nhanh đến Đông cung.</p><p>	Thế gia người đám không thường tiến cung, tiến vào cung cũng ít nhiều đến thụ quy luồng. Vô sự phải không vào Thái Tử Đông cung đấy.</p><p>	Trở về chỗ của mình, Giang Trừng thần sắc cũng du mau đứng lên, ngoài miệng tùy ý nói: "Ngươi thật sự là càng phát ra vô pháp vô thiên, như vậy không tuân quy củ, không sự tình lễ phép, đến cùng có trời muốn xông đại họa."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại nói: "Cái gì là quy củ, cái gì là lễ phép, không đều là người định. Cái này lễ phép quy củ chẳng lẽ lại chính là gọi là chân ngươi đau cũng lần lượt? Nếu chỉ có vậy, ta sớm muộn cho nó sửa lại."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói: "Thật đúng là đạp trên mũi mặt! Không ai có thể trị ngươi rồi là a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện quay về: "Cái này không có đúng không ngươi, ngươi trị được ta. Cho nên thái tử điện hạ nhớ kỹ thời khắc giảng ta mang theo trên người nhìn xem."</p><p>	Tiểu Thái Tử nói: "Ngươi là Thái Tử thư đồng, tự nhiên gặp thời khắc cùng theo ta."</p><p>	Hắn cúi đầu đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói chuyện, hơi thở hơi hơi chiếu vào Ngụy Vô Tiện trên trán.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một đường lưng hắn, thủy chung là quay về lấy đầu —— hắn cùng với Giang Trừng tán phiếm cũng tốt, giảng sách cũng được, cho tới bây giờ nhận thức chăm chú thật sự ngưng mắt nhìn cặp kia mắt hạnh.</p><p>	Hoàng Thành Thánh kinh từ trước bưng nghiêm túc yên tĩnh mục, nhưng Giang Phong Miên rất có hiệp sĩ thơ người cảm xúc, vì vậy tại vị thời gian hai mươi năm, không thể thiếu chỉnh đốn và cải cách cung đình bày biện. Xuân hạnh hạ hà, mùa thu quế Đông Mai. Ngược lại giáo không khí trầm lặng Thánh kinh đã có sinh khí.</p><p>	Hiện nay làm xuân, một cây một cây đều là ban đầu hạnh. Hơi mưa nghiêng gió tuy nhẹ,nhỏ nhu hòa, nhưng Hạnh Hoa yếu ớt, nhưng mang theo từng mảnh tơ bông.</p><p>	Cái thanh kia lớn cái dù khép lại lấy hai người, ngăn cách mưa gió. Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy tiểu Thái Tử trên đầu rơi xuống cánh hoa, rồi lại không cánh tay nhàn rỗi đi vì hắn gỡ xuống, càng vô tình ý nhắc nhở.</p><p>	Ngày xuân bơi, Hạnh Hoa thổi đầu đầy.</p><p>	Mạch trên nhà ai hàng năm chân phong lưu.</p><p>	Bốn mươi chín</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói chi chuẩn xác, đạo cái kia phế Thái Tử sự tình không có thương lượng, lại để cho Giang Trừng tốt ngừng lại một trận phiền muộn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện là lấy Giang Trừng vui vẻ, gọi là Nhiếp Hoài Tang đỡ đòn trên trán bao lớn tiến cung phụng bồi giải buồn. Giang Trừng thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang, rồi lại càng phát ra tâm nóng nảy. Nhiếp gia Nhị công tử cái nào ấm không ra xách cái nào ấm, thường thường nhấp lên cái kia cái cổ trắng ngọc bình, nói là bị huynh trưởng nhắc nhở.</p><p>	Gọi là Giang Trừng không có cách nào khác không muốn lên một cái cọc cái cọc phiền lòng sự tình.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện thật sự nói không hướng một chỗ đi, rồi lại cũng không muốn liền như vậy bất luận cái gì mọi sự đi về hướng tuyệt cảnh. Xưa cũ đảng Lam Nhiếp là lớn, nhưng Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhận thức chết để ý, khuyên không được.</p><p>	Hắn nghĩ tới Lam Hi Thần.</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần người khiêm tốn thanh danh bên ngoài, nhất phái không tranh quyền thế chi tướng, nhưng bên trong tâm tế như phát mà xem thoả thích mơ hồ, thực là xưa cũ đảng không tranh giành thủ lĩnh nhân vật.</p><p>	Không bao lâu, Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nhiều cỡi ngựa bắn cung tiệc bơi, thế gia công tử bao nhiêu quen biết. Lam gia Đại công tử riêng có phong quang tễ tháng chi tốt tên, vả lại văn thao vũ lược, cùng thế gia công tử trong cũng là trong Long Phượng, Giang Trừng không khỏi cũng có lưu lại ý. Lam thị một môn tuy củ kỹ đảng nòng cốt, Lam Hi Thần nhưng không thấy phải là bảo thủ người, bao nhiêu lại để cho Giang Trừng triển khai xúi giục chi tâm.</p><p>	Nhưng mấy phen trò chuyện với nhau, đều là bên nào cũng cho là mình phải tan rã trong không vui, cái kia Lam Hi Thần mặc dù ấm giọng mềm giọng, kia hồ đồ ngu xuẩn lại cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tương xứng.</p><p>	"Đi vào rừng, Hoán còn có một lời."</p><p>	"Thái tử điện hạ sinh nhật sắp tới, nghe nói đương kim thánh thượng cố ý lần nữa đứng trữ."</p><p>	"Tuyệt không việc này, tin đồn, Lam Đại công tử vậy mà cũng tin." Giang Trừng âm thầm xiết chặt góc áo.</p><p>	"Có không việc này, đến lúc đó liền biết." Lam Hi Thần cười nhạt nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt nguội lạnh: "Có thể như đại lễ một thành, biến phát sinh biến cố, tương lai thế nhân như thế nào xem ta Giang Vãn Ngâm, như thế nào phục ta Giang Vãn Ngâm."</p><p>	"Thái tử điện hạ, cái này chính là khí phách rồi."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nói: "Thế nhân nhiều quên, nhưng cơ duyên không nhiều lắm đến."</p><p>	Năm mươi</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc đến, Lam Hi Thần ly khai không lâu. Giang Trừng tự cảm giác vô vọng, không khỏi hiện ra vài phần ủ rũ, đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói xa cách.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng chỉ là cười cười. Hắn dù sao vẫn là cười đấy, thực tế đối với Giang Trừng thời gian.</p><p>	Hắn cười qua, liền nghĩ đứng dậy đi, ngày gần đây bận rộn, qua dù sao vẫn là vội vàng, chỉ ở Thái Tử trong điện giả bộ thanh thản, vụng trộm không cùng Giang Trừng nói lên hai câu nói.</p><p>	Giang Trừng rồi lại liếc qua bên hông hắn cây sáo, nói: "Không bằng ngươi hôm nay, liền thổi chi khúc tới nghe một chút."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cho là mình nghe lầm rồi, kinh sợ sững sờ mà nhìn về Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Cái này cây sáo hắn từ trước đến nay tùy thân mang theo, cũng không dám tại Giang Trừng trước mặt rêu rao, chỉ sợ giáo hai người nhớ tới Giang Phong Miên sụp đổ trôi qua cùng với trận kia không thể quay lại cung biến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không thèm để ý hắn kinh ngạc, chỉ nói: "Như thế nào, không vui?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lắc đầu, khó được cự tuyệt, nói: "Cam tâm tình nguyện. Đầu cái này quản cây sáo, ta thổi không tốt. Nếu như ngươi ưa thích, ta liền sai người lại lấy một chi đến. Cũng không quá đáng một lát thời điểm."</p><p>	"Như thế nào, cái này cây sáo ngày đêm mang theo, rồi lại chán ghét đến cực điểm? Cái kia hà tất suy đoán, ném đi là được."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không cùng hắn sặc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không lên tiếng vang.</p><p>	Cuối cùng vẫn còn Ngụy Vô Tiện thất bại dưới trận đến. Hắn đối với Giang Trừng luôn luôn là không có biện pháp gì đấy. Hắn trì hoãn âm thanh nói: "A Trừng muốn nghe cái gì."</p><p>	Giang Trừng thực cũng bất thiện âm luật, liền nói: "Tùy ý."</p><p>	Không đều Ngụy Vô Tiện thật sự tấu lên, lại nói: "Vậy liền uống ngựa Trường Thành quật đi a."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thốt nhiên quay đầu, hoa đào mắt hơi trừng, sau nửa ngày trễ dưới một hơi, nói: "Cũng tốt."</p><p>	"Cái này quản cây sáo là thế gian hiếm có tinh phẩm, nhưng được phép bị ta ước lượng hư mất, tiếng sáo bén nhọn, uốn khúc uốn khúc đều như nhạc buồn, vốn sẽ không muốn tấu cùng ngươi nghe đấy."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đơn bạc lấy sợi nhỏ quần áo, bên cạnh ngồi ở trên giường, không nói một lời. Hắn màu da cực trắng, như lướt nhẹ qua một mở mạnh hạt sen, đen kịt huyền thiết dây xích dài như trước uốn lượn lấy cổ của hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẩng đầu thật sâu nhìn người trên giường, nửa hạp trên mắt, kéo dài một khúc, thổi trúng động tình, rồi lại thủy chung không có lại nhìn hướng Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Khô cây dâu biết thiên phong, nước biển biết Thiên Hàn.</p><p>	Nhập môn riêng phần mình quyến rũ, ai chịu Tướng là nói.</p><p>	Quỳ thẳng đọc màu trắng sách, trong sách lại thế nào?</p><p>	Trên nói thêm đồ ăn ăn, dưới nói tướng mạo hồi tưởng.</p><p>	Một khúc kết thúc, giống như tố dài biệt ly. Quả thật réo rắt thảm thiết buồn bã cự tuyệt, dạy người ruột gan đứt từng khúc.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dừng ở trong tay sáo ngọc, bỗng nhiên an âm thanh nói: "Ta làm cho này quản cây sáo nổi lên tên. Một mực không thể báo ngươi."</p><p>	Hắn không thêm che giấu, nói thẳng: "Là đêm đó ta tại trên mái hiên lên đấy."</p><p>	"Tên là, Trần Tình."</p><p>	Năm mươi mốt</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô tình ý nghe cái này chi cây sáo danh hào, lại càng không nguyện đi nghĩ lại thâm ý trong đó.</p><p>	Hắn trầm tư rất dài trong chốc lát, Ngụy Vô Tiện liền cũng liền đứng đấy ngưng mắt nhìn hắn.</p><p>	Cái này Thái Tử tựa hồ muốn rõ ràng mấy thứ gì đó, duỗi ra một tay, cao ngạo cười cười, nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi tới hoặc không đến."</p><p>	Giang Trừng ít có hỏi người muốn hoặc không muốn, có nguyện ý không, chỉ hỏi tới hay không, làm hoặc không làm. Trong lòng của hắn yêu hận quá rõ ràng, không ngược dòng qua lại, không hỏi nguyên do, chỉ nhìn kết quả.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện xử tại nguyên chỗ một hồi lâu, rốt cuộc đặt dưới đen sáo, vài bước qua.</p><p>	Chưa cùng trước mắt, Giang Trừng đã một chút níu lại hắn long bào cổ áo, vừa nặng lại ngoan mà hôn đi lên —— đây là bọn hắn lần đầu thẳng thắn thành khẩn tương đối mà hôn môi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trố mắt một nháy mắt, về sau càng hung ác hôn trả lại.</p><p>	Vừa rồi nhất phái tường yên tĩnh dường như chẳng qua là biểu hiện giả dối.</p><p>	Bọn hắn như hai đầu dã thú lẫn nhau gặm cắn, nhiệt liệt mà cô độc.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cắn nát Ngụy Vô Tiện, giao hôn chỗ chảy xuống máu đến. Cái kia máu nhìn theo răng môi bị nuốt, trơn bóng lần này khô ráo vô cùng tình hình.</p><p>	【 kết nối đối đãi các ngươi bổ sung, có thể riêng tin ta get </p><p>	Năm mươi hai</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngoại trừ Giang Trừng trên cổ xích sắt.</p><p>	Giang Trừng không hiểu được cái này là ý gì, là Ngụy Vô Tiện nhận định hắn không tiếp tục lực lượng quấy triều cục, hay hoặc là nhận định hắn không tiếp tục ý muốn chết, cuối cùng không được biết.</p><p>	Xiềng xích là đêm đó triền miên sau ngày thứ hai, Ngụy Vô Tiện tự mình gỡ xuống đấy.</p><p>	Tân đế hai mắt sáng ngời, đuôi lông mày mang cười, hoàn toàn ý nghĩ - yêu thương cùng cao hứng không chút nào che lấp mà đặt ở Giang Trừng trước mặt. Hắn nói: "A Trừng, ngươi cam tâm tình nguyện làm cái gì cũng tốt. Ta biết ngươi mọi sự đều có chừng mực, biết chắc ngươi nặng nước Trọng Khí. Đầu ly biệt làm bị thương bản thân thuận tiện."</p><p>	Bất quá nho nhỏ một quả chìa khoá, liền giải đến trên cổ đạo kia gông xiềng. Chìa khoá mỗi ngày bị Ngụy Vô Tiện thiếp thân mang theo, rồi lại cho đến hôm nay mới phái trên công dụng. Mọi sự vốn là như vậy đấy.</p><p>	Chìa khoá cắm vào ổ khóa, rất nhỏ động tĩnh về sau, cái kia khóa sắt liền từ trên cổ chảy xuống, rơi đập trên mặt đất.</p><p>	Được phép đeo quá lâu, liền Giang Trừng mình cũng nhanh chóng quen thuộc đạo này khuất nhục dây xích, thiếu đi không nhẹ không nặng gánh nặng, toàn bộ người buồn cười mà buồn vô cớ như mất. Hắn không lên tiếng màu ngẩng lên tay đi phủ cái cổ —— tự phi ngựa tỉnh lại bị giam cầm về sau, hắn lại chưa chạm qua chỗ này địa phương.</p><p>	Vết thương đã lui cái cổ thường xuyên nóng lên, ngón tay chưa chạm đến, liền bị Ngụy Vô Tiện cầm chặt, "A Trừng, tổn thương không tốt toàn bộ, sợ đụng phải càng không dễ dàng tốt."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện phối hợp từ hông lúc giữa móc ra chai thuốc.</p><p>	Ở giữa Giang Trừng không nói tiếng nào, tùy ý Ngụy Vô Tiện vì hắn bôi lau. Cảnh tượng này quen thuộc, mấy ngày trước một phen cãi lộn trước, cũng là cái này bộ dáng, thậm chí ngay cả Ngụy Vô Tiện thần sắc đều không có sai biệt.</p><p>	Tựa hồ tất cả mọi người đang ép Giang Trừng hận Ngụy Vô Tiện, kể cả Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng chính hắn. Duy có một giọng nói bất đồng. Đạo kia thanh âm nơi nào, hắn từ không biết được. Hôm nay hắn rủ xuống mắt ngóng nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, rốt cuộc minh bạch</p><p>	—— nó đến từ thiếu niên Giang Vãn Ngâm.</p><p>	Có thể Giang Trừng ngột nhưng nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi là không thể tha thứ. Ta cũng không có khả năng không hận ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không giương mắt con mắt, chỉ nói: "Ta biết, ta hiểu."</p><p>	Năm mươi ba</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện biết được rất nhiều chuyện, nhiều đến xưa cũ đảng như rõ ràng, nhất định không dám có chỗ động tác. Trong lòng của hắn so đo rất nhiều, đã quyết định vô luận như thế nào không thể đưa Giang Trừng tại hiểm huống, lại xác thực không cách nào vứt bỏ đi theo với hắn tân phái tại không để ý, cho nên ngày đêm phiền nhiễu.</p><p>	Thế gian làm khó song toàn pháp.</p><p>	Trong lòng nhưng hoài ngây thơ tân đế không khỏi mong đợi tại xưa cũ đảng ở ẩn, cho hắn một lát thở dốc duy ổn địa vị. Nhưng mà cái này tưởng tượng im bặt mà dừng tại Ôn Tình một phen nói.</p><p>	Ôn Tình thiện dược lý, ngửi hơi thở nhận thức vật không nói chơi. Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng ban đầu phó mây mưa ngày kế tiếp, Ôn Tình liền nắm bắt một tờ sách thuốc sắc mặt nặng nề mà đã tìm được Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Tây Vực chậm vật, độc tính gấp trăm lần tại Trung Nguyên tục vật. Tây Vực, giáo Ngụy Vô Tiện nhớ tới Giang Phong Miên tang hướng về ngày đó ẩn núp ca khúc.</p><p>	Hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái kia trang giấy thật lâu, hỏi: "Có hay không có thể giải?"</p><p>	"Khó giải."</p><p>	"Thế gian không có gì không thể giải." Ngụy Vô Tiện cố chấp.</p><p>	"Xác thực khó giải." Ôn Tình đáp "Vật ấy đản hậu thế, chính là ý tại khó hiểu."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện quay về nhìn hơi mỏng một trang giấy thư, nói: "Tốt a. Việc này, chỉ có thể ta và ngươi nhị người biết được." Suy nghĩ một chút lại trêu ghẹo nói: "Thật sự muốn báo cùng đệ đệ của ngươi cũng không phải không được."</p><p>	"Cái này dĩ nhiên cái gì tình trạng? ! Ngươi lại vẫn có lòng dạ thanh thản vui đùa." Ôn Tình cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện quan hệ cá nhân rất dày, lại một đồng hoạn nạn tại ôn Tướng cưỡng bức, cái này nóng vội, ngôn từ cũng không có gì tôn ti đúng mực.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không thèm để ý, phất phất tay liền nghĩ gọi nàng xuống dưới. Ôn Tình lại nói: "Cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm tuyệt không nên lưu lại! Sớm muộn một ngày đã muốn mạng của ngươi!"</p><p>	"Ta còn phải cố lấy các ngươi, vậy có thể buông tay bỏ qua. Mạc Ưu tâm." Ngụy Vô Tiện nói.</p><p>	Ôn Tình thanh âm cao hơn: "Ngoài miệng nói như vậy. Ngươi thật là đem việc này đặt ở trong lòng? ! Là muốn đem việc này đủ số quan trên gián phế truất Thái Tử bình thường gác lại a?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Vừa vặn nói điểm sự tình, A Trừng năm nay sinh nhật, ta muốn đi thêm sắc phong. Đem thái tử vị, lưu lại cho hắn."</p><p>	"Lại không luận như thế nào, ta nhất định bảo trụ ngươi cùng Ôn Ninh." Ngụy Vô Tiện nói.</p><p>	"..."</p><p>	Ôn Tình đột nhiên bình tĩnh trở lại, tiếp theo phát triển trống canh một cao nộ khí, nói: "Tốt! Lúc đầu ngươi một mực chính là chờ cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm tới lấy tính mệnh của ngươi? !"</p><p>	Năm mươi bốn</p><p>	Đương triều Hoàng Đế mà chết, nhất định lên đại họa. Nhưng xưa cũ đảng cũng tuyệt đối không có khả năng trò đùa mà đem toàn bộ kỳ vọng ký thác tại một mặt rượu độc. Cung đình chi biến, bắt đầu tại tiền triều, binh qua ngựa chiến quyền hành mới là thủ thắng nội dung quan trọng.</p><p>	Thái Tử sinh nhật đúng hạn tới, mọi sự tư chuẩn bị. Nhưng tiền đình thủy chung không có náo động, cái kia cái cổ trắng ngọc bình nhỏ cũng cuối cùng không thể đã muốn Ngụy Vô Tiện tính mạng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tựa hồ cùng vào đông có cái gì oán kẻ thù, mười bảy tuổi thấy Thái Tử lễ đội mũ sau từng cái mùa đông, đều trôi qua cực dày vò mà không hài lòng.</p><p>	Nhưng mà lại không có bất kỳ một cái mùa đông, so với cái này một cái càng làm cho hắn kinh hoàng nghĩ mà sợ rồi.</p><p>	Giang Trừng là đang tại hắn  trước mặt nôn ra máu đấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hậu tri hậu giác Giang Trừng sớm đã đem hết thảy đều sắp xếp xong xuôi. Hắn nhiều thông minh, từ xưa cũ đảng thiết lập Binh đến tối sách đưa độc, không một không khống chế ở bên trong, đã nửa thật nửa giả ngồi thực xưa cũ đảng phản loạn tội danh, lại bảo toàn một hệ người vô tội cùng cái kia lớn nhất biến số Ngụy Vô Tiện. Chỉ có hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện ngốc kinh ngạc chờ, bỏ mặc cái này Thái Tử tự mình làm hai người bọn họ viết xuống kết cục.</p><p>	Cái kia cái cùng cha khác mẹ em ruột, nhẫn tâm lại cùng phụ thân độc nhất vô nhị.</p><p>	Tồn tại một bỏ một.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng tốt, Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng tốt, đều là Giang thị giang sơn vật hi sinh, một tấc núi sông một tấc máu, đạo đạo tổn thương đều tổn thương tại hiểu rõ nhất cái kia chỗ địa phương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng sắp xếp xong xuôi xưa cũ đảng, cũng sắp xếp xong xuôi Ngụy Vô Tiện, đồng thời ý đồ bằng ti tiện cũng thảm nhất tráng tử vong chung kết trận này đích thứ tranh chấp sóng to gió lớn, trả lại cho trời kế tiếp trong sáng thịnh thế.</p><p>	Năm mươi lăm</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện chứng kiến máu tràn ra Giang Trừng khóe môi thời điểm, trong nội tâm rõ ràng bất kỳ ý niệm gì cũng không có, bên tai yên tĩnh, ý nghĩ chỗ trống.</p><p>	Cho đến xung quanh náo động, hắn mới phản ứng tới, hướng Giang Trừng đi đến, nhưng mà chỉ một bước liền dưới đùi mềm nhũn, quỳ rạp xuống đất. Cái này một ném tựa hồ đem hắn rơi vỡ tỉnh, hắn giãy giụa lấy đứng lên lảo đảo đánh về phía Giang Trừng, đem người một chút ôm vào trong ngực.</p><p>	"A... A Trừng" Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm khàn giọng, toàn bộ người bối rối đến cực điểm, hai tay rung động mạnh, lung tung đi lau Giang Trừng đã chảy đến càng dưới vết máu.</p><p>	Cái kia độc vật hung mãnh, Giang Trừng nôn ọe đi ra máu vừa đen lại nhiều.</p><p>	"Đừng... Đừng, cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi A Trừng. A Trừng, đừng... Đừng..." Ngụy Vô Tiện gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng. Đột nhiên đối với bên cạnh la lớn: "Ngự y đây? ! Không đúng, gọi là Ôn Tình, đem Ôn Tình gọi tới! Mau tới người! Làm cho người quay lại đây!"</p><p>	"A Trừng, A Trừng, ly biệt nhắm mắt con ngươi! Xem ta, A Trừng nhìn xem ta... Nghìn sai vạn sai lỗi của ta, ngươi... Ngươi, ngươi... Đừng..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng đau đớn khó nhịn, trên trán mồ hôi rịn trải rộng, sắc mặt trắng bệch trắng bệch, bờ môi run rẩy, còn đang ngăn không được nôn ra máu.</p><p>	Huyết tương xương mắc tại cổ họng trong khu vực quản lý, lại để cho hắn khó có thể nói. Nhưng hắn ho nhẹ, một tay bắt lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện gần ngay trước mắt cổ áo, khó nhọc nói: "Cái này cục diện rối rắm, giao cho ngươi rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lớn mở hai mắt, dùng sức lắc đầu, thần sắc dường như lập tức sẽ phải khóc bộ dạng, nói: "Ta không tiếp. Ta không nghe lời ngươi. A Trừng... A Trừng!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng rất nhanh đạo kia cổ áo, thở dốc đường tắt vắng vẻ: "Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ngươi nói... Mọi sự. . . Mọi sự đều nghe ta đấy!"</p><p>	"Ta không thuận theo ngươi!" Ngụy Vô Tiện ngạnh lấy thanh âm, hắn triều Ôn Ninh gào rít giận dữ: "Ngự y đây? ! Ôn Tình người đâu? ! Hô Ôn Tình tới đây!"</p><p>	Xưa cũ đảng cái kia chỗ không biết rõ tình hình hình như thế nào, theo lý Ôn Ninh là cự tuyệt không nên rời khỏi đấy. Nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt thực sự quá làm cho người ta sợ hãi, Ôn gia tiểu công tử liền lùi lại hai bước, cuối cùng vẫn còn bước ra cánh cửa đi tìm Ôn Tình.</p><p>	"Vô sự. A Trừng, A Trừng không sợ. Ôn Tình đã tới, lập tức liền không sao." Ngụy Vô Tiện cố giả bộ vui vẻ, nửa khóc nửa cười, dĩ nhiên thần trí đều không rõ lắm "A Trừng không đau, A Trừng... A Trừng."</p><p>	Giang Trừng nôn ọe ra máu thật sự quá nhiều, nhiễm tại thon gầy trên cằm, thoạt nhìn hết sức đáng thương. Hắn đồng tử dĩ nhiên bắt đầu buông lỏng, khí tức cũng càng yếu ớt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện dùng bàn tay nâng mặt của hắn, không ngừng run rẩy mà xóa đi hắn khục nôn ọe ra máu tươi, trong miệng một tiếng một tiếng gọi tên của hắn.</p><p>	Đầu kia Ôn Ninh đã đem về, run run rẩy rẩy nói: "Tỷ tỷ nói, loại độc này khó giải. Thánh thượng lòng dạ biết rõ, tội gì khó xử."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện giận tím mặt</p><p>	Đã hấp hối Thái Tử, ngực hơi hơi phập phồng hai cái, ánh mắt chớp động, nỉ non giống như hô: "Ngụy. . . Ngụy Anh."</p><p>	Hắn hồi lâu không có như vậy kêu lên Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi. Lâu đến Ngụy Vô Tiện đều nhanh quên mất, hắn hô cái tên này thời điểm, thần tình từ trước đến nay có mơ hồ ôn nhu. Giang thị duy nhất Thái Tử trong lòng mềm mại địa phương rất ít, phần lớn cho Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Một tiếng này kêu gọi đến nhu hòa, nhưng cũng là thép dao giống như lợi hại tạm biệt.</p><p>	Giáo Ngụy Vô Tiện sững sờ ở tại chỗ, hắn rốt cuộc không cách nào lừa mình dối người, rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được vận mệnh loại này không cách nào cân nhắc, khó có thể chiến thắng đồ vật, cảm nhận được sinh tử chi ke hở, phàm nhân mọi cách vô lực.</p><p>	Vốn nên là diệt trừ đối lập hăng hái Hoàng Đế, như khoảng cách bầy gần chết ấu thú khóc thảm, tựa đầu thật sâu vùi vào Giang Trừng cái cổ, gần như cầu khẩn mà gọi hắn: "A Trừng..."</p><p>	"Ta đối với ngươi không được." Cái kia sao dùng sức mà ôm lấy Giang Trừng, chăm chú đem người ôm vào trong ngực, là trước sau như một bảo hộ tư thái, thanh âm rồi lại càng phát ra nhỏ, cùng nghẹn ngào dạy người nghe không đúng cắt.</p><p>	Nóng hổi nước mắt tuôn rơi rơi vào Giang Trừng bên cạnh gò má.</p><p>	Hắn chưa thấy qua Ngụy Vô Tiện khóc bộ dáng. Đáng tiếc cảm giác hầu như đã tiêu tán hầu như không còn, cũng không cách nào nhìn thấy rồi.</p><p>	Mọi âm thanh đều yên tĩnh.</p><p>	Năm mươi sáu</p><p>	Cuối cùng trong ý thức, Giang Trừng dường như chứng kiến thiếu niên xuân săn, thế gia công tử đám giục ngựa rong ruổi.</p><p>	Những cái kia thân ảnh đều mơ hồ, chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện là rõ ràng đấy, một đôi hoa đào mắt vẻ mặt hưng phấn, trong mắt nhìn đều là hắn, trong miệng hô cũng là hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đóng mở lấy cười môi, nghênh đón ấm ấm áp áp xuân sắc, đối với hắn đạo nhưng là:</p><p>	"A Trừng, Thánh kinh tuyết rơi rồi —— "</p><p>	Trận này Xuân Hoa tuyết bay, sẽ không đi dừng lại nghỉ.</p><p>	————</p><p>	Giữa hai người vấn đề, 48 cũng nhắc tới một chút.</p><p>	Ghi lúc trước đánh cho nửa chương 【 chết không yên lành dưới, vì vậy nếu như nhìn tấu chương lúc, cảm giác tìm từ trắng cổ giao nhau, đây không phải là ảo giác, là ta văn lực lượng vấn đề không thể kịp thời điều chỉnh ngôn ngữ phong cách.</p><p>	A ừ, hi Trừng lần bên ngoài có thể sẽ so với Tiện Trừng lần ra ngoài đến sớm hơn, chỉnh thể vẫn tương đối sad đấy, dù sao lẻ mũi tên. Minna cây dâu có cái gì tương quan nội dung muốn nhìn sao...</p><p>	Thực he, tin tưởng ta, ta có thể đi! !</p><p>	【 Tiện Trừng cưu chiếm thước tổ (chương cuối)</p><p>	♠ gà mờ nếp xưa quyền mưu AU</p><p>	♠ tuổi kém thao tác, Ngụy ca lớn tuổi hai tuổi</p><p>	♠ đối với Giang Phong Miên không hữu hảo, Ngụy ca tính cách có ủ dột thành phần, thận</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Cuối cùng chương một á..., tiểu thiên sứ đám không cho cưu thước bình luận không ~</p><p>	Hai ngày nữa sẽ phải mở một cái cưu thước lần bên ngoài điểm ngạnh bác, hoan nghênh đến lúc đó đến điểm nha</p><p>	Cảm tạ mọi người cho cưu chiếm thước tổ làm bạn.</p><p>	Năm mươi bảy</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm ấp lấy Giang Trừng ngồi dưới đất, đầu một mực chôn ở cái này Thái Tử bên gáy. Hắn đã nghe không đến Giang Trừng tim đập rồi, cái kia đoạn che kín vết thương cổ cũng càng phát ra lạnh buốt.</p><p>	Hôm nay Thái Tử ngày sinh, lại kiêm đứng thái tử, được cho nhân sinh khoái ý lúc, không nghĩ tới cái này nhất đẳng tôn quý người, rồi lại đến cùng không có cái này phúc phận đi hưởng.</p><p>	Có Giang Trừng trước kia đưa hoa, xưa cũ đảng vốn là khó gió bắt đầu thổi sóng, cửa cung chi loạn có tân phái binh mã quét dọn, hiện nay đã gần đến dẹp loạn.</p><p>	Mọi nơi dần dần mà vắng lặng, cung nô quỳ sát trong điện, lặng ngắt như tờ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện hô hấp ồ ồ, tinh thần hoảng hốt. Trong lòng ngực của hắn ôm Giang Trừng vô cùng an cùng thuận theo, có thể hắn chỉ cảm thấy toàn thân đều lạnh, tựa hồ hàn ý từ hắn dán cái kia đoạn cổ một mực khắp nơi vào đáy lòng.</p><p>	Quần áo nô bộc ăn mặc Tương Dương Vương đã ở tại chỗ, thấy kia bình ngọc cuối cùng lại phái trên chính là như vậy công dụng, vả lại xưa cũ đảng bại thế đã định, không khỏi cảm thấy vô chủ, sợ tới mức toàn thân phát run, bỗng nhiên cao giọng khóc thở gấp nói: "Bệ hạ lớn buồn bã! Bệ hạ lớn buồn bã!"</p><p>	Hắn đã khóc một tiếng này, xung quanh liền liên tiếp dâng lên kêu khóc tiếng gầm —— tương tự Giang Phong Miên ra hòm quan tài ngày đó.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, hai mắt đỏ thẫm đỏ thẫm, vẻ mặt chật vật vệt nước mắt, trong mắt sát ý rồi lại vô cùng hung ác, cao giọng gào rú quát: "Thái Tử không việc gì! Loạn làm khóc hô người, Sát!"</p><p>	Hoàng đế này đem Giang Trừng càng sâu quá nặng mà ôm vào trong ngực, râu tóc dựng ngược, hướng Ôn Ninh nghiêm nghị hô: "Ngự y đây? ! Ôn Tình đây? ! Loạn đảng đây? ! Lam Nhiếp tặc tử đây? !"</p><p>	Cái kia bộ dáng nói rõ là muốn giết người rồi.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh chưa cùng trả lời. Đã thấy ngã vào đầy đất trong đám người, đứng lên một Thanh y mực quan công tử, thân hình hơi ngừng, về sau cất bước hướng Ngụy Vô Tiện chỗ này đi tới.</p><p>	Nhiếp gia Nhị công tử, Nhiếp Hoài Tang.</p><p>	Ôn Ninh cảnh giác, Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại lướt nhẹ qua tay, cười gằn nói: "Ngươi muốn làm cái thứ nhất cái chết?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang lắc đầu, chắp tay, khom người xuống hạ thân, tự lời nói: "Tây Vực rượu độc thật là khó giải."</p><p>	Không đều Ngụy Vô Tiện tức giận, lại từ trong tay áo móc ra một cái cùng Giang Trừng làm cho ước lượng giống như đúc cái cổ trắng ngọc bình nhỏ, nói: "Nhưng, thái tử điện hạ làm cho trong chi vật, mặc dù liệt, còn có giải."</p><p>	". . ." Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt biến rồi, mạnh mẽ kéo cười lạnh giảm đi, lại lộ ra vài phần mất định hướng  cùng yếu ớt đến.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhưng khiêm cung xoay người cúi đầu, nói: "Thánh thượng rộng lòng tha thứ. Ngày đó tiên đế muốn lấy ôn Nhiếp đỡ thánh thượng đăng cơ. Sau ôn cửa có loạn, Nhiếp thị cảm thấy bất an. Lam, Nhiếp hôm nay gây nên, thực không thể nuông chiều. Lam gia muốn theo xưa cũ nghĩa, ta Nhiếp gia nhưng là tên đã trên dây, không phát không được."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ở đâu cùng hắn nói nhảm, rõ ràng là nửa câu cũng không nghe lọt, lúc này lăng giật mình hỏi: "Ngươi ý muốn thế nào."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này mới ngẩng đầu, nhìn qua Ngụy Vô Tiện thần sắc, chợt thấy, mặc dù là gọi là hoàng đế này tự sát tại đường trước, máu tươi tại chỗ, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng tất nhiên ánh mắt không nháy mắt mà đáp ứng hắn. Nhưng hắn không làm như vậy ý định.</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Ta hiến dược cùng thánh thượng, là Nhiếp gia, là đại ca, lấy một con đường sống."</p><p>	Năm mươi tám</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện từ trước đến nay làm việc quả quyết, hiện lại có làm loạn danh mục, ngắn ngủn nửa năm, xưa cũ đảng thân cận lay động một thanh.</p><p>	Duy Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị mạnh khỏe, quá mức liền Nhiếp Minh Quyết đều tại nhà tù trong trở về.</p><p>	Đầu về sau, Nhiếp nhị lại đến trong nội cung đưa lúc, trên trán lại thêm một sưng khối, cùng lúc trước không tốt toàn bộ sưng bao bày ở một chỗ, làm cho người mỉm cười. Bất quá gần đây là không người dám cười đấy, lén lút cũng không dám.</p><p>	Xưa cũ phái nhiều đã có vị trí đưa, Giang Lam nhưng vẫn đối đãi các ngươi định đoạt, trong nội cung người người cảm thấy bất an, sợ nhấc lên liên hệ.</p><p>	Nhưng người bên ngoài mặc dù không biết được, Lam Hi Thần nhưng trong lòng đối với Lam thị một môn đi lưu lại sớm có chừng mực.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Hi Thần trước kia cùng nhau xuân săn, Lam Khải Nhân lại là Thái Tử Thái Phó, hai người cũng coi như có chút giao tình. Qua lẫn nhau phần thưởng lãi, hôm nay rồi lại không mảy may tình nghĩa.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đối mặt Lam Hi Thần lúc, trong lòng cũng không biết hận thật nhiều hoặc oán thật nhiều, đầu lạnh giọng hỏi: "Ngày đó mở thương Trung Nguyên, ta còn một mắt nhắm một mắt mở. Hôm nay lấy thế gia xu thế, lôi cuốn Thái Tử làm loạn, Lam Đại công tử cũng biết ra sao tội?</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần bình tĩnh đáp: "Người cầm đầu làm sống quả. Treo sọ trên mái hiên, bộc đốt bảy ngày. Kia dưới dòng họ hoặc giáng chức thứ, hoặc lưu vong, ứng với nghiêm pháp trừng trị, lấy nhìn thẳng vào nghe."</p><p>	"Ngược lại là muốn rất rõ ràng, bồi thường trên mình cùng toàn tộc, liền vì thời khắc đó tấm chế độ cũ?"</p><p>	Hắn mặt cười không thay đổi, không hề sợ hãi, ấm áp như tháng tư gió xuân, khẽ vuốt càm, nhìn về phía ánh mặt trời chỗ, cũng không đáp Ngụy Vô Tiện mà nói, thản nhiên nói: "Từ xưa đến nay được làm vua thua làm giặc, xưa nay đã như vậy. Nghìn tính vạn tính, đầu không tính cùng, Vãn Ngâm càng tin ngươi đến tận đây, ngôi vị hoàng đế còn phó thác. Hoán, thật sự thán phục."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện bày không xuất ra cái gì biểu lộ, mặc dù trên mặt bình thản, làm cho nghe thấy suy nghĩ đều chỉ liên quan đến Giang Trừng, nghe Lam Hi Thần một lời, chỉ nói: "Ngươi không phải là từ trước đến nay đều cỗ thở ra thái tử điện hạ sao "</p><p>	"Hướng sau, liền nghĩ như vậy xưng hô" Lam Hi Thần đáp.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cứng rắn bứt lên khóe miệng, nói: "Tóm lại cũng lại không có mấy ngày có thể phóng bất chấp mọi thứ đấy."</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần như trước nhẹ nhàng cười nhìn hắn, tựa hồ vui vẻ dán tại trên mặt, làm cho người ta vô luận như thế nào đều nhìn không ra thiệt giả.</p><p>	Hắn đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào Ngụy Vô Tiện, lại nói: "Xá đệ Lam Vong Cơ, không thông lõi đời, không để ý tới triều chính, vô tâm quyền đấu, đối với thánh thượng càng là một hướng hết sức chân thành. Lam gia phạm phải sai lầm lớn, Vong Cơ rồi lại hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Hiện nay thánh thượng muốn an ổn triều đình, Úy phủ xưa cũ đảng, Hoán khẩn cầu, lưu lại Lam thị Vong Cơ."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện trầm ngâm một lát, ý đồ từ Lam Hi Thần cái kia trương mặt cười nhìn lên ra chút ít dao động, nói: "Chiêu an, một người là đủ. Lam Khải Nhân hoặc Lam Vong Cơ, Lam Đại công tử tự hành quyết đoán đi. Cho Lam Đại công tử nửa ngày suy tính, rồi sau đó báo ta." .</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần lại không muốn cái kia nửa ngày cân nhắc, thần sắc không thay đổi, do dự chút nào cũng không, cùng ổn nói:</p><p>	"Lưu lại, Lam Vong Cơ."</p><p>	Năm mươi chín</p><p>	Cái này non sông bao nhiêu bất đắc dĩ.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện độc nhất người giục ngựa lên con đường. Ngựa này đạo vốn là hắn cùng với Giang Trừng ngẫu nhiên gặp, cao hứng mà ra</p><p>	Hắn hồi lâu không chạy ngựa rồi, tự Giang Trừng tại đây chỗ cho hắn bốn cây roi, rồi sau đó muốn hướng vách núi về phía sau, hắn liền sợ chỗ này địa phương, thậm chí động đậy phong đạo ý niệm trong đầu.</p><p>	Hôm nay cũng không lớn sợ. Duy nhất để trong lòng nhọn người trên thân trúng kịch độc hôn mê đã lâu, thế gian như là lại vô năng trói buộc hắn chi vật, cũng lại vô năng gọi hắn ưu sầu đáng sợ sợ kị sự tình.</p><p>	Lúc trước hắn cùng với Giang Trừng thoả thuê mãn nguyện, giống như một con gót sắt liền đạp nứt ra man di Thát lỗ, đi mở một đạo muôn đời thái bình. Khi đó còn không biết được, cái này núi sông mỗi một tấc, là bao nhiêu Vô Định hà bên cạnh đống cốt chồng lên mà đến.</p><p>	Hắn than thở Ngụy Trường Trạch, rồi lại miệt thị cái gọi là ruột phụ thân, hiện nay, ngược lại là có chút hiểu được rồi. Có lẽ Giang Phong Miên đối với Tàng Sắc thật sự rất có yêu, nhưng hoàng gia hỗn loạn cuối cùng không thể được, mới cho dù muôn đời bêu danh, cũng nhìn qua vịn bản thân lưu lạc bên ngoài xưa cũ yêu chi tử là Đế.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh lay động xưa cũ đảng, trên mũi dao máu, bao nhiêu đến từ một thân Bích Huyết mấy triều lão thần, bao nhiêu đến từ năm đó bơi săn thiếu niên binh sĩ; bao nhiêu là hắn nguyện ý giết, bao nhiêu là hắn không thể không giết, sớm đã nói không rõ.</p><p>	Cái gọi là xưa cũ đảng, rồi lại hơn phân nửa chính là quốc chi xương cánh tay. Ôn, Lam, Kim, Nhiếp, Ngu, thế gia vô số, tuy có tư dục, rồi lại càng thêm cái mảnh này nước vực giãi bày tâm can, dốc hết tâm huyết, hoặc là trung nghĩa, hoặc là gia huấn, hoặc là lương tâm. Đầu mới cũ thay nhau thay, muôn đời như một, đã định trước bằng buồn thiu thi hài kháng nền tảng chồng lên vách tường.</p><p>	Ngày ấy Ngụy Vô Tiện tại đường cái phần cuối trú ngắm thật lâu, móng dưới chính là Giang thị vạn dặm non sông, sương mù tại lưu vân bay hà trong.</p><p>	Hai tòa núi non lẫn nhau nhìn xa, duy nhất đạo kia không trung lang kiều sớm đã hủy bại vào chiến hỏa, tiến về phía trước một bước chính là vách đá dựng đứng núi cao, vực sâu vạn trượng.</p><p>	Một khúc Trần Tình lạnh lẽo cự tuyệt buồn bã uyển, không biết là tấu cùng non sông vạn dặm hay là là một vâng năm đó.</p><p>	Đường cái hoang vu, không có gì ngoài Dư Tuyết, không có vật gì. Ngụy Vô Tiện hờ hững nghĩ đến, hắn nên tại đây chỗ ghi mai di chuyển hạnh đấy.</p><p>	Như Giang Trừng tỉnh lại, lưu lại cũng tốt đi cũng được, hắn đều có thể là của bọn hắn cùng chung không bao lâu chí khí chống đỡ khẽ chống. Nhưng nếu Giang Trừng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, hết thảy liền trầm trọng đến không cách nào nhận rồi.</p><p>	Sáu mươi</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang hướng Ngụy Vô Tiện mời một đạo chỉ, theo Nhiếp Minh Quyết mang theo toàn bộ Nhiếp thị Bắc thượng trấn thủ biên cương.</p><p>	Cái này Nhiếp gia Nhị công tử tâm tư kín đáo vô cùng, giảo hoạt như nghìn năm lão hồ ly. Ngày đó Thái Tử vật trong tay bị hắn đổi trắng thay đen.</p><p>	Không bằng độc này vật cuối cùng thuốc người nào, đều tránh không khỏi cầu trong tay hắn thế gian này duy nhất cứu mạng chi vật. Hắn làm cho đánh bạc, bất quá vô luận Giang Trừng Ngụy Vô Tiện, đều tất nhiên bởi vậy bị quản chế với hắn, phản kháng vô năng.</p><p>	Thua chuyện về sau, được Ngụy Vô Tiện khoan thứ Nhiếp thị một vâng, nhưng cũng không thực tin, mấy ngày phương hướng tiếp nhận dược một hồi, dùng cái này pháp treo Ngụy Vô Tiện.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không dám cầm Thái Tử mạo hiểm, mặc dù gấp phiền muộn, cũng không hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, thường thường Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói cái gì, không quá giới hạn liền đều đồng ý rồi. Đánh rắn đánh giập đầu, Giang Trừng chính là Ngụy Vô Tiện bảy tấc. Năm đó Ôn Nhược Hàn đắn đo đến cho phép, hôm nay Nhiếp Hoài Tang đắn đo đến cũng cho phép.</p><p>	Đi vào rừng ngày ấy, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đong đưa cây quạt nhỏ, tựa hồ đột nhiên không hề sợ hãi, trong mắt mang theo thiếu niên cười màu, cũng không tôn xưng thánh thượng, nói: "Này đi xa, sợ là kiếp này sẽ không sẽ cùng Ngụy huynh gặp nhau. Tương lai giải dược định kỳ sai người dâng tặng, tuyệt không đến trễ. Chỉ mong Ngụy huynh cùng Giang huynh mọi sự trôi chảy, tâm tưởng sự thành."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vô tâm cảm khái biệt ly, chỉ hỏi: "Vì sao A Trừng còn không tỉnh lại."</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cố ý trêu chọc, ra vẻ cao thâm nói: "Ta cũng cũng không hiểu biết. Tóm lại sớm muộn tỉnh lại, Ngụy huynh vẫn đợi không được cái này nhất thời nửa khắc à."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đáp: "Tự nhiên các loại đến."</p><p>	Lại nói: "Ngươi sung cái gì hỏi gì cũng không biết?"</p><p>	Cách đó không xa xe ngựa dĩ nhiên đang đợi, Nhiếp Minh Quyết cưỡi con ngựa cao to trên hướng em ruột chỗ nhìn.</p><p>	Niếp nhị công tử vuốt vuốt trên trán cái kia hai nơi tổn thương, sưng đỏ biến mất đến không sai biệt lắm, một chút cọ rách nát vết sẹo vẫn còn tại —— đều sáng loáng trần lấy cái này Nhiếp gia hai huynh đệ tranh chấp không ngớt cả ngày lẫn đêm. Tất cả mọi người giãy giụa, tất cả mọi người cũng đều hồ đồ ngu xuẩn không thay đổi.</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại làm một ấp. Cũng không nói giỡn, ấm giọng nói: "Trận này tuyết thoáng qua một cái, mùa xuân liền mau tới, có lẽ Ngụy huynh cùng Giang huynh có thể theo kịp năm sau xuân săn."</p><p>	Sáu mươi mốt</p><p>	Lam thị Lệ pháp nghiêm túc, Nhiếp thị nâng nhà xa dời, Kim, Ngu nửa bên tàn lụi, còn lại xưa cũ phái tiểu họ đều thần tại Hoàng Thành Thánh kinh. Thế gia thụ nhiều ảnh hướng đến, nhưng cũng may cũng không động binh, dân gian như trước sinh lợi an dưỡng.</p><p>	Tân phái xưa cũ đảng chi tranh biến mất dần, trăm nghề đối đãi các ngươi hưng, Thánh kinh rồi lại càng hiện ra hết thảy đều kết thúc sau lành lạnh đến.</p><p>	Thiếu niên phóng ngựa, say rượu hát vang tựa hồ đã là kiếp trước sự tình.</p><p>	Không chỉ có chí thân tốt hơn Thiểu, liền vui đùa đùa giỡn bằng hữu cũ cũng nhao nhao ly tán chân trời xa xăm, tử sinh không thấy.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nắm Giang Trừng tay, tất cả ôn nhu cẩn thận dán tại chính mình gò má bên cạnh, lâu dài mà ngưng mắt nhìn cái kia trong lúc ngủ say người, trong lòng yên lặng thì thầm</p><p>	[ A Trừng, nhanh tỉnh dậy đi ]</p><p>	Sáu mươi hai</p><p>	Tự vào xuân, Ngụy Vô Tiện nôn nóng càng lớn. Trong ngày không thể không tự mình làm lễ chính, ban đêm liền cả đêm cả đêm canh giữ ở Giang Trừng trước giường, hoàn toàn không biết lười nhác cẩu thả. Thật sự trong lồng ngực sợ rơi, liền nhiều lần chà lau Trần Tình, giống như là muốn cho nó cứng rắn cọ tiếp theo tầng ngọc bạc đến.</p><p>	Có thể ban đầu hạnh điêu tàn đến không sai biệt lắm, cái kia Thái Tử như trước không có dấu hiệu thức tỉnh.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện tức giận đến muốn đem Nhiếp Hoài Tang từ ngàn dặm bên ngoài tóm đem về, nhưng núi cao đường xa, cũng không biết ngày tháng năm nào có thể làm được. Cái kia Niếp nhị công tử sớm liền lẫn mất thật xa, nào dám xa hơn Thánh kinh chạy, ngày đó lưu lại huyễn hoặc khó hiểu một lời, liền cùng Nhiếp thị một môn Bắc thượng tránh họa đi, hiện nay đại khái khoái hoạt tiêu dao rất, thỉnh thoảng bị nhà mình huynh trưởng nửa thật nửa giả giáo huấn một lần, trải qua Thần Tiên giống như thời gian.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nóng tính đại thắng, Ôn Tình mỗi ngày xứng dược thang cho hắn trừ hoả cũng không mang theo thấy cái gì hiệu quả. Ôn gia tỷ đệ thường đối với cái kia trương Âm khí nặng nề mặt đen, chuẩn bị thụ dày vò, trong lòng cũng không khỏi ngóng trông cái kia Thái Tử sớm ngày tỉnh lại.</p><p>	Giang Trừng tỉnh lại đúng là cuối mùa xuân.</p><p>	Khi đó Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại bao nhiêu yên bình tâm, nghĩ đến cùng lắm thì liền một mực như vậy trông coi Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Chính như Nhiếp Hoài Tang theo như lời, sớm muộn tỉnh lại, hắn vẫn đợi không được cái này nhất thời nửa khắc à.</p><p>	Hắn các loại đến đấy, hắn vẫn luôn các loại đến. Thuở nhỏ một đạo lớn lên, đọc sách xuân săn, hơn phân nửa là Giang Trừng chờ Ngụy Vô Tiện, hiện nay đổi hắn đến các loại Giang Trừng rồi.</p><p>	Hắn muốn, như cái này một cái xuân săn các loại không đến Giang Trừng, vậy còn có kế tiếp. Kế tiếp như cũng không thành, còn có hạ hạ cái, hạ hạ sau.</p><p>	Thái Tử thức tỉnh ngày ấy bất quá là cái bình thường thời gian. Ngụy Vô Tiện như thường lệ ngồi ở lún xuống, đi một bên để ý Giang Trừng tóc, một bên nói liên miên cằn nhằn nhớ kỹ hôm nay tấu bề ngoài.</p><p>	Giang Trừng mắt tiệp run rẩy lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện trong tay động tác đầu trì trệ, tưởng rằng bản thân hoa mắt ra ảo giác —— cái này ảo giác đã xuất hiện qua rất nhiều quay về, gọi hắn không có cách nào khác lại tín bản thân.</p><p>	Thái Tử hơi hơi xốc lên tầm mắt, cây gai ánh sáng đập vào mắt con ngươi, kích đến hắn lại nhắm lại, bên tai là Ngụy Vô Tiện lải nhải quốc vụ thanh âm. Hắn liền hạp suy nghĩ nghe xong một hồi lâu, nửa trước đoạn ý nghĩ Hỗn Độn căn bản không biết vì sao, phần sau đoạn mới dần dần thanh minh.</p><p>	Cái kia rượu độc vì sao lại không đến mức chết, hiện nay triều đình thế cục như thế nào. Giang Trừng trong lòng mọi cách nghi hoặc, cuối cùng lại chỉ rõ ràng hai chuyện —— hắn còn sống, mà Ngụy Vô Tiện nhưng ở bên cạnh hắn.</p><p>	Lại mở mắt ra lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện bộ dáng rốt cuộc bị hắn thấy rõ —— cực giống khi còn bé bản thân rơi xuống giếng sau chờ đợi tư thái, chẳng qua là lúc này đây, áo mũy quan sạch sẽ, mặt mày cũng kiên cố hơn kiên quyết tuấn lãng.</p><p>	Hắn hậu tri hậu giác bản thân đã không phải là hàng năm ngang ngược kiêu ngạo lúc, lần này cũng không chỉ là sốt cao mê man hai ngày sự tình.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện càng không phải là năm đó cái kia lỗ mãng Thái Tử thư đồng rồi, dĩ nhiên đem Giang thị rộng lớn non sông, mệt mỏi nặng hỗn loạn vượt qua trên vai, hiểu được chỉnh đốn tốt nhà nước, thu thập xong bản thân, lại yên tĩnh mà thể diện chờ đợi Giang Trừng trở về.</p><p>	Sau một khắc, đã thấy hoàng đế này trừng lên một đôi hoa đào mắt, ngây ngốc mà dùng sức nhi luống cuống hai cái đầu, trực lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, về sau lộ ra cái giống như cười giống như khóc biểu lộ đến.</p><p>	Giang Trừng trong lòng buồn cười. Nghĩ đến lúc này mới khen Ngụy Vô Tiện một câu, lập tức liền lộ ra nguyên hình, quả nhiên là không khỏi khoa trương đấy.</p><p>	Có thể hắn cũng nhìn không được Ngụy Vô Tiện cái kia bộ dáng, ý đồ nói cái gì đó, há to miệng phát hiện chẳng qua là phí công.</p><p>	Cũng may cái này rất nhỏ động tác cũng một tia không lầm rơi vào Ngụy Vô Tiện trong mắt, đối phương bỗng nhiên đứng dậy, tự mình đi châm trà. Bất quá hắn hai tay run rẩy quá lợi hại, đem nước đưa đến Giang Trừng bên môi, thậm chí còn khó khăn lắm rơi vãi đi ra chút ít.</p><p>	Hai cái miệng nhỏ trà nóng qua cổ họng, Giang Trừng mới tính có thể nói ra lời nói, mở miệng liền nói: "Đức hạnh!"</p><p>	Nghe Giang Trừng mắng hắn, Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức thanh tỉnh chút ít. Yên lặng đứng đấy, đã không bỏ được đứng được quá xa, lại không dám sát lại thân cận quá, lúng túng trong chốc lát. Cuối cùng ôm bị đuổi đi tâm, ngồi trở lại lún xuống, hồi lâu mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Có gì chỗ đau không?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng lắc đầu.</p><p>	"Thật đúng? Không cho phép chịu đựng."</p><p>	"Thật đúng."</p><p>	Đến trả lời qua hai câu này, hai người lại một cùng im lặng, nhìn nhau không nói gì.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại theo dõi hắn nhìn một hồi lâu, lúc này mới lại trầm giọng nói:</p><p>	"A Trừng không phải là đã đáp ứng ta.</p><p>	"Tương lai, ngươi đi đâu vậy, đều cần nhớ kỹ mang ta lên à."</p><p>	Đây là Ngụy Vô Tiện nhiều năm trước đòi hỏi hứa hẹn, Giang Trừng lại nhớ tới, thực sự không khó khăn lắm. Đầu Ngụy Vô Tiện ngữ khí quá mức thấp ti, lại để cho từ trước đến nay trong nội tâm nguội lạnh Thái Tử cũng không khỏi run lên, hắn trầm mặc trong chốc lát, nói: "Đây không phải, trở về rồi sao."</p><p>	Không đều Ngụy Vô Tiện nói tiếp, Thái Tử ánh mắt trốn tránh, đông cứng mà khoa trương: "Gần đây quốc vụ. . . Xử trí đến không sai."</p><p>	Sáu mươi hai</p><p>	Giang Trừng thanh tỉnh bất quá gần nửa canh giờ, lại lần nữa buồn ngủ. Ngụy Vô Tiện tự nhiên thúc giục hắn nhiều hơn tĩnh dưỡng, bản thân mà thôi một ngày triều, tại lún xuống liền trông một ngày hai đêm.</p><p>	Ôn Tình bưng chén thuốc tiến đến, nhìn xem Giang Trừng, lại nhìn xem Ngụy Vô Tiện, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép mà lắc đầu, thần sắc nhưng cũng là cao hứng đấy.</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi Giang Trừng lại lần nữa tỉnh lại, ý thức mới tính chính thức hấp lại. Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng mới thật sự từ Thái Tử sinh nhật trận kia sống không bằng chết trong cơn ác mộng tỉnh lại.</p><p>	Có thể bưng chén thuốc, một muôi chưa kịp cho hắn tiểu tổ tông cho ăn xuống dưới, cái kia tiểu tổ tông liền ý bảo hắn đem đồ vật buông, muốn cùng hắn nói chuyện.</p><p>	Giang Trừng nằm non nửa năm, sắc mặt không tốt, nói chuyện lên tới cũng thoáng trung khí chưa đủ, thần thái ngược lại khó được ôn hòa. Hỏi hắn:</p><p>	"Ta là người nào?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện ngẩn ngơ, vừa cười nói: "A Trừng lớn lao náo ta, ngày đó cũng không phải thuốc đầu óc."</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không tranh luận, tâm bình khí hòa hỏi: "Ta tên gọi là gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lại là ngẩn ngơ. Nhiều thời điểm mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, chẳng qua là lúc này lại hoàn hồn vui vẻ liền không còn, chậm rãi hỏi: "A Trừng, ngươi có thể suy nghĩ minh bạch?"</p><p>	"Nằm lâu như vậy, ngươi thật coi ta là một mực ngủ gật? Không có hiểu rõ ràng liền sẽ không muốn nói với ngươi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một đôi hoa đào trong mắt đã có ẩm ướt ý, hắn nói: "Cái kia. . . Cái kia, ta lại chậm rãi muốn."</p><p>	Lại nửa cười nửa nước mắt nói: "Thái tử điện hạ cuối cùng hiểu được bản thân đặt tên công phu dạy người không dám khen."</p><p>	Giang Trừng làm ra tức giận bộ dáng, nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi cần ăn đòn à."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nước mắt dĩ nhiên xuống, mạnh mẽ bày ra khuôn mặt tươi cười, hai mắt ướt sũng phải xem lấy có phần đáng thương, nức nở nói: "Tùy ngươi đánh. Tên cùng chữ rồi hãy nói, không bằng cùng ta một đạo họ Ngụy đi."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mặc dù trắng bệch như tờ giấy, giữa lông mày rồi lại mơ hồ có vui vẻ, không nói tốt, cũng không nói không tốt, đầu khiển trách: "Được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước!"</p><p>	Sáu mươi ba</p><p>	Xuân có Bách Hoa mùa thu có tháng, hạ có gió mát mùa đông có tuyết.</p><p>	Cưu thước cùng tổ, hai tướng mạnh khỏe.</p><p>	—— toàn văn xong ——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng chết không yên lành ( thượng)</p><p>	♥ 【 nát kha người thứ nhất</p><p>	♥ bổn thiên lúc đầu lấy hướng, nhân vật trọng yếu tử vong báo động trước</p><p>	♥ đến từ một cái đau khổ bức Ngụy ca cuộc đời chuyện cũ vỡ vỡ niệm</p><p>	♥ nếu như đối với thiết lập chưa quen thuộc, đề nghị hoa một chút thời gian nhìn một chút 【 nát kha người(tổng dẫn) vịt</p><p>	♥ "Ngụy Vô Tiện" (lúc đầu lấy Ngụy Anh), ta (a sóng thế giới Ngụy Anh)</p><p>	♠ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận, cảm tạ nhắn lại</p><p>	Tấu chương thận: Bởi vì biến cố, bài này [ lúc đầu lấy Ngụy ca ] toàn bộ người đều rất không đúng, lời nói không tàn khốc huyễn không điên cuồng túm, rất mất tinh thần, rất bình tĩnh. Có thể tiếp nhận xuống chút nữa.</p><p>	——♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ——</p><p>	Tu Tiên giả phần lớn có thuật trú nhan, cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện khuôn mặt trẻ tuổi, nhưng tóc mai đã hoa râm. Toàn bộ người trầm tĩnh như là nước đọng.</p><p>	Mặc dù thân thể không còn nữa, thần thái khí chất cũng không dễ dàng lớn sửa.</p><p>	Ta nghĩ giống như không xuất ra, bản thân đã trải qua cái gì sẽ biến thành bộ dạng này bộ dáng.</p><p>	Hắn nói với ta, ta cho ngươi nói,kể chuyện xưa đi —— về ta này sinh.</p><p>	Cái này khoác Mạc Huyền Vũ túi da Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn qua khí định thần nhàn, thực nói về đoạn chuyện cũ này, rồi lại gập ghềnh, xem ra tuyệt không thường kể ra —— có lẽ là lần đầu tiên.</p><p>	Hắn lấy hơi hoài niệm giọng điệu êm tai nói tới. Hàng năm lúc, hắn như thế nào bị lĩnh tiến Giang gia, như thế nào nghịch ngợm gây sự, như thế nào cùng Giang thị môn sinh quen biết, thì sao đem bên trong cái kia gọi là Giang Trừng tiểu thiếu gia bỏ vào trong nội tâm đi.</p><p>	Ta đối với đây hết thảy cũng nhưng tại tâm. Dù sao bất luận một loại nào cảnh ngộ xuống, chỉ cần gặp được A Trừng, ta liền nhất định không cách nào bỏ qua sự hiện hữu của hắn.</p><p>	Ta là tiên quỷ song tu người, sở hành gây nên vốn cũng khoảng cách kinh phản bội nói, đối với hắn nói cấm thuật cũng không quá do dự. Hiện nay hắn một phen ngược dòng tìm hiểu, càng là gọi ta đối với hắn là "Ngụy Vô Tiện" một chuyện đã có chút ít vững tin. Địch ý đối với hắn cũng nhẹ dưới rất nhiều.</p><p>	Nhưng cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện hiển nhiên so với ta bất hạnh, bởi vì hắn thủy chung không cùng A Trừng sẽ vượt qua huynh đệ quan hệ, thậm chí bởi vì một ít biến cố ly tán mười ba năm.</p><p>	Hắn mười bảy tuổi trước kia cuộc đời cùng ta độc nhất vô nhị, mười bảy tuổi về sau nhân sinh rồi lại cùng ta hôm nay quỹ tích nghĩ một đường, làm một nẻo. Hắn không có kết hôn, từng có một vị cảm giác sâu sắc áy náy đạo lữ, hầu như tất cả thời gian đều giãy giụa tại vận mạng vòng xoáy trong cầu một ra đường.</p><p>	Hắn nói có tường có hơi, tựa hồ chỉ sẽ khiến ta nghe xong hắn muốn gọi ta biết được bộ phận.</p><p>	Ta hỏi: "Ngươi đem những này nói như vậy thô sơ giản lược, ta như lọt vào trong sương mù như thế nào nghe được rõ ràng."</p><p>	Hắn đáp: "Cái kia hai năm ta hiến xá đem về không lâu, hồn phách không được đầy đủ."</p><p>	"Ta kiếp trước khi chết bách quỷ cắn thân, hồn phách ly tán, mười ba trong thời kỳ bay xuống khắp nơi. Cái khác tốt tìm, đuổi theo Kim Đan chỗ cư trú rồi lại không về được."</p><p>	"Ta trở nên không giống lắm bản thân, đã làm một ít kiếm ăn, đối với ngươi nói những cái kia, chẳng lẽ lại sẽ chờ ngươi đến đánh ta."</p><p>	Ta khản hắn: "Ta đánh ngươi? Vì sao đánh ngươi? Phía trước nhân huynh nói những cái kia ta cũng không có đối với ngươi động thủ, chẳng lẽ lại ngươi làm cái gì càng chuyện gì quá phận? Ngươi đối với A Trừng không tốt?"</p><p>	Hắn nói: "Phải không tốt."</p><p>	Nghe hắn nói như vậy, ta không có hào hứng tiếp tục khản hắn. Hắn nhất định có thật nhiều đã hết nói như vậy, trong đó nửa số nên liên quan đến A Trừng đấy. Ta hiểu rất rõ, dù sao ta chính là hắn, đầu là vận khí của ta so với hắn tốt quá nhiều.</p><p>	Cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện vội vàng mang qua hiến xá trở lại sau cùng A Trừng người lạ chân trời xa xăm, ta rồi lại nghi hoặc.</p><p>	"Ngươi là hay không nghĩ tới, có lẽ các ngươi có mặt khác đường có thể đi."</p><p>	Hắn do dự mà nhìn về phía ta.</p><p>	"Ngươi sợ hắn cật vấn, sợ nhìn hắn nhìn ánh mắt của ngươi. Nhưng có lẽ các ngươi cũng không đến tuyệt cảnh một bước kia đây? Ngươi xem, ta cùng với A Trừng ở cùng một chỗ. Có thể ngay từ đầu, ta cũng cho rằng, hắn sẽ không yêu ta." Ta cười đi vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, "Ta thậm chí dùng qua không tốt lắm thủ đoạn, hợp thành thân đều là dùng phù buộc hắn đến đấy. Ngươi tổng cần trước thử một lần, mọi sự đều có khả năng? Không phải sao."</p><p>	"Thử một lần?" Hắn dùng một loại Thiên Phàm trải qua giống như ánh mắt nhìn về phía ta.</p><p>	"Đúng, thử một lần. Ngươi cũng không nói, hắn mang theo Trần Tình đợi mười ba năm sao? Ngươi nên mắng, nên đánh. A Trừng là một cái nhận thức chết để ý người, hắn tại ý ngươi, sẽ gặp một mực ở ý ngươi. Cái nào cái thế giới A Trừng đều là."</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn cùng hắn tiếp tục làm huynh đệ cũng tốt, muốn càng tiến một bước cũng tốt, đều không phải là không được. Ngươi cũng không nói hắn kết hôn không phải là? Vậy liền còn có chỗ trống." Ta cảm tạ hắn đối với ta không che giấu chút nào hỉ nộ, nói: "Tựa như lời ngươi nói, cái này cấm thuật cuối cùng gặp mang ngươi trở lại nguyên bản thế giới. Mặc dù có lời ngươi nói các loại hiểu lầm, đến cùng vẫn còn có cơ hội."</p><p>	Hắn không nói lời nào, có chút trố mắt.</p><p>	Ta giới tại bầu không khí ngưng trệ áp lực, vì vậy tìm lời nói cùng hắn trò chuyện, "Vậy hắn đâu rồi, hiện tại qua được không nào."</p><p>	Hắn như là phục hồi tinh thần lại, dắt khóe miệng nở nụ cười một cái.</p><p>	Một lát sau nói với ta, "Không biết ngươi bên này có hay không, Giang Trừng thu dưỡng chính là cái kia cấp cao nhất Đại đệ tử, yêu bày biện cái mặt, ngoại trừ Giang Trừng đối với mọi người đều không quá thân cận, tên là Giang túc."</p><p>	Ta gật đầu nói: "Có."</p><p>	"Giang túc hai mươi bảy năm đó, té lầu mà nguyên do."</p><p>	"Giang túc cuối cùng mấy tháng, qua vô cùng khó, ngay từ đầu vẫn quản lý văn lý sự tình đấy, về sau nhưng bây giờ chống đỡ không đi xuống. Đại phu nói nói tâm hắn có tích tụ đến nỗi thành nhanh."</p><p>	"Khi đó  hắn nhìn lấy sẽ phải tiếp nhận Giang gia tông chủ vị, Giang gia cao thấp muôn phần gánh kinh hãi, môn sinh suốt ngày theo sát, sợ hắn ra những chuyện gì."</p><p>	"Nhưng mà một người muốn đi, là ai cũng ngăn không được đấy."</p><p>	"Năm đó A Trừng sinh nhật, Giang túc từ Liên Hoa Ổ cao nhất trên lầu nhảy xuống."</p><p>	"Ngươi rõ ràng chỗ đó rất cao, đại khái chạy không có gì thống khổ đi "</p><p>	"Kỳ thật người nào lại biết được có không thống khổ, nhưng chỉ có nghĩ như vậy, trong nội tâm mới có thể dễ chịu chút ít.'</p><p>	"Từ đó về sau ta mới phát hiện, ta thật sự là một cái rất am hiểu khuyên giải người của mình."</p><p>	"Đại đa số sự tình, ta đều có thể Úy phủ bản thân, đại đa số khảm, ta đều có thể hảo hảo qua."</p><p>	"Ở đằng kia mấy năm trước, ta thường có cơ hội thấy Kim Lăng, Liên Hoa Ổ nhưng là hầu như không có có thể đi."</p><p>	"Ra những sự tình kia, liền đều đã bất đồng."</p><p>	"Ta thấy Kim Lăng cơ hội càng Thiểu, rồi lại thường trú tại Liên Hoa Ổ."</p><p>	"Đúng rồi, cuối cùng là ta làm Vân Mộng tông chủ."</p><p>	"Vậy sau này, tựa hồ rất nhiều thứ liền bình thản xuống."</p><p>	"Mấy đại thế gia theo xu thế mà phần, không một nhà độc đại, không một nhà suy vi, ngược lại thái bình. Ôn Ninh nói ta trầm ổn rất nhiều, đây đối với Vân Mộng rất tốt."</p><p>	"Ngoại trừ đặc biệt thích uống rượu, ta không có gì mặt khác tật xấu."</p><p>	"Đột nhiên cảm giác được, liếc mắt liền thấy được này sinh phần cuối, cả đời này đều có thể như vậy vượt qua."</p><p>	"Phàm nhân số tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi, thay đổi một gốc về sau, đối với ta những cái kia chuyện xưa cũng không quá quen thuộc. Chỉ biết là ta là Giang gia tông chủ."</p><p>	"Vân Mộng dân chúng có khi thấy ta, gặp hay nói giỡn nói ta lớn tuổi, nếu như cùng Hàm Quang Quân mỗi người đi một ngả, không bằng lại tìm một mối hôn sự."</p><p>	"Ôn Ninh cùng Giang gia lão tổng quản rồi lại một câu cũng không dám xách."</p><p>	"Trong nội tâm của ta hiểu không nên gọi bọn hắn lo lắng. Rồi hãy nói, có mặt khác thế gia quan hệ thông gia, đối với Vân Mộng cũng đúng là trăm lợi mà không có một hại đấy. Vì vậy bắt đầu tiếp nhận một ít hữu ý vô ý lấy lòng."</p><p>	"Ta lúc còn trẻ ưa thích cùng cô nương trêu chọc, liền Cô Tô lạnh như băng Lam Trạm đều có thể trêu chọc hai câu."</p><p>	"Nhưng mà ta lại không làm được, rất nỗ lực nếm thử về sau, phát hiện ta thật sự là làm không được đấy."</p><p>	Hắn nói bình tĩnh, trong nội tâm của ta đã có loại đáng sợ phỏng đoán.</p><p>	"Hắn và ta sẽ trước mặt Tiên Tử —— thậm chí còn có nam nhân, đều đều dài hơn nghe nói nổi tiếng mặt, có rất tốt thân gia, thật tốt tính nết. Nhưng ta căn bản không cách nào đi thưởng thức."</p><p>	"Ta nghĩ Giang túc như còn sống, gặp gỡ tình cảnh như vậy, ước chừng là muốn phẫn mà rời tiệc đấy."</p><p>	"Ta không hiểu được tại sao mình có thể thản thản nhiên nhưng, thậm chí coi như không tệ mà còn sống."</p><p>	"Tựa như tất cả tra tấn, đều là Kim Lăng, Giang túc và những người khác tại thừa nhận."</p><p>	"Một năm kia A Trừng sinh nhật, rơi Tiểu Tuyết, trên mặt đất phủ tuyết chỉ có hơi mỏng tầng một."</p><p>	"Liên Hoa Ổ người phần lớn đoàn tụ trong nhà, liền trên lầu tuần Vệ môn sinh cũng nhiều vào nhà ấm lấy đi."</p><p>	"Ngày hôm sau phát hiện Giang túc lúc, trên người hắn cũng có hơi mỏng tầng một tuyết, trên mặt đất máu không có bị hoàn toàn bao trùm, nước đọng ra thật rất lớn một khối, trôi tại trên người hắn những cái kia nhưng là đông cứng rồi."</p><p>	"Đến cuối cùng, hắn đều trợn tròn mắt, trong tay nắm bắt Giang Trừng ban cho thanh tâm linh, phía trên là Vân Mộng chín múi liên."</p><p>	"Biết rõ hắn tại tốt nhất niên kỷ tìm tử lộ không ít người, biết được nguyên do người lại không nhiều."</p><p>	Hắn thật yên lặng mà kể rõ, trong mắt một chút gợn sóng cũng không. Qua một lát quay đầu xem ta, rất dài lâu nhìn chăm chú lên ta.</p><p>	"Hắn tìm chết trước một năm, Giang Trừng không còn."</p><p>	Hắn nói, ta cuộc đời sau cùng hối hận sự tình, chính là kia năm không cùng Giang Trừng cùng chết.</p><p>	Tiếp theo hắn bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười giống như đến, bộ dáng cực kỳ đáng thương.</p><p>	"Ngươi nhìn, hiện nay ta đây thân da không phải là của mình. Có thể khi đó, ngay cả ta tâm đều không phải là của mình."</p><p>	"Hắn ba mươi lăm tuổi sinh nhật ngày ấy, ta đi Liên Hoa Ổ. Thủ vệ môn sinh không có ngăn đón. Không chỉ có không có ngăn đón, một trận yến hội xuống, Giang Trừng từ đầu tới đuôi chịu đựng chưa cho ta sắc mặt nhìn."</p><p>	"Bởi vì lần kia, là hắn mời ta đi đấy."</p><p>	"Bất quá rõ rệt nói lại để cho Lam Trạm lớn lao thân cận Liên Hoa Ổ, cái kia người thật sự là có cái gì thì nói cái đó, nửa điểm uyển chuyển cũng sẽ không."</p><p>	"Kỳ thật hắn là muốn giúp ta một chút, khi đó trên giang hồ lại gió bắt đầu thổi sóng, không ít người liền lòng nghi ngờ là Di Lăng Lão Tổ từ trong cản trở, ta thời gian không tốt lắm qua."</p><p>	"Lam Trạm xác thực cùng ta đứng ở một chỗ, Lam gia có thể cho che chở, nhưng lại chưa đủ bảo toàn ta."</p><p>	"Giang Trừng thông minh, nặng vâng, cứng cỏi. Hỏng liền phá hủy ở tổng canh giữ ở một nơi, coi như là tất cả mọi người đi lấy hết, hắn cũng cố chấp không chịu đi."</p><p>	"Hắn trông coi hơn mười năm trước Liên Hoa Ổ, cũng trông coi hơn mười năm sau Liên Hoa Ổ. Cuối cùng rõ ràng còn nghĩ đến bảo vệ ta."</p><p>	"Rơi xuống yến hội. Hắn nói muốn cùng ta cùng nhau quay về Cô Tô, có việc cùng đại ca nói."</p><p>	"Nhưng thật ra là bởi vì Lam Trạm không có ở đây, sợ trên đường có người mượn cơ hội cho hả giận đối với ta bất lợi."</p><p>	"Những cái kia tiểu tu thực chưa đủ tiếc, nhưng mà ta không muốn cùng bọn họ phát sinh tranh đấu —— ta sau khi trở về, đặc biệt muốn tránh đi tai họa đi, có chút không như chính mình."</p><p>	"Thêm với ánh trăng Không sai ta vậy mà cùng hắn nói, đi chuyển lệch đường."</p><p>	"Hắn chán ghét mà vứt bỏ ta thân cận hắn thân, ngự kiếm mang ta là rất không có khả năng rồi. Tại là chúng ta lưỡng đành phải dùng chân đi. Ra Vân Mộng khu vực, Lam Trạm liền tại bên ngoài đợi, vì vậy phải đi đường cũng không tính quá nhiều."</p><p>	"Nhưng ta hồi lâu không gặp hắn, muốn cùng hắn chờ lâu trong chốc lát, liền chọn lấy cực vắng vẻ đường đi, nói tới nói lui, đơn giản chỉ cần đi ra rất xa."</p><p>	"Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, hắn chắc hẳn cũng hiểu rõ. Hắn trông Vân Mộng nhiều năm như vậy, sao có thể không biết ta chọn đường không dễ đi."</p><p>	"Nhưng hắn vẫn là theo chân ta đi."</p><p>	"Hắn một mực thì cứ như vậy. Ngoài miệng chưa bao giờ nói, trong nội tâm một mực tin ta."</p><p>	Hắn khó coi nở nụ cười một cái, nhẹ nhàng mắng "Thằng ngốc này dưa."</p><p>	Cười qua một tiếng này, cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện liền nói không được nữa, nhìn về phía chỗ rất xa, sâu hít sâu vài khẩu khí, giữa lông mày có chút thống khổ.</p><p>	Ta rất hiểu hắn những thứ này mờ ám, qua tuổi bất hoặc về sau, lòng ta mạch hơi có không khoái. Ngẫu nhiên tâm xoắn, vô cùng đau đớn lúc, liền thói quen như vậy.</p><p>	"Kết quả đánh lên tà túy. Vân Mộng tại Giang Trừng quản lý dưới thái bình, yêu vật kia là tiến đến trên giang hồ lại lên thoải mái đầu sỏ gây nên."</p><p>	"Có lẽ thật là trên người ta hung sát khí quá nặng, mới chiêu rước lấy cái kia tà vật. Nhưng nếu như gặp được, không có đạo lý ngồi yên không lý đến."</p><p>	"Ta ước chừng có chừng hai mươi năm không cùng hắn kề vai sát cánh mà chiến rồi."</p><p>	"Nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa."</p><p>	"Thế nhưng tà túy sắp chết, lại gào to một tiếng, lấy linh nhục đều vẫn làm đại giới, ý đồ cùng chúng ta đồng quy vu tận."</p><p>	"Lấy Trần Tình điều khiển thi thể, ta còn đáng được xưng trên lấy một địch nhiều người. Vỏ bọc rồi lại đến cùng chẳng qua là thân thể phàm thai."</p><p>	"Trong nội tâm của ta khó chịu, cho rằng muốn lại một lần chết ở Giang Trừng trước mặt."</p><p>	"Nhưng không có."</p><p>	"Hắn đạp ta một cước."</p><p>	"Ta đập lấy đầu, rất dài trong chốc lát mới thanh tỉnh lại."</p><p>	"Cánh tay trái bị mặc cái xương thú. Cái kia yêu túy xương cốt tà hóa như là chiến kích, lại lạnh, lại vừa cứng, lại dài."</p><p>	"Nhưng muốn đẩy ta vào chỗ chết Yêu thú, cuối cùng chỉ thương đến ta nơi này."</p><p>	"Tử Điện một vòng một vòng lượn quanh ở bên cạnh ta, lóe điện quang, che chở ta."</p><p>	Cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện lại ngừng lại. Hỏi tiếp ta, có rượu không, rượu gì đều được.</p><p>	Ta nói có, thuận tay ném cho hắn một vò Thiên Tử Tiếu. Hắn cũng không cùng ta khách khí, tiếp nhận, vạch trần, uống cũng không càn rỡ, không có một chút tửu thủy tràn rơi vãi. Cho đến một vò rượu đến cùng, mới lại nói tiếp đi.</p><p>	"Ta còn tốt, nhưng hắn không tốt."</p><p>	"Ta sau đó mười lăm năm muốn đều là, lúc ấy nếu như hắn có thể trực tiếp đi, vậy cũng tốt, vậy cũng không cần như vậy đau."</p><p>	"Quán xuyên thân thể tổn thương có mười một chỗ, phần bụng ba chỗ, ngực hai nơi, vai phải một chỗ, cánh tay phải một chỗ, trên đùi bốn phía."</p><p>	"Mỗi một cục xương ghim ở nơi nào, như thế nào huyết nhục đầm đìa, ta đều nhớ kỹ rất rõ ràng."</p><p>	"Mười lăm năm, ta mỗi lần ác mộng, đều là trên người hắn bị chiến mâu tựa như xương cốt đâm thủng bộ dạng."</p><p>	"Thú cốt rất thô, đâm vào trong thịt, miệng vết thương bị nhét ở, máu chảy không đi ra. Có thể vai phải cái kia chỗ miệng vết thương kéo vô cùng lớn, xương cốt chắn không ngừng máu, chảy hắn đầy người đều là."</p><p>	"Sắc mặt hắn trắng, bờ môi cũng trắng."</p><p>	"Ta liền nhớ kỹ những cái kia máu, cảm giác mình toàn thân lạnh đến không được, liền hô hấp cũng không thể rồi."</p><p>	"Tên kia vẫn co lại co lại, run rẩy mà nói với ta "</p><p>	"Hắn nói Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi vận khí thật sự là vẫn luôn so với ta tốt."</p><p>	"Còn nói, ngươi cũng đừng chết rồi."</p><p>	"Ta ở đâu là vận khí tốt, rõ ràng là hắn đạp ta một cước, vẫn đem Tử Điện vòng tại trên người ta."</p><p>	"Vẫn luôn là như vậy. Hắn nói vận khí ta tốt. Nhưng thật ra là bởi vì với hắn thằng ngốc này dưa tại vì ta gánh. Năm đó Ôn cẩu trên đường tìm người cũng là như thế này."</p><p>	"Bất quá khi lúc ta còn không biết. Cũng không nhớ ra được."</p><p>	"Hắn rất đau, rất nhanh cũng chưa có ý thức."</p><p>	"Về sau bọn hắn nói cho ta biết, là ta truyền âm gọi tới người, nhưng ta chút nào trí nhớ cũng không. Không chỉ có chuyện này, ta đối với sau đó phát sinh đều không nhớ quá rõ ràng. Lam Trạm nói ta hốt hoảng, như bị Tử Điện rút hồn."</p><p>	"Hắn tại Liên Hoa Ổ sắc năm ngày."</p><p>	"Giang, Lam, Kim, Nhiếp, tứ đại thế gia tốt nhất y tu đều đi Liên Hoa Ổ. Kim Giang tận hết sức lực, Lam Nhiếp hơi có giúp đỡ, liền nặng như vậy tổn thương đều chống năm ngày."</p><p>	"Những thứ này là ta nghe người bên ngoài nói —— khi đó ta chưa thanh tỉnh."</p><p>	"Tiến Liên Hoa Ổ ta liền mới ngã xuống đất."</p><p>	"Đại phu nói là đụng bị thương đầu, nhưng không nguy hiểm tính mạng."</p><p>	"Nào biết được về sau tâm mạch của ta rồi lại càng phát ra yếu ớt, một bộ nếu so với Giang Trừng cái chết nhanh hơn bộ dạng."</p><p>	"Ta thật sự là quá sợ tỉnh lại. Không dám suy nghĩ hắn đầy người máu lỗ thủng."</p><p>	"Nhưng ta lại nhớ kỹ, hắn nói với ta, ngươi cũng đừng chết rồi."</p><p>	"Tựa như cố lấy của ta một cái chú."</p><p>	"Ta lại không dám liền như vậy chết."</p><p>	"Mở mắt ra đã là ngày thứ sáu. Tuy rằng theo lý, khi đó ta ngược lại khả năng không lớn tỉnh lại."</p><p>	"Dù sao một ngày trước, trên người lại mở lỗ lớn."</p><p>	"Ta không thể nhìn thấy hắn cuối cùng một mặt."</p><p>	"Nghe nói từ hắn tiến vào Liên Hoa Ổ, mãi cho đến ly khai, đều lại không thanh tỉnh qua."</p><p>	"Hắn nói câu nói sau cùng, chính là đối với ta giảng, ngươi cũng đừng chết rồi."</p><p>	"Có thể hắn nhiều thông minh lại lòng dạ ác độc một người. Vậy mà chính là như vậy, đều có bản lĩnh đem Kim Đan trả lại cho ta."</p><p>	"Hắn cái gì đều tính thấy."</p><p>	"Quan Âm miếu về sau, sớm phân phó Giang túc cùng Giang gia y tu —— tương lai, nếu như hắn đã xảy ra chuyện gì, liền thừa dịp hắn không chết xuyên qua, đem Kim Đan mổ đi ra, trả lại cho ta."</p><p>	"Ta có đôi khi sẽ nhớ trong một giây lát. Nhớ hắn mổ đan lúc, có hay không còn tri giác, có phải hay không cũng đau đấy. Nhưng chỉ có thể muốn trong một giây lát, suy nghĩ nhiều liền cảm thấy không thở nổi."</p><p>	"Viên kia đan đã trở về."</p><p>	"Nhưng là càng dài lâu ác mộng bắt đầu."</p><p>	"Bởi vì cùng cái kia miếng đan đồng thời trở về đấy, có ta thiếu thốn linh hồn, có ta bỏ sót trí nhớ, còn có ta một viên thiệt tình."</p><p>	Tbc</p><p>	Cái này chương như cũ là thử duyệt. Mọi người thói quen loại này ngôn ngữ hình thức không</p><p>	♥ do vì nhân vật tự thuật, ngôn ngữ tận khả năng thật thà, mượn cớ che đậy sẽ phi thường Thiểu.</p><p>	♥ (dưới) là người rất điên nhưng ngữ khí như trước rất sống dở chết dở (? )</p><p>	♥ tốc độ đánh khả năng có bug hoan nghênh bắt  trùng, sao sao thu ww khác, có vấn đề gì (kể cả ooc) mời cùng ta trao đổi ~</p><p>	♥ hoan nghênh nghiên cứu thảo luận vịt</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng trong lòng máu (1)</p><p>	Của ta Trừng sinh nhật vui vẻ! ! Đuổi tại  lần đầu tiên một phút đồng hồ phát!</p><p>	Chúc mừng ta Trừng sinh nhật, phát một quyển sách Tiện Trừng only mới văn! !</p><p>	Cho dù là sinh hạ cũng tránh không được đầu chương theo thường lệ dài báo động trước, đề nghị nhìn:</p><p>	* Tiện Trừng only, có thể sẽ có những người khác lẻ mũi tên, trước mắt chỉ có Trạm → Tiện. Bởi vì là Tiện Trừng only, không thể hủy đi nghịch, vì vậy không thể xoát khác cp ơ</p><p>	* ốm yếu Trừng</p><p>	* ốm yếu nhưng vẫn như cũ treo lên đánh Bách gia Trừng</p><p>	* riêng thiết lập bay đầy trời: Nhìn như nguyên tác hướng, nhưng kỳ thật thiết lập sửa hoàn toàn thay đổi:</p><p>	* Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngu phu nhân rất sớm cùng khoảng cách, lưỡng hài tử đều cùng theo Giang Phong Miên. Ngụy Anh là năm tuổi đã bị nhặt về nhà đấy, lúc này Giang Ngu đã cùng khoảng cách. Ngu phu nhân một mực ở Mi Sơn, cùng nhi nữ lui tới ít.</p><p>	* Liên Hoa Ổ bị diệt lúc Giang Phong Miên đã chết nhưng Ngu phu nhân không có ở đây</p><p>	* Bất Dạ Thiên Ngu phu nhân vì bảo vệ con gái mà chết</p><p>	* Giang Yếm Ly không có chết, nhưng vây quét bãi tha ma sau bởi vì cho rằng Ngụy Anh bị Giang Trừng bức tử, từ đó cùng Giang Trừng xa lạ, ít có vãng lai</p><p>	* Kim Tử Hiên cũng còn sống, bây giờ là Kim gia gia chủ, Dao muội là phụ tá</p><p>	Khả năng lôi điểm:</p><p>	* cái này Trừng cảm giác gặp có một chút yêu, có trình độ nhất định ooc, cẩn thận khi đi vào</p><p>	* đối với Giang Phong Miên có không công chính miêu tả, nguyên tác bên trong Giang Phong Miên không có bài này bên trong như vậy mẩu vụn, bài này trong Giang Phong Miên trộn lẫn này Meow lần thứ hai gia công, hy vọng mọi người lý trí đối đãi (phiên dịch trưởng thành lời nói: Chớ mắng quá ác. Hoặc là, mời mắng bài này trong Giang Phong Miên, không nên bay lên đến nhân vật bản thân)</p><p>	* ngoại trừ Giang Phong Miên kỳ thật không có màu đen bất luận kẻ nào, nhưng lập trường quan hệ, mở đầu nhìn Lam Nhị khả năng cảm giác giống như nhân vật phản diện, nhưng đồng dạng hy vọng mọi người lý tính đối đãi, không nên bay lên đến nhân vật bản thân (... Hơn nữa ta cảm giác Lam Nhị mở đầu có chút thảm)</p><p>	* riêng thiết lập rất nhiều, hết thảy cùng nguyên tác không hợp đều là riêng thiết lập.</p><p>	Cuối cùng lệ cũ: Hoan nghênh tiểu thiên sứ lưu lại bình luận bình luận, hoan nghênh đạo bất đồng người điện thoại góc trái trên cùng Computer góc trên bên phải. Cầu cùng không còn khác, hài hòa nhìn văn, vui vẻ ta và ngươi hắn. Vô lễ thúc càng cùng châm chọc ta mở vũng hố nhiều mời tự giác nhảy lầu.</p><p>	Rốt cuộc giày vò khốn khổ đã xong, bắt đầu chính văn:</p><p>	=========================</p><p>	Chương 1:</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem cái này kiêu căng tiểu công tử nghẹn đỏ mặt cũng không chịu xin tha bộ dạng cũng thấy thú vị, trêu chọc nói: "Ngươi cậu là ai, gọi hắn đến có ích sao?"</p><p>	Hai tiếng nhẹ nhàng ho khan vang lên, Ngụy Vô Tiện lập tức toàn thân run lên.</p><p>	Tiếng ho khan chủ nhân mở miệng, lời nói tiếng không lớn, thậm chí điệu có thể nói có chút nhu hòa, rồi lại lộ ra một cỗ âm lãnh đến cực điểm hàn khí.</p><p>	"Hắn cậu là ta, ngươi có di ngôn gì sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cứng tại này trong, động cũng không dám tái cử động một cái.</p><p>	Một cái người mặc áo tím tự trong rừng chầm chậm đi ra, người tu tiên quen có trang phục hoặc trang phục hoặc rộng bào, đều là nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt dễ dàng cho hành động có khiếu:chất vải, nhưng này người áo bào tím rồi lại dày đặc vô cùng. Tại tầm thường phàm nhân cũng chỉ mặc mùa thu quần áo thời tiết, hắn cổ áo trên đã có vòng nhung nhung cọng lông lĩnh, áo bào tím cũng là tơ vàng đường viền rơi xuống lấy tốt nhất thú vật nhung đấy, hoa lệ vô cùng, chẳng qua là không duyên cớ lộ ra khóa lại cái này trầm trọng hoa phục bên trong người có vài phần nhu nhược.</p><p>	Người mặc áo tím trong tay phải nhẹ khép lại lấy khối hồ lụa khăn, nâng lên dấu tại miệng mũi trước lại nhẹ ho hai tiếng: "Kim Lăng, vẫn chưa chịu dậy, chờ ta mời ngươi thì sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không dám nhìn tới hắn, nhưng là cảm giác được, cái này người đưa tay như là muốn dùng khăn ấn một cái khóe miệng, cũng tại đưa tay đồng thời một đạo linh lực mượn khăn chém ra, lăng không đốt tẫn bản thân người giấy.</p><p>	Kim Lăng chuyền đứng lên, trên người cũng dính không ít bụi đất cây cỏ mảnh, nhìn xem rất là chật vật, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà hướng về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện reo lên: "Ta muốn đánh gãy chân của ngươi! !"</p><p>	"Khục, khục..." Tựa hồ là uống gió núi, người mặc áo tím lại nhẹ ho lên, bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân tiếng nói thủy chung không lớn, làm cho người ta một loại ngữ điệu nhu nhu ảo giác. Hắn dùng khăn nhẹ nhàng đè lên khóe môi, ngữ khí lộ ra rất ôn hòa: "A Lăng, ta ngày xưa như thế nào dạy ngươi? Không muốn nói lời như vậy, gặp được loại này tà ma ngoại đạo..." Mắt hạnh ngưng lại, nhìn xem cái kia thủy chung không muốn quay người Hắc y nhân, thản nhiên nói, "Trực tiếp băm vằm, cho ăn chó của ngươi."</p><p>	Vân Mộng Giang thị tông chủ, Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm thấy nguội lạnh cái xuyên qua, như thế nào cũng nghĩ không ra mình tại sao liền xui xẻo như vậy, không muốn nhất gặp phải người đem về cái thứ nhất liền gặp được.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không muốn đối với Giang Trừng động thủ, nhưng càng không muốn bị hắn bắt được, mọi nơi nhìn quanh một vòng muốn tìm cơ hội trượt, chân cũng không kịp động chợt nghe đến một tiếng hừ cười, điện quang lóe lên, một roi trùng trùng điệp điệp quất vào chân hắn bên cạnh không đến ba tấc trên mặt đất, giơ lên Thổ tinh vỡ cành dương hắn một đầu vẻ mặt, lập tức so với Kim Lăng chật vật gấp bội.</p><p>	"Vị này tiên hữu, lớn lao đi vội vã a." Giang Trừng thản nhiên nói, "Đả thương ta cháu ngoại trai đã nghĩ chạy, nào có dễ dàng như vậy đạo lý. Như thế nào, mặt cũng không dám quay tới cho nhìn một cái sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cắn răng một cái, trong lòng tự nhủ tả hữu cũng là hiến xá thân thể, tướng mạo thân hình toàn bộ bất phân giống như không nói, chính là gọi là Tử Điện rút lên co lại cũng sẽ không ly thể, hắn xác định nhìn không ra manh mối. Dứt khoát giả ngây giả dại đến cùng, mãnh liệt xoay người lại cố ý quái khiếu mà nói: "Đánh người rồi đánh người á..., đây là đâu nhà tiên trưởng như vậy hung..."</p><p>	Nhưng hắn nói không được nữa.</p><p>	Hắn đối mặt cặp kia đã từng quen thuộc nhất mắt hạnh, bốn mắt nhìn nhau trong nháy mắt, hai người ngực đều là chấn động. Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn xem Giang Trừng, hắn vậy mà như là không có đại biến, nguyên bản cũng bởi vì thân thể yếu đuối dưỡng không mập, vài chục năm qua lại giống như càng gầy, sắc mặt là trước sau như một trắng bệch, nhưng Ngụy Vô Tiện biết rõ, cái kia mặt tái nhợt gò má tại khục ngoan tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy nổi lên tầng một nhạt nhẽo màu đỏ, khóe mắt cũng sẽ trở nên nước trau chuốt trau chuốt nhận người, mỗi lần đều nhìn hắn lại đau lòng, lại...</p><p>	Chẳng qua là hiện tại, cặp kia mắt hạnh trong chợt lóe lên cái gì? Là căm hận, cừu hận, hưng phấn... Còn là, còn có một ti hoài niệm tại?</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt hơi hơi nới rộng ra. Bỗng nhiên cười lạnh một tiếng, trong tay điện quang tăng vọt, ngữ khí vẫn không có quá lớn phập phồng, điệu nhu nhu: "Ngươi đã trở về."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện vô thức mà lui về sau một bước, vừa mới giả ngây giả dại nói được cái nào cũng toàn bộ đã quên cái sạch sẽ, hắn hiện tại thầm nghĩ trốn, né ra nơi đây, chạy trốn Giang Trừng, trốn mất cặp kia đầu thoáng nhìn có thể nhìn thấu ánh mắt của hắn.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện một câu cũng không nhiều lời, quay người sẽ phải chạy, Giang Trừng thực sự không có do dự, trong tay Tử Điện trong nháy mắt thoát ra, hướng phía Ngụy Vô Tiện liền đổ ập xuống mà quất đi xuống ——</p><p>	"Boong!"</p><p>	Một tiếng chói tai dây cung vang, tiếng đàn nổ khởi linh lực, chính chính bắn ra Giang Trừng Tử Điện, một đạo bóng trắng ống tay áo tung bay, chấp cầm bên cạnh đứng, chắn Ngụy Vô Tiện trước người.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ mang theo Lam gia bọn tiểu bối tại lân cận dạ săn, nghe tiếng kịp thời đi đến, thay Ngụy Vô Tiện ngăn cản mất cái này một roi. Phía sau hắn Lam Tư Truy cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi còn nhớ rõ Ngụy Vô Tiện, Lam Tư Truy đánh cho, Lam Cảnh Nghi rồi lại trước thấy được đối diện nổ lên màu tím điện quang, sợ tới mức hướng Lam Tư Truy sau lưng trốn, khiếp sợ quay đầu nhỏ giọng đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Này! Ngươi như thế nào chọc vị này á!"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện thừa cơ trốn được Lam Vong Cơ sau lưng, Lam Vong Cơ một trương mặt chết nhìn không ra biểu lộ biến hóa, nhưng bên người Lam gia nhóm tiểu đệ tử cái kia dường như chứng kiến nghìn năm tà túy giống nhau ánh mắt lại để cho hắn có chút không hiểu. Giang Trừng là tính khí từ trước đến nay không thế nào tốt, nhưng đối xử mọi người vẫn luôn là không thiếu lễ nghi đấy, bởi vì thân thể quan hệ nói chuyện đều chưa bao giờ gặp lớn tiếng, mềm làn điệu hắn nghe đều cảm thấy xốp giòn, năm đó còn là Giang gia Thiếu chủ thời điểm Bách gia trong người nào thấy không đau hay sao? Hiện tại lớn hơn cũng càng không có khi dễ nhà khác vãn bối đạo lý, mấy hài tử kia như thế nào sợ đến như vậy?</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy, hắn là ai nha?" Ngụy Vô Tiện giả ngu nhỏ giọng hỏi Lam gia hai cái tiểu hài tử.</p><p>	"Vân Mộng Giang tông chủ a!" Lam Cảnh Nghi thẳng run rẩy, "Ngươi gây ai không bỏ đi gây hắn! Hiện nay tiên môn Bách gia trong không thể...nhất gây đúng là hắn! Ngươi cũng ít nhiều có chút tu vi, rõ ràng điều này cũng không biết! ?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng liếc mắt Lam Vong Cơ sau lưng lộ ra nhất tinh áo đen, khóe môi ngoắc một cái, nói khẽ: "Hàm Quang Quân, người này là Quỷ tu, ngươi cũng biết?"</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nhấp môi dưới, nói: "Biết."</p><p>	Giang Trừng mỉm cười: "Giang mỗ cùng Quỷ tu có cừu oán, thiên hạ này Quỷ tu mỗi gặp nhất định trừ, Bách gia đều biết, cũng không cùng giải quyết Giang mỗ khó xử. Hàm Quang Quân tay rời khỏi Vân Mộng hạt xuống, không nói nguyên do ngang ngược ngăn trở, nhìn thấy Giang mỗ người gia chủ này cũng liền cơ bản lễ tiết cũng không giảng, thật là không có đạo lý, thật là không có lễ nghi. Xem ra Trạch Vu Quân dạy bảo khả năng cũng bất quá chỉ như vậy rồi."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ con mắt màu rùng mình, tay trái ngang nâng Vong Cơ cầm, tay phải đã xiết Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ, trầm giọng nói: "Ta và ngươi ân oán, không cần dính líu gia huynh."</p><p>	"Cái này không thể được, dưỡng không giáo phụ chi qua, Hàm Quang Quân cha mẹ đi sớm, chỉ có huynh trưởng dạy bảo, ngươi không có giáo dục, Giang mỗ không tìm Trạch Vu Quân tìm ai đây?" Giang Trừng tay phải nhưng cố chấp cây roi, tay trái rồi lại run mở một phương khăn, vậy mà thay đổi Trương Vân tươi đẹp đấy, đặt tại bên môi nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, "Thất lễ, Giang mỗ thể cốt xưa nay đã như vậy, sớm giáo Bách gia tiên hữu chê cười. Hàm Quang Quân ngại Giang gia làm việc, lại cùng Giang mỗ bệnh này xương động thủ, xem ra Lam thị năm gần đây thế lớn, thật sự khinh người vô cùng rồi."</p><p>	Lam gia một đám tiểu bối mặt đều đen rồi, mặt mặt đều là vô cùng thê thảm thần sắc. Ngụy Vô Tiện không đúng lúc mà có chút muốn cười, tuy rằng hắn bây giờ là bị Lam Vong Cơ che chở, nhưng này cái tiểu cứng nhắc rõ ràng bứt lấy kiếm, nhà mình sư muội còn không có động kiếm, hắn ngược lại dám trước đối với nhất gia chi chủ động binh dao, cái này hắn không thể nhịn.</p><p>	... Tuy rằng hắn vẫn phải là trốn ở thân người về sau, bởi vì không có dũng khí đối mặt Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Bất quá, Giang Trừng đỗi người thật sự quá thú vị. Ngụy Vô Tiện đánh tiểu liền ưa thích nghe Giang Trừng ngữ điệu ôn nhu mà sặc người, nói không nhiều lắm cũng không nhanh, nhưng chính là có thể đem người tức chết. Hết lần này tới lần khác hiện tại đỗi còn là khô cái gì đều được chính là không lớn rất biết nói chuyện Lam Vong Cơ, quả thực là khi dễ người, Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút lo lắng hắn tại chỗ bị nhà mình sư đệ khí thổ huyết, cái kia không ai có thể có thể cứu mình... Bằng không thì thừa dịp Lam Vong Cơ bên này trì hoãn, ý nghĩ của mình người chạy trốn?</p><p>	Ai ngờ, hắn nghe được Lam Cảnh Nghi nhỏ giọng dùng gần như rên rỉ ngữ khí niệm một câu: "Ai khi dễ người nào a... Rõ ràng mạnh như vậy quá phận, mỗi ngày nói thân thể của mình không tốt giả bộ thảm, Giang tông chủ như thế nào nhiều như vậy đùa giỡn a!"</p><p>	Ôi chao?</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện có chút kì quái.</p><p>	Giang Trừng thân thể một mực không tốt, lúc tu luyện cường độ cũng không có bọn hắn lớn, bất quá hắn thật mạnh khắc khổ, vì vậy tuy rằng thắng bất quá bản thân, nhưng là đầu so với chính mình kém một đường. Mặc dù mình sợ làm bị thương hắn, hai người tỷ thí luyện tập lúc chưa từng có xuất hiện toàn lực, nhưng Giang Trừng thực lực hắn hiểu rất rõ. Khi đó hắn mạnh hơn Giang Trừng một đường, Lam Vong Cơ rồi lại cùng hắn lực lượng ngang nhau, như thế nào bây giờ nhìn Lam Cảnh Nghi ý tứ, Giang Trừng... So với Lam Vong Cơ mạnh hơn không ít?</p><p>	Hắn rất nhanh sẽ biết.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cầm lời nói đỗi người, Lam Vong Cơ là một câu đều quay về không đi ra. Hắn không có bất kỳ chứng cớ nào, nhưng vô thức mà không muốn để cho chạy người đứng phía sau. Cái này người ánh mắt sáng ngời cùng cặp kia hoa đào mắt... Cực kỳ giống đáy lòng của hắn người nọ.</p><p>	Nếu như Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng là bởi vì đồng dạng lý do tại nhằm vào, hắn liền càng không thể buông tay.</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười cười, đem khăn thu vào trong tay áo, tay phải khẽ động, trường tiên cũng hóa thành một đạo màu tím điện mang quấn trở về hắn ngón giữa, biến trở về chiếc nhẫn hình dạng. Ngay tại Ngụy Vô Tiện cho là hắn đây là muốn nhận tay thời điểm, Tam Độc nhưng trong nháy mắt xuất hiện ở Giang Trừng trong tay phải, nửa điểm điềm báo trước cũng không có, một đạo lăng lệ ác liệt Kiếm Khí mãnh liệt chém về phía Lam Vong Cơ, cũng không biết quán chú bao nhiêu linh lực, Kiếm Khí lại mang theo một đạo hình trăng lưỡi liềm kiếm quang, chiều rộng hơn thước, thanh thế lăng lệ ác liệt, hai người xung quanh thân cây đều bị khoảng cách lật ngược một loạt.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rốt cuộc biết Lam Vong Cơ tại sao phải sớm rút kiếm —— nếu là lúc này hắn mới xuất kiếm, tuyệt đối ngăn không được!</p><p>	Giang Trừng kiếm, quá là nhanh!</p><p>	Tị Trần trong nháy mắt quán chú tiến đại lượng linh lực, lật tay một đạo kiếm khí đồng dạng chém ra nghênh đón hướng Giang Trừng trảm kích, tay trái kích thích dây đàn, tiếng đàn hình thành một đạo hiện ra màu lam nhạt linh lực bình chướng che ở trước người —— trong chớp mắt, hai đạo kiếm khí liền hung hăng đâm vào một chỗ, Lam Vong Cơ Kiếm Khí trong nháy mắt tán loạn, Giang Trừng Kiếm Khí cũng bị đánh nát, nhưng uy lực còn lại còn tại, lôi cuốn lấy thâm hậu linh lực nhỏ vụn Kiếm Khí đinh đinh đang đang đâm vào Lam Vong Cơ khởi động bình chướng lên, cuối cùng oanh địa một tiếng, Kiếm Khí cùng bình chướng đồng thời triệt để trừ khử.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện há to miệng, bị bản thân sư đệ chiêu thức ấy thật sự mà trấn trụ.</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thân hình hơi hơi nhoáng một cái, chân trái thối lui nửa bước, nhưng vẫn đứng vững vàng, Tị Trần cùng Vong Cơ cầm đều nhưng nhanh cố chấp, kiên định mà nhìn Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này mặc dù là Mạc Huyền Vũ thân thể, nhưng vẫn có Di Lăng Lão Tổ nhãn lực, hắn liếc thấy ra, Lam Vong Cơ tại vừa mới cái kia một cái trong đã bị nội thương.</p><p>	Giang Trừng ra tay thật sự ngoan, thật sự không có lưu tình  trước mặt.</p><p>	So với Lam Vong Cơ chật vật, Giang Trừng nhưng là mây trôi nước chảy, tay trái thậm chí có nhàn rỗi lần nữa giũ ra này phương hướng gấm hoa khăn, hờ khép tại trước môi nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng, chậm rãi bản thân lấy tay phủ vài cái ngực, thở dài nói: "Hàm Quang Quân thật sự là oai hùng hơn người, vì phá mười năm trước Vân Mộng Thanh Đàm Hội Bách gia nghị định tốt quy củ —— Quỷ tu như trước đã rơi vào Giang gia trong tay, mặt khác nhiều nhà sẽ không ngăn ngăn cái này, lại ra tay đả thương người, trước đối với ta người gia chủ này rút kiếm. Xem ra thụ Giang mỗ bệnh này thân thể liên lụy, sợ sớm bị người cảm thấy toàn bộ Giang gia đều nhu nhược có thể lừa gạt, gọi là Lam gia Hàm Quang Quân lấn đến Giang gia gia chủ đầu lên đây."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ vốn cũng bởi vì vừa mới một kích kia bị nội thương sắc mặt trắng như tuyết, nghe thế đổi trắng thay đen mà nói, trên mặt lập tức hiện lên một mảnh hắc khí. Đều muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, rồi lại sợ mới mở miệng sẽ phải trước phun ra một búng máu, cái này có thể đã cho Lam gia ném đi đại nhân.</p><p>	Giang Trừng vẫn chưa thu Tam Độc, chậm rì rì lại đi về phía trước hai bước: "Hàm Quang Quân là muốn tiếp tục hủy Bách gia ước hẹn khi dễ Giang mỗ đâu rồi, còn là hiện tại khiến cho mở? Nếu là người sau, chuyện hôm nay Giang mỗ chuyện cũ sẽ bỏ qua, Lam gia hủy ta trói tiên mạng lưới sổ sách liền xóa bỏ rồi. Nếu là người phía trước..." Giang Trừng cười cười, bó lại lông mềm như nhung vạt áo, ôn nhu nói, "Giang mỗ bệnh xương một bộ, cũng chỉ dễ tìm đến Lam gia chủ, hướng Lam gia thay ta Giang gia lấy cái thuyết pháp rồi."</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện rốt cuộc không thể nhìn lại rồi. Tuy rằng hắn đối với Lam Vong Cơ liền bằng hữu cũng không tính là, nhưng tốt xấu đồng môn một trận, mắt thấy hắn vì chính mình bị thương thành như vậy cũng không thể nào nói nổi. Càng trọng yếu chính phải... Nghe Quỷ tu sự tình là trước kia là Giang gia cùng Bách gia định quy củ, nếu Lam Vong Cơ thật sự một mực kiên trì, đối với Giang gia thanh danh cũng không tốt nghe.</p><p>	Lam Tư Truy cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng cuống quít chạy tiến lên đây đỡ lấy Lam Vong Cơ, bọn hắn cũng sợ nhà mình Hàm Quang Quân trục nhiệt tình đi lên thật sự cùng với tên sát tinh này chết dập đầu. Giang Trừng rõ ràng là đem lần này tranh chấp trực tiếp thăng lên đến Lam gia đối với Giang gia độ cao, cái này thậm chí không phải là Hàm Quang Quân có thể định đoạt cấp bậc. Tiên môn có tứ đại thế gia, mà trong đó ba nhà bởi vì ba cỗ kết nghĩa mà quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, nhưng Giang gia nhưng vẫn dựng ở một trong tứ đại thế gia —— Giang gia mạnh bao nhiêu, Giang Vãn Ngâm lại mạnh bao nhiêu, cái này bản thân liền vô cùng có thể nói rõ vấn đề.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện từ Lam Vong Cơ sau lưng đi ra, nâng cao hai tay: "Cái này đây cũng quá khi dễ người... Đừng đánh ta, đừng đánh ta! Ta bị ngươi bắt còn không được không!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cười lạnh một tiếng: "Đây là sợ ta đả thương Hàm Quang Quân, tình nguyện chui đầu vô lưới? Vị này Quỷ tu tiên hữu đối với Hàm Quang Quân thật sự là chân tình ý cắt đâu." Thu kiếm vào vỏ, quay người liền đi.</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng ở chỗ đó, hai cái Giang gia đệ tử tới đây áp hắn cũng không có phản ứng mà liền đi theo.</p><p>	Cái gì cùng cái gì... Cái gì chân tình cái gì ý cắt? ? Ta sư muội có phải hay không đã hiểu lầm cái gì? ?</p><p>	===========TBC==========</p><p>	* phía trước nội dung cốt truyện cùng nguyên tác đi, vì vậy Ngụy Vô Tiện vẫn còn là Mạc gia trang bái kiến Lam Trạm đấy. Chỉ bất quá hắn không có đem Lam Trạm để trong lòng, cho nên mới phải nói cái thứ nhất liền gặp được Giang Trừng.</p><p>	Bài này Tiện đối với Lam Nhị không mũi tên</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【 Tiện Trừng thay mận đổi đào</p><p>	1,</p><p>	Sáng sớm luồng thứ nhất ánh mặt trời xuyên qua trùng trùng điệp điệp bóng cây, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ giấy thẳng tắp mà chiếu vào, tại đen như mực vô biên trên mặt đất chiếu rọi ra từng cái một màu xanh nhạt trắng điểm lấm tấm, hắc bạch phân minh căn phòng nhỏ, thoáng phai màu đàn cột gỗ, phía trên vẫn có khắc hai cái đang tại hôn môi tiểu nhân</p><p>	Trên bàn, làm thành thú con bộ dáng tử kim lư hương chính tinh xảo mà phun ra Thủy Mộc hương, tại đầu mùa xuân trời nghe thấy đứng lên đặc biệt nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái</p><p>	Mềm mại trên giường, một tuấn lãng thiếu niên đóng chặt lại mắt, lông mi thật dài giống như một chút tiểu phiến tử, một cái lại một xuống đất uỵch lấy, không biết qua bao lâu, người nọ mới mãnh liệt mở hai mắt ra, từ trên giường bắn lên</p><p>	Mắt của hắn nắm chắc đều là mờ mịt, chân tay luống cuống mà nhìn coi bốn phía, cuối cùng ánh mắt xác định tại cái kia khắc đầy các loại kỳ lạ quý hiếm cổ quái đồ chơi trên cây cột, dừng một chút, nói ra một câu: "Liên Hoa Ổ?"</p><p>	Lối đi nhỏ mặc hoa  đi khắp núi sông</p><p>	Cuối cùng trở lại khởi điểm</p><p>	2,</p><p>	Ngụy Anh là bị một cỗ từ sau đầu phương hướng trực kích vượt qua bén nhọn đau đớn cho đánh thức đấy, hắn mãnh liệt mở to mắt, phản xạ có điều kiện mà ngồi dậy, mồ hôi lạnh dán chặt lấy cái trán, làm ướt trán tóc</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hít sâu một hơi, mới cuối cùng từ vừa mới cái kia phảng phất từ vực sâu vạn trượng đến rơi xuống rơi xuống cảm giác trong lấy lại sức lực</p><p>	Ngoài cửa sổ sáng hư không tưởng nổi, Ngụy Anh vô thức mà tay giơ lên muốn che mắt, rồi lại phát hiện mình tay tựa hồ thay đổi một cái bộ dáng?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mở ra bàn tay nho nhỏ suy nghĩ, cuối cùng hắn cho ra một cái kết luận:</p><p>	Cái này không phải của hắn tay, hoặc là nói, đây không phải Mạc Huyền Vũ tay</p><p>	Mạc Huyền Vũ tại Mạc gia trang lúc cũng không ăn ít đau khổ, vốn một đôi hảo hảo tay đơn giản chỉ cần bị tra tấn khắp nơi là tổn thương, đợi đến lúc hắn hiến xá sau những cái kia tổn thương lại sớm đã kết thành quanh năm suốt tháng vết sẹo, tất cả đều là lỗ hổng, Lam Trạm cho hắn nghĩ tới rất nhiều biện pháp cũng không thể xóa</p><p>	Hãy nhìn nhìn đôi tay này, khớp xương rõ ràng, trắng nõn thon dài, đẹp mắt cực kỳ khủng khiếp, đáng tiếc chính là đầu ngón tay trên kết thúc chút ít cái kén, ứng với là từ nhỏ luyện kiếm có được</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hơi có chút buồn rầu gãi gãi đầu, hắn cái này không phải là lại bị cái nào thằng xui xẻo nhi cho cưỡng ép hiến xá rồi a?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu cẩn thận nhớ lại xảy ra chuyện gì</p><p>	Rõ ràng trên một giây hắn vẫn còn cùng Lam Nhị ca ca dạ săn, có thể thật vừa đúng lúc mà gặp Giang Trừng, vốn là vô thức mà muốn tách rời khỏi vượt qua hắn, cũng không biết sao đột nhiên từ đâu toát ra hắc y nhân, không nói hai lời chính là một đạo sáng loáng kiếm quang hướng phía bản thân kéo tới, cũng may Giang Trừng phản ứng nhanh đẩy bản thân một chút... Sau đó, sau đó bản thân giống như liền đụng vào bên cạnh trên cây ngất đi thôi...</p><p>	Nghĩ vậy Ngụy Anh bất đắc dĩ thở dài, đường đường một đời Ma Đạo Tổ Sư, Di Lăng Lão Tổ, rõ ràng đụng vào cây vẫn hôn mê bất tỉnh, cái này nếu để cho đám kia bọn tiểu bối đã biết hắn cái này mặt mo vẫn để nơi nào a...</p><p>	Bất quá, hắc y nhân kia đến tột cùng là người nào? Lại có ý đồ gì?</p><p>	May mắn Giang Trừng nhanh tay, bằng không thì khả năng liền thật sự cái chết như vậy không minh bạch qua loa đến cực điểm</p><p>	Lại nói, nơi đây hình như là Liên Hoa Ổ? Chẳng lẽ lại là xem ta ngất đi thôi vì vậy trước hết mang đến nơi này nghỉ ngơi một chút?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chậm rãi đứng dậy từ trên giường bò xuống dưới</p><p>	Gian phòng kia... Hình như là...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn chung quanh, rốt cuộc đang nhìn đến trên cây cột kia có khắc hai cái hôn môi tiểu nhân lúc xác định xuống</p><p>	Quả nhiên, nơi đây không chính là mình cùng Giang Trừng khi còn bé ở cái gian phòng kia phòng sao? Không nghĩ tới đã nhiều năm như vậy còn được tốt tại đây, thậm chí ngay cả điểm màu xám tro đều không có, Giang Trừng tiểu tử này, còn rất dụng tâm đi</p><p>	Bất quá, như thế nào chỉ có một mình ta tại? Bọn hắn người đâu?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đi bộ đi về hướng cửa ra vào, đưa tay khoác lên hai bên trên ván cửa dùng sức đẩy, rất nhiều rất nhiều ánh mặt trời cùng không khí mới mẻ tràn vào, vẫn trộn lẫn lấy liên hương, Ngụy Anh hít sâu một hơi, lộ ra thích ý mỉm cười, hắn đã, rất lâu không có quay về Liên Hoa Ổ</p><p>	Có thể, đối đãi các ngươi thấy rõ ngoài cửa phong cảnh về sau, Ngụy Anh có chút sững sờ</p><p>	Ngoài cửa, mưa dư sau đình viện lạnh Tiêu Tiêu đấy, vừa chấm dứt không bao lâu xuân hàn ghìm chặt xinh đẹp, hết thảy đều lộ ra như vậy yên tĩnh mà lại tốt đẹp, thế nhưng là Ngụy Anh đến cùng còn là liếc nhìn ra không đúng</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chậm rãi đi ra phòng, trừng lớn hai mắt</p><p>	 không giống nhau, Ngụy Anh cúi đầu</p><p>	Dưới chân bàn đá xanh  không giống nhau, phía trên tràn đầy khe hở cùng rêu xanh, nhìn qua chính là bao năm qua quá lâu lão hóa sắc</p><p>	 không giống nhau, Ngụy Anh ngẩng đầu</p><p>	Cái này màu son trụ cũng không giống nhau hình dáng, mới xây sau Liên Hoa Ổ cây cột dùng đều là tốt nhất gỗ tử đàn, đừng nói mốc meo rồi, đó là một chút nước sơn cũng không có mất, nhưng này màu son trụ trên không chỉ có phai màu, bên cạnh vẫn nhiều hơn vài đầu cao thấp không đồng nhất gạch thẳng đánh dấu, xem ra giống như là bướng bỉnh hài tử ghi chép thân cao</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm không hiểu có chút khẩn trương, hắn hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, rồi lại lại một lần nữa đánh lên một thân cây, Ngụy Anh vuốt vuốt thấy đau phía sau lưng, cau mày hướng sau nhìn, hốc mắt lập tức đỏ lên</p><p>	Đó là một gốc cây lớn lên cực kỳ tốt Quế Hoa Thụ, dù chưa nở hoa, nhưng cành lá tươi tốt, thân cây cao ngất, hắn nhớ kỹ, cái này cây là hắn cùng Giang Trừng khi còn bé cùng nhau loại đấy, nhưng này cây rõ ràng tại Liên Hoa Ổ diệt vong lúc bị đốt đi, như thế nào...</p><p>	Chẳng lẽ lại! Chẳng lẽ lại!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lại nhanh chóng về tới gian phòng đứng ở gương đồng trước mặt chết nhìn chằm chằm vào trong gương chính là cái người kia, cũng chính là mình bây giờ bộ dáng</p><p>	Trong gương thiếu niên, tuấn mỹ tuyệt luân, một đầu đen nhánh rậm rạp tóc, một đôi mày kiếm dưới rồi lại là một đôi dài nhỏ hoa đào mắt, tràn đầy đa tình, làm cho người ta nhìn qua sẽ không cẩn thận rơi vào tay giặc đi vào, cao thẳng cái mũi, độ dày vừa phải cặp môi đỏ mọng lúc này khẽ run</p><p>	Là Ngụy Vô Tiện! ! Là đã từng hàng năm thời kì Ngụy Vô Tiện bộ dáng! !</p><p>	Nói cách khác, hắn đã trở về... Về tới qua, về tới Giang gia diệt vong trước, về tới hết thảy quỹ đạo trên...</p><p>	Ta đã trở về! ! !</p><p>	3,</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã thật lâu không có loại này toàn thân nhiệt huyết sôi trào cảm giác, hắn hiện tại chỉ cảm thấy đầu có chút hôn mê, như là bị đột nhiên phủ xuống vui sướng nện váng đầu giống nhau</p><p>	Hắn cưỡng ép kiềm chế ở nội tâm vui sướng cùng kích động, có thể trong mắt hào quang chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, hắn là cỡ nào cao hứng a</p><p>	"Sư tỷ... Đúng, không sai, sư tỷ... !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh xoay người một cái một lần nữa từ trong phòng liền xông ra ngoài, hắn chạy nhanh chóng, ngay cả mình cột chắc sợi tóc hơi hơi tản ra vài cũng không phát hiện, nếu như cẩn thận nhìn, có thể phát hiện tay của hắn vẫn đang không ngừng mà kịch liệt run rẩy, bờ môi cũng là trắng</p><p>	Hắn chạy ra đình viện, xuyên qua hành lang gấp khúc, trải qua luyện thao trường</p><p>	Toàn tâm toàn ý mà triều cái kia đã lâu gian phòng chạy đi</p><p>	Hắn giống như là một trận gió</p><p>	Hắn thật sự là quá sốt ruột rồi, đã liền trông thấy "Một lần nữa phục sinh" các sư huynh đệ cũng chưa kịp dừng bước lại đến lên tiếng kêu gọi, tự nhiên mà vậy mà cũng liền không để ý đến các sư đệ đang cảm thấy bản thân lúc chào một cái, cùng câu kia bay bổng</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh tốt "</p><p>	"Sư tỷ! !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mãnh liệt đẩy cửa phòng ra phát sinh phịch một tiếng, hắn đi vào nhà đi trái nhìn nhìn phải đều không có phát hiện Giang Yếm Ly bóng dáng</p><p>	Không có... Làm sao sẽ... Làm sao sẽ không có...</p><p>	"A Tiện?"</p><p>	Sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng đã lâu xưng hô, Ngụy Anh thân thể trong nháy mắt thẳng băng rồi, hắn chậm rãi xoay người lại, chăm chú mà chằm chằm lên trước mặt cái kia ăn mặc màu tím nhạt liên quần áo, khuôn mặt thanh tú Giang Yếm Ly</p><p>	"A Tiện? Ngươi làm sao vậy? Ta nghe Lục sư đệ bọn hắn nói chứng kiến ngươi đang ở đây bốn phía chạy, là đang tìm cái gì đông..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly còn chưa có nói xong, liền bị Ngụy Anh đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái chăm chú ôm cắt đứt, Giang Yếm Ly mê mang mà mở trừng hai mắt, thăm dò tính mà nhẹ giọng hỏi</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy A Tiện? Là đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Không sợ ngươi cùng a tỷ nói a, a tỷ sẽ giúp ngươi "</p><p>	Nghe thế đã lâu quan tâm cùng ôn nhu, Ngụy Anh chỉ cảm thấy trong nội tâm càng phát ra khổ sở, đã bao nhiêu năm, hắn liền tại trong mộng cũng không dám mơ tới, vẫn cảm thấy không mặt mũi nào đối mặt toàn bộ thế giới tốt nhất sư tỷ giờ này khắc này liền êm đẹp mà đứng ở nơi này, là có nhiệt độ cơ thể đấy... Không phải là đang nằm mơ...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ôm một hồi lâu mới dần dần buông lỏng ra Giang Yếm Ly, Giang Yếm Ly nhìn xem cái này đã so với chính mình cao hơn một cái đầu thiếu niên, hai tay của hắn bụm mặt, bả vai có quy luật mà co rúm, nước mắt cùng đứt gãy tuyến trân châu giống như một viên một viên cùng không cần tiền tựa như dốc sức liều mạng nhìn theo giữa ngón tay khe hở hướng ra phía ngoài chảy ra nhỏ xuống, nhưng không có phát ra mảy may tiếng khóc đến</p><p>	Cái này Giang Yếm Ly là triệt để luống cuống</p><p>	Nàng là hiểu rõ nhất cái này bản thân một tay nuôi lớn đệ đệ, sáng sủa lại hoạt bát, từ nhỏ đến lớn sẽ không thấy hắn mất qua mấy lần nước mắt, nhưng lần này rồi lại khóc so với khi còn bé lần đó đều hung, giống như là muốn đem những này năm tích góp từng tí một nước mắt đều duy nhất một lần phát huy sạch sẽ giống nhau</p><p>	" tốt rồi tốt rồi đừng khóc, chúng ta A Tiện là đường đường nam tử hán, đều lớn như vậy còn có cái gì tốt khóc đây này? Là bị cái gì ủy khuất có thể cùng a tỷ nói a?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly từ trong tay áo móc ra một tím khăn tay, kiễng chân đến vặn bung ra Ngụy Anh bụm mặt tay, thập phần ôn nhu thay hắn nho nhỏ lau thu hút nước mắt, một bên lau vẫn một bên dùng đến dỗ dành tiểu hài tử khẩu khí an ủi</p><p>	"Sư tỷ..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hốc mắt khóc màu đỏ bừng, tội nghiệp mà nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Yếm Ly, ngược lại thật sự là như một chịu ủy khuất lớn lao ba tuổi tiểu hài tử bình thường, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm</p><p>	"A Tiện rất nhớ ngươi..."</p><p>	"Có cái gì tốt muốn đấy, a tỷ không vẫn luôn ở chỗ này đi "</p><p>	Thật vất vả tất cả đều lau sạch sẽ rồi, Giang Yếm Ly thu hồi khăn tay, khuôn mặt tươi cười dịu dàng mà nhìn Ngụy Anh</p><p>	"Có phải hay không làm cái gì ác mộng?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tròng mắt đi lòng vòng, lập tức cũng nín khóc mỉm cười, đáp: "Là làm ác mộng, một cái thật dài thật dài ác mộng..."</p><p>	"Chớ sợ chớ sợ đây chẳng qua là giấc mộng "</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nói qua liền có chút yêu thương mà sờ lên nhà mình đệ đệ đầu</p><p>	Có thể cái kia đến cùng là đúng hay không giấc mộng, cũng cũng chỉ có Ngụy Anh rõ ràng nhất</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lộ ra cái cười khổ, hoặc như là đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Yếm Ly hỏi: "Đúng rồi sư tỷ, ngươi thấy được Giang Trừng sao? Ta khắp nơi đều tìm không thấy tiểu tử kia, cũng không biết là chạy đi đâu..."</p><p>	Nếu như hắn một lần nữa về tới qua, vậy nên hảo hảo lợi dụng cơ hội này, bước đầu tiên trước hết đến tìm được Giang Trừng, hảo hảo cùng hắn thương lượng một chút, không thể để cho Liên Hoa Ổ lại giẫm lên vết xe đổ, sau đó còn muốn thương thảo một cái...</p><p>	"Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng lắc đầu, đạo</p><p>	"Không có a, người kia là ai? Là A Tiện bạn mới bằng hữu sao? Có thời gian mang đến cho a tỷ nhìn xem a "</p><p>	Chính là chỗ này ngắn ngủn mấy câu, lại đem Ngụy Anh từ đầu đến chân cho lôi mấy lần</p><p>	... Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?</p><p>	"Sư tỷ ngươi đừng cùng ta nói giỡn, liền Giang Trừng a, A Trừng, đệ đệ của ngươi "</p><p>	"Hả? A Tiện ngươi đang nói cái gì nha? A tỷ chỉ có ngươi một cái đệ đệ a? Ở đâu nhiều ra đến cái khác đệ đệ? Lại nói A Tiện như thế nào đột nhiên bắt đầu gọi là a tỷ sư tỷ rồi hả? Trước kia không phải là chết sống cũng không chịu gọi là đấy sao?"</p><p>	Không là. . . Ta không phải là đệ đệ của ngươi, không đúng, ta không phải là ngươi thân đệ đệ, Giang Trừng a, Giang Trừng mới là của ngươi thân đệ đệ a!</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái rất hoang đường không rõ dự cảm</p><p>	Không thể nào... Không thể nào đâu...</p><p>	"Thầy, sư tỷ, ta, ta sẽ đi ngay bây giờ tìm, ta đem hắn mang tới cho ngươi xem! Ngươi xem ngươi sẽ minh bạch rồi!"</p><p>	Sư tỷ nhất định là đã quên, không sai, nàng khẳng định đã quên cái gì!</p><p>	Chỉ cần ta đem Giang Trừng mang tới cho nàng nhìn một cái, nàng khẳng định sẽ lập tức nhớ tới ai mới là nàng thân đệ đệ</p><p>	Vì vậy Ngụy Anh liền vừa giống như một trận gió tựa như nhanh chóng quét đi</p><p>	"Ài! Gấp gáp như vậy làm chi?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nhìn xem Ngụy Anh dần dần bóng lưng biến mất, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, buồn bã nói câu: "A Tiện thật sự là trưởng thành, như thế nào chạy nhanh như vậy, liền a tỷ đều không đuổi kịp..."</p><p>	Hả? Lời này như thế nào có một chút quen tai?</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nghi ngờ một hồi, nhưng đúng là nghĩ không ra cái gì, được rồi được rồi</p><p>	Đang chuẩn bị đóng cửa trở về phòng thời điểm, lại đột nhiên nhớ tới vừa mới Ngụy Anh đối với chính mình nói như vậy mấy câu, nhịn không được tự nhủ: "Giang Trừng... Ừ... Ta xác thực không nhớ rõ có người như vậy a..."</p><p>	"Là cái gì người rất trọng yếu sao?"</p><p>	Cửa phòng bị triệt để đóng lại, Giang Yếm Ly thanh thúy thanh âm xuyên thấu qua ván cửa truyền ra câu nói sau cùng đến</p><p>	"Xác định là một cái người rất tốt, A Tiện mới có thể như vậy vội vã tìm hắn "</p><p>	4,</p><p>	Giang Trừng Giang Trừng Giang Trừng Giang Trừng Giang Trừng Giang Trừng... ...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong lòng càng không ngừng lẩm bẩm cái tên này, sợ mình cũng sẽ quên như vậy, điên cuồng tại Liên Hoa Ổ tất cả nơi hẻo lánh tìm kiếm</p><p>	Trong phòng không có... Trong phòng bếp cũng không có... Nhà xí? Cũng không có a!</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh? Ngươi làm gì thế đi chạy cái này một thân mồ hôi?"</p><p>	Lục sư đệ cùng mặt khác các sư đệ làm thành một đoàn đúng lúc trốn ở dưới một cây đại thụ  trước mặt hóng mát lười biếng, ai biết lúc này mới vừa ngồi xuống không bao lâu bọn hắn Nhị sư huynh liền một bộ hùng hổ bộ dạng xông lại</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trên đầu tràn đầy mồ hôi đầm đìa, một chút duệ khởi Lục sư đệ, thở hồng hộc mà hỏi thăm: "Các ngươi, thở ra, các ngươi trông thấy Nhị sư huynh chưa?"</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh?"</p><p>	Lục sư đệ biểu lộ làm ra một bộ nhìn kẻ đần ánh mắt, đạo</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh không phải là chính ngươi sao? Cảm tình ngươi chạy lớn như vậy cả buổi chính là vì tìm chính ngươi a ha ha ha ha ha hặc hặc "</p><p>	Nghe thấy Lục sư đệ cái này cởi mở mà lại ma tính tiếng cười, ngồi dưới tàng cây mặt khác các sư đệ cũng không nín được cùng theo một lúc suồng sã tứ phía cười ha hả</p><p>	"Đều mẹ nó cười cái rắm! !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hung dữ mà nhìn lướt qua ngồi đám kia, trong nháy mắt sẽ đem người cho kinh hãi, đừng nói cười đó là động cũng không dám động</p><p>	Lục sư đệ cũng bị Ngụy Anh cái này bức phảng phất muốn ăn thịt người bộ dáng cho hù đến rồi, nhìn nhìn bản thân còn bị dắt lấy vạt áo, tâm đều nhanh nhảy cổ họng đã đến, thoáng giãy giụa đạo</p><p>	"Nhị, Nhị sư huynh ngươi hôm nay là thế nào? Như thế nào lớn như vậy hỏa khí nha, các sư đệ cũng liền chẳng qua là với ngươi chỉ đùa một chút đi ~ "</p><p>	Thế nhưng là điểm này cũng không tốt cười</p><p>	"Ta lại hỏi các ngươi một lần cuối cùng, các ngươi, thấy các ngươi Nhị sư huynh, Giang Trừng có hay không "</p><p>	Hắn cái này bức gấp váng đầu không có thể khống chế tâm tình bộ dáng hơn nữa cái này lạnh lùng ngữ khí cùng bình thường quả thực là tưởng như hai người, Lục sư đệ đều nhanh bị sợ quá khóc, chân đều đứng không vững, mang theo khóc nức nở run rẩy mà trả lời</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh van cầu ngươi đừng vì khó chúng ta, ta, chúng ta không biết cái gì Giang Trừng a... Ài, trong các ngươi có ai nghe nói qua Giang Trừng cái tên này sao?"</p><p>	Lục sư đệ hỏi ngồi ở đó xem náo nhiệt không chê chuyện lớn mặt khác các sư đệ, mặt khác các sư đệ cẩn thận từng li từng tí nhìn nhìn Ngụy Anh, kết quả ánh mắt vừa chống lại liền lại lập tức cúi đầu</p><p>	Má ơi, loại này kinh khủng ánh mắt, khiến cho theo chúng ta đã đoạt vợ hắn tựa như</p><p>	Giang gia các đệ tử đã rất lâu đều không có như vậy ăn ý qua, đầu của bọn hắn từng cái một tất cả đều dao động cùng trống lúc lắc giống nhau, hồi phục lại ngoài ý muốn thống nhất, cao giọng hô to lấy không có không có cho tới bây giờ đều không có qua</p><p>	Kết quả Ngụy Anh sắc mặt càng thêm khó coi, cái này coi như là triệt để đem Lục sư đệ cho sợ quá khóc, liền vội xin tha đạo</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh tuy rằng không biết ngươi hôm nay phát chính là cái gì điên nhưng các huynh đệ có thể thề thật sự chưa từng nghe qua ngươi nói cái kia cái gì Giang Trừng a! Ta trên có lão về sau có nho nhỏ, tính ta van cầu ngươi đại nhân có đại lượng..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tay chậm rãi giơ lên</p><p>	"Đừng đừng ly biệt Nhị sư huynh tỉnh táo a! Quân tử dùng tài hùng biện không động thủ! Ngươi, ngươi còn như vậy ta sẽ phải đi theo sư mẫu cáo trạng a!"</p><p>	Sư mẫu...</p><p>	Ngụy Anh như là đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ giống như trong nháy mắt vung mở tay ra</p><p>	Đúng rồi! Còn có Ngu phu nhân! Ngu phu nhân là Giang Trừng mẹ ruột! Nàng khẳng định nhớ kỹ Giang Trừng đấy!</p><p>	Nghĩ vậy, Ngụy Anh vừa cười, hắn cái này bức âm tình bất định bộ dáng trọn vẹn đem tất cả mọi người lại cho dọa cái không nhẹ, nguyên bản làm thành một đoàn các sư huynh đệ hiện tại tất cả đều ôm đã thành một đoàn trốn ở cây bóng mờ dưới lạnh run</p><p>	"Cám ơn Lục sư đệ, hôm khác mời ngươi uống rượu a ~ "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vỗ vỗ toàn thân phát run Lục sư đệ, tiêu sái mà rời đi</p><p>	"Ngọa tào... Vừa mới thật sự là, hù chết cha rồi"</p><p>	Xác định Ngụy Anh sau khi rời đi nguyên bản còn có thể miễn cưỡng dừng bước Lục sư đệ là triệt để không được, một giây sau liền mềm nhũn ra, bày trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích dường như sinh mệnh bị tiêu hao</p><p>	Mặt khác các sư huynh đệ thấy thế lập tức vây qua đem người nâng dậy, liền dường như vừa mới lắc đầu dao động sau cùng vui mừng người không phải là bọn hắn giống nhau.</p><p>	Thực là một đám hảo huynh đệ đâu!</p><p>	"Nhị sư huynh đây rốt cuộc là trách? Cùng điên như vậy "</p><p>	"Không rõ ràng lắm a? Ôi chao các ngươi thật không có người nhận thức cái kia đồ bỏ Giang Trừng sao?"</p><p>	"Trời đất chứng giám ta thật không biết!"</p><p>	"Có phải hay không lại là nhà ai cô nương a?"</p><p>	"Không thể đi. . . Nhị sư huynh từ trước đến nay đều là cô nương tìm hắn, ở đâu phải dùng tới bản thân chủ động đi tìm cô nương?"</p><p>	"Ôi chao chớ không phải là Nhị sư huynh người trong lòng?"</p><p>	"Đúng đúng đúng nhất định là, cái này đều nhanh gấp thành chó dữ rồi! Tám phần là con gái người ta không nên chính hắn chạy trốn rồi ~ "</p><p>	"Có thể nói hay không nói điểm dễ nghe! Thế nào nói cũng là ta nhà mình thân Nhị sư huynh a "</p><p>	"Ta ngược lại là muốn gặp thấy Giang Trừng, nhìn xem đến tột cùng là thần thánh phương nào có thể đem chúng ta phong thần tuấn lãng Nhị sư huynh mê thành cái này bức quỷ bộ dạng "</p><p>	"Thần tán thành "</p><p>	Nhìn xem bên cạnh một đám Đại lão gia giống như cửa thôn người nhiều chuyện đám giống nhau líu ríu mà thảo luận bát quái, Lục sư đệ chỉ cảm thấy một cái lão máu ngậm trong miệng cũng bị khí đi ra</p><p>	Giang Trừng... Là có điểm quen tai cảm giác... Nhưng chỉ có nghĩ không ra a</p><p>	Lục sư đệ ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Liên Hoa Ổ chính sảnh phương hướng</p><p>	Cuối cùng là hạng người gì, mới có thể lại để cho Nhị sư huynh như thế khẩn trương a?</p><p>	5,</p><p>	Sư tỷ không nhớ rõ... Các sư đệ cũng không nhớ rõ... Không có việc gì, còn có Ngu phu nhân, Ngu phu nhân nhất định sẽ nhớ kỹ đấy, dù sao, dù sao chỉ có nàng là!</p><p>	"Giang Anh! ! !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chân trước vừa mới bước vào Liên Hoa Ổ chính sảnh, đã bị một tiếng giận dữ mắng mỏ cho thiếu chút nữa chấn đi ra ngoài, hắn ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng lên phía trước nữ nhân kia đến</p><p>	Người tới ước chừng hơn ba mươi tuổi bộ dáng, đang mặc một thân màu đỏ tía màu quần áo, kéo lấy thật dài làn váy, tuyệt mỹ trên mặt hai khỏa đen nhánh con mắt như là tích góp từng tí một vô số lửa giận, sắp phun tiết ra, màu hồng phấn cánh môi nhếch lấy, đang nhìn đến Ngụy Anh cái này bức ngu ngơ bộ dáng sau càng là khí không đánh một chỗ, tức miệng mắng to</p><p>	"Ta nghe Kim Châu Ngân Châu nói ngươi hôm nay sáng sớm hãy cùng tựa như phát điên chạy loạn khắp nơi loạn hô! Ta bình thường như thế nào dạy ngươi đều quên hết không! Vẫn dắt ngươi các sư đệ không tha! Bọn hắn lười biếng ngươi cũng cùng theo một lúc mò mẫm hồ nháo sao! Ngươi có biết hay không ngươi về sau nhưng là phải làm Giang gia gia chủ đấy! Liền ngươi bộ dạng này bộ dáng chúng ta sao có thể yên tâm đi Giang gia giao cho ngươi! !"</p><p>	Cái... Cái gì gia chủ...</p><p>	Nguyên bản đang nhìn đến Ngu phu nhân lúc Ngụy Anh còn có chút cảm xúc, cái này trừng mắt nữ nhân, cái này nghiêm khắc nữ nhân, cái này yêu xử phạt nữ nhân của mình, cái này tại cuối cùng nguy nan trước mắt rồi lại xả thân bảo vệ mình và Giang Trừng nữ nhân...</p><p>	Có thể đây hết thảy tất cả đều đang nghe câu kia "Giang gia gia chủ" sau bị oanh nổ mẩu vụn đều không thừa</p><p>	"Ngu phu nhân... Ngươi đang ở đây nói bậy bạ gì đó..."</p><p>	"Ơ? Như thế nào? Liền a nương cũng không gọi, chẳng lẽ lại ngươi còn không muốn nhận thức ta!"</p><p>	Mắt thấy Ngu Tử Diên hướng phía bản thân đi tới, cái kia từng bước một nhưng là tất cả đều dẫm nát Ngụy Anh trong lòng</p><p>	"Ngu phu nhân người... Còn nhớ rõ Giang Trừng... Sao?"</p><p>	"Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Cùng lúc trước tất cả mọi người giống nhau, Ngu Tử Diên cũng là vô thức mà lập lại một lần cái tên này, suy tư một lát sau lại là cau mày quát</p><p>	"A ngươi tiểu tử này không phải là lại gạt ta ở bên ngoài kết giao một ít gì hồ bằng cẩu hữu đi? Giang Trừng? Nghe tên cũng biết là cái không học vấn không nghề nghiệp ăn chơi thiếu gia!"</p><p>	"Ngu phu nhân! !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh rống lớn một tiếng, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất đối với Ngu Tử Diên rống to kêu to</p><p>	"Gọi là a nương!"</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên sắc mặt bất thiện mà sờ lên bản thân trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn màu tím, trong nháy mắt một cái lại dài vừa thô vẫn toàn thân tỏa ra màu tím dòng điện cây roi xuất hiện ở trên tay nàng</p><p>	———— Tử Điện! !</p><p>	Ngụy Anh gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm vào cái kia dòng điện âm thanh xì xì không ngừng màu tím trường tiên, không nhìn nó còn được, nhưng chỉ cần vừa nhìn thấy Tử Điện, Giang Trừng thân ảnh liền trong đầu càng phát ra rõ ràng</p><p>	"Người... Thật sự không nhớ sao..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghẹn ngào mà hỏi thăm</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên nhìn thấy hắn cái này dường như thế giới sụp đổ bộ dáng, cuối cùng là không đành lòng đem Tử Điện thu vào, dưới cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn Ngụy Anh, đạo</p><p>	"Tuy rằng ta không biết ngươi cuối cùng bị cái gì kích thích, cũng không biết ngươi rốt cuộc muốn tìm ai, nhưng mà, Giang Anh ngươi cho ta hảo hảo hiểu rõ ràng! Ngươi là thân phận gì! Ngươi muốn gánh vác lên Vân Mộng tương lai! Có thể ngươi xem một chút ngươi bây giờ..."</p><p>	"Không phải là ta! !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cuồng loạn mà hô to lấy, mắt của hắn vành mắt trong hiện đầy tơ máu, diện mục khả tăng</p><p>	"Ta không họ Giang! Lại càng không tên gì Giang Anh! Con mẹ nó chứ họ Ngụy! Ta cũng không phải con trai của ngài! Giang Trừng! Giang Trừng mới là! Giang Trừng mới hẳn là kế thừa Giang gia gia chủ người! Giang Trừng mới hẳn là gánh vác lên Vân Mộng tương lai người! Đây là ta đã đáp ứng hắn đấy!"</p><p>	Là tự chính mình... Chính miệng đáp ứng...</p><p>	Tương lai ngươi làm Giang gia gia chủ, ta làm thuộc hạ của ngươi, cả đời nâng đỡ ngươi, vĩnh viễn không phản bội ngươi không phản bội Giang gia, bọn hắn Cô Tô có Song Bích, chúng ta Vân Mộng, thì có song kiệt... Đây là ta, chính miệng đáp ứng</p><p>	"Giang Anh? Giang Anh? ! Có ai không, Thiếu tông chủ té xỉu! Nhanh cho ta tìm đại phu đến! Nhanh!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng... Ngươi ở đâu...</p><p>	6,</p><p>	"Thiếu tông chủ tâm thần không quá an ổn, lão phu mở cho hắn mấy uống thuốc phương hướng, cùng theo điều dưỡng vài ngày nên là tốt rồi không sai biệt lắm "</p><p>	Giang Trừng...</p><p>	"Tốt, vậy làm phiền ngài Vương đại phu "</p><p>	Giang Trừng...</p><p>	"Ai, cái này có cái gì chập choạng không phiền toái, phu nhân người nói quá lời, ngược lại là lão phu nhìn Thiếu chủ hắn trạng thái tinh thần đúng là không tốt, được phép nhận lấy cái gì đả kích nghiêm trọng cùng kích thích, người nhiều răn dạy răn dạy hắn, bởi vì cái gọi là tâm bệnh khó khăn nhất quản lý "</p><p>	Giang Trừng...</p><p>	"Tốt, Vương đại phu đi thong thả "</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên dặn dò xong Kim Châu Ngân Châu hảo sinh đưa chậm Vương đại phu về sau, sắc mặt âm trầm mà xoay người lại, đi đến bên giường</p><p>	Ngụy Anh chính trợn tròn mắt vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nằm ở trên giường, miệng lúc mở lúc đóng tại nhắc tới cái gì cũng nghe không rõ ràng lắm, chỉ có thể loáng thoáng mà nhìn ra hắn tại hô: Giang Trừng</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly sâu màu lo lắng mà đứng ở Ngu Tử Diên sau lưng, nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi</p><p>	"A nương, A Tiện hắn cuối cùng là thế nào? Có phải hay không bị cái gì bẩn đồ vật cho quấn lấy? Có thể bị nguy hiểm hay không a?"</p><p>	"Hừ, ta xem tám phần là bị cái gì quyến rũ yêu người cho câu tâm!"</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên hất lên tay áo, bước nhanh mà rời đi, chạy cũng không quên dặn dò một câu</p><p>	"Ta đi phòng bếp nhìn xem dược sắc thuốc đã khỏi chưa, A Ly ngươi xem thật kỹ lấy đệ đệ của ngươi, đừng gọi hắn lại nổi điên gây ra cái gì chê cười đến "</p><p>	Thấy Ngu Tử Diên rời đi, Giang Yếm Ly chậm rãi đi đến Ngụy Anh trước mặt, thấp hạ thân cầm thật chặt Ngụy Anh tay, bất an mà khuyên giải nói</p><p>	"A Tiện... Ngươi làm sao vậy? Ngươi cùng a tỷ nói có chịu không? A tỷ thật lo lắng cho ngươi... A Tiện?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hơi hơi ghé mắt mắt nhìn Giang Yếm Ly, nhưng chỉ cần vừa nhìn thấy nàng cặp kia rất giống Giang Trừng mắt hạnh lúc lại chỉ sẽ cảm thấy càng thêm khó chịu, liền hạ quyết tâm triệt để nhắm mắt lại, không nhìn tới cũng không đi nghe</p><p>	"A Tiện... Là a tỷ chọc giận ngươi mất hứng sao? Vẫn là cái gì những người khác? Ngươi nói ra đến a, ngươi một mực nghẹn lấy không nói sớm muộn gặp đem thân thể của mình cho nín hỏng đấy, đến lúc đó ta cùng a nương a cha đều hội đau lòng "</p><p>	"Ngươi có phải hay không muốn a cha rồi hả? A cha vận hàng đi mấy ngày sau liền sẽ trở lại, hắn muốn nhìn thấy ngươi hiện tại bộ dáng này nên có rất đau lòng a A Tiện "</p><p>	"A Tiện... Ngươi có phải hay không đang tìm cái kia gọi là Giang Trừng người a?"</p><p>	Nghe được Giang Yếm Ly nhắc tới Giang Trừng, Ngụy Anh cuối cùng là mở mắt chậm rãi từ trên giường ngồi dậy, giống như đầu bị chủ nhân từ bỏ cỡ lớn loài chó ủy khuất mong mong mà nhìn Giang Yếm Ly, Giang Yếm Ly cười cười vươn tay ra sờ lên Ngụy Anh đầu, an ủi</p><p>	"Không cần phải khổ sở a A Tiện, hắn khả năng chẳng qua là tạm thời không thấy, sớm muộn sẽ trở lại, trời đất bao la, tổng sẽ tìm được hắn "</p><p>	Đúng vậy a, trời đất bao la, coi như là Giang Trừng không có ở đây Giang gia, vậy cũng tổng hội tại địa phương khác, chẳng qua là hắn chịu tốn sớm muộn sẽ tìm được người</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nắm chặt nắm đấm, tuy rằng không biết đến cùng tại sao phải biến thành hiện tại bộ dạng này bộ dáng, nhưng hắn còn là Ngụy Anh, tối thiểu sư tỷ bọn hắn cũng đều vẫn còn, không phải sao?</p><p>	Cũng chỉ là qua đoạn không có Giang Trừng thời gian nha... Hắn cũng không phải không có qua qua, chống đỡ một hồi là tốt rồi, nấu một nấu đợi khi tìm được Giang Trừng hắn liền tự do</p><p>	Lúc này Ngụy Anh đầy cõi lòng lấy hy vọng, hắn cảm thấy là trời cao rủ xuống thương tài lại để cho hắn có thể một lần lặp lại cơ hội, tuy rằng chuyện xưa đã xảy ra cải biến, nhưng chỉ cần tư mọi người tại, vậy toàn bộ cũng có thể nghịch chuyển đem về</p><p>	Cái kia trong khoảng thời gian này... Cũng chỉ có thể từ hắn đỉnh trước thay một cái Giang Trừng vị trí, các loại Giang Trừng sau khi trở về có thể trả lại cho hắn</p><p>	Đáng tiếc Ngụy Anh không biết là</p><p>	Giang Trừng sẽ không trở về</p><p>	Hắn đời này cũng sẽ không có cơ hội gặp lại Giang Trừng một mặt</p><p>	7,</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong khoảng thời gian này trung thực đến hư không tưởng nổi, đã liền Ngu Tử Diên cũng hoài nghi hắn phải hay không phải bị cái gì cho bám vào người, bằng không thì làm sao sẽ như vậy... Nghe lời?</p><p>	Không chỉ có không tái phạm sự tình lười biếng, ngược lại so với trước kia khắc khổ gấp trăm lần, hầu như mỗi ngày sáng sớm có thể trông thấy một mình hắn đứng ở thao luyện trên trận luyện kiếm, hết giờ học đường cũng không hề đi mò cá hái hoa, ngược lại thành thành thật thật mà đối đãi các ngươi trong phòng đọc sách, đã liền nửa đêm cũng sẽ không lại lặng lẻ một người tiến vào phòng bếp ăn vụng được rồi!</p><p>	Hiện tại toàn bộ Liên Hoa Ổ cao thấp đều từng giây từng phút mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Ngụy Anh</p><p>	Sợ hắn xảy ra vấn đề gì</p><p>	Có thể liên tiếp lấy đều gần một tháng rồi, Ngụy Anh vẫn là như vậy một bộ chăm chỉ hướng lên hảo hài tử bộ dáng, đoàn người cũng liền dần dần trầm tĩnh lại</p><p>	Lục sư đệ nhìn nhìn lại ngồi dưới tàng cây đảo tiên môn Bách gia tư liệu sách Nhị sư huynh Ngụy Anh, đồng tình lắc đầu</p><p>	Quả nhiên, là bị người trong lòng quăng, đã bị đã kích thích đi</p><p>	Ai, đáng thương Nhị sư huynh ơ</p><p>	Ngươi cũng có hôm nay hắc hắc</p><p>	Trên bàn cơm, Ngu Tử Diên một bên nhai lấy thức ăn trong miệng một bên nhìn chằm chằm vào đối diện Ngụy Anh, thấy hắn xác thực không có mò mẫm hồ đồ chính cần cù chăm chỉ mà đang ăn cơm, đã liền kiêng ăn tật xấu đều sửa lại, trước kia đánh chết cũng không ăn cà rốt hiện tại cũng có thể mắt cũng không chớp cái nào mà một cái nuốt</p><p>	Thật sự là... Quá khả nghi nữa a...</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên triều ngồi ở cao chỗ ngồi Giang Phong Miên ném đi cái ánh mắt, Giang Phong Miên lập tức hiểu ý, buông bát đũa, hắng giọng một cái, ngôn từ chính nghĩa mà mở miệng nói: "Khục khục A Tiện a, a cha gần nhất nghe nói biểu hiện của ngươi thập phần muốn tốt, đã liền lớp học tiên sinh cũng khoe ngươi thông minh đâu "</p><p>	"Ừ "</p><p>	". . . Trán, A Tiện ngươi nếm thử cái này mướp đắng, mùi vị không tệ "</p><p>	"Ừ "</p><p>	Sau đó Ngụy Anh liền thực mặt không thay đổi ăn cửa mướp đắng</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên tại chỗ liền đặt xuống chiếc đũa không làm, phải biết rằng Ngụy Anh không ăn cà rốt chẳng qua là không thương ăn, có thể đó là mướp đắng ài! Vượt qua đau khổ mướp đắng! Không có thêm gia vị cái chủng loại kia! Ngụy Anh loại này thị cay cuồng ma làm sao sẽ chịu khổ dưa? !</p><p>	Không đúng, ngươi căn bản chính là đối với mướp đắng dị ứng a!</p><p>	"Ta ăn no rồi, về phòng trước ôn tập bài học đi "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mím môi bước chân sẽ cực kỳ nhanh rời đi</p><p>	"Ta liền nói ngươi nhi tử có vấn đề! Ngươi vẫn hết lần này tới lần khác không tin!"</p><p>	Ngu Tử Diên tựa ở trên mặt ghế, cau mày nhìn về phía Giang Phong Miên, nổi giận đùng đùng</p><p>	"Ta ngay từ đầu chẳng qua là cho rằng A Tiện đứa nhỏ này đổi tính rồi, là chuyện tốt a, có thể hiện tại xem ra, tựa hồ là có chút nghiêm trọng..."</p><p>	Giang Phong Miên có chút nhanh buồn rầu mà cúi đầu trầm tư một chút, đột nhiên vỗ xuống đùi mãnh liệt đứng dậy đứng lên, tiếng nhạc đạo</p><p>	"Đã có, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử Lam lão tiên sinh là nổi danh nghiêm thầy, chúng ta dứt khoát đem A Tiện cùng một chỗ đưa đến Lam gia đi cầu học "</p><p>	"Thôi đi Giang Phong Miên, con của ngươi cái gì tính cách ta rõ ràng nhất, ngươi cái này hoàn toàn chính là thả cái tai họa đến người Lam gia đi, đến lúc đó đừng đem người Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử quấy đến khói đen che đậy khí, đến lúc đó ngươi còn phải vẻ mặt đau khổ đi lĩnh người đâu "</p><p>	"Nên không đến mức đi. . . Nói thật ta cảm thấy đến A Tiện biến thành như vậy cũng là bởi vì quá nhàm chán, được phép không tìm được cái gì có thể nói chuyện đến tri kỷ hảo hữu, hắn quá cô độc, học ở trường mà nói nói không chừng có thể kết bạn đến cái gì tốt thế gia công tử đâu "</p><p>	"Như thế nào? Ngươi vẫn trông chờ có thể cùng đại nhân vật nào dựng trên quan hệ? Muốn ta nói hiện tại thế gia công tử bên trong cũng không không có mấy cái so với Giang Anh ưu tú đấy, một người duy nhất cùng tuổi vẫn miễn cưỡng có thể dựng bên trên cũng không cũng chỉ có cái kia được xưng có phỉ quân tử, theo thế hệ Minh Châu Hàm Quang Quân..."</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử "</p><p>	8,</p><p>	"Lam Nhị công tử "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mắt nhìn người trước mặt, màu da trắng nõn, tuấn cực nhã cực, màu mắt nhạt nhẽo như Lưu Ly, không phải là Lam Vong Cơ còn có thể là ai</p><p>	Dù sao cũng là từng đã là thân mật, cảm giác kia liền hoàn toàn khác nhau quá, Ngụy Anh lập tức xốc lại một ít tinh thần, lên tiếng chào hỏi</p><p>	"Ơ đây không phải Lam gia tiểu cứng nhắc sao?"</p><p>	Nghe vậy, Lam Vong Cơ nhíu mày đến trừng mắt liếc Ngụy Anh</p><p>	A thiếu chút nữa đã quên rồi, hiện tại hai ta còn không quen thuộc, thậm chí là nhìn nhau hai ghét</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hậm hực mà sờ lên mũi, chính muốn đi vào Lam gia đại môn lại bị Lam Vong Cơ ngăn cản</p><p>	Hả? Lam Trạm đây rốt cuộc là muốn ồn ào loại nào</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vốn cũng bởi vì một tháng này đi vào chỗ đánh nghe không được Giang Trừng tin tức mà tâm tình không tốt, tại Liên Hoa Ổ người người đều là dụ dỗ hắn trốn tránh hắn đi, hiện tại đi ra, Lam Vong Cơ ngược lại đã thành cái thứ nhất đánh lên họng súng đến</p><p>	"Thông hành hàm "</p><p>	... A a... ?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mở ra thân, tốt rồi thật không có mang</p><p>	"Khục, cái gì kia Lam Nhị công tử, ta thật sự là đến các ngươi Lam gia học ở trường đấy, chẳng qua là thật không trùng hợp hôm nay đã quên mang thông hành hàm, ngươi nhìn thời gian khẩn cấp chúng ta liền lược qua một bước này đi được không?"</p><p>	"Không có thông hành hàm, không thể tiến "</p><p>	Nhìn xem Lam Vong Cơ cái này bức củi gạo dầu muối không tiến bộ dáng, Ngụy Anh thật sự là khí đến phát run, ban đầu là người nào đuổi theo ta không tha kia mà còn nhớ rõ sao? Đuổi theo vợ hoả táng trận có biết hay không? ! Ngày sau có ngươi hối hận một ngày!</p><p>	"Huống hồ "</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt chuyển hướng Ngụy Anh, do dự một chút, mới lên tiếng nói</p><p>	"Ta chưa bao giờ thấy qua như thế sơ ý người "</p><p>	Tốt, nói gần nói xa chính là tại chỉ trích ta Ngụy Anh bản thân bệnh hay quên lớn đáng đời quá?</p><p>	"Ta nhổ vào! Đó là ngươi không hiểu! Ta Ngụy. . . Giang Vô Tiện cho tới bây giờ đều không cần phải quản những thứ này lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ, tự nhiên là từ ta thầy..."</p><p>	Sư muội xưng hô thế này đã đến bên miệng lập tức sẽ phải lao tới giải quyết xong lại bị Ngụy Anh cứng rắn mà nuốt trở về, Ngụy Anh mắt nhìn chung quanh, không có, hắn tại sao lại đã quên, Giang Trừng vẫn không tìm được đâu rồi, Ngụy Anh nhìn xem chung quanh lạ lẫm lần lượt từng cái một gương mặt, chỉ cảm thấy vô cùng chướng mắt, liền ngay tiếp theo nhìn Lam Vong Cơ cái này trương kinh sợ như thiên nhân khuôn mặt tuấn tú cũng không còn hào hứng, thậm chí bí mật mang theo thêm vài phần oán niệm, tức giận mà mở miệng nói</p><p>	". . . Lam Nhị công tử tội gì quản nhiều như vậy, dù sao ta Ngụy. . . Giang Anh hôm nay không mang chính là không mang, có bản lĩnh đem ta đuổi ra ngoài dừng "</p><p>	Như vậy một bộ lưu manh sắc mặt nhưng làm Lam Vong Cơ khí không nhẹ, nắn vuốt ngón tay, liền chuẩn bị quay người rời đi</p><p>	Nhưng ai biết còn chưa đi vài bước, trên bờ vai liền đột nhiên dựng lên đây một tay, từ nhỏ không cùng người bên ngoài tiếp xúc Lam Vong Cơ lúc này phản ứng đầu tiên chính là lập tức nhảy ra rồi, không cần nghĩ, tuyệt đối là Ngụy Anh, Lam Vong Cơ vừa rồi vụng trộm cấm hắn nói, cái này trong nội tâm xác định vững chắc không phục vô cùng</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ ngẩng đầu muốn nhìn một chút Ngụy Anh cuối cùng muốn làm cái gì yêu thiêu thân, rồi lại đúng lúc cùng Ngụy Anh đã đến cái bốn mắt nhìn nhau</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ánh mắt là hoa đào mắt, phong lưu rất, bình Thường cô nương nhà chỉ cần bị hắn dùng ánh mắt như vậy nhìn trúng liếc đều xấu hổ đỏ mặt, nhưng bây giờ, cái này đôi luôn luôn mị hoặc mười phần trong ánh mắt thấm lấy không phải là tình ý dạt dào, mà là hàn quang, sóng mắt lưu chuyển, ánh mắt như Chủy thủ giống như ghim người, dù là Lam Vong Cơ cũng bị hắn bộ dạng này lệ khí sâu nặng bộ dáng cho hù đến</p><p>	Chỉ có thể nói Quỷ đạo tổ sư gia quả nhiên kèm theo chấn nhiếp khí tràng, mạnh rất</p><p>	"Ngươi..."</p><p>	"Vong Cơ "</p><p>	Chỉ thấy một cùng Lam Vong Cơ tướng mạo có tám chín phần tương tự, chẳng qua là con mắt màu càng sâu, mang theo dáng tươi cười ôn nhã công tử trước mặt đi tới chắn Lam Vong Cơ trước người, đúng là Trạch Vu Quân, Lam Hi Thần</p><p>	"Chắc hẳn vị này chính là Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ, Giang Anh công tử đi?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đối với cái này tên mới vẫn còn có chút không thích ứng, chẳng bằng nói là nghe rất không được tự nhiên, nhưng vẫn là kiên trì cũng tạm được mà đồng ý</p><p>	"Giang công tử cũng không được cùng Vong Cơ tích cực, Vong Cơ cũng chỉ là dựa theo thúc phụ quy củ nghiêm khắc làm việc mà thôi, cũng may Hoán đã sớm nghe nói qua Giang công tử, không ngại liền từ Hoán tự mình mang Giang công tử vào đi thôi "</p><p>	Nói xong, liền cũng thuận tay khó hiểu cấm ngôn thuật</p><p>	Thật không hổ là thế gia công tử bảng thứ nhất, rải rác mấy câu liền xảo diệu mà hóa giải mâu thuẫn, Ngụy Anh cũng liền nhìn theo hắn cho cái này dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát) rồi, ôm quyền đáp lễ kính chi đạo</p><p>	"Đa tạ Trạch Vu Quân, không biết tại hạ nhưng hay không hướng Trạch Vu Quân hỏi thăm người?"</p><p>	"A? Giang công tử mời nói, Hoán nhất định hết sức nỗ lực "</p><p>	"Không biết Lam gia có hay không có vị gọi là Giang. . . Ặc. . ."</p><p>	Vân vân, Ngụy Anh đột nhiên ý thức được một vấn đề, nếu như hắn hiện tại từ Ngụy Anh đổi tên đã thành Giang Anh, cái kia Giang Trừng có thể hay không cũng có khả năng thay đổi cái tên, khó trách nhiều ngày như vậy cái gì cũng không có thăm dò được... Xem ra không thể lại dùng tên đến hỏi thăm</p><p>	"Ừ... Không biết Lam gia có thể có một dài rất khá nhìn nam đệ tử?"</p><p>	Người chung quanh trong nháy mắt đều bị hắn lời này làm cho tức cười, người nào không biết Lam gia thu mọi người cho tới bây giờ chỉ lấy ngũ quan đoan chính người, Lam gia càng là đời đời ra mỹ nam tử, lời này thật sự là hỏi hoang đường</p><p>	Cũng may Lam Hi Thần cũng không có nhiều so đo, cũng chỉ là trả giá cùng cười cười, tiếp tục ôn hòa mà hỏi thăm: "Xin hỏi Giang công tử nói rất hay nhìn là loại nào đẹp mắt? Lại có thật tốt nhìn?"</p><p>	Cái này ngược lại là đem Ngụy Anh cho hỏi bối rối</p><p>	Giang Trừng đến cùng có bao nhiêu đẹp mắt?</p><p>	Giang Trừng nói như thế nào cũng là thế gia công tử trên bảng bài danh thứ năm nhân vật, có mặt mũi, tướng mạo tự nhiên cũng là thế gian ít có, nhưng muốn nói rút cuộc là gì bộ dáng có bao nhiêu đẹp mắt, cái này nhất thời nửa khắc Ngụy Anh vẫn thật không biết như thế nào hình dung</p><p>	"Hắn nha... Hắn là được..."</p><p>	Không biết vì cái gì, trong đầu giống như tự nhiên mà vậy mà liền nổi lên Giang Trừng hàng năm lúc hình dạng, Ngụy Anh luôn luôn nhanh mồm nhanh miệng, cũng cứ việc nói thẳng</p><p>	"A..., ta không biết nói như thế nào, cũng rất tốt nhìn, chân mày lá liễu mắt hạnh, ánh mắt rất lớn... Mũi rất cao... Làn da cũng rất trắng, bờ môi đặc biệt mỏng hơn nữa còn rất màu đỏ... Tay cũng tốt nhìn, lớn lên đặc biệt giống như cô nương nhà! Đúng rồi vành tai của hắn trên còn có một khối Tiểu Hồng nốt ruồi..."</p><p>	"Phốc "</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần nhịn không được bật cười, Ngụy Anh vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nhìn hắn</p><p>	"Ngươi cười cái gì?"</p><p>	Sau đó lại phát hiện, bên cạnh một đám thế gia đệ tử tất cả đều cười vẻ mặt hèn mọn bỉ ổi mà nhìn mình chằm chằm, đã liền Lam Vong Cơ cũng lưng đối với mình một bộ vô cùng thê thảm bộ dáng</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vẫn nghi hoặc lắm, Lam Hi Thần liền mở miệng trêu chọc nói</p><p>	"Thứ cho Hoán nói thẳng, Giang công tử tìm đấy... Xác định không phải là người trong lòng sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe vậy sửng sốt một chút, lập tức lập tức phản bác: "Đương nhiên không phải là, Trạch Vu Quân tại sao có thể như vậy muốn?"</p><p>	"Hiểu rõ đến rõ ràng như vậy, liền vành tai trên có Tiểu Hồng nốt ruồi cũng biết, không phải là người trong lòng còn có thể là cái gì, Giang công tử thật đúng là dũng khí khả gia đâu rồi, tìm thân mật tìm khắp đến Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đã đến ha ha ha..."</p><p>	Nghe xong bên cạnh nhất thế gia đệ tử nghe được lời này, Ngụy Anh trong nháy mắt cũng không biết nói như thế nào mới tốt, ngay tiếp theo trong nội tâm đều nổi lên từng đợt rung động, đúng vậy a, cái này hình dung đến như cái gì lời nói, không biết còn tưởng rằng hắn đây là tới thân cận</p><p>	Thế nhưng đúng là lời nói thật</p><p>	Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Giang Trừng tại Ngụy Anh trong lòng vẫn luôn là cái này bức cực kỳ đẹp mắt bộ dáng, Ngụy Anh không ít cầm việc này trêu ghẹo sang sông Trừng, cũng từ không cảm thấy như vậy hình dung sư đệ của mình có vấn đề gì</p><p>	Nhưng bây giờ kinh người bên ngoài vừa nói như vậy, ngược lại quả thật có vài phần ý vị sâu xa, đã liền chính hắn cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái</p><p>	"Giang công tử? Giang công tử?"</p><p>	Lam Hi Thần kêu Ngụy Anh vài thanh âm, mới cuối cùng đem cái này không biết tại đi cái gì thần nhân suy nghĩ cho kéo lại</p><p>	"Thật có lỗi Giang công tử, mới vừa rồi là Hoán đường đột, bất quá, Hoán tại Vân Thâm nhiều năm như vậy, xác định không có như vậy tốt tướng mạo nam đệ tử "</p><p>	Đã liền Lam Hi Thần đều nói như vậy, vậy còn có thể trách bạn</p><p>	Vốn là không có ôm hy vọng quá lớn Ngụy Anh nhếch miệng, không nói thêm gì nữa, nặng nề theo sát Lam Hi Thần thì cứ như vậy vào Lam gia đại môn</p><p>	9,</p><p>	Lam thị Tiên Phủ là tọa lạc ở Cô Tô ngoài thành một tòa thâm sơn ở bên trong, quanh năm có mây mù vùng núi bao phủ kéo dài tường trắng lông mày ngói, đặt mình trong trong đó, dường như đặt mình trong Tiên cảnh Vân Hải, liền cũng phải cái này hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh mỹ danh —— Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử</p><p>	Ngụy Anh một đám thế gia các đệ tử lần này đến đây {không là:không vì} mặt khác, chẳng qua là học ở trường</p><p>	Đối đãi các ngươi đi đến cửa vào chỗ, có một ngọn núi sườn dốc vách đá, có một lòng hiếu kỳ trong đệ tử vừa vặn liếc mắt nhìn, sau đó, liền phát ra một tiếng không biết vừa mừng vừa lo sợ hãi thán phục</p><p>	Chỉ thấy cái kia nghiêm chỉnh  trước mặt trên vách đá dựng đứng tràn đầy đều là chữ, phía trên ước chừng khắc lại có ba bốn nghìn đầu gia quy, cái gì cấm đêm bơi, cấm chạy chậm, cấm kề vai sát cánh, thậm chí ngay cả ăn cơm hoa bát không thể vượt qua ba chiếc đũa loại sự tình này phía trên đều cấm... Thật sự là rất đồ sộ</p><p>	Đám này đánh tiểu liền tâm cao khí ngạo thế gia các đệ tử lần đầu tiên trong đời trên mặt biểu lộ phảng phất muốn đã nứt ra giống như, mọi người nhìn lẫn nhau, cưỡng ép tự mình an ủi chớ sợ chớ sợ, ở đâu thật sự có như vậy nghiêm, nhiều lắm là chẳng qua là hù dọa người mà thôi</p><p>	Đối với cái này Ngụy Anh thập phần đồng tình nở nụ cười một cái</p><p>	Một số năm sau, cái này trên thạch bích còn có thể hơn rời xa Ngụy Anh đi ra đâu</p><p>	Bất quá nha... Ngụy Anh nếu có điều trong nâng lên đầu nhìn nhìn cái này mấy nghìn đầu gia quy, không sai biệt lắm đều bị hắn phạm vào mấy lần</p><p>	"Tuy rằng mỗi ngày bị phạt, nhưng kỳ thật cái kia đoạn thời gian còn là khiến cho rất vui vẻ nha, ngươi nói có đúng hay không a Giang "</p><p>	... A, lại như vậy, cái gì phá trí nhớ a</p><p>	Ngụy Anh dùng sức vỗ vỗ tự cái sọ não, ý đồ bảo trì thanh tỉnh</p><p>	Có thể một người nếu dù sao vẫn là lẩm bẩm một người khác, đừng nói không thèm nghĩ nữa, chỉ sợ là liền buổi tối nằm mơ, trong mộng đều tất cả đều là hắn</p><p>	Lam gia học ở trường kiếp sống liền cũng cứ như vậy đã bắt đầu, ai có thể liệu, Ngụy Anh ngày đầu tiên đi học liền chọc họa</p><p>	Nơi đây giáo thư tiên sinh dĩ nhiên là là cái kia mục nát, bảo thủ, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác nghiêm thầy ra cao đồ Lam Khải Nhân rồi, khai giảng ngày đầu tiên hắn liền xuất ra một thật dài quyển trục, một câu một câu niệm đi ra đều là hắn Lam gia gia quy, gọi là tất cả thế gia các đệ tử nghe được cái kia tất cả mọi người xanh cả mặt, dù là sớm được trà độc nhiều lần Ngụy Anh đến nay nghe cũng sẽ lạnh run</p><p>	Thời gian lâu dài, Ngụy Anh cũng liền nhàm chán, nhàm chán tự nhiên lại không thể thiếu một phen làm ầm ĩ, ánh mắt liền bắt đầu bay loạn, hữu ý vô ý mà liền bay đến cái kia Lam Vong Cơ trên mặt, thấy tiểu cứng nhắc nghe thứ này đều nghe vẻ mặt thành thật Ngụy Anh cảm thấy không khỏi bội phục lên hắn</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cầm lấy bút liền xé trang giấy ở phía trên đã viết mấy thứ gì đó triều Lam Vong Cơ ném đi, ai ngờ người Lam Trạm căn bản để ý đều không để ý một cái, tiếp tục nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn Lam Khải Nhân tỉ mỉ mà nghe</p><p>	A, trước kia Lam Trạm thật sự thật nhàm chán a, còn là sau khi thành niên cái kia thú vị hơn nhiều</p><p>	Ngụy Anh mệt mỏi mà nằm ở trên mặt bàn, giương mắt da đến nhìn nhìn phía trước vị trí, rồi lại cái gì cũng không có</p><p>	Kiếp trước, Giang Trừng an vị tại Ngụy Anh phía trước, mỗi lần Ngụy Anh đi học nhàm chán liền muốn cố ý tai họa người ta Giang Trừng, không phải là kéo Giang Trừng dây cột tóc chính là bóp giấy đoàn ném hắn, mỗi lần đều đem Giang Trừng khí không thể không xoay đầu lại trừng trên cái kia sao một lượng mắt, đối đãi các ngươi hết giờ học sau Ngụy Anh có được đuổi theo mau dỗ dành người</p><p>	Có thể Ngụy Anh hiện tại liền có thể trò đùa dai đối tượng Tất cả đều không còn rồi</p><p>	Vừa nghĩ tới mỗi lần Giang Trừng bị hắn chọc giận sau cái kia thở phì phì khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn còn có ngoài miệng nói qua lần sau còn như vậy sẽ không quản ngươi rồi kết quả cuối cùng là còn là che chở đáng yêu bộ dáng, Ngụy Anh càng phát ra cảm thấy thú vị, khóe miệng liền cũng dắt một vòng như có như không cười đến</p><p>	"Giang Anh "</p><p>	Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà bị điểm tên, Ngụy Anh dưới đến lập tức đứng lên, trả lời: "Tại "</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân nói: "Ta hỏi ngươi, yêu ma quỷ quái có phải hay không một loại đồ vật "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cười nói: "Không phải là "</p><p>	"Vì sao không phải là? Như thế nào phân chia?"</p><p>	"Yêu người không thuộc mình trơn mượt vật biến thành, ma giả người lạ biến thành, quỷ giả người chết biến thành, quái dị người không thuộc mình chết vật biến thành "</p><p>	... ...</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân một hỏi liên tiếp Ngụy Anh tốt mấy vấn đề, thấy hắn đều là đối đáp trôi chảy, liền cũng bắt đầu âm thầm tăng lớn khó khăn, nói ra: "Thân là Vân Mộng Giang thị Thiếu tông chủ, những thứ này đều sớm nên nghe nhiều nên thuộc đọc làu làu, đáp đúng cũng không có gì hay đắc ý "</p><p>	Nghe nói như thế Ngụy Anh trong lòng nhất thời có chút không phải là tư vị, hắn đáp đúng là hắn bản lĩnh của mình, cớ gì ? Cầm lên cái này có lẽ có thân phận để lên chúi xuống</p><p>	Lam Khải Nhân rồi lại tiếp tục nói: "Ta hỏi lại ngươi, hiện có một đao phủ, cha mẹ thê nhi đều đủ, khi còn sống chém đầu người hơn trăm người, đột tử phố phường, phơi thây bảy ngày, oán khí tích tụ, quấy phá hành hung, thế nào?"</p><p>	A, lại là vấn đề này, nhớ kỹ bản thân năm đó giống như liền là vì vấn đề này trả lời không tốt bị cái này Lam lão đầu đuổi ra khỏi lớp học đi?</p><p>	Dù sao hiện tại cũng nghe không lọt hắn giảng bài, dứt khoát liền lập lại chiêu cũ, lại bị đuổi đi ra một lần tốt rồi</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm nghĩ như vậy, ngoài miệng cũng làm như vậy, toàn bộ câu rập khuôn kiếp trước trả lời, một chữ không rơi nói: "" người này đao phủ đột tử, hóa thành hung thi thể đây là tất nhiên, nếu như hắn khi còn sống chém đầu người hơn trăm người, không bằng móc này trăm người phần mộ, kích kia oán khí, kết trăm khối đầu lâu, cùng hung thi thể đánh nhau..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ nghe vậy lông mi hơi nhíu mà xoay đầu lại nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, Lam Khải Nhân càng là khí râu ria đều run lên, lập tức lập tức một tiếng hét to, đem cái này Lan Thất bên trong các học sinh đều cho lại càng hoảng sợ</p><p>	"Quả thực vớ vẩn đến cực điểm! Phục ma Hàng Yêu, diệt quỷ diệt tà, vì chính là  tốc độ hóa! Ngươi chẳng những không suy nghĩ  tốc độ hóa chi đạo, ngược lại còn muốn kích kia oán khí? ! Thật sự là lẫn lộn đầu đuôi, oan uổng chú ý nhân luân! !"</p><p>	Thấy Lam lão đầu còn chưa nói muốn đem bản thân đuổi đi ra mà nói, Ngụy Anh lập tức lại thêm vào này sao ba cái lửa la hét nói: "Linh khí cũng là khí, oán khí cũng là khí, oán khí vì sao không thể làm người sử dụng a?"</p><p>	Ai ngờ Lam Khải Nhân làm mặc dù là một quyển sách ném, lạnh lùng nói: "Ngươi thật sự là cuồng vọng tự đại, không biết trời cao đất rộng! Thân là Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ lại nói ra như thế đại nghịch bất đạo lời nói, thật sự là không biết Giang tông chủ cùng hắn phu nhân là như thế nào dạy bảo ngươi!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vừa lách mình né tránh quyển sách kia, liền nghe được Lam Khải Nhân vừa nói như vậy dừng một chút, sắc mặt cũng không lớn tốt nhìn lại, nói ra: "Lam lão tiên sinh cái này là ý gì, người nếu như cảm thấy ta nói sai dừng cũng đem ta đuổi ra cái này Lan Thất chính là, tội gì hư hao cha mẹ ta thanh danh "</p><p>	"A" Lam Khải Nhân cười lạnh một tiếng, đều bị mỉa mai mà nói: "Người không giáo, phụ chi qua, ngươi hôm nay tại ta khóa trên nói lời nói này đâu chỉ có sai, quả thực là mười phần sai! Điều này chẳng lẽ còn chưa đủ thể hiện Xuất Vân Mộng Giang thị đến tột cùng là như thế nào hối người đệ tử sao? !"</p><p>	"Ngươi!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cái này cũng là nổi trận lôi đình, hoàn toàn không để ý mình bây giờ còn là Lam Khải Nhân đệ tử thân phận, liền nghĩ đi tóm cái kia Lam Khải Nhân dê râu ria, kết quả tay ngay cả cọng lông cũng còn không có đụng phải đâu liền bị một bên Lam Vong Cơ bóp chặt cổ tay ngăn lại</p><p>	Ngụy Anh có chút không thể tin đứng lên, phải biết rằng kiếp trước Lam Vong Cơ có thể là vì thân thủ của hắn đả thương bên trong tộc mình ba mươi ba vị trí Trưởng lão, nhưng bây giờ hắn chẳng qua là muốn dựa vào thân cận Lam Khải Nhân liền bị như vậy ngăn lại?</p><p>	"Ta xem ngươi thật sự mắt không tôn trưởng, không hề giáo dục đáng nói! Cút!"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh các loại chính là một câu nói như vậy, cầu còn không được, có thể nguyên bản hảo tâm tình hiện tại quả thật bị tao đạp trên đất, một lời lửa giận mà lăn</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngồi ở một đầu tường Thanh ngói lên, ngậm một cột cỏ dại, tay phải chống đỡ mang, khác một chân rủ xuống xuống dưới, ở giữa không trung đung đưa tới lui, rất thích ý.</p><p>	Bỗng nhiên, hắn giống như nghe thấy phía dưới có người đang gọi tên hắn, lập tức mắt bốc lên kim quang, hướng phía phía dưới người chính là một câu: "Giang Trừng!"</p><p>	"Cái gì Giang Trừng? Giang huynh ngươi chớ không phải là bị Lam lão đầu mắng choáng váng?"</p><p>	Phía dưới người chỉ vào hắn cười ha ha, Ngụy Anh thấy không phải là Giang Trừng, lập tức mất hào hứng, tiếp tục nằm ở trên đầu tường vẫn không nhúc nhích mà giả chết</p><p>	"Bất quá Giang huynh, ngươi thật là dũng a, cái kia Lam lão đầu bảo ngươi cút ngươi liền thực lăn, ngươi là không biết ngươi đi rồi lão nhân kia sắc mặt vẫn luôn là xanh mét xanh mét đấy, đừng đề cập có bao nhiêu đặc sắc ha ha ha ha ha hặc hặc "</p><p>	Nghe này Ngụy Anh lại không cảm thấy có bao nhiêu tâm tình khoan khoái dễ chịu, dù sao hắn cũng bị người chỉ vào chóp mũi mắng không có giáo dục, đổi người nào ai không khí a</p><p>	"Làm sao vậy Giang huynh! Như vậy phiền muộn cũng không giống như ngươi a "</p><p>	Tại Lam Khải Nhân đi học lúc trước đám này thế gia các đệ tử liền lăn lộn cùng một chỗ hàn huyên một hồi, kết quả phát hiện người trẻ tuổi thật là tốt a, ngươi một câu ta một câu líu ríu mà liền đã thành bạn thân, hận không thể thành anh em kết bái cái chủng loại kia, nhất là Ngụy Anh gia hỏa này, há miệng bá bá không ngừng cái gì lời nói đều nói cửa ra vào, cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm khỏi phải xách có bao nhiêu vui vẻ, lần này đoàn người liền tất cả đều nhìn thấu Ngụy Anh cái này người nước tiểu tính, sóng vô cùng a</p><p>	"Ai" Ngụy Anh thở dài, quay người liền từ trên đầu tường lật xuống dưới, nói ra: "Cái này Lam lão đầu nói chuyện thật là không khách khí, liền cha mẹ ta sẽ không dưỡng người lời này đều nói cho ra cửa, quá đả thương người rồi a, vẫn mở miệng một tiếng Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ, sao, ta ăn nhà hắn gạo nữa a?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói: "Giang huynh chớ giận a, loại lời này nghe một chút coi như xong, đừng để trong lòng "</p><p>	"Có thể nào không để vào trong lòng" Ngụy Anh phản bác: "Ta trả lời sai lầm làm sao lại cùng ta là Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ kéo đến một khối đi, cái này rõ ràng liền là hai chuyện khác nhau!"</p><p>	Giống nhau vấn đề, giống nhau trả lời, như thế nào hết lần này tới lần khác đời này liền không giống nhau, không được, hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện chịu không được cái này ủy khuất!</p><p>	Kết quả Nhiếp Hoài Tang bọn hắn nghe xong lời này, hai mặt nhìn nhau, ngược lại không hiểu đứng lên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang quái dị hỏi: "Không nên a Giang huynh, ta và ngươi cùng là gia tộc người thừa kế, không nên sớm đã đối với loại lời này miễn dịch sao?"</p><p>	"Chỉ giáo cho?" Ngụy Anh cau mày, Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn hắn giống như thật sự không hiểu bộ dáng, liền cũng kiên nhẫn giải thích</p><p>	"Cũng chỉ có thể trách chúng ta đầu thai tìm đến thật tốt quá, hết lần này tới lần khác liền biến thành loại này đại gia tộc bên trong ruột thịt hài tử, kỳ thật ta còn tốt, dù sao trên đầu ta còn có ta đại ca đỡ đòn đâu rồi, có thể Giang huynh ngươi liền không giống nhau a, ngươi là người nhà con độc nhất, là muốn làm gia chủ đấy, từ nhỏ đến lớn ngươi mỗi tiếng nói cử động cái kia cũng phải bị nghìn nghìn vạn vạn con mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đấy, ngươi làm mỗi một sự kiện theo như lời mỗi một câu cũng có thể dùng để cho rằng chửi bới các ngươi gia tộc nhược điểm, vì vậy càng phải cẩn thận làm việc, không nghĩ qua là sẽ hại gia tộc trở thành chê cười biến thành gia tộc tội nhân "</p><p>	Như vậy một lớn trò chuyện xuống nghe được Ngụy Anh trong nội tâm càng phát ra không phải là tư vị, hắn thật sự không biết, không biết nguyên lai làm Thiếu tông chủ muốn khổ cực như vậy, muốn từ nhỏ gặp nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện, muốn từng giây từng phút chịu đựng...</p><p>	Tại hắn xem ra, Giang Trừng tựa hồ cũng không có trôi qua như vậy khó khăn giống như</p><p>	Cái kia, tại hắn xem không nơi đến, Giang Trừng lại là như thế nào ứng đối loại chuyện như vậy đây? Hắn có thể hay không cũng từng bởi vì vì người khác trong lời nói tổn thương mà âm thầm khổ sở rất lâu, có phải hay không cũng dù sao vẫn là tại chờ đợi lo lắng mà sợ tự mình nói sai làm sai sự tình, có phải hay không mỗi ngày đều nghĩ đến phải như thế nào tài năng bảo vệ tốt Giang gia thanh danh...</p><p>	Giang Trừng nguyên lai... Khổ cực như vậy đấy sao</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thấy Ngụy Anh chậm chạp không đáp lời, cho là hắn là bị bản thân vừa mới theo như lời cái kia một phen lời nói cho hù đến rồi, liền vội mở miệng ý đồ hòa hoãn một cái bầu không khí nói: "Kỳ thật ta ngay từ đầu chứng kiến Giang huynh ngươi vẫn thật kinh ngạc, ta cho rằng Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ có thể so với so sánh lão luyện trưởng thành sớm một chút, không nghĩ tới ngươi người như vậy hoạt bát a, cha ngươi mẹ khẳng định nói lý ra đem ngươi bảo hộ rất tốt "</p><p>	Lời này nghe được Ngụy Anh lại là một hồi nghẹn lời</p><p>	Ta phải không phải... Còn nói sai nói cái gì rồi... ?</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang đau buồn thúc mà nghĩ lấy</p><p>	10,</p><p>	Gần nhất trong khoảng thời gian này Ngụy Anh tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử trung thực không ít, không chỉ có không có ở đây trên lớp học ngủ nói chuyện phiếm rồi, thậm chí còn gặp tích cực trả lời vấn đề, tan học cũng không hề mang theo Nhiếp Hoài Tang cái này một lớn giúp đỡ tiểu tử đi người Lam gia phía sau núi trộm trái cây ăn, mà là tự mình một người lẳng lặng yên dừng lại ở trong phòng ngủ, thậm chí ngay cả làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thời gian cũng nghiêm khắc dựa theo Lam gia, ngủ sớm dậy sớm thân thể gấp bội bổng</p><p>	Thẳng đem Nhiếp Hoài Tang đám này tốt bạn thân sợ tới mức quá sức cho rằng Ngụy Anh đây là gặp tà ma, Lam Khải Nhân ngược lại rất vui mừng sờ sờ râu ria ngoài miệng nhớ kỹ trẻ con là dễ dạy</p><p>	"Giang huynh... Ngươi có phải hay không bị cái gì đả kích a... ?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà thăm dò đạo</p><p>	"Hả? Không có a" Ngụy Anh một bên đảo hôm nay tại Lam Khải Nhân khóa trên làm bút ký một bên không đếm xỉa tới mà qua loa lấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang</p><p>	"Vậy ngươi gần nhất như thế nào đột nhiên trở nên như vậy nghe lời hiểu chuyện rồi! Ngươi có biết hay không Lam lão đầu bây giờ nhìn ánh mắt của ngươi cái kia đều không giống nhau!"</p><p>	"Không phải là ngươi nói với ta ta bây giờ là Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ, tùy thời đều đại biểu cho ta Vân Mộng Giang thị hình tượng đi "</p><p>	"Vậy cũng không cần phải liều mạng như vậy a..." Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhỏ giọng bb đạo</p><p>	"Đúng rồi Giang huynh, nghe nói ngươi đang tìm cái gì người a?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sững sờ, vẻ mặt hồ nghi mà nhìn về phía Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hỏi: "Làm sao ngươi biết?"</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang thập phần khinh thường mà cắt một tiếng, nói: "Thôi đi Giang huynh, ngươi cái này bắt được một cái thế gia đệ tử liền hỏi người ta có chưa từng gặp qua cái kia cái gì, a a Giang Trừng! Ngươi đã điên cuồng đến liền Kim Tử Hiên đều không buông tha rồi! Thử hỏi toàn bộ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, còn có thể là ai không biết a "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đã trầm mặc một cái, ít có giữ im lặng, có thể hắn càng là yên tĩnh, Nhiếp Hoài Tang bát quái chi tâm lại càng là hừng hực thiêu đốt, vây quanh Ngụy Anh đổi tới đổi lui, nhờ cậy nói: "Nói đi nói đi Giang huynh, chúng ta là thật sự rất muốn biết ngươi đến cùng đang tìm cái gì người a! Ngươi liền theo chúng ta nói một chút quá!"</p><p>	Thấy bên cạnh nhiều cái trẻ tuổi tiểu tử tất cả đều từng cái một hai mắt bốc lên lục quang mà không nháy mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, Ngụy Anh cam chịu số phận giống như đến thở dài, hai tay hợp lại đóng lại sách, nói ra: "Được rồi, các ngươi đã đều nghĩ như vậy nghe, vậy hãy để cho các ngươi Tiện ca ca đến nói cho các ngươi biết!"</p><p>	Nghe vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức hô to một tiếng vạn tuế, trong nháy mắt không biết từ chỗ nào nâng lên đến một bình rượu ngon, gõ ấm thân vẻ mặt cười gian nói: "Nhìn qua Giang huynh chính là cái có chuyện xưa người, mời bắt đầu ngươi biểu diễn "</p><p>	Tại là vừa vặn vẫn chỉ có Nhiếp Hoài Tang như vậy mấy tên tiểu tử làm thành một đống ngồi ở đó thấp thấp trên mặt đất, nghe Ngụy Anh thổi nhà mình sư đệ thổi trọn vẹn đến trưa, hơn nữa trong lúc này người càng ngày càng nhiều, thế cho nên các loại Ngụy Anh nói sau phía dưới một lớn bọn người vẻ mặt chết lặng mà nhìn mình, càng thêm kinh hãi chính là Ngụy Anh còn ở lại chỗ này một lớn bọn nhân trung phát hiện Kim Tử Hiên cùng Lam Vong Cơ cái này hai trương diện mục khả tăng mặt</p><p>	Mặt trời, còn có chuyện gì so với Kim Tử Hiên cùng Lam Vong Cơ tại đây nghe hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện thổi mấy canh giờ người còn muốn làm cho người mảnh suy nghĩ sợ cực đấy sao? !</p><p>	Kim Tử Hiên vẻ mặt khinh bỉ nhìn xem Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Cắt, ta còn là lần đầu gặp người rảnh rỗi đến có thể tại đây nói mò lâu như vậy "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: Vậy ngươi vẫn nghe lâu như vậy? !</p><p>	"Nhàm chán "</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ thập phần lãnh khốc mà vứt bỏ hai chữ này liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà hất lên tay áo rời đi</p><p>	Ngụy Anh: Nhàm chán người nào bức ngươi nghe xong? !</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quay đầu nhìn mặt khác tiểu đồng bạn phản ứng, kết quả bọn hắn đều hướng bản thân tìm đến đến một loại thập phần ánh mắt phức tạp, Ngụy Anh cảm thấy rất kỳ quái, hướng Nhiếp Hoài Tang hỏi: "Làm sao vậy? Ta không có biểu đạt rõ ràng?"</p><p>	"Không... Rất rõ ràng... Rất rõ..." Nhiếp Hoài Tang gãi gãi mặt</p><p>	"Vậy các ngươi sao sao cả đám đều cái này bức biểu lộ "</p><p>	Cuối cùng vẫn là một cái khác nhà đệ tử nhìn không được rồi, mở miệng đâm phá đạo: "Không đúng, đúng Giang huynh tự ngươi nói quá mức... Ba hoa chích choè đấy, một đống lời ca ngợi hướng ngươi sư đệ trên người thêm, chỉ thiếu chút nữa là nói là Thiên Thần hạ phàm rồi, chúng ta làm sao biết ngươi nói thật hay giả "</p><p>	"Hắc làm sao nói chuyện đây? Ta là người nhưng cho tới bây giờ cũng không loạn nói, không phải là ta nghĩ thổi hắn, là hắn thật sự thật tốt quá các ngươi có thể hiểu chưa? Cũng tỷ như nói..."</p><p>	"Hắn giúp ngươi lưng các loại oan ức bốn phía giúp ngươi giải quyết tốt hậu quả?"</p><p>	"Hắn giải ngươi đầy đủ mọi thứ hơn nữa dù sao vẫn là nói năng chua ngoa nhưng tấm lòng như đậu hũ?"</p><p>	"Hắn vẫn mỗi ngày với ngươi ngủ ở một khối như hình với bóng phải là ngươi sau cùng tri kỷ tiểu áo bông?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh lời còn chưa nói hết liền bị cưỡng ép cắt ngang đã đoạt lời kịch, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lắc đầu đi qua vỗ vỗ Ngụy Anh vai nói ra: "Kỳ thật những thứ này cũng không phải mấu chốt nhất đấy, sau cùng để cho chúng ta buồn bực là Giang huynh ngươi... Nên sẽ không thích ngươi cái kia tiểu sư đệ đi?"</p><p>	Cái này một giây, ta tìm không thấy bất luận cái gì hình dung từ để diễn tả Ngụy Vô Tiện giờ này khắc này tâm tình, chẳng qua là trong chớp nhoáng này, Ngụy Anh hiểu được, nguyên lai hắn đã từng đối với Giang Trừng động đậy tâm, chẳng qua là hắn đã quên</p><p>	【 thiếu niên không nhìn được yêu hận  cả đời tâm động nhất</p><p>	11,</p><p>	Ngươi có hay không có yêu một người?</p><p>	Ngươi có hay không hận qua một người?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh từ Lam gia học ở trường sau khi trở về liền không có ngủ tiếp qua một cái an ổn cảm giác, hắn thường xuyên tại nửa đêm đột nhiên bừng tỉnh sau đó phát hiện mình mắc nợ Giang Trừng thật nhiều thật nhiều</p><p>	Hắn không có cách nào đối mặt lên sinh hoạt hết thảy</p><p>	Hắn phát hiện Kỳ Sơn Ôn Thị bây giờ là Ôn Tình tọa trấn, hắn phát hiện Kim Tử Hiên đối với Giang Yếm Ly rất hài lòng, hắn phát hiện Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngu Tử Diên tình cảm thâm hậu, hắn phát hiện Liên Hoa Ổ từ trên xuống dưới hết thảy mạnh khỏe, hắn phát hiện sở hữu thế gian tốt đẹp tất cả đều  từng cái hắn nguyện...</p><p>	Hắn phát hiện, hắn tìm không thấy Giang Trừng</p><p>	Giống như là nguyền rủa, cũng như là một trận giao dịch, lão thiên gia cho hắn một lần lặp lại cơ hội, đem trên thế giới sở hữu đồ tốt nhất đều cho Ngụy Anh, cũng làm cho Ngụy Anh đã minh bạch, Giang Trừng chính là trên thế giới đồ tốt nhất</p><p>	Loại cảm giác này nói như thế nào đây, tựa như một mồi lửa đốt đi ngươi ở thật lâu phòng ở, ngươi xem rồi những cái kia hài cốt cùng bụi đất tuyệt vọng, ngươi biết đó là ngươi nhà, nhưng mà đã trở về không được</p><p>	Tất cả mọi người nói, Ngụy Anh điên rồi</p><p>	Hắn bắt đầu trở nên không như chính mình</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng rất mê mang a, cái gì mới là chính bản thân hắn, hắn vốn khuôn mặt lại là như thế nào?</p><p>	Nhưng hắn đầu biết một chút, không có Giang Trừng Ngụy Anh không phải là Ngụy Anh</p><p>	Giang Trừng quán xuyên cuộc đời của hắn</p><p>	Không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh tỉnh lại thì phát hiện bên người không có nằm Giang Trừng lúc đến cỡ nào thất vọng, không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh lúc ăn cơm bên cạnh không có Giang Trừng đến cỡ nào không vị, không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh tại Lam gia bị trượng trách sau lại không người lưng hắn lúc đến cỡ nào cô đơn, không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh tại dạ săn rồi lại không người thay hắn giữ vững vị trí phía sau lưng lúc đến cỡ nào bất an... ...</p><p>	Không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh có bao nhiêu lần trong lúc vô tình kêu Giang Trừng tên, không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh có bao nhiêu lần sai đem người khác nhìn thành là Giang Trừng thân ảnh, không ai biết rõ Ngụy Anh có bao nhiêu tưởng niệm Giang Trừng</p><p>	Bởi vì toàn bộ thế giới, chỉ có Ngụy Anh còn nhớ rõ Giang Trừng</p><p>	Nhớ tới kiếp trước, Ngụy Anh nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cái kia đều được đường vòng đi, ta cố ý tránh né ngươi, theo bản năng rời xa sở hữu cùng ngươi có quan hệ sự vật, có thể ta căn bản không cách nào chống cự phô thiên cái địa cuốn tới tưởng niệm</p><p>	Yêu quá sớm  làm quá ác  tỉnh quá trễ</p><p>	Trong lúc này rất nhiều người đều mở ra đạo qua Ngụy Anh, bọn hắn nói Ngụy Anh bị bệnh, nhưng bọn hắn rồi lại nói không nên lời Ngụy Anh ở đâu bị bệnh</p><p>	Thậm chí có một năm đêm trừ tịch - đêm 30 muộn Lam Vong Cơ đều cố ý từ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử đuổi đến thăm Ngụy Anh</p><p>	Lam Trạm nói: "Ngươi thoạt nhìn thật không tốt "</p><p>	"Đúng không? Ở đâu?"</p><p>	Lam Trạm nói: "Ở đâu đều là "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nở nụ cười, Ngụy Anh nói hắn có chút cô đơn lạnh lẽo</p><p>	Lam Trạm nhìn nhìn ngoài cửa sổ mười dặm phồn vinh đường đi cùng dưới lầu vẫn còn các loại Ngụy Anh xuống cùng một chỗ ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên Giang tỷ tỷ Ngu phu nhân cùng Giang tông chủ, hắn muốn hỏi Ngụy Anh, ngươi ở đâu tịch mịch?</p><p>	Vừa vặn, bầu trời nổ tung nhiều đóa pháo hoa</p><p>	Lam Trạm lực chú ý vừa lúc bị cái kia thoáng qua tức thì xinh đẹp cho hấp dẫn rời đi</p><p>	Cũng liền không có nghe được Ngụy Anh ẩn chứa nụ cười một câu</p><p>	"Thịnh thế khói lửa từ ngươi mà thả, bọn hắn đều tại nhìn pháo hoa, không người nhớ tới ngươi "</p><p>	Vì vậy, Lam Trạm cuối cùng cũng liền chỉ lấy được Ngụy Anh một câu</p><p>	"Người so với pháo hoa cô đơn lạnh lẽo "</p><p>	Liền bị đuổi đi</p><p>	【 đầy trời khói lửa   khắp nơi ngọn đèn dầu</p><p>	【 chẳng qua là</p><p>	【 không một mảnh khói lửa thuộc về ta   không một chén nhỏ lạnh đèn cho ta</p><p>	12,</p><p>	Huyền chính hai mươi năm</p><p>	Khoảng cách Ngụy Anh trùng sinh đã qua trọn vẹn hai mươi năm</p><p>	Trong lúc này đã xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện</p><p>	Ví dụ như Kim Tử Hiên cùng Giang Yếm Ly đã thành thân hài tử cũng đã mười bảy tuổi</p><p>	Ví dụ như Giang Phong Miên thoái vị mang theo Ngu Tử Diên du sơn ngoạn thủy đi</p><p>	Ví dụ như Lam gia Song Bích cũng đã riêng phần mình đã thành thân</p><p>	Ví dụ như Ngụy Anh còn là lẻ loi một mình</p><p>	Hôm nay, đúng lúc là Giang gia tông chủ Giang Anh ba mươi lăm tuổi sinh nhật</p><p>	Đã nhiều năm như vậy, Ngụy Anh đã đối với tên bị sửa chuyện này không cảm giác</p><p>	Khiến cho Ngụy Anh cái tên này nương theo lấy Giang Trừng đồng loạt thật sâu mai táng tại nội tâm của hắn ở chỗ sâu trong</p><p>	"Giang tông chủ, sinh nhật vui vẻ "</p><p>	Một tiên môn thế gia gia chủ trên tay cầm lấy một ly rượu mạnh triều Ngụy Anh đi đến, Ngụy Anh sau khi nghe thấy cũng nâng lên tay mình bên cạnh một ly triều cái kia tông chủ kính đi</p><p>	"Khách khí, diêu tông chủ "</p><p>	Lại là đã nhiều năm như vậy, Ngụy Anh trên người các nơi sắc sảo coi như là bị triệt để ma bình rồi, hắn cũng bắt đầu trở nên khéo đưa đẩy đứng lên hiểu được như thế nào lấy người khách sáo, biết rõ như thế nào trên phương diện làm ăn cam đoan ích lợi của mình thay đổi rất lớn, minh bạch như thế nào không chê vào đâu được mà ám sát mất một người...</p><p>	Hắn thừa nhận, hắn trở nên không như chính mình rồi, đã từng cố tình làm bậy thiếu niên còn là phát triển đã thành một cái tự phụ ngoan lệ nam nhân, trên mặt của hắn không hề bao giờ cũng thoải mái cười to, đa số lúc đều là khóe miệng mang mắt cười trong rồi lại tôi đầy độc</p><p>	"Chậc chậc chậc, thực không thể tin được ta năm đó Giang huynh lăn lộn đã thành hiện tại cái này bức điểu dạng "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nghe thế quen thuộc trêu ghẹo âm thanh hiểu ý cười cười, lập tức lập tức trở mặt, một bộ chịu không nổi hình dáng mà nhìn trước mặt quần áo hoa lệ, cầm lấy đem cây quạt lắc tới lắc lui Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hỏi: "Sao ngươi lại tới đây?"</p><p>	"Ngươi qua sinh nhật há có ta không đến đạo lý? Vâng, Thiên Tử Tiếu "</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang cười mỉm mà đưa tới một vò băng bó thập phần rắn chắc nhưng vẫn là che không được cái này say lòng người mùi rượu Thiên Tử Tiếu, hắn bộ dáng này thật ra khiến Ngụy Anh nhớ tới bản thân đã từng cũng là như thế này tùy tiện mà đứng ở trên đầu tường, kêu lên một câu như vậy: "Thiên Tử Tiếu, phần ngươi một vò, làm như không nhìn thấy ta "</p><p>	"Ngươi thật đúng là cố tình nữa a, còn nhớ rõ ta thích uống rượu này đâu "</p><p>	"Kia là, cũng không nhìn một chút hai ta ai cùng ai "</p><p>	Nói qua, hai người liền dời bước đã đến trong hậu đình đi, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đùng mà một tiếng mở ra rượu che, rót vào trong chén, đưa cho Ngụy Vô Tiện</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói lời cảm tạ, nhận lấy, tay kia nhéo nhéo chỗ mi tâm, thoạt nhìn có chút mỏi mệt</p><p>	"Như thế nào? Ngươi cũng biết mệt mỏi đó a?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang triều hắn nâng chén, uống một ngụm Thiên Tử Tiếu</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng trở về kính, nói: "Không có biện pháp nha, buôn bán lẫn nhau nâng hay là muốn đấy, ngươi cho rằng ai cũng với ngươi giống nhau có đại ca ngươi chỗ dựa a "</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang hiện tại cũng thành công làm tới Thanh Hà tông chủ, còn nhớ rõ hắn thượng vị lúc vẻ mặt tâm thần bất định bất an mà ngồi ở cao chỗ ngồi, đại ca của hắn Xích Phong Tôn sẽ cầm nhà hắn tổ truyền bảo đao, hung thần ác sát đấy, dường như ai dám nói một cái chữ không hắn ngay tại chỗ đem người nào đầu tháo xuống</p><p>	Bởi vì chuyện này Nhiếp Hoài Tang bị Ngụy Vô Tiện bọn hắn chê cười rất lâu</p><p>	"Lại nói Giang huynh, cái này đều mấy năm" Nhiếp Hoài Tang thở dài, "Liền cái kia tiểu cứng nhắc đã thành hôn rồi, ngươi cũng không cân nhắc tìm bạn?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện sờ sờ uống rượu, cũng không nói tiếp</p><p>	"Không phải là, ta nói, ngươi dầu gì cũng là một cái huyết khí phương cương đại nam nhân, cái này đều nhanh chạy bốn xác định không tìm cái cô nương qua đã ghiền? Ngươi về sau đều ý định như vậy qua a? !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh ngắm hắn liếc, nói: "Ta mệt mỏi "</p><p>	"Ài ài ôi chao ngươi đừng như vậy, ta không nói nữa còn không được không, ly biệt hạ lệnh trục khách a, trên tay ngươi rượu còn là ta mua đâu!"</p><p>	Kết quả lúc này mới lại uống mấy chén, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại an không chịu nổi khuyên nhủ: "Giang huynh ta thật sự vì tốt cho ngươi a, ngươi muốn a, cha ngươi mẹ liền ngươi cái này sao môt đứa con trai, ngươi cũng không thể cho ngươi Vân Mộng Giang thị thì cứ như vậy tuyệt hậu rồi a?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nói: "Yên tâm, cái này không có đúng không A Lăng đi "</p><p>	"Phì ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì đấy người ta họ Kim! Là người Kim Khổng Tước người nhà đấy! Ngươi vẫn trông chờ hắn đến kế thừa ngươi Giang gia gia nghiệp a? Ôi Ông Trời ơi Giang huynh ngươi phàm là ăn nhiều mấy hạt củ lạc cũng sẽ không say thành như vậy a "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh có chút im lặng nói: "Ta không có say "</p><p>	"Ngươi đừng học cái kia Lam Vong Cơ nói chuyện!" Nhiếp Hoài Tang giống như có chút say</p><p>	"Giang Anh... Ngươi nói thật, ngươi có phải hay không còn băn khoăn ngươi tốt lắm sư đệ đây?"</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện không nói chuyện</p><p>	"Đúng, đúng gọi là cái gì nhỉ... ? A, Giang, Giang Trừng đúng không?"</p><p>	"Hoài Tang "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quơ quơ chén rượu, có thể là bởi vì vừa uống qua rượu nguyên nhân, hắn bây giờ thanh âm cũng nhiễm lên lẻ tẻ điểm men say, cùng với  âm u mùi rượu, một đôi đen kịt đôi mắt rực rỡ như hoa đào, êm tai đạo</p><p>	"Ta tại thần hồn nát thần tính mười lăm mười sáu tuổi gặp một thiếu niên, hắn tươi đẹp giống như ánh mặt trời, gọi ta không dám quên, bởi vì bị hắn ưa thích qua, vì vậy ta nhập lại không cảm thấy người khác có bao nhiêu yêu thích ta "</p><p>	Cái này nói ra được lời nói cũng như là tại trong rượu bị nhuộm dần lời tâm tình giống như, trong đêm tối khấu nhân tâm huyền, thực sự làm cho người ta tan nát cõi lòng, Ngụy Anh muốn, hắn đại khái cũng là say</p><p>	Kết quả Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngược lại mãn bất tại hồ cắt một tiếng, say khướt mà đứng lên nói</p><p>	"Được rồi ta hiểu rồi, ý của ngươi không phải là nói ngươi tại hàng năm thời điểm gặp quá kinh diễm người, vì vậy rất khó lại yêu mến người khác sao "</p><p>	Nhưng khả năng sau khi nói xong vẫn cảm thấy chưa hết giận, thừa dịp rượu mời liền bắt đầu chỉ vào Ngụy Anh mở mắng</p><p>	"Ngươi nói một chút ngươi, lớn lên liền một bộ phong lưu công tử hình dáng, hà tất xâu chết tại đây một gốc cây cái cổ xiêu vẹo trên cây đây? Nhìn xem, nhìn xem! Các ngươi thế gia công tử trên bảng trừ ngươi ra tất cả đều mẹ nó thành gia! Muốn gả ngươi Tiên Tử đều từ các ngươi Vân Mộng sắp xếp đến ta Thanh Hà đến rồi! Ô ô, cũng không có một cái muốn gả ta đấy! Đang ở trong phúc không biết phúc! Đáng đời ngươi độc thân cả đời!"</p><p>	Trò chuyện một chút, chủ đề liền từ Ngụy Vô Tiện vì sao chấp niệm tại một người biến thành Nhiếp Hoài Tang vì sao đến nay chưa gả, phì, chưa lập gia đình...</p><p>	Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm ầm ĩ hơn phân nửa túc, Ngụy Anh cuối cùng thật sự nhịn không được, đem hắn ném hồ sen trong tỉnh táo rồi, để ngừa Nhiếp Hoài Tang đợi lát nữa tỉnh rượu sau muốn đuổi theo hắn dốc sức liều mạng, Ngụy Anh trước hết đi một bước đã đi ra Liên Hoa Ổ</p><p>	Đêm khuya Vân Mộng trên đường ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn yên lặng</p><p>	Ngụy Anh đi một mình tại trên đường cái, hắn nhìn nhìn bầu trời, chỉ có đêm tối hào phóng, tặng hắn chấm nhỏ mấy phần, cô độc một số, tối sầm</p><p>	Đường này có chút quá tối, Ngụy Anh tự nhận là thị lực rất tốt, nhưng cũng là đánh không lại cái này thôn thiên màu đen, hắn giống như thấy rõ một ít, lại nhìn không rõ lắm, bản thân đi đến tột cùng là con đường kia</p><p>	Hắn dựa vào trực giác Tùy Tiện bốn phía chạy, khi đi ngang qua một cái đầu ngõ lúc, hắn đứng im lặng hồi lâu đứng ở đó nhìn gặp, hắn kiếp trước giống như chính là ở chỗ này bị Giang thúc thúc nhặt được a</p><p>	Nghĩ vậy, Ngụy Anh tự giễu cười cười</p><p>	Hắn đời này thế thân Giang Trừng vị trí, đây là dễ nghe thuyết pháp</p><p>	Gắng phải Ngụy Anh đến nói lời, hắn cảm giác mình trộm đi thuộc về Giang Trừng đồ vật, Giang Trừng cha mẹ, Giang Trừng tỷ tỷ, Giang Trừng cháu ngoại trai, Giang Trừng Liên Hoa Ổ...</p><p>	Có thể bản thân cũng không có hảo hảo cảm ơn</p><p>	Hắn một mực gọi Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngu Tử Diên làm sư phụ phó sư mẫu, gọi Giang Yếm Ly sư tỷ, cái này nghe là không có sai, có thể Ngụy Anh vô cùng rõ ràng, bọn hắn có bao nhiêu muốn nghe bản thân gọi bọn hắn cha mẹ, a tỷ...</p><p>	Có thể Ngụy Anh chính là làm không được</p><p>	Cái này không thuộc về hắn</p><p>	Mà thôi, còn là đi thôi</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quay người, triều có ánh sáng bên kia đi đến, có người vừa vặn cũng trước mặt triều bản thân đi tới, hắn ăn mặc sâu màu quần áo, che phủ có chút kín, Ngụy Anh nhìn không rõ ràng lắm, đang lúc hắn cùng với cái này người dưng gặp thoáng qua thời điểm, một cỗ quen thuộc liên hương vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà chui vào mũi của hắn ở bên trong, Ngụy Anh đồng tử lập tức mãnh liệt co lên đến</p><p>	Tốc độ ánh sáng giữa, các loại Ngụy Anh kịp phản ứng, mình đã cưỡng chế lấy người kia, đưa hắn chống đỡ tại ngõ hẻm trên tường, dựa vào một tay liền chăm chú bóp chặt cái này người hai tay cổ tay, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà hôn lên</p><p>	Ngụy Vô Tiện cảm giác mình toàn thân huyết dịch đều đình chỉ lưu động, đại não như bị tia chớp đánh trúng vào giống nhau, hắn không dám lại hô hấp, vùng đan điền là nóng bỏng bắt đầu khởi động, trái tim dường như bị một cái tay vô hình chăm chú bụm lấy, níu lấy</p><p>	Không biết qua bao lâu, Ngụy Anh có thể cảm giác được trong ngực người này vẫn luôn đang không ngừng mà giãy giụa, nhưng không có hiệu quả gì, các loại trong đầu tia chớp dần dần rút đi, kích động cùng run rẩy như là thuỷ triều xuống giống nhau tản đi về sau, Ngụy Anh mới buông lỏng ra hắn</p><p>	Vừa vặn, liền ánh trăng đều dường như tại nhớ thương Ngụy Anh bình thường, đem một đám ánh trăng công bằng mà bắn thẳng đến ở đằng kia người trên mặt, lại để cho Ngụy Anh đủ để triệt triệt để để mà thấy rõ gương mặt đó, cái kia trương hắn hồn khiên mộng nhiễu trọn vẹn hai mươi năm mặt</p><p>	Một đầu đen nhánh xinh đẹp tóc dài xõa vừa vặn đến eo, sắc mặt của hắn rất yếu ớt, bờ môi bị hôn đến có chút sưng đỏ, cái cằm hơi hơi giơ lên, cong cong chân mày lá liễu tiếp theo đôi không chứa bất luận cái gì tạp chất, thanh tịnh mà lại sâu không thấy đáy hạnh mâu trợn lên, bên trong đầy đủ tức giận chính trực thẳng mà trừng mắt Ngụy Anh</p><p>	Kết quả cái này người còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, Ngụy Anh trước hết lui ra phía sau vài bước, tựa ở mặt khác trên tường, bụm mặt khóc</p><p>	Bị hôn người vẻ mặt cảnh giác nhìn gặp Ngụy Anh, xác nhận Ngụy Anh giống như đúng là đang khóc sau có chút ít phát mộng, rõ ràng bị cường hôn người là hắn, ngươi chiếm được tiện nghi ngươi còn khóc? !</p><p>	Thật sự là càng nghĩ càng giận bất quá, người nọ quay đầu liền chuẩn bị ly khai, vừa vặn sau Ngụy Anh tựa hồ cảm thấy hắn phải đi, mãnh liệt một lần nữa đứng lên kéo lấy cổ tay của mình, giống như nổi điên hô to</p><p>	"Ngươi muốn đi đâu! Ngươi lại muốn đi không!"</p><p>	Cái này cùng ngươi có quan hệ gì a! Cái này người liều mạng mà đi bẻ Ngụy Anh ngón tay, lại phát hiện gia hỏa này khí lực lớn dọa người, nhưng mà cái này còn không phải kinh khủng nhất, kinh khủng nhất là người nam nhân này hô lên tên của mình</p><p>	"Giang Trừng! ! !"</p><p>	"Ngươi nhận thức ta?"</p><p>	Thấy hắn không giãy giụa nữa muốn chạy, Ngụy Anh buông tay ra, chăm chú mà đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực của mình, nghẹn ngào nói</p><p>	"Đâu chỉ là nhận thức "</p><p>	【 ta đối với ngươi là sinh sôi chung tình, đâu chỉ hợp ý</p><p>	13,</p><p>	Liên Hoa Ổ người tỏ vẻ thật sự là gặp quỷ rồi</p><p>	Tông chủ của bọn hắn, Giang Anh, đêm qua đi ra một chuyến, khi trở về đợi sau lưng liền không hiểu thấu nhiều hơn người đàn ông? !</p><p>	Còn là một lớn lên rất đẹp nam nhân...</p><p>	"... Ngươi chính là Giang tông chủ?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh quay đầu nhìn nhìn vẫn là một bộ phòng bị trạng thái Giang Trừng, có chút bất đắc dĩ cười cười</p><p>	"Vâng"</p><p>	"Ta có thể không nhớ rõ ta có nhận thức ngươi như vậy cái đại nhân vật "</p><p>	Tuy rằng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng trước mặt cái này thoạt nhìn hai mươi tuổi cũng chưa tới thiếu niên quả thật chính là Giang Trừng, tối thiểu hắn cùng Giang Trừng lớn lên là giống như đúc</p><p>	"Ngươi biết rõ ta đang gạt ngươi vẫn cùng theo ta đem về?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vỗ vỗ trên mặt ghế đá màu xám tro, lại để cho Giang Trừng ngồi xuống</p><p>	"Ta không có chỗ để đi rồi"</p><p>	Nghe nói như thế, Ngụy Anh ngẩn người, cái này mới phát hiện kiếp trước Giang Trừng giống như hắn lớn như vậy thời điểm không nên là như thế này, cái này Giang Trừng sắc mặt tái nhợt đến hư không tưởng nổi, vóc dáng cũng không cao, rõ ràng là độ dày vừa phải y phục mặc tại trên người hắn nhưng có chút nông rộng, lộ ra rất dầy thực, vậy hắn đến gầy thành cái dạng gì nữa a, hơn nữa... Tựa hồ không có linh lực, là một cái phàm nhân</p><p>	Ngụy Anh hỏi: "Vậy ngươi không sợ ta hại ngươi sao?"</p><p>	"Dù sao ta cũng sắp chết, chết ngươi cái này nói không chừng còn có người thay ta nhặt xác "</p><p>	"Ngươi nói cái gì!" Ngụy Anh nóng nảy, một chút đè lại Giang Trừng, giống như là phải đem hắn chằm chằm ra cái rách ra</p><p>	Ngược lại là Giang Trừng lộ ra bình tĩnh hơn nhiều, thập phần thong dong mà mở ra Ngụy Anh đè lại hắn cái tay kia, mở miệng nói: "Các ngươi người tu chân không phải là rất lợi hại sao, vậy ngươi xem ta khí sắc thì có thể nhìn ra được, ta sống không lâu đi "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cấm ngậm miệng, cuối cùng đưa tới đại phu vội tới Giang Trừng xem bệnh</p><p>	"Vương đại phu như thế nào?" Ngụy Anh cau mày lấy nhìn xem đang ngồi ở trên giường vẫn ăn quả táo Giang Trừng, lại nhìn nhìn đang tại thay Giang Trừng bắt mạch Y sư</p><p>	"Cái này... Giang tông chủ, vị công tử này xác thực không có nói sai... Thứ cho lão phu bất lực..."</p><p>	"Nói ngươi còn không tin... Ngươi. . ."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không sao cả ngẩng lên đầu còn muốn cùng Ngụy Anh nói cái gì đó, rồi lại khi nhìn rõ trước mặt người thần sắc lúc thốt nhiên im ngay</p><p>	Ngụy Anh trong mắt có tràn đầy lệ quang, tựa hồ tại một giây sau sẽ chảy xuống, nhưng mà hắn nhưng chỉ là ung dung cười cười, lại đem nước mắt toàn bộ nuốt trở lại hốc mắt</p><p>	Giang Trừng sửng sốt, hắn thật sự là không rõ, hắn đối với Ngụy Anh mà nói không phải là cái người dưng sao? Một cái màu trắng không thể làm chung người muốn chết rồi, ngươi có cái gì tốt khổ sở đấy, ta căn bản cũng không nhận thức ngươi, không phải sao?</p><p>	"A Trừng..." Ngụy Anh ngồi xổm xuống cầm chặt Giang Trừng tay, hắn nắm đến cực nhanh, dường như Giang Trừng một giây sau sẽ gặp tại hắn mí mắt phía dưới biến mất không thấy gì nữa tựa như, "Ngươi đừng sợ... Ta sẽ tìm được biện pháp, ta nhất định, nhất định sẽ không để cho ngươi sẽ rời đi ta..."</p><p>	Giang Trừng không có lên tiếng, có thể một khắc này, trong lòng của hắn muốn nhưng thật ra là, ta không có sợ, là ngươi đang sợ...</p><p>	Ngươi đang sợ cái gì? Giang Anh</p><p>	14,</p><p>	Giang Trừng đi vào Liên Hoa Ổ sau đúng là ngoài ý muốn nhu thuận, hắn thập phần thích ứng nơi đây hết thảy, không có biểu hiện ra cái gì một tia không thói quen, hắn càng như vậy Ngụy Anh đã cảm thấy càng sợ thích, điều này nói rõ, Giang Trừng không phải là không có cảm giác, hắn nhất định cũng chỉ là không nhớ rõ, đúng không?</p><p>	"A Trừng? Ngươi ở nơi này làm cái gì?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sáng sớm hết bận công vụ sau liền đến trong đình viện tìm đến Giang Trừng, rồi lại không thấy người, lập tức trong lòng gấp, quanh đi quẩn lại mà cuối cùng là tại chính sảnh trong chứng kiến người</p><p>	Giang Trừng chính đứng ở đó vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhìn chằm chằm vào trên tường một bức họa giống như, Ngụy Anh đi ra phía trước, nhìn theo Giang Trừng ánh mắt cũng nhìn nhìn bức họa</p><p>	Bức họa trong là một nữ nhân chính bắt chéo hai chân ngồi ngay ngắn ở một tím đường trên mặt ghế, thân tập kích tử y, bộ dáng diễm lệ bên trong vẫn lộ ra một cỗ không nói ra được vẻ ác lạnh, hạnh mâu Liễm Diễm, có thể đoạt hồn nhiếp phách, lay động tâm thần người ta, nữ nhân phía bên phải đứng đấy giống nhau dung mạo xinh đẹp bình thường có thể hơn hẳn tại khí chất nho nhã hiền hoà nam tử, ăn mặc Giang gia tông chủ bào, hai tay chắp sau lưng</p><p>	Đúng là Ngu Tử Diên cùng Giang Phong Miên vợ chồng hai người</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thấy Giang Trừng ánh mắt không nháy mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào vẽ trong hai người, do dự một chút, có chút khẩn trương mà mở miệng nói: "A Trừng... Ngươi xem cái này hai người thế nào?"</p><p>	Mặc dù không biết Ngụy Anh vì sao phải hỏi cái nhìn của mình, nhưng Giang Trừng mấy ngày nay xuống cũng đối với người này không hiểu tự chủ trương cùng quá độ ân cần miễn dịch, cũng không tránh kiêng kị mà nói thẳng: "Nữ nhân rất đẹp, là ta đã thấy là số không nhiều mỹ nhân một trong, nam nhân mặc dù tướng mạo không tính rất ra vẻ yếu kém, nhưng nhìn ra được là cái rất thân thiết ôn hòa người, ngược lại cũng không tệ "</p><p>	Nói xong những thứ này còn chưa đủ, Giang Trừng xoay đầu lại nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, có chút đường đột mà hỏi một câu: "Bọn họ là vợ chồng sao?"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sửng sốt một giây sau mới phản ứng tới gật đầu đồng ý</p><p>	"Nhìn xem không quá giống a..."</p><p>	Ngụy Anh sắc mặt rõ ràng mà chìm xuống, hỏi Giang Trừng làm sao thấy</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngược lại cũng không sợ bởi vậy đắc tội Ngụy Anh, như ý ngón tay chỉ vẽ trên hai người nói ra: "Ngươi nhìn, cái này hai người đã là đang vẽ vợ chồng giống như, có thể nhưng không có làm ra cái gì thân mật cử động, một cái ngồi một cái đứng đấy tất cả đều thẳng tắp mà nhìn chăm chú lên phía trước, biểu lộ trên cũng không có cái gì chấn động, thoạt nhìn giống như là tại hoàn thành hạng nhất bất đắc dĩ nhiệm vụ..."</p><p>	"Hơn nữa Càng trọng yếu chính là, cái này bức họa không để cho ta cảm nhận được một tia ý nghĩ - yêu thương "</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoay đầu lại nhìn về phía Ngụy Anh một chút nhíu mày đạo</p><p>	"Đây đối với vợ chồng, là cha mẹ ngươi?"</p><p>	Cho dù Giang Trừng trong ánh mắt không có bất kỳ khinh bỉ cùng khinh thường, có thể Ngụy Anh vẫn có loại vết thương nhỏ sẹo bị người mở ra cảm giác, nhè nhẹ tê tê đấy, nhưng là không đến nơi đến chốn</p><p>	"Đúng, mẹ của ta là Mi Sơn Ngu thị tiểu thư, được xưng Tử Tri Chu, cũng được cho cái danh môn cư sĩ, phụ thân của ta chính là cái này Vân Mộng Giang thị tiền nhiệm gia chủ, hai người bọn họ hiện tại đi đi vân du, ta cũng vui vẻ đến thanh nhàn "</p><p>	Nguyên lai tưởng rằng Giang Trừng sẽ tiếp tục chen vào như vậy hai câu "Cha mẹ ngươi cảm tình bất hòa a" hoặc là "Hai người bọn họ thoạt nhìn cũng không phải rất xứng", ai ngờ Giang Trừng chẳng qua là nhẹ gật đầu, liền quay người tìm cái chỗ ngồi xuống bưng lên một ly trà đến thổi thổi thuận miệng vừa nói đạo</p><p>	"Rất tốt, tối thiểu cha mẹ ngươi coi như an khang "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cảm giác yết hầu một ngạnh, nói không ra lời</p><p>	Hắn thật sự là không biết như thế nào mở miệng, nhiều lần hắn đối mặt với Giang Trừng rõ ràng lời nói đều đã đến bên miệng có thể vừa nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cái kia phó qua loa không sao cả thái độ, hắn lại không muốn nói</p><p>	Hà tất nhiễu người Thanh Mộng, Ngụy Anh muốn.</p><p>	Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa canh cổng đệ tử vội vã mà chạy vào đối với Ngụy Anh hành lễ nói: "Tông chủ, đại tiểu thư hồi phủ đến xem ngài "</p><p>	Sư tỷ?</p><p>	Ngụy Anh vô thức mà quay đầu nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, thấy đối phương tựa hồ cũng không phản ứng gì, trong lòng không khỏi dâng lên một cái ý kiến hay</p><p>	Ngụy Anh phất tay đối với đệ tử kia nói ra: "Còn không mau đem đại tiểu thư mời tiến đến "</p><p>	"Nếu như là tỷ tỷ của ngươi đến thăm ngươi rồi, ta cũng liền không tiện quấy rầy, Giang mỗ cáo từ "</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn nhìn Giang Trừng trực tiếp ly khai chính sảnh không mang theo do dự chút nào bóng lưng híp híp mắt, lời nói xoay chuyển còn nói: "Đợi một chút, ngươi đi đem đại tiểu thư đưa đến trong đình viện đi, gọi nàng tại vậy đợi lát nữa, ta có việc cần phải xử lý một cái "</p><p>	15,</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly, Giang Trừng thân tỷ, một người duy nhất có thể làm cho Giang Trừng vứt bỏ mất mặt khác dư thừa tâm tình, ấm giọng đối đãi người</p><p>	Đời này, Giang Yếm Ly cùng Kim Tử Hiên nhân duyên trên đường không có sinh ra nửa điểm khó khăn trắc trở nhấp nhô, sớm liền thành thân, sau khi kết hôn dựng có một đứa con tên gọi Kim Lăng, một nhà ba người, hạnh phúc mỹ mãn</p><p>	Lần này Giang Yếm Ly đột nhiên hồi phủ bái phỏng, là ngay cả Ngụy Anh đều không có lường trước đến đấy, mặc dù không biết sư tỷ trong nội tâm đánh chính là là cái gì chủ ý, có thể nếu như Giang Trừng cùng Giang Yếm Ly đụng phải  trước mặt trò chuyện trên như vậy một hồi, có hay không có thể lau ra cái gì không đồng dạng như vậy tia lửa đến đây?</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly không rõ ràng lắm, nàng không muốn biết nhà mình đệ đệ trong nội tâm đều tại tính toán mấy thứ gì đó, nàng chỉ biết là nàng duy nhất đệ đệ, Giang Anh, tại mười lăm tuổi năm đó mắc phải tâm bệnh, một gã gọi là Giang Trừng thiếu niên một mực lưu lại tại Giang Anh trong lòng, làm phức tạp hắn nhiều năm như vậy, nàng thân là a tỷ, tự nhiên hy vọng đệ đệ của mình có thể sớm ngày khôi phục</p><p>	Ngay tại hôm qua, Giang Yếm Ly nghe nói Giang Anh từ bên ngoài mang về một thiếu niên lang, hơn nữa nghe nói chính là hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm lâu như vậy Giang Trừng bản thân, yêu đệ sốt ruột Giang Yếm Ly biết rõ tin tức sau không nói hai lời liền từ Lan Lăng đài chạy đến Liên Hoa Ổ, nói là đến thăm hồi lâu không thấy đệ đệ Giang Anh, kì thực là tới gặp lại truyền thuyết này trong đích thực Giang Trừng đến tột cùng là cái nhân vật dạng gì, có thể đem đệ đệ của hắn mê thành bộ dáng này</p><p>	Thời gian quay về đến bây giờ, đệ đệ gọi nàng ở chỗ này chờ hắn một lát, sẽ tới sau, Giang Yếm Ly cũng không cảm thấy không ổn, đi vào trong đình viện</p><p>	Có thể đập vào mi mắt trong nháy mắt chính là một đạo tịnh lệ phong cảnh</p><p>	Ánh mặt trời chiếu nghiêng xuống, xuyên thấu qua trùng trùng điệp điệp bóng cây, mông lung hào quang xuống, một cái tinh xảo thiếu niên văn nhược bóng lưng càng lộ ra xông ra, hắn đưa lưng về phía Giang Yếm Ly, ngón trỏ phải trên chính lưu lại lấy một chú chim nhỏ cung cấp hắn giải trí, sạch sẽ thon dài thân ảnh làm cho người ta trong thoáng chốc nhanh sinh ra ảo giác</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly có chút nhìn ngây dại, trong lúc lơ đãng đã dẫm vào cái gì phát ra điểm âm thanh, đem trên tay thiếu niên kia chim nhỏ cho sợ quá chạy mất rồi, đồng thời, thiếu niên xoay người lại, Giang Yếm Ly mới nhìn rõ, cái kia mềm mại tóc đen cùng ngũ quan xinh xắn giống như cười định dạng ở thời gian</p><p>	"Ngươi là ai?"</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly mãnh liệt hoàn hồn, giống như là bởi vì chính mình vừa mới tiêu sái thần mà cảm thấy cảm thấy thẹn, sửa sang lại mình một chút dung nhan đi ra phía trước bày ra dĩ vãng bình thường nhất dáng tươi cười đến trả lời nói: "Ta là Giang Yếm Ly, là Giang Anh tỷ tỷ "</p><p>	Thiếu niên không có đáp lời, cao thấp đánh giá một phen Giang Yếm Ly, mới trả lời: "Hạnh ngộ "</p><p>	"Ta là Giang Trừng "</p><p>	A, cái này chính là Giang Trừng a. Giang Yếm Ly mỉm cười</p><p>	Thật đúng là cái đẹp mắt hài tử</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly tìm cái vị trí ngồi ở Giang Trừng bên người, đối mặt với hắn nói</p><p>	"Từ nhỏ nghe A Tiện lẩm bẩm ngươi, có thể tính sẽ khiến ta gặp được như vậy một mặt rồi, quả nhiên làm người khác ưa thích a "</p><p>	Giang Trừng có chút không hiểu mà lườm Giang Yếm Ly liếc, thầm nghĩ cái này Vân Mộng Giang gia mọi người như vậy từ trước đến nay quen thuộc sao?</p><p>	Trong miệng nhưng như cũ điềm tĩnh mà khách khí nói: "Đúng không, cái kia thật đúng là kỳ quái, ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không biết người đệ đệ Giang Anh "</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly giật mình, nói: "Như thế nào? A Tiện đứa nhỏ này tìm ngươi tốt mấy thập niên, hắn không để ý từ tìm không người quen biết a?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng xùy cười một tiếng, nói: "Cái này chính là đệ đệ của ngài vấn đề, Giang tiểu thư nhìn ta hôm nay cũng không quá đáng hai mươi ra mặt bộ dáng, ngươi lại nói đệ đệ của ngài tìm ta hơn mấy chục năm?"</p><p>	"Cái này..."</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly cũng có chút làm khó, trước mặt tên là Giang Trừng hài tử thấy thế nào cũng xác thực còn chưa tới hai mươi tuổi bộ dạng, toàn thân đều tản ra một cỗ cự nhân ở ngoài ngàn dặm nhàn nhạt lạnh lùng khí tức, rõ ràng mặt mày giữa đều là còn trẻ như vậy, rồi lại dường như đã đã trải qua rất nhiều nhân gian khó khăn bộ dáng, làm ra vẻ</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly muốn, dứt khoát đổi lại chủ đề tốt rồi</p><p>	"Là ta thất lễ, được phép Giang công tử cũng họ Giang, mặt mày giữa cùng mẫu thân của ta vẫn có phần có vài phần rất giống, ta mới không khỏi mà cảm thấy thân thiết "</p><p>	"Nếu như Giang tiểu thư đều nói như vậy, cái kia chắc hẳn Giang mỗ thật sự cùng người Giang gia hữu duyên đi "</p><p>	Bầu không khí nhất thời có chút lúng túng, Giang Yếm Ly có chút áo não muốn cái này A Tiện như thế nào còn không qua đây, lưu lại tỷ tỷ một người tại đây nóng mặt dán người ta lạnh bờ mông</p><p>	Ai ngờ Giang Trừng lại mở miệng trước nói: "Giang tiểu thư có thể cùng đệ đệ của ngài thương lượng một chút khi nào tiễn đưa ta ly khai công việc?"</p><p>	"Khoảng cách... Ly khai?" Giang Yếm Ly dừng lại trong chốc lát, nhanh hỏi tiếp: "Thế nhưng là ta Giang gia ở đâu tứ Hậu công tử không chu toàn đến? Nghe nói công tử cũng liền mới tại đây ở tạm mấy ngày, sao liền gấp gáp như vậy lấy đi?"</p><p>	"Thực không dám giấu giếm Giang tiểu thư "</p><p>	Giang Trừng xoay đầu lại nhìn thẳng Giang Yếm Ly, trong ánh mắt đều là làm bất hòa cùng không kiên nhẫn, từng chữ một nói</p><p>	"Ta không thích ngươi đệ đệ "</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly sững sờ, lập tức vẫn lâm vào trầm tư</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly thừa nhận đệ đệ của hắn Giang Anh cũng không phải cái thập toàn thập mỹ người, mỗi người nhìn người ánh mắt cũng bất đồng, nhưng, từ nhỏ đến lớn cho dù có người sau lưng nói qua Giang Anh nói bậy cũng từ không có người dám trực tiếp như vậy sáng loáng kêu đi ra, huống chi là đang tại người ta thân tỷ tỷ  trước mặt nói lời này</p><p>	Theo đạo lý Giang Yếm Ly là nên tức giận, nhưng bây giờ hơn rồi lại đều là khó hiểu, thậm chí tại trong nháy mắt, Giang Yếm Ly sinh ra một loại vớ vẩn cảm giác, có lẽ Giang Trừng cùng Giang Anh, từ nhỏ chính là khắc tinh bất thường?</p><p>	"Là không thích còn là... Chán ghét?"</p><p>	"A......" Giang Trừng lại vẫn thật sự chăm chú suy tư một cái, trả lời: "Ta không nói chán ghét, nhưng mà nếu như trên người hắn cháy rồi sao, mà ta vừa đúng có một chén nước, ta sẽ đang tại hắn  trước mặt uống hết "</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly nhảy mà một cái đứng dậy, mày nhíu lại cực nhanh, có chút tâm phiền ý loạn nói: "Đã là như thế chán ghét vậy cũng xác thực không có gì hay nói rồi, ta sẽ cùng A Tiện nói gọi hắn sớm ngày phái người tiễn đưa Giang công tử ly khai đấy, cáo từ!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng ngước mắt, bay bổng nói: "Giang tiểu thư đi thong thả a "</p><p>	Nghe vậy Giang Yếm Ly càng là tức giận trừng Giang Trừng liếc, nàng luôn luôn tính tình ôn hòa, chưa bao giờ cùng người đưa khí qua, có thể hôm nay, Giang Trừng dựa vào như vậy dăm ba câu liền kêu nàng rất căm tức</p><p>	Thật sự là! Cái này chính là A Tiện tìm lâu như vậy sư đệ? !</p><p>	Giang Yếm Ly chợt nhớ tới mình năm đó lần đầu tiên nghe thấy cái này người tên của nói câu kia "Xác định là một cái người rất tốt đi "</p><p>	Hiện tại xem ra chỉ có thể nói là A Tiện một lời thâm tình sai trả giá!</p><p>	Có người a, căn bản cũng không đáng giá ngươi trả giá nhiều như vậy!</p><p>	16,</p><p>	Giang Trừng đem Giang Yếm Ly cho tức giận bỏ đi, hắn vốn tưởng rằng Ngụy Anh đã biết chuyện này sau sẽ đi qua cùng hắn lớn nhao nhao một trận sau đó đưa hắn đuổi đi ra, có thể hắn không có</p><p>	Liên tiếp vài mặt trời, Giang Trừng đều là một thân một mình ngồi ở trong đình viện chống đỡ cái đầu vẫn không nhúc nhích mà nhìn chằm chằm vào lấp kín bức tường, hắn tại muốn tại đây bức tường sau nên như thế nào diễm tuyệt thế nhân phong cảnh, đồng thời hắn bắt đầu trở nên thích ngủ, một ngày động bất động muốn ngủ cái ba bốn ngừng hấp lại cảm giác, cái này khả năng chính là hắn tuổi thọ không nhiều lắm nhắc nhở đi</p><p>	Thẳng đến ngày hôm nay, đã đến cái khách không mời mà đến</p><p>	Người tới là cái tiểu công tử, giữa lông mày một chút đan sa, tuấn tú vô cùng, niên kỷ cùng Giang Trừng không sai biệt lắm, xem chừng đầu nhỏ hơn cái ba bốn tuổi, còn là một choai choai hài tử, thân lưng đeo một thanh kim quang sáng chói trường kiếm, trên áo thêu thùa tinh xảo vô luân, tại ngực đoàn thành một đóa khí thế phi phàm Bạch Mẫu Đơn, Kim tuyến ban ngày trong lóe nho nhỏ vỡ ánh sáng, sáng rõ mắt người con ngươi đau</p><p>	Giang Trừng thầm than một tiếng: "Thật là có tiền a "</p><p>	Cái này tiểu công tử một thân một mình nghênh ngang mà bước vào Giang Trừng đình viện, đang cảm thấy Giang Trừng về sau, trên mặt vốn là kinh ngạc một cái, thất vọng sau đó, đột nhiên chuyển thành vẻ không kiên nhẫn, đứng ở Giang Trừng trước mặt dưới cao nhìn xuống mà hỏi thăm: "Ngươi chính là Giang Trừng?"</p><p>	Giang Trừng thật sự là không muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn vậy đơn giản muốn chợt hiện mò mẫm người kim quang, bình tĩnh mà nhấp một hớp trong tay trà nói: "Là ta, ngươi là?"</p><p>	"Hừ "</p><p>	Cái này tiểu công tử không nói hai lời liền đem Giang Trừng chén trà trong tay dùng sức vỗ, chén trà ngã trên mặt đất trong nháy mắt chia năm xẻ bảy, nghiền nát âm thanh giống như là một loại mười phần khiêu khích, mùi thuốc súng trong nháy mắt trong không khí mà tràn ra</p><p>	"Nói cho ngươi biết! Giang Yếm Ly là mẹ ta! Giang Anh là ta cậu! Ta chính là Lan Lăng Kim thị Thiếu tông chủ, Kim Như Lan!"</p><p>	A? Đúng là cái đơn vị liên quan?</p><p>	Thấy Giang Trừng còn là không nói lời nào, Kim Lăng đầu cảm thấy tự mình một người cái này thông tính khí phát hoàn toàn chưa đủ khoan khoái dễ chịu, dứt khoát trực tiếp ngồi ở Giang Trừng đối diện, trừng mắt mà mở miệng nói</p><p>	"Ta nghe nói ngươi không chỉ có nói ta cậu nói bậy vẫn đem mẹ ta cho khí đã đến? !"</p><p>	"Vậy thì thế nào, ta ăn ngay nói thật mà thôi "</p><p>	"Ăn ngay nói thật? !" Kim Lăng khí thanh âm cũng thay đổi, trùng Giang Trừng rít gào nói: "Ngươi có biết hay không ta cậu người này có bao nhiêu tốt! Ngươi căn bản đều không biết hắn lại có tư cách gì ở chỗ này nói loại này vô danh đường mà nói!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng có chút phiền, cau mày phản bác: "Nói tất cả ta căn bản cũng không nhận thức ngươi cậu! Ta cũng không muốn dừng lại ở cái này dưỡng bệnh! Ngươi nếu như như vậy thích ngươi cậu khiến cho hắn thả ta đi a?"</p><p>	"Dựa vào cái gì? ! Ngươi đang ở đây Giang gia ăn uống chùa nhiều ngày như vậy đánh rắm mặc kệ đã nghĩ chạy đi? Thiệt thòi ta lúc trước còn tưởng rằng ngươi là người tốt lành gì, hại ta cậu vì ngươi khổ nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi có từng không phụ lòng hắn? !"</p><p>	"Hắn cho dù chết cũng không quan hệ với ta! !"</p><p>	"Ngươi! ! !"</p><p>	Một giây sau chỉ thấy Kim Lăng cổ tay chuyển một cái, trên lưng Tuế Hoa tựa như cùng nhanh như tia chớp rất nhanh ra khỏi vỏ, kiếm lóng lánh, các loại Giang Trừng kịp phản ứng mình đã bị Kim Lăng theo như dưới thân thể, Tuế Hoa công bằng mà chọc ở hắn bên mặt bên cạnh phiến đá gạch ở bên trong, Giang Trừng đầu cảm giác mình má phải nóng rát đau, xác nhận bị kéo lê một cái lỗ hổng</p><p>	"Xin lỗi..."</p><p>	Cái gì? Giang Trừng nỗ lực đều muốn ngẩng đầu lên, đáng tiếc bản thân vai phải bị cái này hỗn tiểu tử gắt gao đè lại, thật sự là không thể động đậy</p><p>	"Ta gọi ngươi, cho ta cậu xin lỗi, bằng không thì..."</p><p>	"Ta sẽ giết ngươi "</p><p>	Kim Lăng khóe mắt có lạnh thấu xương hàn quang, như vậy lạ lẫm, như Chủy thủ bình thường, đáy mắt rồi lại là tuyệt đối lãnh lẽo tiêu điều tàn khốc, mặt mày giữa một chút độ nóng đều tìm không thấy, điều này làm cho Giang Trừng vững tin, hắn là rất nghiêm túc</p><p>	Đáng giận... !</p><p>	Giang Anh cái này cậu như thế nào làm hay sao? !</p><p>	Dạy dỗ cháu ngoại trai như thế nào cái dạng này!</p><p>	"Ngươi, đến cùng không có nói xin lỗi "</p><p>	Giang Trừng nhìn xem trên người người cái này bức đối với hắn lạnh lùng tới cực điểm bộ dáng, không hiểu mà cảm thấy hốc mắt cay mũi, cảm thấy ủy khuất, mũi đều bị dọa đỏ lên, nhưng vẫn là không chịu nhận thua giống như đến âm thanh tuyến run rẩy mà từng chữ một nói</p><p>	"Ngươi... Muốn... Đến... Ngược lại... Đẹp... !"</p><p>	Nói xong lời này, Giang Trừng liền hai mắt nhắm nghiền chuẩn bị nghênh đón tử vong tiến đến, nhưng lại chậm chạp không có cảm nhận được đau đớn, hắn lặng lẽ meo meo mà mở ra một con mắt, tình cảnh trước mắt rồi lại làm cho hắn thất kinh</p><p>	Ngụy Anh không biết là khi nào đi đến đấy, một chút cầm lên Kim Lăng sau cổ đem cả người hắn đều cho nhấc lên sau lại cho ném đi đi ra ngoài, Kim Lăng lảo đảo vào bước suýt nữa ngã sấp xuống, không thể tin mà nhìn trước mặt vừa đem Giang Trừng nâng dậy đến Ngụy Anh, nghẹn ngào hô: "Cậu!"</p><p>	"Ngươi còn dám gọi ta là cậu!" Ngụy Anh phẫn nộ mặt vặn vẹo thành nổi giận sư tử, cười đùa tí tửng đã quen khuôn mặt, dấy lên lửa đến đặc biệt đáng sợ, thẳng đem Kim Lăng sợ tới mức một cái giật mình</p><p>	"Kim Lăng! Ngươi thật sự là càng ngày càng vô pháp vô thiên rồi! Ai kêu ngươi đối với A Trừng động thủ đấy! Ngươi điên rồi sao? !"</p><p>	Kim Lăng nói: "Ta không có điên!"</p><p>	"Kim Như Lan!" Ngụy Anh lần đầu trực tiếp hô Kim Lăng chữ, giận dữ hét: "Ta gọi ngươi hiện tại lập tức lập tức cho ta thanh kiếm buông đến! Bằng không thì, ngươi đời này đều đừng có lại muốn gọi ta là một tiếng cậu! !"</p><p>	"Cậu... Cậu..."</p><p>	Kim Lăng ánh mắt trừng đến căng tròn, nước mắt ngăn không được mà bắt đầu xuống mất, cuối cùng đúng là trực tiếp lên tiếng khóc lớn lên</p><p>	"Ta không sai cũng không có điên! Ta, ta chỉ là vì cậu cảm thấy không đáng mà thôi a! Trước ngươi nói với ta nhiều như vậy hắn tốt, ngươi còn đeo ta vụng trộm vì cái này người khóc! Có thể ngươi xem một chút hắn, hắn nói hắn căn bản cũng không nhận ra ngươi! Cậu! Ngươi khổ sở thống khổ nhiều năm như vậy tại trong mắt người khác căn bản là không đáng một đồng! Ngươi vì cái gì còn phải lại như vậy sa đọa xuống dưới a!"</p><p>	"Kim Lăng! Cút ra ngoài! Đừng để cho ta phải nhìn...nữa nước mắt của ngươi "</p><p>	Kim Lăng bối rối, hắn khóc đến vẻ mặt tràn đầy đều là nước mắt, đang nghe Ngụy Anh những lời này sau tiếng nức nở dần dần đình chỉ, cuối cùng dùng chứa đầy nước mắt mắt to hung hăng trừng Giang Trừng liếc, sau đó trong miệng đang nói gì đó "Ghét nhất cậu rồi!"</p><p>	Liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà lao ra</p><p>	Ngụy Anh liên tiếp hướng về phía Kim Lăng rống lên vài câu, làm như lần này bị cái này hỗn tiểu tử khí không được lồng ngực phập phồng bất định, qua hơn nửa ngày mới dần dần thở bình thường lại, quay đầu hỏi Giang Trừng không có sao chứ</p><p>	"Đùng! ! !"</p><p>	Thập phần thanh thúy một cái tát, Ngụy Anh chỉ cảm thấy bản thân trên mặt nóng rát đấy, đầu xoay hướng một bên, ngắn ngủi ngây người sau đó, mới dường như bị thiêu cháy qua giống nhau, điên cuồng lan tràn ra, nhưng lại đau nhức vẫn là là đánh không lại trong nội tâm đau đớn, hắn còn có chút mộng mà xoay đầu lại ngơ ngác nhìn Giang Trừng</p><p>	Giang Trừng nghiến chặc hàm răng, chân mày lá liễu đứng đấy, đây là tức giận biểu hiện, Ngụy Anh muốn, hắn xác thực có lẽ sinh khí, có thể nếu là chỉ đơn giản như vậy thì tốt rồi</p><p>	Giang Trừng ánh mắt vẫn luôn rất đẹp, bên trong dù sao vẫn là tràn đầy Tinh Hà, nhưng bây giờ cái này đôi phác sóc trong mắt to chứa đầy nước mắt, đáy mắt bày ra phẫn nộ cùng ủy khuất giống như là muốn đem nhìn về phía người của nó làm cho cắn nuốt sạch</p><p>	Giang Trừng tan vỡ mà bay thẳng Ngụy Anh gọi</p><p>	"Vì cái gì! Ngươi vì cái gì chính là không chịu buông tha ta! Ngươi nhất định phải như vậy bức ta sao? ! Có phải hay không ta chết rồi ngươi liền cao hứng? !"</p><p>	Ngụy Anh kinh ngạc mà nhìn trước mặt tan vỡ đến khóc lớn đại náo Giang Trừng, hắn không biết hắn đã làm sai điều gì</p><p>	Hắn chẳng qua là đem Giang Trừng dẫn theo đem về, hảo sinh chiêu đãi hắn, tận tâm tận lực mà hắn trả giá suy nghĩ, thậm chí ủy khuất sư tỷ chỉ là vì lại để cho hắn sớm ngày khôi phục trí nhớ</p><p>	"Ngươi thực cho là ta không biết ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì sao? ! Giang tông chủ, ta cũng không phải là ngươi cố nhân!"</p><p>	Giang Trừng vô cùng đơn giản một câu gào thét, liền đem Ngụy Anh qua nhiều năm như vậy tự xưng là thật tốt ngụy trang cho xé cái nát bấy</p><p>	Cái gì gọi là cũng không phải là ngươi cố nhân?</p><p>	Cái này trong tích tắc, cái này hai mươi năm đến sở thụ áp lực, khổ sở, thất vọng tất cả đều một tia ý thức mà đánh thẳng vào Ngụy Anh, đủ loại thanh âm tại Ngụy Anh bên tai liên tục ông ông nói lấy, kêu la, bức bách Ngụy Anh nhận rõ sự thật, nói cho hắn biết chân tướng</p><p>	Ngươi Giang Trừng lại cũng không về được</p><p>	"Phốc ——!"</p><p>	Một ngụm máu tươi phun ra, mùi máu tươi trong nháy mắt trong không khí khuếch tán ra, Ngụy Anh khóe miệng còn treo tơ máu liên tục xuống rơi xuống, tử y trên Xích Huyết ân nhưng</p><p>	Giang Trừng thấy vậy tình trạng, rung giọng nói: "Ngươi... Ngươi..."</p><p>	Vội vàng tiến lên, thò tay muốn đỡ, ai ngờ lại bị Ngụy Anh một chưởng đẩy ra</p><p>	Đối mặt trong đầu cái này vĩnh viễn cãi lộn, Ngụy Anh thừa nhận năng lực đã triệt để tiếp cận điểm tới hạn, tại thời khắc này, Ngụy Anh đại não một mảnh hỗn loạn, tràn đầy oán hận, giống như một bình đốt lên nước ấm, ọt ọt ọt ọt mà ra bên ngoài nôn nhiệt khí</p><p>	Lúc này, Ngụy Anh đã không muốn xen vào nữa lỗ tai của mình cũng nghe được cái gì, chỉ biết là lỗ tai bên ngoài cũng có thanh âm càng không ngừng chui vào bên trong, trước mắt trống rỗng, loại cảm giác này khóc không ra nước mắt, trong lòng nhiều năm Tâm Ma lập tức bốc cháy lên, làm như tại hướng về phía Giang Trừng còn là ai nói</p><p>	"Vì cái gì... Ngươi vì cái gì nhẫn tâm như vậy? ! Ngươi liền nhất định phải dùng loại phương thức này đến báo thù ta sao! Nhất định liền một lần cơ hội cũng không chịu lại đưa cho ta sao? !"</p><p>	"Ta rõ ràng... Ta rõ ràng chỉ là muốn muốn ngươi mạnh khỏe... Ta rõ ràng chỉ là muốn, gặp lại ngươi một lần... Cho dù là tại trong mộng cảnh "</p><p>	Tại thời khắc này, Ngụy Anh mới tính là thật sự rõ ràng mà cảm nhận được Giang Trừng mười ba năm qua cảm tình</p><p>	Hắn sớm đã phần không rõ lão thiên gia cho hắn lần này lặp lại cơ hội đến tột cùng là thương cảm còn là trừng phạt</p><p>	Trọn vẹn hai mươi năm a, trong khoảng thời gian này đều nhanh sạch sẽ Ngụy Anh tất cả chấp niệm cùng tình thâm yêu say đắm, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều đem dày vò trở thành chuộc tội, tổng cho rằng các loại tội chuộc đã xong, vân vân vẫn đã xong, hắn có thể một thân đạm bạc sẽ không trở về</p><p>	Có thể nói như thế nào? Thật không hổ là hắn Di Lăng Lão Tổ sư đệ a</p><p>	Đúng là liền chuộc tội báo đáp ân tình cơ hội cũng không chịu một lần nữa cho hắn một lần</p><p>	Ngươi phải biết rằng, ngươi cùng người kia, không còn có về sau</p><p>	Ngụy Anh run rẩy mà triều trước mắt cái này Giang Trừng từng bước một chuyển đi, hắn cong lưng, lộ ra mỗi một bước đều là như vậy khó khăn khốn khổ, rõ ràng so với cái này gầy yếu không chịu nổi Giang Trừng cao hơn trọn vẹn một cái đầu, mà khi Ngụy Anh đứng ở trước mặt hắn lúc rồi lại không chút do dự quỳ một chân trên đất, một tay thả tại chính mình nơi trái tim trung tâm, nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, từng chữ một mà đọc lên</p><p>	"Thuộc hạ Ngụy Anh, xin đợi Giang tông chủ đã lâu "</p><p>	Đây là hắn thiếu nợ Giang Trừng</p><p>	Có lẽ kiếp trước</p><p>	Ngụy Anh tại thề thời điểm thật sự cảm giác mình nhất định sẽ không làm trái lời hứa, mà tại đổi ý thời điểm cũng đều là thật sự cảm giác mình không thể làm đến</p><p>	Vì vậy lời thề loại vật này không cách nào cân nhắc kiên trinh, cũng không có thể phán đoán đúng sai, nó chỉ có thể chứng minh, tại nói ra được một khắc này, lẫn nhau ít nhất chân thành qua</p><p>	Giang Trừng cũng không biết hình dung như thế nào chính mình khắc tâm tình, đường đường Vân Mộng Giang thị tông chủ, hướng hắn quỳ xuống lấy hết cấp dưới lễ, đổi lại bình thường Giang Trừng khả năng đầu sẽ cảm thấy Ngụy Anh lại bắt đầu phát bệnh, nhưng hiện tại, hắn thật sự rõ ràng mà từ Ngụy Anh cái này đôi đa tình phong lưu hoa đào trong mắt thấy được</p><p>	Bên trong không có tâm tình, không có chấn động, chỉ có Giang Trừng thân ảnh, tựa như hắn người này giống nhau, lòng tràn đầy trong mắt tất cả đều là Giang Trừng</p><p>	Nhưng này cái Giang Trừng lại rất rõ ràng, Ngụy Anh chẳng qua là tại thông qua  hắn nhìn hướng một người khác</p><p>	Một cái, hắn đời này đều mong muốn không thể thành người</p><p>	17,</p><p>	Ngụy Anh thả Giang Trừng rời đi</p><p>	Khi đó, Ngụy Anh khôi phục bản thân dĩ vãng làm bất hòa khách khí làm vẻ ta đây, trùng Giang Trừng ấm giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ nói: "Giang công tử, bệnh của ngươi thứ cho tại hạ thật sự là bất lực, chỉ có thể bảo vệ ngươi sống lâu nhiều như vậy đầu năm, nhưng không cách nào trừ tận gốc, những thứ này vòng vo kính xin người cần phải nhận lấy, giang hồ xa, thiên hạ to lớn, thừa dịp còn có nhiều như vậy thời gian, nhiều xem một chút đi "</p><p>	Nói thật, so với lúc trước cái kia lần giả bộ như rất quen buồn nôn khẩu khí, Giang Trừng càng ưa thích Ngụy Anh hiện tại cái này bức đối với hắn kính xa chi bộ dáng, hắn cũng không khách khí nữa mà nhận lễ vật, cùng Ngụy Anh chào tạm biệt xong nói cám ơn, liền trên lưng bao phục ra Giang gia cửa</p><p>	Nhưng lại tại Ngụy Anh chuẩn bị quay người hồi phủ thời điểm, Giang Trừng rồi lại lại đột nhiên gọi hắn lại, hướng hắn cười hô</p><p>	"Ngụy Vô Tiện "</p><p>	"Ta cho ta lúc trước theo như lời nói xin lỗi "</p><p>	"Ngươi xác thực rất nhận người ưa thích, nhất là chiêu Giang Trừng ưa thích "</p><p>	Nói xong những lời này, mới là đi thật</p><p>	Ngụy Anh nhìn bóng lưng của hắn dần dần mất đi hình dáng, hóa thành một hạt mơ hồ màu tím nhạt, chậm rãi dung nhập khô héo sắc thu trong, cuối cùng biến mất không thấy gì nữa</p><p>	Ngụy Anh cũng cười, qua nhiều năm như vậy, chân tâm thật ý mà cười</p><p>	Hắn muốn</p><p>	Là ta tự tay đẩy ra ngươi, ta nào dám nói cho ngươi biết, ta đã hối hận</p><p>	Trầm mặc chính là đáp án, trốn tránh chính là đáp án, không hề chủ động chính là đáp án, kỳ thật hắn có lẽ đã sớm minh bạch</p><p>	Cả đời này, hắn muốn có lẽ đã từng đã nhận được chính như cát chảy (vùng sa mạc) trôi qua trong tay tâm, hắn đã mất đi Giang Trừng, liền cũng liền rốt cuộc hai bàn tay trắng</p><p>	Không phải là ngươi nguyện ý trèo đèo lội suối, sẽ có người nguyện gặp ngươi, chỗ yêu anh chị em cùng cha khác mẹ biển, núi biển không thể bình, coi như là ngươi bình cái này núi biển, cũng vô dụng</p><p>	【 nguyên do núi biển vạn dặm, cũng muốn tới tìm ngươi</p><p>	18,</p><p>	Mở bình hai mươi hai năm</p><p>	Vân Mộng Giang thị gia chủ đương thời —— Giang Anh, một tại Liên Hoa Ổ</p><p>	Hưởng thọ năm mươi lăm tuổi, tiêu tan mất hết hai tay buông xuôi</p><p>	Linh đường</p><p>	Giang gia đại tiểu thư Giang Yếm Ly ngồi chồm hỗm tại linh đường trước âm thầm thút thít nỉ non, Kim Lăng ở phía sau vịn mẫu thân hắn nhưng kỳ thật mình cũng có chút mất hồn mất vía mà nhìn trên bàn bài vị, hốc mắt màu đỏ màu đỏ</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người đồng loạt đứng ở phía sau giữ im lặng, cuối cùng vẫn là Nhiếp Hoài Tang trước chủ động đã mở miệng, chẳng qua là thanh âm có chút khàn khàn mà nói</p><p>	"Thiệt là, thân cũng không có thành đã đi, nào có bộ dạng như vậy đó a Giang huynh..."</p><p>	Lam Vong Cơ vẫn là trầm mặc, bỗng nhiên, ánh mắt của hắn tập trung tại một cái người mặc áo đen trên thân người, hắn không biết là khi nào tiến vào linh đường, không coi ai ra gì giống như từng bước một đi về hướng Ngụy Anh bài vị</p><p>	Có lẽ là Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt vô cùng mẫn cảm, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng chú ý tới cái kia khả nghi người, vừa định tiến lên đi thăm dò nhìn, lại bị Lam Vong Cơ nghiêng người ngăn trở, vị này từ trước đến nay không ăn nhân gian khói lửa, giống như Trích Tiên giống như Lam Nhị công tử, tại đây khắc rồi lại rốt cuộc mở cỗ cửa giống như, thẹn đỏ mặt thẹn đỏ mặt đạo</p><p>	"Nhân sinh tự là hữu tình si, hận này không liên quan gió cùng tháng "</p><p>	Không người nào dám tiến lên đi ngăn trở vị này đột nhiên đến thăm người thần bí, bởi vì người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra trên người hắn không có chút nào ác ý cùng sát khí, có lẽ cũng chỉ là cái Giang tông chủ khi còn sống tri kỷ đến đây thương tiếc mà thôi</p><p>	Ai có thể liệu, cái này người vừa đứng lại tại linh bài trước, liền đột nhiên đem trên người mình áo đen nhấc lên xuống dưới</p><p>	Cái này người một thân tử y mũi tên tay áo nhẹ bào, tướng mạo là một loại lợi hại tuấn mỹ, ánh mắt thâm trầm, xen lẫn các loại phức tạp tâm tình, nhất thời lại làm cho người phần không rõ ràng lắm</p><p>	Hắn đến tột cùng là mang như thế nào tâm tình tham gia tang lễ, hắn lẳng lặng yên trú đứng ở Ngụy Anh bài vị trước mặt, liên thể thái đều lộ ra một cỗ ngạo mạn tự phụ</p><p>	Ở đây tất cả mọi người nín hơi Ngưng Thần mà nhìn chằm chằm vào vị này nguy hiểm nhân vật khả nghi, sợ hắn một giây sau liền định đem cái này náo cái úp sấp</p><p>	Nhưng ai biết đều qua hồi lâu, người này tử y thanh niên mới như là vừa hồi phục tinh thần, trùng trùng điệp điệp thở dài, dần dần không hề đè nén bản thân vừa mới cái kia nghiêm túc ngoan lệ biểu lộ, lộ ra cái thoải mái mỉm cười, thanh tịnh sạch sẽ mặt mày như ý triển khai, như Phật trước yên tĩnh mở tử liên, đều bị làm cho người chịu xúc động</p><p>	Hắn đem một tay đặt ở Ngụy Anh bài vị lên, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve phía trên làm cho khắc chữ —— Giang thị đứng đầu học trò, Ngụy Anh</p><p>	Thanh niên khẽ cười một tiếng, lẩm bẩm nói: "Đúng là liền sau khi chết tên đều gắng phải uốn nắn tới đây sao? Còn rất trung tâm đi "</p><p>	Một giây sau, nhưng là một nhóm nước mắt nhìn theo từ thanh niên hốc mắt toát ra, nặng nề mà nện đã rơi vào trên sàn nhà, buồn phiền im ắng</p><p>	Thanh niên đột nhiên cất cao âm thanh tuyến, hiên ngang lẫm liệt nói</p><p>	"Ta tha thứ ngươi rồi "</p><p>	"Sư huynh "</p><p>	0,</p><p>	【 cuối cùng một giấc mộng của Hoàng Lương (*), mộng tỉnh thời gian</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>